


Diablo 3: An Angelic Dilemma

by Silverlineage



Category: Diablo III
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Forgiveness, Heaven & Hell, Multi, Prophecy, Rebirth, Resentment, Tolerance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 148
Words: 520,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverlineage/pseuds/Silverlineage
Summary: Two angels loved each other in secret for a vast millennia. When they cast aside their wings to become mortals, it was a year after the Worldstone was destroyed. Two years later, after the birth of their daughter, Imperius catches wind of it. And he is not amused. Yet, to him, the child shows promise. -Based on Post Diablo 2 content, Diablo 3 content and through Reaper of Souls-Current chapter is 148 and will continue in time!





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was streaming valiantly down on the Crystal Arch. The towers, vast buildings, and bridges of Heaven stretched far and wide. Gold and silver gilded decorations sparkled and shimmered in their usual ways. Beautiful, graceful plants grew and shed a sparkling blue light that was filled with a holy essence. The energy that flowed from the Crystal Arch was the life blood to everything. Even to the angels that inhabited the fantastic buildings and walked through the halls in all their splendor.

Two angels seemed to stand apart from the rest. A male and female, both warriors, as all angels tended to be, were deep in conversation. As they strode down the marble tiles of the Great Span, they were laughing and chuckling softly together.

"Oh, Lilaurael," the male said in his deep, echoed tone. "It has been too long."

"I know, Ilerael," the female whispered in her lighter, echoed tone. "Much time has passed."

"Much has happened, too," he sighed.

"We were sent off to battle only a year after the Worldstone was shattered. Weren't we?" she asked. "It seems like much longer."

"True. We spent fifty years apart before. But...even a year is painful now."

"It does seem that way. Doesn't it?" she sighed. Her armor glinted like polished silver in the sun. The cloaked hood that covered over her head seemed to show that it was empty, but all angels were made of spiritual essence. Even Ilerael's intricate, silver armor seemed hollow, but the full helmet he wore hid that fact. They clasped their gauntleted hands together briefly before pulling apart. They couldn't let any know of the love they shared for each other.  _It was forbidden. Ever since the Nephalem were discovered so long ago, it was declared blasphemous to show such affection._   _But, that was angels mixing with demons. They couldn't chance angels being with angels. Could they?_  "Do you think that Imperius discovered us? Do you think that that was why we were sent to be apart?"

"It's doubtful," Ilerael said. "We've kept our love a secret for a very long time."

"Since we met?" Lilaurael giggled.

"Well, you appeared right after me. How could we not have met?" he chuckled.

"There was always something about you that I liked," she said.

"And it was the same with you," he nodded, as they walked. The large, two-handed sword he wore at his hip glinted with the sunlight that touched it. She was much faster, and it was her intense speed in battle that kept her spared countless times. The silver and gold bow and quiver of arrows she wore was proof of her marksmanship. The two had saved each other's lives more than they could remember. They even defended Tyrael when the odds were against him. They were both commended time and time again for their valiance and victories in battle. Even Auriel was moved by them whenever she saw them fight together.  _The two always had a connection._  She always sensed it with them.

But, it was Imperius that felt that something seemed different with them. _That something felt off._ Of course, he was too proud to share his thoughts, but he kept an eye on such things when he could. He simply had no choice. If there was a threat to Heaven, he was quick to answer it. As the Archangel of Valor, it was heavily ingrained in him. When he consulted Itherael, the Archangel of Fate found nothing in his Scroll. Being able to see everything around him in written words, the two angels in question always showed that they were champions of Heaven. Imperius could only accept the information given.

"I do wonder where Tyrael is, though," Lilaurael said softly. "Ever since he destroyed the Worldstone, he's been missing. I do miss his presence. He kept much in line."

"That he did. His Light is always missed when he is not here," Ilerael sighed and reached over to squeeze her gauntlet covered hand to comfort her. "We were sent to look for him, too."

"I know. And I found nothing," she shivered.

"I'm sure he will be back," he nodded. "There is something that I must tell you, though."

"What is that?"

"I don't want to be separated from you anymore."

"I see."

"I worried so much..." he trembled. At this, she hugged him.

"What are we to do, then?"

"It has not been noticed that we came back. I'm sure it will be noticed, but only if we don't act now," he said. "So...I'm going to ask you. Will you flee with me to Sanctuary? To the place the Worldstone was used and destroyed?"

"But...the humans are there! We can't simply leave here!" she gasped.

"I have noticed," he said gently. "that, if we remove our wings, it may be possible."

"What?!" she hissed out with alarm. Her wings were the usual blue, slender tendrils of light. His were the same, if a touch larger for masculinity. Angel wings were all the same, save for the Archangels with a difference in color and vibrancy. But, they attached to plates of armor just along her shoulders. It was the same with his and all other angels. They had witnessed demons tearing off their prized wings before killing them off to make them suffer. Their wings were their link to stay in the Heavenly realm. Without them, they could gain a mortal form.  _We would also die of old age._  Such a thought was something that was hard to deal with.

"Yes. We may fall," he said. "but...I can't let them separate us again."

"How will we live? How will we survive?"

"I know we will need to eat, sleep, and live as a mortal. We will adapt. I had been, secretly, making trips to Sanctuary to study how humans lived. Many have chosen the evil path of a demon. But, there are some that stay far from it, too. I already have a location picked for us. I even managed to stockpile it to help us cope until we had better connections. I have all of this prepared. As for our professions, we can become farmers. Live off the land. Grow our own supplies. It will be hard. I know this. But, I won't do this without you."

"Ilerael..." she whispered. He rose up a gauntleted hand to caress her invisible jaw.

"Please, Lilaurael," he seemed to beg. "I do love you so."

"Okay," she said with a sharp nod. "I will go with you."

At that decision, he moved to take off his helmet to reveal a hollow emptiness within. But, he bent down all the same and pressed his invisible lips to hers. _We could make a new race in Sanctuary. It could be possible._ However, they knew that any offspring they made would be of their own kind.  _Only time would tell._ He replaced his helmet and led her quickly to a rather disclosed area. It was another empty chamber. There were plenty of them now.

"Ready?" he asked and set his hands on the plates that held his wings.

"Yes," she said and did the same. When they wrenched them off, a searing pain seemed to scorch through them. Their spiritual essence left them, as their forms became flesh. As the discarded wings fell to the ground, the tendrils flew up to yank them through the floor to fall to the land of Sanctuary below.


	2. Chapter 2

It took them a year to fully establish themselves in the outskirts of a small village. Ilerael changed his name to Isaiah the moment he was able to come around from the fall. Lilaurael chose the common name of Lily. It was the easiest thing to do. Much to their surprise, they saw that parts of their armor were on them after the fall, but it was mainly heavy cloth with bits of runic pieces. It was easy to cover up to avoid suspicion. If they were questioned, it would be easy to say they were family heirlooms.

They were surprised at how they looked, too. He had a strong, lush wave of black hair that came down past his shoulders with steel gray eyes that could pierce through any that stared for too long. His jaw was beardless, square-cut, and held a slight cleft in the chin. His chest was broader than most, but only because of his long life as a warrior of Heaven. He was even a touch taller than most humans, too.

She was much the same in height and build, save that she had a far more well-proportioned figure for a normal human, but her hair was the color of dark, lush chocolate. It seemed to come down to the middle of her back in an elegant, straight sheen. Her eyes were the color of deep, green jade, and they even seemed to twinkle when she smiled. Their voices did lose the echo, but his was as deep, as hers was light. He loved to hear her laugh and watch her smile at him. That would never change. Just the fact that she did this with him was proof enough of her love for him.

The first night was hard, for they had no shelter or food. But, Ilerael was prepared for this. He just didn't expect to fall so far from where he planned for them to stay. It was just their luck that they landed a bit far from civilization, yet close enough to each other to find each other easily. They managed to walk the fifty miles it took to get their destination. They had their weapons hidden, and, for some reason, they seemed rather ordinary. It was to keep them from becoming noticed. They were sure that the light of the sun would easily reveal them. She was still swift on her feet, and he was still able to fight, if he had to. The fall weakened them, but didn't break them. He was concerned if anyone noticed, but their angelic signatures were so slight that they were mistaken for small meteors. Luck was on their side with that.

When they finally reached the small, wooden cottage, Ilerael was pleased that it was untouched. Not many knew of the small cottage anymore. It was why he chose it. In his angelic form, he was able to clear the land for farming. It was easy to do when one didn't need sleep or food. He was glad he did just that. Most of the year he was to search for Tyrael was spent here to secretly prepare what he planned. The small village a ways off was visited after they rested and adjusted to daily life. Clothing disguises were used to hide their armors and weapons. They looked a bit different than the usual traveler, but they were welcomed as farmers. Their crops were sorely needed.

It took a year's worth of a successful harvest and visits to earn the trust of the people in the town. While Lilaurael worked around the home, Ilerael was enjoying a drink at the pub with one his human friends. As they talked, an odd question came about.

"So, are you expecting children?" his friend asked.

"In time," Ilerael smiled. "We still have much work to do."

"Nonsense! Never too late for kids," his friend scoffed. "I have a son, and he's my pride and joy! He's starting to work hard, too. Don't you want a son to follow the farming trade? Or a daughter that can look up to you?"

"Harvey, you know how I tend to be."

"Have you even married Lily?"

"I have."

"I don't see a ring on her finger. You don't have one, either."

"Such a trinket is something we don't believe in. Our love is all that matters."

"So, you didn't marry her."

"Shut up."

"I knew it! I'll see what the others in town can do. I'm sure we can set something up."

"No. There is no need for that."

"Father Binz can easily set something up for you. Your wedding needs to be recognized in the eyes of Akarat, Himself! I'm sure that it can be done," Harvey said.

"Lily would say no," he said.

"Come on, Isaiah! You've done so much for us! Let me talk to them and help you."

"It won't stop you, anyways. Do what you want," he finally gave in. Harvey grinned his wide grin and jumped up to talk to a few of his friends. The lean toned, brown-haired human was a master with woodworking, and they became fast friends through trade. The slight beard he was growing didn't seem to suit his young face, though. Even his ears had a slight pixie look to them. But, when it came to his trade and spotting things of importance,  his brown eyes were always alert and attentive.

Taking this time to finish his drink, leave a coin on the table, and head out, he moved straight to his small cottage. It had turned into a charming little place now. A small pool of water was built nearby to form a bit of a lake, and wildflowers bloomed all around it. Two chairs were placed here for him to sit with Lilaurael and watch the sun rise and set. There were times that they missed their Heavenly home, but they loved being together in secret. They would even start to reminisce of their glory days in battle. Such things were very hard to let go at times, and they were always called upon, if there was trouble in the village. Especially after how they took care of a burglar that tried to break into their home. At Ilerael's insistence, a helpful night watch was easily established.

"Everything all right?" Lilaurael asked when she saw him walk in.

"Harvey wants to arrange for us to get married," he smirked.

"What?! No!" she said with surprise.

"He was insistent. We haven't really done anything, either. You think we would have, too," he sighed. She smiled, and he pressed a kiss to her mouth gently. "We could, you know."

"Well," she said wryly. "if we are getting married, then we should wait."

"They already think we are."

"They can think what they want. We've been so busy around here that we haven't had time to think about it. We can wait a bit longer," she chuckled.

"I don't think I want to wait," he muttered and kissed her again. This time it was deeper. Far more hungry than either he, or she expected. At the response she gave back, he whispered, "I think you're done waiting, too. Aren't you?"

"Ilerael...I was making supper..." she said softly.

"Anything cooking yet?"

"No."

"Good. Let it wait a bit longer," he smiled and pulled her close to kiss her with the love he held for her ever since they met so long ago.


	3. Chapter 3

They were married three months later. The entire village showed their support for them, too, much to their overjoyed surprise. She found herself expecting later in the year. When she began to get ill, the village midwife confirmed the suspicions.

"It appears to be a girl!" the elderly woman chuckled. "Most women get ill around this stage with baby girls. I know this all too well."

"A daughter?!" Ilerael gasped. The woman grinned a semi-toothless grin and made her way out of the small cottage. Now that they were alone, he moved to hug his wife close to her. She was blushing at him all the same. "I have the perfect name for her."

"What would that be?" Lilaurael smiled.

"Anaurael. We can call her Ana around the others," he grinned.

"I like that name," she agreed. He kissed her gently and let her rest against him. He was overjoyed that she was finally going to bear an offspring for them both.  _Hopefully not the only one, but one of many._ He wasn't sure how it was going to work, though. _Such things always took time._  It was proven correct at how long it took to develop.

Nine months later, the healthy baby girl was delivered. To their surprise, her hair was a sheen of gold, and her eyes resembled the color of blue topaz gems. Anaurael had a rather ordinary birth, too. Ilerael was simply overjoyed when he held her for the first time. But, that joy would be shattered shortly.

On the eve of her birth, Imperius felt that something was wrong. Up in the luxurious domain of Heaven, he found himself glaring out at the depths of the skies below him. Even as his all golden armor shone and reflected the sun in perfect, awesome harmony, his thoughts were dark. The golden ringed halo over his head gleamed with the same sunny light while he brooded. His thoughts seemed to reflect his inner Light, as it seemed to want to burst out like molten lava, yet stayed neatly confined within from the heated glowing throughout his body.  _Something just went horribly wrong._ His large, fiery wings of golden tendrils of light flicked, as his anger seemed to grow. He seemed to fume and moved quickly to find Itherael.  _I need answers._

"Imperius?" the Archangel asked in his deep, slow, echoing tone. He was in the large, circular chamber that housed the Angiris Council. He was going through his Scroll to read up on current events. Like all males, he had chest armor, leggings, and gauntlets, but he had more cloth flowing over his body to show that he was more of a scholar in looks. His wings held the color of milk-white consistency, almost like ivory, and his tendrils seemed to flow out gently to show his calm and collect nature. However, unlike other angels, his wings floated above his shoulders in their metallic plates. They were not attached to his body. Imperius's size easily dwarfed over his, but only concern seemed to come from the Archangel of Fate now.

"Check your Scroll. Now. For anything of interest that happened today!" he snapped in his harsh, deep tone. It echoed out like a roll of thunder from his anger from within his helmet of gold. Even his golden halo seemed to glow with his irritation. Itherael paused at the mood displayed to him and opened his Scroll to read. As much as he didn't like being around Imperius, he was only approached when something of vital importance needed to be discussed. He was also expecting the approach from what he had been reading up on just moments earlier. But, it was what he saw now that had him pause again with complete surprise.  _This was definitely important._

"An angelic child was born this day. From two angels that fell from here just two years ago," Itherael said with sheer wonder. "I have not seen this written until now."

"What angels?! Who fell?!" Imperius demanded.

"I have noticed that Ilerael and Lilaurael went missing," Itherael sighed from within his hood.

"It had to be them," Imperius seemed to fume. "Auriel! Where are you?!"

"I have come, Imperius," she said in her echoed, dulcet tone and elegantly appeared next to him. Her lavender tinted tendrils delicately floated around her, as she regarded the angry angelic brethren. The Archangel of Hope was clearly mystified by what she learned now. Her armor looked almost mystical at how the two pieces of silken cloth came from the top of her hood to gently stream over her arms. It almost reminded one of long lengths of white hair. They were not only for decoration, though. They could also become her weapons, too. "I did notice that the two of them shared a connection. A bond. I thought it only helped them in battle. I did not realize that it was also a form of love. The way they guarded each other now...it makes sense to me."

"It is sacrilege!" Imperius snarled. "They abandoned the fight!"

"They could not bear to be without the other," Itherael said solemnly from what he read. "They now have a daughter together. She has no strain of demon in her. She is purely of the angels."

"Now that is interesting," Auriel admitted. "A purely angelic offspring free of demonic taint."

"It doesn't matter! I should destroy it!" Imperius growled.

"We shall watch and observe. We did vow not to intervene with those on Sanctuary," Itherael reminded him. "There has been no harm done. I see no harm done."

"You may see. However, I do not," the valorous angel grumbled.

"Do we know where they are?" Auriel asked.

"They live as farmers on the outskirts of a village. They are doing well. We should not intervene. We have other matters to discuss. The demons are quiet. They are too quiet," Itherael said. At that, they agreed and parted ways. Imperius went back to the ledge he was on before to gaze out over the ground.  _The demons broke the pact to stay out of Sanctuary. There was no pact._ As much as it should be honored, he felt threatened. _I have to see this angelic child for myself. Even if I am caught, I don't care._  It was too much to ignore.

"Great Anu, prepare me for such a challenge," he muttered to himself. He didn't call down his spear yet. There was no need for that. It was only going to be a visit. But, now he needed to see where he had to go. He moved to where a viewing chamber was close to his Halls and scanned around the land below the floating city. He checked for a purely angelic signature. Scowling when he found none, he realized that it was because they lost their wings.  _I would have to send scouts._

Calling for his most discreet brethren, he gave them all the mission to locate the missing angels. To not reveal themselves. To report back the moment the discovery was made. Over fifty of them were chosen for the mission. An hour later, one reported back. He called back his brethren and dismissed them, save the one that found the missing angels.

"They are located near the main city of Kingsport. A hundred miles west," the angel said.

"Thank you, my brother. You may go. Say nothing else. Forget all you know," Imperius ordered. The angel nodded and walked off. Now that he had the location, he moved to the bridge. Then he vanished in a ray of light. Auriel and Itherael watched from a safe distance.

"It is all that the Scroll has said," Itherael muttered.

"This child...will she truly hold such power?" Auriel whispered.

"If this child has already reached out to Imperius, who can say?" he shrugged lightly.

"If only Tyrael were here."

"I know. He is missed. He will come back, though. Give it time."

"All things take time," she nodded. Now they moved to the viewing chamber to bear witness of Imperius's first landing on Sanctuary.

It was a soft, moon-lit night now. Imperius stood tall on the soft grass under his golden boots. He despised being here. He already missed the hard feel of marble and clear, polished diamond under his feet. Not the soft dirt that caked up around his heels.  _It was nothing like Heaven._ He was lucky that no humans were out now. His massive, fiery wings would have easily stuck out like sore thumb against the landscape. Grumbling to himself, he trudged forward to the small cottage. He didn't bother knocking. Instead, he shouted out, "Ilerael! Lilaurael! Come out now!"

They were both sleeping, but Ilerael jolted right out of it at the familiar tone. He paled.  _We were discovered?!_ Waking her gently, he saw she was already awake and trembling with fear. She was still recovering from the birth, but she forced herself to move. He let her lean on him, and they opened the door. Imperius's massive, golden frame easily filled the doorway. He was not happy. He was a touch surprised at how mortality made them look, but that quickly faded out of his mind.

"Imperius," Ilerael said with a nod. "I see you found us."

"I have. And, I know of the abomination you both created!" he snarled. "I want to see it!"

"You will not hurt her!" Lilaurael said with a small, protective growl. "She is nothing like the others! You shouldn't have come here."

"Neither should the two of you!" Imperius argued. "Regardless, I want to see it!"

" _She_  is my daughter," Ilerael said with his own form of protection. "We cause no harm."

"Then why did you leave? Why come to this forsaken place of filth?!" Imperius demanded.

"Because we loved each other when we first met," he said slowly. "and we could only gaze at each other from afar. We left Heaven to come here to be together. Will our daughter breed with those here? It seems possible. But, we don't know. How can we know? What I do know is this. I love Lilaurael. My daughter's name is Anaurael. Her true bloodline will be hidden from those here."

"And what are you doing here, Imperius? You vowed to  _never_  step foot in Sanctuary! You doing this is very unlike yourself!" Lilaurael said in a point blank manner.

"I felt a threat. I came to remove it. That's why I am here," Imperius growled. "I will not leave until I see the threat."

"You can look. But that's it," Ilerael muttered. He kissed his wife and moved to the small cradle that held their daughter. He winced painfully at the thought of losing her. Sighing hard, he gently gathered up her sleeping form and brought her out to see the angry, powerful angel.

Imperius now gazed down at the sleeping infant and paused.  _She was definitely angelic. And she was very beautiful. Was this the threat? No. She was no threat._  A form of protectiveness seemed to come over him now.  _What am I feeling?_ He now looked at Ilerael and seemed to snort. "Fine. She can live. I sensed ill from her before. I don't feel any of that now. However, she will need to be protected. She could prove beneficial."

"You think so?" Lilaurael asked with a raised brow. At this, Imperius moved to press his thumb on the infant's forehead in a surprisingly gentle way. When he removed his massive, gauntleted hand, Ilerael hissed with shock.  _She was now marked by Imperius._ Only true, angelic bloodlines would see the mark.  _What did this mean?!_  He noticed how Imperius didn't stop watching his daughter now. It began to make him feel uneasy. Then, much to his surprise, his wife asked, "Would you like to hold her?"

"What?" Imperius seemed to ask out of a daze.

"Put your arms like mine," she said and made a cradling motion. Imperius seemed confused, but actually did as she showed him. Then she took her daughter and gently placed her in his arms.

"What are you doing?!" Ilerael hissed.

"Look," she whispered. Imperius was ignoring them. He was completely fixated on the small girl in his powerful frame. It was unlike him. Completely unlike him. He should toss her on the ground. He should give her back to them and leave. But, he couldn't leave. He didn't want to give her back. He didn't want to hurt her. She felt like a perfect fit from being there in his arms. When she stirred and opened her eyes, he went still. The topaz color of her eyes were like tiny, perfect gems that regarded him silently. Then she reached up a tiny hand and gave a small smile with a soft laugh.

"She...recognizes...him...?" Ilerael asked with complete shock.

"I think she knows that he is like us. An angel," Lilaurael smiled gently. "She trusts him."

When she yawned and started to get fussy, her mother was quick to take her back. At Imperius's sudden glance for an explanation, Ilerael said, "She's hungry. Lilaurael needs to feed her."

"Very well. I will be keeping watch. Close watch," he warned. He felt a connection with the child. He wanted to ensure her safety at all times. He wanted to go so far as to have an angelic warrior guard over her, but that would be too much. But, he could have one watch over her.  _Maybe a small group._  He mused to himself now, as he turned and vanished in a beam of golden light.

After he left, Ilerael moved to look at the small, golden dot on their daughter's forehead. It seemed to gleam in the dull light of the candle. He was trembling with a form of dread and confusion. At his look of panic, Lilaurael could only sigh softly, as she nursed their daughter. "I know. I don't know why he marked her, either."

"Why did you let him hold her?!"

"Because I knew he wouldn't hurt her. I think he marked her to keep a form of watch on her. Call it that 'female intuition'. I also saw how he looked at her. He couldn't stop watching her! In a way, it was how you were with me when we first met."

"You think...he's in love with her?"

"Not right now. But...it may be possible. Who knows?" she shrugged. He sighed wearily and looked over the crops.  _At least Imperius didn't walk through the garden._ He heard her put Anaurael back in her cradle, and she walked over to him to rest her hands on his shoulders. She knew he was tense now. And she knew that he was very scared. "Darling, come to bed."

"In a moment, love," he sighed. "I'll be there in a moment."

She seemed to wince, but she nodded. She would give him an hour to recollect his thoughts.  _Giving him a little time to himself would help him._ When she felt him settle next to her only ten minutes later, she felt him pull her close. She turned in his arms to face him, and they held each other to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple days went by before Imperius made the decision to send a permanent angelic watch to the home. They would be invisible to the eyes of humans. Ilerael and Lilaurael were completely against it, but the angelic warriors were stubborn. They would not refuse an order from Imperius. Four were sent down from Heaven. Two would watch over the home. The other two would stand guard over the infant. Their heavy, angelic hammers would easily crush any that tried to harm them.

When Auriel went to confront Imperius about this, he only snorted at her arguments. "Imperius, we need them back here! There is no need to send them away. And, why did you mark that child?"

"To know where she will always be. That's why," he grumbled and turned his back to her. "I have my reasons for this. There have been no demon attacks of late. I sent down only four warriors. That is nothing compared to how many more I could have sent down."

"Imperius..." Auriel said sternly. "you are not acting like yourself."

He seemed to glare at her and vanished away in his usual beam of light. She shook her head and found Itherael next to her. He seemed oddly amused. "Yes. I noticed it, too."

"He likes the child."

"That he does."

"He is also acting like one."

"I know this, too."

"What can be done?"

"Nothing. Let him do as he wishes. It is what he has always done," Itherael said. Auriel sighed and knew where Imperius went. He always found himself at the viewing chamber.  _He would watch over the child for hours on end, it seemed._ It clearly baffled her. She knew that he had not much else to do, anyways.  _Ever since the pact that was made on Sanctuary, there were no more battles of valor for him. His irritable mood was starting to dampen many around him. If this helped to keep him from storming about and brooding, then what more could be said?_  In the end, she heeded the advice of Itherael.  _Imperius always did as he liked these days._  She let Imperius be.

For the next ten years, it was the same. He would see to the days' accomplishments and head to the viewing chamber. He watched Anaurael slowly blossom into the stunning child she became. Her hair was allowed to grow long and never seemed to tangle. Her skin was always flawless. The oddest thing that happened was her hair. Right after she turned two years of age, a sheen of molten gold coloring began to grow out to replace her natural blond coloring. Ilerael was sure that it was from her mark. Even her mother had to agree, but no one else seemed to question it. It just made her far more recognizable. And it only enhanced her beauty that much more. Even stranger was that the old blond colored hair was able to be cut down. The new color simply could not be cut at all. It was a complete anomaly.  None of the villagers saw her mark, or the angelic protectors that watched her. She saw the guards all the time, though. And, through them, she learned of her angelic history in secret.

She was warned to keep all of this knowledge about them to herself and her family. She was told that the villagers wouldn't understand, and that it was safer this way. Even her parents were forced to answer her questions. When she finally built up the courage to ask about the golden dot on her forehead, it was her father that had to talk to her about it. She saw it as clear as day in a mirror. As much as she liked knowing it was there, she had no clue how she got it. She figured it was time to know. He had her sit on her bed to talk to her leisurely. The small cottage was easily expanded to make a room for her. She needed a bit of her own privacy at times.

"You know of Imperius?" he asked.

"I do. The Archangel of Valor, leader of the Angiris Council," she smiled.

"That's right," he chuckled. He was a bit upset that no further offspring were made. He would have loved for her to have a brother or a sister.  _Did it work oddly with angels? Where only one child could be made per couple?_  It seemed to be the case. "Anyways, on the night you were born, he came down to see you. That dot on your forehead is from him."

"What?!" she frowned. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, honey," he smiled and squeezed her. "He merely wanted to watch over you. I don't know why, but he seems to like you. He never likes anyone, though. Made no sense to your mother and I. He even sent down the angel guards that we have here! But, that's where your mark came from. Imperius touched your forehead. He even held you, too."

"He did hold me?" she frowned. "Um...so...he was the one in all gold?"

"You remember seeing him?!" her father asked incredulously.

"Yes, Father. I do. And...I felt...protected. It was the only sensation I got. At least I know I have a guardian angel watching me from time to time," she beamed. "Five of them now."

"Make that seven. Your Mother and I were angels, too," he smiled and kissed her temple before hugging her. "I still don't know why Imperius marked you. He has his reasons, though."

"At least he didn't hurt me," she sighed.

"No. I'll thank Akarat for that," he agreed.

"Someone is approaching the house," an angelic guard announced.

"Do you know who?" he asked.

"A villager. It looks like Harvey," the guard replied.

"Thank you. At least they don't sleep," Ilerael mused. Anaurael giggled, and he squeezed her again. He left her in her room to read a book, and he went into the kitchen part of the cottage to prepare something to eat. Lilaurael was in the village to purchase seeds and breads. She had one of the angelic guards with her. It was fine, though some travelers with a touch of the sight would swear up and down that they saw angels in the town. It started to make many think that the small village was spiritually blessed. It did bring good trade, but a lot of superstition, too.

"Hey, Isaiah!" Harvey said with a wave. He brought a flat package with him. "I brought something for Ana. She likes books, and I found this at a traveling wagon that stopped in town."

"Oh?" Ilerael smiled. On unwrapping the large tome, he paused. "This is a book on the Horadrim! How did you get this? You bought this?"

"One coin," Harvey nodded. "They were trying to get rid of it."

"Interesting," he frowned. "I'm not sure I can accept this."

"Take it! I have no need for it. I just thought of Ana when I saw it. She loves books! What would some old Horadric tales do? It's entertainment, really," he grinned.

"I suppose. Thanks. How's your trade?" Ilerael asked and set the book aside.

"Not too bad, thanks. Been selling more from all the new flow of people from Kingsport. The angel sculptures really sell well! They want to construct a monument in the center of town. With a waterfall to act as the wings! They also want me to make the main design," he said with pride.

"Now that would be something," Ilerael admitted.

"Anyways, how is Ana?" he asked.

"Doing very well. She's in her room."

"Good. Um, I was wondering something."

"What?"

"My son's four years older than her..."

"She's ten. She is not ready for dating."

"I know that. I'm just thinking that, well, when the time comes, they could try to hook up."

"Doubtful," Ilerael smirked. "I don't think she would ever be interested in a relationship."

"You don't know that!" Harvey said.

"Is this the real reason why you came here? Besides, my daughter already has an interest taken to her by a higher authority. Higher than Westmarch," Ilerael said with a small shrug.

"A noble?"

"Higher than that. You could say a form of royalty."

"Oh. Well, of course. Where does this one live?"

"I was told to keep that a secret. And, yes, Lily does know this, too. We both met him. He's so powerful that he has mages everywhere to protect us. Don't go telling anyone, though. It could be the mages that are disguising themselves as apparitions, too. To bring fame and fortune to this town, and to protect it from harm. Think about it."

"Oh! Of course, of course..." Harvey seemed to sweat. The angelic guard near the door actually let out a chuckle. It couldn't be heard by the human, but Ilerael grinned a bit with a shrug.  _Even angels found things amusing at times._

"Father!" Anaurael beamed when she moved out of the room. She was wearing a clean cotton dress that was dyed a deep blue. "I'm going to go outside to read."

"That's fine. Oh, here's a new book for you! Harvey bought it for you," he smiled.

"Thank you! I'll read it now!" she said with pure childish delight. She took up the heavy tome and carried it outside. Harvey found himself smiling. He did think of her as his daughter, too.

"I would have loved to have had a daughter," Harvey sighed.

"Now I understand why you pamper her," Ilerael chuckled.

"Guilty," he nodded and rose up a hand. "I'll head back to town."

"Of course," Ilerael waved. There was something about that book that bothered him. He'd have to look at it later.  _Maybe when Lily got back. She should be about done by now._  Outside the small cottage, Anaurael set the book down in her lap when she sat on a small stone bench. When she opened the tome, she started to read. When an angelic guard sat next to her, she smiled at him.

"Hello! Have you come to read with me?" she asked.

"This book should not have reached you," the guard said in his deep tone. "It belongs to a certain Deckard Cain. A true Horadrim. This book may have been stolen from him. We need to return it."

"Oh! I mean...if that's true..."

"Look. Everything is hand-written. Hand drawn. If he comes here to seek this book, then you may be identified. We cannot risk it. This book is his life's work."

"I could learn so much from it, though," she frowned.

"There are some things that should not be learned," he said gently.

"Then...how do we get this back to him?"

"Tonight, one of us will deliver it to him while he sleeps. He cannot know of you or your family. He could easily see us, too. He has abilities that will expose us. I am sure that he would understand, but it is best for him to keep to himself."

"Very well. But...until tonight? Then the book will go back?"

"Yes," he nodded. They glanced over when Ilerael ran out of the house. He identified the book.

"Honey, I need that book back," he said sternly.

"I know. I was just told that it was stolen. The angels will return it tonight," she smiled.

"Okay. I still need it back, though. It's not safe for you to read," he said.

"But..." she frowned. At his small glare, she winced. "Yes, Father."

"We are teaching you what you need to know. Be grateful about that. You are not old enough to learn everything yet. We can tell you the small tales and stories. But, not the true facts."

"When can I learn?" she asked.

"When you turn fifteen. That should be decent. Okay? Five more years," he promised. "I'll even talk to your mother about it. But, as for this book, it needs to go back to the owner."

"Okay," she nodded. When her mother showed up an hour later, it was heavily discussed, but agreed on for the proper age. The book was secured and stored away for the time to be taken. But, after her parents fell asleep, she was wide awake. She wanted to read as much as she could. She got up silently and crept over to where the book was. At the sight of an angelic guard holding it, she frowned.

"I must take this back," he said in a rather hushed tone.

"But...I really wanted to read it..." she frowned.

"I know. However, now is the time for it to return to the owner. If we wait, then the owner will come here. Deckard Cain..."

"Cannot know of me. I know," she sighed, as she finished his sentence.

"There may be a time that you can read this. However, that time is not now," he said. "When the time comes, you will know. You must go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep. I'll just sit outside for a bit."

"Very well," he nodded. A guard moved to stand over her with his heavy hammer ready. As she sat there with a soft smile on her face, she found herself gazing up at the stars. She longed to be somewhere else. She knew she didn't belong where she was.

"I feel so alone," she frowned and pulled her knees to her chest by the small pool of water.

"But, you are not alone," a heavy, regal voice spoke out behind her. The angelic guard wasn't there anymore, but a brilliant, glowing light was. The way his wings arched to a peak point towards his halo before sloping downwards seemed to give off an intimidating, powerful vibe. She gasped and turned to see the golden armored Imperius standing tall. She almost stumbled backwards into the pond. "I have been watching you from the day I marked you. Your destiny is unclear. Your interest in the Horadrim sect is noted, though. In time, you will learn more. There is no need for you to waste your time moping about! When there is a battle, you see it through to the end. There are no shortcuts. There is no easy way. You either bear that pain to overcome it, or you let it consume you."

"You're...Imperius?" she asked with a small swallow.

"That I am, child," he nodded slightly. She wanted to run to him to hug him. To feel that protective feeling she got so long ago. But, something told her it wasn't safe to do that. She whimpered softly and trembled. Then she began to cry. "Why do you shed useless tears?"

"Because...I'm happy to see you...and also afraid..." she hiccuped.

"A mortal mix of emotions," he muttered to himself.

"I...want to hug you...but...you may not like it..." she winced. She was still a child, but even she knew danger when it was right in front of her. She didn't know whether he was safe or something to avoid. The confusion truly hurt her.

"To...hug me?" he asked with dismay.

"You held me...as a baby," she whispered. "I remember you doing it."

"I see," he said.

"You shouldn't...even be here..." she said softly. "I thought...you made a pact..."

"The demons shattered that pact. There is no need to honor it."

"Then why...?"

"Because of you. That is why I'm here."

"Then...you should unmark me. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Me? In trouble?!" he asked with confusion. "What do you speak of?"

"Won't others get mad if they see you here?"

"They don't understand. Even I don't understand."

"Well...I guess I'll go back to bed. Thank you for visiting me," she said. She rose up weakly and managed to make her way to the door. A part of her hurt, but she would push through it.

"Wait," he said lightly. She turned to look at him. "I want to know one thing."

"What is that?" she asked.

"This...hug thing," he muttered. That got her to smile. Now she walked back up to him and rose up her arms. "Is this a ritual?"

"No. Pick me up. You're much taller than me," she said with a small blush. He seemed to sigh heavily, but he found himself doing just that. At the feel of her small arms moving around his armored collar, he found himself in a sense of elation. "Not too tight! I need to breathe!"

"Oh..." he said with a touch of actual apology and loosened his grip. Now she sighed and started to relax. There was only one thought on her mind.  _I am home._


	5. Chapter 5

He stood there with her for four hours. After ten minutes of holding her, he felt her fall asleep. As much as he wanted to wake her to make her go to bed, he didn't. He didn't know when he would get this chance again. Even as he stood there, he began to think of what he could do to help safeguard her even further.  _She needed to learn how to fight. She needed to learn survival skills._

When the sun began to rise up over the horizon, he turned at the small gasp he heard coming from the cottage. Lilaurael was standing there with complete amazement. She found her daughter's bed empty and had to check where she was. He simply nodded to her and turned to gaze at the sunrise while still holding the small child. Building up her parental courage, she walked over and said, "She should be in her bed. It would be better for her."

"She will go to her bed when I'm done hugging her," he said bluntly.

"You're holding her, actually. A hug is usually a bit quick," she pointed out.

"I don't care," he muttered. "I'm not finished."

"Very well. But...won't Auriel show concern? Or Itherael?"

"Their opinions don't matter to me."

"I understand. But...is there any word on Tyrael? Has he returned?"

"No. And, when he does, I shall speak to him before the Angiris Council, myself!" he growled. At the feel of Anaurael shifting, he waited in silence for her to settle back down. In a quieter voice, he said, "He destroyed a priceless artifact. He allied with humans."

"You are here with us."

"You are not humans. You are angels. There is a difference," he snorted.

"You really like Anaurael. Don't you?" she asked softly.

"She is...different. I do admit that freely. I would not care, if it was not for her."

"I can see that. There are humans here that are taking a liking to her. There is talk all over the town to see which boy would be best for her."

"Lies!" Imperius suddenly scowled at her and turned to face her. "This child is mine! I marked her! None will lay claim to her!"

"Do you just see her as another conquest of a valorous battle?" she asked sternly. "Because I will not allow anything you plan for her, if that is the case!"

"You would dare to speak to me as such?!" he asked with complete shock. At the trembling of the child in his arms, he stiffened and turned away from the protective mother. "Quiet now. You'll wake her. She's still sleeping."

"Others will be here soon. They will see you. I have deliveries coming here soon. She needs to go to bed. And, you need to go back to Heaven."

"Love, where are you? Oh..." Ilerael paused at the sight. "How long have you been here holding her? I mean...well..."

"I have been here the moment Anaurael snuck out of her room to read the book," Imperius seemed to smirk. Now Lilaurael's jaw dropped. "She has not read it. A warrior delivered it safely."

"Huh?" Anaurael asked, as she yawned. Imperius didn't want to put her down yet. She found herself resting on his massive, armored shoulder again, but then she gasped when she saw her parents watching her. She seemed to tremble with a touch of fright.

"They won't hurt you," Imperius said. "They will have to go through me first."

"They are my parents, though. I need them," she whispered to him.

"Fine. But, make me a promise," he said sternly and stood up tall to tower over everything.

"Okay," she nodded.

"Don't let other humans like you!" he growled. That made her blink.

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"I'll explain it to her," Ilerael said.

"Fine. She is mine. I marked her. I watch over her. I will not hesitate to kill anything or anyone that tries to touch her," he said darkly. "However, I do want her to learn how to fight. To defend herself. My warriors will train her. She needs to start learning."

"I can understand that. We will do what we can," Ilerael agreed.

"When she finds a profession of what weapon works best, I will have a weapon of choice sent to her. That much I know I can do," Imperius said. "You are awake?"

"Yes. Thank you. For seeing me again," Anaurael said softly.

"You are welcome," he nodded. Not often would he ever give such attention to another. It was a rarity. He set her down carefully and watched her go to the safety of her parents. Once that was done, he vanished away. He felt oddly alone again. He didn't want to give her up, either. But, he refused to think that another would want to claim her. He hated the thought of some half-demon spawn even attempting to claim her as their own. He didn't even think that she was a weakness. He saw her as a strength. Even now, as he watched her in the viewing chamber, he felt a sense of relief.

"Where were you?" Auriel asked when she approached him.

"Tending to business," he replied bluntly.

"Demons are mustering everywhere now."

"In Heaven?"

"No. In Sanctuary."

"As long as they don't go near my chosen mark, then I don't care. Let them cleanse Sanctuary as they see fit," he grumbled. Auriel only shook her head.

"We know you went to Sanctuary," she said softly. "We had a pact."

"The demons broke that pact!" he growled. "And I do not mingle with the human filth!"

"I understand that. However, you still went down there," she said evenly.

"And, if I must, I'll go again to safeguard my mark. And, if I have to, I will bring her here."

She was stunned at his sudden admittance of what he did and what he wanted to do. Then she came around and said, "She cannot live here. She must remain down there. There is no food here. No real accommodations for her survival. There is none of that here."

"I know."

"Are you in love with her, Imperius?" she finally asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"You are doing so much to see her. I think you are. Yes, she is young now..."

"She has no demon taint in her. She is purely of angelic blood. I only wish to safeguard her."

"For now," she said. He said nothing. There was no need for him to say anything. But, she did notice that he started to look for where demons were gathering. Her warning did affect him that much.

"Why did they leave...and make her...?" he muttered to himself.

"Because they loved each other," she said gently and left the room. But, on her way out, she whispered, "and you love what they made, too."

He didn't glance up at that. He continued to focus on where the demons were.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next five years, Anaurael's life took an interesting turn. When her parents introduced her to the art of weapons and armored defense, she took to it like a pro. Her angelic blood was thirsting for such a thing, and she was rather keen with sword and shield. She did like the bow, too, but there was something about charging into her enemy to send them reeling back that thrilled her. In the end, she favored the sword more than the bow.

Her father was pleased and began to train her diligently. Even the guardian angels were able to train her when she couldn't sleep. Imperius was greatly impressed, but she was not yet ready for an angelic weapon of her own. He was very pleased with how Lilaurael was able to get the local village healer to take Anaurael in for small lessons in healing and survival. She was quite adept at the healing arts. Everything she learned, it soaked in like a sponge.

However, Imperius was not happy at how the village boys and young men kept staring at her. She was exceptionally beautiful. Her hair was now past her waist and shimmered like a waterfall of molten gold. It was definitely not a normal human color, and she kept it bound back with several leather thongs. She didn't even need to brush it out. It never tangled. Her figure was becoming as well-proportioned as her mother's was. Even her voice had developed into the most soothing, delightful tone that any would ever hear.

Harvey's son had tried countless times to try and woo her, but she always politely declined him. When he tried to get bold, an angelic warrior was able to knock him aside with an invisible shove. That made him realize that there was possibly a mage looking out for her. He decided to try and expose the protectors. He just had to figure out when. And how.

As for her, she was busy helping her mother around the home. She had far too much to do than worry about a relationship, anyways. She knew that Imperius wouldn't like that one bit, and she did promise that she would let none get too close. Her parents were very careful in explaining that bit to her. While she found herself blushing on thinking about him, her thoughts were soon disrupted.

"Anaurael, I need you to run to town for me. I'm working on the new crops," Lilaurael said. It was safe to say her full name when no others were around. The angelic guards were always vigilant watchdogs to ensure that nothing slipped up. Even her parents were careful with their true names.

"I can do that, Mother. What do you need?" she asked.

"I need more seedling sprouts for lettuce and tomatoes. I think a bulk supply was for sale. Take the basket and get me five of each."

"Yes, Mother!" she smiled.

"Also, later tonight, your father and I want to speak with you. We promised you something long ago. It's time to fulfill that," her mother smiled. Anaurael frowned at first. Then she gasped.  _They were finally going to teach me the truth about the Horadrim._ She nodded and quickly gathered up the coin pouch and the basket. She would definitely make sure to head back quickly!

"You will accompany me today, Izarius?" she smiled at the angelic warrior. They had given her their names when she asked. It helped her trust them even more, and Imperius had allowed it.

"I shall," the warrior nodded.

"I will follow," another added.

"I would enjoy your company, too, Darius. Do you think Imperius will see me again tonight?" she blushed. "I do enjoy his company quite a bit."

"It is possible. He has been coming to see you when he can," Izarius chuckled. "He is very fond of you. He is, usually, not fond of anyone."

"Well, he did mark me," she sighed. The mark was glowing radiantly in the rays of the sun.

"That he did," the angel agreed. Both warriors flicked their wings of blue tendrils and followed her diligently into the village. Despite the fact that her figure was clearly showing in the leather pants and cotton shirt she wore, they saw her as a baby sister. It was how all angels, other than Imperius, would see her. When she reached the plant shop for the seedlings, Harvey's son spotted her.

"Ana!" he waved and trotted over.

"Oh. Hello, Willis. How are you?" she smiled.

"Oh, I'm good. What are you up to?" he asked with a smile.

"Just getting some stuff for Mother. Then I need to head home. She's waiting for me," she shrugged. Willis had inherited his father's brown hair and eyes, but he had much of his mother's features to give him a slightly pretty look. He was built well from the carpentry and stone chiseling trade, and she would have found him a touch dashing. However, she belonged to Imperius.

The powerful angel had visited her almost every night to hold her as she slept. He was gone for a week once, and he vowed to not be away for so long again when he finally got back to her. He saw how distressed she was, and it actually hurt him. He had slaughtered a whole demonic raid that was heading to the village in secret to keep her safe. Then he had to answer to Auriel and Itherael for it. They wouldn't let him out of their sight until he vowed not to do it again. But, he didn't vow to not send warriors down, if he had to. He knew he would in the blink of an eye.

"I want to know something," Willis finally said.

"What's that?"

"Are you really betrothed?"

"Oh," she blushed. Both Izarius and Darius glanced at each other. "In a way, I am."

"To who? Have you even met him?"

"I have. He visits me on most nights," she shrugged. "Just to talk and show that all is well."

"Really? At night?" he mused.

"Not all the time, though. He is very busy."

"What's his name?" the youth asked.

"Lie to him," Izarius whispered. Darius was ready to knock the youth aside, but he kept still.

"I promised not to say. It would compromise his position," she said without skipping a beat. "Powerful figures always have enemies, you know. It's a proven fact."

"All right," he nodded. "I can understand that."

"I hoped you would. Also, don't even think of trying to spy on me!" she growled.

"What? I wasn't thinking that!" he argued.

"Then why ask when I met him?" she glared. "You'll get yourself killed. And, if you even try to attempt it, I will drop my friendship with you. This I vow."

"I wouldn't want to lose your friendship," he sighed. "I just...a secret lover? Really?"

"He is not my lover!" she gasped with dismay. "I'm done with this conversation. I've tallied here too long, as it is. Good day to you!"

"Wait!" he said, but it fell on deaf ears. She was hurting now from how he referred to Imperius. She was practically in tears over it. Before she made it back to the cottage, Izarius stopped her. Darius had made the decision to watch over the youth and stayed behind in the village. Willis just proved himself to be completely untrustworthy to them all and had to be looked after.

"You must calm yourself," Izarius said gently. "The half-demon spawn does not deserve you. There is no need to shame yourself with thoughts of him."

"I just..." she shivered. "To think of Imperius as being anything more than a mere lover..."

"He is not. He is a leader of the Angiris Council. He is a warrior, and a true bearer of righteous judgment. That mortal fool has no idea how lucky he is that Imperius was not watching."

"He should have been."

"Imperius will not dirty his weapon over a human mortal," Izarius chuckled. "To do such would be beneath him. I would know."

"I know he wouldn't. I just...I miss him now," she admitted. "It hurts to be away from him for too long. I care greatly for his well-being."

"I have seen this, too," he agreed, as they walked again. "He holds you in high regard."

"I know he does," she said with a soft smile.

"He worries over you, too," Izarius admitted. When she looked at him, he continued, "He truly does not wish for you to hurt for him. I have never seen him like this before."

"I had an idea, but I never speculated on it."

"Tell me," he mused. "How do you feel when he...holds you? At night?"

"Protected. Cared for. Fearless. With him, I feel as though I had returned home at long last. I love hearing his tales of battles long past. Of the enemies he had slain long ago. It makes me wish that I was there fighting at his side. Even Mother and Father tell me the old tales with striking similarity. When I learned that they were champions of Heaven, I had asked them why they shed their wings to be here. They had told me that they wanted to be together in a bond of love that was forbidden. But...even though it made me...I feel regretful for them."

"Why?"

"Because, if I was a warrior of Heaven and fighting with all I had to keep Heaven safe, I know that I would  _never_  give up such a priceless position," she said a soft form of determination.

"You are worthy of your bloodline," Izarius said in a reverent tone. "and I am honored to call you my sister and friend."

"And I am honored to call you my brother and friend," she smiled. The hug she gave him next surprised him, but he chuckled and hugged her back all the same. It was what he noticed that she did with family and close friends. Imperius was different, but this showed that she accepted the guardian angels as true family. She always had, but was afraid to show such affection. Now she knew that she didn't have to guard herself against showing such family affection.

"Come. Lilaurael is waiting," he said. She nodded and walked the rest of the way to the cottage with him. On seeing her father there with her mother, she beamed and sat down to hear of the Horadrim in full detail. While she learned this important information, Darius was spying on Willis. He was glad that he did on the discovery that was done next.

Willis went to see a childhood friend of his that lived on the opposite edge of the village. His family was well known for the creation of glass and colored windows. His friend had admitted, a few years back, that his great-grandfather was part of the Horadrim. That a few artifacts were handed down. One such artifact showed the presence of angels and demons.

"Hello, Xavian! How are you today?" Willis said with a cheerful wave, as he saw the fellow youth chopping wood outside the small house.

"Not bad, Willis. What can I help you with?" he asked. He had sandy brown hair and light brown eyes with a fair complexion. His build wasn't too buff, but he was considered one of the better-looking lads in the village next to Willis.

"Oh, I was wondering if you'd like to help me test a theory," Willis said casually.

"What theory?" he asked cautiously.

"You told me some time ago about your connection with the Horadrim..."

"And you scoffed at me and walked away," Xavian said bluntly.

"I know. And, I'm sorry."

"Funny time to say this now," he frowned. Darius was listening in off in the distance.  _A descendant of the Horadrim was not a good sign._  He needed to know more.

"I know, I know," Willis sighed. "I just thought that you said you had that artifact that let you see angels and demons. You know?"

"The spectacles. Yes. I have them. Why?"

"Would you like to prove that angels do inhabit this town?"

"I never thought about it. If they give us good trade, why damage a good thing?"

"For the skeptics!"

"You are a skeptic. You need to go. I'm busy enough."

"Look, just meet me over in front of Ana's house. Tonight. With those spectacles."

"What for?" Xavian asked. "For what reason?"

"She has protectors around her. I just want to see if they can be exposed with them. That's all."

"And, if we're caught?"

"How can we be caught, if we were never there, eh?" Willis winked.

"You're a moron! How about this. I will lend you the spectacles. BUT! I want them back in one piece. They are an heirloom. I don't want them broken."

"Deal," Willis nodded. Darius snorted and backed away quickly. He had to report this to Imperius, and it was done without further delay. He vanished swiftly and reappeared in the Heavenly halls of his home. As much as he missed the place dearly, he had a duty to tend to.

He moved quickly to where Imperius tended to be. Imperius was, as always now, in the viewing chamber. He glanced up at his chosen angelic guard and tilted his head for an explanation.

"A Horadric heir has a relic to see us. The troublesome mortal, Willis, intends to expose us with it. He may be attempting to hide near Anaurael's home to see you," Darius said calmly.

"Is that so?" Imperius seemed to growl. "Hmm."

"The youth, Xavian, does not wish the relic to be harmed. But, I am not sure how that would be possible. This youth does do much for the village that Anaurael resides in. As for Willis, he hurled an insult at you by stating you were ordinary. It harmed Anaurael deeply."

"Mortal fool!" Imperius raged. "I should crush him, but I refuse to dirty Solarion!"

"That we know. Your wrathful spear is not subject to such a trifle and useless kill."

"Indeed," the powerful Archangel growled. Then he thought and glanced at his brethren. "I wish to ask you of your opinion."

"Of course," Darius nodded.

"I was thinking of converting a room here. In my Halls of Valor."

"Oh?"

"I know that...she can't survive here. Not without proper accommodations."

"You would bring her here?"

"As a last resort to keep her safe, I would."

"But...the others..."

"Would have no say so."

"Great Imperius, please do not misunderstand. How would she survive?"

"Like I said," he growled out again. "I would convert a room."

"To suit the needs of a mortal?"

"Not just any mortal. She is my ward. She bears my mark. She is...different."

"Many of us are a touch concerned over your new interest," Darius admitted. "To bring her here may be too much. There would be more questions."

"And, I may or may not give any answers," Imperius muttered. "Regardless, I thank you for your information on the artifact. I shall figure out what to do carefully."

"Of course," the angelic warrior nodded and vanished. When he reappeared at the cottage, Darius moved to collect the other three guardians to speak with them at length. They moved around the pool of water outside the cottage. It was here that Darius whispered to them of what he learned. He said nothing about the meeting with Imperius, though. He only told them that the powerful angel was informed.

"He may expose himself to scare the human," a guard said.

"You feel that way, Mithus?" Izarius asked.

"I do. It is risky. What do you think, Azarius?" Mithus asked.

"It would shut the mortal up," the guard mused. "But...it could hamper all we are trying to do."

"For a mere mortal to gaze at Imperius..." Izarius seemed to mourn. "We cannot allow it."

"We should ask Ilerael for his insight," Mithus said. "He is very wise."

"Agreed," Darius nodded. They would wait until he was done talking to Anaurael.


	7. Chapter 7

Three hours later, Lilaurael and Ilerael were talking to the four angelic warriors. They were very concerned over the Horadric artifact, but they were even more worried about Imperius being seen.

"We should take that artifact before it's used," Ilerael muttered. "What a headache!"

"As much as I want Imperius to scare off those that would cause ill will, the last thing we need is our home becoming a viewpoint!" Lilaurael mumbled. As they tried to figure out what to do, Anaurael found herself sitting down outside the cottage and thinking over what she learned. The Horadrim stories revealed in full actually filled her with a sense of excitement. The sun was finally getting low in the sky to display its vivid colors of pink and red. Even some of the clouds were tinged with it. She stood up to get a better view before it faded beyond the horizon. At the feel of someone finally appearing behind her, she smiled and let herself lean back into the massive, armored frame. Imperius set his large hands on her shoulders, as he watched the sunset.

"It's pretty," she smiled.

"At times," he agreed.

"You are here early, though," she frowned.

"It was needed. There is a plot to attempt to expose me."

"What?!" she gasped and looked up at him. He said nothing, but he continued to watch the sunset. Frowning, she diverted her gaze back to it, as well.

"A villager has Horadric ancestry. The one that harmed you today intends to make use of a relic. Darius found out all of this. I came here early to ensure that this impertinent youth will come up with nothing. I wanted to appear now to let you know that I am well."

"Couldn't you be invisible to those that are not to know of you?"

"To do that would be an act of being a coward. I am no such thing," he growled and squeezed her shoulders gently. "I should remove you from this place."

"And my parents? I wouldn't want them to stay here without me."

"They made their choice."

"How would I live in Heaven?"

"I would assist in various ways."

"I would still miss my parents. They would miss me, too."

"We shall see how the future unfolds."

"That we will," she nodded slightly. She knew most of the moody angel's moods now. She always questioned his actions just enough. Being blunt and to the point worked best. She let several minutes crawl by silently. "Do you know when this fool will try to appear?"

"I do not care to find out," he mused. That had her smile softly. He appreciated that he was able to be a bit of himself with her. "There are already plans to thwart him. We will do what we must."

"All things take time."

"True."

"Have you fought in that place you call Pandemonium?"

"No. There has been no need to."

"You should fight. It is in your nature."

"Yours, too."

"Are you suggesting I fight with you?"

"No. You do not have proper fighting gear yet. In time, when you learn more, I may have you fight at my side. You have been learning well."

"I have excellent teachers."

"I know. I shall see if I can find others that would be willing to teach you."

"I would like that," she smiled again. She gave a small squeak when he suddenly lifted her in his arms to cradle her. He had been aching to do just this lately. To simply feel her weight in his arms. After another few minutes went by, she asked, "What is on your mind?"

"Too much," he admitted. "Far too much these days."

"Did you want to tell me your thoughts?"

"All in due time. I may not be here later."

"I understand. I do admit that I will miss you."

"I know," he said gently. He carefully set her down, squeezed her shoulders again, and vanished away. She seemed to hang her head and hug herself from the lack of warmth she got now. With him, she felt as though she was basked in the morning sun. She was never cold. When he left, she felt as though the chill of winter slapped at her again. Even though the weather was warm, she always felt cold without him. She looked over at the sound of footsteps and saw Willis wincing from how noisy he was. Now she knew how to vent her newfound anger. As a mortal, she could do small white lies. As much as it shamed her to resort to such a thing, it had to be done.

"Hi..." he said with a small smile. He didn't have the artifact on him. He was only going to scout where to hide. It didn't help that the small cottage was based on a hillside. He also didn't expect her to be outside the cottage. And, it was because of the hillside, he thought that the light from Imperius was the last of the sun's rays over the horizon. Imperius planned his entrance and exit perfectly.

"Your plans were discovered. Because of you, I am not to be visited anymore," she said with a frown of intense hurt. "Our friendship is now dissolved."

"What?!" he gaped.

"Because of you, the only one that gave me joy in my life decided it was too risky to be here!" she snapped at him. "He's leaving his guards, though. He said I deserved that much. He still wants to come back for me, but the visits are no longer going to happen. Thanks for nothing."

She left him standing there and let herself burst into tears. She ran back into her cottage and slammed the door. Her parents were quickly alarmed at what happened. Her father was able to coax her to sit down. In the end, he found her crying with tears of laughter! "What happened?!"

"Willis...!" she gasped and managed to tell them everything in short bursts. The angelic warriors were thoroughly amused by the act she just pulled.

"We will find the artifact. I will follow the youth now," Darius said and managed to leave the cottage. Her mother was quite amused by everything, though.

"I'll have you accompany me into town from now on," Lilaurael said. "Even your father, too. We will continue to act as though you are truly hurt by this betrayal of trust. We will not let Willis near you. Ilerael, you should speak with Harvey."

"I'll be the concerned father and do that now," Ilerael said with a small growl to work himself into the mood. "Izarius, please remain here to guard my daughter. You, too, Mithus. Azarius, feel free to accompany me. This whole ordeal is going to be confronted now."

"As you will," Azarius nodded. Ilerael grabbed his two-handed sword. Now that it was nightfall, the weapon would not glow. Those that did catch the eerie light that came from the angelic weapon only thought it was their eyes playing tricks on them. After they left, both mother and daughter started to gossip and make supper as though nothing was wrong. In the village, Ilerael went on a hunting streak.

He slammed open the door to Harvey's shop. That caught the man by surprise. "Harvey. I want your son. I want his skin peeled off his body and hanging on my wall as a trophy!"

"What did Willis do?!" the man asked with complete concern.

"He sought to spy on my daughter," he growled. There were several customers in the small shop, and they quickly made excuses to leave. An angry father on a tirade was not an easy spectacle to watch. Especially with the massive sword he wielded in an expert way. "I don't know why. I don't want to know why. But she is in  _tears_  right now! It's a disgusting and rude practice to do! Because of the blasphemy that he did, she wants nothing to do with him ever again!"

"I will speak with my son," Harvey said with his own stern nod. "I'll keep him busy for the next year. Even more. You have my word."

"Please do. Because, if I catch him around my daughter or home again, I will not hesitate to run him through!" Ilerael spat. Overprotective fathers were always something to tread lightly around. At the threat and issue laid out, he snarled to himself and left the shop. Harvey now thought to himself, sighed, and went to the back of his store where his son was hiding. He didn't want to lose Ilerael's trust. They were good friends, and to let this come between them would be a complete waste. _It was best to see to the issue and do what needed to be done._

"Explain yourself," Harvey said.

"I just...wanted to see her..." Willis frowned.

"I told you she was engaged. She's betrothed. You knew this, too. If it's not gonna be him, it's gonna be the guy that Ana's to be with that gets you! Leave her alone!" Harvey growled. "I'll box your ears, if you don't listen! Your mama doesn't wanna see her son get killed for stupidity!"

"Yes, Father," Willis winced. After his father left in his own small rage, Willis looked for the artifact. Darius had already confiscated it. He also had a plan. He went to find Xavian.

The youth was in his room and preparing for the night. At the sudden sight of the spectacles dropping on the bed, he paused with amazement. Then he felt the urge to put them on. When he did, the sight of Darius had his jaw dropped with astonished disbelief.

"The relic is now yours again. Do not let it out of your sight. Yes, this town is blessed by angels. I am proof. Willis tried to corrupt your artifact. He tried to use it for ill intentions. Heed my warning," Darius said in his deep, echoed tone. "He will do more harm than good. If he asks for them, you can lie. You can become enraged that he lost them. You will know the truth."

"You have my vow! I will do all that you say!" Xavian swallowed. Darius nodded and vanished back to the cottage. Xavian could scarcely believe that an angel had visited him.  _That I saw one with my own eyes._  Taking off the spectacles, he gazed at them and placed them back with the other ancient relics from his great-grandfather. Then he took out the old diary that was entrusted to his care. His want to know of the old Horadrim tales were finally sparked after so long. With a deep sigh, he opened the old leather-bound cover and started to read.

As much as Imperius should be grateful that the threat was avoided, he was far more impressed with how Anaurael handled the situation.  _She turned it into her own form of a tactical advantage._  He was free to see her as often as he liked now.  _The Horadric artifacts would be jealously guarded over, too. They may even be reclaimed, if the time came. Such things would not do to have them fall into careless hands._  When the time came, he would ensure that such a safety measure was done.

Much to Anaurael's delight, he did return later in the evening. He knew she missed him. She was lying awake in her bed, and her mind was filled with worry for him. When she saw a soft, golden glow emanate from outside her window, she was up and out of the bed swiftly. He was a touch surprised at her small gasp of delight on seeing him. When she practically leapt onto him, he was able to gather her up to hug her to him. She knew he would want an explanation for her actions, and she managed to whisper, "I was...so afraid...that you wouldn't come..."

"When the threat was removed, it changed my mind," he said.

"I can't sleep without you now," she admitted. "I know. It shouldn't be."

"That's why I'm here now," he said. He felt her sigh with a form of intense relief. Within minutes, she was sleeping deeply in his embrace. She was weightless in his arms, so cradling her was no problem. As he glanced down at her, he found himself at a form of peace. As long as his mark on her forehead was glowing for him, that was all that mattered.  _She is safe with me._  He held her and let the night pass by, as he watched the stars twinkle in vast expanse of the night sky.


	8. Chapter 8

The next month seemed to fly by with no further incidents. Anaurael accompanied her mother and father into town each day. Whenever Willis appeared, she feigned worry and fretting. He was kept far from her. But, one sunset, as she waited for Imperius to appear, she heard an odd chuckling and giggling from the main toolshed. Frowning, she got up and paused at the sight of a little glowing goblin with a giant bag of treasures. A purple cloth was around its waist, and a small hood of the same color was over its head. It was a Greed Goblin. One of many.

They came in a variety of colors, but this one was a stark white to show it was known for gathering treasures most of the time. She was warned that they were little thieves, but she found it amusing, as it seemed to sort through all of the old and useless farming tools with fascination. At her approach, it looked over and seemed to jump with fright.

"No! It's okay!" she said quickly with her hands up. Then she sat down to show she was harmless. The goblin chittered and looked around nervously. Now that it knew she wasn't a threat, it settled down again to watch her. It had a massive, sharp-toothed, grinning face with beady red eyes. It's body was skeletal, but very swift in movement from running from various humans that it stole from. It chittered again and watched her.

Looking around, she found a broken tool to carefully hand over. It paused at this.  _She was giving me an item? Freely?_  It seemed to jump for joy and reached over to snatch it from her hand. Giggling at its good fortune, it vanished away in a shimmering, golden portal it created out of thin air. She found herself laughing. What she didn't expect was to see it several times throughout the week. It had taken a liking to her. The guardian angels decided to allow this. The goblin held no malice, and it seemed to make their charge very happy. The Greed Goblin was a demon that they knew of, but one of the more harmless ones. This one would be tolerable. It also provided a form of amusement to them from the daily toil.

"Anaurael! Have you seen my good cooking fork?!" her mother scowled.

"I don't think so. Let me look outside," she said. When she walked outside the cottage, she saw the Greed Goblin holding it with pride. "Oh. I need that. My Mother uses it."

It looked at her irritably. It wanted it. She looked around and found a discarded garden shovel that had a broken handle. It was falling apart, and they had no need for it. On gesturing to the shovel for the fork, it paused. It seemed to be undecided. Then it agreed to the trade. Smiling and nodding, she took the fork back to her mother.

"It was outside?" Lilaurael asked with confusion.

"It was. I don't know how," Anaurael shrugged.  _Oh, how her parents would chase off the innocent little creature!_ She didn't want that to happen one bit. Later in the day, she sat outside with a small snack of dried fruit and meat. She was surprised when it appeared and shuffled rather close to her. When she offered it some food, it sniffed it and accepted a couple pieces. "It would be nice to know your name. I don't even know if you understand me."

"Gurzick!" it said with a beaming, toothy grin.

"Gurzick? Oh! That's your name!" she laughed. It giggled again and went through its bag. At the sight of a good sword it had, she sighed. "I need a better weapon. I was always told to train hard, but my weapons are so useless! Ah, well."

"Eh?" it asked. She got up carefully to keep from startling it, and she brought out her training sword. It whooped with glee, grabbed it, and shoved it into its bag.

"No! I need that!" she groaned and sat down. What she didn't expect was a massive bastard sword being pushed into her face. It was giving her a trade. It seemed to think now that any item offered to it was a trade from the shovel and the fork. Her jaw dropped. The sword was excellent quality, fit in one hand, and seemed to give her a far faster attack. It even seemed to give off an icy chill, too. "Thank you! Um...yes! Thank you so much!"

"A Greed Goblin?!" Lilaurael gasped from the entryway. Gurzick squeaked and seemed to hide behind its bag. "Get it out of here!"

"No, Mother! It's okay! Gurzick is a friend," she said and rose up quickly. "It traded out my sparring sword for this one! Look!"

"I...oh..." her mother paused at the quality the sword had.

"I've been seeing it around here for the past week. I gave it some broken farm tools. It trusts me now. To a point. It's really okay."

"That thing stole my fork, didn't it?"

"It did. But, I traded it for the broken shovel we left in the corner," Anaurael grinned. "When I showed it my sparring sword, I think it saw it as another trade."

"Fine. But, it can't steal anything from the house!" her mother warned. "Let's hope your father is just as lenient as I am."

"I know," she agreed. Gurzick saw that the mother was smiling at it, and it grinned back with a small wave. Thinking now, Lilaurael decided to try something. She went inside and walked out with a bent spoon that was sitting in the utensil bin for a while. She handed it over, and the goblin whooped with a form of glee once more. It snatched it and sorted through its bag to pull out a pouch brimming with gold coins. On handing that over, her mother gaped with shock.

"It can stay!" she said quickly. A spoon wasn't really a weapon, so the goblin saw it as a valuable trade item. It never had a spoon before. When Gurzick vanished to show off its new prizes, Anaurael laughed and rose up from where she was.

"It comes and goes when it wants. It's fine by me," she giggled.

"This will cover all of our funding for the next two months. Yes, Gurzick can stay. As long as it doesn't steal from us, and we give things over as needed," her mother smiled. When Ilerael came back an hour later, he was informed of the Greed Goblin. As much as he wanted to shoo it off, he was impressed with the sword his daughter was given. At the sight of the gold pouch, he found himself grinning.

"I'll look around for anything we don't need. We'll hand them over a little at a time. That will work," he nodded. "As long as it doesn't come into the house."

"We know," Lilaurael chuckled. The rest of the night passed joyfully. But, it was later in the evening that Anaurael found herself waiting for Imperius that the Greed Goblin appeared again.

"Hello, Gurzick. Nice to see you," she smiled. It chuckled and seemed to hop around happily. Then it squealed at the sight of Imperius glaring at it.

"Demon spawn!" the powerful angel snarled out.

"It is harmless," Izarius said, as he walked out from the house. "The Greed Goblin is beneficial to this family. It works in trades and gives coins. Even weapons."

"He's telling the truth!" Anaurael smiled. "Look at the sword it gave me in trade for my practice one. Isn't it well-made?"

"Hmm..." Imperius thought and studied the sword. He glared at the goblin now. "I cannot tolerate any form of demon filth around my ward!"

At this, Gurzick seemed to falter. It wanted to stay. It liked the girl. It may not be able to speak back, but it understood everything. Looking at the massive angel now, it whooped at a thought and sorted through its bag. Pulling out a massive, two-handed sword made with unholy etchings and pulsing with a green tinge, it dropped the blade at Imperius's feet. Anaurael's jaw dropped at the powerful blade.

"It seeks to impress you," Izarius chuckled. "or so it appears."

"That...is Scourge..." Imperius said with a touch of disbelief. "Where did you find this?!"

"They are known to raid various parts of everywhere. Even the Burning Hells," the guard said.

"Fine. I'm a touch impressed. But, I am still angered. You gave her a sword. She lacks a shield. Help her with that, and I  _might_  be more lenient," Imperius snorted.

Gurzick thought and whooped again. Now it pulled out a shield that resembled a tower shield, but it was pulsing with the Light of the Heavenly Arch of Heaven. It appeared to be made of ivory and lined with gold. Anaurael was in complete shock over what the goblin was doing. Imperius could only stare with disbelief. The goblin gave over a shield called The Ivory Tower.

"It has accomplished its goal," Darius said.

"I will not let her touch the sword, but I will let her use the shield," Imperius said. The sword was claimed, anyways. It was too valuable to give back over to the goblin. "The weapon you gave her is nice. But, she needs one that is better. Accomplish this task, and I will trust you. To an extent."

"She has angel blood," Izarius said. "Can you bring her an angel sword?"

"Huh," the goblin thought. Then it looked through its bag. Not finding anything, it snapped its fingers and vanished. When it came back just seconds later, it grinned with pride and presented a sword that pulsed with even more of the Heavenly Arch. Imperius was speechless at the Skycutter blade. He glanced at the giggling goblin, and then to his guards. He looked down at his just as speechless ward. Then he redirected his gaze back to the little giggling goblin.

"You are tolerable. But, if you want to prove your worth once more, find me a weapon that radiates with intense unholyness. One that would make all tremble at its the merest sight!" Imperius commanded. "Find a weapon that would make myself deem you worthy at this time. The sword you gave first would work. But, find one more."

The goblin looked at him with complete amusement. It would handle one more weapon.  _But no more freebies!_ Sighing, it snapped its fingers to vanish again. At the massive, glowing red, two-handed bloody axe with the engraved skull on it, this was now presented and dropped at his feet.

"Skorn. Impressive," Izarius smirked.

"You have proved your worth," Imperius nodded. "Just stay out of my way, and you may linger. Do we have an understanding?"

"Aha!" Gurzick beamed. Imperius was now rather amused.  _A Greed Goblin could get in, practically, anywhere it wanted._ He could use it to his advantage. As much as it was a demon and would need to eventually get killed, he would allow it to linger for its usefulness. Imperius now ignored the goblin and gathered up Anaurael to hold in his arms.

"I don't think I can use what was given to me," she sighed.

"Not yet," he agreed. "You need to be trained properly. I would do that, but you would need to come to my Halls of Valor for efficient training. I trained Ilerael and Lilaurael. Training you would be no problem. In time, when you learn all that can be taught here, I may have to take over."

"I would find it enjoyable," she smiled. "Is that what you tend to do when not here?"

"Most of the time. Although, I do admit, I find watching you far more enjoyable."

"Watching me?" she blinked. "Do everything?"

"I tend to."

"So...even as I bathe...?" she asked with a small, hard blush. He went silent instead of answering her. She knew her answer to that right away. "I see..."

"Should I not?" he asked gently.

"Well...most would deem it inappropriate to do so..."

"But, those are mortal rules. I don't abide by them. I am an Archangel of the High Heavens. I am Valor, itself. There is no need for me to be bound down by such guidelines," he snorted.

"I hope I am worth looking at."

"Why do you say such a thing? I have no need to look at any others."

"So...I was the first that you've...?"

"When it comes to dealing with mortal angels, yes."

"It's good to know," she smiled and yawned.

"Rest now. I am here. Nothing will hurt you," he said. "And you. Keep quiet. Be seen and not heard! If she rests, you are to make no sounds!"

Gurzick was laughing over all the treasures it had. On glancing up at Imperius, it gave a small sigh and chuckled lighter to itself. Imperius started to get annoyed, but he paused at a touch to the cheek of his helmet. The way she gazed at him sent a strange feeling through him. It was something he never felt before when holding her. She was looking at him with such a gaze of care and devotion. He actually caught his breath. He didn't even realize that his own hand came up to gently push away a lock of golden hair away from her face until he did it.

"I'm not...really tired..." she admitted.

"Is that so?" he asked. He was, normally, in a foul and irritable mood. But, when he was with her, that mood never had a chance to appear. He felt like himself again. She managed to carefully rise up in his arms to fully hug him to her.

The guardian angels were in awe of their powerful leader acting so calm under the touch of an angelic mortal girl. It was something that relieved them and worried them. They were relieved, as he was able to think for himself. They were worried, because this new change was different. They wouldn't know what to expect, but time would tell.

"This is what I need," she whispered and rested her head against the base of his neck and shoulder armor. "It's what I always need."

He gave a deep, weary sigh of relief. He felt as though some form of a weight lifted off his shoulders every time she hugged him like this. "In two years' time, I may have to bring you to my Halls to train you. You need to learn how to fight properly."

"I will await that day with joy," she chuckled. "Imperius?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me of the battles you fought?"

"I told you much."

"You can tell me your stories over again. I don't mind. I like hearing them."

"Do you?"

"Oh, yes! Like how you lay siege to the gates of Hell? I loved that one!"

"And how I slew Diablo?"

"Yes!" she giggled. He turned his head to look at her now, and he paused at how close her face was to the opening of his helm. A full minute seemed to pass before them. She still had a hand on his armored cheek. He finally sealed the gap. Her mouth fit perfectly between the armored plating that slanted up from his spectral chin and over his invisible eyes. She was not expecting the kiss at all. Neither was he. When he pulled back, they were both in their own state of euphoric shock.

"You are mine," he finally whispered.

"I know. I always was," she whispered back. He kissed her again and let her rest against his shoulder. He straightened up fully and seemed to glare around him. He found the area empty. The guardians had convinced the goblin to leave. As he began to tell her the story of Diablo's defeat again, there was only one thought in the back of his mind.  _Auriel was right. I love her._


	9. Chapter 9

A year seemed to fly by now. Imperius found himself getting even closer to her than ever before. On her sixteenth birthday, he made some time to show her some basic fighting techniques to help her hone her swing and stance. Up in the halls of Heaven, Auriel and Itherael were in a constant state of stunned silence. Around them, Imperius was grouchy, irritable, and impatient. But, with Anaurael, he was calm and collected. He was focused. It was as though she was the part of him that he was missing.

"I am completely amazed," Auriel said, as she hovered over the viewing pool.

"As am I," Itherael admitted. "Why can't he be this way more often?"

"This is a side of him that I do miss seeing," she sighed. "The instructor. The valorous leader. It was stripped from him after Sanctuary was created."

"That I do know."

"Should we allow her to come here? To see if he will keep this mood?"

"We would need to make room for Ilerael and Lilaurael. They have never lost their honor. We should wait a bit longer. More should come about soon enough."

"And he kissed her! A mortal!"

"A mortal angel. Not just a true mortal," Itherael chuckled. "I do see her as a younger sister."

"As do I. I long to speak with her."

"Not yet."

"I know," Auriel agreed. "I shall remain hopeful that she will continue to be the Light that Imperius sorely needs to remain whole."

"That she is," he nodded. As they continued to watch their powerful brethren train the girl, she was excelling in her training under his guidance. He would train her in the dead of night with his wings shedding off enough light for her see what she needed to do.

"No. Hold the sword at an angle," Imperius instructed. "Arching motions only. If you jab up and down, you'll chip the edge. That is good to do when your enemy is on the ground and near death. Not when they are standing ground. Remember. Your weapon is a part of you. Same with your shield. Use both with care, but with patience. When you see an opening, you take it!"

"Got it!" she nodded.

"A sword won't do well, if you lose a limb on using it."

"Understood!"

"That's it! Excellent! You have the swing down!" he said with a nod. For an hour more, he trained her and tested her skill at what she learned. When she had learned enough for the night, he nodded for her to set the items aside and to bathe the sweat off silently. The guards had helped Ilerael build several training dummies of straw, steel, and wood planks for her to work with. The Greed Goblin helped with the random item trade to give her armor that she needed. It liked feeling important.

"Am I truly improving?" she asked when she came back out from a clean scrubbing. She was wearing a set of cotton pants and a tunic. The heat of the bath always made her feel that much more pleasant to hold. The clean scent of her skin always pleased him that much more, too.

"That you are. The more you train, the better you become. It's a given. I shall do all that I can to hone your skills. It may be fast approaching the time for you to train further in my Halls. Another two years, at least. With the way you are learning, it could be sooner."

"I cannot wait," she chuckled in his arms. He squeezed her gently and looked over at Izarius walking up to them. He straightened up to let his disciplinary state of mind come back.

"The youth, Xavian, has been reading the Horadric texts his ancestor left behind. He has been trying to contact Darius for advice," the guardian angel said.

"For what purpose?" Imperius asked.

"In so many words, he is requesting for Darius to appear before the troubling youth, Willis, to shut him up and leave him be. The mortal fool has been demanding for proof of our existence. He is starting to spread lies about Anaurael, too."

"What lies?!" Imperius seethed. She had gasped now. She had no idea that any of this was done.

"That she is not 'betrothed' and belongs to none. That she is only saying such things to slight those that wish to get close to her. I have not yet advised Ilerael or Lilaurael of this. What should we do? What do you advise?" Izarius asked. Imperius was becoming a furious rage, but it was her gentle touch to his armored cheek that calmed him. Then she mused and whispered softly to him. Then, much to everyone's surprise, Imperius actually gave out a small chuckle!

"I do like your idea," he mused. "Let's do that."

"Do what?" Izarius asked.

"Lure the poor fool here. I shall scare him. It's doubtful that any would believe him," Imperius nodded. "I will show that I am  _not_  to be trifled with!"

"If anything, he may get some better ideas on how to improve the waterfall statue in town. It's so off center! Nothing is proportioned correctly!" she sighed. "If I had a chance to fix it, I would."

"Perhaps I should reveal myself again," Darius said when he walked over.

"No. This has gone on for too long," Imperius growled. "Where is the foolish mortal?"

"In his room preparing to rest," Darius said.

"How do we lure him?" Imperius pondered.

"Gurzick! Up for some fun?" she called out to the Greed Goblin. It was looking through its bag of treasures and jumped up with expectancy. It was slowly learning basic words to say. It could never handle the longer words, but short words were best.

"Yes! What?" it asked now.

"Follow Darius. Steal something from the room you are in. Get chased. Bring it here with the one chasing you. If you do good, maybe you can keep what you steal," Anaurael winked.

"Yes?!" it giggled with joy.

"If you give back what you steal, I can give you something in trade," she nodded.

"Okay!" it nodded.

"I can never tell if that thing is male or female," Imperius grumbled. Then, much to their surprise, it lifted up the loincloth to expose definite male organs. "Disgusting!"

"Yes?" he grinned now and trotted off after Darius with his bag off his shoulder. Izarius was leaning on his hammer and trying to get the nasty image from his mind.

"You had to ask?" she grimaced.

"I did not ask!" Imperius scowled. "It...he...decided to show us of his own will!"

"At least I know you're a male," she said with a soft chuckle. He gave a slow turn of his head at her to get her laughing a bit more.

"I would surely hope so," he seemed to smirk.

"Care to remind me?" she whispered to him. At the kiss he shared with her now, Izarius gave a soft sense of pride and readied himself to watch the path from the cottage to town.  _She was good for Imperius._  He would never want to see them apart.

In the village now, Darius had escorted Gurzick to the small house in question. The Greed Goblin chittered with excitement at all the things he could take, but Darius gave a warning glare to not touch anything. The goblin seemed to grumble, but he wanted to help.

"In here," Darius whispered as lightly as he could. "Wake up the human with something you are taking. Then run back to Anaurael. Go!"

"Okay!" Gurzick agreed. As he looked over everything carefully, he saw one pretty crystal on Willis's desk. Little did he know, this was a shard from one of the Horadric pieces that Xavian held in his possession. Willis was visiting one day and took it when Xavian wasn't looking. It was a part of a larger crystal that helped sense demonic energies. What Willis was hoping to do was use the piece as a bargaining chip to get Xavian's aid. Once Gurzick had the crystal piece, he jumped around with joy at his new find. The racket he made easily woke Willis up.

"That's mine, you little thief!" he shouted. Gurzick was able to flip him off, stick out his tongue, and bolt out of the room. He felt some of his gold spill from his bag, but that was normal. It excited the youth to chase him down that much more. Gurzick snickered and ran through the main street now with the youth hauling behind him. Darius was already at the cottage and reporting the full issue at hand. Imperius was highly anxious to see the young mortal scream and run off in sheer terror.

"What am I to do?" Anaurael frowned.

"Practice your sword skills," he said and set her down. "When you are confronted, I will appear and drive the demon spawn off. I will ensure that he will never bother you again."

"I would hope so," she muttered with genuine disgust. "Demon filth..."

"Exactly," he muttered back. She had learned much of her attitude from him. It pleased him to no end. As much as her parents weren't particularly pleased, there wasn't much that could be done. She took out her sword and shield to start working on the training dummy. Her body was already toning even further from the hard training. It was hard not to notice her figure in the light cotton garments she wore.

He moved off into the far distance quickly. He knew when to come back to her side. Now that she was busy honing her skills again, she looked up at Gurzick giggling like mad. He showed her the small crystal he found, and even she sensed power in it.

"I will trade you for this later. This is special," she whispered. He seemed to pout, but he understood. He made another rude gesture rather gleefully to Willis's panting form and skipped into a portal to hide. At the sight of Anaurael, he paused with a slack-jawed look. She had the most beautiful and divine figure he would ever gaze at. "What are you doing here? In the middle of the night?!"

"Oh!" he blinked and came out of his stupor. "That little Greed Goblin stole something of mine! I was chasing it down to get it back."

"You mean this?" she asked and held out the crystal. "I don't think it belongs to you."

"How would you know? And it does!" he growled.

"This small shard holds a lot of power. I can sense it. I think it belongs to Xavian. He is descended from the Horadrim. You may have stolen it from him. I'll see about getting this back to him. If anything, you are the thief!" she growled and set the crystal aside.

"Oh? You and what army, eh? Your parents are likely asleep. What are you doing up all alone and outside your house? Waiting for someone?" he smirked.

"That she was, mortal fool!" Imperius snarled out from behind him. At her small nod of respect, Willis found himself trembling. He felt searing heat blazing on his back. It was almost as if the sun had moved directly behind him. At the sight of a fiery tendril from one the massive wings floating alongside him, he finally managed to turn around. Imperius was standing straight, impossibly tall, and gave off the vibe that he was totally pissed off. Willis found himself craning his neck to look up into the Archangel's helm. "So, tell me. What do you know of angels and demons? What knowledge can you possibly impress me with? Do you even know who I am? Humph! It's doubtful that you know anything!"

"What...are...?" Willis stuttered.

"He is Imperius, the Archangel of Valor. Leader of the Angiris Council in the High Heavens. He has been coming here nightly to train me. I am his chosen warrior apprentice. And, in short, I am his ward," Anaurael said calmly. She sensed sheer delight from him at her own reference to him. _It would definitely work, if others found her mark._ He had called her his ward before, and she decided to use it. It may not always be the case, since he did use the term as a form of protective endearment, but humans didn't need to know that. "He has chosen me since my birth."

"You...are with...him...?" Willis blinked. "You're screwing him?"

"Idiot!" she seethed. "I'll slaughter you!"

"Foolish mortal!" Imperius scowled. "How dare you!"

"He is my mentor and guide! How dare you slander him in such a manner!" she screamed. She was just as enraged as Imperius was. It was a stroke of luck that had Ilerael run out of the house to yank Willis by the scruff and toss him inside for safety. Darius had woken him to tell him what was going on when the insults started. Ilerael crossed his arms over his broad chest. Lilaurael was sitting in a chair and not very happy about everything, either. Outside, Imperius and Anaurael were forcing each other to calm down. He had his hands on her shoulders, and she had her hands over his. Willis would never be forgiven or trusted from this day forward.

"Did you both...know...?" Willis started, and Ilerael held up his hand to shut the youth up.

"We did. Imperius was here for her birth. Ever since she was born, he had been watching over her. She is his chosen champion. And, you are an idiot for referring to them as lovers!" Ilerael growled. "I don't know whether to let Imperius skewer you, or I do it for him!"

"She told me she was betrothed!" Willis argued.

"What's it to you if she is or isn't? You already hurt her once. You won't leave her alone. What is your main issue? What do you want from her?" Lilaurael asked.

"I just wanted answers," he moped. Then he paled at the sight of Imperius's massive frame entering the cottage doorway. He just barely had enough room to stand tall. Anaurael squeezed in behind him, and he pressed a massive hand in front of her to keep her back in a protective manner. He nodded to various corners of the room for the angelic guards to appear. Her parents nodded respectfully to Imperius. They always showed him vast respect. Willis just stared at the guards, as they seemed to glare their invisible gazes directly at him.

"As much as I want to skewer you," Imperius growled. "I shall be merciful. Leave here! Don't try to contact anyone from this location! Live out the rest of your miserable life elsewhere! Go!"

Willis didn't bother to wait any longer. Imperius pulled Anaurael out of the way of the door to give full clearance to the human. The massive Archangel was far too intimidating to fight with. There was no way that Willis would live, either, if he even tried to challenge the powerful being. In many ways, he felt that Anaurael was trapped by the angry Archangel.  _That she was unwillingly forced to be at his side._  At this thought, he felt that it was his duty to free her from him. He was going to see what he could do to learn as much about the world of Heaven as he could.

His next stop was Xavian's home. He pounded on the door until he was let in. Xavian was actually immersed in the diary. On seeing who it was, he glowered. "What do you want?"

"I need help," Willis sighed.

"You stole a part of my crystal. I want it back first."

"Ana has it. She took it from me."

"Then I'll get it back from her. Fine. You can beat it."

"No! I need your advice!"

"About what?"

"What do you know..." Willis sighed. "about Imperius?"

"Imperius? The Archangel of Valor?" Xavian asked.

"Does he have a weakness?"

"Of course not!" he scoffed. "He killed Diablo once! No such thing!"

"Great..." Willis winced.

"Why? Why do you want to know?"

"Because...Ana trains with him."

"What?"

"Yeah. And I said that he and her were together as lovers...in front of them..."

"Get out. Right now," Xavian said with a darkened face.

"Why?!" Willis asked.

"Because, if you pissed off Imperius, I don't want you here in my house!" Xavian spat. "That guy...he could kill all of us! Leave! You'll get no help from me!"

Willis could only stare at his childhood friend with shock. When the door slammed shut in his face, he cringed. While he went home in defeat, Xavian found himself shivering. _Willis met Imperius. And he insulted Imperius to his face._  He had no idea how dangerous it was to live in this town now. At the sight of his missing crystal shard suddenly appearing on a table, he reached for it and moved to get the spectacles. On seeing Darius, he swallowed.

"I have returned your missing item. Yes, Imperius watches his chosen warrior apprentice closely. You hold much respect for us. You will remain unharmed," the warrior angel nodded.

"I would...like to meet him..." Xavian admitted.

"Such a thing, to gain an audience with our Archangel of Valor, is something he would not willingly permit. However, concerning the circumstances..." Darius seemed to pause. "Go to her place of residence. Now. Without delay!"

Nodding, he kept he spectacles on while he ran. He didn't even realize that he still wore them. When he reached her small cottage on the hill, he fell to his knees from how hard he ran. When he looked up, he gaped with shock. Imperius was holding Anaurael in his arms and glaring at him. With the spectacles, Xavian saw what the others couldn't see. He saw the mark of Imperius glowing brightly on her forehead like a drop of molten gold. The color matched her hair, but, of course, it seemed to shimmer and glow with its own Light. He was completely speechless. When Ilerael and Lilaurael came out to stand with Imperius, he saw something else. Their bodies were glowing with a Heavenly Light. Their wings may be gone, but their bloodline was completely pure.

"I...can't believe..." he gasped.

"You are wasting my time," Imperius growled dangerously, as his fiery wings flicked. "You have sought audience with me. Why? What do you hope to achieve?"

"My Great-Grandfather was part of the Horadrim," Xavian started.

"That was Tyrael's doing. Not Imperius," Ilerael said. "He has been missing for some time."

"Your bodies are glowing. I...a mark on her forehead?" Xavian said now.

"That is my mark that I placed on her, myself," Imperius growled out.

"You can see it? Oh. Your spectacles?" Anaurael asked.

"Yes. They let me see angels and demons as they are. But...if you're all angels..."

"Not me. I was born this way. My parents were, though," she said gently.

"Yes. We were. I loved Lily, and we stripped our wings to hide here in safety. Imperius discovered us after our daughter was born. That same night," Ilerael nodded.

"I was the one that found you to report it," Izarius said. Anaurael looked at him with a smile. She didn't know this yet. "I am honored to protect you."

When Gurzick reappeared, he looked impatient and upset. Anaurael looked over at him now and gasped. "Father! I said I would give him something in trade for the crystal he stole to lure Willis here."

"Right. I have something," Ilerael smiled and handed over an old knife. With the trade cemented, the Greed Goblin gave a happy chuckle.

"So...you took the crystal? And...him? It's a boy?" Xavian mused. Gurzick grinned a fanged grin and lifted up his loincloth to show he was a male. "Ah...okay...thanks..."

"Get out of my sight, Hell spawn!" Imperius snarled. The Greed Goblin grinned again and vanished. "Absolutely disgusting! Must we keep that filth around here?!"

"He did get me my new weapons and armors," Anaurael smiled. "and he did impress you."

"I may take my thoughts back on that!" Imperius scowled. At the sight of Gurzick appearing to toss an amulet at him, he caught it and seemed to stare at it. "You are impossible!"

"It's the Moonlight Ward?!" she gaped. Her parents found themselves grinning.

"It appears that Gurzick has found a way to keep you pacified with him," Izarius mused.

"I am not amused," Imperius muttered. "As for you, mortal, what do you want?"

"Willis came to me asking for help. I told him to leave after he admitted to meeting you and insulting you. I don't see him as my friend anymore. He stole from me. He lied about it. He pissed you off. He's done," Xavian growled out.

"Good choice," Anaurael nodded.

"What does that have to do with me?" Imperius asked.

"I want to help you. Maybe help her, too, with Horadric knowledge. My Great-Grandfather left me a lot of stuff. More than I could imagine. I could help train her with what I learn," he said.

"Interesting. Bring over what you have in the morning. I'll look over it with you," Ilerael nodded. "Tyrael and I were brothers-in-arms for a millennia and more. It was the same with my wife. I don't know as much as he does, but I know enough. Lilaurael? What do you think?"

"Well, Ilerael," she sighed. He was trusting this human with the knowledge of their true names. This had Xavian a touch surprised. "Anaurael does need some insight. This knowledge could benefit her. I'll go with it. Only if it's safe, though."

"Just remember, human mortal," Imperius glowered. "Anaurael is claimed by me. She is to be untouched by all! This includes you!"

"I understand," Xavian nodded respectfully. Imperius turned from them with Anaurael in his arms. He was going to ignore them now. Even as he grumbled, she smiled softly at him. That calmed him down enough to refocus on holding her close. Now that they were ignored, Xavian whispered, "Is she...really just his chosen champion?"

"She is more to him," Lilaurael whispered back. "She makes him whole again."

"I pray that none try to pry them apart," Ilerael grimaced. "I wouldn't doubt for a second that he would slaughter any that tried."

"I'd believe that," Xavian swallowed.

"Anyways, go home and rest up. Bring what you can here tomorrow. Darius and Izarius could even help transport your heirlooms to keep the suspicion down," Ilerael said.

"I'd appreciate that," he nodded. When they all went their separate ways, Imperius waited for silence to ensue around him. Anaurael continued to rest against his massive chest, as she got cradled.

"Are you tired?" Imperius finally asked her.

"I am. And then I'm not," she frowned. "So much happened now..."

"We will see what happens in the next few months."

"Okay," she nodded. They kissed, and he held her to let her rest at last.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything seemed to be picture-perfect from there. Willis kept to himself, though he began to study what he could in the local library. Xavian began to learn of his Horadric ancestry in full with Anaurael learning with him. He even began to train with her, under the careful watch of her father. The Archangel was still untrusting of him, but he was repaying them with lost knowledge. He refused to train a human in the arts of warfare, but this was expected.

Anaurael's blood was perfectly attuned to harsh training. She was used to the long, grueling hours of holding a sword and shield. She was born to do just that. Xavian was more of a scholarly type, and he struggled at first. After a couple months, his body began to finally develop the muscles he needed to at least keep up with her for a time. Even his own father was a touch impressed. Ilerael did speak with the man to inform him of the training his son wanted, and it was readily agreed to.

"As long as he can help me with my glasswork," the man said.

"Night training, mainly," Ilerael chuckled.

"Good," the man nodded. The only thing that Xavian didn't like was how Imperius would sneer at him when he was watched and made a mistake. But, this was an Archangel. He didn't complain. If anything, he convinced Harvey to let him help fix up the waterfall statue to look better. By the time it was done, even Harvey was impressed at the final look. Anaurael could finally gaze at the waterfall fountain with a touch of pride. She no longer felt the urge to shudder and look away with disgust.

It was a month after her seventeenth birthday that her picture-perfect bliss was going to crash down around them. On a night that Imperius was to show up, she felt that something was wrong. _Horribly wrong._ She moved into her bedroom, shut the door, and curled up on her bed in complete fright. Her mark was burning with a seething anger. _Imperius was upset. What happened?!_  She couldn't sleep. She didn't appear for breakfast, or leave her room as she normally did. She was consumed with complete terror and rage. As she sat there trembling, her mother finally came in and saw her state of mind.

"Anaurael! What's wrong?!" she asked.

"Imperius...I...!" Anaurael cringed. Then her mark showed her a vision. _The reason for Imperius's anger and rage._  In a trance-like state, she whispered, "Tyrael returned."

Lilaurael's jaw dropped. She rushed from the room to track down her husband. After he was informed and back at the cottage, he saw how his daughter was. In a concerned tone, he said, "How long has she been like this? Has she even eaten?"

"No. She's been like this all day! Maybe even since last night," Lilaurael shivered. She saw Izarius, and the warrior angel's stance seemed to shift with worry. "Can you get Imperius?"

"It is doubtful," he admitted. "I can attempt it."

"Please. Anaurael's health is in danger," Ilerael frowned. "If she can't eat, or do normal things soon, then her health will decline!"

"I will go!" Izarius nodded.  _The ward of Imperius needed help._  He saw it as a direct charge of action to see to her safety. He vanished away to Heaven and found Imperius in his Halls of Valor.

"Izarius! I do not wish to be disturbed!" Imperius snapped. He was striding down his main Hall in brooding thoughts of bitter rage. He had ordered none to see him or speak to him.

"My apologies, Great Imperius. But...Anaurael is suffering. She has not eaten yet," Izarius said lightly. Now Imperius turned to stare at him with disbelief. "If she does not eat soon..."

A part of him came back with clear recollection.  _She could help me._  He had forgotten about her in his rage. Moving to the railing to glance out over the expanse before him, he knew he couldn't wait until nightfall. Sensing where she was, he vanished in a pillar of light. Izarius quickly followed. When he appeared in her bedroom, he barely had room to move. It was when he saw her state of mind that he felt complete worry. Lilaurael and Ilerael were on the bed and trying to help their daughter.

"Give her to me. I must take her to Heaven. I will bring her back when she is well. You have my word," he said. Ilerael looked up at him and seemed to grimace. At Lilaurael's nod, he sighed and nodded, as well.  _This was for our daughter._

"Can you take something for her to eat?" Lilaurael asked.

"I will have Izarius handle that," Imperius grunted and quickly pulled Anaurael into his arms. Then he vanished with her to reappear in his Halls. He moved swiftly to his most inner sanctum. The round room was gilded with gold and marble pillars that had fountains of blue energy from the Arch all around him. The floor was tiled polished diamond with a shimmering layer of blue energy. The same, swaying plants that graced Heaven's Halls grew along the borders of this room to give off their sparkling blue lights. The ceiling was a vaulted cone that allowed a single beam of sunlight to shine down within it. In the center of the light was a single, golden chair with wrought gold designs of the sun. The rays seemed to spindle out and stretch towards the edges of the circular chamber, and it was here that he sat with her in his lap on the plush seat pillow of golden stitching.

He watched Izarius appear to set up a small wooden table with a few things on it for her to gain nourishment. After he was gone, Imperius finally relaxed and looked at his ward. On studying the mark on her forehead, he sighed and focused to be completely calm. Only when that happened, did she finally start to respond. She had tears streaking down her face, and he held her to him.

"Imperius?!" she gasped.

"I'm here..." he soothed gently. Now she looked at him with surprise. He never used that tone with her before. In his inner sanctum, he could be himself. He had no worries to be spied on. To be looked after. To be called for. He had all of the freedom he needed here. Now that she looked around with complete shock, he said, "This is my personal chamber in the Halls of Valor. My place of retreat. We are safe here. What happened?"

"I was...waiting for you..." she swallowed and pressed into him. "Then...I felt afraid. Angry. Enraged. I...ran to my room...and blacked out..."

"I see," he pondered.

"Then I...I saw Tyrael..." she whispered. He was surprised at that. "I saw why you were so upset. I mean...I don't know what it means..."

"He called me a coward. Then he...ripped off his wings in front of the entire Council."

"You?! He called  _you_  a coward?!" she gasped.

"He did," he growled. "I tried to judge him for his actions in destroying the Worldstone and interfering with the lives of humanity. He said he was only acting in what judgment was best. When I went to attack him with Solarion, he was able to take my weapon from me to thrust into the floor. He said that he was Justice, itself, and that I had no claim to judge him."

"He...took off his wings..."

"To no longer stand as our brother here," Imperius said with a heavy, bitter sigh.

"You are no coward," she said with her own form of trembling rage. "I've known you all my life, Imperius. I do fear you at times. But, I have never seen you cower down before anything. Or anyone."

"You need to eat. Then we need to talk," he said.

"About what?"

"Anything. Everything. And we shall do so here," he nodded. He let her move from his lap to finally eat and curb her hunger. She didn't eat enough, but it was done in haste. She didn't want to keep him waiting on her. When he saw how little she took, he grounded out, "Eat more."

"But..." she frowned.

"No. Eat your fill," he commanded. She sighed and nodded. "I told Ilerael and Lilaurael that I would bring you back when your mind was mended. We will remain here for another of their days, if we must. Regain your strength. I will not have a weak ward."

"Of course," she nodded again. Once he judged that she had eaten enough, he gestured for her. She climbed back into his massive lap to get cradled. "What did you want to discuss?"

"Just...listen..." he said lightly. She sighed with a form of contentment that only he could give her. He began to talk about how his bitterness and anger began. How his discontent started. She was a touch awed that she was being trusted with his innermost thoughts. She would never betray his secrets. She listened to him gloat, rant, and rave. She learned of his disappointments, his prides, and his joys. He felt that, with each confession he gave her, a part of him seemed to revive. It may not fully be there in full, but it was just enough to give him the will to continue as he was.  _This mortal, angelic child was clearly my new strength to survive against everything. She would never judge me for my faults. She believed in me. She trusted me. She encouraged me._

After what seemed like several hours, he went silent. She glanced up into his invisible gaze and smiled. She leaned up a bit to plant a kiss on his invisible mouth within the helmet, and he cradled her closer. He sighed after it finished and silently reflected on what happened.

"What happens now?" she whispered.

"Do you feel better?"

"I should be asking you that question."

"I feel well enough."

"Good."

"You need to return back to Sanctuary."

"I don't want to leave," she shivered and felt him squeeze her. "I belong here. With you."

"You still have training to do."

"You can train me here."

"True," he gave a small chuckle. "But, I vowed to return you."

"Next time, don't vow," she grumbled. That got another chuckle from him.

"We shall see," he nodded. She nodded back and let him rise up from his chair with her in his arms. Instead of taking her back, though, he carried her out of the sanctum and walked down his Halls with her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Nowhere yet. I want to show you where your true home should have been," he said. He took her to a ledge and let her gaze out over the awesome sight of the city that should have been hers. She was speechless.  _This was where I belonged. This is my home._

"Can I...come back here?" she asked weakly.

"I'll make sure of it," he promised. He kissed her again in a rather passionate way now.  _This female is mine._  He would slaughter both friend and foe alike, if anyone tried to tear her away from him. A part of him was fighting with himself now.  _I want her closer. But, now is not the time. She has to train more. She has to learn more._  He knew this. He let her gaze out a bit longer at the vast expanse of golden, spiraling towers among the clouds. Most of the towers were silver, but they radiated with the golden light of the sun. He was letting her ingrain the image of her birthright home in her mind. _She needed this. To know where she belonged._

At the feel of him moving to turn away from the viewpoint, she snuggled into his armored chest a bit more.  _She didn't want to go back._  He knew this all too well, but he did vow.  _Her parents did no wrong to me._   _They were true, honorable warriors of Heaven._  He was now glad, for the first time that he could remember, that it was the two of them that made such a wonderful female come into his life.

"I do want to say something," she said.

"Hmm?"

"I wouldn't mind armor like yours," she chuckled. Now he looked at her with a bit of surprise. "I mean, if I'm to be your ward and champion, you would think it would be expected."

"True," he agreed. "Let me test something."

"Okay," she nodded. He set her down and stretched out his hand to call Solarion. It slammed down into the ground for him in a beam of light and solidified into a golden spear. He pulled it from the ground and looked at her awe-stricken face.

"This is Solarion. My Spear of Valor. I forged it, myself, in the heart of a burning star. Only true, powerful angels can touch my spear. I want you to try," he nodded. "It will not hurt you. It may only feel unfit for your hands. You bear my mark. I want to see if it is true."

"Very well," she agreed. As she took up the spear, she marveled at how perfectly it fit for her. She was in complete shock. As she held the spear in its proper position, he noticed that it was his mark that allowed this. _It may also have changed her hair color from birth, too._ Now an idea came to mind at what he could do for her. _If she could wear and use fully angelic weapons and armors, then it simplified things completely for me on what to craft for her._ He was able to reclaim his spear back from her to unsummon it.

"A rather nice experiment," he nodded. "I am pleased. Come. I must return you to Sanctuary now. We cannot idle around any longer."

"Yes, Imperius," she nodded. He lifted her up to cradle her and vanished back to the land below. On appearing, Ilerael and Lilaurael were there to see their daughter. They were relieved that she was whole again, and Imperius told them that he had to reconcile his thoughts to help her regain herself. That had them a touch speechless, but it was from his mark. It was then that he told them on what happened with Tyrael's return.

"He did as we did?!" Lilaurael paled. "He removed his wings?!"

"He did," Imperius grunted. At Anaurael's soft smile, he kept calm. "Time will tell what happens now. There are more demons showing up, though. You need to keep her safe. You need to protect yourselves, too. It's getting too dangerous in other lands."

"Understood," Ilerael nodded.

"Should we try to find Tyrael?" Lilaurael asked.

"No. Not yet. He still needs to find himself, I think. I shall have to train the troops again. I have a...bad feeling," Imperius admitted lightly. "However, I shall always return for you."

"Good," Anaurael nodded. Ilerael seemed to blink at how Imperius regarded his daughter.  _What exactly happened when he took her away?_  When Imperius vanished, both parents looked at her. "Mother. Father. Imperius entrusted me with his personal thoughts. He...showed me his inner sanctum. I recovered myself there."

"He...took you to his...personal...?" Ilerael's eyes went wide.

"Incredible..." Lilaurael whispered. "He  _never_  does such a thing!"

"I can only say this," Anaurael said with a slight glower. "Tyrael may have to earn my trust. He called Imperius a coward before the Council. It was why he was so enraged."

"Tyrael...oh..." Lilaurael breathed.

"I can see why," Ilerael sighed and shook his head. "You did eat?"

"Yes. Imperius ordered me to," his daughter smiled. "It was some time ago, though."

"I did make supper. Come. Let's eat something together," her mother nodded. As the small family went into the cottage, Itherael was watching through the viewing chamber with complete shock. Imperius never ceased to amaze him now.  _He took a mortal into his most personal chamber to show his complete trust in her. He felt completely whole with her._

"He truly does love her. It is all that my Scroll has said. It has come to pass," he muttered to himself. "But...there will still be more hardships. Hmm..."

He opened his Scroll again to read, but even the words that appeared seemed to mock him. But, there was one thing that he did read that made his invisible eyes widen. He had to keep this knowledge to himself. He couldn't let any know. _The child was not only made to champion Imperius._   _But...could she also become a mother to his future offspring?_   _At the way things were going, it seemed highly likely. And this offspring would become powerful. Likely as powerful as the Nephalem from long ago._


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't until half a year later that something went horribly wrong again. She was working on her new practice techniques at using a spear, much to Imperius's past urgings, when she doubled over in pain. Gurzick was going through his bag, as usual, when he saw her slump down. He screeched and raised a fuss until Lilaurael ran out of the cottage to her side.

"Anaurael?!" she gasped. Then she gaped at the wound that impaled through her side. There was only one word she screamed next. "ILERAEL!"

"What?!" he shouted and ran out from behind the cottage. At the state of their daughter, he seethed and looked around, but saw nothing.

"Her mark..." his wife trembled. It seemed to tremble in pain and pulsed weakly.

"Imperius..." he breathed. Now he noticed that the angelic warriors were gone.  _They were called back to Heaven. Something bad had definitely happened._ "Take her to bed! We have to treat this wound! I...it goes straight through?!"

"I can't tell if it pierced her vitals," Lilaurael fretted. He lifted his unconscious daughter up and laid her down in her bedroom. Her tunic was pulled up, and the wound was carefully examined. It seemed to be closing on both sides.  _Whatever happened to Imperius was not fatal._

"Something struck Imperius. The wound is closing now. See? His mark on her is a link to his bodily health, too," he grimaced. "He'll need to know."

"Izarius is gone with the others. Oh, Ilerael! What happened?!" his wife asked.

"I don't know," he frowned. "but we'd better be prepared."

"Okay," she nodded. They gathered up their weapons, dressed in their regal, angelic armors and cloth, and waited silently. They were patient hunters, if they had to be. Several hours crawled by. When he looked up at the sky, his jaw dropped. _The sky was on fire._

"Heaven's under attack," he whispered.

"And, Imperius became injured from it?" she frowned.

"Only reason. I don't know what all can be done. If there's a demon invasion, then so be it. I'll not let them take Anaurael from us!" he growled. She nodded and went to check on their daughter. Her wound had vastly improved, but she was still unconscious. Gurzick had soon appeared to sit next to her on the bed. Even he looked worried.

"Imperius was hurt," Lilaurael said. "Since he got hurt, she showed where and how bad."

"No!" the goblin gasped. Then he jumped up and vanished. He appeared in the High Heavens a touch nervously. Massive demons were everywhere. Statues that once stood tall were being destroyed swiftly. He panted, as he ran about aimlessly. When he thought he saw Imperius, he paused at the sight of another looking down at him. It was a Nephalem with a rather roguish person following behind.

"It's a goblin! We need to kill it! I want that gold!" the rogue said.

"No time!" the Nephalem said and ran off.

"Damn it!" the man scowled and ran after his friend. Gurzick was only happy that he lived through that! Now he gathered up his bag and searched again. He found Imperius fighting off a demon Overseer expertly. After it was killed, he turned to raise his spear at the goblin.

"Friend!" Gurzick whimpered. Imperius looked around quickly and nodded to show that he was recognized. No other warriors were around right now.

"I can't talk!" he muttered. "We are being invaded!"

"Hurt! She hurt!" the goblin said quickly.

"What?!" Imperius asked.

"You hurt! She hurt!" he said and pointed to his own side.

"So...when I got hurt...she..." he sighed and scowled to himself.

"Help!" he said.

"I can't! Diablo is invading the Crystal Arch! Keep her safe for me!" Imperius scowled, and he was forced to kick the goblin away and out of sight. At first, he thought it was a form of attack. Then he realized that Imperius kicked him away to keep from being seen. The goblin winced, but teleported back to the cottage. He had to try and let them know what was going on.

"Did you find him?" Ilerael asked.

"Diablo. Invade. Heaven," Gurzick said very slowly and carefully to make sure he got the words right. At the look on the faces in front of him, he knew they understood him.

"Oh...my word..." Lilaurael whispered.

"Thank you. Imperius told you?" Ilerael asked.

"Yes. Fight. He does," he nodded. "She hurt. I tell."

"Thank you," Ilerael said again. He offered him an item in thanks, but the goblin shook his head.

"You. Not me," he nodded. Then he thought and said, "I back!"

Then he vanished away. As the two mortal angels could only worry and pray that all would go well in Heaven, Gurzick went to his home. In this world, the sky was sapphire blue, the paths were made of gold, and heaps of treasures and items were all over the place. Many would think that it would be an underground cave, but the scenery tended to vary on the god that ruled here. Today, he wanted to see clear sky. Other Greed Goblins were emptying their sacks in a constant motion of appearing and disappearing. Gurzick went straight up to where a massive pile of treasure was in the form of a throne. It was here that his god, Greed, sat and watched everything.

" _What did you learn?_ " he asked in his deep tone.

" _Diablo invades Heaven,_ " Gurzick said.

" _Not good. Not good at all,_ " Greed frowned. A massive crown sat on his head. All of the goblins were made in his image, aside from the crown. Those that did have the crown were more like his spies and generals. " _And the girl you like? The one that you want to protect?_ "

" _Wounded. Archangel Imperius has his life bound to hers. I was able to let him know._ "

" _I see._ "

" _What are we to do, My Greatness of Greats?_ "

" _As much as many of my followers are gaining new alliances to improve my treasures in the form of rings being worn, I will further appoint you to do what you can. The trades you do are good. Keep doing them. If others wish to trade with you, do it. But, only with the girl in your presence. You can give over any item you think will work. But, give her anything she needs. Not all at once, though. Only when asked. I still like my treasures,_ " Greed grinned a fanged grin of his own.

" _Yes!_ " Gurzick nodded. At this, his jaw seemed to go slack at the crown that now appeared on his head. The hood he wore was moved down slightly to accommodate it.  _I am being rewarded for all eternity!_ His body even got larger to give off a purplish glow, but it was a bit larger than the others to show his vast importance.

" _This crown is like my own. It will show you are special and cannot be touched by many. It also houses a special power. That will be revealed in time, if it is needed. Now go! But, take that glowing spear with you, too. It will help her,_ " Greed commanded. The spear, Empyrean Messenger, was quickly found and claimed. It would be given to her to help her train with. " _It was found long ago by me. After a big battle. It will go to her._ "

" _Yes, My Greatness of Greats!_ " Gurzick nodded and vanished away. Greed sat back on his throne and looked at the other goblins. At his nod, they all vanished. Spoils of war were soon to be had. With the angels in turmoil, it would be easy to raid what they wanted. At least, to a certain point. He was still a bit of an anomaly of what he truly was, but he did like to give the odd thought that he was a demon.  Besides, he preferred to pick on both sides. As half of his goblins went to the High Heavens, the other half went to the burning Hells. That made him happy.

He was rather fond of the girl with gold hair. She was something special to him.  _She didn't attack my follower at first sight. And she gives over the neatest items, too._  He liked the broken shovel. It was easy to smack his followers on the head with it, if they got out of line. He called it his new 'bopping stick', and it was feared rather greatly. He was also very concerned with the war. Any war brought concern to him. He took up a small mirror to look into and watched his newest general make his way back to the cottage that he came to protect.

"What happened to you?" Ilerael asked at the sight of the new crown.

"I help! Always!" Gurzick grinned. "Made better. I stay."

"Very good," Lilaurael smiled. She was still very worried. Anaurael didn't move at all, though her wound was healing well. At the sight of the new spear, her jaw dropped. She remembered the spear from countless years ago.  _And the Greed Goblins had it?!_  How could she not be surprised?

"Gift! For her!" Gurzick nodded.

"She will use it," Ilerael smiled and set it aside. An hour seemed to go by in silence. Then the mark on his daughter's forehead seemed to sputter and die out.

"NO!" Lilaurael shouted.

"Wait!" Ilerael said quickly. "It's almost gone! Look. It's still there, if faintly."

"If Imperius dies and takes her with him..." she trembled. Gurzick had to find out what happened. He vanished back to the High Heavens. This time, he saw that most of the fighting was over, but that the area was dark. A sick corruption had spread all over. It actually scared him. He ran through everywhere and ignored the other goblins that were busy looting. He had a mission.

He found himself staring in awe at the base of the Crystal Arch. Tyrael was there in his mortal form and waiting at the base of the steps. At the sight of Gurzick, he seemed to glare. The goblin gave a small wave and moved up to Imperius. Noticing that the Archangel was alive, just on the ground in an immobile form, he seemed to panic. He also saw how his wings were simply the armored parts of his back. That worried him.

"What are you doing to him?" Tyrael finally asked. He wore various angelic pieces of armor that looked like they were touched with gold. Heavy cloth went over most of it, much like Ilereal's and Lilaurael's did, save a single brooch that seemed to bind it down together that was over his right breast.

"Hurt?" the goblin asked and pointed to him.

"You can speak?" Tyrael frowned and tilted his bald head. His glowing sword, El'druin, did not seem to sense any malice from this one at all. At the small frown the goblin gave now, he saw that the small demon was referring to Imperius. "He's not actually hurt. The Light of Anu is being corrupted by Diablo. The Nephalem and Lyndon, a scoundrel, in a sense, have gone up to help assist in Diablo's destruction. Two other mercenaries are also waiting to help, if they must. Hopefully, with the Prime Evil gone, the angels will be well again. When the corruption of Anu's Light started, they lost their wings. It...weakened them all. Why do you ask?"

"Girl hurt," Gurzick frowned. "She hurt."

"A girl? What girl?" Tyrael frowned. At the question, Gurzick's crown glowed, and a voice emanated from it. This had the powerful man stare with surprise.

"Greetings! I am Greed. No, I will not do this all the time. I'm just here to clear up a loose end or two," the deep voice chuckled. "The girl that Gurzick is referring to is the ward of Imperius. Don't stare at me like that! She's special. She didn't harm Gurzick. She gave him things. So, I took a liking to her and encouraged Gurzick to keep close. As to who she is and where she is...you're on your own!"

"Imperius has a ward?!" Tyrael gaped. The crown went silent. Now he had more questions than answers. Gurzick gave a careful poke at Imperius to watch him twitch. He was making sure that the powerful Archangel was still alive. Imperius knew this. As much as he wanted to backhand the nosy goblin, he couldn't move. Now Tyrael moved to kneel down to Imperius's immobile form. "I will want to know  _everything!_  You had best answer all of my questions, should you pull through!"

Imperius wanted to argue. He wanted to brush him off. Instead, his thoughts went to Anaurael. He was exceptionally worried about her. He didn't expect her body to go through the pain his went through.  _How badly was she hurting?_  He had to find out.

When he felt strength return to him from the way his wings flared back out, he was standing tall. He ignored Tyrael for now. His first action was to remove Diablo's corpse from Heaven. After that was done, he vanished away. He needed to see Anaurael.

"He will be back," Auriel said to Tyrael when she floated by him.

"I was told that there was a girl. A ward of Imperius," Tyrael said.

"Yes. She is the Light that Imperius was missing," Itherael said when he appeared. "You will find out more. We cannot say much of anything else. You must discover this information on your own."

"I see," Tyrael frowned.

"Head one hundred miles west of Kingsport for your answers," Izarius said when he walked over. "I need to return to my duty to guard the girl. Thankfully, Darius, Mithus, and Azarius survived. She will be relieved to see us. We shall see you soon, Tyrael. Thank you for being here."

"Wait!" Tyrael said, but the angels were gone.

"When Imperius returns, we need to make a few decisions," Itherael sighed.

"Very well," Tyrael said. He was about to leave, but he paused at a sound that reached him. He was being called to the Angiris Council chamber. He heard the Song of the Arch. He was to become the Aspect of Wisdom. He would do so with pride.


	12. Chapter 12

When Imperius finally appeared outside the cottage, Ilerael was the first one to see him. Imperius held up his hand first to show he had to check on Anaurael. The protective father winced, but nodded. At the gesture to follow, the powerful Archangel was quick to squeeze into the doorway. At the sight of the healing wound and softly glowing mark, he let out a ragged sigh.

"What happened?" Lilaurael asked.

"A moment," Imperius said. For the first time since they knew him, he sounded exhausted.  _He did have his Light almost extinguished, after all._ He carefully moved to pull Anaurael into his arms and was forced to sit on the bed. As much as he didn't want to, he had no choice. He examined her wounds and gently touched her mark as though to carefully reestablish a connection. When it began to glow vibrantly once more, he held her to him with a form of relief. When her hand came up to rest against his armored cheek, he gave out a shivering sigh.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"Diablo invaded Heaven. I...tried to keep him out. But, he was different. Stronger. He had all of the Prime Evils within him," Imperius whispered. Ilerael was shocked. Lilaurael wanted to speak, but her husband rose up his hand. He knew that Imperius would tell them everything while he spoke to their daughter. Gurzick appeared shortly after and listened to what happened in full. He didn't want to miss anything for Greed. "I will forge Solarion anew. It was damaged in the attack. I didn't know that humanity would spawn a host for Diablo. I doubt any did."

"I was training hard when I felt the pain," she whispered back. "I recall nothing..."

"I was wounded in the fight. I survived it."

"Who killed Diablo?"

"A Nephalem was able to be born. After the Worldstone was shattered, there was nothing to keep them back from emerging again. In time, there may be more. Or just that one. I am unsure. But, the Nephalem destroyed Diablo. There is the matter of the Black Soulstone that embedded all of the Evils within it. I want to shatter it."

"Wouldn't that free them?"

"I am unsure. But, I know that I will need to assist in the decision of what to do. I had to see you first. After that disgusting demon came up to me to tell me what happened to you..." he grumbled.

"Me!" Gurzick beamed.

"He had to let you know of my condition," Anaurael smiled. "Thank you, Gurzick."

"Oh, this is for you. A gift," Ilerael said and showed them the Empyrean Messenger spear. Imperius smirked and looked at the goblin. He beamed even more.

"Greed! Give!" the goblin nodded.

"So...your god gave this to her? Interesting!" Ilerael chuckled.

"Yes. He like you!" Gurzick said to Anaurael. That got her to blush softly.

"Fine," Imperius snorted. "Anaurael, how is your wound?"

"It heals, but it still hurts," she frowned.

"Rest and recover. It may take a couple days for you. When I don't hurt any more, it may be the same for you. I heal fast, but this wound will take time. I can feel that. Oh. This disgusting goblin found Tyrael near me. Tyrael now knows that I have a ward. Expect to be visited," Imperius growled. "And, Anaurael, don't train at all until that wound is gone. You have a mortal body. It will reopen on you. My armor is like my skin. It heals differently. Don't train."

"Yes, Imperius," she nodded.

"If Tyrael does appear, I may come for you. I'm not sure what his new plans are. And that Nephalem...ugh...it disgraces me that they are coming around again!" Imperius growled.

"But...if it wasn't for the Nephalem..." she frowned.

"I know. As much as I hate to admit it, I do know. Just promise me that you will not train until that wound in your side is gone."

"I vow," she nodded. Ilerael and Lilaurael were in shock at how Imperius was. They weren't used to this attitude. He seemed much calmer and far more in control of his actions.

"I will come back as soon as I can," he promised. She nodded, and he hugged her to him. He carefully set her back in the bed. Then he glared at the Greed Goblin. "As much as I hate to say this, you coming to tell me of her condition was important. I needed to know."

"Yes," Gurzick nodded.

"If Tyrael comes here, you get me from Heaven," Imperius said. "If I am not already here, that is. As much as I would have my warriors do that, they are needed here to protect her. Who knows what will happen now? We can only see what the future holds."

"Agreed," Ilerael nodded. Imperius rested one massive hand on Anaurael's form. He didn't want to leave her, and she didn't want him to go. In the end, he forced himself to leave. He had duties with the Angiris Council to attend to, and he had to help rebuild Heaven's forces. At the soft whimper she gave, he paused at the main door. He knew what she needed. And he needed it, too.

Much to the shock of her parents, he managed to trudge back in quickly, scoop up his ward, and press a kiss to her mouth. Lilaurael's jaw fell. Ilerael was in just as much of a shock as his wife.

"Be strong for me, as I am for you," Imperius muttered.

"I will. Hurry back to me," she whispered. He kissed her again and ignored the looks of surprise from her parents, as he left and vanished away. At the incredulous looks of her parents, she sighed and said, "It started when I was fifteen. It's the most we've done."

"He really does love you," Lilaurael said with wonder.

"I know he does. And...I love him, too," Anaurael admitted softly. Ilerael swallowed, but found himself smiling for her. "We haven't said it openly just yet. We know it's not right. But...we know."

"And that's all that matters," Ilerael nodded. "Your mother and I did the same thing for a very long time. Ever since we first met. We simply knew."

"As you told me," she nodded.

"We were doing as you and Imperius are now. Being together in secret. But, he has more freedom with you in his chambers. None can spy on you there. Ah, can you tell me what the place looked like? None were ever permitted there, save for his most trusted guards," Lilaurael said.

"Allow me," Izarius said. "You need to rest, Anaurael. I shall speak for you."

"Thank you," she said softly. She truly was exhausted. Mithus and Azarius were stationed outside around the cottage to stand guard. Darius was in the main room talking to two new angel warriors. They were freshly born from the Song of the Arch and trained diligently by older angels before being told to come down to assist. Imperius wanted the whole town watched over as much as possible. Darius was informing them of where to go, who to truly watch over, and what to look out for. The town was rumored to be visited by angels. It was going to be something that became a slow reality. None would be seen, but they would be felt.

"Xavian can be trusted, to an extent. He holds artifacts of great importance. He has also been training with Imperius's ward. It is Willis that is the one we are truly watching. We need to find out what he has planned. We need to find out all that we can," Darius advised.

"It will be done!" the angels said together and left quickly. Izarius walked over after a bit and appeared concerned. Darius could only sigh. _Imperius was being very overprotective of Anaurael, but she was wounded because of him._

"He regrets hurting her," Izarius muttered. "but he did not know."

"None of us did," Darius agreed. "And, with Tyrael gaining knowledge of her..."

"He was the leader of the Horadrim. He may bring it back."

"You believe this?"

"I have a feeling for such things. The Horadrim did much. We will know for sure, soon."

"Let us hope that it turns out better than before."

"I'm sure it will," Izarius nodded. They redirected their attention to the sleeping girl in the bed. It wouldn't be until later in the evening that one of the warrior angels would report back. Mithus was approached with a stern, dutiful walk.

"Yes?" Mithus asked.

"I was advised of Willis," the angel said.

"Of course. What did you find?"

"He is reading of the Angiris Council."

"Truly? Why?"

"He kept...mumbling...over finding a loophole."

"There is no loophole. It was formed a millennia ago. He is chasing shadows."

"He also mentioned," the angel said with a hint of anger. "that he fears that Imperius's ward is being mind-controlled. From what I gathered."

"What?" Mithus asked. If his eyes were visible, he would have shown surprise.

"He had much being read on Imperius and his valorous battles. He was looking for a weakness. Imperius has no such weakness!" the angel growled.

"We know. Thank you for your information. I shall inform Izarius and the others. Keep watching that one. He is fully untrustworthy," Mithus nodded. After the angel left, he moved swiftly to the others to tell them what was discovered. They were all appalled.

"I must go somewhere. Stay here. Be vigilant," Izarius said.

"Where do you plan to go?" Azarius asked.

"Tyrael is truly bringing about the Horadrim. I must speak with him. I will return," Izarius said.

"Be swift, brother," Darius nodded. Izarius nodded back and vanished away. As the other angels returned to their duties, Izarius found himself in a small desert town. This was where he felt Tyrael. When he walked over to the small encampment there, the powerful man was looking over new recruits. Izarius was invisible to all but him.

"What are you doing here? You are not in Heaven?" Tyrael frowned.

"Tyrael?" a young man asked. To him, his leader was talking to the air.

"Lorath, it's fine. Follow me. And, you are?" Tyrael asked.

"I am Izarius. I informed you of the ward of Imperius," he said.

"Yes. Of course. I will travel to this place in due time. I have been resurrecting the Horadrim. This is Lorath Nahr. He is very trustworthy, and he has been helping me cope with my new mortal body. Come into the next room with me," Tyrael said. Izarius nodded and followed him into an enclosed room. Once here, Tyrael nodded, and the warrior angel revealed himself. Lorath only gaped at the sight of the massive angelic hammer he bore.

"When you visit the town, there is a true Horadric heir by the name of Xavian. He has artifacts that will be beneficial. There is also another by the name of Willis. He is not to be trusted. He seeks to harm Imperius and his ward. He is jealous of them," Izarius warned.

"I see," Tyrael frowned.

"A ward?" Lorath frowned.

"If you are trustworthy, you will learn in time," Izarius said bluntly.

"He will learn with me," Tyrael nodded. "Thank you for the warning of one, and the recruitment of another. It may be another two months before I can make the journey."

"Of course. But, Imperius will be watching closely. As his ward, this girl has gained his strengths. As well as his burdens. When he was injured by Diablo, the same wound appeared on her. If Imperius falls, so will she," Izarius sighed. Tyrael's golden eyes went wide. "She almost died when the Light fled from us. Imperius fuels her now. She is his missing Light."

"Very interesting to know," Tyrael frowned. "I did sense that a part of him was lacking. He has grown very bitter and resentful."

"He is different in the company of the girl," Izarius said with a small nod. "I must go back to watch over her. She is still recovering from her wound, as is Imperius."

"But...was this girl ever brought to Heaven to be his ward?" Lorath asked. At this, Tyrael looked at Izarius for the answer. The angel paused, but he relented.

"No. He sensed her as a threat. At first. He went to Sanctuary to approach her," Izarius said.

"He stepped foot on...I..." Tyrael was amazed.

"Yes. On seeing her as she was, he marked her. She became his ward on the night she was born. And her parents...you may know them well. The two of them saved you many times on the field of battle. I'm sure you remember them," Izarius said lightly.

"Wait...the only two that I remember could be...no! It can't be! Ilerael and Lilaurael?! How?!" Tyrael demanded to know. "How long has this been?!"

"A year after you destroyed the Worldstone, they stripped their wings to finally reveal the love they had for each other after so long. The ward of Imperius was made around two years later," Izarius replied. "I can say no more. But, they are expecting you. Imperius has told them."

"I can't believe this," Tyrael muttered. "I will want them to become a part of the Horadrim! They can assist me in various ways. Tell them to expect me in two months. Of course, that is if all goes well. We found the Black Soulstone, and it is quarantined in Heaven right now. I need to decide what I need to do with it."

"As you say, Tyrael," Izarius nodded and vanished.

"Why are you surprised about Imperius having a ward?" Lorath asked.

"Imperius is the Archangel of Valor. He holds no kindness for anything, other than true angels. It has always been that way. Even then, it seemed to be a mutual tolerance. He's brash, self-absorbed with righteousness, and he slights everyone around him. It's his nature. Ever since a millennia ago when Sanctuary was created, these moods developed. I find it very hard to believe that he came here, of his own free will, to approach a mortal."

"But, if her parents are like you, aren't they mortal angels, too?"

"Yes. That means...he saw his reasoning! He was not dealing with half-demons. He was dealing with another angel! But...why did he approach her? How did he sense her?"

"Should we head there now?"

"No. We have to wait. We need to rebuild our forces first. After we see to the Black Soulstone, we will make the journey. Until then, we keep this knowledge to ourselves."

"Of course. And, Tyrael, you do know that, if there was a girl born, you are not the only mortal angel anymore. It's...like a new race. If you think about it," Lorath chuckled. "A very rare race that is just starting out, but it is a newly acquired race."

"That may be so. But, I am concerned, if this girl was claimed by Imperius. Even as his ward," Tyrael seemed to sigh and shake his head. "It makes no sense to me."

"No harm in asking those that know, right?"

"I would, but they say I need to find out for myself. I will have to look into it."

"Did you want me to send a scout to the village in question?"

"No. That will build mistrust," Tyrael said seriously. "I need to go there, myself. I need to see things with my own eyes. However, if there is a recruit, we do need him. Especially, if Horadric artifacts can be reclaimed. Maybe I should make the trek there now. But, no. I need to see to the Black Soulstone. A decision must come to pass on it first."

"Of course, Tyrael," Lorath nodded. As their day resumed with new recruits, Imperius was glaring at the imprisoned Black Soulstone in the chamber it was held in. He clearly wanted to shatter it. Tearing his gaze away from it, he moved to look out over a railing. The city was being rebuilt swiftly in the light of the sun. The energy of the Arch was purifying the corruption that touched the city. In another hour, all of it would be healed.

He placed a hand over his wound and looked away from the view. As much as he wanted to see Anaurael, he knew she was healing, too. If anything, he was waiting for the Council to gather and figure out what to do about the Black Soulstone. He started to grumble to himself, but he judged the time that went by. Eventually, he found himself in front of Anaurael's cottage. And, to his surprise, he saw her waiting for him from where she sat on the stone bench.

"You should be resting," he said.

"Hard to do when one worries," she winced. The wound was closed, but still very tender to the touch. He moved to stand behind her and rest his hands on her shoulders.

"I can understand that," he nodded.

"Still no verdict on the Black Soulstone?"

"None yet. We have to wait for Tyrael. He will be present soon."

"Of course," she said with a tired sigh.

"You are far too exhausted."

"I got restless. I had to move."

"You do not thirst or hunger?"

"No. I just...knew you would be here...and I missed you..." she whispered. She let him carefully scoop her off the bench to cradle her and watch the sunset. At the sound of soft weeping, he sighed and held her closer. He knew she was afraid of what the future held.

"Nothing will touch you," he vowed. "I have been sending down more warriors. When you are gone from here, they will leave with you."

"Gone?"

"There is a chance that Tyrael may have you and your parents join the Horadrim. There will be a lot of traveling. From what I have seen, it may be the best thing. Constant moving about will make you harder to track down from your enemies. It will be good knowledge for you, too."

"But...I just..." she whispered.

"Do not worry. I will always be there for you," he vowed. "You are my ward. My warrior apprentice in Valor. Never fear that you will be abandoned. From the moment I marked you, you had earned your place at my side. Do not shed your tears. There is no need for them."

"I know...I can't help it..." she trembled, as more tears fell. "For a while...while I lay there in bed...I felt that...all hope...was gone..."

"Auriel was captured. That was what you felt. But, the Nephalem freed her."

"And...when all of my strength was gone..."

"That was my Light being pulled from me from Diablo's corruption."

"I couldn't wake up!"

"I recharged your mark with my touch."

"I still feel so...uncertain..."

At this, he simply took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. On hearing his calm breathing, she began to calm down, too. With each breath he took in and released, she found herself getting drowsy. When she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, he glanced down at her to find her in a deep sleep. Nodding silently to himself, he continued to hold her.

When a couple hours went by, he felt the call to return to the Council. _Tyrael was there._  He seemed to grimace, but he refused to bring her with him to see Tyrael. However, he knew that she didn't feel safe just yet in her own home. He did the only other thing he could do. He brought her to his inner sanctum. Looking at his massive, golden throne, he set her on it carefully. She easily curled up on the large, golden pillow with ease. The stream of sunlight was warm and harmless to her. _She will be safe here._  His mark flickered on her forehead with a form of genuine delight. She seemed to belong there. If he could smile, he would have.


	13. Chapter 13

After much decision, it was decided for the Black Soulstone to be hidden away from sight and forgotten. Imperius was quick to cast his vote to shatter it on the Hellforge like the other Soulstones from before. Auriel wanted to imprison it in a room of bright light and sound. Itherael was at a loss of what to do. He had no idea what could possibly happen to it. He always went by what his Scroll showed him. He saw much, but, after the Nephalem assisted in Diablo's defeat, it only seemed to show riddles now. It still gave him much information, but only after he was able to decipher it. Even he knew that, no matter the outcome that was to happen, Diablo would always be free again.

It was Tyrael's decision to hide it away that seemed best. Imperius was not happy. As much as he would have the others cast their votes in his favor, Tyrael was, once again, favored. He scowled to himself and stormed back to his inner sanctum after it was done.  _What more could be said?_  And, even though the Song of the Arc chose Tyrael to become Wisdom, Imperius had a lot of doubts. He despised what happened with that.

But, when he walked into his most private chamber and saw Anaurael sleeping peacefully on his throne, his anger melted away once more. He walked over as silently as he could to lift her gently and sit down with her in his lap. When she threatened to wake, a couple deep breaths were given to soothe her back down. It relaxed him, too.

"That is her?" Auriel asked when she appeared cautiously.

"Be silent," Imperius warned. "Yes. She...shared my wound when Diablo attacked."

"What?"

"My mark has bound my life to hers. I feel none of her wounds, but she feels, and gains, all of mine. When she heals, I may bring her here more often to train."

"What you have done is dangerous."

"What I have done," he seemed to growl. "was safeguard her from the demon filth down below! We should have destroyed that Soulstone!"

"And chance the Prime Evils becoming free again? Are you mad?! At least they will be trapped away for the rest of eternity! Hidden from all of us. It is for the best."

"There will always be demons to fight," he growled in retort.

"That's always the case, isn't it?" Anaurael whispered. He glanced down at her and sighed that she woke up. "There will always be something out there to fight."

"Very true," Auriel agreed.

"And...you are?" she asked, as she looked over at the hovering female angel.

"She is Auriel, the Archangel of Hope," Imperius said. "Itherael, the Archangel of Fate, is also around. Yet, he tends to be aloof."

"It is his nature," Auriel chuckled. "I welcome you to Heaven, child."

"Thank you," Anaurael smiled. "Imperius, the decision was done. There is no need to be bitter over it. So, the Black Soulstone will be hidden from view. Fine. Out of sight and out of mind like so many that I know of in Sanctuary. Hmm?"

Imperius muttered a bit, but didn't give a full response. At the intense gaze she gave him now, he grumbled with a form of mild defeat. "Fine. I will accept this decision. Not because I want to, though."

"Then it is enough for everyone," she smiled again. Auriel was stunned.  _Imperius gave way to the suggestion of a mortal angel!_  When she saw herself being looked at, she came to.

"I apologize," Auriel said. "I have just...never seen Imperius being able to be swayed so..."

"I am his ward. As much as he is known for his courage and valor, it never hurts to see things from another viewpoint at times. Rarely, yes. But, in this decision, it had to be done," Anaurael said.

"I shall ignore you next time," he said.

"And, if I do the same to you, you would see it as an act of treason and mistrust," she frowned. "It is the same way I would feel, if you slighted me. Yes, you are my mentor. The wielder of my life. But, it would hurt if you ignored me. Even for a second. I bear your mark. I obey your wishes. I miss your presence for any amount of time that we are apart."

"Hush now," he said and cradled her. "You should rest more."

"I'm awake. I have rested enough," she grumbled. "I want to train."

"Oh?" he asked and lightly pressed against the healing area. At her wince, he shook his head. "No. Your wound has not yet fully healed. You can walk with me through my Halls. I can allow that. I forbid you to hold a sword."

"Yes, Imperius," she nodded. Auriel was still in a mild state of shock. She had watched them from afar, but, with them so close together, she could see that they shared the same Light. _The girl in his arms clearly shared the same moods. Did she learn them from Imperius? Or were these only because of the mark she bore?_ She had to study this a bit more.

"May I join you?" Auriel asked.

"That is fine," Imperius nodded.

"Did you repair Solarion?" Anaurael asked.

"Not just yet. That takes time to do. I may have that done when you next rest," he said.

"Or you do it now, and I'll wait for your return here, where I am safe," she said. He glanced at her and stood tall. "You need your weapon, Imperius. I will go nowhere. You have my vow."

"Very well. I shall return shortly," he nodded and vanished away. Now that he was away, Auriel was able to finally speak with his ward.

"I have longed to call you my sister," Auriel said.

"Then sisters we shall be," Anaurael smiled, and they hugged.

"His mark is so bright on you!"

"Yes. I was told that, when the Light got corrupted and was pulled from you, that my mark seemed to sputter out and die. He had to come to me to reconnect with it. To put new life within it. I don't want that to happen again," she shuddered. "I simply couldn't wake up."

"That is how it was for all of us. And your parents? They are well?"

"Yes. I know they worry for my safety. I am the only one they were able to create."

"That is odd," she admitted. "I would have thought you would have had siblings."

"I know. But...that is not the case."

"It does have me curious," Auriel admitted. "It may be that angels cannot produce as many offspring as demons can. We are normally created by the Song of the Arc. We let our forms mingle with the Song for new angels to be reborn. It is how our numbers never falter. Yes, the angels that come know nothing of who they are replacing. But, they look exactly like the ones they are to replace and are just as skilled. I do not know what would happen if Tyrael, or your parents, were to die. If they would be reborn again as angels and lose their memories. One never knows."

"If they are reborn, I would like that. Even if they don't remember me," she smiled.

"And, since Imperius marked you, I honestly am not sure what would happen to you, either."

"Well, hopefully nothing will happen. Maybe I'll live as long as Imperius!" she chuckled.

"He has lived a very long life," Auriel agreed. "as have I."

"He told me of another. Of Malthael, the original Archangel of Wisdom. That he disappeared."

"Yes. He was our leader. Before his disappearance and Imperius took over. He went to trace where the Worldstone was taken. We had not heard from him since, save that he took an interest in human souls. He tended to visit Pandemonium at times. After a while, he stopped coming back. He was simply lost to us. I am not sure what happened with him."

"He is missed, but we have coped. However, we are missing a vital place in our Council," Itherael said when he appeared. "I give you greetings, ward of Imperius. I am Itherael, the Archangel of Fate. It is good to meet you at long last. We have watched you from afar."

"It is an honor to meet you, too," Anaurael nodded respectfully. She saw all of the angels as permanent family. It was instinctive to her.

"Imperius will be arriving soon. There may be some...unpleasant events that follow. Be cautious when you return to your dwelling in Sanctuary," he warned gently.

"I shall," she nodded.

"What events?" Auriel asked.

"I cannot say. With the Nephalem now, the future will never show the same outcome in my Scroll as it normally does. Just be prepared. For anything," he said and vanished away. Anaurael gave a slightly worried look, but Auriel seemed to be a bit more positive about it.

"Such things can be taken lightly or badly. Just remain hopeful," she said.

"I shall," Anaurael nodded. Now that she looked out over the railing, Auriel was able to tell her of the various buildings she saw. Time passed swiftly this way. At no sign of Imperius, Auriel thought of various things that she wanted to discuss.

"I was wondering," Auriel said. "I would love to see Ilerael and Lilaurael again."

"I vowed to Imperius that I would be here. But, I'm sure you could go and see them when you liked. I know they would appreciate your company."

"It would be better, if I accompanied you. So, when Imperius returns for you, I shall go with you," she nodded. "I do wonder what is taking him so long."

"He is repairing Solarion. It may take time."

"Very true. I must check on the Host. I shall be back shortly," Auriel said. Anaurael watched her vanish, and she went back to looking over the city. An hour later, she felt a set of familiar hands rest on her shoulders. Sighing softly, she let herself relax.

"Did I miss anything?" Imperius asked.

"Auriel would like to meet with my parents. She craves to speak with them."

"Very well. I will fetch her. It is time for you to return to Sanctuary."

"Solarion was repaired?"

"Yes."

"Good," she smiled and seemed to sigh again. He squeezed her shoulders and carefully pulled her into his embrace to cradle her. He saw Auriel reappear, and, much to his surprise, Itherael was with her.

"I, too, wish to see them," Itherael admitted. Imperius said nothing, but he let his wings flick out lightly while he held his ward. He let them follow his transportation imprint to the cottage in Sanctuary. When they appeared, her parents were both surprised and overjoyed to see their ancient brethren. There wasn't much space in the small cottage, but that was fine. As Auriel and Itherael chatted with the two mortal angels, Imperius was content to remain outside with his ward.

"It is good to see you," Izarius said.

"Likewise," Imperius muttered.

"What was the decision on the Black Soulstone?"

"Tyrael wants it hidden away. He has fully resurrected the Horadrim to assist," he snorted.

"Interesting," Izarius admitted.

"It should have been smashed to pieces!" Imperius scowled. At the feel of Anaurael's hand on his armored cheek, he sighed and grumbled. "But, I will allow this decision. It matters not."

"Such is the way it should be," she smiled softly. He held her up higher to let her rest against his larger shoulder pauldrons. When she lightly touched a fiery tendril from where it started to appear, he glanced at her with a soft chuckle. It didn't tickle him at all. He was just slightly amused at how it fascinated her. There were many things that she did that always kept him a touch fascinated.

"Tell me," he said.

"What?" she asked and let her finger move through a tendril again.

"How would you feel," he started. "if I set up a small room for you in my Halls of Valor?"

"A room?" she frowned.

"To live in Heaven."

"Well...we spoke of this before..."

"I know. But, if I have to train you, it may be needed," he said. "I was giving this much thought. And, I know, you will need to see your parents. I can grant them leeway to visit you."

"You would do this? For me?" she blinked.

"To keep you safe, I would," he nodded. "I would have a room branch out from my inner sanctum. It won't be too hard to do. You can bring what you need to have it stored there."

"Imperius...I would be delighted...no...honored...to live with you in Heaven!" she whispered and rose herself up in his arms to gaze at him.

"After Tyrael meets with you, it shall be done. I shall have your personal items moved. Maybe improved on, though. Some things I don't like," he admitted. "Like that bed."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's too small."

"It suits me."

"I keep thinking that I may crush it when I have to sit on it. There is no room to stand."

"Imperius, you may change up whatever you believe will be needed."

"Good to know," he nodded. When Gurzick showed up to wave, he gave a mild glare. "Do you plan to fully accompany her wherever she goes?"

"Yes!" the goblin nodded. "Greed wants."

"Fine. I may be transferring her to Heaven. To live there with small visits here. I need to make her room. If you want to help...I will give you permission. However! If you bring her things that I don't like, I will toss them over the ledge!" Imperius growled out. At this, Gurzick went into his bag to pull out a small chest of gems to open it and display. "That will work. Gold, gems, and various armors are fine. Even weapons. I want her room to reflect what Heaven is."

"Gems are a form of wealth," Anaurael smiled.

"Heaven tends to be the same. It is fine," he said. Then, much to their surprise, Gurzick's crown glowed to let Greed speak out.

"Ah! Imperius! You never fail to amaze me now! I shall decorate the child's room in a worthy way. I know what is needed. And, yes, I am Greed. Gurzick is my messenger now. I will see to it that her room may be a reflection of my realm," the god said.

"Fine. And, I noticed that quite a few items and relics went missing during the battle."

"Finders keepers?" the god giggled. "Oh, don't worry! Some may be returned for her room decorations. I'll be tasteful."

"I want all of it returned!" he snarled.

"Trades will work!" the god laughed, and the crown went silent. Imperius scowled, but Anaurael was laughing softly. That seemed to calm him down again. Her voice was pleasant to hear, and her laughter always soothed him. Izarius was still there as the silent sentry. It was a good thing that he was.

"Imperius, one approaches," the angelic warrior said.

"Who?" he asked.

"The troublesome one."

"Warn the others!" he ordered. Izarius left quickly to go into the cottage to spread the warning.

"This one has done harm?" Auriel asked.

"A lot," Ilerael nodded and told the powerful Archangels what was attempted so far.

"He has more demon blood than we care to admit," Itherael sighed.

"If he has already seen Imperius," Auriel seemed to have indecision in her tone.

"She mocked him by saying that my daughter and he were mere lovers," Lilaurael said.

"Sacrilege!" Itherael whispered.

"They are more than that! They share the same Light! They are not mere lovers of any kind! Such a sadness that I feel on hearing about this one. Yes, they are in love, but it is on a level that not many can ever understand. What more is there to say about this?" Auriel said sadly.

"We should go. We shall speak more when we are able," Itherael said. "It was a divine pleasure to see you both again. I would love to reminisce of the past at a later time."

"We would enjoy that," Ilerael nodded.

"You both look amazing. We shall see you soon," Auriel said. They all clasped hands carefully, and the Archangels vanished away. Imperius had no plans to go anywhere. He stood tall with Anaurael now standing in front of him. He had his hands on her shoulders, and he glared at the human that walked up the path now. Izarius and Darius both appeared in full to stand alongside him. Mithus and Azarius now appeared on either side of the path. They would block his escape, if he was disrespectful. The other two, newer angelic warriors were along the wall of the cottage. Gurzick looked over, flipped off the youth, and giggled before jumping into a portal.

"Willis," Anaurael said calmly. "why do you return?"

"Ana, what is he to you? Really?" Willis asked. Imperius glowered, but said nothing.

"My mentor. My guide. My life," she reverently. "What's it to you?"

"He has you brainwashed!" he said now.

"Me? Brainwashed?" she laughed softly. "No, Willis. I chose this. In many ways, I didn't. But, he has never hurt me. He trains me to fight. He teaches me valor and glory in battle. I am a pureblood angelic mortal. You are not. There is no need for you to be here."

"I will free you from him," he vowed. "I'll join the Horadrim!"

"They know of you. They see you as untrustworthy," Izarius said. Willis's jaw dropped. Imperius said nothing. He simply kept his hands on her shoulders. There was no need for him to say anything. When Ilerael and Lilaurael came out of the cottage, they glared at the young man.

"You have no reason to be here," Ilerael growled.

"That monster is destroying her!" Willis said.

"A monster? Imperius?! Go look in a mirror!" Anaurael spat. "I was kind to you for all these years, as I saw you as a friend. Then you do this to me. For what reason? For hopes that I would fancy you? There are plenty of other girls in the village! Go hound them!"

Imperius wanted to skewer the human. He wanted to watch the fool slump down in a pile of putrid flesh and a fountain of blood. But, he only squeezed her shoulders gently to remain in control. When Xavian came up from the hill, he glared at Willis with complete dismay.

"What are you doing here?!" he scowled.

"What are  _you_  doing here?" Willis asked back.

"I came here to train. My Father knows," Xavian said. "You're just pissing off everyone! Go home. Learn some manners, too, while you're at it."

"What?" he blinked.

"Xavian, have him put on the spectacles and look at Ana," Ilerael said. "He thinks that Imperius is mind-controlling her. He won't leave her alone."

"She's not mind-controlled! That's ridiculous! And are you sure? He may get other ideas," Xavian frowned. "I don't think he deserves to."

"May be right," Imperius finally muttered. She simply rested against him with her back leaning against his form. Xavian muttered to himself, but he went into the cottage to get the spectacles. Then he had Willis place them on. Now that Willis was armed with the special sight, he looked at Anaurael. He went speechless at the glowing mark of molten gold on her forehead.

"What you see is the mark of Imperius. That mark connects his life to hers. If he falls in battle, she will die, too!" Ilerael growled. "If she dies, because of your stupidity, I will personally skin you alive and give your father a new form of leather! Leave! Her! Alone!"

"You are no longer welcome around us," Lilaurael said in her own dark way.

"Don't even attempt to severe me from Imperius. I told you he was my life. I never lied to you," Anaurael said softly. "and I would never want it to change."

"Ilerael," Imperius said. He didn't care if Willis caught the name or not. "I am having her spend the night with me in Heaven. It is needed. She will be brought back in the morning."

"Very well," her father nodded. Xavian took the spectacles back to put them away. When he got back, Imperius was gone with Anaurael, and Willis was walking away in a slump of defeat.

"No training tonight?" he asked.

"I can help you with your swing," Ilerael nodded. Lilaurael chuckled, yawned, and went to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

He brought her back to his inner sanctum. He was as livid as she was. They helped each other calm down with a bit of focus, and she finally smiled at him. He was still moody, though.

"I was ready to kill him," he growled.

"I wouldn't have stopped you," she shrugged. He seemed to glance at her and smirk. "Why are we here? Do you just not want me down there?"

"I want them to start getting used to you being gone more," he said. "Besides, I need to figure out how your room is going to look. Where should the entrance be?"

"I would say directly behind your throne. This way, they don't see my room right away," she advised. "They would have to walk around your throne to reach my chamber."

"True," he nodded. "Oh. I want to train you to teleport like I do. For travel. So that you can come here and back without me. You can hold Solarion with no problems. You can do this."

"Train me, and I will learn," she nodded. Her answer always pleased him. There was never a time that she said she couldn't do something.  _Only a true angel would respond so positively to training._

"Focus on my mark. I want to see if you can catch how I travel," he said. She nodded and focused slightly to show she was ready. To him, it was second nature, but he forced himself to slow down his thought process for her to catch on. Before long, she was following him all through the High Heavens with a form of ease. She did pause in sheer wonder at the Diamond Gates. She was going to be exploring everywhere when she could. At the feel of her mark getting warm, she realized that Imperius was calling her. He tried a test, and it worked perfectly. _She is truly my ward now._  When they got back to his inner sanctum, he was nodding his head with complete approval.

"I can see how that is important. It drains me, though," she admitted.

"In time, you will get used to it. It is fine," he said.

"I know," she smiled. He led her to the curved wall behind the throne. He focused, and the room shifted. All of the High Heavens was made purely with Anu's Light. Only the Archangels were strong enough to fully alter it. Others could, but it took centuries of practice. His inner sanctum was built on something that resembled a spindly, towering spire above his Halls of Valor. It was one of the tallest spires in the Heavens. Her room was going to branch down a slender, tubular stairway of gold and marble to nestle right underneath the room. It would be well guarded this way and unexpected.

The chamber that formed now held enough space for them to move, had a matching blue floor of energy with the same waterfalls, and it held the same pillars and plants as his throne room. As always, it was in the same circular pattern, and the room floors were held up with solid beams of gold that seemed to wrap upwards in a vine-like way outside the room. Large, airy windows revealed the outside, but could be covered up with cloth for privacy. Of course, there was no furniture yet, but that would come in time.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Would it be possible to limit the floor to be more marble than energy? I know it won't hurt me, but I don't want to think that my room got flooded," she chuckled. He nodded and let the marble floor seem to rise up and over the watery one. It almost resembled a floating bridge. "Thank you."

"Of course. Now we need to see about a bed for you. And other things," he sighed.

"You can't make that?"

"It would not be a true part of the spire we are in. Or a part of my Halls. My throne is immovable. I could make furniture for you, but it would never be able to be moved."

"And the cushion on the throne?" she giggled softly.

"That was made long ago. So, the bedding would need to be the same. Hmm..." Imperius thought. "I don't want to use your old bed. The rest is fine. But not the bed."

"For the type of bed you want, we'd be looking at royalty. Possibly the rest, too, to go with the splendor of the room," she frowned. Then, much to their surprise, Gurzick appeared in the room to chitter with excitement. It was a new area of Heaven that he hadn't been to yet.

"This is to be Anaurael's bedroom!" Imperius growled. "Leave!"

"Wait!" she said. "Gurzick, we are in dire need of a good bed. I am, at least. Not the one I had at home. But one fit for royalty. Maybe even furniture, too. Do you have any ideas?"

"Hmm," the goblin thought. "I look!"

"Thank you!" she smiled. Right after he vanished, she got scooped up by Imperius. "You know, I always wondered where you watched me from."

"Oh? I can show you," he nodded. He teleported with her to the viewing chamber he always went to. He set her down and showed her the pool. She found herself blushing at the view of her house.

"How long would you stand here? Watching over me?" she asked.

"Hours at a time. Days. Weeks. Even years," he said. "Of course, this was after my current duties were done. There wasn't much else to do. When the pact went into effect over Sanctuary, I could do nothing. I could not fight like I wanted to. Yes, I would go to Pandemonium at times to quell any leftover demon spawns there. But, they were empty victories. Not satisfying. Nothing to boast over with valorous deeds. I would train the new angels, but for what means?"

"Would Pandemonium be used as a training ground?"

"It could. In time, I could do that with you. I would let you fight on your own just enough. You haven't slaughtered your first demon yet. We need to fix that. But, only after your wound is healed."

"I could have slaughtered Willis. Would he count?"

"I would count that," he said with a stern nod. "Any human would count for me."

"I'll keep that in mind," she muttered. He nodded again, pulled her back into his embrace, and held her close with a sigh. "I am curious, though."

"Of what?" he asked.

"How did you know of me? How did you find me at first?"

"I felt that...something was off. With your parents," he said lightly. Then he paused and transported them back to his inner sanctum. He didn't want any to overhear him. Sitting down in his throne to get comfortable again with her in his lap, he started to speak again. "As I stated previously, I felt off about them. That something was different. As much as I praised their victories in battle, there was something about them that didn't feel right. I couldn't place it. It...annoyed me."

"Oh," she frowned.

"I disregarded it for a while after the Worldstone was stolen. I sent them off on separate missions to help find it. Sometimes for years at a time. I thought nothing of it. But, I suppose it was this last mission I had sent them on that made them decide to leave. They were to find Tyrael. To see where he had gone off to after he destroyed the relic. When they returned, they were gone shortly after. That was only a year that they were apart, if I remember correctly. Right after the Worldstone's destruction twenty years ago. That was when they left Heaven."

"And, when you sensed me?"

"I just felt that something was wrong. Very wrong. I wasn't sure how else to put it. So, I sent Izarius and a few others to find you. I spoke with Itherael first, though. Auriel, too, before making the decision. And I couldn't find your parents, as they had removed their wings. So, I sent out my scouts. When they found you, I came to you. I demanded to see you to kill you."

"You did?"

"Yes. But...when I saw you...I couldn't. I saw that...there was nothing wrong. That I saw it differently. That you were, in fact, calling to me after all these years. Even when your parents were angels. Something about them was calling to me. I didn't know what else to think."

"And, when you saw me, what did you hear?"

"That you were a piece of me," he said. "That you were...are...my salvation."

"And you marked me..."

"I had to," he muttered and pulled her close to kiss her hard. When a hand moved over her hip, she gave out a small whimper of pain. He pulled back and growled at himself.

"It's okay," she sighed and shivered. "I'm still healing."

"Rest. Just rest," he said and let her lean into him to feel her weight.

"Not yet," she muttered, and he let her kiss him deeply. This was how she spent her first full night in Heaven. It wasn't in a bed. It wasn't with training. It was with Imperius in his inner sanctum. She would rest in his arms and wake up to the passion he gave her in a kiss. It was what they both needed.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a month after her eighteenth birthday that something else was bound to go wrong. She was, once again, training outside the cottage. Imperius was away in Heaven attending to his usual duties. Her parents were in the cottage tending to the daily chores. Izarius and the other angels were dutifully watching over them. Xavian had gone off to find the Horadrim. He left the artifacts with them for safekeeping on his return. Willis was sent off to apprentice in a distant town to keep out of trouble.

She had just cleaned off her blade when she noticed a dark, slender figure merge out of the ground. It was as though the very shadows blended to perfection to form a solid host. For some reason, it scared her. The figure moved up to her in a fluid motion and seemed to stare at her with an invisible gaze. It reminded her of an angel. Fully male with scythes for weapons, his wings seemed to be far more mist-like than she could have imagined.

"Who...are you...?" he asked curiously. He saw the glowing, fiery, molten gold dot.

"The ward of Imperius," she said softly.

"Not demon?" he asked.

"No. A mortal angel. I have no demon blood," she nodded.

"Interesting..." the deep, hollow tone echoed out. A long, slender, clawed, gauntleted hand came out to lightly touch where the mark on forehead was. Her jaw went slack, and she fell to the ground.

"Malthael?!" she heard her father gasp from the cottage doorway. The figure glanced up now and vanished away. There were no demons there, so he saw them as no concern. He was only curious about the mark on the girl's forehead. He had never seen anything like it before. His touch was now like a slow poison in her body. It wouldn't kill her, but it would slowly severe her link with Imperius. She couldn't survive without him now. The moment her link to the powerful Archangel was blocked, she couldn't function. Her mark was retaliating with a heavy, glowing pulse to stay alive.

Her father was quick to gather up his daughter and take her into the cottage. When he looked at her mark, he saw that it was pulsing.  _It almost looked like it was fighting something._  The other guardians didn't know what to do and made plans to find Imperius. But, up in Heaven, the moment she collapsed, Imperius felt that something was severely wrong. He went straight to the cottage to find her.

"What happened?!" he demanded.

"Malthael appeared and touched her mark," Lilaurael said.

"What? Malthael?" he said with disbelief. He moved to the bed and studied the fiercely glowing dot. Very carefully, he touched it and focused. "He's sick. He has to be sick..."

"Who?" Ilerael asked. Imperius ignored him for now. In the end, he gathered up his ward.

"You will bring her back?" Lilaurael asked.

"I will. When it's safe," he nodded. "Izarius. Darius. Remain here. When we find out more, you will be contacted."

"Yes, Imperius," they both nodded. He went straight to his inner sanctum with her. Her bedroom was furnished rather lavishly, thanks to the Greed Goblins, but he needed her on his throne. He set her on the gold cushion and made sure that her mark was facing the stream of constant sunlight. Now he touched the dot again and focused even further. This broke whatever hold was on her.

"Ah!" she gasped and convulsed in a form of pain.

"Easy," he soothed and helped her come around.

"Who...did that...?!" she shivered.

"Malthael. My former leader. I held respect for him. I don't know why he approached you. Or how he came around after so long."

"My parents..."

"They are safe. You are going to stay here, though. Just remain in my sanctum. Don't go in your room. Until this is under control, you are to remain here."

"What did he do to me?"

"I believe he was testing how strong our link was. He tried to severe you from me. It almost killed you," Imperius muttered. "Luckily, my bond with you is stronger than he realized."

"Why?!"

"I don't know. But, just by him doing this, it makes me believe that he is ill."

"Will you kill him?"

"I don't think I can," he said softly. "I respected him for so long..."

"It's okay," she nodded and let him hug her tight.

"I probably would have gone after him, if he had succeeded in breaking you from me. It was close enough, as it was. I see him as my brother, but even a brother can go too far for his own good," he growled. She continued to let him hold her, just happy that she was with him again. "I need to finish up a few things. Stay here."

"I vow," she nodded. He kissed her and left the chamber. She shivered and curled up in the massive throne.  _Malthael almost succeeded in killing me. What else could he do?_  As she tried to figure out what to do next, Gurzick appeared next to her. The Greed Goblin didn't like how she was.

"Okay?" he asked softly.

"No," she whispered. Now he looked at her with complete concern. "Malthael almost killed me. He...almost severed me from Imperius."

"No!" he gasped.

"Imperius wants me to stay here to be safe," she sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"Hmm," he frowned. "I go."

"Where?"

"Help."

"But...from who?"

"Wait," he nodded. She worried her lower lip and watched him vanish. He went back to his home to talk to Greed. _Something had to be done._ He scampered up to the massive treasure throne. Greed rose an arched brow and tapped his spindly fingers on the top of an empty gold helmet that served as a part of his armchair. He was stumped.

" _I am thinking. I know,_ " Greed sighed.

" _If the child dies..._ " Gurzick winced.

" _She has done much to increase my wealth. Her place of rest is complete?_ "

" _Nearly. She needs something soft to sleep on._ "

" _Raid places that give soft things. And shiny. It must be shiny, too,_ " Greed ordered the goblins.

" _Like a cover over the soft thing?_ " a goblin asked. " _She has a soft thing. But, not much. It took a lot of us to bring her something to hold the soft thing, but that is what we have so far._ "

" _Yes. Like they do in other places. Look everywhere,_ " Greed nodded. He knew that they spoke of the bed frame. It was solid gold and stolen from the royalty figures in Westmarch. It took several goblins to do this in the dead of night. He did find it amusing when the king woke up on the floor. They had, quite literally, stolen his bed out from under him. But, Greed didn't want the sheets. They were an ugly royal red to him. They wouldn't have fit the standards of Heaven. He still kept them, though. His motto was always finders keepers. He would never change that.

" _I thought she had something?_ " Gurzick asked.

" _It is not good enough._ "

" _We do much for her now. Why, My Greatness of Greats?_ "

" _When you have lived as long as I,_ " Greed started. " _y_ _ou know to always take an advantage of something. She is different. She does not hurt us. In return, I favor that. She gives me good things. So, I give her good things back. It is something that is good to do._ "

" _Should we stop when we are done?_ "

" _No! Keep it going! I want as much stuff as we can get! Trade is good. Finding is better. They say we steal. But we find. You know this. But, I saw that the child was afraid. Why?_ "

" _She almost died, My Greatness of Greats._ "

" _But, she did not. Her soul-half rescued her. Why does she still fear?_ "

" _This was Malthael that almost killed her. The demon-slayer like the others._ "

" _So...he kills his own now?_ " Greed seemed to blink with surprise. " _I see..._ "

" _It seems to be that way. Mainly not, but to cause aversions and show no allegiance to others._ "

" _And you know this...?_ "

" _I have been searching far and wide for the child. How can I not notice such things?_ "

" _True. Hey! You are still training! You are not finished!_ " Greed scowled at a small goblin.

" _But...I..._ " the small goblin whimpered. It was trying to swap out its training bag for a true treasure bag. It soon fell over from a smack to the head from the broken shovel. Gurzick grinned even more and watched the proper bag get swapped out again. Training goblins had bricks of colored gold to show they were worthless. Only the best goblins were able to do the true bidding. Any goblin that came back with less than desirable items were also given the training bags. They were mainly to help them gather strength for large treasure hauls and to fool the newer adventurers. The bags were given over, as the goblin was able to run off. The bricks were just that. Worthless and caused amusement for the goblins while the adventurer tried and failed to pawn off useless bricks.

" _Greatness of Greats! We found this for the soft thing,_ " a larger goblin said and displayed several sheets of a pearlescent color that were stitched with gold designs. " _We found more in the dwellings of far more wealthy humans, too._ "

" _Perfect. That will work. Those colors are nice. I want some, too!_ " Greed demanded.

" _What she gets, you get?_ " Gurzick chuckled.

" _Yes. That's the way it works. But...hmm...she fears. Oh! I have shiny stones. Sparkly stones. Ah!_ " Greed mused and looked at some of the rings he wore on his fingers and pulled off two. Glancing over at a pile of gems next to him, he selected diamonds to place in them. " _Here. Take these to her._ "

" _These are your most prized sparklies, My Greatness of Greats!_ " Gurzick gasped. The red stoned Manald Heal ring was studied closely first, as the diamond was fitted in place. Then the other ring, Rogar's Huge Stone, was examined next to receive its diamond fitting. Both rings would serve the girl well and heal her intensely, if all else failed.

" _These will guard her. I have more. If not, I can get more,_ " Greed nodded. The rings were given over, and Gurzick was ordered to leave. Greed pulled his mirror over to watch Gurzick head back to Heaven, but then it seemed to cloud over. He scowled. The inner sanctum in the Halls of Valor were fully protected against watching spies. _Imperius must have increased the protection with Malthael lurking about just a moment ago._ He was able to see her before. His mirror was also weakening from so much use.  _Magic mirrors were so hard to get!_  He was now going to invest in finding a stronger mirror. The Vizjerei mages tended to have such powerful objects readily at their disposal.

Anaurael watched Gurzick reappear and present her with the two rings. Her jaw dropped in complete surprise at the intense healing properties both rings held.

"Greed gives. No fear. Okay?" he beamed.

"Thank you," she nodded. She put on the Manald Heal ring right away on her right hand. As for the more powerful ring, she wanted to wait. At Gurzick's questioning look, she said, "I want Imperius to put this ring on me. It's important."

"Oh! Okay!" he nodded. "I go."

"Of course," she nodded back. When he left, she studied the powerful ring. The large, light blue stone was, most likely, a piece of the Arc from how it pulsed and radiated such a divine Light.  _Or was it a drop of crystallized blood from Anu?_   _Regardless, the ring would now serve a special purpose._ As she waited patiently for Imperius to return, she could only hope that all went well.

Imperius, on the other hand, was forced to enlist the aid of the Nephalem.  _Malthael was sick._  He couldn't bring himself to kill him. As much as he wanted to try and speak with his lost brother, there was no way to do so. The next action caused by Malthael sealed it. Heaven was now under attack again.

"Defend the gate!" Imperius shouted. The warrior angels poured out to defend the entrance to Pandemonium. "What has gotten into him?!"

"Where is your ward?" Auriel asked with concern.

"My inner sanctum," he muttered.

"What happened earlier? You left so fast!"

"Malthael paid her a visit. He touched my mark on her. He nearly killed her," Imperius glowered. Auriel floated in pure shock now. "He tried to severe her bond from me to see if it could be done. I had to bring her here to heal her."

"You cannot be serious..."

"I had to remove his touch from her. So, she remains in my inner sanctum until he is dead."

"I understand."

"And there is the Nephalem with those companions. The moment the Death Maidens are gone with their ilk, I shall lead the Nephalem to Pandemonium. I know they can use the battering ram there to enter the fortress. I will not help them to collect the Siege Runes that power it, though."

"Very well," she agreed. Imperius stood watch over the entrance of Heaven, as the Nephalem took out Malthael's minions with acute accuracy. The roguish man that accompanied the Nephalem was an excellent mark, too, but far too greedy for his tastes. There were two others there. A warrior Templar, and a skilled Enchantress. He cared not for them, though. Tyrael was also there to lend his aid. They found out where Malthael was, and he was leading the Nephalem to the High Heavens to reach Pandemonium. It was the only way to get there. On noticing how Tyrael seemed to be in pain, she said, "I am sure that Tyrael may stay here and wait for a time to rejoin the Nephalem. He appears to be wounded. I will see what I can do to help him."

Imperius only nodded. When the area was clear, Imperius made his entrance in a flash of light. He took them to Pandemonium and led them to an abandoned siege camp, but just to there. It overlooked the battering ram that they had to use. Before he left them, he said, "My brother is sick and needs to be put down. When it is done, it will be done. But, I will not thank you for it."

"Your thanks is not needed, nor wanted," the Nephalem seemed to growl back. Imperius only vanished away as a response. He went straight to Anaurael. A wash of relief went over him when he saw her on his throne. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. His mark on her forehead seemed to shimmer happily with his reflective Light. It relieved him that she was well.

"I heard fighting," she whispered.

"Malthael dared to attack us," he growled.

"What?!" she gaped.

"The Nephalem appeared, and the attack was culled. As much as the Nephalem will put down Malthael for me, I will not give my thanks."

"I know," she said and ran a hand over his armored cheek. He sighed and finally noticed the rings. He was a touch impressed at the red stoned ring. When he saw the large, blue topaz gemstone, he noticed that it matched her eyes. Then he saw what it was.

"Where did you get that?!" he demanded.

"Gurzick spoke with Greed," she chuckled. He shook his head with a touch of disgust, but he didn't complain. "It is to safeguard me, I think."

"I can accept that. But...you do not wear this one? Why?" he asked and took Rogar's Huge Stone from her. "This one I would prefer on you at all times."

"I want you to put it on me," she smiled and showed him her left ring finger.

"Why?"

"Think of it as an act of trust," she said. He gazed at her silently, but he did as she requested. Once it fit perfectly on her finger, she swallowed and said, "A ring also symbolizes a form of partnership. My Mother and Father wear rings to show their union. It keeps others away. So, I thought you could put this on me...to show our union..."

"My mark made you mine."

"None can see it, save for true angels. This ring will help," she chuckled.

"I understand. Very well. Come. Let us check on your chamber below us," he said.

"I am afraid that I do not know what the kingdom of Heaven is called," she sighed.

"You were never informed?" he asked.

"I fear not."

"Ah. Well, you are in the Silver City. My Halls of Valor is one of the purest places here. It resides the closest to the Arc of Heaven. It is how I was able to purge Malthael's touch from you."

"Oh. Auriel was telling me various things, but not the full name of this place."

"I shall reprimand her for that later."

"No, Imperius! The fault was mine for not asking."

"You have no faults."

"Really?" she mused. He seemed to smirk.

"You are my ward. You only lack training."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Does it not?"

"It sounds irritating," she admitted. He rewarded her with a small chuckle. When they finally walked down the last step, they paused at the wealth that littered the room. The bed had a mess of bed sheets on it, and large pillows of ivory lace and gold etchings to keep with the room colors were piled up in an unruly heap all over it. Every spare bit of space was stockpiled high with treasure, gems, weapons, and armors. "Greed."

"Definitely," he snorted.

"It will take me days to sort through this!" she scowled. "I don't need all of this!"

"What is he trying to pull?!" Imperius muttered angrily.

"Let me try to make some space. If anything, some of this can be used to bribe humans into leaving me alone," she muttered out.

"Or they get the idea that they can get more."

"Ugh."

"I'll toss what we don't need out a window."

"Please do," she nodded. "Actually, some of this can go to my parents. I'll set aside what I want to stay, and what can go to them. That will work."

"Fine. As you work here, I'll train the troops," he nodded. He was about to leave, but he paused with fascination at how she removed the thongs that held her long hair back. It had reached down past her rump now in a straight sheen of molten gold. But, when she released it, a breeze from a window blew into the room to make every single strand float with a weightless look that reminded him of his own wings. He actually caught his breath at the sight.

"Is everything all right?" she asked gently. Her hair settled around her shoulders neatly. She had no bangs, but a slight widow's peak helped her hair frame her face beautifully. Her hair was one solid length. The odd thing was that it wouldn't cut. When her mother did try to cut it, the scissors used had broken in half on a single lock of hair. Her hair was as soft as a feather in the wind, but harder than solid gold when under any form of physical attack. It was a complete anomaly.

"Later. When Malthael is dealt with," he said slowly. "I will wish to speak with you on a rather personal matter. You will stay for this?"

"I had no plans to leave," she smiled softly. He moved to her side, lifted her up, and kissed her. Then he set her down and moved off to see what he could do. She smiled again with a soft blush, put her hair back, and decided to tackle the bed first. What she didn't need would go around it to go to her parents. That seemed to be the best place to start.


	16. Chapter 16

When Izarius was able to check on her a couple hours later, he had brought food and drink for her. She was clearly starving, and she helped him clear off an area to set the needed nourishment down. There was only one small table, but it was enough for now.

"The place looks...cluttered," he said.

"I know. You can thank Gurzick and Greed," she sighed and bit into an apple.

"I see," he chuckled. "And these items by the bed?"

"It's to go to my parents. I don't need so much here."

"Ah. I shall have Darius and Mithus assist me in delivering them. Azarius is helping more angels around your residence. The village your parents reside in was under attack," he sighed.

"What?!" she gaped.

"Malthael's forces are thorough. They seek to destroy all of the demon blood. Your parents are doing all they can to help safeguard the innocents. They have no demon blood, like yourself, so they are unharmed. After this, though, it may be safe to leave the village in full. The villagers are suspicious that it is they behind the attacks. We know it is not true."

"They should be brought here!" she said.

"I know this. But, they are warriors. They seek to defend the town."

"I need to speak with Auriel," she sighed. She finished off the apple to curb her hunger and left the room. Izarius left with her. Then he seemed to pause when she teleported by using the signature imprint of Imperius. He had no idea that she could do that.

She found Auriel in the Gardens of Hope. She was with Tyrael and healing him with the strands that graced over her arms.

"I thank you and your counterpart, Al'maiesh," Tyrael said softly.

"You should rest, you know. As a mortal, you need it," Auriel chuckled. Then she looked over at the sight of Imperius's ward. "Anaurael? What is wrong? You should be in the Halls of Valor."

"I know. But, I had to speak with you," she sighed.

"What is wrong, sister?" Auriel asked. Tyrael was speechless. The girl was a singular form of perfect, angelic beauty. From her straight sheen of molten gold hair, to her soft, topaz blue eyes. When his eyes rested on the glowing dot of molten gold on her forehead, he grimaced lightly.  _This was the ward of Imperius._ There was no other explanation.

"You must be Tyrael. I give greetings," she nodded.

"The same," he nodded back.  _Even her attitude was much like Imperius's moody one._ When Izarius appeared next to her, he nodded to them, too.

"What did you wish to speak of?" Auriel asked.

"My parents. They are in my birth village and fighting Malthael's ilk!" she said. "I need to help them! To bring them here!"

"Sister, you know that Imperius will not be pleased, if you left," Auriel said.

"What am I to do?" she winced. "I do not want them harmed."

"Have hope, sister. That is all you can do," Auriel sighed.

"I vowed to Imperius that I would not leave here, too," Anaurael fretted. "But, my parents..."

"I can help them," Izarius nodded.

"I just want them safe," she said.

"I will ensure it," Izarius promised and left right after his vow.

"Thank you, brother," she nodded at his vanishing form.

"I must rally the Angelic Host. I shall return when I can," Auriel said and vanished.

"So...you are the ward of Imperius?" Tyrael asked.

"I am. My name is Anaurael. Forgive me, but I must return to my chambers. Imperius will not be pleased, if he finds me missing. He has me here until Malthael is destroyed," she said softly. She got a brotherly vibe from him, as he was a mortal angel, like herself. She knew that she could trust him now, but she still felt a bit wary from how Imperius shows discontent with him.

"He keeps you that safe?"

"Malthael...almost killed me," she winced. "He approached me. He sensed my bond with Imperius, and he touched my mark. The glow on my forehead. He tried to severe me from Imperius. If he succeeded...well..."

"Your life...is tied to...?" Tyrael was stunned.

"Imperius marked me the night I was born. He claimed me as his ward. It is...rumored...that I am his missing Light. He even told me, not long ago, that I was a part of him that was missing. Something he never wishes to lose again. He trains me. He protects me. And, in return, I am his faithful servant. In so many ways. Although...I know it is something more now."

"What do you mean?"

At this, she looked at him with a touch of sadness. "He loves me. And I love him. We simply have not voiced it out. Yet."

Tyrael's jaw dropped. At this, she smiled softly and looked away. When he regained himself, he said, "I look forward to speaking with your parents."

"I look forward to seeing them alive and well," she shivered. She suddenly looked over at Imperius appearing in front of them. He seemed to glare at Tyrael, but he redirected his gaze to his ward.

"Why are you out here?" he asked.

"I sought Auriel. I worried for my parents. Izarius said that they are defending the village of my birth. I wanted them to come here...but..." she frowned.

"I see."

"Tyrael was being healed by Auriel when I arrived."

"Very well," he nodded. She always spoke the truth to him. Then, much to Tyrael's further shock, Imperius scooped her up and cradled her to him. At the way her hand moved to caress the powerful Archangel's armored cheek, he sighed deeply. This was something that Tyrael had never seen before. It was a side of Imperius that was completely alien to him. _But, it only meant one thing._

"You...do love her! Don't you?" Tyrael asked.

"She is my ward. What more is there to say?" Imperius asked.  _He did not give a negative answer._ That shocked Tyrael even further. Imperius looked at Anaurael and squeezed her gently before teleporting away with her to her chambers. He just gave Tyrael a lot to think about.

In her chambers, Imperius set her down to let her eat her fill. He noticed that she had done a lot of work. Most of the treasures were sorted and set in various orderly piles. Some of the treasures had a use. Small cups, plates, utensils, and other basic needs would be kept. Necklaces, jewelry, and other items were kept, but only the best looking pieces. Fabrics of cloth would also be used, though she didn't have much training in sewing. She learned some from her training in healing for bandage wraps, but not enough to fully make clothing.

She had made the bed and lined the pillows on it. The main piece was made of solid gold beams that fit together perfectly. Some of the beams were engraved with vines and dotted with small diamonds. These vines seemed to hold the mattress in place to the frame. When the corners of the bed rose up into small pillars, small hooks at the tips held up a thin sheet of fine silk for slight privacy all around, but not by much. He didn't like how the bed was positioned, though. When he asked her about it, she chuckled.

"I am not strong enough to move it. The framework is gold, you know," she shrugged. At this, Imperius noticed that she had cleared space around the bed. Most of the sorted treasure for her parents were piled on it. It added to the weight. But, he was able to effortlessly shove it to the center of the room. That was what he wanted.

"The rest of this?" he asked and glanced at the sorted treasure piles.

"I was only trying to organize what I could. What is on the bed will go to my parents. I had, originally, put them around the bed, but it started to get cluttered. It was easier this way," she nodded. She finished off her water and made use of a basin to relieve herself. It was cleaned daily by another angel. As much as she hated to resort to such means, there was no other choice. "I wonder what happens if I just dump this over the side. Would it hit a human?"

Imperius looked at her and actually coughed to hide the fact that he let out a small laugh. That was new of him to do. Then he said, "I would not allow any human to even see such a thing come from you. Any part of you. Useless or not."

"Is that so?" she mused.

"It is," he said sternly. "I am not pleased that Tyrael saw you."

"He knows I am yours," she said softly. "and it was inevitable for him to see me."

"I don't like how he saw you here in Heaven."

"He only knows I reside here from time to time. He does not know where, other than in your Halls. I do see him as a brother, but I feel wary, too. From you, I feel this."

"I want you to be wary around everyone."

"Save my parents?"

"Yes."

"Even those I trust?"

"Trust can only go so long. Unless it's with me," he said and rested his hands on her shoulders. "My trust with you is eternal."

"As is mine with you," she smiled. He scooped her up to cradle her now, and he moved with her to one of the windows. As she rested against his large shoulder pauldrons, she reached up and lazily traced how his cheek armor attached to the rest of the helm. It looked like it was welded on and almost resembled a mandible. It was the same on the other side. The rest of his helmet seemed to be forged to wrap around his head and arch upwards to reach his floating halo. A part that fit over the back of his skull wrapped around to fit like a circlet over his main facial frame. It resembled a crown, in a sense, but it was just the way it was designed.

At a closer inspection, she saw that his helmet didn't fully connect with his chest armor. Thinking now, she slowly reached in and paused when he turned to glance at her with surprise. But, he didn't stop her. Licking her lips carefully, she reached in further and was surprised to find something solid. She found his actual cheek, and he gave a shivering sigh at her very touch.

"I want to try something. I wanted to wait until Malthael was defeated..." he said.

"We should wait until then," she said.

"I fear I cannot."

"Why?"

"Because, I have waited for too long," he muttered, as he gazed at her.

"How long will it take?" she asked.

"I am unsure."

"Then we should wait. If you are needed and called away..."

"I know. I can wait a bit longer," he nodded. She went to withdraw her hand, but found him pressing into it a bit more. "Don't pull back. Not yet."

"Of course, Imperius," she nodded. He carried her up the stairs and into his inner sanctum. Sitting down on his throne with her, he enjoyed the feel of her hand on his cheek. He seemed to slump slightly, as her hand continued to stroke his cheek gently. Nothing else was said. Nothing else was done. All he needed was her hand on his cheek. Her gentle touch was all he wanted right then and there.

After two hours went by, he felt that something was finally happening.  _Malthael was found._  At this, he sat up more and said, "My sick brethren was found. I need to witness the fight from afar. Stay here. When it is over, I shall return."

"Of course," she nodded. She felt him press his lips into her palm and had her pull her hand back. He already missed the contact. He did kiss her gently and set her in his throne. Then he left quickly. When he was gone she could only smile to herself softly. Even as her mark shimmered on her forehead, she knew that no one would ever sway her heart away from her powerful protector.

When he got to the viewing chamber, he saw Tyrael there with Auriel and Itherael. In the pool, they watched the Nephalem defeat Malthael.  _Would he be reborn?_  They wouldn't know. But, Imperius and Tyrael were there physically after that to watch Malthael's form disintegrate.

"I revived the Horadrim. I will have the Nephalem, and others, help cleanse the true demons from Sanctuary in the form of bounties. I may even give rewards, if they are met," Tyrael said.

"Fine. I don't care what you do," Imperius snorted.

"I plan to find Anaurael's parents, too. That is the next stop the moment I get back."

"Very well."

"She is well?"

"She is safe. That is all you need to know," Imperius growled. Tyrael paused.  _Was that a touch of jealousy?_  That made him wonder. When Imperius got back to his inner sanctum, he found his throne empty. Disturbed at this, he moved to her chamber. Then he paused. She had discarded her usual cotton and leather clothing, and she had wrapped herself up carefully in a sheet of white satin. She was trying to figure out how to make it work. When she looked over at him, she blushed a vibrant, deep red.

"Oh! Um..." she flustered.

"You are...changing your clothing...?" he asked.

"Trying to," she admitted. "I never had good lessons on making new clothes. I thought I would try to...well...pass the time..."

"We will get you new clothes in due time," he said, as he watched her.

"I would hope so. I don't have a bathing tub in here, or a means to wash my clothing. So...I had to change out of it somehow..."

"It shall be remedied," he nodded. Then a realization struck him.  _All of her usual clothing was on the ground._  "Are you...wearing anything else...?"

"Um...no..." she said with a harder blush.

"And the windows are wide open?" he asked.

"I didn't see any angels, or..." she started, but then squeaked when he moved over swiftly to scoop her up and take her up to his sanctum.

"I shall have installments of colored glass placed in that can open and close at our leisure for privacy. Possibly various shades of diamond sheets. Later on, that is," he muttered and sat down in his throne with her in his lap. "As for now, I want to show you something."

"What is it?" she asked. He thought at first before reluctantly getting up and setting her down to stand. He focused, and she blinked that the entire sanctum sealed up. All of the doors vanished. The path to her chamber vanished. Even the light that shown down was sealed out. The only light that emanated now was from his wings and glowing form. Then she watched with wide eyes, as his armor seemed to sink inwards. From the armored cloth that went down his waist over his armored legs to his boots, to his elaborately engraved chest armor up to his helmet, it all seemed to blur and meld together.

His glowing body seemed to glow even more, as his wings became stronger in both solidity and intense Light. He was merging with the Song of the Arc. But, it wasn't to make new angels. It was to show her his core. She was awed, terrified, and speechless over the one that marked her. As he glowed and pulsed, her mark was echoing it back in perfect synchronization.

Then he leaned over slightly and said, "Come to me."

"I...yes..." she whispered. "But..."

"I am showing you what I truly am. None have ever seen me like this," he said. He looked like a large, over-muscled, incredibly tall man that was perfect in both physique and form. He didn't have true flesh, since his main core was solid, raw energy from the Arc, but it was his definite shape that showed him as a fiery winged humanoid of sorts. His tendril wings seemed to have more control to be used like this, and he flicked them gently.

"I am going to confess something first," she said.

"What would that be?" he asked. He paused when she tugged away at the wrapping she gave herself to show him her full body. She removed the thongs from her hair to let it flutter about her in her own show of golden wings. She saw him tremble with his own form of nervous desire.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you," he said back. At that, she walked up to him, let him pull her into his arms, and he planted a solid kiss on her mouth. His wings folded around them, and he finally merged his music with hers.


	17. Chapter 17

The next week was a rush for both Heaven and Sanctuary. Horadrim recruits were found and initiated. Xavian had survived the attacks, thankfully, and became a full Horadric member. Tyrael finally found Anaurael's parents, and it was an emotional reunion. It was also decided to have them leave the village for good. Many of the townsfolk sought to banish the angelic couple. So, Tyrael agreed to help them collect their things. Then they burned down the cottage and flattened the land. Of course, the finished crops were harvested to be used for emergency travel rations. Then the garden was destroyed and heavily salted to keep new crops from growing. They didn't want the villagers to try anything. All of this happened in the dead of night while the town slept.

"It hurts to do this, but there is no other choice," Ilerael sighed.

"I know," Tyrael agreed.

"I have not seen Anaurael, since Malthael's destruction," Lilaurael frowned. "Since Imperius took her to Heaven. I hope she is well."

"She is fine," Izarius said. "I shall remain as your link to her. Imperius has been keeping close watch on her. It is hard to see what he does now."

"Oh?" Ilerael asked.

"He...sealed his sanctum with her within it," Izarius said lightly.

"What?!" Lilaurael gasped.

"He is with her, too. It...does make me wonder..." the angelic warrior said softly.

"There's only one other reason why he would do that," Ilerael grumbled. "As much as I'm against it, she is an adult now."

"Do you mean...?" his wife blushed.

"What?" Tyrael frowned.

"If they make offspring, I will want to know," Ilerael sighed. That had Tyrael's jaw drop with surprise. "I'm not sure how it would be possible, either."

"But...has she eaten? Slept? I worry for her now," Lilaurael frowned.

"Well, we are about to find out," Tyrael said at the sight of Imperius with Anaurael in his arms. She was set down, and she paused with horror at the sight of her childhood home.

"No, the villagers didn't do this. We did," Ilerael said quickly. "It was safer this way."

"But..." Anaurael frowned.

"The villagers don't want us around anymore. It is best to let them think that our home was destroyed by demons. After the thanks we got for helping them..." Lilaurael sighed sadly. "Anyways, we accepted Tyrael's offer to help the Horadrim. We will travel with him from now on."

"Harvey may join us, though," Ilerael nodded. "He was defending us when the villagers showed discontent. He's closing up his shop now. He was threatened, too, for being in league with us."

"Fine," Imperius said.

"So...what did you both do?" Lilaurael asked.

"Oh..." Anaurael blushed.

"I joined with her in the Song of the Arc," Imperius said bluntly.

"What?!" Tyrael gaped.

"My Light is fully her Light. By the time it was over, I brought her back. Just now," Imperius said and placed his hands on her shoulders. It was a form of possession. Ilerael recognized that easily.

"A whole week passed by!" Lilaurael said.

"It did?! I had no idea!" Anaurael admitted.

"I know that time passes when assisting with new angels, but...are you hungry? Thirsty?" Ilerael asked his daughter. "How did you survive?"

"Oh. I pretty much lived off of his Light," she blushed again. "I didn't feel hungry or thirsty at all. I'm sure I will soon, but I'm fine right now."

"Was it painful?" Tyrael asked. He was genuinely curious.

"Oh, no! It was...the best experience I ever had," she blushed a bit harder and looked away. If Imperius could show a wide, smug grin, he probably would. When she glanced up at him, he squeezed her shoulders gently and glared down the path of the hillside cottage as someone came up to meet them.

Lorath paused with sheer awe and terror at the sight of Imperius. The Archangel seemed to snort, and he watched Tyrael move to confront his loyal Horadric brother. He was helping Harvey move out of the shop. Other Horadrim would help him set up a place to work his valuable trade. After a bit of conversation, they walked up to the ruined cottage and turned to regard Imperius.

"How long will she travel with us? Your ward?" Lorath asked respectfully.

"She will train with you during most daylight hours. At night, she may come back to Heaven. She can teleport there and back at will now. She has a room, but it still needs a few things to be effective," Imperius muttered. "She knows what is needed."

"And, unfortunately, I can't have just anything there," Anaurael sighed.

"What do you need?" her mother asked.

"A bathtub, really. Izarius and various other angels help with removal of common wastes, but I feel bad on having them do such manual labors! I did offer to dump things out the window to see if it would hit someone. Imperius...well..." she smiled.

"As much as I would find it humorous, I declined the decision," Imperius said.

"That sounds a bit disgusting," Ilereal admitted. "but I would likely laugh hard, if someone did get hit. Try to aim for a villager around here."

"Or Willis," Lilaurael grinned. That got Anaurael biting back her own laugh. When Gurzick appeared to wave at them, Lorath quickly rose up his poleaxe to attack him.

"No!" Ilerael said quickly and stepped in front of the goblin. "Not this one. He's special. He works directly with Greed and aids us. If you have an item you don't need, give it to him. He'll trade something with you. Only once though, right, Gurzick?"

"Yes. One," he nodded. "Hi! You good?"

"Hello, Gurzick. Um, I need a bathtub to match the room," Anaurael sighed.

"Oh? Ah! Water hold?" he asked. He was trying to get most of the language down.

"Yes. To clean myself with," she nodded.

"Okay. Greed know. Will help. Hmm. Oh! Travel?" he asked.

"Yes. This home was destroyed. It is no longer good for us," Lilaurael frowned.

"Aww," he frowned. "I like."

"We all did. But, the villagers don't like us," Ilerael shrugged. At that, Gurzick hopped over to see the viewpoint of the village at the top of the hill. Then he flipped off the village. That got them all laughing, save Imperius who only smirked. Greed was going to have his goblins raid the place for all it was worth the moment they all left. He took it as a bit of an insult. He favored the girl, and any that did not was subject to getting picked on and robbed blind.

"Sorry for trying to attack you. I didn't know," Lorath said.

"Okay," Gurzick nodded. "It good."

"I am getting hungry now," Anaurael admitted. A freshly harvested carrot was given over after it got cleaned up with a little water.

"I need to check on the Angelic Host and train the troops. I will be back for you later," Imperius promised her. She nodded and let him gather her up to kiss her. That had Lorath surprised.

"I thought he didn't care about anyone?" he whispered to Tyrael.

"Imperius and Anaurael share the same Light. I guess, you could say that, in human terms, they are husband and wife," Tyrael shrugged. Imperius now gave a small glance at him. What he said definitely caught his interest. At the look he gave Anaurael, she blushed.

"I can refer to that, if others try to pry too much," she smiled. "You did put a ring on my finger."

"That I have," Imperius mused. "Fine. Do that."

He kissed her again and set her down to vanish back to Heaven. At the questionable looks her parents gave her, she told them how Greed offered over two rings. She showed them off, and they gasped at the special blue topaz ring. "I had Imperius put that one on me."

"Good. That ring stays on you all the time," her father nodded. "I think we have dallied here long enough. We need to move."

"Rightly so," Tyrael agreed. "The Nephalem is busy cleansing the lands now. More work is still unfinished. Our next stop is New Tristram. I believe the Nephalem was heading there. The Khazra clans are still running rampant and causing problems."

"And there are still undead in that old cathedral, too," Lorath nodded. Anaurael studied Lorath now. He was tall, wore a hooded cloak, and had a partial cloth mask over his face. His robes appeared to be a tanned brown in color and moved over the sides of his armor. Silver steel armor covered his shoulders, chest, arms, and legs. The massive poleaxe he carried required both hands to use.

"Tyrael, when was the last time you ate?" Ilerael asked, as they walked out of the village. Gurzick was skipping along until he got a poke from his god to help with some looting. He grinned wickedly and vanished off into a portal.

"Not long ago," he said. He did notice the Greed Goblin leaving and seemed to sigh. He only hoped that the little demon would stay out of trouble. He did prove valuable.

"Several hours ago," Lorath muttered under his breath.

"Eat this," Lilaurael said and handed over an apple. "It will help."

"At least I won't be the only one reminding him when to eat!" Lorath chuckled. Izarius, Mithus, Darius, and Azarius followed alongside them to make a perimeter. The newer angels were already sent back to Heaven for more training. When Anaurael stumbled in her walk, Izarius quickly caught her.

"Are you all right?" Lilaurael asked.

"I think...the week of being with him...caught up to me..." she winced. "I'm exhausted..."

"I will take her back to Heaven. She can find you all later," Izarius nodded. "She has a bed there to rest in. When she is well, I will help her get back."

"Of course," Ilerael nodded. It was now that they finally hugged their daughter tight to show how much she was missed. They both pressed kisses to her temple and let Izarius spirit her away. As they kept traveling, Anaurael was taken straight to her bed. The moment her head hit the luxurious pillow, she fell into a deep and badly needed sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

When Imperius saw her several hours later, she was still sleeping deeply. He sat down on the bed, now that he knew he didn't have to fear of it breaking apart on him, and gently ran a hand through her hair. He was able to remove the bindings that held it together, and he marveled at how each strand seemed to cling and coil around each of his fingers. When he looked over at Izarius appearing with some food for her, the angelic warrior bowed respectfully.

"They have reached the village of New Tristram. The lands are being cleansed, but demons spawn like rats. The Nephalem has much work to do," the warrior sighed.

"That I know. Nor do I care," Imperius grunted.

"Would you still show yourself to the humans?"

"I will, if I must, to protect her. I will not speak with them. There is no need for such useless banters. They will try and fail to impress me. It is not needed."

"Many will question her status with you."

"True. She did suggest in making armor in close resemblance to mine. Ah! I know what I can do. If she wakes, have her remain here," he nodded. Izarius nodded and stood guard when Imperius left. The Archangel went to the part of the Silver City that housed the forge. It was here that he focused on the crafting molds before him and began to select various pieces to put together. Solid gold was going to be his base metal, as it tended to be for him. The metal was provided freely with enough focus. He got that to start melting in the heated kiln, and he began to prepare the molds.

"Imperius?" Itherael asked when he appeared.

"My ward is resting. While she rests, I am making her some armor. And a weapon. Yes, she has such things already. But, many will question her. I shall stop the questions," he said. "Her armor will resemble mine. I may make her a smaller version of Solarion, but not sentient. Just a replica for her to use easily. I may even make her a circlet to resemble my own halo of gold."

"It is good to see you like this again," he said.

"It is good to feel like myself again," Imperius actually admitted. Itherael gave a quiet chuckle. "I merged my Song with hers. It was why I was gone. I sealed off my sanctum."

"What?" Itherael asked, as though he didn't hear what was just said.

"I joined my Song with hers. We are now one."

"And...if offspring should come of this?"

"Is there something that you know that I don't?" he asked now.

"It is foretold from my Scroll that such a thing may come to pass."

"You...knew this...and said nothing?!" Imperius asked in a dangerous way.

"I could not intervene."

"Do you know when?"

"It does not say," Itherael said truthfully. "Only that it may happen in time."

He paused completely in what he was doing to think over what he was told. After a while, he went back to the armor molds. "It is fine. If something happens, then I shall expect it."

"Of course," Itherael agreed and vanished away. He had to tell Auriel. When he found her in the Gardens of Hope, he told her what Imperius admitted to him.

"He merged with her?!" she gasped.

"He did. He is making armors for his ward now."

"Do you truly have no idea if offspring will form?"

"Only that it will be possible. And that this resulting offspring will be as strong as the Nephalem. If not stronger. It does not say when. It does not say how many."

"This is very interesting," Auriel admitted. "Where is his ward?"

"He said she was resting."

"Hmm. She is likely in her new chambers. I shall see her."

"Be wary. If she rests, she should rest," Itherael said.

"I know this," she agreed. They parted ways, and she went straight to Anaurael's chamber. Much to her delight, she saw the ward of Imperius eating some freshly brought grains, fruits, and small parts of meat. She was completely ravenous. A pitcher of water was also in use, too. Izarius had left to check on her parents for her. She always worried about them now. "I give greetings, sister."

"Auriel!" Anaurael smiled. "I was just finishing up."

"You eat much?" she chuckled.

"No. My body was just catching up with me," Anaurael sighed.

"So...the merging with Imperius's Song does this?"

"Oh. You know?" she blushed.

"Imperius spoke of it freely to Itherael. I was just informed. How long did this take?"

"A week. I had no idea of the time lapse."

"Truly?!" Auriel said with complete surprise.

"Yes. I can only assume that, after such an event, my body would need to catch up right away. I felt no hunger, sleep, or thirst throughout it."

"It could be dangerous."

"True. But, if I tend to the needs the moment they appear, I should be all right. Imperius is my strength now. Without him, I fear that I have nothing left. I also believe that it was always like that. After this, it feels as though it is far more intense," she admitted. She smiled at the light caress to her shoulders that her angelic sister gave her now to comfort her.

"You were chosen by Imperius to be the Light that he needs. The two of you are equal parts of a whole now. There was no mistake in this. Our Heavenly Arc always knows what needs to be done. I would not doubt if it was the Arc that gave off the subtle clues that such a thing needed to pass. There was no mistake in this. Do not fear the path that was given to you," Auriel said warmly.

"Thank you, sister," she nodded, and they hugged lightly.

"And, I will not lie to you," Auriel whispered. "There has been talk of other angels thinking of removing their wings to give Sanctuary a new race."

"What?!" Anaurael gasped.

"It is only speculation," Auriel said gently. "and not many will do so. But...after seeing you and your parents...and what Tyrael has done...many have spoken of this. But not openly. Granted, Tyrael removed his wings to show that he was upset at how we did nothing. To him, his action was justified. As for the others, they are curious as to what they can do. However, nothing is cemented, as of yet."

"Do not remove yours!"

"Oh, no! I could never do that," Auriel chuckled. "I am the Hope that the Angelic Host needs. I am the Hope that keeps Sanctuary alive. For me to remove my wings would bring much sorrow to all."

"I told Izarius this," she sighed. "That...I would have never wished to remove my wings, if I had them. It would seem horrible to me."

"And that is fine," Auriel soothed. "Like I have said, some may do so just to see if they can. If they do, they may join the ranks with Tyrael. But, many are also afraid to do so. To succumb in a mortal shell. They are very unsure."

"I've been doing this all my life, as I was born this way. It is instinctive for me to know what to do. They would have to get lessons from my parents."

"That they would," Auriel agreed. "It is good to see you again. I need to check on the Host."

"Of course," Anaurael nodded. Right after she left, she sighed and drank down some water. Then she blinked at the massive, golden tub with pearl inlays that suddenly appeared by a window. The Greed Goblins were very busy. Lush soaps and shampoos were brought in next, and Gurzick plopped down with a small sigh of exhaustion. At her look, he beamed.

"Greed find!" he grinned.

"Greed found this tub?!" she gaped.

"Yes. Use magic. See things," he nodded.

"And the soaps and cleaning supplies?"

"Yes. All find."

"Thank him for me," she smiled. Instead, the crown glowed on Gurzick's head.

"You can thank me, yourself," Greed giggled. "As much as I hate departing with my treasures, I must admit that I find you to be another treasure. Your hair of gold is so delightful to see!"

"Oh," she smiled. "Well, you don't have to do so much."

"Child, you don't need to worry so much. I get more from what you have done, anyways. I seem to find more after each place you leave behind! Also, your room will now become a new treasure vault."

"Greed, I must admit, I have been giving some of what you gave me to my parents. There is much that I don't need. I hardly have space to move," she admitted.

"Oh, that's fine. I know all about that. I take it all back after they use it to pay debts. No matter where it goes, it's still mine. I found it first, and I always think of it as, oh, on loan. When it is not needed, I just, eh, find it again," Greed chuckled wickedly. That got her gasping with laughter. She had no idea. "And that place you used to live? I gained more things there than I thought possible!"

"You robbed the whole village?" she gaped.

"Yes! And, remember! I don't steal. I find. When you say rob, it sounds so...brash. So, I find my things. Humans always leave stuff out for me and my followers to find. It's a habit that will never break. I make good use of it. And, you will like this. Those humans in your last place of dwelling went to your last place of residence to pull blame. When they saw the destruction done, and that it was abandoned, they could only blame each other! Oh, how I laughed!" Greed continued to giggle. She found herself in complete shock. When she composed herself, she sighed.

"Well, I do thank you for all you are doing. It really does help," she said.

"And you are welcome, child. Hmm. You lack other articles of cloth? I have noticed this."

"Well, this is all I have to wear, really. It would be nice to wear something else now and then."

"Hmm," Greed mused. He seemed to be judging her figure. "Ah! I will have Gurzick bring you something. If it works, then I will know."

"Okay," she smiled. The crown stopped glowing, and Gurzick seemed to snap out of his trance. It seemed to be a mild form of possession. Harmless, but necessary for Greed. Gurzick vanished and came back moments later with a slender dress. She sighed, moved behind a set of sheets that were designed to be like a barricade, and put it on. As much as it fit over her hips, it didn't work for her bust line. Another dress was brought, and this fit much better. It was a creamy blue in color with a dramatic plunge. A royal ball gown by most speculations, but the fit was perfect.

"What are you wearing?" Imperius asked when he suddenly appeared.

"Oh..." she blushed. When she turned, she saw that he was holding various armors for her. "Greed wanted to see what garments he could find for me."

"And he brought this?"

"Well...it was to test what I could fit into, really."

"And...he watched you change?"

"No. I went behind the cloth barricade," she said quickly.

"Good. And...I do admit...I like this..." he muttered. He set the armors on the ground carefully and moved to her side. "Yes. I do..."

"I'm glad then..." she said and gasped when he ran a hand over her hip. "Um...what is it that you brought for me? That you set aside?"

"Of course," he nodded. "Your armor."

"You made me armor?!" she gasped with delight.

"I did."

"Why?"

"You mentioned to me," he said, as he pulled her closer. "that many may question who you are to me. I hope that, with this armor, there will be no confusions."

"That depends on how it looks on me," she muttered and shivered when he pulled her up to rest on his shoulder. "Should I try it on?"

"Later," he growled and began to move her into his sanctum.

"But..." she frowned.

"It won't be as long as before," he vowed.

"Okay," she nodded and kissed him, as the sanctum shut them in again.


	19. Chapter 19

Lyndon was bored. His Nephalem friend had left him behind to help Kormac, the Templar, or no longer Templar, find a better weapon. What better way to find it than from the enemy? He grumbled and looked over at the Enchantress, Eirena, but she was casually ignoring him and practicing her spells in silent meditation. He checked over the heavily armored coat he wore and double-checked his quivers. His crossbow was already tuned several times, and it threatened to quit on him if he fiddled with that anymore.  _How I hate waiting around!_

He sighed and decided to talk to Tyrael when he finally walked into New Tristram. Lorath was going over the reward stash, and that was heavily monitored. Not only by the Horadrim there, but also by Izarius and his fellow angelic warriors in their invisible state.  _So much for trying to steal from them!_  The Horadrim had special locks and spells on all of the treasures they brought, too. The last time he tried to sneak something, he found his hands stuck in his pockets for two hours from the spell he sprung. He was lucky that Darius wasn't tempted enough to smash a finger or two.

"I'm busy," Tyrael said quickly at the Scoundrel's approach.

"Oh, come on," Lyndon frowned. At the sudden approach of the chocolate-haired beauty, his eyebrows rose with complete appreciation. She caught it and inwardly scoffed at him. She moved right over to Tyrael, and they clasped hands. She had explored the town a bit and was impressed.

"Tyrael, how is everything?" Lilaurael asked with a small grin.

"Here?" he smiled. "We will find out. The Nephalem got here before we did. Oh, this is Lyndon. Eirena is over by the fire pit there practicing her spells."

"Ah. Hello. I am Lily. I was mainly a farmer, but I'm a bit of a warrior, too. Nice to meet you," she said. Tyrael was aware that their true names were hidden away for now. It was just until they knew it was safe to say them. At how Ilerael was stealthily moving in behind his wife, he hid his smirk. When Lyndon paid no attention, Ilerael easily moved to stand right behind the human. One of his specialties was stealth tactics despite his size. He had over a millennia to hone them.

"Well, hello there," Lyndon said in a sly manner. Of course, she had a stunning figure, and he let his eyes roam all over it. He clearly liked what he saw. When he saw her bow and arrows, he was already thinking of how to get close to her with his own form of 'lessons'.

"And I'm her husband, Isaiah," Ilerael growled out dangerously from behind him. When he turned to see the man, his jaw almost dropped under the heavy collar that hid his face.  _This man was larger than Kormac!_  It caught him by complete surprise. The two-handed sword the man bore didn't look very nice to shake hands with, either. He was even more amazed at how silent the man was.

"Yes! Of course, you are!" Lyndon chuckled nervously. When the glance to 'get lost' was given, he quickly did so. When he was back at the small fire pit, he grumbled to himself. "Damn! She looks far better than any farmer's girl that I've ever come across!"

"What? We have new guests?!" Eirena gasped with delight at the change of topic from possible flirting and moved quickly to make her acquaintance. Now that they were happily chatting away with her, she seemed to pause after a bit with uncertainty. "You are like Tyrael? I sense it. How can this be?"

"Ah. That's right. She was trained by a Seraph from long ago. She knows us as we are," Tyrael chuckled. "She is safe to tell your story to, Ilerael."

"Very well," he smiled. As Eirena learned of this surprise, Tyrael and Lorath were going over the latest scout reports in the area. Lyndon was about to scowl to himself when a beam of golden light slammed down and reformed into the most stunning woman he had ever seen in his life.

She was wearing solid gold armor that was engraved to be just like Imperius's. From the angelic runes that covered her, to the gold-spun cloth that she wore under and over various parts to keep it from rubbing on her skin. But, it was far more feminine in design and lighter to wear. The cloth armor that Imperius had around his waist only seemed to come down as slight tassels between her thighs and split down along her legs for easier movement. She lacked a helmet, but her circlet was much like Imperius's halo, save that the point in the front actually sunk lower to form an empty circle for a gem to fit. It actually displayed her mark perfectly in the slender, golden ring for any that could see it.

Her hair was loose, though, much to his insistence. When she moved, it truly did seem to flow out behind her like a set of golden wings. He appreciated the effect. At the two-handed spear she bore, her father was stunned at how closely it resembled Solarion. It was simply lighter, smaller, and easier for her to handle. She looked regal and appeared to be a true angelic warrior.

"Anaurael," Tyrael smiled softly.

"Tyrael," she nodded. "Mother. Father."

"Come here," Ilerael smiled. She moved to embrace them now, and he hugged her tight. "Where did you get this?! It's amazing!"

"Imperius wanted me to bear armor in his image. Including his weapon," she beamed. "He forged all of this himself. He wants to start training me in Pandemonium shortly. He will take me there."

"You have yet to really kill your first demon," Lilaurael frowned. "We should go with you."

"That may be possible. We'll have to talk to him when he gets here," she nodded.

"He plans to appear?" Tyrael frowned.

"Or I go to him," she shrugged. "He prefers to be at my side. He may come here for me."

"As it should be," Ilerael agreed.

"And you are...?" Lyndon asked when he walked over.

"I am Anaurael, ward to Imperius," she said lightly and regarded him with her topaz blue eyes. "My armor is made in his image, and he chose me, himself, to be his champion."

"I see. Grumpy has taste," he mused.

"I beg pardon?!" she glowered. "Imperius is only like that from how he was unable to do anything to the Burning Hells! You know nothing, human!"

"What? Are you not human, too?" Lyndon asked. Lorath had walked over, rolled his eyes, and listened in calmly. Something was bound to happen. Izarius nudged his fellow warriors, and they glanced over cautiously from where they stood.

"We may as well," Ilerael smirked. "My real name is Ilerael. My wife's name is Lilaurael. We were both, originally, angelic warriors in Heaven. We cast aside our wings to live here, because we were in love. Anaurael is our daughter. Imperius felt her, visited her on the night of her birth, and liked her."

"Oh!" Lyndon blinked. At the thought of possibly impressing them, he said, "So, Lilaurael, you know how to use that bow, right? I'm a rather good shot, myself, you know..."

"Lyndon," Lilaurael said with a small smile. "I've been using this bow, since before humanity was ever created. I'm an excellent shot, and I  _always_ hit my target. No matter how small it may be."

"Well, I can believe that! Oh. HEY!" Lyndon shouted when he finally caught on. Lilaurael was only laughing softly. Her husband was grinning wickedly. "You can see it perfectly at a distance!"

Tyrael rose a brow, but it was Lorath that was whispering to him. Now Tyrael blinked his eyes, groaned, and shook his head with a touch of disgust. Anaurael merely sighed and smiled when Gurzick appeared. When Lyndon quickly rose up his crossbow, she stepped in front of the goblin. "This one is watched by his god, Greed. And he is special. Gurzick can give you a good item in trade. One time trade only, though. So, if you have something to give him, he may have something in return."

"Really? Well, then! Ah, here. Do you think I could get a gold crossbow in return? I always wanted one! And, I promise that this crossbow is one of my best ones!" Lyndon said and handed over a spare crossbow. _It wasn't really the best one, but what would a goblin know?_  Gurzick took it, thought to himself, and looked through his bag. Then he handed over a different crossbow. "Thank you! Oh, I feel so excited, and I...wait a minute! This one is broken?!"

"Yes," Gurzick nodded. Then his crown glowed.

"For all the broken promises you gave in your life, a broken crossbow is a fair enough exchange. At least, I think so. You should know better than to lie to me!" Greed giggled and went silent. Tyrael was biting his tongue. Ilerael and Lilaurael bit back their own laughter, but Anaurael thought it was a fitting punishment. Lorath was chuckling softly at everything. The angelic warriors were clearly amused, and they had the same thoughts as Anaurael. Eirena had an idea and walked over.

"Um, I really need a new ring. Can you help?" she asked. Gurzick mused to himself and took the basic ring. Studying it, he tossed it into his bag and dug around. He pulled out another ring that seemed to enhance her powers, gave her a slightly faster attack, and boosted her health. "Perfect! Thank you! You are so sweet! Cute, too!"

"Yes!" Gurzick nodded and beamed at the last comment. When Lyndon was going to complain, Gurzick casually flipped him off. Now they all ended up laughing. "You bad. Give bad. Get bad."

"But..." Lyndon sputtered. "Fine. I'll find something of good quality to give you."

"We see," Gurzick said and stuck out his tongue. When Imperius slammed down into the village, Anaurael looked over and smiled. As she was about to walk to him, Lyndon stopped her.

"I have a question," he said casually.

"I may have an answer," she said. Imperius was not amused and walked over to his ward. She moved slightly to lean into him and let him rest his hands on her shoulders. He said nothing to the others.

"What does he do to you that makes you his ward? Or, eh, what is a ward?" he asked.

"A ward," she said softly. "is something that I am to Imperius. He marked me. Where the circlet rests on my brow is a glowing dot. You can't see it, because you are human. Only true angels can. With the Horadric spectacles, you can see it. Maybe, in time, you will be able to use them. Otherwise, Imperius is my life. Literally. If he dies, I will die. He is my strength, as I am his. If he gets wounded, I share the same wound. We also have the same emotions most of the time."

"So...you're lovers?" he asked. Imperius seemed to glare, but she pat his hands gently.

"Well, to you, he's my husband," she smirked. "And, he can pleasure me for hours and hours on end without needing to eat, sleep, or take a single break. For a week straight he did this. I doubt you would ever come up to par."

At Lyndon's gaping jaw, her parents busting up laughing, Tyrael's casual smile, and Imperius's smirk, she smiled softly and shrugged. Lorath was blushing a beet red and clearing his throat.

"It is time to go to Pandemonium for you to train," Imperius said.

"We wanted to go with her. It would be her first time confronting demons," Lilaurael said.

"I want to protect my daughter," Ilerael nodded.

"We should go, too," Izarius said when he revealed himself with the other three angelic warriors.

"I accept your decisions," Imperius nodded.

"Can I go?!" Lyndon asked hopefully.

"No. You need to stay in case the Nephalem needs you," Tyrael said bluntly. "I am also staying. I need to inform the Nephalem of the most infested areas here. You might be needed."

"Oh," he frowned. Gurzick flipped him off again with a beaming grin. "Stop that!"

"No," Gurzick chuckled. Imperius was mildly amused. He made a portal for them to all step into and head out of Sanctuary. Lyndon frowned and thought hard. Then he mused and figured that he was too 'man enough' for them.  _They left, because they couldn't bear to be around such awesome power!_ Grinning at his own ego boost, he went to pester Eirena, but she was deep in meditative focus. Back to where he started at the beginning, he sighed with defeat and waited.


	20. Chapter 20

For a brief moment, Anaurael's parents were permitted to linger in Heaven a bit to embrace Auriel and Itherael once again. On learning that they were going to Pandemonium, they were wished the best, and a small get together was planned the moment they got back to Heaven. As her parents now spoke with Auriel, Anaurael was glancing around silently. When she saw Itherael floating alone, she smiled and walked over to him.

"Hello, brother," she waved. He turned to her and nodded his hooded form.

"It is good to see you, too, sister," he nodded. "You plan to head to Pandemonium?"

"Yes. I need to train."

"Training is good. Do not worry, though. You will do fine."

"Good to know," she chuckled. "Oh. Maybe you can answer a question for me that has been on my mind of late. You might know."

"I can see what can be done," he agreed. "I am the Lore Keeper of the Angiris Council."

"The Greed Goblins. Are they truly demons? I mean...I sense no malice from them at all. Imperius calls them demons, but...I don't really get that vibe."

"Ah. Greed is, in fact, a demon lord. So, yes, the Greed Goblins are demons. But, they are harmless in form, save for what they take from us. They specialize in powerful teleportation. It is how they can be wherever they need to be. It is odd that Greed has taken such a liking to you. As much as it is beneficial, I would still be a touch wary. The Greed Goblins are, also, made in Greed's true image. I can only imagine that they are much smaller in size, you would think. Imperius detests them all. Not only from their demonic natures, but also due to their love of gold and items, as well as being spawned by a demon lord. They take much from us."

"Greed told me that he doesn't steal anything. He only finds," she giggled.

"Truly? If that is the case, I may have to see about keeping things from being found," he mused. "It may help us keep track of various items. But, as he is now working with trade, it does make me wonder if better items of value can be gained. I shall have to ponder more on this. His followers are tolerable, to a point, as they do not hold aggression to us. We still try to keep them out of Heaven, though. It is always for the best."

"Gurzick is now Greed's personal messenger. When Imperius first saw him, Gurzick gave over several powerful weapons. I believe the sword, Scourge, and the large axe, Skorn, were two of the items used to pacify Imperius to gain a limited form of trust."

"I will want to see those weapons!" Itherael said. "I have always been curious in the design and make that the Burning Hells use for their own. Yes, I have my own weapon, a sword that was forged here in the High Heavens, but I have been curious of various structural designs. When you come back, please meet with me in my Library of Fate. I will show you Talus'ar, my Scroll of Fate. It is from this that I can see and read the threads of destiny that appear for me."

"One final question," she said.

"For you, of course," he said warmly.

"How did Tyrael come up with the decision to hide the Black Soulstone? Did he not know that Malthael would find it and take it? Imperius told me of this when we were together. He sent me visions, actually, when my soul merged with him."

"Ahh. I can answer that. Malthael, when he was originally our leader in Wisdom, would seek guidance from the Chalice of Wisdom. It will only whisper words of wisdom to the one that bore the mantle. Tyrael consulted the Chalice, and he gained the knowledge to hide away the Soulstone. That it was the best possible idea. Unfortunately, none knew what Malthael had planned. He was going to use the Black Soulstone to rip all of the demonic essence from the humans. As you know, humans are the result of angels and demons breeding together. A half-breed of our races. In the end, it would have killed them all. Yes, the Eternal Conflict would have ended, but it would have resulted in the death of a whole race in Sanctuary. As much as Imperius would not have minded, it would have been too much to bear. At least for Auriel and myself. Even Tyrael."

"What...happened to the Black Soulstone?"

"It is most unfortunate," he sighed. "Malthael consumed it within himself during his last battle. When the Nephalem destroyed him, it freed all of the evil trapped within it. This includes Diablo."

"What?! I was not told of this!" she gasped with horror.

"Do not worry, ward of Imperius. I have seen no misfortune befalling you. Imperius is your true lifeline now. But...I have wondered. He is not of true flesh and blood. None of us are. How did he merge his Song with yours? Can you answer?"

"Oh. Well...he showed me his core. His true being. Then he simply held me close. There was no pain. There was no thirst or hunger. I didn't even feel the need to sleep. I was simply cocooned in his protective wrath, really. I feel more of a part of him than I ever imagined. And, yes, I shared visions with him. Mainly of his long life and some current events. Of course, I refer to him as my husband to shut up many nosy humans now. I let them think of things that may have happened, but it is all false. They do not need to know the truth of my soul merging with Imperius's core."

"Hmm," he thought. "I understand how demons tend to breed. Even humans, though not up close. I am sure that Ilerael and Lilaurael could answer other questions."

"You may want to speak with them on pleasures of the flesh," she agreed with a small blush. "Ah, would you fight with me? At my side in Pandemonium?"

"It has been a long while since I have wielded my sword. As much as I should decline..." he thought. "If Auriel joins you, I shall join you, too."

"Very well," she nodded. They clasped hands fondly, and she moved to find Auriel. At the mention of possibly assisting with her training, the Archangel of Hope was amused.

"Why do you ask?" she chuckled.

"Itherael said he would join if you did," Anaurael smiled.

"Interesting," Auriel said. "Imperius. Would you take offense, if Itherael and I joined the training? It has been a while since we fought."

"You can lure demons to my ward," Imperius nodded. "I can allow that. She needs to do most of the culling. In time, she may be the one doing the hunting with us. For this first training, I accept."

"I look forward to this!" Auriel chuckled with a form of rare excitement. Anaurael's parents were also thrilled that they would be fighting with their ancient brethren once more.

"Too bad Tyrael isn't here," Ilerael grinned. "He'd be jealous."

"Tyrael has other plans," Imperius snorted. "Let him remain where he is."

"Auriel, you should track down a few large demons and chain them. Our daughter can study them and be shown their weak points," Lilaurael said.

"No need, Mother," Anaurael smiled. "On merging my soul with Imperius, I have learned quite a bit of his fighting techniques. You could say that our joining made me an extension of him."

"We'll find out, if that is true or not, won't we?" Ilerael smiled and walked into the portal that Imperius opened for them all.


	21. Chapter 21

Pandemonium resembled a gray, dead landscape of death. The only plane where Heaven and Hell met to fight their battles, it was littered with skeletal corpses from both sides. Anaurael stared at the expanse of death silently. The place felt familiar, but only because of the visions that Imperius gave her. When her eyes touched on the corpse of a fallen angel, she felt a tinge of pain, but Imperius rested a hand on her shoulder to give her a form of gentle guidance to refocus on her other surroundings.

"I will check for the most concentrated areas," Imperius said.

"As will we," Auriel nodded. Itherael wielded his sword and vanished off to hunt with her. Izarius, Mithus, Azarius, and Darius settled around Anaurael and her parents protectively. Imperius rested a hand on his ward's shoulder again, nodded to her, and vanished off to start hunting. As much as he wanted to show some affection to her, he didn't want the demons there to get an idea about her. They could try to use her against him in some way. The ones there were trapped, but they survived for a very long time. They were cunning and quick to attack. Ilerael and Lilaurael seemed a touch excited now. It had been too long since the thrill of battle called to them.

"Let's move," Ilerael said. "Be silent. Swift. And kill quickly. Always be alert. Remember your training, my daughter. This is the real deal."

"Yes, Father," she nodded.

"There!" Lilaurael hissed at a massive demon that already ran at them. It was a war-scarred Oppressor, and it stretched out its massive, skeletal wings, as it bore down them. At first, Anaurael panicked. Then she saw her warrior brothers shout and hold it at bay. Her mother brought it to its knees with a few shots from her bow. Her father skillfully lopped off an arm and turned to beckon to his daughter to finish it quickly.

"Hurry!" he shouted. At first, she was stunned. Then she felt Imperius encourage her. He empowered her with is Heavenly Wrath, and she shouted as she charged. Her spear struck true and clove off the demon's head in one blow. The rush she got was exhilarating.

"Well done, daughter!" Lilaurael said.

"A just blow!" Izarius praised.

"There are more!" Darius warned. Azarius and Mithus were quick to form a barricade. Just as the numbers seemed too much, Imperius slammed down and killed the entire wave. As much as Anaurael should be speechless, she actually watched how he coordinated his attack. When another wave, smaller in numbers, appeared to attack, she teleported out and slammed down in the same manner to smite them all. Her parents were speechless now. Imperius was exceptionally pleased.

For the next three hours, she trained fiercely here. When she felt overwhelmed, her parents were there to support her. When she felt she was at her limit, Imperius fueled her with his Wrath. Auriel and Itherael lured many over to them and helped slay the stragglers that tried to run. As they worked together, Gurzick watched silently with a bit of pride. He wasn't harmed by the other demons. That was something that was instinctive to happen. After a while, he got an urge to go back to Sanctuary.  _My Greatness of Greats wants me to see an old acquaintance of his._

Gurzick pouted, but knew it would be quick. He would be back before Anaurael's training was over. He teleported to New Tristram and made his way to the back of the village near the docks. It was here that he saw the old jeweler, Covetous Shen. The elderly man looked over at the sight of Gurzick mildly glancing at all the sparkling gems on the counter. When he went to grab one, the old man caught Gurzick's hand with a wicked smile.

"Ah! I caught you! You tried to steal from me, eh?" he crowed.

"I find!" Gurzick scowled and jerked his hand back. "Find things!"

"Well, I call that stealing," the man said. "Finding is when you find something on the ground. Stealing is when you take it off my counter. At least, I see it that way."

"Shen, you old goat!" Greed cackled from the crown. "It has been too long."

"Greed? Ah! You are here? Through this one now?" Shen blinked.

"No, no. I talk through his crown. I thought I would reestablish our friendship. That is, if you wanted to do that," Greed smirked. "I work with trades now. Through this one only, though."

"Oh? Is that so? Then what was trying to take my gems all about just now?"

"If it isn't food that gets your attention, it's your gems. I know how to get your attention," the demon lord chuckled. "Anyways, have you seen the new ward? The child?"

"Child? What child?" Shen frowned.

"The ward of Imperius?"

"What? Well...no. I keep watch over my gems, because of your followers. It's what I tend to do. Unless I'm eating. Or sleeping. Or in town..."

"Yes, yes," Greed snorted. "Anyways, I was hoping to do a trade with you. A good trade."

"It may be possible. Eh, depending on what it is, of course," he shrugged.

"I need a gem. A good gem. Any will do. I actually need a lot of good gems. The more the better. For me? Mainly. But, also for the child."

"Is this your child?"

"Not really. But, I like her. She doesn't hurt my followers, and she helps me find more things."

"And, what would I get in return? My gems are mine, too, you know. I can't let you have all of them. Such a thing would be heart-breaking to me," Shen started. Then his eyes bugged out at the platter of slow-roasted meat, peppered bird eggs, and small stuffed vegetables that appeared from another goblin.

"Like I said," Greed giggled. "I know how to get your attention. Either through food or gems. So, I will go with food. I will provide you with meals unlike any you have ever had before in exchange for gems that would be of the same quality of the food provided. Do we have a bargain?"

"I will give over this in exchange for this meal," Shen agreed and pushed over a large, flawless ruby. Greed thought and snorted his distaste.

"I need larger gems. Either add a few more, or give me one larger one."

"Oh! You always drive the hard bargains!" Shen scowled. He added an amethyst and a topaz to the ruby. This was accepted. "How often for this?"

"As often as needed. When you see a good meal, you will know that I need gems. Nice to work with you again," Greed giggled, and Gurzick came to. He collected the small payment, nodded, and teleported back to Pandemonium to let Shen enjoy his new meal. When Gurzick got back, he saw Anaurael and Imperius work cooperatively to slaughter an entire horde of demons that were holed together by Itherael and Auriel. Anaurael was a touch exhausted now, and Imperius knew it.

"Well done, my ward! Well done! We shall train here every so often to help you build more stamina. Come. Let us retire back to Heaven," Imperius nodded.

"Yes, Imperius," she nodded. Her parents were exceptionally pleased. Even the warrior angels were excited for her. Auriel and Itherael were impressed. When they left for Heaven in the portal that Imperius made, the surviving demons began to plot. They saw the ward. They now planned a trap for her next visit. If they could bring Imperius to his knees, then it would be worth the effort.

Back in Heaven, though, a small victory celebration was done. One of the rooms was converted into a mild feast hall for Anaurael and her parents. Izarius and his angelic brothers catered it fully. When Lilaurael got up to stretch her legs, Itherael confronted her.

"Lilaurael, may I have a word with you?" he asked.

"Oh. Surely, brother. What is on your mind?" she smiled.

"I was speaking with Anaurael earlier. I mentioned something to her that I felt I needed to bring up with you," he started. "It is a touch embarrassing, but I feel the need to know."

"Very well," she nodded.

"How, exactly, do the pleasures of the flesh work?"

"Oh..." she blinked and found herself blushing. "Well..."

"As I have stated," he chuckled softly. "it is a touch embarrassing. Think of it as knowledge for myself. I merely wish to know, so that I can understand."

"True. Okay," she said with a deep breath. She carefully explained to him what she could. He compared what Anaurael told him on merging with Imperius's Song and what he was being told now.  _It was two completely different experiences._

"Very interesting," he admitted. "Thank you for telling me."

"You are welcome," she nodded.

"I may ask Ilerael for his side, though. A comparison."

"Let me get him," she chuckled. She walked over to her husband, kissed his cheek, and whispered to him. He looked at her like she was crazy, shook his head, and sighed. Letting her sit down, he walked over to Itherael to look at him with an amused glance.

"Only for knowledge purposes," Itherael promised.

"I know. She told me," he sighed. "But...why?"

"I have been curious for some time. To try this myself? No. Only to gather what knowledge I can for use in my Library. As much as I could try to see for myself in Sanctuary, such a thing is blasphemous. At least, with you being a pure angel, it is not as bad as it would seem to me," Itherael admitted. "It feels, almost as though, that it is safe to know through you."

"All right," Ilerael said with a heavy sigh. In the same careful manner that Lilaurael spoke, he explained everything the best he could. The curiosity was there for Itherael, but he would never bring himself to even remotely try anything that was said. It was purely for knowledge only.

"Thank you. I informed Anaurael that I would show her Talus'ar in my Library of Fate. When she has time, I will do as I said," Itherael nodded.

"I will remind her to seek you out," Ilerael chuckled.

"You should stay here and rest. I am sure that another room can be prepared for you and Lilaurael. It can be done. After you both rest, it may be safe for you to rejoin Tyrael," he said.

"Thank you for the offer. I am sure we will accept," Ilerael smiled. As the mortal angel left, Itherael chuckled to himself on a job well done.  _They would produce another offspring here in Heaven._ The talk he had them do had sparked a fire within them both. It was the whole reason for bringing up the topic.  _Anaurael always wanted a sibling. She would soon get her wish._

His Scroll had brought up a very interesting fact. The first offspring they had on Sanctuary was special to Imperius. That was needed, but it used up all of their Heavenly reserves for future offspring in Sanctuary. All of the others needed to be created in Heaven. They would be normal offspring, though, but they would thrive on Sanctuary's soil once they took root in Lilaurael's womb. The Arch of Heaven had to empower their future unions from now on for them to be effective. He would let them know when another offspring was set in motion, but only if they went to him to question their assumptions. Then he could safely check his Scroll of Fate and confirm their suspicions.

He was a bit worried that other angels were already planning to see what they could do. It was also why he wanted to let Lilaurael and Ilerael discover this needed fact for future offspring on their own. He couldn't be the one to simply tell them outright. _If they discovered it, then the knowledge would pass on safely._   _Would they be allowed back in Heaven to fulfill such a thing?_ He was unsure.  _Time would always tell, as everyone said time and time again._


	22. Chapter 22

As Anaurael's parents retired to their new, yet temporary, room, Anaurael was being cradled by Imperius in his inner sanctum. It was sealed off, and she was in a state of sheer bliss while he held her against his core form. Her armor was set off to the side, though. He didn't want any Greed Goblins to think it was theirs for the taking. It was doubtful, but he didn't want to replace it. Even her spear was set aside with respectful care.

"What is wrong?" he asked in a tender way.

"I'm surprised at myself," she whispered. "I should have been slaying demons much sooner."

At this, he gave a soft laugh and squeezed her. "Better now than never?"

"It does seem to be that way."

"There is something else on your mind."

"Well..." she sighed. "Itherael was...curious about pleasures of the flesh. I had him talk to my parents. They would know best."

"He did? That is odd," he admitted. "I would not have expected that of him."

"I know," she agreed. "But, he claimed it was out of mild curiosity."

"I will speak to him about that later," he vowed.

"Of course," she smiled and gasped at the feel of his body humming. His Song was powerful and vibrant. It was full of life and vigor. It seeped into every pore of her body and clung to her unlike anything she could have ever imagined. Her mark seemed to flicker in tune with him until he let it ebb away gently. Her skin was still tingling with the sensations, and she was gasping for air when she finally recalled herself. Only ten minutes went by, but, to her, it felt like an eternity.

"Do I really bring you a form of pleasure?" he asked.

"Yes. It...fills me with an indescribable joy. At least you can control it now," she chuckled.

"I know. I did not expect what happened that first time," he admitted. She pressed her head into his glowing neck, and he continued to hold her. His wings slowly flicked out back and forth, as he hovered with her. He glanced up and seemed to mutter.

"What is it?" she frowned.

"I'm being sought. A request is being sent in to enter my inner sanctum," he sighed.

"Your work is never done?" she smiled softly. He chuckled and gave her a gentle kiss, as his armor reformed around him. He landed a touch heavily on the ground and stood up tall with her in his arms. On knowing that she was nude, he seemed to snort.

"I would have you dress in your armors, but there is no need while you are here. Go find something clean to wear and return to me," he ordered lightly.

"Yes, Imperius," she nodded. He gave her cheek a light caress and watched her walk off and down the passageway. A few minutes later, she came back in a solid leather dress. Nodding to her, he had her settle in his lap when he sat down on his throne.

"In the future, I may hide a spare gown of yours under my cushion. Just in case," he said.

"Understood," she smiled. He let her recline against him, and he willed the sanctum doors to open. When he saw Itherael there, he seemed to glare, but not intensely.

"My apologies, Imperius. Tyrael is in the Council chamber. He wishes to speak with you," he said and hovered expectantly.

"Very well," Imperius sighed. "Remain here, my ward. I shall return."

"Of course, Imperius," she nodded.

"And, Itherael, at some point I would wish to speak with you," he said.

"Understood," Itherael nodded. He knew what it was about. "However, to save face, it is only for knowledge. I would never attempt anything, myself."

"Ah. Then you know. Very well. I understand why you asked. Knowledge is fine. Nothing else," he warned. Itherael only nodded and vanished away. "There are times I wonder why he keeps such things to himself. You would think he would inform me of everything."

"Sometimes, it is best for one to figure things out for themselves," she smiled.

"Perhaps. But...he did tell me that we may be expecting offspring. He just does not know when or how many," he responded softly. Her jaw dropped, and her eyes went wide. "Don't worry, my ward. If it does happen, I will not be displeased at all. I will welcome it gladly."

"You will?"

"That I will," he nodded. "Let me see what Tyrael needs. I shall return."

"Of course," she said with a small blush. When he left the chamber, she could only sigh and force herself to rest. His Song still had her body tingling. It would take her at least an hour to recover her full senses. It was the same thing as before.

When Imperius got to the Council chamber, he regarded Tyrael lightly. "Why do you call on me? For what reason is your visit?"

"I wanted to let you know that the ancient Nephalem ghost, Orek, has made an appearance once again. The Nephalem Rifts are now being challenged once more. I do not know where they will take the Nephalem champion, but I had to let you know," Tyrael said.

"I see. Interesting. Very well," Imperius nodded.

"How is your ward doing?"

"She is resting. Her parents are also resting here. She went to Pandemonium to train. Auriel, Itherael, and myself assisted with my angelic warriors that watched her. Her parents were there, too."

"And you didn't get me?!"

"No. You have the Horadrim to look after," he seemed to smirk.

"I want to go next time. I knew she was going to Pandemonium, but I didn't expect any others to join her. Lorath can handle any issues that arise for me."

"Not likely. But, we will see."

"How did she handle herself?"

"She fights as I do. She holds my Wrath and Valor. She wields it well. I am very pleased. All of her past training has finally come to a pinnacle point."

"She could fight alongside the Nephalem."

"No. I forbid it," he growled. "What has been done is plenty."

"Right," Tyrael muttered. He knew that Imperius still thought of all humanity as a part of the demon race. _He didn't want Anaurael to fight alongside demons. No matter if they killed each other, or fought on the angelic side. Such a thing was still something he detested fiercely._ As they continued to talk, Itherael found himself back inside the inner sanctum. Anaurael was asleep on Imperius's throne. He was anxious to speak with her regarding his Scroll of Fate. As much as he knew that he should wait, he had found something that she needed to know.

What he did notice right away was how her body was slowly slipping off the throne. She was in danger of hitting the floor, and he knew that Imperius wouldn't like that one bit. Sighing to himself, he moved to gently shift her back onto the massive chair. What he didn't expect was for her to pull him close to kiss him. She was dreaming heavily of Imperius, and her body was still tingling. When she got touched, it jolted her, and she instantly thought that Imperius had returned.

The kiss she gave Itherael was one of intense love and devotion that she always gave Imperius. When she felt that something was completely off, her eyes snapped open, and her jaw dropped with complete horror. Itherael was simply beside himself with his own form of shock. "I thought...you were Imperius! I mean...I just..."

"You were about to fall off his throne..." he whispered in his own form of surprise.

"I was dreaming of him. I didn't know..." she trembled.

"The fault is both of ours, it seems. I tried to assist you, and you thought I was him. Imperius may not understand this. We shall explain it carefully," he said.

"Explain what?" Imperius said in a rather quiet tone from where he stood in the main entry. At the look of complete shame that she showed, and how Itherael was at a loss for words, he thought to himself. He walked over to Anaurael and pressed his thumb to her mark. The visions were gleaned. "Itherael, you are not at fault. Neither is she. Go back to your Library. We will get there in time."

"Of course," Itherael nodded and quickly vanished away.

"I didn't..." Anaurael whispered and shivered.

"I know. I'm not sure why he came here, though. That does concern me. But, he has never lied to me. I do believe him. What happened was an accident. Don't let it happen again."

"Never!" she colored up.

"But, now I have to wonder if you have taken a liking to Itherael."

"No! I only see him purely as my brother! You have my vow!"

"And you do regret what happened."

"I want to forget it," she winced. On thinking, he stood up tall. His sanctum sealed up again, and his form glowed to reveal his core.

"Remove your dress and come to me," he said. She shivered, but did as he said. He pulled her into his arms to hover with her. "I will help you forget what happened."

"How?" she whispered. Then she actually cried out at the intensity that his Song became.

"Like this," he muttered and focused a bit more. As this happened, her mark seemed to smolder in complete sync with his focus. The memory of what happened was burned from her mind. It would not be very often that he did this, but he didn't want her to find any others as suitable possibilities to be with her. It wasn't likely that it would happen, but he knew that this was something that was purely an accident. He didn't want her to lose focus on it. After another minute of holding her this way, he let his Song subside to let her rest.

"Imperius..." she whispered. "I was sleeping. I didn't even know you came back. You undressed me? And had to wake me up this way?"

"That I did," he said gently. He had removed the entire meeting with Itherael from her successfully. Now he felt much better and let her rest, as he held her.


	23. Chapter 23

Itherael had consulted his Scroll the moment he got to his Library. On noting what happened, he would gladly abide by it. As much as the kiss did surprise him, he didn't want Anaurael to feel any different about him. He did see her purely as his sister. He would use what happened as a guideline to further understand how pleasure worked. He would likely go no further than this.

"Itherael? Are you well?" Auriel asked when she appeared.

"For now, it seems," he sighed.

"All right. What happened?" she asked. With another sigh, he told her what had occurred. At her look of shock, he revealed to her what Imperius did from what his Scroll told him. "Very well. She will have no recollection. It is for the best."

"Yes. I was...am...still surprised, though. Such a feeling I received! But, I will not dwell on it. It is unjust. I wanted to speak with her over something my Scroll revealed."

"Oh? What did it say?"

"You will find out, if you linger," he chuckled.

"Why must you keep such knowledge from me?"

"Because I must," he said softly. "And...I have been thinking."

"On what?"

"Anaurael...we do refer to her as the ward of Imperius. This is true. But...after how they have been lately...it seems to be no longer the case."

"Oh?"

"She is a part of him now. She receives his wounds. She depends on him to stay alive. She mirrors his fighting. Yes, she is his champion, but she is also a bit of his equal."

"But, she has been taken under his wing, so to speak."

"For training and guidance, yes. But, my Scroll reveals that she may bear him offspring."

"As you have said before. Well...if we are to no longer call her his ward, should we simply refer to her as the champion of Imperius?"

"Her being his ward was good while she was a youth. Now that she has become a true part of him, I feel that it may sound more legitimate. He may call her whatever he likes. He may do so, anyways. And, yes, I will inform him of our discussion. But, the moment he began to show such a rarity of equality to her, as in his affections, she became more than his ward."

"She was the one that referred to herself as such. It was only to appease the humans around her," Auriel pointed out. "I will always see her as my sister."

"As will I," Itherael nodded. They looked over when Imperius brought Anaurael with him into the Library. He had her put on her leather dress to be as relaxed as possible. She had never been here before, and she marveled at the structural surroundings. Itherael nodded to them, and gently clasped hands with hers in greeting, as they always did.

"Your Library is incredible!" Anaurael beamed.

"Yes. It is where I reside. All of my knowledge is here. Come. I shall show you Talus'ar," Itherael nodded. Imperius noted how Itherael treated her and seemed to nod. He would know what to expect, and he respected that his decision was agreed on to remove the incident.

"You are well, Imperius?" Auriel asked.

"Well enough," he nodded. As they conversed, Itherael showed Anaurael his Scroll. She was in complete amazement over it. As he showed her how he looked over the threads of destiny that appeared, he suddenly glanced at her and to Imperius.

"Imperius! Take her to one of our many ledges! Quickly!" Itherael urged.

"What?" Imperius asked with a bit of confusion.

"Her body is going to purge itself! Take her now!" he said. Auriel was the one that moved to quickly gather up her sister to do as Itherael bid. The moment she reached the ledge, Anaurael felt dizzy and vomited right over the side. Imperius had appeared soon after and paused with complete surprise. On looking at Itherael, the Angel of Fate sighed. "Your offspring is apparent."

"What?! You mean...?" Imperius said.

"Can you tell how long it will be?" Auriel asked.

"Hmm..." Itherael glanced over what his Scroll revealed. "It appears to be the same as the mortals on Sanctuary. The same timeline. It may have started when she was first sealed away in your inner sanctum, Imperius. Our Songs are extremely potent to bring about new angels to the fold. I am not surprised that such a thing has occurred so quickly."

"Are Lilaurael and Ilerael still here?" Imperius asked.

"They are," Auriel nodded. She had Al'maiesh gently coil around Anaurael's form to help her recover and give her mental clarity. That helped her greatly.

"I need to wash this taste from my mouth," Anaurael winced. Imperius was quick to summon Izarius and let them explain what was needed.

"I know what to get," the angelic warrior said. He vanished quickly and returned with a cup of water for her. "Here. This will help."

"Thank you," Anaurael whispered and rinsed out her mouth in a grateful way. She was carefully pulled away from ledge to recover. "What happened?"

"You are beginning to bear offspring," Auriel said gently. At the look of shock now, she chuckled. "Do not worry, champion of Imperius. There is no reason to worry."

When Imperius caught what Anaurael was referred to as now, Itherael informed him of what he had discussed with Auriel just moments ago. He actually found himself with agreement to it. He also doubted that he was going to allow Anaurael to do any form of fighting, if she was bearing another life.

"She needs to rest more. Izarius, I will want you, Darius, Mithus and Azarius to keep intense watch on her in the coming months," Imperius said sternly.

"I am sure we all understand why," Izarius nodded. "May I suggest another escort sent for Lilaurael and Ilerael? To assist them, if needed?"

"That can be done. And make sure they have the ability to come here, if they must. Anaurael may be having a touch of a permanent residence here from now on," Imperius added.

"It shall be done," Izarius nodded and vanished to inform his fellow brethren.

"Protective much?" Auriel chuckled.

"We have never had an angelic mortal of any kind bear offspring. Much less to me," Imperius grunted. "I am doing only what I can for her."

When Gurzick suddenly appeared, he waved at them all to remind them of who he was. When he saw Anaurael resting, he became instantly concerned. "Okay?"

"Gurzick, I am with offspring, apparently," she sighed. "I got ill."

"Oh?! Hmm. Yes?" the goblin asked.

"We will know for sure in a few days," Itherael nodded.

"You and your ilk are to remain out of sight!" Imperius growled.

"Oh, don't say that!" Greed said from the crown. "In fact, I shall return something to you that I found, as a show of my own truce in this matter."

"I do not make alliances with demon filth!" Imperius muttered. "I only tolerate you!"

At this, Gurzick came to, sorted through his bag, and dropped a massive hammer that glowed with the Song of the Arc. Itherael seemed to gasp. Auriel was completely taken by surprise. Anaurael noticed that they recognized the weapon and asked, "What is this?"

"This is the Hammer of Justice. Tyrael had it crafted for him, but it was stolen away," Itherael said. It was quickly taken up again to put in a place of safety by other angels. "Greed, despite the fact of what you are, you have earned my tolerance. I only ask that you refrain from finding anything more from Heaven. If you are able to."

"Ah! So, you know how I work. Impressive!" the crown giggled. "Very well."

"This also goes to your minions," Imperius muttered out.

"And you found my loophole. Clever," Greed sighed. "For now, I shall do what I can. It is my nature, though. So, I won't find anything of intense importance. I may chance on small things, though."

"You should find nothing at all, but I understand," Itherael nodded.

"Impossible!" Imperius scowled, but he moved to scoop up Anaurael all the same. "As for you, you purged out everything you just ate. You need to eat something now."

"I don't know if I'll be able to keep it down," she frowned.

"Soft foods," Itherael whispered out from what his Scroll said.

"Agreed," Imperius nodded and walked off with her.

"Should we inform her parents?" Auriel asked.

"Not yet. They are still...recovering," Itherael chuckled. Gurzick had vanished away to the Burning Hells. Greed wanted him to look at the forges there for any new weapons and armors. Any that were left out was fair game. And many demons tended to be as forgetful as humans. It was the one trait they seemed to have passed down. He always took full advantage of it.


	24. Chapter 24

Anaurael's parents were quick to visit her in her bedroom chamber on learning of her new condition. Imperius allowed them into his inner sanctum, and they were awed, yet humbled, at being able to see such a masterpiece of Heavenly construction. Anaurael had changed into a light, soft gown of pale silver cotton that would help keep her comfortable, and she happily greeted her parents. Imperius did have her wear her circlet though. He wanted that on her at all times with her rings. She met her parents just inside the stairwell that led to her bedroom. At the way her bedroom was from being heaped up with treasures, they found themselves laughing at her plight and started to help her sort a bit for room.

"I told Greed that I didn't need all of this. He knows that I give much of it to you. He also told me that, what you spend, his followers get back for him," Anaurael smiled.

"So...he takes back what we use? Good to know," Ilerael chuckled.

"And then he gives it back to me. So, if you want something, please take it with you. I know I'll only get it back later," she sighed. That got her mother laughing. Imperius was busy staring out a colored diamond pane window silently. It was tinted a soft blue to keep to the colors of Heaven. Other windows were tinted gold, silver, and various shades that corresponded with the sunset. Most of the time they would be opened. For now, he had them closed for privacy.

"I suppose you won't be training very much now?" Ilerael asked.

"It's doubtful," Anaurael admitted. "I am sure that Itherael would allow me to study on history in his Library, though. That is something I can do."

"Or I carefully train you in my Halls," Imperius said.

"That, too," she nodded.

"We were given amulets that will allow us to come here to see you. We'll visit as often as we can. We did promise Tyrael that we would help him with the rebirth of the Horadric Order. Oh! That reminds me. You remember that book you wanted to see? The one that was written by Deckard Cain?" Ilerael asked. At her nod, he sighed sadly. "He perished at the hands of one of Belial's servants. But, his knowledge was recorded in his book and kept safe. We can let you read it now. We'll bring the book by later on. As they say, to know the enemy is the best way to defeat the enemy."

"That can be true," Imperius agreed.

"I'll have Izarius bring you foods to help your possible pregnancy," Lilaurael chuckled.

"Thank you, Mother," her daughter smiled. They embraced her again and were able to teleport back to Sanctuary. Anaurael was clearly troubled now.

"What is wrong?" Imperius asked and looked at her.

"The book. I don't know if I would want to read it alone," she frowned. "I was told so many various things about it. I want to read it, but then I don't."

"Hmm. I would read it with you, but I do not care for the writings about demons. I already know everything about the High Heavens, too. It would only bore me. But, Itherael can read it with you. I am sure he would appreciate the opportunity. Come. We will speak with him," he nodded. She smiled gratefully and let him take her to the Library. On their arrival, Itherael was consulting his Scroll. He glanced over and listened to what was proposed to him.

"I shall take definite interest in this! Bring me the book, and I shall read with you," Itherael nodded. "Knowledge is something to not slight, nor overlook. We shall all benefit from this greatly."

"While you read with her, I will need to see to the training of our newest warriors. It needs to be done. She may need nourishment nearby," Imperius said.

"I shall have her warrior guardians assist with that," Itherael agreed. Izarius had appeared shortly after with the old book. Darius, Azarius, and Mithus were quick to set up a chair and desk setup for her. Another table was carefully set with food and drink.

"Thank you, brothers," Anaurael said.

"We shall wait here along the walls of the Library chamber," Azarius said.

"I shall wait in your personal chambers," Izarius nodded and teleported away. The moment the ancient book was opened, Itherael was quick to hover over it to read with her. Such knowledge was considered priceless to him. As they scoured through the book, he was simply amazed.

"I am surprised at how much the humans knew of us. And we knew so little of them," he admitted. "You would think that it would be the other way around."

"You would think so, but both sides had agreed to stay out of the way. That was until the demons got too curious. I'm not sure what else there is to say," she shrugged.

"True," he thought aloud. "It is uncanny how all of us are portrayed with such accuracy. All of the Evils in the Burning Hells. All of the Archangels in the High Heavens. From illustrations, to pen-notes and descriptions. They almost seem to know us more than we know ourselves."

"You would think that would be the case," she smiled. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and squeezed in a brotherly way. As they continued to read over the book and glean its knowledge, the Nephalem was preparing another trip to Pandemonium. That meant going to the High Heavens to get there. Lyndon had managed to convince his friend to let him tag along.

"I shall be here," Tyrael said. They had traveled to Westmarch, as that was the closest place to where they had to be. Of course, it could be anywhere, but it was fine. There were other bounties to see to while they were in the area. Kormac had easily befriended Anaurael's parents, and he learned of their history with fascination.

"Do you think I could meet your daughter?" he asked respectfully.

"In time. Imperius is keeping a close watch on her right now. It can't be helped," Ilerael shrugged. "As to why, well, she's bearing offspring now."

"Really?! I did not think that was possible!" Kormac blinked.

"Neither did we," Lilaurael smiled. "I'm sure she would be happy to meet one that has such a strong belief in the Light. Do not worry about that."

"That is good to know," he nodded.

"Can we go yet?! I'm getting bored!" Lyndon scowled.

"Patience," the Nephalem muttered. Haedrig, the blacksmith, was hard at work to forge new armor and weapons for the powerful champion.

"Can you make me a gold crossbow? I asked you before," Lyndon said.

"Not now! I'm busy!" Haedrig scowled and shooed off the scoundrel. "Let me and my apprentice work. Lad! I need my hammer! Get it now!"

"Oh! Sorry, Sir," the young man said and got him the right hammer.

"Good job! Now, watch how I strike down here. Keep that fire hot!" he instructed. As he worked and trained his apprentice, Lyndon sighed. After another hour, they finally got into Heaven. But, before they could go to Pandemonium, the Nephalem needed to speak with Auriel over something that needed to be discussed. As the champion went to find her, Lyndon was left on his own.

"Oh, this is just great! Wonderful! Well, while I'm here, I'm sure I can explore a little. I won't be missed too much," he mused. As he walked through the halls, he noticed that many of the angels ignored him. A few gave some wary glares, but did nothing. They knew he was helping the Nephalem. They were only giving him tolerable respect. After a bit more exploring, he found his way to the Halls of Valor. While he explored this new area, Itherael had just escorted his sister to her bedchamber.

"You are exhausted. Rest now. When you are able, we shall read more," he chuckled.

"And you promise you won't read anything new without me?" she smiled warmly.

"I vow," he nodded. They clasped hands, and he vanished away.

"We are being asked to assist Imperius in training new angels," Darius said.

"I shall remain to assist you," Izarius nodded. She smiled and waved her three protectors off. Then she yawned, stretched, and Izarius was able to assist her. He had seen her nude multiple times before, so he was unaffected by her. He tended to her when she was young, and even when her mother had to make emergency trips to the village. She was able to change into a sleeping gown of light green silk. It wasn't sheer, but it was elegant and felt luxurious against her skin. Greed definitely knew what to bring for her.

"I shall stand guard," Izarius nodded. She hugged him lightly and lay back in her bed. He ignored the busy scampers of Greed Goblins putting treasures back that were old and new. He only drew the sheer bed curtains around her sleepy form to give her a touch of privacy. On noticing that she needed more food and drink, he vanished to retrieve it.

"And what room is this? Amazing! Is that solid gold?!" Lyndon gaped at the sight of Imperius's throne in the inner sanctum. "This place definitely looks important. Hmm. If I touch anything in here, my thief senses are giving me the vibe that I'll be caught and quartered faster than a hunter with a caught deer. I'll come back to this room. Oh! A passage! Yes, I think I'll invite myself to go down the stairs."

He stepped down very lightly and managed to walk into the bedroom below. His jaw dropped at the sight of all the wealth that littered the place. There were various paths through the room among the treasure, though much of it threatened to fall from how stacked up and cluttered it was. The main path was straight to the bed, almost as though beckoning him to dare and look at what lay on it.

As he took a few steps towards it, he saw Anaurael sleeping in the bed. She looked truly beautiful with her eyes closed in sleep with the pearl and gold coverlet over her slender, yet firm form. Her circlet even glinted in the sunlight that streamed through a diamond window pane through the sheer silk curtain, and he was in complete awe of her hair at how it framed over her body like its own thin sheet of soft, molten gold. At the thought that he could possibly kiss her awake to be her hero, he began to walk towards her. But, it was Gurzick that was quick to appear to stop him.

"No! You go! Leave!" the Greed Goblin warned. "Not safe!"

"Oh, please. There is nothing wrong here," he scoffed. "I appeared at just the right time! She's simply waiting for me to wake her up and spirit her away from this nightmare of wealth and riches! Of course, we'll take some with us. This is a perfect opportunity for me. Nothing can go wrong."

"Oh, yes it can, you greedy thief!" Greed growled through the crown. "You are in one of  _my_  treasure vaults. I see you as trespassing. If you don't leave now, I will sound an alarm. You know that pretty little room you came down in up above? The one with the golden throne? That was Imperius's personal chamber. Do you want to know how 'happy' he'll be when he sees you in here?!"

"What's going on?" Anaurael yawned and looked over through the silk curtains. On seeing Lyndon there, she gasped with complete shock. "You! How did you get here?!"

"I...came here with my friend. I went to explore, since my friend had to find Auriel. I must say, though, your room is amazing! Do you need anything in here? I could take some of this off your hands..." he started. At her glare, he paused. Now that he was in Heaven, and in the Halls of Valor, her mark was at full charge. It flickered and glowed for him to fully see from the circle in her circlet. On Sanctuary, it was invisible. Anywhere else in the High Heavens, it was invisible. But, in her bedchamber that was so close to Imperius's personal energy auras, it was able to reveal itself in full. The glowing mark simply added to her beauty.

Her molten gold hair also seemed to shimmer with the effect of her angry mark, as she said, "You have five seconds to leave my bedroom before Imperius comes here to toss you out a window!"

"You are the most stunning woman I have ever seen in my life," he said softly.

"Trust me. I am that way to many, as well. However, I only belong to Imperius," she glowered.

"Your time is up. Nice knowing you!" Greed smirked. Gurzick came to and stayed in front of Lyndon's path. Izarius had just appeared and nearly dropped everything that he was carrying. He was able to set it down quickly and charge into the human to knock him aside.

"You dare to come into the bedchamber of Imperius's champion?!" Izarius bellowed out. Lyndon was about to explain how he got there, but he paled at the sight of Imperius appearing to tower over him. At how Gurzick was blocking the path, Anaurael's livid glare, and the way Lyndon was knocked down, he already knew much of what happened. Azarius, Mithus, and Darius had appeared soon after and backed Imperius with their hammers ready.

"You have five seconds..." Imperius glowered. "to explain yourself."

"Right!" Lyndon said and managed stare back at him. "I came here with my friend. I got bored. I wandered around. Then I found myself here."

"Fine. Leave," Imperius snorted. "And don't stray again."

"And don't touch anything!" Greed growled. "I'm watching you!"

"I know," Lyndon rolled his eyes. That was proven when he tried a slight-of-hand grab at some loose treasure to only find a goblin there to slap his hand away. They knew how thieves and rogues worked. Izarius only glared at the scoundrel's back when he left. Now that Imperius was able to fully console Anaurael in his cradling embrace, Lyndon made his way back to where he should have stayed in the main entrance to Heaven. When he got there, Itherael was waiting for him.

"You are lucky to be alive," Itherael said softly.

"I always live through my scrapes," Lyndon bragged.

"You do not understand. Anaurael is expecting."

"I know! She was expecting me!"

"No. You still do not understand. Imperius got her pregnant. As I have stated, you are lucky to be alive. Please refrain from wandering through the Halls of Valor. Your life depends on this."

"Wait...he was actually able to make a brat with her?!" he gaped.

"If anyone is a 'brat' it is you," Itherael said with a hint of warning. "I see Anaurael as my sister. I am not one to be provoked to such levels of violence and rage. However, we do not know how this will turn out. All of us here in the High Heavens are on edge from this. Not only is she an angelic mortal, but this is an offspring to Imperius. If anything happens to her, he may give the order to intervene. We do not want that to happen. It is also why she is to remain here for now."

"But...how was he able to accomplish getting her pregnant?! Does he even have a...well...you know? I mean..." he seemed to shrug his shoulders in question.

"Anaurael is a part of him. She is the Light he was missing. You could say that she is the joy that he lost. When new angels are made, we merge with the Song of the Arc. Our bodies become instruments to the energy of the Arc to create new angelic life. There is no pleasure in it. It is simply a duty that we fulfill. We do not lay together as mortals do. We have our own Songs, and we Sing with the energy to call forth new brethren. As for Imperius and Anaurael, he used his Song directly with her soul. Even I am not sure how it truly happened, but she describes it as a pleasuring vibration that leaves her breathless. I am still unsure of how an offspring could have formed, but such a curiosity is mild."

"It still escapes me," he admitted. "To me, being with a woman is the best thing that could ever happen! It's the most pleasurable thing that could ever come to mind."

"And, if you make offspring with that woman?"

"Oh, I never know if that happens. I'm off on another adventure before I find out!"

"And that is where we differ. Anaurael cannot have a simple union like yours. She is too special for that. Such a thing would offend her," Itherael said calmly.

"So, she's still considered a virgin?"

"When it comes to mortal pleasures, yes. And that is the way it will be."

"Well...maybe I could show her..."

"No."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Did you not see her mark yet? The glowing circle on her forehead?"

"That's what that was?!"

"So...you did see it?"

"Yes. When she was pissed off at me, it glowed."

"Ah. It must be because she was so close to Imperius's initial energy signature in his Halls. That could be the only explanation. Otherwise, it would be completely invisible to you. That mark that you saw is the lifeline to Imperius. His direct link to her. Whatever you try to do, he will know. He can see through her with that mark."

"Oh. So, even if it's covered...?"

"It will not matter. Her eyes are his eyes. Her ears are his ears. She is an extension of him."

"Seems like a waste to me."

"A waste?"

"She is one of the most beautiful women that I have ever laid eyes on! And, for her to only be subject to one that can't even give her proper pleasure..."

"Stop. Right now," Itherael said with a sad sigh. "One like you will never understand. In time, you may. If I recall, every male has a female that they covet and refuse to share. Such a bond is unbreakable, as it is with Ilerael and Lilaurael. Anaurael is that female to Imperius. He will never share her. As I have stated before, she is the Light he was missing."

"Oh..." Lyndon frowned and seemed to tremble. "To me, no woman is worth keeping anymore."

"Because you were betrayed?"

"How do you know?!"

"Ever since Diablo's defeat, I have kept close watch on those around the Nephalem. This includes you. From the discovery of your brother's death, to the note found in that dagger of the one that truly slayed him. You have my deepest condolences. In time, you may exact your vengeance."

"I...thank you..." he blinked.

"As Auriel has always said, never lose hope."

"Of course."

"I must retire to my Library. Please remain here. The Nephalem will return shortly," Itherael nodded and vanished away. Lyndon was a touch at a loss about the reminder of his brother's death, but he took a deep breath and changed his thoughts to Anaurael. _She was a virgin. And she was pregnant with Imperius's child._  He now made it a personal goal to show her what real pleasure was like.  _And, since she was already pregnant, I can't be held to blame for the child._  He always felt that it was his calling to give such joy to women all over the world.  _And, if I could be with her, it would be something of a dream._ He was patient. He could wait until the right moment happened.


	25. Chapter 25

"Did he touch you?" Imperius asked.

"No. Gurzick stayed in his path," Anaurael sighed.

"Good. I would have killed him, if he did."

"I know."

"I should put up an angelic imprint in this room to keep non-angelic beings out."

"You would block out Gurzick."

"That is also the idea," he snorted.

"He did help me, you know. Yes, he is a demon, but he has been protecting me in your absence."

"A demon is always a demon. A filthy, disgusting..."

"Protector of me and your offspring," she finished with a soft chuckle. He grumbled, but she did hold merit. "Although, I would appreciate it if the treasure was stored elsewhere."

"I can agree with that," he muttered and kicked aside a gold cup that fell in front of him. "I need to speak with the Council. I want you to join me."

"For what reason?"

"You will see," he nodded. She frowned softly, but nodded back. Izarius and his fellow brethren were cleaning up the room and trying to keep the piles of wealth under control for movement. On hearing this, they made ready to follow them.

"I'll need to bathe later," she said.

"That is fine. Go ahead and change into something more presentable," he said. As much as he liked her current gown, he knew she needed something else to wear. At the sight of a long, sky-blue gown that was long enough to trail over the floor behind her, it was agreed on. She changed into it, and he led her to the main Council chamber. Auriel and Itherael were already there.

"Hello, sister," Auriel greeted warmly and clasped hands with her.

"To what purpose are we called?" Itherael asked after he greeted Anaurael next.

"We need stricter security measures," Imperius grounded out.

"There is no need," Itherael said.

"Then how did a human manage to breach my Halls?!" he asked.

"He did no harm. He took nothing," Auriel said.

"He went to try and wake her!" Imperius argued.

"What?" Auriel asked.

"It is true. Gurzick stopped him from approaching me. Then Izarius appeared to knock him down. Izarius would have been there, but I needed more food," Anaurael frowned.

"And you knew about it," Imperius glared at Itherael.

"I did. And there was no harm done. If there was, I would have stopped the human," he said. "All can come here. As much as demons are not welcome, we tolerate the Greed Goblins. To a point, that is. It is rare for mortals to come and go as they please."

"My parents are subject to this?" Anaurael smiled.

"Of course," Itherael nodded. "As is Tyrael. The Nephalem is required to aid us only if the need is too great. If there is no need, then all is well."

"I am still going to have more warriors in my Halls," Imperius growled. "I refuse to allow any more of this blasphemy to happen!"

He glanced down at Anaurael when she suddenly clung to his arm from a bought of dizziness. He knelt down to her carefully to ensure that she was well. After a couple deep breaths, she nodded to show that she was fine. "I was a touch dizzy for a moment. It passed."

"Are you sure?" he asked carefully.

"Yes. I just need to remain calm," she smiled. He nodded and stood up again to regard his brethren. He did let her lean into him a bit. At the sight of her turning green, Itherael pointed to an open window. Imperius carried her over quickly to let her body purge itself.

"This may happen quite a bit?" Auriel asked.

"It will, I am afraid. It may take some time for it to leave. Or it could last throughout. It can vary," Itherael sighed. Izarius was there with a glass of water for her. After she rinsed out her mouth, she rested a touch against the ledge until Imperius pulled her into his arms to cradle her.

"I will place a few more warriors throughout my Halls, and they will not let any through that are not invited. If they do not have an audience with me, then there is no need for any to roam my Halls," Imperius stated. This was readily agreed to. There would be questions later, but he had to tend to Anaurael. They understood this. He carried her back to his inner sanctum. He could have teleported with her, but he knew that walking like this seemed to calm her. She was already in a deep sleep when he reached his throne to sit down with her in his lap.

When Gurzick appeared and got glared at, the goblin only asked, "She okay?"

"For now. She got ill. What do you want?" he growled.

"Human. No like," Gurzick sighed. "Hurts much."

"It's how humans tend to be."

"Yes. Most."

"What did that human want with Anaurael? What exactly happened?"

"I can answer that," Greed said. "Like he told you. He was bored. And, he poked his nose in places that it didn't belong."

"Much like you."

"I only poke my nose in places where others have forgotten to put things."

"You still do. Regardless of the situation."

"Anyways," Greed said with a touch of annoyance. "the human wants to show her how pleasure works. In his way. He thought he could try to attempt it while she was asleep in her bed."

"He is no longer allowed within my Halls!" Imperius glowered.

"What?" Anaurael jolted awake. "Oh..."

"We were talking about the human that invaded my treasury and your space," Greed smirked.

"He means well, but he puts too much effort into something that isn't needed," she yawned and reclined heavily against Imperius. "He appears to be one of those humans that thinks that all females worship the ground he walks on. I would be the one to put a few shards of glass under his feet."

"Maybe a spear or two," Imperius muttered.

"Spike traps?" Greed giggled. Anaurael chuckled and yawned again. When Imperius began to breathe deeply and evenly for her, she was soon sleeping again. Greed chuckled softly and said, "There is an old jeweler by the name of Covetous Shen. I've known him for a rather long time. He is gifting me with gems, as I gift him with food."

"For what reason?" Imperius asked now. He was actually curious.

"I can never have too many gems," he chuckled. "But, I think I may be stockpiling them for her, too. I'm still not sure these days."

"That brings up something I wish to discuss," Imperius growled. "There is too much clutter in her chamber. I understand why you do such, but she cannot move now."

"I saw no problems with it," Greed snorted. "But, fine. This is Heaven. I can invest in treasure chests. I'm sure my minions can find plenty."

"Just do what you can."

"Maybe another chamber could be made. One right before her chamber. A form of bait to stump the ones getting in. We can hide her true chamber behind this one."

"I can see where you are going with this."

"Humans are easily distracted with wealth. I know this all too well. So, I could make a tricky pathway through the room. Each dead end could hold something nice and sparkly. If it is touched, it can summon something nasty to defend it," Greed seemed to chuckle wickedly.

"And, if her door is found?" Imperius asked. "And how would we open it without springing the trap? She would not wish to teleport all the time."

"Oh, I know that. Special stones can be used to bypass this treasure chamber completely. But, I do like her being able to see what I bring. Hmm. Ah! She could...well...hmm...no..."

"I will make one suggestion," Imperius said carefully. "Make the chamber before her room. Fill it with the traps you suggested. We may even be able to have a trick stair that can teleport the intruder to this chamber in another part of Heaven. If they manage to get through, they will find themselves at Anaurael's door. Maybe even at the main entrance of Heaven. As for my suggestion, angelic imprints will be immune to open the doors. Leave some wealth in her chamber, but place it in the chests, as you suggested. As much as I despise you for being a demon, I understand that you are attempting to safeguard her, too. I want to know why."

"She never hurt my minions. She gave them things, instead. It caught my attention. I will also tell you this. Should something befall you, or if she comes to intense harm, I can spirit her away to my realm. I will give you access to it to retrieve her. My realm is exceptionally hard to breach. I can protect her until you are ready to collect her."

"On a condition."

"And that is?"

"She is to have at least one of her angelic warrior guards with her. She will feel awkward, if that were not the case," he said. He hated making deals with demons, but there was a fine line between knowing something that could happen and feeling that something was about to happen. The extra safety measure would be a last resort.

"I accept," Greed said in a rather serious tone. "I do like the stairwell idea. Maybe we can do that. She can go into my treasury as often as she likes without fear of traveling too far from your chamber. It may work best. We can do a block of stairs to keep intruders from trying to jump over them. Angelic signatures, or guests, will be immune. If you work on the room, I can put in the teleportation trap. I also think I know what to do to make me feel even better. I'm going to go pick on that human."

"Fine," Imperius nodded. Gurzick came to and teleported away. Now that he was alone with her, he began to relax. He rested a hand on her belly and enjoyed the shimmering her mark did for him.


	26. Chapter 26

She woke with a sudden jolt and a gasp an hour later. He was in a mild meditation of sorts when she came around, and he regarded her with silent concern. At the tears she showed next, he eased her up to lean into him and waited for an answer.

"I dreamt of...Pandemonium..." she whispered.

"You did?" he asked gently.

"Yes. Of...Malthael..." she cringed. He seemed to stare at her with surprise. "He was calling to me. Asking for help. I...I felt so sorry for him..."

"Did he say why?"

"No. Just that he was suffering. I...don't know what else to expect...or how he could have reached me! It was so real!"

"He touched my mark on you. I wonder if that was why he did it. He placed a connection on you. This disturbs me greatly. My mark was only made to be a direct link from me to you."

"But...he almost severed me from you! I almost died!"

"Let me check something," he said.

"Yes, Imperius," she nodded. He placed his thumb to her mark and focused. She found herself relaxing instinctively. He was gleaning what she dreamt of.

"He did reach you. However, I cannot trust him," he muttered. "Now that I can see what he did, it almost seems like he tried to divert my energy away from you. He tried to replace me. I'm not sure if that was his full intention, but I purged his poisonous touch from you. His touch was corrupting you to a certain point. However, there is enough of his imprint there to let you remain with some form of a link to him. He was able to hide all of this from me using your energy signature as a shield from mine. Now that he has revealed himself, his cover is gone. This does not bode well."

"What does this mean?"

"Malthael is still able to find you. Even in his true death. His spiritual essence latched to you."

"What are we to do?"

"We will consult the Council again. If you need to eat, you will eat there."

"I do," she nodded. He didn't put her down. He wanted to carry her there.

"I should have you wear gowns of gold thread from now on," he said lightly.

"Solid gold thread? Or just coloring to make it easier?"

"The latter."

"I can speak with Gurzick when I see him again. He can find something for me."

"Do so," he nodded. Her molten gold hair seemed to spill over his shoulder when she rested against him now. This was another reason why he carried her. He knew she couldn't move too much on her own.  _She was still feeling ill._ This was proven at the whimper she made halfway to the Council chamber. He was forced to stop at a window to let her vomit. Izarius was there with another glass of water. He always made sure to be around for this.

"She should rest," the warrior angel said.

"She dreamt of Pandemonium. Of Malthael," Imperius muttered.

"What?! That cannot be!" Izarius said with shock.

"It is why she must accompany me," he said.

"No need," Itherael said when he appeared with Auriel. "Darius contacted us."

"We shall speak here. Or, actually, her chamber. She can rest in her bed, as we talk," Auriel nodded. "She must be comfortable."

"It is unnecessary," Anaurael whispered after she rinsed out her mouth.

"But, it is necessary, my sister," Itherael said. "As much as it pains us all about Malthael, we must discuss this with you. It is too important. I shall bring Talus'ar with me."

"Do so," Imperius nodded. Azarius and Mithus had already left for the bedroom chamber to prepare it. Izarius was following dutifully behind Imperius when he carried Anaurael back to her bedroom. Itherael and Auriel were already waiting for them when they appeared.

"You shouldn't...have to do this..." she sighed.

"It is necessary, though," Itherael said again and consulted his Scroll. "Hmm. Where did this dream take place? Where did Malthael call you from in Pandemonium?"

"It was from where his body disintegrated. In the fortress," Imperius said. "It was what her dream showed me. I was able to see it through my mark."

"He seeks redemption," Itherael said softly from what he read.

"It is too late for that," Imperius muttered.

"Well...what can we do? Can his soul be reborn from the Arc?" Auriel asked.

"He corrupted himself. He is trapped where he is. He seeks freedom, but it will be forever out of reach. How was he able to reach Anaurael?" Itherael asked.

"He had touched her mark. I informed Auriel of this, but not you. When he touched her, she became poisoned. He tried to severe her from me. From what it looks like, he may have tried to direct her life to his without knowing," Imperius said and flicked his wings. Itherael seemed to look at him with a form of horror. Auriel was beside herself on what to think on this. "There is enough of his essence within her to keep a mild link with her. I need to severe this link."

"Hmm," Auriel thought. "Maybe you can, if you use your Song."

"That may be possible. I cannot have any with me, though. I need to keep my Song pure for her. Wait in the main Council chamber until I call for you," he nodded and was forced to carry her away from the bed. He hadn't set her on it yet. As he prepared to do so, down in Sanctuary, Tyrael was going over the latest set of bounties in Caldeum. A large woman from a fancy wagon nearby managed to move over to him quickly. On looking at her, Tyrael nodded. On seeing the strain of worry on her face, he became instantly concerned.  _Something had to be wrong._  The intense vision she had would soon prove it.

"You need to go back to Heaven!" she said.

"Why is that, Myriam?" he frowned.

"Because! You need to be there! Go!" she urged.

"Tell me why I need to go."

"Malthael," she whispered. Now he looked at her with complete shock.

"Is he returning?!" he asked.

"It is hard to say," she admitted. "He wants to, but doesn't want to."

"Lorath! I need to see to a Council meeting! Remain here!" Tyrael ordered.

"Yes, Tyrael," Lorath nodded. Tyrael opened a portal up and ran through it. When he saw Auriel and Itherael in the main Council chamber, they both looked at him with a touch of surprise.

"What brings you here, Tyrael?" Auriel asked.

"Myriam, the Vecin enchantress, told me to be here. Something about Malthael," he said.

"Ah. Yes. When Malthael touched Anaurael's mark, he left an energy imprint within her. He was able to contact her after his physical demise. He seeks redemption," Itherael said.

"So...his soul still lives?" Tyrael frowned.

"It appears to be so. But...how can we trust him after the way he attacked us?" Auriel sighed.

"Where is Imperius?" Tyrael asked.

"He is in his inner sanctum with Anaurael. He is going to try to remove Malthael's taint with his Song. He wants us to wait here," Itherael said lightly.

"I'm waiting with you," Tyrael nodded. They all nodded and prepared to wait. In the inner sanctum, Imperius was holding Anaurael to his core.

"You must rest," he whispered.

"I can't..." she trembled. "I don't want to see him again!"

"Anaurael," he said a touch sternly. "You have me with you now. I am always with you. Remember how we fought so perfectly in Pandemonium? The perfect synchronization we had? You held no fear then. Let me confront Malthael at your side. Let me help you find out what he wants."

"Okay," she nodded and took a deep breath. Once he knew she had given him the full mental access he needed, his body began to vibrate with his Song. As much as he knew it would pleasure her, he turned it into a homing device. In her mental frame, he traced where the very essence of his former brother was. What he found was highly disturbing.

Malthael's essence was slight, but it was there. Like a fingerprint on her soul, he had withdrawn himself to the vast corners of her mental subconscious. Imperius was not in his core form here. He was in his usual armored one to confront the troubled spirit. Malthael was standing and waiting on a dirt ledge that overlooked a vast blackness. If he was shoved, he would fall and be fully gone.

"You found me..." Malthael said with a touch of surprise. His tone was still deep, but it lost most of the slow, drawling to it. Even his clothing seemed to have lost most of the black inkiness around it to become a stark grey for neutrality. His wings were still that of a form of mist, but only because he didn't have any Light. He also lacked his weapons. He almost looked like his old self again before he became the Angel of Death. The sight pained Imperius greatly, but he steeled himself for this. He needed any answers that Malthael could give him.

"Anaurael is mine. You almost killed her. Why?" Imperius asked.

"It was not my intention. I had never seen a mark like yours before. I was curious. I did not know what would happen if I touched it," he replied calmly.

"You attacked Heaven!"

"It was to thwart the Nephalem from reaching Pandemonium. I had no choice."

"You could have spoken with me!"

"And my needs would have been out-voted."

"You don't know that."

"But, I do..." Malthael gave a long, drawn out sigh. He turned to stare out at the emptiness before him. "I know I cannot come back. The Arc has not called to me. I have been replaced."

"Tyrael has become Wisdom," Imperius snorted.

"I know. So...if you let me stay here...I shall offer something in return."

"Such as?"

"Knowledge," Malthael whispered. "I shall give knowledge to this one. Ancient wisdom to benefit her for the future. Let me stay and live here. She will learn in her dreams. I will not be truly lost. I will still live, yet not live. I shall merely guide in my own way."

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Imperius asked. "How do I know that you won't use this to an advantage? After all you have done...leaving us and converting yourself into a blasphemous thing...what am I to expect now?"

"You have my vow," Malthael said.

"Then there is to be a condition," Imperius said sternly. "Before any of your thoughts come through, hers come through first. If I ask for your insight, then that is the only time you may speak for her. And you are to  _only_  come through when specifically asked for! You will not dominate her thoughts. You will not control her. You will not spy through her. I will know if you do. If I find out that you have at any given time, then your vow is null. I shall remove you and force you from her mind."

"I accept."

"Furthermore," he continued. "it is as I stated. She is mine. You will do nothing to sway her thoughts from me! If she speaks with you, then fine. You will only guide her decisions when they are needed. I refuse to allow any to tempt her away from my side."

Malthael only nodded in acceptance, but he made no attempt to step away from the ledge he was on. It was where he was going to stay. He knew the girl he inhabited feared him. He was going to help melt away that fear into a form of trust. _If she was going to let me live, despite it not being in a mortal form, I owed her that much gratitude._  He could see her as a little sister. He would treat her as such like the others. That was something he could easily do. Maybe, in time, his essence could separate from her into its own ghost. Was it a goal to him? It was possible. Even Tyrael needed time to reform as his essence lingered in Pandemonium after the Worldstone's destruction. It could be done.

Now that Malthael was dealt with, Imperius withdrew himself from Anaurael's mind. He clung to her, as she recovered. He made sure to leave a tracking imprint to where Malthael was. He would be closely watched and monitored at all times. He only hoped the others would approve on what Malthael wanted to do. He would find out after Anaurael recovered her senses.


	27. Chapter 27

When Imperius carried a weary Anaurael into the Council chamber, he was surprised to see Tyrael there. On being told how he learned to be there, the massive Archangel snorted his distaste. At the way she gazed at him in his arms, he nodded and calmed himself.

"What happened?" Itherael asked.

"Malthael...I let him live," Imperius sighed. Now the others stared in shock. "He agreed not to dominate her thoughts or mental frame. He would gift her with knowledge in old wisdom and tales. Perhaps in decisions, too. He knows that I can easily find him again to remove him, if I sense something wrong. He will not appear in a physical form. He only left the slightest trace of his energy within her. It is enough for his initial will and conscious thoughts to remain alive."

"But, can he come back?" Tyrael asked.

"No. His energy signature is too weak. The Heavenly Arch will not accept him. He strayed too far from it. He only wishes to assist as a mental guide. He vowed this to me," he responded. "I am taking Anaurael back to her chamber."

"Of course," Itherael nodded. He knew that Imperius wanted to get away from Tyrael.  _He couldn't forgive him over a number of things, and it irritated him to be in the same room with him._ One of the misgivings that Imperius held was the removal of wings that Tyrael did to become his mortal self. Auriel was hurt by Imperius's attitude, too, but she could only hope that the girl would help change this viewpoint in time. All she could do was hope.

"Imperius?" Anaurael frowned and rose up a hand to rest on his armored cheek. He took her into his inner sanctum to seal it and hold her to his core. He helped her undress, and he cradled her.

"I want to tell you a story," he said softly.

"I am listening," she nodded and rested her head against his chest.

"Ages ago, there were two angels. Valor and Justice. They were friends. They were brothers. They both fought countless battles together. They both saw victory and defeat. They trusted each other. Then tragedy happened. A new world took form. Valor wanted to see it destroyed. Justice wanted to see it live. Justice won the decision. That trust they had was destroyed."

"I see where this is going," she said.

"Do you?"

"Yes. Imperius, you know what Tyrael had done. He did everything for Heaven."

"He caused countless deaths..."

"And he saved Heaven, too."

"His Chalice of Wisdom, Chalad'ar," he sighed. "he threw it at me and left Heaven. He turned his back on me. I vowed to be his enemy."

"You can't mean that!" she gasped. "He is your brother! Even if he has flesh now!"

"He can't even join in the Lightsong anymore!"

"The Lightsong?"

"It is what we call the Song to make new angels. It is the Song that our Heavenly Arch gives."

"Imperius, you gave me much of your mind. So much of your thoughts," she whispered and gazed at him. She ran a hand over his cheek and pulled his head down to rest against her neck. "I know why you dislike him. I know why you cannot be around him. So, for me, don't think about him now. Think of me. Okay? Yes, he became a mortal. My parents did, too! Do they regret anything? I'm sure they do, at times. But, then...they think of me. And they see what I have become. They see how I am with you, too. I do not need to be with other mortals. I still need food and sleep. I'm surprised I can sleep properly with all of the sunlight here!"

"That could be from me, too," he sighed. "And, the dreams you have. They puzzle me."

"You never need to sleep. So you don't dream."

"I know."

"But...you can always watch me dream. If you wanted to," she smiled.

"You would let me?"

"You know I would. But...don't stress yourself anymore. Not when you are with me. You always tell me to be brave and to face my foes. Yes, Tyrael is now Wisdom. You don't have to accept it. Just tolerate it. You have done so much now for me. Can you do this for me? As much as you do everything for me, I want to do something for you now. Let me help you."

"You are my missing Light. There is no doubt," he muttered and kissed her hard, as his body hummed to fill her with the Song she came to love.

Malthael was deep in thought, as he studied this. Since Imperius had agreed to let him have some reign in her subconscious, he was finally able to try and piece things together about her in full. As much as he was curious to try and see out of Anaurael's eyes, he did not dare. He had made a vow to Imperius. But, it was only to Imperius. He had made no such vow to any others. He could test his other experiments in time. Mild ones, though. He could not hamper what trust he had started to build. To compensate, he focused on the one he inhabited.

He had a millennia to study on mortal souls. Now that her soul was somewhat freed to be submersed in Imperius's Song, he studied it intensely. It gave off a shimmering sound.  _Much like that of the softest harp with a slight chiming of bells. It was beautiful._  Even the color of her soul was like a soft sheen of golden silk that wavered and floated around him. It was, most likely, the most perfect thing he had ever seen and heard. _It was the true soul of an angel born of angels in mortal forms._

As he studied it even further, he came upon a rather intense discovery. As he let his awareness move through her physical form, it only confirmed it. It amused him. _It could benefit me. I will let my discovery be known in time. And, I know who to reveal it to first._  All he had to do now was sit back and marvel at the perfect soul that shimmered over him like an Antarctic Aurora.  _I will never tire of watching it._  He already knew this.

It took an hour for her to recover after the intensity of the Song leaving her senses. She was clearly famished, though. When Imperius took her out of the inner sanctum, Itherael was there.

"I was hoping to read more of Deckard Cain's scripture with her," he said.

"I can allow that. I will train more angels in the meantime. And heed this. If Malthael tries anything, I want you to tell me. I insist on it," Imperius warned.

"I shall do as you say," Itherael nodded. "She may eat in my Library, as she did before."

"I look forward to reading more," she chuckled. Itherael clasped his hands in hers fondly and let Imperius take her to his Library. Izarius was here and setting up a small meal for her. She tucked into it happily, and she beamed at the warm shoulder squeeze that Imperius gave her before vanishing off to his Halls. When her plate was cleaned off, Izarius took it away to refill it. Now that she was alone with Itherael, Malthael was quick to take over.

"I have the book here," Itherael said and made his way over with the tome.

"Good," she said lightly. There was something in her tone that seemed off now. "Tell me. Do you really think that I have offspring?"

"I know you do," Itherael said. "My Scroll has confirmed it."

"Ah. But...is it attached to my body? Or is it in my soul?" she asked.

"What?" Itherael asked uneasily.

"Something different has happened of late," she mused and leaned back in the chair. "Something...vastly important. A discovery. Would you like to know what it is?"

"You are not Anaurael!" Itherael said.

"True," she mused again. "But...do you want to know?"

"And in return for knowing? And, did you not vow to Imperius to not pull such an act?"

"I vowed to him while in his presence. I vowed to no others," Malthael muttered out in a deeper, bored tone. "I will not hurt this girl. I owe her far too much for helping me. By...sustaining me. And, I have made a discovery. Her soul is impregnated. Not her body."

"You're very serious...aren't you?" he whispered.

"Yes. Her body cannot be touched by physical means. At least, by human means. Offspring will fail. Only pureblood mortal angels...like...Tyrael...can produce such offspring in her physically. Also, the only way for her soul to give birth is through the Lightsong."

"But...she is ill! She gives off the signs of a physical pregnancy!"

"It is her way of showing that it took. But, her body will be unmarred. She will feel movement, should it come, but it is only from what her soul is bearing. She will feel all of the pains and needs of a normal pregnancy. No physical changes will affect her. She will give birth to a very powerful angel. Possibly one on an Archangel level. This will happen every time. Imperius is the Archangel of Valor. Such a thing will always be expected."

"Incredible!" Itherael said. "But, you said that her body cannot be physically touched?"

"By human standards. Only mortal angels will be able to create powerful warriors within her. So...she could be impregnated twice. Once for the soul. And the other for her body. I have studied that much within her. This I do know. And, yes, I know you will tell your findings to Imperius."

"Well, regardless of all of this, we will not allow her to be touched by any, save Imperius. Anaurael is his. He did claim her and mark her. He will not allow such a thing. However, I am curious of other angels that gain mortality. If they could go through the same thing."

"That I would not know," Malthael admitted. "You would have to experiment. Lilaurael is a mortal now. And, I know you have become fond of her..."

"She is my sister!" Itherael said defiantly. "I am starting to see you as a taint instead of a help!"

"See me as you like. It matters not," Malthael smirked. "I have told you what I needed to say. Take it as you will. I have said enough."

"That you have," Itherael muttered. When he saw Anaurael blink and cough, he was quick to aid her. She didn't get ill, but she was regaining herself. "Malthael spoke through you."

"What? I only remember smiling at you, and then I...I blacked out..." she winced.

"He told me something that he found out about you. About your offspring," he sighed. "I need to speak with Imperius."

"What did he say?"

"Your soul is bearing it. Not your body."

"What?!" she gaped.

"It is hard to explain, but it is understandable. Let me fetch Imperius. We shall all speak here. I will get Auriel, too. She needs to know," he said. She nodded and felt herself shivering. When she gave a slow blink of her eyes, she saw Malthael before her. He was only giving the illusion that he was there.

"Why do you torment me so?" she asked.

"It is not torment. It is how I am. How I have to be..." he said calmly, as he gazed at her mental frame of thought. "There is something that you must do for me. When you can. If time permits. Not now, obviously. But...soon. Perhaps..."

"That depends on if I want to do it," she growled.

"If you want to see Chalad'ar, then you will..." he seemed to chuckle.


	28. Chapter 28

Imperius's first concern was Anaurael. He moved right to her side after Itherael approached him. Only after she was safely in his embrace did he hear what his brother had to say. Auriel was there, too, to find out what was said by her estranged, spiritual brother. It took Imperius by complete surprise, but it did make sense. He also knew that Malthael did not see his core form.  _To do that would be against his vow to not intervene with Anaurael's thoughts._ That did make him feel some relief, but it was when he heard how her physical body worked that he showed true anger.

"She will  _never_  be touched! By Tyrael! By humans! By anything!" he raged.

"Calm yourself," Auriel said. "We know this all too well."

"He only stated how her body works. Not that she ever would," Itherael said.

"I would not allow any to touch me. If I never bear a physical offspring, then I'm fine with it," Anaurael mumbled. "There is no need for it."

Imperius placed his hands solidly on her shoulders, and she rested her hands over his. Then Itherael looked at her and said, "Malthael. We know you are listening. Why do you speak as such? Yes, it is the truth, but it is a harsh one."

"All truths are harsh," Malthael seemed to snort from her. Imperius glowered a bit, but he refused to remove his hands from her shoulders. "Think about it. The Angiris Council is in turmoil. The Black Soulstone was an issue. I had gleaned much from what Imperius has told this girl. The Black Soulstone caused a corruption. Tyrael did sense it. It is true that I seek a form of redemption. So, this is what I suggest. I may be able to speak with Chalad'ar. A slim chance. I was Wisdom once before. If it will not speak with me, then I will have to consult with Tyrael. To convince him to aid us in this. The Chalice has answers that we need. I may even be able to train him on how to work with it better. As a mortal, you would think that it drains him, yet makes him want more. I can help him."

"He does not deserve to see the Chalice!" Imperius scowled. "He tossed it at me like a toy!"

"You claimed him as an enemy," Malthael hissed softly. "What other choice did he have?"

"What do you suggest, Malthael? What good will come from this?" Auriel asked gently.

"I am not suggesting an alliance with humans. But, a renewal of trust between Imperius and Tyrael. This girl can be a bridge between them at last. I have sensed this," he said calmly.

"You were gone for a very long time," Itherael said. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"What other choice do you have?" Malthael responded. "Let me speak with Tyrael. I know what needs to be done. Not now, though. It is nightfall in Sanctuary. He needs to rest."

"I should go with her. To be at her side!" Imperius scowled.

"No. There can be no intimidation. This is purely a choice matter. It is delicate. I have studied this from all angles, now that I can. This is the only way," Malthael insisted. "And, now, I call for a vote. Do we go with my suggestion? Or do we decline?"

"Declined!" Imperius said quickly. "There is no way! What's done is done!"

"I agree with you, Malthael," Auriel nodded. Imperius looked at her with a sense of disdain. "I long to see Tyrael and Imperius come to terms again. To see them like this...it hurts too much."

"As do I," Itherael sighed softly. Imperius scowled again, but felt Anaurael squeeze his hands to show that she was there. Malthael was able to let her control Imperius, while he controlled her voice.

"What do you intend to have her do?" Imperius finally asked. He had no choice now. As much as he wanted to get angry, Anaurael's hands on his kept his focus as clear as possible.

"Wait. She will wait for three hours. Then she will go to Sanctuary. You can watch, if you like, as you have done so before. She will not remain there for long. Just enough to speak what needs to be spoken. Her mental state does need you to help keep her stable. This much I do know. Further more, she will not wear her armor from you. She will wear a gown," Malthael said a touch sternly. "She will not be fighting. This is only for conversation of diplomacy."

"What exactly do you hope this will bring?" Auriel asked.

"Like I said. A union in the Angiris Council once more. I shall have Imperius take this girl to the Pools of Wisdom first. My old Halls. I shall see if I can speak with Chalad'ar. I shall reveal what happens. It should be done now without any further delays," Malthael said and seemed to sigh, as Anaurael was given full control again.

"Very well," Imperius grunted.

"No," Anaurael winced and clung to his hands. "I don't want to."

"Nor do I want you to," he agreed. "but this was a Council decision."

"It was," Auriel said with a touch of sorrow. "We need this guidance badly."

"Please, Anaurael. Can you seek the Chalice? Will you find answers for us?" Itherael asked gently. "We are all at a loss now. We truly do need this."

"Why did he touch me?!" she whimpered. "Why did he touch my mark?!"

"Give me a moment," Imperius said and lifted her into his arms to cradle her. He turned his back to them to show that he was fully consoling her. They respected this and waited calmly.

"Please, Imperius..." Anaurael whispered. At his calm breathing, she found herself relaxing.

"I don't like it any more than you," he said, as he cradled her close. "but you are my Light. You help me see far more focus than I thought possible. So, this once, we shall go with what Malthael says. We shall seek the Chalice. If he cannot speak to it...then you will ask for Tyrael's aid."

"I know...that Malthael...plans something..." she whispered and shivered hard.

"If he so much as causes you any form of physical or mental harm, he will be banished from you! And he knows this," Imperius growled and squeezed her. "Do not worry. I will watch you every second you are out of Heaven. Make no mistake on that."

"Okay," she sighed and hugged him tight. "Very well. For Heaven and the Angiris Council. Please take me to the Chalice. Let's see what Malthael can find out."

"I will not let you go," Imperius muttered to her. "Not for Malthael. Not for Tyrael. Not for anything or anyone. You are mine. It matters not if your body is free of my offspring. Your soul is still bearing it. That is all that matters to me."

"I know," she whispered, and he gave her an intense kiss.

"Come. Let us see what the Chalice can tell us," he said. She gave a small nod and let him turn with her to face the others. At his nod to them, they teleported to the Pools of Wisdom. Once here, they seemed to pause in silence, almost as though in silent mourning. The Pools felt empty and barren, despite the soft sound of energy pools all around them. They were each like small lakes that stirred with a life of their own on occasion. Much like how one would hear fish along the surface with the occasional swimming jump. Before, the place was lively with wise angels and angelic muses. Now, the soft sounds of the mystical waters moving were the only sounds that echoed throughout the Pools. It brought a wave of sadness to them all, but they had a duty to fulfill.

"This way," Auriel whispered. Itherael followed silently. When Izarius appeared with his fellow warriors, Imperius had them leave. He couldn't have them follow this once. The Pools they were in were too sacred for warriors right now. They understood and moved to help the Greed Goblins reorganize Anaurael's bedroom a bit more. That much was clearly needed.

"Up ahead," Malthael muttered out. Imperius grumbled a bit, but he relented. He continued to hold Anaurael close. They got to a chamber that housed the Chalice on a single raised podium between pools of energetic blue water. It was in the very center of the room, and the pools were formed along the corners in a circular pattern. It was calm and serene here. Anaurael was too nervous to feel any form of calmness. She wanted nothing to do with it, but Imperius was with her. He gave her courage.

"Let us know what the Chalice says," Imperius said and set her down. He held her to him for a moment before releasing her. The mystical cup resembled four blade-like arches that formed from the base of the cup to curve over the top gently. The cup part had the bottom cut out, but a mist-like form of pure energy spiraled up from the base of the Chalice to pool within the cup part itself. Then the Light that formed shone out as though it was a thing from the most glorious fantasy. It was a sentient, living Light that would never deplete.

As she began to walk up to the Chalice, Gurzick had suddenly appeared. She moved quickly in front of him and said, "You cannot take this!"

"Yes," Gurzick nodded with understanding. "Not me."

"Then why are you here?" Auriel asked.

"Greed," he responded.

"Stay out of the way. You can see what happens, but do nothing. And the Chalice cannot be removed from here. You are not Wisdom. You cannot hold the Chalice," Imperius growled in warning. Gurzick only nodded again and hopped off to the side. He already knew that he couldn't touch the Chalice. He tried to take it before, and it became ethereal to his touch. Only Wisdom, or any of the Angiris Council, could handle the Chalice in full. But, only Wisdom could delve into its depths to learn of what information lurked within it.

Anaurael took a deep breath, turned back to the Chalice, and walked up to it. On peering down into the swirls of Light, Malthael emerged. "Speak to me, Chalad'ar. Give me guidance."

The Chalice did not respond, save for one small swirl of mist. He was no longer Wisdom, but the Chalice did recognize him. It gave him only one command. S _eek Tyrael for answers._  She pulled herself away and shook her head. Imperius gave out a deep sigh.  _Tyrael would have to be spoken to. There was no other way._ She was completely distraught, and he moved to scoop her up into his arms.

"We have two hours left until Tyrael would be safe to approach," Itherael said.

"This girl should prepare. You. Gurzick. She needs a gown of golden silk," Malthael said. "One that would be appropriate for delicate meetings."

"Who you?" Gurzick asked. He could tell it was another from the change in tone.

"She has Malthael in her mind. He can speak through her," Auriel said softly. The Greed Goblin was completely surprised by this. He was not expecting it.

"I have some ideas for her. I shall have various articles delivered," Greed rang out from the crown and had Gurzick start to stock up her bedroom. Imperius only glanced at the other two there before teleporting away to his inner sanctum with Anaurael. Itherael and Auriel knew that he was very worried. They would give way to let him console the girl and have his peace.

"I want him out of my mind," she whispered in his arms. He was seated in his throne with her and hugging her to him the way they both needed it.

"We need answers first," he said. At the tears that started to fall, he stood up and let his core come forth while his sanctum sealed off. "Hush now. I know. I don't like it, either."

"Get him...out...of my head...!" she bawled.

"Does he cause you that much pain?" he asked carefully.

"No. But...he fills me with sorrow!" she cringed. "With anguish! I know he plans something! I just...I don't know what it is! If he turned on you once..."

"You said that you felt remorse for him, though. Didn't you?"

"I know. But, that was before I knew what he was going to put me through."

"We need him for the Chalice. You know this as well as I do. Yes, when it comes to Tyrael, I have many mixed emotions. He saw a lot of my faults. He knew that there was something wrong when I did not wish to admit it. What more can be said now?"

"I just know that...at some point...Malthael's true intentions will come forth. And, when they do...even I will be unsure of how they can be stopped," she muttered wearily.

"And, if his intentions cause you any form of physical harm, I shall remove him. I also said mental harm, but that depends on how severe. That was what I vowed. Think of this as another challenge. One that I will overcome with you. Do not worry so," he said and squeezed her. "No matter what happens, I will always watch over you."

She closed her eyes and began to relax. As she did this, she found herself confronted by Malthael within her mental state. She found herself standing on the ledge with him that overlooked the vast emptiness beyond. Her jaw dropped. Since Imperius marked where he was, Malthael was able to pull her directly to him. He was able to reverse the effect to have her find him and him find her.

"You can wake at any time. I simply needed to speak with you," Malthael said in his deep tone.

"Over what?" she frowned.

"You are an enigma. But, that was from afar," he started. "I know how I can leave your mind now. How I can safely rejoin the others to assist them as my own self. But...it is something that you will detest. That many will detest. I cannot do this without your aid."

"How is that?"

"Your mind...can store vast energy signatures. Like mine. As long as one touches your mark, you can safely make a guideline as a fail safe within you. For example, if Itherael touches your mark, he will find himself here, should he fall in battle. He would live on through you. Same with Auriel. Same with any other powerful Archangel. But...Imperius is exempt from this. He truly is your life. If he falls...then all within you will fall with you."

"But...how would you be able to leave?"

"If I was simply obliterated from here, I would be no more," he sighed. "Such a fate...may be what I deserve. But, you pity me. You do wish for me to rejoin my brethren. To help with the Angiris Council in some way. Yes. I was consumed with the souls of humanity. I sought to remove the demon spawn in full. I was so close! But, the Nephalem stopped me. So...as the Nephalem is the champion for humanity...I could become the champion for the High Heavens. As the Burning Hells made a vessel for themselves, the High Heavens could forge a vessel for them. That vessel...could be me..."

"I don't understand."

"Your body was created by two mortal angels. They were Archangels of their own, but held no true significance other than their vast abilities to coordinate well together. They were different. They loved each other. Such a thing should not have happened. But, it did. And they made you. Two Archangels in mortal forms. And you hold a part of Imperius. A piece of his Light. His mental focus. No other mortal angel will hold so much power. So much life. Any offspring you give out physically will be an instant champion to the High Heavens. I wish to be that champion. The first champion."

"But...in order for that to happen..." she paled.

"Yes. I know. It is why I seek to have you find Tyrael. Not only for answers to Chalad'ar. But, to free me from you," he said. "To have another chance at life. If not as an angel, then as a mortal angel. Born from you. I shall have the focus of Imperius, and the strength of will from Tyrael. I would still be able to slaughter the demons. I would not be fully obliterated. I could die, but that is only if I am careless. The only thing I could hope for would be for me to be able to keep my memories."

"No!" she gasped. "I will not give my body to another!"

"Then you will be forced to tolerate me. Constantly," Malthael seemed to smirk. Then, before she could blink, he moved behind her to pull her against him. "And I will make you loathe it."

"Can't you be born from my soul?!" she finally asked. "And not of my body?"

"It is not possible," he muttered and ran a gloved hand along her cheek. "The Arch no longer recognizes me in this state. My Light has dimmed. I will not be replaced within the Lightsong."

"But..." she winced and felt his hand move to trace down her neck. He was trying to get her used to being physically touched. She was rebelling against it.  _He wasn't Imperius._

"There is no other way," he seemed to mumble, as his hand moved slowly down her chest. Now something in her snapped to preserve herself.

"I shall tell this to Imperius!" she cried out.

"You can...but only after Tyrael does what needs to be done," he growled and pressed himself into her even more. "Do you wish for this torment to stop? If you do...you know what must be done."

"I belong to Imperius!" she shouted and flung him away. Her mental armor in the image of Imperius came to her to arm her. Even her miniaturized spear of Solarion came to her, and she held it up to show she was no longer defenseless. Her mark flared out brilliantly with defiance.  _He had lost this round. And he knew it._  "You have no more hold on me!"

"His Light does burn brightly within you. Very well. I shall relent. For now..." he grumbled. "However, I forbid you to speak of what we spoke of. You will wait until the destined time."

"Whoever said that I needed to speak it?!" she spat. "Imperius will know all!"

He seemed to scowl at her, but he knew she was right. When she finally opened her eyes, she gently took Imperius's hand and pressed it to her mark. He paused, at first, but nodded to focus in. If his form could explode, it likely would have.

"He would  _dare_  to speak as such?!" he raged.

"Now we know what he truly desires," she muttered and cuddled into him. "I don't know what to think. He has kept to his vow to not cause any form of physical pain. He only causes me mental anguish. It is not a true form of mental pain, but it is doubtful that he can pull such a stunt again. What are we to do? He does want to be free, but it can only be done this way."

"I should have him obliterated!" he fumed, but squeezed her to him to keep focus.

"Do I still approach Tyrael?"

"You must. We need his guidance with Chalad'ar. And, I know that Malthael can help him find that focus. It was also a Council decision. We must abide by it. But, now we know what Malthael's plan is. I may have to go over this with the others. This is all very shocking to me. Disturbing. And regretful. You are mine. I don't care what the others say."

"I only want to be yours," she winced and pressed into him.

"I am pleased that you stood up to Malthael," he said. "and I do  _not_  like how he tried to touch you in such a manner! But, we still need his assistance. I shall deal with his transgressions later."

"Of course, Imperius," she nodded.

"And, he had better think of something else, if he believes that I will not leave you alone after this!" he snarled out protectively. "I will watch from afar when you go to Sanctuary. I can understand that. But, I will not leave your side at any other time."

"Good," she nodded, and he kissed her passionately before setting her down.

"Come," he said and let his armor reform. "You need to ready yourself."

"Yes, Imperius," she nodded. Once his inner sanctum reopened, he escorted her to her bedroom. His thoughts were filled with turmoil, but only one stood out.  _Malthael wanted to be reborn as a mortal._ If he did get his way, Imperius would kill him personally, if he turned against them. _As a mortal, Malthael could truly die, and a second chance at redemption would be impossible._


	29. Chapter 29

Tyrael was still in Caldeum. Lilaurael and Ilerael were sleeping in their beds. The others were mainly asleep, too. He couldn't sleep. He was staring out over the city in complete silence. The moon shone a rather pretty silver light over the buildings and towers. The sight would have been inspiring, but his mind was filled with thoughts. At the sound of a soft sigh, he looked over and paused. Anaurael was standing at a distance in her own thoughts now.

The gown she wore was spun golden silk, as agreed on, and it clung to her like another skin. An overlay of gold lace delicately lapped over the solid silk in the form of a cloak-like shawl to cover her shoulders and down her arms. The dress, itself, covered over her shoulders and down to her feet in a modest, yet rather attractive way. Her circlet that resembled Imperius's halo reflected the moonlight perfectly, and her mark glowed softly like a brilliant, burning star in the midst of the desert surroundings. She looked otherworldly and very beautiful. But, when she looked at him, there was an intense sadness in her topaz eyes. He found himself walking over to her to find out what was wrong.

"Is Imperius here?" he asked.

"No," she said softly. Even her molten gold hair seemed to reflect the moonlight in a shimmery effect. It was held back with small, gold and emerald hair pins to keep the front of her hair away from her face. Her circlet was able to hold the rest of her hair back neatly. "He watches, though. From the High Heavens. I have come to speak to you. The Angiris Council has made a choice. They need your help. As you know, Malthael lives in my mind again."

"I know this," he nodded.

"He can speak through me now. He needs to consult Chalad'ar. The Chalice of Wisdom. But, because he is no longer Wisdom, it will not speak to him. So, he would like you to speak for him. In return, he will train you on how to use Chalad'ar effectively. So that it will not harm your mind. He knows how to help you."

"He is willing to help me?!" Tyrael gaped.

"Yes. I do not know what questions he wishes to have answered, though. Such is the case with him. But...there is another matter that he brought up. Imperius knows of this. However, I am not allowed to speak of it yet. The Chalice needs to be seen to first. Will you help us? Will you help Heaven? You have my vow that none will slander you or attempt to harm you. As the champion of Imperius, my word is as valid as his. Tyrael, Aspect of Wisdom, will you help us?" she seemed to plead. On gazing at her, he realized why Imperius wasn't there. _It was to show that there was no challenge. They did need my help. They sent her down to show that no malice was intended._  With her, he could be reasonable. He also knew that Imperius was stepping aside for this.  _There was no choice for him._

"I will help, but only for a condition," he said gently.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"I have questions of my own, too. I need them answered."

"You shall have your questions answered after mine," Malthael spoke from her. This had Tyrael back away slightly with surprise. "Yes, brother. It is me. What is left of me. I will help you after you help me. You have my vow."

"Is the Angiris Council truly in trouble?" he asked.

"Yes. There is much corruption, as you have witnessed. This is our chance to purge it. A way for me to have my own redemption with the High Heavens. To try and make things right," Malthael said and looked over the expanse of the city. "But...tell me. Have you slept? If you have not, then you will not have the proper focus for this."

"I have not," he admitted. "It is...difficult to sleep in such times."

"This bodes ill. Very well. Where is your bed? I will have the girl help you sleep," Malthael said. Tyrael seemed to glare at him, but she was given back control.

"What do you mean?" Tyrael frowned.

"Nothing as bad as you may think," she smiled softly. Now that it was her again, he cleared his throat and nodded. "Come. Show me where you rest."

"I suppose..." he sighed.  _Why do I feel nervous? Or rather warm?_  He led her to his tent, and she sat down on the bedroll. She gestured for him to lay down.

"Rest your head in my lap. It is all you need to do," she said. He seemed to blink at her with uncertainty, but she gestured again for him to lay back on his bedroll. He had a bed, but it wasn't properly set up yet. He was too busy with other tasks, and Lorath was handling more recruits and scout reports. Even her parents had been too busy with preparations for other things. He was used to sleeping on the ground when he had to.

Sighing with a touch of defeat, he took El'druin off his side carefully to place nearby. If he needed his sword right away, it had to be as close as possible. He managed to get down on the furs and soft fabrics slowly. With a bit of awkwardness, he rested his head in her cross-legged lap. When his neck showed discomfort, she shifted so that the top of his head was resting slightly against her belly. When her hands came up to lightly rub under his neck towards his broad shoulders under the armor and cloth, he gasped, but it wasn't with surprise. She was able to loosen the tension that was built up there. It was one of the reasons he couldn't rest. He didn't realize how bad it was.

"I've never...felt so..." he whispered. He winced at a sore spot she worked out.

"Relax. Close your eyes," she smiled. "I may not be here when you awaken. It will be expected. I am here to only help you sleep to gain your focus for the Chalice. Shut your eyes and sleep, Tyrael."

"I want to...but..." he yawned. He found his eyes getting heavy. The constant massaging and her soothing tone was starting to get to him. But, it wasn't enough.

"There you go," she chuckled warmly. Then she did what Imperius did for her. She began to take in and release deep, even breaths. This pushed him over the edge. He succumbed to sleep within a few passing seconds. When she knew he was in a pleasant sleep, she waited for ten minutes to ensure that he was fully out of it. Then she reached over for a pillow, but found it far too hard. "No wonder you can't sleep! This pillow is horrible! And your bed isn't even set up! Your back must be a frightful mess. I need my parents to ensure that you get more rest in decent bedding from now on."

Gurzick had appeared, but showed he was being quiet. She gave him the pillow, and he thought for a bit. He vanished away and appeared shortly after with a much softer one. Nodding her thanks, she was able to ease her legs out from under his sleeping form, and the pillow easily took her place.

"Tired?" Gurzick whispered. He was looking at Tyrael.

"Yes. He will need some good food, though. For when he wakes up," she frowned. When Izarius appeared, she beamed at him. He had some fruit and hardy breads to set aside for the morning. "Thank you, brother. His pillow was awful!"

"That would explain it," Izarius chuckled. "Imperius asked me to bring you to him."

"I was planning on going straight to him," she laughed softly. "But, please escort me to his side. I do miss being away from him for even a short amount of time."

"Of course," Izarius nodded. Gurzick chuckled and teleported out. Izarius soon teleported away with her to let Tyrael rest undisturbed, but she did leave a single item behind to show that his meeting with her was real. She left him a small golden hair pin set with an emerald on his breast. It was well into the morning when he finally woke up. He found the softer pillow under him.

"Did I dream?" he mused. When he saw something fall off him, he picked up the hairpin and paused. "No. I did not. She came and helped me rest. She needs this back."

He closed his large hand over the delicate pin, and he stood up to stretch and crack his neck. He actually felt much better than he thought he ever did. He was able to wash up, and he glanced over at the platter of fruit and bread. He found himself laughing softly and was quick to eat his fill. There was just enough there to keep him from over-eating and harming himself. He was amazed. He took up El'druin to respectfully place back on his hip. When he walked out of his small tent, Lilaurael was already up and cooking some stew.

"You look well!" Lilaurael smiled.

"Yes. Um...your daughter spoke to me last night. Not in a dream, either," he said.

"What?" she frowned. He showed her the hairpin and told her what was going on. "Malthael?! He lives in her?! And no one told me? Or Ilerael? We have a right to know!"

"I know. It's why I am telling you. I need to go up to Heaven to see what can be done. She helped me rest. She had me rest my head in her lap. I had to sleep deeply to be fully focused for Chalad'ar. Malthael even stated this," he sighed.

"Now that I can understand. Very well. My husband and I will handle things here. Go to Heaven. Heal the Council," she said. They clasped hands, and he teleported away.

When he got to the Angiris Council chamber, he found it empty.  _I am here early._ Taking in a deep breath, he stood tall and prepared to wait.

"The mortal, Tyrael, graces us again?" an angel seemed to sneer. Tyrael turned to confront the massive angel. He knew that Imperius's prior lieutenant had joined with Malthael's forces and was destroyed.  _This one could be the replacement._  It was true that Tyrael had been around after Malthael's defeat. It was even proven recently.

"I am here from a decision of the Council. I was asked to be here," Tyrael replied.

"Is there a problem?" Anaurael asked calmly. She was still in her gown of gold silk, but she had bathed and tended to herself before placing it back on.

"Ah. The mortal disgrace from Sanctuary. The one that our leader shows his affections. I believe it is a waste of time. It is better spent in the training room of the Halls than with a mortal female," the angel snickered. Then he seemed to falter, as her mark flared out with a valorous pulse from the insult. She only glared, and he found himself silenced. Only Imperius had the ability to silence lesser angels. His Light within her allowed her to do the same thing. Now he was in trouble.

"I am no ordinary mortal female. My parents were originally angels from here, you know. After they fled to Sanctuary to create me, Imperius felt that something was off. He came to Sanctuary to find me on the night I was born. The mark on my forehead is from his direct touch. I am his missing Light. All of this he has confessed to me in his inner sanctum," she said. Then her eyes narrowed, as she challenged and pointed at him, " _I am his champion!_  And for you to slander me as such is as blasphemous as insulting the one that has come to give us his aid by an Angiris Council vote!"

"I'll just...stand aside..." Tyrael muttered and stepped back along the wall. She was furious, but she paused when Imperius appeared behind her to rest his hands on her shoulders. He did not look pleased. He was going to call for her when he felt that something was wrong. His mark told him what he needed to know.  _The angel was at fault this time._

"Be grateful that I am not wearing my armors, angel. If I were, you would not be standing here now," she seethed. Imperius gave his new lieutenant a look of complete disapproval.

"Go back to my Halls of Valor. Go train the new recruits. If you attempt such unworthy remarks towards my champion again, I will not hesitate to reprimand you. Tyrael does have his faults. But, he is here, because of a Council vote. Your actions have displeased me," Imperius said calmly.

"Oh, yes. I shall have Chalad'ar see what possible reason you have for this assault on the girl that is assisting me in retribution," Malthael seemed to smirk from her now. That scared the angel. He didn't know that Malthael lived again in her, and he now knew that she truly was no ordinary mortal female. "Flee to the Halls, lieutenant of Imperius. Flee to the safety of your nest."

The angel was gone without another moment to spare. Imperius kept her calm by squeezing her shoulders gently. She glanced up at him and smiled softly. Then she pat his hands to show that she was well. Tyrael felt a strange touch of jealousy now. It wasn't there before.  _Not since she helped me rest._ He shoved the emotion aside and cleared his mind.  _I am here to help the High Heavens._

"I shall retrieve Auriel and Itherael. Remain here," Imperius said. She nodded, and he teleported away. When she looked over at Tyrael, she nodded to him with respect.

"Thank you for being here. I trust you slept well?" she smiled.

"I did. Better than I can ever recall," he admitted. "Ah. This is yours."

"Thank you," she smiled and took back her hairpin. She placed it back into her hair and thought. "Where did you used to reside? Before you lost your wings?"

"I resided in the Courts of Justice. I...could show you where they are at some point," he said. That strange, warm feeling was back again. He shook his head a bit to remove the sensation.

"I would like that," she smiled. "There are many parts of the High Heavens that I have not seen yet. Imperius is always busy. So, I try to remain in my chambers when I can. As much as I could leave to see my parents, he calls me back."

"He calls you?"

"Yes. My mark lets him call to me from vast distances. He likes knowing I am somewhere safe or at his side. And...with me bearing offspring now..."

"As your parents have said," he smiled gently.

"But...Malthael stated that the offspring is in my soul. Not my body," she said in a troubled way. Now Tyrael seemed to look at her with disbelief. "It's what I mentioned last night. I couldn't say anything there. It is fine here, and, you would think, it would make sense. Imperius's Light is a part of my soul. He is able to Sing with my soul this way. My physical body is untouched."

"So...he couldn't actually..." he blinked. Lyndon was able to mildly tell him some details when he was able to. Tyrael had found himself ignoring him after a while. Much of it still escaped him.

"He does not have flesh, Tyrael. How can he?" she shrugged. "But, I am fine with this."

"How will you give birth?"

"Through the Lightsong when it is time."

"I see..." he frowned and looked away. A part of him did miss being able to help call new angels into the High Heavens. At the feel of her hands on his arm, he looked at her.

"When it is time for my offspring to be born, I would like you there to witness it," she said.

"I will plan to be there," he nodded and smiled. When Imperius appeared with Auriel and Itherael, he nodded to both of them to show he was ready.

"It is time to consult Chalad'ar. We need to go," Malthael said lightly. "We cannot wait any longer. We need to see what can be done."

"I agree," Itherael nodded. Auriel also showed her anxiousness, and Imperius only moved to scoop Anaurael up into his arms to take her to the Pools of Wisdom. Answers needed to be found. And, as much as he detested Tyrael, the mortal angel was their only choice in getting those answers.


	30. Chapter 30

Greed was watching everything very closely. He was a touch surprised to find out about the origins of her offspring, though. He also noticed how Tyrael seemed to have developed a fondness for her. _Would something come of this?_  He wasn't too sure. He was happy that Imperius did make a set of trick stairs to lead into an alternate room. It was already being heaped with treasures. Anaurael was able to visit it to help organize it. It was where she found her hairpins, too.

He was exceptionally curious about Malthael. It actually worried him. He stretched out on his throne of vast coins, gems, and treasures to think more. He didn't like not knowing what was going on. The sin of greed didn't have to go to just treasures. Knowledge was something else, and it was highly overlooked. And he always wanted more of that, too.

" _My Greatness of Greats?_ " a goblin asked.

" _Hmm?_ " he responded.

" _What shall we do? What can we find?_ " it asked.

" _Go to the human cities and find more stuff. Shiny stuff and sparkly stuff,_ " he ordered lazily. The goblins were concerned. He hadn't been himself lately.

" _I think he is sad that his Bopping Stick broke on him,_ " one whispered.

" _I know! Let's find him another one!_ " a goblin beamed.

" _No. It's not the same. That one was special. It came from that human girl,_ " the first one said.

" _Do you think we can fix it?_ " the second goblin asked. The broken shovel came apart at the handle just the other day. Greed was very depressed over it, and it was one of his main reasons for acting so lazy. When Gurzick appeared, the other goblins clamored over to him to tell them the issue.

" _Give me the Bopping Stick,_ " he said. The pieces were handed over, and he teleported to Sanctuary. He bounded right over to Haedrig and waved.

"Oh! Hello. What do ya need?" he asked.

"Fix?" Gurzick asked and showed him the shovel.

"Hmm. The handle's all out of whack. The shovel blade is poorly bent. It's scrap," Haedrig frowned. "There isn't much I can do for it."

"Greed likes. His. Fix?" Gurzick asked again.

"What did he use this for?"

"Um...ah! Smack! Others!" the goblin beamed. "No work. Get smack."

"So, that's why it's all bent up. Hah! Okay. I could fix out the dents, but the handle is shot. If you can get me another handle, I can fix this for you," Haedrig said with a nod.

"Okay," he nodded back. He teleported back to his home and talked to the other goblins there. They managed to find a long bar of solid gold, but it was too heavy. After more searching through the mess of treasures, they found an old lounge stool. It was taken by a newly recruited goblin some time ago, and Greed wasn't impressed with it. But, since it was found, it was kept. Gurzick took it back to Haedrig. On studying it, the legs were able to be salvaged into a new shovel handle. Now that it was repaired, and the shovel blade reinforced to withstand more head smacks, it was taken to Greed.

" _What is this?_ " Greed blinked.

" _We fixed your Bopping Stick!_ " Gurzick beamed. Greed took the shovel and tested it. On looking at a lounging goblin, he swung it and smacked the lazy minion perfectly upside the head.

" _Half of you are to go to the Burning Hells and find me more gold and sparklies! The rest of you are to help Gurzick find a gift for the one who fixed my Bopping Stick! Go!_ " Greed ordered.

" _He's back!_ " a goblin giggled.

" _He is..._ " the lazy goblin winced and rubbed his head. Within the hour, Haedrig would find his forge heaped with weapons and armors from all over the world of Sanctuary for him to fix and keep. After swearing at the unruly pile, he glanced over at his mildly dozing apprentice. He sighed and laughed.  _My work was never done, was it?_  As they got to work, Greed chuckled at what he saw in his mirror. Twirling his newly repaired Bopping Stick in a free hand, he moved his gaze to the High Heavens.

The angelic troupe had just reached the chamber that held Chalad'ar. Imperius squeezed Anaurael to him and let her down to stand near Tyrael.

"All right. What questions do you have?" Tyrael asked.

"You can ask your questions about mine after you have answered mine," Malthael said through Anaurael's form. That confused Tyrael at first, but he nodded. "For my first question. Is this girl truly the link needed to heal what is done between you and Imperius?"

"Hmm..." Tyrael thought and gazed into the Chalice. At his wince, Malthael frowned.

"Ignore the density. Look for the purity. Keep yourself focused. Separate the negative from the positive. Try again," he instructed. Tyrael closed his eyes and refocused. On gazing into the Chalice again, he blinked at what he learned.

"Yes. It is true. She will help heal us," Tyrael said.

"Good. Now, ask how exactly it is to be done."

"Very well," he said and looked again. At what he discovered, he backed away with shock.

"What did it say?" Malthael asked. With Imperius staring at him with the other two powerful Archangels, Tyrael grimaced. He licked his lips and cleared his throat.

"She needs to give birth to a mortal child. From me," he said. Imperius seemed to stop moving. He could sense Anaurael screaming her distaste at it from within her mind.

"But...I mean...?" Itherael started to ask with confusion, but Malthael rose up Anaurael's hand.

"I am not done. I have one last question. Will I seek the redemption I need with this child?" Malthael asked. Tyrael looked at Anaurael with a glare, since it was Malthael in control, but he moved back to look into the Chalice after clearing his thoughts. After a moment, he looked away.

"Yes. You can be reborn through this child. But, you may lose some memories. If not all," Tyrael said and looked away. If it wasn't for Imperius being in complete focus with Anaurael's mental frame, he would have shattered the Chalice.

"What questions did you have, Tyrael?" Auriel asked softly.

"They have been answered with his," Tyrael muttered.

"I wish to speak with you alone, Tyrael," Imperius grounded out. "Malthael, I want Anaurael in her chambers. She needs to remain there until I come for her."

"Of course," Malthael mused and had her teleport away. _She was not happy._  Imperius knew this. Auriel and Itherael were already gone. Imperius seemed to glare at Tyrael and shudder.

"It's good to see you again, too," Tyrael frowned.

"Were it not for her..."

"I can understand that."

"She is only meant to be for me!"

"Well, what would you have us do then?" Tyrael finally glared back at him. "Malthael is trapped in her mind. From what I know, he touched her mark and left a part of himself in her. In order to get him out safely, he needs to be reborn. The Heavenly Arch doesn't recognize him anymore, Imperius. The Chalice revealed that to me. There is no other way for him to be freed. Would you let her suffer? Would you destroy Malthael in full?"

"I should destroy him," Imperius growled.

"This is a very nasty dilemma that we have. Do you let me help Anaurael, so that we can get Malthael out? Or do we let him stay in her mind and cause her more grief? Yes, I can tell she isn't happy about this. I'm not either. I doubt that anyone is. What would you have me say? And what would happen, if you destroyed Malthael? Where would that leave us?"

"I would have you leave Heaven and not return. I would have you continue to remain as my enemy. As for Malthael, he is still sick! I should obliterate him out of her mind, so that he ceases to exist! I should watch him finally wither and die, so that he may finally know peace!"

"But, you won't. Because he is still our brother," Tyrael said in a stern tone. Imperius could only mutter and look away. "and Anaurael would feel guilty, too."

Imperius looked at the Chalice, as it glowed in its own soft Light. "Ask it what will happen, if Malthael is reborn. What would it mean?"

"I can ask that," Tyrael nodded. He went to the Chalice and looked inside it. "He will become a champion for the Angiris Council. He will be unopposed through all of Sanctuary and the High Heavens. Mainly because he will be my son to work with Sanctuary, and he will uphold Justice with Wisdom. He will also hold a portion of your Light to help moderate Heaven at all times. He will be able to fight equally at our sides in any battle."

"So, no matter what happens, only good will come of this. A champion for Heaven. Malthael knew this, I think. Anaurael told me that she had a feeling that he was up to something. I don't think he expected this much. But, the magnitude of this now! He knew that he would gain more power!"

"But, he would be born as a mortal. And, think of this. He would have a mortal soul. He would not be born of the Lightsong, but a mortal angelic woman. And yet, it is true, he would be powerful."

"As would my offspring when that one comes to pass," Imperius thought aloud. "Any of my offspring with her. I only intend to have one champion mortally born from her."

"So...you want to go through with this?" Tyrael frowned.

"It is either this, or we continue to watch Anaurael suffer. She is my champion. The Light I have lost for so long. She is important to me. I cannot let her suffer for so long. It would not be good for her. I am not doing this for you. I will always despise you. But, for her..." he trailed off in thought. "Ask the Chalice one more question for me."

"And what would that be?"

"What would happen...if a human tried to be with her?"

"Let's find out," he nodded and looked into Chalad'ar. "Her body cannot bear any form of demon spawn. Humans are also listed in this. The pregnancy will always fail."

"So...only angels. At least that makes me feel better. If by a touch. As if I would let her lay with such a filthy thing, anyways," Imperius snorted.

"There is a slight issue, though," Tyrael said.

"What issue?"

"A pregnancy may not take right away. It may take a few tries. Lilaurael told me that she was with Ilerael constantly. Whenever they had a chance to be together. It took several months for her to conceive. Will that happen with Anaurael? I have no clue. But, if Malthael is in control, I'm sure he would know how to manipulate her body to suit his needs."

"I shall hope that once is enough. Should an offspring happen quickly, then I shall be...tolerable of you. It will be your son. I will not deprive you from checking on her health. That is the most I will ever allow. Once the offspring takes, you are not to touch her ever again."

"I would have no need to," Tyrael agreed. "I am busy enough, as it is."

"Very well," Imperius sighed heavily. "I...am unsure how to approach this with her."

"We should give her some time first. To let her get accustomed to the idea. To accept it. I did tell her that I would show her the Courts of Justice. I could gain her trust there."

"As much as I hate it..." Imperius seemed to ground out. "I agree."

"Shall we form a truce?" Tyrael asked. The massive Archangel seemed to grumble, but he straightened all the same.

"I accept. Our truce starts as of now."


	31. Chapter 31

Anaurael was sitting on her bed and shivering. She hated the outcome of it. She hated what was to come. She declined her food. She didn't greet Gurzick as she usually did when he appeared. Izarius knew all too well how severe her depression was right now. There was only one other time that this happened, and it was after she tried to make friends with the local village girls in her childhood years. They had teased her so badly that she had secluded herself in her room. He was able to talk her out of her depression. He had to do the same thing once again.

As the first one that found her, he made sure that she was always his first priority. He proved to her that day that she could talk to him about anything. He also gave her his name that day. He saw her as the closest friend he would ever have. He knew she would talk to him.

He glanced at his fellow warrior brethren, and they nodded. As the one that found her first, they saw him as their squad leader. They left the room.

"Gurzick, I need a moment alone with her. Give me one hour. Please keep your brothers and sisters, if you have sisters, out, too," Izarius whispered to him.

"What?" Gurzick frowned. Greed poked at him and his minions to do other tasks to help Izarius out. He knew what needed to be done now. The Greed Goblins vanished, but it took a bit more convincing for Gurzick to leave. After the chamber was fully cleared out, Izarius looked at Anaurael. He calmly walked up to her and sat on the bed next to her. He put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Grieve now. It is fine," he soothed.

"There is...nothing...to grieve about..." she whispered.

"Do not lie to me. I am your older brother. You need to vent your anger. Your sadness. Your rage. Imperius is not here. I am. Talk to me. You did so before. I am here now."

"Why...does this...happen...to me...?"

"Because you are special. Different. You were chosen by Imperius. He claimed you as his ward. He guarded over you from afar until your tenth year. Then he revealed himself to you in full. He claimed you as his champion. You  _are_  his champion. And you will always be my little sister," he said soothingly. "When you had none to speak to after those selfish children teased you for trying to befriend them, I was there for you. The odds are stacked against you once more. I am here to be your guiding strength. To help you recover from this downfall. Talk to me. Grieve, too, if you must. You are at your limit. I can tell, Anaurael. Confide in me as you always have."

"I...don't want to..." she whispered. But, the tears came. He pulled her into his arms to let her sob hard. He rocked her and finally had to carefully lift her into his lap to hug her tightly to his chest. At the sight of a small stack of cotton handkerchiefs, he knew that it was from Greed. Nodding slightly, he took one and had her blow her nose after most of the crying was done. He dried the rest of her tears and held her in silence to let her recover. When she breathed easier, he was able to talk again.

"Tell me what happened," he gently urged and ran a finger through a lock of molten gold hair. "Tell me why you grieve so. I was told to leave with the others. I do not know anything."

"It has been found out," she said hoarsely. "that Malthael is in my mind."

"I do know that much."

"He wants to be freed, but the Heavenly Arch does not recognize him. He cannot be reborn as a true angel. So, he torments me in my mind until he gets what he wants. Imperius knows this. There is a way for him to be freed. He was able to verify it with Chalad'ar."

"Does he truly wish to be freed?"

"Yes. But...he must be reborn as a mortal child. From me," she cringed. Now he glanced at her with shock. "Tyrael is the only one that can help him accomplish this goal. As the only other mortal angel, it can be done. But...I vowed that only Imperius would touch me! That I belonged to him! To let myself be with another...it hurts so much! I mean...yes...this could finally heal their mistrust with each other. But...to sacrifice such a vow to him..."

"Think on this," he said softly. "If such a vow were to be sacrificed for a limited time, would not a lot of good come of this? Malthael will be free to be your son and out of your mind. Tyrael may never need to touch you again after such a thing has been done. Imperius will finally mend what was broken with Tyrael, too. There have been a lot of misgivings with Tyrael."

"Has there?"

"There has been. Many feel that he should never have stripped his wings. To do such is an outrage to any angel. It is a form of sacrilege. I am very surprised that your parents were not hunted down and killed the moment they were found out! They hid themselves very well. Even I was outraged when I saw them, but I was only told to find them to find you. And, I will admit, I was very shocked to see you. I sensed Imperius within you."

"You did?"

"Yes. Even as a newborn, his Light in you was strong. I do not know how you came to hold it. It could be that the Heavenly Arch knew. It always knows much. Great Anu was exceptionally wise. It could be that, as the vessel for the Burning Hells housed all of the Evils, you could be a vessel for the High Heavens, but to give birth to new life in various ways. I have been thinking much on this."

"Malthael discovered that any angels that touch my mark would be in my mind after their death. He discovered it after touching my mark. When his body was slain, his spiritual essence was drawn to me. He hid behind my own energy until he was strong enough to call to me. Then Imperius found him."

"And...in order for them to leave your mind?"

"What is being done with Malthael may be the only way," she shivered. He was still rocking her in his arms. Then she took his gauntleted hand and pressed it to her mark. He gasped, as he felt a connection made. A portion of his spiritual energy was now locked within her mental state.

"Why?!" he asked her with shock. She didn't answer right away. After she knew the connection was done, she moved his hand to press her cheek into.

"You are my brother. I cannot let you fall and be lost to me. At least...if something does happen to you...you will find a way back to me. And, another form of redemption and rebirth can be given to you. You deserve so much, Izarius. You may lose memories, but not all. The Chalice said that much to Tyrael when it was asked," she whispered. He looked at her with silent wonder. Then he did something she never saw before. He removed his helmet to set aside. He tilted up her face and pressed an innocent kiss to her lips and another to her forehead.

"You are my sister. I love you dearly. For this honor that you have bestowed upon me, I will never leave your side. I will always defend you. I will never falter with doubt about you."

"I love you, too, Izarius. You have always been there for me."

"And I always will. I...will admit something."

"What is that?"

"I was appalled, at first. When I was told to guard over you and your parents," he sighed and pressed an invisible chin to her forehead. "I did not want to watch over mortal filth. But...an order from Imperius was an order. I could not fight it. In time...a few weeks, if that...I saw the struggle they went through. How they coped and survived. It...emboldened me. I saw why they did what they did. And, there was one day I was told to watch over you. At a year old. Your parents had to attend a village meeting. I did not want to watch a mortal child! It was the last thing I wanted to do. But...you reached for me. And, you clung to me with such trust..."

"I did?" she smiled.

"You did. And...I found myself laughing. And, as I held you, I realized that you were no ordinary mortal. The mark of Imperius burned so brightly on you! I saw that there was no reason for me to fight any more orders about you. There was no reason for me to question why I was guarding you. After that day, I always offered to look after you. I saw you then as I do now. My sister. A champion of Imperius. A warrior of the High Heavens in mortal form. I actually feel intense relief that I was the one that found you first. That there was a reason for it. This...was my reason. What we are doing now."

She began to tear up again, but it was with a form of relief. He continued to rock her, as these tears were spent, and he replaced his helmet right after he dried her tears again. She swallowed hard, but refused to let him go just yet. He knew she needed him there. His white tendrils of wings gently wavered around them, as he rocked her. When Imperius appeared and saw them, he only nodded.

"Izarius, please approach me," he said regally. Izarius gave her one final squeeze and let her move onto the bed. He rose up dutifully and approached respectfully. "I have now seen how you are with her. How you protect her and let her confide in you in my absence. I am very pleased with you. So, I am going to give you a new rank. A permanent one. You are to be my champion's personal protector and strength should I not be present. Continue as you are now. There was a reason that you found her first. Let this be that true reason."

"Imperius!" Izarius said with wonder. At the nod given, Izarius found his armor shifting slightly to have a few more gold embellishments than the usual angel. His form also got larger and more formidable with an imposing stance. _The Heavenly Arch agreed to the decision._

"You are to become another lieutenant of mine. This is a rare thing for us to do, but such a thing is needed. You are always there for her. Let this show the others why. Never falter in your loyalty to her or myself. Always do your duty with utmost respect and valor. Cut down any that oppose us," Imperius said sternly. Izarius bent down on one knee to show his loyalty to him. But, to Anaurael, he simply moved to her side to rest a hand on her shoulder. It was much that Imperius did, but this was in a brotherly way. He was honored twice this day. Once by her to be reborn. Once again by Imperius to champion Heaven and to protect her even further.

"What will you have me do?" Izarius asked.

"Just be as you always are. Be my brother," Anaurael nodded. At this, he relaxed and became more like she was used to him being. "Around others, you can show your new change. Your new status. But...around me...there is no need for it. I am as you said. Your little sister. Such a thing can be shown to me in the privacy that we share now."

"Of course," he chuckled and squeezed her shoulder.

"I need to speak with her in my inner sanctum. Has she had any nourishment?" Imperius asked.

"She has not. She was severely depressed. Shall I prepare a small table for her?" he asked.

"Yes. Not much, but enough," Imperius nodded. When the other three angelic warriors returned, they paused with surprise at Izarius's new look. It was explained how and why he got his new enhancement. They fully respected him now and would see to him first on anything that needed to be done if no others were around.

Imperius now gestured for her, and she rose up. She was still very troubled, but she squeaked when he pulled her into his arms to carry her. Holding her close, he took her into his inner sanctum. Sitting in his throne with her in his lap, he all but crushed her to him. She could tell he was very troubled now. "Imperius? What is wrong?"

"I have called a truce with Tyrael," he said gently. She blinked at him, but he only sighed. "I have also decided to let this offspring with him take form. But, once it is made, he is no longer allowed to touch you. I forbid it. We both know that this mortal offspring will champion the High Heavens in full. It would be...foolish...to not allow such a thing to take place. As much as it disgusts me, it all works in the favor of Heaven. Before, I would have declined much. Forced him out of Heaven. Refused all choices. But...with you coming back to me...with all of this centered around you...I cannot see you suffer so with Malthael in your mind. He is still my brother. Tyrael forced me to admit that much."

"Izarius believes that I am the vessel made for the High Heavens. Only, unlike the vessel for the Burning Hells that was made to die, I am made to give new life," she whispered. He turned to look at her with a silent form of surprise. "I know that such a thing may never happen. But...I did have him touch my mark. Izarius...he is my older brother. I love him as much as my parents. I cannot bear to see him perish and be dissolved into nothing. I may even have the same thing done with Itherael and Auriel. I know that it may not work with you, though."

"I know. I am your life. If I fall, so do you. And, I know this. Tyrael may not have the chance that they do. It almost seems as though only angels can be held in your mind. So...your parents, if they fall, they would also be lost. Such is the way a sacrifice needs to be made."

"I will speak with Auriel and Itherael later," she nodded. "and I will test your theory with my parents. Maybe even Tyrael to see if it is true."

"I will ensure it. Unfortunately, this means that, if any in your mind do fall, Tyrael would have to help them come about again. Hopefully, it will never come to that," he snorted. She could only wince and nod. "But, we do not know for sure. We shall see what happens with Malthael."

"That we will," she agreed and continued to rest on him. "I do request something of you."

"Yes?"

"When Tyrael has succeeded in being with me," she seemed to cringe, and he squeezed her with understanding. "I want you to be with me right after. I will need you."

"I know that," he nodded. "Have no worries about that."

"I can only hope that I won't need a human!"

"No!" he scowled. "Humans will not work! I had Tyrael ask that question. Your body is incapable to do anything with demon filth! Humans are half demon. They will not work. Nor will I allow such disgust to touch you! At least Tyrael is a mortal angel. As much as I despise him, I will accept that part of him. Not like I have much of a choice now."

"Imperius," she whispered. "I want you to do something for me."

"Hmm?"

"Should an offspring happen for Tyrael, you are to no longer despise him."

"What?!"

"Think about it. I will be bearing him a son. A rebirth of your brother. By him doing this, then there is no reason for it. Granted, you will always be wary of him. I can understand that. Despise him, if you must. Just do not voice it in front of me. It will cause me to build mistrust with him. If I am to accept all of this, I need to see Tyrael in a new light," she said. He sighed heavily. "So, while we are here, I want you to tell me all about him. The battles you fought with him. The victories and losses you did with him. Tell me of him as if he was your brother. He  _is_  your brother, too. Let me believe in him, as you did so long ago. Please?"

"Very well. You are right," he nodded with a small grunt of distaste. He hated being wrong, but this was his missing Light.  _She had to see Tyrael in a more positive aspect._ At a shift in her mind, she knew that Malthael was also curious to hear this side. As much as she disliked it, she allowed Malthael to listen in.  _Maybe it would help improve him, too._

Only after Izarius appeared with a small table of food and drink to let her take what was needed did Imperius begin to talk of his earliest memories with Tyrael. She rested in his lap and listened to everything he had to say with rapt attention.


	32. Chapter 32

It was close to sunset in Sanctuary by the time she was able to approach Tyrael in Heaven. He was looking out over the Silver Spire and gazing at his former home with a sense of sadness. As memory after memory assaulted him, he didn't even hear Anaurael move up to him to stand at his side.

"You look so upset," she whispered. He glanced at her and could only nod. She was still wearing her golden gown, but she lacked the lace shawl. Her hair was looser from the lack of hairpins, but that was fine. She still wore her rings, though. She could never remove those. Or her circlet.

"Whenever I come here," he said softly. "I remember how I used to be. How I didn't have to feel so trapped in a mortal form. Yes, your parents also cope with the same pain. They understand everything that I am going through now. They helped me work through the worst of it. They helped me gain a new form of understanding, too. They were simply a bit more prepared than I was."

"My Father spent a year preparing, from what I was told. It was the same year that he was sent to look for you. He spent much of that year making a safe place for himself and Mother."

"He wouldn't have found me, anyways. I had to recover in Pandemonium."

"Did you?"

"I did. My angelic form was obliterated by the Worldstone's destruction, but I was more than just a warrior angel. I was able to recover myself. But, it took twenty years to do so. I had no choice in what I did, either. Baal had touched the Worldstone. It was fully corrupted. It would have been a direct link to the Burning Hells. I did what I had to do."

"I know you did," she nodded. "Imperius does, too, but he felt that it could have been salvaged another way. I am not sure what way, though."

"There was no other way. It was tainted."

"What's done is done. Would you like to show me the Courts of Justice? You did promise me a tour," she chuckled. He smiled and nodded. When Izarius appeared, he blinked in thought.  _Do I know this angel?_  Izarius now stood a good foot taller than Anaurael at six feet in height. Even his wings looked a touch more massive. "Izarius! What brings you to me?"

"I was told to walk with you in case any try to hamper your tour," Izarius said softly.

"Ah. Yes. Please do," she nodded. "If Darius, Azarius, and Mithus wish to join, please let them. I would be honored with their company."

"I shall fetch them," he nodded and vanished away.

"That is Izarius?" Tyrael asked.

"Yes. Imperius made him into a lieutenant. He comforted me as a brother would. He always had when I was troubled. I...also had him touch my mark to leave his essence within me. I wanted him to," she said with a sad smile. "I could not bear the thought of him falling in battle with no way to return to me. It was important to me."

"But...you know how he would have to come back..."

"I know this. So does Imperius," she nodded. "Oh, that reminds me. Have you eaten?"

"I have," he said. Then his gut growled. "This morning I did."

She clucked her tongue and tossed him an apple that she tended to carry with her in a small side pouch. "Eat that as we walk. Toss the core over the side. Maybe it will hit a demon on the top of the head! Then the filth can blame whatever is around it."

"Really?" he mused, but he chuckled all the same. He finally relented and bit into the fruit, as they walked. When a group of angels spotted them, her mark seemed to flare out in warning. The Light of Imperius was felt, and they minded their own business. Imperius was keeping constant watch over her. Either in a viewing pool or from her mind. He was always with her.

"I have been curious," Malthael finally said from her. Tyrael tensed and looked over warily. "Why did you tear your wings from you? For what true purpose?"

"I did that, because, even though humanity was half demon, they were also half angel. There is no justice in watching others die for naught. There was enough suffering going on everywhere, as it was. There was no need to see more happen for no reason. A demon invasion was imminent. The angels here did nothing. Imperius couldn't care less about life on Sanctuary. He'd rather see the whole race of humanity destroyed. But, it was humanity that also turned the tide against the Evils before. Yes, there are many that would result in evil natures. Easy to corrupt. But, there are those that can resist the forms of temptation. That only want to help others and live in what peace they can. Those are the humans that I trusted and confided in. It is what the Horadrim is all about."

"Yes. We all know of the Horadrim..."

"As do you, since you slaughtered so many of them in front of me!"

"I was purging demons. I did what I had to do."

"You killed innocents!"

"Stop!" Izarius said when he reappeared with his fellow warriors. "Enough with this talk! You will both harm Anaurael! Should Malthael remember this part of his past after his rebirth, you can speak to him of it then. Not now. There is no need for this talk now."

"He will also be your son. You can spank him for his insolence," Darius mused. That had Tyrael pause and bite back a laugh at the reasoning. Malthael seemed to scowl, but he let Anaurael take control again. At her sigh of irritation, Izarius moved over to her to squeeze her.

"It will be done soon," he said.

"I know. I'm sure that not all are like this. I just...I don't like it. Even then, will he be absorbed in the new offspring when it develops? Or only when it gets close to the time for him to be reborn? I have so many questions!" she winced.

"I do have a question," Tyrael said. "I saw in the Chalice that Malthael had corrupted your mark. That he blocked off the connection to Imperius. You told me that Izarius was able to touch your mark, and you seem to be fine."

"Think on this," Izarius said. "Malthael was formerly the Angel of Death. His touch corrupted and killed all things. If he was still the Archangel of Wisdom, then that would not have happened."

"That's true!" Tyrael said with clarification.

"Finish eating your apple," Anaurael said with a small smile. Tyrael gave her a look, but she only glared at him back. "If I am to bear an offspring from you, then you had better listen to me!"

"I..." he started with disbelief. At another mild glare, he relented and stopped walking to finish off the apple. But, instead of throwing the core over the ledge, Darius took it from him to dispose of it.

"You should have tossed it over the side," she mused. He looked at her and shook his head with a small laugh. When they got closer to the Courts of Justice, a change came over him. He seemed to droop a bit, as though burdened with a silent guilt. She noticed this right away and frowned.

"I can't go any further than this," he whispered. They were at the threshold. Two massive statues of regal, angelic warriors graced the entrance.

"Yes, you can," she said and reached for his hand. "I will be with you. Izarius. I thank you and the others for escorting us here. We shall continue on alone. Just make sure that none others appear to disturb us. Tyrael has some mental demons he needs to overcome, it seems."

"As you will," Darius nodded.

"We shall let none enter," Mithus agreed.

"They will answer to us first," Azarius vowed.

"I shall continue with you, but at a respectful distance. Imperius did not wish for me to leave your side. If any do linger here, I will need to help confront them," Izarius said.

"On a condition," she said. "you need your weapon upgraded. The others may keep their hammers. But, you need a better weapon for your new station."

"I understand. I shall get a replacement weapon after I know you are well here," he said.

"No. Get one now," she said with a hint of challenge. As the champion of Imperius, her rule overrode his by instinct. At his stiffening of instant respect, she softened and said, "Please, my brother. It would make me feel that much better. Please do this for me."

"Remain where you are? I do worry about a confrontation," he admitted.

"We shall wait. It will help Tyrael gain his courage back," she nodded. When he vanished, she turned to Tyrael. "Now. As for you. Why do you pause as you do before your old domain?"

"It is the guilt," Tyrael admitted. "All of my warriors fell when I vanished. When my wings were gone, the rest had no leadership in Justice to turn to. I feel that I disgraced them."

"And now they haunt you?" she asked.

"Yes," he winced.

"Well, you have done enough grieving. You are here for me. To show me something that you said you would do. Make a new memory with me. A happy one. You are showing me a place that used to be your home. There should be no reason for you to feel such sorrow now. In time, it could be your son living here to revive this Court. As Auriel has always said, do not lose hope."

He looked at her with sheer wonder. As he gazed at her, his Wisdom seemed to click in, and he studied her further. Now he made a realization. _Could this girl be the full embodiment of all aspects?! Of Hope, Valor, Wisdom, Fate, and Justice? And, could she be the one to truly give a second chance to angels that have passed unjustly?_  At this thought, he said, "At some point, I would like to show you the Arch of Heaven. I will speak with Imperius later."

"I have not seen that yet. I would like to see it at some point," she smiled.

"We will plan for it," he nodded. Izarius had appeared with a newly appointed two-handed spear. That had her smile, and she embraced him fondly. She also noticed that his helmet had changed to a cloak-like hood. It signaled that he was now stronger than most angels.

"Do you like the change?" Izarius chuckled. "It happened when I got my weapon. I was a touch surprised, but, well...what do you think?"

"I do like it! It suits you very well," she beamed. He squeezed her and prepared to follow them from a distance. "You should have my Father train you in stealth. If you are to follow me around, you could be the silent guard. Would you like that?"

"I will definitely look into that!" he nodded. "I did study some of what he taught you. I will learn more from him when I can. It will prove beneficial."

"Good! Now, Tyrael, will you please escort me into the Courts of Justice? I would really like to see what is in them," she smiled. He took a deep breath and offered his arm.

"I can do that," he nodded. She accepted his arm, and they walked into his old domain. Izarius waited until they got twenty paces in front of him before following them. The other three moved to fly about the outer areas to ensure that none could get past. They would soon be joined by others. Imperius wanted no other meddling angels to get in. As much as he hurt over the thought that his champion was going to be touched by another, he also knew that it was needed to get Malthael out of her mind.

Now that they were in the Courts of Justice, Tyrael felt the bombardment of guilt on the deaths of his fellow angels. He remembered how they used to stride his Courts with a sense of justice and pride. The honor and righteousness they all had was overwhelming before. Now that chambers and halls lay empty and barren, it began to affect him again. Anaurael saw all of this. She encouraged him to keep going. To tell him what each chamber meant. Where each hall led. When they were about to reach where his own inner sanctum would be, she stopped him.

"We are about to enter your true place of retreat. Can you do this?" she asked carefully.

"I can," he said with a sharp nod.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"Yes," he nodded again. She nodded back to him, and they walked into this circular chamber. Unlike Imperius's chamber with fountains, a throne, and a show of valorous displays, Tyrael's chamber was filled with imposing angelic statues all around. There was a chair here, but it seemed to be one that sat behind a judge's desk in a massive courtroom. It was tall, slender, and bore the weight of him easily before. There was no dust in Heaven, so it seemed to be waiting silently for a new owner. On seeing it, he finally felt tears sting his eyes.

He fell to his knees before it, and she moved to hug him tight. "It is safe to grieve here. You know that none can see you. Izarius waits outside. Imperius cannot even see us. Be yourself here. Let the emotions finally come free of you."

"I didn't...mean for...!" he gasped, and she only rocked him in the same manner that Izarius rocked her before she came to Tyrael's side. She knelt down and let him cling to her, as he let his grief rage on. He held onto it a lot longer than he knew. After a while, she knew that it was time to let a new pain come to pass.  _To let a new memory take root._  She tilted Tyrael's face up to hers and kissed him deeply.


	33. Chapter 33

Three hours later, he found himself coming to on the floor of the chamber. His armor was in scattered pieces all around him. El'druin was resting on the chair in a respectable way. Her dress was draped over the side of the chair elegantly, but her circlet was still in place. Her slippers were even set near the chair, too. He didn't remember what happened. All that he recalled was that she kissed him and something primal took over.  _A need that I didn't know I needed._  Even at her cry of pain, he barely had any focus at all.

All he did now was gaze up at the vaulted ceiling set with a single circular set of arches of gold in the center from the walls meeting at the top. The ends then curved outward slightly in a fleur-de-lis way at the very top. Suspended in the center of this small decoration was a foot-wide drop of solid gold that was held on with slender threads to the hooked edges. It was from this droplet that the room held light to see with. There were no windows here. This chamber was made for privacy and secrecy much like Imperius's sanctum. Rooms like these were private retreats.

When he tried to move, he found her sleeping against his bare chest. Now his jaw dropped at the state they were both in. Locks of her molten gold hair were draped over him as though stating a touch of possession. He eased himself back down carefully and closed his eyes to think. He felt calm, though. _It was almost as though I could finally forgive myself of everything that happened._

He shifted to rest his head on his arm, and he felt her move to press into him even more. Holding her to him with his free arm, he knew that Imperius was going to be taking her back. He winced, but he sighed. _It was part of the truce._ The only good thing that he did know was that this may have to happen again. As much as he wanted it to happen on Sanctuary, he knew it had to be done here.  _In my old inner sanctum._  He mused, as he lost himself in his thoughts.  _It was the only safe place. I could go to the Pools of Wisdom, but it's safer here. Many thought this area was abandoned. It would likely remain as such until the Courts could be revived._

_Sanctuary didn't hold the same amount of energy needed to sustain such a joining. There was no other choice in the matter. That and I could be intruded upon. The last thing I want is for Lorath, or, even worse, Lyndon, to barge in on me unannounced. It tends to happen, if there was an emergency. Of course, I need to tell her parents about this. They deserved to know._

"Huh?!" he asked when he heard movement. Then he relaxed when he saw it was Izarius.

"You both will need nourishment. I'm only setting up a small table for you. It's what I have done for Imperius when she is with him," he said lightly. "Did you want me to gather up your armors?"

"No. It's fine. What...happened?" Tyrael asked. "And I'm in need of a pillow."

"I waited outside, so I don't really know what happened. But, I can easily guess by your current state," Izarius mused and shrugged a bit. "I did hear her cry out, though."

"Yes. I was...informed by others...of the cry a virgin can give. Not that I wanted to hear it, but, when you travel with a man that loves to be surrounded by wealth and women on a daily basis..."

"I can understand that," the powerful angelic warrior sighed. "You have my sympathy."

"Thanks," Tyrael chuckled. Izarius vanished and reappeared shortly after with a couple pillows and a soft blanket. "And thanks again. I guess I should rest more."

"If you haven't been sleeping well, then you should," Izarius agreed. He draped the blanket over them and helped adjust the pillows. "Just rest. Take as much time as you need. Imperius has myself and various other warriors watching over the outskirts. None will disturb you."

"I can't remain here for long. I do have other duties to see to," Tyrael said. Then he yawned. There was something about Anaurael resting against him that made him drowsy again. Izarius nodded and left the chamber. Tyrael relaxed his head on the pillow and found himself dropping off to sleep again. It was something his body was demanding of him now.

Two more hours passed, and he woke to Anaurael stirring at his side. He turned to look at her and sighed at the caress she gave his jaw.

"Feel better?" she smiled.

"I do," he admitted. "More than I care to admit."

"Good," she sighed and reclined against him. "I'm too exhausted to do much of anything right now. I am hungry, though."

"Izarius left us something," Tyrael nodded and gestured to the table. At her stretch, he found his hand traveling up her side. She blushed at him and paused when he asked, "Can I? Again?"

"No need to ask," she muttered and pulled him close to kiss. Twenty minutes after that, they were able to recover to stand and eat. A basin with cleaning supplies weren't far off, too. It was likely placed there while they slept. Tyrael casually looked away to give her some form of privacy. When she was done, he was able to make use of it next. Then, to their mild surprise, Izarius came in to retrieve it.

"You don't have to do that," Tyrael grimaced.

"It's needed. It's also fun to dump over the side of the railing," Izarius shrugged. That got Tyrael laughing with amusement. "But, I don't do that. I tend to wash it out in a river streambed on Sanctuary."

"It makes me feel like you still seem to change out my cloth diapers," she grimaced.

"It kept you clean and happy," Izarius pointed out. She rolled her eyes and chewed on a plum. He vanished with the basin and appeared moments later with it nice and clean. "How much longer?"

"Less than an hour, I figure," Tyrael said when he started to dress.

"Well, you'd better eat some of this before I eat all of it," she chided at him. He gave her a look that clearly meant 'give me a minute', and he finished dressing. She did save him enough to curb his hunger, and she was able to dress next. Izarius helped her carefully as he always had.

"Darius and Mithus will clean up the sanctum. The moment you go back to Sanctuary, I need to take her to Imperius. He is anxious for her," Izarius admitted.

"That's fine," Tyrael nodded. She finished dressing, and he hugged her to him. "Thank you. For having me come back here. Not for...what happened. That was inevitable. But...to help me reconcile my thoughts. It was sorely needed."

"You are very welcome, Tyrael," she smiled, and he kissed her gently.

"I will likely be back tomorrow night. We need to make sure that my son forms properly."

"I know," she nodded.

"I want Malthael out of you, too. He causes more harm than good in your mind. We  _will_  get him out. It's just going to take time. I'll take my leave now. Go to Imperius."

"Of course," she nodded again. She watched Izarius take him back to Sanctuary. When he got back, he hugged her tight. He knew she was close to crying again.

"I am taking you to see him now," he said gently.

"I didn't...want to..." she trembled in a small voice.

"I know. You know I do," he hugged her to him. When she couldn't move, he finally picked her up in his arms to take her to Imperius. He was waiting in his inner sanctum. Only after she was safely in his arms did he bow and take his leave.

Imperius said nothing. Neither did she. All he did was crush her to him. Then his sanctum sealed up, and his core emerged. She cried out when his Song assaulted her. He didn't care that she was still dressed. She needed this as badly as he did. It seemed to affect her even more thoroughly now. Since her body was touched, his Song was able to fully seep into her. This was something he didn't know, but he took advantage of it. For ten minutes, he had her in a state of profound joy. She panted when he finally relented to simply hold her. She pressed herself into his form. Then she burst into tears.

"Hush," he finally whispered, as he cradled her.

"I...don't...want...to...!" she gasped. He felt the sadness she gave out and only hugged her more.  _Around Tyrael, she had to be willing. To keep him from feeling sorry for her. When he was gone, her true emotions rang out. She detested being with another._  Imperius was the one she truly wanted to be with. He planted a kiss on her mouth to steal away her breath and senses. Then he breathed in and out evenly to have her calm down. His wings made a gentle swaying to calm her even further.

"I know," he whispered softly. "I don't want you to, either. When it is done, he will not touch you again. There will be no need for it. I made a truce with him for this. He will honor it. As will I. At least he is a full angel and holds no demon blood. I will tolerate him for doing this. Will I ever forgive him? I am unsure. He is honoring everything so far. I will do the same."

She swallowed and coughed a bit, but he only cradled her now. She trembled and said, "I feel like I betrayed you. I can't help it."

"You did not," he muttered and ran his mouth over her throat. "This was an agreement to get my brother out of your mind. As much as I would rather see him gain peace in true death..."

"He's your brother," she mumbled. He could only nod and continue to hold her. "Tyrael had much grief going through his old Courts. When we got to his prior inner sanctum, he fell to his knees in tears. I did feel horrible for him. He went through so much. He still is."

"He grieved for his lost comrades?" Imperius frowned.

"He did. He couldn't stop grieving. Not until I had him focus on me."

"There were a lot of deaths in his domain. We lost a lot of warriors."

"Many abandoned him, too."

"That they did. It was...a terrible blow to all of Heaven. First we lost all in the Pools of Wisdom. Then the Courts of Justice were torn asunder. The Heavens were never the same after Sanctuary came to be. There was much...discontent."

"And when Tyrael went missing?"

"Unanswered questions, really. A lot of them," he snorted. He felt her run a finger over his head and across his cheek. "I really hope that this offspring happens quickly."

"He plans to be with me when he can to ensure it. Every night to every other night, it seems. Most likely in his Court sanctum," she whispered. "He wants Malthael removed from me, too."

"At least we share a common goal. Other than the culling of demon filth," he muttered.

"I told Izarius to have my Father train him in the ways of silent attacks."

"That would be beneficial! Hmm. I should have your parents train in my Halls again. And train others, too. Lilaurael was a superb marksman with the bow and arrow. She could assist in that."

"We can tell them together," she smiled. When his Song vibrated out to catch her in its grip, he simply chuckled and held her tighter.

"We will tell them later. I missed you far too much."


	34. Chapter 34

It took four hours before they were finally reconciled with each other. It was going to happen a lot more. Izarius had a bath prepared for her with a clean gown. This one had emerald green threading in a vine-like pattern over the gold. Imperius stood inside her bedroom, as she bathed, to watch her silently. He had never seen her bathe before like this, and he was curious how it worked. Of course, he had watched her bathe when she was younger, but it was never up close.  He found it a touch entertaining.

"I can never get my back! Izarius could help me," she frowned. "Should I call for him?"

"Let me do it," Imperius said and walked over to her.

"Won't water get in? I mean...you're wearing gauntlets," she smiled.

"So does Izarius. Remember. Our armor is like our skin. I will be fine," he muttered and began to run the soapy water over her back. She seemed to gasp at the massage he gave her now, and he began to think silently to himself. "You...like this?"

"I do..." she seemed to whimper at a knot he worked out. He worked his hands all along her spine and was a touch shocked at how stiff many of the muscles were. He wasn't one to fully understand how flesh worked, but even he could tell how bad it was.

"You will finish bathing. Then I shall see how much more of this you need," he said and finished scrubbing her back clean. He dried his hands on a nearby towel and watched her wash her hair. He saw how her hair seemed to repel the soapy water naturally. It simply couldn't get wet. She was able to scrub her scalp, though, but her hair never retained water. "Your hair fascinates me."

"Does it?" she chuckled.

"It is as light as air in the wind. But...it seems as dense as gold."

"Yes. Mother can't cut my hair. Everything breaks on it."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. And, if you notice, it is not various lengths. It is all one length. My Father thinks that it is from your mark. I was told that it was a golden blond at birth. Like normal mortal hair. But, as I developed in growth, the color changed to this. The same color as your mark."

"So, it was gradual?"

"That it was. I think the color was there in full by the time I was two. All of the natural blond I had was simply gone. It was able to be clipped down, too, but only before this gold coloring took over. When Mother tried to braid my hair when it got longer, it looked unnatural."

"Show me," he said. She nodded and gathered up her hair to braid it. Now he saw what she meant.  _It looked like actual ropes of gold metal coiled together. It was a very unnatural effect._ "Undo it! That makes me very uneasy to see. We shall leave your hair down."

"Yes, Imperius," she smiled and undid the braid. "It never tangles, either. I never needed a comb. It made things easier for me."

"That it does. Yet, you can hold it back with pins?"

"Yes. It doesn't seem to mind that," she laughed softly. He chuckled and watched her dress into the new gown. Slippers were nearby for her to use, but they were a solid gold in color. That was fine.

"I am a touch worried," he admitted when she leaned into him.

"About what?" she murmured at the feel of his hand moving over her back.

"Tyrael. As much as I have a truce with him now, he may grow intense affections for you."

"Well...that can't be helped," she sighed. "He agreed to assist with Malthael."

"I know this all too well."

"What more is there to expect? There may be times that he may seek me for comfort. I can console him only so much. But...there is a question I have been wanting to ask him."

"Hmm," he seemed to think hard. Then he glanced down at her. "What question?"

"If...he was given the chance...would he wish to become an Archangel once again."

"I..." he paused. "Yes. Ask him that. I want to know, too."

"I shall when I see him again. He holds so much regret as a mortal. It does pain me to see him like that. My parents were different. They fully accepted it. But...with Tyrael..."

"I know. Come. Let's take a walk."

"Of course," she nodded. He kept her hand around his arm, as they walked through the Halls. He took her to the training chamber where angels were busy training against each other. The moment many angels saw him, they started to train harder to try and impress him. When they glanced over to see who was on his arm, many stopped and stared with shock.  _An explanation was needed._

"This is my champion," Imperius rang out. "She fights like I do. Auriel and Itherael can vouch for this. They were with her in Pandemonium."

"A mortal?" an angel asked.

"Her parents were angels of the High Heavens. They stripped their own wings to be together. As much as I disapproved, I forgave them when I found her on the night she was birthed. She called to me. She is my missing Light. A part of me that was missing for quite a long time. If any of you see her in battle, you are to aid her!" Imperius ordered. "It will be doubtful that she will need your help."

"Great Imperius, I do not see how she can be so powerful," another angel started. Then her mark flickered out brilliantly. She released Imperius's arm and teleported like he did to the center of the chamber. That got gasps from all of them.

"I am the champion of Imperius," she said in the same, stern tone he had, as she rose up tall. "If any of you doubt me, come forth  _now!_  If you do not, then never carry any further doubts of who I am!"

"I still hold doubts," Imperius's new lieutenant said from where he was. At her glare, he found himself silenced. Many angels murmured at this and knew who she was now.

"Imperius. It is your choice as to what happens now," she said and looked at him reverently.

"I shall call Izarius. I would have you champion yourself, but your soul is bearing my offspring," he said. That got the entire room to hush in complete silence and shock. None of them would dare to challenge her now. She was completely protected this way.

"Why should he come?" she asked calmly.

"Because, this lieutenant of mine apparently lacks in manners to you," Imperius growled. "As much as I wouldn't care to others, I refuse to see you treated as such. You are a part of me. For him to show such disrespect to you is showing disrespect to me. All of you are to clear the floor. Anaurael, come back to my side. Izarius will fight him for you."

"And, if your current lieutenant fails?" she asked, as the angels made space on the training floor.

"Then he shall have to work for my respect by doing his duties as a normal lieutenant should," Imperius nodded. She teleported back to his side, and he placed a large hand on her back. "If Izarius fails this battle, he shall be retrained to fight. I shall also forgive my lieutenant for his misconduct."

"Agreed," she nodded. When Izarius appeared, the challenging lieutenant paused in shock at the change that had happened to him. The angel had to be the same size as him, but appeared to be far more glorious in his armor from his new order to guard Anaurael. He was up to par in Archangel status now. Izarius bent on one knee to show his loyalty and honor. He withdrew his two-handed spear from his back, as he stood back up, and it glinted with holy righteousness to show that he was ready. When he watched the disorderly lieutenant, he sensed a form of shame.  _Fighting may be an alternate thing to do._  He resorted to talk first.

"Why do you continue to slander the champion of Imperius? Has she done any wrong to you?" Izarius asked. "I have known her all her life. She even told me that, if she had her wings, she would never strip them of herself. She is honorable. Just. Valorous. She is our sister. For all she wishes to be, she truly does wish to be a full member of our family here. I see her as my little sister. I will protect her as I always have. She is not a true mortal. She is an angelic mortal. Born of two mortal angels that were just as valorous and worthy to be here as any of you today!"

"Then why did they strip their wings?! Answer me that!" the lieutenant growled.

"Because they loved each other!" Izarius replied back. "They simply could not show that here."

"But for what point? Why do such a thing? Why put yourself in a withering shell?"

"When there is no other way to show affection to another, they did what they had to do," Anaurael said softly, but loud enough to let her voice ring out.

"If you are truly his missing Light, then why don't you simply become him and cease to exist?!" the lieutenant scowled. "He was better off without you!"

"Are you truly an angel?" she asked now with a form of intense sadness for him. That got all of the other angels to glare at him. "Never in my life had I known that such hatred could come from one like you. I understand of the bitterness that Imperius held. I understand his anger. But...for it to come from someone like you..."

"I withdraw from this fight," Izarius said and withdrew his weapon. "I will not fight one that is not mentally stable. Nor fit to accept a challenge from his own words."

"I accept," Imperius nodded. Now his lieutenant seemed to gasp with complete shock. This was unexpected. "You were born when the Black Soulstone was still in our midst. Now I see the corruption it did cause. The disharmony in you. I will need to see what can be done to rectify this."

"What is to be done for him now?" she asked and looked at Imperius. He gazed down at her in a gentle way. Now the angels there saw how her mark glowed in harmony with Imperius's glowing Light from within him. They saw her for who she was.  _She was, truly, his champion and a part of him._ His lieutenant couldn't see this. This was where his harmony was disrupted.

"I relieve you from your duties. You are to remain in your chambers until further notice," Imperius said to him. "Should they be found empty at any given time, I will hunt you down without mercy. Is this clear?"

"Yes," the lieutenant mumbled and moved to trudge off.

"You will be watched. In full..." Malthael seemed to hiss after him, and he paused. "I can see that the corruption is as deep as your hatred for the girl that I inhabit. Such a thing...is not unnoticed..."

"What?" Imperius glanced at her. He knew it was Malthael, and that this talk was not convenient.

"It is what the corruption has done. He cannot see true Light. Not the Light in her. Nor in himself. He should be culled. Lest the corruption spreads too far."

"There is nothing wrong with my mentality!" the angel scowled.

"You could not even respond properly to a challenge over your own injustice," Malthael smirked. "You are too far gone. You refuse to see it."

"You don't know that!"

"I was formerly Wisdom. There is much that I already know. Just by looking at you."

"And we see how far you have fallen from grace!"

"At least I tried to cull demons. You only seek to cull your own kind," Malthael grunted out.

"Enough!" Imperius snapped. "You are no better, Malthael! You did attack Heaven. And, as for you, you need to go! Go to your chambers!"

"Yes, Imperius," the angel muttered and left. When the powerful Archangel looked at Anaurael, she was trembling and looking away. Glancing at the other angels in the room, he stood up tall.

"If he tries to sway you into any other thinking, you report to me," Imperius ordered them all. "If his situation worsens, I will take matters into my own hands. Continue your training. I shall have Azarius and Mithus assist in small shifts. Darius and Izarius will continue to guard over my champion."

All of them agreed. He let them go back to training and pressed a hand to Anaurael's back to lead her out. When they got out into his main Halls, he gathered her up into his arms to hold her and look out over the Silver City. She pressed her face into his armored chest and sighed.

"She is stressed," Izarius muttered.

"I know. Recollect yourself, my ward. Then you will go and see Tyrael."

"Okay..." she said. Just by hearing him call her his ward again sent a familiar feeling of calm through her. It was now a word of comfort to her, and he knew this in full. She lifted herself up in his arms, and they kissed passionately.


	35. Chapter 35

Back on Sanctuary, Tyrael was fighting with himself. His thoughts were filled with Anaurael. He was worried about her. He missed her. He knew he gained intense affections for her. It was beginning to interfere with his work. Lorath noticed it quickly.

"Tyrael? Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh. Yes. I'm fine. Just a lot to think about," Tyrael sighed.

"If you want to talk about it..."

"No, no. I'm good. Actually, I do need to speak with Ilerael and Lilaurael. Are they around?"

"Yes. I'll fetch them for you."

"Have them meet me in my quarters," he nodded. They were back in Westmarch, and a small chamber was set up for him to reside in. He preferred to be here. He at least had a room to himself. Even New Tristram and Bastion's Keep had mild quarters for him. In Caldeum, he had a small tent. That would change, though. The Horadrim were having a building converted for them. Then he could have more permanent belongings set in. But, in Westmarch, the room here was spacious, if by just enough.

Holding El'druin in his hand, he moved into his small chamber. Furs lined the stone floor. No windows were here to keep from spying in, but a few crevices in the walls were there to be lined with books and candles. A small desk set with some more books, a bowl of fruit, and pitcher of water was in easy reach. A small bed for him with just enough space for him was neatly maintained along a wall behind a wooden spacer for privacy. It was the same with a wooden bathing vessel. The room was furnished with all of the comforts one would need to reside in.

A few candles were lit for light and changed out when needed. El'druin gave off enough light, too, but only when he really needed it. He was a touch surprised at the angelic guard that had taken up residence in the room in the back corner. Due to his truce with Imperius, it must have been a last minute decision.  _It was either that, or I was being watched._  All that he knew was that it was an order from Imperius. Of course, he was still glad for the angelic company. The guard always accompanied him and was invisible to human eyes. He was even able to have mild conversations, too. He also greatly appreciated Anaurael's parents. He didn't feel so alienated and alone for some odd reason. That and, if he had to leave any current chambers, his room was always guarded.

"You are stressed?" the guard asked.

"Not really. Overly concerned is more like it," Tyrael admitted.

"For what purpose?"

"I am concerned for Imperius's champion."

"You should not be so concerned."

"It comes naturally now. It cannot be helped."

"Explain?"

"Do you know what is going on with Anaurael?

"Not by much," the guard admitted.

"You will learn with this next conversation," Tyrael nodded and opened the door to let Ilerael and his wife in. He gestured for them to sit in a couple chairs, and he sat with them.

"Is something the matter?" Lilaurael frowned.

"Imperius made a truce with me. At long last," Tyrael said. They both gave small looks of surprise. "But...it was at a cost."

"Of what?" Ilerael asked cautiously.

"Anaurael's innocence," Tyrael winced. "Malthael is in her mind. As you both know. The only way for him to leave her mind is if I...helped...to make a mortal form for him. With Anaurael. I'm sure you both know how such a thing had to come about."

"You...slept with...?" Ilerael asked with shock.

"Yes. I had to," Tyrael nodded.

"And, Imperius agreed to this?" Lilaurael asked.

"He did. Chalad'ar also confirmed this. So, Malthael will be reborn as my son. I can keep a close eye on him. Will he keep memories? Some, if not all. I don't know what to expect. I don't even know if what I did has taken any effect yet. But...after being with her in such a fashion..."

"You can't stop thinking about her," Ilerael said with a sigh.

"Yes. You're right," Tyrael admitted. "I am sure that she knows this?"

"I'm sure she does. Just give it some time," he said.

"When did this start happening?" Lilaurael asked.

"Yesterday. When I went to see the Angiris Council. She also defended me when I was called out. I was...humbled by her defiance. She was also insulted, but she proved her point," Tyrael sighed.

"Who would dare to insult her?!" Ilerael bristled. The guard in the corner seemed to stiffen.  _Anyone who insulted her also insulted Imperius._

"His replacement lieutenant. Malthael said a nice, jarring insult to him, too, when he was forced to stand down. But, if you don't see me later, I will be in Heaven again," Tyrael said.

"All right," Lilaurael nodded. As they were all ready to leave, a golden light flashed briefly through the room. When they turned and saw Anaurael, it was her mother that reached her first to hug her tight. Her father was next to hug her and hold her. Tyrael kept himself from holding her. If anything, he was just relieved to see her well. When Izarius appeared, they all did a second glance at him, save Tyrael. He knew who the angel was.

"It's me, Izarius," he chuckled. "I had a mild enhancement due to protecting her."

"Mild?! You call this mild?!" Ilerael laughed. "You look like an Archangel!"

"I suppose I could be just under par," Izarius agreed. "I am her personal guard now."

"What were you all talking about?" Anaurael asked.

"What happened with me," Tyrael sighed. "and of the insulting lieutenant."

"He tried it again in the Halls of Valor training chamber," Izarius said softly. "I was going to champion Anaurael to fight him, but Malthael intervened. The lieutenant is corrupted. He was birthed when the Black Soulstone was in Heaven. There is disharmony in him. He cannot see the Light that she and Imperius share together."

"Are you serious?!" Tyrael's jaw dropped.

"Yes. He slandered her in front of Imperius, too," Izarius growled. "I withdrew from the fight."

"Good," Ilerael muttered.

"A word of caution," Malthael said to get their attention. "Such corruption leads to misguided thoughts. The girl I inhabit may be in a sense of danger. Angels can go anywhere in Heaven. And, corrupted ones may not understand what an order is anymore. You must be wary in the High Heavens until this one has been culled. The one with disharmonious thoughts may plan to do something of intense distrust. I do not know when. I do not know how. But, it is easy to sense madness when one has already been there to see it happen to themselves."

"And we know of your madness, Malthael," Tyrael said a touch stiffly. Her parents were in shock, but wisely kept quiet. They knew that Malthael was there, but were surprised at how easily he was reaching out to speak with them now.

"Of course. Why do you think I said as such?" he smirked. When he went silent, Anaurael only frowned and shook her head. Ilerael squeezed her to show he was there.

"I want him out," she trembled.

"We will get him out," Tyrael vowed. Izarius looked over at the guard in the corner. The silent guard nodded to show that he would be ready at all times. He could see how distressed the champion of Imperius was.  _She didn't deserve such sadness._

"Where are we?" she asked now.

"Westmarch," Ilerael chuckled. "You've never been here?"

"If I have, it was fleeting. But...I don't think I've been here. I've been in Heaven so much lately. I do remember Caldeum, but that was at night," she shrugged.

"One day, we'll give you a tour," Lilaurael smiled. "And this dress you have is impressive!"

"You can thank Greed," her daughter smiled.

"Hopefully none will recognize it," Ilerael said seriously. "It looks like a royal gown."

"I wouldn't be surprised, if it was," Anaurael mumbled. "I am hungry, though."

"Help yourself," Tyrael gestured to the waiting fruit. "I have some work to do."

"Of course," she nodded and reached for an apple. "I was hoping to speak with you alone. At some point, that is. I had a couple questions for you."

"Oh?" Tyrael asked.

"I cannot ask them here, though," she said softly.

"I see," he said. Her parents were quick to take the hint, but they knew there was a seriousness in her tone, too. "I haven't slept since I left Heaven."

"Well, I cannot ask you a question, if you are not semi-coherent," she chided him. At the shameful look to the floor that he did, her parents had to keep from laughing. "And you have a bed now! With a decent pillow, too. You couldn't make use of it? And you have a bathtub!"

"Do you know how hard it is for me to try and sleep with so much that needs to be done? Or to use such things on a daily basis with all the running around I have to do?" he seemed to groan out. Ilerael rose a brow.  _They were acting like a married couple._

"Still. You should at least try. You need to remain clean and well rested. I will not accept half-answers to my questions," Anaurael sniffed.

"Are they important questions?" he asked with a sigh.

"Yes," she said with a soft, sad smile. That got his attention.

"Let me finish what I need to do, and we will go," he said. She nodded and watched him leave. He forced himself to leave. He had much to do, and now he was able to focus again on seeing that she was well. As he moved to speak with Lorath, he saw Gurzick having a mild argument with Lyndon. Eirena was out with the Nephalem now, so Kormac was able to meet with Gurzick for the first time.

"Look, see? I found this," the scoundrel said and handed over an amulet. "Can we trade?"

"Hmm..." Gurzick thought and studied it silently. As pretty as the gems in it were, there was something off about it. There was a scent on it that showed it didn't belong to Lyndon at all. _It belonged to another._  On glancing at the larger man, he knew who it belonged to. He would not accept an item that was stolen from another. It had to be found during travels. "No. Yours. No need."

"What?!" Lyndon gaped.

"Where is my amulet?!" Kormac scowled.

"He have," Gurzick grinned a wide, fanged grin at Lyndon.

"Give it back, you thief!" Kormac snarled.

"How did you know it was his?!" Lyndon gaped at the Greed Goblin.

"Smell. His smell. Not you," Gurzick said and crossed his arms over his chest. Kormac was able to reclaim his amulet back, and he nodded to the Greed Goblin.

"Thank you. As much as your kind is a hindrance, this amulet means much to me. It belonged to my Mother. I will not let it out of my sight again!" Kormac muttered and locked up his satchel with an actual lock and key this time. Lyndon barked out laughing at this. "But, I have a dilemma. My dagger is missing. It's been missing for a while. I was given something to compensate, but it isn't the same."

"Oh?" Gurzick asked. Kormac showed him the small, simple dagger he picked up, and the Greed Goblin took it to study. Shoving it into his bag, he reached around and pulled out a dagger that added to Kormac's strength, vitality, speed, and a chance to cause intense bleeding to whatever it struck.

"You have my thanks!" Kormac said with amazement and locked that in place at his side.

"Now why can't you give me something like that?!" Lyndon growled.

"No like you," Gurzick grinned wickedly and flipped him off. That got Kormac howling with laughter. Tyrael ran a hand over his face and laughed to himself. Lyndon was about to start swearing, but, at the sight of Anaurael stepping out of Tyrael's quarters with her parents, he paused in complete wonder at her stunning appearance again. He couldn't see her mark, since it was invisible once again to him, but he did see Izarius standing behind her. The angel was letting himself be seen by all now. He was showing that he was protecting her in full. The massive, two-handed spear he wore even glinted with a dangerous form of protectiveness, too. She would not be easy to approach.

"So, who is he to you?" Lyndon asked when he walked over.

"I am Izarius. Her older brother," the protective angel growled out from his hooded, armored form. "I was with her since her birth, since I was the one that found her when told to search for her. I am her personal guard and protector. I used to hide all the time. I don't have to do that anymore. Keep your distance, and you'll be fine. Oh. I was also the one that knocked you down when you invaded her bedchamber. Don't cross me!"

When Tyrael looked over to see Lyndon talking to her, for the first time he could ever remember, he felt an intense jealousy rise up in him. At what he heard next on what Lyndon did, a foul, bitter taste formed in his mouth. He almost charged over to them. He couldn't even stop himself from moving over to pull Anaurael into his arms as an act of claim. To Imperius, he understood. He backed down. They had a truce over this. But, to ones like Lyndon, he found himself detesting the thought of her being touched in any other manner by anyone else. _Even spoken down to._ And, after what Izarius just said, the thought of keeping the human's hands off her was the only thing on his mind right then and there.

"Tyrael?" she asked with a hint of amusement. Her parents watched in the background silently. As much as Ilerael wouldn't mind punching the scoundrel out, he was going to let Tyrael see what it was like to be the avid protector now. He figured it would be a good mortal lesson for him to think about.

"I'm almost done," he muttered. He forced himself to calm down. Even he knew that he wasn't acting like himself. "Lyndon, I would advise you to keep your hands to yourself."

"What? Does she belong to you now? I thought she belonged to Imperius," the scoundrel said. Even he noticed how Tyrael was.  _Did something happen between them?_

"She does. But, for a time, she also belongs to me," Tyrael seemed to growl. He was shocked at how he was acting. He didn't even realize he was doing it now. And he made no plans to stop himself.

"What?" Lyndon blinked.

"She is no longer a virgin. And neither am I," he muttered out now and crushed her to him. Lorath was just watching with his own form of surprise. Tyrael had to talk like this to get his point across. And it worked a bit too well for his tastes. Ilerael cleared his throat and walked over to them.

"Imperius knows. Malthael is in her mind. The only way he can be free is if Tyrael does this with her. Only he can do this," Ilerael explained.

"But, I could try to..." Lyndon started, but Izarius shook his head.

"If you, or anyone like you with demon blood even attempted to try, the pregnancy would not take. Her body can only accept purely angelic mortals. All of this was discovered recently," the angel explained lightly. "Tyrael may not have her all the time. But, for now, it is required."

"And who might you be?" Kormac asked when he walked over. "I am Kormac. I was a Templar, but the Order was fully corrupted and had to be put down. I helped our friend kill many demons around here, too. It was even my friend that helped me stop the injustice being done in my Order. I am a warrior of the Light, but even I could only tolerate seeing so much being done."

"Oh? I am Anaurael, champion to Imperius," she nodded. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Ah! I thought your circlet looked familiar!" Kormac grinned. "And it is an honor to meet with you, too. I was hoping to make your acquaintance."

"Yes. Imperius made me armor, too. In time, you may see it," she chuckled. Then she looked at Tyrael and said, "Tyrael, go and finish your work. We'll talk soon. See to your duties."

"Right," Tyrael sighed. He did press a kiss to her mouth before letting her go. Izarius pulled her to his side to show he was guarding her. Lyndon was clearly jealous, but he kept quiet. He felt as though a prize had just slipped out of his grasp. It was a feeling he hated to experience.

"And you?" Kormac asked the angel.

"I am Izarius. Her older brother and protector," he nodded.

"Oh! Care for a little sparring? I am always up to see how strong another is," he grinned.

"Hmm. I suppose," Izarius seemed to shrug. Anaurael moved to the protective embraces of her parents to watch her brother calmly size up the large man. When Gurzick hopped over to her, she nodded to him with a smile. Now that she watched her brother start to spar, Lyndon gave himself an excuse to get closer to her by approaching the Greed Goblin. Gurzick gave him a wary glance now.

"I wasn't done trading with you," Lyndon said.

"I done," the Greed Goblin smirked. Then he looked at the offered crossbow.

"Please? It really is my best one," he sighed. Anaurael rose a brow at this. It was supposed to be only one trade per item from that person, but it seemed that Greed was going to let Gurzick be the one to fully judge if trades were warranted from now on. Not only would it ensure he got new things, but it showed he trusted his minion in full with these decisions. Gurzick sighed, took the crossbow, and reached around in his bag to pull out an exceptionally rare crossbow called a Manticore. At the sheer size of the crossbow, and how it almost covered over Lyndon's whole body, the scoundrel was very pleased. "Thank you! Oh...um...there was a gem in that other crossbow...now that I recall..."

"Too late!" Gurzick cackled. Now Lyndon saw why the trade was taken.

"My friend is going to kill me! Gems like that are so hard to get!" Lyndon groaned.

"What gems?" the Nephalem asked on approach. Eirena was back at the fire pit and was surprised at Kormac and Izarius fighting. She was later told that it was a practice fight to put her at ease.

"Um..." Lyndon sighed. "I did a trade with Gurzick. With the crossbow you gave me..."

"And you didn't remove the gem?!" the Nephalem scowled.

"Let me help," Anaurael sighed. "Gurzick? Can you please get that gem back? For me?"

"Okay," Gurzick nodded. He hopped over to Shen to have the gem removed for a food trade. That was easily accepted for payment. While that was done, the Nephalem studied Anaurael lightly.

"You are the champion of Imperius?"

"Yes. I am," she nodded.

"I find it hard to believe."

"Many can. I am his missing Light. I give him clarity and reason. He has no need to be so bitter and brash around others with me. He was only like that, because he could no longer go to the Burning Hells to champion Heaven. When Sanctuary was made, it started all of it. He confessed this to me."

"Where is he now?"

"In Heaven. He's watching over me, though. He will be quick to appear, if something goes wrong. He worries over me constantly."

"He actually worries over a mortal?"

"I am a pureblood angelic mortal. I have no demon blood in me. I am like Tyrael, only I was birthed this way. Like you, you see. Ilerael and Lilaurael are my parents. They removed their wings a year after the Worldstone was destroyed. I was made a couple years later," she smiled softly.

"Other than your circlet and hair, I see no other reason that makes you different."

"Put these on," Ilerael said to the Nephalem and handed over the Horadric spectacles. Now that they were put on, Imperius's mark glowed vibrantly from her forehead within the circle on her circlet.

"He marked me on the day I was born," she nodded.

"Now I see. Very well," the Nephalem nodded back and gave over the spectacles. "And...what is Kormac doing with that angel?"

"Sparring," Lilaurael chuckled. That got a small smile given back, and Izarius easily walked back over to Anaurael a moment later. Kormac was out of breath and amazed.

"You fight well! I almost had you!" the powerful man said.

"Almost," Izarius agreed. "Your age is getting to you."

"Don't remind me," Kormac grimaced.

"I'm done now," Tyrael said. "and this is for you. Thank you for your hard work."

"You are welcome," the Nephalem said when a Horadric cache was given over containing various small treasures. "I will see what other bounties need to be taken care of."

"Of course. Speak with Lorath. I need to see to a meeting in the High Heavens. Shall we go?" Tyrael asked Anaurael. She nodded, let him put his arms around her, and they teleported away.

"As for you, nice crossbow. Now get my gem back!" the Nephalem growled at Lyndon.

"Fine," the scoundrel sighed and went to Shen to retrieve the large emerald. As much as he should be pleased that he got a new crossbow, a very powerful one, he still felt that he lost a much bigger prize. He knew what that was, and he could only sigh at his loss. But, he wasn't going to give up. A part of it may be gone, but he was far too stubborn to admit true defeat.

Izarius only watched calmly before teleporting away to watch over his younger sister. He didn't trust Lyndon. The invasion of her bedchamber ingrained that into him deeply. Greed was already keeping a close watch on the meddlesome thief, as it was. He liked pissing him off. It was fun.


	36. Chapter 36

Up in Heaven, Tyrael and Anaurael were walking together towards the Courts of Justice. For the first time in a very long time, he was eager to go back to his old inner sanctum. He kept an arm around her, as they walked calmly. He had to remain calm to keep things on a down low. Izarius followed dutifully twenty paces behind them to give them a sense of privacy.

"So, what questions did you have for me?" he asked.

"You will find out after you have rested," she said.

"Right," he mused and nodded. El'druin was back on his hip, as they walked.

"You say that you removed your wings as an act of judgment?" she asked.

"I did. I wanted to show that I was no longer going to stand aside to watch innocents in need being relentlessly slaughtered. I had to help mankind. And, with the Burning Hells acting in full, and the High Heavens doing nothing, it enraged me. I couldn't stand in the sidelines any longer. I couldn't intervene in secrecy. My acts were discovered and called on, so it was pointless. The angels should have intervened the moment the demons started to. Practically all of them were stubborn. And Imperius...he was consumed with a bitter rage at everything."

"Yes. He confessed much to me," she nodded. "He also confessed that you were right."

"What?" he blinked and looked at her.

"He saw what he was becoming. But...his pride refused to let him admit it," she said sadly. "He knew you were right in removing the Black Soulstone, too. When he saw the corruption in his new lieutenant, he realized just how bad it was. He honestly had no idea."

"Interesting to know."

"Just don't go storming off at him about this."

"Never!"

"Good," she chuckled. As they continued to walk, Izarius shouted an alarm from where he was behind them. If he was closer, he would have blocked it. Tyrael was bowled over and knocked into a wall. Anaurael screamed when she was hauled onto a large shoulder. The troublesome lieutenant was the cause, and he was all too pleased that his ploy worked. Now that he had her in his grasp, Izarius could not intervene for fear of hurting her.

"We are going on a little trip together," he snorted. Then he paused at the sight of Imperius appearing. He was glowing with controlled rage.

"Set down my champion. Now," Imperius ordered.

"I think not!" the angel growled.

"Titharius...do not make me warn you again," Imperius growled. "or I will believe you have gone rogue! Set her down!"

"You want her back?! Fine. Meet me in Pandemonium," the now rogue angel said and teleported off with her. She should have been able to teleport away from him, but the sudden attack muddled her defenses. That was what he hoped would happen. At the sight of Auriel and Itherael in front of the Pandemonium gates, he snarled out, "Back off! Now! Or I will kill her!"

"It is fine," Malthael said. "Let him take this girl where he wishes. He will end up dead, anyways. He is now hunted by all of the High Heavens."

"But...!" Itherael started.

"This is sacrilege! Release her!" Auriel said.

"I'll snap her neck!" Titharius warned and held her in front of him with one hand on her skull. Her body was pulled taught against his to show he meant it. Auriel was at a complete loss. Itherael seemed to tremble, but they relented and let him through the gate. He threw her back onto his shoulder and sped through it. Imperius was hot on his heels, though. So were Izarius, Darius, Mithus, and Azarius.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Keep quiet, mortal!" he scowled at her and leapt over a chasm. She was defenseless. She lacked her armor and weapon. He tossed her down and drew out his sword. "I shall silence you and make Imperius whole once more! If his Light is trapped in mortal filth, then let it fly free!"

When he rose up his weapon, the demons attacked him. He shouted and fought them off, but only after he succeeded that did he find his quarry stolen away. The demons put up a ruse to distract him, and it worked. They stole her from him now. He snorted, figured the demons would kill her, and turned to go back. He did not expect to see Imperius glaring at him. Now he was in dire circumstances for sure.

"Where? Is? She?" he asked in careful, slow measures.

"Stolen from me..." Titharius muttered.

"Restrain him. Quarantine him. I need to find her!" Imperius said to his troop. "Izarius! You have a part of yourself in her mind! Can you track her?"

"You cannot find her?" Izarius asked.

"I cannot. Her mind is in turmoil, because of me. I cannot calm down. Can you sense her?" Imperius asked. "Please, tell me that you can!"

"I can! Follow me!" he nodded and ran ahead. They let the others restrain the rogue lieutenant to be taken back to the High Heavens. Now that Anaurael was being tracked down, she found herself in a cave. She was surrounded by Fallen grunts and Overseers. There were even a few Shamans there, too. She was choking back on her nausea from the intense smells of rot, feces, and old blood. She could only curl up within herself to keep away from the hands that tried to touch her. At the leering face of a tall, thin Fallen Shaman, and of the stench of old rot on his breath, she found herself cringing.

" _This is the one?_ " a Shaman grunted.

" _Yes! Smells of stink!_ " a small grunt gibbered.

" _Good. Maybe have fun later. Maybe now,_ " a larger demon slathered at her. When a large hand moved to grope her, the Shaman smacked away the hand with a staff.

" _Not yet! Bait first! Then fun!_ " the demon scowled. Now there was an argument and a scuffle. The larger Overseer didn't want to wait. He ran the successful attack and wanted the spoils first. When she closed her eyes, she saw Malthael crouching before her.

"Let me take over," he said softly and ran a hand over her cheek. "I will save you."

"But..." she whimpered. He pulled her into a hug.

"This once. Trust me," he whispered. She nodded and gave him full control.

By the time Imperius and Izarius got down into the cave, they were standing in a place of death. She had berserked into a rage, crushed all of the demons with her bare hands, and was covered head to toe in their blood. And, for the first time Imperius could recall, her hair was wet from the blood of the demons she just killed. She had just finished crushing the windpipe of the Shaman that tried to defend her beneath her feet. In her left hand was a heart that she just tore out of a small Fallen's chest to let it fall to the floor and get stomped on. Anything that twitched found itself torn apart. Only after there was no movement, did she finally fall to the blood-stained floor. Her mark was in a brilliant, furious glow of anger and rage. She was gasping for air from the severity of her attack.

"Anaurael?!" Izarius asked. Imperius could only stare with a form of cold satisfaction at the room. But now he saw her mental state and went into shock.

"She is unable to speak," Malthael said. "Help her."

"Prepare a bath for her!" Imperius grounded out and lifted her into his arms. Izarius nodded and quickly left to do just that. He was in shock at what his little sister was forced to do to survive.

"I had to take over to help her. I pushed her body to the limits. If I did not, they would have taken advantage of her. As for the rogue angel..." Malthael growled.

"He is under control," Imperius growled out in the same manner. A nod was given in response.

"And Tyrael?"

"Also being restrained from joining the hunt. He suffered a bruise from the attack that Titharius did. He was struck against the wall fairly hard."

"Console her first. Then let him see her."

"I was planning on that!" Imperius snorted and made it back to the portal of the High Heavens with her. When he appeared, he went straight into her bedroom chamber. "This gown. I liked it. If it cannot be cleaned, destroy it. Same with her shoes. Give me her circlet. I'll clean it now. Same with her rings. Izarius, clean her thoroughly!"

"Of course!" Izarius nodded. Imperius took the jewelry and vanished quickly to the forge. While he worked on that, she was getting a thorough scrubbing from head to toe. Only after she was cleaned was the water changed out swiftly for her to be set back in to get a luxurious soaking. She was still silent at everything that happened. Her mark was flaring out in a form of anger and rage.  _At least her hair was dry again._ That relieved him. After looking around to ensure that they were alone, he whispered, "Vent to me. None others are here."

"I want to kill him..." she whispered in a dazed trance.

"Who?"

"The one who kidnapped me."

"No. You will not be allowed."

"I saw them. The demons. They tried to touch me. To do things to me. Malthael saved me. He had me let him gain full control of my body. He turned me into a complete weapon of destruction."

"And...on doing this...?"

"I have never felt...so much hatred and loathing..." she finally whimpered and sobbed. He pulled her wet body into his arms to hug her tight.

"Titharius is under complete monitoring now. He will go on trial. Tyrael is insisting to judge his fate. Even though he is no longer Justice, his Wisdom will still be respected," Izarius whispered and rocked her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and decided to take her out of the bath. He dried her off gently and rocked her. "You are safe now."

"But...for how long...?" she trembled. All he did was squeeze her and continue to rock her.


	37. Chapter 37

When Tyrael saw Anaurael again, she was in a new gown of gold laced with silver. Imperius had placed his circlet back on her with her rings, and he was cradling her to his chest as though his very life depended on it. Izarius was able to tell him what Malthael did to preserve her body. At the description of what she was forced to do to the demons that caught her, Tyrael was in complete shock and beside himself. _She was truly a force to be reckoned with. Her constant training had honed her body completely to be as lethal as possible. And Malthael knew this._

Imperius knew she was still very stressed out. Right after she dressed, she was brought here. He had no time to fully console her. If anything, she was clinging to him for dear life. Her mark was finally calmed, though. It was silently glowing in sync with his molten gold glow.

"We will see this through," he whispered in a rather soft tone in her ear. "I am not putting you down. After this traitor is brought to justice, we will retreat to my sanctum. Then you can see to Tyrael's wounds. He was hurt, you know."

"He was?" she frowned and shivered.

"Yes. He will live, but he will be in some pain."

"If he...bathed with me..."

"I will not mind. I know that heat does help with some wounds."

"Okay," she nodded. He ran a hand over her back, and she closed her eyes in comfort. Then she saw Malthael standing in front of her.

"I am sorry for what I put you through. It was the only way," he sighed.

"I know. I am just...very glad that I was not touched," she shivered.

"But, now...I face my own dilemma."

"What is that?"

"I wanted to be free of you. Now I don't," he admitted. "After this happened, I may be the only one able to help you escape. Yes, you had others looking for you, but they wouldn't have made it in time. Your body would have been fouled. If I was not with you..."

"But...you must be free," she frowned. "It is not fair for you to be so trapped here."

"I like being trapped here. With you," he said softly. She looked at him now with shock and swallowed. He moved behind her and hugged her to his lithe frame in a surprisingly gentle way. "It is true that I will give you knowledge. I will do all I can to train you. I can think of what happened as a training regime. If you wish to accept that as a fact, then we can work with it. You may not always have your weapon at your side. Or your armor. I will train you on what I did. What you know your body can do now. Monks from the secluded city of Ivgorod are known to train their bodies into weapons. It is much what happened with you, too. I will help you with your mental foci. As much as I can."

"So, you will ease up on being cruel to me?"

"I was never cruel. It is my nature to act as such. I have never been so...close...to another like this. It is alarming. And humbling. And, now I know that I am glad that I touched your mark that day. Anyways, we will talk more later. The Council is starting. We must pay attention," he said and gave her a gentle squeeze. She actually found herself leaning into him, and he was a touch surprised. Then he chuckled. _She was going to take a chance to trust me now._ She opened her eyes and cringed at the sight of Titharius. Imperius still had her in his arms.

"Imperius," she whispered. He tilted his head down to her and let her move his hand to her mark. On gleaning what happened, he seemed disgruntled at how Malthael was reacting to her. But, the conversation did show meaning.  _He was trying to regain trust. If he could teach her what he knew, then it was a step in the right direction._ When Tyrael walked over to stand with Imperius, they both nodded to each other. He seemed to wince when he turned to look at the Angiris Council floor span in front of them. As much as Imperius wanted to stand where he had to stand on the proper ledge, he didn't want to leave Anaurael behind. Tyrael was much the same way.

"I was told what happened," Tyrael muttered lightly.

"Good. Malthael saved her life. So, I will grant him a reprieve. For now," Imperius muttered back. "He still has much to prove to me."

"Agreed," he nodded. "My bruise is extensive. It travels along my back and side. It hurts to turn so much. But, I will cope with it."

"I will let you bathe with her later. It will help. I am sure that she has some soreness, too."

"After what I was told on what the state of those bodies were in..."

"Yes. Nothing was left alive, and she was still ripping twitching pieces to shreds. With her bare hands. Even her hair was bloody and wet."

"Really?"

"Yes," Imperius sighed and squeezed her when she trembled. Auriel and Itherael were soon there. Even her parents were told to come for this. They moved to stand by Imperius and Tyrael. Izarius made himself ready to charge into the renegade lieutenant, if he had to.

"Titharius," Itherael said calmly. "you are charged with the crimes of stealing away the champion of Imperius and mocking Tyrael, our Aspect of Wisdom. How do you plead?"

"I was in the right!" he shouted from the binding chains that Auriel had left on him.

"You threatened to kill her in front of us! What right is that?" Auriel asked. "No angel has ever committed such an act of treason against the other. To flee to Sanctuary, yes. But, to outright kill her?"

"I was going to free the Light within her! Her death would have been justified!" Titharius scowled. "Imperius needs to be whole again!"

"Even though Imperius is bearing offspring with her?!" Lilaurael asked with disgust. "Despite what a fragile state she is already in? Despite the new life she is bearing? Have you no shame?"

"What about you?! You clipped your own wings to live in filth and decay!" he retorted.

"And, if we didn't, then Imperius would never have regained the part he was missing!" Ilerael snapped. "Yes, we removed our wings. But, it was not out of our hatred for Heaven!"

"You disobeyed a direct order from me," Imperius said to Titharius. "That, in itself, is enough for you to be charged with treason!"

"You are heavily corrupted," Tyrael sighed. "I'm surprised that I didn't see it."

"Such corruption is always easy to hide," Malthael said. "If you wish to reveal it, then this is what you do. Take him back to the Heavenly Arch. Let the Song of the Arc reveal the corruption. I wish to witness this. It is important."

"Move him to the Arch!" Imperius commanded. "Izarius, hold her. I need to lead properly."

"Yes, Imperius," he nodded and took her up. "Easy, sister."

"No..." she whispered. She didn't want to leave Imperius's arms.

"It is fine, Imperius," Auriel said. "We all understand. Carry her."

"It is for the sake of her mental health," Itherael agreed. Even Tyrael nodded at this.

"Very well," Imperius said and took her back. He found himself clinging to her. He wanted to return to his inner sanctum with her. They needed to console each other. They simply couldn't do it yet. "Be at ease, my ward. Let us discover what this traitor truly consists of. Then I will Sing with you."

"You should...Sing now..." she whispered. As a response, he only squeezed her and carried her to the Heavenly Arch. "Please, Imperius! I fear that I am not whole! And neither are you!"

That made him stop and look at her with complete shock. At how she was trembling badly, he thought hard. Then he pulled her up to rest on his massive shoulder and whispered, "Focus on your mark. Feel my Song through it. It may not be all around you like it is in my sanctum, but you can hear it, if you focus. It is there. You need to try and hear it."

"I just..." she sighed. He hushed her and had her try to focus. She nodded and took in a deep breath. Then she heard it. He may not be Singing, but it was fully a part of her now. After another moment, she was completely calmed and soothed.

"That's it. Rest where you are," he nodded. He even took several deep breaths while he walked with her to calm her even further. As long as she heard his Song, then she would be calmed. He was able to carry her the rest of the way to the Heavenly Arch. When Gurzick appeared, Izarius quickly moved to get him out of the way to hide.

"No! Not now!" Izarius warned. "Watch from afar! You will be killed!"

"Okay!" Gurzick nodded at the warning and vanished to reappear on a high ledge on the Arch. Now he saw why the warning was so dire.  _Almost all of the Heavenly Host was there. I would have been killed without a second thought!_ At how Izarius now moved by a shadowed pillar, Gurzick cautiously teleported behind him. "Happen? What?"

"Listen carefully," Izarius muttered. He trusted this Greed Goblin, only because of how he respected Anaurael and protected her room from Lyndon. Now that he was being informed, Greed was in complete shock. At the reports from what his other goblins found from the cave in Pandemonium, he was in even further shock. New safety measures would be taken to ensure that it never happened again.

Once Imperius stood before the Crystal Arch, he noticed Anaurael was leaning upright in his embrace to gaze in sheer wonder at the ancient, holy relic that was underneath them. Malthael was now telling her who Anu was and his whole purpose. When Titharius appeared and was forced to stand right over the center of the Crystal Arch, everyone seemed to gasp. A red mist seethed from his form.

"There is your corruption," Malthael said calmly for them all to hear.

"No! I cannot be..." Titharius seemed to whimper.

"Do we cull him? Do we end his suffering?" an angelic warrior asked.

"Brother..." Itherael said to the corrupted angel before him. "May you be reborn in a new Light that is untainted beyond all others."

"Wait! There has to be another way!" Titharius pleaded.

"Can you see the mark of Imperius on Anaurael? Can you see how it pulses with Imperius in perfect sync? If you cannot, then there is no other way," Auriel said sadly.

"I...no. I cannot..." he said and looked away. "I see it glow, but I cannot see how it communes with his Light. I cannot see it."

"Wait," Anaurael finally said. "I wish to try something first."

"Hmm?" Imperius looked down at her in his arms. Izarius was quick to walk over now. Even Tyrael and her parents were curious.

"Put me down?" she smiled. Imperius nodded and set her on her feet. She carefully walked up to the massive, chained angel and rested her hand on his large arm gently. That surprised him. "I forgive you. You truly are not at fault. You were working with what you thought was your best intentions. No matter what happens now, I do forgive you. But...can you forgive yourself?"

"I..." he paused. Then he found himself trembling with a form of joy. At her warm, innocent smile, to her radiantly glowing mark, he found himself filled with a sense of hope. Then he saw her mark pulse. And it shimmered. Then he screamed, as the corruption suddenly ripped from him. The whole while, she stayed with him and hugged him.

"Bear the pain with me, brother," she whispered. Her molten gold hair seemed to shield him from the corruption when it tried to resettle on him. When it formed into a demon, Imperius knew what he had to do. He called for Solarion and was quick to kill it. After several minutes of silence, Titharius stopped trembling. When he looked at her again, he finally saw what he could not see. The perfect synchronized pulsing of her mark and Imperius's glowing form.

"I can see it now..." he whispered. He looked at her with a form of intense relief. His chains were removed, and he hugged her to him with a form of gratitude. "Sister. I vow this. I shall never falter in my gaze on you ever again. You are a true warrior of Heaven! The champion of Imperius! I shall always fight at your side from this day forward!"

"Good. Now go back to the training chamber in my Halls, and start training the recruits," Imperius ordered. "It is good to have you back, brother."

"It is good to be whole again," his lieutenant nodded and vanished away.

"The power she holds..." Auriel whispered.

"The Scroll foretold all," Itherael nodded.

"Do not look for me. I will be with her. Tyrael. Ilerael. Lilaurael. Remain if you need to," Imperius nodded and pulled Anaurael into his arms. Then he teleported with her to his inner sanctum to finally Sing to her as he needed to.


	38. Chapter 38

An hour later, Tyrael was once again walking with Anaurael to the Courts of Justice. He was a touch slower from the bruising, but Auriel was able to help him with the pain, though it wasn't by much. He did lean on Anaurael every now and then when it got to be too much, and she was very concerned.

"Tyrael, are you sure it is only bruising that happened? It almost looks as though a rib or two may have been broken," she frowned. "You appear to be in so much pain."

"He really...did a number on me..." he winced.

"Hold on to me," she said. He clung to her, and she teleported them both to the inner sanctum of the Courts of Justice. In here, she noticed the heated bathtub ready for them. "Undress. If you need help, I will help you. We'll both take a bath."

"What?" he asked. He was weary from the pain now. She began to carefully remove his breastplate and upper armors. He cringed and gave out an actual whimper from the pain. Now she saw the true nature of the bruising.  _If it wasn't for his armor, his ribs would have been crushed from the blow against the wall._ It was far worse than anyone feared.

"Lay down on the bed, Tyrael," she grimaced. There was a bed placed in here for now. It was very soft and luxurious. It was what he needed. The nasty black and blue mottling spread from his chest and along his left side from where Titharius slammed him into the wall. When she barely touched it, he almost screamed from the pain.

"What happened?!" Izarius said when he charged in. When he saw the cause of Tyrael's pain, he paused with complete shock. "It was worse than we thought..."

"Yes. Can you...find something for him...?" she asked.

"I know where Xavian is. He is with the Horadrim. He may have something," Izarius nodded and quickly teleported away. On Sanctuary in Caldeum, he found the youth training with a spear on his own in one of the camps. He was wearing the traditional brown, hooded robes with a cloth mask over his face, as he sparred with a training dummy with his newly appointed two-handed lance. When Izarius approached, he rose up his hand. "It is I, Izarius. Guardian warrior of Anaurael. I need your aid."

"Izarius?! Well, it's been some time! What can I do for you? And...I can see you?" Xavian asked. He was filling out even more from his training and turning into a promising warrior.

"Yes. I no longer need to be invisible. But, Tyrael was severely injured."

"What?! That...well...how?"

"There was a rogue angel that attacked him. It was resolved, but he may be suffering broken ribs. It's what it looks like," Izarius sighed. Xavian thought and ran quickly to where his supplies were. When he ran back out, a small, ancient jar was in his hands.

"Give this to him! I don't know if any more can be made, but this salve will heal almost anything. Just put it on him, and let him rest. Ancient magic, I think. One of my Great-Grandfather's things. I learned of it through his diary. I don't know if there are any other jars left. If we can make more, it will help," he said. "I kept it on me in case I ever needed it. I only used a little for small cuts from glass work. This is more important. Give him as much as he needs. And keep it in Heaven for him. For any of us to use. It will be safer there."

"Thank you! If it works well, I may request for you to have the option to visit the High Heavens. I will try not to use all of it," Izarius nodded.

"If you have to, then you have to. This is Tyrael. We can't let him die," Xavian frowned. Izarius clasped his hand, nodded again, and teleported back to the High Heavens with the precious medicine. He would make sure to give a sample to Itherael.  _The medicine needed to be replicated, if it worked._

When he returned to the inner sanctum of the Courts of Justice, he found Anaurael comforting Tyrael with his head in her lap. He was taking on a mild fever now. The small, ancient jar of salve was given to her. "Put this on him. It's from ancient Horadric healers. Try to save just enough to see if we can make more. Xavian had this on him."

"Thank you," she nodded. She opened the jar to be assaulted with sweet and bitter herbal smells. It was oil based, but had quite a bit of plant matter all through it. Dabbing her fingers into it, she steeled herself for any sounds that Tyrael may make, as she began to carefully apply it to his mottled skin. Izarius was amazed at how it seemed to foam over the wounded areas. Tyrael stirred and gasped painfully.

"I know this...healing...I think..." he muttered.

"Rest," she soothed and looked at Izarius. "Can you help me remove the rest of his armor?"

"Yes. I can do that," he nodded. As his leggings were removed, a light cloth was placed over him for modesty. Izarius was able to carefully apply more of the oily salve over the rest of the bruised areas. They wouldn't be able to get the rest of his back until he was fit to turn over. For now, the worst of it was on his chest and side. "I'll reheat the water when he's able to move."

"Okay," she nodded. Tyrael was in a deep healing sleep now. She wasn't planning on disturbing him. She simply ran a cool cloth over his forehead to collect any sweat that formed. Izarius moved to guard the chamber while he healed. For a solid hour, all Tyrael did was sleep. When the foaming on his skin started to dissipate, the bruising was gone underneath it. She was amazed.

"Ugh..." Tyrael grunted and coughed.

"You're not done healing. How do you feel?" she asked.

"Better than before," he admitted.

"Turn over onto your belly," she said.

"No."

"Why?"

"This stuff...will get on the sheets..."

"Sheets can be washed, if I remember," she mused. He looked up at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry to put you through this."

"Do not be sorry!" she growled. "Now roll over so I can get your back!"

He sighed, nodded, and eased himself onto his belly for her. He didn't want to move, only because he lost her as his pillow. A real one was placed under his face now to cushion his head. On feeling the oil being carefully applied, he grimaced. "Titharius really hated me."

"No. That was the corruption. Although, he did threaten to kill me when Itherael and Auriel confronted him before the gates of Pandemonium. He...threatened to break my neck," she shivered. "But...I did forgive him. All of that was in the past."

"Wait...he did  _what?!_ " Tyrael said with complete shock. When he turned to look at her, he ground his teeth from the jolt of pain he received.

"You did not hear what Auriel said? In the Council chamber?" she asked.

"I heard...but...I did not understand," he admitted and forced himself to relax again. At the feel of her hands moving to massage the undamaged part of his back, he let out his breath slowly. "I was ready to hurt Lyndon, though."

"Were you?" she chuckled.

"Yes. I've never felt so angry at a man before! The way he tried to talk to you just..."

"Tyrael? Is that jealousy in your tone?"

"It seems to be that way. Doesn't it?"

"And...Imperius does not make you jealous?"

"It's different with him," he said lightly. "He and I have an agreement. A truce. Lyndon is just...he makes me feel like I need to hurt him to make him back down."

"So, instead of being the Aspect of Wisdom, should you become an aspect of jealousy?" she teased. At the silence she got, she was concerned. Then she realized he was laughing softly to himself.

"I may consider it," he finally said. When she began to slow down in her back rub, he scowled softly. "Don't stop that! I like that!"

"Is that so?" she laughed and worked on him again.

"I do," he mumbled thickly and closed his eyes. "I think I remember how to make the salve you're using. But...the ingredients are very hard to find. I will need to rally a search team for it."

"I'm saving as much as I can."

"Good. Oh, by Anu's Light, that hurt!" he winced at a knot that was worked free in his shoulder.

"Even I need this treatment," she said and continued to smooth out the irritated muscles.

"I'll help with that," he promised. "Oh. You said you had something you wanted to ask me?"

"I did. I still do. But, we will wait until we bathe," she said.

"And you're still dressed?"

"You're still healing."

"I feel well enough now."

"No. You are waiting until this foaming on your skin is gone."

"But..."

"No! We will wait!"

"The water will get cold."

"Izarius plans to reheat it."

"Fine," Tyrael muttered with defeat. When he started to get drowsy again, he fought it. He didn't want to sleep anymore. Then, before she could protest, he moved to sit up and pull her to his chest. "Tell me. When Titharius took you to Pandemonium...what did he threaten to do to you?"

"He wanted to kill me," she frowned. His gaze hardened, and he crushed her to his oily chest. "You're getting oil on my gown."

"It can be cleaned," he muttered and kissed her with a form of burning desire. "And, if you don't want anymore oil on it, then take it off."

"So demanding," she mused and stood up to remove the gown. "Ack! I can never get this off right! It's so clingy! And with the oil, it just sticks to me even more!"

"Then let me help you," he said when he was right next to her. A shiver of excitement actually ran up her spine at the tone he used. It hurt her. Imperius was the one for her, but she was reacting to Tyrael this way. When she closed her eyes to refocus, Malthael was in front of her with a hand on her cheek. At her distress, he only nodded.

"You are doing this for me. Remember that..." he said gently.

"How much longer?" she whispered.

"I don't know. When it comes to mortal copulation I...didn't pay attention. It was their souls I wanted. To know how to separate angel from demon. But...I will learn through you..."

She dropped her jaw with shock only to find his invisible mouth on hers.  _What was he doing?!_  She knew that he wasn't going to sway her heart from Imperius. _He vowed not to do that. But, to act like this to me in such a fashion?_ When she finally opened her eyes, Tyrael was gazing down at her with concern. Her dress was off, but she was unresponsive.

"Anaurael? What happened?" he asked. The salve was finally disappearing to show the healing was nearly done. All that she did was tremble.

"Malthael kissed me..." she winced. Tyrael's gaze hardened to one of intense mistrust. "He vowed not to sway my heart from Imperius, but for him to do such a thing..."

"We need to get him out of you. Before he tries something dangerous," he growled. "And, I thought that he was going to treat you like a sister!"

"I think he's curious of how things work," she shivered and found herself held against his chest. "That he feels that he can learn through me."

"If he remembers any of this as my son, his bottom will get an intense tanning!" he mumbled. That actually got her to laugh a little. "Anyways, let's take that bath."

"Okay," she nodded. He tested the water first, though. Judging that it was starting to get cold, he put a towel over his waist and had her do the same up to her chest. Calling for Izarius, he gestured to the water. Then he whispered what Malthael did.

"Imperius will need to know," Izarius said sternly.

"I know it," he nodded back. Darius was sent in to help with the tub and change out the water. After the newly heated water was replaced, the angels were thanked. Then the towels were discarded, and Tyrael eased himself into the tub first. She was next, and she could only gasp with a form of relief at the heat. Only after the heat settled in, Tyrael pulled her close to spark another heated fire between them.

Once that fire blazed out, he was resting with his back against the tub. She had her back against his chest. On gazing up at him, he smiled and looked down at her. She smiled softly and said, "I want to ask you my question. Can I?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I want to know what you wish to ask."

"Well," she said and pressed into him a bit more. "If you had the chance to...become an Archangel again...would you take it?"

"Hmm..." he thought.  _This was a tricky question._  "Let me build up to the answer."

"Okay," she nodded and let him wrap an arm around her, as his other arm rested on the top of the tub. He thought about everything for a while. Then he looked away.

"When Imperius confronted me about meddling with the lives of humans, I stood my ground. You know this. And, yes, I called him a coward. That he hid behind his throne and did nothing. I will not apologize for saying that, since, to me, it was true. Demons were invading, and he should have stepped in to stop them. But, he did not. I now understand why he did nothing, but it's not the point. As Justice, I had to uphold it. To defend the innocent. To protect the weak. To uphold the law of all things. I saw potential in humans. To murder an entire race for naught was not something I could do."

"As you told me before."

"Yes. The first night on Sanctuary in my mortal form...it was Hell. So to speak. El'druin was broken in three pieces. I had lost my mind and memories when it was separated from me. I had lost all of my residual energy when I fell from Heaven. I slammed down hard into the cathedral that Deckard Cain was in with his adopted niece, Leah. I'm lucky they both lived. But, when it came to my sword, the pieces were scattered in various parts of the land near New Tristram. Deckard Cain gave his last breath to repair it. I was caught and nearly killed by that witch, Maghda, and her Coven. The Nephalem was able to reunite me with El'druin. I was able to regain myself. El'druin also healed my wounds.

"While I fought with the Nephalem and learned my hardships, I found myself struggling to cope. I really wish I found out about your parents sooner, but how could I have known about them? And, with Imperius keeping his own secret about you...well...not many would have understood. When I learned about you through Gurzick and Greed, I was shocked. To know that he kept this secret about you and actually confronted you on Sanctuary..."

"He's still surprised at himself for that," she agreed.

"I would think so," he chuckled. "But...well...I'm still coping. I still forget to eat. To sleep. To do things that are ingrained in every mortal. I'm still struggling."

"My parents were able to catch on much faster."

"Because they were prepared. At least, your father was. Lilaurael had some trouble for a year, but he was able to help her through that. As much as I have the Horadrim to aid me, I just...I still feel lost. I forsook my true home. I can no longer truly survive in Heaven. I am not even truly accepted here anymore. I'm only tolerated. In a way, I sort of...judged myself that day. When I removed my wings. To show that I could stand with men as a mortal instead of an angel. As much as I know that the decision was justified then...I hold a lot of regret for doing it now. Would I change my decision? To change what was done in the past? No. I would not. But...if I had a chance to regain my lost wings...to ask that question of me..." he winced and squeezed her. "I would take the chance."

"You would wish for your wings back?"

"Yes. I would," he said with a bleak look in his eyes. "As much as I fight alongside all with everything I have...I still feel that I have no place in Sanctuary. As much as the Horadric order looks up to me as a leader and strives to see what they can do for men and myself..."

"Tyrael," she whispered. She moved to face him, and she kissed him gently. Her dry, molten gold hair seemed to float over the water easily. Her mark flickered with an energetic Light within her circlet, as she took his large hand and pressed it to her forehead. He gasped when he felt a piece of himself connect with her. A part of his ancient angelic self was able to bond with her mark.

"What...did you...?!" he gasped. Then, as she did with Izarius, she moved his hand to rest her cheek into it. The look she gave him was intense and caring. His heart actually ached.

"You will not be lost if you fall in battle. This way, you can live on in my mind, and, should a way arise, be reborn as an angel once more. Hopefully with your memories intact. The moment you said that you would take the chance to become an angel again, it sparked something in me to try and see if I could do this with you. I may ask the same question to my parents. But...you are not to say anything to them. They need to do as you just did. To think hard. To know what they really want," she said gently.

"Anaurael..." he whispered. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply.


	39. Chapter 39

Imperius was furious at Malthael.  _The kiss shouldn't have happened._  He saw it as a breach in the vow given. When she returned to him a couple hours after her bath, he was thinking hard with her in his lap. He was clearly agitated about everything.

"I don't know what to think, either," she frowned.

"I should remove him!" he growled. She rested a hand on his armored cheek, and he shuddered for control. "If he does this again, I will demand an explanation. I know I will do it, too."

"And I will want an explanation, too," she nodded. She was dressed in a two-part dress consisting of a top and bottom with small slippers. The base silk was gold, of course, but a soft pattern of silver lacework was done. Greed was still looking for another gold dress with emerald green threading. That dress was fully destroyed by the demon blood that soaked it.

"I do like this," Imperius mused, as his hand moved over her bare belly. "We should request more garments of this type. And you look troubled."

"Not really. I just had something on my mind lately. Imperius, can you take me back to the Arch of Heaven?" she asked. "Is it possible?"

"For what?" he asked casually.

"I didn't really get to see a good view of it. I mean...I saw two, large spires of curved, glowing bone coming out of the floor. At least...I think it was bone. My mind was too preoccupied with current events with Titharius. I feel like I missed something. Malthael was trying to tell me, but...with everything happening..."

"Yes. And, I do understand how your sense of focus was off. You could say that it is the pinnacle part of Anu's spine. It is between those two pillars that the Light is most concentrated. When we do the Lightsong, we circle around them. New angels would form in the center. We tend to do this when we can to keep our numbers strong."

"I see."

"But...why do you wish to visit it now?"

"I'm not sure, really," she frowned. "It's just...a thought that really isn't going away."

"Hmm. I will admit this, though. I am surprised at what you were able to do with Tyrael."

"As am I."

"And...to know that he would want to rejoin us as a true angel once more..."

"He does regret what he did. But, he would never change his decision."

"I know. I do know that only he, your parents, and yourself would ever have mortal comforts here in the High Heavens. Even then, the rooms are temporary. Yours is permanent."

"Really?" she smiled. He nodded and rose up with her to carry her. "Where are we going?"

"To satisfy your curiosity of the Crystal Arch," he said. As he passed various angels, they all nodded with respect to both her and him. "It is good that they finally see you as who you are."

"I proved myself with Titharius."

"You did. You proved that redemption is possible. None doubt you."

She nodded and buried her face between the space of his helmet and his chest armor. She needed to say something now, and she only said it once before. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered and kissed her gently. He refocused on walking again, but it was hard to do when her hot breath tickled from under his helmet. "Do you want me to walk? Or stumble?"

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Your breath is distracting."

"Should I not breathe?"

"Well...not this close..." he muttered. Then he paused and stiffened at the feel of her hand moving to rest against his actual cheek under the helm. "Do you want to see the Crystal Arch or not?"

"Sorry," she whispered. When she went to withdraw her hand, he stopped her.

"Keep it there. Just let me walk," he said with a touch of mild amusement.

"I could trace over a wing instead," she chuckled. He grunted and flared his wings out as though to challenge her. He cleared his throat when her hand traced over his jawline.

"What are you doing?" he muttered out in a low tone. "You know how I am now."

"I like to feel, too," she admitted. "To touch and know that you are there."

"I will never understand why."

"It's a mortal thing, I guess. It is ingrained in me to do this."

"Is it now?"

"I think so. You don't like it?"

"I never said that. Only that it was distracting."

"Then I'll have to stop, won't I?" she sighed. At the feel of his lips moving over her fingers, she gasped at the shiver of warmth she got. Then she felt teeth in the form of a small nibble. That shocked her, and she felt his lips seem to curl up into a rather soft smile.

"Don't. Stop," he mumbled. She was blushing a bright crimson now when he squeezed her and started to walk again. When her hand moved to trail down his neck, he shivered. "You're impossible!"

"You don't want me to stop, though. Right?" she smiled. He sighed heavily, shook his head, and continued to walk with her. She did relent, though, and only kept her hand against his neck. A part of him seemed a touch disappointed at that.

"When we get back to my sanctum, you can touch wherever you wish," he growled in a low tone. At another bright, red blush, he chuckled lightly. He doubled his pace to get to the Crystal Arch now. He looked behind him to see Izarius walking at a respectful distance. He nodded and gestured for his personal guard to approach.

"Where to?" Izarius asked.

"The Crystal Arch. She wants to see something," he said.

"I'll go ahead and ensure it's free for you."

"Thank you," Imperius nodded. Izarius accepted a light touch to his shoulder from Anaurael, and he chuckled. He patted her hand back and teleported away.

"I am grateful that he is at my side," she smiled.

"Yes. He is very loyal to you."

"And to you," she nodded. He reached up to move her free hand to settle under his armor and around his neck. She found herself blushing again.

"Keep it there."

"Okay," she smiled and gently squeezed her arms around him. He squeezed her back and was able to reach the Crystal Arch. Once he was here, he noticed that she was staring with a look of fascination at the two, massive bone pillars of glowing white Light. He set her down and watched her walk up to it. Izarius moved over to Imperius's side. He was concerned.

"What is she doing?" he asked.

"I don't know," Imperius admitted. Anaurael moved to lightly touch one of the pillars now. Then her mark seemed to glow with a form of excitement. Imperius suddenly went still. He lost contact with her in that second, and now he charged after her. A part of him felt lost again. He couldn't afford to lose her. As all this was happening, she felt herself bathed in a form of love and comfort. The feeling was overwhelming to her, and she could almost swear that she couldn't breathe.

_:CHILD...:_

"What?!" she gasped.

_:YOUR TIME ...IS NOT HERE...YET. IT IS SOON...BUT NOT YET...:_

"Who are you?!"

_:ANU...:_

She seemed to pause in shock. The voice that filled her mind was warm, wise, and just. When she was about to ask more, Imperius pulled her away from the pillar of solid Light and crushed her to him. She was gasping for air in his embrace. The moment her hand lost contact with the pillar, she was his again. A wash of relief came over him in a crushing wave.

"Don't do that again..." he whispered.

"What? I..." she blinked with confusion.

"I lost you."

"No!"

"Your connection with me was severed. I had lost you."

"I didn't know...I was..."

"Hush..."

"Anu spoke to me!"

"What?" Imperius now looked at her with a form of disbelief. At a glance to a concerned Izarius, the angelic warrior nodded and teleported away to give them some privacy. He would be informed later. Imperius returned his attention to Anaurael, and he pressed his thumb to her mark. Then he seemed to stagger.  _She was speaking the truth._ He gazed at her in sheer wonder, but he continued to hug her all the same. "Still. I almost lost you. I never want to lose you."

"Imperius..." she whispered. When she closed her eyes, she saw Malthael. He appeared to be standing in a perplexed way. He was gazing at her with a sense of concern.

"I have found something out. You need to know," he said.

"What is that?" she frowned.

"The offspring that you and Imperius have created within your soul. It is...complicated. When you touched Anu's spire directly, I...felt him, too. From being in your mind. I believe...speculation, mind you...that your offspring is going to be Anu's champion. In angel form."

"What?!" she gaped.

"As I will be Heaven's champion in mortal form, Anu will once again champion Heaven in an angel form. That was what I felt. It was why Anu said that your time was not here yet. But...by you touching Anu's spire...it sealed it. I saw your soul flash white. It is normally gold. The same color as Imperius's energy. It is gold once again, but the offspring's soul...it turned stark white."

"I don't know...what to think..." she whispered.

"Also," Malthael said with a sigh. "a new building is here. In your mind. Later...when you dream, I will show you. It is important that you know."

"But, she will know of me now!" a strong, deep tone shouted, as a tall, massive figure in silver armor landed. Large, stark white tendrils of wings flared out and wavered, as the massive angel stood tall, but he was not as tall as Imperius was. The same familiar brooch was there, but in a dual set on either side of his chest. They both held up a solid white tassel that went down his chest. Another, separate white tassel went down his front between his legs and over the back of his armored legs. His chest armor almost looked like regal ridged scales under the chest tassel. Chain mail was seen under his armored arms and any spots of armor that seemed to lack being welded together. His white, hooded head seemed to watch her with a familiar gentleness, as he regarded her. She knew who he was.

"Tyrael?!" she gaped.

"Yes," he said with a soft nod. "Out there, I am in the flesh. For all mortals to see. But...in here...in your mind...this is what I am. Izarius is also here, but there is no need for him to show himself to you. I am only here to keep my brother in his place!"

"Tyrael. You are Wisdom now. Though, your body still shows you as Justice," Malthael mused.

"It is how I have always known myself. And it is the same for you," he pointed out.

"And now I am here!" Imperius growled. He noticed Anaurael's eyes were closed, and he had taken her directly to his inner sanctum to be with her in safety. "Brothers. Why do you keep her here?"

"I was telling her that your offspring may be the embodiment of Anu," Malthael chuckled.

"What?!" Imperius said with complete surprise.

"I felt him here, too," Tyrael nodded.

"And, how are you able to focus here and not out there?" Anaurael asked Tyrael.

"My flesh is sleeping. So, my dreams are pulled here. Only when I sleep will I be able to be here like this. It would make sense now. Malthael, can you show us her soul?"

"I can try," Malthael nodded. Imperius pulled her into his arms to keep her there, and Malthael focused on the dark, mental sky. A soft, golden glow filtered around them now. Then he pointed at the glowing white pinnacle orb of Light nestled securely in the golden glow. "There is your offspring, Imperius. The Light within it has gotten stronger now. It will only get stronger yet."

"Can you see mine?" Tyrael asked.

"Hmm..." Malthael thought. "There is none yet. Keep trying."

"Fine. I will do what I can," he nodded.

"I should speak with Itherael and Auriel. If they would be like Izarius, where they won't be here like this with them, just in my mind, then it would be beneficial," she said. "Maybe my parents, too."

"True. Not now, though," Imperius said.

"I know," she smiled.

"Imperius, you do know that she will embody all of Anu's Aspects, right? Fate, Wisdom, Hope, Valor, and Justice. Her mind will hold them all," Tyrael pointed out.

"And, that is how Anu will emerge as Heaven's champion as your offspring," Malthael nodded.

Imperius only took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. His wings wavered silently in thought.

"I understand. And I accept it," Imperius nodded. When Tyrael began to fade, he sighed.

"My flesh is waking up. I shall...seek her out...again..." he managed to say before fading from sight completely. Malthael chuckled and crossed his arms over his slender chest.

"Open your eyes," Imperius muttered to Anaurael. "For me."

She nodded and found herself held against his core. She pulled herself up, as he bent his head down to kiss her desperately. She pressed herself against him and shivered. "I was gone?"

"You were. But...only when touching Anu's spire. When I pulled you away, you came back. I don't want to lose you again. I really don't," he whispered and trembled with her.

"Sing to me," she said and ran her hands over his shoulders. "Sing to me, and I'll see how long I can focus on touching you."

"Done," he said and let his Song vibrate out, as he kept focus on her gentle touch.


	40. Chapter 40

When Tyrael woke up in Westmarch, he was in shock at what he could do now.  _No longer will I dream of mortal dreams. I will dream of being in her mind. As my former self._  It was a nostalgic, humbling experience to have such power again, but it was what he assumed that really struck him. _I was right about Anaurael._   _She was a vessel for the High Heavens. She wasn't made out of spite, but out of love. A secret love, but it was still love. Her body, mind, and soul would remain intact._ As much as he knew how horrible it was for Leah, who was made out of spite, hatred, and deceit, he refused to see Anaurael lost. He cared about her that much already. He would fight to keep her alive.

However, he had to confront her parents. And, as much as he wanted them to be angels again, he couldn't make that choice for them.  _But, I could ask the question. Possibly._

"Tyrael! How are you today?" Ilerael asked when he saw his angelic mortal brother. He was eating a bit of bread and cheese.

"Not too bad," he nodded and reached for the tray to eat.

"Four slices of each should be enough," Lilaurael smiled from where she sat.

"Right, right," he chuckled. "I found out some interesting news about Anaurael. And, no, she's not pregnant with me yet. It may take a few more tries."

"A shame," Ilerael sighed. "Anyways, what news?"

"Anaurael's offspring with Imperius is going to be the embodiment of Anu in an angel form," he said, as he bit into a slice of cheese. Ilerael dropped the bread he was eating for it tumble back on his plate. Lilaurael was glad she didn't take the sip of milk she was going to have.

"Are you serious?" Ilerael asked. His body was trembling.

"I am. She...touched one of the pillars in the Crystal Arch. Anu spoke to her. I dreamt this while I slept here. You may want to see her with me. I'm going to see her right after I finish eating," Tyrael said. Lilaurael took in a deep breath and moved away from the table. Then she rushed outside and vomited just off the main path. Ilerael rushed to her side to soothe her and run his hand over her back.

"Are you all right?!" he whispered.

"I haven't...gotten ill like that...since..." she said. Then she paled and looked at him. "We...were together in Heaven last..."

"I..." he paused. Then his jaw dropped.

"It looks like we all need to go to Heaven, anyways," Tyrael chuckled. Ilerael helped tend to her with a cup of water and another soothing back rub. When she recovered, Tyrael took them to Heaven. On standing in the Angiris Council chamber, he called for Itherael.

"I am here," he said and nodded.

"Itherael, did Lilaurael become pregnant when we were here last?" Ilerael asked. Itherael showed a touch of surprise, but he knew it was true.

"Allow me to check Talus'ar. I shall return shortly," he said.

"We can wait," Tyrael said. "Also...did you know that Anaurael touched one of Anu's spires?"

"What was that?" the powerful Archangel asked. This surprised him.

"Her offspring is going to be the physical embodiment of Anu," he said calmly.

"I am grateful that I am not holding Talus'ar, for I fear I would drop it!" Itherael gasped.

"However, in order for this to truly take place, both you and Auriel need to touch the mark of Imperius. I...did the same thing. She was able to preserve my true angel self within her mind."

"So...all she needs is Fate and Hope..." Lilaurael said.

"Correct," Tyrael nodded. Itherael wasted no time. He went to the Gardens of Hope to find Auriel. He told her what was discovered. She was taken by complete surprise.

"Are you certain?" she asked.

"Yes. Tyrael told me just now," Itherael said. "We need to find Anaurael."

"She may be in her chambers," Auriel said. They vanished and appeared there to find it empty. But, Izarius was there. "Where is Anaurael?"

"Imperius has her in his inner sanctum. Ah! They are about ready to come out," Izarius said.

"How do you know?" Itherael asked.

"Anaurael had me touch her mark to safeguard my soul. And my memories. She didn't want me lost. On doing that, I can sort of...feel things from her. Not much. But, enough for me to know where she is and what she needs."

"Does she know this?" Auriel asked.

"I think she does. She does not voice it, though," Izarius said. "Come. Imperius is ready for you both. She will want to see her parents next. And Tyrael, too."

"Of course," Itherael agreed and followed Izarius. Anaurael was in his lap on his throne. He was running his large, gauntleted hand through her molten gold hair. The way he was holding her was an intense form of possession. He didn't even regard them.

"Imperius?" Auriel asked.

"Sorry. He is still distraught," Anaurael whispered. "When Anu spoke to me, he lost connection to me. It...scared him. Badly."

"Anu spoke with you?!" Itherael gasped.

"He did. He told me that the time to seek him was not now. But, that it was soon," she said.

"He must have meant the birth of your offspring," Izarius said.

"Yes. Anyways, why have you both come?" Anaurael asked.

"To touch your mark. That is why," Itherael said. "May we do so?"

"Of course," she nodded. Imperius didn't even flinch away when Auriel pressed her slender, gauntleted hand to the mark. She let out a small gasp at what she felt, and Itherael was quick to do the same when her mark was free for him. Once it was done, Imperius finally came around and gave a small grumble before pulling Anaurael close to him.

"Anaurael, your parents are expecting more offspring. You will have a sibling," Itherael said gently. Now she looked at him with complete shock. Even Imperius was staring at him now. "It appears that angelic mortals can only copulate successfully here in the High Heavens. The first time with Anaurael was special, but they were also Archangels, of a sort. So, they were fine. However, it was only for the one time to create her."

"Have any angels removed their wings yet? That you know of?" Imperius grounded out.

"Not yet. That I know of," Itherael said. "But...if it does happen..."

"The High Heavens is not to become a breeding ground!" Imperius glowered.

"And what of me?" Anaurael frowned.

"You are different," he grumbled and squeezed her. "You are my Light. You are destined to bear Anu's champion and Heaven's mortal champion. You are exempt from the rule."

"We could make a separate building away from all of us. Just enough to make way for them," Auriel started. At the heated glare that Imperius gave her, she went quiet.

"Imperius, think of it this way," Anaurael whispered to him. She pressed her mouth under his helm to let her words only reach him. "If all of the demon filth dies out on Sanctuary, you will only want angels to inhabit it. Right? And, if this is the only way to ensure that..."

"Demons will always be there..." he muttered.

"But, if there start to be more angels than demons to turn the tide...either here or on Sanctuary..." she murmured softly. Now he gave her a slow turning glance, saw her smile, and he shook his head.

"Give me some time to think on this. With that viewpoint," he mumbled. "No guarantees yet."

He glanced up at the entrance of his sanctum and growled at seeing Tyrael walking over. _Since when did my private sanctum become a meeting hall?!_ At the touch that Anaurael did under his helm to caress his cheek, he rose up with her to lead everyone out. Her touch cleared his angered thoughts, and he knew what he had to do to keep himself from getting even more irritable.

"Where are you going?" Auriel asked.

"This is my private sanctum. Not a place for gathering!" he growled. When Anaurael was about to pull her hand back, he shook his head quickly to stop her. "No. Don't stop that. Keep your hand there. It keeps me focused. I need the focus."

"Of course, Imperius," she smiled softly and blushed at the squeeze he gave her. He had no plans to release her yet. When she yawned, he cradled her closer.

"Sleep if you must. I'll keep all of them quiet around you," he muttered. She hadn't been getting much sleep now, and he knew it. At the calm, deep breaths he started to do, she succumbed to sleep rather easily. Her hand fell from his cheek to rest against his neck. That was fine. He still had her touch. When the others gathered around, Izarius saw her condition and motioned for everyone to talk softly. Tyrael understood all too well. He was only able to sleep deeply when he was with her now.

"Tyrael?" Auriel asked when she saw him shake his head.

"Sorry. I have been trying to sleep well, but..." he winced. She let Al'maiesh coil around him briefly to help give him some clarity. That did help. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," she nodded warmly.

"I cannot afford to sleep right now. I know I must..." he muttered.

"I may allow you to rest with her later. After current affairs are dealt with," Imperius said.

"I would appreciate it. Thank you, brother," Tyrael nodded.

"I need to speak with Ilerael and Lilaurael. They asked me about the occurrence of offspring. I need to let them know that it is true," Itherael said.

"Anaurael also wanted to speak with them," Imperius thought aloud. "Izarius?"

"Yes. I shall fetch them," the warrior angel nodded and teleported away. Imperius was ignoring the small glances that Tyrael made to Anaurael, as she slept in his arms. He was tolerable. At the same time, he knew that Tyrael cared for her.  _It couldn't be helped._

As she slept, she was pulled back into her mental frame by Malthael. He didn't have much time, and he had to show her something. She began to protest when he gathered her up in his arms to carry her, and he said, "Trust me. We don't have time to spare."

"But..." she said and found herself being sped off with him. He was able to fly with her using his misted wings. The sensation of flight was new to her and completely exhilarating. He was pleased to be the first one to give her the experience. Now he seemed to double the pace of his wing beats for the land to shift beneath them. The wide expanse of her mind seemed to stretch out into various fields from pastures, to forests to craggy mountains. The edges of her mind would remind one of Pandemonium. Lifeless and on the brink of collapse. But, that was on the outer edges. As one got closer to her core, it was as though one was gazing at a beautiful, lush variety of landscapes. She had no idea that her mind was like this. Being pure of mind with no demon taint, this was what one would find.

When he landed, it was in front of a white building that resembled a spire of Heaven, but it was in the form of Anu's spine, oddly enough, with the two arches of bone at the very top. There were no windows in this building. No airy balconies. There was only one set of gilded gold doors set with diamond panels. It was much like the Diamond Gates to the High Heavens, and they were sealed shut. Malthael rested his hands on her shoulders in a rather possessive way, as he stood behind her. He easily stood a good two feet taller than her. "This building houses all of the angels and Archangels you are gathering. The ones that still live are able to rest here peacefully. Of course, the primary energies will be at the top. The rest will fall throughout the structure."

"And you cannot join them?" she asked.

"My physical form is destroyed. I...have no other place to rest," he muttered. "I can only go where I know I can within your mental state. Imperius, as we know, is your life. He can come and go as he pleases at will with no restraints. Tyrael is also another matter. His flesh is trapped in Sanctuary and alive. His angelic energy can move as freely as mine here. The only difference is that he can only be here when he dreams. I...never sleep..."

"Can I go into this building?"

"It is not advised. Only when you are ready to give birth to the champion of Anu will the doors open. It is where all of the other energies you gather will be stored. I feel that...Anu...set this up to keep your mind free of complications. To ease the burden on you."

"And where would you be?"

"I am not sure," he sighed and ran his gloved hands over her shoulders.

"Why are you acting like this to me?"

"Because I feel it is needed for the offspring destined for me to come to fruition. But...perhaps Chalad'ar would hold the answer to that. Hmm..."

"I would rather consult Chalad'ar than have Imperius and Tyrael displeased with you," she said.

"I know," he said and moved to crouch in front of her. He pulled her down to let her rest on his knee from his stance. Holding her close, he ran a gloved hand over her cheek in thought. "There is a part of me that wonders...and regrets..."

"What thought is this?"

"When I first saw you...I should have stolen you away..."

"What?!"

"When I touched your forehead...the mark of Imperius...I felt myself get locked in. I did not know that my touch also corrupted you. That was not my intention. It was...the mere curiosity to touch what I did not know of. I could have killed you. But...I sensed no demons. So there was no reason for me to do such a thing," he sighed and felt her shiver at a slight caress to her bare spine. She was still wearing her two-piece gown. He clearly liked it. "That and...if I stole you away...my own actions would have been questioned by my followers. When I saw Ilereal run out to see you...I knew I could not steal you away. But...I had planned to return. And I did...but you were gone. In Heaven. I could not see you from the wards that Imperius put in place. It...disturbed me."

"But...what would you have done, if you found me?"

"I don't know," he admitted and sighed. "I just...wanted you around..."

"Why?"

"You were different. An anomaly. A puzzle. I wanted to solve all of the pieces. I am unlocking much now...but there are still parts that elude me. I am still...troubled."

"Then what eludes you?" she asked. She paused at the feel of a wandering hand moving to lightly brush against her chest. She stiffened. He was still trying to let her get used to him touching her. She was not accepting it. He needed Chalad'ar to see if he was needed. It was the only way he would be accepted. Until then, light caresses were all he could give. He didn't know why he wanted her like this. Ever since he saw her, she had sparked a curious desire in him.  _Was she like this to all?_  Likely not.

"I will have to tell you later. You need to wake," he growled lightly in her ear. As he stood up, she was able to fully study his figure. He was long, slender, and lithe in his dark grey robes against the green landscape around them. His chest seemed to have a vest-like sense of buckled on chainmail. Almost like a dark coat was over him with it flaring out around his legs. Even his leggings looked like stiff leather, but it was all dark, angelic steel. He gave off a sensation of being incredibly deadly in his stealthy way. He did fight demons over a millennia ago, and how he used her body to slaughter the demons that caught her showed he still remembered how to kill easily. He moved smoothly to press his invisible lips to her cheek and hissed out in her ear, "Find out what Chalad'ar says. And you will know."

"But...!" she gasped at the close proximity he had to her. A gloved hand now moved to trace her cheek to her chin. Then she cringed. She was starting to desire him. He was slowly chipping away at her stern shell. He knew this, too. At the warm, soft chuckle he gave, it sent her thoughts spinning.

"Anaurael!" she heard Imperius shout through her mind. Her eyes snapped open. On looking at his concerned sensation of a gaze and feeling how she was still being cradled with her hand on his neck, she burst into tears. He quickly pressed his thumb to her mark. If he was able to swear, the air around him would have turned red hot with his rage. "He is going too far!"

"What?" Tyrael asked. "Who?!"

"Who do you think?" Imperius growled dangerously. "Hush, my ward. Hush. I never left you."

"He said...to seek...Chalad'ar..." she whispered. "for answers..."

"What happened?" Tyrael asked. Auriel and Itherael were clueless. Izarius was standing with her concerned parents. Imperius let out a ragged breath for control.

"Malthael desires her," he said in a disgusted tone. Auriel hovered and sighed sadly at this. "He believes that he needs to be with her to fuel the offspring for Tyrael. And to seek Chalad'ar for answers."

"No!" Itherael said. "That is too much! Her mind is frail now!"

"And you know this? How?" he asked.

"I can sense it. Since I touched her mark, I can sense her distress. Yes, we shall seek the aid of Chalad'ar, but we cannot let him do what he wishes without a solid confirmation," Itherael said. "And, with confirmations being our topic of discussion, Lilaurael, you are with offspring. It is confirmed. You must be here in the High Heavens for future offspring to occur. Your thoughts are true."

"Would it need to be the same for others?" Ilerael asked.

"Yes. It would," Itherael nodded. "Talus'ar has revealed this."

"Let me ask my question," Anaurael whispered to Imperius.

"Fine. But, I refuse to release you," he nodded. She smiled, and he kissed her fiercely before shifting her to be able to sit up in his arms.

"Mother. Father. Um...I want to ask you both something. And, you must be completely honest and truthful," she said. At their attention and smiles, she continued, "If you both had the ability to regain your wings to become angels again...would you take the offer? The chance?"

"I..." Ilerael blinked at the question.

"As much as we left Heaven to fulfill our love...if such a thing was possible..." Lilaurael seemed to tremble at the question. "I know I would take it. I would have to."

"I know I would, too," he swallowed. "Living in Sanctuary has been a true learning experience. But...we don't belong there. Heaven will always be our home. Even though we made you...and now a possible brother or sister for you..."

"I know," Anaurael smiled. "Please...will you both touch my mark?"

"Daughter..." Lilaurael smiled and was able to hug her tight. Then she pressed her hand to the shimmering dot of molten gold. She felt something lock away, and she gasped with a bit of relief. When Ilerael did the same, he could only gasp with his own sense of knowing that he was going to survive somehow. He kissed her forehead and squeezed her before letting Imperius fully reclaim her again.

"Let's go to see Chalad'ar," Tyrael muttered. He was shaking his head at everything. "I may rest after we speak to the Chalice. I will need to."

"I will want you to," Imperius growled and carried Anaurael. She was able to press herself completely against him. He flared out his wings while he carried her.

"Malthael...flew with me...in my mind..." she whispered and was able to lightly reach up to touch a fiery tendril. He seemed to snort at that.

"If it was your mind, then it was not real. It has...been a while since I have last flown. We will do so after you rest. Remind me," he nodded. She smiled and nodded back.


	41. Chapter 41

They reached the Pools of Wisdom with Tyrael leading the way. He went straight to the chamber that held Chalad'ar. He placed his armored hands on either side of the Chalice, as the others gathered in the background. With a deep breath, he slowly let it out to focus. Then he asked, "Does Malthael need to copulate with Anaurael in order to help make my champion?"

Izarius seemed to stiffen on hearing this. He honestly had no idea of what was being spoken of. Tyrael was motionless, as he gazed into the depths of the Chalice. The shining Light that came forth seemed to swirl in front of him. His hands became fists, and he slammed them down on either side of the Chalice. Imperius only knew what that meant.

"It needs to be done. Doesn't it?" Ilerael asked.

"What made you guess?" Tyrael said. He tried to sound calm. He managed to do just that.

"Do we know how often?" Imperius asked. He had Anaurael keep him focused with her hand on his cheek. He needed her direct touch for this. She didn't sense anything from Malthael. If he showed any form of being pleased, he knew that he would be shot down. Silence was his best choice for now.

"As often as it takes," Tyrael sighed with distaste. He turned to face them all after he straightened and composed himself. Auriel and Itherael were unable to respond to this. They felt horrible for Anaurael for needing to go through with it.

"She is mine..." Imperius said with a possessive mutter. "Don't forget that."

"I know. And Malthael had best remember that, too," Tyrael said in his own controlled voice.

"He does," Anaurael said softly. She was very troubled over this now. At the look of slight despair that she gave Imperius, he was looking away from her. But, he squeezed her to show that she was not at fault. He was simply pissed off at Malthael. At her soft whimper, he looked at her in a gentle way.

"It is not your fault, my ward. Come. Let us retire to my sanctum," he said lightly.

"Tyrael, you can rest in my bed," she said when she looked at him. "I'm sure you will be able to sleep there. My scent will be all over the sheets."

"Thank you. I'll do that," he nodded.

"Izarius, darken the room for him, if you must," she said.

"I will," her guardian nodded. Imperius nodded to the others there and teleported away with her to his sanctum. Itherael excused himself to consult Talus'ar. He needed to research where all of this was heading. He was now incredibly concerned over Anaurael's health. Auriel didn't know what to think of it all, but she regarded the troubled parents warmly.

"Please come to the Gardens of Hope with me. We can discuss what the future can hold," she said. Lilaurael smiled, and Ilerael readily agreed. Izarius took Tyrael to Anaurael's bedchamber with a mild teleportation jump. He knew it was the only way to be accessed now.

"You can remove your armors here. The Greed Goblins won't take them," Izarius said.

"I may be too tired to do that," Tyrael admitted. "I'll be fine."

"If Anaurael joins you later..."

"Oh. Right. Her bed. Well..."

"I'll help you."

"Fine," he nodded. Once his armor was removed, he was given a light cloth to cover over himself before reclining in the bed. El'druin was placed right next to him to ensure that it was in easy reach. That was important to him. Then, the moment his head hit the pillow, his mind was soothed from Anaurael's scent around him.  _She was right._  He was in a deep sleep within seconds. Izarius put an extra cloth over the silk curtains to dampen out a bit more light from the windows. That would help him sleep even further to recover himself.

In Imperius's inner sanctum, it was completely sealed off again. Her gown was removed for him and laying in a small heap on the floor with her slippers close by. He was holding Anaurael to his core and trembling with her. She knew he was very upset.

"No more," he sighed painfully. "I can't let any others touch you. You are mine!"

"I know!" she whimpered and pressed into him. "I can't stand it!"

"When Anu severed you from me, I felt complete despair. That I had fully lost you. The moment it happened, I ran over to you to pull you back to me. And, when Titharius stole you away to Pandemonium, my mind was muddled with rage. Izarius had to find you for me. There was no other choice in the matter. I couldn't focus on you. I can't see things clearly without you anymore."

"I feel so lost without you," she shivered and pressed her face into his neck. "You are the only one that lets me feel safe and secure. The only time I tell one that I love them is for family basis only. I did tell Izarius that I loved him, but only to show that he was my brother. He responded in kind to show that I was his sister. But...when it comes to emotions of the heart...only you will ever have that form of love from me. I will never love another so fiercely. I cannot let myself love any other like you."

"Never do that," he growled and ran a large, fiery hand up her spine. "Your love is mine."

"It will always be yours," she vowed and ran her hand along his cheek. Then she giggled.

"Hmm? What's that laugh for?" he asked.

"You would think that I would see eyes on you. Or a facial structure. Instead, I can just barely make out your features. It would be something, if I could see something more."

"You can feel, though. Can't you?" he said and moved his mouth along her jaw.

"I can..." she whispered.

"I did want to try something," he mumbled and moved a hand over her hip.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I have been studying...mildly, mind you...on how Tyrael is with you from your thoughts. So, I want to test something," he said and moved one of her legs to lock around his glowing waist. "Tell me if you feel something. Anything at all."

"Okay," she nodded. When he vibrated with his Song, he focused with it slightly. At the harsh cry she gave out next, it was with surprise. His experiment worked. The surprising twist that he got was that he felt pleasure in it. It caught him by surprise, too. For a solid ten minutes they were like this.

"That was different," he mused. "It actually felt...good."

"You...felt all of that...too?!" she managed to gasp out.

"I did. I may want it again," he admitted. He still hovered with her and let her rest in his embrace. At the worrying to her lip that she did, he gazed at her in question.

"Oh. I just...had a thought in my mind," she said softly.

"What thought?"

"Just...if you never met..." she found herself silenced with his large forefinger to her lips.

"Never. Ask. Not that question. Never that question," he said sternly, but in a gentle manner. She nodded, and he crushed her to him. "I suffered enough without you. I waited over a millennia for you. There is no need to ask that. You are here. You are mine."

"Yes. That I am," she murmured and let him kiss her in a branding way.

"And, just so you know," he growled. "when Malthael does do what he needs to do, I  _will_  be watching him! The moment he mistreats you, he will know no mercy from me!"

"I doubt he would, but I do understand," she smiled and nuzzled into him. Then she blinked at a mental poke that she got. She grimaced. "Malthael is insisting that I am with him now. Before I see to Tyrael. I don't know what to think."

"Fine. But, I will monitor everything. Relax in my arms. I will protect you," Imperius said.

"Will you become your armor?"

"No. My sanctum is sealed. There is no way in or out. Just rest," he soothed. When he started to breathe deeply in long, calm breaths, she succumbed to sleep. He pressed a kiss to her mark and focused. He was definitely going to watch everything that happened.

Malthael didn't mind, in truth. His only concern was to have his champion body take form. He wasn't sure if he would fully leave her mind, though. In many ways, he felt it would be like Tyrael.  _Where I would only reach her again when I slept in mortal flesh._  If that was the case, then he wouldn't mind it at all.  _I can still protect her._  He even mused at the idea that he could train his flesh to let him be in her mind at the same time.  _A bit like sleep walking. When my mortal mind was trained enough, I will be testing it thoroughly. I won't have to worry about losing my memories, either. Maybe that was the true purpose for my soul to be stored in her mind?_  It was possible. As for now, he had a mission.

"I'm here," she said softly. Even though her body was nude in Imperius's embrace, she had herself dressed in a gown of gold with diamond accents for a soft, sparkling effect. Imperius clearly liked this one and would have to mention it to Gurzick when he could. Even Malthael was impressed.

"So, I see..." he nodded. "And...yes...I know he is watching. It matters not. This must be done. Come to me. I know where we can go."

"Very well," she nodded. She walked up to him and didn't shy from the caress he gave her cheek. She had to accept him now. She didn't even fight him when he tilted up her face to kiss her. He was actually a touch surprised when she kissed him back. It sent an odd feeling through him. Even when her hands moved over his bound up, armored chest, his mind seemed to reel with it. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. I am," he said after a moment of recollection. "I never thought I would finally get to the point that I would be so willingly accepted by you. The sensation is...different."

"Do you want me to fight you? Tooth and claw?" she smirked.

"It does sound like fun...but no. It will give the wrong idea," he seemed to chuckle. Then he went still when her hand came up to caress his invisible cheek from within his hood.

"How does it feel for me to finally respond the way you do to me?" she asked with a hint of challenge in her tone. "Is it all that you expected?"

"I..." he was assaulted again by the sensations he received. She floored him again when she ran her fingers along his right shoulder to walk around him to his back and pressed against him. He ended up sinking to his knees in a daze. Even at the slight touch to a misty wing, he tensed.

"It's funny," she mused and moved to press her mouth to where his invisible ear would be. "Imperius showed no hesitations. No surprises. He knew what to expect out of me. He was there my whole life. Even Tyrael was bolder than this, too, though he did show some hesitation at first. But, that was because he wasn't sure of what to do. He was a very quick learner. As was I. But...with you...I think you don't like being the one that has no control over things. You like to take the lead. To know what lies ahead. But, like this, you don't know what to expect."

"I do not..." he shivered. "I only speculated..."

"Then why show such hesitation now? Isn't this what you wanted?" she growled and felt him shiver when her fingers came up to gently squeeze into his shoulders. "Your armor is like skin. Imperius told me this. It's true, you know. It can be either armor. Or it can be skin. And I know that right now...this is skin..."

A spark of fire shot through him at the small nip she gave his invisible jaw now. _It was white-hot need._ Something he never experienced before. He scowled, rose up, and yanked her into his embrace to carry her. Then he launched himself into the sky to barrel towards a certain part of her mind. He was first thinking of a cave. But, after her kidnapping, it was declined. A mossy cove was decided on, and he landed with her here. A small pool of water was nearby, but ignored. He wanted the soft ground.

"Here. This place will work," he muttered and set her down.

"You surprise me. I thought you would have picked a building," she chuckled.

"No. Confinement is not needed," he said. He seemed to pause when she looked over at the pool of water. He did not expect her to suddenly strip out of her gown. "What...?!"

"I want a bath," she shrugged. Her molten gold hair seemed to cover her like another cloak when she began to step into the water. He lost his resolve. He grabbed her and fell onto the moss with her.

It was a good thirty minutes later when he found his senses coming back to him. He realized he was staring up at the mental sky from being on his back. She was resting fully on his chest and watching him with a bit of amusement. At her small giggle, he had to ask, "What happened?"

"I'm honestly not sure," she admitted. "I think you Sang with me. But...it was different."

"How?" he asked and ran a gloved hand along her spine.

"There was vibration, but...not quite, either. As we know, the Light left you. But, I think you had just enough left from your wings. Enough for this, really," she mused and ran her own finger along his chest. "It just felt more physical than anything."

"Physical...?"

"Like with Tyrael."

"Oh."

"What did you think?"

"I...cannot recall...honestly. It was a rush..."

"That's how it was for him, too. But, I bet you would remember if it happened again."

"Possibly."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Why talk?" he asked and sat up with her. She was positioned right over his hips. He began to hum out his Song, as he ground her down on him. For ten more minutes, he had her in a state of ecstasy with him. After he was able to finally relent, he only held her. He suddenly looked over at Tyrael's angelic form landing close to them.

"So, this is where you were hiding?" he mused and flexed his white tendrils of wings.

"Not hiding. We were coupling. What do you want?" Malthael seemed to growl. "It needs to be done. You know this."

"I know," Tyrael sighed and looked away. "I was only concerned for her well-being."

"As was I!" Imperius thundered when he landed. "Are you finished?"

"For now..." Malthael nodded. He gave her one final kiss and released her. On watching her figure walk over to Imperius dutifully, he moved to stand tall and cross his arms over his chest. He wanted her again, but it could wait. He was patient.

"What is the plan now?" Tyrael asked.

"She wakes up. Then she wakes you up," Imperius said when he gathered her back into his arms.

"Good. I'll wait here until she does," Tyrael nodded.

"Getting crowded..." Malthael seemed to mutter to himself. He didn't like how he wasn't the only one in her mind anymore. When Imperius vanished with her waking form, Tyrael now looked over at his disgruntled brother. "What is it?"

"I have a feeling that I may need to do the same thing you just did. Here in her mind," he admitted. "Do you feel this, too?"

"Hmm..." Malthael actually found himself thinking. And agreeing with the thought. "You may be right. Should it happen, I will not intervene. But...I do find it...disturbing..."

"What?"

"Practically all of the Angiris Council, save Itherael, and Auriel, of course, needs a place with her. Think about it."

"Trust me. I know all too well. She belongs to Imperius in the end."

"And yet...she does not..."

"No. She does."

"Her soul does. But not her flesh."

"Silence!" Tyrael finally growled at him.

"You only speak this from your vow of truce. I understand. But...even I know that you want more. You do not fool me."

Tyrael said nothing, but Malthael knew that he was right.


	42. Chapter 42

Imperius was seething at what he learned. He was still in her mind to catch that last bit of conversation. When Anaurael looked at him with concern, he forced himself to calm down.

"Imperius?" she finally asked.

"I will hope that Tyrael sticks to his vow and says nothing more," he growled. "I understand that he needs to be with you. But, I  _refuse_  to be allowed the thought that he wants more of you! And the same is to be expected of Malthael!"

"Do not worry. I know that he will respect the truce. I am, actually, far more worried about Malthael than Tyrael. But, it was amusing to know that I had the upper hand," she said with a small grin. He did seem to nod at that, but he was still very disturbed.

"You are mine," he growled and squeezed her to his core. "I know I have duties to tend to. I will allow you to rest with Tyrael. The moment your offspring happens..."

"I know. He cannot touch me," she agreed. She calmed him down to the point that he was able to land heavily in his armor again. She was able to dress before he reclaimed her in his arms. His sanctum reopened, and he took the path to her bedchamber. Izarius was setting up food and drink for her. Tyrael was still sleeping deeply in her bed. At the sight of Gurzick, Imperius pointed at him.

"Have Greed find a gown of gold and glitters of diamonds!" Imperius ordered.

"Oh! Sparkly? Yes! I find!" Gurzick nodded.

"The diamonds need to have a soft effect, though," Anaurael smiled.

"I also want a replacement gown for her. The gold with green. It was destroyed. I also want more part dresses," Imperius said. "Like what she has on now."

"Will find," Gurzick nodded and vanished away. Much of the loose treasures were placed in quite a few white treasure chests that were gilded with gold and gems. And many of the chests were full to the brim and overflowing, but it was still confined. A full bedroom set of drawers, closets, and furniture was set up by Izarius and Darius when they were brought in. The room finally looked habitable and luxuriously done for Heaven's style.

"Go and rest. I need to train the troops. I'll be back in an hour," Imperius muttered. "and I will keep an eye on your mind."

"Of course," she smiled softly.

"If you need a bath, let me know," Izarius nodded. "I'll wait just outside the door."

"You don't have to," she yawned and let him help her undress. Slipping into a sheer gown of gold silk, he carefully set her next to Tyrael. The room was darkened a touch more to help her sleep. Imperius grumbled at how Tyrael's hand moved to rest over her side in sleep, but he teleported away all the same.  _It was a truce. It was needed._

She was pulled back into her mind, and she found herself standing where she was before. The mossy ground and lake bed was there before her, and she moved to sit on a large, mossy rock. There were no scents here, oddly enough. She thought she would smell water or the dankness of the moss. But, in her mind, it was mainly visual. The colors were sharp and bright, though. Even the sounds of the water lapping along the edge of the mossy ground were there in sharp clarity. She could even feel the moss she sat on.  _Why was there no sense of smell?_  She would have to figure that out. At the feel of hands resting on her shoulders, she smiled. Then she noticed the gauntlets were silver.

"What are you doing now?" Tyrael asked from his hooded form.

"Resting next to you. Imperius had to train the troops again," she said. "Malthael is near?"

"He is, but he is not intervening. He is studying memories of you. To try and help you train further. At least, I hope that's all he's doing," he muttered.

"I don't think I understand," she admitted. Then she blinked when he moved his hands to gather her up to him. "What are you...?"

"I need to do what Malthael did. Here. In your mind. He feels that it may be needed, too," he said and stretched out his white tendrils. He was also going to test a theory. He was going to attempt to be with her in the flesh and in the mind at the same time. _If it could be done, then it may be something that I would need to do from now on._  Even now, he was able to control his body while his flesh slept to move over her. He needed to figure out where to take her in her mind.

"What's going on?!" she gasped. She was in danger of waking up.

"Trust me. An experiment. I want to see if I can do something in sleep with you. Just...don't wake up," Tyrael muttered. He inevitably moved to set her to lay back on the moss.

"Are you serious?!" she asked with her eyes wide. "I mean..."

"Will you let me try?" he asked. She swallowed, but nodded. He was able to remove her gown in both mental and physical states with careful, controlled movements. "Don't open your eyes."

"I won't," she whispered and felt his mouth on hers. She took in a sharp breath at the humming he gave out. Then she cried out at the feel of what was happening next. Over the course of an hour, the pleasure was successfully maintained off and on with brief sessions of rest. When it was done, he was sitting up with her in his lap and thinking over what he just did.

"You can wake now. If you wanted to," he whispered.

"No. I think I'm good for now," she sighed and rested on him.

"Are you?" he asked and lightly caressed her hair. She just sighed in response and nodded. As she recovered, she sensed Imperius checking on her. At the sensation she sent him that she was well and to wait a touch longer, he accepted it.

"You know...you could be with another girl," she started.

"No," he said with a sharp shake of his head. "No other will work for me. I refuse to be like this with any other. A part of me feels like I would be betraying you. Even though it would not be, it would not feel right. I want no other. I need no other. You were perfectly formed for the High Heavens. For Imperius. For me, too."

"But...I belong to Imperius."

"I know you do. I never said you didn't belong to him. I'm just saying that no other will suit me. You are everything that I need. I'll let Lyndon have them. I just need one. And that's you," he said softly. "And, yes, I know that I may have problems sleeping without you..."

"Take the pillow I was sleeping on. It will help you," she smiled. "You can even take one of the bed sheets. As long as my scent is around you, it will be fine. You will sleep deeply."

"I will do that," he muttered and kissed her softly. "When should we wake?"

"Do you feel the need to wake?"

"Not just yet," he admitted. "I just wish to rest with you. Like this."

"Then we can rest," she smiled and leaned into his massive, silver chest. He was resting his back against the mossy rock she sat on before. It didn't harm his wings, and he kept her securely in his lap. For the next thirty minutes it was like this. It was a contentment he never had before.  _A feeling of rare bliss._  It would come to an end when Malthael landed to sit on the moss and regard them.

"It went well," he said calmly.

"And? Your point?" Tyrael seemed to growl. Anaurael seemed to frown.

"I am saying that it went well, because the offspring took form within her. It is done. However, the first month is critical. There is a chance that it may fail. I have been gleaning through her memories with the healer of her old village. She has learned much. We will need to keep her well fed and with plenty of fluids. This is only from what I can tell," Malthael said. Tyrael was actually a touch surprised on learning this. A part of him didn't want to think that it had happened yet.  _I would be forced to keep from being with her._  He didn't want to violate his truce.

"I won't know for sure until the second or third month. That is when I know that all is well," she said softly. "And, if you think about it, I'll be bearing twins."

"Twins?" Tyrael asked.

"Yes. Two children at once. One for my soul. The other for my body," she explained. "So, I may need more than normal to keep myself in a stable way."

"I'll inform Izarius," he said. Malthael could only agree with him. He rose up smoothly after that and stretched out his wings before glancing at the mental sky.

"Malthael, maybe you can help me," she said. He looked at her and nodded. "In here, my mind, I have all of my senses except for smell. Why is that?"

"Ah. You do have smell. There are simply no smells generated here. There is no need for that. It is good in case something happens out there. Yes, you can hear out there, too, but smells can distort things. If you focus on smelling, you can, but you may smell outside sources that can interfere with your mental clarity. Sound is naturally blocked out to only be retained here. As are the other senses. Even in dreams, there is no smell. Right, Tyrael?"

"He is correct," Tyrael agreed. He paused at the soft caress to his invisible cheek.

"I find it odd," she murmured. "that out of all in the Angiris Council, only Imperius wears a helmet. The rest of you have cloaked hoods."

"Well, he is mainly all defense and valor," Malthael shrugged. "We think nothing of it."

"I see. Anyways, I think I may need to wake now," she smiled. Tyrael kissed her deeply and let her go. "Will you also wake?"

"Not just yet. My body was severely lacking," Tyrael sighed. She nodded and got up to hug Malthael close to shock him. He wasn't expecting it, but he managed to hug her back. She pressed a kiss to his invisible mouth and opened her eyes right after. She stifled a giggle at how Tyrael had her pinned down under a massive arm and leg.

"Izarius?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"I'm here. Is everything all right?" he asked in his own hushed whisper and silently walked over to the bed. At seeing how Tyrael was with her, he shook his head with a light chuckle.

"I need to move. Tyrael still needs to sleep more," she sighed. Izarius gently eased the sprawling limbs off of her, and she was able to scoot away. She gave herself a mild scrubbing in the basin and dressed in an airy, golden gown. "I want to walk around a bit."

"Of course. Darius will stay here for Tyrael. Mithus and Azarius are with Imperius. I will accompany you," he nodded. She smiled and let him follow her out of the bedroom and through the inner sanctum. On reaching the hallway, she seemed to sigh and look out over the view of the Silver City. "Is everything all right? Is something wrong?"

"Why can't I...just be with him?" she whispered and trembled. He gasped and pulled her into his arms to hold her, as she burst into tears. "Why?!"

"You know that answer as well as I do," he said soothingly. He flicked his wings and began to hum softly in song. It was something he used to do to calm her as a baby long ago. It was a battle song, but the familiar tune began to calm her. She even surprised him by humming with him. They both laughed softly when it ended. She rested her head against his chest and shivered.

"I find it strange how a battle song about slaughtering demon filth can calm me down," she sighed and shook her head. "It's almost too funny."

"Yeah," he nodded and sighed. He kissed her forehead and rocked her gently. A moment later, he felt her body slump, and he was forced to ease her into his arms to carry her. On looking at her, he only knew all too well what was going on in her thoughts. _She was still tired. She simply didn't want to sleep in her bed._  He continued to hold her and look out at the view calmly. She was weightless to him. He would hold her for as long as he needed to.


	43. Chapter 43

When Imperius was able to finally get to her, he saw that Izarius was cradling her sleeping form. He pressed a thumb to her mark and sighed. He learned that the offspring was formed, but wasn't quite taking to her yet.  _It was a critical time._  Gesturing for her, Izarius gave her over easily. The moment his familiar embrace was around her, she woke and pulled herself up to rest on his shoulder. He held her close and flicked his wings. Then he thought.

"Are you awake enough?" he asked.

"Not really," she yawned and cuddled into him.

"Would you be awake enough to fly?" he asked with a hint of amusement. Her jaw dropped, and she nodded vigorously. He chuckled and flexed his wings a couple times. Izarius flexed his own wings to show that he was going to follow. They both dove off the ledge and let their wings catch the thermals easily. The rush caught her up again. Imperius's powerful wing strokes left a trail of fire behind him. Izarius's imprint could have been a shooting star. Itherael was researching what Talus'ar could give him when he heard a commotion. He moved quickly to one of the long hallways and only paused in shock at what he was seeing.

"I never thought I would see the day...that Imperius would fly again..." he whispered to himself. A part of him felt like joining in. His own floating wings seemed to twitch, and he couldn't help himself. He jumped off the ledge next to add his own comet-like streak to the air. When Anaurael saw him, she beamed and waved. He moved to quickly hover in flight over them. Imperius was completely focused on his flight and holding her close. Izarius was just as focused to ensure that she wasn't dropped.

After the short flight, the three landed on a ledge that led to the main hall. Anaurael was completely exhilarated from it. Itherael realized how much he missed doing just that.

"You had to join us?" Izarius chuckled.

"I heard a commotion. When I went to see, I was taken by surprise. I had an urge to join in," Itherael admitted. "It has been far too long since I had last flown."

"I would love to do that again," she smiled.

"We can plan for it," Imperius nodded. "The offspring has taken?"

"I was told that it formed, but has not fully taken yet. My body is critical right now. It can fail, if I am not careful," she frowned. "Malthael was able to see it."

"Fine. Tyrael has no more reason to touch you," he snorted.

"I do have a suggestion," she said. "He can no longer rest without me. I did offer to let him take a pillow, or even a bed sheet, that I did sleep in. My scent does help him. But, if it gets too bad, can he rest with me? He is doing so much for us. I don't want him to suffer."

"Well..." he said with uncertainty. "if it is  _only_  resting. I may be able to allow that. But, nothing else. I do know that his mind is easily tormented now."

"It can be. He is trying to do what he can," she nodded. "I told him that he could always be with another, but he said no. That no other would work."

"I doubt he would want to lay with demon filth," he snorted. "Fine. If it is only resting, I can allow it. Hmm. If another intrudes upon you, he will also be in the room."

"I was about to say the same thing," Izarius agreed. "He keeps El'druin at his side at all times."

"As he must," Itherael said. "El'druin is a part of him. Without his sword, he loses his mind."

"I do not wish for that to happen!" she said quickly. "Yes. He will be another protector for my bedchamber, if he needs to rest with me. How are my parents?"

"I heard they were in the Gardens of Hope with Auriel. They were talking of basic matters with future angelic offspring," Izarius said. Imperius muttered and snorted. He was not amused by that.

"I find it...a miracle...that I will finally get a sibling..." Anaurael whispered. "I always wanted one. I do not know how often I will be around, though. I need to be kept safe here."

"That you do," Imperius agreed. "But, if I must, I shall visit your sibling with you."

"You will?" she beamed. He nodded and caressed her back from the hug she gave him. Her sibling would be another pureblood angelic mortal, so he would tolerate the visits. He set her down when she felt the urge to walk, and she moved to the ledge. She stood tall and smiled softly. Her mark glowed from within her circlet, and she sighed with a form of soft contentment. A breeze seemed to pass playfully through her hair again to have it wisp about her form. On seeing this, Itherael could almost believe that he saw wings. Even Izarius was awed at the effect.

Then she began to hum softly. The way her gown flowed around her in sync with her hair gave her a purely mystical, angelic appearance unlike anything that Imperius had ever seen with her. Her mark seemed to pulse in tune with her humming, as though to only enhance the effect. When she finished humming, the wind was still blowing through her hair, and she stretched in a languorous way.

Imperius walked up to her and carefully rose up her chin with a light caress from his thumb to look at him. She smiled warmly and rested her small hand in his larger one. To Itherael, this was the gentlest scene he had ever seen Imperius do with another. It had him completely speechless.

She rested her cheek in his hand after that, and he lifted her easily into his arms. He was able to let her mildly sit in the crook of his arm, as he held her, and he looked out over the Silver City. She leaned in close to whisper to him, and he gave out a small, soft laugh. That stunned Itherael. _Imperius never laughed before!_  He couldn't believe what was happening to his normally moody and bitter leader. Imperius did laugh with her at one point, but that was in the privacy of his sanctum. He never laughed openly like this, and he knew that it may surprise quite a few angels. He didn't mind in the slightest.

At another whisper she gave him, he seemed to turn his head with a touch of confusion. Then he said, "No. I know why you ask. But, I cannot allow it."

"But..." she frowned.

"No. You are bearing offspring. It is not safe," he said again.

"Yes, Imperius," she said lightly.

"What does she wish to do?" Izarius asked.

"She wants to train. I cannot risk it," he said.

"If I train her, I vow she will come to no harm. I will not allow any others to take on this task. I will train her lightly to keep her body toned," Izarius said quickly. He had unfinished business in the training halls. He wanted to go back there now. At the glance Itherael did, he knew what was going on. He had read about such a thing that needed to happen. He wanted to bear witness to it.

"I would like to join you," Itherael said calmly.

"Oh?" Imperius asked. Anaurael was curious as to what was going on.

"I have unfinished business with Titharius," Izarius seemed to growl. "I declined a challenge. I am ready to offer it to him again. Yes, he was corrupted before. But, I have my reasons for this."

"I see. Very well. Let's go," Imperius nodded. He gestured for Itherael to also follow, and it was done easily. He didn't put down Anaurael, though. He felt that something big was about to happen. Even Tyrael felt it, from her mind, and forced his body to wake. He needed to be there physically for her.

"You have awoken?" Darius asked from where he stood in the bedchamber.

"Yes. Something important may be happening in the training halls. If you can help me dress, we will both go," Tyrael nodded. The warrior angel was quick to assist him. El'druin was back in his hand before Darius teleported them both to the training hall chamber. Imperius had just walked in with her. Izarius was overlooking the now intensely training warriors. Itherael was hovering silently nearby.

"You still need rest?" Anaurael asked from where she was in Imperius's arms.

"I do. But, this is too important. I had to wake up to be here," he nodded.

"Where is Titharius?!" Izarius called out.

"I am here, brother," the massive lieutenant said when he jumped down from the observation pillar he was on. The other angels backed away to give him space. "Is there an issue at hand?"

"Yes. We are not finished. You may have been forgiven in your ways by Anaurael and the Angiris Council, but I still have unfinished terms with you!" the powerful guardian angel said. "I still see you in the wrong! You kidnapped Imperius's champion. You knew she was with offspring. Did you know that, if you killed her, a champion for Anu would not have appeared?! Nor a physical embodiment for Malthael to champion the High Heavens on Sanctuary?!"

"What?!" Titharius said with complete shock. "No! I had no idea...!"

"I withdrew the challenge to you, because your mind was not complete. Now that it is, I offer the challenge to you again!" Izarius said, as he leapt down easily to the main floor where Titharius was. His spear was drawn out again to show he was ready.

"And the reason for this?" the lieutenant growled out.

"I will be training Anaurael personally. Here in these Halls. You are not to intervene," Izarius said. "You will find yourself wanting to, as it is your nature."

"If she is to train here, then I must see to it! That is my duty!"

"Not for her. I know what she needs. As she is bearing offspring, there is only so much she can do. You will force her to overwork herself. I will know her limitations. If she was not with offspring, then it would be fine. Not when she has them. It will endanger her."

"Very well," Titharius snorted and took out his two-handed sword. "If I win, I will train her as I see fit! If you win, I shall not intervene."

"That is the whole point," Izarius nodded and charged him to bowl him over before he could react properly. Anaurael was just in shock over everything. Imperius simply held her close to watch her guardian defend her honor skillfully on the floor.

"Imperius," Itherael whispered to him. "should Izarius win this battle, you should promote him to a general. To show his authority here can never be challenged henceforth."

"I agree," Imperius nodded slightly.

"Itherael," Tyrael mused at his Wisdom insight. "you knew this?"

"How did you guess?" Itherael seemed to shrug. Imperius said nothing, as he watched Izarius expertly work his spear edge into the handle of the large sword and simply toss it aside. Titharius had now lost his weapon. The battle was over.

"I will honor your choice," Titharius nodded. Mithus was able to give his sword back, and it was replaced on his hip. Azarius was there, too, and bore witness to the fight from where he stood with the other angels. Darius only nodded with full respect of what he witnessed. Izarius nodded back and faced Imperius.

"Let no other challenges over your decision be done!" Imperius said. Izarius felt the Song of the Arc embolden him, as even more golden engraving displayed on his already elaborate silver armor. Even his hood was now lined with gold and set with Imperius's insignia on the back of it. He was honored even further for this justified challenge. He was now a full Archangel, and his wings seemed to become touched with gold to show his new power.

There was even more surprise from Mithus, Azarius, and Darius. As they witnessed the challenge, and agreed that it was fully just, they found their armors gilded with gold, as they increased in size and stature. The Heavenly Arch had fully chosen Anaurael's permanent honor guard. As they guarded her on Sanctuary, they would guard her in the High Heavens. Even their helmets vanished away to become stately white hoods. This surprised them. Itherael could only chuckle to himself.

"Impressive," Tyrael smiled. Anaurael was simply speechless.

"My champion's honor guard is now present. The four of you are to accompany her everywhere from this day forward! I shall have replacement warriors here to assist with Titharius. The four of you are to never leave her side outside of the High Heavens. And it begins now," Imperius nodded. "Of course, if she is with me, there is no need for the four of you to be so wary."

"Of course," Azarius nodded.

"What of the one we sent for Tyrael?" Mithus asked.

"He has been guarding my chamber in Sanctuary. I value his company," Tyrael said.

"We should have another sent," Darius said. "We work best in pairs."

"True. It shall be done," Imperius nodded. "Izarius, find the best one to assist."

"One warrior should be plenty," Tyrael frowned.

"No," Anaurael sighed. "They are right. You are going to be the father to a possible champion. You need the extra protection. If the Burning Hells discover this, you will be attacked. Even my parents have yet to be discovered. They may need protection, too."

"They travel where I do. I think they're covered," Tyrael smiled lightly.

"It would make me feel better, though," she said softly.

"If the need is there, it will be done," Imperius said to her. "Tyrael is correct. Should the need happen, I shall enforce it. They are here in the High Heavens now. We shall go to them."

"Yes, Imperius," she nodded. "I was thinking of something, too."

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I should attempt to befriend the Nephalem," she sighed. "Heaven was saved, you know. If it was not for the aid..."

"Humph..." Imperius seemed to grumble. "And how would you attempt this?"

"Let me wear my armors, and I shall accompany the Nephalem on a bounty mission. I can do this. With my four honor guards, it may be doubtful that I will come to harm," she said.

"I'll keep your parents back, too," Tyrael chuckled. "I know they would want to help you."

"So would you," Izarius pointed out.

"True. I'll have Lorath keep me focused on other things," he nodded.

"Very well. You know I will be watching you," Imperius warned her.

"It would give you a nostalgic feel," she smiled. "To watch me from afar again..."

"Steal you back to my side when danger happens," he muttered.

"Lock me away in your sanctum?" she murmured and felt him tense.

"Give me an hour with her," he grounded out and teleported away with her. Tyrael found himself laughing a bit with Izarius sighing and shaking his head.

"I shall inform Auriel of what has taken place with Anaurael's parents. Shall we meet at the Diamond Gates?" Itherael asked. It was agreed to, and they parted ways.


	44. Chapter 44

Back on Sanctuary in New Tristram, Lorath was relieved to see Tyrael again. There were a lot more scout reports than before, and he needed the help to sort through them. When everything seemed to settle out, Lyndon was quick to walk over to the large man to talk.

"Where were you?! Where did you go?" Lyndon demanded.

"I was in Heaven. Why?" Tyrael frowned.

"Our friend was looking everywhere for you!" he said.

"No," Lorath said nearby. "You were looking for him, because you were bored out of your mind. Stop spinning false tales. They get you nowhere."

"Fine. Yes, I wanted to talk to someone. It gets dull out here now!" the scoundrel frowned.

"I'm not much for talk," Tyrael muttered, as he started to organize the reports. "unless it deals with current events. Then I need to sort through them and figure out what needs to be done."

"But, I was curious," Lyndon mused. "that girl with gold hair. I wonder how she's doing."

"Anaurael is fine," Tyrael said with a warning glare. Lorath blinked at Tyrael's new mood.

"Oh, good!" the scoundrel nodded. "Do you know when she'll be here?"

"For what purpose?" he asked and had Lorath sign off on a couple sheets of paper.

"Oh, I don't know. I found this wonderful spot that I could take her to..."

"You will not!" Tyrael glowered at him. "Imperius is  _always_  watching her! Furthermore, she may be pregnant with my son! You are going nowhere with her!"

"Is this true?" Lorath asked with surprise.

"It is. Malthael still lives, but only as a spiritual essence in her mind. I had to be with her in order to give him a body to inhabit. And no ordinary mortal shell, either. He is to champion the High Heavens for Sanctuary, as my son. And, amazingly enough, the angelic warrior she is to birth for Imperius from her soul will be a champion for Anu. The entire Angelic Host is guarding her," Tyrael nodded. "She has also managed to lock away a part of my true angelic self within her mind. When I dream, I am myself again. But only within her mental state."

"That's amazing!" Lorath said. "And congratulations! I'm sure you will make an outstanding father. How far along is she?"

"Well," Tyrael managed to let out a small chuckle. "from what Malthael can tell, since he has been studying her internally, it just formed. Her first month is critical to ensure that it takes."

"So, tell me, how is this important again?" Lyndon asked.

"I explained it once," Tyrael said. "I will not explain it again. I am far too busy now."

"You should read Deckard Cain's book, if you want more insight. Where is that book, anyways?" Lorath frowned. "It went missing."

"Itherael has it. He was researching it with Anaurael in her spare time," Tyrael nodded.

"Good to know," Lorath said and began to sign off on paperwork. Tyrael did look up and wave at Ilerael and Lilaurael when they walked over next. Lyndon gave a carefree wave to Lilaurael, but he only got a stern nod in return. That made him feel a touch rankled.

"I'm going to be resting with my wife. Now that she's pregnant, I need to ensure her health," Ilerael said. "I am worried, though. Anaurael wants to join the Nephalem on the next bounty mission."

"I know," Tyrael sighed. "At least Izarius and his fellow brothers will be with her."

"I think Izarius is going to remain visible. The other three will be invisible to keep from causing too many questions. We'll have to see what happens," he said. Tyrael only nodded and set aside some finished papers. At the golden glow that happened now, Anaurael stood there in her golden armors with her spear on her back. Her mark flickered within her circlet in a happy way to show that she was pleased to be there. Izarius stood next to her with his arms crossed. The other three behind her nodded and went invisible. Tyrael moved right to her side to see to her.

"I don't think you've eaten yet," he said.

"You're right," Anaurael sighed. Her parents went over to greet her next, and Izarius continued to keep silent watch. Lyndon was quick to walk over now, and he got blocked off by the massive Archangel. When he was about to complain, Izarius held up a giant, armored hand.

"I am only doing my duties," Izarius explained. "None are to approach her, unless she wishes it."

"Do you always do what they tell you to?" the scoundrel asked with irritation.

"I must. I doubt that even you would wish to see Imperius in a foul mood," he mused. "Of course, if you want to, then keep at it. You'll find Solarion's edge at your throat."

"Brother, there is no need for that. Let me eat," she said and patted his arm for him to lower it.

"My chamber has a few things. I'll lead you there," Tyrael said. Then he moved to Izarius and said, "I need to speak with her alone. There are two warriors in my chambers now."

"I will speak with them," Izarius chuckled. Lyndon wanted in, but a glare from Tyrael made him stay put. He was acting like a purely overprotective father-to-be. She was led away, and Izarius whispered to the two warriors to have them follow him out. Now that there was a sense of privacy, Tyrael finally pulled her to him to hug her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm going to worry about you," he admitted. "when you're out there. I know you'll be well protected, but it's something that will be engrained in me. I really wish that I could go with you."

"Tyrael," she smiled and ran an armored hand over his cheek. He kissed her palm and hugged her again. "You know you just kissed my armor, right?"

"I don't mind," he chuckled. "Come. Let's eat something."

"Yes," she nodded. They sat at the table to feast on a small loaf of bread, some cheese, and a few bits of fruit. He went over a few of the bounty details with her to pass the time. At a knock on the door, he called out for the knocker to enter. Izarius came in and set down a platter of various roasted meats.

"Courtesy of Greed. You need this, sister. Eat as much as you can," Izarius said and squeezed her shoulder before leaving again. She looked at Tyrael, and they were quick to tackle the flavorful feast. When they had safely eaten their fill, the warrior guards returned to help store the leftover foods. After they left again, Tyrael rose up with her to pull her close and kiss her.

"Be careful out there. I mean it," he whispered.

"Tyrael," she chuckled. "you can also keep track of me from my mind, you know."

"I can?"

"You need to meditate," Malthael mused from her. "It is not dreaming, but it puts you in a state of semi-awareness. You can do this. The Nephalem appears to have returned. I can sense it."

"Right..." Tyrael winced. Anaurael rested her hands on his arms and let him hold her. "Maybe you shouldn't go. If anything happens to you..."

"Hush," she whispered and placed a finger on his lips. "I will be fine."

"Of course," he nodded and swallowed. She let him kiss her again and lead her out with his arm around her waist. Gurzick waved at her and happily hopped over.

"Travel?" he asked.

"Yes. I wish to accompany the Nephalem on the next journey," she nodded.

"I will accept the company," the Nephalem nodded. "The goatmen in the fields are plaguing the villagers again. We need to quell them."

"Good. Let's go," she smirked.

"Can I go?!" Lyndon asked. The powerful champion gave an eye roll, but nodded. "Thank you! You will not regret this!"

"I already am," Anaurael muttered. The Nephalem coughed back a laugh, and Izarius brandished his massive spear. "Gurzick, do you wish to join us?"

"Yes!" the goblin nodded. She smiled and let the Nephalem teleport them to where they had to go. Tyrael easily saw Azarius, Mithus, and Darius leave with her. Lorath saw his leader wince.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," he said.

"I know. It's just...I worry now," Tyrael admitted. Lorath clapped hand to his back and gestured to new scout reports to pass the time. As he was now semi-occupied with that, Anaurael was helping to take out a mob of murderous beasts with her powerful teleport attacks. After a successful aftermath, Izarius had just finished skewering the last beast in the pack when they decided to take a quick rest. During this time, Gurzick laughed, ran over to a pile of dirt, and pulled out a small amulet to shove into his bag. Then he hopped over to a bush and pulled out a sword. A small ring was claimed next under a pile of rocks. Lyndon was gaping at how the goblin was able to find so much.

"I was just looking over there and saw nothing!" he scowled.

"Too bad," Gurzick shrugged. "I find. It mine."

"I know that. But...well...can you teach me how to find stuff as good as you? Surely you have a technique of some sort that you can show me?"

"We goblins have our own techniques," Greed snorted from the crown.

"You must be joking!"

"Well, perhaps the land around you is not as pretty as you think it is down there."

"What do you mean? Down where?"

"In your hole of a Thieves' Den where you got your said skills!" Greed said happily. "When you live in a cave, you only get to learn primitive things, you know."

"The Thieves' Guild doesn't live in a cave! Okay...they can make it smell like one..." Lyndon admitted slightly. "But, they are resourceful!"

"So, that explains the smell. I was wondering why so many monsters were coming over here," Greed mused. Lyndon's jaw dropped, and the Nephalem barked out laughter. "I mean, do tell! When was the last time you bathed? Do you even bathe?"

"Oh, shut up!" Lyndon scowled. "I bathe frequently!"

"In your own piss?" Greed muttered out. Anaurael and Izarius were trying really hard not to laugh as hard as the Nephalem was. "Well, if you want to know a technique, then tell me what you know about this Guild of Thieves that you are a part of."

"Alas, I cannot! If I did, then a spell will trigger and I will die!" Lyndon lamented.

"Really? Do tell! Because that means less competition for me,  _and_  I won't have to tell you anything!" Greed said happily. Lyndon went speechless again.

"I think it's time to cull more goatmen," Izarius chuckled.

"That it is," Anaurael agreed and let him help her up. Her three invisible brothers were still chuckling at everything they heard. Gurzick was semi-snapped out of it, but only because Greed wasn't done. He was able to let Gurzick move around for him, he simply couldn't talk.

"Oh, I see greasy, grimy goatman guts! Giant chunks of savage meat! Little, dirty leaper feet! Big, green bat heads rolling down the dusty street, and me with-out my sword! But I got my shield!" Greed belted out in song. Lyndon now stared at the goblin with shock.

"What in the Blazing Hells was that?!" he asked.

"What? It was a song some of the village cubs were singing. I liked it. Rather catchy tune, eh?" Greed chuckled. "I thought some traveling music was in order."

"You know," the Nephalem laughed softly, as they traveled. "I would much rather listen to Greed sing than Lyndon complain and rant over nothing."

"What?!" the scoundrel said with a sense of despair.

"Would you look at that? Even I'm more popular than you!" Greed chortled. Lyndon scowled, and Anaurael just shook her head with a smile. The Nephalem suddenly slowed and rose up a hand for silence. Then a gesture was done to a ruined set of farm houses just up ahead.

"Those creatures slaughtered everyone!" Anaurael whispered.

"They have been doing this recently. And, there are a lot of them," the Nephalem growled.

"We can scout. We are invisible and can tell you where to approach," Darius said.

"My invisible brethren want us to wait. They can see where we can set a trap," Anaurael said.

"Do it," the Nephalem nodded. Izarius kept his spear out, and he knelt down to have her kneel down with him. He placed a protective hand on her shoulder.

"After this skirmish, we should go back," he whispered to her. "Too much will tax you."

"I understand," she nodded. Darius was soon appearing on the east side of the tiny farming center and gesturing for them to appear. "Okay! My brother, Darius, wants us to go east. Follow me, but stay down. Gurzick, you need to keep silent."

"Okay," Gurzick nodded in full control. The Nephalem nodded and made a warning glance to Lyndon, but it was understood. Izarius muttered and went invisible. It was the only way to keep his wings from being seen. When Lyndon went to approach Anaurael slowly, he felt a poke to his chest.

"I haven't left her side," Izarius growled in his ear. "I am only like this to help with the cover. I will  _never_  leave her side! Don't forget that!"

"Fine!" Lyndon growled back lowly.

"And, just so you know, you can't be with her. If you do, you will make her abort her possible pregnancy. Her body cannot be with demons. Your blood is half-demonic. It won't work. And, if you make her pregnancy fail, both Tyrael and Imperius will be hanging you over a ledge in the High Heavens! Don't try it!" he grounded out and moved to follow his sister. That made Lyndon pause with surprise. Thinking to himself before getting back to the hunt, he would make sure to get some questions answered later.  _Right now, we have some goatmen to kill._

When they got to their designated spot, Anaurael saw that they were getting ready to kill another human villager. He was stretched out painfully in front of the group leader with his chest wide open to get impaled through the heart. She looked at Gurzick and hissed, "Stop them!"

"Hum..." Gurzick frowned. Then he snapped his fingers and teleported into the center of the group. Then, in the language of common demon, he praised out, " _Greetings, oh Great Ones! I will give gifts of gratitude in exchange for this one to be spared!_ "

" _What? No! This thing ours! This thing dies!_ " the leader of the group snarled. Then his jaw went slack at the sight of a pretty amulet that sparkled. The goatmen may be stupid, but even they liked wealth and riches like any other. They were human once, too.

" _Yes! I know you like the sparklies, too! I have lots of sparklies! Just let this one go, and I will give them!_ " Gurzick said and giggled. The goatmen seemed to shuffle and snort. The human male was beaten up and needed severe healing. He had also clearly vomited a few times just from the intense stench the goatmen were giving off in such close proximity. Just as the goatmen were going to argue again, the leader found his skull split open from Anaurael's spear jutting through it.

Gurzick gave them just enough time to rush in and catch them unawares. Izarius charged forward with her and dropped his invisibility, as Lyndon let loose his crossbow bolts. The Nephalem cleared a path to the wounded man and beat down any that attempted to get close to him. Azarius was quick to gather up the weakened man to carry him to safety. His other two invisible brethren were right behind him. Izarius was easily protecting their sister.

"Who...?" the man coughed. At the sound of his voice, Darius hissed in recognition.

"This one is the troublesome youth, Willis!" he said.

"Should we give him back to the goatmen?" Mithus asked.

"The last one just fell," Azarius sighed. When Anaurael walked over to inspect the wounded man, she was informed on who he was. Her jaw dropped.

"We saved...him?!" Izarius said with disgust. "Oh, well. Let's take him back to New Tristram."

"Just my luck," she grumbled. "The one time I try to feel a sense of compassion for a human, and it turns out to be one that tormented me from my past!"

"If he tries anything, he will be stopped," Azarius said. She could only nod.

"Who is he?" the Nephalem asked.

"One that pestered me in my youth and insulted Imperius to his face. As well as my own," she said bitterly. "As much as I want to leave him behind, I cannot. I can only hope that he changed his ways. We will have to see."

"You know, there  _is_  another group of those stink beasts not far from here," Greed mused from the crown. "Want to use him as bait? It could be fun!"

"As much as I would agree," Izarius seemed to smirk. "we should not. His father had done no wrong. We can send him to his father when he is healed."

"We can do that," Anaurael nodded. Lyndon was now incredibly curious about this, but his curiosity wouldn't be satisfied until the youth was able to walk again. They all teleported back to New Tristram to see what could be done to save his life.


	45. Chapter 45

Her parents were in shock that Willis was rescued. Izarius informed Lorath of what was done in the past. Tyrael was informed before, but not in full detail. He was also in his chamber to keep his worrying over Anaurael down. He didn't want anyone to know how bad it was. But, Willis's father was soon sent for. He had made a well-established business in Westmarch from his stone carvings and wood work. He would be relieved to hear that his son was alive.

"We should get Xavian, too," Ilerael said. "They knew each other."

"I'll send a scout," Lorath nodded and did that quickly. It would take time for Xavian to get to them with a teleport warp. "Oh, there is something you need to know."

"What's that?" Lilaurael asked.

"There are more Nephalem out there. And, they are all coming out to help with the cleansing of demons," Lorath said with a small chuckle. "When the Worldstone was destroyed, it unlocked all of the possibilities for various Nephalem to start appearing. As we know, the Worldstone was first sealed by various Archangels to keep the Nephalem powers in check. Now, with the seal gone, nothing can stop humanity's true potential from coming forth again."

"Are you serious?!" Ilerael asked.

"Yes. We have a few Monks from Ivgorod that appeared to take some bounties. Witch Doctors from the far jungles of the Teganze have appeared, and they are from the feared Umbaro tribes. Demon Hunters also flocked to the call for a chance to hunt down their favorite prey. Even Wizards from Xiansai have heeded our call for help. And, you'll love this, the Barbarians from Mount Arreat sent down some of their best warriors to help, too. We've also heard rumors that Crusaders from the East have come out of hiding to help purge the evil that plagues us. It's amazing, really," Lorath said.

"At least we aren't the only ones," Ilerael nodded. "More help is always needed."

"How do you know that they are Nephalem?" Anaurael asked when she walked over.

"Their skills surpass all others. That is how I know," Lorath said. "Anyways, tell me about our newly acquired wounded. This one was someone that we needed to avoid?"

"I'll tell him. Can you get Tyrael? He was last seen in his chamber here," Ilerael said to his daughter. She nodded and moved to get him. When she knocked on the door, she was let in and crushed to his chest with a sense of relief. Then the door was pulled closed to give them some privacy. It was why Ilerael knew that she had to check on him.  _She would help Tyrael regain his senses._

"I guess you missed me?" she chuckled and hugged him back.

"Worried about you is more like it," he sighed.

"Lorath told me of the others that are appearing," she said.

"Yes. There are, definitely, more Nephalem now than I ever thought possible. A part of me is...a touch worried. But, they all seem to want to clear the demons away from Sanctuary. None of them know about you, though. Or your parents. The Nephalem with us is all they know of. I think there is some form of relief that our friend won't be the only one fighting off these bounties. Only time will tell."

"As they all say," she agreed. He tilted her face to his and kissed her softly before hugging her again. He truly did worry about her. "I am concerned about something."

"What's that?" he asked, as he cradled her.

"The Nephalem out there was the same one that killed Malthael. His physical body. Has word been given about Malthael living in my mind?"

"Not yet. Both Lorath and I feel that it may cause complications. It is known that you are possibly pregnant with my son."

"And the new ones that appear, should they question this, would want to know my status with you," she frowned. "I cannot say that I am your wife."

"I know that," he agreed. "All I will say is that this is part of a delicate agreement with Imperius. That you truly belong to him. I won't say anything more than that. If they ask for more information, you can let Imperius answer any questions that he wants to answer."

"Very well," she nodded slightly. "I am hungry, though."

"There's still plenty of meat left over from earlier. I'll join you," he said and led her to the table. He removed the small cover from the meat for them tackle the platter.

"That is far too much. Put some back," she said at the mound heaped on his plate.

"The more I eat, the less I worry about it," he muttered.

"And then you get an aching gut and are on the basin for more than you need," she mused. "Put half of what you have back. Trust me."

"And, if I get hungry later?"

"You take a break and eat later."

"Eating just takes up my time."

"It's either you eat, or you starve and hurt yourself. I would rather you take a small portion of time out of your day to eat small meals that will benefit you."

"Very well," he sighed with defeat and put a good portion of the meat back. Then he paused when she snagged a large, roasted slice off his plate. "Was that necessary?"

"I'm helping you, and I'm possibly feeding twins. I'm an exemption," she grinned. That got him laughing softly. At the knock on the door, he allowed entry to find Izarius walking in.

"Some new Nephalem are here to see you. I ducked into here just before they saw me. As for Willis...well, he regained consciousness. He would like to see you, Anaurael," the angel growled. "I distrust him. He deserves no such audience with you!"

"Demon filth..." Malthael seemed to hiss from her. "I should have aimed for him first..."

"Stop that," Tyrael glowered. "Not all humans are evil."

"They all contain demon blood. They are what they are," Malthael seemed to snort. "No matter. They will all die out when they do. Why should I even bother?"

"Exactly. Let them live as they need to," Tyrael said with a small nod.

"I hate to say it, but, when it comes to Willis, I do agree with Malthael," Izarius sighed. "Let me tell you all that this one tried to pull."

"I'm listening," Tyrael nodded and drank some water. For the next ten minutes, Willis's antics were talked about. Tyrael was in complete shock at how Willis had blatantly referred to Anaurael and Imperius as lovers in front of them. "I do agree that he is untrustworthy, but I do not believe in killing him. I will accompany her to meet with this youth. If he tries anything, I will stop it."

"How do you plan to do that?" Izarius asked.

"As much as I would like to say that I was the one she was meeting with, I can't do that. So, I will simply have to say that she is bearing my son and no longer subject to his prying eyes. But, we shall wait for Xavian. I did meet him once, if briefly, and I did find him a pleasant youth," he said. "And that reminds me. I need an ink quill and some parchment to write down the ingredients for that salve. We need to harvest these herbs. Quickly."

"I can get them," Anaurael said.

"No," Tyrael said. "Izarius, please go invisible and whisper to Lorath."

"That I can do," the angel nodded and did just that. He was even able to teleport out of the room. As much as he would use the door, he didn't want the door to suddenly open and close for no reason with others present. A short moment later, Lorath appeared with an invisible Izarius. He let the angel in first before closing the door behind himself. When the door was shut, the angel revealed himself again.

"Willis is asking to join the Horadrim. After what I was told, I informed him that it was doubtful. That I would speak with you about it," Lorath said and shook his head. "He has done far too much wrong when it comes to Imperius and the High Heavens."

"I don't want to see him," Anaurael said softly. "There is no reason for me to."

"No, there is not," Lorath agreed. "Anyways, Tyrael, what did you need?"

"Xavian had a very rare poultice oil that was passed down and preserved. It's ancient Horadric medicine. I was...attacked...by a rogue angel. Shoved into a wall with brute force. The move broke several of my ribs and gave me excruciating pain. The salve healed me over a course of several hours. Izarius, can you get it? So I can show an example?" Tyrael asked. Lorath paused in hearing that Tyrael was attacked. _And no one told me?!_

"Give me a moment," the angel nodded. He vanished and reappeared moments later with the small jar. Lorath was a bit amazed at the oily mixture.

"Cut your finger open. Just a scratch," Tyrael said.

"Okay," Lorath said and did that with his spear. When blood was drawn, Anaurael took a small dab of the oily ointment and rubbed it over his cut. There was a slight stinging sensation, but it was quickly fading out to nothing. When it foamed over, Lorath was amazed. After several minutes, the foam dissipated, and the cut was gone. "We need more of this!"

"I know. I can recall some of the ingredients. We need to find the book that holds the rest. There is a Horadric library somewhere. I just can't remember where," Tyrael muttered.

"Would Cain's book hold the location?" Izarius asked.

"It might! Itherael can help us search the pages. Write down these plants, Lorath. These are the ones that I do remember," Tyrael said and began to tell him of the few intricate plants needed.

"I'm sure a Witch Doctor may know of some of these. Quite a few of these plants grow in tropical heat. If we know where to look, we can harvest them. We may even be able to grow a greenhouse with the seeds we collect," Lorath said. "But...this ingredient is odd."

"Which one?" Anaurael asked.

"It says here that...from what you told me, Tyrael...an angelic authority is needed. What do you mean by that?" Lorath frowned.

"You are to say nothing about this," Tyrael warned. "None are to say a word."

"You have my vow," Anaurael nodded.

"The same," Izarius agreed. Even Malthael gave his vow.

"A drop of angel blood is needed to enhance the healing properties. Since it is not ingested, it is safe. And, because of the oils and plants, it is only absorbed into the plant matter. You could say that I, willingly, placed a drop of my essence into each batch of healing salves. Other angels that supported the Horadrim also did the same. It is something that we did not always have to do, but this jar is one of the most potent of them. It's also why it is so well preserved. The salve, on its own, is excellent for bruises and cuts. But...for wounds like mine...salves like this are needed."

"I will assist in this," Izarius nodded. "if I must."

"Only a rare few batches will need to be done, but that's if we can get the ingredients," Tyrael nodded back. "You have my thanks."

"If it will save my sister's life, then I'll do whatever I can," Izarius said sternly and rested a protective hand on her shoulder. "Even the lives of her parents. I see all of them as my family."

At a knock on the door, Izarius turned to stand in front of his sister protectively. Lorath moved to answer the door, though. Finding Xavian standing there, he was let in. "It's Xavian! Come, brother. I hope you're doing well?"

"The teleport went well enough. Ana! It's good to see you. Nice armor!" Xavian chuckled.

"It is good to see you, too, Xavian. You look well," she nodded with a small smile. Izarius moved to stand behind her, and he watched Tyrael's two guards come in to settle in their respective corners. "Think you'll need a larger chamber, Tyrael?"

"I was thinking about it," he mused and smiled softly. He gestured for her to sit in his lap, and she rose a brow at him. He gestured again, and she sighed when she gave in. Settling in his lap, he kept an arm around her and regarded Xavian. "Do you know one by the name of Willis?"

"Willis? Yes. Why?" Xavian frowned. He was puzzled at how Tyrael was holding Anaurael. "Um...don't you belong to Imperius?"

"She does, but I'm a special case. As you are trusted by Anaurael and her parents, I can let you in on a dire secret. But...only if you vow to say nothing," Tyrael said gravely.

"By my Horadric ancestry, my lips are sealed!" Xavian said sternly.

"I trust him," Izarius nodded. Now he was let in on the secret of Malthael's rebirth and Tyrael's need to assist in it. It floored the youth. Anaurael seemed a touch distressed by it, but Izarius squeezed her shoulder gently to show that all was well.

"But...Malthael is evil!" Xavian said.

"I am not evil, half spawn," Malthael growled from her.

"Malthael. Shut up," Tyrael muttered. Now Anaurael realized why Tyrael wanted her in his lap. "Yes, you believed you were culling demons. I saw innocents. Granted, quite a few could be culled, but many didn't deserve it. And you attacked Heaven! So, there is no need for you to speak on this."

"There are times that I want him out," she winced. "Granted, he saved me from my kidnapping. But...when it comes to this..."

"I know," Tyrael nodded and squeezed her.

"Kidnapping?!" Xavian gaped. Tyrael now explained what happened in Heaven. Lorath had no idea about this, either. When Izarius described the nature of the demons when he got there with Imperius, both humans were pale at what she did. She was starting to feel very upset, and her mark pulsed out in a heavy way. When Imperius appeared in the chamber, Xavian's jaw dropped.

"She's upset. She called me," the powerful Archangel said.

"We were telling Xavian about her kidnapping. Here," Tyrael nodded and let her go to him. She went to him in a rushed way, and Imperius was quick to gather her up in his arms to comfort her.

"I watched you cull the demon filth," he muttered in her ear, as he turned his back to the others. "I am very pleased with you. And, yes, I know of that disgusting, mortal fool. You should have left him in the fields where you found him!"

"Trust me. The thought did cross my mind," she mumbled. "He wants to meet me."

"No!" he growled. "I forbid it!"

"I was going to go with her," Tyrael said over his shoulder. Imperius growled, but Anaurael placed a hand on his armored cheek. Her hand was quickly moved to go under his helm to help calm him further. "If you wanted to, you could join us."

"I don't see why," Imperius muttered. "It makes no point. He will only irritate me."

"I'm irritated just by knowing he's around," Xavian sighed and shook his head. "I'll go see him first and see what he wants. If it's important, I will report back."

"Do that," Tyrael nodded. "Lorath, go with him."

"Should we use some of the salve?" Lorath asked.

"Only if certain wounds are dire. Leave it here. Examine him carefully," Tyrael ordered.

"I don't know why he wants to see me," Anaurael frowned and pressed into his chest. Imperius let his wings flick out and waver silently, as he held her. They would soon find out.


	46. Chapter 46

When Lorath and Xavian approached the medical tent, they paused at the sight of Lyndon talking to Willis. Deciding to idle by casually, they were able to listen in.

"Who are you?" Willis asked a touch weakly. His face was a rainbow of various colors from the beatings he took from the goatmen, but the healer was able to do enough mending to get the bleeding under control. It was a miracle that he had no broken bones. His muscle mass from stone working and wood carving took most of the punishment.

"I am Lyndon! A friend," the scoundrel nodded. "I helped bring you here."

"I'm Willis. Hi," he mumbled a bit painfully.

"I couldn't help but notice that you knew of the girl in our midst. How is that?"

"We...grew up together. In the same village."

"Oh? What village?"

"A small one...hundred miles west of Kingsport..."

"Ah! The one that was supposed to be guarded by angels and whatnot?"

"Yeah."

"A shame. I never went to visit. I probably should have. I, myself, am from Kingsport. But...how did you get from there to here? That does baffle me."

"My Father...sent me off to learn. Different town to enhance trade. But...mainly to keep me safe. I hurt Ana. I wanted to...apologize to her. But...anyways...how I got here...well...my master tradesman wanted me to get 'back to my roots' through farming. To study nature in all forms to get my carving skills down better. It was...only to be for a month. We never expected the attack."

"I'm sure no one did," Lyndon sighed. "and I did notice that she didn't like you very much."

"I sort of...pissed her off. With Imperius," Willis mumbled and began to nod off. The painkillers were finally taking effect. "Sorry..."

"No, no. It's fine. Rest up! We'll find out what else needs to be done around here," he said in an understanding way. "But...how did you piss off Imperius?"

"I said they were...screwing each other...in front of..." Willis muttered and fell into a deep sleep.

"Oh. Yes...that would piss him off," Lyndon mused. "Not a wise thing to do, my friend. Rest well. Hmm. Damn. I should have visited the village when I could."

"And you would have been chased away," Xavian said when he walked over. "Thanks for asking the questions, though. Saved me the trouble of talking to him. I grew up with him, too. He stole from me, lied about it, and then tried to cover it up. His dad will be here to help him."

"He would have fit in with my guild," Lyndon joked. But, there was no joking with Xavian.

"He was stealing priceless Horadric artifacts from me," Xavian growled. Now Lorath looked at him with surprise. "Gurzick was able to steal them back for them to be returned. Anyways, there is no need for Ana to meet with Willis. If it was just an apology he wanted to give her, then it can be done from afar. He's caused far too much trouble."

"What do you suggest?" Lorath asked.

"Let his dad come here and take care of him. If you want to show kindness, I'd say to give him a little of the medicine to get rid of most of the bruising so he can recover faster. Not all of his wounds, but just the main ones. Enough for him to walk out of town," Xavian said.

"Good idea," Lorath agreed. "I'll administer it."

"What medicine?" Lyndon asked.

"It's ancient Horadric medicine that was passed down to me from my Great-Grandfather. It's very powerful stuff that we hope to recreate. The plants needed for it are very rare. Tyrael has it right now, and it's guarded over. Intensely," Xavian warned.

"I wasn't going to steal it!" the scoundrel said.

"When it comes to you, it's hard to tell," Xavian snorted a bit and walked back to Tyrael's location. Lyndon scowled lightly, but he didn't let it get to him. He decided to check out the new Nephalem that were waiting patiently to talk to Tyrael.

In Tyrael's room, it was agreed on to administer light healing on Willis. Imperius was still holding her to him. He was not pleased with what was going on.

"I should take you back to Heaven," he growled.

"I'd prefer for her to be in Heaven. At least I would know that she would be safe," Tyrael agreed.

"Do I not have a say so in this?" Anaurael frowned.

"You are bearing offspring. You do not," Imperius muttered and squeezed her. "I thought you liked Heaven. You do not wish to return?"

"It's not that," she sighed.

"Then what do you wish to do?" Izarius asked. "Wherever you go, you know I will follow. As will the others. What is on your mind?"

"I don't know," she winced and sighed. Imperius pressed his thumb to her mark to glean what her thoughts truly were. After a moment, he glanced down at her.

"You are exhausted. I see now," Imperius said. "I will take you to your chambers. You can rest there. If any ask for you, then Tyrael will tell them where you are."

"Okay," she nodded.

"I may join you later," Tyrael said softly. "Just for sleeping."

"Fine," Imperius nodded. At a knock on the door, Imperius turned around for his back to be at the door. At the hushed gasp of awe from a female, he shook his head lightly with disgust.

"Pay them no mind," she whispered softly to him. "Let's go."

"Yes. Let's," he nodded to her and vanished away with her.

"Who...was that...?" the girl asked with awe. She was dressed in heavy cloth with light armors, and she had a wand attached to her side. Her black hair was coiffed up under her hat, as she only stared in a form of shock at the angel she saw. Izarius regarded her lightly, and she was a bit more surprised at the sight of him. Tyrael's two angelic guards were in their usual invisible states.

"That was Imperius, the Archangel of Valor. We were just leaving. Enjoy your day," the angel nodded. Tyrael hid his smile when Izarius left to follow his sister. His three invisible brothers were soon gone after him. Tyrael now regarded the young Wizard and chuckled.

"Come. I'll show you the latest bounties. There is much work to be done," he said.

"Of course," she nodded and followed him dutifully. Now that Tyrael was acquainting himself with the new heroes, Imperius was cradling Anaurael in his inner sanctum and holding her to his core. He had her armor removed, and she had a dress that consisted of a two-piece gown of gold with emerald threading close by. Greed was able to find her a gown that suited Imperius's standards. As much as Imperius would be pleased for her to wear it, he wasn't ready for that yet.

"These Nephalem are disgusting pieces of filth!" Imperius growled.

"Well, they aren't here," Anaurael smiled and caressed his cheek to help him focus.

"True."

"It's just us."

"That it is."

"So, why worry over it?" she asked and traced a finger over his shoulder lightly. "And, I have found it a bit strange."

"What?" he asked and enjoyed her touch.

"You haven't really...touched me in various places..." she blushed softly.

"Is that so? Well, then, I suppose that needs to change," he muttered and traced up her spine with large finger. At her gasp of delight, he chuckled. "Your back still needs to be worked on?"

"Yes..." she panted. When his Song came forth, her mark pulsed in sync with him. As much as he needed to train the troops, her health came first. And so did his need of her. As happy as they were in Heaven, there was a different mood in Sanctuary.

"Tyrael," the Nephalem said, as he was approached.

"Yes?" Tyrael asked. He was handing out bounty offers to the waiting heroes.

"Lyndon just told me something that was not explained to me," the Nephalem muttered in a low tone to show complete discontent.

"Oh?"

"It was something he overheard you and Lorath talking about. Even from Anaurael's parents. I just learned about this."

"And, what were you informed of?"

"Malthael being reborn as your son," the Nephalem said with mistrust.

"Yes. It is true. I didn't know how to bring it up to you. Just remember. As my son, I can discipline him properly. He may not have all of his memories. Also, he will be mortal. If he dies, then that's it. He gets no second chance at redemption for the High Heavens," Tyrael said gravely. "Trust me. It is something even I am not too sure of. But, Imperius agreed to have Malthael be reborn."

"And, this explains why you are so close to her now?"

"Yes. I care about her well-being. She grows weary of Malthael being in her mind."

"What? She is a vessel for Malthael?!"

"It's...more than that," Tyrael admitted and started to walk off quickly. "Come. I'll tell you everything at length in my chambers. It's time you knew."

"You should have told me when it happened!" the Nephalem growled when they got behind closed doors in Tyrael's chamber. Now the mortal angel regarded the Nephalem easily.

"For you to challenge Anaurael about it the moment you saw her?"

"No. So that I could have a grasp on what was going on. I understand that she is not at fault. She fought well with me. Even her brothers are trustworthy. Why wasn't I told?"

"It was to avoid putting her in an awkward place. That's why. She wanted no part of it. But, in order for him to be free of her, there was no other way. And, only I could help her attain this."

"And Imperius could not?"

"No. He does not have mortal flesh. Besides, she is bearing him an offspring from her soul to help Anu become a champion for the High Heavens as an Archangel," Tyrael said calmly. The Nephalem's jaw seemed to drop. "Now you see why she is important."

"And this reincarnation of Anu...?"

"May finally help you tip the scales to balance in Heaven's favor," Tyrael nodded. The Nephalem sighed hard in thought. Then nodded.  _Anaurael was very important._

"As long as Malthael is kept under control," the Nephalem said.

"Don't worry. The moment he misbehaves, his bottom gets a nice tan with my hand," Tyrael smirked. That got a wry grin given back as a reward.


	47. Chapter 47

With bounties underway, demons being culled, and everything quiet in Heaven, Myriam was troubled. She had received disturbing visions and didn't know what to do. _As much as they showed some strife, there was a lot of good in them, too._  For the first time in a long time, she was trying to make sense of them. She tried to be her cheery self when it came to crafting weapons and armors to help the new heroes, but something kept nagging at her thoughts. After a moment of reflection, she realized exactly what it was. And it frightened her a little.

"Malthael..." she shivered under her breath. "He shall be reborn. He shall do well enough, but he may slip. It is possible. But...my dreams show that he may slip and fall...yet...he would regain himself. How can this be?! And this other! I only see a bright, white light unlike anything I have ever seen before! But...it is also weak. As though it is not strong enough. Hmm. I shall seek Tyrael."

She grabbed her staff and moved her large bulk over to where Tyrael usually was. Her brown dress clung around her wide hips as she moved, yet it was loose enough to keep her from feeling discomfort. The Vecin designs in the cloth and along the belt gave an illusion of some slimming, but not by much from how the skirt was shortened just above her knees to reveal some of what it hid. The lighter, fur-lined, strapless top she wore just barely held in the massive globes on her chest, as she walked over to her destination. Her red bandanna did keep her hair out of her face, but it came down in ringlets past her chin to lightly rest on the large mounds below them.

When she finally reached her destination with her intricate staff as balance, she saw that Lorath was there, but Tyrael wasn't. On glancing up at her, Lorath asked, "Myriam? Is everything well?"

"I wish I could say so," she frowned. "I need to speak with Tyrael. It is of utmost urgency."

"Oh. He's in his chambers. Let me see if he's able to talk," Lorath nodded. He moved to the building that Tyrael was in and knocked on the door. To his surprise, it was answered by one of the guardian angels that resided within it. The angel was able to see who it was with a carefully installed peep hole in the door. Lorath was safe to speak to.

"Tyrael is resting in Heaven. He will be back later," the deep, echoing tone answered lightly.

"Myriam is requesting to speak with him," Lorath frowned. "The Vecin seer."

"I shall see if he can be fetched," the angel complied and shut the door. While Lorath informed her of what was going on, the guard went back to the High Heavens. Darius was able to be confronted.

"He is resting in Anaurael's chambers with her. It is important?" Darius asked.

"The Vecin seer wishes to speak with him," the guard said.

"I see. Let me contact Izarius," Darius nodded.

"I shall return to Sanctuary," the guard said and teleported away. Darius went straight into Anaurael's bedchamber. Both her and Tyrael were sleeping deeply in the bed. Izarius was going over the food supplies when he was approached and spoken to.

"Myriam wishes a council with Tyrael? He sleeps deeply," Izarius said. "There may be one way that I can wake him. At least, I can attempt it. Give me a moment."

"Of course," Darius nodded. Izarius moved to sit in a gilded gold chair and relaxed in silent meditation. Then he focused on Anaurael's mind. When he regained focus, he found himself just outside the white spire that his energy was housed in. Now he discovered that any could do this.  _When our energies were not needed, they would be stored in hibernation within the mental spire._  Chuckling softly, he focused on where his sister was and flew towards her.

"There you are! I had to meditate and focus on being here! I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Izarius said when he landed near her. She was in discussion with Tyrael and Malthael when he landed. She was wearing a slender gown of spun gold, and she looked over with complete surprise at him. Malthael, however, was rather pleased at this new discovery.  _It would be needed for my body to do when the time came._

"Izarius?" Tyrael asked. He had her sitting in his lap, and she resembled a dainty porcelain figurine of gold in his massive lap of burnished silver. They were sitting in a park-like setting of some kind and on a stone bench. Malthael was standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It was the only way to reach you, Tyrael," Izarius sighed. "Myriam needs to speak with you. She says it is urgent. I am unsure about what."

"If that is so, then fine. Give me a bit of time to wake up. We were talking about the new Nephalem coming to pass. We were thinking of attempting to see if Anaurael could gain a few of their fighting skills. Especially with the Monks," Tyrael said. "The Crusaders may know of stronger healing techniques, too, but I am unsure if she could be trained with them. Their secrets are guarded closely."

"That would make the most sense," Izarius nodded. "I would try with the Monks first."

"Indeed. She can hone herself further," Malthael said lightly. "As much as the demon filth needs to be culled, they can be used for other things before their time is up."

"Silence," Tyrael warned him. "We talked about this far too much for my liking."

"None said you had to like it," Malthael snorted. "It is only truth."

"Enough, please!" Anaurael finally said. "Do I need to bring Imperius into this discussion?!"

"There is no need for that," Tyrael soothed her with a rub to her back.

"I think he should be here. He would agree with me," Malthael mused.

"We know he would," Izarius said lightly. "Anyways, I shall stir from my meditation to give my answer to your guards on Sanctuary."

"I shall awaken, too," she said.

"You just fell asleep!" Tyrael said.

"As did you," she said. "But, this is important."

"What is important?" Imperius asked when he landed. He sensed her distress and had to check on her. The moment she felt any form of agitation in sleep, he needed to see to her.

"The culling of demon filth," Malthael mused.

"That is always important," Imperius muttered back.

"The Vecin seer, Myriam, wishes to speak with Tyrael. I am unsure about what," Izarius said.

"And, you are here in her mind?" Imperius asked Izarius.

"If I meditate and focus on her, it is possible," the angel chuckled.

"Good to know. As for you, Tyrael, you should wake. She should rest more," Imperius said.

"I was stating the same thing," Tyrael nodded.

"I want to know what she says. I have not met her yet," she frowned.

"I would not advise it," Tyrael said. "She gets powerful visions. She may expose more than needed about you. Too many will overhear what she has to say."

"Then bring her to Heaven," she said with a smile. Imperius glanced at her with a sense of surprise. "Itherael can study her, too. Even Auriel."

"I don't want any more demon filth in Heaven!" Imperius scowled. Then he paused at the feel of her arms around his waist at the hug she gave him. She had moved from Tyrael straight to him at his outburst. He found himself placing his hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

"She may have answers...about our offspring..." she whispered. "That's why I wanted to talk to her. She may know things that Itherael cannot find out."

"You...think so...?" he muttered at this viewpoint.

"How else would she have told Tyrael about Malthael?" she murmured. She gazed up at him now, and he ran his thumb under her chin in calm reflection. Her mark shimmered in perfect sync with his glowing form. Tyrael was simply in awe at how she was able to sway his normally bitter leader's thoughts. It amazed him to no end. Even Malthael was impressed at this.

"Very well. One visit. That is all I can allow," he nodded. She nodded back, and he lifted her up to kiss her gently before cradling her. "I want you to rest more afterwards."

"I can do that," she agreed. "I'll even wear that new gown you like so much."

"Then we have an agreement," he chuckled softly and set her down. "Now wake for me."

She nodded and opened her eyes to find herself in his arms. She ran her hand up under his helm to caress his cheek gently. He squeezed her and set her down to dress. Tyrael groaned lightly and yawned himself awake. Imperius snorted at him, but kept his focus locked on her.

"We'll bring her to the Angiris Council chamber," she said and slipped the top part of the dress on. Imperius was unaffected by how her body looked, but Tyrael could only stare at her firm rump when she bent down to pick up the bottom half of her golden gown with green lacing decorations. Izarius noticed this all too well and shook his head with a soft chuckle at the mortal angel's reaction. Tyrael came to after she dressed and muttered to himself. On hearing this, she glanced over her shoulder at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Being a mortal has more complications than I care to admit," he growled and moved from the bed to dress in his armors. Izarius found himself laughing. When Imperius looked over at him for an explanation, Tyrael could only sigh. "It's...hard to explain. You likely don't see her as I do now."

"Whatever do you mean?" Imperius asked. He was genuinely curious about this.

"When I see her curves, it sends...thoughts...spinning through my head. Her body is, to put rather bluntly, perfect. To me, she's perfect. I would want no other," he said.

"I would not expect you to mingle as such with demon filth," Imperius said with a light shrug.

"It isn't that, either. I only want to be with her. No other will suit me. I cannot fathom the idea of being with another female. It...does not feel right to me," he admitted.

"I would not mind it," she shrugged.

"I think you would," Tyrael said honestly. She looked at him with surprise. "But, we will not dwell on the matter. There is no need for it."

"I would say the same," Imperius said dangerously. At how she moved into his form now, he rested his hands on her in a possessive way. He didn't want to think that any other would desire her in such a fashion. At the way he tensed, she moved her hands up his arms in that silent trigger to pick her up. When that happened, she wrapped her arms around his armored neck and whispered softly under the helm for only him to hear.

"I will  _only_  desire you. You are the one my heart yearns for, Imperius. It has always been that way. Worry not on what others think. You and I are bound in more ways than many know. Yes, Tyrael has touched my heart, but only because of what he needs to do. I am fond of him. But, I am completely in love with you. Only you have my love in full. You will always be the one I wish to be with before anyone else. Your Light is the same as mine. Your life is the same as mine. I share your wounds, too. You were there for me my entire life. I want no other."

"You speak so truthfully on this..." he whispered softly.

"You know I do," she smiled and reached in to caress his cheek. "As they say in Sanctuary, you are my husband. My one and only. My mate for life."

He turned and kissed her fiercely to show his own love for her.  _She wanted no other._  He always knew this. He ran his hand up her back and gave a heavy sigh of relief. At the soft, hushed whispers of encouragement she gave him now, he straightened and let her sit in the crook of his arm. "We will meet you in the Council chambers. As agreed."

"I'll be there shortly," Tyrael nodded. When they left, Izarius regarded Tyrael with a sense of curiosity. "What is it?"

"You are not jealous?"

"There is no reason for me to be. I know that she belongs to him. She helps me rest and be myself when it gets to be too much for me. As much as I do miss doing various things with her, I respect my truce with Imperius. I can override those mortal thoughts with my strict disciplines. There is no need for me to get worked up over something that could only bring ill intentions."

"It is good that you keep those thoughts strong. Just make sure that you don't slip. Even I saw how you watched my sister bend over for her gown," Izarius pointed out. Tyrael groaned slightly at the memory. "Just watch yourself, Tyrael. Would you appreciate it, if I brought you back to reason?"

"If it comes down to it, please do," he grumbled. He managed to finish dressing and got taken to the Angiris Council chamber. Itherael and Auriel were there to gossip with Anaurael.

"Do you believe it is wise to bring the Vecin seer here?" Itherael asked.

"Anaurael feels that answers may be given about my offspring with her," Imperius said. "I declined. At first. But, when my offspring is the main source of concern, I will allow it this once."

"It would prove beneficial to know more," Auriel agreed.

"Izarius, fetch her," Imperius commanded.

"I will," the angel nodded. Tyrael stood aside lightly with El'druin in his hand. Izarius teleported back to Sanctuary and in front of the Vecin wagon that housed Myriam. It was nearing dusk now, so her windows were brightly lit to show she was inside. He knocked on the door lightly to find her dressed and ready to go. He only nodded to her.

"Yes. I knew I had to go," she chuckled. She grabbed his larger hand and soon found herself in the massive Angiris Council chamber. "Ah! So much more splendor than visions! You all do me a great honor to be here. Come now. What questions do you seek of me?"

"We shall have Anaurael ask her questions first," Itherael said.

"Of course,  _celsa_ , I would be pleased to," Myriam smiled warmly. When Anaurael was set down by Imperius, the large woman seemed to pause with complete shock. She didn't see the mark on her forehead, but she sensed it. "A blinding light is within you! It is so bright!"

"You must sense my offspring," Imperius said with a small grunt. "My offspring is to be the rebirth of Anu. The ancient Light that birthed the angels and the High Heavens."

"Ah! Yes! And it grows so swiftly! It may tax you. Be sure to rest. I would fight no longer," Myriam advised. At Anaurael's frown, she continued, "If you kill too much, this bright Light may dim. We cannot have that at all. It was risky before. But, keep yourself far from it now."

"It will diminish?" Auriel asked.

"Not by much, but she needs life more than death. Malthael should know!" Myriam snorted.

"Clever..." Malthael mused from Anaurael's form. "Granted, you are correct. But, only that one time was truly needed. She was almost harmed..."

"I do know of this," Myriam agreed. "But, should another incident like that happen, it will do more harm than good. Do not allow it!"

"She stays in Heaven," Tyrael muttered. "If any wish to see her, they either go through me or you for an audience. Her parents are exempt."

"Agreed," Imperius muttered back.

"What of the one for Tyrael?" Anaurael asked when she was given back her control.

"Well..." Myriam started. Then she looked sad. At that moment, Anaurael's gut gave out a small, familiar cramping sensation. "The next one will take. I am sorry."

"What?! It didn't take?!" Tyrael gaped with shock.

"No. The death that she experienced in her ordeal did that.  _Celsa_ , do tell me. When you slaughtered them all, did you taste anything?" Myriam asked gently. "Did something get wet?"

"I...I don't know..." Anaurael trembled.

"Her hair was covered in demon blood...and soaked with it..." Izarius whispered.

"Yes. Do not let it happen again," Myriam said gravely. "Here. I have a few of these. She just needs one to stop the bleeding. The cramps she will work with. Keep the rest for emergencies."

"I will take them," Izarius said and took the small capsules. She handed them over and looked over at Itherael with a raised brow. The Archangel looked over expectantly.

"You need to figure out what you wish to do," she chuckled.

"Oh?" Itherael asked.

"Why fight what your heart desires? Even angels need to live a little! Too strict for me, if you ask for my opinion. But, yours is a bit difficult, is it not?" she asked.

"I fear that I do not follow," Itherael said.

"Tyrael, you are looking for medicine?" she asked him.

"Oh! Yes. Cain's book is in Itherael's Library of Fate. I was hoping to find the location of an ancient library. The book may hold them," Tyrael said.

"Good! I shall help him search. He has a private question to ask me," she nodded.

"I do?" Itherael asked.

"Yes, you do. You just do not know it yet. Come! Lead the way," she insisted.

"If you say so," Itherael said calmly. Auriel was concerned, but he whispered to her. She nodded and retreated to the Gardens of Hope. Imperius had already taken Anaurael to her chamber to change out her dress. It began to get covered in blood.

"I thought...that it..." she whimpered, as he held her. She resorted back to wearing her leather pants and cotton shirt again until the bleeding stopped. Izarius had appeared to give her a capsule, but it was going to take time to kick in. Tyrael was able to show up a moment later to show his distress.

"You will be guarded to the hilt!" Imperius vowed.

"We didn't know," Tyrael frowned. Izarius was completely distraught for his sister. But, something baffled him.  _She didn't have the pregnancy take until after the issue happened._  The only thing that made sense to him was that there was negative energy lingering around her.  _The pregnancy sacrificed itself to purify her._  He kept this possible knowledge to himself, though. Maybe he could verify it later. As it was, Anaurael needed comforting. Imperius was doing everything he could for her.

In Itherael's Library, it was a different story. Cain's book was brought out, but it was set aside. Myriam needed to get her point across to the stubborn and aloof Archangel.

"I do not understand why we need such secrecy," Itherael said.

"Because it is your nature. But, I do have a serious question for you," Myriam said. "The Light in that girl. The one that is to be the rebirth of your Anu. How strong do you want that Light to be?"

"As strong as possible! There can be no doubt of that," Itherael said sternly.

"It will be needed. Yes, you gave an imprint of yourself to her. Do not ask how I know. I just do. But, it is not enough. She needs more."

"More?"

"Yes. There is something that Tyrael can do now within her mind. Her protector, the one that brought me here, can tell you how to accomplish this. You must speak with them."

"I still do not follow."

"Bah! It is only because you fail to see!" she sighed. "The one who brought me here. Can you call him here? Time is critical."

"You mean Izarius? Well...yes. I can contact him," he nodded. "I shall go and fetch him."

"No! Have another do this for you. You cannot leave here," she said. "I shall go find one. Izarius, you said? That was his name?"

"Yes," Itherael nodded. He was quite baffled about everything. When he went to get Talus'ar, she waved her staff at him in warning.

"Do not call for your Scroll of Fate," she said. "You need to learn this without the knowledge."

"What?"

"You have heard me correctly. Just wait," she nodded. He hovered with uncertainty. It was rare for him to heed such advice, but he knew how powerful her visions were.  _The meeting in the Council chamber proved it._ Five minutes later, she had returned with Izarius.

"Anaurael is extremely depressed. I need to comfort her soon," her guardian sighed.

"And you will. But, not just yet," Myriam said warmly.

"Very well. What do you request of me?" Izarius asked.

"You have learned something of vital importance. The angel of Fate needs to know," she said.

"You mean...how by meditating and focusing on Anaurael's mind allows you to be there without physically being with her? That information?" he asked.

"It is possible to do that?!" Itherael gasped.

"Yes! This is how you can help her," she said.

"But, Imperius will know! She reveals all to him!" Itherael said.

"What?" Izarius asked. "I am missing something."

"This Vecin seer is insisting that I help with Anu's coming about," Itherael said with a touch of sadness. "But, if I even do this..."

"No! She is suffering too much already!" Izarius growled. "Even Imperius shows his distress!"

"But, what she forgets, he cannot know. Hmm?" Myriam smiled.

"Only he can help her forget," Itherael said.

"A new area unlocked in her mind. Another can take her to this place that unlocked, and that place can show her how to forget. She will forget it exists after each visit, but you can take her back there.  You will keep the knowledge of its location. It needs to be done," she insisted.

"So, you're saying that her body remembers how to force herself to forget, since it was done before. But, she will forget everything once her mind is cleared of what is needed to be forgotten," Izarius said, as he pieced everything together. The only question he had was what she had to forget about.

"Yes," Myriam said. The next thing she was going to say was going to prove exactly how powerful her visions truly were. "She has her own sanctum. But, only of the mental kind."

"And, what of Malthael and Tyrael? They may find out about this," Izarius muttered.

"Let them come to you with their questions," she said calmly. "It will be the only way."

Izarius only shook his head at this. It hurt him to even think about the distress his sister would go through. As much as he knew that she may possibly forget, it still hurt him that she would have to endure so much to ensure the power that was to gather for Anu's champion was complete.

"As much as we should seek Chalad'ar for answers..." Itherael muttered.

"It is not safe to do so," Izarius nodded.

"Now you both understand. But, time is of the essence. The moment it is safe, you will need to do what must be done," Myriam said to Itherael gravely. "To make the Light of this body stronger, it is needed. Hope is strong enough on its own. All things carry hope. To live. To love. To learn. But, not many believe in their own fates and destinies. Fate needs to shed more Light."

"I can understand that," Itherael said quietly.

"This would also be a safe way for Tyrael to be with her, too," Izarius said in realization.

"That it would. But, he would still need caution. To keep this safe, she must be able to safely forget. Because, if Imperius finds out..." Myriam said softly.

"No one would forget his wrath," Itherael sighed. "Time is of the essence, you said?"

"Yes. You know, you could always tell her that it is for learning purposes," Myriam winked. Itherael paused at this and sighed.

"I may have to do that. So it seems..." he said with a bit of sadness in his tone. "I had vowed not to do anything more with her. She had already forgotten the one thing that happened with me. The reason for all of this to come to pass. Imperius forced her to forget about it. She also wanted to."

"What?" Izarius asked.

"Ah. I had informed Auriel. But not you. Very well. Anaurael had mistaken me for Imperius. She kissed me. She was falling off his throne in sleep, and I had tried to assist her from falling to the floor. She had just been with Imperius in his sanctum, so her body was still...sensitive. She thought I was him. It was a purely an accident. Imperius understood and removed the memory from her mind. Talus'ar revealed this to me, and I abided with the decision."

Izarius was stunned. But, now it explained how Anaurael would know on how to remove memories from her mind. _Imperius subconsciously showed her how._   _She would never remember it, but her mind would._ He tensed. He didn't like it one bit. He would never tell her such a thing, but just knowing of what could be done was almost too much for him to bear.

"It is time for me to return. We shall speak again, should the need arise," Myriam said with a polite nod. "Just remember. You cannot delay for too long."

"As you have said. Izarius, please escort her back?" Itherael asked.

"I can do that," the angel nodded. Myriam smiled and took his hand to vanish with him to leave Itherael in his own thoughts. Back at her wagon, Myriam sighed and looked at Izarius.

"I could not say this before. I can say this now. Time is of the essence for you, too. You should know what I mean now," she nodded and made her way into the wagon to close the door. "Good night."

"What?! No!" Izarius gasped. Now he saw why she asked for him. Now he saw why he had to learn of the forgotten memory, and how she could forget others.  _Now I knew everything._


	48. Chapter 48

Itherael was scouring over Talus'ar for anything about this new situation. What he found was perplexing.  _There was a chance that Imperius could find out, but only if extreme caution wasn't taken. And, should he find out, his ire would be legendary. But, if the proper measures were taken, then all would be well. Anu's body would be properly formed._  He couldn't tell Auriel of this, either.

 _And, how am I to do this?_  Then he remembered that there were times that he did not wish to be disturbed.  _I would hold Talus'ar before me and appear to be reading intensely, but it was silent meditation to reflect on my own thoughts._   _This was the key to being in Anaurael's mind and appearing to be doing something else._ Focusing slightly with Talus'ar open in his hands, he let his mental clarity shift. When he refocused, he was surprised to find himself outside of the mental spire in her mind. It completely amazed him.

"What are you doing here?" Malthael mused when he landed in front of his brother.

"I was told to be here. By the Vecin seer. That I was needed," Itherael said calmly.

"Oh? But, you already touched her mark..."

"More is needed. But, Imperius cannot know. I know of a way to keep him from knowing. And, to keep her from remembering. I can share the knowledge with you, but you must vow to keep it secret. Tyrael could also know, in time, but in a discreet way."

"So...hmm...interesting..." Malthael thought aloud. "She can force herself to forget?"

"She can. She had to do such a thing before. Imperius had her do such."

"Did he?" Malthael asked. This was before he was allowed to become aware in her mind.

"Yes. If I tell you, will she hear?"

"No. Her mental focus is awake. Imperius has her with his core self. I will not see what he is like. I had vowed. So, she hears nothing."

"Good. Also..."

"Yes. I vow to say nothing," Malthael said with a small nod.

"Very well. As to what she was forced to forget..." Itherael sighed sadly. "She mistook me for Imperius. She had kissed me. It was an accident."

"She did?" Malthael was taken by a rare stance of surprise. The story was laid bare for him, and he thought. "This would explain how her mind would instinctively know how to remove such memories. To keep her calm, and to keep Imperius's wrath in control."

"He always feels distress for her. As much as I know it would be done as a form of learning sensation for myself, it also needs to be done for Anu's champion. I will not do such a thing again."

"And...as for Auriel?"

"She is Hope. Her presence is already powerful."

"True. Very well. If you keep a mild part of your mental awareness here, you will know when it is safe to come back here. This much I do know. It is how I sensed you."

"Very good. I shall reappear when I know it is time," Itherael agreed and let his awareness come back to his Library. The sensation was a bit intense to him. It was something he had never done before, though. Then he remembered to leave a small bit of his focus aware in her mind. It was easy enough to do, now that he knew how to do it. Going back to his Scroll, he let himself get immersed in it for two hours to slip by safely.

He felt something lightly tickle his thoughts to bring him back around. Then he knew that Anaurael was resting. It was an interesting sensation to him. Clearing his focus, he let himself get pulled back into her mind. He found her in a rather beautiful waterfall setting in a rainforest location. Large, brilliantly colored flowers were everywhere. The sound of water splashing in the pool was rather soothing, for some odd reason. When his gaze rested on her, he paused with complete shock at her attire.

She was wearing all white, but it had a shimmery effect of golden sparkles. She still had on her rings and circlet, of course, but she was barefoot. The gown she wore came up elegantly over her shoulders like a one-piece dress, and a golden loop rope tied off at her hip to keep it to her form. She looked over at him, and she blinked with surprise.

"Itherael?! What a surprise!" she laughed. "I was expecting Malthael or Tyrael."

"No. It is I," he chuckled. "You are resting?"

"I am. I suppose that Izarius spoke with you?"

"He did. I had to see if I could do the same thing. As you can see, it works."

"For knowledge?"

"Yes," he nodded. "And, as knowledge brings me here, I find your mental world surprising."

"You should see it from the air," she giggled.

"Oh? I could. But, I would not know where to go," he admitted.

"You could fly with me. Just carry me," she beamed.

"Would Imperius be upset?"

"No. Malthael flies with me all the time. To carry me around to different areas. If I feel him, I will tell him that you are with me. That Izarius told you how this was possible. He will be fine," she nodded. He nodded back and gestured for her.

"Shall we see what we can find?" he chuckled. She let him gather her up into his arms, and he paused at the feeling. He could now see why Imperius didn't want to put her down.  _She was light, a perfect fit in my arms, and felt like a beam of sunshine in my embrace._

"Itherael?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said. "I just realized why Imperius likes to hold you. You're very light. Much lighter than I thought. Just hold tight."

She nodded and circled her arms around his waist. That made another sensation smack into him. He cleared his thoughts quickly and launched into the air with her. His aerial wings bore them easily over the landscape now, and he was very amazed at what he was seeing. Then his thoughts homed in on a specific area he was searching for. Talus'ar had shown him where to go. A small, derelict cave just at the base of some barren hills was found. When he landed with her, she was surprised. "What is this?"

"I am unsure. Shall we find out?" he asked. There was something that felt wrong to her. _That the place before me shouldn't be breached._  He was still carrying her, and he moved her into the small cave quickly. It sealed up behind them, and her mark flared out to give them the light they needed. Her mark instinctively knew what this place was.

It was a simple cave with smooth walls. There were no other adornments here. There were no windows or engravings. How would she wish to decorate such a place if she would forget about it each time? "I don't like it here..."

"You should like it," Itherael said, as he carried her to the center of the cavern. "This is your mental sanctum. Your hiding spot in your mind."

"What?! You knew?" she gasped.

"Yes. Imperius cannot hear you here. No others can. This is your safe place. It is only a shame...that you may forget all about it soon," he said a touch sadly.

"What do you mean?" she frowned. He set her on her feet and hugged her.

"I know you will not remember this," he whispered. "But...forgive me."

"For what?" she whispered back.

"For this..." he muttered and kissed her before his Song filled the chamber.


	49. Chapter 49

Luck was on Itherael's side from how intensely Imperius was training the troops. It took roughly an hour for him to calm himself with her and let her mark burn out the memory of what happened. Then, while she was recovering from that, he was quick to remove her from the cave and take her back to where she was. He set her on the ground gently and moved to be as though he had just arrived again.

The same surprise was given from her. The same conversation as before. Only this time, instead of talk of traveling, he merely wished to be near her and watch the waterfall move in its own, graceful way. At the same time, his mind was in turmoil at what he did. What he felt couldn't be put into mere words. Even as he gazed at her, he knew that there was no way he would want to do such a thing again. _It wasn't that it was unpleasant._   _Far from it!_  It was just knowing that she belonged to another. He only did what was needed to safeguard Anu's development.

"Anaurael?" Imperius asked when he appeared. "Itherael?!"

"Hello, Imperius. Izarius informed me how to be in her mind. So, as I was reading Talus'ar, I attempted to be here. As you can see, it has worked," Itherael nodded.

"Hmm..." Imperius was indecisive.

"Think of it this way," Anaurael smiled. "If something happens with me, Izarius is not the only one that can find me. Itherael can, too. Even Auriel."

"I see your point. Very well," he nodded. He moved over to her to pluck her from the ground and hold her. Then he pressed his thumb to her mark. With the memory of Itherael's true visit removed, Imperius found no wrong.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

'No," he said and squeezed her. "I will let you rest for a bit longer. Tyrael may need to rest more with you, but he is busy in Sanctuary."

"Of course," she smiled. He kissed her and set her back down. Itherael rested a hand on her shoulder fondly and let his awareness get pulled from her mind when Imperius left. Malthael watched all this from afar, but made no move to visit with her yet. He felt that something else was happening. His thoughts were correct.

Izarius was standing over Anaurael's bed in complete distress. He couldn't do what Myriam said he had to do.  _This was my sister. There is simply no way._   _Ever since she was a newborn, I was there for her. I guarded over her and let her confide in me. I protect her and love her like my own spiritual kindred._ He finally muttered out, "I can't do this. I cannot bring myself to do this."

He sat down heavily in a chair and shook his head. When he tried to refocus to clear his thoughts, he was in full shock that Malthael was standing before him.

"No. I am not in the room. Since you were able to leave a portion of yourself in her mind, I am talking to your spiritual essence. Thus, in turn, you see me like this. I am an illusion. I do the same thing for her. Now. You seem...distressed. Why?" Malthael asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Myriam...the Vecin seer..." Izarius sighed.

"Wait. Did she say that you were also for her? For Anaurael?!"

"Yes. To help with Anu. But...I don't know why!"

"When did she say this?!"

"When I took her home."

"You are not touching Anaurael," Malthael said sternly. "Not until we know why you are needed for Anu. Only the key parts of the Council are needed. You have made Archangel status, but you are too closely tuned to be her brother. You will regret everything."

"I know I would," Izarius nodded. "She is my little sister. I love her like my sister."

"As I know. It appears...that we need to speak again with that Vecin female..." Malthael mused. "Or...actually...something better..."

"What?"

"She sees visions. I will send her one," he seemed to chuckle wickedly. "As formerly the Angel of Death, I know how mortal minds work. How dreams work. How souls work. I will get my answers from her in her dreams. Let me...handle this..."

"And you will tell me the outcome?"

"You have my vow," he nodded and seemed to fade away. "Remain...to protect her..."

He brought his awareness back and stood up tall to stand guard over the bed. He pulled his large spear off his back. "Oh, trust me, Malthael. I will protect her with everything I have."

With him focused on guarding the bedroom, Malthael appeared at Anaurael's side at last. She smiled at him softly, and he gestured for her to sit in his cross-legged lap on the ground. She relented and found herself cradled gently. As the waterfall roared somewhat peacefully in the background, he began to gently stroke her molten gold hair.

"The Vecin female...is a nuisance..." Malthael muttered. "She should be culled."

"No," she frowned. "She gave us insight on your future champion. And, she informed us of what I cannot do from now on. I am sure that I can train. I simply cannot fight."

"True. Fine. She needs to be spoken to again, though," he said calmly.

"For what?"

"My own reasons. Hmm. What do you think of Izarius?"

"He is my brother. I love him as my brother. He's my true best friend."

"And he should stay that way."

"I know he will. I would expect no less of him. Why?"

"Oh, just ensuring your thoughts are the same as his. Itherael does see you in high regard, but as a sister, too," Malthael said carefully. "What do you think of him?"

"I see him as another brother. A very protective one. I easily see Auriel as an older sister," she smiled. He nodded at this. "Itherael also has a...hint of curiosity to him. Like one I would like to know on a better term. Reading books with him is nice, but I wouldn't mind knowing more about him, in general. Not on a romantic level, of course. Just...to know what he likes and doesn't like. To talk to him better. That's really all."

"Understandable," Malthael agreed. "And, your thoughts on Tyrael?"

"He is loyal. I can give him that," she chuckled. "Very protective and caring. A touch overbearing sometimes. Strict and firm with rules, too. But, he used to be Justice. Some things are hard to let go. He's still trying to become the roll of Wisdom, too. He is slowly becoming more each day."

"Very true," he nodded and let a stand of hair slip through his fingers playfully. "And me...?"

"Bearable when you talk sense and keep me from going mad," she grumbled. That got a small bark of laughter rewarded to her. "And I meant every word!"

"I know you did," he agreed. "But...it is my nature."

"You should cull that."

"I cannot. It is a part of me. Even in the past...I was like this..."

"Were you really?"

"Yes," he nodded slightly and ran a hand down her back. "I tended to keep to myself quite a bit. I was not one to...mingle with others. Unless there was a battle...or a decision to be made in the Council. There was no reason for me to speak to the others openly."

"I did have a question for you," she said and leaned into his chest.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you refrain from the vote of destroying humanity?"

"Because..." he whispered gently. "all end up dead in the end. It mattered not, if it was swift or slow. Most children and off-shoots die without the parental parts. Unfortunately...the humans were able to thrive. Crafty. Survival of the fittest. Intelligent. They were able to adapt to live without either parental aid of angel or demon. It was...surprising. I can admit that."

"And when you were called to Pandemonium?"

"I heard something calling me," he mumbled and pressed his invisible mouth to her forehead. "I could not resist the calls I heard. The Chalice told me nothing. It tried to soothe my worry. But, it only gave me more questions than answers. I did go to Sanctuary to find out what called to me...but the calls were not there. I even went around the neutral areas of the Burning Hells. There were no sounds there, either. It was in Pandemonium...where the Worldstone once was...that the calls were the clearest..."

"And what were the calls from?"

"Human souls..." he sighed and wrapped his long arms around her. "When I was searched for by my followers in Wisdom, they understood what I was feeling. What needed to be done. A way to end the Eternal Conflict forever. Even Urzael...my own lieutenant...he saw firsthand what humans have become. He saw their vile ways and deeds. How closely to demons they were. At the same time, he witnessed what I thought. Why should humans be given the right to choose between being good or evil? Most humans are easy to sway and corrupt. He saw this first-hand. He championed my cause and led the frontal attack on Westmarch."

"Humans always have that choice. It is when they choose the path of corruption that it is hard to see them as anything more. There are humans that only wished to do good. As much as there are bad ones, there are good ones, too. But..."

"It is a choice that should not be theirs to make. It is...difficult to explain for my reasons. But, I knew that I had to find the pinnacle point to start my attack on Sanctuary to rid the demons from it. One of the largest places they gathered together. As I said before, Urzael and I focused on the human settlement of Westmarch."

"Why there?"

"That was where the most concentrated of corruption was. Where most of the souls I needed to aid me were. At least...for me..."

"No other places?"

"It's hard to explain how I see things."

"You could try," she smiled and nuzzled into his invisible neck.

"Perhaps. Not now..." he said and lifted up her face slightly to kiss her. It was easy to merge his Song with her now with her so close. When he was able to relent some time later, he only sighed.

"You said you know souls," she murmured against his chest.

"I do," he nodded.

"What is mine like?"

"Perfection. Flawless. Not a single speck of demonic taint. Like Tyrael's, but yours is rich with life. The Light of Imperius flows through it and empowers it. I showed it to you before."

"Yes. You did."

"It is a shame...that the mortal body did not take. But...it will."

"Like the woman said. The next one will," she nodded.

"And, back to her..." Malthael muttered. "I need to speak with her."

"Do I go to Sanctuary?"

"No. I know of a different way. However, I do not wish for you to be alone here," he said and focused on Imperius's energy pattern. The powerful Archangel was training his troops when he felt the surprising nudge. Within seconds here was there.

"How did you call for me?!" Imperius demanded.

"I have ways now. I am going to confront that Vecin seer in her dreams. I have unanswered questions. I wanted you here to be with Anaurael," Malthael said, and he rose smoothly with her in his arms to hand over. Imperius took her carefully and heard her sigh of relief when he held her.

"How do you intend to approach?" he asked.

"I know how dreams work for mortals. That is how she will be approached. I will be quick," Malthael nodded and leapt off into flight. His aim was for the mental spire. When he landed there, he knelt to one knee in silent reverence. "Great Anu. I know you can hear me. Please...grant me my reprieve. I merely wish to resolve the issue with Izarius. Please assist me."

A white glow surrounded him to give him the temporary reprieve he needed, and he gasped with a form of his own relief. He missed this Light deeply. For a moment, his wings took on their original light lavender, glowing tendrils, but then they turned stark white to show Anu was now fueling him. He felt empowered again. But, it was only to do what he needed to do. It almost felt like a father welcoming home a lost son. If he could shed tears, it might have been done.


	50. Chapter 50

Myriam was already snoring in her bed when Malthael was able to infiltrate her dreams. She was dreaming that she was in front of her old friends and family, and that she enjoying a large banquet with dancing and feasting with music playing all around. It was a dream she always enjoyed. What she didn't expect was the sight of her family and friends leaving the center of the room with small gasps of shock at Malthael's appearance. Even she was surprised at this. Her visions didn't tell her anything.

"Half spawn..." Malthael growled out.

"Malthael," Myriam regarded evenly.

"What a wonderful place of sin and gluttony," he mused.

"Enough! Leave my happiest of dreams in peace!" she scowled.

"I will. But, only if you answer a question for me. Trust me. I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here. You answer. I leave. A good trade. Hmm?"

"Fine. What questions do you ask?"

"Izarius. He is not to be for Anaurael. Why did you say that he would be?"

"Ah. Oh! Well, in that case, I was, actually, expecting you to visit me. I just didn't know it would be like this," she mused. Now Malthael was clearly a touch impressed at her foresight. "I said something to him to get an audience with you. Of course, that one is not meant for the girl! He is her family. I just wanted to irk you. So, we are both needing to talk. She cannot come here?"

"Not physically. Imperius forbids it. So...Anu helped me get here."

"Anu?! Your Anu? The Great Light?!" she gasped. Then her dream room filled with a brilliant, white aura to show that Malthael spoke true. She stammered in her Vecin tongue and gave a small praise of joy. When the Light dimmed out, she was wiping away tears from the brightness. "As happy as I am to see such a divine spectacle, the girl could have come to see me."

"No. Her mortal child is to be my champion in mortal flesh and blood. Because this last one failed, Tyrael needs to try again. It taxes Imperius far too much. So, now that I know that Izarius is clear...what do you wish to ask of me?" Malthael crossed his arms over his chest and flicked his misted wings. "Time is of the essence now. I was only granted a short window of reprieve."

"I know!" she said irritably. "You say this child is to house you. How far will you go to cleanse demons? Will you attack innocents? Will you revert back to what you were?"

"Certain humans deserve to die. All do...but...I know it will not be allowed. I shall slaughter what needs to be slaughtered. Much like animals being butchered to feed the hungry. My weapons always thirst for demon blood. Do I have my weapons? No. But, I know where they are. They simply wait for me to pick them up again. In time...I will..."

"And, what do you plan to use them on?"

"Whatever I deem necessary," he muttered.

"I do not trust you," she said sternly.

"You shouldn't," he agreed. "But...what else can be done? Anyways, are we finished?"

"I want a vow from you," she said. "that you will not kill any that you know have done no wrong! Yes, there are evil people, but there are also good people. Those good people will help you battle the evil ones out there. You need to trust."

"There are only two that I trust," he growled. "My angelic kin...and those related to Anaurael."

"You do not trust the girl, herself?"

"Oh, I do. She is a level...above trust..."

"You love her!" Myriam gasped.

"Such a thing...I will not admit..." he said dangerously.

"I see. You will curb various things at her request. Hmm..."

"Remember. You are dreaming. Do not let me turn your favorite dream...into your worst nightmare..." he warned. He gave a small hint by letting the rich hangings on the walls become immersed in flames. Myriam seemed to pale, but then everything was put back to rights. Just as Malthael appeared ready to leave, she snapped her fingers for his attention. An intense vision hit her, and she had to let him know of it.

"Itherael didn't do enough!" she said.

"What? He was with her in her mental state. His Song is strong within her now. Even I can sense that. There is no other need for him," he seemed to growl out.

"The physical is just as important as the mental!" she urged.

"No. Angels do not have flesh. Mine was destroyed. I am able to do what is needed perfectly fine. Tyrael is the only one that can give her what physical needs her body desires. Itherael has done enough. Do not make this anymore taxing than it already is."

"But, he is still alive! You are something else. You are expected. Don't believe me? Fine. Seek the advice of Tyrael. He will see that I am correct. Itherael has to be physically touching her in order for it to truly take effect. If you do not wish for your Anu to be lacking in his Light, then you must have Itherael do this. Yes, he does not like it. None do. But, this is for your Anu."

"I still do not feel..." Malthael started. Then he paused. He felt Anu's Light. There was an agreeable vibe given to him in favor of the Vecin seer.  _Anu personally told me that she was right._ "Imperius will not be pleased. He does not wish for any others to touch Anaurael. She will be hurt too deeply. It was...safe...when it was only mental. Now, with physical touch..."

"He also has a sanctum. And, Imperius can be distracted. A new room was made for Greed, was it not?" Myriam seemed to smile. "He should help fill it with traps."

"And Greed would assist with...to keep Anaurael happy..." Malthael paused at the realization. Myriam's nod of confirmation was given now. "Very well. I shall enlist the help of Greed. Izarius will assist in getting Anaurael to Itherael and standing watch. I shall speak to them both. Or, actually, Izarius will speak to Greed for me before helping Anaurael."

"Good. Now you can leave my dream," she said with a snort.

"Gladly," he muttered out and vanished away for her dream to continue as though nothing happened. What she didn't know was that he had left a small imprint of himself in her mind. If he needed to contact her again, he could do so. Easily.


	51. Chapter 51

Izarius was relieved when he learned what happened through Malthael. Anaurael was sleeping deeply still, and Imperius had gone back to training his troops at her urging. But, it was what Malthael told Izarius next that would have the new Archangel completely enraged.

"Itherael shouldn't touch her!" he said.

"Trust me. I know. But...Anu's Light reached me. It was confirmed. What more convincing do I need? Granted, Imperius could understand, but there would be too much tension in the Council. We cannot have that. So, we need to properly distract Imperius with enough time for Itherael to be with Anaurael. I was informed to enlist the aid of Greed. Do you think you can contact him?" Malthael asked.

"I can," Izarius sighed. "What do I tell him?"

"The truth. That Anu needs Itherael, but we cannot have Imperius know. To have Imperius help set traps in his new lair. Enough traps to give Itherael time to do what must be done. An hour should be plenty. We need to do this now. While we can. We have no choice. Contact Itherael first. Then Greed. Itherael should be given a signal when to approach Anaurael here. And make sure no others are in this room, should Itherael go to her. Actually...he has Cain's book. Request for him to study more with her."

"I'll do what I can," he nodded and teleported to the Library of Fate. He found Itherael there looking through Talus'ar. When he approached, Itherael held up his gloved hand.

"I know. I just read this. What I did was not enough. It...saddens me so. But, Anu also confirmed this with Malthael. I cannot fight what must be done. Clear the way for Anaurael to come to me. I shall...do what is needed for Anu," Itherael said softly. "Just...do not inform Tyrael or Auriel."

"I won't," Izarius vowed.

"I promised that I would not do this to her. But...if Anu said that I must..."

"I know."

"Be swift, then. If we delay this, our window will shrink," he urged. Izarius nodded and teleported to Sanctuary. He found Gurzick near Shen's wagon. The Greed Goblin looked over and waved. At the way he was approached, Greed took instant notice.

"You need to accompany me to Heaven. Anaurael's room. We don't have much time," Izarius said. "We can't tell anyone, either."

"Oh? Okay!" Gurzick nodded and teleported with him to the High Heavens. Once in the bedchamber, Gurzick showed he was ready to listen. In hushed tones to keep from waking Anaurael, Izarius explained in full detail as to what needed to be done. Greed was exceptionally concerned.

"I see what must be done," Greed said from the crown. "Distraction is easy. I can provide that. I will send a goblin to Itherael the moment the path to the girl is clear. If mighty Imperius appears to back down, I will suggest using that annoying human thief as a pawn for the new room. To test the traps. That should keep him mildly amused just enough. How long do you think?"

"I'm not sure," Izarius admitted. "Keep a goblin here. Maybe one in the Library of Fate, too. The moment you see Itherael with Anaurael in a state that shows they are done, that should spur you into attempting to finish what you started. I know that she will be in a delicate state of mind, too. Malthael will likely take the initiative to show that he put her there. He will tolerate any punishment Imperius gives him. He'll even take on whatever Tyrael gives him. And, that reminds me. We can't have Tyrael sleep, or have any rest, until Itherael is done. Yes, he may be able to know, eventually. But, not this soon. It would be too risky."

"Yes. You are correct in that," Greed nodded. "I can ensure his distraction easily. But...why?"

"Because he can see Anaurael in her mind now. If he looks for her...and she's not there..."

"Ahh. Say no more. I like tough challenges! Okay. I have an idea of what to do. Let me distract the mighty Imperius first. And don't worry about trades. Just by letting me have some fun is trade enough!" Greed giggled. "I also noticed that the new gown I brought her is soiled?"

"Yes. The offspring for Tyrael didn't take," Izarius said sadly. "The next one will."

"What?!" the demon lord said with shock. Now that this was told to him, Greed swore savagely. He worked hard to get her that dress, and he was so happy that she was going to be pregnant! "I'll be keeping a close eye on her, too. You have my vow. The moment it looks bad, I'll bring her to my domain. And, don't be alarmed if you are at her side until Imperius reaches her. It's an agreement we have. I was busy finding things for her when this happened. Ah! I'll have Gurzick give you something. The moment something happens, and I'm not paying attention, you can call for my attention."

"Thank you. And, trust me, Imperius really like that two-part gown, too," Izarius chuckled.

"Give Gurzick the garment. I can probably have him slip it into a batch of something getting cleaned. Not much bleeding got to it. It can get cleaned. Let me give you my summoning item first," Greed said and had Gurzick come to. The Greed Goblin vanished and came back with a small mirror to hand over. "Just say my name as you look into the viewing glass."

"The mirror? Okay," Izarius nodded, and it was carefully hung in a crafted pouch off his hip. It would be easy for him to take out and put back. Now with this important detail seen to, Gurzick was quick to teleport to find Imperius. Another Greed Goblin was sent to keep an eye on Tyrael and cause havoc, if Tyrael decided to get some rest. If the annoying goblin was told to leave, another would simply replace it in small shifts.

"Hmm?" Imperius glanced over at Gurzick waving at him from behind a pillar to keep from being seen. He walked over calmly and turned to keep an eye on his training troops. "What?"

"Set traps?" Gurzick grinned his fanged grin.

"What traps?" Imperius snorted.

"Traps in that room I made. You know? I can't make all the decisions. But, I did add some demons to a few of the more sparkly ones..." Greed said from the crown.

"You did  _what?!_ " Imperius now turned his helmed head and glared. "No demons!"

"Well, help me out! Then we can test what we did with that annoying human thief!" Greed giggled. Imperius grumbled, but he knew he had no choice in this.  _If Greed started to pull demons out of the Burning Hells to set as traps in Heaven, even in one location, I must put my foot down and agree to other traps._  And, out of a spur of the moment decision by using treasures as teleport traps, Greed had brought in quite a few strong demons. Imperius was going to be exceptionally irate about it when he saw this. Sighing irritably, he looked over at Titharius.

"I have a matter to attend to. Keep them training valorously!" Imperius ordered.

"Yes, great Imperius!" his lieutenant agreed. The moment Imperius and Gurzick vanished, Itherael knew it was time at the sight of Greed Goblin waving at him. He set Talus'ar in his sanctum for safety and vanished away to Anaurael's chamber without a moment to spare. Leaning over her carefully, she blinked awake and yawned.

"Itherael? Oh! Malthael told me I needed to wake up. That you had something you wanted to show me with Cain's book," she stretched. "Something about Tyrael's library location?"

"I did. But, I also wanted to show you where I place Talus'ar when not in use. Would you like to see?" he chuckled warmly. She beamed at him and sighed. Moving to a basin first, she was happy that most of the bleeding was gone, but there was still a minimal amount there. Her cloth and leather garments would need to be used. The cramping wasn't helping, either, but Myriam was right in stating that she would work through them. Letting a cramp roll itself out, she coughed at the queasy feeling it left behind. "Are you all right?"

"It's my menstrual. It takes a few days to get over. It wouldn't have happened if Tyrael's offspring took," she frowned. He nodded with understanding. "I'll be fine."

"I know you will," he encouraged her. He helped her dress gently and teleported them to his Library. Her nudity didn't bother him at all. Like Imperius, he wasn't impressed by seeing flesh. It was her spiritual essence that truly moved him. Once in the Library, she looked around curiously. "Through here. Come with me."

"Okay," she smiled. He touched a small pillar, and a wall seemed to melt away with a soft light to reveal an opening. She blinked with fascination, and he chuckled as he lead her through it. It sealed up behind him. Her mark flared out to give some light, but it faded down when the plants in the circular chamber filtered out their soft, blue sparkles and glows. Gold pillars rose up in a circular pattern with a smaller ring of blue energy along the walls to give a moat-like effect. The ceiling was a vaulted dome, and was bare, save for a single, glowing blue crystal that hung down in a golden frame to give off the light in the room. His chair was a very simple scholar's chair of teak wood and gilded with gold. Behind the chair, on a small, marble podium, floated Talus'ar.

"This is where Talus'ar rests," he said.

"Your sanctum is beautiful," she smiled. At the feel of his hands on her shoulders, she chuckled. It was when he pulled her back to his chest gently that she stiffened. "What are you doing?!"

"Something...that Anu requires of me..." he whispered sadly.

"What?" she asked and turned in his arms to gaze up into his hood.

"I had vowed not to do this. But...Anu had informed Malthael that this was needed."

"But...Imperius...he'll know..."

"I can help you forget."

"Can you? I mean...he would understand, if it was for Anu!"

"Think about it," Itherael said gently. "So many have touched you already."

"I see," she winced. "Yes. He would be hurt so deeply..."

"So...I can do what is needed for Anu this way. I can help you forget. Everything will be well. But, we are running out of time. Our window is only open for so long. And, don't worry. I will always see you as my sister at any other given time."

"Okay," she nodded. "For Anu."

"Yes. For Anu," he agreed. She let him pull her up into his embrace, and she kissed him with the same passion that she shared with Imperius. The kiss only deepened, as his Song once again touched her soul in a more physical way than mental.


	52. Chapter 52

Malthael instantly felt Anu's spiritual body get stronger the moment Itherael's Song seeped into Anaurael.  _Itherael no longer needed to touch her._  He even watched their two spiritual forms go back into her mental sanctum. The moment she reappeared in Itherael's arms, Malthael was quick to take her.

"Move her back into her bedchamber. I will remain with her here," he said.

"Very well," Itherael agreed.

"So...how was it?" he asked curiously.

"I cannot put what I felt into words," his brother admitted softly. "But...I can safely say that I will see Anu's new form as a bit of my own offspring now. I will protect her with all I have."

"Good. But...did it not feel pleasing?"

"Far from it. It was...something that I...well...it is best that I do not feel such a thing again."

"For fear that you will become far more attached?"

"Yes. Exactly for that reason. Let me take her physical form back. We can speak more after it is done, should there be time for it," Itherael said. Malthael nodded and carried Anaurael's mental body to the jungle pool she was at before. He cradled her in his lap and waited for her to wake up.

Outside her mind, Izarius had taken Anaurael's groggy form from Itherael. They nodded to each other, and Izarius teleported away with her. Itherael could only shake his head from what was done, but it was needed. He vowed to never lay a hand on her in such a way again.  _Gentle shoulder squeezes and hand grasps were fine. Nothing more._  He couldn't let himself get attached to her like that. It was even worse, because he already missed her.

He went straight to Talus'ar and scoured through the threads it revealed to him. He quickly turned and went into his Library to gather up Cain's book. Then he went to her bedchamber with it.

"Itherael?" Izarius asked on seeing him appear.

"Imperius is coming here soon. He will sense a stronger presence in her from me. I shall use Cain's book to be my alibi. Yes, she lost her memories of me safely, but he will need further convincing," he explained. "Talus'ar revealed so much to me."

"Very well. I understand," Izarius nodded. At the soft groan from the bed, he was at her side to help her wake up. "Hey. Are you feeling well?"

"Where is Imperius?" she frowned. "I need him."

"Anaurael?" Itherael asked.

"Huh? Why are you here?" she asked.

"Tyrael really needs the location of his Horadric library found. I had vowed not to read anymore of Cain's book until you were ready. Remember?" he chuckled softly.

"Oh! Yes. That's right. Um...okay. I still want Imperius, though," she said. Imperius was quick to appear when he felt her need for him. He glanced oddly at Itherael, but he nodded to Izarius and moved to sit in the bed to gather her up into his arms.

"I was culling demons," Imperius growled. "Greed decided to set up the new treasure room with demons! Of all the disgusting things he could have decided to do!"

"Did he really?" Itherael asked with surprise.

"Yes. Not weak ones, either. I refuse to have demon filth in Heaven! Although..." he paused in clarification when her hand rested on his cheek under the helmet. "it was a touch...amusing...watching that human thief try and fail to steal things. I had Greed put mild teleport spells on each item of significant value in the room. They try to touch something, it shifts to another out of the way spot to frustrate the intruder. I did allow Titharius to be the last one to be summoned as a judge of sorts. To see if the item in question would be worthy enough to go to the one who wanted it."

"Oh? And what was the item in question for the thief?" Izarius asked.

"A gold crossbow," Imperius seemed to smirk. That got Izarius laughing a bit. "Needless to say, he was not judged worthy to have it."

"I heard he always wanted one. Now that I know who you speak of," Anaurael smiled and rested against him. "I missed you."

"I know. I have my duties, but I do try to come back to you when I can. Now...that's odd..." Imperius grumbled and checked her energy signature. "You have quite a bit of Itherael's Song..."

"I have been attempting to read Cain's book with her. And, with how my imprint is in her mind, would that not be the case? I had to come back here, too, to help Tyrael find the location he needed. So, if you think on this, the more I am around her, the stronger my energy signature within her. Talus'ar has informed me that it was needed for Anu," Itherael nodded.

"Oh. Well...nothing more?" he asked warily.

"No. Nothing more," Itherael said with a stern wave to show he was serious. Imperius still pressed a thumb to her mark to not only strengthen his focus to her, but to also glean casual memories. Once again, nothing of foul play was detected.

"Imperius?" she asked.

"I just feel like I'm missing something," he admitted. "As though I'm not grasping a true issue at hand. But...if everything is well..."

"You know that, if something was wrong, I would tell you," she whispered and pressed into him more. "Come and help me look through Cain's book."

"I should go back to training the troops," he said.

"But...I feel like I hardly get to see you anymore..." she swallowed. Now he studied her and rose up with her.  _She needed my core._

"Remain here, Itherael. She'll be returned to you shortly to assist with Tyrael's library location," he said and carried her to his sanctum. Izarius and Itherael looked at each other and chuckled.

"I just really missed you," she whimpered softly against his core.

"I know," he soothed and let her cling to him. "I may have to do this a bit more often."

"You think so?" she murmured.

"Yes. I believe that my growing offspring needs this. Hmm?" he saw her wince, and he hugged her to him as a cramp rolled through her. "Now I know. Yes. I had forgotten."

"What?" she shivered.

"You truly needed me at your side when this happened to you. Your mother even referred to it as...oh...ah! Hormonal. Something with how mortal females work. She was the same way with Ilerael at times, now that I recall. Remember how I would steal you away at your most severe ones? How we would simply go to remote areas of Sanctuary together just to watch the sun move through the sky?"

"I do. My parents were quite upset each time," she giggled softly.

"Maybe that's what we should do," he mused and stroked her hair gently.

"As in?"

"We will discover where Tyrael's library is. Then we'll go seek it out."

"You would come with me to do this?"

"I need to," he said and ran a hand up her spine. "You are bearing my offspring. True, I could have Izarius and the others guard you. But...if anything goes wrong..."

"It would seem...unlike you..." she panted when he worked her into a massage. "You should...watch over me again..."

"I feel as if I cannot do that any longer," he admitted. "I need to keep you safe. Yes, Tyrael can only do so much. However, I need to ensure that my offspring in you thrives."

"You don't want it lost..." she winced at the realization. "You're...afraid of it..."

"I am not afraid," he said lightly and cradled her. "Simply concerned. And very overprotective. As you aptly put it. Have you slept?"

"Some..." she yawned and winced at another cramp. He ran a soothing hand over her belly and rose her up to let her rest her head on his shoulder. When he saw her reach up to lightly touch the ring of glowing fire above his head, he chuckled softly.

"I never understood why you do that."

"It amuses you. That's why," she blushed softly. At how his hand now moved lightly trace over her cheek, as his other one supported her weight easily, she sighed and leaned into his caress.

"Do you feel better now?"

"I do."

"Good. I do need to finish with the troops. Learn what you can for me with Itherael. Do this for me. For us. A new place for us to go to. Can you do this?"

"Yes," she nodded. He kissed her gently and let it become something more. His Song was quick to encompass her and fill her soul with what she desperately needed. Once he was finished, he noticed that Itherael's spiritual essence seemed to mellow out to give way to his.  _Was that what the problem was? That I simply wasn't with her enough anymore, and others were able to mildly get stronger than my own essence?_ He didn't like that. He was now going to ensure that he was with her as often as he could. He usually was, anyways, but he was rather lax about it now. That was going to change.

"I love you," he said softly. Now she looked at him with surprise. She was the one that said it first. Now he did. Tears fell and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he crushed her to him.

"I...love you, too...!" she gasped and let him continue to rock her and comfort her. Now he knew that it was this that she truly needed.  _I will tell her that I love her whenever I can._


	53. Chapter 53

About twenty minutes had passed when Imperius brought her back to her bedroom. Itherael was still there and waiting patiently. Izarius had some food items for her, and she was quickly settled to start eating and regaining her strength.

"Should you find this location, I want to know," Imperius said. "I plan to join Tyrael in its discovery. Anaurael needs to be watched over. I intend to do that, personally."

"Are you sure?" Izarius asked with a bit of surprise.

"I am. I already spoke of this to her," he nodded.

"It would not be wise," Itherael said. "Many will question your actions."

"My actions were always questioned," Imperius snorted.

"Then let's get another opinion," Anaurael said calmly. Imperius moved to the chair she was sitting in, and he rested his hands on her shoulders while he stood behind her protectively. "Izarius, can you get Tyrael, please? He should be here, and he can voice his concerns, too."

"I can do that," her brother nodded. When he left, Itherael placed the book in front of her and was able to carefully hover over it to read with her to keep Imperius from needing to move.

Tyrael was running himself ragged. He had minimal rest, if any. And it wasn't just from the Greed Goblins that kept him awake. There was simply too much for him to do with new heroes now. If there was one thing he was grateful for, it was the ability to teleport to various towns. It cut down drastically on the travel, but it was still draining. When Izarius saw him, he was in shock at Tyrael's appearance. "When was the last time you slept?!"

"I forget..." Tyrael admitted. "There's just so much to do..."

"Good. You're here. Please have him rest?" Lorath seemed to beg the angel. "Even his guards are concerned over him!"

"Let's go, Tyrael. You are needed in Heaven, anyways," Izarius said.

"But..." Tyrael protested. Lorath's glare shut him up. Nodding with defeat, Izarius took him straight to Anaurael's chamber. At his new appearance, Anaurael scowled at him.

"Put him in my bed! Now!" she demanded. "Don't bother undressing him. Just let him sleep for a couple hours. He needs it."

"What were you doing?" Tyrael asked.

"Examining Cain's book for your library location. We will tell you what we find," Itherael said.

"Idiot..." Imperius snorted at his mortal brother. Tyrael mumbled something incoherent, but Izarius simply pushed him onto the bed. "When you wake up, we shall have a discussion."

"Fine..." Tyrael muttered out. Sleep soon claimed him easily.

"We could have used his insight," Itherael sighed.

"Well, let's just keep trying to see if we can find any clues," Anaurael said.

"Xavian does have a diary that belonged to his ancestor," Darius said from where he stood.

"Does he? Good. Imperius, may we bring him and his knowledge here?" Itherael asked.

"Must we?" Imperius growled with distaste. At the pat to his hand that she gave him, he shook his head. "Fine. Fetch him."

"He has been respectful to us," she smiled.

"That he has. Very well."

"Just think that he has more angel blood than demon blood."

"Never happen. But...well..."

"You can do this, Imperius. Just tolerate him," she chuckled. At the squeeze he gave her shoulders, she took it as a definite acknowledgement. Xavian appeared five minutes later with Izarius. The slender, leather-bound book he had was now given over to be carefully examined. Xavian was in complete awe of the room he was in. When he saw Tyrael sleeping deeply in the bed, it caught him by surprise, but she waved at him for his attention. "Hello, Xavian! This is my bedroom in Heaven. Imperius's sanctum is right above us. Tyrael hasn't been sleeping well, so he's using my bed for now. It's better for him. Feel free to ignore the wealth in the room, too. It's from Greed."

"You don't like my treasures?!" Greed gasped from the crown when Gurzick appeared. He was listening in from the mirror that Izarius held on him.

"They are a nuisance. Like you!" Imperius growled.

"Oh, I'm not that bad," Greed scoffed.

"You put demon filth in Heaven!"

"But, even you were laughing at that human thief!"

"It was humorous to watch him try and fail to gain something he could never get," Imperius said.

"Quiet down. We don't want Tyrael to wake," Anaurael warned. "Greed, you've been everywhere on Sanctuary? At least, your minions have?"

"Mostly everywhere. Why do you ask?" Greed asked curiously.

"We are attempting to find an old library belonging to the Horadrim. There are objects there that Tyrael desperately needs. They are very important," Itherael said.

"Really?" Greed mused.

"Yes. We cannot delay in getting them back. They can save lives. Even my life," Anaurael smiled. Now Greed wanted to find this place. It was why she said something.

"There are also certain plants that we need to find. Lorath has a list of them. No images, though. If we can find the library, then there may be more information on what we need to find," Xavian said. "There was only one thing that I did see about a library. Ah...here! Look. The last passage."

"Hmm..." Itherael thought aloud, as he read the words. "If the descriptions of 'hot, humid, and wild' relate to the jungle, then I can only hope that the papers used to record such writings have not be destroyed from rot! If it's desert, well, hopefully kept in shade and away from vermin."

"Look," Xavian said and revealed his bracer. A Horadric symbol was engraved on it in the form of a figure eight with an amber gemstone in the center. Greed took close notice of this. "If you find something with this symbol on it, then you're close. There's another one that resembles a triangle with eyes and other smaller markings on it. I was given this bracer as an act of trust. It's an old piece of armor, and it belonged to my Great-Grandfather."

"I have minions scouting as of now. Imperius, can another room be crafted to hold things?" Greed asked. Imperius seemed to glare. "Not for me! For the girl! All of this stuff is for her!"

"Oh," Imperius thought now.

"He wishes to find the Horadric items for me," she smiled. "I will give them to Tyrael when he needs them. Where else would they be safer? Especially this salve? It healed him incredibly quickly! It can do the same for me, you know."

"I understand that. I just...Heaven is not a place for storage!" he growled. At the squeeze she gave one of his hands, he relented. "Fine. One small chamber. An offshoot from the treasure one."

"You know, I could go back to living on Sanctuary..." she started.

"No!" he scowled and pulled her out of the chair to cradle her in his arms. "You don't belong there anymore. You belong here. With me. I'll make adaptations, as needed."

"Show me where the room will be. I can ensure that this rare knowledge is kept safe," Itherael said. "I shall also help assist in making the room."

"Good. Greed can show you where the room is located. Izarius can, too. Hmm. We should let Auriel in on this. She should know what is going on," Imperius said.

"She can know. But...I also feel that it should be a Council vote as to what you wish to do when it comes to you going to Sanctuary with Anaurael," Itherael said. Imperius was about to scowl, but Malthael let his illusionary form enter the room.

"No, I'm not in the room. I am talking to your essences," he said calmly.

"You have the ability to do this?!" Imperius asked with surprise.

"As do I," Tyrael said in his original form of Justice. Now that Tyrael's body was sleeping, Malthael was able to show him how to reveal his true nature to the others. "Xavian cannot see us or hear us. Neither can Greed, but it's expected. Only those that have imprinted themselves in Anaurael's mind can see us like this. Have Greed take him to the new treasure room. They can decide where the Horadric treasures can go. This is important. We need a place ready."

"I can do that," Izarius nodded. He turned to look at Gurzick and Xavian to give the message. Greed was a bit upset that he couldn't be in on the meeting, but he had a few ways to keep in touch. Izarius's mirror saw to that. Once they were sent off to start reorganizing the treasure room, Auriel appeared at Izarius's urging. Even she was shocked to find Malthael's image in the room with Tyrael's original state. She sorely missed them both.

"Now that we are all here," Malthael said. "Imperius wishes to join Anaurael and Tyrael to find the lost Horadric library. As much as he should watch her from the High Heavens..."

"Imperius! There will be too many questions," Auriel said. "You should not go."

"After the library is found, he can safely appear. Not before. Not during the search," Tyrael said. "I would even refuse Anaurael to assist with the search."

"But..." she winced and gasped at a sharp cramp. Imperius squeezed her shoulders to comfort her. "I really wanted to go."

"No. It is too risky. And, if there is any fighting, you need to steer clear of it," Tyrael said gently. "We must remember what the Vecin woman told us. I may also start attempting to have another son with you. I know that I won't let you anywhere near Sanctuary once I do start as a precaution. Malthael, do you know when her body will become receptive again?"

"Two days from Sanctuary need to pass. Then it will be safe to attempt again. However, it may not take until a week passes. Maybe two weeks," Malthael nodded. "And now...a vote."

"I say that Imperius and Anaurael stay in Heaven until the library is discovered," Tyrael said.

"I agree with Tyrael," Itherael said.

"I also agree," Auriel nodded.

"I am...undecided..." Malthael admitted. "But, it is, in a way, three on two..."

"No. I'm also here," Izarius said. "But...I don't want my sister harmed. She was warned to stay away from any form of death and violence. That it could harm her pregnancy. Hunting may be fine, but, if there are vagabonds out there, or rogue demon packs..."

"I shall remain here with her," Imperius gave way. "However, I do know of remote places to take her to, should the need arise. Like now."

"What?" Tyrael asked.

"When she got in this state of monthly pains, she liked to be alone with me for hours at a time. In various locations on Sanctuary," Imperius said. "I would search for remote locations to take her to that were human free. We were safe."

"He kept me warm in the freezing north," Anaurael beamed.

"And, you were not seen at all?" Auriel asked.

"No. Like I said, I searched before taking her anywhere. I feel that it needs to be done again. So, I will go with her to the viewing chamber, and I will look for an area to take her to," Imperius said. "We shall return later."

"I would not advise it," Malthael muttered out.

"Why is that?" Tyrael asked.

"The longer she remains in Heaven, the stronger Anu's body is. If she leaves, it could be that much less for the body to develop properly. She should not leave the High Heavens at all. If we can help it. Short trips will be fine. But...no longer than a few hours at a time. The Light within her cannot start to dim. The moment it does, I shall start to give warnings," Malthael said gravely.

"Imperius, we don't have to go to just Sanctuary," Anaurael said. "There are still places here that I have not seen yet."

"But, we will be interrupted," Imperius said.

"Then I will travel with you and stop whoever tries," Izarius said. "If the need is dire, then I'll inform you. Otherwise, I'll tell the other to back down."

"It may be safer," Itherael said. "Malthael, are Anaurael's parents sleeping?"

"Hmm...no. That's right. They can also come here while they sleep," Malthael mused.

"Let me tell them," Izarius nodded. They all nodded and watched him vanish. When he returned a few minutes later, he said, "They are going to attempt some sleep now. They also needed it."

"Then we shall wait," Malthael nodded. Imperius continued to hold Anaurael in his arms. A short wait later, her parents appeared in their true states. Their daughter was stunned.

"It worked!" Ilerael chuckled from his silver helm.

"How long has it been since we last stood in Heaven like this...?" Lilaurael sighed from her hooded form. They clasped hands with Auriel and Itherael in their spiritual states and now looked at their daughter with pride. She wanted to hug them, but they were only illusions. But, now she knew that her parents truly were angels. _Powerful angels at an Archangel level._

"Mother. Father," Anaurael whispered.

"Yes. This is how we were before we removed our wings," Ilerael said gently. At the look he gave Lilaurael, Imperius now saw the love they had for each other.  _It had never wavered or faltered since they first met. I was simply blind to see it. All of us were._

"As much as I should berate you both for what you have done," Imperius growled. "I will thank you both instead. Just the two of you. Any others will not be well received by me."

"Thank us?" Lilaurael asked.

"You both made me. That's why," Anaurael said softly. Ilerael nodded and chuckled softly.

"How is your developing offspring?" Itherael asked.

"Doing very well! It has fully taken. Anaurael will be giving birth around the same time as me," Lilaurael smiled. At her daughter's wince and shiver, concern quickly took over. "What happened?!"

"It didn't take," Tyrael said softly.

"What?!" Ilerael asked.

"The incident with Titharius did it," Izarius explained. "I believe that the pregnancy sacrificed itself to keep her pure. She's having a monthly right now. The Vecin seer said that the next one will take. Anaurael can do no fighting at all. Training should be fine, but she cannot kill anything. She needs to be around life. Not death."

"I am so sorry, my daughter!" Lilaurael whispered and moved to place a ghostly armored hand over her daughter's hand. Malthael only sighed and crossed his arms over his chest silently. Itherael could only hover silently and reflect the somber mood.

"I don't want her going to Sanctuary," Ilerael said sternly. "Not until her physical child is properly birthed. Just keep her here."

"Mild visits are fine," Malthael finally said. "She simply cannot stay for long lengths of time."

"Well...if you will monitor her..." Lilaurael said.

"You have my vow. This is to be my physical body. Anyways, we had already voted for her to remain in the High Heavens. Tyrael needs to find his library for the Horadrim," Malthael said calmly. "We seem to be having difficulties in locating it."

"Oh? I know where that is," Ilerael seemed to chuckle.

"You do?!" Tyrael asked.

"Yes. One of us had to remember! Anyways, it's in the heart of the old Zakarum temples. That means a trip to Kurast is in order. And, Tyrael, your mortal body will be straining in the heat. It may be best to send Horadric scouts first that are familiar with the weather and climate to ensure that the library is still there," Ilerael warned. "We don't know what waits for us there."

"No need. Have Greed do that. He was scouting for us," Malthael suggested.

"I can tell him when we are done here," Izarius said.

"No. Do this now," Tyrael said. "The sooner we start to understand the state of the library, the sooner we can fix this. Didn't we have two libraries?"

"We may have had quite a few. But, the one in Kurast is the closest to my memories that I know. If that place still exists, we'll need to clear it of any infestations that may inhabit it," Ilerael said. "If there are other libraries, then this one was our main one. It will hold the locations of the others."

"I'm glad that you're part of the Horadrim," Tyrael sighed.

"I doubt you would have us leave," Lilaurael mused.

"You would be correct," Tyrael chuckled. "Anyways, now that we have an idea of where to look, we shall start on that. Anaurael will stay here until we know it's safe."

"She should stay, regardless. But...I shall monitor her," Malthael nodded. Izarius now left to inform Greed of where to send his minions. Imperius was still holding Anaurael to him. He knew she needed him. At her shivering from another cramp, he squeezed her to show he was still there. As much as he needed to train his troops, she clearly needed him more.

"Is there nothing for her pain?" Itherael asked.

"If she took something for the bleeding, then nothing can be done for the pain. If she takes something for the pain, then the bleeding will return. It's a counterbalance," Lilaurael explained.

"I'd rather her bleed than be in pain," Imperius admitted.

"We do have specialized cloth that will catch the bleeding," Lilaurael said. "She needs this medicine to pass through her system first. The rest of the day, if that. I can provide the medicine she needs for the pain easily."

"Let it be done," Imperius nodded. As they finished discussing what to do for her, Itherael noticed that she was looking lethargic. He moved over to Malthael and whispered.

"Anaurael needs rest. And nourishment. Quickly!" Malthael said when he checked her physical state. Azarius and Darius were quick to help set up a table. Mithus was able to provide water and food. When Izarius returned, he quickly assisted in what needed to be done. After she was tended to, her parents pressed ghostly kisses to her forehead and vanished away. Their bodies were waking up.

"I need to see to the troops. When you wake, I will show you various places in the High Heavens. Rest now," Imperius said and helped settle her next to Tyrael. She yawned, nodded, and let him plant a kiss on her. Only after she was sleeping deeply did he regard the others in the room. "Make sure she rests well. I won't be long."

"Of course," Tyrael nodded and vanished.

"You know I will ensure it..." Malthael agreed and vanished away next.

"What shall we do now?" Auriel asked.

"If we are to house artifacts for Tyrael, we need a proper place to put the rarer pieces. Would you like to accompany me to my Library to set up a chamber for this?" Itherael asked.

"I can do that," Auriel nodded and vanished with him. Imperius lingered for a moment longer to watch over Anaurael's sleeping form. For the first time he could actually remember, he felt his invisible lips curl up into a loving smile.


	54. Chapter 54

She was able to sleep for a good four hours. She needed the rest. When she woke up, her light-blue topaz gaze was looking into Tyrael's golden eyes. He had removed a good portion of his armor to rest better with Izarius's help, and he was only in light cloth for now. El'druin was easily placed off to his side to rest near him. He also knew that she was upset. She seemed to frown, as she blinked back tears, and he pulled her close to hug her tight. He knew why she was on the verge of tears.

"Hush now," he whispered. "We'll make another one. It's okay."

"I was just...so happy..." she whispered back.

"So, you like being able to be the mother of my children?" he smiled. At the small blush she gave, he laughed softly and kissed her. "I would want no other to hold that level of honor for me."

"Honor?" she murmured against his neck. His scent was a pleasant musk that almost reminded her of the scent after a storm. She was surprised that she didn't smell it before.

"Yes. That is how I see it. Sure, I could be with another female. But...I honestly doubt that it would work. An offspring could take, but...why? I prefer my children to remain pure."

"I think you are right," she sighed and pressed into his warm embrace. "I would feel...upset...if you were with another. I just...don't like to admit it..."

"I know," he nodded and moved to let her rest on his chest. The pillows were positioned to let him lean up in the bed to cradle her better, and he gently stroked her molten gold hair. "But, I do want to ask you something. It's been on my mind lately."

"What is that?"

"Will you marry me?"

"What?!" she gasped and now rose up to look at him. "Tyrael! You know that I cannot!"

"I understand that here, in the High Heavens, you belong solely to Imperius. But, on Sanctuary, this would be needed for me to protect you better. Imperius can't come down all the time. And, I know that you won't be able to, either. What I ask is a full safeguard of you."

"I cannot marry you," she winced and moved to pull away, but he held her fast to him.

"You are going to be bearing children for me. Yes, for Imperius, too. It is frowned on for children to be made out of wedlock. I've been studying on their mortal beliefs on this. You also know this. If you were legitimately wed to me, then they can say nothing. Nor can they do anything. Do you not understand what I am trying to tell you?!" he asked in a pleading tone.

"Tyrael, you are a fool!" Malthael snorted when he appeared by the bed. "Do you have any idea how thrilled Imperius is going to be now? You have just jeopardized your truce with him!"

"I'm thinking of her safety for our offspring!"

"Now...think on this, if you can," Malthael growled. "Say you marry her. Become one with her in their so-called beliefs. She will be hunted, because she is the wife to the leader of the Horadrim. The demons will gain a foothold on how to find her. By tracking you."

"I would keep her here. In Heaven," he argued back mildly.

"Then she would belong to Imperius, and you would get jealous that she spends no time with you. Face it, Tyrael. You want more than you can achieve. Is it worth trying to break an already fragile truce? A pact of trust? I know that Anaurael wants none of that."

"Damn it!" Tyrael scowled. At her look of hurt, he sighed. "I'm sorry. I truly was thinking of your best interests with me. But, I know what I need to do now. And I want you with me."

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"I want to consult with Chalad'ar," he said. Malthael seemed to snort down a laugh.

"Fine. We shall see what the Chalice tells you. We should go now," Malthael mused.

"Tyrael," Anaurael said to him when he finally released her to put his armor back on. "I do care about you. Greatly so. I do not wish for you to destroy what has been trying to heal between you and Imperius. In many ways...Imperius has claimed me as his wife. And, I have claimed him as my husband. It is true, there was no ceremony. But, why should there be? It was done the moment he showed me his true core. I can love no other so wholly and deeply than him."

"I do know this," Tyrael said with a small sigh of his own inner pain. "I know you care for me. I see it every time we look at each other now. Not only for what needs to be done...but, because you do genuinely care about me. I just...I know you can't say this back. But...I love you."

"I..." she paused in shock. Malthael sighed and shook his head.

"It's why I asked you to marry me. Yes, I understand that Imperius will not be pleased, but even he knew that something like this was bound to happen," he said.

"It was inevitable..." Malthael muttered. She was still in shock that Tyrael told her he loved her. She couldn't say anything, much less think of doing anything. Izarius had just gotten back from some mild cleaning up around the room when he saw his sister's state. When he saw Malthael standing there with a sensation of displeasure, he knew something big was going on.

"What happened?!" he asked now.

"I asked her to marry me," Tyrael said bluntly and got the rest of his armor on.

"What?!" Izarius asked incredulously.

"And he told her he loved her," Malthael said with a shrug.

"Imperius will be livid," the angel sighed.

"I wanted to speak with Chalad'ar," Tyrael said. "I want to ask about her marrying me."

"Not a good idea, if you ask me. However, I will accompany you," Izarius nodded. Anaurael was clearly upset. He moved to her side to let her cling to him to gain some form of comfort from him. "I'm here now. Hush, sister. Let's see what the Chalice has to say."

"I don't think that may be possible," she whispered to him. "Imperius...I know that he can feel my distress. He is going to glean my mark. He will see all."

"You are not at fault on this. Be brave," he said and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and one to her forehead. "I will be your backbone now."

"I love you," she smiled. He chuckled and kissed her forehead again.

"As I love you, sister. Come. Let's go," he nodded slightly. At Tyrael's astonished gaze, Izarius regarded him calmly. "She loves me like a younger sister to an older brother. I see her purely as my sister. I was there for her, since her newborn days. I never left her side."

"Right," Tyrael nodded. Izarius looked at how his sister was dressed, and he shook his head at her original cotton and leather garments.

"I'd dress you in something better, but..." he frowned.

"I know. Not much to say about it. Two more days need to pass from Sanctuary standards. At least the cramping is lessening now. I feel better about that," she smiled.

"Can you walk?" Malthael asked.

"I can. I've been carried around so much, I feel as though I'm forgetting how to!" she grumbled. That got Tyrael to chuckle. Malthael moved to walk behind her. Even though other angels couldn't see him, he was going to let his presence be felt. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and she blinked that she actually felt his gentle squeeze.

"I have no physical form. You can feel me. I cannot touch others. But, I will help keep you calm. Chalad'ar awaits," Malthael said lightly. She nodded and moved to walk between Izarius and Tyrael. When a small cramp hit while they walked, she slowed up slightly until it passed. Any angels that saw them nodded respectfully. If any lingered out of curiosity, Malthael's aura caused them to gasp with alarm and move on. As they neared the Pools of Wisdom, Itherael was waiting for them.

"Do not consult the Chalice!" he warned.

"What?" Tyrael asked.

"It is unwise!" Itherael warned again.

"What has Talus'ar told you?" Anaurael asked.

"Nothing good will come of this. Yes, Tyrael will get his answers, but the cost will be too much. Please. Heed me. Do not speak with Chalad'ar. Turn back now," Itherael said.

"And, why do you wish to seek Chalad'ar?" Imperius said when he appeared in a flash of bright light in front of the Pools of Wisdom entrance. "For what purpose?"

"I had a question I wanted to consult," Tyrael said. Anaurael was able to move quickly to Imperius's side. He scooped her up to cradle her with a sense of relief and let her rest on a massive shoulder pauldron. When she looked at Tyrael, he nodded that he understood. Imperius let her take his hand to press against her mark. Now he turned to glare hard at Tyrael. This was also why Malthael didn't leave for her mind just yet.

"Remember her health..." Malthael warned. "and remember your truce."

"You would  _dare_  to ask such a question of her?!" Imperius seethed. At the feel of her hand touching his cheek, he shivered for control. After a moment of reflection, he whispered to her, "Thank you. I almost lost myself again."

"It's why I did it," she smiled and enjoyed the feel of his hands on her. He moved her other hand to wrap around his neck to ensure that her touch was secure. He couldn't think properly without her touch anymore. When she was with his core, it did tide him over, but only by so much.

"I tried to warn them," Itherael said.

"What did your Scroll say?" Imperius asked now in a much calmer tone.

"It would not say the outcome of the question. Just that a confrontation was going to happen. I also had to intervene for you to regain your mental clarity. Now it is safe to consult Chalad'ar," Itherael nodded. "Anaurael, keep your touch on him. It will keep his anger in check for, not only his health, but for yours, too. It will be important."

"Very well. Um, should Auriel be here? Or my parents? I mean...this is a big question..." she frowned. Itherael thought and looked at Imperius.

"Yes. Get them," Imperius nodded. "We shall all learn of this answer together."

"I shall return," Izarius said and vanished. Auriel soon appeared shortly before he came back with her parents. They had just eaten, so they were good for a while.

"Why are we here?" Ilerael asked.

"I wanted to ask the Chalice a question of considerable importance. You will know what it is when we go in," Tyrael said. At a look from Lilaurael, he sighed. "No. I have not eaten yet. I will after this is seen to. I'll make sure of it."

"You had better," Lilaurael said.

"I'll ensure it," Anaurael smiled. "I will need to eat, too."

"You should have eaten," Imperius now said to her.

"But..." she frowned.

"No. No more excuses after this. You are still bearing my offspring. You need the nourishment. You will eat the moment this is seen to."

"Yes, Imperius," she nodded. He patted her back lightly and refused to set her down. He made sure that her hands were still touching his invisible form under the helm. He needed her to keep focus when they walked through the Pools of Wisdom. Itherael was exceptionally curious about everything. Auriel was moving next to Malthael's illusionary form.

"You are upset that your physical form failed?" Auriel asked him.

"Not upset. More like...disturbed. But, another will form. I know how to ensure the proper one takes. That is not an issue. I can handle that," he replied calmly.

"And, if a daughter forms?" Ilerael grinned.

"Quiet..." Malthael said with a touch of amusement. That got laughter given back. "I will ensure that the body is male. Any others past that will vary. This first one is important."

"Right. But, wouldn't it be interesting if the firstborn was female?" Ilerael asked.

"No. That would be...complicated," Malthael muttered. Ilerael laughed again and got poked by his wife to settle down. Tyrael was hiding his smile at it all, though. When he looked behind him to see Anaurael and Imperius engaged in a kiss, he quickly turned his head and refocused. He had no right to be jealous, but the thought was there, all the same. Malthael was quick to give him a mental jab for control.

"I know. And we're here," Tyrael said when they reached the Chalice.

"Clear your mind first," Malthael ordered.

"Should I eat in your sanctum?" Anaurael whispered to Imperius.

"I think you should," he agreed and had her focus on the Chalice with him. Tyrael took a deep breath and cleared his thoughts. Placing a hand on each side of the Chalice, he readied himself.

"Be calm," Malthael whispered. Tyrael nodded.

"If Anaurael marries me, will it be beneficial?" Tyrael asked now. Ilerael's jaw dropped. Lilaurael was stunned. Auriel was even taken by surprise. Itherael merely hovered silently to see what the outcome would be. Imperius grumbled, but remained calm with Anaurael's help. Malthael tilted his head slightly to wait and see what the answer would reveal. After a couple minutes, Tyrael turned to face them with a bit of a troubled look on his face.

"What did it say?" Itherael asked.

"Well..." Tyrael sighed. "an actual wedding will not work. It would not be feasible. But, we can do a false wedding. If Anaurael belongs to two, as in both Imperius and I, it will complicate things for her. But, to safeguard her against others and myself, a false wedding will work perfectly fine. I can have Lorath and Xavian stand as witnesses for the Horadric order. The lot of you here will also stand as witnesses. Anaurael can simply place a ring on my finger with no vows said. She already has a significant ring on her finger. It can also work in my favor. It does belong to Imperius, but it can also show that she is, technically, wed."

"Hmm..." Imperius seemed to think over it.

"Would she need to wear a gown?" Lilaurael asked.

"No. The false wedding would not take place on Sanctuary. It would need to be done here to show the importance of it. I also saw, much to my surprise, that she can visit the Horadric library when it is safely taken back into the Horadric fold. It will be enjoyable for her," Tyrael chuckled.

"When does this false wedding need to take place?" Malthael asked.

"The sooner the better. To get it done," Tyrael said seriously. Imperius was incredibly disturbed by this. He didn't like the idea at all.

"Think of it like this," Anaurael soothed him gently. "I will not belong to Tyrael. It will just be a status. To play out as his wife to keep others from trying to harm me. Lorath, Xavian, and my parents will help play the act along as false witnesses to this. Since it will not be true, demons cannot attach the truth to the lie. They see lies as riddles. Words on the wind. A solid truth would be like a path straight to me. You would think this would safeguard me even more. And, if we do this, I will do something for you. Just for you."

"Hmm?" Imperius asked mildly.

"I'll have Greed get me a wedding gown just for you to see," she whispered softly under his helm. "Something that no one else can gaze at, save you. I don't need to wear a gown for this. Or anything special. But, for you, I will. To show that I am completely yours."

"He would call you his wife..." he muttered.

"Acting, my love," she chuckled. "Only to save face as to what I did to others that questioned us. In a sense, it would make me feel relieved. Less to explain, but there will be the few that know I also belong to you. The exception for him will still stand. They don't need to know everything. And I will be bearing him a son. Maybe others, too, if needed. Hopefully rarely, but the fact is there."

"I still don't..." he sighed and tensed at the small neck rub she gave him.

"You are the one my heart belongs to. You know this," she murmured softly. "And, I need to do this to you more often! Your neck is a mess!"

"So is your back," he muttered.

"I wonder if I can massage your core self," she mused now. At the growl he gave her, she knew it was complete enticement. "But...what do you think?"

"I don't want you to go through with it," he admitted. "I will think that I lost you."

"No. It will not even be a true wedding. You will lose no part of me. You will always be the first one I go to. Even on Sanctuary around Tyrael. It would be instinctive for me to go straight to you when I see you. You know this."

Malthael seemed to pause, and he walked over to Imperius. Then he spoke in a low tone, "I need to tell you. Anu...agrees with this. The whole thing. This false situation. I just felt a sensation. Touch her mark. You will know."

"What?!" Imperius now looked at him with a complete form of shock. Anaurael's jaw dropped, but she regained herself. Taking Imperius's hand, she pressed it to her mark. On sensing what Malthael did, he was mildly stunned. Then he shook his head. "Anaurael...you said you would wear a gown for me? Just for me?"

"Yes. I will have Greed get me the best one he can find," she promised.

"Make sure it is gold," he said.

"I will," she nodded and kissed him fiercely. Then she looked at Malthael and said, "Why do you think Anu agrees with this?"

"Anu agreed?!" Tyrael asked now.

"Yes. I felt a sensation. He will accept the false wedding idea. I believe that it is to form a stronger trust. A closer bond between us all. It will be needed. But, time is slipping now. We need to do this false wedding. Now."

"I shall get Lorath for you, Tyrael. I will also inform Greed and Xavian. They were still in the treasure room," Izarius said. "Should I bring your other three brothers?"

"Please bring them. Let us do this in the Angiris Council chamber. I...would say the Crystal Arch, but this is false. It would be best in the Council chamber. All shall bear witness in the High Heavens," Auriel said. "Yes, this will be false, but none can oppose all of Heaven witnessing of a union. False or not. I could even go so far as to have a true union done between Imperius and Anaurael."

"There is no need for that," Imperius said. "All know that she is mine."

"True, but it should be done, anyways," Ilerael said.

"Well, who would do the service?" Anaurael asked. "I honestly think that it is not needed. All of Heaven knows that I am soul-bonded to Imperius. There is nothing more to say."

"You should wear a gown," Lilaurael chuckled.

"No. There is no need for that," she smiled. "I'm still trying to pull through these cramps, too."

"That's right," Ilerael sighed. "Well, maybe a light dress. Gold base with diamond glitter?"

"Father!" she sighed. Imperius just shook his head and kept holding her. Izarius chuckled and now went to inform Greed and Xavian of the new plans. His next stop was to pick up Lorath. The false wedding was going to be done shortly.  _There was no choice in it, if Anu wanted it done._


	55. Chapter 55

The moment word was sent, the Council chamber was filled. Greed had his minions scouting for two dresses. One was going to be for the false wedding. The other was for Imperius to see only. He already had several dresses picked out, and he was looking over them in his domain critically.

" _Send this one to her chamber,_ " Greed said to the elegant gold gown with stitched in diamonds along the trim and mid-section. There was a slight train to let it gently sweep the floor when she walked. At the other, far more regal dress of gold with ruffles and rich designs of sparkling silver thread, he had that one hidden away in Imperius's sanctum. He even had a ring picked out for Tyrael. The large, red and gold ring that used to belong to a mighty Barbarian hero and leader, Bul-Kathos's Wedding Band, was now plucked off one of his long fingers and given over to Gurzick. The ring would also safeguard Tyrael's life, if he was surrounded by enemies, by drawing in their life force to support him.

" _Another sparkly?_ " Gurzick asked.

" _Yes. This is special. I will give my sparklies to no others. Hmm. I should give something else. Ah! Yes! Make sure the Fallen One gets this,_ " Greed giggled and gestured to an ice-blue blade in one of the piles near him. The sword, Azurewrath, was finally going to go back to the High Heavens. Greed had given it much thought on returning the sword, as he had watched much whenever he could from long ago.  _Tyrael would surely be in shock to see his former lieutenant's old sword. It may also grieve him, too. Izual's soul was forever tainted to remain in Hell. But, maybe through Anaurael, he could gain redemption?_ It was a question that would have to wait for another time, though it was sure to come up when the sword was finally given back over.

When the dress was delivered, Anaurael could only groan. Izarius chuckled and helped her change into it. He actually felt better seeing her in a gown. Her old garments were too plain for the standards of Heaven.  _They were also falling apart._  He would have to see about getting new ones for her.

"You look good!" he chuckled.

"I should put some face paints on you," Lilaurael grinned.

"No, Mother! This is enough!" Anaurael insisted. "The last time I tried that, I got harassed by every boy in my hometown. I don't need it."

"You should when you go to Imperius," Malthael mused from where he stood.

"Don't you get in on this!" she scowled. He chuckled softly and crossed his arms over his chest. Ilerael was in the Council chamber with the others. Auriel could have joined Anaurael, but she had to help keep the Angelic Host under control for the rare event. Xavian and Lorath were both amazed at the chamber they were in. They were also honored and humbled to be there.

Tyrael was actually a touch nervous. Itherael hovered near him calmly to give him support. As for Imperius, he still had doubts on everything. Darius, Azarius, and Mithus were standing dutifully near him. When Gurzick appeared, it was Darius that moved quickly to keep him hidden.

"Yes?" Darius asked.

"Good gown. She has, ah, better. Yes! Better gown. For him. Hidden," Gurzick whispered in his broken way to get the words right. "Ah! Gifts! For...um. Fallen One. Yes?"

"Fallen? You mean Tyrael?"

"Yes. Him. Here," Gurzick said and handed over the ring and the sword. Darius chuckled at the ring. But, it was the sword that had him speechless.

"The blessed Azurewrath...!" he breathed out. "Thank you."

"Yes. I watch. Far," Gurzick nodded and teleported away. Darius now moved over to Tyrael's side to hand over the ring. Tyrael chuckled softly, but then he paled at the sight of the sword.

"Where did you find this?!" he demanded.

"Greed had it. I think it was a gift now. With the ring," Darius said somberly. El'druin even seemed to glow softly to shed a form of its own sorrow. Imperius recognized the glowing blue sword and was now at their side to find out more.

"Is that...?!" Imperius hissed.

"Yes. Azurewrath," Tyrael said sadly.

"I wonder if Anaurael can help Izual," Itherael said when he hovered over now. Imperius was now deep in thought about this.

"He can't be reborn from the Lightsong. He is too much of the Burning Hells now," Tyrael said.

"But, he was originally an angel. It may be possible. If we find him and imprison him to see how he is..." Itherael said, as he mused aloud. "I shall consult with Talus'ar later."

"Please do," Tyrael said with a nod. Mithus was able to take Azurewrath and set it in a safe place to be studied later. The event about to happen was too important. At the arrival of Lilaurael when she moved to stand where Ilerael was, the entire chamber hushed. Then, on Izarius's arm, Anaurael appeared in the glittering gown of gold and diamonds. Imperius was completely in shock at first, but Malthael was able to whisper behind him that a better gown was hidden away. That had him relax considerably.

"Greed took care of it. I have not yet seen the other gown. But, I am sure that the one she is wearing will pale in comparison. Worry not," Malthael said.

"Azurewrath was given back to us," Imperius muttered to him. "Itherael wants to see if Izual can have his own form of redemption."

"Truly? If it can be done, I would look into it. Do so," Malthael agreed. Imperius nodded and watched Anaurael move silently. Her parents approached her first to hug her and whisper their soft blessings. Then she approached Tyrael calmly. She was given Bul-Kathos's Wedding Band to slip on his finger when his gauntlet was removed. Then he kissed her softly. There were no vows spoken. No other things needed to be done. This was enough.

"If any question them, we can say that we all bore witness to this event," Auriel said. "However, Imperius needs to go to the Crystal Arch."

"For what purpose?" he asked.

"For another union to happen," Itherael nodded. "Talus'ar confirmed it. We couldn't say anything. It had to be kept quiet until now."

"Wait..." Anaurael frowned.

"You have another gown to wear, right?" Lilaurael chuckled.

"Mother! Father?!" she gasped.

"Go change. Izarius, help her," Malthael nodded.

"But...that gown was just to be for Imperius!" she blushed.

"And, it will be just for him. After this," Itherael said. Tyrael was surprised, but he chuckled.  _I'll definitely bear witness to this._  Now in Imperius's sanctum, Izarius was impressed at the gown that rested on the throne. When Gurzick appeared with jewelry to accent the dress, her jaw dropped. At the sight of the earrings, she sighed.

"My ears are not pierced, so I cannot wear earrings," she frowned.

"Aww!" Gurzick pouted. "Pretty!"

"I know. But, they would hurt me, if I tried. Maybe later on I can try to get them pierced. But, right now, I cannot wear them. I can wear the necklace, though," she smiled. Gurzick nodded and handed over the elaborate gold and diamond necklace. It seemed to be a string of laced gold and diamonds with a heavy diamond pendant as the centerpiece. Hair clips were carefully set in after the tricky gown was settled on her. Then the necklace was placed around her throat elegantly. Her circlet bearing Imperius's circlet likeness was easily adjusted to accept everything. Her rings were still kept on, too. There was no need to remove them.

"Do you know how to use this?" Izarius asked when he saw the makeup kit.

"Yes. I do," she sighed. A small mirror was with the kit, and she was able to carefully apply everything as neatly as she could. When her mother came in, she rolled her eyes lightly.

"That is a bit too much makeup. Let me help," her mother smiled.

"Of course, Mother," she smiled back.

"And your father plans to escort you. Izarius, you can join the others. You can help escort her when she appears, if you like," Lilaurael said.

"I can do that," Izarius nodded and teleported away. Malthael was able to stay where Imperius was. He decided to see her when he did. And he was glad that he did. Once the Crystal Arch was ready and filled with various angels, Tyrael stood just beyond the glowing white pillars with Xavian and Lorath. Imperius stood near the center of the two arches of glowing Light. When Anaurael finally appeared arm in arm with her parents, he was speechless at her beauty. The gown she wore earlier clearly did pale in comparison to what she wore now.

This gown's golden ruffles easily trailed past her by a good five feet. She didn't hold any flowers, but that was fine. Everything about her sparkled and glittered. From the silver threading inlaid along the gold threading, to the diamonds that decorated her, it only heightened her angelic aura. Even her molten gold hair seemed to flutter out behind her beautifully. But, it was her mark that glowed vibrantly in tune with Imperius's own glow. When she passed Izarius, he moved to walk behind her with his other three brethren. The sight was purely impressive.

"Are you all right?" Lorath whispered to Tyrael.

"I am. I'm just...amazed at how beautiful she truly is," he smiled. All of the High Heavens was speechless at this. When she finally reached Imperius, he clasped her hands in his. There was only one thing he had to say to seal everything in front of all of them.

"I love you," he said solemnly.

"I love you," she said back just as reverently. Small gasps were heard all around, but they were ignored, as he moved to gather her up in his arms and kiss her with a passion that unrivaled anything they shared before. Itherael could only nod silently. _Imperius finally admitted his love to her in front of the High Heavens._   _All had come to pass as Talus'ar had said._

"Do not look for us," Imperius said sternly for them all to hear.

"We know," Ilerael smiled softly.

"Would you like me to prepare a meal for her?" Izarius asked.

"In my sanctum. Let it be ready there. And, Tyrael, you shall rest with her after she rests with me. You need to eat something, anyways," Imperius seemed to snort at him.

"Yes, I'll get right on that," Tyrael chuckled. At Lilaurael's small glare, he threw up his hands. "I just told him I'm going to eat!"

A round of laughter and chuckles followed. Xavian and Lorath were already making plans to set up expeditions to the wild jungles the moment Greed's scouting goblins provided crucial evidence that the library existed. They would even talk to the new heroes to assist. It was possible that they would. With that now underway, Imperius was quick to teleport with Anaurael back to his inner sanctum. He waited patiently for Izarius to set up a small platter with an amazing assortment of meat, cheese, and delicacies. Likely provided from Greed. After the pitcher of water was set down, his sanctum sealed up.

"I should eat first," she muttered and gasped at the fiery touch Imperius did to her neck. He didn't become his core form just yet.

"I know," he agreed. "You will eat, as I'm with you."

"You will feed me?" she mused. At this, he seemed to pause.

"As much as I would detest such a thing," he started. Then he looked at some of the fruits. "I will not touch the flesh of charred creatures. Or anything that looks substantially soft and damp. But, I can handle something like this..."

"Oh?" she smiled and blinked at the small, green grape he fed her now. "You know, forks are made to help with such a thing. You don't have to touch anything."

At this, he picked up the gold fork, skewered the largest chunk of meat he found, and held it up to her. That got her laughing. Setting the piece back down, as it was way too big for her to possibly attempt to chew without slicing up with a knife, he now ignored the platter and showed her what true hunger really meant to him with his core form. And his appetite was insatiable.


	56. Chapter 56

"When do you plan to go back?" Lorath asked Tyrael, as they were seated in a small chamber. It was the same one used as a small feast hall after the successful training from Pandemonium. Ilerael and Lilaurael were also seated and catered to by Mithus and Azarius. Darius and Izarius had to remain in Anaurael's chamber to keep it clean and prepared for her to return from Imperius's sanctum.

"Likely after I rest with her," Tyrael said and speared a small piece of meat with a fork. "I'll need to do that first. After that happens, I'll be able to return to see what else needs to be done."

"I can understand that," Xavian agreed.

"Whatever happened to Willis?" Ilerael asked. "I didn't have much time to really dabble much into his situation. Did his father come by to get him?"

"Oh. Him," Xavian grumbled.

"He wants to prove his worth," Tyrael sighed.

"I don't want him anywhere near the library," Lorath said. "I get a nasty vibe whenever I'm around him. And now we have that girl, Kadala, in our ranks. Ugh. I get weird vibes from her, too."

"I think you like her," Xavian grinned. At the dirty look he got now, Tyrael cracked a grin.

"Shut up," Lorath finally muttered and pulled down his cloth mask just enough to eat. "She's the daughter of a greedy man. A nasty man."

"And, she offers services to the heroes in exchange for those weird shards," Lilaurael chuckled. "You do glance at her a bit more than you like."

"I just want to make sure she doesn't steal anything!" Lorath finally said. "Where does she get her items from, anyways? It makes no sense to me."

"Then ask her," Tyrael said bluntly. "I won't do it for you. I'm married now."

"Even though no vows were said?" Xavian asked.

"None are needed," he smiled. "Angels work differently. I don't have to go by human traditions. Granted, the marriage was false. But, it's still a marriage."

"So, that's why you did it?" Lilaurael smiled. As a response, Tyrael removed his gauntlet to display his new, powerful wedding band on his left hand.

"As long as I wear this, then I'm fine," he smiled a bit wider. "And, she put it on me."

"That she did," Ilerael nodded.

"As for Willis's father," Lorath said to get back to the main topic. "he did come by to try and talk sense into him. Willis gave him the brush off. He kept saying that joining the Horadrim was his true calling. I think he's just doing it to get close to Anaurael."

"It's exactly why he's doing it," Xavian growled. "Ana's too good for him!"

"And, I will deny him access to see my wife," Tyrael muttered. "And don't go telling me that she isn't. As long as I wear the ring that she put on my finger, then she is."

"Right," Ilerael chuckled. "Harvey, Willis's father, actually insisted for me and Lilaurael to get married. It was touching, really. I'm really glad that he's still around."

"He is an honorable man," Tyrael agreed. "His craftsman ship is spectacular, too! At least I know that, if we need stonework restored, we can go to him."

"Maybe that's what we can do for Willis," Lilaurael mused. "Have him handle repairs. Masonry and carpentry. He wants to prove his worth? Fine. Let him restore the library when it's found."

"That would definitely keep him busy for a few years," Tyrael said with a wry grin. When Gurzick appeared with a gleeful laugh, Ilerael waved at him.

"How is Greed?" Ilerael asked.

"Oh, I'm well enough! Your place of importance has been found. But, it is infested. Heavily. By vermin, old demons, and other unpleasant things. As proof that it was found, I had Gurzick grab something for you before he was caught and questioned by the inhabitants in that place," Greed said from the crown. Now an old book was presented to Tyrael. The powerful, mortal angel's jaw dropped. _It was the alchemy book used to make most of the potions for the Horadric order._ Itherael was summoned, the area in front of Tyrael was cleared away, and now he opened the aged book to carefully glean the ingredients needed to remake the potion.

"Hmm," Itherael pondered. "over half of these plants all grow in the jungles."

"Hardest places to reach, too," Ilerael frowned. "The map here shows all of the locations. It could have changed over time."

"A new map would need to be made. Lorath, I am going to entrust this book to you. Recruit a couple Witch Doctors, if you can. Even other heroes willing to make this journey. We need our library reclaimed, and we need these plants," Tyrael said. "The moment I'm done here, I'll rejoin you on Sanctuary. Let's finish eating."

"Allow me to make copies of this book? I would rather copies be taken to Sanctuary instead of a priceless tome," Itherael said. It was easily agreed to. "Also...what does this mean?"

"Hmm?" Tyrael asked. At the notation of an angelic authority ingredient, he winced. "I needed to approve the potion made. Certain parts of it. It helped make it stronger."

"Tyrael, do not side-line the truth. I know what it means. Talus'ar did show something of this to me. I will not say anything, as the current potion in our grasp did heal you significantly. What I want to ask is this. Who will offer to assist with this?" Itherael said. "You cannot."

"Izarius agreed to assist," he said calmly.

"That is fine. The potions will need to be brought here. I will offer my Library as a place for him to inspect each potion," Itherael nodded.

"Thank you," Tyrael said. As they continued to discuss new possibilities for item locations, Imperius was going through his own new set of sensations. Anaurael's elaborate gown was draped over the seat of his throne, but he had her leave her jewelry on. She was in his embrace, and he had her lock her legs around his glowing waist. For the first time he could ever remember, he felt complete pleasure. It was the sensation he had next that floored them both. He couldn't help the small groan that escaped him, either. She knew what that meant from how Tyrael would make the same sounds at the height of his pleasure. She just didn't think that it was possible with Imperius.

"You...did...!" Anaurael gasped in his arms.

"What did I do...?" he asked with a touch of exhaustion. He felt something exquisitely pleasuring flow from him just a bit ago. It actually drained him. He was a touch surprised.

"Um..." she was too flustered to explain it. He pressed a thumb to her mark and found himself in a state of shock.  _But I didn't have flesh!_

"It could just be a solid concentration of my Song," he muttered and kept her against him. "The way I focused with it. I may have simulated what it could have been like."

"And, if physical offspring happen?" she asked.

"I know you are a touch infertile right now. Let's have Tyrael make the champion needed. We can attempt to try after," he muttered and kissed her. He knew it was how the traitorous Inarius started the Nephalem long ago with the rogue demoness, Lilith. _It was possible for angels to fully breed out. That was with demons, though._ He wasn't sure how it would work with Anaurael, but he didn't rule out wanting to try. A part of him did want a physical offspring of his own to go with the one being made from her soul. At the thought of Inarius coming to mind, he tensed.

"What are you thinking of?" she whispered.

"I never told you about Inarius. Did I?" he sighed.

"No. But, from what I was taught, he and the demoness, Lilith, were the ones that stole the Worldstone to make Sanctuary and humankind. The first Nephalem. Right?"

"Yes. You are correct."

"Are they still alive?"

"I don't know. Nor do I care. Inarius was given to the demons to act as penance for his sins. Lilith was driven off and banished. I do not know what became of them."

"It's sad, but I understand."

"They stole a priceless artifact. They started a whole new mess," he snorted. He trembled at the touch to his cheek, and he pressed his glowing face into her neck. "I don't like thinking about it."

"Then don't think about it," she whispered and kissed him deeply. "Do you think it's time for us to rejoin the others?"

"I don't like thinking about that, either," he seemed to smirk. She laughed softly and shook her head. "But, I suppose it is time. Tyrael will want to be with you, too."

"The sooner he starts on another son, the faster the chances are for it to take," she frowned. "I was upset, though. I...actually looked forward to..."

"And you still are," he reminded her. "My offspring in your soul is still there."

"Yes," she nodded, and he kissed her before setting her down. Since the cramping was finally leaving her, the capsules to control the bleeding were needed. She was able to safely wear the gowns he loved to see her in. He had a slender one set aside for her that resembled gold stretch velvet.

It was a single sheet of cloth that went from her shoulders in dainty straps to end just at the top of her feet in a flared way. He seemed to growl at how it clung to her hips and legs. It almost looked like a second skin on her. There was even a small, gold corset piece that was built to fit onto the dress, and she used this to carefully support her bust-line. She usually had Izarius help her with such things, but she managed when she tied it off. Her necklace was framed perfectly between her perfect mounds.

"I don't know if I want any to see you in this," he muttered.

"Why is that?" she asked and sat down to eat. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and she groaned at the massage he gave her. "I need...to eat..."

"Why does Greed find things like this for you?!" he seemed to growl out. "I'm finding it very hard to even think of giving you over to anyone. Even your parents for a casual visit."

"You have troops to train, though. Don't you?" she frowned.

"I do," he sighed and landed for his armor to reappear. He let his wings flare out and settle back into their usual tendrils of gold. He turned when he saw Izarius walk into the now opened entrance.

"Her gown isn't on right. Let me help her?" he asked.

"Not yet. Let her eat," Imperius said.

"Let him help me real quick," she said. He was forced to let her go. Izarius studied the clinging dress and carefully helped position it better. Then he tightened the strings a bit more on the corset piece. That helped her considerably. Still making sure she could breathe, he nodded, and let her sit back down.

"Tyrael is waiting patiently," Izarius said.

"Let him keep waiting," Imperius muttered. She smiled and started to eat in a ravenous way. Once she had eaten and drank her fill, Izarius began to clean up the sanctum.

"Can you make sure I have a bath ready? Maybe after I meet with Tyrael and the others?"

"I can do that," Izarius nodded. "Darius will ensure it's ready for water."

"Thank you," she smiled. Imperius helped her stand, and he had her walk with him to where the others were. The moment she stepped into the small feast hall, Lorath had dropped his fork at how she appeared in the gown. Xavian coughed and looked away quickly. Tyrael felt himself get intensely warm, and he had to rise up to walk over and meet her. Imperius tensed lightly, but he relaxed when Anaurael pressed a hand over his to help him refocus. He nodded and let her go to greet Tyrael.

"You look amazing," Tyrael whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. "You were able to eat? I hope?"

"I have," she chuckled. Itherael was now able to clasp hands with her fondly in his own greeting. As much as he wanted to hug her, it would have been too much.

"I shall see to making copies of your tome," Itherael said.

"Thank you," Tyrael nodded to him. Her parents were next to hug her and show their support for her. "I'll see you all on Sanctuary later."

"Of course," Ilerael nodded. He gave an odd glance to Lorath and cleared his throat to help him snap out of it. He knew his daughter was beautiful. He was glad that he was there to keep the tension down. Even Imperius was a touch relieved at this.

"I shall check on the training troops. Contact me if anything happens," Imperius told Anaurael.

"I will," she nodded. When he left, Tyrael was quick to start leading her out of the chamber to her bedroom. When Izarius appeared to help, it was accepted. At the kiss Tyrael gave her next the moment they got to her room, it showed how much he clearly needed her.

"I can't wait..." he tensed and pulled her close to kiss her again.

"Think you can for a bath?" she mused. "I'm sure your back needs it."

"Help me out of this armor. I'll see what I can do about your dress," he chuckled. He had to force himself to calm down. He was trying to stay cool. It was hard to do when he remembered what she looked like just a short bit ago. In her current dress, it was near impossible.

"Calm yourself," she smiled and gasped at the kiss he gave her next.

"In the bath, I'll be calm," he mumbled. It would be another thirty minutes before Izarius was given the signal to start the bath. He was fully relaxed by the time he was soaking in the tub with her.

"I was wondering if you could answer a question for me," she said.

"Hmm?" he asked to have her continue.

"Imperius...mentioned something about Inarius," she said.

"Oh..." he grimaced.

"You also dislike him?"

"It's...a very touchy situation when it comes to him. He was one that tried to find a way out of the Eternal Conflict. He went completely rogue on us and let himself get caught by the demons. The fool tried to talk sense into them. After he got caught, he met Lilith. A demoness that had his ideals. She was also a daughter of Mephisto. A Prime Evil in Hell. Anyways, they fell in love. Then, to make a hidden safe haven for themselves, he stole the Worldstone to make Sanctuary."

"Do you remember him? Inarius?" she asked.

"I do. He was a fanatic in trying to stop the fighting. But, after the Nephalem were born, he wanted them destroyed. He saw how powerful they truly were. It scared him. Lilith wanted them to become her army. They fought. And it was their fighting that alerted us to where they were. It...wasn't a good sight to see," Tyrael said. "He tried to talk to me about it before all of that, and, yes, I did understand what he wanted to do. I just...didn't see things the way he did. Angels were made to fight demons. Not mate with them and form peace with them!"

"You know," she sighed and pressed into him. "I found myself shuddering with distaste at how the men on Sanctuary looked at me. I just knew that...they weren't right for me. That something was wrong with them. When I learned that humanity was half demon, I felt...alone. Completely alone. I had my parents, but I had no one else that was like me. I had Izarius and my brothers, too, but none that weren't truly unrelated to me. I remember being ten years old and pouting over losing Cain's book. Harvey had bought it from a traveling merchant in town, and it was given to me as a gift to read. Izarius had to take the book back to Cain later in the night. It was stolen from him."

"It was?" Tyrael blinked.

"Yes. But, I was a bit upset that I couldn't read it. I went outside my home to think to myself. It was what I tended to do when I couldn't sleep at night. And I...said aloud that I felt alone. Then Imperius came down to reveal himself to me. To prove that I was not. That he had watched over me all my life. I showed him what a hug was, too."

"That's actually funny to think about," Tyrael admitted. "He had to have been a giant to you!"

"Oh, he thought I was performing a ritual when I lifted up my arms to have him pick me up," she giggled. That had him laughing softly. "But, that was when he began to visit me frequently."

"Well," he said and kissed her dry, molten gold head. "you are not alone anymore. You have me now. Granted, I am...much...older than you..."

"Only by a few millennia?" she grinned and squeaked at a small tickle to her side.

"Imperius is just as old. As well as your parents," he reminded her.

"And my brothers, too," she nodded. "I feel like a child around all of you."

"There is much to learn. But, we are also learning, too. I've never had offspring before. Neither has Imperius. So, we old ones can learn new things."

"Where have I heard that phrase before?" she grinned.

"I am not a beast of burden," he growled and squeezed her. "or a loyal lap dog."

"But...you like my lap?" she grinned again. "As a pillow?"

"Besides that," he smirked and chuckled at her. He sighed and winced. "I can't believe that Azurewrath was returned to us. That Greed had it all these years."

"Azurewrath?"

"Izual's blade. Izual...was my best friend. My personal lieutenant. Everything was fine with him until he became overcome by the demon hordes. They...tore apart his mind after they caught him. He lost all of his angelic self. Even after his soul was freed from the beastly body he was chained to...he became a shadow of what he used to be. I even had to fight him when Diablo invaded Heaven. He was reborn in the Burning Hells. It just...proves that his Light is gone."

"It is not your fault," she whispered and pressed into him. "If you find him, I will attempt to heal his mind. I do not know if his body can be saved. But...there may be a glimmer of his old self there. I may be able to find it. Maybe he can be reborn as your son."

"I..." he paused and shivered. "Well...that's if we can find him."

"Greed could scout and lure," she said. "He does much for me."

"As much as he shouldn't, I'm surprised," he admitted.

"He says that my hair of gold makes him happy to see me," she laughed softly. "He also appreciated how I didn't hurt Gurzick when I first saw him. I gave him broken farm tools."

"Really?" Tyrael grinned.

"And, I also learned through Greed that he loves the broken shovel I gave him! He smacks his minions around with it!" she giggled wickedly. A bark of laughter came from him now, and he ran a hand over his face, as he shook his head. "He did offer to safeguard me, though. If anything happened."

"Then...why didn't he find you in Pandemonium? When Titharius took you?" he asked.

"He may have been busy. But...I know he must have learned what happened after," she sighed. "I have noticed an increase in Greed Goblins lately, too."

"That seems to be the case," he nodded. "I do love the fact that he seems to hate Lyndon."

"Lyndon is competition to him," she smiled. "You should have heard them going off when I was helping the Nephalem! He asked if Lyndon bathed in his own piss!"

"What?!" Tyrael gaped before more laughter came forth. "Okay. The next time Lyndon and Gurzick go on an outing, I need to witness it."

"Could be done," she chuckled. "Make sure Lyndon is at your library with Gurzick."

"I will have to do that," he nodded.

"What is the plan now?" she asked.

"You and I are going to relax. After another hour, I need to get back to Sanctuary," he said and yawned. At her look, he groaned.

"After a few hours of sleep with me, we will go back," she corrected.

"Fine," he sighed, and rose from the tub with her. They were able to dry each other off, but it led to a touching match that ended up finishing off on the bed. Only after she was securely in his embrace did they finally succumb to sleep.


	57. Chapter 57

Malthael was lost in his own thoughts ever since he saw her at the Crystal Arch.  _She was stunning._   _Completely stunning. But, now she was in danger. Far more than I care to admit. That danger is from other angels._  Right after the small gathering had happened, he noticed a small group of angelic warriors that wandered off. He was able to follow them. Not too far, as Anu was also concerned and granted him a temporary reprieve to follow them, but he overheard what they planned.  _Not all of it was to benefit the High Heavens._  It concerned him deeply.

Now that he knew of this, he wanted to talk to her. To spend time with her and tell her what to expect. _But, that was near impossible with Tyrael so close to her. Or was it?_  Sensing that she just fell asleep, he quickly found her resting with Tyrael's angelic form by the jungle waterfall. It had become one of her favorite places.

When he landed, she smiled and waved at him. He paused at the gown she was wearing. She was able to bring in the stretch velvet gown of gold, but lacked the corset part. Regaining himself, he nodded and walked over calmly.

"Tyrael, I wish to speak with her alone," he said lightly. "For a small time."

"Oh? That's fine," Tyrael nodded. He whispered to her to have her blush, kissed her gently and let her move to Malthael's side. He would know where she was now. Malthael scooped her up and took off into flight. He aimed for a cliffside waterfall retreat. Setting her here, he crouched down and pulled her into his lap to look at the roaring waterfall down below them.

"Is everything well?" she asked.

"You would think so," Malthael murmured and let out a long sigh when she leaned into him. "I was...amazed...at how you looked. At the Crystal Arch."

"I'm sure many were."

"But, it was because of that..."

"Hmm?"

"A new dilemma has come."

"Oh?"

"You were told how various angels were thinking of removing their wings?"

"I was told this," she nodded.

"It...may have been done. And these angels are young. Careless. They are less than a hundred years old, and very inexperienced. They sought to remove their wings only to get close to you."

"What?! Imperius should know!" she frowned.

"He will in time. I had to tell you first to keep him in check. Same with Tyrael. These new ones may attempt to join the Horadrim. You cannot let them get close to you!" he growled and squeezed her.

"Were any of them female warriors?"

"No. That is what disturbed me. There are more than half of the High Heavens that see you as family. The rest are...questionable at best. We may need to consult Chalad'ar. But, you do need rest. So does Tyrael. So, for now, you are safe. However, I am going to need to consult Izarius. Stay here."

"You cannot be elsewhere with me? To be here and elsewhere?"

"In your mind, I cannot. I cannot be in two places at once. Such a thing is not possible. I was surprised that I was able to linger as I did for as long as I did from the Crystal Arch, but I feel that Anu may have had a hand in that. There is not much else to say. So, I will tell you this again. Stay here."

"Of course," she nodded. He kissed her softly, moved her to sit on a small boulder, and took off into the mental sky. She was very worried now.  _How many angels removed their wings?_  When she felt a set of hands on her shoulders, she trembled.

"Something is wrong. I felt it," Imperius growled.

"Malthael just told me..." she swallowed. "a group of angels removed their wings after seeing me with you at the Crystal Arch. He overheard them talk. And, it...wasn't for any other reason than to join the Horadrim to meet with me."

"WHAT?!" he thundered angrily. She rested her hands over his, and he glowered inwardly. He forced himself to calm down before noticing where she was. "You are alone?"

"Malthael went to inform Izarius. To increase the watch on me."

"Good. I would have thought you were with Tyrael."

"Malthael asked to speak with me alone. It was likely to keep Tyrael's mortal body sleeping."

"I see. Good strategy. When Malthael returns, I will hear what he has to say. Then I shall send scouts to see where these angels have gone. They  _will_  answer to me!"

"I know they will," she sighed and found herself cradled in his arms. He knew she was a touch afraid now. As much as she would be overjoyed to see new mortal angels, it was the reason why they became mortal. _If she was to spend any time in Sanctuary, it would have to be fleeting. Demons and humans were no longer the only threat._  He hated the thought of it.

"Hush, my ward," he soothed and kissed her lovingly. "You are mine. You know this. I know this. They will have to go through  _me_  to get to you. Do not worry so."

She sighed and let him continue to cradle her. She began to get drowsy in her own thoughts. Even though she wasn't physically pregnant, the pregnancy her soul bore was starting to affect her. A light sleep did take over, and he gave a mild glance at Malthael when he returned.

"I figured you would sense her distress," he said.

"Indeed," Imperius nodded. "She told me what was going on."

"I'm sure of that. And, it is true."

"Do you know how many?"

"About six. Roughly. It could be more or less. Word does spread in the High Heavens."

"Izarius knows?"

"He does now."

"What do you make of this?"

"I would say to consult Chalad'ar, but Tyrael needs rest. At least a good four hours."

"As does she. Very well."

"Izarius is informing the others. Including her parents. Itherael knows, too."

"Can Talus'ar explain this?"

"Hmm. I shall check."

"Bring him here when he is able."

"I shall," Malthael nodded and flew off. A short while later, Itherael returned with him.

"I studied this extensively," Itherael said. "How is she?"

"Resting," Imperius nodded.

"Good. So far, up to ten of our rank is missing. I have detected intense energy signatures that dissipated in various parts of the High Heavens," Itherael sighed.

"So, they split up to keep from being noticed," Malthael mused.

"Do we have names?" Imperius growled.

"Not yet. But, that will be rectified," Itherael said.

"Any that remove their wings to only see her is now considered a rogue!" Imperius stated.

"Agreed," Malthael nodded.

"Understood," Itherael gave his own nod. "I shall inform Auriel."

"Bring Tyrael here. Let him know of what it is going on," Imperius said. Malthael flew off and returned with a very angry Tyrael. Imperius glanced at him, and they both nodded to each other. Malthael was a touch disturbed, as he did want time alone with her, but that could happen later.  _This was too important to ignore._

"What are we to do?" Tyrael asked.

"Chalad'ar may need to be consulted. However, you and Anaurael both need rest," Malthael said. "Her parents have been informed. Izarius has also been informed."

"When do I inform Auriel?" Itherael asked.

"I shall tell her," Malthael said. He looked over at Izarius landing to stand with them now.

"Darius, Azarius, and Mithus now know. I also informed Lorath and Xavian. They are both appalled. Anyways, what do we do now?" Izarius asked.

"I wonder..." Malthael mused. "We may not need Chalad'ar. That Vecin seer. The one that was able to see powerful visions. She may know more."

"You think so?" Tyrael asked.

"Yes. The whole reason that she said that Izarius was to be for Anaurael was to irk me into visiting her dreams," Malthael smirked. Imperius glared at him with shock. He didn't know this. Tyrael was also staring at him with surprise. "Ah. You didn't know?"

"No. Izarius?!" Imperius growled.

"She is my sister. The news was false," Izarius said solemnly. "I could not bring myself to do anything to her, if I even tried. It was...shameful...to think of anything more."

"Good," Tyrael nodded.

"And, why did she want to speak with you?" Imperius asked Malthael.

"To ensure I wouldn't do anything blasphemous with my champion body. That was mainly it," Malthael shrugged. Itherael remained silent, but he nodded with understanding. He knew the other reason for the visit. So did Izarius.

"How did you contact Myriam?" Tyrael asked.

"In her dreams. It was...easy," Malthael shrugged. "I can do the same thing now."

"Do it. We'll wait," Imperius nodded. Malthael nodded back and vanished. As they waited patiently, Myriam was busy sorting a few charms and coins that she had received from various heroes as payments for enchanting their gears. She glanced up and her jaw dropped at seeing Malthael standing over her in a menacing, yet peaceful, way.

"I'm not truly here. It's your mind. I...marked your mental focus to find you. From my last visit. It does not interfere with your thoughts or ways. It is only to track you down. I have something I need to ask. Imperius decided to send me. Your answer must be truthful," Malthael said.

"You need to remove your mark from me!" she snapped.

"I cannot. You could remove it, but only if you know how. Since you do not, I can find you," Malthael crossed his arms over his chest. "Several angels fell from Heaven. Their intentions are...questionable. Do you see anything?"

"I..." she started and paused. "Yes. They will all be quite rude to you."

"I see."

"And...the girl...do not leave her alone in their company," she said gravely.

"That is an obvious given. Nothing else?"

"Hmm. Ah. Yes. The new place. The library. There is a secret there that Tyrael knows. He must find it. I can say nothing more."

"Good to know."

"He will not remember until he gets there. Do not say anything to him, or he may forget fully."

"I shall say nothing."

"Ah! One last thing," she said. "Imperius did something with the girl. You can feel it?"

"Hmm...I...no! Can it be?!" Malthael was actually surprised.

"If it happens again, Tyrael will be blocked. What Imperius put in her is enough. You can work with the girl's body in your favor. You could have both," the Vecin seer winked.

"I could have both..." Malthael thought. "Imperius and Tyrael to make..."

"Just do not abuse this new position of power. Agreed?"

"For this knowledge...I shall let you live, if anything else does happen," Malthael seemed to smirk. That got her to scoff at him. He would never give her a straight answer over that. He liked to let her be the one to question her own visions. When he returned to Anaurael's mind, he informed them of what he was told about the rogue angels.

"Sacrilege!" Itherael hissed. "They truly do cause ill intent?!"

"They do," Malthael nodded.

"What are we to do?" Izarius asked.

"She remains in Heaven, unless accompanied by either myself or Tyrael," Imperius said. "Izarius, you shall also need to be vigilant."

"Always," Izarius nodded. When Anaurael finally stirred and saw who was there, she gasped.

"We were discussing the rogue angels," Itherael said gently.

"Rogue?" she frowned.

"The ones that removed their wings," Imperius grumbled.

"I see," she sighed and calmed him with a touch to his cheek.

"I cannot leave your side," Izarius said. She smiled at him, and he said, "They will cause too much damage. It would be unwise."

"I know," she agreed. She yawned again and felt intense relief at the squeeze Imperius gave her. "How much more should I sleep?"

"A few more hours. Same with Tyrael," Malthael said.

"I can agree to that. When we wake, I shall go ahead and start locating the library," Tyrael said.

"I need to see to the troops again," Imperius said. "Itherael, inform Auriel of what is happening. Scouts will need to be sent to find the culprits."

"Of course. We shall go through the ranks and find out who went missing. They will be searched for relentlessly," Itherael nodded. He truly did see Anu's champion as his own son, too. He wanted nothing to harm the developing offspring. Imperius gave Anaurael over to Tyrael to hold, and he vanished back to oversee the troops. Before Itherael left, she gestured for him. "Yes?"

"It is good to see you working so closely with Imperius," she smiled.

"I know. Since he is in more control of his actions and thoughts, it is much easier to work with him again. This was how he was before the bitter rage infused in him. It is a relief to all of us," Itherael admitted gently. "The moment you were born, the changes began for the better. I must say, though. It is...very odd to hear him laugh."

"Tell me about it," Tyrael chuckled. Anaurael giggled. Malthael seemed to smirk, but he looked over at Izarius. The guardian Archangel was very disturbed on everything.

"What are your thoughts?" Malthael asked him.

"I want to tell Gurzick what is going on. Greed can help us find them," Izarius said.

"Ah! That he could," Itherael said. "Do that."

"Anaurael?" Tyrael whispered to her at the wince she did.

"Even in sleep, I still feel what is left of the cramping," she whispered back. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked. She rested her hand on his invisible cheek and smiled with a nod.

"Set me down?" she asked. He squeezed her and put her on her feet. She didn't feel comfortable to be cradled by any others. Being held while upright was fine. Even sitting in one's lap to get held was fine. But, to be cradled like an infant was something reserved for Imperius. Izarius was able to get away with it by being strictly her brother to comfort her. If she was too drowsy to think, others would be able to do it, too. But, when she was aware, she only wanted Imperius to hold her like that.

"Anaurael?" Izarius asked. She was trembling. Malthael let out a hiss and vanished. He reappeared to stand next to Imperius in his Halls of Valor. He was training his troops again from the mild meditation he just did.

"Malthael?" Imperius asked.

"She is suffering. Go back to her," he growled. "You need to hold her."

"Physically?"

"Preferably."

"Done," Imperius nodded and teleported away to her bedroom. Malthael had Izarius regain himself to help Imperius lift her from the bed. Tyrael forced his mortal form to sleep. It was needed. Itherael took this time to finally find Auriel to tell her what needed to be done. After Anaurael was taken away to Imperius's sanctum to get fully held and reconciled, Tyrael's mental angelic form regarded Malthael. He shrugged slightly.

"She missed him greatly. She wanted him to hold her," Malthael said.

"And his troops?" Tyrael sighed.

"Titharius did recover himself. The troops will be fine," Malthael nodded. Tyrael nodded back and now decided to recall what he could of the library. Something was nagging at him to remember a very important thing. Malthael kept quiet. There was no need for him to say anything. Myriam warned him to say nothing. He was good at that.


	58. Chapter 58

About five hours later, answers were found. And, a group of newly angelic mortal men were able to find their way to Tyrael in Sanctuary. What they didn't expect was for their motives to be already known. Tyrael was sitting at his desk and glaring a touch warily at each new man that settled in his room.

"I know you all were angels. New at this, too," Tyrael said cautiously. "Furthermore, I know you all did this to try and see Anaurael. However, her coming to Sanctuary will be exceedingly rare."

"But...she's a mortal!" a man with light blond hair and baby blue eyes said.

"Yes. But, she mainly belongs to Imperius. He protects her. I am with her to help create mortal children in the form of champions for Heaven. He and I have a very delicate agreement with this. Did any of you even hear them declare their love for each other?" Tyrael asked now.

"We did," another man said with long, light brown hair and green eyes sighed.

"Then what was your main point of doing this? You will now have to cope with your mortal bodies. You'll need to eat, sleep, bathe, and do other mundane mortal chores to keep your bodies healthy. It's still hard for me, too!" Tyrael growled. "Did any of you even think this through?"

"Fine. Yes, we did this to be around her," the largest one of them said in his deep tone. He could have easily rivaled a Barbarian in size and stature, but the armor he wore with the others definitely gave him away from the angelic runes all over them. His hair was a shaggy, rich, dark brown, and his eyes were evenly the same color. "We felt there was no other way."

"Imperius now sees all of you as outcasts. Just so you know," Tyrael glowered at them all. At their gasps of shock, he sighed. "If you all wanted to do this adequately, you would have shown up at my doorstep a few at a time. Even one at a time. The lot of you are, quite obviously, newly made from the Song of the Arc. You have no skills or true tactical advantages. I can understand that, since battling the hordes of Hell are exceedingly rare now. So, I'll make this easy on all of you. Yes, you can join my side with the Horadrim. No, you are not going to be anywhere near Anaurael, should she appear. And, no, you are not touching her mother, either. Ilerael will skewer you all."

"Ilerael?! Him?" a man with light red hair and green eyes said.

"I see you've heard of him. So, maybe some of you are not just newly made. But, yes. He was the one that started doing this. Ilerael is Anaurael's father. Lilaurael is her mother, and she is his wife. She will easily kill the lot of you, if any of you attempt to sway her. The two of them are about as old as I am, and they can easily outmaneuver all of you without a second thought. You are all fools for even attempting this. Itherael was already going to search for you all. You saved us the trouble. So, you all want to prove your trust? Fine. Help me with the Horadrim and watch what you do," Tyrael warned again. He noticed that the large man with brown hair and eyes seemed to lead them. The two angelic warriors in the corners of his room clearly didn't trust the group.

"Hey, Tyrael," Ilerael said when he walked in. Then he looked at the group of men with shock.

"Yes, Ilerael. This is the group. They decided to come here to speak with me directly," Tyrael smirked. The protective father scowled and looked at one of the guards.

"Go to Heaven and request a watch on my wife," he said. "Please."

"I shall," the warrior nodded and teleported away. What the guard came back with was more than he asked for. Imperius was not happy.

"Anaurael is safe. I refuse to let her appear," the massive Archangel growled. "And all of you have much to explain for!"

"We will prove our worth," the first man said calmly. "We brought this on ourselves. We shall help Tyrael with whatever he needs."

"Tyrael! If any of them step out of line, you will be held accountable!" Imperius spat out.

"Then take them back to Heaven, and save me from your tirade!" Tyrael said evenly. When Anaurael appeared with Izarius, she moved straight to Imperius's side to help him see clearly. It was even worse from the gown of gold stretch velvet she wore with the corset. It had become her newest favorite gown. The new mortal angels in the room could only cringe at her beauty, but they knew better than to attempt something.

"I don't want you here," Imperius growled lightly at her. At the way Tyrael gave out an irritable sigh, she knew what was going on. She had to put her foot down.

"Hush," she whispered and let him pull her into his arms to hold her up to his shoulders. "I felt your anger. I had to be with you. Tyrael is not at fault. Don't blame him. You have always blamed him. Stop it. Blame the foolish ones before us for not thinking things through. They will be suffering, as it is. I doubt that any of them have eaten on arriving. Much less done other things to suit their new needs. They will learn the hard way. They brought this on themselves. Will they learn from it? Possibly. But, they made this choice. Tyrael is offering to help them. There is only one main rule. Actually, two rules. I am not to be touched. My Mother is not to be touched."

"Anaurael, go back up to Heaven," Ilerael muttered. "Maybe I'll have your mother join you."

"Do you know how cross she would be with you?" she grinned softly at her father.

"She's pregnant with a future sibling for you. I'm being the protective father and father-to-be," Ilerael grunted. When a knock on the door happened, he stepped outside to talk calmly to his wife. She gave out a small gasp, but understood why he was so protective. He walked in with her behind him, and he had her move to stand behind Izarius. The new mortal angels knew they had to prove their trust and see her as a sister. Imperius was not happy at all. When Gurzick appeared, Tyrael waved and gestured for him to hop onto the desk. When the mortal angels noticed how Imperius was showing a form of neutrality to a demon, they were shocked.

"Who?" Gurzick pointed at the new men in the room.

"Angels like me. They removed their wings. But, it was mainly to get close to Anaurael," Tyrael said with a shake of his head. Gurzick thought hard and looked at Imperius.

"I do not trust them. I tolerate you," the Archangel growled.

"Yes!" Gurzick nodded. "They bad?"

"If they don't watch themselves, they can be," Ilerael muttered and felt Lilaurael press into his back. She was finding herself a touch nervous around them, but it was only because she was expecting. The hormones were definitely revealing themselves now. He turned to whisper to her and feel the slight hardening of her belly now. There wasn't much to feel, but it was there.

"Maybe I should go to Heaven," she frowned.

"Do you think we can make a room for her?" Anaurael asked Imperius.

"I would normally decline. But, she  _is_  your mother. She is also expecting a new sibling for you. She also respects me, as does Ilerael. Therefore, I will accept this decision. I did agree to her having her own set of personal guards. Azarius and Mithus will instruct them on what needs to be done. If they falter at any time, I need to know," he nodded. "I will see it as a breach of trust, if they fail at any time."

"This is very interesting," Greed muttered out from the crown. "Did they even think it through of the fate they just gave themselves? Or were they acting on impulse?"

"Complete impulse," Tyrael sighed.

"Pathetic," Imperius grunted.

"Now, I do agree with that logic," Greed chuckled. "But, why? Just to see the girl?"

"Who are you?" the massive mortal angel asked.

"Me? I'm Greed! The girl with golden hair is a bit of, oh, my adopted daughter. You could say. I'm quite fond of her," the demon lord giggled.

"Adopted daughter?" Ilerael asked with a raised brow.

"Just do not call her your ward," Imperius warned. "That is what I have called her for the longest time. And do not correct me on the term!"

"I am sure he will not," Anaurael smiled and pressed into him.

"Well, you're no fun," Greed seemed to pout. "How about guardian demon?"

"Remember. I tolerate you. For now," Imperius warned again. Greed simply cackled.

"Just cull it and be done," a man muttered.

"As much as I would agree, I will not. I have a mild pact with this one. As disturbing as it is," Imperius snorted. "And, none of you have given over your names."

At this, they seemed to stammer, but they did give over their names one at a time. Tyrael studied each man to each name. They were all different and easily recognized.

"You. Mitherael," Ilerael said to the mortal angel with the Barbarian looks. "I keep getting the vibe that it was your idea to pull this off. To convince them to do this."

"And what makes you think that?" the man growled.

"Because you are brash and fail to think ahead," Malthael growled from Anaurael. "I am sure that Ilerael is correct in his thoughts."

"It was my idea," a slender man with long, blond-white hair and dark blue eyes said.

"Oh, don't lie!" Greed chuckled. "You say your name was Ikarius?"

"Yes," the man said.

"There is no need to lie to prove yourself to your so-called leader. The lot of you are clearly renegades. Or attempted to be renegades until you were caught," Greed said with amusement. "How many more lies will you spin before Imperius gets overly pissed off at you?"

"Go ahead and answer his question," Imperius growled. "Malthael, I shall ask for your opinion. What should they do?"

"Do as Tyrael says," Malthael mused. "Let them try and prove their worth. If any ask of the girl, they will be culled. There is no need for them to even attempt doing what does not need to be done. In time, possibly, female angelic warriors may shed their wings to help balance the populace. We shall have to see. Until then, all of these new ones should be under heavy monitoring."

"I agree," Tyrael nodded.

"Maybe I can talk to Auriel," Lilaurael muttered to her husband.

"For what purpose?" he asked.

"To see if any of the females would wish to try and live here. We'll have to see what happens, though. I felt safe here before...but now..." she winced. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and squeezed her. Anaurael was a bit surprised at how her mother was acting. She never saw this side of her before.

"Let's go back to Heaven," Imperius said.

"Greed, can you help my Mother with a room? To make it almost like mine?" Anaurael asked.

"Hmm. Ah! I can," Greed said. Gurzick came to and flipped off the new angelic mortals just to show he didn't like them. Tyrael ran a gauntleted hand over his face and laughed in it. Mitherael was unimpressed, but he was mildly glancing at Anaurael from the corner of his eye. Anaurael felt unnerved, and seemed to shudder with relief when Imperius turned his broad back to them to shield her from view.

"When the library is found, I'll get you," Tyrael said.

"Okay," Anaurael nodded.

"I'll take you back, sister," Izarius said to her mother. Ilerael nodded and gave his wife over to him. As they left in their teleport warps, Tyrael now eyed each man there. Gurzick had to leave to help Lilaurael with a new room. Greed was happy he was going to get another treasure vault in Heaven.

"I'm going to repeat the names that you gave me to make sure I got them all. Mitherael. Mathius. Sithus. Iltherael. Tytherius. Dalerael. Ikarius. Ratherael. Borithius. Galithus. Correct?"

"Yes," many of them said together, as others nodded.

"Good. Report to Lorath. He's outside, and he's my main assistant. He will give all of you small chores to do, and he will keep an eye on your health. Go now. But, Mitherael, I want you to stay here," Tyrael ordered lightly. At how many of the men looked at the large mortal angel, Tyrael knew that it was this one that was clearly in charge of them. Ilerael's thoughts were correct about this.

"So, you are not the leader. Hmm?" Ilerael glanced at Ikarius. Even he had looked to Mitherael for permission to leave, and he winced hard at his own blunder.

"Relieve yourself of command of them. Now," Tyrael growled out. "I am the leader of the Horadrim. If you do not show allegiance to me, then you are an enemy."

"Says who?!" the man growled. Then he paused at how neatly and swiftly Ilerael moved to get behind him to press his massive two-handed sword up to the man's back. Ilerael was not as tall as he was, but he was several times more deadly.

"Says me," Ilerael said in a rather dark and protective tone. None of the others could help stop it. Ilerael had moved far too swiftly for any of them to realize what happened. "The Angelic Host called me the Angelic Assassin. My wife was known as the Silver Arrow. I know you've never heard those terms before. They were names awarded to us after saving Tyrael's life and Itherael's life. We were practically guards for the entire Angiris Council back in the day. Even Malthael commended us. So, do as Tyrael says. Give up your leadership. Only Imperius should hold  _any_  leadership over other angels! Down here, it is Tyrael. If you don't like it, then say so. Now."

"I spent years getting to where I was," Mitherael muttered out.

"And, what made you think that doing this would increase your power?" Tyrael asked now in a curious tone. "What had you decide that now was the time to test your limits?"

"That girl. With her at my side..." he started. Then he felt the edge of the sword pierce his skin right through his angelic armor. He shouted with disbelief at the pain he felt.

"That girl...is my daughter...!" Ilerael hissed out, grabbed the man by the head of hair he had and pulled his head back. "You thought to steal my daughter away?!"

"And, what do the rest of you say now?" Tyrael asked the others.

"I didn't...realize that this was..." a man with long, brown hair and hazel eyes trembled.

"And now you know, Borithius. Now you see that this one is corrupted. But, now that he is mortal, it may be a different form of taint. I doubt it can be removed," Tyrael sighed and rested his elbows on his desk. He tapped his fingers together in thought. "Ilerael, don't kill him. We'll imprison him for now and see what Imperius wants to do. We, mortal angels, are considered a very rare breed right now. Hopefully, some of our female warriors will choose to come down to give you all some form of equality. Until then, I would steer clear of this traitor."

"He befriended us," a bald man muttered. "He targeted me, because I was feeling disgruntled with my position. It was as though he knew who to look for. Now I feel manipulated."

"I agree," Ikarius sighed. "I honestly didn't know what I was up against. Mitherael promised us quite a bit. A new lifestyle. A better way to live and fight. I...did hesitate when I reached for my wings. I didn't really want to remove them."

"Neither did I," another said bleakly. "But, he promised us that all would be well."

"And, when you saw Anaurael?" Tyrael asked.

"Yes, she was beautiful. Is beautiful," Borithius frowned. "We all knew how much Mitherael wanted her. Some of us even caught him trying to follow her around in Heaven."

"What?!" Ilerael gaped. At the way his sword pressed even further into the man's back, Tyrael could only shake his head at the issue before him now.

"Release him, Ilerael. Before you accidentally kill him," Tyrael sighed.

"It wouldn't be an accident!" he growled. "But, I want to know one thing. Answer this, and I'll let you go. When did you first see my daughter?"

"I saw...Imperius...at the viewing chamber..." Mitherael winced and kept himself from fighting off the position he was in. "I wanted to know...what he was fascinated with. So...I waited...until he left. Then I saw her...sitting in her room...reading..."

"How old was she?" Tyrael asked.

"Fourteen...I think..." he cringed. Ilerael swore, but released the angelic man.

"Do you still desire her?" Tyrael asked now.

"Who wouldn't?" Mitherael grumbled and coughed. He soon found the edge of El'druin at his throat, but the glowing blade was used to lift his chin up into Tyrael's golden, smoldering gaze. Tyrael knew that his sword of Justice would not pierce him, but it would help deliver a stern warning.

"She is my wife here on Sanctuary," Tyrael warned. "If I find you anywhere near her, I will take you before the Angiris Council personally. Only Imperius has clear leeway to her, as per my truce and agreement with him. As for you, I will not kill you. That is not my way. However, I shall let the Council vote to see what will need to be done with you. But, it will only be done if you go against me. Until then, you will work for me. For the Horadric Order. If you fail at any given time, I will make good on my vow."

"I understand," the man sighed.

"From now on, all of you will look to me for answers. Not him. He is as equal as the rest of you," Tyrael said, as his golden gaze swept over them all. They all agreed right then and there. Ilerael was still pissed. Even as the large man left to get treated for his back, the others in the room now realized how grave a mistake they did. They would learn to cope with it and follow Tyrael's guidance.

"I'm sure you all are hungry," Ilerael forced himself to say to calm down. "If not, then you will be soon. Follow me. I'll start a new training session on proper mortal care. And, Tyrael..."

"I know!" Tyrael sighed and grabbed at the apple in the fruit bowl. Ilerael chuckled and gestured for the others to follow. At the way they looked to Tyrael for guidance, he said, "Ilerael is extremely trustworthy. If he says to do something, you do it. I'm still learning from him on how to cope with my body. Don't slight him at any time."

Now that they followed Ilerael out, he turned to see Anaurael appearing and moving to his side. He hugged her tightly to him and kissed her forehead.

"Imperius and I watched everything from the viewing pool," she sighed. "He had to train the troops and told me to go to you. He wants to cull Mitherael."

"Does he?" he muttered, as he held her.

"He is talking to Itherael and Auriel now. I need to go back, but I had to let you know."

"Thank you for letting me know," he smiled and kissed her gently.

"Have you eaten yet?" she asked.

"I was about to," he said. "Would you like to join me?"

"Yes. I need to eat, too," she nodded. Izarius appeared to help barricade the door to let them eat in peace. They were able to discuss what to possibly find in the library should it be found.


	59. Chapter 59

It was a week later that the reports of the library finally became available. Various heroes were able to go in and fully clean out what was there with the powerful Nephalem taking out the strongest demons that inhabited it. Willis was finally able to start showing his promising talent by taking on the daunting restoration in front of him. His father even optioned to help, if it was truly needed. Even Xavian's father offered to help with any glass restoration, too. Tyrael was grateful for all the help he could get. There was a lot of work to be done.

All of the mortal angels were still alive, too. As much as Mitherael was untrustworthy at the time, his strength was needed to help lift and pull things when needed. The new men had no idea of how much work it was. And how tiring it quickly became. When one wanted to complain, Ilerael was quick to glare at the complainer to silently remind him of whose decision it was to remove their precious wings. They learned quickly to cope and work with their fates.

Anaurael was allowed very short visits to see Tyrael. Most of the time, he was either too busy or too exhausted to do anything with her. He did have her help him with mild things, but he couldn't give her the support she needed. Even Imperius was busy bringing in new angels into the fold with the Lightsong. They needed to restore their angelic ranks. By the time he was done, he only had the strength to hold her to his core. His Song wasn't as intense as it needed to be for her, but he did what he could. When she started to feel a touch neglected, Malthael and Izarius were able to help her cope.

"They all have duties," Izarius would remind her.

"Enjoy your relaxation while you can..." Malthael would chuckle softly.

"Relaxation to me is being able to train and fight," she growled. "I can do neither now."

"Your mind isn't focused on training," Izarius sighed, as he hugged her. "But, the Horadric library is being restored. I'm sure that Tyrael will call for you."

"Only to send me back here to keep me away from the angels that want me for naught," she muttered. Her mood was starting to get bitter. She was getting moodier from the pregnancy her soul was bearing. On thinking about it, Malthael realized what it was. He went to Imperius.

"Hmm?" the powerful Archangel asked at his invisible presence to the others. He was overseeing the troops again. New angels were born and needed to be trained. It was something he couldn't ignore.

"Anaurael is getting...bitter. Resentful. She is restless. Tyrael has been busy in Sanctuary. You are busy here. She is...feeling slighted..." Malthael sighed.

"I cannot leave my troops unattended for too long," Imperius muttered.

"Should she seek the comfort of Itherael?" he now asked. At that, Imperius turned to glare hard at him. "She is not allowed to be on Sanctuary. Her mother can only be here for so long, too. Izarius can only do so much. As her other brothers do the same. I try to assist her...but she really needs you again."

"The troops lack in their training. She was fine with this before."

"She is bearing Anu's champion. Or have you forgotten?" Malthael cautioned. "Her body is changing. Your offspring within her soul is growing at a staggering rate. It is taxing her. She needs your company. You tell me when she is to expect you, and I will inform her to keep her sated."

"How bad is she?"

"She is withdrawing into herself," Malthael said. Imperius paused at this.  _That was alarming._

"Titherius! I have a matter to attend to! Keep them training!" Imperius ordered. His lieutenant nodded, and Imperius teleported away swiftly. When he appeared in her chamber, he saw her staring out an open window at the vast expanse of the city. At the way she was hugging herself in her sleek gown of gold silk, she seemed to be shivering with a slight form of pain. That disturbed him even more. Izarius seemed to give a glance of relief at him when he saw him move to her side.

She felt him move up behind her and rest his warm hands on her shoulders. She seemed to slump a bit, and she swallowed while she kept shivering. When he looked down, he saw why she was shivering.  _She had gotten severely ill just a moment ago from the stress of the pregnancy._ There were traces of it on the ledge from where she had just barely made it.  _It had weakened her._

"I was going to get you," Izarius said. "Who told you to come here?"

"Malthael did. When did she purge?" he asked and lifted her into his arms.

"A moment before you appeared. I was able to let her rinse her mouth, but she refused me to help her any further. She really did miss you," Izarius said lightly.

"You have troops to train..." she mumbled.

"They are fine. You are not," Imperius said, as he held her. "Quite a few new angels were born. I had to train them. They are doing well enough. I will go back to training them when Tyrael is able to see you again. Our ranks are stable for now. Have you eaten?"

"I did...but I lost it..." she winced. She wanted to be bitter, but it was hard for her to be just that with him. Just as she did for him, such moods never appeared when they were together. He pressed his thumb to her mark and thought. He felt her suffering. _It was time to end all of that._  Squeezing her gently, he looked over at Izarius.

"Set up a table of nourishment in my sanctum. While I am with her, see what Tyrael is planning. I need to know what he intends to do soon. Contact me through her, if needed," he ordered. "And have Darius, or another, clean up around that ledge."

"Yes, Imperius," Izarius nodded. A table was set up and carefully stocked with what she needed. Imperius had her resting easily on one of his larger shoulder pauldrons. Right after they were alone, and his sanctum was sealed up, Imperius had her remove her gown. Then he was quick to pull her close.

"I have been lacking to you," he muttered softly, as his core came forth to hover with her.

"You had duties..." she shivered. Then she cried out when his Song fully assaulted her.

"You are now my primary duty," he said gently. Now that she was getting the attention she desperately needed, Izarius was free to go to Sanctuary to check on Tyrael.

"Pull that statue back up! Don't let go of the rope!" Tyrael instructed the men working on the lift. He was trying to get a massive hand-carved pillar to stand tall again. Willis was able to fix the base to let it stand upright after so much neglect. When Izarius appeared, he got on one side of the statue and lifted it easily to help them. It cut down their work in half. Tyrael chuckled and nodded to him. "Thank you."

"Of course. Imperius wanted me to see how you were. Anaurael is with him. Finally," he sighed. "He had been training the troops so much lately..."

"As I have been busy here," Tyrael said with understanding.

"She was feeling slighted..." Malthael said when he appeared for Tyrael to see. "She had gotten severely ill before he could comfort her."

"Is she fine now?" Tyrael asked with concern.

"She is with him. She will recover quickly," Malthael nodded. "I stressed to him to get back to her. She...gets lonely now. She needs the physical comfort. As much as I assist with the mental...it no longer has much effect if the physical is denied for so long. I think it was when I suggest for Itherael to help her that she was seen to. Imperius...didn't like that..."

"That was not something you should have done," Tyrael glowered. "That was foolish."

"It was either irk him back to her side, or watch her continue to suffer. What would you have done?" Malthael countered easily. "He will be sending her to you when he is able."

"Good. There is something that I did want to show her. I remembered it after cleaning up one of the rooms. I know she will like it," he said. "It was another reason why I was so busy, too. I had to clear the paths to it in order to find it. Even then, I still forget exactly where it is. I've been searching for this particular room."

"Oh? What place is this?" Izarius asked. Tyrael chuckled and gestured for him to follow. He didn't want to reveal what he remembered to just anyone for now. Malthael was also quite curious. At the sight of the Nephalem walking through the library to ensure everything was dead, he purposely let his energy brush against the powerful champion.

"The Hell was that?!" the Nephalem growled at the chills felt.

"Malthael, that was uncalled for!" Tyrael scowled out.

"Malthael?! He's here?!" the Nephalem tensed.

"As a ghost. He is able to reveal himself to me, but he's still linked to Anaurael's mind. Just ignore him. He was only letting me know of her health. She had gotten incredibly ill from the pregnancy that Imperius gave her. She's recovering with him," he explained.

"I can see him, as my energy is locked within my sister's mind, too. He's standing behind you," Izarius said. "Malthael, do not upset Anaurael. If she learns what you did..."

"I shall relent..." Malthael muttered. He stalked around the Nephalem carefully and smirked. Since he wasn't an invisible manifestation, he couldn't be seen by those with the sight, or with Horadric spectacles. He was considered a true ghost. Tyrael shook his head.

"I apologize for his actions. He still feels resentment towards you for killing his physical form. Those thoughts shall be curbed as of now. Right?" Tyrael warned his meddling spirit brother.

"Agreed..." Malthael sighed.

"Remember, Malthael. You are not the only one that can contact Anaurael in her mind," Tyrael warned once more. "Control yourself."

"And, he doesn't have to tell her, either," Izarius added his warning. Malthael seemed to scowl, but he nodded all the same. When Lyndon was seen chasing Gurzick, the Greed Goblin moved to stand behind Tyrael and flip him off.

"That was mine! I found it first!" Lyndon said.

"No! I find first!" Gurzick said back.

"What was found?" Tyrael asked.

"This," Gurzick said and handed over a gold Horadric necklace of diamonds and rubies. The large symbol of the Horadrim was plainly seen at the base in the form of its familiar figure eight. It was set with an impressive amber sliver in the top part, too. The rest of the necklace appeared to be set with beaded diamonds and rubies in a single strand, from what he could tell. Tyrael recognized it easily.

"This is a ritual necklace. It's needed to open certain doors. In fact, I think it's needed to open the place I remember, too. Thank you for bringing it back to me, Gurzick," Tyrael nodded. Lyndon only gaped. "And, what would you have done if you found this?"

"I would have...shown you what I found!" Lyndon smiled.

"Lies!" Gurzick snapped and flipped him off again.

"I saw the symbol on the pendant. As much as I would have kept it, I figured it was too important to keep," Greed said from the crown. "I am having my goblins scour through my treasures to see if any other symbols are found. What I do find, I shall give to you."

"You are willingly giving back what you took?" Tyrael blinked.

"What I found," Greed corrected. "It is for the girl. That is why."

"We did have a treasure chamber here. It would be nice to find it again. I would be willing to do an item swap, too. For each item you give back, you can take an item of equal value from the chamber. As long as it is not important, of course," Tyrael nodded. "That would be fair."

"I accept your offer," Greed nodded. Lyndon was pouting over everything. "Oh, look. The poor human feels left out. But, to be fair, he did spot the treasure. I saw the symbol. So, in a sense, he found it, but Gurzick got to it first to keep his filthy hands off it."

"I told you I found it first!" Lyndon grumbled.

"You saw it first," Greed chuckled. Tyrael called for Lorath and explained the situation. His Horadric brother was relieved that the necklace was found, but now he was concerned.

"Tyrael, if this necklace opens various places here, I don't think I want it lying around," Lorath said with complete concern. "It should be guarded."

"I know exactly who will guard this," Tyrael smiled. "I think it will make her feel important that she will be helping me and aiding me in exploring this place."

"Ah! Yes. That will work," Malthael agreed. "But...remember. New doors may hide new secrets. And new secrets may have new guardians."

"I know," Tyrael nodded. "Malthael made a point. Anaurael can hold the necklace, but, for each new place that opens, she can't fight whatever appears. Her pregnancy would be at stake. Anyways, Lyndon, follow Lorath. You will be given an item to compensate for the necklace."

"I'll take what I can get," Lyndon nodded. "And...Malthael?!"

"He's a ghost. He can't hurt you. He just offers advice," Izarius said.

"And causes trouble," Tyrael seemed to grunt. Lorath could only agree, but he walked up to Izarius to whisper for the powerful angel's help in the removal of some heavy debris. Izarius quickly agreed to see what he could do. It was mainly for the safety of his sister, so he wanted to ensure that any issues were resolved. Malthael would easily keep Izarius informed of what was going on, and he played the silent sentry for the time being. Now that that was over with, Tyrael studied the necklace in his large hand. _It was delicate, but covered with grime. It needed to be cleaned._ Shen had just set up his wares from his wagon when he walked over. "Shen, I need you to clean something for me."

"Oh?" the aged man asked and studied the necklace. "Such fascinating jewels! And such delicate beadwork! This is definitely, ah, a form of master craftsmanship. Yes...hmm...oh! One is cracked! The poor thing! See the ruby there? It's chipped. I, ah, can fix it, though!"

"Please do. The necklace is important. And powerful," Tyrael nodded.

"Ah...eh, heh, it won't be cheap, though..." Shen said with a small smile. "Such things are..."

"Not a problem," Greed snickered from Gurzick's crown. At the sight of a whole roasted suckling pig complete with garnishes and side dishes with a bottle of spiced wine, the deal was sealed.

"I wonder if Anaurael had something like that," Tyrael mused. "The wine may not be good for her, but the rest may do wonders for her."

"When she comes here, I will have the same meal ready with a different drink," Greed promised. Tyrael chuckled and nodded with understanding. The one thing that Tyrael appreciated about the food trades with Shen was that it kept the meddling merchant out of their food stores.

"I do have a main concern. I'm not sure if you can help me," Tyrael sighed and sat down in a chair to wait for the necklace. Greed had Gurzick hop over with rapt attention. "With so many recruits, our food stocks are going to be cut short. I'm not sure what we can do about it. Granted, we do get supplies and provisions. Even donations. But, with all the traveling that needs to be done..."

"Show me what you already have. If you trade me items for this, I will see what I can do," Greed said calmly. "I can go with, oh, a pound of food for one item. Deal?"

"I can do that," Tyrael nodded. "I wouldn't request anything for free."

"Unlike that nosy thief!" Greed grumbled. "Can you do a favor for me? I'll even owe you a favor in return. It would help me out and provide me with mild entertainment."

"What would that be?" Tyrael asked with a small smile. When Gurzick vanished and reappeared with a gold crossbow, Tyrael coughed down the laugh that tried to escape him.

"Put this in a trap somewhere. Somewhere that the nosy human can't ever reach! And, should he reach it, then, yes, he will have earned it. But, I want that one to work for it," Greed said.

"I do have a place in mind. However, the necklace needs to unlock the place first," he said. "Anaurael can help me with that. She may even agree to what you want to do."

"Hmm..." Greed thought and got Shen's attention. "How much longer on that?"

"Oh, not much longer..." Shen said casually. He was actually eating instead of cleaning the important jewelry. Greed didn't like that at all.

"I need that fixed. If you don't fix it, you will find yourself eating dirt," Greed growled. "That treasure is needed! Now!"

"Oh? What's so important about it?" Shen asked smugly.

"Fix it now, and I'll include a dessert..." Greed seemed to chuckle. He knew the true way to get Shen's complete attention.

"What kind?!" Shen asked with delight.

"Depends on how fast you fix it," Greed said with a giggle. Tyrael found himself laughing. Izarius was back after some mild construction work and filled in on what he missed. Malthael was still playing the silent sentry, but he was mildly amused with Greed. Then he had an idea.

"Greed...can he cast illusions?" Malthael asked.

"I'll ask. Greed, can you set up illusions?" Tyrael asked.

"Hmm? I could. Why? Who asks?" Greed asked now.

"Malthael. He has an idea," Tyrael said.

"That I do. For the golden weapon. Have an illusion of it in plain sight. But...make the weapon ordinary. And malfunctioning if picked up..." the ghostly apparition snickered softly.

"Ah..." Tyrael blinked and started laughing. "Greed. He says to make an illusion of that crossbow to cover a broken one."

"That's even better!" Greed gasped with complete, wicked delight. "Oh! I can leave them all over! It may give him doubts when he sees the real one, too..."

"I think that's the idea," Izarius chuckled. Several minutes later, Shen produced a fixed, cleaned up, and sparkling necklace. Greed made good on his promise with a thick chocolate cake with rich frosting set down next to the half-eaten dinner. Now that Shen was able to concentrate on his meal, Tyrael rose up to test the necklace, and he paused in thought.  _It had to be charged first. The symbol needed to glow. There was some power in it to open a few doors, but nowhere near the full charge it had in the past._

"There is an altar here that I need to find. It's also in the same area that I want Anaurael to see. The moment she gets here, she can help me charge the necklace. Until then, I will keep this with me," Tyrael said. A felt pouch was acquired, and he put the necklace in it carefully. Now with his goal in mind, he would be giving Anaurael his undivided attention the moment she appeared.


	60. Chapter 60

When she did appear, she was dressed in a sparkling gown of gold and silver thread. The edges had diamond accents stitched in. She was still glowing a bit from what Imperius did to her, but it was also wearing off. Izarius had moved right to her side to guard over her when Darius contacted him. She hugged her brother to show him that she had recovered. She was a touch hungry, though.

"Did you eat what was brought?" he asked.

"I did...but...I got sick again..." she shivered. He sighed and hugged her. Pressing an invisible kiss to her forehead, he led her over to Tyrael. He kept an arm around her waist to help comfort her. Her three other brothers remained invisible to trail behind her.

"Reveal yourselves," Izarius muttered to them. "The mortal angels are here, too. The ones that removed their wings for false pretenses. I don't want them to think that I'm the only one guarding her."

"Agreed," Mithus said and dropped the invisibility with the others. She surprised her other brothers now by moving to hug each of them.

"I am very relieved that you are all with me," she smiled.

"It is an honor, sister," Darius chuckled and hugged her back.

"We would like nothing else," Azarius agreed.

"You should all get your weapons upgraded in time," she said.

"We shall do so the moment we know we can," Mithus promised.

"It may be needed," Izarius said sternly. "I wasn't sure why she wanted me to upgrade mine, but it would make sense. We are her honor guard. And her true brothers. We need to show that we are different. It will benefit her status."

"With your hoods, the three of you should also be Archangels now. I feel it is needed," she said. "So, if Tyrael has me safely away somewhere, you three need better weapons."

"I understand," Darius said in his deep, echoed tone. Mithus and Azarius suddenly formed a wall of angelic steel in front of her at the sight of one of the angelic mortal men coming over to see her.

"I wish to ask something of you," he said.

"Oh?" Izarius said lightly and regarded him. "What would that be?"

"I wish to be culled," the man swallowed.

"For what purpose?" Anaurael frowned and moved to get a better look at him. The man had shoulder-length light red hair and pleasantly green eyes. Even his face looked rather handsome and noble with the way it was clean-shaven and lightly squared at the jaw. His voice was pleasant, but trembling with carefully controlled strain. That usually went with a severe lack of sleep. Even his eyes showed it from how red and baggy they looked.

"I can't...do this anymore..." he winced.

"Your name?" Mithus asked.

"It's Sithus," he said.

"I do not think that you need to be culled," Anaurael said sternly, as her mark flared out from within her circlet. "When was the last time you slept? Or even ate?"

"I...keep forgetting..." he winced.

"If I had my weapons, I would cull him. Gladly," Malthael muttered when he appeared. "But, you are correct. He is overworked. He needs rest."

"Can you inform Tyrael of this?" she asked Malthael softly. Sithus couldn't see Malthael. It was just as well. Malthael didn't want any of the new ones to see him.

"I can. Remain where you are," he said. She nodded, and he vanished away. A short moment later, Tyrael was seen rushing to her side to keep any others back. Malthael reappeared with a small chuckle. Anaurael was now pulled tight against Tyrael's chest, and he was glaring mildly at the man before them. The moment Malthael told him that the man wanted to die and said something to her put Tyrael on complete edge from Myriam's warning.

"She is not allowed to attack or be around any form of death," Tyrael said sternly. "By you coming here and telling her to kill you...it's crossing a line!"

"He did not ask her to kill him," Izarius said. "Only that he is tired of his torment. As it is, he has not eaten or slept in some time."

"Malthael, please inform Ilerael," Tyrael said now.

"Done," Malthael nodded and vanished. Anaurael's parents soon rushed over to protect her. Much to Anaurael's surprise, a couple of angelic guards were with them, but mainly for her mother.

"You with me. Now," Ilerael ordered Sithus. The man winced, but nodded and followed him. When Imperius appeared, it was too late. They didn't leave in time.

"He would dare to jeopardize my offspring?!" Imperius thundered. He had sensed her distress and had to appear. He had no choice in it. The moment he felt she was in any form of pain, he had to see to her complete safety.

"He did not know," Malthael said lightly.

"The situation is taken care of," Tyrael said. "You should go back to Heaven before you are seen by any others. I have everything under control."

"I do not want her to get ill again," Imperius growled. Anaurael moved to his side to let him rest his hands on her shoulders. "If anything happens, I want you to come back straight to my side."

"I vow," she nodded. He lifted her up to kiss her and squeeze her before setting her back down. He looked over at Sithus and snorted his disgust. At the pat she gave his hands, he nodded to her and vanished away. Tyrael sighed and pulled her back to him. Ilerael calmly gestured for Sithus to follow once again. Lilaurael moved to hug her daughter and make sure she was well before letting her warrior escort take her back to her chamber to rest. She was getting ill lately, too.

"I wanted to show you something," Tyrael said gently.

"What is that?" Anaurael smiled.

"First, I want to know one thing," he said and regarded her carefully. "Would you like to become a Keeper of Horadric artifacts and secrets? I can trust no other with the task."

"Oh! Of course!" she blinked. "Um...would I need to be out of Heaven for a long time?"

"No. Just be here when I need you to be here. Then you are kept safe. If meetings do happen, you may be required, but you will be protected. You can help archive what we find. But, in order to do that, you will need to access various parts of this library. With this."

She paused at the sight of the felt bag being opened to display the powerful necklace. He was able to place it over her neck gently and clasp it in place. Even she could sense the power in it. Izarius looked at him now and asked, "Does she need to wear that at all times?"

"Only if she needs to be in the library here and at meetings. That would be the time for her to wear it. There are still locked places here that we need to open. I want you to help me open them. Yes, I know the risks if there are places still inhabited by other things. But, this is important," Tyrael said.

"Why would you entrust such a position to me, though?" she asked, as they walked.

"Because you are my wife, and I would trust no other," he said softly. She blushed at that, and he squeezed her lightly. Izarius chuckled with his brothers, as they followed. Malthael followed in his own thoughts and turned to find the Vecin seer glancing over at him. He easily made his way over to her.

"You have thoughts about me?" he mused.

"There is something here that you need to be wary of," Myriam warned. "Not all places are safe. Even you know this."

"I do. Even your dreams are not safe," he seemed to smirk. She growled, but he only nodded. "I am aware that even secrets do not have to be good. Many can be just as dark as the places they hide in. This I know all too well. As do you."

"That I do," she nodded. "But, there is a power here. Can you not feel it?"

"I have no flesh. What I do not sense, I do not know."

"There is something here. It's waiting. That is what I am feeling. As to what it is waiting for, I am unsure. But, I do warn this. Make sure the girl is not near it."

"Oh?"

"The necklace she wears now. It will open many secrets. Not all of them will be helpful."

"Thank you. I will ensure you rest well for tonight."

"You should still remove yourself from my mind."

"And you are a seer. If you cannot see how to remove it yourself, then why should I teach you?" Malthael chuckled in a taunting way, as he walked off. She muttered to herself and trudged off. But, she did say something that had him concerned.  _If something was waiting, then I need to find out what it was._  He went to Tyrael. "I had a discussion with the seer."

"Did you?" Tyrael frowned. Anaurael was now curious of this.

"I was warned...that something is...waiting. That not all secrets are beneficial. We must be cautious. Also...if we find out what is waiting...Anaurael needs to be gone from here. There is no other choice. We need to keep her away from all dangers. Can Lilaurael wear this trinket?"

"Hmm. Maybe it would be safer," Tyrael said. But, when he went to remove the necklace, the clasp was gone. "What's this?!"

"Where is the clasp?" Izarius asked now.

"Ah. That's right," Tyrael winced. "The only way to remove it now is at the altar."

"Altar?" Darius asked. Mithus and Azarius didn't like the sound of that.

"We just need to perform a small ritual. The necklace chose her. That's...what it does," Tyrael muttered. "I had forgotten that it was mildly sentient."

"Wait," Anaurael said. She put her hand on the Horadric brooch that decorated it and whispered, "Do you mean me any harm? If you do, you will be destroyed. Please show me that you mean well."

When her mark flared out, the Horadric piece seemed to respond with a small flicker of its own within the amber sliver. What Anaurael sensed now was kinship. A form of trust.  _I am the true Keeper._ At her soft smile, she nodded with complete understanding. Then she sensed that she was being pulled. She looked over at a wide expanse of bare wall to her left and studied it intensely.

"What are you looking for?" Malthael asked.

"I feel drawn here. The necklace truly has chosen me. It was...waiting for me. I think that is what the waiting was. Or it could be another, but I was the one truly destined for it. So, now I can feel something that it wants to show me. That it's important. There is something about this wall," she mumbled. Tyrael thought hard. Then he remembered.  _This was what I was trying to remember. This was one of the doors that lead to what I want to show her._ He moved to the middle of the wall and carefully brushed off the dirt that caked over a very specific brick. There was an imprint for the Horadric piece there. Smiling, Anaurael gently touched the necklace to it. Then the wall seemed to pull back in and slide out of the way by an unseen force.

"We don't know what is down there," Tyrael said and had El'druin ready in his hand. "I can recall what is down there now. But, I want it to be a surprise for you. I also don't want anything to surprise us. Izarius, form a front line with me?"

"Done," Izarius said and pulled his massive spear off his back.

"Wait. Before we go down there, I want my brothers to get new weapons," she said.

"Yes. Let us do so," Azarius nodded, and he vanished with the other two. A short while later, Mithus reappeared with a giant, gilded gold two-handed axe. Azarius was quick to follow with an elaborately engraved two-handed sword. When Darius appeared, he was holding a regal two-handed mace. Her honor guard was ready to protect her.

"Imperius is watching. Ah. There are her parents. And Lorath," Malthael mused.

"We need to be with her," Ilerael said. "Sithus is now sleeping deeply. So are the others. Xavian is here, too. We didn't say anything to Willis. Oh. There's the Nephalem with Lyndon."

"I must see any new places," the Nephalem nodded.

"I can understand that. But...you wish to join?" Tyrael asked Lyndon.

"What? Someone has to carry out all the riches we find!" the scoundrel bragged.

"And that someone will be me," Greed said when Gurzick appeared.

"I should be holding my weapon," Anaurael muttered. Her parents were armed. She wasn't.

"I am your weapon," Tyrael muttered back to her. He was still holding her. That actually had her blush. "As much as I would be honored for you to fight at my side, we cannot risk it. Let us guard you."

"Imperius is watching. Just so you know," Malthael cautioned.

"That's fine," Ilerael said.

"Maybe she should watch from Heaven?" Lilaurael asked.

"I don't think that's necessary," the Nephalem said. "only because nothing is going to get through to her. If we keep her in the center of us, we'll be fine."

"And there are the two guards for Lilaurael," Ilerael chuckled. He nodded to his angelic brethren, as they made a rear guard. Then, much to his surprise, two more angelic guards appeared to form more protection. "Imperius takes no chances."

"Nor should he," Tyrael agreed. "Shall we go?"

"Yes! Let's see what awaits us!" Lyndon said.

"And you still didn't bathe? You'll lead anything down there straight to us!" Greed snickered from Gurzick's crown. "What's wrong? Afraid you'll find something under your armor? Or, don't tell me! Ah! Nothing at all?"

"You can shut up!" Lyndon scowled. Tyrael cleared his throat to retain his composure, but the Nephalem was already grinning a touch wickedly. Anaurael was giggling softly with her parents.

"You said you wanted to witness something?" Anaurael managed to whisper in Tyrael's ear.

"You're right. I did bring this on myself," he mused and kissed her softly. "Just stay behind me. I'll protect you. Okay?"

"Of course," she smiled and let him kiss her again before letting her get in a protective circle. After that, they went down into the depths of the library.


	61. Chapter 61

The place smelled musty and old. It was filled with forgotten sounds from another age. Lorath bore a torch in front of them and lit any old torches along the walls to help. The stairs they found at the end of the small hallway led down. Rats fled from their footsteps. Small insects scurried into any cracks they could find. At the sight of rougher stairs that were warped from time, Izarius had to fall back to the center to lift Anaurael up in his arms.

"What?!" she gasped.

"You are not wearing armor on your feet. Your slippers are no protection. I've got you," he said.

"Good call," Ilerael nodded.

"Should you carry me?" Lilaurael grinned.

"I could!" Lyndon said. "I am very strong!"

"Oh, sure, like that's possible. The way you carry around your stink is just as strong," Greed grumbled loudly. Tyrael had to chuckle. At the small glare Ilerael gave the scoundrel, it was a clear 'no'. The angelic guards all snickered, as they descended with the group. Even Xavian and Lorath were freely giving their small laughs. But, it was when the Nephalem rose a hand for silence that it was given. Malthael seemed to pause. Then he looked behind him.  _All of the lit torches had gone out..._

"Get Anaurael out of here. Now," Malthael muttered.

"The stairs!" Darius shouted when they seemed to sink into themselves to form a wall.

"I can teleport out," she said.

"Do it," Tyrael nodded. Izarius held onto her and focused. Then he realized that nothing happened.  _They couldn't teleport._

"Why aren't you going?" Lilaurael asked.

"I'm trying!" her daughter said. "I'm blocked!"

"As am I," Izarius growled.

"Is the ground safe?" Darius asked.

"It's level here. She should be fine," Tyrael nodded, and Izarius set her down to keep his weapon ready. "I don't recall any of this."

"Neither do I," Ilerael growled.

"Interesting. I am also blocked from leaving," Greed said when Gurzick tried to leave. However, he was able to bring a few minions in. "Odd. They can come in, but they cannot leave."

"It's a warding," Malthael said, as he sensed the air. "There is a demon here. A strong one."

"A strong demon? Do we know how strong?" Ilerael asked. He had to speak out what Malthael said. No others could hear him save those that had touched Anaurael's mark.

"If there is a demon, then I will kill it," the Nephalem said and drew a weapon.

"Anaurael can't be around death!" Tyrael winced.

"Then we'll maim it until it lets her leave, and then we'll kill it!" Lyndon snorted. "A good demon is a dead demon. That's it."

"True," Darius nodded. Mithus and Azarius had their weapons drawn and ready. At the sight of two glowing red eyes in the distance, it only showed the demon was there. Fire erupted from the walls to reveal it now from a switch it stepped on. It was massive. Two giant, skeletal wings graced its back. A massive tail flicked out to shatter an old pillar in a show of sheer strength. Its face resembled a large lizard, but had oddly human characteristics. It looked like a giant Oppressor, but it was far more bulky in muscle to show off its age. Its size neatly took up a quarter of the chamber they were in when it towered over them. The giant, old, notched sword it carried glinted, but it was covered and crusted with blood from past foes. At the gold armor that decorated its chest and legs, Gurzick pointed at it.

"I know you!" Greed said with surprise. "What happened, Oalfierix? How did you get trapped here? The last time I saw you, you were wandering the Burning Hells trying to figure out what to do with your miserable hide! I think you got cast out for being a simpleton."

"What do you mean?" Tyrael asked with El'druin drawn and ready.

"He abandoned a fight in the Burning Hells. The lords were squabbling, and he decided to turncoat. As much as his leader was pissed, the other wanted nothing to do with him. So he was banished. He must have come here out of curiosity and converted this place into a trap. Likely how all the demons got here, too. He was a servant to Belial. He learned how to lie very well and convince others to join him," Greed sighed. "But, if he dies, I want his armor."

"If it's in one piece," the Nephalem growled.

"So...you know me..." the demon snorted in a gravely, rough voice and rose up tall. "But, you cannot leave! I forbid it! All that come to me belong to me!"

"So," Anaurael mused. "we can't leave, but others can be pulled in..."

"What are you suggesting?" Malthael asked.

"Anaurael?" Lilaurael asked now.

"I'm in a place filled with death," she frowned now. "If you count all the animals and small skeletons around me now..."

"Ah..." Lorath blinked.

"You should let us try to escape first," Izarius said.

"It won't matter. I can't leave. You can't leave. Even Gurzick can't teleport out. None of us can leave. I'll have to witness this violence," she winced. She was clearly worried for her offspring now. When the demon advanced, a sudden golden glow had him reeling back from the strike of a two-handed spear. Solarion struck true when Imperius came down.

"Protect her! Let me handle this demon filth!" Imperius shouted.

"Keep her surrounded with life to balance the death," Malthael suggested.

"All of you! Tight circle formation!" Izarius said quickly.

"He came down?!" Ilerael gaped.

"He's protecting his offspring," Malthael said. "Hmm. Anaurael. Focus on your mind for me."

"Okay," she nodded and closed her eyes. Malthael was now kneeling before the tower in her mind. She was standing a bit of a ways away and watched with complete fascination.

"Anu. Let me champion you," he said reverently. "Let me aid my brother in battle. I will harm no others, save the one that threatens your vessel. I seek to protect her and your growing champion within her soul. You have my vow."

At this, his scythe weapons came back to him, and his wings flared out white. They should have been lavender in color, but Anu was fueling him now, as he did before with Myriam's dream visit. It was always going to be like this now. At her stunned gaze, he moved swiftly to her side to set his weapons down and hug her. He knew she was afraid. She remembered how he came out of the ground that day, and he looked almost exactly like that. She only whispered, "Malthael...?"

"I will never hurt you," he whispered back and kissed her deeply. "I love you too much for that."

She was stunned. Completely stunned. When she opened her eyes, there was shock all around her. Malthael was solid and very much alive. But, it was only for this fight.

"Malthael?!" the Nephalem seethed.

"Be at ease. I am only aiding my brother. Anu gave me the strength to do this," Malthael said.

"He speaks the truth," Anaurael swallowed. Izarius kept her at his side. At the way Malthael's wings flared out to give a touch of Anu's presence, the Nephalem's jaw dropped. It was a feeling of complete Holy Wrath and warm life. Imperius now swerved to look at his brother with complete surprise.

"Imperius," Malthael said, as he stepped over to him. "Shall we...do the usual...?"

"Oh, yes..." Imperius seemed to smirk and ready Solarion at the cowering demon.

"She needs to leave here first," Tyrael reminded them.

"That she does," Malthael muttered and glanced at Oalfierix. The massive demon was clearly outnumbered now. He had no minions. At least that they could tell, but the demon was already wounded by Solarion in such a way that his back leg was maimed. They also knew that Oalfierix still wouldn't let Anaurael, or any others, leave the chamber. There was only one solution to this problem. "So...as you have tormented so many in your life..."

"I will not stoop so low," Imperius muttered.

"I know you will not. Neither can I. But...the Nephalem could help. We are not meant to give torture. But, the Nephalem can. We cannot kill this demon until Anaurael leaves. It is to protect Imperius's offspring," Malthael said over his shoulder to the waiting Nephalem. "If you could...kindly...have us convince this demon filth to let her leave..."

"I get the idea," the Nephalem smirked and brandished a weapon. "But, I do have another one."

"Hmm?" Imperius glanced over.

"If we have another come down here through the stairs..." the champion started.

"Would the stairs come back?!" Lorath finished.

"I think we have our answer," Tyrael mused at the sight of several angelic mortal men activating the stairs to come down quickly with their weapons drawn.

"Myriam woke us up!" Ikarius said. "Get her away from here!"

"Thank you," Tyrael nodded. Anaurael was easily swept up into his arms, and Izarius followed her. Her other brothers would help dispose of the demon. "When that thing is dead, we'll come back."

"Okay..." she murmured.

"Anaurael? What is it, sister?" Izarius asked. He knew something was bothering her.

"Malthael...I saw him ask Anu for assistance by the tower in my mind," she whispered. "And he...said he would never hurt me..."

"That's good," Tyrael nodded.

"But...it was his reason why. He said...he loved me too much..." she shivered.

"What?!" Tyrael now asked when he stopped halfway up the stairs. Izarius shook his head, but at least he knew that his sister was protected.

"Keep moving. We'll talk more later," Izarius said. Tyrael nodded. El'druin was safely strapped to his side, as they moved. When they got to the top of the stairs, she got carried into a chamber to rest. Now that she was far away from the demon, it was safe to kill it. Several minutes later, Malthael appeared at her side in his spiritual state. Imperius was at her side, too, to assess her.

"It is dead," Malthael said.

"It was dead the moment I appeared!" Imperius growled. "No matter. How is she?"

"Safe," Tyrael nodded. Imperius was quick to gather her up in his arms and press a thumb to her mark. He sensed her distress and had to find out why. Then he glared at Malthael. A shrug was given in return. Imperius growled, but then he sighed at the feel of her hand on his cheek. At the loving smile she gave him, he could hold no anger.

"You came down from Heaven," she said.

"I had to," Imperius nodded and squeezed her. "I cannot risk my offspring developing poorly. You will need to come back to Heaven soon. You cannot be on Sanctuary for too long. Tyrael can show you what he needs to show you. Then you must come back. If not, I shall fetch you."

"I shall ensure that she returns," Izarius nodded.

"She has...two hours. Safely," Malthael said. "It was good to fight again."

"As long as your mind is sane, it was good to fight with you, too," Imperius nodded. Then his tone got wary, and he said, "I can understand your affections for my ward, but do remember. She is  _my_  ward. Do not forget that."

"I am well aware," Malthael muttered. Tyrael regarded them both calmly, but he was sipping some water. At the sight of a Demon Hunter walking over to ask him a question, Anaurael was turned in Imperius's arms for his back to be presented. As much as she wanted to see what the tall, lanky man looked like in full, it would have to wait. At the sight of others finally walking out of the secret passage, he growled and moved to stand with her in a corner.

"There is no need to do this," she smiled.

"I will not pay attention to them," he muttered in a low tone for only her to hear. At her soft giggle, he squeezed her and continued to cradle her.

"Thank you for coming down to protect me," she whispered softly.

"There is no need to thank me," he replied gently. "It had to be done."

"I was...really worried..." she shivered.

"That was why I came down," he said and lifted her just enough to kiss her. "No other would have so much of my attention. Or my love."

She blushed, and he rose her up to let her wrap her arms around his neck. When she threatened to cry, he began to breathe deeply and evenly to calm her back down. He knew she felt incredibly weak without her armors and weapon.  _She felt useless when she couldn't help. She was forbidden to fight, and she hated it._  When Malthael walked over to them, Imperius gave a snort to show he was seen.

"She should train in Heaven. When she gets a chance," Malthael said calmly. "It will help."

"I shall keep that in mind. Give us another moment. She is distressed," he said. Malthael nodded and turned to see the Vecin seer approaching them. She was leaning heavily on her ornate staff from how fast she had come over to see them. He crossed his arms over his chest to regard her when she regained herself. Imperius completely ignored her.

"She should be shown what needs to be seen now. Or it may be too late," Myriam warned.

"Is that so?" Malthael asked.

"Trust me. I know this," Myriam said. "And the golden one should return to the High Heavens. He will be sought out very soon."

"Hmm," Imperius seemed to grumble. Anaurael was able to kiss him deeply to show that she was well enough now. "I will be watching you."

"I wouldn't expect any less," she murmured and kissed him again. He chuckled softly and set her down. Then he teleported away. She missed him terribly the moment he left, but Tyrael was soon behind her to set his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. When she leaned back into him, he hugged her close to show that he was there for her. Turning in his arms, she rested her head against the cloth that covered his chest armor. Cradling her gently, he sighed with her, and they both chuckled.

"We are running out of time, it seems. Come. Let me show you what I want to show you. I promise, it's worth it," he smiled warmly. She nodded and let him kiss her softly. "I know all of this is stressful. I can see it on your face. We'll have a good meal in Heaven, too, after this. We both need that. This much I do know."

"Oh, I know it, too," she agreed. "There is much that is happening now. At least, it seems to be that way to me. Not much else to say about it."

"I'm aware of that," he nodded and led her back down the stairs. When the steps got treacherous again, Izarius was able to carry her once more.

"Get me some proper shoes," she muttered.

"And they won't go with your gown. It's fine," her brother said with a chuckle.

"Is the demon's body still there?" she frowned.

"No. It is incinerated," Malthael said, as he followed them. "Horadrim members are cleaning the place out now. It is a form of catacombs. Many areas were opened in the demon's wake, but they are being resealed carefully. Locked doors are going to be the main source of entry to them now."

When she looked over at Tyrael, he looked back at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I just find it curious that your armor, as a mortal, is gold. As an Archangel, it is silver," she chuckled. That had him chuckling with her.

"Well, I can only believe that it is from the energy that dissipated from me when I removed my wings. It is still my armor. It's just made more for mortal life. There isn't much else for me to say," he shrugged. "Not even I know much of what happens now."

"You may be correct," Izarius nodded. "At least the place feels better."

"That it does," Tyrael smiled and looked at the new candles lit in hanging chandeliers. Darius, Mithus, and Azarius worked hard to ensure that every corner had a source of light. When she saw Willis appear with his tools to start checking to where he could work on repairs, she cringed. He saw her and made his way over to greet her. Her molten gold hair would always give her away.

"Ana?" Willis said. Darius was quick to intercept him.

"Imperius's champion is under strict guard. Please keep your distance," he said.

"Give her to me," Tyrael muttered. Izarius was able to carefully hand her over to him. "Hold my sword, please. Thank you."

"Tyrael?" she blinked. He had her hold his sword while he carried her. El'druin seemed to shimmer to show that she was accepted. Even more surprising was when her necklace started to shimmer in response to the blade. They weren't sure what was going on, but no harm was done.

"Interesting..." Malthael mused. "The unworthy one still wishes to approach."

"Fine," Tyrael nodded. When Willis started to walk over again, she found herself kissed rather deeply. This was why he wanted to hold her. The youth paused in his tracks with complete surprise. Then Tyrael looked over at him and said, "What do you want with my wife?"

"Your..." Willis blinked.

"Yes, Imperius watches over her, too. While she is in Heaven, he cares for her. When she is with me, I care for her. It's a delicate truce that we have. Of course, should he come down for her, she will be in his care until he has to go back to Heaven. It is something she cannot ignore, and even I understand her need for Imperius over me. And, don't think that she isn't being watched by him right now," Tyrael warned lightly. "Izarius, her brother here, is also her personal guard. As are Darius, Mithus, and Azarius. They are always with her now."

"We were with her since her days of birth. We are her chosen escorts," Mithus said with pride.

"Sister, we should go soon," Izarius said.

"Right. Get to work, Willis. Lorath can direct you on where to go," Tyrael nodded. "So can Xavian. I have a pressing matter to discuss with her right now."

"A pressing matter?" she rose a brow at him.

"I haven't paid much attention to you for a week. Nor have I really touched you. So, yes. Pressing matters," he said with a slightly wolfish grin at her to have her blush. "Anyways, I'll take you there. And, don't tell me to put you down. There is debris all over the floor, and I won't have your feet step all over it. It isn't far off."

"Of course," she sighed. He smiled warmly at her now and pressed another kiss to her mouth, as he carried her. When she caught a slight glance at Willis, his fists were clenched for control. Even Malthael saw that. He wasn't very pleased.

"Would he be missed, if he was culled?" Malthael mused to her.

"His father would be sore about it," she said.

"A pity. I should have recruited him into my army when I was at peak power," he muttered.

"Hmm?" Tyrael asked.

"The uncouth one is jealous," Malthael smirked.

"Demon filth..." she growled to herself. At Tyrael's look of amusement, she only shrugged with a small smile. "Blame Imperius. I got most of my moods from him."

"And her parents tried hard to remove them," Izarius chuckled.

"Good to know," Tyrael said. "Where are they?"

"They had to retire. Lilaurael began to feel ill again," Darius said. She frowned at this and seemed to look away. Tyrael set her down to gently tilt up her face to look into his.

"The next several days are dedicated to you," he said gently. "You don't have to worry about that any more. You'll be wishing I was back down here before long."

"I will?" she said and found herself laughing softly.

"And you may just join me. But, only after you use your necklace here," Tyrael said and pointed to a small indentation in another stone block. She nodded and pressed the Horadric sigil into the crevice made for it. Another shift of the wall happened, and it pulled aside easily. This time it led to a place with rays of sunshine. And a small retreat.

Her jaw dropped at the sight of something that resembled a compact jungle atrium. Large, sweet smelling, colorful flowers bloomed everywhere here. Dirt and soft moss covered the ground, and strings of harmless vines grew around an old stone bench. The bench faced a small waterfall that fed a small, crystal clear pool. She was surprised that it almost resembled the same place in her mind. It simply lacked the large trees that sheltered it. Stone walls kept the place secluded and protected.

"Is this on the surface area?" she asked.

"No. It's an underground oasis. This place was, originally, built in a cave. When I saw this place, I knew it had to be preserved. It was the only place here that one can meditate or study peacefully. All had agreed that no harm would be done to another here. You see how the sun filters through? It's all jungle above us. Seeds, plants, and other necessary particles filtered in and formed this place. We did widen up the holes, though, to let more sunlight in. As well as rain water to fuel the waterfall better. When that happened, the plant life grew richer," Tyrael said. "When the library was to be sealed, I had ensured that this place would survive against all odds. I'm very glad I did."

"You did well at that," Mithus said.

"There is something else here, though," she said. "My necklace is pulling me again."

"Is it?" Tyrael asked. She nodded before pointing to where they had to go, and he carefully led her to where a moss covered stone wall was in view. Tyrael did have a small dagger on him for emergency purposes and was able to scrape away the soft growth. It was clearly missed by the misting of the waterfall, and he wondered why it was so secret. What they revealed was ancient Horadric writing chiseled into the stone. Tyrael was clearly surprised.

"I can't read this," she frowned.

"But, I can," he said and ran a massive armored hand over it, as he read. "This is a mix of angelic text and Horadric text! Hmm."

"You read the Horadric text. I shall read the angelic text," Malthael said.

"We should get Itherael here," Izarius said. "He can help us."

"That I can," Itherael said when he appeared behind them. "Something tickled in my mind, and I checked Talus'ar. I see that I am needed. Let me study with you."

"Of course," Anaurael smiled. He rested a hand on her shoulder and kept it there, as he gleaned the text before him. Several minutes of silence ensued, as the text was read and mentally translated.

"This talks of Anu's rebirth!" Tyrael gaped.

"Yes. It does," Itherael agreed. "It has been foretold, but the knowledge was ordered to be lost. To be forgotten. After what happened with the Nephalem coming about, it was considered sacrilege to even think of mating in any possible way for the High Heavens. What's this?"

"What's what?" Tyrael asked.

"There," Itherael said and pointed to a set of characters near the base of the stone.

"That's...Ilerael's name!" Tyrael gaped again.

"He chiseled this?! My Father?!" Anaurael gasped. Malthael vanished and reappeared a moment later. Her father came down several minutes later.

"Your mother is resting. I had to see this for myself," he said. "I have never seen this before. But, I can only think of this. Your mother and I were very much in love. There were a few with the sight that saw this. I would not doubt that it was one of them that put this here. It would make the most sense."

"That it would," Tyrael said. "I had never seen this."

"Lilaurael's name is there, too," he sighed. "They knew we would get together. Let me see this."

"It is even foretold how Imperius would become whole here," Itherael pointed out again. "And...it even speaks of Anu's rebirth coming from it."

"Who could have known all of this?" Anaurael asked.

"There were always powerful people back in this time frame. Any number of them could have seen the future. Much like they had with the prophecy of the end of days. This must be what would have happened, if humanity survived the end of days. As Diablo was rebirthed and formed Tathamet with the Black Soulstone for the Burning Hells, Anu would be rebirthed to balance the scale for the High Heavens. The main difference is that it would not be a forced joining.

"With you, Anaurael, it is freely given of choice. No one has ordered Imperius to mark you. Nor has anyone scolded you for being with him in your youth. Even I, willingly, touched your mark with Auriel to ensure that Anu would have a chance to return. We know that Diablo has been set free. We do not know if he still has all of his brethren retained in him. Your safety is a priority to ensure that Anu has a chance to be reborn from you to help us combat this horrible threat," Itherael said calmly.

"To balance the scales...as you say..." Malthael said lightly.

"Exactly. We shall see what happens in the months to come. Until then, there is only speculation that can be given as to what happens next," Itherael nodded. "And, Malthael, I am very grateful that you did touch her mark when you did. If you had not, Anu may not have been able to come about. Despite the side effects your touch did, it would have been lost."

"That it would have," Malthael agreed. "Anu...does show me how much I am needed. He granted me flesh to aid in a battle not long ago."

"I know. I watched in the viewing pool with Auriel. Anu knows all," Itherael said in a humble tone and gave a light squeeze to Anaurael's shoulder. He had never removed his hand from her shoulder, and he was secretly elated that she never had him move it. "As for now, Anaurael needs to return to Heaven."

"That she does," Tyrael nodded.

"I'll bring Myriam here to see if she senses anything. I'll continue to study this, too, to see if there is anything else we can find," Ilerael said. He hugged his daughter, kissed her forehead, and let her get taken up to Heaven with the others. Then he went to find Lorath, Myriam, and whoever else was able to help him decode the vast messages on the wall without damaging the precious atrium that was protected for so many years.


	62. Chapter 62

Anaurael was relieved to be back in Heaven. Once she was in the safe confines of her bedroom, even Tyrael relaxed considerably. At the sight of the food platter by the bed, it was quickly tackled.

"It tastes much better here," he muttered, as he tore into a steak with his utensils.

"Thank Greed," she chuckled and took a hearty mouthful of stew.

"I may have to. There is only so much that we can get in the Horadrim. This feast outdoes any comparison to what I usually get. One can only live off of hard bread, raw vegetables, and dried meat for so long. Even the occasional fruit. It's easy to eat my fill, but the flavors are bland."

"Oh, I know it," she smiled. "I did grow up on a farm in a bit of a rural village."

"True," he sighed, burped, and excused himself. She laughed softly and drank down some fresh pressed juice. Once they finished eating their fill, Izarius and Darius were quick to remove any dirty dishes to get them washed. There were other angels now that wanted to help with this. It made it easier for her primary guards to remain with her to protect her. At the sight of the tub getting filled with heated water, she was quick to start removing her gown. Tyrael stopped her.

"What?" she frowned.

"Would you like to help me with my armor first?" he asked calmly. She blushed softly and was able to help him remove the armors and cloth that covered him.

"We should get these cleaned," she sighed. Quite a few of the cloth pieces were dirty from wear and travel. Even his armor pieces had some grime on them.

"I can do that," Izarius said. "I know how to clean armors like his."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"I'll check on yours, too," Izarius nodded. He took up her gown the moment Tyrael had it off her, and he left the room with other angels to give them some much needed privacy. Tyrael settled in the tub with her, and they scrubbed each other clean. That was sorely needed. After that, he was able to recline in the tub with her to relax for now.

"I needed this," he sighed.

"So did I. But, I know something else you need," she smiled. Then she turned to press into him and start massaging his shoulders up to his neck. That got him to groan and gasp from how badly he needed that. After another minute of the intense massage, he finally pulled her close to show her how much he missed her. He still had her clamped down on him when their peak of pleasure hit. He wanted his son made as much as she did.

"A bit longer," he muttered.

"Okay," she said in a flushed way. "I think the water's getting cold."

"We'll live," he chuckled softly.

"So, tell me..." she mumbled, as she rested against him. "you said your first night as a mortal was Hell? Can you...elaborate? Just a bit?"

"Let me think," he sighed and relished her against him. "I think the worst part of everything was that I didn't know what the basin was used for until I actually needed it."

"Oh..." she paused and found herself feeling really bad for him. "You had to clean your armor?"

"It was close to that point, but it didn't get that far. Leah was able to help me with the Nephalem. The first couple nights were rough for me."

"I keep hearing you speak of Leah. Who was she?"

"She was the...vessel for Diablo's rebirth. She didn't know. I didn't know. No one knew. Not even Cain, though he had a mild suspicion. She was a brave, courageous woman. If anything, it was Cain that taught her everything he could. He helped keep her pure and kind. Her soul was lost after Diablo consumed her. Her mother, Adria, was a witch. A powerful one. Diablo was able to call her to his side to mate with her in a mortal man's form. It's a long, complicated story. And very painful, too," he said softly. "I still grieve for Leah."

"You cared for her?"

"Not as I do for you. I saw her as a little sister."

"Ah. That would do it, then. I'm sure there would be a way to bring her back to us. If she was purely an innocent in all of this, then there has to be a way. But, do remember. If you ever need to talk to me about anything, I will always listen. You can confide in me the same way that Imperius does. He had to confide in me when my mind was in turmoil after your return. His thoughts of rage and anger had completely consumed mine. It was bad," she frowned. "He had to tell me everything that was on his mind to console himself in order to help me."

"I can only imagine how bad. Especially, if he had to talk to you in such depth," he nodded lightly. "But, I may take you up on your offer. Not right now, though. I think we both need a little rest first. I believe we need it."

"That we do," she nodded. They were able to move from the tub to dry off. Izarius was able to return with newly cleaned armor, garments, and any other clothing he had taken from them. Even El'druin had a mild polishing cloth rubbed over the blade, but it wasn't taken from the room. After they were set down, he helped them set up the bed for them to rest and clean up the room.

"If anything happens, I'll wake you," Izarius said.

"Thank you, brother," she smiled. He chuckled with a nod and helped tackle the tub with his other angelic brethren. While the angels worked on cleaning the room, she was pulled into her mind with Tyrael. She was resting in his lap and gazing at the jungle waterfall. For an hour, it was peaceful bliss. He would press a soft kiss to her lips and run his hand through her molten gold hair. It was all that they needed to do. Malthael was busy keeping track of what Ilerael and Myriam were learning. He was keeping himself busy that way to let them rest and have some time to themselves.

After another thirty minutes, Anaurael blinked at an odd sensation. Something was calling her to the spire in her mind. She frowned and noticed that Tyrael didn't sense anything. _It was something specifically for me._  When she started to get restless, he noticed this. "Are you well?"

"Something is...calling me," she blinked. "To the spire here in my mind."

"Truly? Then I shall carry you there," he nodded and rose up easily with her in his arms. He jumped into the air with her and carried her to the spire swiftly. When they got there, they found Malthael waiting for them. Tyrael set her down, but kept a hand on her shoulder.

"I felt the call, too. But, only after you mentioned something..." Malthael nodded. "Imperius wishes to be here. Can you wait?"

"I don't know if I can," she frowned and winced at the heavy pulse she got again. Imperius was quick to appear after that, and he hugged Anaurael when she ran to him.

"After this, you will rest with me," Imperius said. "I am in my sanctum right now. I did not get you yet. What is calling you?"

"The spire before us. I was resting fine until I felt it. It still calls me," she trembled.

"I am here now. Go and see what it wishes," he nodded. She nodded back and walked over to the massive doors that sealed it. She reached out a tentative hand and rested her palm against the diamond doors. Then she gasped at the warmth and love that encompassed her.

 _:FIND...MY SONS...:_ Anu commanded her regally.

"Which sons?! You have so many!" she gasped.

_:IZUAL...AND...INARIUS...:_

"For what reason? I need to tell them why!"

_:FORGIVE...THEM...AND REPENT...:_

The feeling faded, and she fell to her knees in shock. Imperius was quick to move and gather her up in his arms. None of them heard the message, but he pressed a thumb to her mark. Now he seemed to scowl softly with disbelief. She wasn't lost to him at all, but it was just the fact of what Anu wanted. He couldn't go against it.

"I can understand Izual. We were planning on finding him. But...Inarius, too?!" Imperius growled. "For us to forgive him and his sins?!"

"Would you go against what Anu wishes?" she asked softly.

"You know I cannot. But...Izual may be easier to find that Inarius. We gave Inarius to the demons. He is under close watch. The Nephalem may be the only one able to bring him to us," he sighed. Then he looked at the others and said, "We need to do a Council meeting. Anu has commanded her to find Izual and Inarius. To forgive them for all they have done and help them repent."

"Izual I can understand. But...Inarius?!" Tyrael growled with disgust.

"Agreed..." Malthael said with a small nod. "Yet, it is Anu that wishes them to be forgiven. We have no choice. Let us call a Council meeting. There is no vote, but we must decide our actions wisely."

"Wake for me," Imperius whispered to her. She opened her eyes and found Tyrael rocking her against his hard chest. Imperius had charged into the room moments later, and she was able to dress in a sleek, golden gown before letting him cradle her.

"I'll be there shortly," Tyrael said when he moved from the bed. Imperius only nodded and moved from the chamber with her.

"Inarius...disgusting...!" Imperius growled. She couldn't say anything. There wasn't much for her to say or do now.  _Anu had ordered this. None could say anything._ When they got to the chamber, Itherael was already there. Even he looked very displeased.

"Auriel shall be here shortly," he said. "This is...a surprise. To all of us."

"A rather disgraceful surprise," Imperius snorted. When Auriel appeared with Tyrael, Malthael was able to appear for them. Izarius was informed on what was happening now, and even he was in shock. They all could understand Izual. Their concern was Inarius.

"I do not believe that his demon consort would be with him. Lilith was banished," Auriel said.

"Do not speak of that Hell spawn!" Imperius scowled.

"I can contact Greed. He may be able to help us pinpoint where Izual and Inarius are. It will cut down our search considerably. Would you like me to?" Izarius asked.

"Yes. He can help us here," Itherael nodded. Izarius pulled out the small mirror and called for Greed. Gurzick was quick to appear and was told the situation.

"Your Anu wishes them found? This is interesting," Greed admitted from the crown. "I can find the one called Izual. The Frozen One, as my minions call him when they see him. He tends to skulk about in a dazed way. He will be easy to lure into a trap. As for the traitor, Inarius...well...I only found him once. Out of curiosity. Mephisto had him locked away under his throne. Such an honor to be there! But, I will check and see if he is still there. The last I did see him, though, he was in such a way that, if he was moved, he would have been killed."

"Such is how it should be," Imperius muttered.

"Spikes through the gut can be instant death," Greed sighed. "and he had several. Even parts of his armor were missing for torment to go through. They kept his wings on him, too, to spite him."

"Hmm..." Malthael thought and looked at Anaurael. She felt bad for both of the angels in question. "Anaurael cannot go to the Burning Hells. They would both have to be brought here."

"We know this, Malthael. Both should be brought before the Crystal Arch when found," Itherael nodded. "and closely watched to ensure they do nothing rash."

"I can talk to those willing to help. However, we need locations. Quick ways in and out. I will not be able to follow, but the Nephalem can have various heroes assist. They can proceed where we cannot go. As much as I know we could go, it would not be good for Anaurael. I need to keep myself away from the Burning Hells as much as possible right now," Tyrael said.

"To increase your chances for offspring. That is believable," Itherael agreed.

"I don't want my parents to go, either," Anaurael said.

"Ilerael will not wish to leave Lilaurael behind," Izarius said softly to keep her calm. "However, those new mortal angels should go."

"That they should," Auriel nodded. "I have been speaking to some of the warrior females here. Many have decided to chance being with them on Sanctuary. You can tell them that, to impress them, to assist with this. It will increase their chances of gaining a worthy angelic woman to their sides."

"I can do that," Tyrael nodded. "I will relay this news, but I need more rest."

"I do, too," Anaurael said and yawned. Imperius squeezed her and nodded to the others.

"As much as I detest it, we shall do this. I will let her rest with me in my sanctum. Tyrael, when you return, seek her chamber with Izarius for more rest. I will hope that everything else will fall into place. There is not much else we can do at this point in time," Imperius muttered.

"Who do I contact once I find them?" Greed asked.

"Me," Izarius nodded. Gurzick came to, giggled a bit, and teleported away. Imperius was still grumbling when he trudged off with her to his sanctum. Only after it sealed up for him to hold her to his core did he let his true emotions come forth.

"I detest this!" he spat.

"Would you argue with Anu?" Anaurael asked.

"You know I cannot," he muttered.

"But...think of it this way," she smiled softly. "If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have met me. My parents would still be angels here. Sanctuary wouldn't have existed for them to make me for you."

He paused at this and squeezed her. He didn't want to admit how right she was. At another thought, he said, "Things could have been different, though. They could have tried to make you as angels here in the High Heavens."

"And, would you have allowed that?"

"I...likely not," he sighed. "Malthael would have been our leader, but I know he would not have allowed it, either. To do such a thing is what demons do. We never did such things. After he did, well...look at you and I. Even I am still surprised at what I can do with you."

"And I may have turned out differently, too. As much as I would like the thought of having wings, I may not have been fully recognized by you. It could be any number of things that may have happened. What more is there to expect?"

"I resent Inarius far more than Tyrael."

"Was Inarius always the way he was?"

"At first, no. But, he grew weary of the constant fighting. He began to sway other angels to his ways of thinking. That many were tired of the Eternal Conflict. I had no idea that other demons were the same way. Why would I wish to know of them?! At any rate, I shall go with your ideal way of thinking. It will...lesson the rage I feel for him."

"Good," she smiled warmly and kissed him. "Now let me get out of my gown."

"Very well," he nodded and set her down. The moment the gown was off her, she was back in his arms and gasping from how his Song was quick to take her over. As much as he wanted to oversee what was happening in the Burning Hells, she needed him. And he needed her just as badly.


	63. Chapter 63

As Tyrael began to recruit the Nephalem and other heroes with the task of retrieving the broken angels, Gurzick was busy scouring everywhere in the Burning Hells with his goblin brothers. It was easy to bribe demons with sparkly coins and jewels for information. Even though many lied just to get the treasure he had, some lies lead to other demons that knew the truth.

Izual was easy to find. Greed's concern was Inarius. Then he thought that he could just take the prisoner right out from the area he was in.  _I stole a bed out from under a king! I could steal a renegade out from under Mephisto's throne. The trick was to keep the prisoner alive._  As he mused over what he could do, Gurzick hopped over to the throne and frowned.

" _My Greatness of Greats?_ " he asked.

" _I am trying to think of how to keep the injured one alive. He is greatly wounded,_ " Greed sighed.

" _Oh! They have stuff! Good stuff! Don't they?_ " Gurzick asked. " _They helped the Fallen One with it. When the girl was taken._ "

" _Yes. We may need that. But, it would not be safe to bring here. It is...special stuff. The wounded one would need to be taken to them first. Also, it may not work right. But, we will have to see. Do we know where the injured one is?_ "

" _We are still looking. He may have been moved,_ " Gurzick sighed.

" _Go look for me,_ " Greed ordered. He would have done it, himself, but why?  _That's what minions were for._ Gurzick nodded and teleported into Mephisto's throne room. The powerful demon was gone ever since his imprisonment in the Soulstone, and who knew where his soul was now.  _Caution was still needed._ The place looked like it was empty, but even Mephisto still had loyal minions and champions, too. They always waited patiently for their long gone master to return.

He paused and heard some kind of bantering going on. Carefully following the sound, he found himself in a room that was nowhere near the throne room. It was down more towards the main prison. They had moved Inarius here, and two demons had come down to make sure he was still there. It was just his luck that a wandering patrol found Gurzick first to question him.

" _What you do here?!_ " the massive guard brute said when Gurzick got kicked over.

" _I bring sparklies!_ " Gurzick beamed and ignored the kick. He spilled out some coins and a couple rings to let the demon lunge at them. Now the other two demons in the distance spotted the sparkling coins and darted over to get their share. The Greed Goblin snickered and tossed more coins around to have them scrambling far off. Once the way was clear, and they had all clearly forgotten their visit, Gurzick made his way to the imprisoned angel.

Inarius was in a sad state. A massive spike was impaled straight through him, and it was jagged at the top to cause more damage, if he was removed. Lava even moved through it to force more pain to sear through him from the small lava pool below him to partially cook him alive. Other spikes were impaled in each limb as smaller offshoots from the larger one. His cloaked face was facing the floor to force him to breathe in searing heat from the lava pool. His armor looked like dull, tarnished silver from the lack of the Heavenly Light. The only Light that did come from him was the small rivets of liquid Light that fell from his wounds at a constant pace to sizzle down the spike they trailed on. His wings were faded white and nearly out, but not quite at that point. The armor they were attached to was almost ripped off, but still hinged on, if barely. They were making him suffer for all eternity. At least, that was what was supposed to happen.

Gurzick carefully moved up to the tormented angel and nudged an impaled hand. At no response, he moved to nudge at a spot where a spike impaled him along the armored elbow. That snapped him out of the focus he had built up for himself to deal with the constant pain.

"What?! What do you want from me now?! Go ahead! I've been dealing with your kind for so long that it's nothing anymore!" Inarius growled out in his usual fit of depravity from the shock of pain. His tone was weak and whispery, but he always proved that he could still fight.

"No," Gurzick said. "You live. Good."

"Go ahead and...what?" Inarius just barely caught on to what was being told to him.

"Soon. Others come. For you. Help you. No sound," Gurzick whispered.

"Who?" Inarius had to ask now.

"No say. You found. All good. Wait. As always. Okay?"

"I can't...go anywhere...anyways..." Inarius sighed and coughed weakly.

"It okay. Soon. All better," Gurzick muttered.

"But...how will you...get me away...?"

"Help," Gurzick giggled now and several more Greed Goblins appeared. He looked at his minion brothers and said, " _Okay, I found him. He still lives. Of course, in a lot of pain. We will lead the others here to him. We must find the other now._ "

" _Do one of us stay?_ " a lesser goblin asked.

" _Yes. You stay. You said something,_ " Gurzick snickered. " _If others come that are meant to hurt, you toss sparklies at them to keep them away. No more hurt for this one._ "

"Why did you...find me...? Why help me? You're all...demons..." Inarius grimaced.

"I am Greed," Greed suddenly said from the crown. "As much as I despise you, I do commend you for allowing me to have new things to find. In return, I will give you a slight glimmer of hope. The High Heavens wants you back. As to how I am working with the ones there, well, it's a...delicate situation. So, listen up. Keep quiet. Say nothing. Your torment will soon be over."

"Heaven...wants me..." he gasped and trembled while cringing with pain from the spikes in his body. Every twitch he did caused more drops of liquid Light to fall from his wounds. If he moved too much, it would weaken him even further. He had to keep still. He gave a painful, ragged gasp for air and forced himself to calm down. It was important for him to keep from acting odd. It would also keep the pain down to bearable levels and control the bleeding. The Greed Goblins would make sure that he wouldn't be moved again, and a small coin was even tucked into a ruined part of the angel's armor. Now he would be tracked no matter what happened.

"We need to find one other that is broken. I will have minions hidden around you. As much as I want to try and take you from here, you will not live. I could try to take all of what torments you, though. But, I may need time. There is no time right now. Have a little more patience," Greed said calmly. Inarius could only nod slightly. As much as his mind was in turmoil, this glimmer of hope helped him keep focus. He was suffering for a whole millennia. Another day or two would not matter to him. He could even go a whole week. Time was lost to him where he was.

Now that Inarius was locked down, Greed had Gurzick hunt down Izual. The fallen angel had just been reborn in the Burning Hells. He was grumbling irritably to himself, as he trudged along. His wings were no longer the vibrant tendrils they should have been. They were the skeletal wings of an Oppressor. His feet were clawed talons. He looked very much like a demon than an angel now. He even wore golden armor that was elaborately done, but it was all for show.

A clawed hand seemed to rest on his head, as he tried to remember what he was doing before. Each time he died and got reborn, his mind shattered that much more. He had a powerful ice attack, and it showed through the veins in his skin from the bluish glow that pulsed through him, but it would only work when his mind was focused. He usually bore a club, too, but he had to get one again from losing it in his last battle. He would be better focused, but he had far too many things conflicting in his head. Since he was just reborn, his mind was off.

At the sight of a Greed Goblin in front of him sorting through a treasure bag, he snorted and charged at it. In his mind, he saw it as a weak thing. If he could kill it, then a part of his mind could come back to him.  _I may even get a new club out of it._  It never really was the case, but it was a nice thought to him.

The goblin shrieked, tossed a few coins in retaliation at Izual's face, and darted off. The massive beast roared when one of the coins struck him in the eye, and he gave chase easily. Izual soon found himself stumbling over some cleverly placed lava rocks to force him to lose his footing. He fell flat on his muzzled, fanged face and groaned lightly, as he forced himself up. When he looked up, the Nephalem was standing there with a small army of angelic men and heroes. He was quickly subdued and bound.

"Release me!" Izual screamed.

"Shut up!" a Demon Hunter scowled and shoved a gag in his mouth to muffle him. Izual's limbs were bound down, and he was put on a stretcher. Then he was knocked out to keep his ice attacks from happening. That would make transporting him easier.

"We have a short window of time," a Monk said to the Nephalem. He was bald, but had a dark brown beard that was bound up neatly under his chin. A taught, rock hard body and elaborate armor from various monsters and demons he had killed completed his attire. "This one was easy. I think too easy."

"I killed him before. From what I was told before I got here, he just got reborn. He wasn't focused on fully attacking. This one was meant to be easy," the Nephalem smirked. "It's getting the other one that will be the challenge. We need to figure out where he is."

"Who are we looking for?" the female Wizard asked.

"Inarius. You could say that he is our ancestor," the Nephalem said. "He is the one that helped birth us with the demoness, Lilith. No, we are not looking for her. Just him."

"Why him?" the Demon Hunter asked.

"Because Anu wants him back. The being that created the High Heavens and the Angelic Host. The angels can't argue with it. The Angiris Council already talked about it. Tyrael charged us with bringing Inarius back to Heaven. Even he is not happy about this," the powerful champion shrugged.

"We are going after Inarius?!" a mortal angelic man grimaced. He may have never known Inarius, but his angelic heritage let him know everything he needed to know. It was the same with the other mortal angels.

"Yes. We are. If you don't like it, take it up with Tyrael," the Nephalem snorted. When Gurzick hopped over and waved, the champion was quick to step in front of him to show that this Greed Goblin was not available to be attacked.

"Found! Come!" Gurzick said. "Um...careful."

"He's guarded?" the champion asked.

"Yes," Gurzick nodded. "Weak."

"He would be," Sithus muttered. "Should stay that way."

"Shut up. We are working on Tyrael's behalf. And the High Heavens. We need to do this. If we're lucky, we'll get out of this alive," Ikarius growled. He was hoping for one of the females to find him worthy, should any come down. He had to prove his bravery.

"Where do we put him?" Tytherius asked when he gestured to Izual's bound, comatose form.

"We'll take him back to Pandemonium. There will be other angels waiting nearby. That was the deal," the Nephalem nodded. The massive, male Barbarian there hefted his giant, double-bladed axe to show that he was ready to carve a path. Armor and animal hides covered his massive bulk, as he moved. A shaggy beard of brown that was slowly turning grey completely obscured his face and neck. His hair was in small braids, but it was in a sense of tribal ways. He spat on the ground and charged forward to show he was going to show no mercy to any demon that attacked him.

The Witch Doctors that had joined the others were back in New Tristram in a heavy discussion with Tyrael. They were going over the plants. Many of them were recognized and easy to harvest. At the report that Izual was contained, Tyrael would only nod. He was forcing himself to wait until Inarius was also removed from the Burning Hells. He couldn't risk going to either there or Pandemonium.

In the Burning Hells, the group was forced to split up into smaller parties. The Greed Goblins were able to draw out maps for them to follow. They even left small gold piles in mock chases to show where they had to go to meet up with the others. Of course, to keep to the act, they did run into any waiting demons. And any demons that were met were quickly slaughtered. As the rescue of Inarius was taking effect, Anaurael was waiting patiently in the High Heavens. Imperius forbade her from trying to watch from the viewing pools. He didn't know how even glancing at the Burning Hells would affect her. He wasn't taking any chances.

"I just received word that Izual was found and caught," Izarius said when he walked over to them in the inner sanctum. "Did you want her to work with him now?"

"No. Lock him down in a chamber here. We need to wait for Inarius," Imperius nodded. Anaurael was being cradled securely in his arms to keep her calm. She was sitting upright in his lap, though. She wanted to know what was going on.

"Greed was able to let me see what Inarius was like from the mirror he lent me. I don't know if he can be moved," Izarius seemed to shudder. "We would have to take everything they used on him with him. His torture is that severe."

"She can't be around such a thing," Imperius muttered.

"He cannot be removed?" she frowned.

"If we try...it may kill him. The impaling they did to him was done to all of his limbs. He barely has his wings attached. It's really bad," Izarius said. She began to fret a little, but then she looked at her rings. She thought, as she looked at Rugar's Huge Stone.

"Imperius, can I lend this ring? To Inarius? It could heal him just enough," she said and showed off the vibrant blue stone.

"No. That is considered my ring to you. It is on you to protect you. There is not much else that can be done for him. Let them attempt to try and bring him here. In whatever state they can," Imperius said sternly. At that, she stood up out of his lap and looked at her brother.

"Take me to him, then. When he is found and the area is clear," she said. Izarius was ready to decline her, but he never got the chance from how fast her answer was going to be opposed.

"No!" Imperius said and stood up from his throne.

"This is Anu's decision!" she said and looked at him. Her mark flared out from her circlet at this. "He needs to be alive! It matters not on what you think! If my ring...our ring...can save him just enough, then it should be used. Even if he passes on here after I see him...he needs to be here."

"Anaurael..." Imperius looked at her with a sense of complete shock. Then she gaped at what she did and shivered.  _I fought against his decision. I never did that before._

"I'm sorry...!" she cringed and trembled. "I don't know...what came over me..."

"Come to me," he said softly. She ran to him to close the short gap between them, and he let her cling to him in his arms. He lifted her up and rocked her tightly against him. She was threatening to burst into tears. He knew she didn't mean to go against his order, and he knew why she did. "I know it was Anu's decision. But, even you said that the ring you wear is special. It is a ring that I placed on your finger. My act of trust with you. Is it not?"

"It is..." she sighed and shivered. He traced a finger under her jaw to gently tilt her head up to his in a rather loving gesture to have her gaze at him.

"I am sure that Greed has another ring that can help," he said in his soothing tone. "I know why you objected to me. It is Anu's decision. You were defending it. Yes, Inarius will be brought here. You have an excellent idea on jewelry that gives regenerative properties. Let Greed provide that to him. There is no need for you to risk something that symbolizes our love for each other."

"Okay," she shivered and let him continue to rock her. He ran his hand through her hair now to further calm her down.

"Izarius, report to Greed for me," Imperius said.

"Of course," Izarius nodded and took out the mirror to talk into it. At the idea of healing jewelry, Greed was already going over what he could give over to lend out. A couple rings were selected, and the Greed Goblins there were able to deliver them. When Inarius jolted out of his mild meditation at the feel of his hands getting tampered with, he forced himself to relax.

"Rings!" Gurzick said. "Others come. Now. On way."

"Rings?" Inarius asked with confusion. Then he felt a warm flow of life move through him to dull the pain. The rings clearly were helping him heal now. When he heard something familiar trudging down the hall to his cell, he tensed and coughed at the pain from even doing that. "Something...comes now. I know...this one. One of the...ah...torturers..."

"Hmm..." Gurzick mused and teleported in front of the path of the massive behemoth of a demon that was coming to check on the prisoner. It was one of the Colossal Golgors that approached. All of them were male demons, as most of the female demons were succubi. In each hand, he carried a heavy, massive spiked mace that he used with complete precision. He was planning on beating Inarius's body down a bit more on the spike that impaled him. Every now and then, the tormented angel's intense breathing forced him up on the spike in a natural way to try and remove himself of it. This Colossal Golgor's job was to beat him back down on it. He enjoyed his job thoroughly.

The hulking demon stood taller than a Barbarian, and he only had a loincloth on to cover the crack of his rear and front. His massive belly hung over the belt, as he moved his heavily tattooed flesh towards the cell. He also had on a helmet, but it only covered part of his face, neck, and the sides of his skull. His forehead and back of his head were exposed. Gurzick was completely ignored, as he trudged past. That made the Greed Goblin grin with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

He took out a coin to flick neatly at the back of the demon's skull just above the helmet with accurate precision. That made a complete response. At the sudden turn and howl of rage, Gurzick flipped off the demon, stuck out a tongue, and laughed wickedly as a new chase began. Another coin was expertly flicked to bounce off the large forehead to piss off the demon even more. As much as the demon enjoyed his job, Gurzick obviously enjoyed his job even more.

He had timed his chase just right for the Nephalem to appear with the rejoined groups. The fat demon had no chance. Once his belly was ripped open and his flailing limbs went lifeless, Gurzick was quick to show them all where Inarius was. The Nephalem walked over to the suffering angel and carefully went down on a knee to let the angel see who his savior was.

"Do not worry. You will be free of this place. I don't think we can remove you, though. We may have to chip away at what binds you. If we try, you'll be ripped apart. I think that was the whole idea," the Nephalem said with a heavy sigh. "How much more pain can you endure?"

"I endured...for a millennia..." Inarius whispered. "I can endure...much..."

"You may have to," the Barbarian said. "I can cleave some of this stone down."

"I can punch off some of the top to lose some weight," the Monk nodded. "Maybe even remove what binds him down from the top."

"Once he's free, I could help teleport him out," the Wizard said. "That is easy enough for me."

"The rings I gave him should be enough to keep him whole. Just be wary," Greed said from Gurzick's crown. "We need to act swiftly. My minions are reporting a mass of others coming here. An alarm has sounded. They do not wish to lose their prize. I can make it look like I found him and took him away for myself. They can try and find me. They have tried before. I find their weapons all the time, anyways. Finding one of the biggest secrets in the Burning Hells to keep for myself is something I will gladly gloat on. Even if I don't have it. It would be fun."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lyndon grinned. He had managed to weasel his way in, despite the fact that it was to the Burning Hells.

"Well, I'm waiting for you to fall into a puddle of lava, but I doubt it would improve the smell. Or your looks," Greed said gleefully. Small chuckles were given all around, but the Nephalem was already helping the others in trying to carefully break off parts of the spike that was impaling Inarius. The pain was intense, but the angel endured it. He was getting rescued at long last. His pain would soon be over with only one of two outcomes.


	64. Chapter 64

The entire spike was able to be carefully removed and taken out of the Burning Hells. The demons there would see Greed Goblins hooting and hollering at their find with small tools to show that they were able to extract the wounded angel. Greed was going to be enjoying himself by sending off other demons on false hunts. It was what he always did to piss off the demons even more that tried to find him. He was never found. The moment Inarius was transported to Pandemonium, there were several angels waiting to carefully haul the spiked angel to the High Heavens.

"We have it from here," Izarius said. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. I hope he lives," the Nephalem sighed.

"Do you?"

"He is our ancestor. If he does not...well...he will be free of pain."

"That he will be. I will notify you of what happens. Please inform Tyrael. I need to prepare Inarius and Izual at the Crystal Arch," Izarius nodded.

"I would like to witness this," the Nephalem said. "if it is possible."

"Can I, too?!" Lyndon asked.

"I may be able to let you in," Izarius said to the Nephalem. "but I am not sure about you."

"I'll behave! I promise!" Lyndon begged. The champion only gave an eye roll at the situation and shook a head. At the small shrug to show it was the angel's decision, Izarius thought hard.

"I can't let you. This situation is too dire. If one thing goes wrong, you will be seen at fault and cast out. After how you explored the High Heavens before, and almost got yourself killed, it will not work. Go back to New Tristram and wait there," the powerful angel said.

"But...!" Lyndon started again, but several other angels glared at him with mistrust.

"May I bring Kormac?" the Nephalem asked.

"Yes. He will work," Izarius nodded.  _The large, honor bound man respected everything. He would be tolerable. Even the Enchantress, too._  "You can even bring Eirena."

"Good! I am sure that she will enjoy it," the champion nodded.

"That's not fair!" Lyndon scowled.

"The only way you will be allowed is if Imperius permits it," Izarius said. "I can ask him."

"But, he'll say no!" he pouted.

"All the more reason for you to stay behind, right?" the angel seemed to chuckle.

"Please ask. I'm tired of his complaining," the Nephalem grumbled. Lyndon beamed like a spoiled child that got his way. Izarius gave a mild shrug and teleported to Imperius. At the situation explained, the massive Archangel was not pleased.

"Imperius, love, let him watch. However, he is not allowed to leave the Nephalem's side. The moment he does, he goes back to Sanctuary. No warning. No complaining. The moment he agrees to this, he is bound," Anaurael said. She had dressed in a gown that held stitched in diamonds all through it to sparkle and reflect the sunlight while she walked.

"Very well," Imperius nodded. Izarius agreed to this and teleported to deliver the news. "You have rested enough for this? I know it may not be easy for you."

"Nothing ever is," she frowned. "But, I shall work with Izual first. From what I hear about Inarius's wounds, he may be the more difficult one. I will need to conserve my strength."

"That you will. Come now," he said and rested a large hand against her back to help guide her to the Crystal Arch. She leaned into him, as they walked, and he finally found himself cradling her in his arms to carry her there. When she closed her eyes, she found Malthael standing before her.

"This may be difficult," Malthael sighed. "I shall help you as much as I can."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Also, we will need to be together again. The next time you are with Tyrael, I will need to be with you, too. Maybe after this. The champion is close to forming again. However, Tyrael's angelic essence will need to assist, too. Have him be with you like that next time. Such as what happened before. I know it will be needed."

"Remind him when you see him again," she nodded.

"I shall do that. And, you should open your eyes. We're here," he said gently. He was still standing with her when her eyes did open. Tyrael was also there with Myriam. The Vecin seer wanted to witness the event. Itherael moved to Anaurael's side to place a hand on her shoulder with concern.

"Do be wary. Izual's mind is far more shattered than many know. It is easy to become lost within it. I worry for you," Itherael admitted.

"I should be fine," she smiled and patted his hand. He squeezed her shoulder and nodded to Auriel when she appeared. Even she seemed tense with worry.

"I do hope that he can be saved," Auriel said. "But, Itherael is correct. Please take caution."

"I will," Anaurael nodded. Her parents were next to appear, and they walked over with Tyrael.

"None of us know what to expect," Tyrael said.

"She knows," Lilaurael smiled and hugged her daughter. Her father was next to hug her. When Izual was brought out, Imperius gave a wary glance at him. Then he looked at her.

"I will be watching you," Imperius said.

"Good," Anaurael nodded. He pulled her into his arms to hug her to him. Then he set her down and let her move to stand in front of Izual. He was still bound and gagged. He was also trying to focus. Being so close to the Arch of Heaven was painful. Excruciatingly painful. But, it was only because his current form was not angelic. Anaurael's mark flared out with a form of sympathy when she gazed at him to regard him. He was on his knees with his head hanging low. His form was so large that his head was easily level with hers this way. He couldn't stand from how his clawed feet were bound together, but it only made things easier for her. It also ensured that he couldn't harm her.

Malthael watched everything closely. Even Gurzick was there and hiding in the distance behind Darius. When the Nephalem appeared with the three mercenaries, Mithus walked over to help them settle in. Izarius and Azarius stood close by to protect her if something happened.

"This could go poorly, if she loses focus," Myriam frowned.

"Then don't let her lose focus," Malthael said when he appeared behind her. She seemed to glare at him, but returned her attention to the girl.

"Let me find you," Anaurael said gently. Izual tried to pull back. He tried to keep her touch from resting on him. When both of her hands were able to firmly, yet gently, settle on each side of his temples, he found himself relaxing. As though a form of peace was finally going to come to him. He stopped fighting her. When her mark flared out again, he gave out a deep sigh, closed his glowing, ice blue eyes, and let her peer into his mind.

She found herself on a floating spot of land among a mass shore of others. On each one she hopped to, she uncovered a memory. As she revealed and pieced together each memory, she began to knit his mind back together. Slowly, carefully, and with a form of sisterly care she did this. She didn't step on the plots of land that looked dark and twisted. She stayed on the ones that looked like they still held life. She didn't know it, but it was these parts of his mind that retained his angelic roots. The dark spots represented the madness that the demons ingrained in him.

For three hours, she was fully focused on pulling the living spots of land together. With each memory she uncovered, she was able to sift it and place it into the proper timeline it had to be in. It was a lot of work. When she found the one of him getting caught by the demons, she knew she was at the end, and she had no plans to bring in the parts that showed his torment. When he was almost whole, she saw one final spot of land in the distance. It was beyond the wave of corrupted lands. She knew that, if she moved into any of that corruption, all of her work would be undone. She sent a single, silent plea for his help.  _To bring that land closer._  This had to be his decision to do this.

Very slowly, the land began to nudge towards her. When it got closer, she saw his angelic form chained to it. The way he was chained down from the thorny chains looked painful. Being on his back with his wings unable to move, much less able to stretch his limbs out, was quite uncomfortable for him. This was one of the ways the demons tortured him. They did other things, too, but those memories would not be touched. When she reached out a mental hand to the island he was trapped on, he seemed to pull back. He was unsure that he would be forgiven. At another plea for her to help him, the tormented angel finally looked at her from his hood of white and silver.

"I can't..." he whispered weakly. "I have done so much wrong..."

"Anu forgives you. He had the Angelic Host find you and bring you back. You are still his son," she said softly. At this, Izual seemed to tremble. "We were going to find you, too. To help you. Yes, Tyrael is a mortal now, but he still saw you as his best friend. His brother. He wants you whole. They all want you whole. They are all waiting for you."

"And the rest of my mind? What will happen?"

"It will be cleansed. But, only if you accept Anu's forgiveness."

"Who...are you?"

"I am Anaurael. I am the Light that Imperius has lost. I am also the one that will give Anu another chance to be reborn to champion the High Heavens."

"So...that explains the Light..."

"Yes," she smiled. "Brother, let me heal you."

"I...I want to...be whole again. To think for myself...but...why did Tyrael abandon me?"

"He did not abandon you. The demonic horde overcame you. They dragged you down. He tried to reach you. His sorrow was great when you were lost. He tried to save you again, too."

"He did? I can't remember..."

"Yes. He did," she nodded. He didn't remember, only because that memory was tainted and not needed. "He was able to free your soul, but your mind was still shattered. It was in another place, though. He grieved when he could not bring you back."

"I gave over so many secrets..."

"You can fix what was broken. You are being given another chance. Will you take it?"

"Yes," he said now. The island he was on finally plowed through the rest of the way to her. When she stepped on the island he was on, the land merged to what she already fixed. She removed his bonds and helped his massive form stand up. He was larger than Titharius was from his status.  _He was a lieutenant of Justice before, but I'm sure that he would simply become Tyrael's guard in the High Heavens._  At this thought, she knew she would bring it up later. Now she had to show that he was forgiven. She hugged him tight to show she was there.

"This next part may hurt. We have to separate you from the demon that was you. I did not touch the memories of you that showed how you lived as a demon. Your torment will also be purged to make you whole again. All of those memories will be purged from you shortly. Are you ready?" she asked. He squeezed her and nodded.

"I want this finished," he said. She opened her eyes and found Izual's glowing, ice blue gaze looking at her with a form of relief. Then he nodded to show he was in control. She removed the gag from his mouth, hugged him fully now, and let her molten gold hair settle over his form to shield him. Imperius recognized this from Titharius's corruption from before. Solarion was quickly called and ready.

"Bear the pain with me, brother!" she whispered, and her mark flared out vibrantly. He screamed from the pain that wracked his body. His form seemed to split, as the demon finally got separated from the angel. All of the corruption and torment in his mind was moved to this alternate form. And it was a powerful form. But, it was still no match against Imperius and Solarion. The Nephalem was ready to help in the attack, but the Angelic Host was present. The battle was done the moment it started.

When it was over, Izual was once again resplendent with silver armor. His massive, white tendrils of wings flared out from his form once more. His bonds were quickly removed, and he gathered her up in his arms to hold her. In a deep tone, he whispered, "I have a sister. A baby sister. I never would have imagined such a thing. And my sister helped me..."

"That I did," she smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his invisible mouth, as she hugged him back. He didn't want to let her go just yet. His new freedom was almost too good to be true. "I need to see to another now. We shall have more time to talk. Tyrael has much to tell you. Yes, he is mortal, as I said before, but he is just as dear to me as Imperius is. There is a reason for this. There is much that needs to be done. Let him fill you in, as I see to the next one. Any can fill you in now."

"Who is this next one?" he asked.

"Inarius. No, don't give me that tense look! Anu wants him forgiven, too," she said.

"If Anu wishes him forgiven, then it shall be done," Izual nodded.

"Just so you know, the Horadrim has been reestablished. Tyrael is still not fully accepted here in the High Heavens. You could be his right-hand man once again here. To oversee what needs to be done for him. To be his guard and best friend, as you were before. He is now the Aspect of Wisdom. He needs allies here. Desperately," she frowned.

"And now he has me once again," he nodded. "I shall speak with him the moment I am able."

"Good!" she smiled and let him hug her again before having him set her down. "Bring out Inarius, please? Let me try and heal him."

"Come here first," Imperius said. She nodded and moved to his side to get swept up into his arms. He moved her away from the area. He didn't want her to see the state that Inarius was in. "I am very proud of you! You did exceptionally well. I am sure it was challenging?"

"Touch my mark, and you will see," she smiled. Nodding, he pressed his thumb to her forehead. He was in shock at how severe it was.

"It was good that you avoided the corruption."

"If I did not, I felt that I would have undone everything," she frowned. "I had to stay away from it. I am very glad that he was able to bring himself to me, too."

"Of course," he agreed. "I am worried about Inarius, though. I saw the state he was in."

"It's that bad?" she whispered.

"I may have to comfort you when you are done," he said gently. At that, she could only cringe and nod. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shivered. "Are you focused?"

"I am. It's just...thinking of what I must do. I know I will need you after all of this," she admitted. He was able to kiss her and squeeze her again before setting her down. Inarius was now set before the Arch of Heaven. And, when she saw his state, she screamed and ran over to him.

"She needs to focus!" Myriam urged.

"Anaurael," Malthael whispered to her gently when he appeared at her side. "Yes, he is in pain. You must focus past this pain. You can do this."

"I know! I just...this damage is so extensive!" Anaurael hissed out.

"He was made to suffer. Just keep focus," he reminded her. Itherael could only watch with the others helplessly. Lyndon was actually concerned for her now. Gurzick was even keeping close watch for Greed. No one knew how she was going to be able to help Inarius.

"Can you hear me?" Anaurael asked softly.

"Yes..." Inarius said weakly.

"Anu forgives you. You are his lost son. Izual was just made whole, and he was also forgiven by Anu. Tell me," she said and managed to crouch down to let him see her. "do you want to live?"

"If...I can..." he gasped.

"You would see me as a sister?" she smiled.

"I would..." he nodded slightly. She reached up with her hands and gently placed them on each side of his temples. He shuddered with pain at first before relaxing. She was checking his mind first. It wasn't as shattered as Izual's was, but she still had to piece various parts of it together. The torment did much to his angelic psyche. He had to be mentally whole before she could attempt anything physically. His torment was extensive, but she didn't have to take so long to mend the lands together. It was still quite tedious, though.

When she finally saw him in the distance on his island, he was standing in such a way that showed shame. He had much of his silver armor restored here, and he had a bit more cloth than armor, but his wings looked frail compared to what they should be from his lack of Light. His feet were bound down to the island. The binding represented the spike that bound his body to it. It was also a show of doubt. _As much as he said what he did physically, his mental state was another matter._

"Inarius," she said softly, and he rose up his armored hand.

"I have many sins," he admitted. "I became a renegade angel. I brought this on myself."

"Anu seeks to forgive you. It is why I am here," she said softly.

"But...why? Why would he forgive me?" he asked. "All I have done was go against everything that was ever asked of me. I stole. I hid. I sinned."

"Anu is going to have a champion born from me," she said. "A sense of rebirth. As to why he wants to forgive you, I am unsure. But...he told me this."

"How? Anu is dead! All that remains of him is a pillar of bone."

"That is your way of sin talking. Anu is still alive. If he was not, then you would not be where you are now," she said. Her mark flared out brilliantly, as though to confirm it.

"That glow..."

"I am the missing Light of Imperius. It is from him that Anu is being reborn from me."

"So...you have been with...?"

"Yes. I have no demon taint. My parents were both angels in the High Heavens. They removed their wings and fled to Sanctuary to make me," she nodded. "Imperius sensed me and found me on the night of my birth. He marked me."

"I would say that he also sinned, but..."

"He did not lay with demons. He does not even truly lay with me. But, yes, when Anu wanted to forgive you, all of Heaven was against it. But, it was Anu's choice. They had to bring you back."

"And they would not have, if Anu paid me no mind."

"No. You would have been left to suffer. But, Anu  _did_  forgive you! You being here is proof of that! Me talking to you now is proof of that! Please, Inarius...I do want to help you. Ever since I learned of you, I wanted to help you. I want to see you whole again."

"I will be watched. I will not be trusted."

"Tyrael removed his wings to become mortal, you know. He is not fully trusted, either, but he and Imperius have a pact for me. You will learn of it in time. Yes, you will be watched, but you will not be harmed. Anu will ensure that. Even I will. The only time mistrust would ever build is if you go against Heaven again. Or even cause harm to me."

"I could never cause harm to you," he muttered.

"All you need to do is see me as your sister. All here are my brothers. Save Imperius and Tyrael. Such is the way it needs to be with them," she whispered and seemed to look away.

"You hurt over that?"

"I only wish to be with Imperius. But...well...it's a long story. You will learn of it in time. Right now, my main concern is you. You need to fully accept what needs to be done. That you want to become whole in both mind and body. If you do not..."

"Then you cannot help me," he said.

"No. I would not be able to," she frowned.

"You said you managed to heal Izual?"

"Yes. His mind was far more shattered than yours. Your physical state is far worse than your mental. I actually screamed when I saw you," she shivered.

"I was...suffering...for a very long time..." he nodded.

"I can try to end your suffering. Will you let me?" she asked. "To help you become whole? To let you be my brother?"

"I want the torment to end...to be accepted again..." he trembled.

"It is truly what you wish for?" she smiled now.

"Yes...sister. It is," he nodded and looked at her. She watched his island slowly pull to her, and she stepped on it to free him. He hugged her and trembled with her. "I don't know...if I will live through this. My body is on the verge of collapse."

"I know. I will do all I can," she said. "Now, wake with me. Let me heal you."

When they both came to, she was able to press a small kiss to his forehead and back away. She didn't dare to press a kiss to his lips. He was used to such pleasure, and the last thing she wanted was to spark that when it wasn't needed.  _I will be his sister, but I will show such affection at an arm's length._  Even Malthael agreed to her mental thought.

"I have been studying what binds him," Malthael said. "as you were in his mind. I have an idea. Will you hear it?"

"Yes, Malthael. Any ideas you have, I will hear," she nodded.

"Malthael?" Izual asked from where he stood.

"He locked a piece of himself in her mind before he got killed. She can see his mental state now. He latched onto her. He will be reborn as a mortal champion, and as my son," Tyrael said.

"So...that's how...you are like...Imperius?" Inarius managed to ask.

"Yes. I also have a piece of myself in her mind. My true angelic self. So, I can see him. Any that lock themselves in her mind can see him easily. There are other benefits, too. As to what they are, speak with myself or Imperius later. Malthael, what do you have in mind?" Tyrael asked. Izarius was ready to pay close attention. He would help instruct the others.

"If we can remove the top and lower portions of this torturing spike first," Malthael said. "we may be able to slowly push the rest out. The rings that currently adorn him are heavily regenerative. He can heal, as we pull the spike out. We should work with the smaller ones first in his limbs. Then the larger ones. The main one in his chest will be last. We need to stop the bleeding in his limbs to give him the strength to overcome the last hurdle."

"Agreed," Imperius said and relayed what was needed.

"I call forth my brother guards and Izual. The five of you will be strong enough to help," Anaurael said. "Tyrael, can you reunite Izual with Azurewrath?"

"You have my sword?!" Izual gasped. When it was presented to him, he took it with a trembling motion. Even the blade seemed overjoyed to be reunited with him at long last. When the elated feeling passed, he turned to look at Anaurael now. "Sister! What must I do?"

"Focus on removing as much of the outer spikes that you see to make them easier to move. Oh! Get Titharius! He can help provide mental support," she said.

"He will be here," Imperius said. There was only one worry on his mind.  _The last thing I want is for Inarius to be freed to track down Lilith._ He would have guards watching his every move.  _Anu may have forgiven him, but much of the High Heavens still resented the renegade angel._  At this new thought, Imperius moved to mutter softly to Tyrael.

"Chalad'ar. We will consult with it after this," Tyrael muttered back.

"Good," Imperius nodded slightly. Itherael seemed to sigh. He knew what was to come, but he couldn't say anything. They all watched various parts of the spike get chiseled down. Then they were tossed out of the Heavens from a nearby ledge. The moment small pieces were removed from Inarius's hands, the holes sealed up. When his limbs were freed, they healed up. Slowly his body began to rebuild itself. When it finally got down to his chest wound, Titharius was quick to give mental support.

"You are stronger than this!" the lieutenant said sternly. "You survived pain and torture for a whole millennia! You can overcome this last hurdle! Impress us. Show us that you are all you are meant to be. Do not disappoint yourself or us."

Mithus and Azarius held Inarius's arms steady. Izual was able to hold down his legs to have him in a kneeling upright position. Izarius and Darius nodded to each other and began to push on the stone chunk embedded in his chest for it to come out his back. Inarius screamed from the pain, but it couldn't be helped. They had to push it out slowly, inch by inch until it was finally free of him. When the front part of his chest began to close up, they had to pull the stone out the rest of the way from his back. That got him to scream even more, but they all understood. They were very careful to keep his wings attached, as they did this. They didn't want them to fall off.

Inarius had collapsed to the ground after that and panted hard. Anaurael had them all back away, and she knelt down to carefully touch where his wings were just barely hanging on. She looked at the glowing pillar of bone, and then to Imperius. He was soon at her side.

"You cannot heal him alone, can you?" Imperius asked.

"No. I need Anu's help," she said. "Unless I use our ring."

"I don't want you lost to me," he muttered. "The ring may not be enough. He needs his Light back. I will stand behind you. Lean your back against me from where you are. As long as I feel a part of you there, I should be all right."

She nodded and found herself sitting against his armored boots. Her parents watched anxiously, as she kept one hand on Inarius's suffering form. Then her other hand moved to touch a glowing crystal pillar of Light. The moment the contact was made, she gasped for air.

 _:HE...IS WHOLE...:_  Anu's words filled her mind.

"Thank you," she whispered.

 _:IMPERIUS...IS ALSO...FORGIVEN...:_  Anu said in a rather gentle way.

"Forgiven? For what?"

_:HIS RAGE...ANGER...HATRED...:_

"He had no such things! Least of all any form of hatred!"

 _:HE DID...BEFORE. NOT NOW...:_  Anu seemed to chuckle. : _NOW...WAKE...:_

She found her hand pulled away with Imperius's help, and she found herself being cradled against his shoulder. He heard Anu's words. He felt humbled for the first time he could remember. When she looked down at Inarius, he was already moving to stand. His wings were white and solid once more, as well as firmly attached again. His armor was no longer tarnished. His body and mind were healed.

"Sister. I thank you," he said.

"You are welcome, brother," she smiled.

"I need to be with her in my sanctum. Izarius, she will need nourishment. Tyrael, she may rest with you after I am with her. See to Izual's needs. And...Inarius...you may have been forgiven. But, you will be watched. We shall give you small tasks to do in the meantime," Imperius said.

"Of course. I shall do what I can for the Angelic Host," Inarius nodded. Myriam found herself moving to where Malthael was standing.

"As much as I do not want you in my mind, I do find it beneficial. For now," she said and leaned on her staff. "The healed one should not go near any areas of Heaven that let him spy on Sanctuary."

"You mean...the viewing pools?" Malthael asked.

"Yes. He could revert. It's a possibility. If he asks, have another with him to monitor," she advised. "I need to get back to my cart. I will be needed."

"I shall take any back to Sanctuary that need to go," Darius said. Anaurael was able to hug her parents once more before they left. Tyrael had to stay and rest. He was sorely lacking in sleep and had to recover. Izual was granted permission to explore the High Heavens once more with a small escort to ensure his safety. Auriel invited both Inarius and Izual to stop by the Gardens of Hope to speak with her. Even Itherael wanted to speak with his lost brethren.

"I would like to speak with them, too," the Nephalem said.

"As would I," Kormac nodded. Eirena was simply happy that she was included. When Lyndon went to wander off, Kormac was quick to grab him by his collar and haul him back. "Don't leave my side, you thief! If you get caught, you might be killed!"

"But..." Lyndon started. Then he saw Izarius approach, and he swallowed. "I was only moving aside to give you a little space. I wasn't planning on leaving."

"Good. Because, if you complained, you would be finishing your sentence on Sanctuary," Izarius nodded. "Now, I have duties to attend to. Azarius and Mithus will be close by."

Malthael was musing to himself on everything, but he remembered what Anu said about Imperius. He heard the words clearly.  _The massive Archangel held hatred in him._ He needed to know why. That would come out soon enough.


	65. Chapter 65

In Imperius's sanctum, Anaurael was getting cradled against his core. She would never cease to amaze him now.  _She was able to get two lost angels to repent their ways. Three if I counted my lieutenant._  At least he knew that Izual was fully recovered. He didn't know about Inarius. She was in a deep sleep with her head resting against his shoulder, and he sighed at how her hand moved up to wrap around his neck. She needed the rest after the mental battles she did for them.

He also knew what Anu meant by him holding hatred.  _As much as most of it was for Inarius, there was also a lot there for Tyrael._ After he heard Anu tell him that he was forgiven, all of that hatred melted away to nothing.  _There was no reason to hold onto it anymore. Cautious awareness had replaced it._  He could finally see Tyrael in a form of brotherly neutrality once more.

He sighed deeply and ran a hand over her back, as he rocked her. When he noticed she was watching him, he muttered, "You should be resting."

"You are upset. I can feel it," she whispered and ran a caressing hand over his head to trail over his glowing jaw. "Talk to me."

"The hatred Anu said that I carried," he said softly. "Much of it was for Inarius. But, another large portion was for Tyrael. I...no longer carry that hatred. It was wiped clean. I still feel wary, but the hatred is completely gone. So, I am not upset. I am just...in shock about it. I've never felt so calm. Unless I'm with you, of course. With you, I am completely at ease."

"That's good to know," she smiled and pressed her face into his neck. "But, now I am curious. There was something on my mind."

"Tell me," he said.

"Your wings from your armor. You can move them and others cannot?"

"Yes. Not sure why, but I always have. Think on this. Itherael's wings hover over him. Others do not. And, that's a rather interesting question to bring up in light of the current conversation," he chuckled. "Now, why do you ask?"

"Well..." she smiled. "we haven't flown in a while..."

"Ah. You like flying with me?"

"I do. Greatly," she beamed.

"I shall make sure to do so the moment we get another chance to," he promised. "Hmm. Who is trying to contact me? Someone is outside my sanctum. Get dressed and rest in my lap."

"Yes, Imperius," she nodded. He kissed her feverishly first before letting her go to dress. Only after she dressed back in her sparkling gown of gold and diamonds did he drop to the floor with his armor reformed. He sat in his throne and had her move into his lap. Then he willed the chamber door to appear.

"Imperius," Izarius said when he walked in. "I am sorry to disturb you, but Itherael revealed a discovery that cannot wait. We need to see him. The Nephalem is also with him."

"I will meet them in the Angiris Council chambers. Anaurael, you are still recovering. Go down to your chamber and rest. I'm sure that Tyrael is there, too."

"He is," Izarius nodded. "He has been sleeping for some time."

"Must I leave you now?" she frowned.

"You need to. I would prefer for you to rest in your bed," Imperius said.

"Um...can I rest here?" she asked now.

"On my throne? I would agree, but you are carrying offspring from me. I don't want your body to be taxed. Why don't you wish to sleep in your bed?" he asked. She took his hand and pressed it to her mark. On gleaning her thoughts, he sighed. "In that case, you know you must. It needs to be done."

"I just...don't..." she cringed.

"Izarius, please tell the others I shall be there shortly," Imperius said. "I need to console her."

"Of course," Izarius nodded. He knew his sister was stressed. He went to deliver the message first. Then he went to meditate to find Tyrael in her mind.

"Where is she?" Tyrael asked from where he stood by the waterfall.

"She doesn't want to appear," Izarius said. "She knows it must be done, but she's feeling distraught over it. You may need to help her."

"I'll wake up," Tyrael nodded.

"No. She needs to go to you. Approach her as you are now," Izarius warned. Tyrael nodded and vanished to appear next to Imperius in his inner sanctum. She was shivering in his embrace, and Imperius was doing all that he could to comfort her.

"Anaurael," Tyrael said to her gently. "you know how important this is."

"I know. I just feel as though I am not spending enough time with him anymore," she admitted. "I truly do miss him. I know he has duties and..."

"I'm right here. There is no need to speak of me as if I am not," Imperius said and squeezed her. "You need to rest. As you rest, you will be with Tyrael. I will admit something to you."

"What's that?" she asked.

"I am curious how you will be with a mortal child."

"Really?" she blushed.

"Yes. It could give me an idea of what to expect if we try..." he whispered softly. "Remember?"

"Oh...yes..." she blinked.

"I'll take you to your bed and help you undress," he said.

"I shall wait," Tyrael nodded and vanished. Imperius rose up with her in his arms to take her to her bedroom. On the way there, she shook her head.

"Hmm?" Imperius asked.

"It should be in the Courts of Justice. Not in my bedroom," she said.

"Ah. You may be correct in this. To ensure it takes properly. I shall summon Izarius to have him wake Tyrael to make the quick move. There should be accommodations for sleeping there," Imperius nodded. When he decided to carry her there, he paused at how her hand ran up his armored chest. When he was about to decide to take her back to his sanctum, Malthael was quick to appear.

"Be with her there after Tyrael. The others are waiting," he muttered.

"I could make them wait longer," Imperius tensed.

"No. This cannot wait. Because that human thief is still here. The sooner you talk to them, the sooner he leaves with the Nephalem," Malthael muttered out again. He remembered what Myriam told him. _Tyrael had to be with her first. Then Imperius could be with her._  At the mention of Lyndon, Imperius seemed to hiss with disgust.

"I will be with you after Tyrael. I do not want that demon filth here any longer than needed," Imperius muttered. She nodded and let him carry her the rest of the way to the Courts of Justice. Tyrael was already there, thanks to Izarius and a quick teleport. Imperius helped her undress, since he said he would, and pressed a kiss to her mouth before heading to the Angiris Council chamber. He wanted to have the unwanted humans leave as quickly as he could.

"I was worried about you," Tyrael said when he was alone with her.

"Were you?" she asked. He was only wearing light breeches to sleep in, and he tensed at the feel of her hands on his chest. "You shouldn't be worried. You know this."

"I can't help it," he muttered. At the massage she began to give him, he sighed with a form of relief. She had him move to the bed to get the back rub he needed. After several minutes of it, he turned to pull her to him, and he removed the pants he wore. He didn't want to do anything else just yet. He only wanted to feel her against him for now.

"Are you pleased with Izual?" she smiled and rested against his warm body.

"I am. He already offered to be my personal guard while I was here. And he vowed to defend both you and I in any situation," he chuckled. "Also, Izarius had already claimed him as a brother. So have the others. They're showing him how to care for you now. As well as for me."

"Will he accompany you on Sanctuary?"

"I'm not sure. I may just have him remain here and have the guards in my chambers report to him. He will become my personal messenger in Heaven."

"That's wonderful!" she laughed softly. "Oh. What do you think of Inarius?"

"He's still trying to find his place here. He is protected by Anu, but there are many that are unsure of him. He was given back his old chambers, though. He was an Archangel. Is an Archangel once more. I think he's still in shock that he is back in Heaven. We'll keep an eye on him, though. I also noticed that he looked...different now."

"Different?"

"Yes. Before, his hood actually resembled human hair. Silver hair. It could be how humans have hair on their heads, now that I think about it. The demons must have done something about that. Also, he had a halo much like Imperius's halo, but it wasn't as elaborate. That is also gone. Another difference was where he was found. I thought he was in a chamber of mirrors to see what was done to him and bound in chains. That his wings were removed, and his eyelids peeled off to force himself to stare at what he was. At least, that's what the rumors were."

"It could be something that Anu did. There was only so much healing that could be done. Maybe it would return? I am unsure. It could happen, if he regains himself in full. And, we must remember that he was moved. I'm sure that none could know of the true nature of his torment. It may be true that his original features will come back in time."

"That's true. It may also be why he feels uneasy. He knows he isn't the same anymore. He's not fully complete. That he even feels a bit...alone. He used to be one of my generals, so his chambers are close by. It does make me wonder if he may walk these Courts again. He may feel better."

"I wonder if that is why he feels as he does," she frowned. "He had many doubts before agreeing to be healed. I think he still harbors secrets. Either dark or light, I wouldn't know. I'm not sure what to think. I should speak with him again. Not now, of course. But soon."

"As long as your brothers are with you," Tyrael said sternly. She pressed a kiss to his lips to show she understood and smiled. That sparked a fire in him, and he grabbed her with a playful grin. The moment she closed her eyes, Tyrael's angelic form was there to pull her close with a soft groan of need. Now that he was planting the important seed of offspring, Izual was busy scouring the Courts in silence. He missed the place dearly. He found and reclaimed his old chamber easily. With Azurewrath back on his side, he felt whole and complete. It was a feeling he never wanted to lose again. As he walked the familiar halls, he ran into Inarius.

"Hello," Inarius nodded.

"Greetings. You have recovered?" Izual asked.

"I have. And you?"

"My mind is clear, and my body is mine again. As much as everything after my capture is...hazy...it's a relief. And yourself?"

"I still can't believe that I'm back," Inarius admitted. "I never thought I would live to see the day. Not since my sins were forgiven by Anu. I hope to regain my full self."

"Your full self?"

"Yes. The demons...removed my original hood. They seared off what I had. My halo was torn from me. They...well...it's best that I don't get into it too much," he muttered.

"Agreed. And the one you were with before?"

"I banished her. I had vowed that I wouldn't kill her. She's locked in the void."

"Is there a chance she could escape?"

"No. I ensured it."

"Things can change now. Just remember that. We were both granted a second chance. I do not plan to squander mine. I would advise you to not do the same," Izual warned.

"I have no plans to," Inarius nodded. When Izual walked off, Inarius sighed to himself. He wondered why his original identity didn't return to him.  _My original strength seemed to be lost, too._ Then it hit him.  _It was to remind me of  my past discretions._   _Anu did forgive me, but I am also being warned not to stray from the true path._ "Anu knows all. That girl was able to speak to him. Maybe she can speak to him again for me."

At this, he turned away from the sight of the Silver City and began to walk to the Halls of Valor. He didn't know that she was with Tyrael in the Courts he was just in, but he recalled that she said that she was Imperius's missing Light. As he approached the Halls, several angels stopped him.

"What is your purpose here?" a warrior asked.

"I wish to speak with the girl that saved me," he said.

"She is not here. She is with Tyrael in the Courts of Justice. They cannot be disturbed," another angel said. "The two of them are to make a mortal champion for the High Heavens."

"What?!" Inarius was actually surprised. It was mentioned before, but too much was going on for him to pay close attention.

"Izarius will reveal all to you. You can find him guarding her," a third warrior said.

"Thank you," he said and turned to head back to the Courts. Before he got there, Izarius was already walking up to him. They had warned him about Inarius.

"Anaurael cannot be disturbed. I am Izarius. What do you need?" he asked.

"I was hoping that she could speak to Anu for me. To answer some questions," Inarius said.  _It was best to remain truthful about this._

"No. It is unwise. When she communes with Anu, Imperius loses her for a bit. It hurts him. She truly is his missing Light. A part of him that was displaced elsewhere. It's hard to describe."

"I see. How often does she commune with Anu?"

"It depends. It could be a week. It could be a year. It could be right now. She does not simply call on him when she wills it. It would show disrespect."

"So, this mortal champion will be for him?"

"No. It is for Malthael. Imperius impregnated her soul. Not her physical body. Tyrael is to do that. As much as she...dislikes it. She only wishes to be with Imperius. It harms her greatly, but she knows that Heaven also benefits from this. Tyrael and Imperius have called a truce."

"And, where do you fit in?"

"I am her true brother. I was told to find her on the night of her birth. I was the first to find her out of several others. Me, Darius, Azarius, and Mithus are her brothers and personal guard. The Crystal Arch chose us to do this. We tend to all of her needs," Izarius nodded. When he looked over at Malthael appearing, he knew that Inarius couldn't see him.

"I don't trust him. I can't trust him. There is too much that he has done. Yes, I have done much, too, but he has done things that make my actions seem slight in comparison. I don't know why Anu wanted him back. Unless...hmm..."

"Malthael?" Izarius asked. At Inarius's odd, puzzling gesture, Izarius chuckled. "That's right. You cannot see him. Anaurael locked my presence in her mind to keep me safe. As her brother, she wanted to do this. It was how I was granted my station. Because of this, I can see Malthael. He also locked himself in her mind, but it was accidental. He also discovered the benefits of doing this. Any that are locked in her mind can see him. I will explain that later. Anyways, what do you mean, Malthael? Have you discovered something?"

"We may have to consult Chalad'ar...but I feel that the demoness he mated with may come back. That his true act of redemption would be to slay her, if he was given the opportunity. It would be...interesting. If that was the case. Say nothing, though. There is no need to. As to what to tell him, you can say that Anaurael needs nourishment. And she does."

"Understood," Izarius nodded. "I need to check on my sister. She needs to eat."

"I find it hard to believe that Imperius has done much for a mortal female," Inarius said.

"She's an angelic mortal female. Her parents were angels once and removed their wings. If you remember Ilerael and Lilaurael, they are her parents," Izarius said.

"Them? Those two?!" Inarius was in complete shock.

"Yes. They are expecting another offspring now, but not like Anaurael. You could say that it's a new race. Slow to come about, but a new race. That and several angels have willingly removed their wings to start populating Sanctuary in secret. Who knows what will happen in the next several years? I must excuse myself, though. I need to see to my sister," Izarius nodded and trudged off.

"There is much that I am missing. I need to know everything," Inarius muttered to himself and decided to track down one of Anaurael's other brothers. The whole time Malthael was there, he showed his mistrust. He retreated back to Anaurael's mind and knelt before the spire.

"Great Anu...please guide me. Are my thoughts correct?" Malthael asked reverently. At the warm feeling he received, he let out a heavy sigh.  _Inarius was now going to be watched at all times._  He would still want to consult Chalad'ar, but now another thought hit him. "If you know what he is truly about, then why bring him back? Why grant him reprieve?"

_:HE IS...MY SON...AS YOU ARE...:_

Malthael sat there in shock.  _Anu was able to talk to me directly._  Now he knew that Anu could freely speak with any there, but it was safer to go through Anaurael.  _I had a very intense question. Anu felt the need to answer it. Inarius had one last chance to redeem himself. If he lost it, there would be no further reprieves. This was a given. The same even went for myself._


	66. Chapter 66

In the Angiris Council chamber, Imperius was going over what Itherael discovered. He was informed of the hidden writing in the Horadric library. There was a hidden prophecy that was found. It was slowly being deciphered.

"Whoever placed it there didn't want it discovered," Itherael said. Talus'ar was floating in his gloved hands as he hovered. "I have been researching Talus'ar relentlessly. I can find nothing. It does frustrate me so! I have no hints or direct contacts to anything."

"Hmm. When was this discovered?" Imperius asked.

"Just the other day. In fact, it was Myriam that pointed it out," Itherael said. "Ilerael told me this. I would have him here, but Lilaurael was still ill. She may be bearing another female offspring."

"Anaurael will be pleased to hear that," he nodded.

"What is to happen with Inarius?" Auriel asked.

"He is behaving. So far..." Malthael said when he appeared. "But...I still cannot trust him."

"I doubt many of us can," Imperius snorted.

"I wondered why he was granted reprieve. Izual is already showing promise. Much promise. But...Inarius...I am unsure..." Malthael growled.

"Who has doubts about what?" the Nephalem asked.

"That's right. You cannot see Malthael right now. We speak of Inarius. You saw him healed. He is not complete, though. It's as if there is just enough of him here to show that he has a chance to regain his full potential. At least, this is what Talus'ar is showing me," Itherael explained.

"I was able to see him briefly," Kormac said in thought. "and I felt a vibe come from him. Like Itherael said. He's not whole. He's here. He's healed. But, he's not complete."

"I, too, sensed something. He is still in pain. But...I cannot explain it," Eirena frowned.

"You may be right!" Auriel said. "His appearance is nothing like it should be! Even when he was found. What may help him regain his true form?"

"I did think on this," Malthael said. "He had never killed the one that he was with. To make the Nephalem come to pass. He banished her instead. If he kills her..."

"That would be his redemption. To kill the one he banished," Imperius mused.

"Yes. That is my thoughts. For what they are..." Malthael shrugged. "We should seek the council of Chalad'ar. However, Tyrael is not yet done. He needs more time."

"Yes, we should seek Chalad'ar in time. How much more time does he need?" Itherael asked. The Nephalem waited patiently. All would be explained soon enough.

"I can check. If you like?" Malthael asked.

"No. She will tell me when she is ready," Imperius said. "I don't want to disturb them."

"Imperius," Izarius said when he appeared.

"Yes? What do you need?" he asked.

"Inarius asked to speak with Anaurael. He wanted her to answer questions for him from Anu. I deterred him for now. I don't know what he would need, but you had to know," Izarius said. That alarmed Itherael. Even Auriel didn't know what to expect. Itherael had to check on Anaurael now. He opened Talus'ar, as though to read it, and focused on being in her mind.

She was resting on top of Tyrael's armored chest in complete comfort. He was reclining against a soft mound of earth and moss. At the sight of Itherael appearing, he looked over with concern.

"Is everything all right?" Tyrael asked.

"Inarius has been asking to speak with her. To have Anu answer questions for him. Izarius just brought it up to our attention. I'm still in the Council meeting, but I had to let you both know," Itherael said. "It truly does worry me."

"That's odd," Anaurael frowned. She did rise up in the light dress of gold silk she was mentally wearing to clasp her hands with Itherael's. She could actually feel his anxiousness for her. "Thank you for telling us. I was thinking of speaking with Inarius later..."

"If you do, I wish to accompany you," Itherael said. He had to protect the offspring she was carrying in her soul. For some reason, she found herself blushing at him. Then he hugged her.

"Itherael?" Tyrael asked with confusion.

"I am sorry. I do see her as my sister. I am simply overly protective of her well-being. She is, of course, carrying a form of offspring. I do not want her to feel stressed," he admitted. Tyrael didn't know what Itherael had to do.  _In a way, it was likely for the best._ Then he paused at the same chaste kiss that she would give to Izarius when it was pressed to his invisible lips. If he was able to reveal a massive blush, he probably would have.

"I see you like Izarius. A very protective, older brother. Um...don't be surprised if I hug you and kiss you like that every now and then," she smiled.

"You may do so as often as you need," he whispered softly in her ear. She giggled softly at him and hugged him again. He regarded Tyrael and said, "I need to rouse myself from meditation. As I said before, I am still in a meeting. I will inform you of what is learned."

"I look forward to hearing what is learned," Tyrael nodded. Itherael hugged her one more time and forced himself to awaken. The others were still arguing over Inarius and what he wanted with Anaurael. He sighed and looked at them all.

"I have a suggestion," Itherael said calmly. They all looked at him now. "No matter where she goes, she has her escort. Either myself, Izarius and her brothers, or any others that hold her in high regard. She cannot wander the High Heavens alone."

"This should be a place of safety for her!" Imperius scowled. "She should not have to be bound in chains anywhere!"

"She will not be bound. She only needs an escort," Itherael said.

"She has that, anyways. With me," Izarius nodded. Imperius only shook his head.

"Why did Inarius get the chance to come back? If he's causing all of these problems, shouldn't he have been left where he was?" Lyndon asked. "You'd think that would be the best thing to do."

"Much like himself..." Malthael muttered. Izarius was able to suppress his laugh.

"Because it was Anu's decision," Itherael said. "We could not fight it."

"Inarius is still Anu's son. For some reason...he is calling the fallen ones back. It is not yet clear as to why," Malthael said. Izarius told them what was said by the invisible Archangel. The Nephalem could only sigh in thought.

"When we know more, we'll be better prepared. Very well. I need to go back to Sanctuary with them," the Nephalem gestured to the three waiting calmly.

"There is much that needs to be done now. Isn't there?" Kormac frowned.

"There always is," Itherael agreed. Eirena could only nod, and Lyndon seemed to sigh with a touch of boredom. When they left, Imperius's thoughts were divided at best. He was pleased to see powerful angels returning to the High Heavens. He was not amused with who one of them was. _My hands are purely tied._

"I am checking on Anaurael," Imperius said and teleported away. Izarius was quick to follow. Malthael even vanished back to her mind. Itherael was at a loss on what to do. He seemed to hover with complete indecision. It was unlike him. Auriel had been watching him for quite some time. She knew she had to address the issue.  _He seemed to be deteriorating._

"Itherael, you have not been yourself lately. Why is that?" Auriel asked.

"You have noticed?" he asked.

"How can I not notice?" she said gently.

"I can confide in you? You will tell no secrets?"

"Itherael, what sort of question is that? There has been much that we have told each other."

"I know. It's just...in light of the events that have come to pass."

"Ah. Yes. I can understand now. We can go to my sanctum? If you wish?"

"Please," Itherael nodded. She led him into the Gardens of Hope and to the very center of the Gardens where a massive, regal fountain of energy was. Her sanctum was always open, as it was a main part of the Gardens, too, but she was able to seal it off with a wall of sound rather easily. They could be seen talking, but none could hear them. She could wall the area off, but it was only for private conversation now. In power, she was just under Imperius. The power of Hope was truly immense.

Now that they were confined, he was able to let Talus'ar hover on its own for a moment without his watch. Nothing could try to remove it from where they were. She could tell that he clearly needed to talk to someone about something. She would easily keep his secrets safe.

"Speak your mind," she said. "We are safe now."

"I fear...that I have gained feelings for Anaurael. After I vowed I would not," he confessed. She paused in her hovering with complete surprise. "Anu...needed me to be with her. As Imperius is with her. No, he does not know. Malthael does know. Tyrael does not know, either, as of yet. She was able to forget about that incident with me the first time. The kiss, as I told you before. In her mind, she was able to forget what I had to do. She had subconsciously retained the knowledge on how."

"To keep Imperius calm?" she asked gently.

"Yes. I do see her as a sister. I truly do. But...now I feel that Anu's champion to be born from her is now a touch of my own. Myriam, the Vecin seer, told me what had to be done when she was brought to my Library. I did not know...what was in store for me..."

"Itherael..." she sighed and moved to clasp her hands in his. "if Anu stated that it needed to be done, then there is no need for regret. You fulfilled your part. I can see how you would have gained such feelings for her. It is...saddening to me that she cannot return them."

"She does see me like Izarius. As one of her most trusted brothers. She is able to hug me close with an occasional kiss of family affection. I do feel that I can get by on that."

"Until you want more?"

"Yes. But, I will refrain from doing such. She would have to forget each time. I know it drains her. I do not wish for her to tax herself like that."

"Especially with the offspring she is bearing."

"Yes," he nodded. "Even in the meeting, just now, I had to focus on Talus'ar to meditate and tell her what Inarius wanted. I felt compelled to protect her from him. It was something I could not ignore. I would not be able to forgive myself, if any harm befell her. Not only for being the Light that Imperius has lost, but...I am sure you know."

"I do know. You are in love with her," Auriel said.

"I fear that I am," Itherael seemed to tremble. "I had vowed not to let it get to this point."

"Did Talus'ar also show this?"

"Yes. It did."

"And what of me?"

"You are a sister. A very dear sister. No harm ever befalls on you. You are in no danger."

"That is good to know. But, now I do worry for you."

"I tend to do well enough. That is not an issue. With how she can give me true sisterly affections like she does to Izarius, I believe it will be enough."

"For now."

"And...yes. You are correct. If it starts to get bad enough..."

"Say no more," Auriel said and squeezed his hands. "Anaurael did not ask of this. She only wished to be with Imperius. Even I can see how such things strain her so. We all can. Do what you can to keep calm at all times. I will support you in this."

"Thank you," he nodded. "I am trying to keep everything subtle. Malthael...does know much, but not all. He does have a very strong idea as to what is going on. But, he vowed to say nothing. If he knows more, then he has not spoken out of it. As formerly Wisdom, it would be engrained in him to know. I am unsure of what else to think. I have been trying to keep to myself as of late. To stay out of the way of others. But...now that Heaven no longer appears to be safe for her..."

"No place can be safe, unless it is made safe," Auriel nodded. "We shall have to make Heaven safe for her at all times. And we will. Have hope."

"I always have," he nodded back. She gave him a moment to recollect himself and to collect Talus'ar from where it hovered. He actually felt better in being able to confide in his sister. At the feel of Al'maiesh coiling around his arms to give him some mental clarity, he sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"Of course, Itherael," she said warmly. When her sanctum walls of sound dissipated, he was quick to retreat to his Library. He had to study up on the prophecy that refused to be discovered. He would find out what it was about. At the mental poke to his mind from Malthael, he seemed to nod. He would be alerted the moment Inarius tried to confront Anaurael.  _He deserved to know._

While he was able to busy himself once more in reading Talus'ar, Imperius was able to take Anaurael back into his sanctum. He had her eat her fill there before holding her close to her core. Her gown sparkled from where it was on the ground. He couldn't wait any longer for her.

"You have my absolute and undivided attention now," he muttered, as his Song filled her. At the sensation that he was being sought out, he seemed to glower. "And whoever that is will wait."

"Malthael...will get...Izarius..." she whispered and cried out, as he focused even more. He needed to get to that pinnacle point of pleasure with her again. As he did that, Izarius found Izual coming over. They clasped hands as brothers would and nodded.

"Imperius is busy right now. His sanctum is sealed with our sister within it. What can I help you with?" Izarius asked. "If there is anything wrong, of course."

"I wanted to talk about Inarius," he said.

"Don't worry. We know. We had a meeting about him not long ago. All we can do is watch his movements. There isn't much else to say about it. We can't really do anything, either. Anu's will is at work here. He was granted a reprieve. We need to honor it. And, yes, we know he is not complete. Malthael was thinking that he knew why, too."

"Oh? Care to share the insight?"

"Of course! He thinks," Izarius said in a lower tone. "that Lilith needs to be killed by him."

"Because he vowed not to kill her?"

"Yes. Once that is done, he may be fully trusted again."

"That makes more sense than I would have ever thought," Izual admitted in his gruff, deep tone. "I did have another question. How much longer does Tyrael need to rest for?"

"Let's see," Izarius thought. "He's been resting for a solid three hours so far. Time travels quickly here. I would say another four. He really needs it."

"That's right. Now that I recall, a mortal usually needs around six to seven hours of solid rest. It still stands that way. I'll make sure he gets that rest, too. Please tell me how Anaurael came about."

"I can do that," he nodded. They both moved to stand and look out over the Silver City, as her story was relayed in full. Three hours later, the sanctum finally opened to reveal Imperius walking out of it with Anaurael resting in his arms in her sparkling gown once more. She was still trembling from what was done, and he made no plans to leave her alone in her room or hand her off to another. He kept her face pressed as close to the gap in his armored neck as possible. At her shiver from how he moved a hand over her back, he chuckled softly.

"You don't play fair," she whispered to him under his helm.

"Of course, I do not," he mused and moved to stand where Izarius and Izual were. "I don't have to. Izarius, was I truly called out here?"

"Not really. I was only curious as to certain things that Tyrael needed. Izarius answered my questions," Izual nodded. "You are well, sister?"

"She is recovering," Imperius said.

"Recovering?" Izual asked.

"Just tell him they were coupling," Malthael said with amusement when he appeared.

"You will do no such thing!" Tyrael's angelic form appeared next. "However, I did have a favor to ask you, Anaurael. If you would hear it?"

"Sure, Tyrael," she smiled.

"Tyrael? He is not here," Izual said.

"Their essences are in her mind. They can appear before her whenever they need to. Tyrael can only do this when he sleeps, though. Malthael has no form, so he can do this freely. Any others that are locked in their mind can meditate to contact her," Izarius explained. "So, Tyrael?"

"Yes. Can you gain the essence of Izual for your mind, too? I feel that it is needed," Tyrael said.

"Hmm. What do you think?" Imperius asked her.

"With everything going on...well...oh! I should do the same for Azarius, Darius, and Mithus! Can you get them, Izarius?" she smiled.

"That I can!" he chuckled and teleported away. A short moment later, he appeared with them following him. She gazed at them all fondly, and they awaited her orders.

"Can each of you touch my mark? One at a time?" she smiled. Now they gasped with surprise at the honor to do so. Imperius nodded to them, and their essences were carefully locked in. When that was done, she looked at Izual. "Brother, can you do the same?"

"I...of course!" Izual said and did just that. He seemed to hiss with relief at the feel of something getting locked away.  _I am kept safe._  He sighed and suddenly did a double-take at seeing Malthael and Tyrael's angelic form standing close by.

"Good. Now you can see us," Tyrael nodded.

"You're not a mortal?!" Izual said.

"No. Not like this. But, this is important. You will be able to speak with Malthael and I this way. He can also contact you, if something needs to be done," he said. "As well as myself."

"Yes. This is...beneficial for all," Malthael nodded. "And...Anaurael is recovering, because she was coupling with Imperius. Just so you know."

"Malthael..." Tyrael muttered. Izual swallowed down a laugh at this.

"It is fine. It was the truth," Imperius seemed to smirk, and he squeezed Anaurael to him. At her small blush of embarrassment, he laughed softly. That had Izual stunned. He never heard him laugh before! At the wince she gave from her growling stomach, he said, "Izarius, she needs something to eat."

"Shall I set something up here for her?" Izarius asked.

"We can do that. She can eat, as we talk," he nodded. Tyrael nodded and seemed to pause.

"Someone...is threatening to wake me..." Tyrael muttered. Anaurael gasped, but Izual had already vanished to teleport to the Courts of Justice. He was quick to move right in front of Tyrael's inner sanctum. He was surprised to find Malthael accompanying him.

"I can follow you, now that you have your essence in her mind. Those that do not cannot see or hear me. Not unless Anu gives me flesh. He did so once before to safeguard Anaurael. You have concerns about Inarius? Tell them to me," Malthael said calmly.

"Of course," Izual nodded. He made sure that Tyrael was still safely sleeping first. At the sight of Imperius appearing with the others, he paused to find out what was happening.

"She insisted to eat here. To make sure he still slept calmly. He sleeps better with her close," Imperius said. He carried her into the sanctum where a table of food was waiting. Setting her down, he rested his hands on her shoulders to keep her calm. Izual could only watch with silent disbelief.

"What's on your mind?" Tyrael asked.

"Just...how he is with her..." Izual whispered.

"It would be a new thing with you," Malthael nodded. Izual could only nod back, as her mark pulsed in sync with Imperius's form. She blushed up at him from the warm squeeze he gave her shoulders. Malthael now moved to sit at a chair in front of her. "Tell me. What are your true thoughts on Inarius? Why do you feel compelled to speak with him?"

"I am concerned over his well-being," she sighed and leaned back a bit into Imperius. "I feel that...hmm...my work with him isn't done."

"Isn't done?" Tyrael asked and walked over, as his body slept.

"Yes. That something with him isn't finished," she said thoughtfully. Imperius moved a hand to press against her mark and settled it back on her shoulder.

"So, you can sense that he is not fully healed, too," Imperius said. "Interesting to know."

"We need to talk quieter," Tyrael warned when his body twitched. "I can only let myself sleep for so long. It really is needed."

"You can wake up after this conversation," Imperius nodded. At the sound of steps approaching, Izarius and Izual made up a quick barrier. Malthael grumbled. _It was Inarius._

"Do you have business here?" Izual asked with Azurewrath in his hand.

"I wanted to ask the girl that healed me a question. Is it possible?" he asked. At the sight of a slender hand moving to rest on Izual's arm gently, she smiled and showed she was ready to speak with him. Izual nodded to his sister and dropped his guard. Then Itherael was quick to appear. Malthael kept his word to contact him.

"I was asked to be called on," Itherael muttered softly to Imperius. "Malthael reached me."

"Very well," Imperius nodded back. He moved to stand behind her and rest his hands back on her shoulders. He didn't want to lose contact with her just yet. Inarius was stunned at the how Imperius did a form of complete claim to her. Then he noticed how her mark pulsed in sync with Imperius's glowing form from within her matching circlet to his halo. When he saw Tyrael's mortal form sleeping in the bed, he was in complete surprise.

"I'm waking up," Tyrael muttered and vanished. His mortal form coughed and yawned, as he woke. Anaurael smiled and was able to move to his side to help him. "I'm glad I don't dream anymore. I feel like I can get more done. From those that can see and hear me, of course."

"Good," she chuckled. He kissed her softly and let her help him get dressed. El'druin was collected from where it rested on his sanctum chair. Inarius studied how Imperius regarded Tyrael now. There was a kinship there that he never noticed before. Itherael was mildly watching how Inarius was. At the sudden warm squeeze Itherael got from her hand on his, he chuckled and nodded. He accepted the hug she gave him. "It's good to see you."

"You, as well," he nodded. He felt a touch elated when she didn't move from his side. She didn't know why she felt this way, but she only figured that it was because he was a brother to her. Imperius studied this mildly, but she did the same thing with Izarius at times. Then she squeaked when she got snatched up by Imperius to get held. He would always see her as his. They all respected it.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"No. I just want to hold you," Imperius said with a soft laugh. Inarius was completely stunned.  _The bond between them was intense and unbreakable._ "I do wonder, though..."

"About what?" she asked.

"I know your hair cannot be braided, but can it have other things done?" he mused. He was purposely ignoring Inarius. Malthael put a hand over his hooded face to laugh softly.

"I'm not sure. We could try," she said with a soft blush. He ran a golden armored hand over her cheek and sighed. She pressed her cheek into his hand and closed her eyes. She was still tired.

"Um..." Inarius managed to say, and she looked over at him with a slow blink of her topaz blue eyes. She seemed to blush from getting caught up in the moment. He could only regain himself from the beauty she held. Tyrael glanced at him and moved over to Imperius to mutter softly.

"Let me answer his question," Anaurael finally said. "I'll rest more after."

"Are you sure?" Itherael asked.

"I am. I'll be fine," she smiled. Then she yawned and shook her head. The offspring in her soul was starting to take full hold. Imperius seemed to know when his stance changed to be a bit more stern in holding her. When he regarded Inarius, chills were actually felt. "I must rest soon. Inarius, what questions do you have for me?"

"I wanted to know if you could speak to Anu for me," he said.

"For what purpose?" she asked. Then she blinked and seemed to wince. "I...understand..."

"Anaurael?" Imperius asked with full concern.

"No...Anu just...spoke to me," she said. "I was told to tell you two things. Release your doubts. Destroy your debts."

"I can understand my doubts, but...my debts?" Inarius asked.

"You still have a vow to one that you forcefully removed. That is what is being spoken of," Itherael said calmly. "Destroy your debts."

"Destroy..." Inarius seemed to whisper. "I see..."

"Take it as you will. Anaurael needs rest," Tyrael said and regarded Imperius. "Let's take her to her chambers. Safer there."

"That it is," Imperius nodded and teleported away with her. Itherael nodded to the others and went back to his Library. Inarius was lost in his own thoughts, as he walked away from the Courts. There was only one thing that weighed heavily on his mind.  _I must kill Lilith._   _I must break my vow._  He had to destroy the one debt that Anu held against him. As he gazed out over the Silver City, he knew he had no other choice to keep his reprieve.


	67. Chapter 67

Anaurael was having severe problems resting. She simply couldn't get comfortable. For over an hour, all she could do was toss and turn. It was, actually, a common side effect to the pregnancy of her soul. It would get worse once her physical pregnancy took place. When she began to overheat, she couldn't take it. She got up to move to an open window, but the weather was always warm. She wanted to scream out her frustrations. When Imperius felt her distress and moved to her side, he paused in complete surprise at the heat she gave off. Then he looked over at Lilaurael coming in with Ilerael.

"Malthael got us. Honey, come here," her mother said. She saw her daughter's distress, and it was the same thing that she went through. When Anaurael broke down into tears, she got rocked. "It's okay, honey. Just let it out. That's it."

"It's hormone build-up," Ilerael sighed. "Sometimes, a good cry fixes a lot of things."

"Does it?" Imperius asked. He was genuinely curious.

"Yes. And she's probably a bit warm, right?"

"Very."

"That is a natural symptom. She'll need to be kept a bit cool when this happens. The humans on Sanctuary make cold treats. It actually helps. It's hard to make, if you aren't able to keep it cold, but I'm sure Izarius could pick some up for her. We could even get her something called chocolate. That will also help. Lilaurael will know what's needed. We'll give Izarius a good list."

"Please do," Imperius muttered. Lilaurael was helping her daughter out of the gown she was in and settling in a much lighter gown of very lightweight silk. This relieved much of the heat considerably.

"Greed will need to get her more gowns like this. And much lighter sheets for the bed, too," Lilaurael said. "She needs clothing that will help shed heat. In time, she could wear these gowns again. It's only needed when she starts to feel hotter."

"Hmm..." Imperius thought aloud. At the sight of Anaurael looking at him with a form of apology, he was quick to reach for her to let her sit upright in his arms. "You are fine. There is much that is new to me. I shall adapt with you."

"Okay..." she whispered and rested her head against his large shoulder. Within seconds she was sleeping deeply. That had him gaze at her with a soft chuckle.

"So, she can only sleep when you hold her," Ilerael grimaced.

"It's fine. The others understand," he nodded. "Inform Izarius of what to bring here."

"We can do that," Lilaurael smiled softly.

"Oh. What do you both think of Inarius?" Imperius asked them now.

"Shocked. Appalled. Speechless..." Ilerael sighed. "Malthael told us what he has to do in regards to that demoness that he was with. That Anu confirmed it. I don't think he'll be able to bring himself to do it. He'll be stuck as he is."

"She did attack him, though. And all around her. So, the moment she went against him, he should have cut off all ties. But, he is known to keep his promises. This is both a doubt and a debt," Lilaurael said. "I'm sure he's at a loss on what to think."

"There is nothing more to think of. He needs to release her of the promise. Then destroy the debt. If he wants to regain what he lost, then this must be done. That makes sense," Imperius said with realization. "That is what he needs to do. To take back his promise."

"I don't know if it's possible," Lilaurael frowned.

"He made the vow out of love. There is no more love there to hold it. His promise was null and void the moment she got out of control," Ilerael muttered out.

"Very true," Imperius nodded. "Did Tyrael return to Sanctuary?"

"He did. He has a lot of work to do right now. The library is starting to retain its former shape. The plants and seeds are being harvested and brought in. We could grow some of the plants here from the constant sunlight. Even Itherael was thinking that the Gardens could work. Auriel has some ideas on what she can do, too. She may even make a separate place for them. Oh. There's something else you need to know. Several of the female warriors here were able to remove their wings. In a way, many did it to help safeguard Anaurael. To keep the men off of her. But, many were also quite taken with a few of them. About five of them did this. I'm not sure how many more would follow suit," Ilerael said.

"It is their choice. I will not dwell on this. The angels that removed their wings prematurely are the ones I cannot trust. The females will be neutral. I do hope they understand what they have done," Imperius snorted. "There is no going back once they remove their wings."

"Oh, they are quite aware," Lilaurael smiled. "But, Auriel still has a major question that has not been answered by you. Ah, you do remember how they need to be here in order to start a family, right?"

"They have to be here. Yes, I remember," he seemed to grumble. His irritation vanished at Anaurael's soft sigh and the feel of her arms moving around his neck in complete comfort. Thinking much more clearly, he reviewed the situation from various angles. "Auriel mentioned a separate building. A different space unattached to the Halls and the Silver City. Fine. But, and I do mean this, once an offspring has taken place, they cannot return. Now, should they desire another, I will allow them to come back. However, they can  _only_  go to the structure in question. If they try to go elsewhere, they will be apprehended and sent back to Sanctuary. Furthermore, I will not assist with the building construction. That can be done by those that want to help. That structure will be ignored in full by me."

"And, what made you decide this?" Lilaurael asked.

"Anaurael mentioned to me how...beneficial it could be for more angels to balance out demons. Of course, the demonic hordes have had a stronger foothold there by being there longer. By doing this, we may be able to turn the tides. However, I will not train any of their offspring," Imperius said. "I will see to the training of any of your future offspring, but only because of their relation to Anaurael. She would want that. They could train here in my Halls. I can only personally train Anaurael, but her future siblings can seek further training here. That is the most that I can do."

"That is fine," Ilerael nodded. "The Horadrim, and any others, will gladly assist in training other mortal angel children. And thank you. For allowing this."

"You are welcome," he nodded back slightly. As they continued to discuss what needed to be done, Anaurael was being held by Malthael by the mental rainforest waterfall. He was sitting on the ground with her in his lap, and he was playing with a strand of her molten gold hair.

"You like my hair?" she giggled softly.

"I find it perplexing," he muttered. "It can be so soft and delicate like this. But...when you try to bend it or break it forcefully...you cannot."

"My Mother broke her scissors on it," she grinned. That got a chuckle from him.

"And...you never brush it..."

"No. It never tangles."

"I also noticed that your hair seemed to cover Titharius when his corruption separated from him. Even Izual, too. The demon that formed could not merge back onto them, so they were clear to be destroyed. Come to think of it, Inarius had no demon appear. That is...troubling. But, your hair shielded the demons away. It blocked them off from their original hosts."

"It did?"

"Yes. And it still grows?"

"I don't think it's growing anymore. Not that I can tell," she shrugged. He thought and managed to separate one strand of hair from the others. When he traced it back to her scalp, he noticed that it seemed to merge with the rest in two equal parts down the middle of her head.

"So...it's true..." he seemed to say with a touch of surprise. "Your hair was supposed to be your wings. There is no true single strand that connects to you. It all comes out in two equal parts and separates that way. Tell me. When you comb your hair, does the comb touch your scalp?"

"You know...I never tried that!" she blinked.

"Try it next time to see what happens," he nodded. "Yes, when you bathe, water does hit your scalp. But, your hair stays dry. We know when your hair did get wet..."

"Like a bloody bladed edge..." she shivered and got squeezed.

"Yes. Just like that," he sighed. When her hand rose up to caress his invisible cheek, he pressed his lips into her palm. Then he kissed her before laying claim to her with his Song enveloping her. When she rested against him some time later, he studied her physical condition. Then he chuckled.

"Hmm?" she asked in a drowsy way.

"Another took form. At last," he said and ran a slender gloved hand along her back. "And, this time, I refuse to let it leave your body."

"Don't let it," she whispered, and he squeezed her close.  _This offspring was made of both Tyrael and Imperius. The Vecin seer was right._  He wasn't sure how it could have happened, but, since it did, the offspring would be insanely powerful. _And I will inhabit it. Now it just had to take root in her womb._ He would be monitoring it closely and guiding it to where it had to go.

"I will tell Tyrael and Imperius the news," Malthael said.

"No. I want to tell them," she smiled. He nodded at that, and she opened her eyes to sit up and stretch in Imperius's arms. When Imperius looked at her, she whispered, "Malthael said that another took form. Now it just needs to take root."

"Excellent," he chuckled and squeezed her. Her parents were still there and were overjoyed at this. Izarius had even managed to bring back some of the specialty foods for her to start eating.

"I want to tell Tyrael," she smiled.

"That is fine. Eat first," Imperius nodded. As she regained her strength in the High Heavens, Tyrael was working on the last of the paperwork at his desk. He was in Westmarch right now, and he had to go over the treasures that were being extracted from the library soon. The guards in his room had hidden themselves perfectly behind false walls to make the new mortal angels think they weren't there. This was needed, as the new ones there could see them easily. It fooled all that didn't know of them.

At the knock on his door, Tyrael looked up and said, "It's open! Come on in!"

"Thank you!" a feminine voice said, as the owner of the voice came in. She was one of the new mortal angel females, and she was wearing armor and garments similar to Lilaurael. The only difference was that she had larger shoulder pauldrons from being a swordswoman. Her sword and shield were kept in her current chamber with the others she currently shared the room with.

"Hello. You are...Mauriel, correct?" he smiled. She nodded her copper-haired head and blinked her green eyes at him fondly. She was as tall and robust as Lilaurael was, too, but he saw her purely as a sister. "How can I help you?"

"Um...I have a bit of a difficult dilemma," she sighed.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"I don't find any of the men here suitable for me," she frowned.

"Really? That's odd."

"I mean...there is one that I do find suitable..." she smiled and gave a flirtatious glance at him. She wasn't there when Anaurael put his ring on his finger. He completely ignored the flirting.

"Good! Maybe he will find you suitable, too," he nodded.

"See, that's the thing," she said and started to walk up to him. "I'm looking at the one that I think is suitable. Do you understand now?"

"I...oh..." he blinked and cleared his throat. "I am spoken for. I see you only as a sister."

"Spoken for?" she frowned.

"I am married to another. I am claimed. You should set your sights on another."

"But, I have no demon taint! Surely this other does?" she asked.

"No. Have you heard of Anaurael?" he asked.

"She belongs to Imperius."

"And to me. It's an agreement. She placed a wedding ring on my finger to show that I am tied to her. Yes, she is carrying offspring for Imperius, but that is in her soul. She may be physically carrying my son. As to why, simple. It is to birth a mortal champion for the High Heavens, and it was foreseen by Itherael. Even Anu wished this to happen. There is no need for you to look at me as a possible candidate for you. It was nice to see you, but I am very busy," he said. Then she moved to sit in his lap. Now he was getting irritated. "Please move."

"But, I like it here! I can help you work!" she said. He placed his hands on her hips to push her off. Then a flash of light lit up the room for him to find Anaurael looking at them in her gown of gold and diamonds. Her jaw dropped at the scene.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Tyrael said quickly. Mauriel was now in shock and got shoved off his lap when he stood up. "I was telling her that I was one with you! That she had no claim to me!"

"I...don't know...what to say..." Anaurael swallowed. Her mark flared out from her distress, and he groaned with disbelief when Imperius appeared. He saw the guilty look of the female in the room, Tyrael's distress at what happened, and Anaurael being close to tears.

"What is going on?" Imperius asked calmly. They were all speechless. He moved to press his thumb to Anaurael's glowing mark to glean what happened. Then he seemed to glare slowly at Tyrael.

"He is innocent," a guard said when he walked out of hiding.

"It is true. Mauriel tried to force her affections on him. He told her to leave. That they were not needed. He stayed true to Anaurael," the other guard said when he appeared. Now Mauriel swallowed. She didn't know they were there. Imperius nodded to Tyrael to let him gather Anaurael into his arms to rock her and hold her.

"You are the one I want to be with," Tyrael whispered to her. At the way she clung to him, he knew she loved him back. He knew she couldn't say it, but how she reacted just a bit ago was more than enough for him. When she whispered to him now, he found himself gazing at her with a form of joy. "Really?! Well, have you eaten yet?"

"I had something," she nodded. "I could use a little more."

"I have not eaten yet. Will you join me?" he asked. At her nod, he chuckled and nodded to Izarius when he appeared. A table was now being prepared. Imperius had not dropped his gaze from the guilty female even once. As a mortal angel, he didn't have to ignore her. _And she had severely upset Anaurael._ That was a massive mark against her in his eyes.

Izarius noticed that something was clearly wrong, but Anaurael patted his arm to show that all was well. He was quick to walk over to his sister and mutter, "Talk to me later, if you must."

"I will," she nodded. He hugged her, pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, and vanished back to Heaven. He had to sort a few articles of clothing for her that Greed had delivered to help her with heat. As much as Imperius had to go back to see to the troops, he had to address the current situation first.

"You need to explain yourself," Imperius said to her. "He told you to stop. Did he not?"

"He did," Mauriel whispered.

"Why did you ignore him? He is your leader here. His word is absolute. As is mine in the High Heavens. Are you one to be untrusting at all times?"

"No! I just...didn't want to believe it. That's all. I apologize for my actions. It will not happen again," she said softly. As she was leaving, she found herself blocked by Anaurael, but the look in her eyes was a form of soft understanding.

"I appreciate how you took the plunge to remove your wings. Not many are willing to do so. I do wish to see all that do this as family. As brothers and sisters. Will you be my sister?" Anaurael asked.

"I...yes!" Mauriel said with a trembling tone, and they both hugged. "I am sorry for my actions. I honestly didn't know. I didn't see what happened at the Heavenly Arch. I...disregarded what I heard, too. But, I did speak the truth when I found none of my type here."

"Well, why is that?" Anaurael asked.

"They seem too pushy. They expect far too much," she admitted.

"You know, you should talk to Ikarius. He has been showing promise," Anaurael suggested.

"Ikarius?" she asked.

"He's the one with white hair," Tyrael nodded. "I agree with her."

"Oh! I'll go do that," Mauriel beamed. Now that she had her issue resolved peacefully, Anaurael was able to sigh with a touch of relief. Imperius rested his hands on her shoulders to squeeze.

"You will be well?" he asked gently.

"Yes. I will be here," she nodded. He rose her up in his arms to kiss her and set her back down. After he went back to Heaven, Gurzick appeared with several other Greed Goblins.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Yes. A small issue did rise up, but we're fine. And, Anaurael will be carrying my son again soon. At least, I hope it's my son. He has only just formed. Now he just needs to take. We need to make sure she has plenty of meals," Tyrael said. "Malthael confirmed this."

"What issue just happened?" Greed now asked from Gurzick's crown.

"One of the female angels here tried to...make a claim to me. After I declined her. It was just the timing that it happened when Anaurael came in to witness such a thing. It was resolved peacefully enough. She will go after Ikarius. Do not bother her. If she does it again, you can pick on her," Tyrael said. "We are trying to build trust with them."

"What did she look like?" he prodded.

"She had hair like mine, but much darker and red," Anaurael said. "Ah! Copper, I think. That is the closest color I can think of. Of course, my hair is longer."

"I've seen her. Very well," Greed muttered.

"Oh," she said, as she got seated and served a plate of exquisitely cooked meat by a Greed Goblin. "Imperius has agreed to designate a building for any that wish to try and reproduce. Away from the Silver City, of course."

"He did?" Tyrael asked with amazement. He didn't think Imperius would take to the idea.

"Yes. So, Greed, if you feel you want to help by decorating it carefully, then you can. It is only for any new ones here to attempt making children. They will not be living there," she said.

"Ah. So, basic furnishings. I can do that," Greed mused. "That will not be hard at all."

"No treasures there," Tyrael advised and tucked into the dish before him. A pitcher of sweetened water was now placed in front of them. Ilerael had stressed to Greed on no wine or alcoholic beverages for her. It was easy to serve them both the same thing.

"Oh, I wanted to mention something," Greed said. "I found a hidden room in your library."

"Did you?" he asked.

"Yes. I don't think you knew about this one," Greed said a touch seriously. "It reminds me of that one Horadric rogue mage you had. The one that made the Black Soulstone. I can sense that dark essence coming from it. My minions go everywhere, as you know. This room was found during an exploration to see what else could be found."

"Kulle made a room in my library?!" Tyrael gaped.

"Who?" Anaurael frowned.

"Zoltun Kulle," Tyrael seemed to grumble. "I'm glad that one was destroyed by the Nephalem."

"Was he that bad?" she asked.

"Ah. You were not told of him," Tyrael nodded. "He was the one that created the Black Soulstone to hold souls for both angels and demons. To not only hold one, but multiple. Malthael tried to use it against humanity."

"I see..." she said softly. She heard Malthael's soft sigh, but she showed he was forgiven.

"You should have given it to me. I would have ensured none found it," Greed chuckled.

"That would have been the wisest decision ever," Tyrael smirked.

"None would have gotten it then," she giggled. He chuckled with her. After they finished eating, he knew there was one thing he wanted her to do. He helped her stand, and he took her over to his desk. Then he sat down and pulled her to sit in his lap. Greed giggled and had all of his minions leave the room. He wanted to scope out on the female that bothered them. He wouldn't do anything, but he was going to keep an eye on her for a while.

"This is better," he said and kissed her gently. "Did you want to help me with some work?"

"That I can," she blushed softly. At the very feel of her in his lap, it sparked a desire to have her closer. The paperwork was quickly ignored at the intense kiss he gave her next. At the harsh gasp of desire he let out when her mouth moved to nip at his neck, he knew he wasn't going to last long without having her. The two guards were able to move outside of the room discreetly to give them some privacy. Even they knew it was needed after what happened.

"I love you," Tyrael whispered to her when they reclined in his bed. "And don't say anything back. I know why you can't. I know you care deeply for me. That is enough."

"Of course," she nodded and pressed into him. "I couldn't believe...the thoughts I felt...when I saw her sitting like that on you..."

"I saw what was going through your mind just by your expression," he sighed and ran a hand along her back. "I only want to be with you. I don't need anyone else."

"I'm...happy about that..." she whispered softly. He tilted her face to his and kissed her.

"In many ways, you know me better than I know myself," he chuckled.

"There are quite a few things that I still don't know about you," she blushed and ran a finger up his chest. "I only know what Imperius told me."

"What do you want to know?" he said with a small grin.

"What can you tell me?" she asked with her own soft giggle. He squeezed her and got comfortable to tell her what she wanted to know.


	68. Chapter 68

They had rested for a good two hours before they were able to dress again. The relaxation was desperately needed for them. The less stress they went through, the better everything was. He was worried about the hidden room in his library. He needed to address that as quickly as possible.

"Tyrael?" Anaurael asked gently when they walked out of his chamber.

"Hmm?" he looked at her.

"You look upset," she said.

"I'm just...a touch concerned about that new room in the library. I need to see to that. And, you need to go back up to Heaven. You can't linger on Sanctuary for too long. Our developing offspring requires this. Don't make me get Malthael to call on Imperius for you," he lightly joked. She gave a gentle smack to his armored arm to have him laugh. When Izarius appeared to guard her, she smiled and hugged her brother. Then he moved in front of her to block a sudden swing from a loose sword. It seemed to be a wooden practice one, so there was no damage. It was still taken as a heavy offense.

"Who did that?!" Izarius demanded when he tossed the caught sword aside. Tyrael was now gaping with complete disbelief. Malthael was quick to appear and scour the area. The invisible guards from Tyrael's room were able to find a Greed Goblin to have Greed help in the search. The culprit was quickly found as a small child that had run into hiding in one of the Westmarch alleys. He was quickly brought back to Tyrael to answer for the action done by a couple Horadric members.

"Um...um..." the young boy panicked. His brown hair was long from not being clipped back properly. His blue eyes were wide with a form of fear. His clothes were disheveled from traveling. They had not seen this boy until just now.

"Why did you throw a sword? Someone could have gotten hurt!" Izarius demanded. The poor child had never seen an angel before. Much less a massive, angry one.

"I was...swinging it around...to practice...and it slipped..." he trembled in a weak voice.

"Do you live in Westmarch?" Tyrael asked calmly.

"No. I came from Bramwell. Um...my parents were killed by the raids. From sudden deaths," he shivered. Anaurael sighed and knew that Malthael was mildly at fault, but it was a past issue now.

"I am Izarius. I am an angel from the High Heavens. You are forgiven for being honest," he said with a small nod from his hood. "You need to wear gloves when handling practice swords. You will have a better grip on the pommel. Or, make sure there is rough leather binding. I'd still go with gloves. They will protect your hands until you can work with a sword better. All right?"

"Oh!" the boy blinked. Izarius was carefully training him on the proper wielding of a weapon. "I didn't know that! Um...can you teach me more?"

"Unfortunately, I am always busy. But, Tyrael here may know of one that can help you," the angel chuckled softly. It was an accident, and he wanted to ensure that no further ones happened.

"I'm sure my Father could help him, too," Anaurael smiled. When Imperius suddenly landed to check on her, the boy gaped with shock. Imperius seemed to glance mildly at the small child.

"He accidentally tossed a sword at her," Izarius explained. "He was not wearing gloves. Practice swords are tricky like that. It slipped out of his hands."

"Hmm..." Imperius thought. He moved to carefully rest his hands on Anaurael's shoulders, as he studied the small child. "He should be trained in proper warrior etiquette. Immediately."

"I shall summon Ilerael..." Malthael nodded and vanished.

"What?" the boy frowned.

"How would you like to train in being a future Horadric soldier?" Tyrael asked with a small smile. The boy was gaping at this and burst into tears. Imperius snorted his disgust, but Anaurael kept him calm with a pat to his hands.

"I...yes! I want to!" the boy nodded frantically.

"Are you with a foster family now?" Anaurael asked.

"I had...um...just arrived..." the boy managed to say.

"So, you are still looking for a family to adopt you," Tyrael mused. "Anaurael, would you like to adopt him with me as our son? This way, he will get the training he needs."

"Oh! Ah, I would not mind! Imperius? What do you think?" she asked. The massive Archangel flicked his wings and thought.

"He cannot come to the High Heavens, but I do not mind him being here. He will need to be told about you in full, though. In case future questions arise," Imperius said. "However, I would prefer that he is adopted by another. You and Tyrael cannot be here for him all the time."

"True. Ilerael! There you are," Tyrael waved. Ilerael nodded and was told the situation. Malthael stood by her again. Even though the boy couldn't see him, he had to ensure that all was well. Ilerael thought for a moment and studied the child critically.  _He had a good build on him. He was also trying to self-teach himself on how to use a sword._ That impressed him.

"This boy is now my son and Anaurael's brother," he grinned. "Any questions?"

"None," Tyrael nodded.

"A brother!" Anaurael giggled. The boy before her was in shock at the sudden hug he got swept up into by her. "What is your name?"

"My name? Um...it's Loremy," he said. "and I'm ten years."

"Perfect age to start training! Anaurael, your new sister, trained at that age, too! I trained her," Ilerael nodded. "You'll meet your new mother shortly. She's pregnant with a future sibling for you."

"So...I don't have to look for a family?" he asked.

"Nope! I just claimed you!" Ilerael grinned. Loremy started to cry, and his new surrogate father took him from Anaurael to comfort him. "I'll take him to where Lilaurael is. She'll be overjoyed."

"Good," Imperius nodded. "Anaurael needs to return to the High Heavens."

"Oh, Imperius," Tyrael said. "Greed found a chamber that belonged to Zoltun Kulle in my library. The same one that made the Black Soulstone."

"She is going  _nowhere_  near that chamber!" Imperius growled.

"Trust me. I already know it," he nodded.

"Um, Dad," Loremy said. Ilerael grinned and pressed a kiss to his forehead before nodding for him to continue. "I was told to be a...um...Horad...um..."

"Horadric," Tyrael said with a nod. "He would do well as another soldier."

"I know he would. Of course, as my son, he would be a class above soldier. But, that will come when he's the right age to know everything," Ilerael nodded back. "I think fifteen should work."

"Perfect age," Anaurael laughed. It was the same age for her. "Okay, I need to go back up to Heaven. It's needed."

"Heaven? Are you gonna die?" Loremy winced.

"No! Heaven is where I live," she smiled. "Imperius, can I show him my room? He is my brother now, you know. And, no, he will not live with me."

"I...suppose..." Imperius seemed to grumble lightly.

"It's to keep other confusions down," she said gently. He nodded at that. "And, if he is my brother now, he may have to train there. Sometimes."

"We shall see..." Imperius grumbled again. He would prefer only her pureblood siblings to train there, but he knew where she was going.  _There were a lot of orphaned children out there._

"Think of it this way," she smiled. "It will keep them from going down the path of a demon."

"One visit for now. We shall see how it goes after that," Imperius nodded. Tyrael chuckled.  _She knew how to sway his thoughts, if for a while._

"I'll let you know what I find in the library," Tyrael said.

"Do so," Imperius nodded again. He pulled Anaurael into his arms to hold her, and he vanished with her to go back to Heaven. Ilerael looked at his new son and smiled.

"Hold onto me. And, just so you know, Anaurael is married to Tyrael, but she is also married to Imperius. It's a very delicate situation. I'll tell you more about it when you're older, okay?" he explained. Loremy blinked at that, but he nodded. "Now, hold on tight! I'll be back later, Tyrael."

"Of course," Tyrael nodded. Loremy clung to Ilerael and gasped at the teleport that happened. When he found himself in Anaurael's room, he was gaping at all the wealth that seemed to spill from the chests here. Even the splendor of the room was intense.

"Loremy! There you are!" Anaurael laughed. "I want to show you something."

"Okay," he nodded. Ilerael set him down for him to scamper to her side.

"You like using swords, right?" she smiled.

"Yes! I do!" he nodded.

"I may have a sword that can work for you. But, you need to get stronger to use it," she said and showed him the back of her wall. Racks of swords were here. Even various armors. His jaw went slack at how many swords she had. "I also like to use swords, but I have been using a spear. I am also a fighter. But, I'm pregnant. I can't fight anymore. So, when you get stronger, I can give you one of my old weapons. I just can't give you the spear I normally use. Or my armor. They are specialized for me."

"Okay," he said. Then he blinked at the practice sword that she took off the wall. It was the one that Gurzick swapped out for her in the very beginning.

"I will let you borrow this sword, but only after you master using a practice one. Okay?"

"I'll make sure to learn it!" he vowed. Ilerael laughed softly. Even Izarius was nodding.

"And, just so you know, Izarius is also your brother. So are any angels you see. If you have any questions about fighting, they may be able to answer them for you," she said. "Just make sure they have the time to answer them. They are very busy at times. But, when they are with me, they can make some time for you. They do love to help when they can."

"I can remember that," he smiled. He couldn't believe his luck on the family he ended up with. He started to cry again, and Ilerael was the one to gather him up to comfort him.

"It's all right," his new father soothed and rubbed his back. "I'll give you a week to get used to me and the new family. Okay? Oh! Hello, Gurzick!"

"Hi!" he waved when he appeared. "Who you?"

"He's the one that accidentally had a practice sword slip. It nearly hit me, but Izarius blocked it. He is now my new baby brother!" Anaurael said happily. That had Gurzick whoop with joy. Even Greed was a touch surprised, and pleased, by this. "He will be training how to fight soon."

"Good. As he is a new sibling to you, I shall see what I can find," Greed said from the crown.

"I was going to give him my old practice sword," she said.

"Ahh! Yes, that could work. But, he will need something else until then. I will find something. Has the young cub eaten yet? He looks thin."

"Not yet..." Loremy said. "Um...it's been some time..."

"I'm taking him home to have him eat," Ilerael said with a stern tone.

"I'll have something there for him. And for her mother, too," Greed said. Once that was said, he had Gurzick vanish to see to it. He really didn't like how thin the boy was.  _And he needed new clothes._ He was going to see any member of Anaurael's family as a direct priority.

"I'll see you later," Anaurael smiled and kissed Loremy's forehead.

"Ew!" he said in pure brother-like fashion and wiped his forehead.

"And, you need a good bath," Ilerael grinned. Loremy seemed to frown at that, but at Ilerael's warning glare, he gave a small nod. "Remember. You're my son now. I will spank you, if you misbehave. That and I have a lot of invisible angel guards. If you do anything bad, they will report to me. As my son, you will be disciplined if you need it. Don't forget that."

"Yes, Dad..." he winced. He got a pat to his back to show he was forgiven again.  _This was why a week would be needed for him to adjust._ After that, Ilerael took his son back to Sanctuary to introduce him to Lilaurael. Even Anaurael knew that her mother would welcome the boy with open arms. With a sigh, she moved to an opened diamond pane window and sat on the ledge. She gazed out over the Silver City below her. Malthael moved to stand behind her.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked. She couldn't answer. She rested a hand over her belly and gave a deep breath for control. He checked her physical state and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Yes. I see now. The offspring is starting to take. You feel ill. Izarius?"

"I'm here, sister," he said and moved to sit on the ledge with her in his lap. She suddenly leaned over the ledge to vomit. He took the glass of water that Darius had ready. Mithus was quick to contact Imperius with some slight meditation. Azarius was informing Tyrael this way, too. It was much faster to get to them with their imprints in her mind.

"I'm here," Imperius nodded. He was forced to sit on the ledge to take her from Izarius. He held her and breathed in deeply to let it out calmly. On glancing at her mark, he studied the pulsing it gave out. He knew that fast pulses meant a form of distress. Slow, even pulses meant that she was calm. Intense, heavy pulses only proved that she was struggling to survive. _Right now, the pulses were fast._ "Easy, my ward. I will not go anywhere. Did you want to rest with me in my sanctum?"

"Yes..." she whispered.

"I'll have some soft foods ready. They did help her before," Izarius nodded. At the arrival of Itherael, they glanced at him curiously.

"I understand that a new chamber was found in Tyrael's library?" he asked calmly.

"Yes. It belonged to a certain Zoltun Kulle," Izarius said.

"Hmm. This does not bode well," Itherael said.

"Anaurael will not visit it," Imperius said. "She has just purged. She is going to rest with me."

"Of course," he nodded. When Anaurael reached for him to hug close, Imperius allowed it. "Rest and get better, sister. Would you like me to tell you what was found?"

"I would like that," she nodded. A chaste kiss was pressed to his mouth, and Imperius rose up from the ledge with her. After they left, Izarius looked at him.

"Why did you really come?" he asked.

"I had to check on her. I sensed distress," Itherael said.

"Ah. Her pregnancy with Tyrael finally started to take," Izarius explained.

"And you are in love with her," Malthael said bluntly.

"I beg pardon?" Itherael asked.

"Do not lie. I know. You know that I know. It is fine. You were needed to help with Anu's champion. I understand this. Granted, you sensed her distress. But, do not lie to me when it comes to your true emotions about her. As it is, we still need to consult with Chalad'ar about Inarius," Malthael said. "We cannot wait too much longer."

"You are correct in my feelings. But, I will not let them get out of hand. As for Inarius, you are correct again. He has been wandering the Silver City aimlessly in his own thoughts. We need to find a decision about him soon. Even Izual has taken a direct responsibility to silently track his whereabouts."

"Good to know," Malthael muttered. "I refuse to let him touch Anaurael's mark."

"I don't want him around her!" Izarius growled.

"Oh?" Itherael asked.

"He knows what pleasure can be. True pleasure of the flesh. I can tell what he thinks when he looks at my sister. I get a vibe much like that human thief. I will not trust him alone with her. Not until he proves his trust," Izarius said. Even his other brothers were in agreement with this.

"You may be right," Malthael said. When Tyrael's angelic form appeared, he was regarded in full. "When can we seek Chalad'ar for a decision about Inarius?"

"As soon as possible," Tyrael said. "My flesh is taking a short nap. Lorath ordered it. Where is Anaurael? I thought she would be here."

"She purged. Imperius is having her rest for a bit in his sanctum with him," Izarius said. They looked over when Izual teleported in to be there for the small meeting.

"Inarius cannot make up his mind," Izual snorted. "He tries to recall all the good things he had with that demon filth. Then he remembers how she harmed him and killed others when her mind slipped. I honestly believe that he cannot bring himself to cull her."

"We cannot make the decision for him," Itherael seemed to shrug. "It must be done freely of his own will. If we intervene, he will not learn properly. It is saddening, but there is not much else we can do."

"I'm aware of it," Malthael seemed to snort. As they continued to discuss Inarius, Imperius was sitting in his throne and cradling Anaurael.

"Why...do I have to...go through this...?" she whispered, as her body trembled.

"Your mother had to do this with you. She survived. So will you," he said calmly.

"I knew I'd experience some symptoms, but...getting ill all the time?!"

"Hush now. There is no need to fret. I am with you."

"I'm seriously having second thoughts on having another child," she muttered. Now he looked at her, and she blinked at the soft laugh he gave out. "What is that for?"

"You forget. I still want to try having one with you that is not of your soul. And you agreed. You cannot go back on your word with me," he said. She sighed and nodded.

"Of course, Imperius."

"From what Ilerael was telling me, pregnancies can differ all the time. Your body is experiencing these changes for the first time. You are coping. I have been paying...much attention to him. Do not worry about these things for now. We will get through this together. Nothing will harm you. All of us are working to keep you calm and safe."

"I know it. I just feel...bored. Really," she frowned. "I can't do anything."

"Are you feeling well now?"

"Yes."

"Very well. We shall do something," he said and rose up with her. "I would have you eat, but you just purged. However, you do need to drink. Here."

She nodded and accepted the mug of water he reached for.  _She needed fluids._ He had her drink down another mug before setting it aside. Then he took her out to the main hallway. He had Izarius contacted to appear with them. "I'm here! Is there something wrong?"

"Just follow me to ensure her safety," Imperius said and flexed his wings. She gasped when he jumped over the side to fly with her. Izarius chuckled and was soon in the air after them. Imperius knew that this kept her happy, and she enjoyed flying with him greatly. It also eased her mind, and he needed the exercise, too. Much to her delight, other angels began to join them in flight soon after. To see Imperius flying majestically as he did this had easily emboldened other angels to do the same.

When he landed before the Diamond Gates, the angels dispersed back to where they needed to be. Of course, Izarius landed with them. Then Imperius faced the massive gates and began to tell her the history of what she was seeing. Now she realized that he was giving her a personal tour of the High Heavens. He could have Itherael do it, but he needed her to remain calm. By being with him did just that. He also didn't want to think of another flying with her and holding her.  _Mental flight was one thing. Physical flight was another._

For the next three hours, it was like this. He flew with her to a part of the Silver City to land and explain the origin of the building or structure she saw. By the time he got back to his Halls of Valor, Tyrael was waiting for them in the flesh.

"I need to speak with Chalad'ar about Inarius. We cannot delay any longer," Tyrael said.

"So you say?" Imperius asked calmly.

"Yes," Malthael said when he appeared. "We gave you ample time to calm her. Now, we must see to business once more. Inarius is a blemish in the High Heavens. He must decide on what needs to be done to regain his favor with Anu. Chalad'ar can help speed up his thought process."

"Izual is keeping tabs on him right now," Tyrael nodded.

"Very well. She needs to eat first. Then we shall go. We shall meet you at the Pools of Wisdom. Gather Itherael and Auriel for this. They may be needed," Imperius said.

"Should we get her parents?" Tyrael asked.

"No. There is no direct threat to Anaurael. You can inform them on what was discovered when time allows," Imperius ordered mildly. "Let us do this now."

"Of course. I'll meet you there," Tyrael nodded and made his way there to prepare the chamber. He would also make sure to grab Itherael and Auriel, too.

"Inarius is still troubled?" she frowned at Imperius.

"He does not know what he wishes to do, apparently," Imperius seemed to shrug, as he carried her to his sanctum. "He needs to make a decision and act on it."

"It is not only that," Malthael muttered. "He knows what must be done. He simply despises it."

"Well, I don't like the way he watches my sister," Izarius growled.

"What?" Imperius now looked at him.

"He desires her. It's either that, or he's too curious about her for his own good. I'm not letting him touch her!" he said. Imperius regarded him silently and started to walk again.

"I understand that Izual is watching him. The moment Inarius is close by, I want to know. And I want her full guard around her. No excuses," Imperius ordered.

"Of course, Imperius," Izarius nodded. Anaurael seemed to worry, but she got squeezed by Imperius to show that he was with her. He needed her to eat and regain some much needed strength. After she ate, it would be time to see to Chalad'ar once more.


	69. Chapter 69

Thirty minutes later, they were in front of the Pools of Wisdom and walking within them. Malthael led them to where the others were waiting. Imperius had her sitting upright in his arms, as he carried her. She kept him calm with a hand on his cheek under his helm. He glanced around mildly, as he carried her. Tyrael nodded to him when the chamber with Chalad'ar was reached. Itherael and Auriel were both concerned over what would be revealed. Izarius stood off to the side to show he was on guard.

"You are well rested?" Malthael asked Tyrael.

"Yes. I am completely focused," he nodded. Malthael nodded back and watched Tyrael gaze into the depths of the Chalice. A few swirls of Light reached out to whisper at him. He winced and looked away. He was getting negative vibes. The Chalice was testing him.

"Stop that," Malthael hissed at the Chalice. The ancient artifact knew he was there. "This is important. No games. I will contact Anu, if I must. Give us the answers we need. Or you become ignored for another millennia."

The Light in the Chalice seemed to dim. It was pouting. Anaurael frowned, but then she had an idea. She cleared her throat and said, "Malthael, can you mildly possess Tyrael? To guide him?"

"Hmm..." Malthael mused and turned to face his brother. Tyrael raised a brow at him, too.

"If Chalad'ar misbehaves...it would be the only time I would allow it," Tyrael nodded. "Try and see if you can. If you can't, then I'll just have to focus better."

"You are focusing. Chalad'ar is simply being a nuisance. You are a mortal, and that is why. Let me see if I can try and show you what you need to know. If it is too much, then I will withdraw."

"Very well," Tyrael nodded. Imperius watched everything carefully. Even Itherael did. Auriel did show a bit of worry in her stance, but she rested her hand on Anaurael's arm to give some comfort to her, too. At how Anaurael seemed to shiver, she knew they both worried over this.

Malthael vanished, and Tyrael felt a dull pulse in his mind. Then he actually felt Malthael give a mild sensation to look into the Chalice. Tyrael braced himself and looked into the ancient artifact. This time Chalad'ar behaved. It knew that both Aspects were there. As much as one didn't know what to do, the other was able to seek past the various wavelengths of Light. It taxed Tyrael's mind a bit, but the information was easily gleaned. And, much to both of their shocks, another tidbit of information was revealed. Tyrael didn't know what to think. Malthael would likely convince him to help test it.

"It has worked?" Itherael asked when Tyrael pulled away. Malthael reappeared next to him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes. It did. I don't think I would want to do such a thing again, though. My head hurts," Tyrael winced. "But, yes. This is what was discovered. Inarius needs to be emboldened to kill Lilith. He needs justified proof that what he has to do is for the best. He has worked for me as my general before. The sense of Justice is there. However, he needs another form of proof. I was told to consult with Greed. His goblins can get anywhere. Including to where she is trapped. He can collect the proof we need to help convince Inarius to take her out for good. At the same time, Greed may not be needed. We'll have to see."

"Your mind is...interesting," Malthael mused.

"And my mind is just that.  _My_  mind," Tyrael warned.

"Don't think I don't know that," he shrugged. "It is doubtful that I could do such a thing with any other. Angel minds are strong enough to resist my presence. But, a mortal mind with angelic mortality is different. However, I can only attempt such a thing with Anaurael as a bridge."

"Didn't you contact that Vecin seer in her dreams?" Itherael asked.

"I did. But, it was in dreams. It was a...different wavelength. Also, she is half demon. I knew how to work with her soul in a dream state. I also have a small contact with her now, much to her dislike. Then again, Anu helped me create the bridge first to gain the needed power to access her dreams. After that, it was easy to cement my path to her. But, with full angels, unless they are within Anaurael's mind, I am unable to hear them."

"A shame. You could have tried to see what those other mortal angels are thinking," Izarius said.

"True. But...there is no need to pollute my thoughts," Malthael seemed to smirk. Tyrael knew what Malthael wanted to try. He didn't like it. If he showed anything else, there was no notice.

"We'll talk later," Tyrael muttered.

"I know," Malthael nodded. Imperius was too concerned over Anaurael. She had begun to feel ill again. When her mark began to pulse faster within the circlet, he quickly charged over to an open ledge to let her vomit off the side. Itherael was very alarmed at this.  _She was getting ill way too quickly for her to gain any real nourishment to sustain herself._

"Has she been eating soft foods?" he asked.

"She has," Imperius muttered. He soothed her gently with his hand on her back. "Easy now."

"How...is this...easy?" she whimpered and coughed. Izarius already had some water, thanks to Darius's quick response. She rinsed out her mouth and got cradled by Imperius.

"You're starting to drop weight. I don't like that. Is there anything she can have?" he asked.

"Let me ask Ilerael," Malthael said and vanished. When he came back, he looked at Izarius. "Go to Lilaurael. She has warm broth with soft meat within it. It is what she eats in this time of illness. It may help Anaurael, too. Go swiftly."

"I shall!" Izarius nodded and vanished. Imperius couldn't risk moving with her. He needed her stomach to settle out first. The bowl of broth and meat was now held by Izarius, and Imperius was able to assist with the spoon. As much as he wasn't one to do such a task, he knew that this was needed. The broth was flavorful and very hearty, as well as light. It fully eased her and made her a touch sleepy.

Tyrael looked at her and suddenly checked the Chalice. On what he learned, he sighed and glanced at Malthael. His ancient, spiritual brethren glanced at him. Giving a small mutter, he walked over to Anaurael to rest a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked gently.

"For now," she nodded.

"Good. Malthael and I need to talk about the room in the library. We don't want to stress you. Itherael, I know you wish to hear of this, too. You may as well follow us. And, don't worry, Imperius. You will be filled in. She needs you now. Auriel, if you wanted to follow us, you can," Tyrael said.

"I need to check on the Host. I may be able to drop by when I can," Auriel nodded. Imperius would have been curious as to what was going on, but he knew that Tyrael was right.  _Anaurael needs me a lot more from her weakened condition._

"I'm taking her to my sanctum," Imperius said and rose up carefully with her in his arms. "Can you handle a quick teleport?"

"I should be okay," she nodded. Izarius teleported with them. Now that the three were alone, Tyrael glared hard at Malthael.

"You knew that Imperius would empower your body, didn't you?!" he snapped.

"The Vecin seer informed me. And she informed me to say nothing," Malthael shrugged.

"What is this?" Itherael asked now.

"Imperius was able to...do something with her...that only I thought I could do..." Tyrael grumbled. "I'm not sure how. But, that mortal offspring in her now belongs to us both."

Itherael stopped all movements from his hovering. "He experienced pleasures of the flesh?!"

"You could say that," Tyrael sighed. "And the Chalice revealed that he plans, and will succeed, in having his own mortal child with her."

"I am...speechless..." Itherael admitted.

"And, I refuse to let you possess me when I am with her," Tyrael growled out at Malthael. Itherael was taken by surprise again. Malthael simply chuckled. He knew that when Tyrael slept his body was open unless focused on. _If his angelic self was preoccupied and away from Anaurael, I could see what I could do. I may even let Itherael in on this new discovery if it worked out. It would be nice to have an offspring from all of us. Even one from each of us. Wouldn't it?_  At least, he thought so.

Itherael was in deep thought over what he just learned. He knew what Talus'ar had told him. On looking at them, he said, "I need to return to my Library."

"Of course. You will know when we go to Zoltun Kulle's chamber," Malthael nodded. Tyrael also nodded, and Itherael moved off quickly. However, instead of going to his Library, he went to the Crystal Arch. Once he moved in front of the dual pillars, he seemed to hang his head in silence.

"Great Anu, I am sure you know why I am here," he whispered. "Can you please...give me a sign? As to why Anaurael must be subject to this? Surely, she can only belong to Imperius! All of this will degrade her mentality, if it is not taken seriously! Is there no other way?"

As he hovered there in silence, his mental focus was suddenly pulled to the mental spire in Anaurael's mind. At the sensation of the wise, loving trust he was given, he found himself in complete awe. _Anu wanted to answer me directly._

 _:YOU...ARE...WORTHY...:_  Anu whispered to him.

"Of what?" he managed to ask.

 _:OFFSPRING...:_  Anu said and went silent, but the sensation didn't leave. Anu wasn't done talking just yet.  _:_ _CHAMPIONS...ARE NEEDED...TO BALANCE. YOU KNOW THIS...:_

"But...Imperius will be furious of this! What will be done if he knows?"

 _:HE WILL...TALK...TO ME...:_  Anu said once more. Then the feeling faded, and Itherael found himself hovering before the Crystal Arch. _Anu's word was law. None of us could fight it._  He was sure that such a conversation would come up after his champion was born. He sighed and seemed to nod with a slow form of acceptance.

"Of course, he will speak with you. Until then, I shall remain silent and watch from afar. It is all I can do now, it seems. I still feel that it is not fair to her, though. She deserves much more than this. She is a fighter. And a leader. For her to be subject to this...it does not sit well."

When he turned to leave, the sensation returned that Anu was there. And it was a completely agreeable sensation. But, there was also a hint of sorrow there. A striking thought hit him now.  _Anaurael had no choice in this matter. This was her fate. The angels needed champions quite badly now. Hell had powerful warriors all the time. Anu was trying to reclaim what Heaven had lost. The loss of two major sections struck hard. He was trying to help bring back the Valor that Heaven lost. He was seeking to restore Justice. He wanted to let angels once again find Wisdom in all things. He was urging angels to trust in what Fate was given to them. And, most of all, to never lose Hope that everything would turn out the way things should._

Itherael bowed his head with understanding. As he moved back to his Library, he paused to see Imperius standing tall with Anaurael sitting up in his arms. She was resting her head against his shoulder, and they were watching the Silver City silently. They whispered to each other and laughed softly. Itherael chuckled and moved to stand with them.

He felt Anaurael rest a hand on his shoulder, and he reached up to squeeze her hand back. There was a calm that took over his thoughts now.  _She valued me quite highly._  As they looked over the landscape around them, he found himself drawn back into her thoughts. But, she was the one the called him there. He was curious as to why she called for him.

"I can sense you," she said and moved into his arms to hug him. "You're troubled. Why?"

"I..." he sighed and clung to her gently. "I worry for you. Quite a bit now."

"I will always tell you that you don't need to," she smiled.

"I care very much about you."

"And I care greatly for you, too."

"You shouldn't have to go through so much," he whispered.

"What other choice do I have?" she asked softly. She found herself gazing up into his empty hood, and he was looking down at her. A kiss was now pressed to her mouth that bordered on something other than chaste, but he held back. As he held her now, her mind was struggling to find out why this was so familiar to her. But, thanks to Imperius, her thoughts were disrupted and settled when he began to physically whisper to her. Her instinctive response to listen and respond had kicked in.

"Answer him. I'll still be here with you," Itherael said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She opened her eyes and giggled at Imperius.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked.

"Oh, just how it would have been interesting if I was able to ride around on your shoulders. Of course, not now," she said. At the slow glance he gave her, she started laughing softly.

"I refuse to do that," he snorted. Itherael was able to chuckle. When Tyrael was seen approaching, Imperius shifted his attention to him.

"One of the guards in my chambers in Kurast was able to tell me that the chamber in question has been accessed. Finally. Greed was able to help counter the wards there," Tyrael said.

"Any traps?" Itherael asked.

"A few, but they were more physical, if anything. The Nephalem was able to easily counter them all. Anything dealing with Zoltun Kulle takes instant priority over all else. A mass amount of literature was discovered. The Horadric scribes are now going through it to see what can be salvaged and re-purposed for today's standards. But, I am worried. If we find the plans to make another Black Soulstone...what do we do with them?"

"Destroy them," Imperius glowered out.

"Or we seal them here in the High Heavens," Itherael said.

"No! That thing was an abomination! I will not allow another to be created!" Imperius snapped. At the feel of Anaurael's hand to his cheek, he seemed to tremble for control.

"Hush, love. This is  _if_  they are found. If they are, maybe the plans can be used for only demons. But, we also remember what Malthael tried to do. We cannot let that happen again. The most we can do is lock the plans away. At the same time, we do not want them stolen. Maybe it would be best for these possible plans to be destroyed," she said calmly.

"As much as what you say is feasible, I still believe they should be destroyed," he said with a sigh. When she went to move her hand, he stopped her. "Keep it there. For me."

"Of course," she smiled. After another moment of recollection, he regarded Tyrael.

"If these plans are found, we shall call a vote. I'm sure you know what my vote will be," he said.

"I am well aware," Tyrael nodded. When Malthael appeared he was mildly glared at, but he knew why. He simply shrugged and would stick with his talk that he was killing demons. It mattered not to him on what happened before.

"And, Itherael..." Anaurael said. "I don't think I would want you to visit Zoltun's chamber. It...really doesn't feel safe to me at all..."

"Is that so?" Itherael asked. At her small nod, he nodded back. "Then I shall not visit them."

"Thank you," she swallowed. Now he saw that she truly did care about him. His love for her grew even more. Imperius glanced over at Izarius when another bowl of meaty broth was brought over.

"Take it to my sanctum. Have Darius check on the troops to ensure they are training well. And, what are those round things in the broth?" Imperius asked.

"They are called beans. They are supposed to be very nutrient rich for growing offspring," Izarius said. "I shall do as you ask."

"Good," Imperius nodded. When he felt Anaurael start to overheat, he moved swiftly to his sanctum. He wanted her to remove the gown she wore to start cooling down. When he held her against his core, she actually said it felt cooling to her. "Does it? This helps you?"

"Yes," she said softly and snuggled into him. When she started to tremble and cry, he knew it was from the hormone buildup. He ran his hands over her back, as he cradled her to let the venting happen. When she finally went silent, he noticed she was sleeping. He let his Song out softly to help her sleep deeper. He knew she desperately needed it.


	70. Chapter 70

Back out in the hallway, Izarius was keeping watch over where the inner sanctum door had sealed up. Any that wished to see Imperius were sent away with a statement that he was tending to Anaurael. None questioned him after that. It was too important to keep her calm and well-rested. The double pregnancy she was bearing was going to tax her each time. Even Malthael left her mind alone to ensure she could rest properly. He was far too intrigued with the new chamber revealed.

"What do we know?" Malthael asked Tyrael when they approached the ancient room.

"Your guess is as good as mine right now," Tyrael shrugged. "Kulle's works were removed and being studied. With intense caution, of course."

"As always..." Malthael agreed. "Hmm. Should I speak with that Vecin seer?"

"You could. I'll be going over what is in the room," he nodded. Malthael vanished and reappeared before Myriam's wagon. She was flirting with Lyndon, and the scoundrel was completely enjoying it. But, at the sight of Malthael, she sighed.

" _Celsa_ , we are going to have to continue this at another time. My attention needs to be focused elsewhere. Ah! Give me twenty minutes," she smiled.

"I'm counting the seconds!" he grinned. She laughed and let him walk off. Then she glanced at Malthael with a form of irritation.

"I'm sure you were expecting me?" Malthael mused.

"As much as I wish I was not," she scoffed. "What do you wish to know?"

"I want to know what to expect in the room that was just discovered. Tyrael also wanted to know," he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What you see is what you get. As long as the girl does not go in there, all will be fine."

"Something will trigger?"

"Yes. Her panic. We do not want that. She is far more sensitive than she seems. You do not want her babies harmed, yes? So, do not bring her here. The more she is kept safe, the better off things will be. It is what I said before."

"True. And...you were correct about the new body forming. I thank you."

"For what it's worth, you're welcome. I do worry for the girl, though."

"She has been getting quite ill of late."

"So, she has! Oh! The poor dear! I have something to help with that. Here!" she said and moved her bulk into her wagon and brought out a small teabag. "Seep this in hot water, and let her drink the tea. She can reuse this as much as she wants. Just dry it out, and it can be reused."

"I'll take it," Izarius said when he appeared from Malthael's prodding. "Malthael cannot handle anything, but I'll ensure she gets this. You have my thanks."

"I wanted to ask you something," she said, and she regarded him carefully. "How deep is your love for the girl? The one you call your sister?"

"Her health and happiness are my first priority. I only see her as my sister. Nothing more," Izarius said. "I understand why you said what you did before, but no more of that!"

"Yes, yes, of course,  _celsa_. You do not have to worry about that. But, do remember. The more she is here with us and not up there, the weaker her babies will be. Try and keep her up there as much as you can. I am sure you know this."

"We all do," Malthael said with boredom. "What you speak of is...redundant."

"It is not!" she insisted. "I am only reinstating it to show importance!"

"Trust me. She is not coming down here, if she does not have to," Izarius said.

"Good. Ah, at some point, you may want to check on Itherael," she said with a chuckle.

"Is that so?" Malthael asked. At her nod, she suddenly turned to see two children running at them. Many of the Horadrim had small children and didn't feel comfortable leaving them behind in other families. As long as they were looked after and kept safe, Tyrael was fine with it. Since they were in Kurast, there was a babysitting section set up. These two boys were able to slip away to explore.

"See?! I  _told_  you that angels existed!" the blond-haired boy said and pointed at Izarius.

"That's fake!" the other brown-haired child said. Izarius now looked at the children and chuckled. Myriam only grinned at this.

"Oh, no, child. I am quite real," Izarius nodded. "and also very busy."

"If you're real, then why didn't you save my Mum when the demons attacked?" the boy asked. Izarius knelt down on one knee to regard the child easily.

"How long ago did this happen?" he asked.

"Um...four years ago. I'm twelve years now. My Dad just barely got me out with him in time. Mum gave herself up to keep us safe," the boy frowned. Myriam shook her head sadly. Malthael merely listened in his invisible state. It didn't matter to him at all.

"I am sorry to hear of the loss of your mother," Izarius said softly. "But, at the time, I was stationed elsewhere. Also, angels were forbidden to hold back demon attacks. There was a pact made long ago that kept us from doing this. Demons disregard everything. However, things are slowly changing now. We will guide those down the right path to kill these demons."

"There was something that I have. Um...if I give it to you, can you use it to find the one that killed my Mum? It's a claw. I think," the boy said. Now Malthael gave his direct attention. Even Myriam was intrigued. The boy's friend had already run off on hearing his name get called.

"You say you have a piece of the demon that killed your mother? Hmm. Yes. Bring it to me," Izarius nodded and stood up. The child nodded back and ran off. He came back moments later with the claw-like item, and Izarius knelt down again to see what was brought. The item took two hands for the boy to hold, but it would have fit in his large hand easily.

"Dad doesn't know I have this," the boy frowned. Izarius took it carefully and studied it silently. He reached for the mirror at his side to contact Greed. Gurzick appeared shortly after with a nod.

"Greed, this is a claw from a demon that slaughtered this boy's mother about four years ago. Think you can find out if this demon still lives?" Izarius asked and handed over the claw.

"Oooh! I  _love_  a challenge like this!" Greed cackled from the crown. "Hmm. This is not a claw. It's a tooth. Not too sharp, from what I can tell, so an older demon, for sure. There is dried blood on it, as well as in the root section, so the tooth was healthy. Likely got knocked out. It happens quite a bit with fighting brutes. It looks like an outer tusk, too, from how it curves like a claw. A mature one, at that. I have an idea of what sort of tooth this is, as well as from which demon, but demon teeth do grow back. Four years you said? The missing tooth may not be as large as the other. It tends to take about ten years for full, large tooth regeneration for some demons. Especially one of this size and shape. Powerful demons have regeneration, but brutes love the scars they get. It's a form of bragging to them. I will need it brought to me to study it further. Did the cub want this back?"

"Did you want that back? Or can Greed keep it?" Izarius asked the child.

"If the killer of my Mum can be found and killed, then it can be kept by him. I won't need it," the boy nodded. Gurzick came to and looked in his bag to pull out an exquisitely made dagger to give the child in return for the tooth.

"If I do not find the one that killed her, then you may trade that back for this tooth," Greed said. "Let that be my contract with you."

"Wow..." the boy gaped.

"Just don't go using that until you are trained on how to use it. And don't show it off yet," Izarius warned. The boy nodded. "Where is your father?"

"Oh. I can get him," the boy said and scampered off. A short moment later, he was dragging a man in Horadric dress similar to Lorath's dress back by the hand.

"Easy, Rondal!" the man said. At the sight of Izarius and Gurzick, he paused.

"Greetings. I am Izarius, an angel of the High Heavens. I was here on small business when your son told me of his issue with a demon murdering his mother, and your wife. He kept a piece of the demon all this time. Did you know this?" he asked.

"What?! You did?!" the man gaped at his son.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Rondal whimpered.

"It's fine. But...why?" he asked.

"In case...we could find the one that...killed Mum...and..." the boy sniffled and got pulled up by his father to get comforted. Myriam already had a handkerchief to dab away the tears she felt.

"I don't know what happened to that thing after we fled. Or what happened to her," the masked man swallowed. "But...if answers could be found and justice met..."

"We'll find out what happened. Give the details of her last location to another to get a map drawn up. Then give it to Gurzick, here. If we can pinpoint anything after so long, we will tell you," Izarius nodded. _Another demon dead was just one more demon to cross off the long list._  At a nudge to his mind, Izarius stood up tall again. "I need to return to the High Heavens. I'll deliver the herbal remedy to my sister. Give Gurzick all the information you can."

"Oh! There is something you must know!" the man said.

"What is that?" he asked.

"That wall that we found in the hidden oasis chamber. We know of the prophecy that was there. We were able to decipher it. It says that a mortal form of the Angiris Council would be created. To match the one that is there in the High Heavens," he said. Now Izarius gave off the sensation of disbelief.

"I shall inform Tyrael," Malthael nodded and vanished.

"I need to tell Imperius this," Izarius said.

"No. Not yet," Myriam advised. "Wait until her current ones are born. Then it will be safe."

"That's right. Stress. Very well," Izarius nodded. He made sure that Malthael got the mental message, too. She nodded and watched him vanish. When father and son left, she saw Lyndon returning.

"I told you I would count the seconds!" he grinned.

"I knew you would," she giggled and leaned her heavily busted bulk on her staff.

"Now, ah, where were we?" he asked. As they started up their conversation, Malthael had moved right to Tyrael to mutter in his ear. Now he turned to stare at his spiritual brother with shock.

"It is what was just told by that female," Malthael shrugged. "And, of course, Imperius cannot know just yet. You would know why."

"I understand that, but...how?! A mortal Council?! It makes no sense!" Tyrael argued.

"Think about it," Malthael said carefully.

"Then how would Hope come around?" he growled out. That actually had Malthael pause.

"When the time comes...we will know..." Malthael responded wisely. In a way, Tyrael was disgusted. And he now realized why Itherael felt as he did. The elusive Archangel may not have admitted anything, but Tyrael was able to pick up on various sensations now. As he thought about this, he realized that he didn't want to share her with any others.  _Imperius was the only exception._ Just as he was about to redirect his attention back to the current issue at hand, he felt a soft pulse to his mind.  _Anaurael was trying to call me back to Heaven._

"I'll be back here later," Tyrael said. "Anaurael just called for me."

"Did she? Interesting. I shall inform Izarius to give a message for you," Malthael seemed to chuckle. Tyrael teleported back to Heaven and found himself in her room. Imperius had to check on the troops, and she was left alone. Izarius was trying to get hot water for her to set up the tea, and he was now giving Lorath the message about Tyrael's call to the High Heaven's. Azarius, Mithus, and Darius were there, but they wouldn't respond to her unless she requested them.

She was sitting on a small, hand-carved oak wood and plushy cushioned stool, as she gazed out a window. She was wearing a light, golden gown to keep herself from overheating, and she was rocking herself gently with her arms crossed over her belly. She was only doing this, because she felt a touch ill. The breeze that came in did calm her, but only by so much. He moved to her side to kneel down to see her at eye level. "Anaurael? Are you all right?"

"Imperius...had to check on the troops..." she sighed. "I'm...so tired..."

"And you can't sleep?" he frowned.

"When Imperius holds me to his core, I sleep easily then. His aura cools me. Likely because we share the same Light," she smiled softly. "But...I get lonely so easily now..."

"You have Darius and your brothers here," he chuckled softly. "Even Izarius."

"That isn't the type of comfort I crave," she said softly. Now he looked at her and was able to gather her up into his arms to carry her. Azarius was quick to get a larger chair for him to sit in to hold her in his lap. She pressed into him, and he squeezed her.

"Feel better?" he asked. At her nod, he smiled and gently ran a hand along her back. She looked at him and planted a desperate kiss on his mouth. Then she pressed her face against his neck. She was troubled, and he gestured for her to talk about it.

"I don't know why," she shivered, and he squeezed her. "I feel...strange. Around Itherael. Like there's...something missing about him. I can't put my finger on it."

"How is that?" he asked.

"I feel like there is more between him and I. That...something more had happened. I don't know. Maybe it's just me," she sighed and rested against him. When he saw Malthael appear before him, a gesture to say nothing was done.

"She cannot hear me. I am able to only speak to you. If she knows I am here, then my focus will break. Itherael...did...become something more. Anu required it. She was forced to forget," Malthael said. Tyrael's breathing slowed as if to comfort her, but it was carefully restrained control. "Her mind subconsciously remembered how to make herself forget. Itherael did not want to do anything more...but...Anu ordered it. In order for the champion in her soul to become whole. Do not worry about Auriel. Her essence of Hope is always very strong. So, Itherael shared his Song and physical form with her. It had to be done. He does not wish for it to happen again."

"Anu requires much. Doesn't he?" Tyrael said, but it was also said in a way to comfort Anaurael. "Of course, I'm sure that everything will be fine. Itherael does see you as his sister. He protects and cares about you very much."

"He is madly in love with her," Malthael muttered out. That had Tyrael sigh, and he forced a chuckle when Anaurael pressed into him even more. "Watch how he is with her next time."

"Tyrael," she said. "what do you think of Inarius?"

"Do you really want to know?" he asked with a small smile. At the look she gave him, he tickled her lightly to hear her laugh. "I honestly don't know what to think about him. In all honesty."

"I see. And where is El'druin?" she frowned.

"Right here," he said and gestured to how the glowing sword hung at his hip. "I always have El'druin with me. If I need it, I can rest my hand on the hilt. Why?"

"I thought you always had to hold it," she blinked.

"That was before I had a carrier for it," he smiled. "I can't hold it all the time. Such as if I need to sleep or bathe. Most of the time, I just keep my hand on the hilt as I walk."

"You missed a time when you don't hold it."

"Hmm?"

"When you're with me," she blushed. A slow smile spread over his lips, and he kissed her in a rather gentle manner. Her hand moved to caress his cheek.

"How could I forget that?" he seemed to ask in a teasing way. At her look of mild scolding, he grinned and tickled her again. "I do need to get back to Sanctuary."

"Must you go?" she frowned.

"I have a new room to excavate. I need to oversee it."

"How long...do you think it will be?"

"I'm not sure."

"Don't leave her," Malthael warned. "She cannot have any stress. Izarius has already spoken with the one called Lorath. Your absence is understood."

"Then again," Tyrael thought, as he regarded her. "If I'm called here, it's mainly for you. Your, ah, delicate state is always a first priority. I believe I'll stay. If an emergency comes up, that is when I will go. I think you need me more."

"I really do," she whispered. Then she gasped and moved quickly to lean over the ledge to vomit. That had him grimace and move to help her.

"Yeah, you do," he sighed. Then he looked down at the dizzying ground below them with a small grin on how to cheer her up. "Hmm. It looks like your room is directed over the city of Kingsport. I could be wrong, but, if I'm not, make sure you aim for Lyndon. The scoundrel that likes to flirt."

That got her laughing a touch painfully after she rinsed out her mouth with some water. Even Darius chuckled at that. Azarius and Mithus only nodded with agreement. The rest of Tyrael's time was devoted to ensuring her proper health and care. He had no choice.


	71. Chapter 71

It was an hour later when Anaurael found herself alone again. Something did appear from Kulle's library that required Tyrael's direct attention. Izarius was there for her, but he knew she needed another form of comfort that he couldn't provide.  _I can't get Itherael. That would only endanger things. I want to get her parents, but her mother was suffering through her first pregnancy month as much as her daughter was. Ilerael had his hands full._

"Hush, sister," Izarius whispered. Then he had an idea. "Maybe we could play a game?"

"What sort of game?" she asked.

"Well," he mused. "Greed left a lot of treasures here. Why don't you close your eyes, and I'll put something in your hands for you to guess what it is. Will that work?"

"Oh! Yes. We can do that!" she nodded. He had her in his lap, and he moved her gently to a chair. At the gesture to close her eyes, she giggled and did just that. He glanced through the chests and pulled out an intricate necklace. Setting it in her hands, she thought to herself and examined it by touch.

"Don't say anything, Malthael!" Izarius warned, when he appeared. "It's a game we are playing. She is trying to find out what she is holding by touch alone."

"Ah. I will not interfere," Malthael nodded with a quiet chuckle. Now that she was given mental games to play, he actually felt the need to help her. Appearing in her mind, he saw what she was holding, as she tried to guess. At another quiet chuckle, she smiled on recognizing his tone.

"You aren't going to spoil it for me?" she asked.

"No. This is good for you," he nodded. Then he moved to kneel behind her on the mossy rock she sat on. She leaned back into his chest, and he chuckled. She still kept her eyes closed, and she felt his gloved hands start to move over her shoulders.

"Do you think you could give me some hints?" she mused.

"Hmm..." he thought. "It's jewelry."

"Is it? Ah...oh! It has to be a necklace from how long it is," she thought and ran her hand over chain. "and it's looped."

"Good guess," he whispered and moved his invisible mouth to kiss under her ear.

"What's this about?" she murmured when his mouth found hers.

"Tell me..." he said and took her hand. "what do you feel?"

"Let's see," she said. He placed her hand on his face. "Ahh. There's a nose. I feel...eyes? And...how odd! Hair? Huh! Not much, but I do feel it. Some, at least. It's a bit long in the back, and it's short up top. It seems to come down over your ears, so it may not be short at all. I actually...like feeling your hair..."

"Do you?"

"I do," she said, and her hand trailed back to his mouth. She heard him panting for a form of control. "Izarius is waiting for me to answer. Isn't he?"

"He can wait...a bit longer..." he growled and pushed past her hand to claim her mouth again. Ten minutes later, she was opening her eyes to see her brother patiently waiting.

"I told him not to interfere," Izarius chuckled softly and shook his head. At the blush she gave, he laughed and moved to her side to squeeze her. "Did you want to try again?"

"In time," she nodded. "Right now, I think I'm good. I actually want to do something else."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Can you walk the Halls with me?" she smiled. Malthael was quick to appear and nod his approval at this. She changed into a gown that was light enough to keep from heat, but was heavy enough in the cloth to keep from being sheer. Silver threading seemed to glitter from it, as she moved. The Horadric necklace at her throat seemed to reflect off any light that hit it. Her slippers made soft sounds, as she moved on the diamond and marble tiles. Azarius, Mithus, and Darius walked behind her. Izarius had her loop her arm in his while they walked. Malthael walked evenly behind them all.

"I know where we can go. The Silver Spire is one of the tallest places in the High Heavens," Izarius said. She beamed, and they headed there. Any angels they saw had given a nod of respect to her. Her mark flared out with approval when she smiled and waved back. It felt good for her to walk. Being cooped up in her room for so long truly did start to get to her.

After a while, she stopped at a particular part of the railing that showed a vast expansion of the Silver City. The view was breathtaking. Then, for some reason, she started to sing. There were no words, though. It had started out as a soft humming. Then the humming got louder and stronger. Izarius paused and stared at her in shock. A moment longer, and she was simply singing out loud notes of varying pitch. It sounded like a haunting, yet soothing melody that naturally moved with the wind. Her voice even held multiple, echoed tones when she did this. It was almost as though she was using various wave-lengths of the air around her to amplify herself instinctively.

"What is she...?" Malthael asked. He was captivated by what she was doing. It was almost an operatic level, but the song she did had a far more mystifying effect than true opera.

"She's singing..." Izarius breathed. "She doesn't need true words to do this, either. There was only one other time that she did this. But, she was overheard and ridiculed. Her voice was perfection, and the ones that heard it had teased her horribly. So, she never sang again after that. Soft humming was the most she could bring herself to do. I tried to encourage her to sing again, but she always felt embarrassed after what happened. And yet...she's singing now...and it's the exact same way as before."

Her other three brothers were in complete awe. Her singing seemed to echo and carry on the wind, as it moved through the spires and hallways. Imperius was training his troops when he heard it. He stopped dead in his movements and turned to where the sound was coming from. Even his troops stopped in pure shock and awe.

"Imperius?" Titharius asked with a touch of confusion.

"Who is that?" Imperius asked to no one in particular with a harsh whisper. He was simply speechless. The singing got even louder. It began to embolden any that heard it. Auriel had gasped from where she was in the Gardens and had turned to face where the sound was coming from. Itherael was even pulled from his research from Talus'ar. Inarius was brooding when he heard the mystical sound and had to catch his breath. Malthael had to get Tyrael. She was still singing when Tyrael had reappeared, and he was stunned. Izual had appeared shortly after at his side.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Malthael told me...she's singing..." Tyrael whispered. El'druin even seemed to be glowing in sync to the tune she was giving out. When Imperius finally appeared, he could only watch her from where he was. He didn't want to disturb the singing at all. Auriel was next to show up with Itherael. They both looked at each other and back to the singer. The wind seemed to pull at Anaurael wildly, but she didn't move. It was her hair that moved for her. The perfect, straight strands flared out around her like a molten gold circle of wings that shimmered and glowed in tune with her mark. After her hair resettled, the singing began to get softer.

After another minute, the song finally died down to a close. Smiling, she turned and froze at the mass audience. At her look of panic, Imperius was the one that moved to her side to lift her into his arms. He recognized what it was that she was singing. He now had a lot of questions.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have a Song?!" he asked in a demanding way.

"What?!" she gaped.

"She did not know," Itherael said.

"Anaurael," Auriel said gently. "that was your Song. All of us in the Silver City heard it."

"I..." she blinked and started to shake.

"Why didn't she do this before?" Tyrael asked.

"She was teased by villagers," Izarius said. Imperius seemed to grumble at that. "She didn't do this anymore after that happened."

"Anaurael, calm yourself. You are not in trouble," Imperius said. She nodded and relaxed. Then he looked at Izarius. "Who were these mortal wretches that forced her to stop Singing?!"

"It's not important," Anaurael said softly.

"It is to me," he said and regarded her. "An angel's Song is as important as the air one breathes. You were deprived of being able to Sing. I know you were able to hum. As you put it. But, Singing like this is an act of joy. Of life. You were denied that. I see it as a direct offense. Tell me. How did they taunt you into stopping your Song?"

"Oh," she swallowed. "They said I was off-key. That my voice made their ears bleed, and that I should stop and never do it again."

"Find them. Now. When they are found, I want to know!" Imperius snapped. He truly did see it as a horrific offense. "What they did was sacrilege! All this time she could have been Singing! Izarius! Do you know what they looked like?!"

"I do remember," Izarius nodded. "I shall search now."

"Do not be away for long, brother," Anaurael said gently.

"But, before he goes," Malthael said. "can you Sing again?"

"I can," she nodded. Imperius moved to face the Silver City she was watching over before. They both seemed to blend together like a set of golden statues. Her molten gold hair was like a small cloak over his shoulder, as he held her upright. Her mark glowed in sync with his form from within the matching halo-circlet she wore to compliment his. Her topaz blue eyes gazed out over the Silver City with him silently. Then she started to hum. And she let it build.

When she started to Sing again, he let out his own Song to gently compliment hers. Itherael was watching with disbelief.  _The tones were matching._   _Where hers were high and light, Imperius's tones were deep with depth and volume._ When their Song flowed on the wind, for just a moment, a golden aura glowed over all of the buildings and tall spires. Every part of the Silver City was touched. It was as though she was singing out the very Aspects that made up Anu and the vastness of Heaven. Imperius's powerful will of Valor added to the emboldening of the Song with a perfect harmonic balance.

"She truly is his missing Light," Auriel whispered.

"If any need proof, this is it," Tyrael nodded with a smile. All save Imperius and Anaurael turned when Inarius appeared. He had to find out who was Singing. On seeing who it was, he could only stare in silent, awestruck wonder. Izual glanced over silently to keep a careful watch on him.

"Do not disturb them," Itherael whispered.

"I was not planning to," Inarius said lightly. Malthael seemed to mutter his distaste, but it was done quietly to not draw attention to himself. When the duet finally managed to die off into silence, Imperius simply stood with Anaurael in his arms with silent reflection. Then they looked at each other and laughed softly together. He had her rest on his shoulder easily, as he turned to regard them all.

"Izarius. Find them. Now," Imperius ordered. Izarius nodded and teleported away. "As for the rest of you, other than Tyrael, disperse as needed, and see to the Angelic Host. Tyrael, I need to speak with you. Privately. Follow me."

"Of course," Tyrael nodded. Itherael chuckled and went back to his Library. Auriel easily went to check on the reactions of the Angelic Host. Inarius had questions, but he had to wait. When Imperius was like this, he knew how stubborn he could be. When he left, Izual nodded respectfully and left to follow him to keep tabs on him. Malthael didn't want to leave, but he knew he could still hear everything through Anaurael. Unlike the others, he couldn't hide from Imperius.  _He and Anaurael shared the same Light._ It was possible for him to hide away in the same way he did in the bedroom, but it was risky with Imperius around. His aura might be seen. Imperius had marked him directly.

"Did you know of Anaurael's Song?" Imperius asked Tyrael, as they walked.

"No. I doubt that anyone knew that she had one. And, the two of you have the same Song," he pointed out. At that, Anaurael blushed softly.

"It's a given," Imperius nodded. "We share the same Light."

"I enjoyed Singing with you," she said softly.

"And I with you," he chuckled and squeezed her. "We shall do that more often."

"Like with flying?" she giggled.

"Yes," he nodded.

"I did find it interesting that all of the Silver City flashed gold. If for a moment," Tyrael commented. At this, they both looked at him. "Neither of you noticed?"

"No! I was focused on Singing!" she blinked.

"As was I. Did it really?" Imperius asked.

"It did," Tyrael said. "But, now I have to ask. Anaurael, what made you decide to Sing?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "I was just...feeling so happy! That something wanted to come out to show how much happiness I had. I don't really...remember anything after that, though..."

"You don't?" Imperius asked. At the shake of her head, he asked, "You remember how we Sang? Or do you not remember that?"

"I do. I suppose, when I Sing alone, it feels...one-sided. As though, yes, I'm happy, but it's not complete. I guess. It's the only thing I can think of," she shrugged.

"And, with me?" he asked. As her response, she moved in close to press a kiss to his mouth from within his helm. "You are mine. You know this."

"I do," she nodded.

"I love you," he muttered and kissed her.

"I love you," she murmured and kissed him back. "Do you need to train the troops again?"

"In time. Right now, I need to Sing again with you. But, not out here," he said.

"Oh. Tyrael had to leave from a discovery from that room," she said. Now he looked at Tyrael.

"Yes. We found his notes on how he started to make the Black Soulstone. Not completed, but they are scattered. We found the first few pages," Tyrael said.

"Where else would they be scattered?" he asked.

"We may need to go back to Caldeum. His archives were in the deserts there. The Nephalem can go there and help us search. It will need to be done to find the rest," Tyrael explained.

"Fine. See to it," Imperius nodded.

"You Sang beautifully, by the way," he said to Anaurael. At her soft blush, he added, "And, when Izarius finds the ones that forced you to stop, I want to help Imperius bring them to justice."

"Agreed," Imperius nodded. "You will be called for."

"We should get Greed to help. You know how much he adores those that slander me," she grinned. Imperius gave a side-long glance at Tyrael's chuckle.

"Very true! I'll fill him in," Tyrael grinned. When he teleported back to Sanctuary, Imperius moved her into his sanctum. Once it sealed up, and she was undressed, he pulled her close to his core.

"Sing with me," he whispered. She smiled and gladly did as he asked.


	72. Chapter 72

Izarius was going to be relentless in his search. First he went to Westmarch to find her parents.  _They had to know that Anaurael had a Song._  When he told them, they were both in complete shock.

"The next time she Sings, I want to know," Ilerael said.

"I will fetch you," Izarius nodded.

"What was it like when Imperius Sang with her?" Lilaurael asked.

"You will have to see for yourself," he chuckled. "Right now, he wants me to find the ones that upset her and kept her from Singing. He finds it a complete act of sacrilege."

"It would be considered that. We want to be there, too," Ilerael said.

"Tyrael also wishes to be present," Malthael said when he appeared. "Her Song is utter perfection. The half demons will regret speaking to her. This I vow."

"I'm sure that all of the High Heavens will want justice to be done," Izarius said.

"Who were the ones that insulted her?" Lilaurael asked.

"A group of village girls. They caught Anaurael Singing and were jealous that she outclassed them. So, they all ganged up on her. There were roughly, ah, four of them. It was later that I learned that there was a singing contest. I know that Anaurael would not have joined, but they wanted to wipe out the competition. These were also the same girls that she tried to befriend. I know what they look like. In fact, they were the ones demanding protection against Malthael's attacks. And, they egged on about the two of you that both of you were in league with him after you lead them to safety," he said.

"Oh. Yes. Them," Ilerael snorted.

"Hmm..." Malthael thought. "I wonder if Anu will allow me to appear. To help with judgment. Ah. Yes. I have been granted reprieve. Do find them. Quickly."

"And, you intend to be reborn as a mortal? Why not simply ask Anu to let you return in full?" Ilerael asked. "It makes no sense to me."

"It is temporary for me to appear," Malthael sighed. "and only in dire circumstances concerning Anaurael. I was able to appear to cull the demon that refused to let her leave. It would have destroyed her offspring and his champion. This act discovered is just as treacherous. She was denied the right to show her angelic bloodline. Although humans cannot see it, she was pushed to guilt when she attempted to show such happiness. It is treason."

"Let me contact Greed," Izarius said and pulled out the small mirror.

"Is that how you call him?" Lilaurael smiled.

"Yes. He gave me this mirror and told me to say his name," he chuckled. When Gurzick appeared, the situation was explained. Gurzick was hopping mad.

"I find! Yes!" he growled. "Girl good! Not bad!"

"We know," Ilerael nodded.

"How did she sound?" Greed asked from the crown.

"The next time she Sings, I will call you," Izarius promised. "Right now, we have four girls to find. The sooner the better. Anaurael didn't want me to be gone for long."

"I'll help Greed with descriptions. You go back to protect her," Ilerael nodded. "I know who the culprits are. Malthael? Is something wrong?"

"Heaven. All of us. Now," Malthael muttered. Lilaurael was quick to leave. "Imperius and Anaurael are giving an encore performance. It was demanded."

Within seconds, they were in Heaven. Even Tyrael was there to stand with them. He even had Lorath and Xavian with him. He wanted them to witness it.

"It was fine," Tyrael chuckled. "But, we need to head to the Crystal Arch."

"They are Singing there?" Ilerael asked.

"Itherael wanted them to try something. Talus'ar had revealed some information to him. He wants to see if it's true," Izual said when he approached. He nodded to the two Horadric men that accompanied Tyrael to show they were tolerable. They nodded back in kind.

"Then let's go!" Greed cackled.

"You need to hide," Izarius warned him. At that, Gurzick teleported away. Malthael only smirked and followed the others. When they got there, Imperius was standing behind Anaurael near the center of the pillars of crystalline Light with his hands on her shoulders. She didn't see her parents or anyone else, though. She was readying herself to Sing.

"Ready?" Imperius chuckled.

"What does Itherael hope to happen?" she asked and looked up at him.

"I am unsure. We will find out. Now...Sing with me?" he asked gently. She nodded and let the Song build with soft humming. Then it got louder and bolder. Imperius began to add in his sub-harmonics to underlay and compliment hers. Neither of them saw how the pillars began to glow brilliantly. Then an angel formed. The two of them were able to perform the Lightsong by themselves. Anaurael's Song truly did intertwine all five Aspects within it.

Those witnessing this were struck with another form of speechless awe. The two of them kept Singing, and even more angels appeared. They looked far more battle-ready, and just as powerful. Titharius was quick to walk up to them to greet them with the others and guide them to the Halls of Valor for training. Females and males appeared one after the other.  _In rapid succession._ Such a thing had never happened before in all of the angelic history they had.

"I never thought...that our daughter...could do this..." Lilaurael whispered, as tears fell from how beautiful the Song was. Ilerael pulled her close to hug her.

"We'll find the ones that kept her from Singing. You know we will!" he growled out. Over a hundred angels were born from the powerful Song. It was more than any of them could have ever expected. This was how Heaven's ranks would rebuild.

When Gurzick listened for Greed, the demon lord was in silent wonder. He glared at his minions and shouted, " _Find those humans! Find them!_ "

" _My Greatness of Greats?_ " a minion asked.

" _All this time, I could have been listening to such things! I want more! When she does this, I want one there to listen. Hmm. She needs shiny things to compliment this sound. I will look for things. But, find those humans that kept her from making this sound! Go!_ " Greed ordered and twirled his shovel menacingly to show he meant it. As always, the spell of greed didn't just amount to treasures. He loved knowledge and anything else that caught his fancy. This was now something he would always want. He wanted to hear Anaurael Sing more. He felt deprived that she had this talent and was too scared to use it. _All this time, I could have had beautiful music fill my realm!_  He was not happy.

Another five minutes of Singing had passed before the Song finally dwindled down. When they were told of how many angels had emerged, Imperius was in complete shock.

"Are you serious?! Over a hundred?!" he asked.

"Yes," Itherael nodded. "They are all now training. And, they are all exceptionally powerful."

"I wonder what would happen, if she Sang with all of us," Auriel said.

"She needs her voice to recover first," Tyrael said. "And now, I wonder if this is how I can Sing with all of you, too. I'll need to test it."

"So many new angels..." Imperius was still amazed.

"I suppose...we will need to come here to Sing...a lot more..." Anaurael seemed to shiver. He pulled her up into his arms to hug her. "Do you need to train them?"

"I will need to train them..." he said. Then he paused when she started humming again. He had to Sing with her once more. Something was urging him to do it. This time, their tones were of an equal balance. And, the angel that emerged from the Arch next was massive, swift, and ready to defend anything that attacked the High Heavens. This was unexpected. It wasn't Anu's champion, but this angel would be the first to lead any counter attacks that would dare to strike against Heaven's forces with the massive, angelic, two-handed grandfather sword he bore with both large hands. He could easily hold it in one hand when it was not in use, and that was done so now.

He stood as tall as Imperius and was twice as massive. He even bore a floating, slender circlet of gold with small decorative notches over his silver hooded form to show how powerful he truly was. There was far more armor than cloth over his form, but he did have a tassel of gold and silver decoration coming out from his hips both front and back to waver regally while he moved. He was clearly an Archangel. His silver and gold armor seemed to sparkle, as he moved with heavy steps away from the pillars of crystalline Light. Even as his white tendrils of wings moved, he already knew what he had to do. Anaurael and Imperius could only stare with shock when their Song finally came to a stop.

"Hello, my brothers and sisters," the Archangel said in a deep, regal tone. "I am Imperael. I shall be guarding the Diamond Gates. Any that attempt to get past me will be questioned. Heavily."

"Did we just...call him...?" Anaurael asked with a soft whisper.

"We are going to be doing a  _lot_  of Singing here," Imperius chuckled.

"His name is like a mix of ours!" she said with a touch of surprise.

"Very true. Maybe this will give us an idea of what to name Anu's champion. Our offspring. What do you think of the name Anarius?" Imperius whispered to her. That made her blush and nod. "Good. It will be done."

When Imperael turned to look at the ones that called him forth to the High Heaven's, he walked over to them and knelt with reverent respect. His massive sword was angled away from her to show honor and silent servitude. Anaurael was let down, and she hugged him.

"Sister, thank you for calling me here," he whispered. "If you need my aid, fetch for me."

"I will," she nodded. "There is to be a judgment here soon."

"Is there?" he asked and looked at her. She nodded and told him what happened in her youth. "I will be there! If it was not for your Song, I would not be here now!"

"Anaurael, let him touch your mark," Malthael said, when he walked up to her. "He will help protect you when you need his help. You can call to him this way. And, he'll be able to see me."

"Brother, I need your hand," she said to Imperael. He nodded and let her take his massive forefinger to place directly on her glowing mark. He seemed to droop a bit with a touch of relief. "I can now call you this way. You can also sense any distress from me. Also, if you fall in battle, I may be able to give you another chance of rebirth."

"Thank you," he whispered. She pressed a chaste kiss to his invisible mouth to show he was her brother. He hugged her to him again in a protective way, and now he looked over to see Malthael. There was something about him that didn't feel right. Darius sensed his new brother's concern, and he would be sure to fill him in. Once Anaurael was set aside gently, he moved to take his permanent place in front of the Diamond Gates unless called away. When she saw her parents walk over to her, her jaw dropped.

"Yes. We were brought here by Izarius. I am so proud of you, my daughter!" Ilerael said and hugged her tight. "We will find the ones that kept you from Singing. That deprived you of such joy. I know we will. What you have just done today is just...it's staggering! A normal amount of angels to be born would be, maybe, ten an hour. And that's with a lot of focus. You and Imperius have summoned over  _a hundred_  angels in less than ten minutes! I still don't know what to think."

"You will need to rest your voice, though," Lilaurael said. "Hot tea with lemon and honey will help you. And, as your father said, we will track down the ones that slandered you. These were the same girls that hurled insults at us when we were trying to save the town from Malthael's forces."

"What?!" she gaped.

"How many were there?" Imperius asked.

"Four in total. Greed is helping us find them," Ilerael said.

"We will find them," Tyrael said, when he approached with Lorath and Xavian.

"It is good to see you both again," Anaurael smiled.

"That song you did was just...wow..." Xavian said.

"It's a Song. A very intricate harmonic within the High Heaven's," Tyrael corrected lightly. "It is not just any song. I'm still amazed at how many angels appeared! And, with Imperael, I'm just...speechless really! I know the High Heaven's will be a true force to be reckoned with now."

"I want to know what those girls looked like," Lorath nodded. "To me, they slandered a Keeper of the Horadric Order. That, in itself, is a high offense to me."

"Very true," Tyrael agreed fully. Anaurael's necklace shimmered with full agreement.

"They kept her from Singing. It would be best to simply cull them!" Imperius growled. "I need to see to training the new forces. Anaurael, please go to your chambers. I would rather you be there for now. It would make me feel better."

"Yes, Imperius," she nodded. He picked her up to press a loving kiss to her mouth before setting her back down. Then he teleported away to his Halls. When she started to shiver a bit, Tyrael was quick to pull her into his arms to comfort her. She seemed to cling to him with a form of relief.

"Stay here," Lorath said wisely. "We'll find the culprits."

"Very well," Tyrael nodded. "Anaurael? Did you want to walk back?"

"We can do that," she nodded.

"We'll also join the search," Ilerael said. "Just stay in your room."

"Father!" she sighed and shook her head.

"I'm only repeating what Imperius said. That's all," he grinned. Lilaurael gave him a look, crossed her arms over her chest, and tapped her foot. "What?! It's true!"

"She is an adult now! Save your parenting for Loremy!" she scowled. "We left him in the children's section, as we were working. We need to get him. He needs to start training."

"He should have been here," Anaurael frowned.

"Next time, he will," Ilerael promised. "He is your brother now."

"That he is," she smiled. She hugged her parents again and watched them leave with Lorath and Xavian. The other angels had already dispersed, but they would be quick to appear when the Council formed again for judgment. When Tyrael was the only one alone with her, he escorted her back to her room. When he winced, she looked at him.

"My back has been bothering me," he sighed.

"Let's see what it is," she nodded. Izarius was waiting in her room. Since Greed wanted to handle searching for the offending females, he was free to help her once more. When Tyrael was freed of his armor, she felt along his back to where it was hurting him.

"There," he grimaced at where she massaged him.

"You may as well lie down," Izarius chuckled. "I'll get some food for you both."

"Thank you," she smiled. He nodded and vanished, as Tyrael took his advice.

"I definitely needed this," he muttered. At the feel of her thumbs moving along his spine, he grunted, but dealt with the mild pain of his muscles getting fixed.

"Are you sleeping in your armor?" she mused.

"I sort of have to. I never know when I'm called away," he sighed.

"Well, this is why your back is so sore. But, I can understand."

"The only time I can really relax is when I'm here. With you," he whispered. At the feel of her pressing against his back now with her whole body, he found himself turning to crush her to his chest. "I'm really glad that you're staying here in Heaven."

"Are you?" she asked and gently ran a hand up his chest. He nodded and adjusted the pillows to sit up with her to hold her.

"I am. I don't know what I would do, if anything tried to harm you. I wonder if I can backhand all four of those girls at once, if they stand close enough together," he mused. That got her giggling, and he kissed her softly. "You should remove your gown. I don't want you to overheat."

"Oh? And what will happen after it's removed? Do I dare ask?"

"You just asked, and you won't know until it's done," he grinned with a light chuckle escaping him. She sat up a bit on him, and he helped remove the gown to carefully set it aside.

"I do have to admit something," she whispered.

"What would that be?" he asked and ran a hand over her.

"At first...I didn't really...want this. At all."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I felt like I was betraying Imperius. In a way...it still hurts..."

"Did you...want to stop?" he asked carefully.

"It is fine now," she said softly. "I'm just saying that, at first I didn't. I know that there is a part of me that will always hurt. I truly do belong to him. But, I do care for you so."

"Are you doing this, because you feel that you have to? Or because you want to?"

"At first...it was because I had to. As for now..." she whispered and pressed herself into him to kiss him deeply in such a caring way that he knew it was real. After the shared kiss, he rocked her against him with a form of relief.  _This is my wife._  "I do wonder if you can Sing, though."

"I wouldn't know how to start," he swallowed.

"I know that all angels have their own Songs. Maybe you just need to coax yours out. Try humming it. No matter what it sounds like. Try it," she said with a smile. He cleared his throat and nodded. "And don't force it. Let it come forth naturally."

"I'll try," he smiled. She nodded lightly and sat back a touch on him. "Although, how you are right now is quite distracting. I don't think I've seen you like this before."

"Focus," she smirked.

"Hard to do," he growled and clamped his hands on her chest. "I can almost believe that any other mortal man wouldn't even be able to have these fit so well in their hands like I do."

"Well, I'll never find that out," she said with a small, stern tone in her voice.

"Good. I wouldn't want you to," he nodded. When she pushed his hands away to have her long locks of molten gold hair cover over her, he just cringed. "That definitely does not help!"

"Focus!" she said with a small grin. "Try and Sing first."

"It won't work unless I remove the distraction," he muttered thickly and pulled her close to kiss heavily. At the look she gave him next, he sighed.  _She really did want me to try and Sing._ "Okay. Let me try. I hope I Sing well enough for you."

"As long as you try," she nodded. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat once more. Then he started to hum out what he could recall. As she listened, she noticed that he was going off of memories. "Tyrael. You are Wisdom now. Sing like Wisdom."

"Like...what?" he blinked his eyes open.

"You are trying to be Justice. You are not Justice any longer. You are Wisdom now. Hmm. Ah! I think you just need guidance," she smiled. Malthael appeared when he was called. When she told him the situation, he actually found himself thinking.

"You may be right. His Song is based on Justice. Hmm. I shall attempt to Sing. Listen carefully, Tyrael. You may learn something," Malthael nodded. Tyrael nodded and focused on the long, low notes that started to come forth. He was trying to make sense of them.

"You are listening in a different mindset. Meditate and come back as your angelic self," she said. That had him blink with her reasoning. He closed his eyes again to do just that. When he stood tall in the room as his angelic persona, he was able to understand the Song easier.

"I see. I need to Sing in a way that my mortal mind can comprehend," he said. Malthael was still Singing, but he was also paying attention. When she started to hum in tune with him, a harmonic balance began to form. Tyrael actually found himself getting a mix of his old Song with a new Song. Once he had the pattern down, his form faded, as his body woke up. At this, Malthael faded his Song out.

"You have something?" Malthael asked.

"I think so," Tyrael nodded. He closed his eyes and began to hum. Then his true Song began to form with his deep voice in a rather rich form of depth. Anaurael smiled and began to gently Sing to compliment him to get it stronger. When Izarius appeared, Malthael rose up his hand to show silence was needed. Izarius paused and realized what was happening. He nodded and started to set down what he brought. Azarius was able to help him with this. Mithus and Darius were quite relieved that Anaurael was able to get Tyrael to Sing again.

After the Song was over, Tyrael opened his eyes and felt a form of elation that he hadn't felt since he became a mortal.  _She was able to help me Sing._  At the desperate kiss he gave her now, Malthael only chuckled and vanished to give them a form of privacy. Izarius even laughed softly and busied himself around the room with his brothers. The lace curtains were pulled closed. Then he turned with surprise when he heard them starting to Sing together.  _This time the tune was flawless._ She was able to coordinate her voice to embolden his tune.

She would never be able to be on an equal wavelength like Imperius, but she was able to imitate the Song just enough to empower it. Only after they began to rest did the Song end. He held her, as she slept, and he closed his eyes. He would make sure to Sing a lot more.  _But, only with her._

 


	73. Chapter 73

When Imperius learned that she helped Tyrael figure out how to Sing, he found himself rather pleased.  _It showed that Tyrael had not fully lost his angelic roots. Of course, his angelic persona in Anaurael's mind showed that._ But, he felt relieved that this part of his ancient brother was still there. It helped him accept Tyrael that much more around him. He knew he would want her parents to Sing again, too. He wasn't sure about the others that lost their wings, though. He would have Ilerael and Tyrael show them how to do that again. He didn't want Anaurael to Sing with any of them.

With the troops training diligently, and with remarkable clarity and accuracy, he decided to talk to Imperael. He was rather intrigued with this new angel. When Imperael saw Imperius appear, his form straightened to show instant respect.

"What brings you to me, brother?" Imperael asked.

"I just have a few questions. Then that is all," Imperius nodded.

"Ask what you need."

"Good. I noticed that you felt apprehension towards Malthael."

"I did. Darius was able to speak with me. I understand all now."

"Good to know. And, speaking of him..." Imperius said when Malthael appeared.

"The ones that caused problems were found. The Nephalem wishes to be here to see what happens. Is this allowed? I am asking now. The question will arise soon," Malthael said.

"How do you know this?" Imperael asked.

"I can speak with Ilerael and Lilaurael freely. Any that are within the mind of Anaurael are free for me to reach. I have no physical form. It is currently being created for me," Malthael explained.

"As I was informed. Very well. When do we plan to have judgment?" he asked.

"That is something that I want to know, too," Imperius growled.

"Within the hour. I will be informing Tyrael next. Or...maybe I won't have to..." Malthael said when Tyrael's angelic presence appeared to speak with them. Imperael was a touch amazed at this.

"Hello, brother. This is what I used to be before I became a mortal. I shall tell you my story in time. My body is resting right now. I understand that the culprits were found?" Tyrael asked.

"Yes. Malthael said that judgment will be done within the hour," Imperius nodded. "I need Anaurael to be ready. She can sleep for another thirty minutes."

"I was going to suggest that," Tyrael nodded back. "She taught me how to Sing once more. She was able to Sing with me. Not at the same level as you, Imperius, but she used her Song to guide mine. It feels good to Sing again. I truly did miss it."

"I will look forward to hearing you Sing," he said.

"I have not yet heard her Sing," Imperael sighed.

"She brought you here. You will hear her Sing soon enough. Hmm. Maybe we should have her Sing at the Council," Malthael mused. "The pieces of demon filth they all are were to sing for a contest. It was why they kept her from Singing. To avoid a challenge."

"I will not listen to a demon spawn screeching through my Halls!" Imperius glowered.

"And screeching it will be. Anaurael will put them all in place. I would say to do this at the Crystal Arch, but such filth does not deserve to be there," he said.

"Do not bring such filth there!" Imperael growled. When Gurzick appeared, his massive grandfather sword was quickly raised up and ready to swing down. Tyrael was quick to shift in front of the Greed Goblin's gaping, trembling form. Greed was amazed at the sheer size of the angel that almost killed his messenger.

"Do not harm this one!" Tyrael said sternly. "Lower your weapon! Now!"

"It is a demon!" Imperael argued.

"This one is...tolerable," Imperius muttered. "Lower your weapon."

"I do not understand," Imperael said, but his weapon was lowered, all the same.

"Yes, this is a demon, but Greed is assisting us. This is his messenger, Gurzick. He helps us commune with Greed," Tyrael said. "Not many know of this."

"You will need to know," Malthael nodded. Very carefully, they explained the pact that Imperius made with Greed to protect Anaurael. Now that Imperael understood why the small demon was needed, he would tolerate the other small demons he saw. "It is also why there is much wealth in various parts of the High Heavens. Greed provides this for her. As well as food and clothing. He is necessary. He also helps us find what we need on Sanctuary. Right now, he is beneficial. He also defended Anaurael when her chamber was breached by half demon filth."

"I see," Imperael nodded.

"Feel free to kick them out of the way to keep them from being seen," Imperius smirked.

"I can do that," Imperael nodded again.  _I will gladly do that!_

"That's not funny! But, I understand. My minions can be a bit of a nuisance. Even to me," Greed grumbled out from the crown. It was why he had his shovel. "However, I wish to bear witness to the judgment done. I want to see them suffer. Oh! We can put them in that room we made!"

"The treasure vault?" Imperius mused. "I doubt they would be able to even try to kill anything."

"Or, we make them do work for the Horadric Order," Tyrael said. "Physical labor. Anaurael is a Keeper of the Horadrim. It could be fitting."

"The Nephalem would see it done rather easily," Greed added.

"Since they are mortals, it would make sense," Malthael said. "I could contact that Vecin seer."

"That you could. Myriam may know something," Tyrael agreed. Imperius nodded for Malthael to check. When Malthael vanished and reappeared in front of the wagon in question, Myriam was simply waiting for him to show up.

"You want to know my visions? Fine. I need to go up to your Heaven to reveal them," she said.

"Do you now?" Malthael regarded her.

"I must," she insisted. "Take me there. I need to be there for the judging of those girls."

"Hmm..." Malthael thought and had Izarius appear.

"I will take you to the High Heavens. I will bring you to where Imperius is," Izarius nodded. She nodded back and took his large hand. Her fleshy hand was tiny compared to how large his was. He brought her to the Diamond Gates, and her jaw dropped at the sight of Imperael.

"You will be vital in the girl's protection," she said when she regained herself. "The moment she calls for you, you must go to her."

"The girl?" Imperael asked.

"She speaks of Anaurael," Malthael said when he reappeared. "This female insisted to be here. For the judging. She said it was vital."

"And, it is. I will help defend the girl you all protect. These other girls will be quite rude to her! I know things that will curb their thoughts," Myriam nodded. "When is this to happen?"

"Within the hour," Malthael said.

"Can she see me?" Tyrael asked.

"No. She can only see me. She will see you in your mortal form when you wake," Malthael said.

"See who?" Myriam asked.

"Tyrael is able to be in his angelic self when his body sleeps. Since you are not part of Anaurael's mind, you cannot see him. Any mortal angels that are permitted to touch her mark have this ability, but their bodies must rest for them to appear," Izarius explained.

"Ah! Yes, that would make sense," she nodded.

"We are wasting time. Let's go," Imperius grumbled and teleported away. He hated being around humans. Even those that proved themselves to help the High Heavens. It was something he simply couldn't stand. Myriam was already expecting this, and she chuckled. When Itherael arrived, he nodded to those present.

"Tyrael, you should have your two Horadric brethren here. They will help ensure the justice the females will need. If you plan to have them work for the Horadrim, then those two will need to know," Itherael said. At Tyrael's agreeable nod, he turned to regard Myriam. "A pleasure to see you again. You are here for the judging?"

"A delight to see you, too!" Myriam purred out. "Yes. The girls will be quite rude to you. To all of the Heavens here. I shall curb the rudeness. It will be necessary."

"Why do you need to be here?" Imperael asked her.

"Why, you ask? Because I must!" she said. "You will know all when it starts."

"I still feel that something is off about all of this," Imperael muttered.

"My body is waking up. I shall rejoin you all shortly," Tyrael said and vanished.

"I need to see to my sister," Izarius nodded and teleported away.

"The Angelic Host is gathering in the Angiris Council chamber. We need to go there now," Itherael said. At the look Myriam gave him, he paused. "Is there an issue at hand?"

"Yes. You need to check your Scroll of Fate. Before you go to the chamber. I shall have this one take me to where we must go," she said and gestured to Imperael.

"I will not ferry demon filth!" the massive angel snorted.

"Then do this for Anaurael. This female was able to assist our sister in knowing when her offspring would develop. She has also revealed information on how to keep her safe. For now, please tolerate her presence. She is important," Itherael said. "Trust in me."

"Hmm..." Imperael seemed to grumble. "Fine. Take my hand."

"Of course,  _celsa_ ," Myriam smiled and placed her hand in his impossibly large one. As he took her to the Council chamber, Itherael was looking over Talus'ar. Auriel was soon appearing in the Library to find out why he didn't appear in the Council chamber yet.

"Is all well, Itherael?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh. Yes. I was advised by that female to check Talus'ar before joining the others," Itherael said with a small nod. "But, I am not finding anything unusual. Presently, that is."

"Truly? Maybe you are looking in the wrong time. Perhaps the past?" she asked. At this, Itherael paused and searched for any activities he missed. It was here that he found out that Tyrael now knew of the love he had for Anaurael. He seemed to gasp and tremble.

"You were right. I found out what I needed to know," he said. "What I confessed to you, Tyrael now knows. Malthael revealed this to him. I...knew that he knew of what I felt."

"I shall support you, if you are questioned," she said. They clasped hands, and he nodded to her. "Come. We need to see to the ones that kept our sister from Singing."

"Of course," he nodded. He did bring Talus'ar, though. Something told him he might need it. In Anaurael's bedroom, Tyrael had just dressed in the rest of his armor and had El'druin on his hip. She was dressed in her gold gown of stretch velvet. The corset was back on for support, and she found Imperius in her room to gather her into his arms.

"I missed you," he muttered and let out a sigh of relief at the feel of her arms encircling his neck.

"I missed you, too," she smiled

"I am glad that I decided to have you stay here in the High Heavens."

"Are you?"

"Yes. I also had to remove myself from the presence of that female," he grumbled.

"Female?" she asked softly. He shook his head and had her press a hand to his cheek within his helm. He sorely needed the contact. His focus quickly returned with her calming touch.

"Myriam isn't that bad," Tyrael chuckled.

"Oh! She is here?" Anaurael smiled.

"She insisted to be here," Malthael said when he appeared. "Anyways, the four that slandered you are about to be tricked into coming here. Greed is preparing a trap."

"Is he?" Imperius asked.

"Yes. The four of them are in separate areas. None of have chosen mates yet, so it's fine. They will not be missed, if they are culled," he smirked. "But, we will see what happens."

"I need to bring Lorath and Xavian here. I shall return and meet you all in the Angiris Council chamber," Tyrael said. Anaurael smiled warmly at him with a nod, and he nodded back. After he left, she seemed to sigh with a touch of worry.

"Do not fret," Imperius soothed her and held her close.

"Can I be with you in your sanctum after this?" she asked softly.

"Yes. That can be done," he nodded.

"Um...there was something I also wanted to try with you."

"And that is?"

"If you could...recline in the bed with me.  My bed, that is."

"I can sit. I can stand. If I lay back, or find myself on the ground, it is a sense of defeat. I cannot allow that. But, I may be able to recline. Not really sitting or standing. Or in a position of defeat. As long as I can stand quickly, then I shall be fine. We can try that later."

"I look forward to it," she smiled. He kissed her and continued to hold her close. When she started to Sing softly, he added in his deep tone easily. When the Song was finished, she laughed softly with him. Then her stomach growled. He glanced over at Izarius.

"Prepare a mild table with food for her," he said.

"Should this be done in the Council chamber?" Izarius asked.

"Hmm. The others would understand. I'm not sure," he admitted.

"No. Let me eat my fill here," she said.

"We cannot linger. Let's go to the chamber first," he said and teleported her there before she could protest. On looking at those there, Itherael moved to their side.

"We are preparing a table for her to eat. Talus'ar revealed that we can fluster those that come here by thinking they are interrupting a grand feast. We can move everything out of here once the judgment is set," Itherael said. "She needs to eat now."

"If all will be well, then fine," Imperius nodded. Imperael moved to stand watch over the table, as Greed Goblins filtered in to set dishes of exquisite meats, breads, cheeses and various pitchers of drink all over. There were mild alcoholic beverages for the men, but none for Anaurael and her mother. Myriam was sure to sample a few of the drinks, but she would know when enough was enough.

When Anaurael was seated, Imperius moved to settle his hands on her shoulders. Everything was set high enough for him to do this. He refused to leave her alone when others he did not approve of were coming. His helmeted, hollow gaze seemed to sweep over the chamber. When she started to push her plate away, he snorted and stabbed at a slice of meat with her fork to put it on her plate.

"Imperius!" she gasped.

"You are not eating enough. Eat that. Then you will be done," he said.

"But..." she frowned. At the warm squeeze he gave her shoulders, she sighed. She knew he was right.  _I wasn't eating as much as I needed to._ "I'm going to get fat."

"No. You will train when you can. Think of our offspring. You must be in a peak form of health. Make sure to drink some fluids, too," he said.

" _Celsa_! He is right," Myriam nodded when she moved to her side. A weak, spiced cider was placed in front of her now. "Drink that. It will add flavor to what you are eating, and it will nourish you some. What is this? A table for me?"

"We may as well," Izarius nodded when a smaller area was set up for her. When Tyrael appeared with Xavian and Lorath, another table was set for them, but Tyrael was seated with Anaurael. The Nephalem was next to appear, and Izarius moved over to the powerful champion. "Have you eaten? If not, you can sit with Myriam. We are making it seem as though a small feast was interrupted."

"I can have something," the Nephalem nodded. "Oh. Lyndon, Kormac, and Eirena were hoping to come here. Is it possible?"

"As long as they do not go anywhere near Anaurael," Imperius growled. When Imperael moved to stand next to Imperius, the Nephalem's jaw dropped. Imperael was so still that he could have been a statue. At the sight of the three mercenaries, Imperael withdrew his sword to stand ready. Even they were taken by surprise at the size of the angel.

"Brother, all is well," Anaurael chuckled. "You can be at ease for now."

"As you say, sister," he nodded and lowered his sword.

"Where in the blazes did you come from?!" Lyndon gaped.

"My sister Sang with Imperius and called me forth. When I am not guarding the Diamond Gates, I am guarding her. Hmm?" Imperael turned to see Malthael walking up to him. Anu had granted him a solid form for the judgment to be placed, and a low whisper was given. "That demon filth was the one that dared to intrude on our sister's bedchamber?!"

"Brother..." Anaurael sighed.

"I am here now. It will not happen again!" Imperael vowed.

"Good," Imperius nodded. He squeezed her shoulders, and she smiled when she saw her parents arrive with Loremy. The child looked at the large angel and gaped.

"Loremy, this is Imperael. He's also your brother! Imperael, Loremy has been adopted by my parents. He is my brother now. Please treat him with due respect," Anaurael said.

"Of course!" Imperael nodded. "I will see about training him when I can."

"You're big!" Loremy said. Imperael only chuckled and nodded.

"Loremy, it's not polite to stare," Ilerael said sternly. "Behave yourself."

"If you want to eat something, then come with me," Lilaurael said.

"Okay, Mom," he nodded. They were settled on the opposite side of the room to keep them away from the Nephalem, Myriam, and the others that were not of pure angelic blood. As much as Loremy would go with them, Anaurael would forbid it. He was her brother now. The Greed Goblins did give her family slightly better foods than the others. It was done secretly, but her angelic brethren chuckled at this. Malthael walked over to Anaurael and was permitted to squeeze her arm gently to show he was there. She smiled at him and patted his hand in appreciation.

"When are those four supposed to arrive?" Tyrael asked, as he sipped some spiced wine. To answer this, Gurzick appeared to settle near him on the table.

"They will be arriving shortly. They are all currently trying to collect what treasures my minions have been purposely dropping to lead them astray. When they reach the gems I placed, they will come here when they are touched," Greed explained from the crown. "Ah! Here they are now!"

"Are they coming here?" Imperius asked.

"No. There is another room they are to gather in first. Then that room will open to this one with a teleport. It's one of the rooms in that new building that was set up," Greed said.

"Fine," Imperius nodded and kept his hands on Anaurael's shoulders. At the massage he began to give her, it started to relax her. Tyrael chuckled and calmly waited for the others to arrive.

The first girl that appeared in the small chamber was a rather pretty brunette with brown eyes and a slightly plump build from fine living. Her dress was standard and adequate for a common villager. She seemed to blink with shock at where she was. When she looked over at the next one that appeared, she easily recognized the thin, wavy girl with thin blond hair and green eyes.

"Mellony! It has been ages!" the brunette said. "It's been at least a year! At least it seems like that. To me, at least."

"What? Brindle? That's you? You got fat," she chided. "What did you do in the short time we were apart? Eat the entire coop of chickens?"

"Well, you still look like a twig," Mellony huffed. As they were about to argue a bit more, the next girl arrived. She was a brunette with green eyes and a rather robust figure in her casual village dress. She regarded them both with shock and looked around.

"Never thought I'd see you two," she mumbled.

"Cassidy?!" Brindle gaped. "Now I have to wonder if Morena will appear."

"I would hope not, but something tells me that she will," Brindle frowned. Just as she thought, the three of them could only stare with a touch of slight jealousy at the curly blond-haired, goddess-like figure that appeared now. The other three definitely paled in comparison in looks. Her dress could have rivaled a noble girl's, but she was still a commoner. As much as her parents tried to pass her off as nobility, she was always declined. She definitely made plenty of heads turn, but her taste in men was so high that only nobility could sate her greedy nature. Most of this came from her spoiled living.

"Where is it?!" she snapped. "I saw a gem! I went to get it and it's gone! Wait. What are you three doing here? Oh! Did you take what was mine?!"

"No!" Cassidy scowled at her. "I saw a gem, too. I was nowhere near you. We had all split up after the village attacks. Our families had no choice. I don't know where we are."

"Well, this place looks like it's fit for royalty," Brindle said. Even though the room was sparsely furnished, there were a few Heavenly engravings of gold along the walls.

"If it is, I get to be queen!" Morena said.

"That's if there is royalty here," Mellony smirked.

"Quiet, you!" she scowled. When the door opened in the wall to reveal a portal, they paused in dead silence. "You first, Mellony."

"What?! What do you mean by that? If there's royalty, you want to be queen! You go first!" she retorted. Brindle sighed, shook her head, and went through the portal. The other three were just in shock.

"Oh, no! She is not stealing my royal wedding!" Morena growled and charged after her. The remaining two looked at each other and moved after them. The portal sealed up behind them and left them standing in the center of the Angiris Council chamber. They gaped at the sheer splendor of the room they were in. Morena gave a small wince at the brightness of the room. Then they saw who was seated. And who was standing behind the main table.

"Disgusting," Malthael growled and held his weapons tight. Anaurael looked up from where she was and frowned softly. Tyrael simply smiled and toasted her with his chalice before sipping it.

"You?!" Morena gaped at Anaurael in her finery. As her circlet shimmered in the sunlight that streamed through the window, Imperius was rather glad that the four of them could not see her mark. The lot of them irritated him to no end.

"Yes? Do you have a question?" Anaurael frowned. Imperius glowered with a form of complete distaste. Cassidy actually cringed at the sightless glare. "Do I know you?"

"Well, you should!" Morena said.

"Well, we know you," Ilerael said from where he sat. "Malthael, these four girls said that my wife and I were in league with you. After we took them to safety."

"They had nothing to do with me," Malthael muttered in his low tone to make the girls pale with fright. "I fought my own battles. The four of you should be culled. Just for your mere stupidity."

"I would gladly do the honors!" Imperael said.

"I think I'm done eating," Anaurael sighed. Imperius gathered her up from her chair and held her to him. He would have turned his back on them, but he wanted to prove a point first. When he began to Sing, she started to Sing with him. Imperael had momentarily forgotten about the four in the room. All of them did. When the Song ended, the two of them were lightly applauded.

"I can sing better than her!" Morena bragged.

"Shut up!" Brindle whispered.

"You'll get us killed!" Mellony whimpered.

"For once, I'm siding with them," Cassidy nodded and stepped away from Morena. "You're on your own. I'm done backing you up. We were apart for only a few weeks, if that. I never realized how much better my life was without you in it!"

"What?!" the perfect blond gasped.

"A shame," Lyndon sighed. "I'd ask her out on a date, but she might bite off my head. And other things. Best to leave that one alone."

"Well, if she bites off something, it would be a vast improvement!" Greed cackled.

"Shut up!" Lyndon scowled.

"Don't throw anything at him," the Nephalem warned. "You might get a sword thrown back at you. Act your age and behave yourself."

"There is no way that she can possibly sing better than what I just heard," Kormac muttered.

"There is no chance," Eirena nodded. "The song I heard was powerful. It held a greatness within it. Am I wrong on this?"

"No. It called me from the Crystal Arch," Imperael nodded.

"Imperius and Anaurael can create something called a Lightsong. It births new angels to fight for the Angelic Host. In under ten minutes, over a hundred angels were called forth by just the two of them alone. Normally, it takes a mass horde of angels to do this with a lot of focus. She is also the same girl that you all teased the last time she sang on Sanctuary," Tyrael said. "I am Tyrael. The leader and founder of the Horadric Order. When Anaurael is on Sanctuary, she is my wife. The four of you were brought here to find out why you teased her so."

"It is a form of sacrilege to us," Itherael said. "I am Itherael, Archangel of Fate. The very one in your literature books. This is the Angiris Council chamber you are in. Auriel? What do you think of them? The sight of them makes me worry."

"Indeed," Auriel nodded. Then she regarded the four girls and said, "When we Sing, we call forth angels to our army. It is a most Holy thing for us. It lets us feel joy and accomplishment when it is done. Anaurael is special. She is a pureblood mortal angel. I am sure that none of you knew. Her parents were angels, too, but they stripped their wings to share the love they had for each other. When you teased her long ago, she refused to Sing her joy. Such a thing is...tragic."

"What?" Morena gaped.

"I could say nothing about my heritage. You all even teased me about my hair. If you could see the mark on my forehead, you would see that it is tied to the life of Imperius," Anaurael said calmly. "He is the one holding me. The Archangel of Valor and leader of the Angiris Council."

"Hush," Imperius muttered. "Waste not your words on them. They are nothing."

"But...we were young then..." Brindle swallowed.

"She is also a Keeper of the Horadric Order," Lorath said when he stood up to stand in front of the main table protectively. Xavian was quick to stand next to him to show his seriousness, too. They wouldn't recognize him from the cloth hood he wore, and that was fine by him. Izarius moved to join him with Darius, Mithus, and Azarius.

"A judgment is to be called on the lives of you four," Malthael said. He began to stalk them, and they watched him with a form of helplessness. He clearly saw demons before him. But, it was the main girl that truly caught his attention.  _She was different. There was something wrong with her._ He could feel normal human souls in the other three, but there was something else in Morena that had him wonder.

"It is so sad," Myriam sighed. "None of you regret what happened. The girl had no intention of joining that music contest. She was singing for the simple joy of singing."

"She wasn't going to join?! But...well..." Mellony blinked and faltered.

"You all judged too hastily. You should have asked if she was going to join," Myriam said.

"Who are you?" Morena asked.

"I am Myriam. A Vecin seer and enchantress. The best of the best," Myriam nodded and smiled.

"Oh! Maybe you would know the answer to my question!" Cassidy said.

" _Celsa_ , I would gladly answer it, but not now. Do you not see the danger you all are in? You are all avoiding the current conflict at hand. You stopped her from expressing her joy. Her happiness. The angels here do not bode lightly to it. Convince them to let you all live. Now," Myriam seemed to plead.

"I'll do what I can to make up for this," Brindle said. "I was goaded by Morena to do it."

"You speak truthfully," Myriam nodded.

"I didn't see why we had to go up to her. Morena insisted that we had to," Cassidy said. "I would have gladly tried to sing better than her. I didn't know she wasn't going to join the contest."

"Also truthful," Myriam chuckled. "And you?"

"Me? I guess I just...went with what the others did," Mellony shrugged. "I mean...what else was there to do at the time?"

"Walk away for one," Tyrael muttered. Mellony opened her mouth and shut it at the way Malthael leered at her from within his hooded frame.

"Malthael?" Anaurael called. He turned and moved to her side. "They are not worth getting your weapons dirty over. They are only human."

"I still want to kill them," he growled.

"It's not fair! I should be in her place!" Morena said. At this, Anaurael looked over at her. There was a form of intense sadness in her gaze.

"Imperius, put me down. I must confront her, it seems," Anaurael said.

"No!" he growled and glared at the challenge female. "I am Imperius! Leader of the Angiris Council of the High Heavens! Anaurael is the Light that I was missing! You have no say so!"

"Imperius," she said and pressed her hand to his cheek. "Focus. Listen to me. I am a Keeper of the Horadric Order. I want her to try and remove my necklace."

"Your...oh! You remember what can happen?" Tyrael asked.

"You told me much about how sentient my necklace is and the power it holds when we were together. I do remember the 'Test of the Necklace'. If she can remove it, then she can take my place," Anaurael nodded. Lorath and Xavian were able to hide their grins easily. Imperius was not happy, but he understood where she was going.  _The necklace chose her and would not give up her position._ When Izual appeared to stand next to Imperael, the girls were in even further shock.

"Izual?" Tyrael asked.

"I used to aid you with the Horadrim. I wish to witness this," Izual said.

"Very well," he nodded. Imperius even nodded and set Anaurael down. At her stunning, fully proportioned figure in the stretch velvet gown of gold, Morena was clearly in a jealous fit of rage. Lyndon seemed to purse his lips at the sight of her and looked away quickly.

"I am not noble. I am not royal. But, I am treated as such. It is too much for me. Remove my necklace, if you can. I won't even stop you," Anaurael said and stood in front of the girl. She leaned forward to grab it. Then she screamed, as the necklace jolted her with intense pain. "The necklace chose me to wear it. Now that you have willingly caused me harm, it is only fitting that you do a punishment based on my ruling as a Keeper. If you fight it, death is your only resort."

"You forced me!" Morena whimpered. Malthael was now intrigued. _The necklace was charged with Holy magic and Arcane magic. She got wounded by the Holy part. Something wasn't adding up._

"I did no such thing. You willingly tried to grab it. You could have turned and walked away," Anaurael shrugged lightly. "You chose your fate."

When the girl gained a murderous look in her eyes, Imperius calmly gathered up Anaurael and placed her right over his massive shoulder to rest there. Then he called forth Solarion.

"Imperius, allow me the honor to cull the demon filth!" Imperael said. Morena's jaw dropped. It was as though some horrid secret was suddenly called out, and Malthael now put the pieces together about her.

"Hmm. I see now," Malthael mused. "You are not human. Are you?"

"What do you mean?!" Morena suddenly said defensively.

"Malthael?" Tyrael asked and rose up from his seat with El'druin in his hand now. Itherael looked at Auriel, and he brought forth Talus'ar to search through quickly. At what he found out shocked him, and he moved right in front of Anaurael to protect her.

"Get those three girls to safety! They are innocent! Hurry!" Myriam urged. The Nephalem was quick to get between them, and Kormac was ready with Eirena. Lyndon had out his Manticore, and it was ready to fire. Greed was now confused, but he watched through Gurzick.

"You hid yourself well," Malthael mused. "Take Anaurael from here. Now."

"Come with me, sister," Izarius said. Imperius gave her over gently and let her get teleported out to the safety of her chambers. Then he turned to quickly glare at the girl.

"What are you?" Lyndon growled out.

"Attack me and find out!" Morena scowled, as her humanity melted away to reveal her true succubus form. The three girls were in shock.

"Loremy, go with Darius!" Ilerael hissed. The angel was quick to gather up the shocked child to take him to Anaurael's room. Lilaurael had her bow out and was expertly firing her arrows with a fluid motion. Malthael had severed the wings to keep her from flying. Ilerael had lopped off an arm when Imperael skewered her to the diamond paneled ground. Izual was getting ready to freeze her with Azurewrath, but it was the killing blow from Solarion that did the demoness in. Auriel and Itherael were able to remove the corpse from their chamber quickly to get it out of their sight.

"How was she a demon?!" Lilaurael asked.

"I don't know. Now I'm worried. If her family were also demons..." Ilerael swallowed. "It makes sense, too. It was always her family that was against us. As if they knew..."

"We need to find them and kill them!" Lilaurael urged.

"Hmm. I can find out if they are demons or not. Now that I know what type she was, it will be easy. Give me ten minutes," Greed said. Several Greed Goblins vanished to search. The three girls left were in a state of shock at what they witnessed.

"The three of you were controlled by her. A succubus. You didn't know, did you?" Tyrael asked. At the shakes of their heads, he sighed. "How did she find you?"

"She was born in the village. Supposedly," Cassidy said. "It was a couple years before Isaiah and Lily appeared. Well...whatever their names are now. She didn't like them. She said that something was wrong with them. Even her family advised all to stay away from them. But, we sort of ignored them when they proved to be successful farmers. It was when the attacks happened that we all sort of...believed them again..."

"They are also demons. It would make sense as to why she engaged Anaurael in her Song," Malthael growled out. "I am going hunting."

"What do you mean?" Tyrael asked.

"I know where they live. I know, because I had marked where Anaurael was from before," Malthael explained lightly. "I shall hunt them and kill them."

"They had moved, though," Brindle said. "After the attacks, they said it was best to abandon the town. Many didn't, but they did. They just...up and left."

"Then they returned," Greed snorted. "The place is lived in again."

"I'll be right back," Malthael muttered and vanished. Imperius didn't bother to stop him. He had already gone to check on Anaurael. Myriam just sighed and seemed to shrug. Then she mused and looked over at Cassidy to gesture to her.

"You had a question for me?" she smiled. Cassidy gave a small smile back.

"First," Tyrael said. "the three of them still need to be punished. I want them to do some work for the Horadric Order. From mild cooking and cleaning, to healing assistance."

"I..." Mellony gaped, but she fell silent. "Of course."

"I'll do it," Brindle said.

"Will our families know?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes. They will be informed," Lorath nodded. Now that they were finishing this up, Malthael was on the hunt.  _Anu wanted the demon family dead._  He was going to personally deliver the death warrant and serve it up in full.


	74. Chapter 74

It was easy to find the house. The place was the richest one in the small town of Anaurael's birth. When he turned to see Imperael appearing behind him, he nodded. His stark, white tendrils of wings wavered silently. Malthael appeared rather delicate and slender compared to the giant angel, but he appreciated the help. When Malthael was ready to sever the gate from the hinges, Imperael rose up a hand at another idea. He studied how the barred gate was attached, and the massive angel simply plowed through it like nothing. He didn't want Malthael to use his weapons for anything else.

"You decided to come along?" Malthael mused.

"If my sister could not Sing, then I would not be here. I had to help," Imperael nodded. When the guard dogs attacked, their forms changed in the presence of the angels. The sleek hounds were actually overly-sized demonic Fell Hounds. They got killed quickly and skillfully. When Ilerael and Lilaurael appeared, they were in shock at the sight of the dead demon hounds.

"They really are demons!" Lilaurael grimaced.

"Yes. They are. Why are you both here?" Malthael asked.

"To be a distraction for you. Our son is fine and with Anaurael. We were planning to draw attention to ourselves, but it may not be needed with you here. We'll be backup support," Ilerael said at the sight of Imperael. The massive angel only seemed to shrug, and he kicked down the elaborately done front door. At the top of the grand entrance stairway in the center of the main room stood the vile couple. They were in shock at the size of the angel that breached their home, but they felt they still had an advantage with sheer numbers.

The woman had given over much of Morena's figure and looks, as well as her hair and haughty pride. The male looked too pompous to care about anything with his neatly groomed blond beard and large belly. Both were dressed as though they were nobility, but that was a far cry from what they truly were. He was the town Mayor and had to look and act the part. None really knew how he got his position and kept it, but now it was all too obvious. Malthael's grip tightened on his sickle weapons. He could already tell what they were.

"We have guests at this time of night?" the woman smirked. "How quaint."

"We were waiting to see when our daughter would return. Perhaps you have seen her?" the man asked with a touch of lucid boredom. It was time to drop the act at the next comment.

"Morena is dead," Ilerael said to them. "Her succubus nature came out when she attacked us."

"Fool girl! I warned her not to!" the man muttered. "She just had to take after you!"

"Me?! You were the one that spoiled her rotten!" the woman scowled.

"Demon filth..." Malthael seemed to hiss out. The couple was unfazed, but they knew their cover was completely gone. They had no choice. They had to fight or be hunted down.

"Now it's your turn!" Lilaurael said and notched her bow. They didn't even regard the Nephalem walking in to help. As much as the help may be needed, they couldn't lose sight of the pair at the top of the stairs. Even the champion could tell the couple was vile to the core. When the three mercenaries appeared, the couple finally showed a touch of nervousness.

"You knew what we were. Didn't you?" Ilerael asked.

"How could we not? Your angelic stink was so apparent!" the woman smirked. "And, if you think that Morena is all we have, then you are dead wrong! My children! Get rid of them!"

Doors opened from all over, and Imps squealed and snarled, as they charged at the group. When larger demons appeared, they were instantly killed, but it was the Imps that seemed to be the real issue. There were a lot of them from how much the couple was breeding out. But, they were only Imps. They were easily dispatched and removed as a threat.

"I am Malthael. Formerly the Archangel of Wisdom. I was also the Angel of Death. I have been granted life once more. To kill you both. Your children...are nothing...!" he said and smoothly lopped off the heads of any that came to him. The couple paled and bolted from the room. If he was there, then they knew they had to flee. A full Archangel from the Angiris Council was too much for them to tackle. Izual was hiding on the roof of the house in case they tried to escape out a window. The Greed Goblins had begun to loot happily. This house was untouched from the anti-theft warding that was placed. Now that the couple was in a panic, the warding could not be seen to in full.

"I can't believe...that we never sensed them..." Ilerael grimaced and ran a crazed child-like Imp straight through. "Why couldn't we sense them?!"

"Who knows how many of their ilk they sent out! And they were trying to marry off Morena?! I am  _so_ glad that her nature turned off so many. She was probably the most normal-looking out of all of them!" Lilaurael frowned and killed several more Imps with dead center strikes with her arrows. Kormac bashed several back, and Eirena turned them into hexed chickens to get struck down by Lyndon. The Nephalem was easily fighting off the larger demons of the brood. Imperael and Malthael rushed to the top of the stairs and began to battle it out with a massive demon brute. It was most likely a personal guard from Hell. After it was dismembered and crushed, the bedroom door was kicked in.

It was here that the woman's true succubus form was shown. Her mate was an Oppressor. They had to have been outcasts from Hell. With a roar, the Oppressor charged at them. She cast her hexes and fireballs without mercy. When Izual crashed in through the roof to catch them by surprise, she found herself frozen by Azurewrath's touch. Then he let Malthael shatter her to pieces.

Her death infuriated the Oppressor. By the time Ilerael and Lilaurael reached the main bedroom, the massive demon was getting drawn and quartered expertly by Malthael. Imperael simply stunned him with a massive punch to the face and lopped off a skeletal wing to get him off balance. The Nephalem was busy scouring through the rest of the house to remove what was left of the demon taint there.

When the house was fully cleared, Malthael seemed to nod with a form of acknowledgement.  _Anu was given his vengeance in full._ When Malthael expected to have his form fade out, he found that it remained solid. On thinking of this, he seemed to pause with surprise.  _I am being rewarded with something else._ He would make sure to visit Anaurael when he could. There was also something else in the house that had Anu's attention. _The place wasn't fully cleared yet._

"This place is clear?" Imperael asked.

"It is now," the Nephalem nodded when the bedroom was surveyed. "But, there is a locked chamber down below the house. Care to help me investigate?"

"Hmm..." the massive angel thought and already saw Malthael heading there. Izual kicked aside a thawing body part and followed them. When Tyrael appeared, Izual nodded to him and explained what happened. Lorath and Xavian were also with him. Xavian was just in shock that two of the village residents he grew up around were demons. It made sense on many of the things he witnessed them do. Tyrael was in shock about the whole thing. Then he studied the house.

"We should convert this place into something for the Horadrim," Tyrael mused. "It would be a waste to let this building fall apart."

"You think so?" Ilerael grinned.

"Of course. They had, supposedly, moved out. Right? If anyone asks, they can go through me," Tyrael shrugged. "I can say it was found abandoned and left open. It's not too far from Kingsport. And it is the best house out of the village here, right?"

"True. We did burn down our cottage," Lilaurael sighed. "I do miss the place."

"I know," Ilerael said and kissed her gently. "Heaven is our true home, though."

"Yeah," she smiled. When they got down to the basement door, Imperael had just broken the door off its hinges with a massive, armored boot to it. Eirena cast a glowing light spell to give them enough light to find some torches to light up the room. They had entered a treasure vault for demons. Malthael also sensed something else. He could smell the stench of brimstone. Gurzick was quick to appear to look over everything, but he wasn't going to take anything yet.

"This is all from the village!" Ilerael gaped. "They claimed it was for taxes!"

"And for sending to neighboring villagers!" Lilaurael growled. "They sent only the smallest portions and kept the rest! They've been doing this for years!"

"Well, now this wealth will be used to fund the Horadrim," Tyrael nodded. "It would only be fitting. And, if we plan to use this house as base of operations out here, then we should."

"What room is this?!" Xavian gaped.

"Our wonderful Mayor's treasure room," Ilerael snorted.

"Are you kidding?!" Xavian spat. "I knew he was a lying, sniveling..."

"He was a demon," Malthael growled out. Then he turned to smoothly kill a stray Imp that wandered too close. "There is a Hell Rift here. I can sense it."

"Then we have to close it!" Kormac nodded. Then he turned and killed another Imp that appeared. "What is with these foul things?! Is there no end to them?"

"They are coming in through the Rift," Malthael muttered. Gurzick knew where it was. He hopped over and waved at them to follow. Lorath glanced over at Tyrael's nod, and he followed the Greed Goblin with the others. When Auriel appeared, they paused.

"I shall ensure that you all can escape the Hell Rift," she said. "The female seer said that I would be needed. Itherael is researching Talus'ar. He has found that there is another demon in there that controlled the ones out here. When this one is defeated, all will be well."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lyndon grinned. "Let's kill it!"

"I must deal the killing blow," Malthael warned. "Anu wishes it done."

"It shall be done," the Nephalem nodded.

"Anu? Anu wants this?" Tyrael frowned.

"Why else do you think I have a form right now? His vessel was deprived. He saw it as treason. I am his silent servant now. I may have a body in time...but, like this...I do his bidding," Malthael seemed to shrug. "I will not complain."

"I wouldn't!" Imperael snorted. When Izarius appeared, they looked at him.

"Anaurael worried over you," he said to Malthael. "She asked me to make sure you would be well. It has been some time."

"She...worried...over me..." Malthael said with a touch of stunned surprise. "I see. You can tell her that I killed the demon spawn that made the one that harmed her. There is a Hell Rift under this dwelling. Once it is destroyed...I shall seek her out..."

"A Hell Rift?!" Izarius growled. He meditated slightly and came to a moment later. "She wants me to assist. So, I shall."

"It is unnecessary," Malthael started.

"We don't want her to worry," Izarius warned. At that, Malthael thought. Then he nodded. He was not going to argue that viewpoint. It was when Imperius appeared next that they all paused again. Then Itherael appeared to hover with them. He was holding his angelic sword.

"This battle requires all of us. We must not waste any more time. Anaurael's health depends on this," Itherael said. The Nephalem was surprised to be fighting alongside the Angiris Council members. Even though Tyrael and Malthael weren't truly a part of it in their usual stations, it was still the original members. "Izarius, you need to go back to her. Only you can truly console her right now."

"Very well," Izarius nodded and vanished away. Imperius snorted his disgust at the humans there, but he wanted to see this Hell Rift closed personally. It had been some time since he battled in any form of the Burning Hells, and he was itching to do battle once again. He could actually sense Anaurael feeling a touch of jealousy at this. He let a soft chuckle escape, but it was too light for any to really hear.  _She really did hate being unable to fight._ He would make sure to bring back some form of a trophy for her, and he would make sure that it was worthy of her.

At the sight of the glowing red Hell Rift, he called Solarion to his side. Then he led the charge. Imperael and Malthael were right after him. Itherael and Auriel waited to take up the rear. The demons swarmed over them quickly in the form of shadows, fangs, and claws. At the sight of Imperius, many of them faltered and fled with fear only to be cut down with arrows at their retreat. The path was soon cleared up to the thorny throne that the large demon sat on.

A giant bone club was soon picked up, as the demon lifted its massive bulk from the chair. Other weapons were soon picked up to show it had four arms. It was almost like a cross between a Phase Beast and a Siege Breaker Beast. When the roar it gave out shook the cavern, Imperius was not impressed. Neither was Malthael. Imperael only smirked and readied his sword.

"What big teeth it has!" Lyndon mused. "I wonder if I could make a dagger out of them."

"Maybe you can get one after it chews on you?" Greed snickered. Lyndon rolled his eyes and readied the Manticore. Imperius and Malthael glanced at each other lightly. Itherael and Auriel quickly flanked them, as the attack ensued. Tyrael moved to have El'druin cut away at a massive leg muscle. Xavian and Lorath expertly backed him up to keep the massive demon from falling over on him.

"I must deal the killing blow..." Malthael muttered, as a scythe neatly severed off a hand.

"Your reason?" Imperius grunted and speared an arm to wrench it off the wailing demon.

"Anu," he said as his only answer.

"Granted," Imperius nodded. "I need to bring Anaurael back something. She is most vexed that she cannot fight with us."

"Is she?" Malthael mused, as another scythe lopped off a leg. Auriel let Al'maiesh coil around those that needed light healing and clarity. Itherael neatly parried away a stray hand and lopped it off. The Nephalem was busy attacking from underneath the massive creature. "And to bring her back something...ah. It has a necklace. Take that to her."

"Remove the head, and I will," Imperius nodded. It was done without another moment to spare when Imperael launched a massive fist into the demon's face. Izual froze the remaining legs in place to hold it still for the final blow to happen. The necklace was claimed before Greed spotted it, too. After the rest of the body was looted, Auriel was able to help them leave the Hell Rift before it shut on them all.

"I am returning to Heaven," Malthael said.

"As am I," Imperius nodded. Imperael was also quick to leave with Auriel and Itherael. Izual was the last to go, but only after asking what Tyrael wanted to do.

"I am going to see about claiming this house. I'll say it was infested with demons when the couple left. I'm sure they will give it to me," Tyrael nodded.

"We'll help you," Ilerael nodded.

"Oh! We need to get Loremy back. This place could become the new family home. Now that there are no threats, we could safeguard it for the Horadrim," Lilaurael smiled.

"Good idea," Tyrael nodded. Izual nodded and teleported back to Heaven. He had to find out what Inarius was up to. What he discovered was not good.

"There is no need for you to be here," Izarius said irritably. Inarius had tried to gain access to the bedchamber. Anaurael was enjoying a bath when he appeared, and her brothers were blocking her from view. When Malthael and Imperius appeared, Inarius had quickly backed down.

"Why are you here?" Malthael asked. He was still holding his weapons.

"I just had some questions that I wished to ask," Inarius said truthfully. Anaurael was dressed in a soft gown of gold silk, and she moved into Imperius's arms when he reached for her.

"I worried for you," she whispered.

"You will never need to worry about me," he chuckled and pressed a kiss to her mouth. "I did bring you something, though. A small trophy."

"Did you?" she giggled. At the necklace given, she beamed at him. It was a basic diamond pendant, but that was fine. It showed that he thought of her.

"Imperius," Malthael said. "while I still have a form, I was hoping to show her parts of the Pools of Wisdom that she had not seen yet. It may be worthwhile to her."

"I am unsure," Imperius muttered.

"I'm sure I will be safe," Anaurael smiled.

"It is not that that I am worried about," he growled. "You are mine. I found you when you called to me. I marked you. We share the same Light. No other is allowed to get between us."

"I am bearing your offspring," she whispered and kissed him passionately. "I know I'm yours."

"That you are," he growled and squeezed her. "I do need to see to training the new troops."

"When they are finished training, we should Sing again to bring more angels."

"We will definitely plan for that."

"I look forward to it," she smiled and ran a finger over the outer edge of his helm. If it wasn't for Malthael waiting patiently, he would have likely taken her to his sanctum. He seemed to glance at him and set her down. "You need to leave?"

"I must. But, I shall be back shortly. Count about two hours," he nodded.

"I shall make note," Malthael said.

"I'm sure you will," Imperius grumbled.

"I shall follow them," Izarius said.

"Good," he nodded. Then he teleported to the training halls. Malthael moved smoothly over to her side and offered his arm. She blushed softly and accepted it. He knew he was running out of time, and he teleported with her to the Pools of Wisdom. Izarius quickly caught up to them. Malthael glanced back at her overprotective brother, chuckled, and led her to a section of his old domain that not many knew of. Even Tyrael hadn't been here yet.

Malthael led her past floating columns of energy that seemed to flow on their own with no sure way to show where the energy came from. It amazed her to see such structures, and he was pleased to be the one to show such feats of Heaven to her. As they walked, she asked, "Did you always wear black, Malthael? Or was there another color?"

"I have not always worn such dark colors. It was more like...this color. Of neutrality. Gray. Dark silver. It shows my nature. To find the Wisdom in all things. Of course, such is not the case now. But...one cannot become something other than what they were meant to be. I had left much behind in my pursuit to understand souls. I was...consumed by it. Nothing else caught my attention so much..." he sighed. "I was fascinated with souls. All of my time was spent on discovering their secrets."

"Until you met me?"

"Yes," he nodded and pressed a gloved hand to her back to guide her further into the Pools of Wisdom. Izarius was simply amazed at where he was taking her. He was sure that none have ever traversed so far into this area.  _Even the Chalice was in a slightly easier reach._

"You said I was a puzzle?" she frowned.

"Yes," he nodded again. "I had never seen your like before. A mortal angel born? It was a first. And...it is true that I wanted to return to steal you away. To study you in solitude. I would have kept you hidden from my followers. They would have seen no threat in you, as you had no demon taint. But...they would have questioned my actions. And now I must ask. When you Sang for the first time on Sanctuary...how old were you?"

"I cannot recall," she frowned.

"She was fourteen years," Izarius said. "and her voice was the exact same."

"Truly?" Malthael asked him.

"Yes. I was stunned when I heard her Sing. I didn't know that it was her Song, though. I wouldn't have known until Imperius pointed it out," he said. Malthael mused to himself before approaching a wall. He touched it carefully to let a doorway form. Then he quickly gathered Anaurael up into his arms and moved swiftly into the chamber to let the doorway seal behind him. "What?! No! Anaurael! Malthael! Open this up! Now!"

"Izarius," Itherael said when he appeared. "There is not much that can be done. Anu willed this to happen. Wait patiently, please. Imperius cannot know."

"What?! But..." Izarius worried. Itherael rose up his hand to show that all would be well. Izarius took in a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm himself. Nodding, he readied himself to wait.

"Izarius!" Anaurael had cried out when her side of the wall had sealed. Malthael had pulled her into his prior inner sanctum. She had begun to panic, but he gently rested his hands on her shoulders to calm her. She looked up at him with a frown.

"Imperius will be back soon. I do not have much time," he whispered and slowly turned her to face him in a nonthreatening way. She glanced around the room now to see that it held incredible inlays of gilded gold and diamond tiles along the floor and walls. Of course, she could only go by what light his wings shed off for her. Otherwise, like the others, it was pitch black from the lack of windows. His inner sanctum appeared to resemble the inside of a diamond that was inlaid with golden hues and marks. There were even small creases in the walls that showed where gems could have been stored long ago. She could only wonder what happened to them.

Even the chair in the center of the room appeared to have been carved from diamonds, but the gems that were inlayed in the chair were also missing. She would have to ask about it later. She thought that Wisdom was much less grand. It made her think, but Malthael's touch brought her mind back to him.

"But..." she shivered. He tilted her face up to his and caressed her jaw.

"You have always intrigued me," he muttered and gently moved a lock of molten gold hair away from her face. "And...I said this before...I love you far too much to hurt you."

She gasped, and he kissed her in such a way that it nearly rivaled Imperius. When his armor began to sink into his form, her jaw dropped with shock. His core was a beautiful, vibrant, silvery purple tone to represent all that Wisdom was. Now she realized why the walls were made to be the inner part of a diamond.  _His core reflected off the light perfectly to light up the room in full. He was the main source of light._  Even though he was no longer Wisdom, his core remained true to what he used to be. But, there was one major difference.  _He was not Imperius._  His core didn't call to her like Imperius's core did. Only Imperius could warm her in both body and soul. She didn't know what to think at Malthael's hovering form. When he gestured for her, she whimpered. "I cannot..."

"It is safe to be with me. I vow," he urged.

"But..." she swallowed. He had coaxed her close enough to pull her against him and hug tightly. Like Imperius, he couldn't move from the center of the room once he became his core.

"Relax...and Sing...with me..." he whispered gently. As she heard his Song, she noticed it was dramatic and sorrowful. When he Sang before, it was far more melodious. This was his true Song now, and it made her heart ache. Inevitably, she found herself Singing softly in tune with him. She actually felt the raw emotion he held back for so long. It was the same feeling she had received when he contacted her for the first time in her dreams. "I truly do...love you...so much...!"

"I know you do..." she whispered.

"I know you cannot say so back," he shivered. "but I know you do, too. You worry for me. This is how I know. I cannot show any other this part of myself. My time with you is so slim! So...when we can...when I am like this with you...will you let me love you?"

"I never...told you...to stop...loving me..." she said in her own tone of hurt. The last thing she remembered was his long, slender winged tendrils folding over them in a mating embrace, and he kissed her to let his core bond with her in the time that Anu would permit it.


	75. Chapter 75

When Imperius tried to sense Anaurael and call for her, he noticed there was no answer.  _She had always answered my call._ Now that he was alarmed, he went straight to the Pools of Wisdom. When he saw Itherael, he paused with confusion.

"Anaurael will join with you shortly. She was led far back within the Pools. Further than Chalad'ar. Malthael and Izarius are currently bringing her to you now," he said.

"She was not answering my call!" Imperius growled.

"Because she cannot hear you," Itherael sighed. "You need to take her to your sanctum when you see her. She will hear you again when you are with her."

"What?!" he glowered. "What blocked her?! Who would dare to get between us?!"

"None have gotten between you. Think on this. She is in the domain of Wisdom. She loses the buildup of Valor within her the longer she is in a particular domain. She needs to remain in your Halls to balance out the energy within her to fully hear your call. Even I do not take her so far into my Library. Or Auriel in her Gardens. You can even recall how she was when she toured the Courts. She needs to align herself with your energy signature again. She holds Valor within her, but it needs to be strengthened once more. You share the same Light with her. She needs your energy signature more than anything else. Of course, all is well when you travel through various areas with her. It is only when she is on her own," Itherael explained calmly. It was a partial truth, but still a truth.

Imperius seemed to scowl with his old irritation coming through. Itherael remained silent, as he hovered. Even he knew how Imperius was without her for so long.  _She was vital to his mental clarity._  At the sight of Izarius carrying her out of the Pools of Wisdom, Imperius could only stare. Her mark was flaring out heavily to show she was struggling. He lifted her into his arms, and Izarius stood aside.

"Imperius...?" she whispered. He pressed his thumb to her mark. Malthael had managed to help her forget what happened. It was one of the reasons as to why she was weak, but now Imperius mentally vowed to not let her tour any new places without him. His energy signature within her was exceptionally weak now. It was why her mark showed she was struggling to focus.

"Do not disturb me!" he snapped at those around him and teleported away with her to his sanctum. Itherael could only sigh with a touch of relief.

"Does he know?" Izarius asked.

"No. But, it is true that, if she is not with him and in another wavelength of the High Heavens, she does lose strength. He must accompany her to any new places. The longer she is within another area, other than the Halls of Valor, she will lose her strength without his presence around her," Itherael warned.

"So...that's what most of it is?" Malthael asked when he appeared.

"Yes. It was. Why?" Itherael asked him.

"I shared my core with her," he admitted.

"What?! She can't have that!" Izarius hissed. "That's what really drained her!"

"I also had her forget," he muttered.

"And that would have incapacitated her," Itherael said with a shake of his head. "Anyways, Myriam departed back to Sanctuary with those other females. I need to check Talus'ar. Let us leave Imperius in peace and help Anaurael recover."

"Agreed," Malthael nodded and vanished. Izarius just shook his hooded head. Itherael nodded in agreement with him.  _What Malthael did was very dangerous._ As much as they wanted to dwell on it, they wouldn't dare. Izarius went to Anaurael's bedroom, and Itherael went back to his Library. He knew what was to happen next.  _It would not be pretty._

"Anaurael?" Imperius asked gently when he held her to his core within the sealed sanctum.

"I cannot bear to be without you!" she gasped when she finally had the strength to move. He clung to her as tightly as she clung to him. A heated kiss was pressed to her mouth, and she whimpered with a violent twist of need. Her silk gown was quickly removed and tossed aside. The next ten minutes were spent on simply rebuilding what was nearly extinguished.

"I will not let you travel anywhere without me from now on!" he muttered and let her snuggle into him. "I don't care who insists!"

"I can't...do this..." she muttered softly.

"Do what?" he asked. "You cannot do what?"

"Be with others..." she mumbled. Her mind was in a lucid haze from the power of his Song.  _She was trying to recall something._ At how her mark flickered, he noticed the signs.

"What others?" he now asked carefully. She seemed to falter. She wanted to tell him, but she was acting as though something was wrong. He pressed his glowing thumb to her mark and realized that she couldn't remember.  _Did she forget what was wrong?_  Then he stiffened. It was as though he got charged down with ten-ton demon. At her small whimper, he cradled her. "You are not at fault. I need to see something. Okay?"

"I didn't...want to...!" she gasped, as though pleading with him in a feverish way. "Anu..."

"Anu?" he prodded gently. As much as he wanted to search her memories, the mention of Anu made him stop. He had to see what she said now.

"Yes...Anu...said so...had to...!" she panted. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. _If Anu ordered something, then she couldn't fight it. Neither could I. Something definitely did happen._  He just had to figure out what happened. And, as much as hated to think about it, with who. At the cradling he gave her now, she started to relax.

"It is not your fault. I love you no less than I have before. Can you tell me who did this? Do you remember anything at all?" he whispered in a soothing way.

"No..." she whimpered. Her mind began to become alert again. Anything he tried to pry out was locked away once more. As much as he wanted to put her back in that state, he knew it hurt her.

"Easy," he soothed again when she started to cry. "I will give the rest of my time to you."

"But...the training..." she whispered.

"You will join me. You can help watch them train. Maybe you can learn some new techniques, too. Will that suffice?" he asked. At her small nod, he chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to her mouth. "That's it. Just rest now. When was the last time you have eaten?"

"Not since the Council," she sighed. Her mark finally settled out to glow in tune with him.

"Do you need something now?"

"No. I just need you."

"Truly?"

"Always," she breathed and kissed him fiercely. Her love fueled him with a furious passion. When she began to Sing, he was quick to compliment her with his Song. By the time it finished, they were both exhausted and clinging to each other even more. His tendriled wings seemed to wrap around them both as they recovered, but they flared out to show his slow, hovering motion. She sighed softly and ran a hand up his glowing chest to feel him tense up from it. "I love no other, Imperius. I could not bring myself to...even say it...to anyone else..."

"You vowed...not to..." he muttered, as he regained himself.

"You are the only one...that has my love..." she mumbled and rested her head against his neck. "I may care. I may worry. But, you are the only one I love."

On hearing this, he knew her words rang truth. His halo was a ring of fire over his head, as he held her tight to his core. "You are my focus. Without you...I feel lost..."

"I do...remember something..." she shivered.

"What do you remember?" he asked.

"Malthael...showed me something. A room. His sanctum," she frowned. "Then I...I blacked out. I don't know anything else."

"Malthael...!" he tensed with a form of rage. At the feel of her hand moving over his cheek, he gasped and reigned in his control. "I..."

"I know," she said softly. "I don't remember anything else."

"I think...I know what he did..." he growled. "I will have to speak with him."

"Okay," she murmured and ended up closing her eyes. He felt incredibly possessive of her right now. He had no plans to leave her alone. This was proven when he sensed someone requesting his presence outside the sanctum. At how he tensed, she shivered.

"You are staying with me," he soothed. She opened her eyes and nodded. He knew she didn't want to be anywhere else. At how her hands moved to gently caress his glowing face, he pressed back into her palms. The kiss they shared next rivaled any that they had before. She could only kiss him like this. When he finally landed heavily on the ground with her in his arms, he let the sunlight spill back in from the top of his sanctum to give her some light. The entrance to her bedroom was now opened for her. "Dress for me. Then return to me."

"Yes, Imperius," she nodded. She grabbed the light gown to take it to her room. Right after she dressed in a sleek gown of gold satin with silver embroidery, he pulled her back up into his arms. Then he willed the sanctum doors to reopen. When he walked out, he found Tyrael waiting patiently next to Izarius. They nodded to each other, and Izarius moved to walk behind them.

"Tyrael," Imperius said, as they walked. "tell me something."

"Yes?" he asked. He wanted to talk about what was going on in Sanctuary, but he waited.

"Have you seen the sanctum in the Pools of Wisdom yet?" Imperius asked. Izarius seemed to stiffen slightly, but he kept walking. Malthael was wisely staying away.

"No. Not yet. Why?" Tyrael frowned.

"Malthael had, apparently, showed it to Anaurael. While he was still solid," Imperius said. Tyrael stopped in his tracks. At the look of shock that crossed his face, Imperius knew that his brother was innocent of this knowledge. "Anaurael doesn't remember what happened in there."

"I don't know what to say..." Tyrael muttered. When he looked at Anaurael, she was looking back at him with worry. "I doubt he would have hurt you, Anaurael."

"No, he didn't hurt her. But, she was incredibly weak when she came out. Her energy was completely sapped. I had to recharge her," Imperius said when he turned to look at him. "Izarius? Do you know anything? I need to know. Now."

"I was following them, as I said I would. Malthael asked a few questions, and I answered for him. Mainly how old Anaurael was when she started to Sing. The next thing I knew, he had opened the sanctum wall and pulled her into it to lock him in with her. I was...locked out. I had to wait. The moment it reopened, I saw her on the floor. I brought her straight to you," Izarius said in the most truthful way he could. When she whimpered softly, Imperius squeezed her.

"You are not at fault. He instigated this. Not you," Imperius soothed her. Tyrael could only agree with this. "Anyways, Tyrael, you needed to speak with me?"

"Yes. The house that we cleared is now fully claimed by Itherael and Lilaurael. The town seemed...very relieved at this. I think all of the townsfolk were charmed by the demons. They even made Ilerael their new Mayor!" Tyrael chuckled. That had Anaurael gasp with a touch of pleasant surprise. "There is a lot of work that needs to be done, so he'll be focusing on that. He is also properly using the hoarded treasure for the town and lands, as it should have been used."

"Excellent! You should see to rebuilding the old dwelling that Anaurael lived in. I'm sure she would like that," Imperius suggested. That had Tyrael chuckle. Malthael was now relaying that message.

"You liked the place?" she asked.

"I did," he nodded. "It was where I first found you."

"I'll definitely see what can be done," Tyrael agreed. "But, I had to let you know."

"And that is fine. Hmm? Anaurael?" he asked.

"Can we...go to the Crystal Arch?" she asked softly.

"Why? I can take you there, but why do you wish to go?" he regarded her.

"I think we both need to Sing," she smiled.

"Would you like me to call another gathering?" Izarius asked.

"Imperael wanted to hear her Sing. Go ahead," Imperius nodded. Izarius nodded and vanished to start calling another gathering to the Arch.

"I also have a request," she said.

"Hmm?" Imperius looked at her.

"If Malthael appears...hold no malice. Not while we are at the Crystal Arch," she said.

"I understand. Yes, I will curb my anger," he agreed. When he turned his head to look at her, he saw the loving gaze she always gave him. No other had received this gaze. When her hand rested on his armored cheek, he put his hand over hers. Then he placed her hand on his actual cheek under the helm. "Keep it there for me. I know I will need your touch."

"Of course," she smiled. She blushed when he moved his invisible lips into her palm, as he carried her. When he ran his teeth over a finger, she shivered. "I need to focus for Singing."

"You did not let me focus when we walked there once before," he mused.

"Are you...getting even with me?" she asked with a form of amazement and a childish grin.

"Perhaps," he muttered and nibbled her thumb. Her face flushed even more. Tyrael kept his mouth shut, but he was mildly amazed at how Imperius was acting. It was completely alien to him. "What? Are you saying that I should not?"

"N-no...!" she stammered when she felt a tongue lightly lick where he nibbled. That almost did her in. "What are you doing?!"

"Trying something. And I see it is working," he grinned under the helm for her to feel it.

"Well, I can do this, too," she grumbled and began to run her hand up his face carefully. "Huh! You have ears! Hmm...oh! You have hair, too! I didn't expect that."

"What?" Imperius paused in his walk to look at her.

"There isn't much. It's like...short. Very short. Um..." she frowned.

"It's probably what soldiers call a 'buzz cut'," Tyrael explained. "They purposely have their hair clipped to practically nothing so the enemy cannot take advantage of grabbing it. With Imperius being more military than anything else, I can see how he may possess that. I have no hair, as you can see."

"Ah. Hmm. Well, I wouldn't know," Imperius seemed to shrug. Then he looked at her and said, "What else can you feel? I am curious now."

"Are you?" she smiled. At his nod, he stood still to let her explore a bit more. "Oh! You have a good jaw. Square, I think. I don't feel a cleft in your chin. The little bump that some humans have. Ah, very pronounced cheekbones, and a broad forehead. You seem to have a well-defined nose, too. You could resemble a military man. Like Tyrael said. But...I love you this way. Don't change it."

"I was never planning on it," he vowed and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back and purposely let her face rest as close to his as possible for her breath to tickle him. "That isn't fair."

"It's called 'payback'," she grinned softly. "Deal with it."

"I will get even with you later," he growled in a teasing way. At the small, blushing laugh she gave, he chuckled and managed to carry her the rest of the way to the Crystal Arch. Tyrael was deep in thought over what he witnessed. _Imperius was completely different with Anaurael. As Itherael had put it, he was completely whole. In a way, this was how he should have been before the Council began to split apart. He never used to chuckle or laugh. He was never one to see reason, either._

When they reached the Crystal Arch, Imperius carried her to where they were before to stand near the crystal bone columns of Light. She saw Imperael standing tall among the others. When her parents arrived with her little brother, she waved at them. They waved back with smiles.

"What place is this?" Loremy gaped.

"This is a very secret part of the High Heavens," Ilerael said carefully. "This place is sacred."

"Um...I can't really see much," he frowned. "Everyone's taller than me."

"Brother," Imperael said and looked down at him. "Come here."

"Okay," he said. Lilaurael smiled softly and got squeezed by her husband. Then she laughed when Imperael lifted Loremy to set him right on a massive shoulder. Ilerael found himself laughing with Tyrael at this. Loremy was given a massive height advantage.

"To sit here is a privilege. Behave and you can stay," Imperael nodded.

"I'll be good!" Loremy promised and grinned with excitement. He was now taller than everyone else and took in the sights easily. Anaurael saw what happened and gave a beaming smile at them.

"I feel sorry for anyone that tries to pick on him," Ilerael smirked.

"If anyone bothers him without consent, I would want to know," Imperael muttered out. "I see him as family. The same as you and Lilaurael. However, has anyone bothered you, brother?"

"No. I'm okay," Loremy nodded. "Um, you can call me Loremy. It's okay."

"Very well, Loremy," Imperael nodded. "I am Imperael. You may call me that."

At the quick nod the boy gave him, Imperael stood as tall as he could to survey the chamber.

"Not bad," Imperius chuckled and rested his hands on her shoulders after he set her down. As he looked around, he saw Malthael standing by Izarius. He let his disapproval be felt, but that was all. Then Malthael was standing by him.

"I know. We shall have words. But...Anu insisted it," Malthael muttered to him.

"We will still have words," he growled.

"Of course," Malthael nodded and vanished back to where he was. Imperius sighed and only felt calm again when Anaurael rested her hands on top of his. She looked up at him, as he gazed down at her.

"Imperius," Auriel said when she moved to his side.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I feel we should all Sing this time," she said. "Can this be done?"

"Hmm. We can," Imperius nodded. Anaurael smiled and got lifted into his arms to sit upright. Itherael moved towards the center, and even Malthael was granted a solid form for this, much to his surprise. Imperius tensed, but Anaurael kept him calm with a soft whisper. _I will show no malice right now._ When Tyrael decided to try to Sing, Anaurael smiled at him with encouragement.

"Tyrael?" Lilaurael asked.

"Anaurael taught me how to Sing as a mortal. You and Ilerael should try it at some point. She may be able to help you figure it out," Tyrael said. Ilerael smiled and would have to make plans to do that. When the Singing started, Anaurael waited to hear how the Song went. This was a traditional Lightsong. On hearing the various areas of pitch and dips, she began to Sing with them. At first, it was to compliment. To encourage to get stronger. Then Imperius's Song seemed to grip hers to dominate the entire melody. It didn't take long at all for the crystallized pillars of Light to react.

"Wow..." Loremy gaped.

"Yes. It is something," Imperael nodded. "This is how I was born."

"Really?" the boy blinked.

"Yes. In many ways, you are older than me. In your standard of time, I was born yesterday," he chuckled. Loremy's jaw dropped even more. "So, you could think of me as your little brother, but that is not the case. Do remember this. I knew everything that I needed to know when I came about. You are still learning much, so this could prove that you are still younger than me. I will teach you what I can. But, only if I have time."

"Okay," he smiled and nodded. There were already angels that were teaching the boy quite a bit now, and all of it was the basics for weapon training.

"Did I miss anything?" Titharius asked when he appeared.

"No. You got here just in time," Ilerael nodded. Even as he said that, new angels spilled forth from the near-blinding Light. All of them were greeted and welcomed warmly before being led to the training halls. For a solid ten minutes, it was like this. Ilerael was just amazed at how many angels came forth. Lilaurael had counted over a hundred angels once again, but it was likely more from how fast they were appearing. What was even more surprising was that many of the angels were made for various sections of the High Heavens to fill places that were abandoned or unable to be filled yet.

"No angels appeared for the Courts of Justice, but this was expected," Tyrael sighed after it was over. "However, we did gain quite a few for the Pools of Wisdom. Because I am the Aspect of Wisdom, and with Malthael here to help call them, we can finally get the Pools reestablished. It will be a slow accomplishment, though. I can only hope that my son will take over the Courts."

"You know that will happen," Malthael nodded when he approached. "I shall assist you in training the angels for the Pools of Wisdom. If there is a lieutenant for you, we should have that one touch Anaurael's mark. There is Izual, but I am unsure."

"Izual was my lieutenant for the Courts of Justice. His mind was restored. It is the same as before," Tyrael said. "He may still assist me as needed."

"Come to think of it, Lilaurael and I were also from the Courts," Ilerael mused.

"That you were!" Tyrael grinned. "It is good to work with you again."

"Always," Lilaurael smiled and took back Loremy from Imperael. "We're going home now so you can eat something. I'm pretty sure it's bedtime for you, too."

"But, Mom!" he frowned. At Ilerael's warning glare, he swallowed. "Okay."

"You'll be able to come back here in time. We'll talk about it when you get ready for bed, okay?" Ilerael said. Loremy nodded, and Anaurael was able to approach her parents to get hugged by them. "You were outstanding! We'll have Heaven's forces back up in no time."

"I hope so," she smiled.

"You need to eat more," Lilaurael said. "I'll tell Izarius. Make sure you eat the moment you can, okay? Anaurael?! Daughter!"

"Anaurael?!" Ilerael gaped when she simply slumped over. Imperius was quick to be at her side to pull her into his arms. He checked her mark and noticed it was still pulsing in tune with him.

"Is she okay?" Loremy frowned. Imperael bent down to find out what was going on with his sister, and he carefully used a massive hand to pull Loremy back for safety.

"She just collapsed!" Ilerael winced. "She was just fine a moment ago!"

"Her energy is well enough," Imperius muttered. He pressed his thumb to her mark and seemed to go completely stiff. He was in shock.

"Imperius? What is wrong with her?" Itherael asked.

"Anu...is talking to her..." he trembled. As he was trying to explain the situation the best he could, Anaurael was in front of the spire in her mind. Anu had blocked out any that tried to intervene. He had to speak with her in full without any interruptions. When she appeared, he was already there as a ball of intensely glowing Light. She sensed a form of distress.

"Is there something wrong?" she frowned at the glowing ball of Light in front of her.

 _:DO NOT SING...TO ME...ANYMORE...:_  Anu said.

"But..." she frowned.

_:IF YOU SING...YOUR CHAMPION...WILL COME FORTH...TOO EARLY...:_

"Oh!" she gasped. "Um...it is all right for me to Sing away from you, then? Away from the Arch? Would that work?"

 _:YES. THAT IS WELL...:_  He agreed.  _:_ _IMPERIUS...WILL UNDERSTAND...:_

"Imperius hurts now. I know that he will understand this, but there is another issue that I did want to speak with you about. I cannot remember anything at times..."

_:YOU WERE...FORCED...TO FORGET...:_

"Forget? Forget what?!"

_:EVENTS HAPPENED...FOR A REASON...AND NEITHER YOU...NOR HE...CAN KNOW...:_

"Why can't he know what happened to me? Why can I not tell him what did happen, if I can recall it? Why can't I know of this?! I just...I don't know why..."

_:YOU...WILL HAVE...STRESS. HE WILL...RELAPSE...TO HATRED...AND BITTERNESS...:_

"Even with me?"

_:YES...:_

"Then you may have to tell him this. He will only try to seek answers with me. He will not fight you, but I do not want him to hurt, either. It hurts me to see him hurt."

 _:I WILL...SPEAK...TO HIM...:_  Anu agreed.

"What should I do now?" she asked. "What would you ask of me?"

 _:REST...AND LET...YOUR OFFSPRING...GROW...:_  He advised before going silent. The glowing Light dissipated slowly, and she was able to open her eyes. With all of them looking at her with concern, she coughed and sat up in Imperius's arms.

"Anu told me not to Sing here anymore. I can Sing in other places, just not here," she said. "If I Sing again, his champion may come too early. He had to warn me."

"Then we shall wait to Sing again," Imperius nodded.

"Also, he wants to speak with you," she said and looked at him. Imperius let out a slow breath and nodded. He let her rest against him, as he focused. With what seemed like only a few minutes passing, he found himself clinging to her right after.

"I will no longer ask questions of what happened to you," he whispered softly to her. "I...cannot afford to relapse. But...if something else happens..."

"I am sure that nothing else will," she nodded.

"I shall remain hopeful that you will be right," he said and rose up tall with her in his arms.

"What is to happen now?" Tyrael asked.

"At this time, it's just rest for her. She needs to be with me. I will ensure she eats well," Imperius said. "And...Malthael. I understand. Don't do it again."

"If Anu wills it, I cannot fight it," Malthael said bluntly. Imperius seemed to tense, but he let it go at the trembling that Anaurael did in his arms. He teleported away with her, as his answer. This was a side of Imperius that they all remembered. His stubborn pride would always come back.

"I want to purge him from you," Imperius growled once his sanctum sealed up. Only the singular beam of sunlight shown down from the ceiling to give her the light she needed to see. Izarius had set up a table for her with plenty of food and drink. When she finished using it, Imperius had her shed the satin gown to get held against his core.

"The last thing that Anu told me was to rest and let my offspring grow," she said and ran a caring hand over his cheek. Her mark glowed in sync with his form to show that all was well. He sighed heavily and crushed her to him. "Rest with me, love. You should rest."

"I am not sure...how to truly rest..." he muttered.

"Think of nothing else. Clear your mind. Only think of me," she whispered. "There are no troubles now. You always tell me to rest. Now it's your turn."

At how she began to breathe in and out slowly for him, he managed to chuckle. He rested his head against her shoulder and let time slip by like that.


	76. Chapter 76

Three months had passed swiftly. Anaurael was finally starting to wear maternity dresses of golden stretch velvet, and Tyrael was a constant visitor to her the moment she began to show her pregnancy. Even her mother was in the same state and given light chores to do. When it was decided for Anaurael to visit the new family home, Imperius was not very pleased. Tyrael was even mildly against it.

"It shouldn't be too long," she smiled. A rocking chair was given to her, and it was used with enthusiasm. She sipped some warmed milk with a bit of chocolate in it while rocking herself.

"Well, no matter what happens," Tyrael frowned. "you know that I cannot let you out of my sight. Not while you are on Sanctuary."

"I will be with you no matter what happens," Izarius nodded. "I would not be surprised if Imperael insisted to appear, too."

"That would be a spectacle!" she giggled. The empty mug was taken from her, and Tyrael helped her rise up from the chair. He rested a hand against her belly with a warm smile.

"Any movement?" he asked with a touch of eagerness. The first time father was clearly apparent with him now. She laughed softly and let him squeeze her.

"Not yet. Mother told me that it was around the fourth month that she felt anything with me. It could be the same. Itherael? Are you well?" she asked when he appeared.

"I understand that you are to go to Sanctuary?" he asked. He clasped his hands with hers before accepting the hug and chaste kiss from her. He pressed a hand to her belly with a soft chuckle.

"Mother and Father want me to see what they did with the new place," she beamed.

"I would go with you," he sighed.

"You could. It would be easy. Simply meditate," Malthael said when he appeared.

"Ah! That is true," Itherael nodded. "Researching Talus'ar would help."

"Then it will work," she nodded. "Even Auriel can do this, if she wished to."

"I shall inform her," he said in full agreement. When Imperius appeared, she moved straight into his arms to get picked up and held close. He pressed his hand to her belly and gazed lovingly at her.

"I will be watching you at all times," Imperius vowed.

"Like you did before throughout my life?" she smiled.

"Exactly," he nodded. "Tyrael, do not let her out of your sight."

"I shall be with her through meditation," Itherael nodded. "Auriel may do the same."

"That is fine. I have sent more angelic warriors to guard the new dwelling. I change them out in small shifts, so they do not miss the Heavens for long. It appears to be working. I offered to do the same for the ones with you, Tyrael, but they declined. They are pleased where they are," Imperius said.

"I know. They insisted to stay after they kicked Lyndon out for breaking in," Tyrael sighed.

"When did this happen?!" Anaurael asked with alarm.

"A month ago. Why?" Tyrael frowned.

"As your wife and a Keeper of the Horadrim, I have to know these things!" she growled. "I could have punished him for breaking into a private Horadric area!"

"Yes, you could have," he sighed.

"If anyone that I do not approve of approaches her, she will be brought back here," Imperius warned dangerously. Tyrael raised a brow at him.  _That meant everyone to him._

"Imperius, you don't have to worry so," she smiled at him. "You will be watching over me. I'll have an army of angels, both invisible and visible, around me, too. I will be safe."

"Anu will give me a solid form, if needed," Malthael muttered out. "None will touch her."

"Neither will you," Imperius seemed to glare at him. He had gained a horribly protective streak for her the moment her belly began to show.

"Imperius!" she said with a touch of dismay.

"Do not argue," he said to her. She was still in his arms, and a kiss was soon pressed to his mouth to help him recollect his thoughts. Her simple touch no longer worked as well as it used to.

"Rethink your thoughts now," she whispered and lightly nuzzled his invisible chin within the helm. When she started to Sing softly, he found himself joining her. At the end of it, she smiled. "There you are. I will be safe. Have no worries about it."

"I will not be myself until you are back safely in my Halls," he muttered.

"If that is the case, you may as well lock me to your wrist," she giggled. A soft chuckle finally came from him. He placed his hand on her belly again and hugged her again before setting her down.

"She will be protected," Tyrael nodded.

"We will all ensure it," Izarius nodded. "Darius, Azarius, and Mithus are already in the new residence. They went there before she arrived to ensure nothing will go wrong, and they will leave after she does. This way none can interfere with her teleporting."

"Fine," Imperius nodded. The way he looked at her before he teleported out showed extreme worry. She sighed and ran her hand over her belly.

"We all worry about you now," Itherael said. "You have become one of Heaven's first priorities. A whole army of angels would willingly go to your aid right now."

"I did not ask for it," she smiled. "but it is expected."

"We know," Tyrael nodded and had her press into him now. "Malthael, you are sure she is bearing a son for me? Or you can't see yet?"

"It is a male," Malthael nodded. "Anyways, we should get this visit done."

"That we must," Tyrael said with his own nod. Those that were able to physically leave did so. Malthael vanished to join them in his spiritual way, and Itherael went to inform Auriel of how to visit with the others safely. She did know of this, but he had to show her how to meditate in full. After that, he was in his Library to research Talus'ar. When he appeared on Sanctuary to join with the others there, he was a touch surprised to find Imperael there in his solid state. He refused to meditate.

"You are going to raise questions," Ilerael grinned. He was wearing a medallion around his neck now that showed authority as Mayor. Lilaurael had a similar one, but it was far more feminine in design.

"And, I will give them answers, if they ask their questions," Imperael snorted. "I refuse to be idle. I have to be here for her."

"Imperael!" Loremy said with a grin, as he bounded down the stairs.

"Hey!" Ilerael growled. "What did we say about running in the house?!"

"Oh. Sorry, Dad," he winced.

"You can trip, if you're not careful! And you know how your mother worries now," Ilerael reminded him. Loremy winced again at that. "Good. Now you can greet your brothers."

"Imperael? Oh, good. You're here," Lilaurael said when she walked over to see him.

"Sister," he nodded and accepted the warm pat to his arm. "Is all well?"

"For me, all is well. But, Loremy has gained a bully," she frowned.

"Lilaurael..." Ilerael sighed.

"No! I'm tired of it! Just two weeks ago, he came home with a black eye!" she growled.

"What?" Anaurael asked. This was news to her. Even Tyrael was concerned.

"Who is fighting with him?" Itherael asked in his invisible state.

"Some children were brought in as orphans from Kingsport," Ilerael explained. "One of them was a noble boy. He is picking on Loremy due to the fact that he's my son. As in, the Mayor's son. It's all out of jealousy. His adopted family is trying to work with him, but it's troubling."

"Yeah," Loremy frowned. "I tried to be his friend, and he said I had no business being with my Dad. That I should have been cast aside at a first glance so that he could take my place."

"How awful!" Auriel gasped. "Is there no good in that one?"

"Hmm," Malthael thought to himself.

"Where does this one meet you?" Izarius asked.

"I always run into him at the angel fountain," Loremy said. Anaurael sighed and gestured for a hug. Loremy scowled, but gave her one after Ilerael gave him a glance. "Ouch!"

"What?" Anaurael frowned.

"Oh. I got pushed down the other day by him..." he said. At the look Ilerael gave him, Loremy tugged up his tunic to show off the nice bruise he got on his back. All of them were shocked.

"What?!" Lilaurael gaped.

"And you didn't tell us?!" Ilerael said with his own shock.

"This does not bode well," Tyrael sighed. Itherael and Auriel clearly showed signs of distress at this. They had no idea that such bullying existed.

"Show me this fountain," Imperael said. "If it truly is made to look like an angel, I have an idea."

"Hmm?" Malthael asked.

"Want to see a fountain come to life?" Imperael asked with a hint of mirth in his tone. Now Ilerael started to laugh. Izarius was all for it. Lilaurael was clearly pleased by this. Anaurael could only giggle when the others wanted to see what happened. Approving glances were given by the others.

"I shall find the child," Malthael said. "Ilerael, what does he look like?"

"Dark brown hair and eyes. He's a couple years older than Loremy. You'll know him when you see him," he said in response. Malthael nodded and vanished to search.

"We could get Greed in on this, but we'll wait and see what happens," Izarius said.

"We should wait," Itherael agreed.

"I should Sing in front of the fountain. It has been a while since I saw it," Anaurael smiled.

"We shall make ourselves invisible to human eyes. Hmm. Your Singing could 'summon' us into existence," Izarius said. That got Imperael laughing softly. He could stand invisible and in front of the fountain. Then she could bring him about. Tyrael chuckled and was quick to escort her out.

"This way!" Loremy grinned.

"I was born here. I know where it is," she laughed. Her brother laughed with her, and they soon found the fountain. Ilerael was able to get Harvey to repair it again. After Malthael's attacks, the statue was torn down from the demon Mayor's insistence. Ilerael wondered why it was agreed to build the statue in the first place, but he realized that the statue drew in trade. _It lined the vault with more coin. As much as the vile family hated to see it, greed always won out._

"We're almost there!" Loremy said. She laughed softly and followed him. When Anaurael walked the old streets, a rush of memories hit her. Many of the smells were same. Fresh baked bread and picked vegetables. Fresh cut flowers in the stalls. Even a few of the older buildings were still there. Quite a few of the residents recognized her and asked how she was.

"I'm good! I'm showing my husband the sights," she beamed. Tyrael nodded and said a kind hello before urging her on. "Tyrael!"

"After we see to Loremy's problem will we idle about," he said. That had her nodding. When they reached the fountain, Malthael was standing in front of it in thought.

"Malthael?" she frowned.

"I would like to speak with you later. If possible," he said. A hint of the sadness he had lingered in his tone. Tyrael didn't catch it, but she did. She gave a small nod to him to show it would be done.

"Did you find that child?" Tyrael asked.

"He is on his way here. And...there he is..." Malthael growled with distaste. The boy that walked over was clearly in his early teens with how he walked and acted with an air of slight around him. He did appear to have a noble appearance in his look and stance. His clothes were slightly better than the disheveled garments worn by other children. He had demanded such things, too. The family he was with was struggling to provide for him, and he treated them with a touch of distaste.

Any that he decided that were not worthy to be in his small circle of friends was treated with cold ridicule. So far, that was everyone in the town, and he was still struggling to fit in. The way he was brought up was completely to blame. Imperael walked over in his invisible state and moved to stand in front of the statue. He stood much taller than it, but that was fine. He was also far wider. It would help with the intimidation effect.

When a breeze moved through the area, Anaurael's molten gold hair gave off its shimmering effect when it floated. Then she turned her head to regard the boy with her topaz blue eyes. He was simply staring at her in her circlet and golden finery. He thought she was royalty. When he could only stand there speechless at her beauty, she smiled and said, "Hello! Who might you be?"

When the child was still speechless, Loremy said, "That's Durlin. He's the one that was bullying me. I do nothing to him, and he just keeps doing things to me."

"Is that so? How rude!" she frowned. Then she turned to face the pale-faced boy. "Loremy is my brother! He may be adopted into my family, but for you treat him with such slight is not acceptable! Have they not taught you how to respect others that are outside the royal or noble courts? Even a ruler needs followers. If you are a bad ruler, then your people will revolt and rise up against you. If you are kind and just, then you will have allies and supporters that will fight for your cause."

"I..." Durlin stammered. He didn't see it that way before.

"I was born and raised here. I was ridiculed for my looks out of jealousy. The ones that ridiculed me are either dead or performing just servitude," she said with a hint of dismay at him. "Do not speak to my brother, nor approach him from now on. There is no need for him to be around an evil person."

"I am not evil!" Durlin finally snapped at her. At that, Tyrael moved in front of her protectively. Even she could sense the disturbance in the invisible angels around her.

"To me you are," Tyrael glowered. "I am Tyrael. The leader of the Horadrim, and I was also an Archangel of the High Heavens. Anaurael is my wife and bearing my son. What do you have to say to this now? Hmm. I think we need another form of judgment."

"You are right," she nodded. "Loremy, stay back, please."

"Okay," her brother nodded and moved away.

"This town was rumored to be protected by angels. Let the rumors prove true!" she said and faced the angel statue. Then she began to Sing. Anyone that was bearing witness to this was in shock when Imperael materialized as if by magic. When her other brothers appeared, Durlin's jaw could have hit the ground. When the Song was finished, Imperael stepped away from the statue he was in front of. A single, mere footfall from the massive angel shook the ground lightly, and Durlin fell to the ground from the instability. Tyrael was hiding his laughter in the palm of his hand.  _The effect was simply flawless._

"Sister? You called for me?" Imperael said with a perfect air of acting. At the sight of the massive grandfather sword in his hand and ready to use, Durlin had his heart hammering in his throat.

"This one has slandered me. He has also been causing ill will to my brother," Anaurael said and pointed to the panicking boy. "I was told that he came from a noble family line, but he is acting purely like a vagrant! Is there no way for him to change his ways?"

"Hmm," Imperael thought and glared down at the trembling boy on the ground. "He should join the Horadrim. He will learn honor and integrity through them. It would be the only way."

"He should also treat Loremy with a form of neutral respect," Izarius added. "To bode ill to others opens a path for evil to enter the heart and soul. If there is an ounce of Light in this child, then he must prove it to us. There would be no other way."

"I wouldn't mind killing him..." Malthael muttered in Anaurael's ear. She pursed her lips to keep from laughing out. He was still invisible.

"Even young ones still have time for redemption," she said easily. When Ilerael was forced to appear from the mass of townspeople at his door, he simply waved at them. It was time to act like the purposeful Mayor and to see to them as though he had not met them yet. The angels knew this, too.

"I give greetings!" Ilerael said. "I am Isaiah, the Mayor of this town. For what purpose do you angels grace us with your presence?"

"We were summoned by our sister," Darius said regally.

"This one slandered her!" Imperael growled and raised the edge of his sword at Darius. "We have decided to have him join the Horadrim to learn how true honor, valor, and respect can be achieved. If he fails, he shall be seen as nothing but vile!"

"So, you insulted my daughter?" Ilerael seemed to glare at the troublesome boy. "If it's not one thing, it's another with you. Look. I understand that you were part of a noble family. But, around here, there are no nobles. There is no royalty, either. It's a farming village that has taken you in out of gracious kindness. Everyone is treated as an equal here. We have tried to explain this to you multiple times. So, now may be the time to bring up this question. Why do you keep picking on my son?!"

"I would also like to know why you keep pestering my brother," Anaurael nodded. At the glowering looks from the angels now, Durlin managed to stand up to defend himself. "Bullies are not tolerated with my family. You can pick on another. Not him. And, from what I was just told, he has another bruise from you pushing him down! How would you like it if it was done to you?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Durlin gaped.

"I would dare!" Imperael said and drove his sword right into the hard-packed earth as though it was soft mud. Then he ripped it out to leave a gaping hole there. It was a complete show of strength. Ilerael mumbled about road cost repairs, and Tyrael sighed and shook his head. When a golden glow appeared behind her, Imperius stood up tall from where he landed. Now the accused boy thought he was going to die. Ilerael wanted to groan from all the questions he was going to have to answer. Auriel and Itherael were chatting with Lilaurael, but, at the presence of Imperius, they had to let their invisible forms go to join the rest to see what it was about.

"I need to bring Anaurael back to Heaven. She has spent too much time here," Imperius said. Then he looked over at Durlin and snorted with disgust. "I am Imperius. I am the leader of the Angiris Council, and I am the Archangel of Valor. You are nothing but demon filth to me! You want to prove yourself? I doubt you can! Only demons show disrespect to those around them. I should simply cull you and leave it at that. And you slandered Anaurael! Disgusting! If you want me to change my views on you, then I give you one year to change your ways. I will not grant you a lifetime. One year should be sufficient. Decide what you want to do."

"Go with him," Tyrael nodded to Anaurael. "I'll feel better about it."

"We all will," Ilerael said. She wasn't ready to go back, but she also knew that her pregnancy depended on it. When Imperius moved to rest his hands on her shoulders, she regarded Durlin.

"I really do want to know why you pick on my brother. Answer this first. Then I shall go," she said. "This matter is too important."

"Fine," Durlin said and licked his lips. He had to answer willingly, or the ones before him would see what they could do to force his answers. "I never liked commoners. My family raised me to disregard them. That they were all just ready to harm us, and that it was best to treat them like the dirt we walked on. When I was told that he was the Mayor's son, I was baffled. A commoner to be adopted by the Mayor? It made no sense to me at all! I should be his son. Not him."

"I believe there is a resolution to this," she said. Her necklace seemed to shimmer to show it was going to justify the reason. Tyrael smiled softly, and Imperius squeezed her shoulders for her to continue. "Father, see if Durlin can become adopted by you, too. However, he would need to go through the same training exercises as Loremy in the Horadrim. If he wants to continue to fight and pick on Loremy, at least you can discipline him properly as your son. He will also become my brother, and I'll be able to slight him as a sister would with adequate distaste. And, Durlin, Loremy was adopted in  _before_  my Father became Mayor. So, you can think on that."

"Oh..." Durlin frowned. He didn't know that at all. That made sense to him.

"Well, what do you think?" Ilerael asked Durlin. "Would you want to become my son and learn the true value of life, hardship, and respect? Or, do you want to live with the current family you have now and try to fit in with the rest of the townsfolk? You will not become a favorite of mine. You will be treated equally with Loremy. You will have chores, hard work, and a curfew, as well as adequate schooling. And I will not hesitate to tan your backside if you misbehave!"

"You will also learn many secrets," Tyrael said. "If you tell anyone of these secrets, you could be killed. Isaiah also works closely with me and the angels here. So, if you go against him, you go against all of us standing before you. Think carefully now."

"Isaiah?" Imperael asked with a puzzled tone.

"It is what Ilerael calls himself around human filth," Malthael muttered to him.

"It is true," Itherael nodded. Imperael nodded slightly at this explanation.

"I feel so sad for this young one," Auriel sighed. "I do hope he decides to right what he has done wrong. There is time for him to fix what was damaged, but only if he reaches out to grasp it. What Anaurael has suggested would definitely be in his best interests."

"But, the choice is his to make," Tyrael sighed. He acted as though he was talking aloud. "It would be good for him to go down this path. He could show that anyone can change and make the right decision. But, because of what he's done now, he would be watched heavily until he can prove his trust."

"Very true," Ilerael nodded.

"You would...adopt me...?" Durlin blinked.

"I would. But, I would not allow you to continue your current actions. I will punish you for them, if I ever learned of them reappearing. And, think on this. If you tried such things in secret, these angels here will be watching you. They will tell me. So, you wouldn't be able to hide it," Ilerael warned. "The same is done with Loremy, too. If he misbehaves, I will know."

"When Anaurael was born, I sent down the angelic watch," Imperius said. "I wanted her safe at all times. This watch has carried over to her family. They are in their dwellings and around them at all times. And they never need to sleep. None of us need that mortal weakness."

"I would accept you as my brother, but I would not be able to fully feel welcome around you until you proved yourself," Anaurael said. "I am not noble born. I am not royalty. But...I am complicated, all the same. Imperius claimed me as his on the night I was born. You will learn my tale and how all of this started, but you cannot go off telling everyone. Not many will understand."

"This village was run by demons. Until we discovered them and killed them," Izarius nodded. Durlin was shocked. "They can infiltrate anywhere."

"Speaking of infiltration..." Malthael muttered at Gurzick's appearance.

"I know you! Or, something like you. One of you stole my favorite toy horse," Durlin said and pointed at the Greed Goblin. "It was the last thing I had received from my parents before they were killed, and I was sent here afterwards with nothing else of theirs."

"Oh? Who kill?" Gurzick asked now.

"Um...ones like them. But, they were darker," Durlin said and pointed to Izarius and his brothers.

"Malthael?" Itherael asked.

"Keep quiet," he growled back.

"My parents died the same way," Loremy frowned. That had Durlin a touch speechless.

"So, now you both have something in common," Ilerael said gently. "Gurzick, will you give back the toy that was taken, if I give you something in exchange?"

"Yes," Gurzick nodded. "That work."

"Oh, we started to rebuild the cottage," Ilerael said. Now Anaurael gasped and glanced up at Imperius. He lifted her into his arms and teleported with her to see the construction. Tyrael had to make his way to her now, and Ilerael was quick to follow with a smile. Loremy was scooped up by Imperael and set on a shoulder, as he strode through the town. Durlin frowned and actually felt lonely. When Izarius walked over to him, he knelt down on a knee to regard him.

"What is running through your mind, child?" he asked carefully.

"I didn't think...that I would fit in...that I would be..." Durlin began to tear up.

"Did you want to join this family? Will this help you fit in?"

"I do! I think it will," he nodded. Izarius pulled the boy close to give him the hug that an older brother would give a younger one. The feeling was completely surprising to Durlin. He never had brothers or sisters before. His parents had never bothered with any others. Even his parents never hugged him like this. He found himself hugging Izarius back with a form of relief. Izarius knew that such contact was needed for a child. He had to wonder now.

"I will gladly see you as my brother. Just remember," the angel warned. "if you learn secrets, you cannot spill them. Do not go against us. Learn our ways. Angels go above noble ranks. Above royal ranks, too. Such things do not matter to us. As of now, your noble lineage does not matter. Do you understand this? This is important."

"I understand," Durlin nodded. Now he got lifted up and carried to the others.

"Better off dead..." Malthael muttered lightly.

"Curb your thoughts," Auriel chided softly. "If we can get another to assist with our cause, then I will not complain. It is another to help us battle the true demons here."

"She is correct, you know," Itherael said. Malthael snorted, but he would be watchful of the child all the same. Gurzick was informed of what was going on, and he would definitely see about returning the toy horse that was taken. He even went back to his domain to see if he could find it. At the sight of the cottage halfway rebuilt, Imperius was already looking over the structure. Ilerael was taking great care to ensure that the place was exactly as it was before, save the garden.

"That beam was taller," Imperius said. "The roof was a touch sloped to the right."

"You remember much?" Anaurael smiled.

"I was watching you all your life. I made sure to study your place of dwelling intensely," he said. "I shall see which of my warriors would like to see your place rebuilt to help assist."

"That won't be necessary," Ilerael started.

"It is to me," he snorted. "It will be done faster."

"No one would really be living here," Ilerael said. Tyrael held up his hand.

"This house is on a hill. We can dig into it to create a hidden treasure cache," Tyrael said.

"Oh! That could work. Maybe a few of the other mortal angels could help," Ilerael mused. When Lilaurael appeared with Mithus bringing her, Tyrael's idea was explained. She was all for it.

"We can have some Horadrim living here to help delegate out funds for this region," Tyrael said. As they continued to discuss future possibilities for the cottage, Anaurael was standing where she used to stand with Imperius resting his hands on her shoulders behind her. Izarius could only sigh with a chuckle escaping him. He knew that this was the true reason why Imperius wanted the place rebuilt.

"What's going on?" Durlin asked.

"Your sister grew up here," he said. "The way they are now is how they were in the past."

"Really?" Durlin blinked.

"Yes. Come. Let us tell your new father that you are to be his son. The arrangements will surely be made," Izarius said and carried him over to Ilerael.

"How long has it been since we were last like this?" Anaurael asked in a soft whisper.

"Far too long," Imperius muttered. When she began to Sing softly, he was able to gently compliment her. Tyrael turned to watch them with a smile. Even the others there had to stop and listen with silent appreciation. It was Loremy from his vantage point that spotted someone coming up the hill.

"Imperael," he whispered.

"Hmm?" the massive angel asked. He followed the pointed finger to the figure appearing. At this, Malthael quickly vanished and appeared next to the lone man walking towards them.

"A Demon Hunter..." Malthael mused to himself. The snapping cloak behind the man's stride easily gave his profession away. When the man reached the top of the hill, he paused at the sight of Imperael glaring down at him with the small boy on his shoulder.

"State your business!" Imperael ordered and had his massive grandfather sword ready.

"Um," Loremy frowned. "Don't you mean to say, 'Hi, what do you want?' I mean...well..."

"That is not my nature. I am one of the prime guardians of the High Heavens. If I am not at the Diamond Gates, then I am defending your sister. Such is my purpose," Imperael explained. "I must get my point across to those that could be a threat."

"Oh!" Loremy said with understanding. At the careful poke to his side with a massive finger to hear the boy laugh, Imperael chuckled and regarded the slightly stunned man again. The Demon Hunter had never seen such a creature before, much less the kindness given to a small child. He knew this being was clearly not evil at all, but he still wanted an explanation.

"What are you?" the Demon Hunter asked. His voice was a touch harsh, but it wasn't gruff. When Anaurael looked over, she noticed that he was one of the few that had joined the Horadrim bounty offers. She studied the dark blue cloak he wore that hid his features neatly. Taught leather pants with armor bits over the knees and back of his calves to his boots fit him perfectly. His chest armor almost reminded her of Malthael's chainmail vest-like appearance, save the cloak in the back. Even the hood could have been the same, but it wasn't as pointed. His brown hair appeared to be tied back, though. An odd, white glow seemed to come from his eyes when he peered out from the hood. His true eye color was obscured this way, but she was sure she would find out the color of his eyes in time.

"I am an Archangel. A defender of the High Heavens. And what are you?" Imperael asked in kind. Tyrael walked over now to regard him.

"Imperael, it's fine. I know him," Tyrael nodded. Imperael snorted, but he didn't move. "You are one of the Demon Hunters, right? The one called Vincent?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I heard that there was a disturbance here."

"There was one. There is no disturbance now," Izarius said. Then he set down Durlin and gestured to Ilerael. "Go to your father."

"Okay," Durlin nodded, and Ilerael was quick to pick him up. Durlin was mildly speechless from the sudden affection shown by his new father. Ilerael noticed this and knew right away what the main issue with him was.  _He needed affection and a show of trust._  This would be easily given.

"So...all is resolved?" Vincent asked carefully. When his cloak shifted from the wind, his twin crossbows were seen in their resting places along his back. He would easily reach for them, if he needed to. He even had a neat array of daggers, stun bombs, and other odd devices lining his belt and unseen pockets. He was a master with his traps when he had to use them.

"Yes. I oversaw this," Tyrael nodded.

"Very well," the Demon Hunter nodded. "It does look like demons were here, though."

"This was done purposely," Tyrael explained. Now that he was being told what had truly happened to the cottage in full, Anaurael returned her gaze to the landscape.

"We need to go back," Imperius said. "I am sure you need to eat."

"Okay," she nodded. He pulled her up into his embrace and shared a kiss with her. "Father! Imperius needs to return me to Heaven."

"All right. I'll handle things here with your mother," he nodded to her. "And, I'm sure you will have another brother in full when we see you again."

"I look forward to it!" she beamed. Durlin was surprised at the show of approval he got from her now. Very slowly, his past ignorance was beginning to deteriorate. It would take a few more weeks, but Ilerael would ensure that it was fully gone. Small flare-ups would be dealt with, of course. He just didn't want a fully blown out issue like he had been witnessing so far.

When Vincent looked at Anaurael, she smiled and nodded to him lightly before Imperius teleported with her back to Heaven. He had seen her before, if briefly, and he was a bit curious about her. Not much information was given to him about her. "Who was that?"

"That is Anaurael. My sister," Imperael said. "Loremy, I need to return, too. You will be safe here. I shall visit when I can to train you."

"Okay," the boy nodded. He was set down carefully, and Imperael teleported away. Any other angels there also left quickly. Ilerael kept a mild attention span on the Demon Hunter in their midst. He was a touch uncomfortable with how a keen interest on Anaurael was taken.

"He shall be watched..." Malthael muttered to him.

"Make sure of it," Ilerael muttered back. If he had to play out being the protective father figure, he knew that wouldn't be a problem. He knew that Tyrael would be the overprotective husband. It was becoming apparent at the questions being asked.

"As to who she is, Anaurael is my wife, and she is bearing my son," Tyrael said calmly. "I am not sure why you are interested in her. This is something that I need to know."

"Oh," Vincent thought. "I just sense that she's...different."

"This is true," he nodded. "Anaurael is a pureblood mortal angel. Her parents were angels before, but they removed their wings to be here. They left Heaven to share the love they had in secret."

"And her hair?"

"On the night of her birth, Imperius sensed her. He came down and marked her. Since you are not a mortal angel, you cannot see her mark. She is tied to his life. As much as Anaurael belongs to me, she also belongs to him. It's a delicate balance of trust. You could say that she is the key for Heaven to regain some much needed forces. She is guarded over constantly," Tyrael explained. "Her hair was blond at first, from what I know. Imperius's Light changed it to the color it is now. And it's the color of molten gold, if you haven't noticed. It does have odd effects, too. Maybe in time, if you ask politely, she can show you. She is also the Light that was missing from him. He curbs his anger for no other."

"This is redundant!" Malthael growled. Itherael and Auriel had already left, but he couldn't leave until the meddling man was gone. "He should not need to know so much!"

When Gurzick appeared again, Vincent had a hand crossbow out and ready to fire. The Greed Goblin hopped quickly behind Tyrael. At this, Vincent muttered, "Move, please. I have to kill that."

"Gurzick is a friend. Put your weapon away, please," Tyrael said calmly. "You have seen him before around me. You can tell who he is by his crown. It gives him away that he is an aid to us."

"Oh," Vincent blinked and lowered his weapon. "It's hard to tell them apart."

"Just look for the crown," Tyrael advised. "Gurzick? Is everything good?"

"Yes. Um, toy. I bring," the Greed Goblin said. At this, Durlin walked over to see the toy horse.

"No, this isn't it. The one that I had was white with gold on it. Even the mane and tail was gold, too, with blue gems in the eyes," Durlin said. "This is just a basic wood horse."

"Oh! Okay!" Gurzick nodded. "I look!"

"As for you," Greed said from the crown to regard the Demon Hunter. "What is your purpose to knowing about the girl? You have me curious now."

"She is unusual. That is all," Vincent said.

"Well, so are you," Greed seemed to snicker. "But, I must say...your weapons will do nothing against the demons that lay in wait. Did you find them at the base of a trash bucket?"

"Sometimes," Vincent growled. "one can only use what they find, or can afford to purchase."

"A shame," Greed sighed. "But, I do have something that could benefit you. I just ask for a mild favor, as well as an exchange of what you carry now. It is how I work."

"What favor?" he asked. Tyrael was curious about this. So was Malthael.

"I will give you weapons that will kill far more demons than you could ever think. However, should you see the girl, you are to treat her like family," Greed said. Tyrael hid his smile.  _He was safeguarding Anaurael by having the Demon Hunter treat her like a sister._ Even Ilerael was amused.

"That can be done," Vincent nodded. Gurzick now gestured for both of his crossbows, and they were given over cautiously. They were tossed in his bag, and now two exceptionally powerful crossbows were presented to him. Lilaurael's jaw dropped at them. As a bow user, she was no stranger to crossbows. She simply couldn't use the hand crossbows that Demon Hunters specialized in.

"These are a sister pair," Greed explained. "Use them well."

"Danetta's Spite and Danetta's Revenge?!" Vincent gaped. He wasted no time in testing their weight and feel in both hands.  _And they could each hold a gem to increase their effectiveness._ "I see that gems can be placed, but I have none."

"Easily fixed. Come with me to where Shen is. I believe that he is in the town of Westmarch. I can bribe him with food," Greed giggled. Now that they were both gone, Tyrael gave a small sigh of relief. He began to worry about Anaurael. Malthael strode up to him calmly.

"She is with Imperius. Safe," he said.

"Good to know. When she is free, can you tell me? I need to rest with her. I haven't been able to sleep right lately," Tyrael sighed. Malthael nodded and vanished away. He needed to speak with her first, but that couldn't be done until later. Until then, he would patiently wait and bide his time.


	77. Chapter 77

It was three hours later that Malthael would get his chance to talk to her. Imperius had set her sleeping form in her bed before leaving to check on the training angels in his Halls. Malthael was able to appear in her mind to see her sitting alone by the jungle waterfall. She was wearing a light blue dress that seemed to flow around her when she moved, and she smiled at him when he knelt at her side. Letting her lean into him, he sighed with a contentment that only she could give him.

"Imperius sent down twenty warriors to help with the cottage," she said softly. "He really wants the place rebuilt. I think he misses the place, too."

"It was where you grew up. He had watched you from there your entire life. I am a touch surprised," Malthael admitted. "He would not care for any of the places on Sanctuary, if it were not for you. It is...very different of him."

"I know," she nodded. "Oh. You said you wanted to speak with me?"

"I did..." he said and rested his invisible cheek against her shoulder. His arms came around her, and he lifted her off the rock to rest in his lap on the ground. "Not just yet, though."

"I can hear how upset you are," she frowned and ran her hand over his other cheek and into his hair. "Why is this? Can you tell me?"

"Because..." he whispered. "I have felt...incomplete...for so long..."

"And you still feel this way?"

"No. Not when I am with you."

"I remember something," she swallowed and licked her lips. "from your sanctum. From what I can remember, that is. I recall your chair. Even the walls. When I woke up. Um...there were gems there? In various areas, I think..."

"Ah. How observant you are!" he chuckled and squeezed her to make her blush. "Yes. The gems actually represented how many followers were within the Pools of Wisdom. As more appear, the gems will slowly return. All of the gemstone colors range from white to dark blue with depths of purple to keep to the chamber colors. You could say that it was...how I kept track of who was there. Other places do not have this. That I know of, at least. It was rare for inner sanctums to be visited."

"I seem to be visiting all of them," she laughed. "Well, I have yet to see Itherael's sanctum."

"I am sure he could show you, if you asked," Malthael shrugged. He knew she saw it before, but the memory was removed. At the feel of her hands moving into his hood to caress his face and hair, he gasped and kissed her in her a branding way.

"You should tell me...what you wanted to talk about..." she whispered, as he positioned her squarely in his lap. "You really should..."

"And I will...after..." he muttered and kissed her again. It was thirty minutes later when he came back around. He found himself on his back with her lying neatly over his form.

"I always find myself on top now. Don't I?" she grinned softly.

"Quiet..." he chuckled. At her curious gaze, he sighed. "Fine. I'll talk."

"Good," she nodded. He didn't bother to move, though. Instead, he kept an arm around her, as he thought silently on how to start it.

"I should have stolen you away. When I first saw you."

"Imperius would have charged after you."

"I wouldn't have cared."

"No matter the risks?"

"No. I could try something...daring..."

"What do you mean?"

"Steal you away in your mind. Your body will be safe. But...I'm just curious as to what would have happened," he mused. "Not now."

"I wouldn't attempt it," she muttered.

"I know it would be dangerous with your pregnancy. It is why I said not now."

"And I wouldn't try it, regardless of the situation," she said and sat up on him. His hands moved to hold her there, and she frowned down at him. "Besides, how would you attempt it?"

"Your mind is easy to work with," he said and lightly groped her. "I can make various areas appear for us. There are no qualms with it that way."

"Is that so?" she frowned. "I would not like you very much, if you did try something."

"You would have no say so," he seemed to smirk in his tone. At the mild glare she gave him, he sat up and rocked her. "I could never hurt you, anyways."

"Well, it would hurt me," she shivered. That had him pause. He kissed her cheek and hugged her. He decided to drop the topic.  _Such a thing would not do for her stress over it._ In time, he knew he would want to do it.  _Now was not the time._

"I shall not bring up such a thing again," he said lightly.

"Okay," she nodded. She winced slightly, and he fully sat up to check on her.

"Hmm. My developing body is requesting nourishment. You must wake," he urged. "I shall also fetch Tyrael. He had problems resting. I just...wanted to speak with you first."

"It's all right," she smiled and kissed him gently, as she woke up. She coughed and found Izarius next to her to ease her up. He ran a hand up her back to soothe her a bit. "Malthael said my baby is hungry and needs me to eat. And Tyrael needs to rest with me, too."

"I'm sure Malthael will get him for you," Izarius nodded. Darius was quick with Mithus to set up a small meal for her. Azarius had some water set for her, and she winced when she had to move.

"My lower back...ugh..." she sighed. Izarius had her sit in his lap, and he gently massaged the base of her spine. She gasped and clung to him with a form of relief. This concerned him.

"We may have to ask your mother for advice," he sighed. When her body began to overheat, he quickly removed the gown she wore and had Darius start to fan her.

"You shouldn't do that..." she shivered.

"Hush, sister," he whispered and rocked her gently. "Everything is fine now. Do I need to use the rocking chair with you?"

"Don't tease me like that!" she scowled lightly, and he laughed at her. She shook her head at him, and he made sure she was properly cooled down before having her place a lighter gown of nearly-sheer gold silk on. The gowns Greed had been finding for her were made with ties on the sides to make room for her growing belly. She was able to eat with no issues after that, and Tyrael had appeared take over what Izarius was doing. When she saw how exhausted he was, she was shocked.

"I know," Tyrael sighed. "I have so much to do now..."

"No excuses!" she muttered. "Did you eat yet?"

"No..." he seemed to mope. She had him move into another chair to get served up something. Shaking her head at him, he seemed to shrug.

"Izarius, help him with his armors, please. He may as well have them cleaned, too," she said.

"I can do that," Izarius nodded. A chaste kiss was pressed to his lips, and he moved to assist Tyrael. A light pants and tunic was given to him to dress in for sleeping. Right after they finished eating, he was able to recline in the bed with her.

"I do like this," she smiled and seemed to play with the small ties at the top of the tunic.

"It feels strange not having my armor on," he muttered with exhaustion.

"But, is it better?" she chuckled and felt him rest a hand on her belly.

"It depends," he managed to say before yawning. At the feel of her hand moving to rest against his chest, he was soon sleeping deeply. His angelic form appeared shortly after and moved to sit in a chair to face her. "I am sorry."

"About what?" she frowned.

"I haven't been taking care of my mortal form very well lately," he sighed. "There's simply so much to do now, and I almost feel that I am not doing enough!"

"Is that so?" she asked and lightly caressed his body's sleeping cheek. She had learned that she could touch him like this, and he could feel it as his angelic self. "What is really troubling you?"

"I'm not sure if I will make a good father figure," he finally admitted.

"You will do fine," she smiled warmly. "I know this."

He had his body move a hand over her to hold her tight. He still had one hand pressed to her belly in act of protective claim. His angelic self gave out a sigh and muttered, "I am glad that I do not dream anymore. I could never understand why it had to be."

"You did not like your dreams?" she asked and traced down his body's sleeping chest.

"I did not understand them," he said. "Most were twisted. Dark. Others were bright, but strange. Then there were the ones that I dreamt of being in the Burning Hells, or back in the High Heavens. Most were fine, but...then I experienced my first nightmare."

"I can only imagine what it could have been like," she frowned and pressed into his body's form.

"Trust me. It is something I do not want to describe," he agreed.

"I do recall having one nightmare. It was so horrific that I woke up screaming," she frowned. "Imperius does not know of this yet. A part of me is too afraid to tell him."

"What?" Tyrael asked with complete concern. Now Izarius looked over with shock with the rest of her brothers. Then he remembered.

"Wait. I know what it was about," Izarius said. "I remember that night."

"Do you?" she asked.

"Yes. But, you never told me what the dream was about," he said. At the hard shiver she gave, it was inevitable for Imperius to feel it.

"Tyrael, have your mortal form release her. I need to calm her," he ordered. Tyrael nodded and let his body relax the grip on her. Imperius was able to pull her from the bed to cradle her. He pressed a thumb to her mark and seemed to stare at her in shock. "When did that happen?!"

"It was a dream...from my youth..." she winced. "During the week you were gone..."

"And you had to dream of..." he actually seemed to shiver.

"Imperius?" Izarius asked.

"How badly did she wake from this?" Imperius asked now.

"She was screaming," he sighed. She clung to Imperius now, and he finally had to sit in the rocking chair to console her. He was just glad that it was strong enough to bear his weight. At how everyone was looking at them, he knew he had to tell them what the dream was about.

"She dreamt...that I rejected her..." Imperius said in a tone that showed a very rare form of complete distress. Izarius went completely still. Tyrael was at a loss for words. "It was a dream. That's all it was. I never left you like that again. I told you why it happened. That I was culling a demon invasion, and that Auriel and Itherael made me vow not to do it again. That they refused to let me leave the High Heavens until I appeased their worries. I came straight to you right after."

"Yes..." she sighed, and he rested a large hand on her belly. As he focused on her, he paused. Then he seemed to gaze down at her belly with shock. "Imperius? What's wrong?"

"This offspring...I can sense a part of me within it! What is the meaning of this?!" he asked with amazement. "I do not understand this at all."

"Did you attempt to be with her as my mortal body does?" Tyrael asked.

"I...experimented," he said with a small grumble. "Do you think that that is how it happened?"

"It would be the only way," Tyrael nodded. "But, I can see it like this. If Malthael misbehaves, you and I can both discipline him and not feel bad about it."

"I resent that!" Malthael growled when he appeared.

"It would be deserved," Imperius mused. "But...Anaurael? Did you know?"

"I...no! I did not!" she blinked. "So...Malthael would be both...yours and Tyrael's?! I mean...the power of this offspring..."

"You knew this!" Imperius seemed to snarl at Malthael.

"I knew of Tyrael. I did not know of yours until it happened," he muttered.

"And you didn't tell me?!" Imperius asked.

"How could I have told you?" Malthael shrugged. "And, how could I say something, if Anu told me to keep silent? Anu has been forcing his will upon much now. His champion is in the making."

"I know this. But, you keep such things from me! Why?!" he demanded.

"Because, Anu told you to stop questioning things and to accept it," Malthael said evenly. When Imperius scowled, Malthael continued, "You keep letting your arrogance get in the way of your true judgment. Such a thing has never changed. It was why I was leader until I was called away by my fascination with human souls. Yes, you are leader now, but even I still remember the faults you carry. And you still carry them to this very hour."

"Stop it..." Anaurael whispered. "Please! I don't like this arguing!"

"Hush," Imperius whispered and lifted her up in his arms to carry her into his sanctum. Malthael watched him leave with her with a shake of his head.

"I bet he's thinking of how much he would love to kick you out of her mind," Tyrael muttered.

"I am sure he is. But, he cannot. Anu will forbid it. He seems to have slipped when her womb began to grow. Have you noticed this, too? Even she struggles to calm him now," Malthael said.

"I have noticed it," Izarius nodded.

"We all have," Azarius said. "It does worry us."

As they wondered what to do to pass the time, Imperius was struggling to regain himself. The moment she slipped out of the gown she wore, he became his core self to hug her tightly. At how badly he trembled, she ran a soothing hand over his cheek. "What ails you, love? Tell me. Let me in."

"Just the thought...of knowing you dreamt that...I..." he was still trembling.

"Imperius..." she frowned. Then she recognized what was happening. "I know it was not real."

"But...I wasn't there for you for so long..."

"For ten years of my life, you watched me from afar."

"I worried you."

"And I worry you every time I am apart from you."

"I still leave you at times."

"It is your duty. You have troops to train. The Angelic Host needs your leadership."

"And you do not need me more?" he asked and regarded her silently.

"You do not have to be afraid for me," she finally whispered and kissed him intensely. They reconciled each other rather quickly after that. As she rested in his arms a bit later, she said, "Yes, the dream I had was nasty. It scared me. It gave me doubts. But, when you came back to me, all of those doubts fled. When you told me why you left, it made me see that you were protecting me. All I have to think is that you are protecting me when you leave me. It eases the burden."

"That is how you cope?"

"Yes. So, when you leave to see to the Host, just think that you are doing this to protect me. By training others to learn how to keep me safe," she smiled. As he gazed at her in silent wonder, she caressed his cheek again and let him hold her. He finally began to feel a form of peace with everything again. "You are my life, Imperius. As we always tell each other..."

"Neither of us can be broken apart," he muttered and pressed his face into her neck. "I am surprised about this offspring, though."

"As am I. It just means that I am going to be giving you one. Aside from the one in my soul," she smiled and laughed with him. He placed his hand over her belly and paused. Even she had gasped.

"Did it...move?!" he asked with surprise.

"I think so! Just a flutter, but..." she trembled, but it was with a form of joy. "Your son just moved for you, Imperius. He moved for you!"

"Will he move again?" he asked with a touch of curiosity.

"I don't know. I know when he grows more he will," she said. As she watched him, she noticed that he was studying her belly in a completely new light. He was now an expecting father. He was enjoying the sensations. They were new to him. At the feel of another fluttery movement, he looked at her with surprise. "Yes. He moved again."

"I am going to be keeping you at my side just to feel him move," he sighed and chuckled. "These feelings I am getting now are...very strange."

"They are normal," she said warmly. "You are now a first time father. You are experiencing the joy of knowing that I am bearing you a son. Could you imagine a daughter?"

"With you...I know I can..." he said and kissed her lovingly. "I do fear I may be far more protective of you now. Is that normal?"

"With you, it is always normal," she teased lightly. He just sighed and nodded his head with mild agreement. Holding her close now, he finally felt calm. "Should we tell the others?"

"I think we can," he nodded. At this decision, he landed on the ground in his armor and helped her dress. Bringing her back down to her room, he regarded the others there. They hadn't left. "Tyrael. Our son is moving. Small flutters."

"What?!" Tyrael said. His angelic form dissipated when his mortal body woke. "How much?!"

"It is very slight right now, but he did start to move. You really have to focus to feel it," she giggled when he pressed a hand to her belly. When he finally did feel the flutter, a sense of elation hit him. He was feeling the first time father effects as Imperius was.

"My son is moving..." he sighed.

"Our son," Imperius corrected. "He is a part of both of us. We may as well refer to him as such."

"True," Tyrael nodded. "Her parents will need to know."

"I can tell them," Izarius said. She had him feel the small flutters first before leaving. Malthael had his arms crossed over his chest, as he focused on her. He was a bit pleased with himself.  _I am able to will my body to move within her._ He knew that he would have more control when the mind developed more, but this proved that he was going to be truly locked into this new form.  _My time of freedom was now on a timer. I may be like Tyrael._  He wasn't sure if he would be able to be like this in the early years, though. As the body grew and matured, he knew it would be inevitable to become fully locked in.

"I need to rest more," Tyrael sighed. "But, I had to check this out for myself."

"That is understandable," Imperius nodded. "I need to see to the training halls. You will be well without me? I plan to be gone for only a short while."

"I should be well enough," she smiled. He pulled her close in a gentle way to press a kiss to her mouth before heading out.

"At least he sounds better," Tyrael chuckled and lay back in the bed. She was able to move and snuggle into his warm chest while he put his arms around her.

"I think...him knowing that I will be bearing him a son, too, helped with that," she yawned.

"You may be correct," Malthael mused. After they fell asleep, Tyrael came back to talk to Izarius. The angel was about to go to Sanctuary, but he was stopped quickly.

"At some point soon, I will need both you and Izual to go to the Horadric library. We finally have a few batches of that potion done. We just need that final ingredient," Tyrael said.

"Oh! Yes, I can see about doing that. I'll let Izual know, too. I would suggest we make one very strong batch to store here in Heaven for her. Can we do this?"

"I believe that will work. Yes. Let's do that," he agreed.

"Hmm..." Malthael thought and vanished away. He appeared next to Ilerael. The mortal angel was working hard on some new set laws for the town. Malthael was quickly regarded and nodded to.

"I'm trying to set down some tax laws that are decent. Everyone argues with me over this!" he grumbled and set the papers aside. "Anyways, how can I help you?"

"Anaurael's offspring finally moves. It calmed Imperius. Finally," Malthael snorted.

"Good to know," he nodded. "Lilaurael hasn't noticed any movement from hers yet."

"How is the reconstruction of the old dwelling?"

"It's done! Those angels work fast," he chuckled.

"Really?" Malthael seemed amused. "Can you show it to me? I am unable to go very far, unless there is another there from Anaurael's mind."

"Sure! I have a couple guards here that watch the place. I need to check on a few things there, too. Lilaurael!" he said when he called for her.

"Yes? Oh! Hello, Malthael," she smiled. She was in a maternity gown of her own that was a deep red coloring with gold threading.

"Greetings," Malthael nodded.

"He wants to see the cottage. I need to check on it, too, so I'm heading there. Did you want to come with us?" he asked and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I think I'm going to stay behind," she smiled. "I feel a touch exhausted right now."

"Of course. Keep an eye on her and retrieve me if it gets to be too much, please," Ilerael said to one of the invisible angelic warriors.

"It shall be done," the warrior agreed.

"I love you. Rest easy," he smiled.

"I love you, too," she sighed and went to go rest in the bed. Loremy and Durlin were training with several angels in the art of sword fighting in the small private training ground that was made in the backyard of the house. Durlin had already made leaps and bounds in his attitude just from the positive attention he was receiving. His noble lineage was looked into, and it was shown that his ancestors were masters at swordplay. At how he was picking up the knowledge, it was proving to be true. Even Izual was impressed and began to train the boy when he could to see what could be gained.

"Izual," Malthael said when he saw the angel appear for the boy. "Do not train yet. You are needed for the Horadrim. A healing salve needs to be made potent."

"Was a specialized one to be made for Anaurael?" he asked.

"Yes. Tyrael had agreed to that," Malthael nodded.

"Good. Maybe I'll add to it with Izarius. Do you think that would increase the potency?" Izual asked out of curiosity. That had Ilerael blink with wonder.

"That is unknown, but we can look into it," he said. "We can make a small test batch."

"I shall inform Tyrael now," Izual nodded and vanished away.

"I am so glad that he has his mind back," Ilerael laughed softly.

"He is needed. As for Inarius..." Malthael growled.

"He's trying. I still have no idea how he plans to confront Lilith."

"I refuse to allow him that privilege for as long as he is in the High Heavens. That will not be tolerable by any," Malthael said, as they walked out of the small mansion.

"With the way Anaurael is with her pregnancy, there would be no way," Ilerael nodded. "Imperius would, as the humans say, have a basket of kittens."

"A basket of what?" Malthael asked.

"It's a human reference to having a massive temper tantrum. And I have witnessed quite a few of his tantrums and rages," Ilerael smirked. Malthael could only agree.

"He has been having them of late. Feeling his son may have helped," Malthael said.

"His son? I thought it was Tyrael's son?" he frowned. "Or do you mean the one in her soul?"

"Ah. You do not know," Malthael chuckled. "Imperius and Tyrael are both the sires of my new forming body. I am quite pleased."

"Wait, what?!" Ilerael gaped. It looked like he was talking to the air, but many townsfolk bore witness to the angels appearing when Anaurael Sang at the fountain. "What do you mean?!"

"I shall explain while we walk," he said and gestured for him to keep moving. When everything was fully explained, Ilerael was stunned.

"I knew my daughter had an important destiny. It was only obvious with how Imperius took such a liking to her. Now she's bearing Anu's champion. A body for you. And a new prophecy to be dealt with," Ilerael muttered over his breath.

"Yes. That much I do know," he nodded. "I was there when that was discovered."

"I mean...it's staggering."

"Is it?"

"Yes, it is. I can honestly tell you that, if Lilaurael said that she didn't want to join me here...I likely wouldn't have gone through with everything," Ilerael sighed. When Malthael looked at him, he said, "Think on this. You would have been completely killed off. Imperius would have still lost a part of his Light, or still waiting for it to come back to him. Anu wouldn't be getting his champion. Tyrael and Imperius would still be at each other's throats. Izual would have still been lost to us. Inarius...well, we both know about him. There's just...a lot that has happened because of Anaurael."

"Very true," Malthael nodded. "I would have been lost. I am still amazed...that I let myself touch her mark when I did. I was actually planning to steal her away."

"What?" Ilerael stopped walking at the base of the hill. "When was this?!"

"When I first saw her," Malthael seemed to shrug. "She appealed to me. I would have gladly taken her from here. I did not know what my touch did, though. Letting my form get touched with the souls of the dead here...it altered me."

"Do you know what would have happened if you took her?!" he growled.

"Imperius would have had...kittens," Malthael responded with a slight chuckle. That actually got Ilerael to crack a grin and laugh. "Yes. I am aware of what it would have done. I am also aware of what my followers would have done."

"But...how would you have kept her alive? Fed her? Any of that?"

"It was a hasty decision. And, she was gone when I came back. It is not important now."

"Do you plan to do anything like this now?"

"No. It would endanger her pregnancy," he said and looked at the cottage when they finally approached it. There was something in the back of Ilerael's mind that told him that Malthael did tell the truth. And, yet, there was another thought that it may still be tried in another way. It left him feeling disgruntled and very disturbed.

"Well, this is the place," Ilerael said and opened the door for him. The small pool was in front of the cottage again with the same stone bench. The garden was replaced with a flower garden, though. Everything else was a near-exact replica. Malthael was actually pleased with the small, homey place.

"Where was her room?" he asked. Ilerael led him into the side room to show him. "This place is...very small..."

"It was all she needed at the time," Ilerael shrugged.

"So, I see," he muttered. "I could make this a place of retreat for my body. If there are resting periods between various things."

"That you could," Ilerael agreed. "There should be no problem with that. However, there is a hidden cache being made underneath. There are two trick doors being made. One under the main room rug, and another in the main bedroom under the bed. The true way to get into the cache is right under the back porch. It leads to a new cellar, and the new cellar has the true passage. The false ones just lead to basic storage. Of course, it is to deter thieves."

"I can understand that. They should be tested, but only after this place is suitable," Malthael mused. Ilerael could only chuckle and agree. "Hmm. What is that sound?"

"What sound?" he asked and moved outside the small cottage. What he saw had him frown rather heavily. "What is Willis doing here?"

"Who?" Malthael asked.

"The one that insulted Imperius and Anaurael in the past," he muttered. Malthael tilted his head and vanished. Izarius was quick to appear. Then Imperael appeared to cross his arms over his chest. "I understand Izarius, but you, too?"

"This is my sister's old home. Imperius holds it in high regards. So, I do, too," the massive angel snorted. "I want to see this one, anyways."

"Well, it was nice knowing him," Ilerael sighed. Izarius chuckled and watched Willis walk up.

"My sister is not here. What do you want? And, you have left your post in the Horadrim," Izarius said calmly. At Imperael's intense, invisible glare, Willis felt all of the color leave his hooded face. This angel was new to him.

"Answer him. Or answer to me, mortal," Imperael warned in a menacing tone.

"I just wanted to know if I could talk to Ana," Willis finally said.

"No," Ilerael said with a shake of his head. "She's finally showing her pregnancy to Tyrael. Imperius forbids her to be here. Her pregnancy is at risk the more she is here on Sanctuary. It can only fully thrive in the safety of Heaven. As it is, right now, she is the main priority of the High Heavens. Wherever she goes, the Angelic Host follows. If you make her upset, you will answer to more than just me and the ones here. I don't think you want that."

"Um..." Willis seemed to pale.

"And, if Tyrael finds out you left your post to seek his wife, he will not be pleased," Izarius said. When Tyrael appeared in his angelic self to be invisible to Willis, his discontent was clearly felt.

"Izual is contacting Lorath for me. He will be called for shortly," Tyrael growled. "If he does not answer the call to return to his post to assist in repairs and rebuilding, he will lose his spot in the Horadrim and labeled as a traitor. Tell him this."

"You are to be called for soon," Ilerael said with a sigh and a shrug. "If you ignore the call, I have every right to kill you. I would suggest you head back."

Willis seemed to pale even more. Two invisible angelic warriors appeared behind him to silently follow him back. If he tried anything, they would stop him. Tyrael only grumbled and said, "Why did we give him the ability to join the Horadrim again? Other than his repairing abilities?"

"You were the one that agreed to see what he could do," Ilerael shrugged at him. Malthael seemed to smirk, but he kept watching the figure vanish down the hill. Then Willis suddenly bolted. Malthael hissed at this and vanished away to appear at Lilaurael's bedside. He called for Izarius in a mental way to have him appear.

"Have Ilerael get here. Just in case!" Malthael ordered. "I saw that disgusting filth run off and out of sight. This was the only place I can see him run to!"

"He wouldn't dare!" Izarius said with shock. He gave the mental call to his brothers. Darius optioned to stay in Heaven to assist with Anaurael. Mithus and Azarius appeared to help guard the room. Imperael appeared shortly after with Ilerael. Lilaurael was awoken and told what was happening. Tyrael appeared shortly after.

"What has gotten into him?" Lilaurael frowned.

"I don't know. He's been trying to be with our daughter ever since he saw her. He always got his way in the past. I'm starting to think that he hates the thought of losing. I'm not sure what else it could be in his mind. Tyrael?" Ilerael frowned at the angelic presence fading out.

"Ah...Anaurael is...waking me up..." Tyrael said with a slight touch of embarrassment in his tone. "As to how...I think...I'll remain quiet..."

That got Ilerael to clear his throat and nod with understanding. Lilaurael blushed when Tyrael vanished. When he woke up, he found himself giving in to the new desires sparked in him first. Then he told her what Willis had tried to do.

"What?!" she gaped. "He had best return to his post!"

"I know it," Tyrael sighed and let her press into him. "It is rather doubtful that he can get here, though. Not unless he has something that lets him get here. And he does not."

"But, now I worry for my parents," she frowned.

"Imperael and Izarius are there. As well as over ten warriors," Darius said. "If anything happens, we shall be informed. Malthael is also there."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Trust me," Tyrael smiled warmly and kissed her forehead. "The moment anything happens, you will know firsthand. Just keep resting with me. You know we both need this."

"Okay," she said again and reclined against him. He knew she was still exhausted. He also knew that Imperius would be livid if she stepped one foot on Sanctuary right now.


	78. Chapter 78

Willis had no idea how much trouble he was in. When he had bolted, the two invisible angels had easily stayed with him. He was only a mortal. He finally sunk to his knees and held his face in his hands. He didn't know what to do. One of the angels decided to turn visible to regard him.

"Human," the angel said in his deep tone to get Willis's attention. "Why do you continue such a worthless quest? It holds no valor or honor to you. None trust you any further. You were doing well with your place in Tyrael's Horadrim. Why do you pursue this?"

The other angelic guard remained invisible. He did see Izarius's invisible form, though. Malthael wanted Izarius to try and track down Willis as a precaution. Now that he was found, Malthael formed next to Izarius to bear witness on what was happening. On seeing and hearing what was taking place, they waited for the answers to come forth.

"Because, I feel that Ana should have been with me!" Willis finally blurted out. "When I first saw her, I liked her. Ever since I could remember. My Dad did try to get us hooked up, but Isaiah said that she was already claimed. She wouldn't tell me to who, either. Just that he was special and above royalty and such. I didn't know that she was claimed by angels. It makes no sense to me! And, yes, I saw that dot on her forehead. I know her life is linked to the gold angel, too."

"Imperius values her more than anything. If he dies, so does she. You should know this by now. And, Imperius is not just a 'gold angel'. He is the Archangel of Valor and our leader," the angel said calmly. He knew he was getting information for the others there.

"Yes, I know," Willis mumbled.

"Do you know who Anu is?"

"He was the one that made the High Heavens."

"Yes. He is supposed to be dead. He still lives."

"Anu is being reborn from the offspring that Imperius made for her in her soul," Izarius said when he appeared. Willis sighed and shook his head.

"What is the main issue?" the angelic guard asked. "What truly troubles you?"

"I just don't see how Tyrael is important to her!" Willis growled. "I can understand why her life is bound to one. That he is for her. But, now she is to be with Tyrael? It makes no sense!"

"Only he can create a living, physical body for Malthael. As well as any other angels that pass on and have touched her mark," Izarius explained. "If you tried, all pregnancies with her will fail. You have hereditary demon blood in you. From your ancestors. Her body cannot mix with it. Neither can any other angelic mortal females from the High Heavens. At least, this is what we know. It has not yet been tried with them. It is proven with Anaurael. Tyrael was also a very powerful angel once. He was the Archangel of Justice. His mortal form has no demon blood. Only a pureblood like him can create a healthy, viable offspring with her."

"But, how much more importance does she hold? Why can't she be around me? I mean..." Willis sighed. "I get it that I can't be with her. I understand why. I just...I miss her friendship."

"If you can see her as a younger sister, then you can be more tolerable. However, you did insult her and Imperius by calling them merely lovers. It is true that she is bearing offspring for him, but they share a relationship that goes beyond simple love. You did not respect that," Izarius said carefully. "And, so you know, she was the one that had us save you when you were near death."

"I know," Willis swallowed. "I'm surprised she didn't leave me when she saw who I was."

"The thought did cross her mind," Izarius chuckled. Willis could only nod at that.

"He should be culled..." Malthael muttered. Izarius ignored him easily for now.

"What can I do to make things right?" Willis asked.

"Go back to your post and do what needs to be done. Right now it is too risky for Anaurael to be on Sanctuary. Here is why," Izarius said. "Because of the offspring in her soul, if she is too far away from the energies of the Crystal Arch and the High Heavens, it will become weak. She  _must_  be as close to the Heavenly energies as possible for Anu's body to form properly. Nothing else will work. She must also have as little to no stress as possible. She is bearing, as some humans could say, twins now. One in her soul, and one in her physical body. She gets ill rather quickly. She needs to keep her body weight healthy. So, if you want to rectify this, go back to your post. I will ensure that you are forgiven for this."

"But, if you leave it again, I will not be so lenient," Tyrael said when he appeared in the flesh. El'druin was in his hand to show his seriousness. "Izarius, she's fine. She's sleeping. Darius is with her. Mithus was kind enough to bring me here before going back to see to Lilaurael.  As for you, head back to your post now."

"Of course, Sir," Willis nodded. Tyrael nodded back and watched him leave to get teleported away. The powerful man sighed and shook his head irritably.

"He misses her friendship? Lies!" Malthael snorted.

"Was that what it was all about?" Tyrael asked. The warrior guards knew that Malthael was being spoken to. It was only obvious.

"Yes. It is what he said," Izarius nodded. "I explained everything to him in full."

"If he fails to see reason, he should be culled," Malthael growled.

"Shut up," Tyrael said to him over his shoulder. "Everything should be culled in your eyes."

"Not everything..." Malthael muttered.

"And who would be on your list of ones to save?"

"There is only one worth saving to me. And that is the one bearing my body. But...I would save her, regardless of that fact," he said quietly.

"How many more are going to fall in love with her?!" Tyrael seemed to scowl and storm off. Izarius sighed and followed him with the other two angels with them. Malthael only glared back mildly and retreated back to Anaurael's mind. She was sitting alone by her favorite waterfall, as her body slept. When she saw Malthael, he scooped her up from the rock she was on and held her close.

"What's wrong?" she frowned and ran a hand over his invisible cheek.

"Tyrael can be as irritating as Imperius," he snorted. She smiled slowly and leaned into him. "Also, the half-spawn Willis claims that he misses your friendship. I find that...doubtful."

"We were good friends until he tried to pry into my life," she sighed. "The only way I could see him in a new light is if he decides to see me as family."

"Doubtful," he muttered. He rested his invisible cheek against her shoulder. He was still standing with her in his arms, but that was fine. This was what he needed right now.

"Malthael, do you feel the need to confide in me?" she asked gently.

"I want to..." he admitted. "but...others may try to find you. Unless..."

"Unless what?" she frowned. He seemed to tremble.

"No. It's too risky right now," he sighed. She ran her thumb over his invisible lips to feel his frown. She drew him close to kiss passionately. Then she pressed her mouth to his invisible ear.

"Talk to me now," she whispered. "If we get interrupted, then we can continue at a later time."

"I would not want interruptions," he admitted.

"It will be inevitable. Tell me the more important things now. Then the little things later. The more you wait, the more your grief will affect you. Confide in me. You know you can. Let me help you find some form of peace," she pleaded gently. He finally sat on the ground to keep her squarely in his lap. When he hesitated, she ran a soothing hand up his chest. "Trust in me, Malthael. You want me to trust in you. It's your turn to trust me now."

"I love you," he whispered and squeezed her. She pressed into him and listened to him start to whisper in his deep tone. He had decided to start from the beginning with his first memories. As he progressed, he began to feel like Imperius. With each memory and thought he told her, he felt a touch more relieved. It was as though his long slate was finally getting wiped clean. When he wasn't sure if she was paying attention, she would ask a soft question relating to what he just said. After he answered her, he found himself humbled that she would pay such acute attention to him.

Three hours had gone by safely by the time he was able to find a stopping point. At the feel of her hand moving through his hair, he gave a ragged sigh and crushed her to him. At the nuzzle she gave him, she whispered, "I'm getting hungry. I'm sure I will need to wake up soon."

"I have more to tell you...but it can wait," he nodded. "And, I will say this."

"Hmm?" she smiled.

"When I first saw you...you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen," he whispered. At her blush, he held her tight. "And...now that I think about it...that was why I wanted to steal you away. To keep such beauty close to me. Despite the mark on you. Yes...I touched it. Because, I was unsure as to what it was. But...even by looking at you...I knew your soul was utter perfection."

"Tyrael told me that you ran your weapon over his skin to draw his soul out," she frowned.

"I did. But...since he held no demon blood...he was no threat to me," he said with a mild shrug. "And I tossed him aside. There was no need to kill something that was not worth killing."

"I think...I would have been distraught...if you did kill him..." she winced.

"I would not have known you in full. But, I know you would have been," he agreed.

"Would you have done the same to me? With your weapon?" she asked now.

"No," he said softly. "I already knew that there was no need to do that. The mark on your forehead was proof enough. And, by you stating that Imperius was your guardian was the other."

"I am glad that things turned out this way," she smiled.

"As am I," he nodded and ran a gloved hand under her chin.

"I do care for you."

"I know you do."

"Do not make me do things that I would regret."

"I could not bring myself to do such to you, if I tried."

"I would hope not," she murmured. He kissed her deeply and rocked her. "I should wake."

"In a moment," he muttered and had to claim her for himself. When she finally did open her eyes, she yawned and stretched. Darius noticed her movement and was able to help her sit up.

"Ow," she winced.

"You are in pain?" he asked.

"My chest..." she sighed and rubbed herself. "Wait...ugh. I know what it is."

"Do you?" Darius asked and let her lean into him.

"Yes. When a pregnancy develops, a woman's body starts to undergo changes. I believe I am, well, starting to produce milk," she sighed. "It gets rather tender."

"Hmm," Darius studied her. "Your gown looks taught on you."

"What? Oh, no..." she winced. "Swelling..."

"So...they are getting larger?" he asked.

"It comes with the pregnancy," she said. "My back is going to be a mess!"

"Anaurael?" Imperius asked when he appeared. "I sensed distress."

"Her chest is in pain," Darius said.

"What?" Imperius asked.

"It is part of the changes," she seemed to blush.

"Ah. I can understand that. Lilaurael did warn me to watch for this. Has anything begun to leak yet?" he asked and strode over to her side to rest his hands on her shoulders.

"Not yet," she said and leaned back into him. "My back is already killing me!"

"Hmm..." Imperius thought. He soon had her gasping relief at the intense massage he began to give her. "Darius, one of you will need to do this for her on occasion. It will help with her back pain. If it becomes too much then we will consult Ilerael."

"It will be done," Darius nodded. "I shall inform Izarius."

"Where is he?" she frowned.

"He went to check on the troublesome one. He will be here shortly," Darius explained. She nodded and shivered a bit at a particular cramp that Imperius smoothed out.

"Have you eaten yet?" Imperius asked.

"I was going to," she sighed and started to feel drowsy again. He lifted her up into his arms and sat down in the chair to keep her in his lap. Gurzick appeared to wave at them, as another Greed Goblin set down a platter containing a whole roasted suckling pig. "That...is...wow..."

"What is it?" Imperius asked.

"It's a whole animal. Um...a young one, though. It's considered a delicacy," she explained. "Of course, it has been gutted before it was roasted over an open fire. I'm just amazed that I am able to try this! Ah, thank you, Gurzick."

"All good!" Gurzick beamed.

"I was informed that you needed heavy meats. Developing males do require this. Your mother was very informative," Greed said from the crown. "I shall see about providing more meat than other items of food for you to ensure your health."

"I see. Thank you," she smiled. A small plate of sweet meats was brought next for her to try. Imperius simply kept her in his lap and continued to mildly massage her as she started to eat. When Tyrael came back to see her, he paused at the small feast. "What are you staring at? I can't eat all of this by myself! And you need to eat, too."

"That I do," Tyrael sighed with a nod and got seated. Izarius appeared soon after to help out.

"Willis is trying to make amends," Izarius said.

"Malthael told me as much," she sighed and tucked into a tender forelimb. She was amazed at the sweetness the meat held. The tenderness was something else, too. Even Tyrael was a bit surprised.

"This is very good," Tyrael chuckled.

"I know!" she laughed softly. Imperius paid no mind to it at all. "Imperius?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"It is a shame that you can't taste this. I know you have no need for food, but it's really good!" she laughed. He seemed to think, and he regarded her silently.

"Eat something, but do not drink any water after," he said. Tyrael rose a brow, but he continued to eat. She nodded and managed to chew and swallow down a bit of the meat. Then Imperius pulled her close and kissed her. "Hmm..."

"Are you able to taste it?" Tyrael asked.

"I cannot eat, but it is...different," Imperius mused. Then he put a sweet meat in front of her. "Eat that next for me."

"Oh, dear," she laughed and did as he asked. For the next ten minutes, he had her eat something just for him to kiss her afterwards to get the taste of it. He was rather fond of the different fruits. He even had her carefully sample a little wine just to get the taste of that.

"Anaurael, try this for him," Tyrael said and handed her some cheese slices. After that, he had a Greed Goblin bring some honey. Imperius did like the honey. He apparently had a bit of a sweet tooth. When she began to blend different flavors together, it surprised him a bit more.

"The apples and honey are nice. Even with that milk," Imperius said. "I think I have had enough for now, though. Ah...hmm..."

"What?" she asked. Tyrael coughed at what he saw and gestured to her chest. She gaped at the wet spots that appeared in the gown. Izarius was quick to help change her into something else, but Imperius stopped him. He gathered her up in his arms to take her to his sanctum. After it sealed up, he had her undress. Then he pulled her to his core form.

"I want to ask you something," he said gently, as her held her.

"Yes?" she smiled. At the sight of a white droplet appearing, she blushed softly. Then her eyes widened when he gathered it up with a finger to present to her.

"Can you? For me?" he asked. She was actually very flustered by this.

"Normally it's...not supposed to be that way...but..." she hesitated.

"Just this once," he said gently. She finally nodded and licked his finger. She was surprised at the touch of sweetness there, but he was quick to kiss her to get the taste from her. There was only one thought on his mind as he deepened the kiss.  _I like this._  He wasn't sure if she would do it again, but he wasn't going to ask her to right now. Only after his Song took over her senses and she recovered did he let her dress in the gown that Izarius had set aside for her.

"I should finish eating," she whispered when he held her again.

"That you will," he nodded and carried her back to the room.

"What did you do?" Tyrael asked. He had finished eating and was resting now.

"I had her taste something for me," he said bluntly and settled her back in his lap.

"Taste?" Tyrael frowned. At her soft blush and the way her hand fell to her chest, he went speechless from the understanding. "I see."

"It was nice," Imperius said and let her start to eat again.

"Interesting to know," he mused.

"You should taste it later," Imperius said.

"I don't know if I could," Tyrael admitted with a flustered look.

"Why not? It comes from her," he said.

"I just..." Tyrael started. Then he paused.  _Imperius was actually challenging me._ On this fact, he smirked and said, "I'll try it later."

"If you do, tell me what you think," Imperius nodded.

"I'll make sure to do that," he replied and drank down some water. "As for Willis, I last heard that he returned to his post. He does want to reestablish friendship with you, Anaurael. It's just how he wants to do it. It's very hard for me to trust him after all he's done. I witnessed quite a bit."

"The mortal fool insulted me to my face!" Imperius growled and carefully squeezed Anaurael to him. "And it wasn't just myself that he did this to."

"Hush, love," Anaurael said and moved to pull him against her a bit more. "It is rather doubtful that I'll be spending any time on Sanctuary. You can believe that. So don't think about that one. He is not worthy of your thoughts."

"No. He isn't," he muttered and began to enjoy the feel of her hand on his cheek under the helm. Tyrael could only pause with wonder. He still found it amazing that Imperius had allowed her to actually touch his cheek like that. He knew about his core, as it was only obvious, but he was still always taken by surprise with his present state.  At the fluttery movement Imperius felt with his hand on her belly, he laughed softly.

"He likes to move for you," she giggled. Then she felt another odd movement, and she gasped.

"Anaurael?!" Tyrael asked.

"I felt...something else move..." she whispered.

"The one in your soul?" Imperius asked now.

"I think so..." she swallowed.

"Where did it happen?" Tyrael asked. Even her brothers looked over curiously.

"It seemed to be all over. Like a...tingly sort of feeling," she said.

"Truly?" Imperius mused. "So, you do not believe that I could feel our offspring?"

"I am unsure if you can," she sighed. When the odd feeling returned, she grabbed his hand to press to her mark. He focused silently. Then he hugged her.

"I felt him," he muttered. "I am speechless..."

When she started to feel tense, he began to rock her gently. Tyrael could only chuckle and sigh to himself. At the presence of Malthael, they all looked at him.

"Focus in her mind," he said urgently. Imperius watched him curiously, but they all did just that. When they all stood by the mental spire, Malthael pointed off in the distance. "Look."

"What am I...wait...is that...?!" Tyrael gaped. A softly glowing sphere within Anaurael's golden, mist-like soul was trembling softly. Every time it moved, she felt something shiver through her.

"So, my offspring is moving," Imperius said softly. When Itherael appeared from what Izarius told him, he was even shown where to look. He was in a slight form of shock.

"Simply amazing..." Itherael whispered. Anaurael smiled warmly at him, and Imperius allowed Itherael to receive a tight hug from her. "I would like to speak with you later."

"Of course," she nodded. "We can arrange to speak at length."

Itherael nodded and accepted the chaste kiss she gave him. When Izual appeared with Auriel, they were showed the vibrating speck of light. Izual was speechless at what he was shown. Auriel was only filled with a form of genuine delight to see it.

"Let me get Imperael," Izarius chuckled and vanished. A short moment later, the massive angel appeared. He had not yet been in her mind, so he was a bit intrigued at what he was looking at. Her parents were the same way when they appeared next with her other brothers.

"Okay, you know we need to come up to Heaven to be with her," Ilerael chuckled.

"That is fine," Imperius nodded.

"It's funny. I just ate, but I'm hungry again," Anaurael frowned.

"Get used to that," her mother smiled and lightly embraced her. Tyrael laughed softly to himself, as they all left her mind. Imperius watched the Greed Goblins gather up the empty dishes, as he lifted Anaurael up with him. Tyrael was already set to follow. So were Izarius and her brothers. Imperael chose to join them to help guard over her. He was glad that he did.

"Tyrael," one of the guards in his chamber appeared. Tyrael had just sat down to help Anaurael tear into another suckling pig when he looked up.

"Yes? What's going on, brother?" he asked.

"The recruit, Willis, is requesting audience with you," the warrior said.

"Disgraceful..." Malthael muttered to those that could hear him.

"I'm in the middle of a meal," Tyrael sighed. They were sitting in the small feast hall again. Anaurael's parents were clearly irritated by this. Imperius was standing behind Anaurael with his hands on her shoulders. "Imperius, can Lorath be brought here to bear witness to this?"

"I will allow it. This uncouth human is part of your Horadrim. He should be judged as such," Imperius said. "And Anaurael does hold ranking."

"That I do," she nodded. Her necklace even flickered to show it was ready to help. She was a Keeper of the Horadrim and had to see what needed to be done. Lorath was brought to them first. When he saw the food, and they heard his stomach growl, Lilaurael was quick to have him sit with them.

"You forgot to eat, too?" Tyrael asked.

"No. Shen found the food stores again. My rations were cut down to less than a quarter. If they weren't then families could have starved," Lorath sighed. Tyrael grumbled slightly.

"How much was taken?" Anaurael asked.

"Over half. A good portion of us were able to salvage what was left. It wasn't much, like I said," Lorath muttered and tore into a flavorful roast. She was not happy about this, and she looked at Izarius.

"I can call Greed," her brother nodded. When Gurzick appeared, she regarded him.

"Greed, I need to ask you for a favor," she said.

"And what is this favor, child?" Greed asked calmly.

"Shen has nearly starved the Horadrim of their food storage. Can you replenish it?" she asked.

"A trade. I shall do what I can, if you can make that beautiful music for me," he chuckled. "I will only do trades like this for you with what you can readily provide for me with your voice."

"I can do that!" she beamed. As she began to Sing, the Greed Goblins were quick to replenish what was lost. Greed even went so far as to place a minion scout to warn if Shen was appearing. He also included better foods, too. Any Horadric member that did not get to eat their fill now had the chance to do so. Xavian was even given a mirror to contact Greed if there was an emergency. The same was now done for Lorath. As long as Anaurael Sang for him, he would see it as a trade.

"I'm guessing that you like to hear her Sing?" Tyrael chuckled when Anaurael finished.

"Oh! Her music is divine! If she could do such all the time, then I would like nothing more," Greed laughed. "However, I have given over ways to contact me. Just speak my name into the looking glasses I gave. Not for anything simple! But, for issues like this. I can work through her for trade agreements. I even placed a minion to watch for my meddling jeweler friend. If he approaches what I replaced, I shall know and deter him."

"Thank you!" Tyrael said with complete relief. "He has a bottomless gullet! He could remind me of another Ghom, in a sense."

"No. Ghom was a...case in himself," Greed snorted. "Did you know that I once dared him to try and eat one of my treasure chests? He actually did! And I sent minions to move behind him to pick up what was let out. If any thought my Bopping Stick was punishment, well that was far worse!"

"I just ate..." Tyrael grumbled. "I don't want that visual!"

"Bopping Stick?" Izarius asked.

"She gave Gurzick an item. I liked it so much that I use it to smack around my minions with!" Greed said with pride. Imperius shook his head, but Anaurael could easily tell that he was amused. At the confusion that her parents showed, she got their attention easily.

"He's talking about the broken shovel, Mother," Anaurael giggled. Lilaurael's jaw dropped, and she barked out laughter at this.

"Okay, that's funny!" Ilerael grinned.

"I was sad when it broke, too, but Gurzick got it repaired! It's better than ever!" Greed giggled. Then the sound of a lazy Greed Goblin getting smacked with it was heard. Lorath couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him. Tyrael pursed his lips together, but he was still laughing, too.

"Well," Izarius chuckled. "we will soon be confronting that youth that insulted Anaurael in her past. The one that Gurzick stole items back from."

"Oh. Him," Greed snorted. "Why?"

"Because, he wants to become friends with me again. If you want to bear witness to this, then it's fine," Anaurael smiled. At this being said, Gurzick planted himself right in front of the main table to wait. He wanted to know what was going to happen. Imperael seemed to snort with disgust, but he did mildly appreciate what the small demons were doing to keep his sister happy.

"Shall I bring him now?" Izarius asked.

"You may as well," Tyrael nodded. Anaurael seemed to frown, but he placed a comforting hand over hers. Imperius squeezed her shoulders and continued to watch the room silently.

"He comes now," Malthael muttered. When Willis appeared with Izarius, she seemed to tense. Until she knew he was trustworthy, it would always be this way.

"Calm yourself," Tyrael whispered to her. "Willis. You have been brought here to the High Heavens. You wish to speak with Anaurael? Well, here she is. No, you will not gain a private audience with her. You will speak to her in front of us. So, speak now."

"Ah..." Willis gaped at the sight of her. Imperael crossed his massive arms over his equally massive chest. It was as though he was daring him to try something with him standing there. Anaurael studied him silently and looked at Malthael. The silent message was given, and he chuckled when he walked over to Izarius to whisper to him. Her brother nodded and vanished away. When Harvey was seen next, Ilerael got up to greet his old friend. Lilaurael hid her smile at the man's astonished look.

"Where am I?!" Harvey gaped.

"The High Heavens. I told you the truth about me, didn't I?" Ilerael asked.

"What truth? Isaiah?" he frowned. Then he noticed the powerful angels in the room. He recognized many of them from the tales and images from older books. He was in shock.

"Well, Harvey, I was originally an angel here. A powerful one. It was the same with my wife. My real name is Ilerael. My wife is Lilaurael. We loved each other and removed our wings to be together in secret. No, we didn't plan the attacks on the village. That was Malthael. You know how we tried to defend it. And, with me being the new Mayor, I intend to personally ensure that no further attacks happen with the angels that I have befriended here," he said. "Many of them knew me from long ago and can vouch for me. The ones here, save Imperael, are those very angels."

"I believe you on that. And you were an angel?! I suppose talk of the town having angels around was true, eh? So...what's going on with Ana?" Harvey asked. "What's her story?"

"She is my daughter. You were around when she was born! So, you know of her upbringing. And she's pregnant with Tyrael's son. Her role is very important here, and she can't leave the High Heavens for too long," Ilerael said. "It will harm her pregnancy, if she does."

"She is very protected here," Lilaurael smiled warmly. "We see you as one of our most trusted friends on Sanctuary. We wanted you to learn the truth about us."

"And I value your friendship, too. Neither of you have done any wrong to me. Ana hasn't, either. Thanks for telling me this," Harvey nodded. Then he glared at his son.

"I'm surprised that Willis said nothing to him," Anaurael smiled. Imperius only squeezed her shoulders, as he silently bore witness to what was going on.

"I didn't want you to worry, Dad," Willis sighed.

"You knew this?! And you said nothing?! At least I know you can keep your mouth shut when you think of trying to keep secrets that will benefit you!" Harvey growled. His son winced, but it was Lorath that rose up from his chair. Harvey recognized him and nodded to him.

"I'm not an angel, but I work closely with Tyrael. You know this, too. Willis keeps pissing off the angels here. Anaurael is her true name, and she is bound to Imperius. The one standing behind her."

"That's fine. I appreciate the new business and trade I've been getting. I hold no fault with any of you. But, Willis! I am not happy with you! Your mama worries about you enough!" he snapped at his cringing son. "I liked how you were helping them with work. I've been busy expanding our trade and taking in new apprentices. But, now I have to wonder. What did he try to do?"

"He wants to have Anaurael become his friend again. However, he is approaching it all the wrong way," Tyrael sighed. "You know who I am, as we have met. I was, originally, the Archangel of Justice. I am now the Aspect of Wisdom here. On Sanctuary, I am the leader of the Horadrim, and Anaurael is my wife. But, she truly does belong to Imperius. She is bound to his life. She is also the Light that he lost. It's difficult to explain to you, but she is pregnant with my son. He is to champion the High Heavens when he is born. If Anaurael has any form of stress come to her it can harm her."

"I know that," Harvey sighed. He looked at Imperius and nodded respectfully. "I'll keep tabs on him from now on. I know how to do that. It was a mistake to let him go off on his own."

"You say this now, mortal," Imperius finally spoke to him. "How do you intend to fix this?"

"He can help me train new apprentices. I know there are still quite a few statues that need to be repaired in that library. I'll work on them with him. I do have to work in other areas, since I am very demanded for. But, I intend to check on him daily," Harvey said. "And I mean that!"

"Come on, Dad!" Willis said.

"I could help you with that!" Greed said from Gurzick's crown. "I am Greed. Gurzick is my messenger. The moment your offspring leaves his area of work, I can notify you."

"If you do that for me, I will hand carve a few statues for you to keep in return," Harvey grinned.

"Oh! I like that! Yes, we can do that!" Greed giggled.

"However, one of your, eh, followers took a few of my tools. I caught one looking through my things. If I don't have my tools, I can't do any work for you," Harvey frowned.

"Tell me what is missing, and I will replace them," Greed said quickly.

"Of course, if I get better tools, I can make better things..." he mused.

"You tell me what you need!" Greed said adamantly. Imperius was now amused.  _Harvey was able to manipulate Greed without even knowing it. Or did he know what he was doing?_ He would likely ask when Greed wasn't there.

"Have you eaten yet?" Lilaurael asked.

"I already had something," Harvey nodded. "As for you, boy, you and I are going back home to revamp our new work schedule! Come on. Let's move."

"But, I didn't get to talk to Ana!" Willis said.

"For what purpose?" his father asked now. "What do you plan to prove?"

"Willis, if you really want to regain my friendship, then you need to listen to what your father says," Anaurael said gently. "If you truly want to prove your worth, you need to start doing what you are told. Running off to find me builds mistrust. You know where I am now. There is no need for you to try and hunt me down for no reason."

"I miss seeing you, too," he admitted.

"Well, that can't be helped," she frowned. "I'm three months into a double pregnancy. Yes, I'm pregnant with twins. If I get any stress, then my pregnancy will have problems. I doubt that you want to be held accountable for them. If I am allowed on Sanctuary, it is only to help with the Horadrim with my duties as a Keeper. Then I am brought straight back here. It is all for my safety."

Imperius suddenly glanced up at the entrance of the feast hall to find Inarius walking up to them. Willis and Harvey both stepped aside to make room for the new visitor. Izual looked over at Tyrael to nod slightly to him to show that he was ready if anything was to be pulled. Malthael was simply disgusted and decided to vanish away. Imperael showed some wariness, but Izarius only showed that he wasn't the only one to reflect those thoughts. Ilerael and Lilaurael seemed to tense, but Itherael placed a hand on each of their shoulders to show that everything was fine. Auriel was now very hopeful that Inarius would finally attempt to purge himself of the taint that he kept in him for so long. His next words would increase that hope.

"Sister, I wanted to tell you that I am ready to confront Lilith," Inarius said.

"It cannot be done here," Tyrael warned.

"I know. I need to go to Sanctuary to do this," Inarius said.

"If you go to Sanctuary, it is to  _only_  find the one you need to cull!" Imperius growled. "No excuses! You will be heavily watched! Anu may have given you reprieve, but we have not!"

"I understand," Inarius nodded. "I brought this on myself."

"When do you plan to leave?" Anaurael asked.

"As soon as possible. I will need a weapon to do this with," he said.

"Go to the armory. You will find one there," Itherael said. "If you need support, you may take one warrior with you. Do you feel that you need this?"

"No. I should do this alone," Inarius said.

"I shall hold hope that you will return to us whole," Auriel said.

"Thank you, sister," he nodded.

"Be safe. Take care. And do not let your rescue be for naught," Anaurael said. He nodded respectfully to her and looked at Imperius.

"I shall allow you to make use of a viewing chamber. However, we need to know where you plan to go. Izual shall accompany you to ensure that no humans are in that area," Imperius ordered.

"I understand," Inarius nodded. As he left with Izual, he felt a rather intense gaze on him and he gasped. _Anu was also watching  me._  The moment he betrayed Anu, it would be known. He was given a second chance. There would be no more if he failed.

"I will be able to call you brother once more, if you do manage to kill her," Izual said. "All of the High Heavens will. You know this."

"That I do," Inarius agreed, and they went to a viewing pool. In the feast hall, Harvey and Willis finally left for Sanctuary. Ilerael and Lilaurael embraced their daughter before following suit to tend to her younger brothers and to see to the town. Auriel had to tend to the Angelic Host. Lorath had to return to the Horadrim. Greed had a minion follow Harvey to get him his replacement tools.

"Do you need to leave now?" Anaurael asked Tyrael.

"Not just yet. I have some free time," he chuckled.

"Good. Tend to her. I need to see to the troops," Imperius nodded. He pulled her up into his arms to kiss her and cradle her. "I won't be long."

"Okay," she nodded and let him squeeze her gently. When she was set down for him to vanish to his training halls, Itherael moved to her side to hug her.

"I still wish to read more of Cain's book," he admitted.

"I can read with the two of you," Tyrael said. Izarius and his brothers had already cleaned up the table and were back in her room to see what needed to be done.


	79. Chapter 79

Itherael's thoughts were in turmoil. Even as he hovered behind her as she read, he knew that this wasn't what he really wanted.  _I wanted more._  It was getting to a point that he was in pain. As she read with Tyrael, she noticed his strain right away. She thought and looked at him.

"Itherael, you said you wished to speak with me at length?" she asked.

"Oh! I did. But, I do not wish to pry you away from Tyrael," he said.

"It's perfectly fine. I need to check in on Lorath. When you are done speaking to her, I'll return," Tyrael nodded. She smiled at him and let him kiss her gently before getting up and vanishing from the room. When she looked at Itherael, he sighed.

"I was hoping for it to be a private conversation," he admitted. "I was hoping to tell you of my innermost thoughts. If it's too much..."

"No. It's fine," she smiled. "But...if I leave my chamber, my energy may deplete."

"Take her into her mind and speak there. I will ensure none will intervene. And neither will I," Malthael said when he appeared. Itherael nodded his thanks.

"If you can sit in a chair, I'll sit in your lap," she said. Itherael paused at this, but he was able to do so. When her weight settled on his legs, he found himself hugging her. "Let's go into my mind. Talk to me there, as Malthael suggested."

"Of course," he nodded and found himself focusing with her. When they appeared by the rain forest waterfall, he found himself sitting on the mossy rock with her in his lap. At first he said nothing. He was feeling only relief with her resting in his lap like this. It sent a form of contentment through him at long last. "I'll talk in a moment. In a way...well...this is what I needed right now."

"Is it?" she smiled. He only nodded slightly and rocked her gently. She didn't dare to reach up into his hood.  _Such a thing would be too much._  Or so she thought. When he lifted her hand to place on his cheek, she paused with wonder. "You...want me to touch you?"

"If you could," he whispered.

"I normally only do this to those that are rather close to me," she frowned.

"The champion for Anu is supposed to be a part of me. A piece of my Aspect. In a way, I see your offspring as a bit of mine, too."

"Oh! Well...I suppose with that thought..."

"And, I would not tell any of what you do with me."

"You would not have to. Imperius would know."

"So much truth in that."

"Itherael, there is clearly something raging in your thoughts. Please tell me what is going on?"

"I'll tell you...but you may be in shock."

"With how you are right now, I do believe that."

"Well...you are correct that I am troubled. But, it is not what you would expect. Here is why. I am also in love with you. As deeply as the others."

"I..." she paused.

"I know that you cannot say anything back. That I may not see the same affection in return. I could not bear to see Imperius break that much more, either. I do believe that it is because of Anu's form being a part of me that had this intense feeling begin to appear. I cannot fathom the thought of you coming to any sort of harm. It...frustrates me...to feel this way..."

"You should not be frustrated," she whispered and softly caressed his cheek. He trembled and gave a soft gasp of relief at the tight hug she gave him.

"I want to be with you as Imperius is," Itherael finally admitted.

"Imperius would not like that," she cringed. "I vowed to let no others touch me in such a way. He is just barely able to allow what Malthael does! Even Tyrael, though they have a truce."

"I know. Talus'ar has revealed so much to me."

"What does Talus'ar say to this?"

"That I will suffer."

"Suffer?"

"To love you from afar without any hope of being able to be with you as I need to."

"Itherael..."

"I do not know what else I can do," he sighed. Then he found her mouth locked on his. He gave into the kiss easily until it ended. At the heavy sigh she gave now, he knew she was starting to fret.  _She wanted to ease my pain, but it was in a way that could not happen._ "I know how to hide this with you. But, it will tax you each time. We...did this before..."

"We did?!" she gaped.

"Yes. And, I had to help you forget. All of it was to keep Imperius calmed. You will forget everything I have spoken of. Everything that I have admitted to you. All of it. I do not know what else to do. It pains me to do this. And it also harms you," Itherael said and tightened his hold on her. Just as she was going to suggest having him help her forget, she felt a pull directing her to the mental spire.

"Itherael, please take me to my mental spire," she said. At this, he was up with her in his arms and launching himself into the air with her. He now hovered before it with her in his arms, and she had him set her down. As she walked up to it, she paused at the intense feeling of love and trust that surrounded her. She hung her head to listen to what Anu was now telling her.

 _:HE IS PART...OF MY CHAMPION. NO LONGER...WILL YOU FORGET...:_  Anu ordered.

"But...Imperius..." she whispered.

_:I SHALL HIDE THIS...AND HE WILL NOT...KNOW ANYTHING...:_

"So...you will let me keep this knowledge? And let him sense nothing?"

_:CORRECT. YOU SHALL FORGET...WHEN ITHERAEL LEAVES...BUT YOU WILL...REMEMBER ALL...WHEN HE RETURNS...:_

"I see! So, I will know nothing when Itherael leaves my side? And I will only remember when he and I are like this?"

_:CORRECT. BE WITH HIM...FREELY...WHEN HE IS NEAR...:_

"I thank you, Anu," she smiled. When she turned to look at Itherael, he was oblivious to the conversation. Now she walked over to him, pulled him close, and kissed him fully. At his motion of shock, she said, "Anu does not wish for me to forget about you. So, he will hide the knowledge from Imperius. However, I will forget all of this when you are not close to me like this. I will remember everything when we are alone like this."

"Anu is...letting me..." Itherael said with sheer wonder. Talus'ar knew nothing of this, either.

"But, I do believe that it's if I return your love when everything will shatter," she warned. At the approval she felt from Anu, she nodded. "Yes. Anu agrees with me on this."

"Then do not return my love, but show me that you care. And, I know you do," Itherael sighed and pulled her close to hug her tight. "You did tell me that you do."

"Yes. As much as Tyrael and Malthael. I do know that much," she smiled. "Now tell me. What do you want to talk about?"

"I fear that talk is something I cannot focus on right now," he admitted.

"And what is it that you want to do?" she asked a touch mischievously. An odd growl now came from him, and it mildly surprised him. He never made a sound like that before. When he cleared his throat to apologize, she only giggled. "Itherael, that sound you made is quite normal."

"Is it?"

"Oh, yes! Imperius does the same sound when I entice him. Even Tyrael. Malthael does, too, but only when he isn't brooding."

"There is much for me to learn, it seems," he sighed.

"What do you want me to teach you?" she whispered in his invisible ear. That growl came back when he pulled her close. She had him move her to an enclosed area of her mind to spend a blissful thirty minutes with him. He never expected to find himself lying on his back with her on his chest. Even though it was a mental image, it was still different.

"I would say that I am defeated..." he started and paused at her finger to his invisible lips.

"You experienced pleasure. This is normal. And this is only a mental state. Imperius is the only one that I know of that has never lain on the ground with me. Although, I may have him try to be with me mentally and physically. He has not tried that yet," she mused. Itherael laughed softly and squeezed her. His wings still floated above him, since they were not attached to his body.

"It is a very different sensation."

"I would like to see your sanctum. In time."

"You had seen it before, but you had forgotten."

"I see. Tell me...what did you have me forget?"

"Well," Itherael sighed. "at first, Imperius had you forget that you mistook me for him. You had kissed me after he had joined with you. This was, truly, how all of this started."

"I can see why he would have me forget that."

"You wanted to forget, too."

"I can understand that."

"You were too afraid that you would feel as though you had begun to regret it."

"Were there any other times?"

"I also had to be with you for Anu's form. In my sanctum. It is why you had to forget again for Imperius. Then it had to happen once more. The first time was for your mental state. The last time was for the physical part. I am relieved that we do not have to worry."

"Yes. It is fine now. I am very glad that Anu has decided to assist with us."

"He said I was worthy of having offspring with you."

"But...how would that happen? Without Imperius knowing?"

"I am honestly unsure," he admitted. "We shall find out in time."

"That we will. Ah, I think it is time for us to wake," she said. "I'm getting hungry once again."

"Of course," he chuckled and kissed her softly. He let out an involuntary groan when the kiss became something more with a violent twist of need. It took another twenty minutes for them to finally wake. As she did, Anu had neatly pushed aside various memories. She would remember that they had talked, and that she helped Itherael see reason.

"That's odd," she frowned. "I can't really remember what all we discussed."

"You helped me find clarity," he said softly. "And I thank you for that."

"Oh," she blushed. He was still hugging her in his lap, and a chaste kiss was pressed to his lips. She made no move to leave his lap, and he wasn't planning for her to leave it, either. At the sight of the food presented to her now, she thought and looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I want to try something with you. I did this with Imperius," she giggled. She selected a savory piece of chicken breast to eat. Then she turned and pressed her lips to his. She couldn't do the full kiss to him like this, but he was able to taste just enough of what she ate.

"Now that is interesting!" he said with complete amazement.

"Of course, with Imperius, he can kiss me fully. If I leave enough on my lips for you, you could taste what I eat," she smiled. Now he planned to have a meal ready for her in his sanctum.  _But that was only after she gave birth. She couldn't have her energy depleted right now._

"Sister, can you try that with me?" Izarius chuckled. She nodded, ate another piece of meat and gave him the chaste kiss she always gave him. "Wow! I can taste that!"

"I can't really do the wine, but you get the idea," she smiled.

"Try that?" Itherael said and gestured to a small dessert. She laughed softly to do as he asked. Now that she was eating and being neatly entertained, it was a completely different situation on Sanctuary. Inarius was getting ready to confront the demoness Lilith. And he was nervous.

"Where has he chosen to confront the demon filth?" Malthael asked Izual. Izual was standing in the viewing chamber to watch everything from afar.

"He decided to confront her where the Worldstone used to rest," Izual snorted. Malthael thought and vanished to appear where Imperius was. The powerful Archangel looked over at him.

"Inarius is going to confront the demon filth now. If you wish to watch at the viewing chamber, now is the time," Malthael muttered out.

"Yes, I will want to see this," Imperius nodded. "Is Anaurael well?"

"Itherael is with her and Izarius. She is eating again. Should I get Tyrael? He had returned to Sanctuary to assist the Horadrim," Malthael asked.

"Yes. Have him at the viewing chamber with us. Itherael should be there, too, with Auriel. This needs to be a Council witness," Imperius ordered. Malthael nodded and vanished first to Anaurael's bed chamber. Itherael looked up at him curiously.

"Imperius requires you to be at the main viewing pool. You will know when you get there. I am to retrieve Auriel and Tyrael," Malthael said.

"Is everything well?" Anaurael asked.

"It is about Inarius," he said lightly.

"I must see to this," Itherael agreed. He hugged her and moved to let her resettle in her chair, but Izarius was able to let her sit in his lap. She needed the comfort.

"Let me know what happens?" she asked.

"You shall know," Malthael promised.

"I shall retrieve Auriel. You get Tyrael," Itherael said. Malthael nodded and vanished to Sanctuary. He found Tyrael going over various documents with Lorath. At his approach, he was easily regarded for an explanation on his visit.

"Imperius wishes for you to come back to the High Heavens. Inarius is about to confront Lilith. You need to bear witness to this as a Council meeting," Malthael said.

"Lorath, I have Angiris Council business to attend to," Tyrael said.

"I have the rest of this! Thanks for stopping by," Lorath chuckled. Tyrael chuckled back and was able to teleport with Malthael back to Heaven.

"What did I miss?" Tyrael asked when he stood by Imperius at the chamber.

"Inarius is about to contact that demon filth," Imperius snorted.

"Where is he meeting her?" he asked.

"The place where the Worldstone once stood," Izual said.

"The chamber looks different now," Tyrael muttered while peering into the pool.

"Well, it  _is_  lacking an ancient artifact," Imperius growled.

"I did what I had to do!" Tyrael glared at him. "Baal had touched it!"

"You should have come to us first!" Imperius snapped.

"No! Do not argue!" Itherael said quickly. "Anaurael will know!"

"Think of her health with your offspring," Malthael added. "Remember your truce."

"Hard to do when there is no need to remember it!" Imperius said bitterly. Auriel suddenly vanished and went to Anaurael's chamber. When she arrived, Izarius looked up with Anaurael in his lap.

"I am asking you to go to Imperius. He cannot focus right now, and he is arguing with Tyrael. If he cannot properly judge what Inarius does next, it will affect everything," Auriel said.

"Izarius, please take me to him," Anaurael said.

"If you see any violence..." Izarius started.

"I shall not watch. I need to be there for Imperius, it seems," she said. Izarius nodded and rose up with her in his arms. Auriel nodded to them both and let them follow her teleport signature to where the others were. When Imperius saw Anaurael, he scowled. At that, her jaw dropped with a form of hurt. "Do not make that sound at me! For what purpose do I deserve that?"

"I..." Imperius seemed to tremble. Izarius set her down, and she walked over to him to rest her hands on his. When she ran her hands up his arms, he was quick to raise her up to his shoulders. It was something he couldn't ignore when she did that. When her hand slipped under his helm to caress his cheek, he shuddered with complete relief. "You should not be here..."

"You need me here," she whispered softly.

"I apologize for..." he started, but her finger moved to press against his invisible lips.

"I know why. You were slipping. I will not pay attention to what happens, but you must be clear in your thoughts. I forgive you. Now I want you to focus on what happens while I rest on you," she smiled softly. Her thumb gently traced over his mouth before she kissed him passionately.

"I missed you," he sighed and squeezed her to him.

"I missed you, too," she said and kept her hand on his cheek. Now that he was considerably calmed, he was able to look over at Tyrael to nod to him. Tyrael nodded back to show the argument was done and forgotten. Their attention was now fully focused on the viewing pool. Izual could only sigh and shake his head at what he witnessed.  _Anaurael was clearly the key to helping Imperius focus in full._

Once this was established, she kept her face pressed into the space between his helm and chest armor to keep her eyes shielded. He stood up tall with her in his arms and stared down into the pool. The others were quick to follow suit and watch what happened next. Izarius stood by her side to watch for her. As they paid rapt attention in the safety of the High Heavens, Inarius was finally calling forth the rift that he used to seal away Lilith.

The split in the air from the dimensional disturbance was quick to appear. He willed it to open with a couple more words of focused power. What fell out next made him pause.  _She was still beautiful to me._ The rift kept her ageless and immortal, aside from her demonic blood. Her dark green skin was flawless. Her face was a singular perfection of beauty, save for the burning orbs that were her eyes. The four long, jointed limbs that extruded from her back seemed to waver while she regained her senses. The black clawed tips on the ends of them even dug into the earth around her to keep her stable.

Her four-fingered, clawed, black hands seemed to clench, as she struggled to figure out where she was. Her black hair was like a crown of horn-like spikes, and she heaved to let her massive chest take in true air once more. She would have been naked save for the darker armored skin that covered the front of her chest, and the slight armor that bound around her waist for the tassel to cover her front and back. She even had a bit of a tail that whipped around wildly at first before relaxing. It was as though she finally woke up from an intensely long sleep.

"Inarius...?" she seemed to purr out of her mouth of fangs when she stood up. She recognized his scent. Her hooved feet now bore her weight, as she regarded him.

"Yes. It is I," he nodded.

"You look...so different..." she whispered.

"Your father tortured me for a millennia," he said. "He said he would let me go if I gave over your location, but I did not. I knew he would not let me go, anyways."

"How did you get free?" she frowned.

"The Worldstone was destroyed just around twenty years ago. We are in the very chamber the Worldstone used to be. Since the Worldstone was fully obliterated, a Nephalem was able to be born into the world again. More are appearing now. They grouped together to rescue me from your father's place in the Burning Hells."

"But...why?! The angels despised you!" she said.

"I was granted a reprieve. But it is not given in full just yet," Inarius said lightly.

"Who granted that to you?" she now asked with full curiosity in her tone.

"I'll tell you, if you answer a question for me," he now said with a small sneer in his tone. "What made you decide to go after Uldyssian? I thought you had vowed to belong to none other than me."

"That was before you locked me away!" she growled.

"And you attacked me that second time, too, didn't you?"

"You still locked me away! You abandoned me!"

"You abandoned me when you attacked what were supposed to be our allies!" he snarled at her. She stopped to study him now. Then she purred and moved to press against him.

"I missed you," she whispered. "Surely, there is no way that you can grant me a reprieve? Don't you miss this? Us? Being together like this?"

"Demon filth!" he snapped and shoved her away from him. "I am immune to your charms!"

"Whoever said I was charming you?" she seemed to pout. What she didn't know was that Anu was protecting him. Anu was finally letting him see her as she truly was. A vile seductress that only wanted to gain favor with him to bend to her will. The moment Inarius decided to accept Lilith back at his side was when Anu would abandon him again.

"I see now what I was blinded from before," he trembled. "You used me."

"I did not! I gave you children!"

"And the ones that survived thrive just as well without us now. They still live to this day. Weakened from the Worldstone, but our descendants still live. You only seek to use me now to see if more Nephalem can be born. My answer is no. Because a full repeat of the past will reoccur. I cannot let that happen again."

"Well, then," she seemed to straighten. "if I cannot get what I want from you..."

"None will agree to what you want," he growled.

"Then I'll find my way to your precious Heaven! Maybe I'll find another there to suit my needs," she smirked. "Of course, I'll have to find a way past you first, won't I?"

"You will  _never_  get past me!" he spat. Then he took out his sword to point it at her. "I recall my vow to keep from slaying you! I owe no more debts! I have no more doubts!"

"You freed me from here! If you want to kill me, then hunt me down!" she shrieked at him and teleported away. What she didn't expect was to reappear at the opposite end of the room. She glared at him with a heavy snarl of hatred.

"If you want to leave here, then you have to kill me. I am the one that holds you here. Come and get me!" he said and readied his sword. She howled and flung herself at him. A moment later, she realized that he had impaled her straight through.

"You...actually..." she whispered.

"Yes. I did," he nodded.

"I loved you..."

"And I loved you. But, you betrayed me. I cannot go through such betrayal again. So, I am offering you release from your torment at last. Rest now. Be at peace," he said. As he started to withdraw his sword, she glared at him. Then her tail whipped out to impale through him.

"Let us both rest...together..." she smirked and finally fell dead. He coughed out his liquid Light and wrenched her tail free of him. He collapsed to the ground next to her body, but he felt himself lifted up. He soon found himself staring at the twin crystal pillars of Light that made up the Heavenly Arch.

"My brother. You have honored yourself well this day," Anaurael said when she leaned over his face. "I shall heal you now. Then you can rest and recover."

"Sister..." he whispered and cried out at the healing that was granted to him. She had to touch the crystal pillar of Light directly again to do this, but the last thing he remembered was a sensation of pride.  _Anu was very proud of me._  He earned his right at last to be fully accepted back into the High Heavens. Malthael would likely still watch him, but now there would be no doubts about Inarius. At least until he gained roguish thoughts again. They would always have to watch for that.


	80. Chapter 80

They had all agreed to let Inarius recover and to leave him be. Inarius would still need to be watched, but he would be treated with neutrality and trusted to run various errands for them again. Imperius had watched Inarius's original halo come back to him after being healed by Anaurael. Even his silver hair from his hood had returned in full. His armor seemed just as resplendent as it was before all of his torment happened. Anu had given him back his original form and full Archangel abilities once more.

"He can easily lose his reprieve, if he slips," Malthael muttered. He was walking with Tyrael along the path to the Silver Spire. Imperius and Anaurael had retreated to their sanctum to be together.

"Any of us can lose reprieve. Even you," Tyrael said. "At least that's one more demon to cross off our list. Although, I do worry. If slightly."

"Over what?"

"She died outside of that rift. She could be reborn in the Burning Hells. My only hope is that, if this happens, she is found by Mephisto's followers and captured. The last thing we need is her running rampant through Sanctuary! That would be a complete mess."

Malthael could only agree with him. When they looked further down the path of the Silver Spire, they saw Imperius and Anaurael overlooking the Silver City. As much as Imperius still wanted her in his sanctum, she had insisted to come out when she got restless. Healing Inarius took quite a bit out of her, and he made no plans to leave her alone. She was resting calmly on his massive shoulder pauldrons with her eyes half-closed with exhaustion. He only mildly glanced over to nod slightly and look out again over the city. Tyrael was a bit concerned for her, but he moved to stand next to her calmly. Izarius was ordered to return to her bedroom for now.

"She is drained?" Malthael asked.

"Yes. She needs rest. I will not oversee the troops until she is well," Imperius nodded slightly.

"We could see them together," she whispered to him.

"No. They are fine," he said gently. She only nodded slightly and shivered. Then she coughed and clung to him. Now he turned to look at her with concern. "Anaurael? Are you well?"

"I feel...as though something..." she winced. He quickly pressed a thumb to her pulsing mark.  _She was fighting off on getting ill._  He recognized the signs.

"What's wrong?" Tyrael asked now.

"I need to take her back to my sanctum," Imperius said and moved swiftly down the path. Tyrael and Malthael glanced at each other and followed them. They knew to wait when the sanctum was reached. They simply wanted to be close by if they were needed. Once Imperius sealed her in his sanctum with his core form holding her close, she seemed to finally revive. "Now how do you feel?"

"I love you," she shivered again and let him hug her tight. "Something out there...I felt so ill..."

"I know. It's why I brought you here. I tried to glean your thoughts, but I could get nothing. Tell me what you can? I need to protect you," he urged gently. He pressed a kiss to her mouth and rocked her against him with an act of complete claim.

"I just felt that something vile was watching us. That something...unseen was there. I didn't get this feeling until that demon filth died."

"You mean when Inarius killed...?"

"Yes."

"Her foul soul must be stalking the High Heavens. Such a thing is unheard of, but...if she is blocked from the Burning Hells...hmm..."

"The presence is making me feel ill."

"It appears that we need to rid the High Heavens of something unneeded."

"But...how can her spirit be here?"

"I think I know how. I have witnessed this only one other time long ago. She impaled Inarius. Much like how Malthael touched your mark, she tainted him to keep track of him. Some powerful demons have this ability. She was a direct offspring of Mephisto. Such power is not unknown to her. She was also known as the Queen of the Succubi. Since Inarius did not die with her, she now seeks to harm you. The one that healed him. We need to seek Itherael's Scroll for answers. And the Chalice."

"Do we have to leave here?"

"If we want to resolve this, then we should. Why?"

"I missed you...so much..." she whispered. As his response, he locked his mouth on hers. Earlier she was restless. Now she needed comfort. After the needy kiss was given, he sighed.

"I want to do much more, but I am far too worried over this vile soul. We must remove it first. If we delay, then it will only get stronger. If you focus on my Song, it will protect you. I will not leave your side until this is resolved. I need to keep Heaven safe for you. For all of the Angelic Host. You know that this is a duty that I cannot ignore."

"Okay," she nodded.

"I love you, my ward. I vow to always keep you safe," he said with a sigh at how her hand moved over his glowing cheek. She clung to him at the old endearment he used for her. He placed a protective hand over her belly and squeezed her. He was definitely making no plans to leave her side. When he walked out of his sanctum in his armors, he paused. On letting himself get attuned with her mark again, he was able to sense her distress. Something was close, and the sensation he got was vile. He called down Solarion with a free hand while his other hand supported her to stay on his shoulder.

"Imperius?!" Tyrael asked.

"Ready El'druin. We need to consult the Chalice. Now," Imperius said. "Inarius did only half of the job. We need to finish it."

"Only half?" Malthael asked.

"The body was killed. The soul is free," Imperius explained. "Malthael, remember what that demon, Gryxil, did before? To Urzael long ago? Granted, that demon held no allegiance to any of the Prime Evils, but it still was fairly powerful on its own."

"The soul had...oh...I see..." Malthael stiffened. "You believe it happened with Inarius?"

"Why else would the filth linger here past death?" Imperius growled.

"So, it had to have happened when he was impaled," Tyrael thought.

"Yes. He lived. The filth did not. Now that filth seeks to harm Anaurael for healing him. We need to purge it now! Before anything else happens! I was thinking of consulting Chalad'ar and Talus'ar. We may get the answers we seek before this gets out of control," Imperius said.

"Wait. Let me test something first," Malthael said. Imperius glanced at him, but nodded. Being a soul, too, he wanted to see if he could spot the lingering demoness. The only issue he had was that he was too closely attuned with Anaurael's energy. He had to separate from it just a bit. When he began to do that, Anaurael freaked.

"Malthael! No!" she panicked. He stopped what he was doing to look at her with shock.

"Anaurael!" Imperius said when he looked at her with surprise. Even Tyrael was surprised at her sudden mood. Malthael moved to stand next to her to regard her for an explanation.

"You were...slipping from me..." she whispered. "I felt you pulling from my mind..."

"I was attempting to see if I could find where the demon filth was hiding," he said. "In order to do that, I had to separate slightly from your energy."

"But...if you do that for any length of time..." she cringed. "you may be lost to me completely."

"I see. I will not worry you like that again. You have my vow," he said.

"So, if we willingly separate ourselves from you..." Tyrael frowned. When a tear fell from her cheek, Imperius unsummoned Solarion to pull her down into his arms fully.

"Easy," he whispered and cradled her. "He isn't going to remove himself. Not even the smallest bit. As much as he is a nuisance at times, he is needed. Let's find Itherael and talk to the Chalice."

"One thing first," she said and looked at Malthael. "Refocus on me. You need to."

"Of course," Malthael nodded. When he refocused on her, he paused.  _I cannot link back to her mind._ He was still bound by her energy, but it was not as strong anymore.  _This was bad._

"Take me to the Crystal Arch," she said. "If Malthael cannot be in my mind, then his link to my developing offspring is at risk. After we can reestablish his link to me will we talk to Chalad'ar."

"Then let's go," Tyrael said. As they moved swiftly, Malthael paused at the sight of a ball of black smoke following them. His experiment was fruitful. He saw the demoness.

"Demon filth!" Malthael spat and lunged at the dark soul. Tyrael now turned to watch Malthael attack something invisible. Imperius moved Anaurael to be held in one hand and Solarion was called back to his side. "Imperius! Strike to your left! Now! Tyrael! Swing down to your right!"

"I'm on it!" Tyrael growled and held El'druin aloft to do just that. The cross-ways attack proved true, but the wounded soul only vanished away. It wasn't defeated.

"I have to find where it is," Malthael said. "It didn't die."

"Malthael," Anaurael cringed. When he moved to touch her, he paused. His hand moved through her arm. He could no longer touch her. He also noticed that his form seemed to be fading. Her mind was his link to remaining intact. On moving away from it, evenly slightly, had severed the link without him even knowing. His time on remaining with them was slipping away fast.

"Forget the soul!" Tyrael growled. "You need to get back into her mind!"

"Apparently so..." Malthael said with a rare form of shock.

"The Arch! Now!" Imperius urged. They moved quickly after that. When they reached the glowing crystal arches of Light, she got set down to confront them.

"Anu! Please help us!" she whispered and touched a spire. She was quick to explain the issue in her own mental way. Malthael's form was ready to diminish. Just as his form was about to dissipate, she reached over and grabbed his hand with her mental state to pull him back to safety. Anu had revealed that he was on the very edge of her mind where he was first found. When he separated from her, it was as though he jumped off the cliff without knowing it. He was scrambling to hold on with one hand. Imperius had soon appeared to help haul him back onto solid, mental land.

Malthael got hugged tightly with a sense of relief from her. Since he was only trying to secure her safety, Anu knew that he was not trying to abandon her willingly. _He was trying to protect her._ Now the wounded demoness's soul would need to be found another way. He could not risk moving from her mind again. As he hugged her back, he whispered, "We shall speak later. We have a rogue soul of vile demon filth to purge from the High Heavens."

"Okay," she nodded. He kissed her forehead and let her go back to Imperius.  _Once again, she saved my life._  He owed her dearly. When they were out of her mind, he gave a careful touch to her arm. She felt it now. He was solid to her once more, as was his illusionary appearance.

"I shall find Itherael. We shall meet you at the Pools of Wisdom," Malthael said.

"Done," Imperius nodded. While he and Tyrael took her there, Malthael found Itherael. He paused at the intense glare he was given.

"I had just read what Talus'ar revealed about you. What you did was nearly fatal. Not only to yourself, but to her unborn offspring. Don't do it again!" Itherael warned.

"I was not planning to," Malthael muttered out.

"Yes, you wounded that soul with their help, but you almost harmed yourself fully, too. Anyways, we need Inarius to help us track down the soul. Since he was the one that was latched on to, he can feel out where the soul is. You should have come to me first."

"Fine. But...it would have been fatal...to the offspring?"

"Yes. Your life fuels that offspring!"

"I did not know..."

"Don't risk yourself anymore. Her grief would have been intense, if it did fail. You remember what happened to the first one that failed? This one would have affected her even worse. I shall approach Chalad'ar with you. We need to go now," Itherael nodded and had Talus'ar in hand. Malthael nodded and followed him to the Courts of Justice where Inarius rested. Inarius couldn't see Malthael, but this was expected. It was why Itherael was there. The healed Archangel was looking out a window when he turned to greet them. His wings were large and massive once again. It was as though he had never left the High Heavens at all.

"Greetings, Itherael. Can I assist with something?" Inarius asked.

"Yes. Lilith's soul lingers in the High Heavens. It torments Anaurael severely," Itherael said.

"WHAT?!" Inarius said with complete disbelief.

"When she impaled you it happened. You need to help us find where her soul is. It is wounded now, but it may heal and get stronger. If it gets stronger, Anaurael will be in danger."

"Where was it last seen?!" he demanded now.

"The Silver Spire," Malthael said. "It may be following Anaurael."

"It was the Silver Spire. However, Anaurael is the target now. We need to hurry!" Itherael urged, as he consulted his Scroll. "She was going to the Pools of Wisdom for Tyrael to consult the Chalice."

He nodded and teleported away. Itherael was soon there with Malthael.

"Should I get Auriel?" Malthael asked.

"Please do," Itherael nodded. Imperius was still carrying Anaurael, and he turned to let her see who showed up. At the sight of them, she nodded.

"Sister, I'm here! I..." Inarius said and paused. Now that he was fully healed, he saw her in a whole new light. _Lilith's beauty couldn't put a candle to Anaurael's pristine perfection._  From the glowing mark within her matching circlet to Imperius's halo, to the Horadric necklace that graced her throat and the gold finery the covered her, he was struck dumb. The powerful healing rings on her fingers even looked like they belonged on her. The way her straight, molten gold hair looked like a stark, armored cape coming off of Imperius's arm in a shimmering waterfall was also fascinating to see.

"I am glad that you are here to help assist," Anaurael smiled and blinked her topaz blue eyes at him. "Um...but why are you here?"

"He can help us sense where the demon filth is," Malthael said when he returned with Auriel.

"I was just informed on what happened. Sister, are you faring well?" Auriel asked.

"I get ill around that thing!" she frowned. "Ah, should my parents be here, too?"

"It may be too much. They cannot sense the spirit, anyways. We shall inform them of everything after it is safe to do so," Itherael said. "It would be best this way."

"Do you know how cross they would be, if they couldn't be here for my support?" Anaurael grinned softly. "Mother would be giving you an earful!"

"She is with child now. Ilerael would not wish for her to be here," Itherael said with his own soft chuckle. "Yes, I know she would not be happy, but this is for her safety, too."

"What is this?" Inarius asked.

"Ah, you do not know. Anaurael's parents are expecting another child. They have been adopting mortal children, too, but another mortal angel is currently in motion with Lilaurael. A few of our ranks have willingly removed their wings to create a new race on Sanctuary in the form of pureblood mortal angels. As much as it grieves me to see them go, it is their choice in the end. A building has been set up here in the High Heavens for them, but only to procreate. It can only be done with the energies of Heaven. Then they are sent back down," Auriel explained. Inarius was stunned at this news.

"You can likely see the new building after we see to this threat being gone," Tyrael said. "Chalad'ar is just up ahead. I want that soul out of Heaven!"

"As do I," Imperius muttered. When Anaurael cringed, he ran a hand over her back. "Hush, my ward. Hush now. I am not leaving your side. Let's see this threat finished."

"Yes, Imperius," she nodded, and he let her cuddle into his chest. At her soft gasp, he looked at her and laughed softly at the spots of dampness on her chest.

"You'll get a new gown after this. Bear with it," he said. She blushed and nodded again.

"I may need all new ones. The tops of these gowns are getting tight from the swelling," she frowned. "I'm surprised I'm able to breathe! And there are times that the pain is almost unbearable."

"Greed will be notified," he said.

"And I'm getting hungry again. And tired. And worried..." she muttered out irritably. At a gentle finger to her cheek to push aside a molten gold lock of hair, she placed both of her small hands around his large one to let him cup her face into it.

"This will all be over soon," he vowed. Inarius could only stare with complete amazement at the moods that Imperius was displaying. As he gazed at her again, Anaurael seemed to frown, but she kept her face hidden in Imperius's massive armored palm.

"Control yourself," Izarius warned from behind him. Malthael had to fetch him. Even Izual soon appeared to help protect Anaurael. "Remember. Anaurael is our sister."

"I know," Inarius said, as he mildly glanced behind him to address her brother.

"And remember that I am her true brother," Izarius gave with a hint of complete protection. "You may have been granted full reprieve by Anu, but I am  _always_  wary around my sister. That goes without reason. Where she goes, I go. Don't forget that."

"Izarius," Itherael said. The powerful angel moved to his side and got whispered to. With Imperius and Anaurael far off, it was safe to whisper a few things.

"I see. Of course," Izarius nodded. "I understand. Anu is assisting, so I shall honor it."

"I needed to let you know," Itherael nodded. Izarius nodded back.

"Izarius?!" Anaurael called.

"I'm here, sister!" he chuckled and moved to her side to get a tight hug and a chaste kiss. "Don't worry. That demon filth will not touch you."

"I know," she nodded.

"Can you let him hold you in case I need to attack?" Imperius asked.

"Yes. Not for long, though," she frowned. He nodded, planted a full kiss on her mouth and let her brother hold her. Izual walked up to her and got hugged by her next. A chaste kiss was pressed to his mouth, and he readied Azurewrath. When Gurzick appeared, Izarius was quick to greet him.

"Gurzick, can you sense demon souls?" he asked. Malthael looked over and nodded with approval at this decision to ask.

"Ah! Hmm..." the Greed Goblin thought.

"It depends. Who is the soul?" Greed asked from the crown.

"Lilith. She was brought back and culled, but now her soul seeks to do Anaurael harm," Izual said. "Are you able to track this filth?"

"Lilith?! Really? Oh, well, if she's still powerful, it's possible. I'll have my minions scour around now. Why was she brought back?" Greed asked curiously.

"I had to kill her to gain reprieve," Inarius said.

"Ah. Okay. Child, are you well?" he asked.

"I need gowns that have larger tops. My pregnancy is straining them," she sighed.

"I'll find something. Maybe I can find ones that belong to larger humans, and you can alter them around as needed. It is one idea that I have in mind. The only other thing would be to find one that makes the dresses. Then I could do small trades for them," Greed mused.

"Lilaurael could help with that. Speak with her," Itherael said. Greed now had Gurzick vanish to do just that, as his minions scoured the High Heavens for the meddling soul. She thought and sent a mental call for Imperael. When he appeared, he was quickly filled in.

"I'm staying with her! You should have gotten me the moment this happened!" the massive Archangel growled. He was quick to let her settle upright in his arms like Imperius did for her. He accepted the chaste kiss she gave him, as he hugged her. "Sister, are you well? Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine now. I was feeling ill earlier, but Imperius helped me," she nodded. He was approached by Malthael and warned to keep quiet as the warning about Inarius was given. There was now no way that Inarius was ever going to approach her alone.

"Sister, the moment Imperius is away from you, I want to know. I feel it is needed," Imperael said. She nodded and looked at Izarius. Then she mused at a thought.

"What?" her brother asked.

"You should have a halo," she grinned playfully.

"I think that would be overdoing it," Izarius laughed softly at her.

"Nonsense! I'm sure that Anu would agree with me," she grinned a bit more.

"Sister, what you have done with Imperius is plenty. I insist," he said.

"Anaurael, Izarius is fine," Imperius chuckled at her.

"As my true brother, he should have one," she frowned. At the sharp gasp that Izarius gave next, the sight of a new, golden halo with small ridges that adorned it soon appeared over his head. At the very front of the halo was a circular loop that seemed to glow outward with its own Light.

"Anu...he spoke to me!" Izarius said with disbelief. Now Tyrael turned to gape at him. He was just about to consult the Chalice. "I was commended. Honored. And he gave me a gift."

"A gift?" Auriel asked with curiosity.

"Yes. If any demons get within her presence, I will know. I don't sense any right now. I can only sense a demon when it is in close proximity. Such as, in the same chamber as her, or the same hallway. I need to keep close to her. I do so, anyways, but this will be far more permanent. I was also told that my halo can mildly stun a demon with a bright, intense light. A dazzling effect. It won't last long, but it can help give me the upper hand," Izarius sighed. "Anaurael, please...no more?"

"I just made a suggestion," she smiled.

"You do not like your new status?" Imperius asked.

"It is not that at all!" Izarius said. "I am simply feeling overwhelmed."

"This will be needed," Itherael said when he looked through Talus'ar. "Not many of us have halos of such power. You, Imperius, Inarius, and Imperael all hold halos now. I know there are others, but they are few and far between. You have earned your status. Embrace it."

"He speaks truly," Auriel said. "You have fought with us as a warrior in our ranks since the Worldstone was stolen. You have lived alongside Anaurael her whole life. No one needs to ask for proof of your loyalty. Anu, himself, has blessed you with your new gifts and status. Do not spurn them."

"I am not spurning them at all," Izarius said. "It simply...it stuns me."

"But, it is needed," Anaurael smiled softly.

"Do I even bother talking to Chalad'ar?" Tyrael chuckled.

"Yes. If you don't, it will feel slighted. Speak with Chalad'ar," Malthael advised.

"Malthael is correct. Talk to Chalad'ar," Itherael nodded.

"Malthael is here?" Inarius asked.

"You cannot see him. You have yet to be locked to Anaurael's mental frame. In time, it may be done. Until then, you need to focus on finding Lilith's soul. You should begin your search around here. Ask the Greed Goblins to help you, if you see them," Izarius said. Inarius glanced back at Anaurael to nod to her silently. Then he left right after. He now made it a goal to prove himself to her. But, unknown to him, after he left, she gave a small shudder.

"Sister?" Imperael asked.

"I know that Inarius is my brother," she said softly. "but, for some reason, I feel...uncomfortable around him now. Ever since he was healed. In a way, I get the vibe that I am being looked at by that human, Lyndon. It's that same feeling now."

"Inarius is not approaching you without my presence with you!" Izarius snapped out.

"From what Chalad'ar just told me, we can't let him approach you alone. No matter what," Tyrael growled out in a protective manner. Now Imperius looked at him curiously. "It was revealed that he does see her differently. That she is more desirable than Lilith ever was."

"I will cull him..." Malthael seethed slightly.

"As long as one of us is with her, then all will be well," Itherael read aloud from his Scroll. "He may earn a place in her mind, but he cannot be alone with her either physically or mentally."

"Then he shouldn't be in her mind at all!" Tyrael said.

"Unless Anu forces his spiritual self in a constant hibernation," Izarius said. "He will be able to see Malthael, but he will not be able to appear as we do in her mind."

"If that can be done, then I will accept it. But, only if he proves himself worthy of being saved," Imperius nodded. "We shall see if he can track down the demon soul."

"Agreed," Tyrael nodded. Imperius reclaimed Anaurael back into his arms, and Auriel had already left to rally the Host of the news. Anaurael pressed herself into Imperius as much as she could. He knew the stress was getting to her.

"Easy, my ward," he soothed and ran a hand over her back. "You have the entire Angelic Host on watch right now. Angels don't need sleep. You're safe. Come. Let us walk somewhere. It will ease your mind, and I will be with you."

"Can my brothers be with us?" she smiled.

"Of course," he nodded. Izarius would have interjected, if he was told to leave. His new ability to sense demons was invaluable. As they walked out of the Pools of Wisdom, Tyrael was walking with El'druin in his hand. He was incredibly overprotective right now. Chalad'ar had mentioned something to him that he couldn't say. But, Malthael was able to sense what was said.

"He will not touch her," Malthael growled.

"I want to tell Imperius, but I don't want to worry her," he muttered back.

"I can talk to him without being heard by her," Malthael said.

"Tell him," Tyrael nodded. Malthael moved to walk alongside Imperius now, and he softly whispered something. Imperius stopped dead in his tracks and glared hard at Tyrael. At Tyrael's curt nod, Imperius now stared at Izarius.

"If I ever tell you to stay behind, decline my decision!" Imperius said with a scowl of hatred.

"Imperius?" Anaurael asked.

"Vow to me," he said to her now. "that you will go nowhere alone with Inarius. No matter how much he pleads or begs. He cannot be alone with you."

"I will vow to you. I also had no plans to do such," she said. "Imperius, why do you ask me to vow this? Do I want to know?"

"He may replace his thoughts of Lilith with you," he tensed hard. Anaurael sighed sadly and shook her head. Then she gazed at him with the love and intense devotion she always carried for him. At the feel of her hand on his cheek next, he pulled her close to cradle.

"Only you have my love. My devotion," she whispered and managed to nuzzle his chin from within the helm. "There is no other that will ever hold my heart like you do."

He caught her mouth up with his easily. At the loving, beaming smile she gave him afterwards, he found himself smiling back. Of course, no others could see it. "Sing with me."

"Okay," she nodded. He found a secluded ledge to stand with her. The others with her stood by silently. Itherael kept constant watch on the threads that Talus'ar revealed to him. Imperael had his massive grandfather sword ready. Izarius had his spear out and kept a constant, vigilant watch. His other three brothers weren't called for yet. They were organizing the bedroom and preparing another meal for her. Tyrael kept El'druin in his hand. Malthael kept a close eye on Izarius.

When Anaurael began to Sing, her voice echoed out once more to touch every part of Heaven. Imperius was soon Singing with her to enhance her tone with his deep underlays. Once more, their Song touched each part of the Silver City. It actually helped Inarius find Lilith's soul.

He tracked her down by the Diamond Gates. She was trying to recuperate faster by being away from the Crystal Arch. When he appeared, he sensed panic.

"Yes. I can sense you. I know where you are. I will finish what I started!" Inarius growled and wielded his sword. He sensed desperation next, and he turned his head to where the source of the sensation fled. "Run all you like! I will catch you!"

The soul fled to the source of the vocal tunes. If she had to go down, then she was taking someone with her. What she didn't plan on was Izarius being able to sense her. The moment she got in range, he turned quickly with his spear out and jabbed at her. Now that the soul was on the verge of collapse, she gave one final push to attack. Imperius had abruptly broken off from his Song to turn and look at Izarius for an explanation. Anaurael was left wide open. The soul charged at her and shoved her off the ledge with all the strength she had left. Then the soul dissipated completely.

"ANAURAEL!" Tyrael screamed. Imperius jumped off the ledge after her. Izarius was quick to follow. Itherael was in complete shock at what just happened. It was too fast for Talus'ar to warn him. Imperael and Izual quickly pulled Tyrael away from the ledge in case something happened to him. Malthael had vanished the moment she got shoved. He couldn't be there unless she was mentally stable. She was now far from stable, and she was at risk of losing her unborn child.

Imperius was in a free fall to catch her. He narrowed his wings in to fall even faster. Izarius was the same way. As Imperius chased her falling form, he found it odd that her hair stayed in one solid piece.  _It didn't fly around in strands as usual hair did._  It helped make catching her easier, since she was able to see her rescuers without being blinded by long strands of hair.

Anaurael reached out to let them grab her hands. The first time was missed. The second time was closer. The third time almost succeeded, but a wind shear pushed them away. At the fourth grab, Imperius had her and hauled her into his protective embrace. Then he swerved with his massive wings fanning out to fly back up. Izarius followed them from below to ensure that everything went well.

"I have you, my ward," Imperius soothed her, as he flew back up.

"I...got shoved..." she said through her fierce tremors.

"I know. It will never happen again," he vowed.

"But...if you're not there..."

"Do not fear your home."

"After this...is Heaven...really my home...?"

"Your home is where I live. You know this. Yes, you got shoved by that filth. I rescued you. Izarius would have caught you. Any angels would bring you back to safety. Do not let this get to you."

"How can...I feel safe?"

"You would hold doubts about me?"

"No..." she whimpered and shivered. When he finally brought her up to the ledge, Tyrael had rushed to her side. At how he was panting from the fear he held for her, she could only wince. Tears were streaking down her face, but it was from wind in her face as she fell.

"I need to console her now. After she is calmed, I'll let you rest with her. She is safe and back with us. That filth has lost this battle. Give us some time," Imperius said.

"Time is not what she needs," Malthael said when he just barely managed to appear. "She cannot hear me. Her mind is in utter turmoil. She needs to forget about this. Now. Her health is at stake."

"Tyrael? Itherael?" Imperius asked.

"She will not see Heaven as her home, if she recalls this. Yes. Have her forget," Itherael nodded.

"Please do," Tyrael sighed. "I'm still recovering from this shock. I'll be fine when she is well."

"I shall have her forget up to where Izarius culled the soul," Imperius nodded. When Inarius appeared, Imperael stood before him to keep him back. Izual had to keep close to Tyrael to show that he was being guarded over. All of them were on edge now.

"Anaurael is not well. She got shoved off the ledge by that filth," Izarius growled.

"I had chased it to the Diamond Gates. I was trying to cull it. Wait! She got...?!" Inarius hissed.

"Yes. Imperius will help her. When you see her again, you say nothing," Izarius warned.

"The moment you do, I'll hit you," Izual nodded. Inarius could only nod and watch Imperius teleport away with her. Then he looked at Tyrael. "You need to rest and recover your mind."

"I know," Tyrael grimaced. "I can feel her shock, though. When she recovers, I know I will, too. I'll head to her bedroom to rest. I'm just...worried for my unborn son now..."

"He will live," Malthael vowed. "Go and rest."

Izarius was able to help Tyrael get back to Anaurael's room to do just that. In Imperius's sealed sanctum, Imperius had just burned out the vile memory with his intense Song and focus. When she came around, he had her crushed to his core.

"We were Singing..." she murmured.

"Yes. But, I had to bring you here. That soul appeared. Izarius sensed it and attacked. I had to keep you safe," he said and traced a finger over her cheek.

"I am always safe with you."

"Yes. You are."

"So, it is gone?"

"Yes."

"You said there was more you wanted to do with me?" she giggled softly.

"Why else do you think we're here?" he chuckled and planted a kiss on her that was not only a spark of desire. It was also intense relief that she was back in his arms with a stable mind.


	81. Chapter 81

When Tyrael was able to see Anaurael, Imperius had to oversee the troops again. He was trying to rest in the bed, but he simply couldn't until he saw her again. His armor was removed, and he was dressed in a light pants and tunic outfit to try and rest, but it didn't help at all. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and had the mattress gripped rather tightly in his hands while he fought for control. At how badly he was shivering, she took instant concern. "Tyrael? What is wrong?"

"I had a very intense nightmare," he muttered. "I know I shouldn't dream...but..."

"What nightmare?" she frowned.

"That you fell from Heaven," he winced. She gasped and hugged him when he pulled her into his lap. Malthael was able to help him figure out how to voice his fear. _A nightmare was the best choice._

"Tyrael, you see me right now. I'm right here in front of you," she said and ran her hand over his cheek. He was still shaking. She looked over at her brother.

"I need to clean his armor," Izarius said wisely. She nodded at him with a soft smile. When her other brothers left to give her privacy, she had Tyrael stand to help undress her. When they moved to the bed, he only sat up with her and held her tightly. He pressed his face into her neck, and she felt tears.

"Tyrael..." she sighed.

"I cannot bear...the merest thought...of losing you...!" he shuddered out. She pressed a kiss to his mouth and let it become something more. This was what he needed. When he felt his palms get damp when they moved over her chest, he was quick to move his mouth there next. What he tasted surprised him, and he kept at it. His hunger for her knew no bounds now, and they shouted together at the peak of their passion. It was so intense that they were still getting small aftershocks of it. They had to remain still just for the sensations to calm down.

His heart was still thundering in his chest when he was able to pull her close to rest with her. He shivered with a spasm of lingering pleasure when she moved her finger down his chest. He was surprised at how intense it was. She only smiled and asked, "Feel better now?"

"In so many ways," he mumbled. "It will still take time for that image to leave my thoughts."

"What more will it take for it to leave?" she asked gently.

"I'm honestly not sure. I thought I knew. I thought that being with you like this would do it. But...it's more than that," he admitted. She took his hand and rested it over her belly. A strong flutter was given to him now, and he finally managed to smile.

"Have you thought of what to name our son?" she asked.

"I figure we would wait for him to be born. Then we can decide," he said. She smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his mouth. When she sat up to move, he held her to him. "Don't leave yet."

"But, I'm hungry," she frowned.

"Then have Izarius help us out. I don't want you to leave this bed yet," he said and squeezed her. She reclined back into him and sent a mental call for her brother. Izarius was quick to appear.

"Sister? Tyrael?" he asked.

"She's hungry, but I don't want her to leave the bed," Tyrael explained.

"Here," Darius said when he came back in the room with a gold tray table. It easily fit over the bed frame for small plates to be set on it for them. Another whole-roasted piglet was set before them to demolish. When it was devoured and their hunger was sated, they were finally able to rest in the bed. Azarius removed the empty tray table after the dishes were removed.

"Greed spoils you with those meals," Tyrael chuckled.

"You know he does," she giggled. "How long do you think we should rest for?"

"A few hours, if that," he said. She nodded and looked over at Mithus.

"What do you think of Izarius's new halo?" she beamed.

"He is worthy of it," Mithus chuckled.

"Anaurael, quit that," Izarius chided lightly.

"What?" she laughed softly at him. "I'm sure they were surprised?"

"They did pause. But, they knew why," Izarius sighed. They all laughed at him, and he waved them off to show that he wasn't amused. At a knock on her bedchamber door, Tyrael was quick to rise up to let her hide herself behind him.  _Whoever it was had dared to brave Imperius's sanctum. This means that it was likely an angel, as the trick stairs did not activate._ Darius and Mithus made another shield of themselves, as they drew the lace curtains closed around the bed.

"It is Inarius," Malthael growled with disgust when he appeared.

"What does he want?" Tyrael grimaced.

"Did you want to dress?" she asked him.

"No. I'll remain in the bed with you. I'll only dress if I absolutely must," he snorted. "Until then, I'm staying right here. There is no need for me to leave you unprotected. You are pregnant with my offspring. If he doesn't like it, then he can complain to another."

"I doubt that anyone would listen," she smirked. He grinned at her and pulled her close to kiss deeply. Then Inarius was able to come in, and he stopped in shock at the sight of them through the filmy bed curtain. She was easily covered up to her chest with a blanket. He only had a blanket up to his hips to let her rest against him.

"Inarius? Is there something wrong?" Tyrael asked calmly. At how Inarius was staring at him, he sighed. "She is bearing my son. Imperius and I have a truce for this. Only I can get her physically pregnant. Imperius has her bearing his offspring in her soul. This should have been explained to you."

"Oh! Yes, it was," Inarius said. "I had momentarily forgotten."

"Ask him what he wants," Malthael growled.

"So, what brings you here?" Anaurael asked and rested her head against Tyrael's warm chest.

"I had a question I wanted to ask you," he said.

"About what?" Tyrael asked with a mild warning in his tone.

"If it was about her Singing earlier, then, yes, she was," Izarius nodded. "She loves to Sing with Imperius. It's a given. Right after they Sang, he took her to his sanctum."

"Ah. So, that's where you went," Inarius said.

"Yes. Imperius wanted to be with me. So, I let him be with me. I always want to be with him, anyways," she blushed. When Tyrael whispered to her, she blushed even harder. "You are evil!"

"And I don't hear you complaining," he grinned a touch wickedly and kissed her.

"You know, I think we need a bath," she muttered and tickled over his chest. At the small growl he gave her, she gave her own small, wicked grin.

"Inarius, you'll have to come back later," Tyrael muttered and kissed her again. Now Inarius felt a form of complete, unbridled jealousy. He kept it locked away, though. On watching them, it made him realize exactly how much he missed having a close companion. And he didn't want just any companion. He had very high standards. Right now, Anaurael was his highest standard. Not even Lilith could come to par. He would have to strategize on how to get close to her.

"Maybe he should touch her mark just so that I know where he is at all times," Malthael glowered. When Izarius looked over at him, Malthael sighed. "I shall see what Itherael thinks."

"Good," Izarius nodded and watched Inarius leave. Now he felt what Anaurael did about him. Whenever Lyndon saw her, he could feel the wheels working in the human's head on how he was going to try and get close to her. _That same sensation was now given with Inarius._  He hated that feeling. It was something he couldn't trust. "You need to see to Itherael now. I'm getting upset."

"Very well," Malthael nodded and vanished away. Izarius cleared his mind and worked on getting a tub ready for his sister. While he did that, Malthael went to Itherael.

"Go find the Vecin female. She will have more answers," Itherael advised. At this, Malthael vanished away to Sanctuary. The large woman was eating a very exquisite lunch when he appeared. She looked at him and swallowed down what she was chewing with some wine.

"What can I help you with?" she asked.

"Inarius. What do you see?" Malthael asked.

"I see what you already know. Do not let him be alone with the girl," she shrugged.

"And, I suppose you saw what happened with her previously?"

"I did. And you solved that problem. Just do not bring it up around her."

"There is something that you are not telling me," Malthael said.

"You know everything that I was to tell you. There is nothing more," she said. Malthael detected a lie. He now moved in front of her and glared down at her from his tall frame. "Fine. There is something you do need to know."

"And that is...?"

"Do not let Imperius show his temper around this Inarius. It may be used to an advantage."

"How?"

"Let it happen, and you will know," she seemed to grin.

"Female, you try my patience! This about Anaurael's offspring! A champion for the High Heavens! You know what this means, and you know how the High Heavens will flood Sanctuary if anything goes wrong with her."

" _Celsa,_ " she sighed. "if I reveal all of my visions, then too much will fall apart. I cannot tell you how much I want to reveal all. But...I cannot. I can only offer guiding suggestions. That is the most that I can do. Things must happen. If they do not, then other events cannot follow."

"Then answer me this," Malthael said carefully. "If Inarius attempts to be with Anaurael, will it be a bad event in the long run?"

"Yes. It will," she said sternly.

"Then that is enough," he nodded. "We shall ensure it does not happen."

"Well, sometimes a bad event needs to happen for a good event to come of it."

"I will pretend that I did not hear that," Malthael growled. He knew that she was referring to him.

"But, even you know that it is truth," she smiled. Now she was rewarded with a smoldering glare before he vanished away. She just sighed and looked at who was next to approach her on her daily list. She turned quickly to see Itherael. He had chanced to see her physically. He was not expected.

"Myriam," Itherael said calmly. "I was informed of what you said to Malthael. However, I need to inform you of something now."

"Oh?" she asked.

"You do know how Anaurael got shoved and nearly fell from the High Heavens?" he asked.

"I do," she nodded.

"And, you know of the soul that did this?"

"Yes. That I do," she said with a touch of dismay.

"Talus'ar has revealed that this soul may come back. And it may seek to possess a powerful figure. Your visions are powerful. You could be seen as a potential host. Safeguard yourself and spread the word. I am unsure as to who she would target, much less how she could try to come back. She is free of the rift that trapped her. Perhaps it was safer for her to remain trapped," he said quietly.

"I accept your warning!" she said with a touch of surprise. "I shall see about making protective charms for anyone of power that comes to meet with me."

"Please do. I remember what she did with Uldyssian. It is true that there is no Worldstone, but we cannot let her attempt to even try to be with a new Nephalem. Such a thing will only bode ill for all. Just keep this information in mind."

"For this insight, I shall inform you of something now," she said. "The third child that is made in the girl and takes will be yours."

"I...what?!" he paused.

"You shall find out how with the next child," she smiled warmly. Itherael was mildly stunned, but he regained himself and teleported away. Once he was gone, Myriam took out a small box with odd charms to start making small bits of jewelry pieces. Shen would know how to make rings for her in return for various favors.

Itherael decided to see how Anaurael was. He hadn't seen her since Imperius took her away with him. When he appeared in the room, Izarius nodded to him. When Anaurael looked over, she giggled and waved. Tyrael gave his own mild wave, as he relaxed with her in the tub. Itherael was a touch amused at the white froth that lined the tub.

"Izarius found some soap that made bubbles for me," Anaurael beamed. "Bubble baths are not too common anymore. To me, they're just fun."

"I see," Itherael chuckled. A large, fat bubble floated free of the frothy mix and seemed to swirl in front of him. He was clearly amused, as he watched it. When it popped from drying out, he chuckled again. Then he watched her scoop up some bubbles to blow them free of her hand to float around. "I can see how they can be amusing. Do tell me, though. When did you want to study Cain's book again?"

"Ah," she thought aloud. "a bit later, perhaps?"

"That can be done. Just tell me when," he nodded. She beamed and moved to the edge of the tub to reach for some tea to sip. At the sight of her bending over in the tub, Tyrael gave out an involuntary growl and moved to press himself against her. The movement was completely instinctive of him to do. Then he paused and realized that Itherael was still in the room.

"Oh...ah...sorry..." Tyrael sighed. When Anaurael pressed back into him, he tensed with a form of desire. "That does not help this situation..."

"Whoever said I was trying to help it?" she grinned.

"But...Itherael is..." he grimaced and tensed when she pushed her back to his chest.

"Not my fault you put yourself in this situation, hmm?" she muttered and nipped his neck. Tyrael lost all focus. Izarius moved in front of the tub quickly with a small chuckle.

"I shall retreat to my Library," Itherael nodded. When he got there, he moved to check on Talus'ar, but he couldn't focus on it. For the first time that he could ever remember, he felt a tense, burning form of desire within him. Malthael had soon appeared to regard him.

"When Tyrael sleeps, I will have her visit with you," he said. "For now, try to distract your thoughts. Trust me. I know what is going on."

"Does it always get this bad?" Itherael asked.

"Even worse. It is something that I know of all too well," he sighed. "In time, you learn how to work with it. How to cope. Everything takes time."

"I simply cannot stop thinking of her!"

"Consult with Talus'ar. Lose yourself in the threads that you read," Malthael suggested.

"For the first time since...ever...I cannot focus on Talus'ar," Itherael shivered.

"Hmm. If you cannot focus on researching Talus'ar..." he paused, as he thought aloud. He vanished back to Anaurael's room. Tyrael had just reclined with her in the bed. "Anaurael. You need to see to Itherael. He is...troubled."

"Is he? Should Tyrael come, too?" she asked.

"No. Just you. He wishes to speak his thoughts privately," he said.

"It is fine," Tyrael nodded. He knew about Itherael. "I'll wait here for her and rest lightly."

"Of course," Malthael nodded.

"I have to be with her, but I'll only stand watch," Izarius said. "Someone needs to check on Imperius. Just to see how he is."

"He is fine. I can sense him with the troops," Anaurael said. "But, um, he's almost done."

"Not good. Itherael's mind is in a form of torment," Malthael sighed.

"What?!" she gasped. Tyrael could only mutter. He knew how that could have happened.

"Let me help," Izarius said and pulled out Greed's mirror. When Gurzick appeared, he looked at him. "Greed, we need a big distraction for Imperius. For at least an hour."

"I can do that," Greed seemed to giggle from the crown. "And you improved more?"

"Yes. The halo is new. And, I can blind demons that are truly enemies of mine," Izarius chuckled. "Anyways, if you can distract Imperius, then it will help."

"I left some powerful teleport gems in the Burning Hells. I'll simply drop them where powerful demons are known to move around. Ah! Imperius is training his troops. I'll give him a whole new reason to train them!" Greed giggled even more. Tyrael actually started laughing at that. Malthael's smirk was easily heard by all but Greed, too. He would be sure to watch what happened from afar.

"Help me dress?" she asked her brother. Izarius looked at Gurzick for him to leave. After that was done, he helped her into a light gown of gold silk and lifted her into his arms. When he appeared with her in the Library, Itherael had his back to them and fighting with control. Izarius set her down and watched her calmly move up to Itherael's side. He glanced around to ensure that none others were there and moved to stand watch.

Itherael actually took no notice of her. At her gentle touch to his arm, he swerved and paused at her. He thought it was Auriel, and now he appeared to be ashamed. "You should go back. I..."

"Itherael, you are troubled. Come. Let's talk somewhere," she smiled.

"But, Imperius..."

"Greed will handle him," she said with a small chuckle. "You need me a bit more right now."

"A lot more than just a bit, I am afraid," he sighed. She frowned, but he opened up his sanctum. "What I wish to speak of is...personal."

"Okay," she nodded. Izarius nodded to them when they walked into the chamber before it sealed up. Once in here, the sparkling blue lights twinkled to give out their light with the suspended blue crystal in its golden frame on the ceiling. She turned to face him now, and he pulled her against him with a touch of intense relief. She rested her head against his chest, as memories of what happened before came back to her. She felt him start to relax, as he held her. He stroked her molten gold hair gently, as his mind began to slowly right itself.

"I worry about you too much for my own good now," he said softly. At the feel of her hand moving to caress his cheek, he shivered. When she reached up a bit further, she traced a lock of invisible hair to have it stop just past his ears. She giggled softly and looked at him.

"You have hair, too. But, it doesn't appear to be very long. Almost like a frame for your face with a slight wave," she said. "And, if I feel your chin...a bit slender. Oval, from what I can tell. Your nose feels a touch small, but it would suit it. Your lips...a touch thick, but not by much. Your eyes feel like they could be rather wide. I would say that you could look like a noble aristocrat."

"It would suit me from my duty as Archangel of Fate," he agreed.

"Imperius has military discipline all around. Malthael is...rather rugged with rather long hair. He sort of reminds me of what many Demon Hunters could look like. From what I have seen, anyways. I'm quite sure that Auriel could resemble a queen," she smiled. Itherael mused at that, but he nodded. "But, anyways, I was told that you wanted to talk to me? That your mind was in turmoil?"

"It was in turmoil the moment I saw what you did with Tyrael in that bathing vessel," he grumbled slightly. That had her blushing a beet red. "I cannot focus on reading Talus'ar now."

"Then we need to fix that," she said seriously. "The only question is how."

"I think I know how," he said and planted a kiss on her. When she broke it off, she stepped away from him to study him silently.

"Can you become your core form?" she asked.

"It could...hurt your energies..." he said.

"But, it is needed for you," she said softly. He seemed to cringe, but he nodded. Very slowly, almost hesitantly, his armor merged inwards to become a singular form in an ivory Light. Fate was always neutral in color and tone. All fates could change depending on various outcomes. His core held no true color. It was just as slender and graceful as the others she had seen. Or would have remembered seeing. However, his wings still hovered over him like a separate entity. In many ways, she was reminded of a halo. It was a very different look than what she was used to. She moved into his arms now to not only refocus his thoughts, but to show him how to control the desire he held for her, too.

While this was going on, Imperius was furious with Greed. He had just finished training the troops for the time being and turned his back when a savage roar filled the chamber. He already called Solarion to him when he recognized what sound it was. Only one word came from him. "Greed!"

"Yes?" Gurzick's crown said when the Greed Goblin appeared.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he snapped.

"I had forgotten that I left gems around from the treasure chamber we set up. When I went to collect them, things like that had already had them. I can't defeat them for my gems, so I had to activate them. I also thought that...maybe...you could help me retrieve them this way?" Greed asked calmly. Imperius shook his head with disgust and moved swiftly to attack the massive, tentacled beast.

As much as he wanted to ban Greed from the High Heavens, the demon lord's efforts were important in helping Anaurael survive. He was now thinking of bartering for the gems with better clothing. _If anything, my warriors were now going to witness a true battle and be a part of it._ When other strong demons appeared, he scowled at them all.

"How are they getting in?!" Titharius asked.

"Teleport gems. Cull them all, and give me those cursed gems!" Imperius ordered. Gurzick watched calmly from where he hid. Malthael watched silently from where he stood, too. Then he thought and reached out to Imperael. The massive angel eagerly answered the call to assist in the fight. Those that didn't see him yet were stunned. Even Titharius was shocked at the stunning blow given with a massive fist to the face of a demon. He had seen his massive brother before. But none had seen him fight until now, and he was impressive.

"Imperius!" a warrior shouted and tossed over a gem for it to get caught in Imperius's massive hand. As much as he would have studied it further, he had to cleanse out the demons from Heaven.

"Good! I need the rest!" he ordered sternly. Imperael nodded and kicked aside a straggling demon wing. It took a good thirty minutes for the last demon to fall. Their bodies were tossed out windows, and Imperius soon had all ten gems. He went to the forge with them now to destroy them.

"No! I need those!" Greed scowled when he had Gurzick appear. This was why Imperius was at the forge. He was showing how serious he was.

"Fine. I will trade you one item for each gem," Imperius seemed to smirk.

"What?! I mean...well...ooh! Fine! What trades?" Greed scowled. His own plan backfired on him, if slightly.  _Gems like those were hard to get._ He would deal with the trades.

"For five gems, I want five new gowns for Anaurael. Unique ones that none have seen yet."

"I can do that."

"Good. For the other five, I need powerful armors or weapons. From the Burning Hells."

"Now why from there and not from your Heavens?"

"Because, one less weapon or item of defense for a demon makes one more easy kill for us!"

"Oh, all right," Greed seemed to mope.  _I will have to go through my personal cache. It would be easier than tracking down what Imperius needs._

"And, if I find any of these gems again, I will not hesitate to crush them!"

"I get it!" Greed scowled.

"Only after you give over your end of the deals will the gems be given over in return. I shall give these to Izarius. He will inspect each item you bring," Imperius said sternly. Greed was lightly fuming, but he did admit that it was fun bringing demons into Heaven. As much as he would like to do so more often, he didn't want to worry the child he grew fond of.

Anaurael was just set down in her bed by Izarius when Imperius was about to return. Tyrael held her sleeping form close, and her gown was set aside. Her brother nodded to him to show that all was well. Tyrael could only sigh, as he cradled her. At the sight of Imperius, he nodded to the powerful Archangel and said, "How go the troops?"

"They had a personal learning experience," Imperius growled. "Greed decided to activate his teleport gems. And various demons had them. Rather strong ones, too. The location he chose to bring them in was my training halls! It was disgraceful!"

"Are they all dead?" Izarius asked.

"Yes. The troops did fight well," he muttered. "Take these. Greed is not allowed to get them back until I get five gowns of unique origin and five items that are either demonic weapons or armors. That was my deal for him to get them back."

"Now that's putting him in his place!" Tyrael grinned wickedly. "He has to trade with you!"

"Exactly. How is she?" he asked.

"She rests, as you can see. Did you need her?" Tyrael asked.

"Yes. I need to...remove this rage from my mind," he sighed. Tyrael nodded and gently nudged her awake. She blushed softly at him and looked over at Imperius. She reached for him eagerly now, and he was just as eager to pull her close to him. He was about to check her mark, but she planted her mouth on his in a desperate kiss that destroyed his resolve. He was quick to move her directly to his sanctum to seal it up and hold her to his core.

"I missed you," she whispered and gasped when his mouth ravaged her throat.

"I need you," he muttered and claimed her mouth again. "Help me...remove this rage..."

"Something happen?" she managed to mumble out before his Song took over her senses.

"I'll tell all...later..." he promised and continued to let his Song to take root.


	82. Chapter 82

Itherael was hovering about in his Library, as he recalled what happened. _I showed her my core. She Sang with me._ At the intense feeling of what happened after that, he knew how his offspring would come about. He didn't know if he should confide in Auriel. He was actually considering on keeping this knowledge hidden for now. He was still lost in thought when Izarius appeared to see him.

"Itherael," he said. "she is with Imperius in his sanctum. I needed to speak with you."

"Of what?" Itherael asked.

"More like of whom," Izarius growled. "Inarius. I didn't understand why Anaurael felt like she did around him. Now I know. He gives off the same vibe as that human scoundrel!"

"Talus'ar has warned on keeping him away from her. Nothing good can come of it."

"And now that demoness's soul is free to be reborn."

"Trust me. I know that all too well."

"What else is there for us to expect? I can only shudder at the thought," Izarius sighed.

"The Vecin female warned Malthael to not let Imperius lose his temper around Inarius. That some form of a tactic could be used if it was done," Itherael said.

"What? What tactic?"

"She refused to say. Only that, if we wanted to know, to let it happen."

"I will return," Izarius said and teleported to Sanctuary. Myriam was easily waiting for him now, and she rose up her hands. She did smile at the new halo, though.

" _Celsa,_  I know why you are here," she said. "I could not reveal this to Malthael. But, I shall reveal this to you. The girl will not trust Inarius. Even if Imperius loses his temper. She knows him better than he knows himself. You have easily witnessed this. As for this Inarius, he would seek to gain her favor by stating that Imperius loses control. That he is rude to all. She will deter him."

"Why couldn't you tell this to Malthael?"

"Because he is rude to me!" she snorted. That got him to chuckle softly. "I tell him what he needs to know. However, I must warn you now."

"Of what?" he asked.

"Inarius may be exceptionally rude to you. To the point that you may want to kill him," she frowned. "It would cause too much stress for her. She could lose her babies. There can be no death of another angel in the High Heavens. At least done by another angel that is so close to her."

"It would cause her stress, because I am locked in her mind..." he whispered.

"Yes. And she would sense it. I know how stressed you get. It is safe to simply avoid confrontation for now. Ah! Talk to your Anu about this. He may help," Myriam nodded. When Lyndon walked over to flirt with her, he paused at the sight of Izarius.

"Are you that guard?" he asked.

"I am Izarius," he nodded. "I received another upgrade. Hopefully the last one. If you will excuse me, I was only here to get some information. Good day to you."

"Oh! Do you know if...?" Lyndon started, but Myriam was quick to slap him hard on the back to make him shout and stop in mid-sentence. Izarius seemed to glare. Myriam knew that the angel was in a killing mood. Izarius only nodded to her and teleported away. Now Lyndon looked at her and said, "Well, what was that for?!"

"I just saved your life. He would have killed you, if you asked about the girl," she snorted. "There is too much going on around her now. Her health is at stake."

"Oh. Well, what's going on?" he frowned.

"The one you all rescued from the Hells. Inarius. He is fully healed now, and he wants the girl for himself. It cannot happen. If it does..." she seemed to cringe. "No. I cannot get into it. Only bad things will come to pass, if such a thing happens. There is no good from this."

"But...he's an angel," he said.

"He is our ancestor. He has lain with a demoness. If he is with an angelic figure...well...any other than the girl, that is, it would be fine. But with her..." she faltered and sighed.

"You can tell me," he said softly.

"I know I could. But, I cannot," she sighed again and shook her head. He finally took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"I vow I will not say anything," he swore. At this, she thought and let out a mutter.

"It is not you that I do not trust. There are others listening at all times. This is why I can say nothing. Let us only hope that such a thing does not come to pass," she said and squeezed his hands.

"You can write it out! Burn the paper later, too!" he pouted. Now she laughed at him.

"Ah,  _celsa_! This is why I like you so much! But, no," she grinned.

"I'm going to keep bugging you until I know!"

"Why do you think I will not tell you?" she beamed. At his gaping jaw, she laughed even more. Then she suddenly gasped and turned to face Malthael. The only other shock was that Lyndon saw him, too. His wings were flaring white to show how solid he was. And Malthael was bearing his weapons.

"Izarius spoke to Anu. I was granted flesh to serve as his messenger. You need to come with me to the Angiris Council. Now," Malthael droned out. When Lyndon moved to take out his Manticore, Malthael swiftly stabbed down with a scythe to impale a hand to the wagon. Lyndon cried out his pain when the scythe was yanked free. "That was a warning shot. Next time...I'll remove the whole limb..."

"Lyndon, do not do something so foolish!" Myriam scowled at him. "I need to go. I will not let them wait much longer. I shall be back."

"You cretin! My hand! My good hand!" Lyndon freaked.

"You have two. Make use of the other," Malthael smirked. At the sight of the Nephalem running over at Lyndon's outburst, Myriam waved her staff in warning.

"Lyndon tried to attack Malthael. He was defending himself. Lyndon will heal just fine. Talk to Xavian for a good healing salve. I need to go to Heaven," Myriam said.

"Anu sent me down," Malthael said calmly.

"Very well," the Nephalem nodded.  _The attack was justified._  Now Lyndon was glared at with annoyance. "And you're an idiot!"

"But..." Lyndon winced. "he hurt my hand!"

"And you hurt my brain when you talk. Let's go," the Nephalem grumbled. "When will she be able to come back? Her aid is important here."

"It depends on how much she is willing to speak," Malthael said calmly. "If she says nothing, then she may not return. Such is how it may be."

"She is needed here!" the Nephalem scowled.

"Calm yourself," Myriam chuckled. "Come. Let's go."

Malthael sheathed one weapon to place a hand on her shoulder. Then they teleported away. Lyndon wanted to complain, but a glare from the powerful champion made him sulk. He went to find Xavian for a touch of the healing salve. In the High Heavens, Imperius was cradling Anaurael in his arms while waiting in the Angiris Council chamber. Tyrael was also there to keep a constant watch over her. Itherael had Talus'ar with him, and Auriel was hovering silently to find out what needed to be done.

Malthael had appeared with Myriam soon after, and they all regarded her. She curtsied lightly and said, "Yes, I know why I am here. However, it is not yet safe for me to speak. Is there a place we may speak freely? If any overhear what they cannot hear, then it will not be good."

"We can speak in my sanctum," Auriel said. "My wall of sound will block everything."

"Perfect,  _celsa_! Let us go!" Myriam nodded. Imperius only muttered softly, but Anaurael kept her hand on his cheek to help him focus. Then she yawned and rested her head against his massive shoulder. He couldn't risk setting her down to walk with him. He needed her exceptionally close. When Izarius appeared, she smiled at him and yawned again.

"Feeling drained, sister?" he asked.

"Yes," she sighed. "Very much so."

"Just rest, my ward," Imperius muttered to her. "I refuse to set you down."

"I fear I am forgetting how to walk," she said and yawned a third time. He chuckled softly at her and pressed his lips into her palm. When she finally closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep, they had just reached the Gardens of Hope. Tyrael looked over at her and smiled softly at her sleeping form.

"She may end up waking," Izarius said.

"If she does, then it cannot be helped," Imperius regarded him. "Not much else to say."

"Huh?" Anaurael asked when she woke up with a heavy yawn.

"We reached Auriel's sanctum," he whispered to her and ran a hand over her back. She nodded and rested against him again. At the sound of her stomach growling, he looked at Izarius.

"I can fetch something really quick," her brother nodded and teleported away. When he came back, Darius, Mithus, and Azarius were with him. A small table was set up with a meal. Then he looked at Tyrael and said, "You should eat, too."

"What? I'm fine," Tyrael said.

"At least eat something light," Izarius said. Imperius was already setting her down in a chair to rest his hands on her shoulders. When Anaurael smiled softly at Tyrael, he gave in.

"Very well," he sighed.

"I have already eaten," Myriam said. Malthael moved to stand near the table silently with his weapons ready. Anu didn't take away his solid state yet.  _Something didn't feel right._

"Malthael?" Anaurael frowned. He turned slightly to regard her, and he bent down to whisper softly in her ear. She looked at him with a soft blink of her eyes, but she nodded. Then she gave him a tight hug and whispered, "Wait until after this meeting. Then do as Anu bids."

"I can do that," he nodded and kissed her cheek gently. He didn't dare to do anything more with her. Imperius was guarding over her rather fiercely right now. Then Malthael was taken by surprise when she reached out to grab his hand. He sheathed a weapon and let her take his hand to press against her belly. On feeling the movement that his body did, he paused. He didn't bother to do this yet.

"That is your body moving for you. Can you feel him?" she smiled.

"Yes. I can," he said softly. Myriam watched this carefully, and now she realized exactly how much Malthael loved this girl. It made her smile softly. In Myriam's eyes, Anaurael was the High Heaven's Chosen Child. It was only far too obvious. She also noticed Auriel's sanctum wall rise up. Now she knew that it was safe to speak what needed to be said.

"I am going to speak now," Myriam said. Malthael stood back up with his weapon in hand to regard her. Imperius squeezed Anaurael's shoulders as she ate. Tyrael was given a bowl of stew when he nodded to the Vecin seer. The others present now waited for her. "If Inarius is with this girl, then we know that bad things will happen. He will want her only for her beauty. Not for anything more. Even though he is an angel, the child made would not be pure of heart. It could become a host for demons."

"What?!" Imperius asked with disbelief.

"So, this is what would happen if she is claimed by one that is not to be with her," Izarius said softly with realization. "She could make vessels for demons. But...they would be mortal angels!"

"Yes. This means they could gain instant access to Heaven," Myriam said.

"If she is already pregnant, could something still happen?" Tyrael asked.

"No. Only if she is free for another," the Vecin woman said calmly.

"I just had a scary thought," Anaurael whispered. "Myriam, can a mortal angel be possessed by a demon? To attempt to be with me?"

"If their heart is not pure, then yes," Myriam frowned.

"Why do you ask that?" Malthael asked.

"There was that one mortal angel that led the others into removing their wings," Anaurael said.

"Mitherael," Tyrael grimaced. "Now I understand."

"The others did show remorse," Izarius said. "but he still holds doubts."

"I have been purposely keeping him busy. Come to think of it, he chose none of the females that went down. He always seemed to glance around the entrance to my chambers, too," Tyrael muttered.

"I should cull him..." Malthael growled. "Fix the problem now..."

"I would not stop you," Imperius nodded.

"Then the other mortal angels would not trust us. We will simply keep him in other areas away from Anaurael," Itherael said. "and the same would need to be done with Inarius."

"Maybe I should have Imperael guard her bedchamber instead of the Diamond Gates," Imperius muttered. When Izarius looked over at him with a nod, he would ensure that it would be done.

"It's a shame," Anaurael whispered and looked away from her meal. "to know that there are angels that would turn to darkness so willingly."

"You can only redeem those that wish for it," Tyrael said. She looked at him and nodded. "Look at what you did with Izual! Even he admitted to me that he was still amazed at what happened. Of course, he cannot recall what happened after he was caught now, but he knows that his mind is finally free of the torment it held. He feels that he is eternally indebted to you."

"I shall need to tell him that such a debt is not needed," she smiled.

"I'm still surprised at the size of Imperael, though. I was not expecting him," Tyrael grinned. That got her laughing softly. "And I pity any that are on the other side of his fist!"

"You need to finish eating," Imperius said and squeezed her shoulders.

"It is hard for me to focus on eating right now," she frowned.

"You need to taste some new things," Myriam said with a beaming smile. "Add a sauce to what you are eating! Even a new spice. Some new flavor makes all the difference."

"What?" Imperius asked her critically.

"Well, if you don't want to share in her tastes," Myriam shrugged. Now Imperius grasped what she was saying. At the small blush that Anaurael gave to Imperius, Tyrael was already adding a dash of salt to various items on her plate. Malthael was clearly amused. _It would help her eat._

"Sit in my lap," Imperius instructed her. "It will make this easier."

"Am I done here?" Myriam asked.

"I have one last question," Malthael said. "Where is Inarius now?"

"You cannot confront him!" she said.

"I have no choice," he shrugged.

"Anu..." Itherael sighed. Malthael nodded slightly.

"That's why you still have your solid state?" Izarius asked.

"Correct. So, where is he?" Malthael asked again.

"Wait ten minutes, and you can see him where he used to reside freely," she sighed. "If you do not, you will not have the advantage you seek."

"Very well. I am done," Malthael muttered.

"I did have a question," Auriel said and hovered over to her. Myriam chuckled and nodded to her. As she leaned on her staff, the Archangel asked, "What do you see about the Burning Hells?"

"Currently, there is some confusion. Mainly of how your Inarius escaped. As much as Greed did claim it, not many believe it. Especially from all the death. Be on guard," the Vecin seer said.

"I'll have Greed spy for us," Izarius nodded. Imperius was enjoying various new tastes before he heard this news. At how he went rigid, Anaurael gently caressed his cheek. That got him to sigh and mutter at the ill luck of what was going on.

"If the Burning Hells truly have no sense of organization right now, then we have time. Stay with me all the time, if you must. It's fine by me," she smiled.

"Of course, it's fine by you," he muttered. When she moved to lightly straddle him in his lap to talk to him easier, Tyrael only cringed at the position. It was something he would want to try later. "And what is wrong with you?"

"It's...the way she's positioned...on you..." Tyrael said, as he cleared his throat. Myriam hid her own wide grin quickly. Now Imperius looked at Anaurael and how she was blushing. She clearly had no idea.

"She's coming with me to my sanctum. Return the female back to Sanctuary," Imperius said and rose up quickly with Anaurael in his arms. "Move the remainder of her meal to my sanctum, too."

"It shall be done," Azarius nodded. Itherael was forcing himself to study Talus'ar to keep his thoughts neutral. Malthael only sighed with a touch of amusement. He was no stranger to her position at all. Izarius was able to return Myriam to Sanctuary before moving to stand watch before the sanctum entrance. Imperius was already within it with her.

"You cannot sit down in your core form, can you?" Anaurael asked.

"No," Imperius said. He had her seated in his lap while he sat on his throne in the exact position she was in earlier. "I am unsure how this would even proceed."

"I wouldn't have the slightest idea, either," she shrugged. He had her pull up the cloth around his legs to expose the elaborate armored leggings underneath. Then he had her do the same to her gown. When nothing seemed to happen, she said, "Maybe you need to be reclining?"

"Hmm," he thought.  _She mentioned that before._  He moved to stand with her and carried her into the bedchamber below. Having anyone there leave, he set her down and watched her arrange the pillows for him. Sitting on the bed, he carefully leaned back onto the mound of pillows. It was an interesting sensation to him. It also sent a form of unease through him. His feet were just barely touching the floor this way. He didn't like that. "I don't think I like this very much. Let's hurry with this."

"Okay," she nodded and managed to undress. Once more, the cloth around his legs was pulled up for her to straddle him directly. Now he felt something. And it shocked him. She couldn't even respond at the sensation that gripped her. It was unlike anything she ever felt before with any other.

Even as he recovered with her a few minutes later, he now realized that he was going to want more of that sensation. At the feel of her lying against him, he sighed and rested his arms around her. He clearly like the sensation of her resting on him. His wings were a touch cramped, but now he had an idea of a special reclining chair for him. He would give his idea to Ilerael. He knew her father would see about getting something made. As it was, he was now making plans to make her next physical offspring be directly from him. Little did he know it, but this was how the physical form of the Angiris Council would start.

Malthael was lost in his own thoughts, as he waited for the destined time before confronting Inarius. He mentally counted out the seconds, as he looked out over the Silver City. He gave a slight nod to any stunned angels that saw him, but his demeanor showed he was not to be disturbed. He would only allow himself to be disturbed if anything dealing with Anaurael was given.

When the time came to find Inarius, he moved swiftly to the Courts of Justice. Inarius had just reached his chamber when he paused in shock at the sight of his former leader. "Inarius. You and I must talk. Anu has sent me as his messenger. After we speak, I will lose my form."

"Talk about what?" Inarius asked.

"Anaurael. Who else? But, tell me. What are your thoughts about her?" he asked curiously.

"Oh. She is very beautiful and out of my reach."

"Are your thoughts truly pure about her?"

"She is my sister. What other thoughts would I have?"

"You are lying!" Malthael hissed and gripped his weapons tightly. "You have no place with her! Your heart is not pure! If you touch her, you will open a path for demons!"

"What?! No! You have my vow that I will not lay a hand on her!" he swore. Malthael's form seemed to shimmer to show that Anu was going to respect the vow. Inarius cringed inwardly, but he was always patient.  _Things could change in time._

"Stick to your vow. Or you'll find me sticking you with far worse things than a spike from the Burning Hells!" Malthael growled. He meant every bit of the threat. "Anaurael's destiny is far too important for you to meddle in. Do not interfere with her."

Inarius only nodded when Malthael's form dissipated in front of him. Then he felt a sensation that made him gasp.  _Anu was showing that I was now being watched personally._ What happened next simply floored him.

 _:YOU MAY GET...WHAT YOU SEEK...IN TIME. BE PATIENT...A BIT...LONGER...:_  Anu ordered him. When the sensation left, Inarius wanted to know how much longer, but he stopped himself. _Anu just told me that there was a possibility. I can't speak of it to anyone. Until then, I will do what I am told and see Anaurael as a sister._  As much as his thoughts said otherwise, he couldn't anger the ones that brought him back to the High Heavens. He had too much to be grateful for. He didn't think that Anu could have been talking about another form of a companion for him, though. That was also a possibility, too.


	83. Chapter 83

A month had passed by in a bit of a daze. Ilerael had easily ordered the specialized chair for Imperius, and it was carefully installed in his sanctum behind the throne to keep it somewhat hidden. It could be folded up when not in use to conserve on space. Imperael had agreed to taking up his residence inside Anaurael's bedroom, and he was able to go to the Diamond Gates when Imperius needed to be alone with her. He actually felt better this way, too.

Imperius made part of his new routine to be with Anaurael the moment he was able. With the little body growing even more evidently, he felt the need to safeguard her himself. The offspring in her soul was even causing odd sensations within her that he had to monitor. Even Tyrael was becoming scarce on Sanctuary. The only time he went down was if he absolutely had to, or if Anaurael's amulet was needed. He had to escort her everywhere. Her brothers were always at her side, too.

"We need her again," Tyrael sighed at a report that Izual gave him. "Another chamber was found that cannot be accessed until her amulet unlocks it. It cannot be helped."

"How many more locked doors are there?" Izarius asked. He was holding Anaurael in his lap while she ate. "It may come to a point in the next couple months that all visitations to Sanctuary are barred. She's four months along now. She's getting drained far too much."

"Trust me. I know this all too well," Tyrael said, as he shrugged. "It's why I may have Izual bring any paperwork here for me, too. He's been starting to do that for me, actually. Such as with this report. The only time I can go down there is to settle disputes."

"Any words on Mitherael?" Imperael asked from where he stood. He was able to see what the troublesome mortal angel looked like through the viewing pool. He detested him on sight.

"No. I have been ordering Lorath to keep him away from any prime locations that Anaurael has to go to. We've been keeping him to scouting missions with other Horadrim. He's doing well, but only because he's under constant watch. We can't have that slip at any time. Even the Nephalem has agreed to keep Lyndon busy by assisting with some tomb exploration. He gets to keep a few treasures in exchange for some hard work. So far, that's paying off nicely," Tyrael chuckled. "Of course, Greed has a minion go through the place first to take the best items for us."

"Like this?" Mithus asked, and he pointed to the pearl and diamond bracelet that decorated  Anaurael's wrist. It was found just the other day. Tyrael smiled and nodded.  _It was ancient and quite valuable._

"It would be nice to see my adopted brothers," she smiled. "I know I saw them a few days ago on Sanctuary, but I think it's time they came here. They should meet Titharius. He will be assisting them in training. I think it would be best."

"Let me ask Imperius for you," Azarius nodded. She beamed, and he vanished to the training halls. When he appeared, he saw Imperius directing how various weapons needed to be handled. At the sight of him, Imperius nodded and gestured for him to speak. "Anaurael would like her adopted brethren to come here to meet those that will help them train."

"Hmm. Why?" he asked.

"She feels it will be best."

"Very well. Have Ilerael and Lilaurael with them. Of course, that is if Lilaurael is feeling well enough. I know she has been ill lately. Otherwise, just Ilerael," Imperius nodded.

"Oh. Tyrael said that Anaurael's presence is needed on Sanctuary again."

"I don't like that. She's becoming heavy with offspring. If she must go, I will go with her. And, I will ignore any that tell me otherwise. I refuse to leave her alone with any now. It is too risky."

"I understand," Azarius nodded and teleported back to inform them.

"You know I'm going," Imperael muttered. Anaurael smiled and saw the bath that was being prepared for her. Tyrael seemed to give a longing look at the bath now. He needed one, too.

"How soon is she needed for the Horadrim?" Izarius asked, as he undressed her.

"Within the next couple hours," Tyrael said.

"I'll clean your armors, if you remove them," he chuckled. Tyrael was now quick to comply. Twenty minutes later, he was finally getting a good scrubbing by her. She had him wash his face, though, and she did the same with herself. After the scrubbing was over, he finally relaxed in the tub with her back pressed against his chest. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Have you been sleeping well?" she asked.

"As much as I can when I'm able," he admitted.

"Then, maybe later you should rest with me. I think you need to," she said.

"I can do that," he nodded and smiled at her. He nodded to Izarius when he brought back his cleaned armors.  _They really did need to be cleaned._  He averted his attention back to her, and he placed a large hand on her belly to feel his son moving. At the nuzzle she gave to his neck with the small nibble, he growled and was quick to respond in kind. Ten minutes later, he was relaxing again with her. There was a touch of exhaustion, though. "You can be quite evil when you want to be."

"And I don't hear you complain about it," she chuckled.

"Trust me. I know," he mused. "We still have some time left. I'm tired, but not completely exhausted. Did you want to do something?"

"I thought I already did," she beamed. That got him to go quiet, and Izarius laughed softly. Tyrael was now able to turn her to face him, and he pulled her right against his chest.

"You need a good spanking," he smirked.

"And then Imperius would chastise you for hurting me," she giggled. At the look he gave her now, she started laughing. Izarius only shook his head and began to straighten up the room.

"I'll give you something to chastise me about," he growled and attacked her throat. He was starting to get even further intimate with her when Izual appeared. Tyrael suddenly glanced up and moved quickly to have his back exposed with her against his chest to hide her.

"Tyrael?" Izual asked with a touch of amusement.

"Sorry, Izual. It's a habit to shield her," he chuckled and relaxed a bit.

"Ah. No, don't worry. That's a habit you should not break," Izual chuckled. "Anyways, they really need you and her back on Sanctuary. The door that needs to be opened seems a touch important. It appears to be a treasure vault of some sort. At least, this is what that human thief says."

"Lyndon thinks that every door is a vault," Tyrael snorted.

"He may be right on this one. There are lines of gold etching in the door. He even pointed out a small hole were a gem used to sit. When he was scoffed, he had Shen place a gem in the door. It fit perfectly. So, both Shen and Lyndon are both adamant for you two to come down," Izual sighed.

"Imperius plans to join. Anaurael cannot linger for too long," Azarius said.

"That's fine. I would not have expected anything less," Izual agreed. Anaurael rested against Tyrael's warm, broad chest, as he cradled her. When she traced a finger along the tip of his chin, down his throat and further down his chest, he cleared his throat.

"I think the water is getting cold," she whispered.

"Then Izarius can add another bucket of hot water. We're not done bathing," Tyrael smirked and looked at Izual. "Give us another thirty minutes."

"Impossible," Malthael muttered when he appeared. "You both need to head down there now. Before Mitherael appears. He is on his way back for new orders."

"Or we wait for him to leave," Tyrael growled now.

"I say to wait," Imperael nodded from where he stood.

"Hard to do when Lorath is deterring Lyndon from convincing the Nephalem to come here. He is getting so impatient that he is driving everyone up various walls. As they say in terms," Malthael said with complete distaste. Tyrael was clearly not happy. Malthael flicked his misted wings out and shrugged at him. He was only telling him what he knew. He was able to see what was going on through Myriam.  _This could not be ignored for too much longer._

"We can finish the bath when we come back," she smiled. Tyrael sighed and relented.

"I'm holding you to that," Tyrael managed to smile. She chuckled and kissed him deeply before letting him help move her from the tub. She was dressed in a gown of gold stretch velvet for her maternity. Specialized pads for her chest were set into the gown to catch any leakage. At a wince from her back, Izarius was now massaging her while Tyrael dressed.

"I really needed this," she sighed. "Maybe Greed can find heating stones for me. Mother said they work wonders for her. They may help me, too."

"I will have to ask him," Izarius nodded. At a sharp gasp from her when he moved his armored fingers over various sore muscles, he knew how bad it was.

"Oh, was Greed able to reclaim his gems?" Tyrael asked.

"Yes. He was able to find the five gowns and various weapons and armors easily," Izarius chuckled. "I've never known that Caldeum royalty had such intense finery!"

"It is a bit strange to only wear a robe," she giggled. "Imperius didn't complain."

"Neither did I," Tyrael smirked. That got her laughing. He moved to her side to kiss her thoroughly and managed to finish dressing. She yawned with exhaustion, and her brother let her rest on him. He noticed this right away from how hard she leaned into him.  _The constant jumping to Sanctuary was starting to drain her._

"Tyrael, after this, she may not be able to go back down to Sanctuary," Izarius said. "She gets far too weak with each teleport now."

"I have noticed this, too," Tyrael sighed. El'druin gave a soft glow of agreement. "If there are any new doors, we will simply notate where they are and when they were found. I don't believe there are any other existing necklaces like hers. If there are, it would help, but we need to start playing it safe."

"That we do," Imperael nodded.

"I will help enforce your decision," Izual snorted. When Imperius appeared, they let him know of what they discussed. He nodded with complete agreement.

"I will carry her there," he said calmly, and Anaurael reached for him. He cradled her in his arms in a rather tender and gentle way. Nothing was going to touch her. Then Tyrael looked over when Malthael suddenly became solid. Anu wanted her to be completely protected, and he sent a message.

"No more trips to Sanctuary after this. Anu forbids it," Malthael said and flicked his white wings.

"Done," Imperius nodded. Malthael grabbed his two sickles when they reformed at his side to hold them up. He was ready to kill anything that tried to touch her. When she looked over at him with a smile, he seemed to sigh. He still needed to speak with her. The mental confirmation that they would speak soon was given, and he nodded slightly to show he understood.

"We need to go with you," Itherael said when he and Auriel both appeared.

"Yes. I had received an impression that this may be important. As to why, I am unsure," Auriel said. "I can only assume that this message came from Anu."

"It likely did," Tyrael nodded. "After this trip, we cannot allow her to return to Sanctuary until after she gives birth. He forbade it. This is likely to ensure that his rule is accepted."

"And likely to keep nosy humans away from her," Imperael muttered.

"That's right. Lyndon was down there," Izarius growled.

"We will deny him access," Itherael nodded. Imperius nodded and had Tyrael teleport down first. Then he followed the signature to Kurast. Where they ended up was a bit deeper in the jungle, though. The ruins were in the ancient Nephalem city of Travincal. Mephisto used to reign there, and quite a few of his leftover minions had run rampant. Most of them were cleared out, but the library was just outside of this old city. The quickest way to reach the door in question was to go into the very heart of the city.

"We have not been here yet," Anaurael frowned.

"No. The library was housed just outside it for safety. But, it runs under the city, too. More like along a parallel line to any sewers here. Mainly for quick escapes. The Nephalem was able to clear a path to where we need to go," Tyrael explained. Imperael moved to the front of the group to lead. Imperius remained in the center with her. Auriel and Itherael formed a flank. Izarius and her brothers formed an outer circle. Izual readied to assist with Imperael. Tyrael was able to move between them. Malthael remained close to Izarius. The moment his halo glowed, he would be quick to strike.

As they walked into the city, Izarius felt a nasty vibe.  _The presence of Mephisto was strong here._ Now he knew why Imperius demanded to be there. And now he knew why the other Council members had to be there. _Their auras were shielding Anaurael._   _Malthael had to be given flesh to give off what Wisdom he still retained. Izual was there for Justice with Tyrael, since he was both Justice and Wisdom. Auriel's powerful aura of Hope was assisting the invisible shield with Imperius's Valor. Itherael's lingering aura of Fate seemed to fill any gaps that were left._

"I just figured out why you needed to be here," Izarius muttered to them. Then he explained what he felt. Imperius stiffened at this. The others glanced at each other and moved swiftly.

"We cannot separate, then," Itherael said calmly.

"That we cannot," Imperius nodded. Tyrael led them down a set of stairs and found Lorath and Xavian waiting at the base of them with lit torches.

"We must make haste. Anaurael will suffer if we linger. Hurry!" Tyrael ordered. Lorath nodded and quickly led them down the passageway. Xavian ran ahead to ensure a clear path.

"She's here?!" Lyndon grinned. Then he scowled when the Nephalem smacked him upside the head. "Fine. I won't say anything."

"Wisest thing you've said all day," the champion growled.

"She gets sick quickly. She is only here to open the door. Then she has to leave. We need to remember that this place used to belong to Mephisto. The smell of demons makes her very ill. Also, the entire Angiris Council is with her. Malthael has flesh again," Xavian said.

"That means he will kill you, if you say something stupid," the Nephalem smirked at Lyndon.

"You would stop him, right?" Lyndon asked.

"I don't know. It depends on if you say something stupid," the champion shrugged. Lyndon scowled again, but paused at the angelic entourage that appeared from the darkness.

"This place is a bit cramped," Imperael muttered. "I will manage."

"I would hope so," Imperius said and continued to hold Anaurael. She had fallen asleep against him now with her hand on his neck to help him keep focus. At the sight of Shen gesturing to them to hurry for his own impatience, he found himself gaping with surprise at the sight of Imperael's glare. Izarius gave a stern glance at Lyndon to keep his distance. Now Imperius gently woke Anaurael.

"Huh?" she asked and yawned.

"We are here. Use your necklace. Then we need to go," he said. She nodded groggily and shook her head. Then she was set on her feet. She took two steps, turned, and got incredibly ill.

"Anaurael?!" Tyrael gasped.

"It's the pregnancy," Auriel said gently. "Sister, we are definitely not allowing you to travel here anymore. It is not safe for your health."

"Okay..." Anaurael whispered a touch painfully. Itherael watched Darius teleport away and return with some water for her. She was struggling to focus.

"The necklace. Quickly," Malthael urged softly. She nodded and tried to reach for it. She was shaking too much. Now Imperius moved to comfort her and look at her necklace.

"I know you are sentient. Will you allow me to assist?" Imperius asked the necklace. It shimmered happily to show it was allowed. "Thank you. You know her health is in decline."

The necklace shimmered again and let him gently move it to place it in the small wall crevice. It was very rare that the necklace would allow another to touch it. It knew that Anaurael was too weak. It would only trust Imperius and Tyrael to handle it. When the door finally opened, Shen ran in first and started to complain of how dark it was. Lorath began to light old torches for the wealth to finally appear.

"Ooh!" Gurzick cackled when he appeared.

"You can help us sort, but do not take anything," Tyrael said. "Anaurael just got ill. She needs to go back to Heaven. She will need to eat again, too."

"That is fine. I'll have something waiting for her," Greed said from the crown. "If I find anything worthy of Heaven's standards, the treasures will go there."

"Fine," Imperius nodded. When he turned to leave, he felt a familiar sensation. He reached out and called for Solarion. "Izarius, take her back. I need to cleanse this room."

"There is a demon here?" the Nephalem asked.

"Yes. Near the back. And it seems to be happy to see us," Imperius snorted. That was made apparent when Shen neatly bent down to look at a pile of gems, and, in an uncanny way, dodged the swipe that was done to his form.

"Is there a breeze in here? How odd," Shen frowned. Then he gaped at the massive demon that appeared from the darkness of the back chamber. _Something had to be of great importance in there for the demon to take up residence._ Izarius's halo let out a brilliant flare of light to stun and blind the hideous, tentacled beast, and it howled with searing pain. That gave them the leeway to get Anaurael back to Heaven. The moment she was safely out of there, the attack ensued.

"I hope they will be all right," Anaurael sighed, as she got rocked by Izarius in the rocking chair.

"I think they'll be fine," he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"It would have been nice to see what was found," she mumbled and sipped the warmed milk and chocolate drink he gave her. "There appeared to be quite a few items of value."

"Greed will likely bring them here for you to see. Just rest now, sister. All will be well," he assured her. She nodded, let him take the mug from her, and had her close her eyes to sleep deeply. An hour later, Imperius had returned. The battle was over swiftly enough, but he was looking over a few choice artifacts for Anaurael. He set them down for Azarius to start placing around the room as decorations. Most of these were other necklaces and gowns from a past era. He didn't care for coins or gems. He did find an interesting instrument that resembled a lute. When he kept glancing at it, he decided to take it for her.

Weapons and armors were also added to the wall of weaponry that she already had. A Greed Goblin sett down an exquisite jewelry box encrusted with gems and etched with gold, and it spilled out with coins and intricate pieces of jewelry. Imperius snorted at that, but he knew it would suit Anaurael's room perfectly. Mithus was able to place it on a dresser. Darius was now setting up a new table with hand carved vine work with inlaid gold. There was much new wealth being added to the treasury, too.

"There is more, but I will only allow choice items to be placed here," Imperius said. "She sleeps now? How long has she slept?"

"About an hour. She had some warmed chocolate to ease her stomach," Izarius said. When Malthael appeared, he set down a ring for her. Then his form lost its solid base.

"I found this for her. I had to ensure she had it," Malthael nodded. It looked a bit like a wedding ring with a single, solitary diamond stationed at the top of it. It seemed rather simple, but the ring's name was Eternal Union. It was the only item he saw that was worthy of being collected by him. Imperius was unsure, but the ring was special. He decided to allow it for now.

"Very good. We will let her continue to rest for now. Tyrael?" Imperius asked when he appeared. His mortal brother looked very drained now.

"I worried too much about her," he sighed. "I can't be away from her for very long now."

"That's fine," Imperius nodded. He looked over when Anaurael yawned and woke with a small frown. On seeing him, she reached for him. "Izarius, I shall replace you for now."

"Of course," Izarius nodded and handed her over to him. Imperius was able to settle in the rocking chair with her carefully to feel her sigh with complete comfort. When she fell back to sleep, Tyrael chuckled and kept himself busy by looking over the new weapons and armors that lined the walls. Malthael nodded slightly and vanished away, too, to let her rest.


	84. Chapter 84

Malthael retreated into her mind. He saw her gazing at the rain forest waterfall, and she leaned back into him when he moved to crouch behind her. She was still weary, but she was smiling.

"You wanted to talk?" she whispered. His hand came up to gently caress her cheek.

"I know that some time has passed when this happened...but...thank you..." he whispered back. "for saving my life once again. I just...had no time to speak with you. As you know."

"As much as you have your faults, I simply could not allow you to slip away," she shivered and let him pull her into his lap to rest on the ground. "It scared me so badly..."

"It will not happen again," he vowed. At how her hand moved to trace over the edge of his hood, he shivered. When her hand moved to caress his cheek, he seemed to sigh.

"I can only hope that it will not," she murmured and reached her hand back into the hood to feel the back of his invisible head. Then she gently pulled his head down to let him rest against her shoulder. He gave a heavy sigh and relaxed with his arms around her. "Did you want to talk?"

"Not yet," he muttered lightly. "Can you do something for me?"

"What would that be?" she smiled. He managed to set her aside and stretch himself out on his belly. He flicked his misted wings to make sure they weren't cramped. He placed his arms under his head and seemed to wait. She blinked at him, but she noticed that he was exposing his back to her. When she moved to press her hands gently between his wings, he gave a gasp. It was with a form of intense relief. Now she knew what he wanted, and she began to massage his back extensively. She was simply amazed that he was letting her do this.

"Why didn't...I have you...do this...sooner?" he managed to say.

"Better late than never?" she chuckled. He could only sigh and rest while she worked on his back. After ten minutes of it, she winced and said, "I'm becoming famished."

"Ah. Yes, you are," he said and sat up smoothly to pull her back into his lap. "Thank you for that. I needed it. Go ahead and wake. I shall remain here with you."

"Very well," she nodded and let him kiss her. When she woke, she nuzzled into Imperius and whispered to him. He was quick to react.

"She needs to eat," Imperius said. She was settled in his lap with another suckling pig dish set in front of her. Tyrael was still along the back walls and couldn't stop himself from coming back over to her to help her eat it. When Imperius looked at him, Tyrael found some sauces to put in front of her to add new flavors to the meat. "You know what I like her to do by now, it seems."

"If it helps her eat, then I will not complain," Tyrael chuckled. _It also kept Imperius amused and calm._  He didn't say that, though. When Itherael appeared, he had Cain's book.

"We need to study this a bit more," Itherael said.

"I usually am not one for this, as you know," Imperius said. "But, since I will not leave her side, I shall join you in this."

"Of course," Itherael nodded. As they scoured through the book, Imperius found himself disgusted at some of the illustrations of himself.

"My wings do not look like that!" he growled. "And my armor is not that plain!"

"Imperius, love, remember. It was all drawn by hand. There was only so much that could be worked with, right?" Anaurael smiled. "Oh! Taste this."

"Hmm?" he asked and she kissed him. There was a mildly hot seasoning that she put on a bit of meat before eating it. He actually mused over it.

"And remember," she smiled. "you are very well-known for how you slew Diablo."

"It is remembered well, but we also know that it was part of his plan to be reborn," Itherael sighed. "There is not much else to say to it."

"He was still killed off," Imperius muttered.

"Don't think of it," she frowned. He nodded to her and hugged her. The next few chapters were dedicated to the various demons that were known. She was actually quite fascinated with learning the weak points of each demon. As well as the history of each one. When she began to show signs of exhaustion, he made no plans to move. Itherael chuckled when she fell asleep.

"Well, I suppose that, if we need to get her to sleep, we read to her," Tyrael smiled.

"This is one way to see it," Itherael agreed. At the sight of Gurzick appearing, Izarius made a warning motion to keep quiet. The Greed Goblin nodded, and Greed spoke from the crown.

"I had to let you all know. Some humans plan to come by the Heavens later. Something in Pandemonium was discovered and needs to be taken care of," Greed said.

"What happened?" Tyrael asked.

"A pocket of older demons have discovered a means to teleport out. They need to be removed. And, no, I didn't have anything to do with this. Old teleport devices were always around before. Stuck in small time loops and such. One such time loop may have failed. The attacks were traced back to the near-dead realm. There is also something else I need to say. Small parts of renegade armies are also there. The ones that belong to the elusive, near-dead one."

"Malthael is not allowed to go there," Imperius muttered.

"I doubt I could, unless another from Anaurael's mind was there," Malthael said when he appeared. Anaurael had woken up shortly after. As much as he wanted her to sleep more, he had urged her to wake for this news. Imperius looked at her and sighed when she caressed his cheek.  _She had to keep him calm._  This was the true reason as to why she had to wake up.

"I'm sure," she whispered. "that I would be unable to see to them. Even if they were brought here. Even Anu holds doubt on this. These angels willingly chose their path. The only way I could even see about helping them gain reprieve is if they want it. If they are still set in their ways..."

"They cannot be helped," Imperius nodded. She nodded back and turned slowly to pick at the pieces of meat that she didn't get to eat yet. "We should get you a new platter."

"I'm fine," she mumbled and poked over the small carcass. When the plate was removed for several slices of slow-cooked roast to be placed in front of her, she tackled it. Imperius had her try a few choice cuts for him to taste. Izarius chuckled softly and waited for her to finish before setting a warmed chocolate drink in front of her. As she sipped this down, she began to feel much better. "I'm getting fat now. I know it. I'm starting to feel sluggish."

"Then you will train lightly," Imperius said. "Izarius will help you."

"I need to walk," she growled. She was truly feeling irritable. Instead of letting her go, Imperius pulled her even closer to him and whispered. At the way she looked at him now, he saw that she wanted his suggestion. "Can we? Please?"

"Izarius, we are going flying. Tyrael, we shall be back shortly," Imperius said and rose up with her. At this, Tyrael rose up, too.

"I'll check on the Nephalem down on Sanctuary to find out what is going on. Malthael, let me know when their flight is done," Tyrael said. Malthael nodded and watched him leave. Itherael decided to join them, and he took Cain's book to his Library to keep it safe. He did check on the potions in his sanctum. It was the safest place to keep them to have them mature properly. On approaching the one that was destined to stay in Heaven for Anaurael, he studied it. Both Izarius and Izual had placed a tiny drop of their liquid Light into it. It seemed to have a rather pearly coloring all through it.

Then, on a whim, he took out his sword to add his own drop of blood. It seemed to enhance the whitish coloring even more. Nodding to himself, he set his sword away, made sure his finger sealed up, and he went to find Anaurael and Imperius. As he now enjoyed a leisurely flight with them, Tyrael was trying to make sense of things on Sanctuary.

"Okay, where did these disturbances appear?" Tyrael asked the Nephalem.

"At first, it was slight. Then I noticed that it was the same type of demons from Pandemonium. The same scarred up demons. There weren't many, but the damage was extensive to the village that was attacked. We traced the signature pattern to Pandemonium. The Horadric mages did, of course," the Nephalem said. "They told us that it seemed to be coming from the old fortress."

"This isn't good," Tyrael muttered. "Do they know where in the fortress?"

"Not really. But, it's drawing attention. From the demons that were appearing..." the champion frowned. "I'm just glad that there are other Nephalem like me out there now to help."

"When do you plan to go there?"

"As soon as possible. Haedrig was making something for me. A new weapon. And, I don't know if I should take Lyndon with me. I may take Kormac," the Nephalem thought aloud. "I could take them all, even, if I have to. But, it's easier to keep track of one."

"Maybe you should take Lyndon just to keep an eye on him," Tyrael said. "Where is he, anyways? Do you know?"

"I left him by the fire pit. Hmm..." the powerful champion now moved over to where Eirena and Kormac were sitting. "Have either of you seen Lyndon?"

"Ah...why no," Kormac frowned. "Not for the past hour, actually."

"Huh? Lyndon? Oh. No. I was meditating," Eirena said. "Is something wrong?"

"He's missing. That's what is wrong," Tyrael muttered. "Let's see. We are in Westmarch now. Kingsport is about, oh, four days of traveling southeast of us. But..."

"Where did he go?" the Nephalem echoed his thoughts. Tyrael now moved to where Lorath was and whispered to him. Lorath was quick to reach for the mirror to speak out Greed's name.

"I need one of those," Tyrael mused. When Gurzick appeared, he was quick to request a mirror. This was readily given over. Now he explained the issue with Lyndon.

"Hmm. I'll look for him. Hold on," Greed said through the crown. His goblins now scrambled at his order. At what he found out, he was amused. "The meddling thief found his way to the girl's place of birth. He was able to bribe a local mage to teleport him."

"What?!" Tyrael gaped. "I need to get there! Now!"

Gurzick produced a gem for him, and he found himself standing at the angel statue when he took it. Gurzick was soon at his side to lead him. When he saw Ilerael, the news was quickly given.

"I'm going to skin him..." Ilerael growled. They followed Gurzick to the old cottage where Lyndon was being held back by guardian angels. When Lyndon turned to see them, he quickly tried to make up an excuse on why he was there. Gurzick only grinned and sat back to watch silently.

"We found him trying to get into a floor storage space," a warrior said.

"It was just storage?" Lyndon blinked.

"This was my home before I became Mayor. Anaurael grew up here. What are you doing here?" Ilerael asked carefully. "The Nephalem was about to make a trip to Pandemonium, and you were looked for. You were needed for the expedition."

"Oh...well, I guess I should be getting back!" Lyndon beamed. At the sight of El'druin's shining blade directed at him, he swallowed.

"Only after you answer our question. Why were you here?" Tyrael asked. "This place is now property of the Horadrim. You have no business being here."

"That's what I want to know, too," the Nephalem said. The champion had jogged up the small hill to help assess the problem and heard what was going on. Now Lyndon was being put on the spot.

"I just heard...through the grapevine..." the scoundrel sighed. "that a mass amount of wealth was found here. That's all."

"Ah, you were here for that. It was the treasure vault under my new house," Ilerael said. "So, try again. Why are you here?"

"I was only curious about the place. That's all," Lyndon said.

"I think you were hoping to catch her here," Tyrael growled in a protective way. When Lyndon started to scowl, he stopped at how El'druin even gave a mild flaring warning. "Well, if she is here, so is Imperius. You want to approach her? You have to go through him first. As well as Izarius. As well as me, since she's my wife when she's here."

"Well, some men are known to...ouch!" Lyndon suddenly winced at a rock that smacked into his head. When he turned around, he gaped at Myriam's angry form. She thanked Lorath for bringing her, since he was right next to her, and she glared at the scoundrel.

"I saved your life. Again!" she scowled and moved to his side. "They need to know. Right now. Why are you insisting on seeing this girl? You will just cause her anguish and pain!"

"Well...you know why..." Lyndon frowned.

"Of course, I do. But, they do not. Now...tell them!" she said with a wave of her staff.

"But...they'll kill me!" he grimaced.

"They won't. But I will. Only if you don't talk," the Nephalem growled. "Anaurael is giving new life to the High Heavens! I was told everything in full. If you touch her, you could kill her! Now why won't you leave her alone?!"

"Because I am in love with her!" Lyndon finally confessed. Tyrael's eyes narrowed with a form of rage. Ilerael was now scowling for not having his sword with him. When Malthael appeared in a solid form, he was holding his weapons. But, he was remaining calm.

"I heard your thoughts, Tyrael. Anu had me come down. Demon filth, you have one chance to convince me to leave your head on your shoulders. Start convincing me," he droned out.

"Fine," Lyndon sighed with defeat. "I guess...it started when I first saw her in New Tristram. She's just the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I simply can't stop thinking about her. And, yes, when I saw her sleeping, it took my breath away again. Whenever I see her I just...well...I honestly don't know what to think. Yes, I know, I can't be with her. I can't do anything with her. I can only see her from afar like a treasure behind a sheet of glass with guards. But...that's why. So, yes, I was hoping to see her. I know it won't happen."

"Your honesty is appreciated. Right now, it's too dangerous for her to be on Sanctuary. You know this. You have been warned. We respected why you do as you do. But, for you to leave like you did to come here without any word...that builds mistrust," Tyrael frowned. "I'm sure that Anaurael would very much like to know you as a brother. But, that is all she can see you as. You cannot see her as anything less than a sister. All of the High Heavens would be after you, if you tried anything more."

"Even I see her as a form of family," the Nephalem shrugged. "With everything she is doing now, why else wouldn't I? She respects me, and I respect her in kind. Hell, she finally got the High Heavens to work with us! That is more than I could ever dream of. Yes, I still find faults with Imperius. But, if she keeps him in line, I'll be as tolerable of him as he is of us."

"This is your last warning," Malthael said. "Do not do anything this stupid ever again. There will be no last moments of reprieve. I can promise you that."

"Unless the girl stops you," Myriam said calmly. Malthael merely glanced at her and muttered something for only her to hear. She pursed her lips shut with laughter. Then she said, " _Celsa,_  I am sure you don't mean that. I can talk to her for you."

"Not necessary," Malthael seemed to grumble and vanished away.

"What did he say?" Tyrael asked. Ilerael was still keeping an eye on Lyndon. Lorath was doing the same to show he didn't trust the scoundrel one bit.

"Oh, that he would rather kill me first before I speak with her. I figured you could speak with her in my stead," Myriam chuckled. "As long as Lyndon can see her as a sister, then all will be well."

"If he wants to keep his life, then he will," Ilerael growled out. "She's still my daughter. I will still protect her. And I won't hesitate to kill for her, either."

"I am sure that we all know that," Tyrael chuckled.

"Oh, what was that demon guarding in that room?" Ilerael asked.

"Funny you should ask. It had taken a liking to a very powerful altar, and it's for Anaurael's necklace to boost its powers. However, we will have to wait on testing it. Anu has forbidden her to come back down to Sanctuary. And, Lyndon, that's another reason why you won't see her. Only After she gives birth can she come back down. Even you saw the strain she was going through just by being down here," Tyrael said. "Yes, it was in an area where Mephisto used to reign, but the teleportations are starting to hurt her mental and physical psyches."

"Yes, I noticed," Lyndon sighed.

"You know," Greed mused. "if you wanted to impress the child, you could find something for her of notable value. To show that you mean no harm to her. But...that's if you can part with such things. As much as I feel disgruntled on passing over my treasures, I know she keeps them safe for me. It makes it easier to deal with. And, if she gave them away, I know I can get them back. What say you on this?"

"If you give me the gold crossbow you keep teasing me with, then I might be able to work on that," Lyndon grinned. At that, Greed howled with laughter at his lie. "Okay! Fine. I don't think I would be able to part with it. Damn you!"

"What's wrong?" the Nephalem asked.

"Greed leaves crossbows around all over. They look like they are made of gold. When I pick one up, it turns into an old, broken piece of garbage! I honestly don't know what to think!" the scoundrel sighed. "Although, it would be fun to play pranks on the Thieves Guild with other items and trinkets. That whole lot deserves what they can get!"

"True," Lorath thought. "We do have to make a trip to Kingsport for food runs soon. We have a shipment of fish to gather up. Maybe we can plan something then?"

"I can look into it!" Greed giggled and had Gurzick vanish away.

"Well, we still have to go back to Pandemonium. But, it's Westmarch first for Haedrig to finish my weapon. Let's move," the Nephalem said. Lorath was able to help them get back with a quick teleport jump, but Tyrael stayed behind with Ilerael. They checked over the cottage to ensure that nothing else was disturbed. After that, they nodded to each other, and Tyrael followed the others. Ilerael had to tackle a town meeting that was next on his list to distribute more funds.

"Tyrael! You'll never believe who's here!" Lorath grinned. Then he gestured to a man in silver armor and red cloth standing in the distance. His right pauldron looked like it was covered in spikes, and his chest armor could have resembled a bony rib cage. Red cloth adorned his stiff collar to protect his neck, and the cloth came down over the sides of his legs as mild decoration. Black leather pants fitted him neatly underneath the cloth and armored boots he wore. His brown hair came down over his head neatly, and a slight beard covered his face from all the traveling he did. In a pouch at his side, one could hear something complaining within it. Every now and then, the man would flick the pouch to shut up whatever was in it.

"Zayl? What are you doing here?" Tyrael asked and walked over.

"I've been hearing strange things that were happening. I'm still working on the Bog just outside of town, but I keep hearing rumors of powerful angels appearing. What's going on?" the man asked.

"Yes! Tell him! He won't shut up!" the voice in the bag said.

"Just ignore him," Zayl muttered. "He's been complaining ever since I put him in the pouch."

"Let me out! I want to see things!" the voice begged.

"No. Not in town. Remember how that vendor tried to steal you to sell?"

"And remember how I bit him until he dropped me?!" the voice countered. "I chipped a tooth, though. That sucked!"

"Shut up, Humbert!" Zayl growled.

"Just a peek? Please?!" the voice begged again. Zayl sighed and pulled out the skull. Glowing red eyes now seemed to glance about. "Ah! Much better! I want to see a pretty wench!"

"No. Behave yourself. Or I'll put you back in the pouch," he warned.

"Spoiled sport!" Humbert pouted.

"Anyways," Zayl sighed. "are these rumors true?"

"Would you like to find out?" Tyrael chuckled. Zayl blinked at this answer. Tyrael meditated slightly, and Izarius came down to answer the call. Then Imperael appeared as support.

"Is there a demon that needs to be culled?" Imperael asked in his deep, regal tone.

"Okay. Now I've seen everything. You can put me back in the pouch now," Humbert seemed to shiver with a form of awe. Zayl was in his own form of shock. Tyrael calmly explained what was going on. Izarius now studied the odd man and noticed the scent of death around him.

"You're a Necromancer?" Izarius asked.

"I am," Zayl said after regaining himself. "This is my traveling companion, Humbert. Feel free to ignore him if you want. It helps ease the mind and your ears."

"Reminds me of that human thief," Imperael snorted. "If there is no threat, I must return to the High Heavens. Anaurael rests with Imperius."

"That's fine. I just needed to help Zayl know that this rumor is true," Tyrael nodded. "And, Zayl, Malthael does have a chance to be reborn. But, as a mortal."

"What?!" the man gaped.

"Oh, goody! We can show him what for!" the skull laughed. Imperael gave an odd glance at the skull and snorted his distaste before vanishing away. Izarius took the time to fully explain what was going on with Anaurael and the High Heavens. As well as how it all started. Zayl was completely shocked. Even Humbert was, unexpectedly, unable to come back with anything.

"No, I didn't know about her, either. No one knew of the love that Ilerael and Lilaurael shared, too. They hid it very well. But, they do live here on Sanctuary in a small village a hundred miles west of Kingsport. He is now the Mayor there. The previous Mayor was a demon in disguise," Tyrael said.

"I think I would like to meet this champion of Heaven," Zayl said. "If it's possible."

"My sister is four months pregnant. Her condition is very sensitive. The moment she feels ill, or distressed, the entire Angelic Host will rally to protect her. When she Sings with Imperius, she can summon angels of intense power from the Arch of Heaven. And she is giving a new form to Anu, the one who created the High Heavens. If you want to meet her, you must be respectful. Imperius will be with her. She shares his Light. Everything that happens to him can affect her. Remember that," Izarius warned. Zayl nodded with complete agreement.

"Do not say anything foolish," Zayl warned Humbert. "If we are going to the High Heavens, then who knows what they would do to you. You're a dead skull. I brought you to life again. Don't piss off anybody. If you do, you go back in the pouch."

"I won't say anything mean..." the skull said.

"Or rude and out of place?" Zayl asked.

"Now you're just asking for the impossible!" the skull sulked. "I will  _try_  to mind my manners."

"That's the most I'll get from you. Fine. Very well, I'm ready to go," Zayl nodded.

"Let me prepare the High Heavens for your visit. Tyrael will bring you with him when I give him the signal," Izarius nodded and vanished away. They had to prepare for the Nephalem to appear to head to Pandemonium, anyways. A small group was already being rallied. As much as Malthael was curious as to who was still alive from his previous peak of power, he knew that they would not be pleased about Anaurael. And he would kill them all to keep her safe.


	85. Chapter 85

Imperius was very skeptical of meeting a Necromancer. Malthael was incredibly curious if he could be seen. Anaurael was slightly worried, though. When Imperius looked at her, she said, "If he works with death, would I be safe around him?"

"In the High Heavens, you should be fine," Malthael nodded. "There is enough life here to keep everything calm for you. Your brothers will be with you. Auriel and Itherael will be here, too. You have no need to worry over that."

"I'm here," Imperael said when he walked over to them. Darius, Mithus, and Azarius were next to form their wall of angelic steel. Itherael soon appeared with Auriel at the mental call. He moved to check on Anaurael's state first, though. She squeezed his hand warmly and let him feel her belly.

"At least we have gathered in the Angiris Council chamber. Hmm. You're hungry again," Imperius said and pressed his thumb to her mark. A table and chair were kept off to the side for her just for these mild emergencies. Her brothers moved back and forth from her chamber to set up the table with various meats and other dishes. At the sight of an elegantly grilled fish platter, Anaurael had to sit down to sample it. "What dish is that? I doubt I have seen that yet."

"It's fish. A type of meat from the ocean," she smiled. Now he needed to sample it with her, and he had her settle in his lap. "I think this dish is from Kingsport."

"Interesting," he mused. "Wasn't that human thief from there?"

"Yes. Kingsport is the main place in Sanctuary for fish trades. As much as there are a lot of evil humans there, there are also a lot of good, hardworking humans, too. Some turn to evil just to survive. Then they renounce their ways and turn their lives around for the better. Many have never done evil at all, and only seek to do what they can for the best. Others simply don't care. Those are the ones that are far viler in nature than they care to admit," she frowned.

"And none of them will touch you," Imperael growled.

"It was the very same humans that showed how corrupted they have become," Malthael said. "It was that same attitude that they displayed that convinced my followers of what had to be done."

"I can believe that," she nodded. When she started to feel a touch depressed, Imperius squeezed her gently and let her press herself into his chest. He knew that she was getting vibes of hunger and exhaustion now. He didn't believe that she could focus very much on training at all.

"Sorry I'm late," Izarius said when he appeared. "Tyrael is on his way."

"Good," Imperius nodded. At how Anaurael was, he whispered, "My ward? What is wrong?"

"I don't know if I should meet with this one," she seemed to tremble. He gently ran his thumb under her jaw to have her look into his helm.

"The moment the wrong thing is said, I will take you away," he vowed. That got her to smile and nod softly. "Do not worry so. There is no need for it."

"I love you," she whispered and buried her face in his hand.

"And I love you," he said in a gentle way. He rocked her lightly and seemed to glance down at her belly. A rather hard kick was given. "At least I know our offspring is doing well."

"You think?" she smiled and gasped at the trembling sensation she felt from the one in her soul. He ran his hand over her back to soothe her and comfort her.

"I have come to help. How is she?" Izual asked when he appeared.

"The offspring are restless," Malthael mused. She had Izual come over to feel the growing life, and even he was laughing softly at the kick he was greeted with. They all looked over when Tyrael appeared with Zayl. She smiled softly at Tyrael when he walked over to check on his growing son.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Quite awake," she chuckled. He laughed and gestured to Zayl.

"This is my friend, Zayl. He is, actually, a very high-ranking Horadric member. Zayl, this is Anaurael. She is my wife on Sanctuary, and she is now a Keeper of the Horadrim. However, due to her pregnancy with my son, her visitations to Sanctuary are limited to keep her stress down," he said. Anaurael whispered to Imperius, and he grunted lightly with a small nod. On noticing how she winced a bit, he knew her back was bothering her. He helped her stand up and let her lean into him to help her walk around the table to better approach the Necromancer. On seeing her intense, angelic beauty in full, Zayl was mildly stunned. Itherael watched everything rather closely from where he hovered with Auriel.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to see another woman the same way ever again," Humbert muttered, as his glowing red eyes watched her. Zayl growled at him in warning. Imperius would have shown a touch of disgust, but a talking skull was something he did not expect.

"Um...did that skull just...talk?" she blinked.

"Yes. His name is Humbert. He is my traveling companion and focus for my arts. Feel free to ignore him. I tend to do that all the time. And, I think I'll put him back in the pouch," Zayl said.

"No! I'll shut up!" Humbert said.

"Wisest idea since I've known you," Zayl smirked. She stifled a giggle, and Imperius rested his hands on her shoulders. When Malthael moved around Zayl, it was Humbert that saw him.

"You! Who are you?!" Humbert asked.

"Who?" Zayl frowned.

"You don't see him? A dark one of them with no wings?" the skull asked. "He's circling us!"

"Ah. So...you can see me. But he cannot. I am Malthael," he said and loomed over the skull. "Since you are affiliated with death, as am I, you can sense me. And see me. Interesting to know..."

"Oh...crap..." Humbert seemed to shiver.

"What?" Zayl asked him now.

"Um...you can't see Malthael. I can..." Humbert said. Now Zayl was in shock.

"Malthael had locked himself to my mind," Anaurael said. "He has no physical form. He is able to project himself to us. At least, to those that are also locked to my mind. On occasion, Anu can also give him a physical form, but it is never permanent. At first...we were very skeptical about him, due to his motives. However, he has been proving himself more and more. If he does anything to you, I want to know. And don't give me that look, Malthael! Twice I saved you from your own destruction. You owe me this much reprieve."

"I know," Malthael nodded. "For you...I shall relent...."

"Thank you," she smiled. Humbert was actually very worried now. It was rare for such an emotion to hit him so hard.

'You know, if you put me back in the pouch now, I won't complain..." Humbert said.

"No," Zayl smirked. "If Malthael keeps your troublesome mouth under control, do you think I would pass up the opportunity to properly shut you up?"

"You are so mean!" Humbert growled. That got Tyrael hiding his wide grin in his hand.

"You should be grateful," Malthael muttered to the skull. "I'll have to try an experiment with you later. Nothing harmful. Just...a curiosity factor..."

"He wants to hurt me!" Humbert said.

"No," Anaurael sighed. "He would not do such a thing. If anything, you have peaked his curiosity. So...huh. Yeah. You should be worried."

"Aw..." the skull seemed to mope.

"As long as he remains like this, then fine," Zayl nodded.

"What?! You're going to let him do whatever to me?!" Humbert gasped.

"I can't see him. And I ignore you half the time, anyways. Why not?" Zayl grinned. If Humbert's lower jaw could fall off, it likely would have right there. Tyrael was struggling to keep his laughter down. When Gurzick appeared, he only cringed at what was likely going to happen next.

"Hi!" Gurzick said, as he hopped over.

"Hello, Gurzick," she smiled. Imperius simply kept his hands on her shoulders and watched them calmly. He knew she was on the verge of emotional stress. He was keeping a very careful watch on her.

"Who you?" Gurzick asked the Necromancer.

"I am Zayl," he said. From how the others didn't attack the Greed Goblin, he could only believe that this one was an ally of sorts. "This is Humbert."

"Dead?" Gurzick asked.

"Sort of. You could say that," Humbert said. Now Greed spoke from the crown.

"How interesting! A talking dead skull! I could have so many uses for you," Greed giggled. "I am Greed. You may have seen my minions darting around from various places."

"Yes. And it's because of them that I keep a close watch on my things," Zayl said.

"If you make me one of those skulls, I'll gladly give back anything taken from you," Greed hinted. "Such a thing I don't have yet!"

"I'd say that you could take this one, but Humbert would never forgive me," he chuckled.

"What?! After all the years we've been traveling together, you would willingly just give me away?!" Humbert raged. "If it's not one thing, it's another! You are going to allow Malthael to poke at me. Now you want to get rid of me. Does no one like me anymore?"

"Be glad he doesn't travel with Lyndon," Tyrael smirked.

"I know him. I like him," Humbert said. "We have a lot of the same ideals."

"Until he suggested to sell you for coin to pay off a debt?" Zayl asked.

"That was a misunderstanding!" the skull said. Anaurael had her face pressed into Imperius's side to hide her laughter. The massive Archangel was mildly amused.

"As for making you a skull like Humbert, I'm afraid it is impossible. And I, honestly, cannot give him up. He is invaluable to me. As much as I hate to admit it," Zayl sighed. "But, there was one item of power that was taken from me. I do need it back."

"Oh? I can work in a trade," Greed said.

"All right. It was a very powerful wand that I had made. I can sketch it out for you later. As for a trade item, hmm. I don't really have much to trade," he admitted.

"If I Sing for you, will you give it back?" Anaurael smiled.

"Yes! I can do that!" Greed said quickly. At this she took in a deep breath and began to Sing softly. Then she let the Song build and reverberate throughout the chamber. Imperius lightly added his Song to gently embolden hers and add depth to it. When it ended, Zayl had no words to describe what he heard. Even Humbert had remained silent through the whole thing.

"Zayl, make sure you give Greed a detailed drawing," Tyrael said to break the silence.

"Oh! Ah, yes. I can do that," his friend said when he came to.

"Good. Let me know when it is ready. I'll start setting aside what I know I have," Greed said and had Gurzick vanish away. Zayl would have to start recalling the item that was taken.

"And, Humbert, if you want to tick off Lyndon when he upsets you, just say that you heard Anaurael Sing. He hasn't heard her Sing yet," Tyrael seemed to grin.

"I can do that!" Humbert seemed to clamor with a form of glee.

"Actually, she did Sing in front of him. When those four from her past were here," Itherael said. "So that won't be much of a surprise to him."

"Just the fact that Sang again would do it," Tyrael pointed out.

"Considering that he also wants her for himself," Malthael said with disgust.

"What?! For what purpose?" the skull asked. Even Zayl looked troubled at this when he was told what was said.

"He just likes her physical beauty. He said he was in love with her," he smirked. Now Imperius looked over at Malthael to glare at him. He had no idea about this. Even Anaurael gasped with shock. "Oh. That's right. You didn't know."

"No longer will he see her!" Imperius snapped. "I'm taking her back to her chambers."

"Such a thing will not do," Auriel sighed. "He wants to be with her for all the wrong reasons. He truly does believe that every female that walks the land desires him."

"I heard that even he thought that you held favor with him," Tyrael said. Now she looked at him with complete surprise. "He doesn't have a chance in the Burning Hells."

"Disgusting," Imperael muttered.

"He still holds much remorse and regret for his past transgressions," Itherael said. "I honestly doubt that anyone can change him. Only he can change himself."

When Anaurael yawned and seemed to droop, Imperius was quick to scoop her up into his arms. It was just a few seconds later that she succumbed to a deep sleep. Tyrael chuckled softly and watched Imperius take her away. Izarius nodded to the others there and vanished to follow them. Her brethren were quick to clean up the table and teleport to her chamber. After a moment of silent reflection, Zayl looked at his friend and asked, "So, what all does Malthael want to do to Humbert?"

"Good question," Tyrael said and looked at Malthael.

"I want to touch the skull. To see if I can leave an imprint mark. I can see the soul within it, but I will not remove it. I merely wish to...track it. If there is an emergency...I can alert this one," Malthael said. Tyrael mused and repeated what Malthael wanted to try.

"As long as Humbert stays as he is," Zayl said.

"No! Don't do it!" Humbert seemed to cringe when Malthael placed his forefinger directly on the center of the skull's forehead. When he withdrew, the skull was silent. "Huh. I expected something more."

"But, this is strange. My focus with Humbert has been strengthened! How?" Zayl asked.

"Remember. Malthael was, originally, the Angel of Death. He knows how souls work, as well as how death can be manipulated. He has had over a millennia to work with such a thing. You could, possibly, call him the ultimate Necromancer. If he strengthened your companion, then I would use this new power wisely," Itherael said. "And do not show it off to others."

"Very true," Zayl mused.

"Hmm. Have him focus on trying to see me," Malthael suggested.

"Zayl, think of trying to see Malthael," Tyrael said. His friend nodded and focused. Now his jaw dropped at the sight of Malthael's empty-hooded head being a scant two inches from his face.

"Impressive," Malthael chuckled lightly and backed away. Now that Zayl was focused on Malthael, he even heard the deep, ominous tone that was given out. It completely surprised him.

"Oh, thank Heavens! You can see him now!" Humbert said with relief.

"Damn. You still won't shut up," Zayl sighed. Tyrael barked out laughter. "Anyways, I suppose I should be getting back to Sanctuary. I still have to keep healing the balancing properties of the Bog."

"The Bog?" Itherael asked.

"Yes. It's a marshland just outside of Westmarch. The energy of the land has been fully corrupted. It's a slow healing process," Zayl explained. "And the fiends that lurk there are numerous."

"There are many parts of Sanctuary that are tainted," Auriel said. "It is saddening to know this."

"Such is the case, but we all tend to play what part we can. Even Malthael knows that death cannot exist without life. At least...I hope he knows," Zayl said and glanced at Malthael's looming form.

"You are speaking to one that only sought to cull demons. To me, there was no balance. Why accept the fact that filth will overpower righteousness? I have been slaughtering demon filth, since before humanity was formed. But, alas, I am speaking with one that doesn't understand angelic nature in full. The way that I see it...our ideals...when it comes to balance...will likely never meet a middle ground," Malthael said. "There is too much of a difference in opinions."

"You know he's right," Tyrael sighed. "Even if the Prime Evils were destroyed, there would still be what was left of their armies. And they never stop breeding out."

"Tell me about it," Zayl muttered. "Anyways, what are the plans?"

"The Nephalem was supposed to appear here to go to Pandemonium. There were reports of Malthael's previous army still reigning there. They are still able to reach Sanctuary. It's the same with various strong demons. They need to be put back into a form of control. Or simply killed off," Tyrael explained. "We don't know how they would react, if they found out about Malthael's current state."

"I would advise to say nothing," Malthael warned.

"He is correct in this. Heaven would be attacked again. It could stress Anaurael, and your son could be lost," Itherael said. That had Tyrael glower with protection. He refused to see that happen.

"Agreed. Nothing is said about him," Tyrael nodded. "Anyways, Zayl is correct. It is time for him to head back. I'll escort him. I know that Anaurael is sleeping now. I may end up joining her in an hour, if she still rests. I keep finding myself severely lacking."

"I shall inform her," Malthael nodded.

"You know," Zayl thought. "I think I'll accompany the Nephalem to Pandemonium. To see where this new threat is. I have never been to this place."

"Hmm. I would go with you, but I have to see to the Horadrim. Izual? Can you go in my stead?" Tyrael asked. The massive angel nodded to show he would.

"Actually, I would advise against it," Itherael said. "Izual, you were caught from Pandemonium. If Anaurael finds out you are there, she may slip in her mental stress."

"Oh," Izual paused. "You are correct. I'll not go."

"When you put it like that, yes. Don't go," Tyrael nodded.

"I would go, but..." Imperael said and paused. "She is calling for me."

"Me, too..." Izual pondered in thought.

"And me?" Tyrael blinked. Itherael even paused to show he was being contacted.

"Interesting. She is calling for me, as well..." Malthael pondered. "Ah. Zayl, she is requesting to speak with you in her chambers. Follow us."

"Oh! Why is she asking for me?" Auriel seemed to ask with curiosity in her tone.

"Let's find out," Tyrael nodded. The small group went through the Halls of Valor, and Zayl was just in a humble form of shock of what he was seeing. Even Humbert was amazed at what he was allowed to witness. When other angels saw him, a mild glance from Itherael showed that the human was under watch and needed. Even Auriel showed that the human was requested.

"Zayl, please move towards the center of us," Itherael advised. The man nodded and did just that. It easily kept other angels back to show how this one was important.

"All right. We are about to go through Imperius's personal retreat. Don't touch anything. He will know," Tyrael warned. Zayl nodded and only gaped at the throne in the room.

"Do you know how many women we could-?!" Humbert started and got cut off from Zayl's hand firmly slapping the jaw closed.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" the man hissed. Tyrael swallowed down his laugh and led them to the entrance on the other side. The reclining chair was neatly folded up and missed from being seen at how it seemed to merge flawlessly into the back of the throne. Itherael, however, paused for a moment on noticing it. The chair intrigued him, and he would likely ask about it when he knew it would be safe to do so. When the skull tried to talk again, Zayl's glare had his companion keep quiet. Imperael glanced at the skull and snorted with disgust.

"I could keep him quiet," Malthael offered. "I can remove his voice now."

"The next time he comments, do it," Zayl nodded. "For ten minutes."

"Agreed," Malthael nodded. Now Humbert was in complete shock.

"You would let him?!" the skull asked with disbelief. Zayl glanced at Malthael, and the former Archangel focused. When the skull tried to talk again, nothing happened.

"Thank you!" Zayl said.

"Anytime," Malthael smirked. Now Humbert was thoroughly upset and trying to spew out a storm of insults, but nothing came out at all. Not even a breath of wind. Zayl knew he wouldn't hear the end of it later, but, for now, he was grinning softly with relief. Tyrael couldn't help the laugh that escaped him now. They went down the stairs, and Zayl was in shock at how much wealth Anaurael's chamber held. She was being cradled by Imperius in the rocking chair, and she nodded to them all.

"Sister, why were we all called?" Auriel asked.

"I don't want any of you to go to Pandemonium. That's why," she said softly.

"Not even me?" Zayl asked.

"You are a powerful Horadric member. My necklace is as sentient as your skull. It gave me the impression to keep you safe," she said. He blinked at this, but he nodded. Then he saw how her necklace shimmered with a form of happiness on sensing him there. "And...your skull cannot speak?"

"I silenced him. He said foolish things," Malthael said.

"And I thanked him," Zayl grinned. Humbert simply gave a noiseless growl before his voice suddenly came back. He had just started another tirade of insults.

"Buffoons! All of you! Oh. I can talk again. Um..." the skull seemed to shift his eyes around at the glares he suddenly got. Anaurael now looked a touch upset at this. "No! Not you! Ah...Zayl is! Yes. And the one that shut me up! You are a pinnacle of perfection! Um..."

"It is fine," Anaurael said softly. "Since you are with Zayl, you are also a member of the Horadrim. So, I shall give you one bit of advice. Mind your manners in Heaven. You never know who may be listening in. It is important for you to remember this. Okay?"

"Right," Humbert said with a bit of a sigh.

"Anyways, I guess I am not going to Pandemonium?" Zayl asked.

"Not without an honor guard," she smiled. "Imperius?"

"I have a few warriors that need to train to fight. Izual, inform Titharius of this decision," Imperius said. Izual nodded and vanished away. Zayl could only blink with shock at what was being offered to him. "Pandemonium is unlike anything you have ever been to. Until you can prove yourself there to fight on your own, you shall be guarded."

"What brought this decision?" Tyrael frowned.

"Anaurael's health," he muttered. That had Tyrael worry his lower lip and nod. "As much as I would say otherwise, there is not much else to say."

"Thank you," Anaurael whispered to him. He only turned to gaze at her and run a hand through her hair with a small nod. "I know...I usually wouldn't mind...but..."

"Hush. I know. It is fine," Imperius soothed. At the small smile she did right before she turned green, he jumped out of the rocking chair with her to let her vomit out an open window. Auriel was quick to let Al'maiesh coil around her to help calm her. Darius had some water nearby. Even Itherael was able to help Mithus ready some soft foods for her to eat when she was able. At the soft whimper Anaurael gave, it sent an intense protective streak through them all. Even Humbert watched all of this and felt really bad about the girl feeling so sad. He thought for a bit on what just happened.

"So, have you ever hit anyone yet with what you just did?" the skull asked. That got her laughing a touch painfully, and Tyrael groaned and covered his face with his large hand.

"We don't know, but I do tend to toss the contents from her basin over the side on occasion," Izarius chuckled. That got Zayl sputtering with his own laughter. Imperius smirked and continued to comfort her by holding her in his lap.

"Zayl, you know we have to pinpoint where it falls now! Can you only imagine what we could do in the right time and place?" Humbert snickered. Now Izarius seemed to be thoughtful on that. Itherael was just shaking his head with a sigh, and Auriel simply didn't know what to think on this.

"I can have Greed find out. I can toss one of his coins out the window. Hold on," Izarius said.

"This will be so much fun!" the skull laughed. Malthael was actually quite amused. Greed was called on, and Gurzick was soon in the room. As much as he was enjoying on tormenting the Thieves Guild, the idea of where various things fell from Heaven had definitely appealed to him.

"Do it," Greed said. "Toss out a coin, and I shall judge where it goes."

"Here we go," Izarius said and flicked a gold coin out the window.

"I should do that with other things," Imperius mused. Anaurael smiled softly and got squeezed.

"That is unnecessary!" Greed said quickly to him. A couple minutes later, he said, "Ah! It landed. As to where...oh! Interesting! One of my minions was able to track it down. Oh, my..."

"What?" Imperael asked.

"It landed in Kingsport. And it struck down one of those thieves I was tormenting!" he cackled. That got Anaurael to sputter with laughter. Tyrael was just gaping with disbelief. Zayl was struggling to breathe for a bit now. "But, the wind was rather harsh, so it would have landed about mid-way between her birth village and the main village."

"Interesting to know. I told you we were likely above Kingsport," Izarius chuckled at her.

"The Silver City does float, so we likely shift over Sanctuary now and then. We shall have to see where we are in the coming months," Itherael said. "This would be good to know."

"And what of the puke she did?" Humbert asked. Imperius glared mildly, but remained where he was. Greed was now having a minion check.

"It's hard to say, but...ah! Someone is complaining of unknown animal bile! Likely thought it was a flying bird. And...oh. Some of it got in that human's meal..." Greed reported. Now Anaurael was hiding her face against Imperius's chest. Imperius was, actually, extremely amused at this. "Opposite end of town from the way the wind moved it."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Humbert asked Zayl.

"It's scary, but yes. I am. Tyrael, I may ask you to toss a few things out in various parts of Heaven just to see where they land. And I'll make sure some people we don't like will stand in that area," Zayl smirked. Tyrael started laughing and shaking his head. "You know who I'm talking about."

"Yes, I do," he sighed. "Those that disrespect the Horadrim."

"Have that meddlesome youth there, too," Darius suggested. That got Anaurael laughing a bit more. "He deserves it."

"Hmm..." Malthael mused in thought. "Should toss the skull..."

"What?!" Humbert asked and got Zayl laughing hard. Auriel sighed and had to leave to check on the Host. It was later decided for four angelic warriors to assist Zayl and the Nephalem in Pandemonium. There were also other angels there fighting, and Imperius wanted them back. They were given the important order to have them return. Itherael had to consult his Scroll, and he left after ensuring that Anaurael was well. The room had soon cleared out after that.

"Finally..." Imperius muttered.

"I should have my room larger. If I have to raise our son, then it will be needed," she said.

"Hmm. True. I want you to recover first. Then we shall work on preparations. Greed, do you know what will be needed for offspring?" Imperius asked.

"I have some mild ideas," Greed said.

"Lilaurael can help you," Izarius said. At that, Gurzick vanished away. At a small glance to the others there, they took the hint to leave.

"I'll need to rest with her again," Tyrael said.

"In two hours she may be ready," Imperius nodded. Tyrael nodded back and returned to Sanctuary to speak with the Nephalem on the Pandemonium expedition. Zayl had also returned with him to ready for travel. "Finally. Just us again. It seems to never be that way now."

"I know," she sighed and rested in his embrace. Then he lifted her to take her to his sanctum.

"I need to recline with you," he said. That got her blushing, and he laughed softly when his sanctum sealed them up safely away.


	86. Chapter 86

The Nephalem was laughing at what was found out in Heaven with the gold coin. Lyndon could only wonder who was hit. He was hoping it was someone that deserved it.  _Of course, they all did in that guild._  Kormac was even laughing with amusement.

"Causing pain is funny?" Eirena frowned.

"To those you don't care about, yes," Lyndon grinned.

"So, I can do something to you?" Kormac smirked at him.

"What?!" the scoundrel gaped, and the Nephalem started laughing again. "No! We're on the same team. At least, I hope we are. Anyways, what's the plan?"

"Pandemonium," the champion said. "Zayl is going to join us with an escort of angels. We need to infiltrate where Malthael died. We also need to destroy whatever is allowing those things to teleport into Sanctuary. And, most importantly, we cannot mention that Malthael still exists. Heaven could become attacked again. If it is, Anaurael's health would be at risk. I want her to succeed in giving birth to Anu's champion. That is important."

"That it is," Kormac nodded. "The Light will definitely win against all odds!"

"There you all are," Tyrael said when he walked over with Zayl and his angelic escort. "Have you all decided on who is going with you?"

"Don't leave me out!" Humbert said.

"As if I could attempt to," Zayl smirked. The skull scowled at this and paused when Malthael appeared. Zayl looked over at Tyrael.

"Only you and Tyrael can see me," Malthael said to Zayl. "I have a message to inform you both of. Tyrael cannot join you at any time. If he does, the energy pattern of Pandemonium may linger on him and harm Anaurael. Also, I have a small...favor...to ask of the skull. If you accept, just make a small sound. Or simply start it. Make the human thief incredibly uncomfortable in any way possible."

"So, Lyndon," Humbert said. "you did bathe before you got here, right?"

"I am always clean!" Lyndon retorted. "That's not an issue!"

"Maybe he should walk behind us. Or even ahead of us," Humbert mused. Malthael chuckled, nodded, and vanished away. Tyrael now wondered why this was needed. Then his Wisdom put it into complete perspective.  _Malthael was brilliant._

"Ah! I get it now," Tyrael said. "Distractions."

"Distractions?" Zayl frowned.

"The demons and enemies being encountered are very smart. If there is idle banter, it would throw them off. They would be listening for anything important. So, if Humbert carries on, they'll be focused on him and not the party group. That makes sense," Tyrael grinned.

"You mean I can pick on anyone?!" Humbert seemed to gasp with delight.

"If you pick on me, I'll drop you into the first bottomless hole we find," the Nephalem warned.

"And I'll have Malthael shut you up for an hour, if you attack me," Zayl muttered under his breath. Humbert had already agreed to leave the two of them alone.

"Who else is going with you?" Tyrael asked. Then he blinked at a soft, mental pulse. "Apparently, I won't find out. I'm being called back to Heaven."

"Then go. We'll be fine," Zayl nodded. Tyrael nodded back and vanished away to help comfort his wife. Kormac was already looking over his weapons, and Eirena was refocusing on her spells. When the Demon Hunter, Vincent, appeared with his dual crossbows, Humbert gave a sigh of relief. Zayl glanced down at the floating skull in his hand and asked, "What was that for?"

"We  _finally_  have someone here that knows how to hit a target or two!" the skull said.

"I beg your pardon?!" Lyndon gaped. Vincent rose a brow from within his hood and wisely kept quiet on this. Kormac coughed down his laugh. The Nephalem's eyes rolled, but a small chuckle was heard all the same. Eirena pursed her lips with a smile. Zayl only knew that this trip was going to be interesting. Even the angelic guards that escorted him were highly amused.

The Monk soon appeared with the Barbarian from their trip to the Burning Hells. The Wizard appeared next, and, to their surprise, a Witch Doctor made a way over to them. He looked elderly and frail, but his knowledge of the spirits and voodoo arts made him a force to be reckoned with.

"Where do we go?" he asked from within his elaborate mask. It resembled a lizard's face with massive tusks coming out. Large, unknown feathers of a brilliant green with black striping decorated it along the edges. Even as his form wavered, the light cloth armor with bits of steel covered over his legs, chest, and back held firm to his form. Bracers were on his arms, and his feet were barefoot save for some armor on top of them. A dagger with a nasty blade was on his side, and a coiled snake struggled to be free of the pouch it was held in. The snake was a breed that let him commune with the spirits as he fought.

"We need to go to Pandemonium. From what I understand, the place is full of enemies," Zayl explained. At this, the Witch Doctor mused and chanted. A massive, undead beast rose up from the ground and towered over the Barbarian. Smaller undead dogs that seemed to seethe with flames were next to be seen, as they clawed free of the earth. Humbert was impressed.

"I shall help maintain control. They will not hurt you. But, they will feast on any that attempt to harm us," the Witch Doctor nodded. The massive giant looked around and seemed to sigh, as it lumbered for balance in a shifting way.

"I should, too," Vincent mused and whistled for a set of black ferrets to run out to him from the shadows. They both chittered and snuggled into his boots playfully to show they were ready. "If I must, I can call on one other if the battle is too much."

"Which one is that?" Lyndon asked. Vincent let the ferrets dissipate, and a wolf was quick to charge to his side with a seething snarl. "Oh! Well...I guess you're covered."

"You would hope so. If you've lived as long as you have, just stick to what you know," Vincent nodded. He checked Danetta's Spite and Danetta's Revenge. They both held emeralds in them of superb quality to help him focus on dealing far more lethal blows. When Gurzick appeared, the Nephalem nodded to the Greed Goblin.

"We go?" Gurzick asked.

"Yes. To Pandemonium," the champion nodded again.

"Before we go," the Monk said. "I have a question for you, little one."

"Me?" Gurzick asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yes. You work in trade?" the Monk asked and knelt down to regard him.

"Yes! You trade?" he asked. Greed was always skeptical on trades done without the girl with him, but, for important missions like these, he allowed such trades.

"What can you do with these?" the Monk asked and showed off his dual fist weapons.

"Hmm..." Greed now mused from the crown. "I could give you a sister pair. Or another set that could work well together. But, only if you vow to protect the child as the others do."

"Child?" the Monk frowned.

"Anaurael," Zayl chuckled.

"Easily. No more needs to be said," the Monk agreed.

"Are you mainly for attack? Or for control? Or both?" Greed asked, as he thought aloud.

"You could say both. I have been trying to assist in various ways."

"I have something. Let my minions bring them to you," Greed said. Within a few minutes, two other Greed Goblins appeared to give Gurzick a couple items and vanished away. "I had to...ah...find them from other creatures. Not from other humans, of course, but I knew where these were. There are others of their like out there, but these are the best ones. Give over your old ones, if you could."

"Here," the Monk nodded and gave over the worn down weapons. If his eyes could bug out of his head, then they likely would have. The legendary Sledge Fist and another called the Fist of Az'Turrasq were now given over. As the first one would stun, the other would turn the enemy into a ticking time bomb with the proper exploding mantra applied to the monster's aura. "I believe the tides have finally turned for us with these."

"Unfortunately, I could not get gems for them. There are no spots for either. But, I think that large female could help at some point. If you think it would be necessary," Greed said.

"No. This is plenty. I thank you," the Monk nodded and stood up with his new weapons secured.

"Hmm..." the Barbarian frowned and looked down at his axe. "May as well..."

"Oh?" Gurzick asked him now.

"What can you do for this?" the Barbarian said and showed off the two-handed axe.

"Ah!" Gurzick beamed and snapped his fingers. The large axe was easily taken away by another set of Greed Goblins, and a very different axe was dropped down for him.

"Madawc's Sorrow?!" the Barbarian blinked. "Hmm. As much as it looks good, I was thinking of going dual axe. Can you assist?"

"Interesting! Let me see what I can find," Greed said and had the axe taken back. Two weapons were now set down. The Barbarian reached down to pick them up and test them.

"The Burning Axe of Sankis and...did you really give this to me? A sickle from one of the Butcher demons?!" the massive man laughed at the spiked, hook-like axe. It was designed to pull enemies to him. "Very well. I shall test these."

"You know, I could use a new wand," the Wizard mused.

"Is everyone getting upgrades now?" the Nephalem sighed.

"Well, they have to be prepared, right?" Zayl chuckled.

"A question for you," Greed said. "I do have a sister pair available."

"A sister pair?" the Wizard frowned.

"Like my crossbows," Vincent said.

"Oh! Well...I suppose. Ah. You need my wand and source?" she asked.

"Yes. I will trade them out," Greed said with a giggle. He considered all trades as a form of secret loan. The moment they were done using what he gave out, his minions easily got them back for him. Now she received, with complete shock, Chantodo's Will. When she handled her new source, it was Chantodo's Force. She knew there were other better ones out there, but these were a massive upgrade from what she used before.

"I am good with what I have," the Witch Doctor chuckled. Then he went speechless at the sight of a dagger called The Spider Queen's Grasp. He already chucked spider pots at the enemy to slow them down. The offered dagger would create a sticky web to further hinder any that got too close. "Okay. I was wrong. Here is my old weapon."

"How do you find all of these?!" Lyndon asked.

"I have my secrets. You have yours," Greed cackled. "Any other trades before we go?"

"I think we're good. Unless others are assisting. It's doubtful," the Nephalem said.

"I could use a new staff," Eirena smiled.

"Take that gem out first, and we'll see," the champion chuckled.

"It does not have to be right now," she said. "Maybe I will find a better one when we travel."

"You don't want to trade?" Greed seemed to pout.

"Well...I cannot remove this gem without Shen's help," she frowned.

"Give me the staff!" Greed insisted and had Gurzick take it from her. The staff was very basic, and he knew she needed something much better. The Nephalem was actually amused now.  _Greed took it as an insult, if anyone refused to trade with him._ This would be remembered.

A new staff was ready the moment Greed got the old one. When it was presented to her, Eirena's jaw dropped at the red staff that flared out red warning vibes to fear any enemies that saw it. Now the Wizard looked over and said, "Is that Maloth's Focus?!"

"I believe so," Eirena swallowed and took it. "Ah...thank you! Yes! Thank you so much!"

"Of course. And you?" Greed seemed to have Gurzick gesture to Kormac.

"There is no need for me. What you gave me before still works just fine," he chuckled.

"Doubtful," Greed muttered and had a goblin deliver a one-handed sword called Exarian. Kormac cleared his throat and found himself trading out his old sword easily. "And your shield?"

"I think I'm good at that," the older warrior nodded.

"Fine. Now I believe we are ready to go," Greed chuckled.

"Why are you so helpful?" the Monk asked.

"Because of the girl. That's why. Besides, I like to see some of these treasures put to good use! It wouldn't do to see them lounging around in so much dirt. Anyways, shall we go?" Greed asked.

"Yes. Let's go," the Nephalem nodded. One of the angels of Zayl's escort opened a portal for the group to get to Heaven. When they got there, the ones that hadn't been there yet could only look at the sheer wonder of the Diamond Gates. At the sight of who was standing in front of them, Lyndon was about to walk over, but Kormac hauled him back.

"Don't do it," the large man warned. "You're in enough trouble here."

"Not even a friendly hello?" the scoundrel frowned.

"No!" Kormac growled. The Nephalem nodded at this and waved to Tyrael. Anaurael was being cradled by Imperius in his arms. Imperius was going to assist in opening the portal to Pandemonium. As much as the others would do it, he had to ensure that it went well.

"You can stand?" Imperius asked Anaurael gently.

"I can," she nodded. She had her hand on his cheek to help give him the mental focus he needed for this, and he kissed her palm before setting her down on her feet. Those who hadn't fully seen her yet could only pause at the sheer beauty she had in her golden finery. Tyrael moved to let her lean into him, and he placed a hand over her belly.

"I'll see what I can do about your back later, okay?" he soothed.

"Okay," she nodded. Imperius moved to where the portal was and opened it.

"Go. It's open. I did give my warriors with you a mild order to send any other angels they find in the field of battle to come back here. So, if you see any others, you can assist with this," Imperius said with a mild mutter. "I do not know how many are out there."

"If we see them, we will tell them," the champion nodded.

"You cannot fetch them yourself?" the Wizard frowned.

"Even you have your duties," Imperius responded with a small snort. "And I need to protect Anaurael. I cannot linger from Heaven for so long. It can harm her."

"You know, I did see a frozen battle between a group of angels and demons," Greed mused from the crown. "They may not recognize the ones here, save for your escort."

"If you find them, you bring them back," Imperius nodded. "And slaughter the opposition!"

"Why should we take orders from you?" the Barbarian growled.

"If not for him, then for me," Anaurael said softly. "Anu is calling back all of his warriors to strengthen the High Heavens. I do not know why, but this is urgent. If there is a powerful angel lost in Pandemonium, then we must bring this one back. It is imperative."

"For you, we can do this," the Wizard nodded with a smile.

"I know that Imperius is...rather brash," Anaurael chuckled. Then she laughed when Imperius glanced at her with a small grumble. "but he truly does mean well."

"I am not brash!" Imperius growled.

"Love, you know you can be if you let yourself get that way," she smiled warmly. Tyrael was keeping his mouth shut, as he supported her. Zayl could only muse at everything.

"You called him...?" the Monk frowned.

"I'll explain should you get back here," Tyrael chuckled. "It's a delicate situation."

"They should not know anything," Imperius muttered, moved to Anaurael's side and scooped her back up into his arms. She put her hand back on his cheek to feel him tremble with a form of hidden relief. He pressed his thumb to her mark, invisible to the group of Nephalem and mortals, and he said, "You're hungry. I'll take you back to your chambers."

She could only nod with exhaustion and let him teleport her away. Now Tyrael breathed out a sigh and looked at them all. Then he said, "Only she can keep him focused. If she wasn't here, you would see a much different version of him. A very bitter and self-absorbed Archangel."

"I am surprised at how calm he was," the Nephalem admitted. "I was expecting him to get into a tirade of rapports and threats."

"That is what can happen if she isn't with him," Tyrael nodded. "She is the Light that he lost."

"As you have said," Kormac nodded. At the Song that was heard on the wind, Zayl paused in remembrance. Then Kormac realized what it was. "She's Singing again?"

"Yes. It helps calm Imperius that much more," Tyrael smiled.

"Such divine music!" Greed said from the crown. "I will never get tired of hearing such!"

"This song is strange," Vincent mused.

"It's a Song. Her way of showing her joy and happiness. It is such a powerful Song that it can call multiple angels from the Crystal Arch in rapid succession. It can also drain her. As much as she would Sing for more angels to appear, Anu warned her not to. If she Sings to the Arch, then she may be calling forth his champion too soon. So, she Sings for the High Heavens with Imperius," Tyrael explained. "It is safe for her to Sing like this with Imperius. It also keeps him calm and focused."

"So, the low tones are Imperius?" the Wizard asked.

"That's right," Tyrael smiled. The Witch Doctor was simply amazed at what he was hearing.  _There was a sheer form of power in the tune._ Even he knew that the spirits would be unable to try singing with this. But, as the small group listened, they became empowered when the Song reached its highest peak in tone and vibrancy. Even Humbert still found himself in awe whenever he heard this.

"When does she plan to call more angels?" the Monk asked.

"It would be after she gives birth. It would be the only time," Tyrael said.

"I would like to be here to witness such an event," the Barbarian nodded.

"If you do well, then it can be arranged," Itherael said when he appeared. "I am Itherael, Archangel of Fate. It is an honor to meet with you all. My Scroll of Fate has issued a dire warning. When you go through Pandemonium to find Malthael's old retreat, please do so with caution. Do not stray far from each other. Your teamwork will be necessary. Also, when you find our lost brethren in question, do be wary of any other foes that may be lost with them."

"Your warning is noted," the Nephalem nodded. "We were also warned from Greed."

"Tyrael, you need to go to her side. Imperius needs to work with the troops again," Itherael said.

"Fight well and come back alive," Tyrael nodded to the group. Itherael was able to place a hand on his shoulder to teleport them away.

"You heard him! Let's go!" Humbert said. Zayl nodded and looked at his angelic escort. The angels were ready to fight. The group looked at the looming portal before them and walked into it.

 


	87. Chapter 87

"Do you remember who was lost?" Anaurael asked Imperius, as she reclined on him in his sanctum. He had to see to the troops, but he needed her first.

"There have been many that were lost," he sighed and ran an armored finger along her cheek. The chair he was on was designed to let him recline without hindering his wings. It was easy for him to get up smoothly when he needed to. Even his feet were firmly planted on the ground for this. As long as his feet felt solid marble underneath them, then he considered it standing. As much as he had lain back on the bed with her before, he didn't want to do that again. His feet were not touching the ground, and it bothered him. He needed the sensation of the floor under his feet in order for something like this to work. He had to be able to jump up to defend Heaven the moment he was needed.

"That isn't good if you cannot remember who was lost," she frowned.

"I know," he admitted. "There were many that were sent out that never returned."

"But...I was curious of something," she said and lightly traced a finger over the outer edge of his helm. The simple motion made him tense. "Izarius did this before he got his hood."

"What was that?"

"He...took off his helmet. For a little bit. And I actually felt his face in full. It was interesting. Of course, I would not ask you to do such a thing, but it was just...very different of him to do," she chuckled. He thought about this silently.

"Perhaps," he mused. "when it is time for me to make my physical offspring with you..."

"Imperius, love, I wouldn't ask you to do such a thing."

"You are not asking. Nor am I saying that I would. I am only agreeing that it may be possible. We shall see," he said. She nodded and let him hold her against his chest.

"You told me once before that armor is like skin," she said and traced a finger down his engraved chest armor. "Is this skin right now?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that," he seemed to growl, and he sat up to pull her closer. As he kept her thoughts preoccupied in the safety of Heaven, a completely different outlook was happening in Pandemonium. And it didn't appear to be a good one.

"Protect our flank!" the Nephalem shouted. "Kormac! Your left!"

"Easier said than done!" the large man grunted, as he shoved an older demon away and punched it in the face. The angelic warrior escorts were quick to help barricade themselves in front of the rest to buy them time. The Wizard cast her disintegrate spell accurately and hurled a meteor from the air directly over at the group of enemies to let it explode on them and melt the ground.

"Zayl! Hurry!" the Monk shouted, as he stunned several minions with a heavy kick. Zayl was already chanting, and Humbert was focusing on all the new corpses around them. When the dead came to life to attack their former brethren, the Witch Doctor had his undead dogs join the fray. The large, undead Gargantuan lumbered forward to deal a skull-crushing blow to the demon before it. Vincent whistled, and his wolf howled to bolster the attacks. After another few minutes, the enemy lay dead.

"Spot check!" the Nephalem said. "If you're injured, heal up now!"

"I am fine," Eirena said.

"Same," Lyndon nodded and notched another bolt in the Manticore.

"Not even a flesh wound!" Kormac boasted when he got his health potion. The Barbarian spat out some blood that got into his mouth and growled.

"I'm not sure where we have to go," Zayl frowned. The corpses he rose up were already falling apart again. The Witch Doctor was chanting to help mend the stiff, torn flesh from his undead following. Then he thought and chanted again for a Fetish shaman to appear. The small figure in rags with a fanged mouth, beady red eyes, and holding a staff was being carried around by a different Fetish minion with a larger fanged mouth and the same beady red eyes. The shaman had much longer hair, though. The small warrior Fetish that carried him around had shorter hair.

"You can summon those?! Oh, Hell..." the Nephalem winced.

"Yes, but the ones I call are to help us," the Witch Doctor chuckled. As if to prove a point, a small demon jumped out at them, and the Fetish shaman turned his ride around to face it. Then he shook his staff and turned the demon into a chicken. The Witch Doctor's miniature undead army tore into it right after.

"It did what I can do!" Eirena chuckled.

"Yes. But, I can call on other variations. I may see what else will come," the Witch Doctor nodded. "Such a thing is important. Even the spirits are enraged at this madness."

"As long as they work with us and not against us," the Wizard said.

"I agree to that," the Barbarian nodded.

"You know," Lyndon said. "I find it odd that we are all working together and we don't know any of your names! Isn't that a bit...oh...strange?"

"No," the Wizard smiled softly. "Why should it?"

"Well, we know his name," Zayl said and gestured to Vincent. "If they want to give their names, it's up to them. Don't push them into something that isn't needed."

"Well, you could give me your name," Lyndon said to the Wizard in a flirtatious way. She laughed at him.

"No thanks! The last thing I need is for you to call for me when I'm busy. I don't need that form of emotional attachment," she chuckled. "Thanks for the laugh, but we should move on."

"That we do," the Nephalem nodded and smirked at Lyndon's pout. "and we need a guide."

"I here!" Gurzick said when he finally showed up.

"Sorry for being late. I had to restock the food stores for that Horadrim. I have a special trade set up with the girl. She makes that wonderful music, and I take care of what she needs. I can't get enough of it! Anyways, I'm here. Where did you want to go first?" Greed asked from the crown.

"We need to find any powerful angels that were left here," the Nephalem said.

"Ah! I do know of one. I'll lure you there," Greed said.

"Lure?" the Monk asked.

"If you don't act like you are chasing my minion, then it will look awkward. So...start chasing!" Greed cackled and had Gurzick whoop with surprise before running off. The group members looked at each other and ran after him. Any monsters they ran into were slaughtered. The angels charged ahead and paused at the frozen battle before them. An ancient demon lord was frozen in time. Then they saw the elder angel on the opposite end of the field. Gurzick wisely went into hiding now. He would reappear after this massive, frozen battle was over.

"We shall go and assist our brethren!" one of the angels said. "You all handle the demons!"

"Got it!" the Nephalem said and activated the time warp to restart time. The massive elder angel in black armors and bearing a massive mace  was now staring over the mass of battle. He didn't know that his armor was stained black through the time freeze he went through. Even his wings seemed to be more shadow than the white they used to be from how long he was without Heaven's Light. He simply reactivated when time came back to jump back into the fight. When he saw the four, fresh angels, he nodded to them and held his massive angelic mace aloft.

"Greetings, my brothers! Have you come to join the fight?" he asked.

"No. We have come to send you home to Heaven. You are to go back to the High Heavens with what troops you have remaining. Imperius has ordered this. All will be explained when you return," one of the angelic warriors said. This had the elder angel confused. He was frozen before Imperius became the leader of the Angiris Council, and it was before the Worldstone was stolen.

"I cannot abandon the fight," the elder angel started. Then he paused at the sight of Malthael appearing with his wings in their full, white splendor.

"I am taking a chance by being here. Anu sent me down. It was the only way to convince you. Go back to the High Heavens with your troops. Now. It is a Council order. Do not delay any further," Malthael commanded him. When the elder angel was about to argue, a warm feeling of intense love and trust surrounded him and radiated outwards. Anu had to reinforce the decision.

"Anu...!" he gasped. He had never felt such a thing before. It was much like what Malthael felt before. _A sensation of a father welcoming home a lost son._

"Yes, Erelus. Now go back to Heaven. The ones here will finish your fight," Malthael nodded. Then his form vanished away when he retreated back to Anaurael's mind. He only hoped that his signature imprint would not be noticed.  _Erelus was important to go back due to his ancient power. He was clearly needed to help with the new forces._

Malthael had every right to be worried, though. His old following that remained in the fortress was still on high alert. And they did sense his presence. They even felt the presence of Anu, and that had them shocked and very alarmed. At the same time, it was what Anu wanted. He wanted them to question his existence.  _To see if they had a chance for redemption._ He wanted as many lost angels to come back to the High Heavens as possible.

"My brothers! It is time to go home!" Erelus called out. His warriors cheered, and they all vanished. The Nephalem was able to take out the opposing party easily enough. When it was cleared, their angelic escorts came back over to them to report.

"Our brothers have returned to the High Heavens. Let us keep searching for the others," one of them said. Gurzick giggled and started to run towards the old fortress now. The group followed, but Humbert had a feeling that something was odd. Something wasn't adding up to him at all.

"So, Zayl..." the skull said, as he got carried.

"Hmm?" the Necromancer mumbled while he ran.

"If Malthael wasn't supposed to come down...why did he?"

"To convince them to leave. You saw that."

"Yeah, but...wouldn't he be seen?"

"What are you getting at?" Zayl frowned at the skull.

"I'm just getting this feeling that something's going on. That he was sent down for another reason. You know I tend to say what I like. I'm not all just hot air and whatnot, too, when it counts. And this feeling counts. I feel that something's going down."

"And it's rare for you to get such feelings," Zayl agreed and began to raise a few corpses to help with the attacks. "Why are you feeling this?"

"Since I got touched by Malthael, I can sense things about him. I don't like it."

"What things?"

"Thoughts and stuff. He didn't want to come down, but something made him come down. He was worried about the girl. But, he had to come down. Who made the angels again? What started them?"

"Anu?"

"Yeah! He made him come down!" Humbert said with his own form of surprise when his thoughts fit together at the powerful being's name. Now Zayl stopped and stared at the skull with disbelief. Then an angel came up to talk to him, now that there was a lull in the fighting.

"Anu has been trying to gather all of his lost angels. None of us know why. I can only think that it is because of what happened with the Black Soulstone. He is preparing for something. He wants his warriors back. Also, Malthael has old forces here. If he was sensed, Anu was likely sensed, too," the angel said. Now Zayl was in shock at this. Those that were able to overhear were caught by surprise. "Anaurael is able to grant many fallen angels a chance of reprieve. This may be one of his goals."

"That would make a lot of sense," Kormac said when he strode over. "I have noticed that Heaven seemed rather empty. It really puzzled me."

"Two complete sections of Heaven were laid bare. The Pools of Wisdom, and the Courts of Justice. When Malthael left, all of his faction left with him. When Tyrael became mortal, he lost all that he had in his Courts, too. We need to recuperate our losses," the angel sighed.

"What faction do you hail from?" the Monk asked.

"I am from the Gardens of Hope," the angel nodded. "The other three are from the Halls of Valor. Not many leave the Library of Fate, since it is always watched by Hope. The angels of Fate also tend to be more scholarly than fighting warriors. It's their nature. They assist in recording events. Those that belonged to Wisdom were very much the same, but they were all loyal to Malthael to the end. Thus, when he left, so did they. Some from the Courts do still linger, but they are few and far between. Many went into a state of slumber elsewhere in Heaven to wait for a form of Justice to return."

"What more can be done to help Heaven?" Eirena asked.

"When Anaurael gives birth, she will assist in restoring more of our forces. Since she is so developed with offspring, Imperius forbids it. Even Anu ordered her not to Sing to the Arch, too, until she gave birth. We honor the decision. Come now. We need to see to the fortress," the angel said. "The longer we idle, the more prepared whatever awaits us becomes."

"Very well. Let's keep moving," Zayl nodded. As they made their way to the fortress, Malthael watched everything through Humbert's hollow gaze. What the skull discovered had him intrigued. And he was still very worried. Anaurael was resting in her chambers when he settled in her mind, and he had found himself holding her mental form by her favorite rainforest waterfall.

"What's wrong?" she frowned and ran a hand over his invisible cheek.

"Anu...had me go to Pandemonium. A powerful brother was there. He was lost in time. He is regaining his Light, as we speak. But...he was frozen since before I left the Council. He knows not of any current events. Itherael and Auriel are going to explain much to him. He may have different views on things. Different ideals. It may be difficult. Also...because I had to go down to fetch him...my old faction has sensed me. Anu planned this in full. It was something...I had hoped to avoid..." he sighed.

"You fear that Heaven may be attacked again?"

"Not really. I worry about what they may say...about you..." he growled and squeezed her. "I will personally cull them, if they attempt you any harm."

"You won't be the only one," she chuckled. He could only nod at that. "How can you tell what is going on? None down there are tied to me."

"It is the annoying skull. I touched it."

"You did?"

"Yes. It gave me a necessary link. I had also empowered it. I can now see what it sees. It does not know that, but it can sense various things about me. Such a thing is...disturbing. But, my worry truly does lie with my former faction. They may irk me with doubts about you."

"Well, if any do have doubts about me, we can have Imperael set them straight," she grinned softly. That got her rewarded with a short bark of laughter. He could see that. The massive angel was one of the largest he had ever seen, too. After a moment of silence, he tilted her face to his invisible one and kissed her in a tender, gentle manner.

"I love you...far too much...for any to touch you..." he said and ran a slender finger over her cheek. "I can only hope...that I can come back here...to you...when my new flesh rests..."

"I'm sure you can," she said and leaned into him and traced over the lining of his hood. Two separate long strands of silver that lined his dark hood seemed to flow down and merge with his cloak-like clothing, and she traced down one of the strands with a mild form of fascination. That simple, gentle movement had him gasp and tremble. The kiss he shared next with her proved how much he cared for her. When she reached up to run a hand through his invisible hair, he felt much of his stress leave him. It was a sensation that fully caught him by surprise.

"I wonder...if this is what Imperius feels...when you touch his cheek..." he whispered. "This is very calming to me. I do like this feeling."

"Then I'll make sure to do this more often for you," she chuckled softly. He placed a tentative, gloved hand over her belly to feel his body move.

"I do wonder...if I could make a physical form with you. Not with my growing body. But...just maybe...with Tyrael's mind under my control," he mused.

"What?!" she gaped at him. He pressed a finger to her lips.

"It is only a thought. A speculation. It may not happen. Worry not of it now," he advised. She could only wince and nod. "Such a thing may be unavailable for some time yet."

"As you say," she sighed and let him squeeze her. "What is going on now? In Pandemonium?"

"They are heading into the fortress."

"Can you...tell me what happens?"

"That I can," he nodded and focused on Humbert again. The group had just made it into the fortress. When they got into the main hallway, they found it oddly silent.

"I do not like this," the Monk growled.

"You're telling me," Lyndon muttered.

"I'm going to have Gurzick hide. If I find anything, I shall let you know," Greed said and had his minion teleport away. He felt a rather intense feeling of some form of confusion going on. He had to sit out the rest of this. At least for now. Even as Gurzick left, the Nephalem felt an odd uneasiness in the air. At the sight of a Death Maiden walking over, the group readied to attack.

"I come in a rare form of peace," she said. She still held her scythe, but it was in a non-combatant way. She was being truthful. "I wish to ask questions with some idle talk."

"Then speak, and we will listen," the Nephalem said warily.

"We have sensed a presence that should not exist," she started. Her tone was stark and stern with a touch of her hollowed emptiness throughout it. She wore armor much like Malthael's, but where leather should have been, it had been removed to show her blue death energies to show that she no longer had to wear the traditional angelic armors in full. This energy was seen along her elbows, her belly, and parts of her legs above the boots. She had even lost her wings, and it was that energy she lost that compensated for how she appeared to them without parts of her armor. A tassel of long, luminous hair in the form of the same blue energy seemed to crackle about from her blackened steel hood.

"Yes, yes, we know you sensed Malthael. Just admit it!" Humbert said with irritation.

"Shut up," Zayl growled at him.

"If you seek reprieve, then now is the time for you to return to Heaven to claim it," a warrior angel said. "Malthael has already done such. Anu is calling back all of the lost angels."

"Anu..." she seemed to whisper. "Then...the other presence was true..."

"Yes. However, only those that seek redemption will be granted this," another angelic warrior said. "For those that stay here, there will be only death."

"Death is something we are familiar with now. I know not of what the others may think. But, I will follow where Malthael goes. My loyalty knows no bounds. If he has returned to serve Heaven, then so shall I. I shall speak with the others. Many may not wish to leave, as they have been ingrained in culling all demons in both humans and pureblood demon types. As much as I see demons in all of you, my loyalty goes to Malthael. And yet...I am only confused. I saw him die," she said.

"He's being reborn again," the Wizard said calmly.

"Yes. Through a pureblood mortal angel," the Nephalem nodded. "I'm sure it will be explained when you go back. He is able to make small appearances, as you have seen."

"Then...why does he not appear now?" the Death Maiden asked.

"Because only Anu grants him the ability. His soul is locked to the mortal angel's mind," the first angelic warrior said. "Only when the need is dire will he be able to come forth."

"I see. I do worry of what will become of me. But, I will follow Malthael. Even if he will be different in form, I will know it is him. There are many like me that are like this, but there are also many that have been lost to the madness of this place," she nodded. "Please wait. I must speak to those here. And...should any come here to attack you..."

"They will not live, if they try," the Barbarian growled. Vincent had his crossbows ready, and his wolf slathered while it looked around protectively. The Witch Doctor was still irked at how the souls were twisted for unnatural usage, but he could only hope that they would be released if Heaven took these lost angels back. The Death Maiden nodded and walked off into the depths of the fortress. When the sensation of confusion turned to outrage in the air, they readied to attack.

"Here they come!" Kormac growled. Eirena readied her spells. Lyndon quickly fired at the first creature he saw to show where they were coming from. The first that reached them were the Exarchs. Originally ones that assisted in guarding the Chalice of Wisdom, they were warped and twisted into free-floating lightning duelers of death. Like the others the Nephalem remembered, their wings had changed to a set of long, demon-like spines that jutted out from their shoulders to give the illusion of six limbs, and the cloth they wore looked angelic, but was darkened from the death they grew accustomed to. They also had a chilling veil of skin instead of energy from what showed on the Death Maiden they spoke with. These creatures had mastered taking on flesh without losing their immortality.

It was easy to take them out, but the Anarchs appeared next in rapid succession. They looked almost like the Exarchs, but they reviled in physical attack. They charged into the group to try and separate them, but the Monk stunned any that got too close before planting his soul bomb onto them. Then the Barbarian with the Witch Doctor's Gargantuan had taken them out to have them explode and remove any other enemies around them. It was easy for the Barbarian to stomp down a foot so hard that it made a vortex to pull them all in to do this properly. Vincent's wolf timed a howl to neatly bolster their attack, as he fired into the fray. Then the Wizard landed a rather accurate meteor into the lot of them. At the sound of something scurrying around them, they all tensed.

"Winged Assassins," the Nephalem muttered.

"Let them come!" Eirena nodded. The small fallen angels leapt down on them from the ceiling. What used to be silent, wise, and all-knowing angels, the madness that Malthael gifted them with corrupted their minds and forms. Their wings were replaced with vicious spines that let them resemble humanoid spiders when they attacked swiftly. The angelic guards made a barrier with the Witch Doctor's undead dogs. As Vincent used his stun bombs and let his wolf continue to howl, he picked off whatever tried to run. They were easy to dispose of soon after. At the sound of footsteps approaching them, they saw a Death Maiden appear. But, she wasn't the one they spoke to.

"Human fools! Malthael is dead! We shall avenge him!" she said and started to summon any undead archers and soldiers to her side. Then two other Death Maidens appeared. One wielded fire, and the other did intense ice. The Barbarian howled and leaped onto the one that controlled ice. The Monk moved to start keeping the summoner stunned and placid. The Wizard and the Nephalem focused on the fire maiden. Vincent continued to fire his crossbows, as he ducked and rolled. He was taking out whatever was summoned. The angelic warriors continued to play out as the barrier.

When the summoning maiden fell, the Executioners charged out of hiding. These were massive, altered meat shields with blades on their arms. They leapt at the group, but the Barbarian held them back with a punch to the face of one. Eirena was able to charm one to shortly fight for them, but, as always, it didn't last long. However, it was enough to cause severe damage to the others.

"I can't raise any of these!" Zayl scowled, as he continued to launch acid balls out. He was able to summon up walls of bone to help delay the attackers from reaching them.

"Then just stick to what you're doing!" the Nephalem shouted over the fighting. Humbert focused on any weak minions to alert Zayl on which one was ready to fall. That definitely helped with the crowd control. When the last Death Maiden fell with the final Executioner, the group quickly healed up and watched the one they spoke with appear with a rather impressive following. And this group did not attack. There was a different air about them.  _They were able to think clearly._

"There are still many here that are resentful. Those that did attack were lost to the madness of this place. There are many more, but they are recouping their losses. There are others here that are still undecided, but the ones with me will return to Heaven to see what reprieve can be reached. We have been able to remove much of the madness from our minds on hearing the call of Anu. And we know this. We will always follow Malthael. He is our leader and master," the Death Maiden nodded.

"There is one last thing, though," the Nephalem said. "There was a teleport device being used. It leads to Sanctuary. We need to destroy it."

"There is no need. The moment we heard Anu, we destroyed the device, ourselves. As I have said, many of us were able to see through the madness. We realized what we had become. We are the ones you see before you now. There is no need to seek a place where our master no longer holds any interest," the Death Maiden said. The Nephalem gazed over them all and sensed no lies.

"Then let us return to the High Heavens before any others delay us," an angelic warrior said. A portal was made to let them all go through swiftly. After it closed, there were many there that now had a large decision to make. _To stay and continue to sift through the madness, or to rejoin Heaven's glory and regain what was lost._


	88. Chapter 88

Izarius and his brothers were on complete guard when the group from Pandemonium returned with many of their lost brethren. Even Malthael was staying back, as a precaution to keep Anaurael safe. His old following were too closely bound with death. She needed to be around life. When the mortals left for Sanctuary, his old following were watched carefully. They moved to the Crystal Arch in a slow, single-file movement to show they were non-threatening.

"I do hope that you will all gain reprieves," Auriel said to the Death Maiden.

"As do I," she nodded. "It would be nice to call you a true sister once more."

"I shall remain hopeful for you," Auriel said. "For all of you."

"Thank you," the Death Maiden said. They had all given over their weapons as an act of trust. There were no Executioners, since they were originally mortals that were warped and corrupted for Malthael's use. When the fallen angels saw Imperius watching them with his arms crossed over his chest, many of them paused with uncertainty.

"Hmm..." he thought to himself. _Many still held doubts. It was time to remove the doubts._  He teleported to Anaurael's chamber and found her sitting in her brother's lap. "Anaurael, will you Sing with me? Many of the new ones that arrived hold doubts. I am hoping that, with your Song, many will feel emboldened. What do you think?"

"We can Sing," she smiled and got gathered up into his embrace to be held against him. Imperael looked over from where he stood to nod. He wasn't going anywhere from her chamber with so many unknown angels about. The elder angel was also one he didn't trust. The moment he saw that one return from afar, he showed instant dislike. Until he proved his worth, it had to be that way.

Erelus was in a deep, debated discussion with Itherael. Much of his original armor had been restored the moment he returned to the High Heavens. He was resplendent once more with silver and white. He had plenty of armor, but also a bit more cloth than the normal warrior. Even his massive, tendriled wings had regained their ivory white coloring. He was, originally, one of Itherael's lieutenants. He was the main force of defense for the Library of Fate, and Itherael showed his immense gratitude on him returning. Now that he was being informed on what he missed, he was speechless about the Worldstone and what Inarius did. He was appalled on learning of the Black Soulstone. He was in even further shock of Tyrael's transformation.

"If I knew what was going on here, then I should have stayed fighting in Pandemonium where there was more honor!" he snapped. "This is sacrilege! Such disgust is unworthy of the High Heavens! And this 'Light of Imperius' is one that I haven't met yet. Do I even want to?"

"Anaurael is giving a new mortal form to Malthael. She is also assisting in helping Anu's rebirth as a form of offspring with Imperius from within her soul. Anu's champion will embody all five Aspects within it to show how important it will be to champion the High Heavens. Her survival is of utmost importance. She can also perform the Lightsong with just Imperius to help us gain a critical amount of our army in vast succession. As much as she would gladly prove this, Anu forbids it. She was warned not to do such until after his champion comes forth at the proper time," Itherael said. He regarded his lieutenant silently. He was one of the rare Archangels that kept his helmet. But, he held no halo.

"If she is so important, then why haven't I seen her yet?!" he demanded.

"You will in time. Ah. Listen," Itherael said. Erelus grumbled, but then he paused. Now he heard her Song, and he found himself speechless. Completely speechless. Then he heard Imperius's deep harmonics embolden the valorous Song, and he found himself shaking. When he saw the walls turn gold for just a moment, he found himself at a loss for words, yet again.

"This...Singing..." he whispered.

"And now you hear what Anaurael can do. Now you know of her vast importance," Itherael said quietly. Erelus could only nod with complete agreement. Even at the Crystal Arch, Malthael's former followers were speechless at what they heard.

"I am so glad to have come back," the Death Maiden trembled. Then she looked at the set of glowing spires before her and her comrades. She moved to settle between them. Then she screamed, as her deathly persona was purged from her to let her true Light come back in a flooding wave. Her wings flowed out, and her armor sealed shut flawlessly once more. The blue tassel of spectral hair evaporated, as her hood shifted to return to the regal state of silver and white cloth. She almost fell down from the relief she felt. Now she realized exactly how much she missed this. She had no idea of what was stripped from her until it was returned. She was still trembling with a form of disbelief. "I am...whole..."

Then she felt Anu's intense love and trust surround her and fill her being.  _I was forgiven. I was given a second chance to prove my worth._  She wanted to cry, but no tears were shed. All she could do was simply nod and tremble from the emotions she received.  _A daughter returned home._  That was all she could feel. And she was welcomed back greatly with open arms.

When the others saw this, a line quickly formed. Lost forms were given back. The taint of death was removed. All the while, Anaurael kept Singing with Imperius. When her Song ended, the last in the line had just been restored and granted reprieve.

"We are whole," a wizened angelic scholar sighed with relief. "Where is Malthael?"

"I am here," Malthael said when he appeared. Anu allowed him to gain a form for this. "I am no longer Wisdom. Tyrael is now Wisdom. All that I can do is guide him. I would suggest that all of you are to do the same. I shall teach on the side. I shall lead on the side. But, all of you must answer to him now. Also, Imperius is the new leader of the Angiris Council. You all know this. However, my main attention is for Tyrael. My opinions are secondary. This is Anu's will. It must be obeyed. I will still be your brother, but remember. You must answer to Tyrael."

"I..." the first reprieved angelic female started, but he rose up his hand to silence her.

"If you all have not noticed...my wings are not like they should be. Remember...they are supposed to be of a...violet coloring. With them being this white color...Anu is fueling me right now. As you all know, my flesh was destroyed. A new body is being created for me, but it takes time. Even my...core self...is a touch different. It's...complicated to explain. However, I will defend the one bearing my mortal body to the death. Her life is all that matters to me," Malthael warned.

"Her life?" the female angel asked. She felt a tinge of jealousy on learning that Malthael favored another female. It did not go unnoticed, but Malthael showed no signs that he did notice.

"Yes. Her name is Anaurael. She holds no demon blood. She is a pureblood mortal angel. Her parents were originally angels here before they stripped their wings to make her on Sanctuary. You may even know them, as they fought with us before we left here. But, the girl I speak of was born as a mortal this way. And...I did encounter her when we began to cull the mortal filth. She intrigued me. However, her life is bound to Imperius. If he falls, so will she. You can meet her shortly, and you will see how she is bound from the glow on her forehead," he explained calmly.

"Did she intrigue you enough to carry her away?" one of the small scholars asked.

"That she did. None other had affected me as such. None that I can possibly remember. When I returned to retrieve her, she was gone. She was removed to be stationed here. For safety. By the decree of Imperius. So, she had eluded my grasp. Likely for the best. My touch...almost killed her..." Malthael sighed. "And, even if I did manage to steal her away, many of you would have questioned my actions. As it stands, I am going to lose my form shortly. Remember. Follow Tyrael now. I shall be around through him...and in other ways. Do not go against my last order. I will know if you do."

"As you wish, Malthael," many of them said reverently. When he glanced at the first female angel, he was dismayed.  _She actually held feelings for me._ He still sensed them from her.  _Such a thing would not do._ He would be watching her from afar. If she dared to raise a hand to strike at Anaurael, he would kill her as his own act of vengeance. When his form faded away, practically all of the newly reprieved angels moved to the Pools of Wisdom to resettle and to get back into their old habits. Izual watched everything from a distance. When Malthael appeared next to him, he nodded.

"The female. Be wary of her," Malthael warned. "She holds affection for me. It...disgusts me."

"Oh?" Izual asked.

"Only Anaurael may hold such thoughts of me. And I for her. I see all others here as brothers and sisters. Anything more is...sinful."

"True. Does she have a name?"

"Yes. Telanya. That is her name," he nodded. "One of the old affixes of our main roots. Such names are...differential now. But, that is her name."

"I shall remember it," Izual nodded. "Hmm. I am being called to my sister's side."

"And I, too, am being called. Ah. She is ready to eat in that room that others can join in. If any wish to meet her, it would have to be there," Malthael mused. When they got there, they found Tyrael seated with her. She was tearing into a roast suckling pig with complete relish with him. Imperius was standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Hello, Izual," Tyrael nodded and sipped from a goblet.

"Greetings, Tyrael. All of Malthael's former brethren have gained reprieve. Many have already gone back to the Pools of Wisdom. Malthael also informed them to follow you. And, you may need to be wary of one of them," Izual sighed.

"Oh?" Tyrael frowned.

"One of my followers has...unnecessary thoughts of me. It disgusts me," Malthael growl. He caught Anaurael's frown and simply nodded to her. That alone reconciled her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Imperius glanced at her.

"It's just the thought of him feeling disturbed. It would affect me, too," she said.

"Ah. That it would," Imperius agreed. "You are sensitive to those attached to your mind."

"More than I care to admit," she sighed. He chuckled and squeezed her shoulders.

"There are quite a few coming to visit you," Izual said. At this news, Imperius bent down to whisper softly to her. At her nod, he lifted her from the chair to cradle her close. She placed a hand on his cheek under the helm to help him keep focused. The first one to appear was Erelus. Tyrael found a stopping point in his meal to stand up and greet him.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you," Tyrael chuckled.

"And...you are?" the elder angel asked. He recognized El'druin, but not the one who bore it.

"Tyrael."

"What?!"

"You were informed that I became mortal of my own will?" Tyrael asked with a raised brow.

"Well...yes...but..." Erelus seemed to stammer. Then he paused at the molten gold-haired beauty that Imperius held in his arms. Then he saw how her mark flared out and pulsed in tune with Imperius's form. She looked regal in the golden gown she wore. Even her matching circlet to Imperius's halo fit her beautifully.

"I give greetings, brother," she said softly. "I am glad that you were able to return home to us."

He wanted to argue with her. He wanted to get into a debate with her on why she was allowed to remain in Heaven. Instead, all he could answer with was, "As am I."

"You seem troubled?" she frowned.

"Oh...no...! Not at all," he said with a touch of embarrassment. He didn't know what was coming over him now. When Itherael appeared to regard her, she smiled warmly at him and blinked her topaz blue eyes with fondness. He felt her belly and squeezed her shoulder.

"Erelus is one of my lieutenants. I am very glad to have him back in the fold," Itherael said.

"I am pleased for you," she beamed and was able to hug him. A chaste kiss was pressed to his invisible lips, and she waved at Imperael when he walked in. Now Erelus stood there in stunned silence at the size and mass of this angel. Tyrael hid his grin easily.

"Sister!" he said in his deep, regal tone and held his massive, two-handed grandfather sword aloft.

"Imperael!" she laughed and was able to hug and kiss him.

"Who...? How...?" Erelus could only ask.

"My sister and Imperius called me from the Crystal Arch. I defend her and protect her. When she does not need me, I protect the Diamond Gates," Imperael seemed to ground out. He did relent when she patted his massive arm warmly. Then she laughed with delight when Izarius appeared. Once again, Erelus was struck dumb at the sight of her true brother.

"Anaurael," Izarius chuckled and got his hug and kiss. When he looked over at Erelus, he said, "I am Izarius. I was a common warrior before I met her. I was the first one that found her for Imperius. I am her true brother. Anu has committed me to protect her and defend her at all times. My halo allows me to stun any enemies of demon filth that get around her."

"Even other enemies?" Erelus asked.

"That I'm not sure of. Only time will tell," Izarius shrugged. When Imperius pulled her to his shoulder to whisper softly, she giggled and whispered back. At the soft laugh he gave in response, the reaction Erelus gave was priceless.  _I never recalled Imperius laughing before!_

"I love you," Imperius said to her gently.

"And you know I love you," she smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips from within the helm. Erelus simply couldn't believe what he was witnessing now. When her other three brothers appeared to take up their protective stand points, the elder angel could only sigh.

"I had far too many doubts. Now the doubts have become questions," Erelus admitted.

"I can tell," Imperius nodded.

"I tried to explain everything," Itherael seemed to shrug. "What more is there for me to tell?"

"He could speak with my Father," Anaurael suggested.

"This is true! I'm sure he would be delighted to see you, Erelus. Do you remember Ilerael?" Tyrael asked. Now Erelus was surprised. "Yes. Ilerael and Lilaurael are her parents."

"You didn't tell me that!" Erelus scowled at Itherael. A soft chuckle was all he got as a response.

"And, why didn't you tell him?" Anaurael asked Itherael now.

"Ah...well..." Itherael seemed to shrug. That got her giggling. "There was simply too much to explain, and the smaller details slipped through. You have my apologies."

"Are they here?" Erelus asked.

"No. They are on Sanctuary. They removed their wings," she said. "Oh!"

"Anaurael?" Tyrael frowned.

"Your son is quite active!" she laughed, and he laughed with her. Then she looked at Erelus and gestured for him. "Come and feel him! This is Malthael's future body that I am bearing. Quickly now!"

"I..." Erelus started with indecision, but he moved over to place a hand on her belly. At the kicking he felt, a sensation pushed through him. And it was one of complete devoted protection. "It moves so strongly! I can tell that this one is definitely going to be a fierce fighter."

"He is going to champion the High Heavens as a mortal," Tyrael nodded. "We know it is a male. And, since I have no demon taint, neither will my son. Also, Imperius is a part of him, too."

"And, how would that have happened?" Erelus asked.

"Tricky timing, apparently," Imperius muttered out. "I was just as shocked when it happened."

Erelus still had a hand on her belly when he turned to see some of Malthael's old following appear. Tyrael now moved over to them to introduce himself. The reprieved angels swore fealty to him and made themselves known to the others. They were even allowed to feel Malthael's developing body, and vows of protection were made then, too. When Telanya appeared, Malthael appeared next to Anaurael in his invisible state. He whispered to those that could hear him that this was the one that was giving him the discontented feelings. Anaurael frowned softly at him, but he gently squeezed her shoulder to show that all would be well.

"Hello. I have come to meet the girl that is bearing a new form for Malthael," Telanya started.

"And your name?" Tyrael asked. "I am Tyrael, just so you know."

"Oh! Ah...my name is Telanya. And...you are the girl that was spoken of?" she asked when she turned her hooded gaze to Anaurael.

"Yes. I am Anaurael. A pleasure to meet with you, sister," she smiled and nodded.

"Of course," Telanya nodded back.

"She did not refer to you back as a sister. I do not like that," Malthael growled.

"You do not see Anaurael as a sister?" Izarius asked.

"It's not that!" Telanya said quickly. "I have been culling mortals for so long..."

"She is a part of me," Imperius said with a slight warning tone. "If you slight her, then you slight me. Do you see the mark on her forehead?"

"I..." she paused. Anaurael's mark flared out vibrantly now to prove itself. Then she saw it glow in tune with Imperius's form. "Yes. I do."

"Good. She is bound to my life. She is bearing Anu's champion in her soul," Imperius nodded.

"Do not let her feel my body move," Malthael said. "I sense mistrust in her."

"Sister," Imperael said when he moved over to Anaurael. Telanya went completely still with shock at the sight of him. Anaurael looked over at him with a smile. "Are you feeling well?"

"So far," Anaurael said. "My back is bothering me, though."

"I shall set you back in my lap," Imperius said and moved to sit down to help work with her. "Finish eating, as I work on your back."

"Of course, Imperius," Anaurael said with a small nod and reached for her fork.

"As for you, decide where your loyalties lie," Imperius said, as he glared mildly at Telanya. "Yes, Anu granted you reprieve. But, you are acting as though you are unworthy of it. Change your attitude. Now. You will be seen as a rogue, if you do not. Anaurael is to be as respected as I am. And you know that I am the leader of the Angiris Council now. My word is absolute."

"Love, don't chastise her so!" Anaurael frowned and lightly poked his chest armor. Erelus gave a small pause at how bold she was to do such a thing. Tyrael was simply hiding his grin again. "She just regained something that she lost. Give her time to adjust."

"I am only thinking of your well-being!" he growled. Then he paused at the kiss she gave him after she ate a piece of flavorful meat. That neatly changed his thoughts. "Try it with a sauce next."

"I can do that," she smiled and winked at Telanya. The angelic female was floored.  _Anaurael was defending me._  Even though she had shown brash behavior, she was being shown that she was not at fault. When Gurzick appeared, Izarius moved to stand in front of him to show he was protected.

"You allow demon filth here?!" Erelus scowled.

"This one actually helps keep Anaurael's health in check," Itherael explained.

"Trust me. I know how you feel. But, as for now, only these are tolerable," Imperael muttered. "However, Imperius was correct in stating that it helps to kick them out of the way when you see them."

"I'll remember that," Erelus seemed to nod.

"Why must everyone kick my minions?!" Greed scowled from the crown in his deep voice. "Well...I do smack them upside the head with my Bopping Stick...but a kick is...bah! Anyways, I found something for you, child."

"Did you?" Anaurael said and had to hide her smile at everything. At the small, gold engraved chest filled with large gems and coins, she paused. "It looks like everything else, though."

"Not quite. The coins are standard. As for the gems, my true objective is this. I need your rings back. I can put better gems in them. You have my word that you will get them back," Greed said. She gave a small glance at Imperius, but he plucked them off her fingers for her to hand over. Malthael was now curious at what gems were going to be replaced. Gurzick vanished and appeared moments later with gemless rings. He moved through the small chest to pull out two impressively large diamonds.

"What gems are those?" Tyrael asked.

"Flawless royal diamonds," Greed chuckled and expertly set the gems into the rings. "There!"

"Very nice," Izarius chuckled.

"I wonder if I could put a gem in Azurewrath," Izual mused. "It would be nice if it was possible. I have learned that some gems add benefits."

"So, what exactly do these diamonds do?" Itherael asked.

"Since they are in rings...ah! They make her a bit more immune to various elemental attacks and elements as a whole. She can withstand that much more," Greed explained. "Rubies would give her a bit more strength. Yellow topaz can increase her intellect. Emeralds can make her swifter. Amethysts would increase her health. Of course, they can do other things if placed in a helm or a weapon. The properties may change, if slightly. There are other gems out there, but these are the most proven."

"Interesting!" Itherael mused.

"This is why I have been collecting gems," Greed said. "It was all to create this chest of rare, larger ones for her. As more are made, I shall add to the chest. Shen has a special crucible that merges gem pieces together. He won't give it to me, but I do enough trades with food for his services. The larger the gem, the more powerful in design. So, this chest should remain with her at all times. There are not many gems of this size and quality that can be made so readily."

"I can agree with that," Imperius nodded. Erelus was just in shock that a demon lord was working so closely like this. It was unheard of. But, he did agree to relent when it showed promise on protecting her. The moment he felt the little life moving in her, it did a complete change in his attitude towards everything. He knew that she was playing an important role just by what she was doing.

"Ah!" Anaurael winced at a cramp that Imperius worked out with his thumb.

"Easy," he said in a soothing tone. Then he looked up when Inarius walked in. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to report that the Pools of Wisdom are becoming habitable once more. It's a relief to see this," Inarius admitted. "Do we know if the Courts will become the same?"

"Only time will tell with that," Tyrael sighed. "I was hoping to see some factions of Justice appear. Since I am no longer Justice, it may be a bit longer."

"I should try to Sing next time," Izual said.

"That you should!" Tyrael agreed. "If we do another Lightsong, we'll have to attempt it."

"So, her Song is truly that powerful?" Telanya asked.

"It brought forth over two hundred brothers and sisters within ten minutes," Imperael nodded. "And you know that it would usually be ten brothers or sisters within two hours or more."

"Two hundred?!" Erelus asked with shock. Even Telanya was in shock. "In such a short time?!"

"Of course, in separate sessions. But, in two sessions, a hundred angels emerged from each. So, two sessions for two hundred angels. A bit more than that, actually, and all are very powerful in form. Imperael appeared from the first session," Itherael nodded. "All of the High Heavens witnessed this."

"They are all training right now. If you wish to see them, you can access the training halls," Imperius nodded. "Eat this."

"Okay," Anaurael smiled and tucked into the sweet meat. Then she kissed him after for him to get the taste. Erelus was a bit curious at this.

"We cannot eat, but we can taste what she eats. It's...interesting!" Itherael chuckled.

"Oh. Could you...try that with me?" Erelus asked. Even Inarius was curious, but he wouldn't dare to ask with his current track record.

"Um...I suppose..." Anaurael blushed softly. "Just remember that you are my brother."

"Of course," Erelus nodded. Imperius watched him warily, but allowed the chaste kiss to happen. She actually felt the light prickle of a slight beard on the elder angel's face from within his helm. It was a very different sensation to her. "Amazing! This is...very interesting!"

"I don't believe that I had this tried yet," Imperael said. She chuckled and let him get another chaste kiss to taste what she had on her lips. "I like this. I can get used to this."

"Anyways, are you done here?" Tyrael asked Inarius.

"Yes. I'll report more when I know more," Inarius nodded. Malthael grumbled from where he stood and watched over everything. His grumbling reminded them all about Telanya.

"Telanya, was there something else you needed?" Tyrael asked. She regarded him now and remembered Malthael's last order.  _Tyrael was now Wisdom._  There were still several angels there that had vowed to guard him from now on. He was no longer unprotected. Even Izual watched over his mortal best friend carefully.

"I suppose there is not," she admitted.

"Look," Tyrael sighed and decided to get to the point of why there was so much discontent. "Malthael knows you are enamored with him."

"What?!" she gasped with surprise.

"He only sees you as a sister. You can appreciate him as a brother. He would expect no less. He is also very disturbed by your thoughts of him," Tyrael said mildly.

"Do not mention that I am here," Malthael said gently to Anaurael. "There is no need for her to know. I will advise Tyrael on what to say to her. And that is this. Tyrael, you may say this as you like. I value her for her relentless assistance in my tasks. She has always done exceptionally well in what she did. However, I am dead. I cannot be at her side. Nor would I wish to, if I were alive. She was my sister. Only demons lay with their own family. Do not expect such to happen here."

"Hmm," Tyrael sighed. "Since I'm Wisdom, I can hear Malthael. And see him at times, too. So, he wants me to relay a message. Telanya, you are his sister. He respects you as such, but you must remember. He's gone. He has no solid form, unless Anu grants it to him for a short while. He has informed me that you do your tasks justly and without fail. But, he wants you to remember one vital thing. Only demons allow such sinful thoughts to come into their minds. Purge the thoughts."

"Yes. That would come from him," Telanya sighed. "I always did as I was asked. I performed each task as flawlessly as possible. He had started to have me work closer with him due to my loyalty. I suppose that that was when it all started. I do admit that I would not have known what to think if he did capture you, Anaurael. I'm not sure what any of us would have thought, but we would have obeyed his wish to not cause you harm. I do see you as a sister. I mean...you will be helping him be reborn! So...I am very grateful that he will have another chance to come back."

"Sister," Anaurael said and was able to move from Imperius to walk over and stand in front of her. "Please. Feel his growing body. There is much movement!"

"Is there?" Telanya said with wonder and placed a gloved hand over her belly. At the surprising kick she got, she was surprised. Then she was filled with a sense of relief.  _My old master was alive and given a second chance._ When the other angels that had gained reprieve wanted to feel her belly again, it was allowed, and they began to laugh and adore what they were feeling.

Anaurael knew that this was going to happen even more often.  _None in the High Heavens had the chance to see what would happen with an angelic mortal giving birth. I'll likely be stopped frequently to let my belly be felt. Such a thing was new and exciting to them all._ Malthael watched everything calmly with his arms crossed over his chest. When Anaurael was settled in Imperius's lap once more, she was mildly pulled into her mind. She knew that Malthael was distressed.

"Malthael, talk to me," she said and let him hold her.

"I cannot stand the thought...of any others...even thinking of having my love..." he sighed. At how she reached up and ran a hand over his invisible cheek, he trembled and clung to her.

"Hush," she whispered and let him bend down to kiss her. "It's all right now. And, do you notice that you are with me now and still out there?"

"It is because of how close we are right now. I cannot do vast distances. And...I will not feel well until she relents in her thoughts," he muttered. He rested a protective hand over his growing body and squeezed her. He loved how she rested her cheek against his chest. "We'll talk more later."

"I know we will," she nodded. She let him mentally hold her, as he watched the room around the others. Imperius sensed her mild distress, but he would see what happened with the troublesome female as time allowed. When Telanya left with various others to see what needed to be done in the Pools of Wisdom, Tyrael just sighed and moved to sit down where he was before.

"So, what all did I miss?" Greed asked curiously.

"The female you saw harbors feelings for Malthael. He dislikes it," Izual said.

"It would not do," Izarius sighed. "It distresses my sister when she feels harm from others."

"Is there something that I can do?" Erelus now asked.

"Why do you ask?" Itherael asked him.

"I feel...inclined to protect her now. As though..." he tried to put his thoughts into words.

"You feel her importance?" Imperael asked.

"Yes! She is vital. She is my sister in full," Erelus nodded. "I may have been gone for a very long time, but I am being brought up to speed."

"Imperius, can he use a viewing pool?" Anaurael asked. "To see what he missed?"

"He can!" Imperius nodded and squeezed her for her insight. "Do so!"

"Tyrael, the ones in the Pools of Wisdom are potent. Your new followers can show him what to do. Send him there," Malthael said. Tyrael repeated this out, and Erelus nodded.

"I shall go now," Erelus said.

"Wait," Anaurael said with a smile. "As you have claimed me as your sister, I do see you as my brother. I know you are a powerful figure, and very trustworthy. Can you touch my mark?"

"You think he should?" Itherael asked.

"I do. He and Imperael could coordinate their attacks together. And he'll be able to see Malthael. He will gain more insight to things with Malthael's help," she said. Imperius nodded at this. Tyrael chuckled and watched Erelus lean over to press a finger to her glowing mark. A sigh of relief escaped him now.  _I am kept safe._

"Thank you, sister," he whispered. She reached up for his hand and gently placed her cheek into his palm as an act of trust. He gave a soft nod to her to show his complete loyalty. Then he blinked when he saw Malthael and heard him chuckle. When he saw how the wings were mist instead of Light, he remembered that Malthael was in spirit form. That was how he saw it for now until the full story of Malthael's madness would be explained in full later.

"Perhaps...it is best this way..." Malthael nodded. "I shall explain how you see me...after you learn of what you missed. Go and learn."

"Of course," Erelus nodded and was able to pull back his hand. As much as he didn't want to, he knew he had to learn of the history he lost. He made his way to the Pools of Wisdom.

"He still sees you as his leader," Imperius growled.

"It is a phase. He will think otherwise after he learns what he needs," Malthael nodded. "Give it time. That is all he needs right now."

"I do worry about the ones that are still in Pandemonium," Anaurael frowned. "Maybe one of their brethren that was granted reprieve can find them to show that all is not lost?"

"In time," Malthael nodded. She nodded back and went back to eating the flavorful meal that was mildly forgotten. She had to eat. Her body demanded it, and so did her growing offspring, too.


	89. Chapter 89

Another month flew by. It was getting harder for her to move each day. The offspring in her soul was the main blame from all the strange, shivering sensations she kept getting. Malthael was also keeping a close watch on it. Tyrael found it harder for him to leave her side, too. At five months along now, he was getting incredibly concerned over her. Even Imperius found it nearly impossible to leave her side for more than an hour at a time. He always sensed her distress, and he had to remain close to her. The only time he could train the troops properly was when she was with him.

"You shouldn't have me with you," she frowned. He had her seated at a small table to watch the others train under his guidance. Imperael and Izarius stood on either side of them. Imperius had ordered for the two of them to remain close to her at all times, and they had readily agreed.

"Think not of it. This is needed. They know this. It also helps them train more knowing that you are watching them, too. Hmm. There is something else on your mind?" he asked.

"Not really. I'm just relieved that many of those in the Pools of Wisdom are helping Tyrael train in working with Chalad'ar better. The older ones that guarded the Chalice for so long are able to help him work with the energies Chalad'ar gives out. As much as he is needed on Sanctuary, he is needed here, too. And, I'm also glad that he was able to see the sanctum there. However, he told me that the Courts would always be his true home," she sighed. "It cannot be helped, I guess."

"No. It would not," he nodded and rested his hands on her shoulders. Izarius glanced at Imperael with concern. They looked over when Erelus walked over with a nod.

"Hello, Erelus!" she smiled.

"Greetings! How are you feeling?" he asked and was able to rub her belly to feel the kicks. It would never cease to amaze him.

"I'm well enough, thank you," she sighed. "I seem to fall asleep more, though."

"This is normal?" he asked.

"It is. It's just her body coping with what is going on," Izarius chuckled.

"Sister! I brought this for you," Darius said and handed her a warmed chocolate drink.

"Thank you," she smiled and sipped it lightly. She seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at it. Then Imperius kissed her to get a taste of it. He liked chocolate quite a bit. They looked over again when Telanya approached. Malthael appeared to stand nearby to find out what she wanted.

"Hello, sister," she said softly.

"Hello, Telanya! What brings you here?" Anaurael asked.

"I wished to ask a question," she said.

"What question?" Imperius asked.

"If I could be Malthael's personal guard when he is born," she said.

"Interesting...but why?" Malthael mused. He couldn't be heard by her, but it was easily remedied on what he wanted to know.

"Why do you ask this?" Izarius asked for him.

"Well..." she sighed. "as I was thinking, I could not be with him like this. But...if he was a mortal reborn...I was hoping..."

"Wait," Imperael said to interrupt her. "You would need to become a mortal to be with him, then. It would be the only way. You would have to strip your wings."

"What?!" she cringed.

"He may be right," Anaurael frowned. "It is unknown of angels being with mortals in such a fashion. It could be dangerous. Or nothing may happen at all. I know that demons mix with mortals all the time, but it is unknown for angels to mix with mortals. However, you do have much time to think on this. After he is born, it would be eighteen of Sanctuary's years before he would even wish to see about being with another. That is the proper age for a mortal to choose a life partner. And I know that, with me being his mother, I would refuse any form of relationships until he was at the age to decide."

"Unless it's with me like this?" Malthael muttered lightly. She gave a slight nod, but made it look like exhaustion was hitting. "And I would only do such with you, anyways."

"I would also be his sire. As well as Tyrael," Imperius said. "I would not permit my offspring to lack in his training. Such a thing would not do. So, you would have to choose wisely. As much as I despise those removing their wings, I can see why you would wish to do so. Just remember. You would live in a mortal shell. You would have to learn how to live as a mortal. Once you remove your wings, there is no way to retrieve them. Just keep this in mind before you attempt anything foolish."

"Two sires?!" Telanya asked.

"I will not explain how, because even I do not know how," Imperius seemed to snort. "But, it happened. And, I only believe that it happened with her, because she shares my Light. However, Anaurael is correct on one thing. You have some time to think things through. I will accept your decision to be my offspring's personal guard when needed. As for everything else, you must weigh your options carefully. Speak with those that removed their wings, too. Even her parents. They can tell you what to expect. Go back to the Pools of Wisdom and think on this."

Telanya could only nod and do as she was told. When she got back to the Pools of Wisdom, Tyrael was waiting for her. Izual was standing behind him, and two appointed guardian angels stood on either side of Tyrael in a protective way. As he regarded her, he said, "The Chalice revealed what you are planning. You are traveling down a very dangerous path. You will have some very intense hardships. Perhaps too intense for your tastes."

"I will?" she asked.

"You may not be able to survive in a mortal shell," he frowned. "It may be too much for you. However, you guarding my son will be beneficial to you, too. That is, if you still wish to pursue it. Like Imperius said, you must weigh your options. Talk to Ilerael and Lilaurael. They will tell you what to expect, should you decide to remove your wings. Personally, I doubt you will remove them."

"I do have time, though. To think on this. So, I shall," she nodded. "What would you request of me right now? Is there anything you require?"

"Now that you ask, there is. Can you check on Inarius for me? You know what all he has done, and how he is trying to regain his respect. Please look into his well-being for me," he nodded. She nodded back and moved to do just that.

"Do you believe it will happen?" one of his floating guards asked.

"Chalad'ar never proved us wrong before. We shall see," Tyrael chuckled. As he moved to check on Anaurael, Inarius was wandering around the Courts of Justice to ensure that all was well. At the sight of Telanya, he paused. She walked up to him and nodded.

"Hello, Inarius. You are doing well?" she asked.

"I am. As well as can be expected. Is all well with you?"

"To a point," she nodded. Now he noticed that she looked troubled.

"Is there something on your mind?" he asked.

"Well..." she seemed to tremble. He reached for her hand and squeezed it gently to show that he would listen. There was something about her that caught his interest. He wasn't sure why that was. For some strange reason, she began to confide in him of what was bothering her. Now that they were neatly absorbed in each other, one of the small, angelic scholars that was watching nearby was able to report it. The scholars did retain their knowledge of how to hide and observe in silence from their Winged Assassin years. This was a benefit that they used in full now to maintain a secret balance in the High Heavens when it came to uncovering crucial information.

"Wise Tyrael, I report that Chalad'ar was correct. Inarius has taken interest in her," the small angel whispered when he approached Tyrael.

"Good! I hope they learn from each other and grow. I can see her protecting my son, but she would be good for Inarius. He would be good for her, too," Tyrael nodded. "It would be too much for her to become a mortal."

"I know it would," Izual agreed, as they approached Anaurael. She waved at them and let Izual get a chaste kiss from her. She had just eaten a small piece of roast, and he paused with surprise at the taste. The taste actually appealed to him.

"The meddling female is occupied?" Malthael asked.

"Yes. With Inarius," Tyrael grinned softly. Now Imperius looked at him with surprise. "Chalad'ar hinted that something good would come out of it. Inarius would be kept in check by her, and she would gain some new insight from him. Would more happen? I am unsure. But, it will give us some relief as they talk and get to know each other."

"And Inarius was the one that stole away the Worldstone?" Erelus asked.

"He was," Izarius nodded. "As much as Anu gave him reprieve, he has much to answer for with us. Yes, we give him leeway now. He did confront the demoness, Lilith, to cull her at long last. But, now her soul is free to be reborn. Such is the cost for such things. As to how we keep watch on him, he...well...desires Anaurael. He can only see her as a sister. And, yes, he knows this."

"Sacrilege!" Erelus hissed. "I will help ensure that he gets no closer to her!"

Malthael seemed to mutter to himself, but he paused in surprise at the mental squeeze that Anaurael gave him. She didn't have to go into her mind to do this. Since he was the first one to have touched her mark, there was something special that was formed between them. A bond unlike any that he ever knew of. He had been mildly experimenting on how to be near her without showing that he was in a mental or physical state. So far, most have been a success. He was the one that usually started the experiments. This time, she did this to him.

He loved her fully and completely. She knew this, too. As much as he ached to hear her say that she loved him back, he knew that it couldn't be done.  _She proved how much she loves me back just by doing what she could with me._ He knew that she vowed to Imperius that no other would have the same love that she shared for him. Malthael wouldn't want to see his brother go through so much pain. _Imperius gave me a chance to remain in her mind as a show of trust._   _He deserved that much respect from me._ It did pay off to keep Malthael alive, but even he knew that certain lines could not be crossed.

Malthael kept his thoughts to himself, though. The only thing that she could sense was that he was calm. But, she also knew that he still held much sorrow in him. As much as he confided in her, he was still holding something back. She would never press him to tell it.  _He had to be the one to choose when the time was right to talk about it._

A few hours later, she found herself reclining in her bed. Tyrael had to return to Sanctuary, and Imperius needed to see to his troops for a bit. She had a few pillows cushioned around her for support, and she was struggling to remain calm. And she didn't feel comfortable at all. Her chest hurt, her body was shivering from the sensations from the offspring in her soul, and her physical offspring was  _very_  awake and kicking at her. If she wasn't wearing the light gown of gold, she would have overheated.

"Sister..." Izarius sighed from where he sat near her. "Imperius will be back soon."

"I know," she winced at a kick. "I need the basin."

"Come to me," he said. She nodded and was able to lightly roll into his arms. He kept her belly from becoming a hindrance while she did this, and he settled her in his lap first. Then he gathered her up in his arms to take her to the basin. She had needed it quite frequently, but even Lilaurael said that it was normal. When he placed her in his lap again, she threatened to cry from the frustration. "Hush, sister. Hush. There is no need to shed any tears."

"I know," she trembled and clung to him. "I just feel...as if it's just...too much at times..."

"And you know that it isn't," he said. "We were all prepared for this hardship. Everyone in the High Heavens guards over you so much now! So, don't even think that you are not alone in this."

"I just..." she cringed and found herself shedding tears. He let her press into the hooded part of his cheek to vent. He didn't bother with the handkerchiefs for now.

"Easy," he soothed and rocked her. When she breathed easier, she was handed a handkerchief to blow her nose. He dried her eyes with another one and continued to rock her. "I know this is rough on you. I know how much you hurt from this. Just rest now. Others will be here soon."

"Sister..." Imperael said from where he stood by the chamber entry. "Is there anything that I can do to help ease your pain?"

"It is not really pain that I have," she shivered. "I need a form of comfort that only Tyrael or Imperius can provide. I crave their close companionship."

"I see," Imperael thought. Then he looked over at Darius. "Brother, can you see what is keeping Tyrael? Imperius does need to see to the troops, but she could use Tyrael here."

"Let me see what is keeping him," Darius nodded. He vanished away and found himself in Caldeum. He found Tyrael sorting through some papers in his chamber, and he was quick to approach him. "Tyrael, Anaurael is suffering."

"I see," he winced and looked at the overflowing papers. "I have so much work to do now! Well...maybe if this was taken up to her chamber with me..."

"We will handle that," a floating guard said. "Go see to our sister. Your work shall be delivered to you. You have my word."

"Thank you, brother," Tyrael nodded. Darius was quick to take him to Heaven. When he saw her state, he looked at Izarius. "I believe my armor needs to be cleaned."

"I can handle that," Izarius nodded. "I'll polish up El'druin, too, when you set it down."

"Thank you," Tyrael said. "Anaurael, give me a moment. One of my guards is going to bring up some work for me to do as I comfort you."

"Okay," she said with a small, tight smile. On seeing this, he gestured for Izarius to hurry with his armor. The moment he was free of it, he moved to lift her in his arms and carry her to the bed.

"Been some time, hasn't it?" he asked with a small grin. She blushed at his chuckle before he kissed her hungrily. Now that Imperael realized that this was what she needed, he seemed to nod to himself. He was a touch curious about how it all worked, but he still turned his back to them to not pay attention. He was surprised to find Malthael standing next to him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"They cannot see me. Just you. It's a mild...talent that I have," Malthael said calmly. "You should not desire her. She is your sister."

"I know," Imperael said lightly in a low tone to keep from being heard. Izarius was away on cleaning Tyrael's armor, but her other brothers were mildly standing about the room. "I do not truly desire her. I am just...curious. If that. On how all of it works."

"I can explain it to you. Just keep silent," Malthael offered. Imperael nodded and listened to how physical pleasure worked in full. As much as he was appalled at such a thing, the curiosity factor was there. He didn't know why, either. "Remember. Imperius knows all when it comes to Anaurael. Attempt nothing with her. If you do...you have yet to see him truly angered."

"I can understand that," he nodded slightly. They broke off the conversation when Izarius walked back in to set Tyrael's cleaned armor on a chair. He tended to El'druin with a careful polish to the blade, and the sword seemed to shimmer with gratitude. Then he walked over to stand guard silently. Ten minutes later, Tyrael's harsh growl at his peak of pleasure broke the silence. Even Anaurael gave out a sharp cry at it. When another ten minutes crawled by, his heavy sigh of contentment finally escaped him.

"Needed that?" Anaurael giggled.

"You did, too," he smiled and kissed her softly. "I need to sign off on some papers. I won't leave the bed, though. I'll just sit up and have a small tray table here."

"Like this?" Izarius asked and set up lap table for him.

"Yep!" Tyrael nodded. His two floating guards now came in to carefully set down the papers for him in neat, tidy stacks. "Thank you."

"Of course," a guard nodded. Then he moved with his partner to keep watch from the windows.

"Is that my Father's writing?" she asked and saw a scribbled parchment.

"Yes, it is," he smiled. "He gathers all the scout reports in his region and helps mark down the most important ones. Then he has his reports sent to me."

"It's good to know," she said with a soft, sad smile.

"Is something wrong?" he asked and moved to hug her to him. She snuggled into his warmth.

"I miss my parents," she admitted. "I know they are so busy now..."

"They visit you in your mind, though, right?" he asked.

"They can, but I just...I miss physically hugging them, too," she admitted. That had him nod with understanding. "Yes, they come to me when they sleep, but I miss them being here. I miss seeing them as they are. It's been a while since I last saw my brothers, too. My adopted ones."

"I, too, wonder how Loremy is," Imperael said when he turned to regard them. Anaurael had a thin sheet of silk covering up to her chest, and Tyrael had one up to his waist. "Tyrael, you do not cover yourself as she does? Why is that?"

"Oh. Males don't need to. Females do. It's...complicated to explain..." Tyrael said in a slightly flustered way. When Anaurael began to move from the bed, she was stopped. "Don't do that!"

"Why? Izarius had seen me naked countless times. It should not bother my other brothers at all," she shrugged. He still kept her in the bed.

"I feel uncomfortable with you doing that," he frowned. Now she looked at him with a touch of amusement, but she nodded. Malthael appeared in full to them all and whispered to Imperael.

"It's possible?" Imperael asked.

"Yes. Go check and return. Just remain invisible," Malthael nodded. Then he looked at the others and said, "Nude public community bathing is common in hot places. Even various places, if one knows where to look. He can see what he needs to there."

"Oh..." Tyrael said and swallowed a laugh. "Personally, those places scare me."

"Why?" Imperael asked.

"Not all mortals are...pleasing to look at without clothes on," he said. "I had to visit one such place, due to a raid from thieves. Needless to say, I cross places like that off of my list of areas to linger."

"I am confused," Imperael said. Tyrael sighed, reached over to grab his cotton breeches to slip on, and stood up from the bed. Now Imperael saw how Tyrael mainly looked without his armor.

"Okay. You see me like this. My form is considered healthy and strong. It's a warrior's body. Many females desire this. Go to where Malthael suggested. Then come back and tell me your thoughts. And, no, you will not see Anaurael's body. Just recall what she is like in her gowns. That should be enough. Her body, for a female, is like mine. Healthy and strong. As well as desirable by many," Tyrael said. Imperael nodded and teleported away. Five minutes later he returned. And he was shivering with a form of revulsion at what he witnessed.

"I understand now. And I doubt such images will leave my mind!" he growled. Now Anaurael had to rise up from the bed before Tyrael could stop her, but she didn't remove the sheet. She knew how gauzy it was, and she let Imperael study her form through it. It didn't reveal all, but just enough.

"Of course, I am with offspring. But, I'm sure you get the idea. Does this help?" she smiled.

"Yes. Thank you," he nodded.

"Malthael, where did you send him to look?" Tyrael asked when he moved to support her form.

"The noble's section in Westmarch," Malthael said smugly.

"That was cruel and unusual punishment," he muttered. Malthael only chuckled and nodded.

"Oh?" Anaurael frowned.

"They are mortals that let others work for them," Tyrael explained. "They don't do hard work."

"Oh, dear..." she said and pursed her mouth shut to keep from laughing. She had seen a few of them from her younger days. "Ah! That reminds me..."

"Of what?" Tyrael smiled and sat on the bed with her.

"A nobleman did stop by the village of my birth. He asked for my hand in marriage on sight! It was frightfully embarrassing."

"Oh. Yes, I remember that one," Izarius said. "He was as bad as Willis!"

"Who was this?" Tyrael now asked with a touch of protective rage.

"That is what I wish to know, too," Imperius said when he walked in. Malthael had to get him for this conversation, and Anaurael moved directly into his arms to get held and cradled. "I had just finished with the troops when Malthael retrieved me. Who was this foolish mortal?"

"One of the lesser nobles in Westmarch. He had come to her town of birth to investigate the rumors of angels living there. She was sixteen when this happened. I believe you were training the troops, or you would have seen this. She was fetching some errands for her mother when he saw her. He demanded for her to leave with him, and she laughed at him. She stated that her parents would not be pleased. He had proceeded to follow her around the village in hopes to convince her. And he paid for her purchases. She informed him not to, but it was his own choice to do so," Izarius muttered.

"He just kept trying to sweet-talk me with everything he knew," she frowned. "It was disgraceful. I even told him such, but he just laughed at me."

"Interesting," Imperius growled out. "Anyways, continue, Izarius."

"Yes, Imperius," he nodded. "He followed her back home. Of course, Darius and I were with her. As much as we wanted to knock him over, he likely had connections. So, we only followed and bore witness. Of course, Darius moved into the cottage first to inform Ilerael. The noble had not much to say when he saw her father with his sword at his throat."

"Did he cleave off his head?" Imperael asked.

"No. But, he did soil his breeches," Izarius mused. That got Tyrael to crack a grin.

"Hmm," Imperius thought. "Can this one be found?"

"Love, there is no need for that," she frowned.

"If he is doing any wrong, then he should be found. And he should be brought here for judgment," Imperius said. "Any that slighted you in the past should be brought forth."

"No," she said again. "It is unnecessary. It is a waste of time and effort."

"Anaurael," he said rather gently now and ran a finger over her cheek. "I was not there for you when this happened. I need to be there for you now. I do not care if this was an incident from your past. I must see judgment on this one. Will you allow me this? I'll even let you watch what happens to him."

"If he is married with an established family, then he is forgiven," she said.

"Agreed," he nodded. "Izarius, send a scouting team. You know what he looked like?"

"I do," Izarius nodded. "Darius shall do this for me. He also knows what this one looked like, and I must remain with my sister."

"Done," Imperius nodded. Darius now teleported to Westmarch in an invisible state. He searched actively and found Malthael with him.

"I, too, wish to find this mortal. Hmm. We should call on Greed for assistance. Are you able to? If not, I can have Izarius do so for us," Malthael said.

"I do not believe so. I saw the mirrors, but I do not have one," Darius said. Malthael vanished and came back a moment later. Gurzick soon appeared to hear what needed to be done. "A mortal slighted Anaurael in the past. He is a noble that lives here. I do not know if he still lives."

"His name and description, if you would be so kind," Greed said in a demanding way. It was given, and several goblins were soon seen teleporting about. Ten minutes later, Greed let out a harsh chuckle. "Found him. He looks amusing to toy with."

"Does he have a family?" Darius asked. "If he does, we do not bother with him. It was agreed."

"I am unsure. He seems to be buying a gift for someone. I'll tell you what. Let me follow him for a full day. I will tell you what I find out. What all did this human do?" Greed asked. Darius informed him, and now Greed was ticked. "Yes. Let me follow him. I'll report anything of interest."

"We shall await your report," Darius nodded and teleported back to Heaven with Malthael. On hearing what was to be done, Tyrael was amused.

"I'll stay here and see what happens. You need me, anyways," Tyrael said to Anaurael. "I can do my paperwork here. It's not a problem."

"Good. I still have some troops to train. They are almost at the point that they have surpassed where they must be. Give me a bit more time. Then I will be able to focus more on you," Imperius chuckled and squeezed her. "I will also wish to be here when Greed gives his report."

"I will inform you when he arrives, if you are not here," Malthael nodded. At this, Imperius gave a kiss to Anaurael and set her down in her bed. Then he teleported to his training halls. Tyrael let her cuddle into him when he got comfortable in the bed. Imperael was anxious to know what was going to happen. It was all they could think about for now.


	90. Chapter 90

What Greed found out for them the next day was so humorous to him that he was laughing all through his report in the Angiris Council chamber. Itherael was let in on what was happening, and he wanted a form of judgment done, too. Even Auriel was appalled at what she learned and had to find out what was happening.

"This human mortal!" Greed was still giggling from Gurzick's crown. "He has  _five_  females that are vying for his attentions! Five! And...and...none of them know of each other!"

"What?!" Anaurael gaped from where she was cradled in Imperius's arms.

"I should have knocked him aside," Izarius growled.

"He is not happy with just one?" Imperael asked.

"Some mortals never are," Izarius sighed. Erelus was disgusted by the whole thing.

"So...if none of them know of each other..." Tyrael mused. "I think they all should meet. We won't have to do a thing. He'll bring his own downfall."

"That would do it," Anaurael frowned. "I am so glad that I wanted nothing to do with him! He's probably the sort like Lyndon. Only Lyndon lets go of the ones he loses interest in, from what I know. This one just keeps them in secret. Was he even married?"

"No. But, he was buying rings to propose to all of them! Then he planned to keep them hidden in separate sections of the town! I was laughing so hard!" Greed giggled even more.

"Disgusting!" Imperius snorted.

"Oh, you will like this even more," Greed snickered. "He kept mumbling about the 'golden one' that got away. He was even making plans to try and find you again, child. To add you to his collection."

"Never!" Itherael said with a shake of his hooded head. "Such talk is madness!"

"I should cull him..." Malthael growled.

"Filth..." Anaurael muttered under her breath. Imperius only nodded.

"He would be one of those that I would not care if he perished or not," Tyrael sighed. "Still, I think a fitting punishment would be for them all to meet. Maybe like those girls did before. Only we won't let them see us. We won't even need them to come to Heaven."

"Oh? Ah! I see what you mean," Auriel said. "We could find a disclosed section of Sanctuary for this. Of course, they would be returned?"

"It can be arranged," Greed said. "I do not see how the innocent ones would not be able to go back. But, the foolish one should have a hardship."

"He should," Tyrael agreed. "and I don't want him to see Anaurael at all."

"Agreed," Imperius grounded out. He was only grateful that she kept a hand on his cheek.

"I should meet him," Erelus seemed to smirk. "I would gladly meet him and watch his head roll off his shoulders. It would be much better than watching him live and breathe."

"I would not stop you," Malthael nodded.

"Let us go to a viewing chamber and see where to place this meeting," Auriel said. As they began to move there, Imperius found himself neatly absorbed in the kiss he was given. At the nibble he gave her lower lip, she shivered. And that wasn't from the offspring in her soul.

"I had forgotten how much you like this," he whispered to her. At the hungry kiss he gave her now, he paused when she was able to fit both of her hands under his helm to run her fingers over his head. "You will need to do this again when we are alone."

"You like this?" she smiled and worked her hands to the back of his invisible skull to gently massage. A deep sigh of contentment came from him.

"That I do..." he muttered.

"You should have her massage your back," Malthael chuckled, as he walked past them. Now Imperius seemed to glance at her, and she blushed.

"Malthael had me do that to him..." she said.

"I'm not sure that it would be possible to me. But...we can attempt it," he nodded and began to carry her again. She blushed and could only giggle when he pressed a large hand to her head to move her close to kiss her again. As they neared the chamber, he asked, "Do you hunger or thirst?"

"I am a touch hungry," she nodded. Izarius now moved to prepare a small table for her. It would be positioned in such a way that she would be able to view what happened without needing to stand. Before she was set down, she pulled Imperius into another deep, loving kiss and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you," he whispered back and kissed her again in a feverish way. "Maybe we can simply let them tell us what happened..."

"You do not wish to see the mortal filth get what he deserves?" she chuckled.

"As if he should have the honor of me watching," he growled and kissed her once more. "But, I do need to ensure he gets just punishment. Eat for me and kiss me after each bite."

"Or each nibble?" she asked and run her teeth over his invisible lower lip. He almost lost control, but he was able to set her down to keep himself in check.

"I will get even with you later," he vowed. She blushed such a vibrant crimson that he found himself laughing softly, as he set her in his lap. Tyrael was also quite hungry, so he was seated next to her to be served up something. As he began to help her tear apart a suckling pig dish, he mused to himself.

"This is what humans would call a 'dinner and a show'. If I remember correctly," he chuckled.

"You're right," Anaurael beamed. Then she blinked at the sight of her parents appearing.

"We were told that you missed us. You can thank Azarius for this," Ilerael smiled and moved to press a loving kiss to her cheek before hugging her. Imperius nodded to them and informed them what was going on. After Lilaurael hugged her daughter, Auriel was quick to check on her pregnancy.

"It's another daughter," Lilaurael smiled. "When I carry high like this, you can tell. If it is low, like Anaurael, it is a boy. And I want what my daughter is eating!"

"Of course," Izarius chuckled and watched a Greed Goblin set a matching dish in front of her at a newly set up table. Itherael was whispering to Erelus lightly on everything, and Ilerael gaped at him.

"Erelus?! Is that really you?!" he asked.

"Yes," Erelus nodded and moved to clasp hands with him. "As much as I should be appalled at what you have done with yourself, I was informed of how important it was. Just with you and Lilaurael, of course. The others are...questionable. Even Tyrael."

"I will not get into why I removed mine," Tyrael muttered, as he chewed. "Oh, that reminds me. Agrius, I would like to see if you can appoint one to assist in guarding Ilerael and Lilaurael."

"I can see what can be done," the floating guard said with a small nod.

"They have two guards that move out in shifts. The same can be done for the ones appointed, too. It helps to have an arcane wielder, as well as physical attacks. They can simply remain invisible to all those that cannot see them. This is important," Tyrael said. Agrius nodded and vanished away. His other floating guard hovered near Izual calmly.

"Where did they come from?" Ilerael asked.

"Ah. You don't know this yet. They are from Malthael's old forces. Anu gave them reprieve. The Pools of Wisdom are slowly being inhabited again," Tyrael smiled. Ilerael blinked in shock. Lilaurael was just relieved on hearing this. When she saw Imperius kiss Anaurael after a piece of meat was eaten, she became highly curious.

"He can taste what I eat," her daughter explained. "He cannot eat, himself, but he can taste."

"Now that is interesting!" Ilerael chuckled. "Loremy! Durlin! Have a seat and eat something. We are all about to watch someone from Anaurael's past get his just desserts."

"Who would this be?" Durlin asked. He did smile at how Izarius moved over to squeeze his shoulder. He grinned when he saw Izual walk over to do the same to his other shoulder.

"He was a noble from Westmarch that tried to marry your sister. When she said no," Lilaurael muttered. A chocolate cake slice was set in front of her, and this was tackled with relish.

"I want that!" Anaurael said.

"Finish eating this first. Then you shall," Imperius nodded. She seemed to pout, but relented at the loving squeeze he gave her.

"Imperael!" Loremy said happily and got hoisted up to his massive shoulder. "I missed you!"

"I, too, wondered how you have been. It is good to see you, too. You should eat, and then I shall place you back on my shoulder," he said. A couple tickling pokes were given before he set his mortal brother back down. Greed had Gurzick looking at the viewing pool for him, and his goblins had found a place for the girls to meet first.

"I was thinking a mildly dangerous place," Greed said. "The one with the skull is nearby. In that swampy area outside of the city walls."

"Zayl. That's right. He was still working on the Bogs outside of town. Why do you want the girls to meet up there? Oh!" Tyrael blinked when his Wisdom settled in. "You want that noble to prove his bravery! To show he's really a coward?"

"Yes! That is correct. The one with the skull can protect them all. Maybe even chastise the entire situation," Greed snickered. At this, Malthael vanished to confront Zayl. When Humbert saw him, he seemed to scowl. That got Zayl's attention instantly.

"Can I help you?" Zayl asked.

"In a sense. I must warn you. A meeting of...fate...is going to happen soon," Malthael said. He calmly informed him what was going to happen, and Zayl was finding himself in tears of laughter.

"Okay, you win. I'll help!" Humbert snickered darkly.

"He's right," Zayl nodded and wiped away his tears. "I know the perfect place."

"Lead on," Malthael said. Zayl led him to an area where the ruins of a castle were.

"This place was sold to a Lord from long ago. I believe, if the history books are correct, his recorded name was Lord Kertis. He was tricked into buying a plot of land in the Bogs without realizing it. So, as an act of foolish bravery, he began to build the castle. The ghosts still work on it to this day. If anything tries to disrupt the building process, the ghosts attack. I think it would be a perfect opportunity to put these ghosts to rest with that nobleman's unwitting help," Zayl smirked. "Of course, if he runs, I can take care of the ghosts, but only temporarily. The Nephalem may be asked later on to arrive and help, if it gets too out of hand. For now, this will work."

"Interesting. Where should the mortal females start to arrive?" Malthael asked.

"The top of the steps. And I would say one at a time. I am curious to see what girls were being chosen for his brash behavior," he admitted.

"He also wished to gain Anaurael into his fold..."

"Okay. He's dead," Humbert growled out. "She should have nothing to do with the likes of him! That guy just wants a harem! As much as I should be jealous, him wanting that girl is something even I hate thinking about. She's too good for him!"

"And Humbert is correct," Zayl muttered with a hint of protection.

"If all goes well, I can see about you coming back to the High Heavens to visit with her. Even her parents are watching this. With her adopted in brothers," Malthael nodded.

"Tyrael, too?" Humbert asked.

"Yes. He called it...a 'dinner and a show'...apparently..." Malthael shrugged.

"Then let's give an outstanding performance. Shall we, Humbert?" Zayl smirked.

"Oooh! Can I play out being the announcer?!" Humbert asked.

"No. You can help me mop up the mess after the show is done," Zayl said.

"Darned! I never get to be part of the audience. Or even part of the show! I can be a good actor, you know. I can remember my lines!" the skull said. "Honest!"

"I may have to put you in my pouch, if the ladies in question are too fearful," Zayl said. That got Humbert to scowl, but he understood. "Do we happen to know the name of this noble?"

"Not that I know of. I could check. But...why?" Malthael shrugged.

"It's so that I know who to refer him to," Zayl explained. Malthael thought and glanced over at Gurzick when he appeared to help them.

"The fool's name is a certain Lord Pomperaux. Does this sound familiar?" Greed asked from the crown. Zayl paused in thought. Then he grinned wickedly.

"Yes. It does. I know exactly who he is. Thank you," Zayl snickered.

"It was  _him_?! Seriously?!" Humbert asked with excitement. "Do we finally get to mess with him? Oh, you  _know_  I am going to enjoy this now!"

"Hmm?" Malthael asked.

"Whenever I walked into Westmarch, I would find myself confronted by him. He would chide me for my looks and even snided Humbert. He kept saying that Humbert was fake. That I would make him talk like a puppet does. I always found him alone, too. When I asked him why he had no girl on his arm, he would brag and say that he was too good for them. I'll make sure to bring that up," Zayl said.

"I'll prepare the gem traps now. I would suggest that you hide," Greed snickered. Malthael retreated to the High Heavens, and Zayl moved off a ways, but stayed in the area to overhear everything. Gurzick set down a gem within the cracks of the old castle flooring. It was be easy to obtain and easily missed by the humans about to appear. It was mainly a set point to where they would be teleporting to.

The first girl was found and teleported in. She was a stunning strawberry blond with pretty blue eyes. Her full lips were trembling when she found where she was. She was in a crouching position from the gem she had reached for, and her light pink gown did nothing to protect her from the harsh, damp air that assaulted her from the boggy swamp.

When she was going to cry out for help, another stunning female with blond hair appeared. Her deeper blue eyes were in as much shock as the other girls' was. Her own slender gown of white cream was also no match for the weather. When they looked at each other, confusion had quickly set in.

"Who are you?!" the first girl asked in her trembling, soft tone.

"I should ask the same," the second girl said. "The only thing I know is that I was doing some mid-day shopping and came across a gem on the ground! So...I reached down to touch it and found myself here! I...do you know where we are?"

"I am unsure. But...it was the same that happened to me!" the first girl frowned. "I am Issabella. My family lives in the southern section of the Westmarch noble quarters."

"Truly? I am Margarite. My family is also noble born. I lived near the northern section. Odd how I never met you!" she smiled. Issabella could only smile and nod.

"As much as I would like to make your acquaintance, we need to find out why we are here," Issabella frowned. "I am...quite vexed at this."

"The very same," Margarite nodded. Then, much to their surprise, another girl with pitch black hair and emerald green eyes appeared next. Her gown of royal purple displayed her incredible figure perfectly. She was just as stunning in looks as the two of them.

"What?! A gem was on the ground for me! Now I am here?!" she gasped.

"The same happened to us," Issabella said. "I am Issabella."

"I am Margarite," she said.

"You can call me Anabelle," the new girl said.

"Oh! I know of you!" Margarite said. "Your family lives in the east section?"

"Yes. Oh! You both are also noblewomen?" Anabelle asked. They both nodded and seemed to huddle together. When the next just as stunning girl appeared, they were now incredibly scared that someone was deliberately kidnapping them for ransom.

"Where am I?!" the newest girl asked.

"What is your name?" Margarite asked. The brunette shivered and batted her soft, blue eyes. Her gown of pale yellow clung to her in the damp air.

"I am Clarissa. I was with my parents in the noble's market. We live in the western section. Everything was fine until I saw a gem..." she frowned. Now she saw the look of knowing on the other three girls' faces. "The same happened to you all?"

"Yes," Anabelle nodded. "We do not know what is going on."

When the last girl, an equally stunning red head with deep green eyes appeared in a gown of dark brown appeared, all five girls looked at each other with confusion.

"I am Delilah. I was...walking home when I saw a gem..." she started.

"And you reached for it to be brought here?" Issabella asked.

"Yes! Oh...what is going on?!" Delilah winced. "This air does nothing for my gown!"

"It's the same for us. So, we are all noble girls from Westmarch. Where do you live in the noble's section? I am from the eastern part, Issabella is from the southern area, Margarite is from the northern part, and Clarissa is from the western area," Anabelle said.

"I was from the center. Near the commons and the main hall," Delilah shivered.

"Well...we had to have been brought here for some reason. Were we kidnapped? Is this for ransom?!" Clarissa whimpered. "My Father would be so outraged!"

"Someone has to know that we are gone! They have to be looking for us!" Issabella cringed. The next one to appear had them all pause with wonder. The handsome, brown haired man with dashing blue eyes and a slight mustache found himself with dismay at where he was. But his look was priceless when he saw all of them together.

"Oh! Ah...I'm not sure what is going on..." the man seemed to say with confusion.

"Andre! It is you! It is I, your fiancée! Have you come to rescue me?" Clarissa asked.

"What? What do you mean _your_  fiancée?! He was to be wed to me!" Issabella gaped.

"No! He was to wed me! He proposed to me just the other day!" Delilah scoffed.

"And to myself. And now...I think I know why we are all here," Anabelle seemed to growl.

"Wait. You mean...to all of us?!" Margarite gaped.

"And we didn't know of..." Delilah paused at it all fit into place.

"Whoever brought us together will need to be thanked. My Father will be hearing of this outrage!" Clarissa spat. "Dear girls, none of you are at fault. It is  _him_! He is the one at fault!"

"I beg your pardon?! I mean...well..." Andre was finding it hard to defend himself.

"Why to all of us?! Answer me now!" Issabella demanded.

"Yes. Do tell them. Since you told me that you were too good for all of the girls in Westmarch," Zayl said calmly when he walked over. "And, no, I didn't bring them here. I was simply told to stick around in case any ghosts appeared. I can put them to rest."

"Ghosts?!" Clarissa paled.

"Too good for us?! Oh! That does it!" Anabelle snapped and yanked the ring off her finger to toss back at the nobleman. "I will not wed you! You disgusting snake!"

"But...dearest..." the man winced. Now he paused at the seething glares the other girls gave him. Their rings were soon removed and thrown at him. Greed would make sure to have Gurzick pick them all up later. Anabelle now moved calmly to Zayl's side.

"Kind sir, can you please escort me home? My Father is likely most worried about me. I will ensure that you will be well rewarded for your efforts," Issabella smiled softly.

"And me, too," Clarissa nodded.

"And me!" Delilah nodded.

"The same goes for me," Margarite said.

"Don't think that I would not have my Father reward you, too," Anabelle smiled.

"Well, I would be delighted to. Ah, I must inform you all of my companion, Humbert," Zayl sighed and brought out the skull. "I am a Necromancer. Humbert is my focus, and he is quite alive."

"Greetings, dear ladies!" the skull chuckled.

"Normally I would be disgusted, but a talking skull is much better to look at than a vile snake!" Anabelle giggled. She even lightly pet the top of Humbert's skull.

"Okay, I like her!" the skull said. The other girls could only agree.

"Now, see here!" Andre scowled.

"See what? From how it looks, these girls are, quite obviously, too good for the likes of you. I will take them home. You can try to figure out how to get back home. Good luck!" Zayl nodded.

"Wait. He needs to inform us of why he did this," Anabelle said.

"That is something we all want to know," Clarissa agreed.

"So, you need to answer us!" Delilah glared.

"Fine..." the nobleman sighed. "I just...always wanted to be married to girls with different colors in hair...and true beauty..."

"So...you only saw us...for our hair?!" Margarite gaped.

"And our beauty? Not for who we are?" Anabelle asked with shock.

"There was another girl he wanted, too, near the town of Kingsport. Her husband found out about him and decided to find out more. I'm glad I was here to assist before you all were bound to an ignominious fate. You, sir, should look for a new place to live," Zayl smirked.

"A different girl? What color of hair did she have?" Issabella asked.

"A very rare color of molten gold. She's the only one of her like. She's also very special and no longer living on Sanctuary. She is not dead, but simply...removed from this realm. After so many tried to vie for her, her husband became angered and spirited her away," Zayl said. "She is safe."

"Oh. I would like to meet her," Margarite smiled.

"That may be possible. But...she is very pregnant now. She cannot visit you. But, maybe in the future, something could be arranged. We can see," Zayl nodded. "I have met her, and she is very kind. Her husband is Tyrael, and he is the leader of the Horadrim. She also lives with the angels in the High Heavens. The Archangel, Imperius, has also claimed her as his own. It's...difficult to understand, but her special nature made it this way. He has a truce with Tyrael."

"That is very interesting," Delilah admitted. "And they do not fight?"

"No. She is to give birth to powerful champions to protect Sanctuary. That is why they do not fight. I'll tell you all more about it, as we leave here," Zayl smiled.

"Wait! If one girl belongs to two men..." Andre started. Then he got glared at by Zayl.

"She is not with normal humans. One is an Archangel. The other was a full angel. Tyrael was, originally, the Archangel of Justice before he became a mortal. It's complicated to explain in a brief way. Anyways, she cannot be with a mere man," Zayl growled at him.

"Oh, just activate the ghosts before we leave already!" Humbert seemed to plead. "He deserves to suffer! At least for my amusement?!"

"Fine. Ladies, please stand behind me. I shall protect us," Zayl said. The five girls all did as he said, and he chanted. At the sight of all the ghosts that appeared, they cringed, but only Andre was noticed. The leading ghost, apparently Lord Kertis, saw him and scowled.

"My castle is not yet finished! Guards! Take care of this intruder!" the lord ordered.

"Now see here!" Andre argued. "I am a noble!"

"In a swamp?! Are you daft? You are thief in good clothes! Take care of him!" the lord ordered again. Now Andre paled and fainted at the sight of four armed ghosts running at him. He even soiled his cloth breeches rather hard in the process. Zayl chanted again to have the ghosts retreat.

"I'll let your guards find him. I'll give the location," the Necromancer nodded.

"Good. Please, can we go back now? My gown is getting so damp!" Clarissa said. It was actually her sweating, but she had never sweat before. Zayl nodded and had Humbert open a portal for them back to Westmarch. Greed had his goblins retrieve the discarded jewelry, and any on Andre's unconscious form, before the vision pool in the High Heavens faded out.

"Definitely a form of justice," Tyrael nodded.

"I agree," Imperius nodded as well.

"You know," Durlin frowned. "I know of that man."

"Do you?" Ilerael asked.

"Yes. He's my Uncle," he sighed. "I was offered to him, and he said he had no time for brats."

"He said  _what?!_ " Lilaurael hissed.

"Can I take care of him now?" Imperael asked. Itherael and Auriel were besides themselves with shock. Now Erelus was completely livid. Even Izual was pissed. Izarius was getting ready to retrieve the human just to berate him and call him out.

"Wait," Ilerael said. "Let's see what the Westmarch noble lords do first. Let them punish him. If they banish this man out of the city, we can pick him up afterwards for further punishment here."

"Hmm..." Imperius thought.

"We could bring those girls here, too, to testify. As though it is a new trial," Anaurael smiled.

"You would need to be seen, too," Tyrael frowned.

"Do you honestly think that my parents, you, Imperius, or any others would let that one get close?" she giggled. That had them all snickering with agreement.

"I shall ensure to become visible for this," Malthael said. Her two mortal, adopted brothers couldn't hear him, but that was fine. Neither could Tyrael's guards.

"Malthael, I am sure that Anu would let you join this judging. Until then, let us watch and see what happens down below," Anaurael smiled. He squeezed her shoulder and nodded. When Greed had Gurzick present the engagement rings to her in a small gilded gold box, she laughed. "As much as I like them, I should not be seen with them. You need to keep them either in your realm or in the treasure chamber here. Questions could arise."

"My realm for now. I can do that," Greed chuckled. The next few hours were set to planning out what would happen if Lord Andre Pomperaux was exiled from Westmarch.


	91. Chapter 91

A whole week went by, as the High Heavens watched silently through various vision pools. All of the noble lords despised Andre from the testimonies of their daughters and what Zayl said. When they found the despicable noble there at the ruined castle, they knew the truth was told. Especially from all the different footprints from their daughters in the mud. Zayl was rewarded handsomely by each family for saving their daughters from a fate worse than death. One of the fathers even offered his daughter's hand in marriage to him!

"Ah, as much as I'm sure it would be appreciated, I do work with the Horadrim. I tend to travel quite a bit. I also do very dangerous things. I may not be a suitable husband for her," Zayl said politely.

"I'll marry her!" Humbert said.

"No," Zayl said with a roll of his eyes. The regal father with dark hair and brown eyes rose a brow with a small smirk at the skull in the Necromancer's outstretched hand. As much as he was wary of it, his daughter vowed that it was harmless and even helped in the rescue.

"Seriously! I'll treat her right and proper!" the skull continued.

"And how would you make children?" the father asked. "I would expect grandchildren."

"Oh. Um...Zayl could make something for me," Humbert started.

"No," Zayl said with a touch of disgust.

"Oh, come on! You can do it! It should be easy to activate a small piece of flesh to-!"

"Shut up!" Zayl scowled and flicked the skull to quiet him. "Sorry. Humbert is far more...disgusting than I thought possible. I'll put him back in my pouch now."

"No! I'm sorry! I was just...well...it was just a thought," Humbert pouted.

"Well, if you change your mind, I'll give you a month," the father chuckled. "Just you. The skull can find another to suit its fancy."

"Oh, bother!" Humbert muttered. Zayl chuckled, accepted the small sack of gold as a reward, and started to leave. Anabelle saw him walking out and moved swiftly to confront him.

"So...you do not wish to marry me?" she frowned. He sighed at the black-haired beauty.

"It is not that. I find you very desirable. I honestly do! It's just...my line of work always has me on the go. Once I'm done here, I'm off to another land to heal it. A Necromancer's work is never done. There's that and...well...to have you on the road with me would simply tax you far too much. You need to stay here. Where you belong. I could be here for another year. I could be gone by tomorrow. There is no safe way to say how long it will be until I have to move on," he explained gently.

"I see..." she said in a mildly hurt way. She did find him very attractive. She knew her other new friends did, too, but their fathers didn't offer over their daughters like hers did. They were wary of Necromancers and others that dealt with such practices. Her father was, too, but he knew how much she liked him. He saw it in her gaze as they spoke, and even he saw that Zayl was a touch different from the other Necromancers that were seen. "Well...may I say something to you, then? If you will hear it?"

"Of course," he chuckled. She worried her lower lip, rushed up to him, and planted a full kiss on his mouth. As shocked as he was, he found himself giving in to it and even deepening it. He was surprised at himself. Very surprised at himself.

"I would be willing to wait for you. If you did have to leave," she whispered and kissed him again. "I honestly don't believe that I would want any other to be my husband."

"I..." he blinked at this. Most women shied from him, due to his companion and dark natures.  _This one was very different._  "My travels...could take me away for years at a time..."

"It wouldn't matter to me," she said. "You proved yourself to me. As for Andre...well...it was mere infatuation with a vile snake's sly tongue. I could not care less for him anymore. Let him rot in a cesspit and stay there! As for you, I do mean it. I would wait for you. And this...isn't mere infatuation that is talking. I've never felt so strongly about this before."

"Your father said I had a month to choose..."

"I can wait a month," she said softly and blinked her emerald green eyes.

"Just say yes!" Humbert scowled. "You know you want to!"

"I would agree with your friend," she chuckled.

"Please!" Zayl sighed. "Give me a month to think on this."

"I bet, within two days, you'll be singing songs to her outside her window," Humbert snickered.

"I will drop you off a cliff!" Zayl growled. Anabelle was simply blushing at the thought.

"Oh! Maybe you'll play a harp or something, too?" the skull egged on. "Hey! No!"

"Sorry," Zayl said and put the chatty skull in his pouch. "You're in time out."

"Awww!" Humbert pouted. Anabelle giggled and was still blushing. Zayl sighed and shook his head. At how she was still watching him, he found himself thinking.

"Just give me a month. I would need to consider various options. Everything may work out. Or it would be too much. I really need to see what can be done first. My work must come first. Before family and friends. It's...really why I may not be a suitable husband. I may not be able to devote the proper care and time to you," he said.

"Well...what if you trained me in your arts? Would that help?" she asked. Now he looked at her with complete disbelief. "I mean...if you don't think it would be feasible..."

"Stop. Right there," he said. "You don't know what you are asking! You would be sacrificing so much! I gave up almost everything I knew of to do what I can do now. Many even died in the process. Such a thing...I don't know how you would take it. And, there may be times that you would have to train under someone else other than me."

"I really do just want to belong to you, Zayl," she whispered and pressed herself into him. He found himself hugging her tight.

"Are you sure you want to wait?" her father asked from where he stood in the main hallway.  _Zayl wasn't a noble, but he was a very powerful figurehead. He worked with very strong heroes and leaders._ He already found himself approving of the Necromancer more and more.

"I believe so," Zayl said. "I am...quite taken with her. Don't get me wrong..."

"Like I said, you have one month. Come, Anabelle. Let the good man do his work," her father ordered. She nodded and felt herself get squeezed again. She smiled a touch when Zayl nodded to her and left the small estate. As he moved through the streets, Malthael appeared.

"You should have taken the offer," Malthael mused.

"Not you, too!" Zayl groaned.

"I told him to!" Humbert shouted from the pouch.

"Anaurael feels that this one would even suit you. This female does not despise your talents. Or your companion. She offered to learn the same trade as you. She is worthy of you. No others have offered to do as such, correct?" Malthael asked. Zayl had safely made his way out of Westmarch and back into the Bogs to talk to him more directly.

"No. None others did. The other girls seemed to cringe at the sight of Humbert. Anabelle was the only one that actually touched him without any revulsion, now that I think about it. I just...I'm worried that I will not be what she expects when it comes to raising a family. I am simply not ready for that yet. Her father would expect it. My work cannot be left alone for too long."

"But, your sire created you and raised you in his image, did he not?" Malthael asked now.

"Well...yes..." Zayl frowned.

"And, who is to say that your offspring would do the same? Necromancers are few and far between. If she is willing to assist you in small tasks, why not? She may not have to learn the full trade, but she could understand it. She could aid you in various things. She is willing to try. That is more than I would ever expect of another," he pointed out. Zayl only groaned.

"Take me out of this pouch!" Humbert demanded. Zayl muttered, but ended up doing just that. "Zayl, we've known each other for a long time. A rather long time. As much as you hate to admit it, and I'm the same way. And, as much as I don't care for Malthael, he has a point. Quit complaining and go for it! You may likely never get this chance again."

"But...the Bog..." Zayl growled.

"Wait until the issue with that noble fool is dealt with in the High Heavens. The girl you desire may also be there to bear witness and speak her mind. Think of it then, too. You may surprise yourself. Anyways, that such judgment needs to be done shortly. We are having our warriors go to each household from each female to request their presence," Malthael mused.

"No! That would be too much!" Zayl grimaced. "Let me be the messenger."

"Very well. Hurry, though. That noble fool may have been banished from this area, but he is fast approaching another area to take root," he warned.

"You going to talk to Anabelle first?" Humbert asked.

"No. Last. And you need to go back in the pouch for now," Zayl said. Humbert grumbled, but readily agreed. He stopped by Delilah's manor first to talk to her father again.

"Did you forget something?" the mildly portly man asked.

"Not quite. I'm just a messenger for now. Higher officials may ask for your daughter's testimony against Andre soon. A rather...intricate guard will appear. In short, an actual angel. The High Heavens wants this man put to justice. He slandered a very respectable girl. One that is to help keep Sanctuary safe. Don't worry. Delilah will be brought back unharmed. You have my word," Zayl said.

"An angel? Have you gone addled?" the man asked. Then his jaw dropped at the angelic warrior that appeared. "I...um..."

"So, you have decided to come down as I speak with them?" Zayl chuckled.

"It made the most sense," Darius nodded. "You have my word that your daughter will return unharmed. I must collect her now."

"Have...any angels been known to marry a girl?" the man asked now.

"No. We do not believe in such things," Darius said calmly.

"Oh. A shame. But, yes, I can fetch Delilah," the man nodded. When he left, Darius shook his head with a touch of disgust.

"He offered you his daughter? That's funny!" Humbert chuckled from the pouch.

"Disgraceful," Darius muttered. Zayl could only nod. When the girl came down, she paused in complete shock at the large angel. "I am to escort you to the High Heavens for another trial against the foolish mortal. Please take my hand. You will come to no harm."

"I will want to know what happens," her father said.

"You shall," Darius nodded.

"Um, should I dress better?" Delilah asked.

"No. You are fine as you are," Darius nodded again. She was wearing a gown of a soft purple cream in coloring. She felt it was too drab for Heaven, but it didn't matter to them. With a deep breath, she took his large hand and found herself standing in the Angiris Council chamber. Darius nodded to those there and vanished away to follow Zayl in an invisible state.

"Hello! I am Anaurael," Anaurael said from where she was in Imperius's arms.

"Oh! You're the one that was slighted, too?" Delilah asked.

"Yes. I was the first, apparently. When they learned of it here, they demanded to find the one that did so. I'm glad that we did to save you," she frowned. Her beauty far surpassed any mortal girl's, and there was already a hint of jealousy in Delilah's gaze. "Love, can you set me down?"

"No," Imperius muttered and held her close in his arms. She leaned up to whisper into his helm softly. He seemed to grumble, but he refused to relent. Another soft whisper was given, and he muttered again. He was refusing to break in this.

"Why won't you put her down?" Tyrael asked calmly.

"Because I don't want to," Imperius snorted. "Not until this mortal mess is dealt with. I worry too much for our offspring. I must protect her and keep her safe."

"Well...yes. I can understand that. Just remember that she's bearing my son, too," Tyrael chuckled. "Yes, our son, but just keep that in mind."

"As if I can forget," he grumbled.

"What?" Delilah blinked.

"Anaurael is bearing a child that belongs to both Tyrael and Imperius," Itherael said from where he hovered. "We are not sure how it happened, but it did. Please be patient. We are getting the others that were part of your torment. If you need to sit down, we can bring you a chair."

"Um...yes. That would be nice," she nodded timidly. A chair was brought to her for her to rest her feet. Other chairs were soon brought out and set nearby.

"If you need refreshments, just ask," Anaurael smiled.

"So...who are they?" Delilah asked and gestured to Imperius and Tyrael.

"I am Tyrael. I am the leader of the Horadrim. When Anaurael is on Sanctuary, she is my wife. She is also my wife here, but she truly belongs to Imperius. If you had the ability to see how, she bears a glowing dot on her forehead that is tied to his life. Imperius is the one holding her, and he is the Archangel of Valor. He is also the leader of the Angiris Council," he explained calmly.

"Oh! Like in the old stories?" the girl asked.

"Exactly," Tyrael nodded. "I was also the Archangel of Justice, but I chose to become a mortal."

"Why would you do that?" she frowned.

"It's a...very long story. One that we don't have much time for. Maybe, in the future, you will learn of it," he said wisely. She nodded and saw Clarissa appear next. Introductions were made, and she was seated. Margarite was next to appear and introduced. Issabella appeared shortly after with a bit of surprise in her gaze at where she was. When it came time to collect Anabelle, Zayl had to steel himself for it when he approached her estate again.

"You're back?" Anabelle asked softly.

"For business, unfortunately," he sighed. "I need you to come with me to the High Heavens. We need to do another court ruling for Andre."

"Oh! For the girl? I can do that," she nodded. "Let me tell my Father."

"I'll wait here," he nodded.

"It is good to see you again..." she blushed. He smiled softly and nodded again, as he watched her run up the marble staircase to her father's chambers.

"You should just ask her to marry you!" Humbert said from the pouch.

"Shut up," Zayl growled out lightly.

"I'm telling you! You can thank me later! Hey!" the skull scowled when he got flicked. When her father appeared, he bowed lightly.

"Do you have an idea on when she will return?" her father asked. At the sight of Darius, he paled and dropped his jaw with surprise.

"If all goes well, she shall be returned within the hour. Maybe two. We shall have to see," Darius said in his deep, echoed tone. "Come with me, please. Just take my hand. You, too, Zayl."

"Of course, Darius," Zayl chuckled.

"And you should wed her. I am sure that the High Heavens would approve of your marriage," Darius said. Now Zayl's jaw dropped, Anabelle's eyes widened, and her father found himself musing over a wedding in the High Heavens.

"If there is to be a wedding, I would need to be there," her father said. "With her mother."

"That is understandable. I can suggest it to the Angiris Council," Darius nodded. Zayl just sighed hard at all of this. Anabelle worried her lower lip, but she was smiling.

"I could also order that she is not to return to me until he marries her," her father mused.

"Ah..." Zayl gaped.

"Father!" Anabelle said with dismay. He laughed and waved them off to show he was joking. "Your jests are not needed right now! Mother would not be pleased!"

"Your mother is shopping right now with her new friends. As in, the other mothers of your new friends. What she doesn't know won't hurt her," he winked. "Now, be off with you! I want a good ruling on that knave!"

"Of course," Darius chuckled. The moment Zayl and Anabelle grabbed his large hands, they found themselves in the Angiris Council chamber.

"Zayl?" Tyrael looked at him and chuckled.

"Not a word from you," Zayl warned him.

"Okay! Out of the pouch!" Humbert demanded. Zayl sighed and pulled the skull back out. Then he blinked when Malthael appeared with his wings flaring white. Anu granted him the ability to help with the judging as promised.

"Are we ready to retrieve the uncouth one?" Itherael asked from where he hovered.

"I believe so," Tyrael nodded.

"How will we bring him here?" Auriel asked.

"Greed may have to do it," Anaurael said. Then she looked at Anabelle and smiled. "Hello. I am Anaurael. You could say that I was the first one that was slighted. I could be wrong, though."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Anabelle smiled back.

"She wants to marry Zayl!" Humbert said.

"Shut up!" Zayl scowled. Tyrael rose a brow and grinned at his friend's sour look.

"I was thinking of a wedding for them here," Darius said.

"No," Imperius said stubbornly.

"Love, it's fine. They don't need to come here. But, an angel could go down to show that the wedding was witnessed by us. That should be enough," Anaurael said gently.

"Very well. I can allow that," he nodded. Izarius chuckled at this and glanced over when Imperael walked over. The girls were stunned at the size of this angel.

"Sister, should we contain the mortal when he arrives?" he asked.

"I think just by him being here should be enough. Actually..." she mused. "I have a better idea."

"Hmm?" Tyrael looked at her. She whispered to Imperius, and he cleared his throat with dismay.

"No," he said. "I cannot allow that."

"I would have Tyrael with me. We can walk the Silver Spire, and the mortal fool could be teleported there. If he sees me and tries anything with Tyrael as a witness, it's all the more to judge him as a definite fault," she chuckled. Imperius shook his head again.

"Anaurael, he is correct. It is simply too risky. You must think of your health with your offspring," Itherael said. "If you must, we can hide ourselves here with the mortal females. The chamber would seem empty, save for you standing here. As long as we are in the same room to watch over you, it would be better. Tyrael can also stand with you, but it would be safest to do so here."

"Does Talus'ar agree with this?" Imperius asked.

"Hmm..." Itherael thought and went to retrieve his Scroll. On bringing it back, he read the strands. "Yes. It would be safe. I cannot see the outcome of the humans, but Anaurael will be safe."

"She isn't human, too?" Margarite asked.

"No. Her parents were originally angels, but they became mortal to be together," Izarius said. "She is a naturally birthed pureblood mortal angel."

"That explains her hair," Clarissa mused.

"Actually, her bond with Imperius explains her hair," Tyrael smiled.

"They share the same Light. The same life. The same temperaments. They are a whole together," Malthael said from where he stood. "We are wasting time."

"That we are. Have Greed collect the mortal fool," Imperius said. Izarius reached for the mirror and whispered into it. Gurzick appeared and waved.

"Hi! I get now?" he asked.

"Yes. He is to come here. We will be invisible," Auriel said.

"Good to know. I shall collect the mortal now," Greed said from the crown.

"Oh, Greed," Anaurael said.

"Yes, child?" he asked.

"Zayl may need a good wedding ring," she giggled.

"Really?! I'm sure I have something lying about," Greed mused.

"That's not necessary!" Zayl said.

"You're right. He needs an engagement ring first!" Humbert said.

"Stop helping this!" Zayl muttered.

"You're getting married? To who?" Issabella asked. At this, Anabelle walked over to Zayl to put her hand on his arm. He sighed and found himself placing his free arm around her dainty waist. That had the other girls completely floored and jealous, but they would get over it.

"I guess...it's official..." Zayl sighed.

"You haven't even asked her to marry you!" Humbert scoffed.

"Fine! Anabelle, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Oh, you can't ask her like that!" Anaurael giggled. "It needs to be in a romantic setting!"

"When I asked you to marry me, it wasn't a very romantic setting," Tyrael mused.

"It's different with us," she grinned softly.

"There's no need to complicate things," Zayl said.

"I know of a place to take them to. Let us see to this first," Auriel said. She had been studying on various places that fascinated her from the viewing pools, and she knew of a few spots in the High Heavens that could give the 'romantic' feel that was being spoken of. Anaurael nodded and found herself yawning. Imperius squeezed her and sighed softly at the feel of her hand on his cheek.

"I'll be close by," he vowed.

"Okay," she smiled and kissed him deeply. "I love you."

"And I love you," he said, as he cradled her. When he saw Gurzick vanish away, he grumbled. He really didn't want to set her down. He didn't want her to stand for so long. "Izarius, fetch her rocking chair. I do not wish for her to be on her feet so much. My offspring in her soul may cause issues."

"Very true," Izarius nodded and vanished to retrieve it.

"In her soul?" Clarissa asked.

"Yes. She is having twins, if you think about it," Tyrael smiled. That had the girls clamoring with delight at this. Malthael simply snorted his distaste, but he began to shield them all with invisibility with Anu's help. Right after it was done, the girls were warned to keep silent. Anaurael's rocking chair was placed nearby for her in case she needed it, and Imperius set her down by Tyrael to let him support her. A careful arm was placed around her to let her lean into him.

"Oh! I think my parents wanted to be here, too. We should also have my brothers here," Anaurael said. Darius nodded and quickly fetched them. When he came back with them, her parents hugged her, and she was given hugs by her brothers. The invisible shielding was given to them, and they all were able to see each other to chat softly this way.

"You both need to remain quiet. We'll just stand over here, okay?" Ilerael said. They both nodded and settled to stand with him and their mother.

"We'll introduce ourselves soon," Lilaurael said to the various girls there.

"I know you! Little Durlin, right?" Delilah asked.

"Yes. I'm with my new Mom and Dad now. I wouldn't change it for the world," he smiled and got his hair tussled by Ilerael. "Andre was my Uncle."

"What? And he didn't take care of you?" Anabelle asked.

"He said he couldn't take care of brats," the boy frowned. That had the girls fuming.

"He could have said the same to any of our children!" Margarite growled.

"He'll get his true rewards soon enough," Issabella nodded. Zayl was quite livid on hearing this. Even Humbert was ticked. After another moment of recollection, they managed to quiet down to wait.

On Sanctuary, Andre was cursing himself.  _I lost everything!_   _I lost my title, my home, and my future brides!_ He was not pleased, but he vowed to build himself back up to his prior status. At the sight of a Greed Goblin on the side of the road, he paused. It wasn't Gurzick, but he was waiting nearby.

"Those things tend to have a lot of treasure..." Andre mused and took out a carving knife. It was a goblin that was holding a bag of useless colored gold bricks. The fake bricks was Greed's personal way to have his own form of amusement. They were now used as a form of punishment for the worthless mortal. The goblin pretended to pay no notice to him. It was an advanced goblin, but Greed wanted it to use the training bag as an added method of insult to the human. When Andre shouted in his advance, the Greed Goblin looked over, yelped, and simply dropped the useless bag when it teleported away.

The bag was now claimed and found to be pleasantly heavy.  _I'll be taking this to the nearest inn!_ He couldn't believe his good fortune. While he mused over the contents, Gurzick casually dropped a teleport gem in the middle of a small pile of gold coins. This was easily claimed, and Andre's jaw dropped when he found himself in the High Heavens.

When he looked around in sheer wonder, he paused at the molten gold-haired beauty that was gazing out a window. A rather large man wielding a glowing sword was standing next to her. He had an arm around her waist and whispering words of comfort to her. At the sound of Andre's shuffling, she turned and blinked in question.

"Darling, were we expecting guests?" she asked.

"I don't recall," Tyrael said with an air of perfect acting. "Where do you hail from?"

"Oh! Um...I'm from Westmarch," Andre said regally when he stood up. As he did, the sack he was trying to carry tore at the base. The contents spilled out onto the floor with a somewhat noisy outcome. The bags were designed to be carried a very certain way to keep them from ripping.

"Why do you have a bag of fake gold?" Anaurael asked when she spotted a gold brick with an odd chip in it. "That is fake, isn't it? It doesn't have the proper shine that gold has. I don't recall gold chipping, either, now that I recall..."

"Greed carries fake gold? That's a new one," Tyrael mused in a low tone to her. She stifled a giggle and leaned into him. Andre blinked at what she said and picked up the brick. On realizing that it was, indeed, fake, he swore violently. On a closer inspection of the other bricks, his tirade of swearing got even worse. Anaurael frowned and winced at the harsh language. Tyrael quickly narrowed his eyes with warning. "Do not swear around my wife!"

"Oh..." Andre found himself at a loss. As he glanced at Anaurael again, he now realized that this was one that he was pursuing. His only thought was that she was married. But, he now felt that he could try to weasel his way into her life as a side-long lover. He did notice her pregnancy in her golden finery and decided to ignore it. From the circlet on her head, he could only muse that she was a queen of sorts now. As he continued to study her, he said, "I think I know you."

"Do you? I would hope not," she frowned. Tyrael placed a large hand on her belly and glared at him. "Ah. I think I do know you. You were the one that pestered me in my youth. You brazenly defied me when I ignored your advances, and you insisted on me to marry you at a young age. My Father was most displeased with you. In fact, he still is."

"Ah. I also recall him. Didn't he have a trial in Westmarch over misleading other young girls into marrying him in secret?" Tyrael mused now. "I am the leader of the Horadrim, you know. I have scouts all over the place. From what they reported, this man was cast out and banished."

"Was he really?" Anaurael frowned. "Such a shame! Do we know why?"

"I know. As to why, it had something to do with the local girls there. I couldn't get much, since it was a private trial. But, that's what I know of, anyways," Tyrael shrugged.

"It's all a lie! I'm simply relocating to a better place," Andre said. "Westmarch became too dull for me. That's all. Honest!"

"Really? Then why do you smell of a swamp?" Tyrael smirked.

"Darling, don't point out such things. It simply wouldn't do," she chuckled.

"But, since I'm in the process of relocating, I could help you out here as a servant," Andre started, and Tyrael started laughing hysterically.

"Ah...you don't know where you are, do you? You're in the High Heavens," Anaurael said with a small smile. "No, you're not dead. You were simply brought here for a reason, it seems."

"I could serve you in any way possible," he said in his most semi-seductive way. "And I do mean  _any_  way. There would be no limits as to what I could offer..."

"Um...no..." she cringed with disgust. "Do you not notice my husband standing next to me? Or even my pregnancy? I do not need servants. I do not need the comfort of another. My husband is plenty. You need to rethink what you want."

"I could do much more than him," Andre started again.

"I've heard enough," Tyrael muttered, and El'druin flared protectively. Even Anaurael's necklace shimmered with distaste. "My name is Tyrael. I was the Archangel of Justice, but I am now the Aspect of Wisdom. You are in the Angiris Council chamber of the High Heavens. You were brought here to be tried. Again. And I find you guilty."

"No one else is here!" Andre smirked. Then he paled when Malthael appeared before them.

"So you think, mortal filth," Malthael fumed and kept his hands on his scythes. When the others appeared in full, Andre paled even more. "You are a disgusting blot on the High Heavens!"

"Indeed," Imperius growled and moved right over to Anaurael to gather her back up into his arms. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "We should toss him out a window."

"We could," she chuckled and placed her hand on his cheek to help him focus. "However, I don't think he's even worthy of that. We should give him a free ride to the Burning Hells."

"Maybe. However, they would gain a new member to their army," he muttered.

"True," she said and yawned. He pressed a kiss to her palm and watched Ilerael walk up to Andre with his sword drawn. The prior noble definitely remembered that blade.

"I'd run you through, but this is the High Heavens!" Ilerael growled.

"I would do it for you," Imperael smirked, as he walked over. At the sheer sight of the massive Archangel, Andre fainted. Humbert barked out laughter from Zayl's location.

"What a fool! He fainted! Dead away!" Humbert laughed.

"And he always told us how brave he was," Margarite clucked her tongue. Gurzick was giggling from where he was and bore witness for Greed.

"I think he soiled his breeches again," Issabella grimaced.

"I will never understand humans like him," Itherael sighed. Anaurael smiled and reached for him to hug in a form of comfort.

"Your concern is as great as mine," Anaurael said softly. "And, as much as I hate admit it, there are more humans like him out there than anything."

"So, what is the plan with him?" Imperael asked.

"That is what I wish to know. We need to finish this," Auriel agreed.

"That we do. Maybe the Nephalem would know?" Itherael asked.

"Must we bring such filth here?!" Imperius growled. Anaurael whispered softly to him to help keep him calm. He sighed and squeezed her. "Fine. Bring the Nephalem."

"Should the others that accompany the Nephalem be here, too?" Tyrael asked. Imperius seemed to grumble, but he nodded slightly. Izarius moved to retrieve the small group, and Myriam was brought up with them. She took one look at the man on the ground and barked out laughter.

"Oh! This one is so funny! Haha! He will be rejected everywhere he goes!" she crowed out.

"He will?" Anaurael asked.

"Yes! And, you, Zayl. Marry the girl in your arms. You will be glad that you did!" Myriam chuckled. Zayl grumbled a bit, but Anabelle pressed into him to get squeezed.

"Well, hello, my dear ladies," Lyndon said to the four stunning girls in the chamber.

"You touch them, I hurt you," Imperael glowered and moved to stand behind them. "If you want to pursue them on Sanctuary, then seek them there. Not here."

"Can we stay here, then?" Clarissa asked.

"As much as we could agree, we cannot. We have no true accommodations for you," Auriel said softly. "You belong on Sanctuary. Anaurael is the only one we can truly have here. Just to keep her stable here is a touch taxing on us, too."

"They could join the Horadrim," Mithus said from where he stood.

"Maybe they could work with the other mortal angels there that lost their wings. True, they are not pureblood, but we don't know how it would work," Azarius said when he caught on.

"Hmm," Tyrael mused. "That would be up to them. I could send out the ones that don't have females yet. But, it would depend on what they want, too. We'll have to see."

"I would not care," Imperius muttered. "Just keep them out of Heaven."

"Agreed..." Malthael nodded. "But, I am curious. You five that were cheated. What punishment do you think this one deserves?"

"He should be hung from a tree naked," Delilah said.

"Too simple! Branded with hot irons!" Issabella giggled.

"No! I say he should be flogged, beaten, and tossed back out in the swamp," Clarissa said.

"I do like the thought of him being naked, but he should be tossed out in a public place for permanent amusement," Margarite said. "That's my thought."

"Actually," Anabelle mused. "Zayl, remember how he said he would be a willing servant? Maybe that's what he needs. To be a servant to another, but not to any females."

"Hmm..." Zayl thought. "I wouldn't have him join the Horadrim. That's not a worthy position for him. But, to be a servant to another could be a fitting punishment..."

"And it could be done in Westmarch to hold further scorn to him," Tyrael smirked. "He would have no title, no true household, or anything. There are plenty of arrogant, single lords there."

"But, they could be corrupted, if he was sneaky enough," Anaurael frowned. "It's just best to cull him. Take him out of the picture completely. I have been thinking of this on all angles."

"Then we shall call a vote," Imperius nodded. "I agree with Anaurael."

"As do I," Malthael nodded and flicked his wings.

"There should be another way for him," Itherael said.

"I agree with Itherael," Auriel said. "To simply cull him will not solve anything."

"It's true. It would solve nothing," Tyrael said. "Servitude to another would be the best thing."

"To an old and cranky lord," Anabelle mused. "Oh! He also said that he didn't like brats. Part of his service would be to see to children!"

"Okay. That's funny!" Tyrael grinned. "But, I wouldn't want them tainted by him."

"Huh?!" Andre said when he came about.

"Oh. He woke up," Malthael muttered with distaste.

"I have the perfect idea," the Nephalem said. "Let him apprentice to Haedrig."

"What?!" Tyrael gaped and started laughing. "Haedrig would kill him, himself, if he did something wrong! You know he would!"

"What's going on?!" Andre paled.

"We are discussing your fate, foul one!" Kormac growled.

"Are ones like him always so slow to understand?" Eirena mused.

"Constantly!" Kormac agreed.

"Get Haedrig," Tyrael grinned to Izarius. Anaurael's brother nodded and vanished away.

"I'm glad he's not my uncle anymore," Durlin said from where he stood with Lilaurael.

"Who's that? Durlin! Dear nephew!" Andre said.

"I have no family. You called me a brat. You disowned me," Durlin said sternly. Ilerael placed a hand on his son's shoulder and glared. "This is my family now. Mom? Dad? Can I go home?"

"Of course, dear. I'll take Loremy with us," Lilaurael smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I'll tell you what happened," Ilerael said and let Darius take them back.

"So, what all did he do?" Lyndon asked.

"He tried to marry all of us and keep us all a secret from each other," Clarissa sniffed.

"What?! You idiot! You don't get into marriage! Oh, you fool!" Lyndon scowled. "You dance with one, let them go, and find the next. You don't keep them all! And is that fake gold bricks?"

"Says who?" Andre mumbled. "Why should I listen to the likes of you? And the gold I found off a goblin! How was I to know it was fake?!"

"We should give him to the Thieves Guild. They'd rough him up within the a day," Lyndon smirked. "He may not even survive any jobs they give him, either."

"Haedrig declines him as an apprentice," Izarius said when he returned alone. "He feels that this one, in his words, would be too stupid to know what the difference was between a dagger and a sword. As well as other things, too, when it comes to pieces of armor. There were other things said that I would not wish to repeat. He also already has an apprentice. So, Haedrig says to choose another fate."

"He may be right," Zayl smirked.

"Regardless," Malthael said and looked at Myriam. "What do you think?"

"Hmm," Myriam frowned in thought. "No matter what he does, he will fail after this. I would not leave him with children. Or with other women. To be in servitude to a tyrant will fit him."

"Then we'll do that," Tyrael said.

"I know who," Margarite said with a wry smile. "I'll talk to my Father about it."

"You do that," Tyrael nodded.

"I should have him do a few bounty runs with me. Maybe I can offer him to the goatmen as a peace offering," the Nephalem mused. Anaurael giggled.

"Interesting idea..." Malthael admitted. Andre was just gaping at how he was being discussed. "However, let him go into servitude. And...you, Necromancer...you need to get married."

"Do I have to?! Right now?" Zayl asked with disbelief.

"You have a month to prepare," Malthael chuckled.

"I agree!" Humbert said. Zayl sighed with defeat on this, and Anabelle pressed into him.

"Ah! Before I forget," Greed said from the crown and had Gurzick go up and hand over a superb diamond ring. "Give that to her. And don't worry about the stuff on the ground. I'll collect it back."

"They need a good setting for proposing," Anaurael giggled.

"I will take them both to my Gardens," Auriel said. "I have an idea, as I said before."

"Good! Zayl, congratulations. I shall stand with you at your wedding in a month," Tyrael winked. The Necromancer only laughed softly and nodded. Izarius was quick to take the remaining mortals to their homes, but the noble was held in a chamber separate from the High Heavens until a place in Westmarch was established for him. He would be offered low grade food and water with a small basin for bathing in. That was all he would be granted.

Zayl soon found himself in front of  one of the small altar ledges of gold, and it was surrounded by plants that shed their sparkling blue lights. Anabelle found herself blushing at the vast expanse of the Silver City before them, too. Now Zayl bent on one knee and presented the ring.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"You know I will!" she whispered. She let him place the ring on her finger before watching him rise up, pull her close, and kiss her soundly.


	92. Chapter 92

After a month of waiting, Zayl finally got married to Anabelle. Tyrael bore witness with Izarius, Xavian, Lorath, and Myriam. Anaurael's parents were also there to celebrate. The other girls that were involved with the prior incident were there as bridesmaids. Other powerful Horadrim members were there, too, to show their approval. Even the Nephalem showed up with the three mercenaries. Myriam was overjoyed to be at such an event. She even convinced Haedrig to come with them with his apprentice. It was to be a day enjoyed by all.

Andre was now serving an older gentleman that showed no mercy to those that were criminals in the past. He was there for the original accusations, and he readily agreed to taking him on. Andre was now dressed in peasant garb and watched every second on the day. It was a far worse fate than he could ever care to admit.

Anaurael was being cradled by Imperius, as they watched from the High Heavens. She kept a hand on his cheek in a form of silent solitude to everything they witnessed. In another part of Heaven at a different viewing pool, Erelus was over-looking what Sanctuary was all about. He was intrigued at how the place was. He knew there wasn't much else for him to do, but studying up on the various areas did pass some of the time for him.

He started to look over the different cities, and he paused at the one called Kingsport. He saw the docks and how fish were hauled up from different boats. He was mildly fascinated at how the humans moved as a team to collect, package, and distribute the fish. They moved swiftly like little insects in a perfectly coordinated pattern. As he shifted his gaze to the other side of the town, he saw something disturbing. And it enraged him.

He had to act. He knew he would be questioned later, but he didn't want to wait. He pulled his mace off his back and readied it, as he transported down on the locked mental coordinates. His aim was a back alley where an innocent girl was being accosted by a small band of thieves.

"Easy there, little one," the lead man sneered and groped her ravaged tunic.

"No! Please! I have...nothing!" she trembled and tried to pull away from the intruding hands. Another man held her arms up over her head. A third man was pulling her legs apart. Her skirt was halfway torn off in the struggle.

"But you do have something. And it's for all of us. Be a good little girl and share now," the man snickered and began to pull his breeches down. At the sudden slamming sensation of something landing behind him, the three men turned their attention to the intrusion. Then they wished they hadn't.

"Vile filth! Unhand that one! Now!" Erelus warned them with a deep, hollow tone from his helm and readied his heavy mace. His tendriled wings glowed, as his tall, massive form showed how pissed off he truly was at what he was witnessing. When they didn't move, he plowed into the stunned man to send him flying to the back of the ally. When he glared a sightless gaze at the two men holding the girl, they lost their courage, dropped her, and fled. The girl was too shaken up from what nearly happened to her to realize that she was being plucked up from the ground in a rather careful way. His mace was back on his back, as he regarded her. "Child. What is your name? Do you know?"

"I...um..." she shook harder. He studied her, snorted, and teleported to the High Heavens with her. He went straight to Imperius.

"I need your aid," Erelus said. Imperius turned with Anaurael and paused with shock. "I was over-looking Sanctuary and found this female about to be brutalized by other human males. She was calling out for help. I had to assist."

"Take her to my chamber! Explain everything to Izarius!" Anaurael said quickly. "And have him send a message to my parents!"

"Done!" Erelus nodded and took the girl there. Imperius was not happy at this at all.

"We'll find out what happened," Anaurael said softly. He only nodded and ended up taking her back to her chamber to help the poor girl. Izarius had already left to get Ilerael and Lilaurael. The girl was sobbing and found herself hugging Anaurael. "It's fine now. My brother found you and helped you. Do you remember what happened? What can you tell us?"

"I was...selling...some things...to make some coin..." she shivered. "Then three men...pulled me down...to...to..."

"Did they succeed?" Anaurael asked carefully.

"No..." she whimpered. Darius was there to help clean her up.  _She was very dirty._

"Do you have a family?" Anaurael asked now.

"I did...but...they all died from dark ones from the shadows..." she sniffled. "I was...making my own ends meet...just fine..."

"Malthael..." Imperius muttered.

"Where you a noble?" Anaurael asked.

"No. Just...a basic girl, really. Nothing special. My family survived. Um...where am I?" she asked. "Is this a castle?"

"No," Anaurael smiled. " You are in my room in the High Heavens. Don't worry! You're very much alive. Like I said. My brother found you. He brought you here. And, if you have no family..."

"How many years along are you?" Darius asked.

"Years? Oh. I just turned eighteen now," she nodded. "A week ago."

"Your name?" Azarius asked.

"They are all my brothers, save for Imperius. Erelus was the one that saved you," Anaurael said and gave a warm smile. "You can tell them anything."

"My name is Elaine," she said.

"She needs a good bath," Ilerael said when he walked over. Lilaurael was next to assess her. "We are Anaurael's parents. We heard some of what was just said. You're orphaned. Okay. Would you like to become our daughter and be Anaurael's sister?"

"I..." Elaine blinked at this.

"We hail from the village that's a hundred miles west of Kingsport. Anaurael was born there. My husband is the Mayor of the town, and we also work with the Horadrim. We have two adopted sons and another daughter on the way," Lilaurael chuckled. "As you are an adult, the choice is yours."

"Well, I'm too old to be adopted. But, I could be a family friend and help. You did help me. I can return the favor with a little servitude," she offered.

"No. No servants," Ilerael said. "I'll call you my niece."

"Okay," Elaine said. At the sight of the tub being filled with hot water, she paused with surprise.

"I can help you bathe," Izarius said. "Nude flesh does nothing for me."

"No, Izarius. You wait outside with the others," Anaurael chuckled. "That would be too awkward to her. I can be here with Mother."

"I would prefer not," Imperius muttered. "Can we move her to another chamber?"

"I'm sorry..." Elaine shivered. "I don't feel...comfortable...around other men right now..."

"Men? We are not men!" Erelus snorted. Izarius had an idea and vanished away.

"I am here," Auriel said when she appeared. "I shall find other females to assist with her. Lilaurael, I shall bring you with us."

"That's fine," she chuckled. Elaine seemed to sigh with relief. "After her ordeal, I think I know why she wishes to be away from other male figures."

"That does make sense. Oh! Contact Greed. Maybe he can help us bring justice to those vagrants," Anaurael nodded. Izarius nodded and whispered into his mirror. When Gurzick appeared, he was alarmed at the girl in the room. The situation was explained, and Greed didn't like it one bit.

"Where were they last seen?" Greed asked from the crown.

"I can show you," Erelus nodded. He led Gurzick to the viewing chamber he was at, but his thoughts went back to Elaine. Something kept making him feel concerned about her. He didn't know why. There was something about her that sparked his emotions. He would pursue the curiosity in time.

A room in the building the angelic mortals went to for procreation was claimed as an emergency living area. A bath was set up here, and Lilaurael helped Elaine bathe in privacy. Auriel had recruited other female angels to help, and they all felt concern on seeing the new bruises on the girl's hands and ankles. Three angels were ready to assist in bathing. There was one protective female warrior there to ensure none tried to interfere. On a closer inspection of the girl's wounds, there were other bruises and scratches, too. That had them very upset.

"Can we use one of the salves we made here for her?" Auriel asked.

"We could!" Lilaurael said enthusiastically. "We can test how well they work."

"I shall speak with Itherael," Auriel nodded and went to the Library. She found Itherael easily and told him what was going on.

"I see. Use this one," he said and handed over a basic salve. "There is a much stronger one here, but that one is to be reserved solely for Anaurael and vital emergencies."

"Agreed," Auriel said. "How strong is it?"

"I added a drop of my own liquid essence to it," he admitted. "Also, Izarius and Izual added their drops. It is very potent now."

"Interesting! We should test it when we can," she said. He readily agreed to that. She took the salve back to where Elaine was being tended. A gown was fetched for the girl, but the bust area was far too large for her. She had plenty there, but nowhere near as much as Anaurael did. Lilaurael was carefully taking in some of the slack. It wasn't a gold gown, but one of the softer colors to suit Heaven.

When the salve was presented, one of the female angels took it to carefully apply it to the bruises and scratches. Elaine was in shock at the foam that appeared to coat over the areas. "What is this?!"

"Very powerful medicine," Lilaurael chuckled. "It's from the Horadrim. Just let it sit until the foam comes off. You'll be healed shortly."

"Okay," Elaine said. At the sight of how thin she was in various places, Lilaurael made plans to keep her well-fed. "I'm very grateful to...um...Erelus. For saving me."

"You can tell him that in time," Auriel chuckled softly. "Although, I am puzzled why he decided to come to your aid. We usually do not go to the aid of humans."

"Well, for whatever his reason was, I am grateful. I've never...known a man...and...I didn't want...my first time to be...like that..." she winced.

"I know," Lilaurael nodded and smiled. "And for that, I am grateful that he did go down to help you. I'm sure we will find out in time as to why."

"Yeah," Elaine nodded. Now that her hair was cleaned, it was warm, honey brown in color and came down to the center of her back. Her skin was tanned from hard work in the sun, and her eyes were the same color as her hair. When the foam began to dissipate from her slender form, she was bathed again to scrub off the excess oils. Then she was dried and given the gown of pale cream. "Thank you. It's been... a while since I was last clean..."

"These are for your feet," a female angel said, as she set down the slippers. "Are we finished here? Or is there more?"

"You are done. Izarius and his brothers will take care of this here. Thank you," Auriel nodded.

"Of course, Lady Auriel," the other four females nodded and vanished away. Auriel took them both to the Angiris Council chamber where Imperius was waiting with Anaurael. On seeing a much better-looking Elaine, Anaurael smiled.

"You look much better now," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Still a bit...shook up. But...I'm better," Elaine nodded.

"She needs to eat," Lilaurael said. "All three of us do."

"I'm here," Tyrael said when he appeared. "Oh. Who are you?"

"We will explain, as we eat," Anaurael chuckled.

"We shall go to that feasting hall," Imperius said. When they got there, Izarius, Mithus, Darius, and Azarius were already setting the table. Ilerael was waiting to help his wife to a chair. Imperius stood behind Anaurael with his hands on her shoulders. Once they were seated and eating, Tyrael was filled in.

"Erelus helped you?!" Tyrael said with complete shock. "Good! I hope he gave those vagrants a run for what coin they thought they had!"

"They tried to rape her," Lilaurael muttered. Now Tyrael gave a dark look.

"I hope Erelus finds them and finishes the job," he growled.

"Rape?" Imperius asked. Anaurael gestured for him to bend down, and she whispered to him. She felt him squeeze her shoulders a bit more just to keep control. "Malthael and Imperael should cull them! That is disgraceful!"

"What is?" Itherael asked. Now he was filled in. "Sacrilege! Is there no end to what humans would do to each other?! Such disgust!"

When Erelus appeared, Imperius made a small nod of mild approval to him. That made the elder angel pause. Then Imperius said, "For once, I approve of your decision. What happened to the filth?"

"Greed found where they were hiding. His minions are going to take everything they can of value. Oh. This is for you. It was found in their hovel of a lair. He said that your scent was on it," Erelus said and walked over to Elaine to hand her a brooch. She gasped in recognition when she took it.

"My Mother's family brooch! Thank you!" she said and burst into tears. "I...thought it was...lost! For so long!"

"You are welcome," Erelus nodded. "As for the other three pieces of filth, they plan to find you again. To try and get back at you. I want to cull them."

"As do I..." Malthael growled when he appeared in his illusionary form.

"I wouldn't stop you," Ilerael said. "Elaine is now my niece. She's family to me. I want to give them something to think about, too."

"We should put them in Greed's vault here. And have Erelus, Imperael, and various other angels ready to attack if those fools touch something," Anaurael grinned. Imperius gave a mild glance at the others in the room. Malthael was even amused at this.

"I agree," Itherael nodded.

"As do I," Auriel said. Malthael nodded his approval at this.

"Do it. I'll see if Zayl will be available for this, too," Tyrael said. Malthael thought and vanished back down to Sanctuary. Zayl was sitting with his new wife at a table when he appeared.

"Company!" Humbert said with a chuckle. Zayl looked up and rose a hand for Anabelle to be calm. She couldn't see Malthael. She assumed it was a spirit coming to him for help.

"Another judging is to be done," Malthael said calmly. Then he relayed what happened.

"Darling, I need to go to the High Heavens. A girl was rescued that was attacked by vagrants in Kingsport. One of the angels witnessed it and felt it necessary to help her," Zayl said. "I need to be there to oversee their punishment for this crime."

"Oh! Is she all right?" she frowned.

"Yes. She was saved before any other harm happened," he nodded.

"Okay. Hurry back to me," she nodded. He smiled, kissed her, and rose up with Humbert in his hand to show he was ready to go. When Zayl appeared to nod to the others, Tyrael was now at his side. Xavian and Lorath were next to show up.

"We should mess them up!" Xavian growled.

"All in due time," Tyrael nodded. Elaine sat quietly at her place at the table next to Anaurael.

"Did you want to see this? Or no?" Anaurael asked.

"I would rather not," Elaine admitted. Anaurael nodded and watched Erelus approach again.

"I will cull them all, if I must," he growled. "Such disgust does not deserve anything more!"

"I do not wish to know of it," Elaine swallowed. "But...thank you...for helping me..."

"Why did you help her?" Imperius asked.

"I just felt that what I was watching was wrong. That it wasn't right. Nothing looked accepted, either. So, I did the only other thing I could. I assisted. I may not do this for any others, but I felt that I had to for her. I felt that it was the right thing to do," Erelus explained.

"And it was," Lilaurael nodded. When Elaine threatened to tear up again, Erelus surprised them all by moving and lifting her up in his arms. She was completely taken by surprise at this.

"Interesting..." Itherael mused to himself.

"It's all right," Erelus said calmly. "I am watching over you now."

"Erelus?" Imperius asked with a touch of confusion.

"This one...calls to me. I do not know why," he admitted. "I feel that I need to protect her. Yes, Anaurael is my sister. As are all the others here are my brothers and sisters. But this one is...different."

"Just tread carefully on any path you choose, Erelus," Auriel said. "You were lost to us for a long time. Be wary of what you feel."

"I know," Erelus nodded. He squeezed Elaine again to watch her blush softly, and he continued to cradle her. "I want to cull any of the filth. The moment they mention her, they get crushed. That is my only request. Can this be granted?"

"Yes," Imperius nodded.

"Why?" Elaine asked. "I mean...I'm not complaining..."

"Are you?" he seemed to ask with a hint of amusement. She found herself blushing.

"Erelus, handle her vengeance first. Then get to know her," Itherael chuckled.

"You knew?!" Imperius looked at him now. Itherael sighed and found himself hugging Anaurael when she reached for him. Imperius just muttered about it. He couldn't touch Itherael when Anaurael was giving out her attention. It was the reason she did it.

"Don't yell at him now, love," Anaurael said gently to Imperius, as she kept an arm around Itherael's shoulders. "Let Erelus prove himself to Elaine. He obviously likes her. Itherael will explain himself after this is seen to."

"Well..." Imperius muttered. She rested her hand on his cheek with a warm smile. "Very well. You will explain yourself later, Itherael."

"That I will," he agreed. She placed a chaste kiss on Itherael's mouth, hugged him again, and let him go. Imperius was still sulking a touch, but it changed when she placed a full kiss on his mouth.

"I love you," she whispered and nuzzled her nose under his invisible chin.

"I love you," he muttered back and kissed her hungrily.

"There is no need for you to worry so," she whispered and nibbled his lower lip.

"I just...don't understand..." he growled.

"Many didn't understand you when you came to see me, right?" she chuckled. That had him sigh with agreement. "So, if Erelus feels that a special connection is with the girl, then let it be. Monitor it from afar. That can be done easily."

"I just feel that my word is slipping..."

"Stop that," she soothed and massaged the back of his skull. "All still respect you and heed you. You are still the Council leader. There is nothing more that needs to be said."

"As you say," he nodded and kissed her again. She smiled at him and heard his soft chuckle. Tyrael and Zayl wisely kept quiet. Lorath and Xavian were the same. Her parents would always be amazed at the soft control their daughter held over him. Then he looked at Erelus and said, "The girl will be safe here. Defend her honor valorously! Do so now before your opportunity slips!"

"Yes, Great Imperius," Erelus nodded and set Elaine down in a chair gently. Imperael only smirked and moved to help him take care of the brigands that were going to be introduced to Greed's treasure chamber. At how Imperael was studying him, he asked, "Brother, what is on your mind?"

"You feel for a mortal?" he asked.

"It is...complicated to explain," Erelus admitted. "It is confusing to me."

"How is that?" Imperael asked.

"Anaurael and Imperius have a bond above all others. I see this from the Light they share. This girl, Elaine, makes me feel...pity for her. As though I have to protect her. To guard her. It is a feeling that I cannot explain," he said. Imperael thought to himself now.  _I feel the same way around Anaurael._ "Of course, my sister's priorities will come first. Her safety is a maximum rule. But, when she is safe, I feel the need to watch Elaine. Like I said before...it confuses me."

"I should confide in you," Imperael muttered, as they stood in the treasure chamber.

"On what?" Erelus asked.

"I was created not long ago. You were lost for a whole millennia. I feel a touch more in kindred spirit to you, as you are learning things as I am. I do not know how to say this. But...I am feeling very, well...odd. Around my sister now. There are things that I do not understand. I try to, but I feel that I am not grasping something. I would go to the others, but I would not be understood."

"Hmm," Erelus thought. "We shall talk more at length on this after this current issue is seen to."

"Of course," Imperael nodded.

"Although, I do notice something about you," Erelus said.

"What is that?"

"You do not have a faction."

"A faction?"

"You do not belong to Valor, Justice, Fate, Wisdom, or Hope. You seem to move between them all from how you were called. I have not seen any like you. It almost feels as though...you could become a faction temporarily and switch to another, if needed," Erelus mused. He watched Malthael appear to regard them now on this discovery.

"I am surprised at myself for not seeing this. You are correct in this. He is, what humans would call, a wild card. And...I think I know your true purpose, Imperael. But...we will not discuss it here," Malthael mused. He now believed that he knew how a mortal child of Hope would come about. He would test a few theories later. "The filth is almost here. Get ready."

They both nodded and moved to hide behind mounds of treasure. It was easy to do. When the three thieves found themselves scuffling over a gem that vanished, they all stared in shock.

"Dibs!" the lead man giggled and jumped at a large mound of treasure. The other two looked at each other and moved to join him. Then they found themselves flung back from a massive mace. The leader was impaled on the giant grandfather sword and tossed aside.

"This is our Heaven...and your Hell!" Imperael growled and advanced to help finish them off.


	93. Chapter 93

They would be back in the Angiris Council chamber an hour later. Greed was ready to have his minions clean all of the blood off the treasure and the walls. Tyrael was witnessing what was happening with the others in a viewing chamber. Elaine stayed in the Angiris Council chamber, though. She didn't want to watch what happened. Anaurael was with her. She couldn't see any death or violence. Imperius had to watch what happened, though. His duty as a leader ensured it.

"I'm sure it should be over soon," Anaurael chuckled. Izarius was letting her rest in his lap, as he guarded her. As much as he wanted to witness what was done, protecting his sister mattered more.

"I know. How many months along are you?" Elaine asked.

"I'm at five months. I also have another in my soul from Imperius. I know, it sounds odd! I just consider it bearing twins. I'm not sure how else to explain it. Oh!" she gasped from a shivering sensation the offspring in her soul gave her. Izarius ran a calm hand down her back and chuckled. "Both of them are very awake now. Ah, thank you, Darius."

"Of course, sister," he nodded and handed her a cup of water. She had to keep her fluids up. She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips in gratitude and hugged him.

"You kiss him?" Elaine blinked.

"Not like with Imperius. They are my brothers. It is merely a show of family affection," Anaurael smiled. When Izarius cleared his throat, she glanced at him.

"You kiss Tyrael the same way as Imperius," he pointed out.

"Well...on Sanctuary, he's my husband," she shrugged.

"And in Heaven, too," he said.

"Only when Imperius isn't around. You know this. And, yes, Imperius knows. I do belong to Imperius, regardless of what Tyrael thinks. In a way, I am bearing a son for Tyrael, but he is a part of Imperius, too. All to help Malthael. The story is...well...a bit lengthy to tell," Anaurael sighed. "But, there is something I would like to do."

"What would that be?" Izarius asked. She whispered to him, and he thought. "Hmm. I don't think I tried to do that yet. You may have to listen to me first."

"I can do that," she nodded. Elaine was curious and watched Izarius carry his sister to the center of the Angiris Council chamber. He stood her on her feet and supported her easily. Very slowly, he began to Sing. His large, pale yellow tendriled wings wavered as he did this in their silent way. She listened calmly and began to Sing to compliment him. Her mark glowed softly in a rhythmic balance as though to help keep in tune.

Elaine was just in shock at how Anaurael's voice was. It was a tone unlike any she had ever heard of before. When it finished, Izarius could only look at her in a soft form of wonder. Something felt different now when he gazed at her. Even when she gazed back at him, a soft blush formed on her cheeks. He shook his head to rid himself of the odd sensation and hugged her.

"Thank you for Singing with me," he whispered. She just nodded and rested her head against his chest. The sensation was still lingering. Malthael appeared behind him to only appear to him.

"Say nothing. Only you can hear me," he whispered. "You Singing with her did something to your thoughts. Purge the thoughts. I know you are trying. You are her true brother. Or are you?"

"Izarius?" she frowned and gazed at him. The look she gave was complete concern for her brother. That squashed out the feeling that was there in full.

"I'm fine," Izarius chuckled. "I'll just...have to limit Singing with you, it seems."

"I liked Singing with you," she smiled. "You have a beautiful Song."

"Thank you," he said. The feeling threatened to come back.

"So...when she Sings with you...or speaks of Singing with you...hmm..." Malthael pondered. "The others are coming back. Be her brother again."

"Imperius is coming back soon," Izarius said and snapped into brother mode. She blinked and nodded. He lifted her into his arms to carry her back to her chair with him.

"So, what did you two do?" Elaine asked. She witnessed the fleet moment of awkwardness between them. Something told her that it wasn't supposed to have happened. Even her other brothers witnessed this. They were deeply concerned now.  _Izarius should not have feelings towards her in this manner._ Anaurael wasn't sure on what exactly happened, and, because of this fact, it would be safe from Imperius. If he checked her mark, all that he would see was that she Sang with her brother.

"We Sang together. It's not a traditional song that you would hear. It's a specialized vocal duet that can be quite powerful in various ways," Izarius explained calmly. Malthael was still monitoring his thoughts.  _They were border-lined on kinship and emotional need._  As he pondered over this, he stopped. He vanished to visit Myriam.

"We must speak," Malthael said when he appeared before her. She was working with one of the heroes, and she regarded him with a soft sigh.

" _Celsa,_ " she said to the Witch Doctor she was working with. "Can you give me about ten minutes? I have an intense discussion with one you cannot see."

"Oh?" the female Witch Doctor mused. "A spirit unseen?"

"It is the angel, Malthael. He is...a complicated one. He is spirit, yet not spirit," she explained.

"Oh. The spirits howl with anger at this name, but others say that he is leaning towards redemption and to leave him be. Very well. I shall return," the Witch Doctor nodded and walked off. Myriam now gave Malthael a very sad look.

"You knew all along, didn't you?" he sighed.

"I did. As much as my information was to irk you into a meeting, I could say nothing more. Yes, he is her brother, but he is also not. He is not needed for her now, and I do not see any true children with her, but it shall be a...how you say? A tryst. A very dangerous one. Your Anu may see it as an act of treason. Izarius is to be strictly her brother. You would need to contact your Anu," she said carefully. He thought and focused on Anaurael's mind.

He was now in front of her mental spire. He knelt before it reverently. Before he had a chance to speak his concern, Anu was there around him.

 _:I KNOW THIS. IZARIUS IS NOT...TO BE WITH HER. HOWEVER...HE IS WORTHY...:_  Anu seemed to think hard.  _:_ _HE IS TO...PROTECT HER...NOT PROCREATE...:_

"This we know. But...when he Sings with her, these feelings do arise. What are we to do?" Malthael asked softly. "We are very concerned. As are you."

_:HE...CANNOT...BEAR OFFSPRING...WITH HER...:_

"If he does...would it be sacrilege?"

_:NO...BUT IMPERIUS...WILL KNOW...EVERYTHING...WE KEEP FROM HIM...:_

"Hmm...this would bode ill..." Malthael seemed to sigh.

 _:SHE CANNOT SAY...THAT SHE LOVES...IZARIUS...WHEN FEELING...OTHER EMOTIONS...RATHER THAN A...FAMILY BOND...:_  He further said in warning.

"I can agree with that."

 _:I CAN ALLOW...HIM...TO BE WITH HER...ONLY...WHEN SHE HAS...OFFSPRING. NO OTHER TIME...:_  Anu decided.  _:_ _IT WOULD BE...TOO MUCH...:_

"I shall relay this message to him. Also...what do you think of Imperael?"

 _:YOUR ASSUMPTIONS...ARE CORRECT...:_  Anu chuckled.  _:_ _I SHALL TREAT...HIM...LIKE ITHERAEL. MEMORIES WILL BE...HIDDEN...WHEN APART...AND REVEALED...WHEN CLOSE...:_

"I shall inform him when the time is needed," Malthael said. "Oh. What of Izarius? Is he to be treated the same? With her memories?"

 _:THE SAME. BUT...THEY CANNOT...CONFESS...THEIR TRUE LOVE...:_  Anu said softly. Malthael nodded and found himself standing before Myriam again.

"Anu answered my questions. I shall leave you to your customers," Malthael nodded.

"Wait," Myriam said. "When it comes to the large one. Imperael. Advise him in her mind."

"Very well. Oh...do you see anything about Erelus?" he asked now.

"Ah! The forgotten one! Yes. He will need to decide for himself what he wishes. Leave him be. All will work out," she nodded. "As for the girl he helped, she is very fragile in her mind. It will take time for her to open up to him. That will come forth naturally."

"I see. I appreciate your insight," Malthael said.

"As long as you do your part to protect the innocent," Myriam jabbed at him.

"As I stated before. I shall ensure that you live despite all else," he smirked. She gave an irritated look when he left. He chuckled to himself and moved to settle behind Izarius to whisper out what Anu told him. Izarius was in complete and total shock. When he was about to question this, Imperius had returned. He moved straight to Anaurael to take her into his arms to cradle with relief. The others were quick to arrive shortly after, and Erelus moved to stand over Elaine protectively.

"The mortal filth was disposed of?" she giggled.

"Completely," Imperius said with a smirk. She rested her face against the opening along his neck to his helm and sighed with contentment.

"I missed you," she whispered. He chuckled softly and felt her give him her weight when she dropped off into a sudden deep sleep.

"I am taking her to my sanctum. Tyrael, if you need to rest, I would suggest you do so," Imperius nodded. Tyrael nodded at this and watched Izarius move to take away any that needed to return to Sanctuary. Her parents were last, but it was only to ensure that Elaine was well.

"Izarius will give you the coordinates to our home. We'll have a room ready for her, if she wants to live with us," Ilerael said. Erelus nodded at this.

"It may be for the best. You can visit her whenever you wish, too," Lilaurael smiled.

"I shall keep that in mind," Erelus chuckled. Elaine simply blushed.

"You have eaten, though?" Lilaurael asked.

"Some. I'm not used to eating big meals anymore," Elaine admitted.

"We'll increase your intake slowly," Ilerael nodded. "All right. Izarius is back. We're heading off. And make sure you eat, Tyrael!"

"Quiet!" Tyrael muttered to get a grin rewarded back to him. In Imperius's sanctum, Imperius was holding her to his core and examining her belly carefully.

"My offspring grows swiftly," he mused.

"That he does," she smiled and nestled into his arms a bit more. She woke up when he undressed her to hold her close. "I Sang with Izarius earlier. He has a wonderful Song."

"Good," he nodded. "He should. As he is your protector, there should be no doubt."

"Yes," she giggled softly. As he kept conversing with her, Malthael had pulled Imperael into her mind. The massive Archangel was standing guard in her room when it was requested.

"Is she here?" Imperael asked.

"No. Imperius has her entertained. I need you to test something for me," Malthael said carefully. "and you are to reveal to none of what I am having you do."

"Oh? Very well. What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Go into the Gardens of Hope. Linger there. Think of...Hope. If not that, then wander through the Gardens. Then return. Do not linger for long, though. Just enough," Malthael nodded.

"Oh. The whole...wild card thing?" Imperael asked.

"Yes. Please test this," Malthael nodded. Imperael thought for a moment before relenting. He came back to himself and teleported to the Gardens without further delay. He sighed, as he looked around. He wasn't really sure what to do or where to go. Auriel was quick to approach him.

"Hello, Imperael. What brings you here?" she asked.

"I have yet to explore this area in full. Are there any places worth noting?" he asked.

"Oh! That there is," Auriel nodded. Then she paused when Malthael appeared behind her to whisper softly. Imperael couldn't see him. Auriel was in complete shock at what she learned. Now she had to have Imperael move from the area. "If you head to the eastern part of the Gardens, you can see an impressive view of the Silver City."

"Thank you. I shall look now," he said and trudged off. Once he was gone, she turned to regard her old leader in full with a demanding air to know what was going on.

"Anu confirmed this. Speak with him," Malthael muttered. At this, Auriel sighed and shook her head with a touch of dismay.

"A mortal Council. I am just...amazed at this knowledge! Does Itherael know?" she asked.

"He does," he nodded. "And, as you cannot, obviously, produce offspring with her, Imperael can absorb much of the essence of Hope in your Gardens. When the time draws close, we need him to traverse the deepest parts. All save your sanctum. He must absorb as much as he can."

"I understand. And...Imperius? What of him? Surely he must know of this!"

"No. It will break him," Malthael warned. "Anu has also confirmed this. There is only so much for him to know. Anu keeps him in check. All are kept in check."

"As they must," she said with a sigh of defeat. "Very well. I shall have Imperael visit secure areas of the Gardens that not many know of. But...will Imperius sense the energy shift? Will he get an idea about this? Or is this also to be hidden? Such questions I have now!"

"Perhaps you must speak with Anu directly. Focus on Anaurael's mind. Do this now," Malthael instructed. She paused at this, but she relented and focused. When she found herself before the mental spire, she was greatly surprised. At the crushing feel of love and trust around her, she gasped.

 _:AURIEL...WIELDER OF HOPE...:_  Anu said gently to her.  _:_ _DO NOT GIVE IN...TO DESPAIR...:_

"I never have," she said softly. "I only have questions."

_:AS YOU KNOW...PAIN MUST HAPPEN...BEFORE HEALING...CAN BEGIN. MY TIME...IS FAST APPROACHING...WITH REBIRTH. AND...HEAVEN...MUST BE MADE...WHOLE...:_

"With the cost of Anaurael's innocence?"

_:ITHERAEL...ALSO VOICED...SUCH CONCERNS. THIS IS HER...PURPOSE. HER DESTINY. SHE KNOWS THIS...ALL TOO WELL...:_

"And I am sure she has argued with you, too," Auriel said. At the feeling of agreement, she shook her head. "Is there no other way?"

 _:I HAVE SEEN...FROM ALL ANGLES...THERE IS NONE...:_  He seemed to say with a touch of remorse.  _:_ _SHE WILL...ALWAYS...BE BUSY HERE. REBUILDING HEAVEN...STRENGTHENING THE...HEAVENLY HOST...BIRTHING CHAMPIONS...CALLING WARRIORS...:_

"And what do you think of this mortal Council? What are your thoughts?" she asked curiously.

_:AT FIRST...CONFUSION. BUT...IT WILL AID US...IN THE DESTRUCTION...OF THE OPPOSITION. HAVE HOPE. SHARE THIS HOPE. ALL WILL BE WELL...IN THE END...:_

When the sensation left her, she only nodded, as she whispered, "I shall be hopeful that you are right in this. I will support all that you have told me. And, as much as I detest this, I shall not say anything to Imperius unless you deem it safe for him to know."

The sensations of pride, valor, and love encompassed her full being now. He approved of her decision and sent her away with the feelings of intense enlightenment and clarity. It was something she rarely got to experience before. Malthael could only nod to her when she came around.

"Do you understand now?" he asked softly.

"As much as it pains me, I do," she said admitted. "But, Anu always means well. So, I will support the decision. As much as it hurts, I was told to not give in to despair. I shall heed this advice."

"When Imperael comes back, have Al'maiesh give him clarity," he suggested. Auriel nodded and watched him vanish away. As much as Imperius was their leader, Malthael still held that calm, solid rock of will that the Council seemed to lack. It was hard to disagree with him. A few minutes later, Imperael was easily seen walking back over. His halo seemed to glow differently. It was reflecting a pinkish Light that seemed to match her wing colors. That had her pause with surprise.  _It was his halo that was the key._

"The sight here was glorious! I shall return when I can," Imperael nodded. When Al'maiesh coiled around his arms gently, he paused with a form of relief. "Thank you, sister."

"You are welcome, brother. Go and see to Anaurael's chamber. If anything happens, you shall be fetched," she nodded. As she watched him walk off, she seemed to nod to herself.  _Anu was always right in various things._   _I will remain hopeful that all will work out and not give in to despair._


	94. Chapter 94

Elaine was getting used to her new room in Ilerael's house on Sanctuary. Erelus had inspected the room thoroughly and mused at how the Greed Goblins were now revamping the furniture. Now that Elaine was taken in as family, she was also going to be spoiled rotten. A whole closet filled with intricate dresses and clothing items was next to be seen. When jewelry, treasures, and other trinkets began to appear, Erelus put his foot down.

"She cannot move! Do as what was done with Anaurael's chamber! Organize them into chests!" he snapped at the small demons. Gurzick now appeared for Greed to talk to him.

"I shall see what can be done. As for you, girl, I have something to ask you," Greed said from the crown. Elaine seemed to cringe a touch at how she was referred. The massive elder angel noticed this right away and got overly protective.

"Her name is Elaine," Erelus growled.

"Very well. Elaine," Greed said. "is there any particular item of interest you desire?"

"Oh," she blushed softly. "Not that I know of. My Mother's brooch was really all that I needed. I never really needed anything of value. My family was always quite happy as we were. We didn't starve. We didn't suffer. We were happy with the simplest of things."

"You are very rare. Your purity is quite eminent," Greed mused. "I wonder if that is why the angel before us likes you so much."

"What?" Erelus asked now.

"It does make me wonder if others like her would benefit the Heavens. As much as I would not mind or care for such a thing, it is a curiosity factor to me now," the demon lord said aloud. "If females that hold such purity would be vital to you all."

"Hmm," Erelus thought now. "This would be a first for me."

"You would think it would be," Greed chuckled. "Let me ask another. I shall have Gurzick return shortly. I need to be sure of this."

Erelus could only shrug at Elaine's puzzled look when Gurzick left for the High Heavens. Imperius was seated in Anaurael's room to help her eat. When the Greed Goblin appeared, Imperius glanced at him curiously. The issue was explained, and Anaurael now found herself thinking hard on this possible discovery. Malthael was soon in the room to assess it.

"It does hold merit," Malthael said. "Some humans...do display more Light than normal. Depending on upbringing. So...it could be possible..."

"Shall we test the theory?" Greed asked.

"I would not know with whom," Imperius thought. She kept her hand on his cheek to help him focus. "I do not want any of Anaurael's closest brethren to be tested. Nor Izual, as he is very important."

"Agreed," Malthael nodded. "We could test this with one of the other warrior brethren we have. Ah. How about with Titharius? He may be used?"

"He is my lieutenant," Imperius muttered. "I need him for my troops. I am already dividing much of my attention between training my warriors and being with Anaurael. It will not work."

"True," Malthael seemed to ponder.

"We do have a lot of new warriors now," Tyrael said from where he was reclining in the bed. He wasn't exactly exhausted enough to sleep just yet. "Darius and Azarius could check and see who would work. I'd suggest Imperael..."

"No. He is a valuable protector for Anaurael," Malthael said with a shake of his head. "He cannot be sacrificed. He vowed to protect her, too."

"Of course," Imperius nodded. Imperael seemed to snort from where he stood at the door. He couldn't fathom the thought of being with a mortal female. He had to help Anaurael in secret, anyways. Anaurael thought and reached out to Itherael for ideas.

"I have come," Itherael said when he appeared. "I have a couple warriors that I can send out. Such is not an issue. Find a female, and I shall send one to her to see what happens."

"I would suggest to let him see her in the viewing chamber. That is where Erelus saw Elaine," Anaurael suggested. Itherael paused and nodded at her insight. As they continued to plan and consult new ideas, Erelus was regarding Elaine silently. She was quite timid around him still, and he wasn't sure what he could do to help her.

"Did you want me to leave?" he asked.

"No. It's fine. I actually feel...safer...with you here..." she whispered.

"Do you?" he asked gently. At her nod, he recognized the signs that she was getting ready to cry. He carefully lifted her into his arms to let her sob. The attack truly scarred her quite badly. "It's fine now. The ones that touched you are dead. I ensured it."

"I...don't know...if I can sleep..." she shivered. He simply rocked her and cradled her in a very protective way. At the thought of any other males wanting to touch her, he tensed. _I don't want anyone else to touch her._ He saw her as his.

"I wonder...if this is how Imperius feels with her," he muttered.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Imperius and Anaurael. He sees her completely as his. No matter what happens, she belongs to him. Even in the midst of others, she goes directly to him without fail. I was informed of the intricate bond they shared. How he watched her from afar after her birth. Can you...do something for me...?"

"What's that?" she asked. He took her hand and gently placed it on his cheek under his helm. That had her extremely surprised. He gave a shudder for control now.

"What do you feel? Can you tell me?" he asked. Worrying her lower lip, she carefully reached up to feel what she could. She was amazed.

"I feel...the start of a beard, first of all. Ah...high cheekbones. There is hair. Rather thick on the sides and thinning up top, but not by much. And your hair seems to...come down in a slight wave past your ears. Your eyes feel wide, and spaced a bit apart, yet slightly sunken in. Just a bit. Your forehead seems a bit broad, too. A few wrinkles, but that may be normal as worry lines. Your nose is a bit large, but not by much. It goes well with your jaw. Square, I think. Powerfully built, too."

"And my mouth?" he asked. As she gently traced over his thinned lips, she felt his lower lip tremble with a form of control. Now she looked at him with concern.

"I guess you are troubled?" she frowned.

"I can...confide in you?" he asked. She nodded, and he sat with her in an elegant chair. He did place his heavy mace to the side, though. He had to in order to sit properly. Sighing, he said, "I am very old, but I'm also quite new. I was trapped in a pocket of suspended time, since before humanity came about. A millennia ago. So...I am learning a lot of new things. Much of it still escapes me. Like the alliance with Greed. He's a demon, but he seems more...of neutrality now. It makes no sense to me. But, this whole thing with Sanctuary and how it came about. It's very puzzling to me on how it happened. I was told how, of course, but...much does not make sense to me."

"The Horadrim may have more answers for you. I do know that Tyrael is the leader of it," she smiled. That had him thinking now. "Maybe he would know?"

"I can talk to him. Not now, though, obviously. Also...Imperael told me that he feels much like me, too. Where he is still learning much. He was formed not long ago. A few months ago, more or less. So, like me, he is also trying to find his true place. He may have found it, though."

"Has he?"

"It's...difficult to discuss. It involves Anu."

"Oh."

"If I say too much, bad things may happen. We are not in a safe enough place."

"Then...where would a safe place be?" she asked. Something surged in him, as he leaned over to plant a sudden kiss on her mouth. He didn't know why he did it. She was taken buy complete surprise, but a calm feeling that this felt right to her took over. Her mouth easily fit in the slit of his helm, as the kiss deepened even further. His armored hand came up gently to pull her closer into his chest, and he was trembling as badly as she was when the kiss ended.

"I don't know why I did that..." he admitted. She worried her lower lip in thought.

"Can you do it again?" she asked in a shy, timid way. He gladly obliged. This one seemed even longer than the first. She pressed herself into him when this one ended, and his arms squeezed her close. "I'm surprised at myself. I usually...well, never...go this far..."

"Is that so?" he muttered softly. At her small nod, he thought. "How far did you go?"

"Oh...you're actually the first..." she blushed hard. Now he looked at her for an explanation. "Um...I can tell you...what those...men...were going to do..."

He seemed to tense at this, but he nodded. Now she leaned in as close as she could to softly describe what her fate would have been if he didn't intervene. He was furious. "Sacrilege! They were going to force themselves on you?! Demons! The lot of them!"

She could only nod, as he rocked her. She licked her lips slowly and said, "Thank you. For rescuing me when you did."

"And I thank you for coming into my life," he said gently. More tears fell from her with complete relief, as she nodded. He ran his hand calmly up her spine to soothe her a bit more, and he heard her sigh softly. She was clinging to him, and he had no plans to move her. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and continued to comfort her.

"In time...I think..." she whispered. "I think I would like to do more..."

"As in?"

"Seeing...how far...we could go...maybe..." she blushed softly.

"I honestly wouldn't know what to expect."

"Neither would I."

"You know that I would want no others to touch you."

"I wouldn't let any others have the option. I only want to belong to you."

"That does relieve me. But...I honestly don't know if such a thing was possible for us."

"Well...we could try..." she said with a softer blush.

"You wish to do this?" he asked. "Not now, of course..."

"Maybe it should be now," she said and gazed at him.

"So soon? After your attack?"

"You will keep me safe, right?"

"That goes without question. Although, I do not know what offspring would come about..."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," she smiled.

"A bridge? What bridge?" he asked in a puzzled way.

"Oh. It's an expression," she giggled softly. "When it happens, we will deal with it then."

"Oh!" he said with pure unknowing surprise. "Well...you feel well enough?"

"I wouldn't be suggesting such things, if I wasn't," she said and found herself kissing him again. Now that they were attempting to see if offspring could happen, Itherael was hovering in a viewing chamber with one of the warriors he chose to have assist with the discovery. He was very curious to see what would come about. Even Greed was anxious and began to place small tests of coins on the ground to see what would happen. He was also having his minions target the poor to mid-wealthy populations around Sanctuary. He knew that nobles were very rare to be pure of heart.

"Found one," Greed chuckled. "She is looking for the owner of the coin."

"Show us where," Itherael nodded. Greed was able to direct the viewing pool to a place that was northeast of Caldeum. It was a small hut within the oasis. A farming family that comprised of mainly fishing and water transportation lived there. The moment she was seen, he watched his warrior lean over the pool with a form of complete fascination. "Orphilius?"

"I am sorry, Itherael," the warrior angel muttered. "I need to see to her now."

"So, she does call to you?" Greed asked. As a response, the warrior was quick to teleport away. Now Itherael watched with surprise at how Orphilius approached the girl carefully. The black-haired, brown-eyed girl was very plain to look at, but that didn't matter. Even her figure was something that wasn't too much to be noticed. It was the quality of Light in her soul that attracted the angelic warrior to her. Now Itherael had to wonder if the same would be done for the female warriors. He would have to talk to Auriel about the possibility of trying it.

At the same time, he was concerned. He went to his Library, since he knew his warrior was wise enough to keep to caution around humans, and he opened Talus'ar. As he browsed through the threads of destiny, he found himself pulled to the mental spire in Anaurael's mind. He was surprised at this.

 _:WE MUST...SPEAK...:_  Anu said calmly.

"What must we speak of?" Itherael asked curiously.

_:THIS NEW WAY...TO PURGE...THE DEMON BLOOD...FROM MORTALS...:_

"You think that...by our warriors doing this...?"

_:YES. TO BREED OUT...THE FOUL BLOOD...AND PLACE IN...THE TRUE BLOOD...:_

"You believe that it may be possible to drastically reduce the amount of demon blood in a mortal?! I mean...it would require generations, though..." Itherael said with a touch of concern. "Things like this do not happen right away."

 _:I UNDERSTAND...:_  Anu agreed.  _:_ _BUT...THE POSSIBILITY...THE HOPE...IS THERE...:_

"I do know what demons do to humans. And they could do the same thing, if they learn of what we are attempting to try. I am unsure of what to think."

 _:AS THEY BIRTHED...A VESSEL...FOR EVIL...WE SHALL HAVE...VESSELS...TO PURGE EVIL...:_  Anu continued.  _:_ _NONE SHALL BE...AS STRONG...AS MY CHOSEN...ONE...BUT...THE BLOOD...WILL BE FILTERED...IN TIME. PATIENCE...IS SOMETHING...WE ALWAYS HAVE...EXCELLED AT. I FOUGHT...FOR VAST MILLENNIA...UNTIL I WAS...SHATTERED. NOW...AS TATHAMET...WAS GIVEN A...CHANCE...SO SHALL I...BE GRANTED THE SAME.:_

"As we all know," Itherael nodded.

 _:THE MORTAL...COUNCIL...WILL BE VITAL. STRONG...ANGELIC BLOOD...WILL BE FILTERED...AND DISPERSED...TO SLOWLY REMOVE...THE DEMON FILTH...THAT PLAGUES US. THIS...IS...THE TRUE NATURE...OF THE COUNCIL...:_  Anu chuckled. Now Itherael was floored.  _Now the pieces fit into place. Why a mortal Council was needed. Why it had to come to pass. The descendants of the Council would fuel the human mortals that much more with a form of Light needed to repel the equal part of the demonic essence within them._ He simply didn't know if it would tax a mortal body that much more. They would have to wait and see.

He found himself coming back around after that, and he knew he had to speak with Imperius. Then he paused. _I can't just yet._   _Imperius cannot know of the mortal Council._  He sighed irritably, but it couldn't be helped. "Great Anu, I trust you will assist with the thoughts of Imperius when such a time comes for him to know all."

The feeling of acceptance was given.  _Anu heard me and agreed._ He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm himself. As he mulled over everything, he looked up to see Orphilius coming into the Library with the girl in his arms.

"I apologize, Itherael," the warrior said from within his helm. "She was trying to escape a fate of mere farming, and I offered for her to live here."

"We have no true accommodations for a mortal! Anaurael is a special request..." Itherael said.

"Then, perhaps she can stay with her parents?" he asked. The girl seemed to shiver. She was very afraid that her family would find her.

"Child, why did you agree to leave Sanctuary? I am Itherael, the Archangel of Fate. You are safe here. Just tell me your story," he said gently.

"I am Kalina," she said softly. "My family wanted to sell me into marriage to a brash lord to pay some debts. I think it is merely servitude. There would have been no love in any of this. So, Orphilius came up with a plan for me to feign intense illness to pretend death. Then he could simply carry me off and away to show I was going to be personally cared for here in the High Heavens. But...I fear that my family would have sold my body to the lord, anyways. He...well...likes that stuff..."

"Disgusting!" Orphilius snarled. "We shall let them think that she ran away! They will never find her here. I would wish to hold her here for a year to ensure this."

"Hmm," Itherael thought. "Let us seek Anaurael."

"Agreed," Orphilius nodded and squeezed the girl he held. She showed a blush along her well-tanned cheeks, and he took her into Anaurael's chamber to talk at length. She was still sitting in Imperius's lap when they were approached. Tyrael was eating with her now and was just in shock at everything. He almost dropped his fork when Malthael whispered to him of Itherael's conversation with Anu. He was very glad he didn't drink any water!

"We should make another building for this," Tyrael managed to say calmly.

"You think so?" Anaurael smiled.

"I do. To keep them hidden until it's safe to return. It should be fine," Tyrael chuckled.

"Hmm. If our warriors are finding females in mortals..." Imperius muttered.

"We were thinking that our female warriors could find hidden Light in the males, too," Itherael said with a mild shrug. "Auriel could be told to see what happened."

"True. But, how do we know this will work? And what is this purpose for?" Imperius asked.

"Anu did tell me that it was a way to slowly filter out the demon blood in them," Itherael said.

"Anu told you this?!" Imperius said with shock.

"Yes," Itherael nodded. Now Imperius thought hard.

"Have Auriel help with any female warriors that wish to assist. And have her help to create a separate building," Imperius nodded. Anaurael beamed and leaned into his chest with happiness at this.

"They will still have demon filth in them...but not so much after a time..." Malthael mused. "I can accept this easily. If Anu wills it, let it be done."

"Agreed," Imperius muttered and had Anaurael start to eat some slow-roasted chicken breast. Now with new plans underway, it wouldn't be long for various angels to readily agree at this new, possible way to remove the demons from Sanctuary. As long as the humans they found were pure of heart, it would work. It simply had to.


	95. Chapter 95

Two months flew by as though it was a blur. At seven months along, Imperius had hardly left her side. Malthael was going mad with the need to speak to her, too. He had been wanting to for quite some time. Even Tyrael was heavily watched during his visits with her.

"She's bearing my son, too," he would growl at the mild glare he got.

"I am only concerned for her health," Imperius muttered.

"I'm fine," Anaurael chuckled. Izarius already had several soft pillows available to help cushion her back. "Imperius, you should tend to the troops. If anything happens, you will be notified."

"No," he said and shook his head.

"Love, be reasonable," she frowned. "The troops need their leader."

"I know...I just..." he mumbled. She rested her hand on his arm. He hadn't really left her side at all. She was really concerned for him.  _He needed to show he was still available. As much as they knew why he went missing, he had to appear again. Even if it was brief._

"Train them for at least an hour. They need you," she said softly.

"An hour I can do," he nodded.

"Tyrael will rest with me," she smiled.

"Fine," Imperius sighed. Tyrael nodded to him with complete understanding. The golden Archangel seemed to hesitate on leaving, but he knew she was right. _My troops needed me._  He could only stay away for an hour. After he left, she sighed softly and let Tyrael move her to let her rest her head against his chest. When he shifted to talk to her, she was already sleeping deeply.

"I'll talk to her in her mind," he chuckled.

"Not yet," Malthael said when he appeared. "I have been needing to speak with her. Now is my chance to do so. Grant me this, and I shall let you speak after if time allows."

"Very well," Tyrael nodded. Malthael retreated into her mental state and quickly pulled her close. She looked at him with a smile and pressed into him.

"I guess you missed me?" she chuckled and traced a finger down his chest.

"Possibly," he chuckled back. "Imperius has been rather close to you."

"He's only being protective."

"As is the rest of the High Heavens."

"Would you expect any less?"

"Likely not."

"Then don't complain."

"I never said it was a complaint."

"Well," she smirked and laughed at a light tickle. "why are you here now?"

"I was...hoping to talk to you..." he admitted. She nodded and let him sit on the ground with her. "There is much...on my mind...as of late..."

"Tell me," she whispered. At this, he began to whisper to her a bit more of his past. Pretty much where he left off with her from before. She ran her finger over his invisible cheek to comfort him when he needed it. When he slightly faltered on something like a personal thought, she ran her finger down one of the singular strands of silver-white cloth that flowed off his hood. When he began to talk about Pandemonium, she took a vast interest in this. He explained how he started to build the fortress to collect human souls. And he described how long it took.

"It was the...pinnacle...of my madness," he sighed. "Nothing else mattered to me."

"And the Black Soulstone?" she asked.

"I watched from afar. It was easy to do. Once it was out of the High Heavens...I took it from Tyrael. He did, after all, steal it from Heaven to hide it away. I simply...found out where he was planning to hide it. He was easy to follow..."

"Wait..." she frowned. "He stole it? From the High Heavens?!"

"Yes. Oh. You did not know?" he asked.

"No! I was told that it was a mutual agreement!"

"Ah. Well, for your knowledge, it had to be stolen away. The Heavens did not wish for it to be given up out of safety to keep it from corrupting anything else. But, the longer it stayed in Heaven, the more corruption and disharmony it spread. You have witnessed this corruption, too. It was from the Black Soulstone. He...had to remove it. To save Heaven. There was no choice in this matter. As much as Imperius was upset with this information, Tyrael did what was best. Chalad'ar confirmed this."

"I see," she mumbled and looked away.

"Do not feel disgruntled on this," Malthael said and tilted her face to his. "You did not ask for details. Yes, it was agreed for the Black Soulstone to be removed in the end. You simply did not ask on how it was to be removed. That the decision was done after the fact. Think of it like that."

"Very well," she nodded.

"I also discovered the source of my grief..." he whispered. Now she looked at him intently. "It started...when I found you gone. After I touched your mark. I felt that...I was never going to see you again. What more is there for me to explain?"

"Malthael..." she whispered and let him kiss her desperately. "There is no need for such grief."

"I know. But...it does linger. And yet...is it possible..." he shivered and clung to her. "to see...if for a moment...a brief way to know...what could have happened...if I did...find you...?"

"I don't know. But...if it causes stress to me..." she winced.

"I know that some mortals have dreams to only forget about them on waking," he said gently and rocked her. "It could be done like that."

"Does it have to be now?" she frowned. He shook his head and rocked her.

"No. Not while you are pregnant. After would be best."

"Okay," she nodded. "As long as it's a dream, and I'll forget about it and not worry."

"Of course," he nodded back and kissed her again in a gentler way. "You should wake and eat. Imperius may be back soon."

"Right," she said with exhaustion. He knew that dreams would be easy.  _If she slept in her mental state, as well as her physical state, it was the only way for the dreams to happen._  And he did watch her dreams in secret. No others could see them unless they were in her mind. It had happened briefly with a mental meeting in her mind on building the new area for the mortals that angels had begun to seek out.

Quite a few mortals were found that showed promise, but not many held the true quality of Light they needed when fully tested. There would always be a very rare amount of genuine Light there. But, Ilerael had agreed to take on a couple more children. They were going to test a theory. _If they were training differently and living with angels, would the Light within them be that much stronger?_  So far, it did seem to hold promise with his first two adopted sons. Even as they grew and expanded in their training, it was already proving that Durlin and Loremy could become prime candidates for angelic mates. There were already two female warriors that were taking an intense interest in them. They even offered to help train them.

"Just remember that they are my sons and far too young. They need to be at least at the age of eighteen years for them to even think of having a partner," Ilerael warned the female angels. They had readily agreed. Waiting for the two boys to grow up was no problem. Time meant nothing to the angels.

"How are Erelus and Elaine?" Itherael asked.

"They are doing well," Tyrael chuckled from where he rested in the bed. "Last I heard from Ilerael, they decided to live in the new building constructed here. And they are expecting."

"Really?!" Itherael said with complete surprise at this. At Tyrael's nod, he decided to check in on the new building and the new expecting couple.

"Itherael?" Erelus asked when he opened the small door to the chamber. Each room looked exactly the same as the other building for the mortal angels, save that there were more lavish furnishings here. Unlike the mortal angels that were only there to procreate, these were going to be a small set of apartments for lengthy stays. Elaine was sitting in a rocking chair by a window and gave a soft smile at Itherael. Erelus was granted a small leave by Itherael to let him protect her. After learning that she was going to be bearing offspring, the leave would likely be permanent, and he would only be called on if there was no other choice.

"I wanted to ask you a private question," Itherael muttered softly to him. Then in a louder tone, he said, "I also wanted to congratulate you both on your coming offspring."

"Thank you. And we shall step outside," Erelus nodded. When the two powerful angels moved from the room, Erelus asked, "Now, what is your question?"

"How...exactly did you...conceive with her?" Itherael asked.

"Oh! Well, I was able to recline back, and, eh...she...was able to sit over my hips..."

"So, reclining is the key?"

"I believe so. We...did try other positions that she knew of...but...none seemed to work. When she had me recline...that worked the best. She did show some pain at first. I didn't know why..."

"Ah. Because of her virginity, I believe."

"What?"

"She was never touched before you. That's why."

"Oh. Well...she hasn't shown that pain since."

"Of course," Itherael nodded. "Thank you, though. It does explain something."

"What does?"

"The position you used with her. I noticed a chair behind Imperius's throne. It was one that seemed to allow him to lay back on it. To recline. I wonder if I can get one like that."

"Does he really have something like that?" Erelus asked with wonder.

"He does. And now I believe I can see why he has this particular chair. But...I'm not sure why at the same time. Just by lying down should do the same thing," Itherael muttered.

"Imperius cannot lie down," Malthael said when he appeared before them both. "He needs both of his feet on solid ground to be able to feel adequate. From what I know, he tried it once in her bed. He could not fathom the feel of being on his back with his feet off the ground. Only in flight is such a thing allowed. Think about it."

"Ah! Yes, I see now," Itherael said. "So, to me, it likely wouldn't matter. But, to him..."

"If he has to fight, then he must feel that he still can," Erelus said when he caught on.

"Precisely," Malthael nodded and vanished away again.

"That makes a lot more sense than I could ever imagine," Itherael mused. "But...you mentioned something now that has me wonder."

"What would that be?"

"Different positions?"

"Oh..." Erelus paused. If he was able to blush, the look would have been priceless.

"If it's too much..."

"No! No. I just didn't expect you to ask. I mean...why did you ask?"

"For informational purposes," Itherael said calmly.

"Informational? I readily doubt that," Erelus sighed. "But...if you really want to know..."

"You know I do," Itherael chuckled softly. For ten minutes, Itherael was carefully informed on what all was tried. He was truly amazed at certain things. "How did you know all of this?"

"Elaine has a very...creative mindset," Erelus said with a shrug and shook his helmed head. When the door opened and he saw her standing there, he moved to scoop her up into his arms to hear her squeak. "And what brought you out here, hmm?"

"You didn't come back after a while," she said. "I missed you."

"It is fine," Itherael nodded. "I have my questions answered for now."

"Very well," Erelus nodded. He carried her back into their chamber, and Itherael moved back to his Library. On looking around, he found himself thinking to Izarius.

"You called for me?" he asked when he appeared.

"Yes. I noticed that Imperius has a chair behind his throne. I may need something like that," Itherael said. "I am sure you know why."

"Yes, I do," Izarius sighed. "I know who made it. I can request another, but you will need to hide it discretely. If Imperius found out why and for what..."

"I know," Itherael nodded. Izarius nodded back. "How long would it take?"

"It could take a week."

"That's fine. It will give me ample time to place it somewhere."

"I'll have to wait, though. Anaurael has been asking for me. Ah! I'll send Darius for you," Izarius said and vanished back to Anaurael's side. He walked up to Darius to whisper softly. His brother nodded and vanished away.

"Hmm?" Imperius asked from where he sat. She was in his lap and getting cradled by him.

"Darius is going to check on Ilerael. We know how much he misses Anaurael," Izarius said.

"Is that so?" Imperius asked. Lilaurael was quick to appear to show that she wanted to spend time with her daughter. Darius had suggested it to her, and she was keen to do just that. As mother and daughter spent some quality time together, Darius was now informing Ilerael of what Itherael needed.

"I can contact Harvey for it. Um...why does he want a chair?"

"Do you know of the hidden prophecy? Only Imperius and Anaurael do not know. They cannot know just yet. As I am sure, you do understand why angels are finding mortals that have more Light than filth within souls, correct?"

"I was informed that it was to try and weed out the bad blood," Ilerael nodded.

"A mortal Council is to be birthed," Darius said lightly. Now Ilerael stared at him with shock.

"It is true," Malthael said when he appeared. "Anu has stated this. With stronger blood, it may weed out the filth that much faster. And...if there is to be a mortal Council..."

"Itherael would...by Anu's Light!" Ilerael grimaced. "What of Hope? Auriel?"

"Imperael is able to absorb her essence within his halo. He will substitute for her," Malthael said calmly. "Anu knows this. So does Auriel."

"I..." Ilerael swallowed. He felt sick. He didn't expect his daughter to be with so many. He was forced to sit down and take several deep breaths.

"Ilerael?" Darius asked.

"And Imperius can't know this," Ilerael sighed heavily. "I just...there is no other way?"

"This question was asked by both Auriel and Itherael. Anu has stated that there is not," Malthael said quietly. "And...think on this. Yes, my body will bear both Imperius and Tyrael. However, it will not be a true Aspect of Justice, because of this. I can take on the role, but it would be temporary."

"So...she would need to birth another son for Tyrael after Imperius..." Ilerael frowned.

"Actually, it would be after Imperael. Justice is to be the youngest of the mortal Council. It is to be Imperius first. Itherael would be after him. Then...it is hinted that I may need to partake in this for what Wisdom I can readily grant. Imperael would assist next. Then Tyrael last."

"Wait. Tyrael is Wisdom now! How can you take your place again?!" Ilerael asked.

"Anu has ways. Means. Who am I to argue? Tyrael may be given back Justice for a brief moment. It is either that, or Imperael is to assist with Justice to come about, too. I am unsure. We shall have to see what happens," Malthael shrugged.

"I don't know what to think," Ilerael admitted and held his head in hands from the headache he got. In that moment, he was pulled to Anaurael's mind as his angelic self. And a bright, shining Light that now threatened to blind him was hovering in front of him. The sensations of intense love and trust crushed around him to show who it was. "Anu?!"

 _:YES...ILERAEL..._ _:_ Anu said with a soft chuckle. : _YOU ARE...THE SIRE...OF MY CHOSEN...ONE. FOR THIS...I SHALL GIVE YOU...HOPE...:_

"Hope? For what? For my daughter to be used and disrespected? I mean...well...damn it, Anu! I'm a father! Her father! I seek only her safety in these times! You're a father, too. You should know what I'm thinking of. I just...I feel disgusted for her."

 _:THIS...I DO KNOW...:_  Anu agreed.  _:_ _BUT IT IS...NEEDED. HER BLOOD...IS PURE...UNTAINTED...POWERFUL...AND IT WILL FUEL...THE MORTAL COUNCIL..._ _:_

"I wouldn't doubt that it wouldn't," Ilerael muttered. "I know her destiny is important. She's giving you a form. A rebirth. I just...so many! She's only supposed to be with Imperius!"

 _:_ _YES. THIS I KNOW..._ _:_ Anu sighed around him.  _:_ _THINK ON THIS...IF YOU CAN..._ _:_

"I'm listening."

_:_ _FROM ONE FATHER...TO ANOTHER. HOW MUCH...WOULD YOU SACRIFICE...TO BRING BACK...LOVED ONES...THAT WERE LOST? HOW FAR...WOULD YOU GO...TO SEEK THOSE...THAT NEED REDEMPTION? ASK YOURSELF...THESE QUESTIONS. ASK YOURSELF...IF THE EFFORT...WOULD BE WORTH IT. IN THE END...THE ETERNAL CONFLICT...WILL NEVER END. WE ARE AT...A STALEMATE NOW. WHAT WOULD YOU DO...TO EVEN...THE ODDS? TO OVERCOME...THE ODDS? AGAINST ALL ODDS?_ _:_

"I would do whatever I could to turn the tides of war," Ilerael said softly.

_:_ _YES. THAT IS...MY MAIN GOAL. TO FINALLY TURN...THE TIDES. TO END IT. ALL OF MY...SONS...AND DAUGHTERS...FOUGHT...MY CONFLICT...WITH TATHAMET. AND FOR...WHAT END? A CONSTANT...ENDLESS...LOOP...OF DEATH...AND FILTH. IT IS TIME...TO SHOW...THAT HEAVEN...IS NOT WEAK! WHEN MY...CHOSEN ONE...GIVES HER BIRTHS...SHE WILL NEED TO...CALL...MORE BACK...TO US. HER DESTINY...IS SET...IN STONE..._ _:_

"I know," he said and hung his head. "I just feel that she is slipping from my life."

 _:_ _NOT COMPLETELY...:_  Anu said gently.  _:_ _SHE STILL...NEEDS...YOUR STRENGTH. YOUR LOVE. YOUR WILL. WHAT MORE...IS THERE FOR YOU...TO SAY...ON THIS? MALTHAEL...WAS CLOSE...TO ENDING...THIS CONFLICT. BUT...IT WAS THE...WRONG WAY. HE WOULD HAVE...CULLED...THE LIGHT...IN THESE MORTALS...TOO. IT WOULD HAVE...BEEN...FAR TOO MUCH...OF A LOSS..._ _:_

"Does he know of your thoughts on this?"

 _:_ _NO. BUT HE DOES...NOW. AS IT STANDS...MY CHOSEN...ONE...MUST NOT FALTER...IN HER DUTIES. MAYBE...AFTER ALL OF...THE MORTAL COUNCIL...IS BIRTHED...SHE CAN REST. IF FOR A WHILE..._ _:_ Anu seemed to muse.

"Why did you choose Lilaurael and I to hold a part of Imperius?"

_:_ _IMPERIUS...SHATTERED...HIMSELF. HE SIMPLY DOES NOT...KNOW OF THIS. NOR WOULD HE...BELIEVE IT. HIS JOYS...HIS LOVE...HIS TRUE SENSE...OF HONOR...WAS LOST...WHEN HE GAVE IN...TO THE DARKNESS...OF HIS INNER SELF. TO THE HATRED. PRIDE. ANGER. HE LET HIMSELF...SLIP...BADLY. I TOOK...WHAT WAS LEFT...OF HIS FORMER...PURE LIGHT...AND DID...THE ONE THING...I HAD TO DO...IN ORDER...TO SAVE HIM. I PLACED...TWO PARTS...IN YOU...AND LILAURAEL. TO APPEAR...WHEN YOU WERE...BOTH...CALLED. WITH THE HOPE...THAT ONE DAY...YOU BOTH...WOULD MERGE THEM...INTO A SINGULAR...PERFECT...WHOLE..._ _:_

"So...you placed his Light within Lilaurael and I..." Ilerael said with shock. "Knowing full well of what would happen if we..."

 _:_ _YES. THAT...I DID..._ _:_ Anu admitted in a humble way.  _:_ _IN THE END...I SAVED...A POWERFUL SON...AND SAVED...THE HIGH HEAVENS. NOW. ASK YOURSELF. IS YOUR DAUGHTER...MY CHOSEN ONE...WORTH...ALL OF THIS? THE HARDSHIPS? THE STRIFE? ASK YOURSELF NOW...ON WHAT YOU MUST...DO...TO SEE REASON..._ _:_

"She has a lot going for her now," Ilerael finally agreed. "There is much work to be done."

_:_ _T_ _HERE...ALWAYS IS. CONTINUE...TO HELP...THE MORTALS...FIND...THEIR TRUE...INNER LIGHT. GUIDE THEM. LET THEM GROW. THE MORE WE...CAN FIND...FOR THE HEAVENS...THAT MUCH MORE...OF THE CONFLICT...IS WON...IN OUR FAVOR..._ _:_

"Of course, Anu," Ilerael nodded. When he woke up again, his mind was cleared of the headache he had, and he felt well rested. He sighed and noticed that Malthael was giving off a perplexed sensation. "Apparently, Anu didn't like what you were doing."

"I am well aware of it," Malthael muttered. Darius only crossed his arms over his chest and listened silently. "I shall return to Anaurael's side."

"Of course. I'll tell Harvey to make another chair for Itherael," Ilerael nodded. Darius nodded to him after that and vanished after Malthael disappeared. When Ilerael thought over what happened in his daughter's mind, he thought he dreamt it all. Then he felt a small nudge of clarity from Anu. "Okay, you've proven your point. I'll go train my sons."

At the mental chuckle he got back, he cracked a grin and made his way to the training ground behind the house. Even though Anu was considered his father, he was being treated with the equality and respect of another father. It was as though Anu was making an exemption for him and Lilaurael.  _They were still related to the High Heavens, but not as directly._ It made the burden a bit easier to bear for his daughter to do what she needed to do. He actually liked it better this way.


	96. Chapter 96

A week flew by like nothing. Itherael had the new chair settled in his sanctum, but it hid in a small portion of the wall and out of sight. When he went to see Anaurael, he was extremely concerned. She had gotten fairly ill just a moment ago. Imperius was cradling her by a window, as she was rinsing out her mouth with some water.

"Clean up around the ledge," Imperius muttered. "Easy, my ward. It's fine now."

"That...hurt..." she winced and got cradled even closer.

"Let your stomach settle. Then I'll have you eat."

"Until I purge it again."

"Anaurael..." he said with a hint of a stern tone. There were times that he had to enforce his decision. He knew that it was because of her hormones. She just pouted and sighed with defeat. "You need to eat. Our offspring require this. Izarius, get her some fluids."

"Here," her brother said and handed her a mug of warm chocolate milk. This was drunk down with a touch of delight, and another was given over to her when the first was gone. Imperius moved with her to a rocking chair to sit in it with her.

"She is well now?" Itherael asked.

"She is. Her stomach will settle," Imperius nodded. Itherael nodded, squeezed her shoulder, and went back to his Library. He had to check on his Scroll. He had remembered something that he needed to research, and he knew that he would be fetched if Anaurael needed him.

"Do you need to see the troops?" she asked and sipped her drink.

"No. Titharius is handling them just fine. It's odd. When I go to check the troops, they all tell me to come back here!" Imperius said with a soft laugh and a shake of his head. "All of them are concerned for you. The only way that I can train them is if you are with me."

"Did you want to do that?" she asked.

"I am not sure. I would wish to hold you like this," he thought aloud.

"I have an idea. We shall make temporary seating for you," Izarius suggested.

"That may work. See what can be done," he nodded. At the feel of her hand moving to caress his cheek under the helm, he bent down to place a kiss on her mouth. "Drink more for me."

"Okay," she said and took another sip. Then he kissed her again to taste it. He was a bit surprised when some of the drink was taken in. It was only a couple drops, but it gave him a very odd sensation. He wasn't designed to eat or drink.  _And yet...I can kiss her._  It was a different way completely. She noticed something was wrong and asked, "Love? What's on your mind?"

"Oh. You had some of your drink still in your mouth when we kissed. I swallowed some. I'm...not sure if it is bad. It just sent an odd sensation through me."

"In a bad way?"

"Not exactly. It's hard to explain. I'll think of how to word it better later," he nodded and rose up with her to carry her to the training halls. "Tyrael has been gone for some time."

"I know. I hope he's well," she frowned. He glanced at Darius, and the angel vanished away. As Imperius was now seated in a rocking chair on an elevated platform to oversee the troops with her, Darius was able to track down Tyrael.

"Zayl, I need to go back. And you need to see to Anabelle. Isn't she pregnant now?" Tyrael asked. "I thought you said she was."

"No. Not yet. I haven't been able to make much time to put in too much of an effort," Zayl admitted. "And you can shut up, Humbert!"

"What? I was just going to say that you could easily pop back home, do the deed, and pop back away again! You've done it before!" Humbert snorted in his hand.

"But, I'll lose focus!" Zayl sighed.

"Yeah, but once she's carrying something, it's one less thing for you to do. Then you just pop back over to check on her. Done!" Humbert argued.

"He is right, you know," Tyrael grinned.

"Don't get in on it!" Zayl muttered.

"I keep telling him to take a week off," Humbert said.

"One week less is one week more for me to do my work. I can't do that," Zayl said.

"Then stop in to check on her," Tyrael shrugged. At the sight of Darius, he nodded.

"Anaurael purged quite badly. Imperius is watching his troops with her. You were asked for," the angel nodded. Zayl sighed and waved Tyrael off.

"You may as well check on your wife, too," Tyrael chuckled. Zayl gave him a look, but had to agree. Humbert laughed when Zayl chanted the teleport spell to head away from there. Darius brought Tyrael directly to the training halls. Izarius and Imperael nodded to him from where they stood behind them. Imperius nodded at them next and let Tyrael feel over Anaurael's belly. "I was told you got ill earlier. Are you okay now?"

"For now," she nodded. "I am getting hungry again, though."

"Tyrael," one of the hovering guards said. They had always remained with him as silent sentries.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked.

"Telanya is searching for you," the guard said.

"How do you know?" Tyrael asked.

"Because one of our own just informed me," the guard pointed to a smaller angel that only nodded before vanishing away to survey Heaven again.

"Point made," he chuckled. "Fine. Let her approach."

His hovering pair of guards readied their weapons warily. As the female angel made her way over, Mithus and Azarius were already setting up a small table with a suckling pig dish for Anaurael and Tyrael to devour. Imperius had Anaurael casually ignoring everything by letting him taste what she was eating. When the female angel approached even more, Imperius distracted Anaurael with a rather intense kiss. He didn't want her to get stressed over anything, and he even shifted so his back was mainly seen with her hidden from view. Tyrael was quick to take the hint and rose up to greet with her calmly.

"Tyrael, I had a question for you," Telanya said.

"Ask it," he nodded.

"Inarius and I have started to become close," she said and seemed to falter with a touch of embarrassment. "We wanted to know if we could try to create offspring."

"How do you intend to do that?" Tyrael asked now. Imperius seemed to stiffen at this.

"We would try without removing our wings," she said.

"No!" Imperius snapped and glared at her. "That is not allowed!"

"Wait," Anaurael said and caressed his cheek. He glanced down at her, but he sensed what she was doing. He nodded and held her close, as she contacted Anu. A moment later, she sighed and looked at Telanya. "Anu spoke with me. I was told that what you want to do is very dangerous. That...if you proceed down this path, expect severe repercussions. Not all will be as it should be, if it happens. It should not be done."

"Oh. What would the repercussions be?" Telanya asked.

"If Anu said no, then it is a no!" Imperius growled. "Do not argue!"

"Love," Anaurael whispered as close as she could to his helm to keep from being overheard. "Anu also said this. For you. Do not let hatred consume you. Do not slip. If they ignore the warnings, then they will deal with the burdens. If all turns out well, then it will be accepted. If it is for ill, you can cull what occurs. They mean well. But, Anu will have mistrust, if they do not heed the warning."

"So...Anu is testing them?" he muttered softly.

"That he is," she chuckled softly and kissed him. "So don't worry."

"Then I will not," he muttered and kissed her back. He looked at Telanya and said, "Remember the warnings. If you choose to ignore them, then you will answer to me! Now go. And think hard on what you wish to try."

"Of course, Imperius," Telanya nodded. As she left, Malthael appeared.

"She is as stubborn now...as she was before..." he muttered with distaste.

"They are being watched," Tyrael said and moved to sit back down to eat.

"They must be watched," he snorted with a grumble. Then he thought and went to Itherael. On watching the Archangel hover with his wings above him wavering slightly, he walked over calmly. "Itherael. Did you know that Inarius and Telanya wish to copulate and reproduce as angels?"

"What?!" Itherael asked now and turned to swerve at him. His Scroll didn't show him this.

"Anu said that...repercussions...would be given if it was done. What do you think?" Malthael asked. Itherael already had his Scroll opened, as he skimmed over the lines.

"There is a chance that the offspring will be well. There is also a chance that it could be tainted. Due to their pasts, that is. It is what humans would call a 'coin toss', apparently. If the offspring is tainted, we will know. It must be culled instantly. But, if there is no taint, then all will be well," Itherael said, as he read out the threads that appeared.

"Hmm...would it depend on where they chose to make this offspring?" Malthael asked.

"Not necessarily," Itherael said. "Because Telanya willingly lost her Light as your follower, and because Inarius went against all that Heaven stood for, they are both repressed this way. You could say that, yes, Anu granted them reprieve, but they are under constant watch. Izual is a major exception. He had all of his tainted memories removed. He is pure once more."

"As is Erelus from being trapped for so long..."

"Very true. There was something that you wanted to do that has caught my interest. Talus'ar revealed this to me," Itherael said. Malthael nodded for him to continue. "A dream with her?"

"Oh. To see how...it would have been if I...well..." Malthael faltered. It was rare for him to feel nervous about such a thing, but Itherael knew it was to keep Anaurael calm. She could sense Malthael's distress if he wasn't careful, and Itherael rose up his hand to stop him.

"I see. Hmm. You would need to tread carefully. If Imperius found out, he could see the dream. She cannot come to any stress within it. You have to keep her calm."

"That could be tricky," Malthael admitted. "I would have no way to know. I have not done this before. I am...unsure."

"It does state here that I could assist. I can hold her physical body and be there to help. Tyrael could, too. As long as she can feel her physical form as being safe, then all will be well," he said.

"Very well. I shall ensure that either you or Tyrael are within her means. Hmm..." Malthael sighed and shook his head. "She sensed me. She wishes for my presence. I need to see her."

"Then go," Itherael nodded. Malthael vanished and got pulled again to her mind. At the kiss she gave him, he realized why she called him. She was sleeping quite deeply in Imperius's arms, as he oversaw the troops. Malthael was quick to give her the mental comfort she needed. A good twenty minutes later, he was relaxing on the ground with her.

"I missed you," she whispered and lightly played with a silver-white strand from his hood. He had her resting against him, as she was on her side to keep her pregnancy safe.

"I know you did," he whispered back and kissed her gently.

"It's funny," she mused and continued to play with the strand in her fingers. "When you first revealed yourself to me, you were so brash and overconfident."

"It comes with my personality," he shrugged. "Not much else to say, really."

"Is that so?" she chuckled and leaned into his neck. He only nodded and gently squeezed her. "And...I am starting to become curious. Of what it would have been like if you did find me..."

"Not now," he muttered.

"I know," she agreed. "but the idea is starting to grow on me. Slowly."

"You may need to be held physically. To help you remember that you are safe," he said and traced a finger down her neck. He tensed at the smile and gaze she gave him now.

"So, you're saying that I'm not safe with you?"

"No...not at all..."

"Ah. So, I would be best with another?" she grinned. Now he realized he was being teased and found himself laughing silently. He never felt so at ease before.

"You are...simply amazing..." he sighed.

"Am I?"

"Yes. I have never felt such...emotions..." he said and pulled her closer. "It is...different."

"Is it?" she asked and nuzzled under his invisible chin. He grunted and nodded. "I just find it funny that you spent so much time trying to get close. That I was, naturally, rejecting you. Now, instead of me being at your beck and call, it's the exact opposite."

"Must you remind me?"

"You know I must," she smirked and poked his armored chest. At the yawn she did, he only cradled her. When she began to play with the long strand of cloth again, he tilted his head at her. "Since you find my hair so fascinating, I feel the same way with this part of your hood."

Now he barked out laughter and shook his head. When he saw her studying the strand again, he watched how she delicately traced a finger over it. Then she noticed that he could feel it from the shiver he gave. Then his mind went blank when she brought the strand to her lips to gently run her teeth over it. An involuntary gasping growl escaped him now. At her wicked grin, he muttered, "I see...you found something to amuse yourself with..."

"At your expense?" she chuckled. "Well, your armor is your skin. I am not surprised that you can feel this. But, now I'm curious of other things I can try."

"What?" he asked with surprise. She gave the strand a soft, nibbling lick. At the jolting sensations he felt now, he couldn't respond.

"It seems...that I found a weakness..." she grinned. Now that she was happily tormenting him within her mind, Tyrael was being informed on what was going on with Inarius and Telanya. He was not pleased at all with what he was learning.

"They will both answer to me," he growled and rose up from the chair. "Get me Izual. I'll need him to help be my support."

"Of course," Agrius nodded. The hovering guard waved over to one of the smaller angels in hiding and word was sent. Tyrael could have gone through Anaurael, but he had to start using the guards around him. _That and she was sleeping._ He didn't want his thoughts to wake her.

"What's going on?" Imperius asked.

"Inarius and Telanya plan to flee the Heavens," Tyrael growled.

"They would be marked as rogue and hunted," he muttered.

"I know. So, I need to speak with them now. Before they leave," Tyrael nodded. When Itherael appeared, he nodded to him. It was only obvious that Itherael found out.

"I must accompany you. Erelus will also meet with us. We cannot have them leave the High Heavens. If we must, we will grant them a small residence outside of the Silver City within the High Heavens. That is what we must do," Itherael said. Imperius snorted his disgust, but he knew that Anu was watching them incredibly closely. As much as it wasn't wanted, the curiosity was there to see if such a union succeeded. He was only concerned on the outcome.

"If we can set aside a separate residence for them, then fine. Since Telanya is from the Pools of Wisdom, and Inarius is from Courts of Justice, we should make a residence that can overlap within those boundaries. We should do this for any angels that decide to try being together to ensure proper chances of offspring," Tyrael said. Imperius seemed to cringe with distaste. He hated the thought of Heaven being turned into a breeding ground. He completely detested it.

"Love," Anaurael said and caressed his cheek from within the helm. Malthael had her wake up to help calm him. "They are always watched. Even Anu is unsure of this. Let them try. We will give them two chances to make proper offspring. If both fail, then we know it cannot be done."

"I just...detest this..." Imperius muttered and pressed his mouth into her palm. "It is different with you. You are the Light that I lost. You save me from slipping. From losing myself."

"And you do the very same for me," she smiled and let him kiss her.

"I love you," he said and hugged her to him.

"And you know that I love you," she smiled warmly and rested against his chest in his embrace. "Now help me eat a little more."

"Very well," he nodded. When she gasped at rather hard shivering sensation, he pressed his thumb to her mark. "I see. All of this talk and negativity is upsetting my offspring in your soul. Tyrael. Take Itherael away from here! She cannot be around such talk any further!"

"A repercussion..." Itherael sighed.

"Talk like this upsets her?" Tyrael asked.

"It is because Anu is unsure. That is why," he explained. "It affects her."

"Then you should move from here," Imperael nodded. "We will keep her safe."

"Izual is waiting for you in the Library," Izarius said. "He just reached through to me."

"He is? Hmm. Odd. Very well. Let us depart," Itherael said. Tyrael let Itherael take him to the Library, and Imperius began to relax. Anaurael continued to caress his cheek, and she noticed that he started to appear restless. She soon found herself lifted in his arms.

"I need to rid this anger," he muttered to her.

"I have an idea of what you can do," she smiled and whispered into his helm.

"Hmm. Izarius. Imperael. We are going flying. Stay close," Imperius ordered. Both angels nodded and soon found themselves flying with them. Now that Imperius was focused on holding her close and his flight pattern, it was easy for him to forget all that transpired. It wasn't so easy for Inarius and Telanya when they were approached.

Erelus and Izual were quick to track them down with other angels. When Inarius realized that they were found out, he could only wait to see what was said. Telanya was very nervous, but they would come to no harm if there was honesty involved.

"The two of you cannot leave Heaven with what you plan," Tyrael said. "Anu forbids this. So, we will set up a special area for the two of you. If what you try does work, we know that other angels may try this, too. But, we don't know what will happen."

"You would set up a place for us?!" Inarius asked with disbelief.

"Yes. Just remember, we don't know what will happen. You will have to be watched," he said.

"This is fine. It is more than we could have hoped for!" Telanya said with a form of joy.

"If the offspring is tainted, we will have to cull it. You know this," Itherael warned.

"I understand," Inarius said with a nod.

"Give us some time to construct a small building structure. Do not tell anyone of this yet. If any ask, you tell them to report to us. Until we know more, this is what must be done," Itherael said.

"We understand," Telanya nodded. The two hovering guards around Tyrael both looked at each other silently. Izual clearly didn't like this, either. As they watched Inarius walk off with her, Itherael was also showing his own mistrust.

"I know that Anu regards us all as offspring," Itherael sighed. "and I know that any that come back are given reprieve. It just...puzzles me on how some are still shown acceptance..."

"It is because Anu sees all of us as sons and daughters," Malthael said when he appeared. "Even I asked why Inarius was allowed back. And he said...that Inarius was as much a son as I was."

"I can believe him saying that," Tyrael nodded. "So, I guess the next step is to find suitable places to build these new structures?"

"Auriel and I will handle that. I shall speak with her now," Itherael said. At the sight of Imperius flying over them, he chuckled. "Correction. I shall do that after I fly."

"Elaine has not yet experienced flight with me. I'll fetch her," Erelus said and flew off to do just that. Tyrael shook his head and seemed a bit disgruntled. Now Itherael looked at him with concern.

"I wish I could fly again," Tyrael sighed.

"If you don't mind me carrying you," Izual chuckled with a hint of amusement. "it can be done."

"I can tolerate that. Just this once, though," Tyrael smiled.


	97. Chapter 97

A couple of days later, Inarius and Telanya were inspecting the new structure that would safely house them both. Greed had his goblins provide mild furnishings, but only by what Tyrael felt was needed. Angels never truly needed furnishings. As the new structure neared completion, Anaurael was left alone in her chamber with her brothers. When she began to feel lonely, Tyrael was called for.

"I'm here," he said when he walked in. She took one look at him and sighed. "I know. I haven't been sleeping. Or eating..."

"I thought you would know better by now," she smiled.

"I need a bath, too," he muttered. "Izarius, can you help me? Izual would, but he's overseeing construction right about now."

"Of course," Izarius nodded. Azarius and Mithus were quick to start setting up a bath. Darius got a table ready for a meal. The moment Tyrael was free of his armor, he helped Anaurael undress. He examined the Horadric necklace at her throat and chuckled when it winked at him. Once in the tub with her, he began to scrub her clean, and she did the same for him.

"Hey!" Tyrael said when he got a healthy kick. He chuckled and reclined in the tub with her after the scrubbing was done. She only sighed with exhaustion. "How are you feeling?"

"Very tired of late," she said with a yawn. "I can only guess that Mother is the same."

"I'm sure of it," he nodded. He had begun to get drowsy, but she reached up to lightly trace over his jaw. His golden-eyed gaze now moved to look at her, and he pulled her close to kiss her softly. Then the kiss got deeper and far more intense. Ten minutes later, they were resting against each other with soft pants from how passionate it all was. "I suppose we both needed that?"

"You could say that," she chuckled softly. She nuzzled under his jaw and got kissed again.

"I love you," he whispered and squeezed her. "Don't say anything."

"I know," she smiled and pressed her forehead into his neck. He ran a hand over her belly now and was forced to help move her from the tub. Izarius had left to clean Tyrael's armor and had just returned with it. She yawned and was able to be helped into a soft, golden gown. Then she blinked at the damp spots that appeared soon after.

"Here," Izarius chuckled and helped set in the specialized padding to catch it. "You should eat."

"I know. I'm starved!" she said. Tyrael was now dressed in soft breeches and had her sit next to him, as they got served up something. "I can't tell if it's day or night anymore."

"I know it," Tyrael agreed, as he ate with her. "But, it is daylight on Sanctuary now."

"Okay," she nodded. "Not much good it will do me, but it does help."

"True. But, it's still good for you to know," he said and gave her a tender slice of meat. "And you need these pieces more than I do."

"I know it," she said and ate what he gave her. She was given some sweetened water to drink after that, and was helped to the basin afterwards. Then she was reclining in the bed next to Tyrael. When he fell asleep, she felt restless. She was tired, but she wasn't tired. Such a thing was happening to her quite a bit. "Izarius?"

"I'm here," he said and moved to her side. She reached for him, and he managed to carefully pull her from the bed. "Malthael is talking to Tyrael. So, he's preoccupied for now. Are you feeling well?"

"I am. Just restless. You know how it is now," she whispered and rested against him. He moved to rock her in the rocking chair.

"You should sleep," he said gently. She could only nod and sigh. Then she looked at him and moved to rest her hand on his cheek. He paused with surprise at this. Then she began to feel up into his hood. "Oh. Um, what can you feel?"

"Hair on top," she said with amusement. "and it ends just at your ears. Your jaw is very well-formed. Much like Imperius's, but it's softer at the edges around the chin. I think I even feel a chin cleft! And your nose isn't too large or small, either. It's the same with your eyes. Evenly spaced with rather slender eyebrows. And your lips feel..."

"My lips?" he muttered softly. _The odd feeling was back._  He remembered what Malthael told him. Now he moved and pressed a kiss to her mouth. But, unlike the others, this one was far from chaste. When he finally pulled back, he couldn't believe what he did. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"Hush," she said and pulled his head back down to kiss him back. When this kiss ended, she whispered, "This was likely building up between us."

"But, I'm supposed to be your true brother!" he growled out softly to keep from waking Tyrael. His other brothers had already left the room to let her rest. As a response, she simply kissed him again. When she shifted her body a certain way in his lap, he gave out a muffled cry of surprise. All he could do was cling to her, as his body trembled from the sudden pleasure that left him. "This...shouldn't have...!"

"It's okay," she whispered and pressed her body into him. "It's fine."

"Imperius...will..."

"Not know if we say nothing. Right? And this may never happen again."

"True," he sighed with defeat. _She was going to forget about this when others came in._ He knew that much. "I feel like I'm going to regret this."

"Then why did you kiss me?" she asked with a small smile. He couldn't answer that. All he could do was sigh and shake his head. He didn't stop her from kissing him again, though.

"Just...don't tell me that you love me when we are like this," he said. "When we aren't like this, it should be fine. But...like this..."

"I know," she smiled and rested against him now. "I always thought...deep down...that you were a bit more than just my brother. As much as you should be, I just...felt that there was something more to you. Yes, Imperius will always have my heart. That's a given. I just know that you're...very special. To me, you are. It's why I had you touch my mark when I did. I really can't bear the thought of you being lost to me, Izarius. You're my best friend. I just can't stand thinking that..."

"Trust me. I know," he said with a light chuckle. "And I was always there for you."

"And you still are," she said wearily. He was able to shift her body carefully to let her rest innocently on him again. It was a good thing that he did. The others began to return, and she slowly lost the memory of what happened. When Imperius came in for her, she was eagerly set into his arms to let him rock her in the chair. She snuggled into his chest and sighed with relief. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Imperius said and squeezed her. "The troops are training well."

"Good," she murmured. He was trying to get her to sleep, but she was too restless. She muttered to herself and moved to plant a kiss on him. He kissed her back heavily, and now he moved to carry her into his sanctum. He undressed her and pulled her close to his core when his sanctum sealed over. When he heard her gasp, he saw the white droplets forming. He held her easily with one fiery arm, as he thought about this new situation. Then he surprised her when he bent down to move his mouth over a drop to see what happened. "What...are you...?!"

"Something I have been wanting to try," he muttered and clamped his mouth down fully, as his Song enveloped her senses. In his core form, he still couldn't eat or drink, but this was a completely different sensation.  _This was acceptable to my body._ He didn't know how or why, but he wasn't going to complain. When one side was drained, he moved to the other. By the time he finished, he realized that her back seemed a bit relieved from the extra weight being removed.

"It doesn't harm you?" she was able to ask.

"No. And I'll want more of it," he chuckled and cradled her. "It's...different, though. Very different. Not unpleasant at all. Do you feel better, though?"

"I actually do," she admitted. "As though there is less strain on me."

"They do appear to have shrunk slightly," he muttered, as he studied her chest. "I'll have to make sure to do this a bit more for you. Have you eaten?"

"Yes. With Tyrael. I bathed with him, too," she said and yawned.

"That's fine. Rest with me now," he said and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you," she smiled and snuggled against him. When she gave him her weight, he chuckled and thought over what he just did. He actually felt rather calmed after doing it.  _If it helped calm me, I will have no issues on doing such a thing again._ He pressed a kiss to her mark and continued to cradle her close. As he guarded over her sleeping form, Malthael was talking to Izarius.

"So...how did it go?" Malthael asked him.

"Not here," Izarius muttered. He had others in the room. Malthael gestured for him to meditate, but Izarius shook his head. Instead, he teleported to walk along the Silver Spire. He knew that Anaurael was sleeping right now.  _She would find me._  Now that they were somewhat alone, he regarded Malthael again. "As much as I regret everything, I know she doesn't remember now. It's easier to bear."

"And the pleasure?" he mused.

"What do you think?" Izarius muttered and gazed out over the Silver City. "I know that I'll want it again. Who wouldn't? As long as it isn't constant."

"And you can only do such things when she is carrying physical offspring. Anu forbids you at any other time. Just remember that," Malthael nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why was I allowed to do this again?" Izarius muttered and trembled.

"Go to the Arch. Now," Malthael said to him. Izarius glanced at him, but did just that. When he got there, he found himself pulled into Anaurael's mind. Anu's glowing ball of Light shone brilliantly to show that there was going to be a private discussion. The crushing sensation of love and trust was the only thing that the Archangel could feel when he refocused.

 _:IZARIUS...TELL ME..._ _:_ Anu said gently.  _:_ _HOW MUCH...DO YOU LOVE...MY CHOSEN...ONE? HOW FAR...WOULD YOU GO...TO SEE HER...HAPPY?_ _:_

"I..." Izarius faltered and fell to his knees. "I would do anything. My love for her could even endanger my own life, but I would not care. She is both my sister and my best friend. But...I could not see her as my sister just a bit ago. I apologize."

 _:_ _THERE IS...NO NEED TO...APOLOGIZE..._ _:_ Anu chuckled.  _:_ _YOU ARE...WORTHY...OF HER. BUT...OFFSPRING...SIMPLY CANNOT...HAPPEN. IT WOULD BE...TOO DANGEROUS. NOTHING BAD...TO YOU...OR TO HER...BUT IMPERIUS...WOULD FIND OUT...ALL..._ _:_

"Well, we can't let him find out various things, can we?" he sighed. "All her life, I guarded her as her older brother. I ingrained myself to be just that. The last thing I wanted was this. But, at the same time, she said that this was building up between us. That she...felt it, too. I know that she loves me as she does Imperius. She knows that she cannot tell me so. As her brother, to share that form of love is fine. As family. Not as any other. It wouldn't be right."

 _:_ _NO. IT WILL NOT..._ _:_ Anu agreed.  _:_ _SHE DOES...CARE...VERY DEEPLY...FOR YOU. I KNOW THIS...AS WELL. YOUR LOVE FOR HER...IS STRONG. QUITE STRONG. IT IS WHY...I GAVE YOU...YOUR HALO. TO PROTECT HER...EVEN MORE. TO GUARD HER...EVEN BETTER. DANGERS NOW...LURK...EVERYWHERE. SHE MUST BE...PROTECTED...AT ALL TIMES..._ _:_

"That much I always know. But, can you tell me? Can you sense anything in the Burning Hells? Or is that something you cannot sense?"

_:_ _THE FILTH...IS NOT SEEN...BY ME. SO...YOU MUST SEEK...OUR ALLIES. THE DEMON FILTH...GREED...IS...MOST SURPRISINGLY...OUR STRONGEST ONE. ONLY HE...CAN TELL US...WHAT THE DEMON FILTH...IN THE BURNING HELLS...IS PLOTTING. USE HIS RESOURCES...AT ANY ADVANTAGE. TRADES...ARE ALSO HIS...DOWNFALL._ _:_

"As it was proven with the teleport gems," Izarius agreed. "He always does something when Anaurael Sings. He can't get enough of her voice."

 _:_ _THIS IS...QUITE TRUE!_ _:_ Anu mused.  _:_ _HAVE GREED...SCOUT...THE BURNING HELLS...FOR YOU. YOU KNOW THIS._ _:_

"I know I do. Oh, do we have him scout and see if Lilith returns?" Izarius asked seriously.

_:_ _YES. HAVE HIM...LEAVE...NO PART...OF THE...BURNING HELLS...UNTURNED. AH! HAVE MY...CHOSEN ONE...SING...TO GREED...FOR HIS...AID. TELL HER...WHEN SHE IS...ABLE TO DO SO._ _:_

"I can do that," he agreed. When he came to at the Arch, he was standing up in front of the crystal spires of Light. Malthael nodded to him and vanished away. Izarius pulled out the mirror he held and called for Greed. When Gurzick appeared, the goblin paused at where he was.

"What wrong?" Gurzick asked.

"Anu will have Anaurael Sing for Greed if scouts are sent to see if Lilith was reborn," Izarius said carefully. Now Greed's attention was caught in full.

"If she Sings, it's a trade. Where is the girl now?" Greed asked from the crown.

"She is with Imperius. She desperately needs rest. Her pregnancy is taking its toll. She has two more months before she gives birth. We need to protect her at all costs," he stressed. "We don't know what will try to interfere. Her health is critical."

"I can understand that," Greed nodded.

"And, as much as I hate to say this, her going to your lair being this pregnant may harm her. We may need to set up another area for her here, in the High Heavens, to ensure her safety," Izarius said.

"We can use the treasure vault here," he said. That had Izarius completely agree.

"That can work. Can you start searching the Burning Hells now, and I'll have Anaurael Sing for you the moment she is able to? This is really important. We may also need Pandemonium searched."

"Hmm. I can do that. Give me some time to report. The moment the girl can share her voice, do call me. I will be waiting to hear it."

"Agreed," Izarius nodded. Greed had Gurzick move to rally the minions up, and to start searching. Izarius moved back to Anaurael's room and sighed to himself. Then he turned to see Itherael, and the powerful, elusive Archangel rested a knowing hand on his shoulder.

"You have done well, Izarius. As well as can be expected," Itherael said softly. "I knew of what was to happen with you. Don't worry. As long as you heed Anu's warnings, you will be safe."

"Good to know. For what it's worth, anyways," Izarius muttered. "I never expected for this to get so far out of hand. I never wanted to..."

"I know how it is, too," he admitted. "It was the last thing on my mind when it happened. I know all too well of what you are thinking of."

"What am I to do then?"

"Stay hopeful. Act like nothing is out of the ordinary. Be her brother when all are around you. There is not much else I can tell you. Imperael will be much the same as you when his time comes to help with the mortal Council. We still have time before such a thing happens. So, until such a time arrives, continue as you always were."

"Easier to say than done," Izarius said. "But...I know this, too."

"Of course," Itherael nodded and retreated back to his Library. Izarius didn't know how long he stood gazing out a pane of colored diamond glass before he felt someone touch his arm. He turned to find Anaurael standing with him, and he placed a protective arm around her waist.

"He had to see to the troops again," she frowned.

"Did you rest well, at least?" he asked.

"I did. But...I miss him terribly now," she swallowed. "Even Tyrael seems to have left."

"Hmm. No. He's still sleeping," Izarius chuckled. She blushed at this, and he called for Tyrael's angelic persona. When he appeared, he nodded to them.

"I was talking to Izual about new rooms for the Horadrim. The mortal angels down below are finally starting to produce offspring. One of them even found a mate in a human, oddly enough. So, we'll see how that goes. Anyways, are you doing well, Anaurael?" Tyrael asked and walked over to stand with them. "Why are you so upset?"

"I just..." she winced.

"Set her back down in the bed with my body," he said quickly. This was done quickly.

"What is wrong with her?" Imperael asked when he appeared. He was slowly moving about the High Heavens to absorb small sections of essence for his halo. The sooner he started to build up on it now, the faster he could react to different things. If he had Valor, he was stronger. With Hope, he flew faster and was able to think better under stress. When he exposed himself to Justice, he was far more dexterous. When he was around Fate, his sight was sharper than ever. Even with Wisdom, he was able to hear things in a wider range. It was something he had discovered by complete accident, and Imperius had ordered him to explore as needed.

"She misses me," Tyrael said and let his body pull her close. "Anaurael, close your eyes for me."

"Okay," she nodded. When she did, she quickly found herself pulled against his angelic form. At her sigh of intense relief, he sat down on a mossy rock to hold her in his lap.

"I'm here now," he soothed gently and rocked her. She only nodded and found herself getting kissed in a loving way. Now that she was resting against his armored chest, Izarius and Imperael were discussing softly while her body slept with Tyrael.

"What all did I miss?" Imperael asked.

"Anu wants Greed to search for Lilith," Izarius whispered softly. "We need to increase the watch over her greatly. Her health is at a critical time."

"I can believe that. Very well," the massive Archangel nodded. Now with discussions of how to increase angelic watch over her being done, they were able to let her get some much needed rest.


	98. Chapter 98

A month flew by once again. At eight months along, all of the High Heavens was on edge. When Anaurael's mood took a turn for the worst on missing Imperius, he was now adamant on never leaving her side. He was barely able to leave Tyrael alone with her. When she found herself pining for Imperius after only five minutes, it was decided to have her with him at all times. There was simply no other way around it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him.

"Do not apologize," he muttered and walked with her through the Silver City. Imperael and Izarius were following at a safe distance. Long walks with him helped calm her down. Singing with him also did it, but only when she was able to focus. The shivering that the offspring in her soul did was rather intense now. "It is good to walk with you. We need to be somewhere, anyways."

"We do?" she blinked.

"Yes," he nodded. When Tyrael appeared to walk with them, he was nodded to. "It is good you are here. I didn't think you'd make it."

"You know I had to be here," Tyrael chuckled. The floating guards with him settled to move with Imperael and Izarius easily. Even Izual was there, and he waved at her with a small chuckle. Tyrael smiled at her and asked, "How are you feeling, Anaurael?"

"Tired," she sighed and snuggled into Imperius's chest.

"Easy, my ward," Imperius said and squeezed her gently, as he carried her.

"I want to walk around," she said.

"And in five minutes, you will ask me to carry you again," he smirked. "We are almost there."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You will see," he chuckled softly. At her small pout, he pressed his helmeted head close to her ear to whisper softly. Now she blushed a beat red at his soft laugh. He whispered again, and she felt his grin when he placed her hand over his mouth. She shook her head at him and gasped at the small nibble he gave her forefinger. "I keep forgetting how much you like this."

"Imperius!" she whispered with a bit of shock. Then she thought of something and looked at Tyrael. "A rather amusing thought has made itself known to me."

"Do tell," Tyrael grinned softly.

"If Imperius's armor is like his skin, then he is walking around naked right now. As is every other angel here," she smirked. Tyrael stopped in his tracks, thought over it, and then ran an armored hand over his face when he started laughing. Izarius and Imperael also overheard this, and they lightly cleared their throats to refocus. Izual let out a heavy sigh, but he was laughing softly at this, too. The guards with Tyrael almost stammered with embarrassment. Imperius now seemed to glare at her mildly. "What? It's the truth!"

"And do you complain?" Imperius asked her now. When she went quiet, he only smirked and resumed carrying her. Tyrael was just chuckling to himself the whole time.

"You really don't play fair," she sighed. He stopped walking and looked over at Tyrael.

"Please go on ahead. I'll meet you there," Imperius said.

"Of course," Tyrael nodded and walked on with his guards hovering around him. When Anaurael looked at Imperius for an explanation, he only turned to gaze out over the Silver City with her. He glanced at her personal guards to have them slow up to give them some privacy.

"You are far too moody," he said gently. "It does not become you."

"I..." she cringed, and he rose up a massive finger to her lips to quiet her.

"I know it is from the pregnancy. I know you are not usually like this. There are times I must state your mood to you now. It is the same that you do with me. We are going to be meeting with a few others now. You need to remain in control as much as you can. I shall do the same. Remember. We are both doing this together. I have never done this before. Neither have you. Just remember this."

"Okay," she nodded, and he kissed her softly. He looked back at Izarius and Imperael to nod to them and had them move in closer to walk right behind him. When Izual came back over, she looked at him with a small frown.

"Tyrael wanted me to walk with you for him," Izual said. She smiled and reached out her hand to rest on his shoulder gently. He placed his hand over hers to squeeze and nod before settling to fall in step with his brothers. "I was thinking of something, though."

"And that is...?" Imperius asked.

"I am from the Courts of Justice. Izarius is from your Halls of Valor. Imperael is, oddly enough, from all the Aspects in the High Heavens. She should have guards from each place in the High Heavens. So, one from Fate would be needed. As well as Wisdom and Hope," Izual said.

"Your idea does hold merit," Imperius mused lightly. "Darius, Mithus, and Azarius are all from my Halls. They are waiting for us, too. I do not believe it is possible to have them move to different factions, but I shall speak with the others to see what can be done."

"I won't be able to move with so many around me!" Anaurael sighed.

"You must be protected," Imperius said softly. She could only nod at this. "All of the High Heavens worries for you. Have you not noticed how quite a few of the Angelic Host have been watching us from a distance? Even now? Or have you noticed?"

"What?!" she blinked. Now she followed his gaze to where small groups of angels were watching her from various ledges all around them. "I never noticed them!"

"I think I know why," Izarius said. "As you share the Light of Imperius, he is known to disregard most things as common and ordinary. Having other angels watch him is something that he expects. That trait has easily passed on to you. There could be crowds of us watching at a distance, and you would not know it. It would seem normal to you on an instinctive level to simply ignore them."

"You are quite correct," Imperius nodded. "And we have arrived."

"The feast hall?" she smiled. Now she saw her mother and father there. She also saw Zayl with Anabelle. Humbert was settled on the table to keep out of the way, but to also observe. Tyrael was seated next to an empty spot for her. She was beaming with complete delight at this when she was seated, and Imperius placed his hands protectively over her shoulders. Azarius, Mithus, and Darius were easily catering with other angels. Imperael, Izual, and Izarius moved to stand behind her along the wall where Tyrael's guards were. Then she saw Erelus appear with Elaine. "How wonderful to see you all!"

"The very same!" Anabelle giggled and hugged her before sitting down. Elaine waved to her and got a warm, beaming smile in return.

"Are you expecting yet?" Tyrael asked Anabelle.

"Not yet. We have been trying," she smiled.

"No complaints from him on that!" Humbert snickered.

"Humbert. Shut up," Zayl warned him. The skull scowled at that, but took the hint. When Orphilius appeared with Kalina, they were both welcomed warmly. He moved to settle behind her with his hands on her shoulders in his own protective way. Erelus was easily doing the same with Elaine. Other mortal and angelic pairings appeared to settle in the feast hall soon after.

"Amazing!" Anaurael smiled. Tyrael could only agree, as he shared the suckling pig dish with her. There were a good twenty some-odd pairings so far. And quite a few were male mortals with female angels. It was now that she noticed that the chamber was rounded to hold more within it.

"This is one of the few times that all may be here together with us," Imperius said. "As much as it does displease me. If by a touch."

"It is good to do this, though," she said and rested her hand over one of his large ones. When Itherael appeared with Auriel, they nodded to all that were there. Malthael appeared to those that could see him, and he glanced mildly about the room. He was actually pleased at what he saw. It wasn't often that it happened. As much as he detested the mortals, he realized what Anu said.  _The Light was quite strong in all of them._

"Interesting," Malthael mused. "There is demon taint in them, but it is not as strong. Or so it seems. Am I wrong on this?"

"No. You are quite correct," Itherael nodded to him. When Gurzick appeared, a few of the angels were ready to slaughter him. Izarius was quick to walk over and stand in front of him.

"This one helps us with a way to speak to the demon lord, Greed. Yes, we know he's a demon, but it's because of him, and the other Greed Goblins around, that we have the means to care for Anaurael and other mortals. Even Anu sees them as a benefit. Be tolerant of them, please," Izarius said calmly.

"But..." a female angel said. Imperius gave a mild glance.

"Yes, we know," Itherael chuckled. "But they are tolerable. For now."

"Well, if Anu says to be tolerable, then I shall," a warrior angel said from where he stood behind his female mortal companion. The brunette with pretty green eyes smiled at him and blushed at the shoulder squeeze he gave her. The same went for the other angels there.

"I can never tell if those are boys or girls," one of the men said. His female angelic mate had no clue, either. Then Gurzick simply lifted up his loincloth.

"Did you  _have_  to do that?!" Ilerael groaned and looked away. Lilaurael had wrinkled her nose at it. Everyone else was either laughing hysterically or disgustingly appalled. Imperius was livid, but kept himself calmed by squeezing Anaurael's shoulders. All she could do was look away with a small laugh.

"Don't ask that question anymore!" Tyrael grimaced. "Just assume they are all boys!"

"In my personal opinion, I expected more," Humbert said. Zayl smacked the skull upside the back of the lower part to hear him scowl, but it got another uproar of laughter from a few others. Quite a few of the angels were still horrified at what they saw.

"Gurzick, why must you do that?" Anaurael asked softly when the laughter died down. "All you have to do is say that you're a boy. There's no need for such extreme measures!"

"It fun!" Gurzick grinned. When he threatened to lift his loincloth again, he got glared at.

"No more of that!" Imperius growled out.

"He's a minion! Let him live a little!" Greed chuckled from the crown. "For those of you that don't know, I am Greed. And, eh, you. The skull. What did you mean by your comment? Expecting more? I don't think I understand. Can you clarify that?"

"Oh. Well," Humbert started. Zayl groaned, but got his shoulder patted by his wife. "I've seen much bigger than what that, eh, little guy has."

"What?!" Gurzick now managed to squeal out before Greed took control again. Now Tyrael busted up into laughter. Lilaurael actually found herself laughing at this with her husband.

"You haven't been around the Burning Hells that much, have you?" Greed asked now. The room occupants started up in laughter again. "Of course, many of them do wear something. Surprisingly enough, it covers just enough. Now I have to think of impotency in the ranks..."

"Stop it!" Tyrael said when he gasped for air.

"Then again, that scoundrel doesn't have much when compared to me," Greed went on in a bragging way. Anaurael showed a look of distaste and shook her head.

"I don't think we need to know about him," Zayl muttered.

"I want to know!" Humbert said. "If there is any blackmail information on him, then I want it!"

"I'll make sure to fill you in later," Greed giggled. Humbert barked out laughter and couldn't wait. Zayl just shook his head, but he accepted a kiss from his wife to help make him feel better.

"So, Xavian and Lorath are not here?" Anaurael asked.

"This was to be a 'couples' dinner," Tyrael smiled. "To an extent, of course."

"Oh! So, Lorath is not interested in Kadala?" she asked. He looked at her and started laughing again. Izual walked over to whisper softly to her. "Ah. A shame. I thought they would make a cute couple! But, if she isn't interested in relationships..."

"She has too much of her father's bloodline. She cares more about profit than love," Izual said. "Myriam had asked her about such things, too."

"So that is how we know. A true shame," Anaurael sighed with a small shrug.

"Greed, did you ever find that demon? From the tooth you were given?" Izarius asked. Imperius looked at him now. "Oh. You don't know. A young boy from the Horadrim said that his mother was slain by a demon. He kept the tooth. Greed has it now."

"Oh!" Anaurael gasped.

"I actually did," Greed said. "However, I cannot reach this one. Aid will need to be enlisted."

"Tell me what needs to be done. I'll have an expedition set up," Tyrael nodded.

"I shall do so. The demon lurks like a coward in the Burning Hells," Greed smirked. "I can lead any that wish to hunt this one easily."

"Good. We'll do that," Izual said. "Let Lorath know."

"A minion is informing him now," Greed nodded.

"Greed, for helping another, I believe I shall Sing for you," Anaurael smiled.

"Oh! Yes! Please do!" Greed said with complete delight. Many had not heard her Sing yet up close, and they all readied to listen. Imperius carefully pulled her from the chair to hold her in his arms. She slowly let the Song build and began to let it get bolder. He was soon joining it with his deep undertones to enrich it even further. When it reached its peak in depth and tone, all of the room inhabitants were simply struck with a sense of awe.

"I am always speechless each time," Itherael said softly.

"As am I," Auriel chuckled softly. When the Song ended, Anaurael got kissed gently and Imperius let out a soft laugh. Many have never heard him laugh.

"Did he just...?!" another angelic warrior asked.

"Yes. He did," Tyrael grinned softly.

"You know, she should try singing with actual words," Anabelle smiled.

"What?" Anaurael asked curiously. Malthael was now intrigued at this. Zayl looked at his wife now. He didn't know that she could sing. Anabelle cleared her throat and began to sing out a rather common traveling song. As Anaurael listened intently, some of the others in the room began to sing with Anabelle. It was something the angels had never heard before.

"We can play instruments, too!" a young man piped out. "It helps with the songs!"

"Does it?" his angelic female asked with a touch of curious delight.

"If you can head back to my home, I can tell you what to look for," the man smiled.

"No. Tell me where you live, and I'll find it," Greed said.

"As long as he gets it," Anaurael smiled.

"If it helps you out, then you know he will," Greed chuckled. Anaurael was still getting held by Imperius, and she started to sing out the song that Anabelle just did. Because it wasn't a true Song, it didn't really affect the others. But, her voice was just as impressive on doing it. She blushed softly at the applause she got. Greed mused to himself and said, "I still prefer the other way. But this is nice!"

"He is right," Tyrael said. "Singing is just that. But your Song is something else completely."

"I know," she smiled. Then she gasped with a shock of pain from the offspring in her soul. Imperius was quick to press his thumb to her mark. A rare stance of surprise hit him.

"That's right. The offspring in your soul was a month sooner..." he muttered. At another harsh cry she gave, her parents were soon up to help her. Lilaurael still had a few days more before she was due, and Ilerael had her sit back down. He didn't want to risk her going into labor right now. He was only too happy that Loremy and Durlin weren't with them.

"Azarius, please keep her here. I don't want her to stress herself," Ilerael said.

"Of course. Sister, just stay with me," the angel said. Lilaurael winced, but she nodded.

"I'll let you know what happens," her husband promised. Itherael had retreated to his Library to grab his Scroll to read through. He came right back to them with it.

"Take her to the Arch!" he ordered. "Right now!"

"I shall rally the Host! The rest of you, please remain here," Auriel said and flew off.

"Elaine, I may need to assist," Erelus said.

"I'll stay here. Go!" she nodded. He nodded back and flew to the Crystal Arch. Izual, Izarius, and Imperael were soon there. Mithus and Darius were able to have another angel assist with Lilaurael. Azarius was going to be needed as a guardian. Imperius was soon seen with Anaurael between the twin crystal pillars of Light. As she struggled to breathe, Malthael was there to help her.

"Focus in your mind," he said gently. "It is time to open the spire within you. It will help you."

All she could do was pant and cry out from another stabbing of pain that assaulted her core. Imperius only held her close and breathed evenly for her. She whimpered, but focused in on it. That helped her reach the destination she needed. Once she found herself standing in front of the mental spire, she saw that the entire building was glowing vibrantly. She took in a deep breath and touched the diamond doors. They suddenly flew open.

When this happened, Auriel had the Host Singing the Lightsong. Even Tyrael was doing what he could to show his support. Itherael was already Singing with the rest. Malthael was granted a solid form to help with it. The Light that spilled from between the twin crystal spires was brilliant and intense. Even Greed had to look away from Gurzick's crown. When the Light finally dimmed, a majestic, regal angel that matched the height and width of Imperael stood there.

He was clearly a male with iridescent armor of mother of pearl and platinum. It also had an odd crystalline effect when it reflected off the various beams of Light and sunlight. A silvery white tabard flowed down his form as regally as Tyrael's angelic form's did on both the front and back of his legs. His upper armor was engraved with a holy insignia of the High Heavens. His wings spanned every spectrum of the rainbow, as the tendrils wavered. He bore a hood that also resembled a helmet, and his intricate halo shimmered with a holy Light. It almost resembled Izarius's halo, but it was far larger for his form. On his back sat a massive, one handed sword and an equally massive shield. The shield bore all the engraving marks for the Aspects of Heaven and was as sleek and resplendent as he was.

" _I AM REBORN!_ " the incredibly powerful Archangel said in a deep, noble and echoing tone. " _HOWEVER, I SHALL BE KNOWN AS ANARIUS. THE VERY NAME THAT WAS AGREED ON FOR ME BEFORE MY REBIRTH. IF THERE ARE ANY THAT DOUBT ME, COME FORTH NOW!_ "

The entire Angelic Host was in shock.  _Anu's champion had finally come to pass._  After a few minutes of silent recovery, Anaurael was now seen to and tended. All of her strength was gone. Imperius rose up with her in his arms, and he nodded respectfully to Anarius. Then he said, "It is good to know that you are my offspring. Will I bring any more like you about?"

" _NO. BUT, I WOULD NOT BE SURPRISED IF THEY WERE JUST UNDER PAR IN POWER TO ME,_ " he chuckled. " _TEND TO HER NOW. I SHALL BE OVERLOOKING THE HIGH HEAVENS. I SHALL CHECK ON HER AFTER SHE HAS RECOVERED. IF SHE DOES NOT REST, HER MORTAL CHILD WILL BE BORN. IT IS TOO DANGEROUS FOR HER TO GIVE BIRTH NOW._ "

"We understand," Izarius nodded. At this, Anarius leapt into the air with a wide splay of his rainbow wings and took off to survey the High Heavens, as he said he would do. Anaurael was rushed to her chamber, but Imperius held her the whole time. He couldn't let her go until he knew she was well.


	99. Chapter 99

It took the rest of the day for her to regain herself, but she was still too weak to do much. Imperius knew that her health was critical now. All she could do was answer questions in a soft tone and smile. Her mark was pulsing normally, but her body was completely drained.

"My ward," Imperius said gently to her. "I need to do something with you."

"Hmm?" she asked with a tired sigh.

"I want to give you some of my strength," he said. "You are too weak. I don't like it."

"It is...normal for this...actually..." she whispered. "I just gave birth. A form of birth. It...does take time to recover..."

"But you are carrying another. I do not believe that you will be strong enough in a month to carry it out. I must help you now," he urged. She frowned, but noticed how everyone was gazing at her with complete concern. Even her parents hadn't left yet.

"He is right, you know," her mother said. "You need to be stronger. Let him help you."

"Mother..." Anaurael frowned. Her father moved in close to kiss her forehead to show his concern. Even Tyrael showed intense worry.

"Listen to us," Malthael said. He had lost his form after Anu's rebirth. "We are all concerned for you now. Your health is our primary concern. You must accept Imperius's aid in this. If you do not, then you may not recover fully."

"Please reconsider his offer," Itherael said. "This is needed."

"The entire Angelic Host is watching over you now," Auriel said. "You are never without our gaze. Even now, I can hear them pleading for you to accept Imperius's offer of strength. You must be strong for Malthael's body to be birthed properly. If you are not, then we all fear that your health will truly decline. Please, Anaurael, for all of the High Heavens, let Imperius share his strength with you."

"Okay," Anaurael managed to speak out and nod. "I know that...everyone is concerned. I've never...given birth like that. I doubt anyone ever has. And, yes. You all are right. I do have another in me. So, very well. Imperius, do what you must."

"I need to take her into my sanctum for this. I shall bring her back afterwards," Imperius said and rose up with her. The occupants nodded and watched him leave with her.

"I'll make sure she has some hardy foods ready," Izarius said.

"We all will," Darius agreed. Mithus and Azarius were already preparing a table. Imperael was greatly concerned from where he stood, but Izual also nodded to him with understanding. In Imperius's sanctum, she was getting cradled against his core.

"Focus with me. Let me share my strength with you," Imperius whispered. She nodded and closed her eyes. He pressed his fiery mouth to her mark and seemed to breathe new life into it. It drained him, but he would recover in minutes. She gasped at the flow of power that seeped through her now. He knew that he was going to have to do this at least once a day. At how she gazed at him, he chuckled and said, "I believe you should feel much better now."

"I do!" she smiled greatly, and he shared an intense kiss with her.

"It's all right now. I am a touch drained, but I shall recover in a moment. I may have to do this frequently for you. It is fine. I need to ensure that you have the strength to carry out the rest of your pregnancy. And what are you grinning about?"

"Exactly how exhausted are you?" she smiled a touch wickedly. He gave a growl and showed her exactly how much he recovered. After they regained themselves just a bit later, he landed to appear in his armor again. He gave a heavy sigh of contentment, as he cradled her.

"Not that exhausted, apparently," he smirked. She could only agree with him. He carried her back up to her chamber to regard everyone there. To his surprise, Anarius was there.

" _I TOLD YOU I WOULD RETURN WHEN SHE HAD RECOVERED,_ " he chuckled. " _I UNDERSTAND THAT A DEMON NEEDS TO BE CULLED. I WISH TO JOIN THIS FIGHT TO TEST MY SKILL IN BATTLE. IT WILL BE A PERFECT OPPORTUNITY FOR ME._ "

"You should test your skills in Pandemonium first," Imperius said. "But, if you feel that you can handle the Burning Hells, then you can try. Will you need an escort?"

" _IT MAY BE BEST. I WISH TO FIGHT ALONGSIDE THE NEPHALEM TO JUDGE THE CHAMPION'S WORTHINESS FOR MYSELF. I FEEL THAT THIS IS NEEDED. ANY THAT WISH TO FIGHT WITH ME CAN DO SO. TYRAEL SHOULD NOT, THOUGH. HE NEEDS TO BE HERE FOR MY CHOSEN ONE. AS DO YOU._ "

"I worry that you may be found out. Even though you are Anu reborn, you are, technically, my son," Anaurael said. At this, Anarius moved to gracefully place his hand over her belly. "Yes, you are fully grown and able to fight. But, I have every right to worry over you now."

"She is right, you know," Ilerael chuckled. "Lilaurael would do the same thing."

" _AS MANY WOULD SAY, I AM A DEMIGOD. YES, I HAVE BEEN REBORN, BUT MY POWERS ARE A MERE FRACTION FROM WHAT THEY SHOULD BE. IT SHOULD BE ENOUGH, THOUGH. I MAY GET STRONGER IN TIME. AND I DO KNOW OF YOUR CONCERN, MY CHAMPION. AS MUCH AS I WOULD CALL YOU MY MATRIARCH, OR MY MOTHER, SUCH A THING WILL NOT WORK FOR ME. YOUR CONCERN IS TAKEN TO HEART. I SHALL NEVER IGNORE THAT. WHATEVER ELSE YOU FEEL FOR ME SHALL ALSO BE HELD IN HIGH REGARD. I OWE YOU A DEBT THAT CAN NEVER BE REPAID,_ " Anarius said softly. Anaurael smiled and nodded to him with a heartfelt sigh when he gently cupped her chin in his massive armored hand. " _YOUR SAFETY IS MY PRIORITY. WITHOUT YOU, THE HIGH HEAVENS CANNOT REBUILD PROPERLY._ "

"And that's another thing I wanted to ask. How soon do you want her to Sing again? For Heaven? Because she does need to heal," Ilerael said. Anarius now turned to regard him.

" _THAT IS A GOOD QUESTION!_ " Anarius thought aloud. " _HOW SOON DO MORTAL FEMALES HEAL AFTER BIRTH? WHAT WOULD BE DECENT?_ "

"I would say a good week or two," Ilerael said calmly. "Lilaurael would know more."

" _THAT SHE WOULD. I SHALL SPEAK WITH HER LATER. AS OF NOW, I NEED TO GO TO THE BURNING HELLS. I SHALL GO TO SANCTUARY NOW,_ " Anarius said.

"I should accompany you," Tyrael said. "I will not go to the Burning Hells, but I should be there to introduce you. As well as Izual and any others."

"Just you," Imperius said. "Maybe Izual. No others. It is not needed."

"Very well," Tyrael said and moved to press his hand on Anaurael's belly. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," she nodded. He was able to press a kiss to her lips before teleporting away with Izual following him. When they got to Sanctuary, he found the Nephalem talking to some other heroes.

"Hello there!" he said and walked up to them. "I need to ask you all for a favor."

"Is it to return to the Burning Hells? Lorath informed us," the Nephalem said.

"Yes. But, you are to assist in another," Tyrael smiled. "Anu's champion."

"Really?!" the Wizard gasped.

"The champion has been birthed? And I missed it?!" the Monk frowned.

"Sorry. It was rather sudden," Tyrael sighed. "Everything was fine until Anaurael showed intense pain. We had forgotten that Anu's champion was formed a month prior to my son. He was born yesterday. Reborn, I should say. I do remember how you said you wished to be there for the next Singing at the Arch to witness Heaven's forces rise. It will have to wait until my son is birthed, though. You have my vow that you all shall be there for that."

"So, where is the new champion?" the Barbarian asked. At the majestic figure that appeared next, the small group of heroes went silent. Kormac's jaw dropped with complete awe at the supreme figure of prismatic Light that now stood before him.

" _I AM ANARIUS,_ " he said and wielded his sword and shield. " _I AM ANU REBORN. I SHALL ACCOMPANY YOU ALL TO THE BURNING HELLS TO CULL THE ONE THAT DESECRATED THE HUMAN FEMALE. WE NEED TO GO NOW._ "

"Who...?!" Lyndon asked. "Anaurael gave birth to that?!"

" _I AM HARDLY A 'THAT', MORTAL FILTH! BE GRATEFUL THAT YOU ARE ON THE SIDE OF LIGHT AND NOT THAT OF DARK. IF YOU WERE THE LATTER, I WOULD HAVE RUN YOU THROUGH WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT!_ " Anarius growled out. Lyndon only swallowed and nodded. Kormac found himself grinning. Eirena just clucked her tongue and shook her head.

"At least I can tell where Imperius comes in," Tyrael mused lightly. That got a choked down laugh from Izual and the Nephalem. Anarius clearly heard that and only agreed with a slight nod.

"Do you think it would be possible for us to spar later?" Kormac asked.

" _I AM AFRAID NOT. I WOULD ONLY SEEK TO KILL YOU. SPARRING WITH ME IS NO OPTION. YOU SHALL SEE HOW I AM AS WE FIGHT SIDE BY SIDE,_ " Anarius nodded.

"So, what all can you do?" Vincent asked. At this, Anarius focused for a circular field to filter around him at all times in a wide radius of fifty feet out from him. In this field, the air sparkled and shimmered with his radiance. Any allies within this field of blessed aura found their powers boosted, their speed increased, and they would regenerate if they were wounded. They also found that their skills in combat were drastically increased to never miss their targets. It also went to any summons, too, and they had their attacks strengthened with the same regeneration ability.

" _SHOULD ANY OF THE ENEMY COME CLOSE TO MY PRESENCE, I SHALL DRAIN THEIR LIFE ESSENCE AND STUN THEM AT THE SAME TIME. OF COURSE, THE STUNNING WILL NOT LAST LONG. IF ALLIES STAY WITHIN MY PRESENCE, THEY SHALL BE GRANTED VARIOUS BOOSTS THAT COMPLIMENT WHAT THEY HAVE. DO YOU NEED MORE PROOF AS TO WHO I AM?_ " Anarius chuckled. The Witch Doctors were floored. Both of them had optioned to join on this trek, and now they both knew they would be calling on their gruesome companions to assist in this. The Barbarian howled with laughter at how his strength and fury increased. The Wizard simply poured through her skills to see what could be beneficial with this enhancing aura. Even the Monk was clearly impressed and went over his mantras.

"What happens with this?" Vincent grinned and had his wolf howl. Stammers of laughter and intense delight were heard next. "Think we're ready?"

" _THAT WE ARE. I CAN OPEN A PORTAL DIRECTLY. I SHALL ALSO GO THROUGH LAST. HURRY NOW!_ " Anarius urged and made the shimmering portal to Hell.

"I'll meet you back in Heaven," Tyrael nodded and let Izual take him away. With the stench of brimstone and the feel of intense, scorching heat all around them now, Anarius trembled with rage. Now Kormac saw why sparring was not an option. When Greed was going to send Gurzick to guide the group, he paused at what he saw in the distance. _It wasn't safe to do so. Anarius would instinctively kill any minions._  It was decided to use piles of gold.

"Greed usually guides us," the Nephalem muttered. "Wait! Look!"

"Gold piles!" Lyndon grinned.

"Very smart. Let us move," the Monk nodded.

"Why is Greed doing that?" the Wizard frowned.

"Look at Anarius," Vincent muttered. Now she saw why. The moment a demon appeared, Anarius had already killed it. The demigod was on a hunting spree. When he moved to go after another, he paused. Anaurael was able to reach through to him to bring him back around. A loud, contented sigh of control was heard next. Then he walked back over to them to explain his actions.

" _THERE IS MUCH FOR ME TO LEARN. MY CHAMPION IS ABLE TO REACH THROUGH TO ME WHEN I LOSE CONTROL OF MY FOCUS. I WILL HAVE TO THANK HER WHEN I SEE HER AGAIN,_ " Anarius said. " _I WAS REMINDED THAT THE GREED GOBLINS ARE ALLIES IF I SEE THEM. BUT, I MAY CULL THEM ON SIGHT WITH THE WAY I REACT TO THE FILTH HERE. AH! THE GOLD PILES. YES, I SEE NOW. WE SHALL FOLLOW THEM._ "

"She can reach you?" the Nephalem asked.

" _YES. I WAS REBORN FROM HER. SHE AND I SHARE A BOND THAT IS UNBREAKABLE. LIKE MOTHER TO CHILD, BUT AT A FAR MORE INTENSE LEVEL._ "

"So, does this mean you could try to create a child with her?" Lyndon asked. Now he got glared at with intense mistrust. Kormac smacked him on the head.

" _TELL ME. WOULD YOU LAY WITH YOUR OWN MOTHER?_ " Anarius growled out. Lyndon cleared his throat after rubbing his head. " _THAT IS WHO SHE IS. NO MATTER WHAT ELSE. NOW KEEP YOUR FILTHY THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF._ "

"If he kills you, I will not complain," the Nephalem muttered and walked off to follow Anarius. Lyndon just grumbled to himself and ignored the other glares. Anarius was still mildly enraged about the comment the scoundrel made. Anaurael felt this and gave her gentle show of support to simply ignore it. As Anarius walked, he was able to mildly find himself in her mind.

"Do not worry about it," she said softly when he hugged her.

" _ARE ALL HUMANS LIKE THAT?_ " he growled.

"Not all. Just very frustrating. You learn which ones to ignore. Trust in yourself. You have much to learn," she soothed. "You have just been reborn."

" _I JUST EXPECTED A BIT MORE RESPECT. NOT SUCH AN OUTLANDISH COMMENT!_ " he muttered. When she moved her hands over his massive shoulders, he gave a sigh.

"Humans are different than angels. Remember, they are part demon. Some of their actions will always be questionable at best. Now refocus on your mission. We shall speak further afterwards," she chuckled and kissed his cheek. His mind was divided now. Before, she was simply his Chosen One. Now she was his mother. As much as he wanted to hold her at length for respect, this new side of him just wanted to feel her comfort and hear her voice.  _And now I see why she worries about me._

He took her advice. He simply had to, if he was to finish the mission. When the gold trail led up a cliff, he easily leapt up to the top of it. He now realized that his traveling companions had a problem.

"Can you see if there is a place for us to climb?" the Monk asked.

" _I SHALL SEARCH,_ " Anarius nodded and moved off quickly. He was a touch concerned at how empty the Burning Hells appeared to be. Then he noticed the mob of demons that rushed him. He howled his rage and fought them valiantly. The Nephalem heard the fighting, and was quick to urge the others to find a way to him. They found the ramp-like walk and moved up it. What they found was complete carnage. And only Anarius was standing.

He simply looked over to nod and started to move. Looking over corpses to loot them was something he had no need for. That was until he noticed a ring that had caught his attention. He did pause to pick it up and tuck away. It would be a gift for Anaurael when he saw her.

The gold trail picked back up and led them into a cave system. Now he paused.  _I can feel my Champion's fear._ He focused in on her to find out why. Now he was furious. He knew of it before, but it was a completely different sensation to remember what happened to her with these new emotions in a true body. Even though it wasn't Pandemonium, she detested caves from such places.

"Anarius? Is something wrong?" the Wizard asked.

" _MY CHAMPION HAD...BAD MEMORIES OF CAVES. BUT IT WAS IN PANDEMONIUM. SHE WAS STOLEN AWAY BY DEMONS AND WAS FORCED TO CULL THEM ALL. EVEN THEN, I CAN SENSE HER MISTRUST. I SHALL CULL ANYTHING THAT MOVES THAT IS NOT AN ALLY. BE WARNED,_ " Anarius muttered out. Eirena could only frown. She sensed that something was wrong with him. She always had a sense for these things with angels.

"Anarius? Are you truly well?" she asked softly.

" _I MISS MY MOTHER,_ " he finally admitted. That got her to nod with a small smile. It was such a heartfelt admittance that the others now resolved to finish the mission quickly. He never had a mother before, and the new sensations hitting him were starting to affect him. The Nephalem didn't blame him. _He was just reborn. Such a thing was bound to happen._

"You will be reunited with her after this," the Monk said. Anarius only nodded and charged forward with them. The cave was filled with demons and other random creatures here. Now that Anarius was fighting with the group, it was much faster. The demon they were led to was bellowing out its hatred at them all. The right tusk was shorter than the left, and it was a massive brute. It was dead the moment it charged at Anarius. The demigod was now wiping his sword clean, and he watched the Nephalem look over the body. A trinket of sorts was searched for.

"I am unsure if anything was stolen from the woman. If I can find something as proof for the child and father, then it would be better. I'm not seeing anything, though," the Nephalem frowned. Anarius kicked the corpse over a few times for a good look, but nothing was found.

"Take the teeth?" Lyndon asked. The Barbarian moved over now to yank the tusks out.

"That may work as proof," Vincent nodded. "They can compare them with the tooth."

"We need to leave. I sense a disturbance," the male Witch Doctor muttered.

"He is right. A large force is coming here now," the female Witch Doctor frowned. "A very angry force, too. The spirits are advising for us to flee."

" _THEN YOU ALL CAN FLEE. I WILL NOT,_ " Anarius said.

"Anaurael will worry for you," Eirena whispered. Now he looked at her and sighed. As he turned to make the portal, the vile presence was soon felt. Instinct overrode reason now. He couldn't back down from the fight. As he prepared himself, Anaurael looked at Imperius up in Heaven. She worried for her son now. She felt his distress that he wanted to leave, but he had to fight. She also knew he missed her dearly and may not be able to focus.

"Our son needs help! He cannot come back to us, because something vile is approaching him!" she said. Imperius nodded, set her in Izarius's lap, and quickly teleported away. Tyrael frowned at this, but Izual shook his head on getting looked at to go to assist. Izual had to stay with him. She sent out a mental message to Imperael to assist, and Itherael was quick to find out with Auriel.

"We need to get Anarius back to Heaven," Itherael said to Auriel, as they went to join with Anarius. Usually they would have to go to Pandemonium first. Anarius broke that barrier. They were able to go to wherever he was. Anu never needed to go through such extra steps, and this was now proven with his new body. It was even proven when Diablo became Tathamet and simply got to Heaven from Mount Arreat. When the others appeared to assist Anarius, the tide quickly turned.

"Let us finish here and get you home," Imperius said and called down Solarion. "Anaurael worries about you enough. Where was this presence?"

" _STRAIGHT AHEAD AT THE ENTRANCE,_ " Anarius said. Itherael readied his sword. Auriel let Al'maiesh coil about Anarius to give him some clarity to help him focus. Tyrael wanted to come down, but he had to remain with Anaurael. Her parents had already returned to Sanctuary to see to her other adopted kin. Imperael was all too eager to fight, and he showed it with a massive swing of his sword.

"Isn't it risky for you to be here?" Eirena asked Imperius. "I thought that Anaurael needed you."

"That was with my offspring still within her. Anarius has been born. I am free to assist for a short time. Now let us hurry!" Imperius grounded out. He detested fighting with them, but he had to ensure that his son got back to Heaven quickly. The snake-like demon that appeared holding a spear was one of Belial's henchmen. The foul thing sensed Anarius. It was a scout. It was quickly killed off.

"Back to Heaven! Now!" Itherael ordered. Anarius nodded and made the portal. The small group of heroes found themselves there, but they would be sent back to Sanctuary by Auriel and Itherael. Anarius went straight to Anaurael and found himself hugging her tight. He was finally forced to sit down to hold her in his lap. He began to squeeze her to him.

"Easy! Don't hurt your brother," she smiled warmly. He could only nod, as he hugged her and released his hold a touch. Then he remembered the ring he found and gave it to her. She blinked at this and chuckled. She would look into what it was later. Right now, she had to comfort her son. She hummed softly, as she held him, and he found himself relaxing at last. Imperius watched everything carefully, but he could only chuckle to himself.  _Anu may have been reborn, but he was clearly acting every bit like her son in a physical form._

" _I AM SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WORRY,_ " Anarius whispered.

"My son, do not say such a thing. You were upholding your duty. You did very well," she said with a light praise. That made him feel much better.

"Interesting..." Malthael mused. "You truly do become her son when away for too long."

" _THAT APPEARS TO BE TRUE. JUST...LET ME BE WITH HER FOR A BIT LONGER,_ " he said. Tyrael was quite surprised at this. This was something he didn't expect.  _Anarius was able to see and hear Malthael perfectly fine. He would be able to see and hear any angels, either in spirit or in a solid state. It was something that was instantly ingrained in his being._  At the hard kicking from her developing son, Anarius chuckled and rubbed a large hand over her belly. " _I LOOK FORWARD TO MEETING YOU, TOO, BROTHER. JUST BE PATIENT._ "

"You can hear what he says?" Tyrael blinked.

" _NOT QUITE. IT'S MORE LIKE A SENSATION. IT COULD BE FROM MALTHAEL. BUT, I DO FEEL MUCH BETTER NOW. I WILL BE FINE,_ " Anarius said. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and she pressed a chaste one to his lips. Then another was pressed to his forehead. At this, he seemed to tremble. It wasn't enough to reconcile him in full.

"You were in the Burning Hells. Anaurael, you need to Sing to him. He needs to purge the negativity. This may need to be done after each outing out of the High Heavens," Malthael said when he studied Anarius in full. "His energy pattern is off."

"Is it?!" Imperius asked with surprise.

"Think of it. Anu was never supposed to truly go to the Burning Hells. Only Pandemonium. Maybe Sanctuary. The Burning Hells is something completely different," Malthael explained.

"He's right," Tyrael said. "He needs to reconnect with Heaven again. Singing will help."

"Then listen," she whispered softly. Anarius nodded and found himself lulled into a trance with her Singing. Then, on a whim, he ran a hand through her hair and placed it over him to shield him. It was something completely instinctive for him to do. At the sight of a red mist appearing, Imperius stared in shock, but only momentarily. Solarion was called, and the demon that appeared was killed.

"That was...unexpected..." Malthael admitted with complete surprise in his tone.

"He will truly need this done after each outing," Tyrael grimaced. When Itherael and Auriel appeared, they were brought up to speed on what happened. They were both floored.

"He becomes tainted?!" Itherael asked.

"He brings back negativity. But, this is how it is purged," Malthael said.

"There is no way to stop this from happening?" Auriel asked.

"Not unless he remains here. But, this will ensure that he needs to come back," Tyrael said.

"Very true," Imperius said. Anaurael finished Singing, and Anarius hugged her again.

" _THANK YOU, MOTHER,_ " he said. She smiled warmly and nodded. Then he was able to set her aside and stand up tall. He was whole again. Imperius moved to gather her up in his arms to help her rest. As a discussion started up on how to best assist Anarius on this new discovery, Anaurael found herself slipping into a deep sleep that she clearly needed.


	100. Chapter 100

Two weeks passed by with complete anxiousness. Much to her delight, the ring that Anarius found for her was called The Band of Hollow Whispers. Tyrael was able to claim it. It would help him out if he found himself in a fight from the spirits that aided in the attack. It could have aided her, but it was doubtful that she would be doing much fighting. So far, it was proving true. With each day that moved closer to Malthael's body being delivered, more and more angels were watching in the sidelines. With each step she took on her own, Imperius was right behind her. Tyrael wasn't too far off, either.

"Can I walk without an audience?!" Anaurael finally growled out.

"You are ready to go into labor at any given moment. Your mother had your sister just a week ago. Ilerael was the same way with her. We are no different," Tyrael said calmly. Anaurael sighed, but she smiled, too. Her sister had her mother's hair and looks with her father's eyes. She was able to give her birth in the High Heavens where it was safer. Auriel and several of her angels had played out as being nursemaids and midwives. They were exceptional.

"And now your ankles are beginning to swell," Imperius muttered out and scooped her off her feet. "You will thank me later. And, if you glare at me, I will simply ignore the look."

"But..." she pouted and winced before coughing at the shock of pain that hit. Izarius was quick to look at her. Even Anarius was there for this. He had to be there when she was so close to giving birth.

"Her bedchamber. Now!" Malthael hissed when he suddenly appeared. Imperius didn't even stop to think on why that would be when he teleported with her. There were already some major improvements that were done. Her room was widened to include a small nursery section. A rocking cradle, a small playpen, and soft toys were set in various places. Greed had even found a soft, plushy doll of Imperius in his searches. As much as the Archangel scoffed it, he did find it a touch amusing, too.

Malthael found himself struggling for awareness now. The small body was finally pulling him in. It would take practice to separate himself from his flesh in time, but, for now, he had no choice.

"Malthael?" Tyrael asked when he saw his brother fading.

"I am being...reborn..." Malthael sighed and finally faded away. Tyrael could only smile and nod at this. Then his eyes widened at what his brother meant.

"She's in labor!" Tyrael said with shock. Izarius grabbed his wrist and teleported him into Anaurael's room. Izual went to notify her parents. Darius, Mithus, and Azarius now made their rounds around Heaven. Auriel was soon there with her angelic escorts to assist. Itherael was keeping a close watch on his Scroll. As much as he knew that others wanted to be there to witness the event, his Scroll had advised to keep the groups small. _It would keep the stress down. Only after the infant was born would the others only allow relatively small groups in to see the infant._

"Let me see her," Auriel said calmly. Anaurael was already panting. The sheets were changed out to keep her mattress from getting soaked by the coming birth waters. She finally let out a scream of pain from the first contraction she felt. "Easy, sister. Keep breathing. That's it."

"I am here," Imperius said and let her take his hand. Tyrael gave her his hand to let her hold onto to comfort her further. At another scream, her waters finally broke. They were easily collected and disposed of. At how hard she was squeezing their hands, Tyrael was only too glad that his gauntlets were up to the challenge. Imperius was unfazed. He was completely attentive to her.

"We need to get her out of that gown! She'll sweat too much!" Izarius muttered and pulled out a much lighter gown of spun silk. It was one of the nursing gowns that were set aside for her. It would be critical in being used. "Can we move her carefully?"

"My ward, lean into me," Imperius said gently. She could only pant and struggle to move. The gown was able to be changed with a bit of effort, but it was a definite relief. Another cry tore from her throat as more pain hit. Her parents were soon there to show their support.

"The first one is always the worst," Lilaurael soothed. "You're doing fine."

Anaurael couldn't respond. All that she could do was focus on getting past each intense spike of pain. When it seemed to dim down, she found herself shouting when the pain returned. It was like this for over the grueling course of two hours. She was able to rest for a bit before a jolt of pain stole her strength away. Tyrael was very concerned, but he learned that this was normal. When the pain got more intense, Auriel now urged her to start pushing. Something was finally progressing.

"She hurt?!" Gurzick asked when he appeared.

"Labor pains. Stay back," Izarius warned. Imperael was already guarding the door. Anarius was monitoring the rest of the High Heavens silently.

"I see the head!" one of the angelic females assisting Auriel exclaimed.

"Good. Start pushing for me," Auriel urged gently. "Keep breathing. That's it..."

She finally let out a sharp, heart-wrenching cry at one final push before falling back in a panting heap. The cries of a newborn now filled the room. A basin filled with warm water was ready to help bathe the infant before placing a soft blanket over him. Tyrael was in a form of speechless shock when he held his son for the first time. At how he was being studied back from the same golden-eyed gaze his son had, he realized that Malthael was able to recognize him. _He kept all of his memories._

"Well, since you know me," Tyrael said lightly. "you'll keep your name of Malthael."

"Let me see him," Imperius said. The small baby was handed over easily, and Tyrael now helped Anaurael position herself better. Imperius studied his son intensely and mused at the shock of silver-blond hair. "You have been granted reprieve. And your second chance. Do not waste it."

As a response, Malthael rose up his small hand and rested it on a lip of the massive helm before him. He couldn't speak, of course, but the fascination was there. As much as Malthael was there, the innocent mind of a newborn was there, too.  _It was much like the split personality that Anarius had. It was going to be interesting watching him grow up._

"Malthael?" Izarius asked when he saw a shadowed form appear.

"When my body is like this, within its own thoughts and not of mine, I can appear like this. I will need to keep practicing. Apparently, only those locked to Anaurael can still see me. Ah. Look at the eyes now. When I am not in full control, the right eye seems to become silver. Much like the hair," Malthael mused. Tyrael could only nod at this.  _It would help them know who was talking. Whether it was the body or Malthael directly._  It did puzzle him on why the single eye and hair were silver. He seemed to come to the conclusion that it could have been from Imperius. He knew that the single golden eye was an exact copy of his own. Even the other one was when it turned gold.

"Let her nurse him," Lilaurael said. Imperius nodded and carefully handed his son over.

"I'm very proud of you, my daughter. Your mother and I need to head back to see to your sister and brothers. We'll be back when we can," Ilerael smiled and was able to press a kiss to her forehead. "And, Anarius, she needs at least a month to heal."

" _I UNDERSTAND. WHEN SHE IS READY, SHE WILL SING FOR MORE ANGELS TO COME INTO THE FOLD,_ " he nodded. He watched Malthael's newborn body start nursing in a hungry way now. Imperius had his arm around her in a careful embrace. Nothing was going to get through him to reach her. The same could be said for the rest of the High Heavens.

"He will be quite strong," Itherael chuckled. "He could start training as soon as five years."

"Do you think so?" Tyrael mused.

"My Scroll has confirmed this. The sooner he starts to train, the faster Malthael will learn what his body can and can't do. It is needed," Itherael nodded.

"Imperius, there was something that Malthael wanted me to do for him. But...I am worried," Anaurael said softly. At his gaze on her, she continued, "He wanted me to have a dream for him. Of what it would have been like if he came back for me. If he found me."

"Hmm. No. Such a thing will not do," he muttered. "You have just given birth."

"I know. But...if I do find myself having such a dream..." she frowned.

"I demand to be made known. I will hold her and watch this dream," Imperius grounded out.

" _I SHALL WISH TO SEE IT, TOO,_ " Anarius said.

"I think we all will," Itherael said. Auriel was already agreeing with this.  _Such a dream had to be witnessed by those that were close to Anaurael._

"It can be done with us in her mind. When she sleeps in her mental and physical states, it may happen. I know she is weak right now, but I do not know when such a thing may occur. It can happen at any given time. We must be on a high alert for it," Malthael said in his ghostly state. He wasn't planning on having Imperius know, but it was likely for the best. Tyrael helped fix up Anaurael's nursing gown, and he found his son sleeping again.

"I never thought that I would say this, but Malthael looks very cute!" Tyrael chuckled at the now sleeping infant. Malthael was now as solid as he used to be, and this proved that when his body slept he could be around as normal. On hearing this bit, though, he scowled softly. "Anaurael, are you hungry at all? Do you need anything?"

"Something to drink. And rest. Lots of rest," she sighed. Darius was quick to get her something to drink.  _She was correct in needing to replenish her fluids._

"I wonder," Itherael mused and vanished away to only come back with the intense ointment. Tyrael blinked at this now. "Ah, Tyrael, can you apply this to where she hurts? Would it help?"

"Well...it's really only used for open wounds. Not really birthing pains. But...we can see what happens," he said. Imperius could only nod and let him carefully apply it over her hips. Much to their surprise, it foamed over. "Amazing! Oh. This is much stronger than the rest? It's whiter than the others. Was something more done to this?"

"Yes. Izual, Izarius, and I added our essential drops," Itherael nodded.

"What?" Imperius asked. Now it was explained in detail on what happened. Imperius now thought to himself. "And that jar is to only be used for her?"

"Yes. Unless there is another intense healing that needs to be done," Itherael nodded again.

"I would add a touch of myself, but only if there is a portion made to be strictly for her," Imperius said. "And, yes, I know that when I do this, she will hurt, too."

"We can test its potency this way," Auriel said. Imperael now walked over with his massive sword drawn for the experiment.

"I wish to add mine, too," Imperael nodded.

" _HMM. ALLOW ME TO DO THE SAME,_ " Anarius said. This had Imperius a touch surprised, but he nodded, all the same. Even Auriel decided to do what she could.  _It was all to benefit Anaurael._ Izarius had gone to Sanctuary to retrieve an empty jar to bring back, and the precious contents were carefully distributed halfway. One half would be used for emergency healing. The other half would be made stronger and strictly reserved for Anaurael.

"I'm going to prick my finger," Imperius whispered to her. "You may feel something."

"Okay," she nodded. He did press a gentle kiss to her mouth and run his large forefinger over her jaw. She knew he was exceptionally proud of her now. At the warm smile she gave back, he found himself kissing her once more before pulling himself back. "I love you."

"I love you," he whispered and gave her a gentle squeeze. Now he motioned for Imperael's sword, and he carefully pin-pricked his finger. She winced when the same droplet of blood appeared on her finger. Izarius was able to collect the drop from Imperius, and Azarius was helping with her finger to stop the bleeding and apply a touch of ointment. When it didn't heal, Imperius gestured for his finger to get the healing. That healed her.

"This is something we need to know," Tyrael said with a stern nod. He noticed that Anaurael was starting to doze off, and he helped Imperius set her in a reclining position. Tyrael was able to stand up and remove his armor to get it cleaned, and so he could help her tend to Malthael. Once he was dressed in a comfortable cloth shirt and pants suit, he was settled next to her to support his son. El'druin was settled close by, and even it seemed to be glowing with joy at this.

After the ointment was made even stronger, Itherael took the precious jar and could only marvel at the prismatic blue effect it gave off after Anarius added his small drop to it. It would be guarded as one of Heaven's treasures for sure now. He wouldn't doubt if it could cure almost any known wound.  _Even mortally fatal ones._  He wasn't about to test it, though. When he got back after sealing the jar in his sanctum, he settled easily with his Scroll floating between his hands.

"Oh, Malthael, what do we call your body when you are not in control?" Izarius asked.

"Hmm. A shortening of my name. Mal. It sounds...mortal enough..." Malthael shrugged. "It will work. Oh. That Vecin female wants to be here."

"I shall fetch her," Izarius nodded and vanished away. When he appeared, she was ready to go.

"I want to be one of the first to see the child. Before the others appear. I shall help keep too many from doing things that will stress everyone. Come! Let us go!" she nodded. He only nodded and let her grab his hand to get taken back to Heaven. The moment she saw the sleeping mother and child, she gasped with intense delight. "Ah! She looks so peaceful! And the child is beautiful!"

"Thank you," Tyrael chuckled softly.

"When she wakes, give her some soft meat. It will help," Myriam said. Now she turned, and her jaw dropped at Anarius. The demigod simply nodded to her slightly. "So bright you are!"

" _YES. I AM ANU REBORN. YOU MAY CALL ME ANARIUS,_ " he said calmly.

"So you are! You will fight many horrors of the Burning Hells. However, don't lose track of your goal. It would not help for you to lose sight of what you are seeking," she advised.

" _I AM WELL AWARE, BUT THANK YOU FOR YOUR INSIGHT,_ " he nodded. Now she turned and watched the odd foaming over Anaurael's belly. She stifled a laugh.

"Whoever is with her next needs to be careful. She will hurt again," Myriam chuckled.

"I intend to be with her. And, what do you mean by 'be careful'?" Imperius asked.

"Do you mean...her damage was completely reversed?" Itherael asked.

"Yes. A bit too much. She is a girl again," Myriam grinned.

"So...every time she gives birth and the salve is applied..." Tyrael blinked. "As much as I am all too happy for her to be a virgin once more, each birth will be as though it's happening for the first time all over again. I definitely do not like that."

"It is needed," Myriam frowned. "It takes a pure body to create a pure champion."

"So, after each birth, this would be needed?" Imperael asked.

"Yes. Anyways, we will soon be getting visitors. We need to set up a viewing area," she said. Imperius was forced to let Anaurael rest on a few pillows to keep her steady. He had to stand tall and make himself ready for anything that could possibly happen.

"We do not tell Lyndon anything," Izarius muttered. Malthael seemed to seethe at the thought and was quick to report to the rest. Intense measures were going to be in place. Once a barrier was formed to protect the sleeping mother and child, the word was carefully sent out. The mortal men and women with their angelic counterparts were the first to be permitted visitation. Then it was all in the Pools of Wisdom. Even Telanya and Inarius were allowed to see the new baby.

As scores of angels moved in and out of the room through a special portal to keep from going into Imperius's sanctum, Malthael watched them all carefully. If any showed any form of disrespect, they would be called out. Even Greed was keeping a close eye on them all. When the Nephalem appeared with a small party of heroes and the mercenaries, they were in awe of Anaurael's bedroom.

"Be respectful. All are watched here," Itherael said calmly. Anaurael was mildly awake now, and she did give a small glare at Lyndon. But, she was calm. They didn't see her mark now, but, if she got irritated, it would likely glow vibrantly. There were plenty of others here to keep him in line. Even Anarius showed his mistrust.

"Hmm. Oh..." Malthael faltered and faded when his body woke up. He was not in full control, but the sudden alertness of the infant had pulled him back in. He would need to practice to keep that from happening. For now, he simply let the body do what was needed, and he knew he was upset from the mortal emotion of so many in the room that his young body didn't know. His stomach also hurt. He cried out his irritation at so many in the room, and Anaurael was able to sit up to hold him.

"Easy," she soothed and rubbed his back. "You just ate. Your tummy may be hurting. He needs to be burped. It will help calm him down. Tyrael, put a cloth over your shoulder, please."

"That is Malthael?" the Monk asked.

"He is so cute! Can I hold him?" the Wizard asked.

"No," Tyrael said after the cloth was in place. "Not right now. Malthael knows everything. He retained all of his memories. The last thing we want is for him to force his body to puke on you."

At that said, the baby suddenly stopped crying and looked at him curiously with a set of golden eyes. Tyrael made a stern shake of his head for 'no' before taking him from Anaurael to burp him. At the rattling belch that soon came from the small boy, Imperius glanced over and shook his head. But he was quietly laughing. He didn't want the others there to hear him.

"There is much power in him," Eirena said softly. She could sense the intense Light within the baby. Malthael simply gurgled softly and sighed. When Lyndon walked over, he let out a wail of distress. Imperael quickly moved in front of the bed now. Myriam scowled at him and shook her head. That stopped him completely.

"Lyndon, don't do anything stupid!" the Nephalem growled.

"What? I only wanted a closer look!" the scoundrel said.

"You can see the child just fine from here with the rest of us," Kormac muttered.

"I bet he smells funny. That must be why the babe got irritated," Greed said from the crown. Gurzick was watching everything from on top of the largest chest. At the small laugh the baby gave in agreement, Lyndon's jaw dropped. Anaurael could only smile and take back her son.

"She needs to nurse him again. You all may come back later," Izarius said.

"I can help train him to fight," the Barbarian said. "I would not mind doing so."

"I may consider it," Imperius nodded. The two Witch Doctors found themselves chuckling at what the spirits were telling them.  _They all liked the baby._  Vincent found himself thinking while he studied the room, but his eyes went back to Anaurael from where she rested in the bed. Tyrael kept a protective arm around her, as he watched the others. Anarius did not like how a few of the males watched her. After they left, he moved to stand next to Imperius.

" _I DO NOT LIKE CERTAIN MORTALS,_ " he muttered.

"Which ones? I detest them all. Save the ones that lack demon taint," Imperius muttered back.

" _THE ONES THAT LOOK AT MY CHOSEN ONE. I DO NOT LIKE HOW THEY SEEM TO THINK AS THEY WATCH HER. IS THAT NORMAL?_ " he asked.

"Anarius," Anaurael said softly, as she nursed Malthael. "remember what I told you before. There is much that you need to understand. I am...desirable to many. It cannot be helped. You will learn who to trust, and who not to trust. By the Light, I am so tired!"

"Rest then," Tyrael said gently.

"All will be well from here," Myriam nodded. "I can go back now."

"I shall take you," Darius nodded.

"There will be others that wish to see her, but it will be fine. It was this group that I had to keep watch over. All is well," she nodded. Anaurael nodded to her and rested her head against Tyrael's shoulder. It was definitely time for her to recover. Even though her body was healed, her strength was completely sapped away. She needed careful tending for now, and she needed her newborn to bond with her and the others there. Malthael may know who they are, but the infant side of him needed this, too.


	101. Chapter 101

It was a week later that she found the strength to walk around the High Heavens with Malthael in her arms. Tyrael was there at her side every step of the way to help. It was the same with her brothers. Imperius had to train the troops when he could, but he always found himself coming back to her out of worry. Being a new father had odd effects on him. The moment he thought he heard anyone slander his son, he was quick to point out the one that spoke the insult.

Malthael was busy testing his body's limits. As well as the mental strength. He needed to get his body used to having the mind mildly taken over. He noticed that the mortal mind would seem to black out when he took over. He was trying to carefully overlap what he learned with the body. It kept him fully busy and focused. The sooner his body got used to this, the easier it would become as an adult.

As Anaurael walked with him, she was constantly stopped by passing angels to see him. Imperius and Imperael watched everything calmly. Anarius was even walking with them now. As much as he could fly over everything, he felt that he was needed when his mother was out and about. When Tyrael sneezed, he only found himself laughing when Mal started to copy the sneeze.

"Bless you!" Anaurael smiled and whispered after each fake sneeze. Malthael could only shake his ghostly head, as he followed them. He was also chuckling softly.

"So, even you admit that your body does various things that humor you?" Tyrael grinned.

"Quiet..." Malthael warned softly. When his body gave a tired yawn, it was Imperius that was able to take him up to hold him. Tyrael was letting Anaurael lean into him with her own form of exhaustion. On a glance to Izarius, he took the hint and was quick to start setting up the bedroom.

"While he sleeps, I need to speak with you alone," Imperius said to her. "In my sanctum."

"Oh? Very well," she nodded.

"He tends to sleep for a couple hours at a time for now. It should be fine. I'll watch over him in the cradle. Or he can rest with me," Tyrael smiled softly.

"Good. I'll expect that," Imperius said with a small nod. He did take one more look out over the Silver City before musing to himself. Malthael had no idea what he had planned, but he was going to focus on keeping his small body asleep. Tyrael was able to give him some tips from his angelic persona when his flesh slept. It actually helped him out.

They were able to make their way back to her chamber, and Tyrael lay back in the bed. Mal was given to him to hold while he slept. As much as they could have used the cradle, Tyrael was in protective father mode. He needed to guard his son.

"If he gets hungry," she worried.

"He will be brought to us," Imperius nodded.

"I shall keep my body asleep," Malthael said. "I need the practice."

"Okay," she smiled. Imperius gathered her up into his arms and carried her into his sanctum to seal it. He quickly pulled out the reclining chair and moved to settle on it with her. "Imperius! I'm not quite healed! I mean..."

"You are healed enough," he muttered and pulled up the cloth that went down his legs.

"But..." she blushed. Then she paused in shock. He slowly reached up and carefully removed his helmet. His halo still hovered over him, and he set his helmet down on a waiting cushion rather carefully. It felt very different not wearing it. He had never removed it before.

"I don't know if I'll do this again," he muttered. His voice didn't sound so hollow now. It was just a bit more echoed from not having a projection to come out of. "I don't think I like it very much."

"Have you...ever done this before...?" she asked with fascination.

"No. I have not," he said softly. Now she reached out and began to touch the invisible face before her in full. It was very different to see him headless, yet not headless. It scared her a little bit, but, the more her hands explored, the more he began to tremble. "Remove your gown."

She could only nod and do what he said. Then she gasped when he sat up to press his head fully against her neck. She could never ask him to remove all of his armor. To do so wouldn't be right. She didn't know if his energy would dissipate, either. His core was fine, as it was all held in. But, like this, she simply didn't know. What he was doing right now was very risky. But the sensations were new. From the way his mouth moved over her skin, to the way his heated breath scorched over every curve she had, it was a completely new sensation all over again.

"Imperius!" she gasped when he nibbled over her neck.

"Brace yourself," he muttered thickly and pulled her directly over his hips. The pain she felt next caused her to gasp and tense up. He held her there until her trembling finally stopped. "The salve made you pure again. That was why this happened."

"It...did?!" she panted, as the pain left her.

"Yes. And now you're mine again. This time in both body and soul. And none will touch you," he growled and kissed her fully and completely. He was enjoying the feel of her arms around his neck. Of her hands caressing the sides of his head. He knew he was going to want more of it.

"Try something with me," she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Focus in my mind. Be with me there and here," she said in a flushed way. He nodded and pulled her tightly against him, as he focused. His Song soon came forth to assault her, and she had no choice but to Sing with him. She found herself doing this for a good twenty minutes before exhaustion finally took over. Then he shocked her by waking, placing his helmet back on, and becoming his core form. All while still with her. He wanted her to have only his offspring in both body and soul.

Thirty minutes passed by this time. She was drained and panting in his fiery embrace. He rocked her in his arms, and he pressed a loving kiss on her mouth. "Sleep now. I will protect you."

"Our son..." she sighed.

"He still sleeps," he said tenderly. She nodded and closed her eyes. Then he noticed that she was also sleeping in her mind. And, as this happened, he noticed that she began to dream. He shifted his awareness to it now to see what it was about. Now a mental alarm was sounded.

"I'm here!" Tyrael said when he arrived in his angelic persona. "Mal is sleeping in the cradle."

"Good. Get the others. Quickly," Imperius said. When they all appeared, he was surprised that Anarius had appeared as a ball of glowing Light. Only in her mind would he appear like this. It showed who he truly was.

 _:WHAT IS IT?:_  He asked.

"She is dreaming of her childhood home. I think...that dream is starting," Imperius muttered. Itherael and Auriel now gave their full attention. Malthael kept mild tabs on his body. Izarius was there, and he knew that his brothers were going to watch the room and be filled in later. Izual and Imperael were quick to give their attention.

"I'm here," Ilerael said when he showed up. Lilaurael wasn't far behind. "We're napping right now. We need it, anyways. Her sister sleeps deeply, too, so it's fine."

"Silence. Let us watch," Malthael said and was able to display the dream like a projection.

* * *

 

_Imperius had decided to take her back home after she recovered from Malthael's touch. As much as he didn't want to, he had too many things to do. He could have left her in his sanctum, but it would have worried him too much. The only thing he could hope for was that Malthael lost interest in her._

_"_ _Guard her!" Imperius ordered her brothers. "Let none disturb her. She needs to rest."_

_"_ _Yes, Great Imperius," the four of them said._

_"_ _I have a Council meeting to attend to. I shall be back within the next few hours," he nodded. He gazed at her sleeping form and sighed before turning to vanish away. Her parents were in town to get some supplies. As the guardian angels watched over her, Malthael was watching in the distance. He had returned. He was amused. He wanted the girl._

_At a silent command, a small army of Winged Assassins, Exarchs, and Anarchs now invaded the cottage. One of his Death Maidens was there, too, but only to stand watch. Her brothers were overwhelmed and easily distracted. Malthael was quick to appear next to her bedside and gather her up in his slender, black arms. He had his weapons at his sides. He wasn't going to kill the angelic warriors. He had no quarrel with them. Nodding to his small troupe, they all vanished away. As much as they wanted to know why the kidnapping was ordered, none dared to question him. His word was their law._

_"_ _Anaurael! No!" Izarius shouted. Her bed was empty. Imperius had to be told. When Malthael got back to Pandemonium, he knew he only had a short amount of time before his brother came for her. If he wanted to do anything, it had to be now. He was also on a time limit, anyways. The Nephalem was already heading to Westmarch._

_"_ _Urzael. Go to Westmarch. Start the attack," Malthael ordered in a slow, deep, drawling tone when he carried the molten gold-haired girl in his arms. Urzael had lost his wings like all the others, and his armor was as dark as his other brethren's were, but his form was massive to show he was a battering ram of sheer strength and power. He also carried a giant flamethrower, too. He liked to watch the humans die in the flames their demonic ancestors came from. If his hooded face could show joy at this, it would be greatly expressed on cleansing the human filth. His massive lieutenant nodded, but then seemed to pause with surprise at what his master was carrying._

_"_ _Is that a human?!" he asked in a deep tone._

_"_ _No. She is a mortal angel. Born this way. And Imperius has marked her. So...you can only imagine...what is going to happen soon..." Malthael seemed to smirk from within his hood._

_"_ _Master..." Urzael started, but he paused at the silent glare he was given. Then his invisible eyes moved to the glowing dot of molten gold on the girl's forehead. It shone like a beacon in the darkness of Pandemonium. "What will you do if Imperius comes for her?"_

_"_ _I may give her back. If he is nice..." Malthael shrugged. "Take Telanya with you. And any others you deem may aid you..."_

_"_ _I should stay! If Imperius shows up..." Urzael said, but Malthael's cold vibe had him cringe._

_"_ _I shall handle him. None here will be strong enough. Leave him to me. You go to Westmarch. Start the attack. Keep the mortals busy. I don't have much time. Do not interfere with me."_

_"_ _What do you plan to do?"_

_"_ _I don't know," Malthael seemed to shrug. "I'll find out...when I get to that point..."_

_He flicked his misted wings and ignored his lieutenant now. He knew his other followers would soon learn of this. He didn't want any to interfere with him. Walking into an empty room, he focused to have the door seal shut. A window with bars now appeared to show them near the top of the fortress with the expanse of Pandemonium outside. There was already a small bed, a table, and a chair in the room. They were old, but they would work. He knew it looked like a jail, but what else didn't in Pandemonium? He didn't bother with nourishment for her. He knew she likely wouldn't be here for long, anyways. He set her on the bed and watched her curiously._

_When she finally blinked her topaz blue eyes awake, she yawned and stretched. Then she paused at where she was. And at who was standing over her. She gasped with a small cry catching in her throat, and she could only stare in horror at her captor. Nothing needed to be said right now. Her heart was in her throat when he reached out to carefully touch a lock of hair. Then he was surprised. She was immune to him now. When Imperius purged his poisonous touch, her energy now 'knew' Malthael in full. After another minute of paused silence, she whispered, "Imperius will come for me."_

_"_ _I know he will. And...I might give you back. It depends. So...even I am on a time limit. Of course...if he tries to steal you away...I may have to kill him..."_

_"_ _If you kill him, then you kill me!" she trembled. "His life is my life! I am bound to him!"_

_"_ _Oh? Interesting. But...doubtful," Malthael shrugged and continued to hold the lock of hair in his fingers. The color truly fascinated him._

_"_ _It is true! So you should just let me go," she said. "And why did you steal me away? What interest could I possibly be to you? I'm nothing special!"_

_"_ _You are bound to Imperius. You are...unique. I am merely...curious about you. The way you are. The way you live. The way you look. You are a puzzle. I want to know all the pieces. I want to know...everything...about you..."_

_"_ _I don't understand," she swallowed. His gloved hand moved from the lock of hair to her cheek. Then it trailed down her neck to her heaving chest. She cringed and backed away, but his reflexes were faster. He was quick to snatch her in his embrace, pull her back to his chest, and a scythe was now arched at her neck. His arm was securely pinning her to him to ensure only a limited form of movement. The feel of her beating heart fascinated him. The warmth she gave off as her back was pulled even tighter against his chest burned him with desire. The sound of her gasping breath made him tremble with a form of lust. Even as he waved the scythe in front of her, the innocent fear he felt from her set fire to his senses. But, he only used the edge of his weapon to slowly trace down the curve of her throat. Her soul didn't even leave her skin. Imperius's Light proved that her life was clearly tied to him. The only way she could perish was if he fell._

_"_ _Don't move..." he whispered. "I don't want to slice up...that pretty skin of yours..."_

_"_ _Please...don't do this..." she whimpered._

_"_ _Then...you have a choice..." he muttered. "Willing. Or unwilling."_

_"_ _What do you mean?"_

_"_ _I want to see...everything...about you..."_

_"_ _What?!" she gasped and shivered. "No! I belong to Imperius!"_

_"_ _Unwilling it is..." he seemed to growl and slashed down with his scythe. He didn't cut her, but the tunic that covered her now fell open. She shrieked and found the same thing done to her pants. Now she panicked and tried to push him away from her with a quick twist, but he was simply too strong. He had the advantage from how he was holding her. And now he had her chest against his. He rushed her into the wall for leverage and ground his hips against hers. When she tried to kick out, he simply maneuvered himself easily and ground in harder._

_"_ _NO!" she screamed and shouted again at the pain that assaulted her. He ignored her sobs and cries of protest, as he worked with the pleasure that consumed him. After another few minutes of it, a harsh gasp escaped him, and he held her steady to finish what he started. When she tried to escape him, it only excited him that much more. When she finally lost the will to fight him, he had her one final time before moving her to the bed. He was surprisingly gentle at setting her down, though._

_"_ _Do not leave. I will find you. And no. I'm not done," he muttered and left the room. Now that she was alone, she burst into racking sobs. Her distress knew no bounds. She knew that Imperius was likely searching for her relentlessly now. She didn't know if Izarius and her brothers were trying to find her, too. She had to let them find her._

_Moving weakly from the bed, she ignored the new, raw pain between her thighs. She went to the window to study the bars. They looked far too solid to dig out, and she had nothing to do so with. As she gazed out over the grey expanse before her, she saw Izarius zip by her window. He didn't see her._

_"_ _Izarius!" she called out. He couldn't hear her. Thinking on what she could do, she remembered one thing that she did long ago before she got teased. It was the only thing she could think of. Focusing inwards now, she began to Sing. Her brother was almost out of hearing range when he caught the sound. He sped towards the source and paused in shock at her appearance. She stopped abruptly when he appeared. She didn't want to attract any more attention._

_"_ _What happened?!" he growled. At her trembling frown, she left the small, barred window and pushed her clothes through it. He hovered in the air, as he studied them. Now he trembled with rage. "Back away from the window! Now!"_

_She nodded and did just that. He slammed into the wall, but it wasn't enough. The wall was completely reinforced by Malthael. He needed Imperius. She gave a worried look at the sealed door, but she remained where she was when he left. He did give her back her clothes, though, for her to put back on the floor. They wanted nothing to look out of the ordinary. It was just her luck that Malthael had returned for her. She tried to cover herself up with her arms as much as she could, but it didn't matter to him. He knew what she looked like now. He wanted her again._

_"_ _My time is running out. And so is yours," he muttered. "So...I will ask again. Willing? Or unwilling? Choose wisely."_

_"_ _Don't touch me!" she spat and curled up into a ball. He just laughed and began to advance on her again. Then the wall smashed in from Imperius charging into it at full force. Solarion glinted with a form of righteous rage in the gloomy light. Izarius flew in right after to gather up Anaurael into his arms. Her other brothers were ensuring that nothing else would intervene._

_"_ _I will not grieve your death when you finally fall!" Imperius snarled out in a seething tone. Then he saw her clothes on the ground. His anger became a fiery rage._

_"_ _She still lives. Be grateful for that," Malthael said lightly. "A shame. I wasn't done. But...maybe I'll find her again. We will never know. Will we?"_

_Imperius only shouted a battle cry and lunged to attack. Malthael already had his scythes up to block, but he got kicked into the door. If it wasn't sealed, Malthael would have been slammed right through it. At the next lunge done with Solarion, a scythe came down to bite into the upper part of his shoulder. Anaurael's scream of pain brought them both out of the attack._

_"_ _Anaurael!" Izarius shrieked at the sudden gash that appeared. This shocked Malthael. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt. Now he saw the same cut reflecting from Imperius to her. And now he knew he couldn't kill his brother. Her words rang true that Imperius was her life._

_"_ _What will you do, brother?" Malthael now grounded out and flicked his misted wings against Imperius's fiery ones. "Would you let her witness my death? Would you finish what needs to be done?"_

_"_ _You don't deserve to die by my hands!" Imperius spat out at him. "But don't ever think that I will forgive you for this act of disgust. I am done with you."_

_Malthael only watched Imperius back away and unsummon his spear. Then he turned to Anaurael to gather her gently to his chest. Even though she sobbed at what she went through, he only held her with his good arm and hushed her gently to show he was there. Izarius retrieved her clothes, and they vanished away to the High Heavens. Malthael could only muse that she may now be carrying his offspring. That was one of his goals, anyways. And who knew? Maybe he'd find her again._

* * *

 

When they all came around, there was a simple sensation of shock. And disgust. But, it was only a dream, and it could have gone any other way. It still surprised Malthael to no end.

"I am very glad that it was not real," Auriel said.

"I have never seen such a dream with so much violence!" Lilaurael shivered.

"Will she remember this?" Tyrael asked.

"I will hope not," Imperius growled. Anarius only sighed and let his Light filter out gently to calm them all.

 _:HER DREAM...WILL BE LOCKED...AWAY. SHE WILL NOT...REMEMBER...:_  He said gently.

"Good," Izarius nodded.

"None of us should remember it, either," Izual sighed.

"I will only remember it as a way to keep myself calm. I will always know that she will be safe with me," Imperael nodded. "I will not allow anything else to come about."

"Good idea," Ilerael said. "Okay, Lilaurael and I need to wake."

"We'll see you when we can," Itherael nodded. When they left, Imperius and Malthael were the only ones that remained in her mind. They glanced at each other and simply nodded.

"I am glad...that it did not go that way..." Malthael said.

"You would not be here now, if it did," Imperius muttered. Malthael could only sigh. He knew that Imperius was a hundred percent correct.  _I would have been shoved out of her mind and killed off in full. There would have been no other way to avoid it._

"She is waking. And so is my body. I sense hunger," Malthael said softly.

"I will have her feed you," he nodded. The trust factor was back. The present had returned in full again. There were duties to see to now. He had a new son that needed to be protected and cared for. He also knew that he would be watching over Anaurael a lot more now.  _The dream solidified that._


	102. Chapter 102

Another week passed by without any other incidents. Imperius was still heavily troubled by the dream. He didn't want her to dream of something like that anymore. In the end, he did inform her of it when they were alone in his sanctum. When he told her, the dream revealed itself in full to her. As much as she was in shock over it, she now realized why he was so troubled. All that she did was keep his invisible head pressed against her neck. She mused that he found it addicting to feel her complete touch now.  _He simply couldn't get enough of it._

"Just remember that it never happened," she said.

"It looked too real," he muttered and pressed his face into her throat. "It felt real, too."

"Some dreams can be like that," she soothed gently. "Would you prefer that you never saw the dream? And, besides, it could have gone differently. What's to tell when it comes to dreams?"

"I don't want you to dream anymore," he sighed, and she felt him press his nose against her jaw.

"Not all dreams are bad. You know this," she said and ran her hand over his invisible jaw. He pressed a kiss into her palm and kissed her in a desperate way. Her hand moved to settle in his buzz-cut of hair she felt, and he shivered. "What is it, love? Talk to me."

"No," he sighed and continued to hold her close. "I don't need to talk. I just need this."

"Okay," she smiled softly and held him, as he held her. A deeper sigh of contentment was given now. When he started to shake, she frowned and squeezed him to her. "Love, now I know you need to talk to me. You have to refocus yourself."

"I don't want to talk. I want to act. I want you pregnant with my offspring already," he grunted and pulled her fully onto his hips to hear her gasp for him. "Both in your womb and in your soul. I want nothing to interfere with anything!"

She cried out sharply at their peak, and he had to replace his helmet before becoming his core. He tried without it once, and it simply wouldn't come forth. He had to be fully armored for it. A good ten minutes had passed before he relented in his Song with her. As he rested with her, he felt her tremble now, and he squeezed her to have her talk. "I don't know...where I would be...if you never showed up...in my life. I love you so much..."

"And I love you," he whispered and rocked her. "With everything I have."

"I must admit," she swallowed. "it was very impressive to watch you smash through that wall."

That got him laughing softly. "No barrier will ever keep you from me."

"I know," she sighed and kissed him deeply. "I would never wish to be lost to you."

He sighed and pressed his cheek into her hand when she ran her hand over it. At a gentle nudge to her mind from Malthael, she chuckled. Taking his hand, she pressed it to her mark. "I see. Our son is hungry. Very well."

"Yes. Our son," she smiled softly, and they kissed again. He landed to reform in his armor and had her dress in her golden nursing gown. He escorted her down to her chamber where Tyrael was trying to soothe his screaming son.

"Look! There's mommy!" Tyrael said and quickly handed him over. "When he's hungry, he knows how to show it. My ears hurt!"

"I can tell," she laughed and started him nursing. Imperius sat on the rocking chair first and let her sit in his lap, as she nursed Mal. "You should see to the troops."

"No. They are fine. I need to see to you and our son. When we get new troops, I will see to them. The ones here now no longer need my guidance," Imperius said calmly. Tyrael glanced over at the new papers that Agrius brought to him from Sanctuary. Nodding his thanks, he thought.

"I should have a small section to work in here," he said. "Would that be possible?"

"For what purpose?" Imperius asked.

"To make more space for her, and to keep my area secure," he said. Anaurael beamed at the idea. That was enough for Imperius. He focused lightly to have a tiny offshoot of a room created. Izarius and Mithus were quick to transport his desk, chair, and other items from Sanctuary into the room. "Thank you. This will help me."

"You are welcome," Imperius nodded. Now that Tyrael was able to focus on the documents to get them done, the room seemed calmer. That was until Malthael reappeared.

"Zayl wishes to come here to speak with us," he said lightly. "He has information."

"On what?" Imperius asked.

"He would not say. Just that it was too...risky...to speak where he was," Malthael shrugged. Agrius motioned to Tyrael on this, and he was soon out of the small room.

"I'll talk to him in the Council chamber," he said.

"No. It should be here. If it is Horadrim issues, I need to witness it," Anaurael said. Her necklace even shimmered with agreement. "Mal is sleeping now. I can set him in the cradle."

"I'll take him," Izarius said. The sleeping infant was handled carefully, but Malthael was ensuring that the baby wouldn't wake. "Mal looks far too cute to be a body for Malthael."

"Quiet," Malthael grumbled. Anaurael chuckled softly and let Imperius rise up with her in his arms. He didn't want anyone else to handle her until she became pregnant. Only after she was secured with his offspring would he be more lenient. She yawned and was allowed to sit up in the crook of his left arm. Imperael watched over the room calmly and glanced over when Anarius flew in from a window. One of the windows was widened specifically for him to do this.

When he came in, he noticed that Tyrael was giving off mild vibes of being disgruntled and distraught. He didn't know that Tyrael was slightly jealous that Anaurael was holding so much affection for Imperius again. Anarius didn't like that, but he would confront that issue later. There was another reason as to why he appeared.

" _I WISH TO BE HERE WHEN THE NECROMANCER ARRIVES,_ " he said.

"That's fine. And I don't think he's met you yet," Tyrael grinned.

" _IT IS WHY I SHALL BE HERE,_ " he chuckled. He liked watching the reactions of humans on a first meeting. It was something he secretly enjoyed. Then he turned to walk over to Mal's sleeping body. Malthael now looked over with curiosity. Then, to his shock, Anarius bent down and pressed his massive thumb to the infant's forehead. When he pulled his hand away, a prismatic dot was there. It looked very much like Anaurael's fiery glowing mark from Imperius, but it flickered with a flurry of rainbow colors. There was mostly a soft violet that was displayed before a bluish white would peep through. Even flashes of fiery gold were seen. The Aspects that Mal was made up of were able to be seen.

"What did you do?!" Malthael asked now with a touch of shock. Anaurael looked over with surprise. Even Imperius was puzzled by this. Tyrael walked over now and studied the rainbow-like dot.

" _AS IMPERIUS HAS MARKED HIS AND MY CHOSEN ONE, ALL THAT ARE REBORN FROM HER SHALL RECEIVE MY MARK TO SHOW THEIR IMPORTANCE IN THE HIGH HEAVENS. AS WELL AS SANCTUARY FOR THOSE THAT CAN SEE THESE MARKS,_ " Anarius nodded at this. Malthael just sighed. He knew it was also an extra measure to keep watch on him. As much as he wanted to be upset, he simply couldn't.  _All of the other mortal angels born from her would receive this purifying touch._  It would also make them harder to corrupt to evil ways. Their lives would not be tied to Anarius, but their souls would remain pure.

"Interesting to know," Tyrael sighed. Now Anarius looked at him with curiosity.

" _YOU DO NOT APPROVE?_ " he asked.

"It's not that. It's just...complicated to explain," Tyrael said. "I'll try and explain my thoughts later on when we have more time."

" _UNDERSTOOD. WE SHALL SPEAK OF THIS SOON,_ " he nodded. He knew that Tyrael was fine with the decision. If anything, Anarius sensed a lot of grief in him. _It was carefully being hidden away from the others._  When Zayl finally appeared with one of the angelic warriors, the Necromancer nodded his greetings. Then he saw Anarius.

"Zayl, please tell me that you see that one, too," Humbert said with a shock of disbelief.

"I do," Zayl swallowed lightly. "Um...I am Zayl. A Necromancer. I would have been here sooner, but my work had me stationed elsewhere."

" _THAT IS UNDERSTANDABLE. I AM ANARIUS. I AM ANU REBORN,_ " Anarius nodded. Now Zayl went completely speechless. The massive demigod only chuckled at him.

"He has a sense of humor. We're doomed," Humbert said.

"Why do you say that?" Tyrael asked.

"Because, when an angel laughs, especially a powerful one, it means that they find something funny. And it's usually what they're laughing at. Which is either me or Zayl," the skull said.

" _NO. I AM AMUSED AT THE REACTIONS TO MY PRESENCE. THAT IS ALL,_ " he said.

"Oh! Well...now I feel stupid..." Humbert admitted. Tyrael cracked a grin and shook his head. Imperius only snorted and continue to cradle Anaurael. Izarius found himself laughing softly. Then the massive demigod paused, as something made itself known.

" _MOTHER,_ " Anarius said and moved over to her. He whispered so softly in such an impossible way that he wasn't overheard. At her gaping look of surprise, Imperius was quick to rush her back into his sanctum. As much as she wanted to know what was going on for the Horadrim, she would have to find out later. Tyrael now looked at Anarius. " _SHE IS IN A STATE THAT, IF THEY ARE TOGETHER NOW, HE WILL GET WHAT HE DESIRES. I HAVE SENSED THIS._ "

"Ah. You can sense things about her that I can," Malthael mused. "Only stronger, since I did not sense this at all. I have to focus to sense such things."

" _YES. SHE IS MY CHOSEN ONE. I WOULD KNOW,_ " he agreed.

"Wait," Humbert said. "You said she was your mother. Now she's something else?"

"Anarius has a bit of a split personality. On one side, he is Anu. On the other, he is her son. The two sides can conflict. Sometimes. Not all the time. Anyways, what news did you have?" Tyrael asked.

"Right," Zayl said and cleared his throat. "We have successfully deciphered Kulle's notes. We have the ability to make another Soulstone. Much like the Black Soulstone."

"What?!" Tyrael gaped. Izarius paused at this and left to get Itherael. Imperael was mildly informed of this before, so his interest was piqued. Anarius shook his head with disgust.

" _I REFUSE TO LET SUCH AN ABOMINATION TAINT THE SANCTITY OF THE HIGH HEAVENS AGAIN. I WILL DESTROY IT IF I SEE IT,_ " he warned.

"I can understand that," Tyrael said. When Itherael appeared, he did not give off the sensation of being happy. He was rather disturbed.

"I need to see these notes," Itherael said.

"I have them," Zayl nodded and took out the rolled up parchments. Tyrael led them to his desk area and cleared the surface. Itherael now studied everything intensely. Zayl described what was deciphered and how the horrific crystal would be formed.

"This bodes ill," Itherael said. "How many know of these notes?"

"Not many. Maybe five or six of the Horadric scholars. They have all vowed to secrecy," Zayl said. "They would not share such knowledge."

"I need to keep these notes here. We cannot let them get into the wrong hands," Itherael said.

"You feel this is necessary?" Tyrael asked.

"I do," Itherael said. It was agreed to. What they didn't know was that the notes were secretly copied by one of the scholars. The curiosity was there to try and make a new Soulstone, and it would be kept a secret from the others. The moment it was made known, it would surely become a major issue.

"I need to go back. Anabelle is expecting me," Zayl chuckled.

"He's gonna try again!" Humbert gloated. When he got flicked, he scowled.

"You should have more meat in your diet. It will help," Itherael said. At this, Zayl mused to himself.  _I'll have to try it._  When he was taken away, Itherael took the blasphemous notes to his sanctum to be sealed into a wall. Feeling better about it, he went to consult with his Scroll. As he did this, Anarius gestured for Tyrael to follow him.

"Izarius, Anarius wishes to speak with me. Can you keep an eye on Mal?" Tyrael asked.

"I can," Izarius laughed softly. He didn't mind playing babysitter at all. It reminded him of how he was with Anaurael in her youth. Anarius waited until he and Tyrael began to walk along a long path to the Silver Spire. On glancing at him lightly within his armored hood, Tyrael showed he was ready.

" _WHY ARE YOU SINKING BACK INTO DESPAIR?_ " he asked.

"Me? I don't know what you're talking about," Tyrael admitted.

" _I SENSED DISTRUST IN YOU EARLIER WHEN I APPEARED. AND IT WAS CENTERED ON IMPERIUS. WHY?_ " he asked now. Tyrael thought hard and found himself blinking with surprise. Now he showed a touch of regret about it.

"I see. I miss being with her. That's why," Tyrael sighed. "I know that I'll likely be with her after Imperius gets her with his offspring. I've just been waiting for so long now. It hurts."

" _YOU WILL BE WITH HER SOON,_ " Anarius promised. " _YOU ARE ONE OF MY SIRES. I KNOW YOU LOVE HER DEEPLY. I SHALL ENSURE THAT YOU CAN BE WITH HER SAFELY._ "

"How? Imperius will know! He always does," he moped softly.

" _I CAN DO THIS FOR YOU. YOU CAN BE WITH HER, AND SHE WILL REMEMBER ALL. WHEN SHE IS AWAY FROM YOU, SHE WILL FORGET ALL. IMPERIUS CANNOT KNOW WHAT SHE DOES NOT KNOW. I DO UNDERSTAND THAT THERE ARE TIMES YOU CAN BE WITH HER SAFELY. HOWEVER, FOR TIMES LIKE THESE, THIS CAN BE DONE. ITHERAEL WILL KNOW MORE ABOUT THIS, IF YOU ASK,_ " Anarius advised. Now Tyrael was staring at him with shock.

"How long has this been going on?!" he demanded.

" _SINCE THE START OF MY REBIRTH,_ " Anarius replied. Tyrael muttered and found himself looking up into the darkened hood. " _I KNOW HOW TO REVEAL MUCH TO YOU. BUT, IT MAY TAX YOU. CLOSE YOUR EYES AND OPEN YOUR MIND._ "

"Very well," Tyrael nodded. Then he went still at the massive hand that passed over his closed eyes. Now everything was revealed to him. And it was a lot to take in. He almost fell over from the information that assaulted him, but Anarius was there to gently catch him and hold him steady. He clung to the large arms and gasped at the headache he got.

" _RELAX, SIRE,_ " he said. Tyrael looked at him with a touch of surprise at what he was called, but he only nodded and relaxed. Once the visions sorted themselves out, he found himself hugging Anarius. Now he saw what Anarius had to do to ensure his survival within Anaurael. He was able to witness the grief and regret that Itherael went through when he learned what needed to be done. When he learned about Imperael's future assistance, and with what happened with Izarius, he cringed. Then he saw the conversation that was done with Ilerael. Tyrael did know much when he was told before, but there was also quite a bit that wasn't told. When Malthael's core was revealed, he growled, but there was nothing that he could do. _It was all needed to help Anu's rebirth._

"You are my son. And I'm proud of you," Tyrael whispered. A shiver went through the massive angel, and a hug was returned in full. "You did many risks to ensure your coming about. I can understand why you did this. But...call me father instead. It would sound better."

" _I CAN DO THAT, FATHER,_ " he nodded. " _YOU CAN GRIEVE NOW, TOO._ "

"Grieve? For what?"

" _YOUR LOST COMRADES IN ARMS. YOU ARE STILL HOLDING MUCH BACK. YES, YOU SHED MANY TEARS IN YOUR COURTS. YOU DID FORGIVE YOURSELF. BUT, YOU ARE NOT YET DONE. YOU STILL HOLD GUILT. DESPITE FORGIVING YOURSELF. YOU CANNOT LET GO OF THIS GUILT. WHEN MY CHOSEN ONE CALLS NEW ANGELS BACK TO THE HIGH HEAVENS, THERE WILL BE MANY FOR THE COURTS AGAIN. THEY WILL NOT JUDGE YOU. THEY WILL NOT QUESTION YOU. YOU HAVE MY VOW. AND I KNOW THAT, WHEN THEY APPEAR, YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF AT A LOSS. YOU WILL WISH TO LEAD THEM, BUT YOU CANNOT. YOU ARE NOW WISDOM. JUSTICE WILL BE FULFILLED BY MALTHAEL'S MORTAL FORM. YOU NEED TO LET GO OF YOUR GUILT._ "

"I would be fine..." he muttered and trembled.

" _YOU ARE ALREADY SET TO GRIEVE. LET IT OUT NOW. NONE SHALL SEE US. NONE SHALL HEAR US. I WILL GRIEVE WITH YOU, TOO,_ " Anarius said softly.

"I don't dream anymore...but the memories are still painful..." he whispered. "I did what I had to for Heaven. To save Heaven from corruption. To keep Heaven alive! And for what? On my return, I was ridiculed. Even by my own comrades and brethren. Even the ones that believed in me, they couldn't come to me to stand at my side. And...it was those that I trusted the most that were the ones I lost when I removed my wings. I just...did what I had to...for Heaven..."

" _FATHER. GRIEVE WITH ME,_ " Anarius urged and picked him up fully to hug him. The tears were already falling when Tyrael started to sob. The demigod sighed deeply and said nothing. They were ignored by other angels from the cloaking he placed over them. " _I FORGIVE YOU, FATHER. YOU DID WHAT WAS RIGHT. I SEE NO FAULTS IN YOU. IT IS WHY IZUAL NEEDED TO RETURN TO YOUR SIDE. HE KNOWS WHAT YOU SACRIFICED. YOU WILLINGLY REMOVED THAT WHICH WAS MOST PRECIOUS TO YOU. AND IT SAVED THE HIGH HEAVENS._ "

"Thank you," he managed to mutter out. Anarius still rocked him in his arms. Tyrael needed this. He wanted to grieve more to Anaurael, but the sound of her voice would have made it worse for him. _I love her so much, and I can't bear to share anymore of my pain with her. She was suffering as much as I am._ "It...does hurt...that she can't say...that she loves me back..."

" _SHE DOES LOVE YOU. DEEPLY,_ " Anarius said softly. " _EVEN YOU KNOW WHY SHE CANNOT SAY SUCH A THING. EVEN IF IT IS FORGOTTEN, IT WOULD UNRAVEL ALL._ "

"I know. But...she does love me?"

" _YES. AS MUCH AS IMPERIUS. SHE DOES WISH TO BE WITH YOU, BUT IMPERIUS NEEDS HER PREGNANCY TO FORM FIRST. THEN IT WILL BE SAFE. IT WILL BE DONE LATER. HER BODY WAS SET FOR HIM. HE IS SIMPLY CEMENTING EVERYTHING._ "

"So...you think by tonight...or later on..."

" _YES. SHE CAN BATHE WITH YOU,_ " he nodded. Tyrael was still trying to recover himself. Anarius noticed this. " _YOU NEED CLARITY AGAIN._ "

"I need a lot of things," he muttered. Anarius chuckled and sent out a mild call. Auriel soon found herself there before them to pause with soft surprise. She did not expect Anarius to call her.

" _TYRAEL NEEDS CLARITY. PLEASE ASSIST HIM,_ " Anarius said and set Tyrael down on his feet carefully. Al'maiesh moved to gently wrap around his form to ease his mind, and he sighed with relief. Tyrael nodded his thanks, and Auriel rested her hands on his shoulders. Even she could sense the grief that he had. She knew why he grieved, too.

"You did all that you could in the name of Heaven," she said and gently squeezed in a sisterly way. "You saved us all in the end."

"I know. I may bear the burden of guilt and shame..." he muttered.

" _NO LONGER WILL YOU BEAR SUCH BURDENS. YOU ARE FORGIVEN IN FULL BY ME. IF ANY ANGELS SHOW ANY DISCONTENT WITH YOU OVER YOUR PAST DIGRESSIONS, I SHALL PERSONALLY INTERVENE AND CHALLENGE THEM IN FULL. YOU HAVE MY VOW,_ " Anarius said with a stern nod. Tyrael managed to smile softly. He now had the best ally in the High Heavens.  _I have my son._ Anarius placed a massive, protective hand on his father's shoulder and nodded. None would dare to oppose him.

"I do have a question," Tyrael said.

" _YES?_ " Anarius asked.

"When it is time for me to be with Anaurael...would I interrupt anything forming?"

" _NO. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN DONE. IT WOULD ONLY NEED TO TAKE. IMPERIUS IS FAR TOO STRONG WITHIN HER TO BE INTERRUPTED. HIS OFFSPRING WILL FORM WITHOUT FAIL. AND IT WILL BE THE SAME WITHIN HER SOUL,_ " he chuckled. Auriel found herself delighted at this news. " _AND, YES, IT WILL BE TAXING ON HER. SHE WILL BE BRINGING FORTH TWO AT ONCE WHEN THE TIME COMES._ "

"I will make sure to help her," Auriel said.

"You did wonderfully with Mal," Tyrael said. He felt better now. He knew he could forgive himself before, but now he felt as though it finally wasn't his fault.  _That I can finally move forward and do what was needed._ Anarius took him by the hand and teleported him back to Anaurael's chamber.

" _REST IN THE BED. SHE WILL COME TO YOU,_ " he said. Tyrael nodded and let Izarius help him out of his armors. " _HE WILL NEED TO BE ALONE WHEN SHE COMES BACK. IZARIUS, OFFER TO TAKE MALTHAEL'S BODY FOR A SMALL WALK THROUGH THE HIGH HEAVENS. IMPERIUS WILL WISH TO JOIN YOU._ "

"I can do that," Izarius nodded. The moment Tyrael's head hit the pillow, he found himself relaxing. Then he fell asleep. Anarius knew that all would be well, and he nodded to those in the room before taking off out the window. Izarius chuckled and took Tyrael's armor away to be cleaned. That needed to be done. On checking El'druin when he got back from that small chore, he nodded that the sword was perfectly fine. Izarius pulled the curtains around the bed to dim the light around it to make sure Tyrael slept. He checked on Mal's cradle to ensure the baby was sleeping peacefully. Now he simply stood in the room to stand guard with his brothers. Anaurael was still with Imperius. He refused to let her go until his offspring took form.


	103. Chapter 103

It was a few hours later when Imperius sensed that his offspring took form. He simply didn't say anything yet. He was enjoying his time with her. He didn't know when it would happen again these days. Anaurael was simply too exhausted to move. She had to recover first before he could even think about releasing her. She was simply floored at his intense stamina.

"How many...times...did you...?" she panted in his fiery arms against his core.

"Lost count..." he chuckled weakly. "And remember. We did this for a week before."

"Yes. But...both physical...and..." she started and shouted when he assaulted her with his Song. He knew his Valor was strong within her now, but he wanted to ensure that nothing would interfere with anything that was going to develop. Her mark was even at a full, glowing charge to show how intense his passion was for her. It also showed exactly how in tuned she was with him now.

As much as he knew that both her body and soul was his for the taking, he knew that Tyrael was going to need her. He didn't want Tyrael to touch her anymore, but even he knew that such a thing was inevitable.  _She did agree to play out as his wife._  And he knew how much Tyrael cared for her. If he knew how many others needed to be with her, he would have been torn apart with the shock.

"Anaurael..." he whispered and cradled her tight after his Song ebbed away.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"I love you," he said gently.

"I love you, too," she sighed and shivered from the spasms of pleasure that coursed over her skin.

"You've told no other?"

"No. I simply can't do that. Yes, I care greatly for everyone. But, only you will ever hear such words come from my lips unless it is family love. Love like this...that we share...I can only give to you..." she trembled and let him kiss her deeply. "I told you this before."

"I know. I just like hearing it," he chuckled.

"Do you?" she said and ran her mouth along his jaw. That got him to go still. Then she licked just under his jaw. A sensation unlike anything he ever felt before surged through him. "Oh? I found a weakness. Or did I?"

"This...should not be...!" he gasped. She gave a small nibble now, and he fell silent. His apparent soft spot with her was under his jawline. She had a faint idea before. Now it was cemented in full.  _I now know exactly how to keep him from going off into a tirade._ She gave a touch of a wicked grin at the thought. He took in a deep breath and released it slowly.

"I'm not the only one that can cheat now," she chuckled.

"Impossible..." he muttered.  _I have to get her back._  He landed and reformed in his armor. He moved right back to the reclining chair and removed his helmet. "Don't forget. You like this, too."

"Um..." she said with a hard blush. Now she went into her own stunned silence when he moved his invisible mouth along her jaw. Then he mimicked the lick she did to his neck.

"We have the same weakness. This is good to know," he mused. "It would make sense."

"Huh?" she panted out from the sensation she had to work with. He laughed softly and knew that this was going to be their secret, private game.  _No others would be able to get her to react like this._   _It proved how much she belonged to me._  He sat up in the chair now and pulled her against his armored chest. A solid form of contentment unlike anything he would ever feel with another had taken root.

"Rest and recover. You may need to nurse our son when you are able to think again," he said gently and ran a finger under her jaw. Then he paused in shock when she nibbled it. "You...impossible..."

"We aren't...done with this...battle..." she chuckled and licked where she nibbled. "I just...have to prove...that I won't...give up...so easily..."

"Nor will I!" he managed to growl out, and he reclined again to get even with her. It took another hour before they both agreed to a truce. It was only to let their recovery finally kick in. They knew that Mal would be hungry again soon. He kissed her deeply one last time before placing his helmet back on. She dressed in a gown and got lifted into his arms. Carrying her back into the chamber, Izarius was quick to give over the baby.

"He just woke up," he chuckled. Imperius held her, as she nursed him.

"Was he any trouble?" Imperius asked.

"No. Malthael was keeping him asleep. And, he wanted me to tell you that your offspring formed. In both areas," Izarius said calmly. Imperius gave off a very pleased vibe now. Anaurael blushed softly and got kissed by him. "She may need to comfort Tyrael, though. He's sleeping."

"As long as my offspring is formed, then it's fine," Imperius nodded. "No others."

"I understand," Izarius said. Anaurael smiled softly and let Mal finish feeding. Izarius already had a burping cloth ready, but Imperius stopped him.

"Let me do that," he said.

"Um...well..." Izarius actually faltered. Now Imperius looked at him curiously. "You shouldn't be one to handle such chores as our leader."

"He is still my son. But, I do see your point. Fine. After he is properly tended to, I shall carry him normally. So, I shall follow where you go," Imperius nodded. Izarius nodded back and gave a hug to his sister. A chaste kiss was pressed to his mouth, and he took up Mal to help burp him and walk him around.

"We will likely be back in a couple hours," Izarius said. She nodded and watched her other brothers leave. They knew that she needed to comfort Tyrael now. Imperius could only nod to her and leave with Izarius. When she was alone with Tyrael sleeping in the bed, she undressed and slipped into the bed next to him. The moment her body pressed against his, he came alive and grabbed her.

"Missed me?" she smiled and gazed into his golden eyes with her topaz ones.

"You have no idea..." he whispered and kissed her in a desperate way. She let him claim her with everything he had first before pulling her hard against him. He was panting and trembling from everything he released, and she hugged him back just as tightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked and nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you so much. And I know you can't say it back..." he sighed. "And...Anarius said that, if you do say something, then Imperius would know. He said you do love me back in the same way, and that everything would be forgotten if something does happen to keep the knowledge safe. You simply can't say that you love me. But...I just want to know if you do...somehow..."

"Really? Well...here is what I can do. What I can't say back, I'll show in another way," she smiled with a form of loving warmth that had his jaw drop. She had him recline fully on the bed. Then she showed him what she did with Imperius. His mind was numb at the pleasuring heights she took him to. She Sang with him. She treated him just under equality with Imperius. She showed him exactly how much she cared about him with her body.

He was still a gasping mess of sensations when she finally reclined next to him to let him rest. When she traced a finger up his chest, he groaned with protest. "Never remind me to have you do that again! I can barely handle it!"

"Well, did I prove my point?" she chuckled. Now he moved to kiss her and hug her to him with a sigh and a heavy nod. "Good. Don't doubt it anymore. Or I will do it again when we are alone."

"Your words are noted," he smiled.

"But, I could use a bath," she said with a small grin. "Think you're up for it?"

"If it's just bathing..." he started. Then he cringed at how she got up to stretch. "I think my angelic blood is testing me. I know I'm built for constant fighting. This is something else!"

"Are you complaining?" she laughed softly and sent a mental message to Mithus and Azarius. Darius was helping the Horadrim on Sanctuary with bounty papers for Tyrael to sign. Once the tub was ready, she slipped into the hot water with a sigh and began to scrub herself clean. He was quick to help her and got a good scrubbing in return. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, what was Zayl here about? I sort of missed all of that."

"Ah. Yeah," he chuckled back and placed his arms around her to hold her. "Kulle's notes were deciphered. There is a way to make another Black Soulstone. But, Itherael confiscated the notes."

"Hmm. Something feels wrong," she frowned. Her necklace was shimmering frantically. Then he glanced over at El'druin to see his sword flaring out in response. She focused on her necklace to sense what was going on. "I see. My necklace...it feels that something isn't right. I believe that El'druin is agreeing. I have to call on Itherael for insight."

"Okay," he nodded and watched her focus. When Itherael appeared, he gave off the sensation that he was very upset at what she told him. Then he paused at how she was. It had been a while since he was last alone with her, but he pushed the sensation aside. At how she watched him, he realized that she had a sensation of the same thing. She would try to be with him to talk to him alone when she could. When he saw how Tyrael only nodded to him, he paused with surprise.  _Tyrael now fully knew of me._

"So..." Itherael started.

"Anarius told me everything. I understand," Tyrael said calmly. Itherael nodded and let out a deep breath. "I'm sure that Imperius may be back soon. Anyways, what do you think of this?"

"Anaurael's necklace feels that something may have been done to the notes. That copies could have been made. It is what she sent to me with her thoughts," he said. Now Tyrael was outraged. He looked over at El'druin and saw the soft glow it did. _It was confirming what was discussed._

"I can have some of my followers from the Pools of Wisdom look into this. If there were copied notes, then they will have to be confiscated. And we will need to put the one that recorded such notes on a Horadric trial. Copies of any notes are not allowed unless agreed on by a Horadrim vote. Anaurael, what made your necklace think of this?" he asked.

"My necklace is a Keeper, Tyrael. It was a worry that was done. Apparently, such a thing was done before," she frowned. Now he was concerned. He didn't know this.

"What was done before?" he asked carefully.

"It refers to Kulle," Itherael said, when he studied what she was thinking.

"How are you able to tell?" he asked.

"As Lore Keeper for the High Heavens, it is natural for me to obtain information easily. On being locked to Anaurael's mind, I can learn things through her. It's...complicated to explain. It seems to be a natural thing now," Itherael admitted. "But, if it helps us learn more, then I will not complain."

"Good to know. But, now I am concerned. There needs to be a primary angel for other angels to go to that is related to the Pools of Wisdom. Yes, Izual is there for Tyrael, but he is from the Courts. Tyrael needs a lieutenant for the Pools," Anaurael said. Tyrael blinked at this and helped her get out of the tub to dry off and dress. Malthael had appeared, as Tyrael dressed, and even he was agreeing with it.

"I suggest you use Agrius," Malthael said. "He is one of your primary guards now. Let him touch Anaurael's mark. He will be able to see me for further guidance, if it is needed."

"It would make sense," Itherael nodded. When Imperius and Izarius appeared with Mal, Anaurael went straight to her son to cradle him with lilting croon. Mal let out a soft baby laugh and started to nurse. Tyrael was just amazed at how puffy his cheeks looked. It seemed to add to the cuteness factor he already had. The baby was soon clinging to her after feeding and had no plans to let her go. He gave out happy little baby sounds, as he looked around with his mismatched eyes. Imperius moved to sit in her rocking chair to hold her in his lap.

"He's my son, too," Tyrael chuckled.

"Yes, but he won't leave her side," Imperius replied calmly, as he rocked them. "And neither will I. I sensed distress. Anaurael, what was it about?"

"I can explain," Itherael said. He relayed everything in full, and Anarius soon flew into the chamber. He was not happy.

" _IF THERE IS TO BE A JUDGMENT DONE ON THE ONE AT FAULT, I WISH TO BE PRESENT!_ " he demanded. " _ANYTHING THREATENING THE SANCTITY OF HEAVEN IS SOMETHING I MUST ADDRESS! IT ALSO INVOLVES MY MOTHER. THAT ALONE IS ENOUGH._ "

"Agreed," Imperius nodded.

"Anarius, you don't need to worry so much over me," she smiled.

" _I MUST. YOU ARE NOW WITH OFFSPRING FROM IMPERIUS. IN BOTH YOUR BODY AND SOUL ONCE MORE. IN A FEW DAYS, THEY WILL TAKE. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BE BURDENED WITH MORTAL STRESS._ "

"I do find it odd that she is to be expecting again so soon," Izarius said. "It should have taken her a few months to heal. Then again, she did get healed with a potent salve."

" _EXACTLY. HER HEALING HAS SPED UP CONSIDERABLY. IT IS AS THOUGH SHE NEVER GAVE BIRTH, AS THAT HUMAN FEMALE REVEALED. I SHOULD SPEAK WITH HER AGAIN. SHE MAY HAVE SOME INSIGHT,_ " Anarius mused. " _HOWEVER, I WISH TO WITNESS AGRIUS BECOMING IN TUNE WITH MOTHER'S MARK._ "

"Of course," Tyrael chuckled and summoned his guard.

"Yes, Wise Tyrael?" Agrius asked, as he hovered. He was now gestured to see to Anaurael.

"Agrius, can you do me a favor and touch my mark?" Anaurael asked. Now the hovering guard looked at her with surprise and a touch of hesitation. She smiled warmly and reached out her hand to gently take his gloved one. Then she pressed it to her mark. A heavy sigh escaped him now as a form of relief. She pressed her cheek into his palm as an act of trust. "You can see Malthael now, and he will help guide you. He felt that this was needed to help Tyrael, too."

"I understand," he nodded and gently squeezed her chin with a form of brotherly affection. As he was now being informed of their concerns with the possibility of Kulle's notes being copied, a rather different situation was happening below in the Greed Goblin realms. One of the scouts was running haphazardly up to Greed's throne with shock.

" _My Greatness of Greats!_ " the scout said and seemed to fall at his feet panting.

" _Yes?_ " Greed asked with boredom.

" _I have received word...that our...Baroness...is returning...!_ " it panted out. Now Greed went still. Then, for the first time that any goblin could remember since he sat down, he rose up from the throne made of treasures.  _This was bad. Very bad._   _If she found out what I was doing to help the girl by giving things away freely in exchange for other things, I may as well be dead. Getting things was one thing. Giving them away was another. Nothing should be given away._ And he was giving away quite a bit just to ensure the girl's survival.

" _Do we know when she will fully return?!_ " he asked now. Almost all of the goblins there were in complete surprise. She was gone for almost a whole millennia to search for an 'ultimate' treasure. Greed was appointed to be in charge while she was gone. It was an intense honor to be called Greed in her stead. Now he knew she was going to take back her mantle and kill him.

" _Within the next month. One of her personal guards found me to tell you. This place must be made presentable. She will kill all of us, my Greatness of Greats! What are we to do? I don't want to become a mindless drone again! I like being able to think for myself!_ " the scout whimpered.

" _I know. I gave almost all their own freedom in exchange for my acceptance. It has worked beautifully. But, she values her slaves as much as the treasure. I will call Gurzick,_ " he decided. Gurzick was one of the most clever of his goblins. _It was proven when he found the girl._  When his personal lieutenant appeared, Greed regarded him seriously. Gurzick knew the need was urgent if his god was standing up. " _She is returning to us. The one that appointed me in her stead. She will strip you of what I granted you. She may even kill me, as well as any that oppose her. What do you think?_ "

" _No! That can't happen!_ " Gurzick stomped up and down. " _She left us! She gave us you! You are much better than her!_ "

" _It won't matter, if she comes back. What do we do?_ " he asked now. Gurzick thought hard. Then he vanished to Anaurael's chamber. At how upset he looked, Anaurael took instant concern.

"Gurzick? What is it?" she frowned. Imperius looked over now. All of the room's attention was now focused on the Greed Goblin.

"She come! Bad! Kill all!" Gurzick panicked.

"She? Who is she?" Izarius asked.

"He speaks of the Baroness Greed," Greed said calmly from the crown. "You see, I am not the 'true' Greed, per say. I am only one that holds the mantle of the title. The Baroness gave me such a thing before announcing that she was going to scour for more luxurious places to bring back as ways of conquest. This was done about as long as your war with each other. That far back in time. Maybe not as far back, but it could come close. She had taken trips away before. Multiple, even. But none for as long as this. She must have found something of exceptional wealth to take this long. Anyways, she is finally on her way back, and she will kill me and remove all of my influence from the realm I call home."

"What?!" Anaurael gasped. "That shouldn't happen!"

"I thought demons were a bit different in this approach," Itherael said.

"You see, that's the thing. We goblins aren't exactly true demons," Greed admitted. "We are a bit of an anomaly. But, because of our love for treasure, we were classified as such."

"So...you're not actually demons..." Imperius thought.

"No. We are not. Greed, itself, is a sin for humans. But, we goblins are nothing like that at all. We have a structure that is most unlike demons. You see, we are much like, oh, insects in a nest. You have the workers that do the tasks of collecting, sorting, and odd chores. Then you have the scouts and higher scouts, like Gurzick. They find more stuff for the workers, of course. Higher scouts tend to look for places for the more basic scouts to take a closer inspection into. Then they alert the workers to extract what was found. Then you have the guards. The sentinels. They protect the treasure from being stolen from invasions. Then you get the nobles. Like me.

"If there is an emergency, we nobles take over to handle it. We, oh, supervise everything. The form of lieutenants to you, as a closer comparison. I was given the full title and command over this realm when our Baroness was pleased at what I was giving to her. My scouts always found the best things. So, naturally, she decided that I was the best for the job to take her place. There are not that many of my ranking in the realm. I was a lowly worker at one point, oh, so long ago. Then I simply rose up in the ranks with the things I found. Much of what I have given over were things that I found, but the Baroness lists everything as hers. Even as a sentinel, I kept finding things. Anyways, as I said, she is on her way back. She will remove me in full and take down everything that I have done," Greed sighed sadly.

"Well, I won't allow it," Anaurael frowned. "I have come to value you. You have done so much for me and so many others. Yes, you are Greed. To me, you are the true Greed. Imperius, we have to help them. They do so much for us!"

"I know they do," Imperius said. "If what he says is true about not being a true demon, then I may be able to work something out. Then again, I wonder. You always teleport to the most bizarre places. Couldn't you make another pocket dimension?"

"I am not that powerful. But, hmm. I actually do have enough power while still holding the title. I could attempt something. What are you suggesting?" Greed asked.

"Can you make another dimension between Heaven, the Burning Hells, and Sanctuary?" Imperius asked. Greed paused in thought about this. "Such as a teleport within a teleport?"

"Now that...does sound interesting..." Greed mused. "I'll need to test this."

"If it does not work, then I may be able to help you scout around Sanctuary for other places to inhabit. Or you may not have to scout anywhere, if your pocket dimension could sustain you. Could you defect from the Baroness?" Imperius asked now. "Is it possible?"

"To defect?! Well...I could. I know a very good number of my following would easily leave with me. I have gained their respect. Something that should have never happened. I released them from being simple, mindless drones. It got boring watching them do what I told them to do without any form of thought. At least, if I tell them to do something now and they don't do it, I have a reason to punish them. But, as much as I love my Bopping Stick, the Baroness has a much bigger one that has a smashing effect. It's not pleasant," Greed snorted with disgust. "There is only one thing that I worry about."

"What would that be?" Auriel asked.

"If I managed to create this dimensional teleport realm, the one I call home here may be at risk. A goblin could be interrupted, and the portal could be left open for infiltration. It wouldn't go to mine, though. I'd take various safety measures to ensure that. But, this one could become breached," he said.

"And, why should this affect you? You will not be living there. Correct?" Itherael asked. Greed was about to argue his point, but then he paused. Then he started laughing.

"Ah! The instinct to protect this place is so strong! No, it would not matter. The Baroness will always get her just desserts, then. I'm sure she may find herself defeated, but she has plenty of daughters that will take up her mantle to replace her. It's what has always happened. Anyways, let me test and see if this dimensional way will work. Give me a bit," he chuckled. Back in his domain, Greed now called together any goblins that wished to remain drone-free. And it was nearly all of them. " _If we left here and made our own place of safety, what do you all think? We will need to take precautions when scouting for treasures, but it can be done. There may be a way to make a teleport realm within a teleport. If it works, we should start leaving immediately. What do you all think?_ "

" _I follow you!_ " a training goblin said. Several guard sentinels were already making plans to take what the needed from the armory. Gold, treasures, and valuables were now being loaded into sacks. Any goblins that didn't want to leave were now told what would happen if the Baroness came back. Greed now had all of the goblins under him. The Baroness could easily summon more. She did have her whole goblin force, anyways. What he had was a mere fraction compared to her.

" _I test new home,_ " a higher scout said. A teleport warp was now made to Sanctuary, but then it did a second teleport within it. With a brave look, it leapt into it. Then it stuck out a hand to make a gesture that it worked. Greed grinned and made his own teleport to where the higher scout was. On looking at the empty surrounding, he took in a deep breath and focused.

A new cave system appeared here. It was almost a near-exact mirror copy from the main home. The only difference was that it was his. And, now that he was defecting from the Baroness, his title was permanent. In this new realm, he got stronger. His powers expanded. And now he realized that the Baroness did the same exact thing and kept this secret from everyone. He was now a Baron.  _A true leader._  He was going to have his goblins raid her place whenever he had the chance.

Up in Heaven, Gurzick showed a rather pleased look. Then Greed spoke out from the crown. "It was successful! You have my vow that I will not remove anything from your Heavens from this point forward. I have discovered a very closely guarded secret. On successfully defecting, I have gained a Baron title. I am now my own sect. She did the same thing. She was likely a daughter that took the chance and became her own form of power. With me doing this, she will know that I know the secret. But, I can handle myself against her easily. I know where she is. She does not know where I am. Please, keep the secret guarded. As an act of trust, I am letting you all know."

"You have our vow that we will not tell any of this secret," Imperius nodded. They all agreed. The rest of the day was spent tending to Anaurael in Heaven. As for Greed, he was moving every last coin, gem, and treasure from the old realm to his. The Baroness wanted the place fit for her return. He was going to ensure that and then some by letting her redecorate it in a fit of rage.

Greed did want to have Anaurael come by and visit his new home. He felt that she earned the right to do so. He was even having a personal chamber set up for her in case something happened. He even mused at the idea that she could have a personal warp to his domain within her chamber in the form of a mirror. He knew it was possible. As for now, though, he had to set up a whole new regime. Gurzick was going to have a special spot right underneath him. No other Baron or Baroness had a personal adviser. Gurzick was going to be the first. And it would be a whole new class above noble ranking.


	104. Chapter 104

When Greed brought up the offer to have her visit his domain, it was another week later. She was finally showing the signs that both of Imperius's offspring were taking. When she started to get irritable from being ill, the offer was made. A Council meeting was done shortly after.

"What will we expect to see?" Itherael asked Gurzick's crown.

"Just my new home," Greed replied lightly. "I was thinking of having a specialized, stationary teleport done from her chamber in Heaven to a chamber that I set up for her here, too. I can disguise this as a full-length mirror. It can be something she can retreat to, if threatened. It will also be open to any of you. I shall have to make sure you all have specialized mirrors for contacting me. They can also be keys to entering the teleport. If you are escorting any others through, the mirror holder will need to go in after the others go through for safety."

"That can work," Tyrael nodded.

"I'll see about securing more mirrors," Greed promised. "I owe you all a debt for showing me how to gain a form of freedom that I couldn't have dreamed of."

"Oh, how do we know if we find your goblins in the field that do not belong to the Baroness?" Izarius asked. "I'm sure that the Nephalem will need to know."

"Quite true! Ah. They will wear different cloth colors. Well, no. Then they'll be recognizable to the Baroness's drones. Okay. They will wave at you and toss a coin. That can be done," Greed said.

"That should work just fine," Tyrael chuckled. Malthael was definitely curious on seeing a realm like this. Such a thing was a rare event to him. To any, actually. When Mal cried from the cradle, Anaurael was quick to head over to his side. Despite how she felt, the urge to tend to her son would always come through. She got Mal to give a little baby laugh with soft tickles while she cradled him, and Imperius was quick to gather her up in his arms to cradle them both. Tyrael just watched this and said, "It is so strange watching you act like this."

"I am aware of it. Should it matter?" Imperius seemed to shrug. "He is my son as much as he is yours. Should I not do this? Yes, I do know that this is a new side of me. I even surprise myself."

"You shouldn't be surprised," Anaurael whispered to him under his helm. He kissed her gently and squeezed her. "Others can be surprised. Not you."

"Perhaps," he chuckled and regarded Gurzick. "When do you plan to have us see your realm?"

"We can do so now, if you like. Gurzick has enough power to do so," Greed said. "I made him my adviser. He is now second in power to me."

"Oh! Is this new?" Anaurael asked.

"Yes. He is the best goblin in my force. He did find you, after all," Greed chuckled. Anaurael blushed softly at this. "When you are ready, go to your chambers. A mirror has been installed."

"Then let's go," Imperius nodded. When Anarius appeared, it was only evident that he wanted to join. Imperael, Izarius, her other brothers, and Agrius intended to go, too. Tyrael called Izual to them, and Itherael and Auriel were showing that they made no plans to leave the group. Malthael was even able to remain out of his body's form to see this for himself.

" _I AM VERY CURIOUS ABOUT THIS!_ " Anarius chuckled, as he walked with them.

"So are we," Itherael said. "It will be a first time for us to see anything like this. For knowledge, I must go. I need to record everything I can."

"You should have Erelus with you," Tyrael said.

"He may only come along if Elaine is with him," Itherael said.

"Then bring her," Anaurael chuckled. "He is a lieutenant of yours. He should witness this, too."

"You are correct. I shall summon him," Itherael nodded.

"I can fetch him," Izual said. Then he vanished away. About five minutes later, Erelus appeared with Elaine. She was being held in his arms and was already showing her pregnancy.

"So good to see you, Elaine," Anaurael chuckled. Mal waved a small hand at her, too, with a short laugh. Then he laughed again at the soft tickles Anaurael gave him. "And you will get a bath when we are done visiting Greed."

Mal simply gurgled and wiggled a bit in a playful way. When he saw Tyrael laughing at him, his little arms reached out for him with small whimpers. Tyrael was surprised and very delighted at this. Now that he was holding his son and giving him affection, Imperius put the rest of his attention on Anaurael. Little did they know it, Malthael was silently giving thoughts to his mortal body to want Tyrael a bit more than Imperius. He knew the Archangel may be too busy at times to fully dote on him.

When they got to her chamber, they noticed the massive, gilded gold mirror with inlaid gems in the frame. At the way it shimmered, they already knew it wasn't an ordinary mirror. Gurzick placed his hands on the mirror to focus, and the glass seemed to disappear for them all to simply step through. He waved at them to have them move through it quickly. Anarius was mildly pleased that the mirror seemed to enlarge itself to make room for him. It did the same thing for Imperael. When they stepped in, all the Greed Goblins in the proximity of the mirror shrieked with alarm.

" _They are guests! They allowed us to have the idea on how to be here today!_ " Greed thundered in his deep tone at them. At this, they all relaxed and went about their business. "Sorry. They're like cubs. They didn't realize that I was serious in letting you all visit."

"That is understandable," Imperius nodded. Anaurael was only amazed at how large Greed was. None of the goblins there could compare in his size. He was just as tall as Imperius was, and he looked every bit like a Greed Goblin. Of course, he wore a massive crown. He even wore a fine, red cloth with gold embroidery over his hips and shoulders. He did have a little gold armor, though, but not by much. She did giggle a bit at the upgraded shovel he twirled about in a hand.

"It is an honor to finally meet you in person, child. Come. I shall show you what your room will look like," Greed chuckled. Gurzick hopped along happily and helped shout out orders to any goblin that was gawking about. Itherael was studying the whole structure of the cavern system in acute recollection. There was gold mining, gem piles, mild sorting, weapons displays, and armor set ups. Unlike the old home, Greed had been watching how Anaurael sorted through the treasures. He was applying her techniques to his new home. He found it much easier to find things this way.

"This place looks very well-organized," Auriel mused, as she looked around. "I was not expecting such a place of order compared to how you used to pile things around in Heaven. Is this new?"

"Yes. The child has been sorting so much of my treasures that I, well, adopted some of what she did. And, as much as I hate to admit it, I find more things now than before," Greed sighed. "I have been setting aside things that may benefit her."

"And what of my son?" Tyrael asked. Mal was sleeping deeply on his shoulder in complete comfort right now. Greed glanced over and thought.

"It depends on what weapons and armors he will need. Once I know, I shall set things aside.  _Hey! Stop idling about!_ " Greed snapped at a staring minion and swung his shovel to smack it upside the head. Tyrael quickly looked away to keep from laughing too hard. Even Izarius and his brethren tried to stay neutral at this. "Sorry. They need to focus on work."

"Well, it's not often that they get to see others here, right?" Anaurael chuckled. "Imperius, can you put me down so I can walk?"

"No. As much as you can, there is still too much on the ground. I won't have you trip," he muttered and kicked a small cup away. "Greed, you need to make a better pathway for her."

"Hmm," Greed mused and had Gurzick sound an alarm. Even Erelus was carrying Elaine in his arms. He had the same mindset as Imperius did.

"I'm not weak, Erelus," Elaine smiled.

"I know. I'm just concerned over you," Erelus said. She blushed at him and snuggled into his chest. "At least, if I trip, I can divert myself to land on my back to keep you safe."

"Like he said," Imperius muttered to Anaurael. She only sighed and glanced over at Tyrael holding Mal. Izarius was walking just behind Greed now to help ensure a clear path.

" _GREED, CAN YOU NOT SIMPLY PUT THINGS IN CHESTS LIKE MY CHOSEN ONE DOES? MUST EVERYTHING BE LYING ABOUT?_ " Anarius asked.

"The thing about that," Greed started. "is that I like seeing what is there. I like knowing that what I have is right where I want it. Yes, everything could go into boxes and such, but I like seeing everything. The workers make sure it's all as tidy and neat as possible. Of course, I could make a section of workers that will simply be designated to keeping this place kept up."

"How do you summon more goblins into your fold?" Itherael asked curiously.

"Ah," Greed said and stopped in his walk to regard them now. "I can show you. Gurzick, get some volunteers. Some very hardy ones."

"Okay!" Gurzick giggled and bounded off. Several small goblins appeared soon after and showed they were ready. Greed focused on them and simply duplicated them.

"That's how it happens?" Itherael asked.

"Yes. I can only do this with the working goblins. Then they would work hard to rise up in the ranks. Ah. You. Come here," Greed said to one of the scouts. It scrambled over expectantly. "You did good. Find good stuff. I raise you."

"You can't talk normally?" Anaurael asked.

"I can, but only in our language. They aren't really as smart as Gurzick is. Gurzick has spent a lot of time around all of you, so he may not speak it out, but he fully understands. They only understand broken parts of your language," Greed explained and focused on the scout. The goblin's form got larger to show it was now a higher scout. It whooped with joy and bounded off to search for places. He glanced over at another higher scout and let that one become a sentinel guard. Its form got larger, far more massive, and developed a meaner temperament. "You guard girl. In Heaven. Go."

"I go," the guard goblin nodded and teleported away.

"That isn't necessary," Imperius snorted.

"It's also to guard the mirror," Greed said. That had Imperius nod with understanding. "The last thing we need is for nosy humans to get into areas they do not need to be. And, yes, I know you will refer to my minions, too."

"Good call," Imperius muttered. Erelus chuckled softly. When they approached Greed's throne room, Anaurael stared at a staggering stack of weapons, armors, and odd items. It looked very out of place from the rest of the cavern structure.

"That does not look safe," she grimaced. Izarius now moved to step over to the unruly pile and watched Greed shout out a few orders. The moment one item was removed, the entire pillar collapsed into the main walkway. Izarius was able to keep it from landing on anyone. Darius and Mithus had also darted in the moment they saw the tall mess start to waver about. Mithus was quick to start kicking as much as he could out of the way.

" _Who set this up this way?! Answer me!_ " Greed growled angrily. A goblin in training came over now with a sheepish chuckle. " _Why did you not sort as I instructed?!_ "

" _I am sorry, My Greatness of Greats. This is too much. I don't know what goes where,_ " the small goblin seemed to shiver. Greed didn't look amused.

"What happened?" Izarius asked.

"This goblin in training does not know where to place things," Greed sighed.

"Then delegate a few other goblins to help. You did say that you were going to do so, right? Why not do it now?" Anaurael said with a small shrug. Greed now paused at this and looked at Gurzick. The clever goblin was already picking out the best goblins to form this new team. They would also work in making sure that none of the wrong items were misplaced.

"I should just have you live here," Greed mused. She giggled softly and watched the unruly pile get removed swiftly. Malthael was studying the entire place with intense detail.

"I doubt it would work," she laughed softly.  _Imperius wouldn't allow it._ As much as he felt easier around them now on learning that they weren't true demons, he would want her to be in Heaven to keep her energy in sync properly. She snuggled into him when she started to feel ill, and he sensed her distress. He whispered softly to her to help keep her calm.

"Don't worry. You'll be with me," he vowed softly. At her soft smile, he pressed a kiss to her lips. "I do love you, my ward. Your next physical offspring is direct from me. None shall touch you."

"I love you, too," she said softly and pressed her face as close to the space between his helm and armor as much as she could. He gave off a warm, sunshine summer scent of a sort to her. It calmed her greatly. "You smell very good."

"Do I?" he asked. "What do I smell like to you?"

"Like a warm, summer day," she chuckled. "It's a wonderful scent to me. Even by being near you, it feels like I'm warmed by the sun. I...tend to feel cold when you are away from me."

"And you have not stated this before?" he asked now with concern.

"I didn't want it to bother you," she smiled. He gave out a long, drawn out sigh now.

"My ward, just by you telling me this, you do know that I will be keeping to your side that much more," he said, as he carried her. She only smiled and nodded. "And, just so you know, you have a scent like a warm breeze in the High Heavens."

That got her to blush, and he laughed softly as he squeezed her. "You know, Tyrael has the scent of what it is like after a good storm."

"Truly? Do you know of Itherael?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Um...I wouldn't know unless he came close," she admitted. Imperius thought and glanced over at the elusive Archangel. Malthael now turned his attention to them with his own form of curiosity.

"Itherael," Imperius started.

"Yes?" he asked and hovered over.

"Let her smell you," Imperius said. "She said that I remind her of a summer day."

"Oh? Interesting! Well...if you can tell me what I smell like, I would like to know," Itherael chuckled softly. She nodded and leaned in close to inhale a touch deeply. He almost lost his resolve, but Malthael was there to help draw back in his pent up emotions.

"Books. Old papers. It would make sense," she smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his invisible lips. "Imperius says that I smell like a breeze in Heaven."

"I'll have to see if that is the case, too," Itherael managed to chuckle softly. "I did wish to speak with you at some point."

"I'll see if I can make time," she smiled. Imperius seemed to snort at that. Anarius glanced over at Itherael and seemed to nod. He would help Itherael out when it was time.

"We are almost at my throne room," Greed said, as he led them.

"Good to know," Imperius said. Anaurael continued to snuggle into him, as they walked and hovered along. He knew that she needed him right now. He was making no plans to give her over to anyone. "If I don't like your room here, I'll demand it to be changed."

"I know you will," she whispered and let him kiss her lovingly. He was in a very possessive mood right now. "I am a bit hungry."

"You'll eat in your chamber here," he promised. "or back home."

"Okay," she nodded. Anarius studied her silently and seemed to grimace. He didn't like how she was. He knew it was from the offspring finally forming in her, but he knew she felt disgruntled. He would need to speak to her at length when he could. When they finally reached the throne room, there was only one thing they could think of.

"I can see a floor," Izual chuckled.

"Oh, that can't be the only impressive thing you see!" Greed scowled to get them laughing softly.

"You actually have a chair, too," Izarius said.

"Of course, I do. And it's all made of various treasures," Greed said.

"Not solid gold?" Erelus asked. "Don't you have the power to do that?"

"Well...hmm. I could," Greed mused. "I didn't before."

"You are not used to wielding such power?" Itherael asked.

"No. It will take some time to get used to," he admitted. "I've been a lackey all my life until now. I'm sure that any in this position would be the same. Anyways, let me see what I can do for my throne. Child? Could you help with some suggestions?"

"I would be delighted to!" Anaurael beamed. For a good ten minutes they worked on the throne designs. When Tyrael began to suggest some embellishments from Westmarch, the idea was also embraced. Itherael began to make suggestions to include pillars and articulate vine designs for originality. Greed was simply beaming at the various suggestions now. When the throne was done, it was worthy of any groveling and begging from any kings to try and lay claim to it.

The solid gold throne now had decorations of vines with delicate gold flowers that displayed various gems within their centers. Silver leaves delicately cupped each flower, as the vines intertwined at the top around a massive diamond that sparkled with various facets over the top of the throne. A regal red pillow was now a seat cushion and easily supported Greed when he sat down. The armrests resembled slender hounds with protective gazes.

"And, now that this is done, where is her chamber?" Imperius asked.

"This way," Greed nodded and rose up from the throne. He would make some adjustments to it later to help with the comfort factor. The next room he led her to had a door made of heavy, royal red curtains. These were pulled back to be secured, and Anaurael was just in shock and awe of the room. From what she could see, that is. The only light she had was from the wings of the angels around her.

Heavy fur rugs covered every inch of the floor. The bed was just as luxurious as the one in her chamber in Heaven, but was heaped over with sheets and pillows. Treasure chests that were open and brimming with wealth were lined along the walls. Hand-woven wall hangings decorated the walls, and a single, full-length, free standing mirror that matched the one in her chamber was set in a corner. It was obvious as to what it was for. Hand-carved oak tables, chairs, and a resplendent tub and basin set were the only other objects to note of.

"She should have a small, personal library here," Itherael said. "Sometimes, books are just as valuable as gold, you know."

"Quite true!" Greed mused. "I may have quite a few of those lying around. I'll have to look."

"If you do, I can inspect them for you," Itherael offered. Greed would definitely take him up on that. "This room is acceptable, but it lacks lighting. You need to have either sunlight or candles placed for better viewing. That is the only thing I see missing."

"He is correct," Auriel nodded. "We are the ones providing light to reveal this chamber."

"Oh! I missed that important detail, didn't I?" Greed sighed. "I know of enchanted objects that can shed off light. I will acquire them and have them installed. Where do you think they can be placed?"

"I can help with that," Tyrael nodded. As a mortal, he knew where the light would be needed the most. Now that the various spots were taken note of, the light sources would be acquired. "We could even put a few of Heaven's trees in here. That could also help."

"I can try to do that," Auriel nodded. "I'm not sure how they would live without the Arch, though. It is the Light of the High Heavens that helps them glow."

"The energy can become a form of liquid. We can have angels designated to water them in small shifts," Itherael said. Erelus would help see to that. Elaine was just in awe of the room she was looking at now. She whispered to him, and now he looked at Greed.

"Can some of these items be set in my chamber, too?" Erelus asked. "Elaine really likes the floor and wall decorations."

"I can see what can be done," Greed nodded. At the hard rumbling Anaurael's gut did, all focus went to her and feeding her. She needed light, though, so Greed had them leave through the mirror to her chamber. At the sight of the suckling pig feast waiting for her, Imperius was quick to set her down to let her eat. Tyrael was able to join her, too. Gurzick looked at Erelus, and his crown said, "Another dish of similar design is ready in your chamber."

"Thank you!" Erelus nodded. Even he knew that Elaine was quite hungry. Once he left, the others slowly dispersed to do what needed to be done. Anaurael did notice how Itherael watched her silently before he retreated to his Library. Plans to visit him next were now underway.


	105. Chapter 105

It was a couple hours after she ate and was able to nurse Mal that the decision to find Itherael was done. She knew he needed to speak with her. The only question was how to go about it.  _Imperius was quite protective of me now. It would be doubtful that he would leave my side._ Even Malthael was stumped on this. Anarius had been watching everything carefully. He had the perfect solution.

" _IT IS TIME TO BRING MORE ANGELS BACK TO THE HIGH HEAVENS. YOU NEED TO SING WITH IMPERIUS AGAIN. THEN HE WILL NEED TO TRAIN THE NEW TROOPS,_ " he said calmly. Tyrael chuckled at this and looked over at Anaurael. She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I do agree," she said. "Is it to be another Lightsong? Or just Imperius and I?"

" _A TRUE LIGHTSONG IS NEEDED. WE NEED THE COURTS TO BECOME FILLED ONCE MORE. THE POOLS NEED MORE FOLLOWERS, TOO. ALL SECTIONS OF THE HIGH HEAVENS ARE LACKING. AS YOU SING, I SHALL SING WITH YOU. WE SHALL MEET WITH THE OTHERS AT THE CRYSTAL ARCH. AND, YES, MALTHAEL WILL BE ABLE TO ASSIST OUTSIDE OF HIS MORTAL FLESH. BUT, IT WILL BE ONLY FOR THIS LAST TIME. WHEN HIS BODY BECOMES MORE AND MORE ACUTE, HE LOSES THIS IN FULL. SO, HE SHALL HELP ONE LAST TIME ON HIS OWN. WE MUST GO NOW,_ " Anarius urged. Malthael understood this and found himself in his own solid state. He also knew that it would have to happen again when it was time for Anaurael to make a mortal Council child for Wisdom. But, that would remain secret for now.

"I'll have to train the new ones again," Imperius muttered. "I need to see to their training. To ensure that they train properly."

"I know. And I'll be fine. A few hours apart from you should not harm us," she chuckled. He only sighed and lifted her in his arms. He didn't want to leave her alone.

"I should have you with me," he muttered.

"If it becomes that much of a hassle, then we'll see. Okay?" she said. He could only nod. "I know that it's because all that I bear is from you now. I can understand this. What I find a touch funny is that, just a few months ago, our situation was reversed."

"I am well aware of it," he nodded and began to walk with her. He glanced over to see Tyrael carrying Mal in his arms. Much to his surprise, the plush doll resembling himself was in the baby's grasp. And Mal was lightly chewing on one of the soft wing strands. "Why is Mal eating a part of what is to be me? Is that proper?"

"It's made to be a baby toy," Tyrael smiled and wiped off a little drool. "It was made for this. Don't worry. It's fine and very durable."

"I would prefer for such a thing to be treated with better respect," Imperius muttered and sighed at how the baby placed his small mouth right on the front part of the soft helmet where black felt was used for his face. It looked like the baby was trying to eat his face. "That does not look right."

"Tyrael, is a doll like that fairly common?" Anaurael now asked.

"Not exactly," Tyrael admitted. Izarius was quick to swap out the doll with a small silver rattle. The sound easily amused the baby into shaking it, and the doll was saved. He was able to gather up Mal when they reached the Arch. Tyrael had to be ready to Sing with the others. At the sight of Gurzick appearing to check on them all, he waved. Mal rattled his toy at the goblin, and Gurzick beamed when he gave over another plush toy based on a farm animal. Greed was going to be spoiling this child.

"Imperius," Izual said when he walked over. "The Nephalem and other heroes wished to be here for this. Shall I get them?"

"Hmm. They did, didn't they? Very well. Hurry," Imperius nodded. After Izual left, Itherael came over to greet them. Anaurael clasped hands with him and squeezed them.

"I was hoping to speak with you after this," Itherael said.

"I'm sure we'll get to talk," she nodded. Then she pulled him close to hug tight and whisper softly, "Sing well with us. I do hope you get more added for your Library."

"I will Sing as well as I have always done," he vowed and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, and he forced himself to let her go. Malthael only nodded to him, but was quick to get a hug and chaste kiss from her next. He missed holding her like this, too, but, like Itherael, he pulled himself away from her.

"She does smell like a breeze from Heaven..." Malthael sighed and chuckled. Itherael could only agree and shiver with control. _I have to focus._ At the feel of Al'maiesh coiling around his arms, he turned to nod with thanks to Auriel. When Izual appeared with the group of heroes, the Monk was smiling softly to himself at such a grand vision of Light. However, much to their surprise, a new hero was with them now. And he was a massive Crusader.

He was in complete awe of where he was. Imperius easily saw him from where he stood with Anaurael. The human was as massive as a Barbarian, if just a touch shorter in height. His armor could have made him turn into a tank with regal tabards, and a two-handed morning star mace that he held aloft easily with his massive shield was at his side. It was easy for him to handle the giant weapon with a bit of focused training. The colors of choice were blue and gold with flecks of white to enhance his status with the Light. He had removed his helmet for the occasion to reveal that his blond hair was clipped short with a strong, chiseled jaw. His blue eyes easily moved about to drink in the sight that was before him.

"Welcome to Heaven," the Nephalem chuckled.

"Thanks," the Crusader chuckled back. "I don't think my room back home would ever be this nice, but I'm grateful to be here. For what it's worth, of course."

"Of course," Kormac grinned softly.

"Are they Singing soon?" Eirena asked eagerly.

"We have not missed anything yet," the Monk said. The Wizard with them was already giddy with excitement. The two Witch Doctors were in complete awe of the pure spirits they saw waiting to be called. Vincent was leaning against a pillar from where he watched everything calmly. Even the Barbarian was giving silent tribute to what he was about to see.

"Good!" Lyndon smiled. When he caught sight of Anaurael, he sighed softly, but he stayed put. When the Crusader saw her, his jaw dropped. He had never seen a girl with such a perfect, singular beauty. Of course, the hair was odd, but he was just amazed with her. He couldn't see her mark, but that was expected. Lyndon took quick notice of this and grinned, as he said, "That's Anaurael. She belongs to Imperius. What do you think?"

"What?!" the Crusader asked him now. Tyrael glanced over from what he overheard, and he had to walk over to talk to them.

"Lyndon, you also forgot to mention that she's my wife, too," Tyrael said. Now Lyndon could only give a tight smile. He was trying to forget about that part. The Crusader was not amused when he looked over at Lyndon. Clucking his tongue, he regarded Tyrael calmly.

"I shall hold her at length with a brotherly form of respect," the Crusader vowed.

"Thank you. I need to join with the Lightsong now. When it's over, we'll talk more," Tyrael said with a small nod. After he walked back into place, the Crusader seemed to glare at Lyndon.

"I doubt you would have done anything, anyways," Lyndon shrugged.

"That may be so. But, I don't want to make enemies of those that don't deserve to be enemies," the Crusader growled lightly. The Nephalem looked over and kicked Lyndon's shin. The scoundrel yelped a bit and glared back at the warning shot. At the calm, punishing gaze he got back, he winced, but he forced himself to back down.

When Zayl appeared with Anabelle, he was quick to join where the Nephalem was standing.

"Miss anything?" he asked.

"No," the Nephalem said and gave a small wave to his wife. When Malthael took his place at the Lightsong, Humbert gave an odd sound of surprise.

"Yes, I see him, too. It must be a special event if he was allowed to appear," Zayl said.

"Who?" the Crusader asked.

"Malthael! That's who! The one who had all of those attacks going, and such," Humbert said.

"Wait...you mean...?" the Crusader started. Then he paused at Anarius's massive form approaching them all.

" _I AM ANARIUS. I AM ANU REBORN. YES, MALTHAEL IS HERE, BUT HE HAS GAINED HIS REPRIEVE. HOLD NO MORE THOUGHTS OF NEGATIVITY TOWARDS HIM. IF YOU STILL DO, THEN YOU ANSWER TO ME. DO WE HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING?_ " he asked lightly. At the small nods and swallows, he continued, " _YOU ALL BEING HERE IS A PRIVILEGE. DO NOT LET SUCH A PRIVILEGE BE REVOKED. JUST BIDE YOUR TIME, WITNESS, AND OBSERVE. YOU ALL WISHED TO SEE WHAT TRANSPIRES. IT WAS GRANTED TO YOU. IT WILL START SHORTLY. REMEMBER. ALL THAT ARE HERE ARE TO BE FORGIVEN. IT IS DONE._ "

"Of course," Eirena smiled. To her surprise, a large hand was placed on her shoulder and squeezed in a brotherly way. A sense of pride hit her now. At Anarius's nod, he moved to join the rest in the Lightsong circle. Kormac was a touch jealous that she got such attention, but he pushed it aside.

"Ready?" Imperius whispered to Anaurael and squeezed her shoulders.

"Yes," she smiled. She began to Sing softly and let it build. Imperius was quick to let his Song rise up with hers, and the others quickly followed suite. Even Imperael was Singing with them now. When the pillars of Light that made up the Arch began to glow, those witnessing it for the first time gave out harsh gasps of awe. Then the first of many angels appeared. Titharius was there, too, to greet them and direct them to the training halls. The Monk's jaw dropped at how many powerful angels formed. The two Witch Doctors were amazed at watching actual spirits gain new forms before coming forth.

"Amazing," the Crusader whispered. When one newly born female appeared and began to move off in a hovering motion, she actually paused and looked at him curiously. "Can I help you?"

"I don't know," she said softly in her ethereal tone from the hood that hid her head and seemed a bit hesitant, too. Her cloth and armor showed she was a mystical caster for the Gardens of Hope. Her wings were delicate tendrils of soft bluish-white. His Light was so strong that it clearly attracted her. "Um...can I talk to you? I mean..."

"Oh! Well..." he started. He actually found himself becoming incredibly flustered.  _This was new to me._  When she was glanced at by other angels to head to the training halls, she gave another look at the human. She didn't want to stray from his side. "You know what? I can use a walk. I'll join you."

The pleased sensation she gave him actually caught him by surprise. He knew that his love of the Zakarum faith would always come first, but this angel clearly had his attention. He wanted to know why. When they moved off, Lyndon was just staring in complete disbelief at this. Then he was shocked when another angel, likely a new one for the Courts of Justice from how her armor shone like burnished silver in the sunlight, made a small glance at the Barbarian!

"Ah..." the Barbarian blinked at this. He saw the two-handed sword she bore. She was clearly one of the fighters of the High Heavens. At the gentle, yet stern sensation of a glance she gave him from the hooded helm she bore, he knew he was the direct center of her attention.

"I am Salauriel. May I make your acquaintance?" she asked softly.

"Um..." the Barbarian said and cleared his throat. "Kalgor."

"Can we speak alone?" she asked now. He found himself a touch speechless. The Nephalem was doing a classic face-palm to hide the laughter coming out. At how Lyndon was trying to talk, but was clearly at a loss for words, Kalgor only nodded and walked off with the newly born female angel warrior.

"This isn't fair," Lyndon sighed.

"Well," Kormac started. At the knowing glance he got, the large man only grinned back. The Monk laughed softly and sighed, as he watched the glowing spires.  _There were still angels coming forth._ He moved to a ledge to look out over the Silver City. The sights of Heaven would never cease to amaze him. He was so busy looking out that he never noticed the female angel in heavy cloth from the Pools of Wisdom wander over to his side. Her new weapon that was granted to her was a two-handed spear.

"Is the sight pretty?" she asked gently.

"It is," the Monk nodded. Then he glanced over to smile and look back out. Now he looked over again at the angel with a touch of surprise. "Oh. You were just born?"

"Yes. And I came to you," she said with a soft nod. "You called to me."

"I did?" he frowned.

"Yes. There is something within you that reached for me. I could not ignore it. Do you not feel the same with me?" she asked with worry. At first he was going to say that she was mistaken. Then he found himself unable to take his eyes off her.  _There was clearly a connection._

"You may be on to something," he said with a small nod. "Let us discuss this at length."

"I would be delighted," she said from her hooded form. Now that they walked off, Lyndon felt incredibly disgruntled. Vincent was happily watching everything from where he was. His balance was a perfect mix of Dark and Light, so no angels would be able to sense him. Or so he thought when he found himself getting approached by another angel from the Courts. Her armor almost resembled Lilaurael's angel armor from long ago being a touch more cloth than armor. She also bore a bow and a quiver of arrows. He cleared his throat and nodded to her.

"And what are you doing here all alone?" she asked and regarded him lightly from her own hooded form. He rose a brow at her.

"Minding my own business," he said with a shrug.

"Ah. Can I mind my own business with you?" she asked. His eyes opened a bit wide at this. He was usually quick to retort to be left alone, but her statement was so abrupt and to the point that he found himself at a loss. At her soft chuckle, he could only glance at her. Now that he looked at her differently, he found himself exceptionally compatible with her.

"Well...I guess..." he seemed to shrug.

"It's either yes or no. Can I? Or do I walk away?" she asked in a point blank manner again. Now he looked at her and noticed her laughing softly at him. He knew that she knew how to get to him.  _And she had just been born._  The connection he felt with her was almost suffocating.

"Yes. You can mind your own business with me. But, we have to mind it elsewhere," he said dryly. She only nodded and followed him away from the others. The Wizard was watching everything with a form of mirth. She was a touch surprised at her comrades seemingly vanishing away with different angels. Yet, she paid it no mind. As she watched the angels coming forth from the Arch, she noticed one large male angel with a stately hood walk just past her. His wings were rather massive for his size to show he was a stronger angel, and he was for the Courts of Justice like so many new ones. He was clearly a fighter, and she didn't know why her eyes were drawn to him.

As she smiled softly at him with a nod when he glanced at her, the last thing she expected was for him to stand beside her. She innocently looked away from him.  _Why am I blushing?!_

"Hello. I need to explore the Courts. Want to join me?" he asked casually in his deep, echoed tone. Now she looked at him with surprise.

"Um, I may be needed here..." she started.

"Really? But, don't you want to see what all the High Heavens has to offer?" he asked and crossed his arms over his broad chest. The sword and shield on his back were in ready reach, as he regarded her calmly. When she glanced over at Kormac, he was making gestures to go with him.

"Well, I still don't know," she said in a slightly flustered way. Then she gave a slight shriek when he simply leaned over and scooped her up in his arms. Nodding to the others, he walked away with her blushing figure held securely against his chest in a solid act of claim. Kormac was now howling with laughter at what he saw.

"So many are finding others!" Eirena beamed. "They are so lucky!"

"How is that? Do you want one of them to find you attractive?" Lyndon asked and ignored how the two Witch Doctors were neatly escorted away by angels from the Pools of Wisdom. They saw the two spirits come up to them before becoming solid. They knew that the angels were meant for them.

"As much as it would be fun, I doubt that any would," she sighed. Kormac seemed a touch jealous on hearing this, and he cleared his throat.

"You know, you could see me as one of these angels," Kormac managed to say softly.

"What?" Eirena blinked at him.

"Oh, come on! He loves you!" Lyndon finally scowled at her. "He's been in love with you, since he first saw you! Don't be so daft!"

"I...was told of this...but..." she seemed to glance at Kormac in a blushing way now.

"Well..." Kormac seemed to be flustered, too. "We could...talk about it..."

"Sure..." she smiled, and they walked off.

"Jealous, Lyndon?" the Nephalem smirked.

"No!" the scoundrel lied.

"And that's why you won't get an angel," Humbert snorted from where Zayl watched nearby. "You lie too much. You like to steal. They don't find you appealing."

"What?! I kill hundreds of demons with you all each day and night, and I don't get a chance?" he pouted. "I call it favoritism."

"Call it what you like! If I had a body, I'm sure I would have gotten one!" Humbert jabbed at him. Zayl could only smirk at that and squeeze his wife. The Song was finally slowing down to a stop, and the pillars of Light began to dim back down. Anaurael was clearly exhausted, and Imperius gathered her up in his arms. When she caressed his cheek under the helm, he laughed softly and pressed a kiss to her palm. This time, he was able to see all the angels that came out. And he saw the ones that picked various heroes to be with. If it kept them from Anaurael, then he didn't mind in the slightest.  _It also proved how strong their Light was within them._

"You should train the troops," she said.

"Not until you have recovered. I'll help you. Then you can rest without me," he said. She could only nod and rest her head against his massive shoulder pauldron. "Just keep your hand there."

"Of course," she whispered.

"Any that need to go back should be taken back now," Imperius said to her brothers. At their nods, he noticed how she was gazing at him. He gazed back at her now and lightly moved a stand of her hair from her face. A kiss was pressed to her mouth next, and he took her to her chambers after that. Izarius had to follow them when Mal showed signs of hunger. Tyrael was close behind. As for Malthael, he was simply amused at how the new angels that were appearing had dispersed to be with various chosen humans. When he glanced over at Itherael, he now realized how bad the aloof angel really was.

"She will be with you soon," Malthael said lightly to him.

"I know. However...I fear that I am at my limit of waiting..." Itherael admitted. "If you hadn't noticed, not many came out for my Library. I was trying so hard to focus..."

" _GO TO YOUR LIBRARY AND WAIT,_ " Anarius ordered. " _I WILL ENSURE SHE REACHES YOU. WE WILL BE PERFORMING THE LIGHTSONG AS OFTEN AS WE CAN._ "

"Very well," Itherael said and was able to head there. It was an hour later that Imperius knew he couldn't linger with Anaurael. He had to ensure the troops were training properly.

"I know you need to see to them. Mal is sleeping. I'm sure that Tyrael will be here to protect us," she smiled. Imperius nodded, lifted her into his arms to kiss her deeply, and set her back down. Right after he left, Anarius appeared.

" _MOTHER, I WISH TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING,_ " he said calmly.

"I'll watch over our son," Tyrael nodded. He knew what it was about. Anarius nodded to him and then to Izarius before speeding off with her. When he got to the Library with her, even she saw the state that Itherael was in. She was released to go to him, and she approached him carefully.

"Itherael?" she asked softly.

"Ah..." he trembled at the sound of her voice.

"Where is your sanctum?" she asked gently and placed her arms around his waist, as she rested her cheek against his back. She felt him tense and just barely suppress the gasp for control he gave out. He was able to have it open. Now she easily pushed his hovering form into it. He had no control now. After the sanctum door sealed, she moved to stand in front of him to place her hands on his chest. "What is it, Itherael? Can you talk to me?"

"I'm sorry..." he seemed to whimper. He placed his hands on her arms and gently squeezed them. "I can't...really focus right now..."

"Then let me help you focus," she whispered and moved her hands up to his shoulders.

"Imperius..." he muttered, but he already found himself going to the chair that he had hidden away. She had him lay back on the chair, and she was already removing her gown.

"He's training troops. We have some time," she said. He was suffering quite badly. The moment she pushed away the cloth covering his armored hips and settled over him, he let out a sharp cry. Even she was consumed by what she felt next, and she let him pull her down to his chest with heavy, panting gasps. She reached up into his hood to gently caress his cheek. "Are you okay now?"

"I will be..." he managed to say softly.

"We have a couple hours. Just recover with me. Okay?" she smiled.

"I can do that," he said and was able to place his arms around her. It was as though a heavy lull of contentment finally reached him as he held her. At the way his breathing began to even out, she almost thought he fell asleep. When she traced over a line of cloth, he shivered. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked.

"It should have been...much longer," he sighed.

"Itherael, even I know you're not done," she chuckled.

"I can hardly move! There is no way you can tell," he said. The he stiffened and gasped from the sensations that assaulted him next when she sat up on him.

"Like I said," she smiled and watched him fight for control. "you're not done."


	106. Chapter 106

Two hours flew by swiftly in his sanctum. Ten minutes were spent to simply recover. At how she was silently laughing at him when he finally moved from the chair to set it back to rights, he found himself shaking his head and chuckling softly, as he helped her dress. "I stand corrected. I was not done."

"I hope that what we did was enough. I may forget about it, but..."

"No, I should be good for now," he agreed and kissed her gently. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Itherael. You couldn't focus. You must stay focused. When I know when the next Lightsong is, I need to know if you'll be focused for it. You need more here for your Library. You were right in saying that not many appeared for your faction. We must fix that," she said. He nodded and hugged her to him. "Although, I must admit. I am surprised that you had a chair."

"Yes. I had one made for me. I did notice the one in Imperius's sanctum."

"Ah. So, that gave you the idea. I see. But...you still seem troubled. What is it?"

"I do love you," he said. "I had vowed to myself that I wouldn't come to love you. But, I do. It is something that I cannot help. After all that happened..."

"Hush," she said and squeezed him to her. "I know. Trust me. I do. It's why I do what I can with you. I care for you as deeply as you do for me. What I do with you is nearly the same thing that I do with Tyrael. It's the same for Malthael. I simply...can't say those words back to you. It's not that you aren't worthy of hearing them, it's simply because I vowed to Imperius. I cannot break my vow."

"I know," he sighed and squeezed her. "I...do need to tell you this, though."

"What?" she asked and rested against his hovering form.

"After Imperius's offspring is born...when you're ready for another..." he shivered. "It will be my turn to create one with you."

"What?!" she asked with surprise.

"I'm telling you this, only because I know you will forget about it," he said and tilted her face up to look into his hood. "You are to help us create a mortal version of our Council. As to how I know this, well, do you remember the prophecy you found in the Horadric library? The one covered by moss?"

"Wait..." she frowned. Then her eyes widened. "You mean...?"

"Yes."

"But...Hope..."

"I will tell you of another secret for that, but you cannot get distressed over it. Imperius cannot know of this. You know how he will be. All right? So, you must remain calm."

"Okay."

"Imperael is special. He is one that is made up of all of our Aspects. This has been confirmed and tested. He will help give Hope a mortal form with you. Anu already knew of this."

"But...I helped bring Imperael to us! Isn't he like my son?" she frowned. "Or true brother?"

"No. He was not truly born from you. Granted, he does see you as a sister, but, when he learned of what he needed to do, he does not truly see you as his sister anymore," he explained gently. "He sees you as someone he respects and holds in very high regard."

"I see," she nodded and let him continue to hold her. "There is something that I still find troubling. I simply didn't address it from all that was going on. It has been on my mind in secret."

"And what is that?"

"Tyrael should not be able to dream, but he told me that he dreamt of me falling from Heaven. I had never seen him so distraught before," she frowned. At how he seemed to stiffen and shiver, she now realized that something was clearly wrong. "Itherael...wait...it truly happened...didn't it?"

"It did..." he said in half whimpering whisper and squeezed her. "Lilith's soul...it shoved you from the ledge you Sang at. Imperius and Izarius both dove after you. Imperius caught you and brought you back to safety. It...happened so fast..."

"Imperius saved me?" she asked. He nodded and let her snuggle into him.

"Your mind was in complete turmoil. He had to help you forget. You were in danger of losing your pregnancy with Mal. We were all so distressed over you..." he muttered and found himself kissed in a comforting way. "But...yes...you had fallen..."

"And Imperius rescued me," she sighed and hugged him tight. "I need to see to him now."

"Of course. I'll be watching over you from afar, as always."

"Not too far, I hope," she smiled. He gave her a warm squeeze and saw Anarius return for her.

" _I WILL ALLOW YOU TO REMEMBER THAT YOU WERE TOLD THAT YOU HAD FALLEN. HOWEVER, YOU WILL NOT REMEMBER THE FULL MEMORY OF WHAT HAPPENED. THE WORDS WILL HOLD NO ILL EFFECTS ON YOU. THE VISIONS WILL, SO YOU WILL NOT REMEMBER THE VISIONS. COME WITH ME, AND I WILL TAKE YOU TO IMPERIUS,_ " he said gently. She nodded, got one more squeeze from Itherael, and let Anarius scoop her up carefully. Now she was taken to the training halls. When he landed next to Imperius from an opened window ledge, Imperius looked at him with a touch of curiosity. At how she looked at him now, he sensed a shock of distress. Even her mark was glowing in such a way to prove what he already knew.

"I'm here!" he said quickly and took her up. "What happened?"

"I saw Itherael. I had a question for him," she said softly.

"What question?" he asked gently. Anarius simply stood nearby to let them talk.

"I asked...why Tyrael dreamt that I fell from Heaven. And he...told me that it was actually true," she shivered and got squeezed protectively. "But...you had saved me."

"I did," he said with a soft nod. "Your mind was in so much shock..."

"I know. I can't remember what really happened, but now that I was informed of this...I just really want to be with you right now," she said and pressed into him. He kissed her forehead, nodded and turned to look back to the training angels. Anarius nodded now that all was well and flew off to survey the rest of the High Heavens. At the small shivers she started to give, Imperius began to breathe evenly to help calm her back down.  _It wasn't helping her._

"Titharius! I need to see to Anaurael's health! Keep them training!" he ordered sternly and moved swiftly from the training halls. She was starting to panic again. "My ward, do not fret so. Yes, you fell. I rescued you. Remember your dream? I charged through that wall to get you.  _Nothing_  will keep me from your side. I am your life and protection, as you are my strength and focus. The moment you are in any form of danger, I am at your side."

"I love you!" she whimpered, and he paused in his walk to lift her mouth into his helm to kiss her deeply. It was quite some time that he stood there with her in this position. When the kiss finally ended, he turned to look out the open ledge to see the expanse of the Silver City with her. She had her arms looped around his shoulders as much as she could with her head resting close to his neck. At the feel of his hand moving up her back, she could only give a happy smile of contentment now. No other would make her feel such joy. Imperius truly was the only one that could help her feel so at ease.

It was when Izarius appeared with news that Mal was hungry that they moved back to her chambers. Back on Sanctuary, Gurzick was scouting for new places to find various wealth and riches for his new home. Not finding anything above ground, he decided to teleport where Azmodan had his demise in the core of Mount Arreat. The place was slowly cooling down, but still had the stench of brimstone around it. There were also quite a few demons that still lingered from being trapped after Azmodan's fall. Many of these demons also had things that they had abandoned when they fled the area.

Gurzick began to look around to see if anything was dropped, and he stumbled upon a couple coins. Laughing at his good fortune, he scooped them up to put in his bag. He hopped over to where he saw a dagger sticking up out of the ground and quickly claimed that. Then he saw a small gem close to a drop-off ledge of lava. After finding a few more things, he paused. Something wasn't adding up. Some of the things he found looked too new to be held by demons.  _And they were in such close proximity to each other._  Taking out the dagger again, he realized that he was right.

" _This dagger has no blood. No dirt. No scuffs. It was just left here. But...by what?_ " he mused to himself. That was when he heard a cheerful laugh just a ways off. He blinked and realized that it sounded like another goblin.  _But it was far too cheerful._ He bounded over and hid behind a rock. Pausing for a bit, he heard the cheerful laugh again. Now he tilted his head and looked over the rock. What he found shocked him, and the report was quickly sent to Greed.

What he saw was another Greed Goblin, but this one had blue skin, wore an intense, colorful purple hood and loincloth, and it carried a magenta colored bag that looked like it had cheerful patches of rainbows, stars, and clouds on it. Gurzick was completely amazed. When the odd goblin looked over, one of the happiest, cheeriest smiles was seen on its face, as several coins were pulled out of the bag and scattered all over the ground. He couldn't help himself and ran over to get them.

" _Hey! I just put those down!_ " the other goblin said. Then it giggled cheerfully and said, " _But that's okay! I'll just put down more!_ "

" _What?!_ " Gurzick said with shock, as more treasures were tossed at him, yet not really given over to him directly. Even as they were replaced, he was already gathering them up. " _So...you were the one putting stuff here? To be found?_ "

" _Yes! That is my job!_ " the goblin giggled. At a closer look, a rainbow sash was draped over its chest and back, and Gurzick realized that its garments almost resembled his.  _It just looked more colorful. And cheerful. Too cheerful._  " _Why are you looking at me like that?_ "

" _I have not seen one like you before. Do you work for the Baroness?_ " he asked.

" _No!_ " it laughed and beamed at him cutely. " _I come from another place! My kind have always existed, there's just not that many of us! We come from a place called Whimsyshire. Oh! You've never heard of it? Well, it does exist! I'm proof! Anyways, we put stuff in places for others to find. We live off of their happiness! That is what we do._ "

" _Oh,_ " Gurzick thought. " _Um...you know, you could just give me your stuff. It would be easier!_ "

" _No!_ " the other goblin said with a beaming, cheery smile.

" _Give!_ " Gurzick growled and lunged for the colorful bag. He found the bag gone, and the colorful goblin was several feet away. It was a touch faster than him to show how much more nimble it was. It was created from a far more magical existence than a physical one. The two goblins were on completely opposite ends of the spectrum for Greed Goblin society. He took things. The other placed things. He was just about to start chasing it through the fiery area when Greed seized up his limbs to talk through him. On seeing the goblin freeze up, the other goblin watched curiously.

" _Hello there. My name is Greed. I can communicate through Gurzick from the crown he wears, and it was not my intention to have him chase you. So, I stopped him. He won't chase you after this. As for you, you are a very strange one! Out of all my life of living, I have never seen one like you. So, how much stuff do you give? And your home sounds interesting. Can it be visited?_ " Greed asked from the crown. " _And do you have a name? It would be nice to know your name._ "

" _Sure! My name is Gahin!_ " it said. " _And I am a girl. All of us from Whimsyshire tend to be girls. So, you want to visit my home? Um...you could...but the guards are very strong. They don't take too kindly to outsiders. This may include you. But, if you know of others that can help you..._ "

" _I do! I know a group that could help Gurzick see your home. Very strong, too. But, I am curious. Your kind places stuff all over? How about in my realm?_ " Greed asked now.

" _You are funny!_ " she laughed and giggled. " _We don't work like that! You still have to find it! Like I told Gurzick, we live off of the joy that others get in finding what we leave behind. If we just gave you the stuff, then it wouldn't be as strong. So, yes, we leave stuff for you to find all the time! From the gems in the rocks, to the gold in the walls! We do all of that!_ "

" _Amazing! Yes, I would like to see your realm. Will you remain here? Or can you travel with Gurzick? If you travel with him, it may be easier,_ " Greed said.

" _If you know that I won't be hurt, then I can travel with you. Lead the way!_ " she beamed and picked up her colorful bag of treasures. When Gurzick was given control, Greed made him promise that no harm would come to her. As much as Gurzick still wanted her stuff, Greed was making an exception. She was something new. He wanted to know more. Gurzick was forced to obey his wishes. A portal was made to Westmarch soon after. She followed him through it, and he led her to where the Nephalem was. When Gurzick waved, a wave was given back.

"Hi! I bring friend!" he grinned.

"Oh? Well, hello," the Nephalem nodded.

"Hi! Gurzick wants me to show you my home. I'm from a place called Whimsyshire," Gahin smiled in a beaming, cheerful way. Now the Nephalem was awed.

"You can talk normally to me?" the champion blinked.

"Yes. Is that so strange?" she asked with a cute tilt of her blue-skinned head. "Anyways, I can show you where I live, but the guards may be a bit of an issue."

"I can handle guards," the Nephalem chuckled. "Let me rally my friends."

"Okay!" she beamed and twirled around in a small happy dance. The Nephalem could only laugh at the display and soon moved off to rally whoever would want to join the expedition. Lyndon was clearly on board. Kormac and Eirena were quick to join, too. Izual was there to help bring some work to Tyrael when the traveling escapade was made known.

"I think the others are still in the High Heavens. I'll send word," Izual nodded with a chuckle. He vanished away, and, within minutes, the Wizard appeared with her angelic partner. The Monk appeared soon after with his, and Vincent was quick to show up with his partner.

"Kalgor and the Witch Doctors need to sit this one out. Ah! There he is," the Monk chuckled at the Crusader that appeared with his female partner.

"It's a new place, a new discovery, and I want to see it," the Crusader chuckled. His angelic female partner chuckled and accepted the small arm squeeze he gave her.

"So, did the two of you...?" Lyndon started to ask.

"Not your business," the Crusader said quickly. "Do I ever ask you such questions?"

"You could! I could probably teach you a thing or two," the scoundrel started, but stopped at the smoldering glare given in return. "Or not! It's all fine by me!"

Then Kalgor appeared with his female and smirked slightly. "She wanted to see it."

"That I did," she said softly. She rested a hand on his massive shoulder, and he chuckled at her.

"So, where are we going?" Kormac asked. The Nephalem gestured to the colorful Greed Goblin, and she waved with a cheerful smile.

"Hello! My name is Gahin! I'll take you all to my home! Do be wary of the guards, though. They're not what they appear to be. If anything, they like to play! Sometimes they play too hard, but I'll keep you safe! As long as you all mean no harm, it should be okay. Are you all ready?" she asked. At their nods, she spun around in a small dance and sang softly for a large, prismatic rainbow portal to appear. Then she turned to them and gestured for them to move through it.

"How do we get back?" the Nephalem asked.

"I help!" Gurzick nodded. At this, they all piled into the portal with Gahin following behind them happily. Where they ended up next had them taken by complete surprise.

"It's...um..." Kalgor blinked at the bright colors that assaulted his vision. Sparkling flares of light seemed to dance and play in front of them, and there even seemed to be tufts of sparkles that shimmered around their feet when they moved over the bright, green grasses. White, fluffy clouds that seemed to be in pairs laughed and bounced, as they passed by with a rainbow sported on each side of them. Some even dropped gold or the random item if they were noticed. It also seemed to be a mass of land that was floating along a lake of deep blue that they walked on. The place was sunny, happy, and quite cheery to behold. The place truly was bizarre.

"Different," Kormac agreed. The Crusader could only agree, but he did look at some of the large, daisy-like flowers. Many of them had little yellow smiley faces in the middle of the pink petals. Some of them even started to move.  _And there was no breeze..._

"I think..." the Crusader said and slowly put a hand on his mace. He wasn't planning to pull out the weapon yet, though. "that we have some guards around us."

"What?" Lyndon asked. Then he saw a flower move. As in, it got up and began to move towards them. Gahin trotted over quickly to talk to it in a chatter of laughs and giggles. The flower now seemed to regard her silently. Then the yellow center looked over at the group. It turned towards the other now mobile flowers as though coming to a decision. They scattered off.

"I think we should leave," the Nephalem said wisely. Even the angels were agreeing to this. Gurzick looked at Gahin, and she shrugged. She only knew how to bring them there. Gurzick focused on making a portal. It didn't work.

"Ah," the Monk said. "What is wrong?"

"Portal! No work!" Gurzick seemed to panic.

"Oh, dear!" Gahin said with a happy sigh. "I think I know why. None of your kind has ever been here. None of my kind has ever seen one of your homes, too. I put things down, and you take them."

"Is there another way out?" the Crusader asked. He just noticed several large teddy bears bounding over. Some were a soft pink, and others were a purplish blue. One came over to Eirena and gave her a hug. She was beaming at how cute it was.

"Cuddle Bears love hugs!" Gahin giggled. "And, um, I think there is another way out! They promise not to hurt you. I'll have to go look!"

"Be quick," Kalgor muttered, as he saw something else in the distance. And they were charging over to check out the small group. They soon found themselves looking at unicorns.  _A lot of unicorns. Pink ones, purple ones, fat and chubby ones..._

"Gahin?" the Nephalem asked, but she was already gone. When Gurzick moved to a cauldron filled with gold, he paused at the sudden glare a teddy bear gave him.  _Something was wrong._

"Ow! You are hugging too tight!" Eirena gasped. Kormac was quick to remove the teddy bear from its choking hold on her. "I think it attacked me!"

"Start backing away!" the Wizard's male angelic partner urged, as he moved in front of her to protect her. "We have lost our protection! When that one left, I sensed a change!"

"I sensed it, too," Salauriel said and drew her massive sword. Kalgor had his weapons out and ready to carve a path through them. The Nephalem grimaced and saw Gurzick trembling. The little Greed Goblin had lost contact with Greed. Greed was able to see everything up to when Gahin vanished. Once the safety measure was gone, the magical, cheerful realm sealed off all hopes of escaping. This included magical viewing from other realms. Now there was only one sensation they all felt, as the realm protectors watched them with a form of eagerness they knew all too well. It was as though a bunch of kids found a wonderful new toy.  _LETS PLAY!_

"Run!" the Nephalem shouted. The group bolted and killed off anything that got too close. A large purple unicorn sparked with lightning, as it whinnied and charged at them. The Wizard cast her spells of ice to slow them down, and the Crusader moved with Kormac and Kalgor to form a wall of steel and hard muscle. The flowers they saw earlier darted over to help their comrade's attacks, and Vincent pegged a few with some timed crossbow darts and slowed with some traps. His wolf howled to bolster their attack, but there was one main problem.  _There were simply too many of them._  Even the angels felt overwhelmed, and that was a rarity.

"Fall back!" the Crusader ordered. Kalgor swore viciously when his weapons broke from being overused, and he shoved them back in his belt for Haedrig to fix later.

"Your weapons broke?!" the Nephalem asked with surprise.

"It's not often..." Kalgor snorted and punched a unicorn out. "that I'm faced with something based on myth and fantasy!"

"And demons aren't?!" Lyndon grunted and fired a few bolts from his Manticore into the eyes of a charging pink unicorn. Even as it fell dead, another ten were right behind it. This place was never breached before. The forces here were untouched. They were far outnumbered.

"My fists are almost too blunt to strike with!" the Monk scowled, as he tried to keep the numbers under control. Even his angelic partner was starting to show a form of stress. The angelic male was now getting very worried over the exhaustion his Wizard female was showing. Demons would run off to strategize an attack. It gave them a small break. It wasn't like that here. If the Witch Doctors were with them, they might have had a slightly better chance from the added back up, but that wouldn't have lasted long. Their beasts would have been overwhelmed within seconds.

"Um...is that a good sign?" Lyndon asked when a massive unicorn with splashes of purple and pink coloring appeared with a deep green mane and tail. At the stance it now gave off, they knew that this was one of the main guards. When it began to charge up with arcane power, a sense of loss seemed sink in. At the look of his other comrades, he cringed. "We're done for. Aren't we?"

"Do you have any other weapons?!" the Crusader asked Kalgor.

"I'm checking! Cover me!" Kalgor hissed and spat out some blood that got on him from a unicorn that just got killed from a crushing blow to its windpipe. What he reached for now was an odd staff. It was the last thing that he had in his arsenal. It was something he didn't know how to use, but he had no choice. When he wielded it, a blue, ghostly figure of a cow appeared with a stately crown on its head. "What? A cow?! Is Bul-Kathos messing with my mind from all of this fighting? I know I picked up this staff from a traveling peddler...and that I was told it was special...but...a cow?"

" _I am the Cow King!_ " it brayed out in a ghostly tone. " _I see you have need of assistance! Go through here! Quickly! We shall speak further in a place of safety!_ "

At the new portal that appeared, they all piled through it and found themselves back on Sanctuary just outside of Old Tristram. The bluish figure floated close by over a skeletal figure of a cow that was by a drop off ledge. Gurzick was just relieved that Greed was back in touch with him, and the report was given over. He was in shock at what he learned.

"I think...I can breathe now..." the Crusader sighed and actually fell to his knees. "My armor is ruined! My shield is dented. Haedrig will be so amused..."

"All of us will need repairs, I think," the Nephalem sighed and regarded the ghost. "You have our thanks. But...I didn't expect to see a talking cow. Am I going delusional?"

" _And this is what I get for assisting you? Well, in that case, you are all talking sacks of putrid flesh with no fur! Ha hah! Touché! Anyways, as I said before, I am the Cow King. What that larger sack of putrid flesh with no fur is talking about is the Staff of Herding. It is something that my people have always revered when we had it made. As long as he has my Staff of Herding, then I can assist. But, only by so much._ "

"I see. So...we can get back to that realm with it?" the Wizard asked.

" _That you can! But, you may want to make sure that your horns are a bit sharper,_ " the Cow King nodded. Now that his assistance was no longer needed, he vanished away. At the sight of Gahin coming back to them from her own rainbow portal, she looked very distressed, but in a rather cheerful way.

"I am sorry! They said they only wanted to play..." she sighed. She was still smiling, though. Her kind was unable to frown or show any form of unhappiness.

"Well, them wanting to play was to kill us off," Kormac said.

"But, we know a way to go back there to show them how much we also want to play again. When we have better equipment," Lyndon smirked. "So, it's all good!"

"The moment you left, they showed us how much we were wanted," the Monk said to the colorful goblin. "We shall have to tread carefully, if we visit again."

"Just let me know when, if you see me," she nodded. "I have to place more stuff around, but I'll wave at you when I see you!"

"Of course. Do what you must," the Nephalem nodded back. Gurzick watched Gahin vanish away in her rainbow portal, and he found himself muttering to himself. He still wanted her stuff and planned to track her down. This time, Greed was with him on this. He wanted to know the traveling paths this other goblin took.  _If Gurzick couldn't teleport from her realm, then the same thing may happen if she got to my realm._  He wanted to test that theory. He also knew that she may not have access to things to give him. That was fine. It was the theory he was curious about.

"I'm getting my armor fixed," the Crusader said and finally stood up. He accepted the small pat his angelic female gave him in comfort. "You need your weapon fixed, too."

"I can get mine repaired in Heaven. Shall we meet there?" she asked. At his nod and squeeze to her hand with his own, she vanished away. The other angels were soon doing the same thing.

"So...you did sleep with her...?" Lyndon asked.

"You know," the Crusader said thoughtfully. "just because my weapon needs to be repaired doesn't mean I don't have enough of it left to flog you with. Shall we test that?"

"No thanks!" Lyndon grinned. Vincent sighed and rolled his eyes, as he walked past them. But, he did chuck a rock at Lyndon's head to smack him neatly. "Ouch! Who did that?!"

"If you can't tell, then you're not that quick. Are you?" Vincent muttered, as he walked back to the town. The scoundrel glared at him, as the others simply laughed.


	107. Chapter 107

When Imperius was told of the new realm from the angels that went there, he was surprised. He knew he was going to want to use it as a training ground of sorts, if it gave that much of a challenge. Until then, he had watched Anaurael finish nursing Mal before letting her fall asleep in his lap. He was rocking her gently, and he was informed that the troops were training well.

As he watched over her physical form, Malthael was holding her mental form close within his lap. He was sitting with her at the base of the mental rainforest waterfall, and he was gently stroking her hair. He didn't want to say anything just yet. He missed this form of contact greatly. After several minutes, she sensed that all was not well.  _He was too quiet._

"Is something wrong?" she finally asked him.

"No. I just...missed this..." he sighed softly. "But...maybe there is something wrong..."

"What is it?"

"That dream you had. It...disgruntles me..." he muttered. "Of course, I did not know you then like I do now. But...the mere fact that I...upset you...and hurt you..."

"It was a dream."

"It does not matter," he growled out. "Harming you in such a way...it is true. At one point...I was hasty to get what I wanted. After learning of you...of your triumphs...your hardships..."

She leaned into him, as he trembled and hugged her. She couldn't say anything right now. All that he could continue to say was, "I think...I am already...deeply regretting...what I tried to pull with you before...in the beginning..."

"I will be truthful," she sighed. "I only let you get this close to me, because I had no choice."

"I know. At first...I'm sure of it. But...now?"

"You know my answer," she smiled. He could only nod and squeeze her. She gently caressed his cheek, and he sighed deeply.

"I think...another dream should be done. Of me meeting you..." he admitted. "But...I would not want it to be like before. Maybe...with a bit more...introduction?"

"I'm not sure if that would be possible," she frowned. "A dream is completely random."

"I can help bring it about," he said. "And, yes, I know that others would wish to see this, too."

"I don't know," she shivered. "Imperius gets so upset now. And he worries, because I am carrying his sole offspring. If I come under too much stress..."

"Hush..." he whispered and placed a finger over her lips. "I understand. I am aware of the risks. What is life...without such risks? It was a risk to let me get close. To let you accept me. You gave me a mortal form. But...I will always wish to be here. Right here. With you."

"Malthael..." she shivered.

"I don't care if you belong to Imperius," he muttered. "I truly don't. Yes, I know why. You are a part of him. But...you are a part of me, too."

"Am I?"

"Yes. You know...it's funny. Three small words. The power they can hold. The very same three words that you say to none but Imperius," he mumbled and pressed his face against her neck. "Words...hold a lot of power. They can be pleasant. They can be kind. They can bring joy. They can also bring...despair. Sadness, too. Anger, cruelty, and rage. The way they can be arranged in a single sentence...can be a crushing blow. Such as...the small words...dealing with care. Or love..."

"Please..." she swallowed, and he calmed her with a squeeze, but he kept on.

"I know why such powerful words cannot be said. But...I have three words that I can say freely. I don't care. Or four, if it's said...I do not care. Which I don't. When it comes to feelings about Imperius. Or to any that disgust me. Or waste my time. Such things hold no value to me. But, I do care about you. I care about how you feel about me. I could care less about any that question my motives. But...I would care about what you felt about them. I believe...I would have listened to you. I would have understood why you felt as you did..."

"About what?" she asked. At the caress he gave her cheek, he chuckled.

"About what I did when it comes down to Sanctuary. That is what I mean," he said and lightly touched her nose to add emphasis. She found herself blushing softly, and he laughed. "I think...that this is why I want you to dream of such a thing. To see if...my thoughts were right."

"Malthael, please understand my point," she started, but he pressed a finger to her lips.

"You tell me that you feel my sorrow," he whispered. "My pain. I know why it is. I told you so many different things as to why it could be...but I know what it is in full. And it is because I will never have you like Imperius does. My jealousy over him knows no boundaries. Knowing that he has your love completely and fully...while all I get is intense care...I try to say that it is enough. But...even I know that it will  _never_  be enough."

"Malthael, I –!" she started to talk again, but this time his mouth quieted her. He refused to let her argue with this.  _This was why he was so upset. This was the root of his sorrow. This was what he was holding back from me._ He wanted to hear her say that she loved him. He knew that she could never tell him that. And it was because of this that his jealousy over Imperius was so great. He kept it hidden very well, but she sensed it from him. She knew he was bothered by something. He knew he was incredibly selfish over this. As much as he respected Imperius for giving him another chance to live, he truly didn't care about the golden Archangel's stubborn pride.

When the kiss finally ended, he noticed that her emotions were in turmoil. Her mark was glowing steadily though. It showed she wasn't in distress. When he gazed at her to speak, she whispered weakly, "So many...want me to...tell them...but...I vowed, Malthael! I cannot break my vow! It is the one thing that he has left of my full devotion to him!"

"And there is the stubborn pride that he has. It is engrained in you," he muttered, but he refused to let her go. "One day...I will break it..."

"And he will suffer for it. I won't let him hurt like that. I just can't," she shivered hard. Now he gazed at her with a form of intensity. And it was then that he realized that she  _did_ want to say that she loved him back.  _She only feared for Imperius's mental state. It terrified her to see a mere image of her strong protector crumbling before her._ She saw it happen before with what Chalad'ar said what it did with Malthael needing her. She saw what he was like when Anu stole her away from him for just a moment.  _She was afraid of him becoming afraid._  He had an idea of what she always said before. This solidified it. "I don't want him to fall into despair. He doesn't deserve that."

"Neither do you," he said and rocked her.

"I never told you to stop loving me, Malthael," she swallowed and pressed into him. "I know...that you hate feeling only second to Imperius when it comes to my innermost thoughts. So many do, too, you know. But...I think I know...how to show you..."

"Show me what?" he asked. Then he found himself pressed to the ground when she moved over him. At what he felt next, he could only stiffen with desire.

"What I cannot say, my body will show you," she muttered.

"You did this...with the others..." he managed to growl out. "I want...to be more..."

"Are you telling me to stop?" she asked now and gently traced down one of the slender lines of cloth that ran down his form. He lost his resolve. A full hour later, he could only lay there on the ground with her nestled against him. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to let her go. At least, not just yet. On noticing his silence, she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No. The complete opposite," he said and rested his fingers in her hair to gently stroke. "All of the rage I felt...it seems to have lifted..."

"I see."

"I still hurt...but...it is bearable."

"You shouldn't hurt."

"It cannot be helped," he sighed. She reached up to caress his cheek, and he moved his hand to gently clasp hers. "For me...can you dream?"

"If I do, I need Imperius here," she said. "and any that need to see."

"Fine. Just...a bit longer like this..." he nodded. She gave him a warm, loving smile. At that, he caught his breath and squeezed her to him.

"You should know how I feel about you. And, if you forget, I'll just have to remind you," she chuckled. He laughed softly at that. He knew she would. For another thirty minutes, he simply enjoyed her presence. He didn't know when it would happen again. "Tell me. How would I dream?"

"I will call Imperius here. As he holds you, you will sleep," he said. She nodded and kissed him deeply before finally moving from his side.

"I will need to eat after this," she said. Then she yawned. She was definitely tired.

"You will," he nodded and sent a vibe to Imperius. When the golden, valorous Archangel appeared, Anaurael moved right over to him to get cradled.

"You are well?" he asked gently. She nodded and yawned again before snuggling into his form. Just by being around him again let her slip into a pleasantly deep sleep.

"Hmm. She's already asleep," Malthael said. "And...she's dreaming..."

"I am waking her up," Imperius muttered.

"No. She should dream. I want to know what she dreams of."

"The last time it happened," Imperius growled. "it made her panic!"

"It made you upset," Malthael corrected him. "And...it's of her childhood again..."

"I don't know," he muttered.

"Even you wish to watch this," Malthael countered lightly. Imperius scowled softly, but his brother was right. "I'll contact any that wish to see this."

"Be quick," he finally caved in and her close. Tyrael, Itherael, and Auriel were the first to appear. Then it was Izarius, Imperael, Anarius, and Izual. Then her parents appeared.

"We haven't been seeing her enough. Durlin and Loremy wish to see her at some point, too," Ilerael chuckled in his angelic form. Imperius would only give a small nod of agreement at this. "How long has she been dreaming for?"

"She just started," Malthael said and brought up the dream-like projection again. At how the dream was starting, he slipped in the mental suggestion of what to dream about. _It was going to happen._  Now they all turned to face it and watch in silence.

* * *

 

_It was the week that Imperius went missing. Anaurael was worried, but she figured that he had some intense duties to do in Heaven. Still, she knew he would want her to wait for him for as long as she could. She was fourteen now, and her beauty was already quite evident. Even as her mark glowed softly on her forehead amidst her long locks of pulled back molten-gold hair, she dutifully waited for him to arrive. She had no idea that she was being watched._

_One of Malthael's scouts had happened across the sleeping village by pure chance. There was something there that felt off to the Winged Assassin. As it skirted swiftly along the outside of the village, it happened upon the small cottage. And, at the sight of the girl with the odd glowing dot on her forehead, the curiosity of this discovery had to be reported._

_Within the hour, Malthael was staring with silent disbelief at what was before him. As he studied the girl, there was only one thought on his mind._ The glowing dot on her forehead matched the color and vibrancy of Imperius. Was he connected to her in some way? _On looking at his scout, he said, "You have done well. Leave now."_

 _The scout nodded and vanished away. Now he redirected his attention back to the girl. She was waiting patiently for something._ Or for someone.  _He mused to himself._ Why not have her wait on me?  _He let ten minutes pass silently before he finally began to step out of the shadows. The look on her face was complete surprise and shock. He flicked his misted wings and studied her silently._

_"_ _Um...who are you?" she asked softly. The sound of her voice was a charming dulcet tone to him. He liked it. At the sight of his weapons on the sides of his hips, she seemed to shiver._

_"_ _That is the same question...I wish to ask of you..." he said calmly and stood before her. "I am Malthael. And...you are?"_

_"_ _I am Anaurael. The ward of Imperius. Um...so...you were the original leader of the Angiris Council? I mean..." she flustered. He bent down on one knee to study her._

_"_ _So...you are connected to him. How...interesting to know..." he mused. When he reached out to see if he could touch the glowing dot on her forehead, she instinctively pulled away. He paused at this. Something told him that now was not the time. It was an odd sensation. He moved his hand back to his side. "Tell me. Do you usually come out here...all alone...to wait?"_

_"_ _My brothers live here, too. So do my parents. But, Imperius usually comes here to be with me. It's...odd that he is not here. I'm worried," she shivered._

_"_ _Well..." he seemed to think. Then he moved to sit next to her. "while he is gone...you can talk to me? Would you...like that?"_

_"_ _Oh! Well..." she frowned. "if it's...just talking..."_

_"_ _Of course," he nodded. "And you have no demon blood? That I can sense, anyways..."_

_"_ _No. My parents were angels from Heaven. They removed their wings to be here."_

_"_ _Really? That is interesting..." he mused. "What else can you tell me?"_

_"_ _Well...what else do you want to know?" she asked. For three hours, he asked her various things to hear her answer back. When she showed signs of exhaustion, he only nodded to her and wished her well before getting up and walking away. He was now going to assign his own small squadron to track her every movement throughout the day. What he learned was fascinating to him._

_Basic chores and daily duties was something he never bothered with. But, when it dealt with her, it caught his complete fascination. There were a few things that happened that he didn't like, though. When she was seen waiting alone on the second night, he appeared again. This time he saw Izarius with her. At the wary glance the angelic warrior gave him, he stood ground._

_"_ _Anaurael, you should go inside," Izarius said._

_"_ _It's okay," she smiled. "He was here last night."_

_"_ _What?!" Izarius asked her now._

_"_ _All we did was talk," she said. "Um...I find it odd that Imperius isn't here, though."_

_"_ _I know. I'm sure he'll be back. I'm sure he's only tending to some important duties," he said. "And Malthael. As surprising as it is to see you here, what is your true purpose with her?"_

_"_ _Just to talk. To ask some questions. That is all," Malthael seemed to shrug._

_"_ _Well...I must stand near her," he said._

_"_ _Whatever you wish to do..." Malthael muttered and moved to sit next to her. Izarius was now fully ignored. "I had been...watching you...throughout the day. Tell me. Who is that human...that kept pestering you? I don't think I like him..."_

_"_ _Willis, you mean?" she sighed. "Yeah, he's a good guy, but he really wants to be with me. I just laugh at him and walk away. He's harmless."_

_"_ _So you say..." Malthael seemed to snort. "I should have him culled..."_

_"_ _No. Then his family would be upset. There is no need for that," she said._

_"_ _He has demon blood. He should be culled."_

_"_ _For what purpose? If he truly hurts another, then I can agree with that. He has done no wrong to me or anyone else. There is no need for that," she said softly. "As annoying as he is, he benefits the village. Everyone living here works together to survive. He may be unpleasant at times, but he still helps the village. If you took a moment to see this, then you would understand. There are those out there that only wish to harm others. Those are the ones that don't need to be here. But, the ones that work hard for a better life do deserve to live."_

_Izarius watched Malthael's reactions silently, as his sister spoke to him._ Malthael was paying complete attention to her.  _It was actually a bit unlike him._

_"_ _I will take what you said into...consideration..." he said lightly. "But...in the end...he is still partly a demon. In time...he will slip. And when he does..."_

_"_ _Just don't tell me about it," she said. "I wouldn't know what to think."_

_"_ _I can understand that," he agreed. For three hours more they simply talked. Izarius was slightly amazed by all of this._ Malthael was never one for idle gossip before.  _It actually worried him. But, he didn't fail to notice his sister's stress._ Imperius was still not here. She was getting very scared over it. There wasn't a single night that he ever failed to show. _He started to wonder. When she yawned, Malthael bid her a good night and left right after. Izarius was quick to take her to bed._

 _For the next three nights, it was the same. She would wait outside near sunset, and Malthael would appear to talk to her. Malthael didn't fail to notice that her worry over Imperius was starting to wear on her._ She was staying up longer. She was failing to eat.  _There were times she would even pause in her conversation to wipe away a small tear or two._ She was becoming incredibly afraid that Imperius had abandoned her. _She didn't say it, but he sensed this._

_When he appeared on the sixth night, she wasn't waiting. Izarius was waiting for him, though. On his approach, the warrior angel said, "She hadn't left her room all day. She didn't eat, either. She won't even talk to me. I fear for her health."_

_"_ _I see. Well...I will make her talk to me," Malthael droned out and did the unthinkable. He stepped into the small home. When Darius, Azarius, and Mithus blocked the path to her room, Izarius told them that Malthael wanted to help. They were hesitant, but they relented. They needed her to eat and get better. When Malthael knocked on the small door to the room, there was no answer. So, he did the next thing. He used the shadows to simply merge through the cracks in the door to the other side._

_What he saw caught him by a rare surprise. Her mark was still glowing to show that Imperius was healthy. But, her state of mind was not. She was curled up in a small ball and shivering. Her food was nearly completely untouched. She was sobbing all day. Even when her parents tried to console her, it was just enough to have her eat a couple bites, but that was all she could manage. When she suddenly glanced up at him with surprise, he was already sitting on her bed._

_"_ _You were not waiting for me outside. That is unacceptable," he said in a stern way. It reminded her of Imperius, and she swallowed. This was what he was aiming for. "And you have not eaten, nor slept. I am not pleased with this."_

_"_ _But..." she shivered._

_"_ _No. You are to eat right now," he said. She needed this stern form of command, and he had lived with Imperius long enough to know how to give her such orders. He enforced it further when he said, "Do you think that Imperius would wish to see you like this? I am sure he would not be pleased."_

_"_ _But...he's not here..." she whimpered._

_"_ _Your mark still glows. He is still with you. Even if his presence is not. Now eat," Malthael ordered again. She found herself going to the food dish to eat her fill. He waited until she was done and drank enough water down. Then, much to her surprise, he lifted her up to set her in his lap. His touch was ice, though. Her body didn't know his energy signature yet, since he didn't touch her mark. After another minute of silence, she finally broke down into wracking sobs. "Hush, child. Hush. I am sure...that he is fine..."_

_"_ _I...just...miss him...!" she gasped and whimpered._

_"_ _I know you do. But...when he comes back...I may not be around as much..."_

_"_ _Why?"_

_"_ _Because...even I have duties...but...I shall see what I can do...to try and see you when I can..."_

_"_ _Can you...find out...where he is?" she asked softly._

_"_ _I am afraid...that I cannot. But I am sure...quite sure...that he will be with you soon. Maybe tomorrow. Or the next night. But...I will be here for you...when he is not..."_

_"_ _You will?" she sniffled._

_"_ _You have...my vow..." he chuckled softly. She could only nod and sniffle before more tears fell. He simply held her, as she vented her grief. When she finally calmed down she felt better. His touch was still cold to her, but it was bearable to an extent._

_"_ _Thank you. For being here..." she swallowed._

_"_ _You are welcome, child..." he said and gently stroked her hair. "You should sleep and recover. I shall expect to see you tomorrow night. If he is there, I will not appear. He may not wish for us to talk. Especially if he has been gone for this long."_

_"_ _Okay," she shivered. As cold as he was to her, she was a bottle of living heat in his embrace. He was relishing it. He helped her settle in her bed, and he placed a very gentle caress on her cheek. As much as he wanted to touch her mark, he still felt that the time wasn't right yet. He still needed to wait._

_The next night showed her looking much better, and they talked for a good length of time. But, on the eighth night, from a full week of him missing, Malthael appeared. And, to his disgruntled surprise, Imperius had found his way back to her. She was being cradled in such a loving and protective way that it fully rankled._

_"_ _I am sorry that I was gone," Imperius whispered to her. "I will never leave you like that again. You have my vow. Sleep now, my ward. I will not let you go."_

_"_ _I missed you terribly," she shivered and pressed into him._

_"_ _I know you did. And I missed you, too," he sighed. Malthael was in complete surprise over this mood that Imperius displayed. And now he had to retreat back to the shadows to think hard and wait for a chance to see her alone. He was always the patient watcher. Time meant nothing to him._

* * *

 

When the dream finally ended with her waking up, Imperius gave everyone a look they all knew before he vanished with her from the mental world. Malthael was, once again, speechless. As the others talked and conversed over what they saw, it was Anarius that went to talk to him.

 _:I THINK...I LIKE THIS ONE...BETTER...:_  he said. His form was currently in a glowing ball of Light.

"I do, too. But...it's just as sad..." he sighed. A comforting feeling enveloped him now.

 _:I AM SURE...SHE WILL...MAKE TIME TO TALK...WHEN SHE CAN...:_  Anarius said. Malthael could only nod. Then his form vanished when his body woke up. If he couldn't be with her in her mind, then he would be with her in flesh. Even as an infant, she would give him attention. And he definitely wanted attention from how he started to cry out his hunger. He would always get his way now. He knew this from how she scooped him out of the cradle. Imperius wasn't leaving her side, but that didn't matter. At the sight of Mal's eyes, though, she just gave a warm, loving smile and kissed his forehead where his own prismatic mark was. She knew who it really was now.

"Mommy's here now. Mommy isn't going anywhere," she crooned and held him. Malthael could only sigh. That was what he would always want to hear in any bodily form.  _That she was there._


	108. Chapter 108

Gurzick was upset. He was trying to find that other Greed Goblin, and she kept eluding him. Greed was just amused that Gurzick was a Greed Goblin and trying to find another goblin to see what was going on. It was a rather amusing change.

" _This not fair!_ " Gurzick scowled. " _I follow her. I see new stuff. I get new stuff. Then she gone!_ "

He muttered and went back to his home. He decided to get some help. He called over the best higher scouts he could find and explained who they were looking for. They were all up for the challenge and dispersed. Gurzick sighed and found himself getting called over by Greed.

" _Do not worry. She will be found. Just remember that we cannot interfere with her. She has duties to do. Things that need to get done. Do not get in her way. As much as I want her here, she may not be able to leave. I did want her here, at first, but now I do not. I just want to know how she puts stuff as she does,_ " Greed said. " _It makes me curious._ "

" _Yes. Hard to find, though._ "

" _They are meant to be hard to find. Much like us. Just keep looking!_ " Greed chuckled and sent him off again. He knew that Gurzick was irritated. He needed his most trusted minion to work this out. For another three hours, Gurzick searched around with no luck. He pouted and plopped on the ground sadly. He didn't know what to do, and the ones he had helping him had already given up and went back.

" _Hi! What's wrong?_ " Gahin said when she plopped down next to him. Now he blinked at her with surprise. He didn't expect this!

" _Oh! I was looking for you. Um...I want to see how you put stuff in places,_ " he said.

" _I can show you! I thought you were trying to catch me. If you just want to watch what I do, then it's okay!_ " she beamed and giggled happily. He stood up with her now and followed her. Now Greed saw with fascination how she traced a hand over the rocks for gold veins to appear. He followed her through caves where she refilled chests that were emptied. Crypts were restocked with other treasures and fixed back up to be completely untouched. Her race was the ones that fixed everything that adventurers removed and broke into. He was floored.

" _Thank you for showing,_ " Gurzick said. Gahin nodded happily.

" _Sure! If you want to see more, just call me. Here!_ " she said and handed over a small rainbow rock. " _Rub it on something, and I'll show up!_ "

" _Thank you!_ " Gurzick laughed. When she disappeared, he placed his new treasure in a special pouch at his side. It was where he kept all of his personal treasures. He even had the broken farm tool that Anaurael gave him in the very beginning. Greed had allowed him to keep it.

Now that Greed had his information and Gurzick was able to head back home for some relaxation, up in the High Heavens had even more downtime going on. Anaurael was resting on Imperius's chest in his chamber. His helmet was off, and he was monitoring her pregnancies. She had her face resting against his invisible neck with a complete form of comfort. He had one large hand on her back and the other on her belly.

"Mal is doing fine?" Imperius asked.

"I just fed him," she smiled, and he chuckled softly.

"Good," he said and stroked her hair. "That dream was very different. I still didn't like it."

"I know," she nodded and yawned with exhaustion.

"Rest, my ward," he whispered. She closed her eyes and succumbed to his soft massaging to her back. As she dreamt, she found herself back in her mind where Itherael was waiting for her. He pulled her close to cradle her.

"I had to wait for you," he said.

"Is something wrong?" she asked softly.

"Not anymore," he chuckled and kissed her gently.

"You know...you could find a girl for yourself now," she started, and he pressed a finger to her lips to quiet her with a soft sigh.

"I already found her. And she's here with me now," he whispered and traced a finger over her cheek. "I don't want another. There is no need for it."

"I just...feel bad that..." she frowned. Once again, he silenced her with a gentle touch of his finger to her lips. He lifted her in his arms and simply held her.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Just rest now," he said softly. As she was now fully resting in both physical and mental states, on Sanctuary, Tyrael was going through Kulle's old library. He was not pleased at what he was finding. He also managed to track down the scribe that made the copied notes. Those were quickly confiscated. When the scribe tried to explain the value of the notes, Tyrael could only sigh hard and shake his head. Agrius was told to stay visible for situations like this to show how protected Tyrael was, as well as to play out as being a witness to such things. It was to show that Tyrael was serious in everything involving Zoltun Kulle.

"It was agreed to not make copies!" Tyrael argued. "We had one Zoltun Kulle. We don't need another! You went around our decision by doing this. You are now on trial."

"But...the knowledge..." the scribe simpered. Tyrael scowled and turned to walk away. Then something caught his attention. A small sparkling glint along a wall crevice seemed to reach out to him. He paused at this and went to the wall. Now the scribe paled.

"You...no..." Tyrael whispered. Agrius caught the small shimmering, too, and withdrew his sword to pry the wall apart. A small crystal formation was there. And in it was an angel. "You used an angel to test it with?! This is sacrilege!"

"Oh...I did? I thought it was a demon!" the scribe admitted. Tyrael was furious. He carefully picked up the small, reddish black Soulstone crystal and studied the soul inside. It was, actually, one of Malthael's minions. Tyrael sighed at how the angel could have been mistaken for a demon.

"Do you think that Malthael would know how to free the trapped one?" Agrius asked.

"It's possible. The only problem is that I can't really risk taking it up to Heaven. I don't want Anaurael to become affected by it, if it does something. Ah! If Mal is sleeping, call on Malthael to be here, please," Tyrael said. The scribe was shocked by this news, but other Horadrim members were taking him away now. When Malthael appeared, he was amused at the sight of the crystal.

"Such a thing...brings back so many memories..." Malthael mused, as he studied it. "And it is flawed. A rough design. Ah! Here. If you strike here, it will shatter and free the soul."

Just as Agrius readied to strike down, Myriam appeared to block the strike with her staff, and she said, "Do not do it! You will draw yourself in!"

"What?" Agrius asked and pulled his sword away.

"This stone...it's different," she frowned. "Any that attack it get pulled in."

"What?!" Tyrael gaped. Now Malthael found himself intrigued.

"Give it to the Nephalem to have it tested on a demon or two. I cannot see how much it can hold, but do be wary. If you want it broken, let another do it for you," Myriam advised.

"Very well. I'll find the Nephalem," Tyrael nodded. Then he saw Izual appear.

"Let me fetch the Nephalem," he nodded. Tyrael mildly embraced his best friend and let Izual do his job. The Nephalem was quick to appear to help.

"Where is it?" the champion asked. Tyrael showed off the small crystal. Disgust was quickly given over, as it was taken. "I'll see what happens with demons hitting it."

"Tell the Nephalem to not stand too close," Malthael advised.

"It could be a ticking time bomb. It could explode. Also, one of Malthael's minions is trapped in it. If the minion gets free, I don't know what it will do," Tyrael warned.

"Understood," the Nephalem nodded and walked out swiftly. When the scribe saw the champion with his prized crystal, he shrieked and lunged out. The men holding the scribe were shocked at how fast the older man moved to reclaim his created prize. The champion fought over the crystal at first, but the scribe won and swallowed it. Now Myriam gave a gasp of horror.

"Ready yourselves to fight!" she said and backed away. The scribe screamed, as the Soulstone molded to his body from the inside out and forced him to change. Spine-like wings erupted from his back, and his body elongated into something akin to more demon than angel. He howled with rage and quickly attacked. Malthael called on any from Anaurael's mind to help. Imperius would have appeared, but he was keeping Anaurael safe in Heaven. Itherael and Auriel couldn't go, either, but they were quick to send word to the Host to be prepared if called on. Erelus would have gone, but Elaine needed him. Imperael was quick to come down, though. When Anarius appeared, the battle was over from his intense defensive boosts. He saw this as a direct threat to Heaven.

" _I SHALL CRUSH YOU!_ " Anarius howled with rage and charged over. The poor, corrupted man was ripped apart shortly after.

"Another victim of Kulle," Tyrael muttered and wiped El'druin clean. He was just pissed that the trapped soul within the Soulstone was lost.

" _DO NOT WORRY, FATHER. THE ANGEL IS FREE NOW AND AT PEACE,_ " Anarius said and placed a large hand on his shoulder.

"I know. But, now I have to wonder. Each scribe that looked at these notes could have become corrupted. We need to have their quarters searched. Quickly!" Tyrael said. Agrius called forth the scouting angels to do just that. Izual was not happy with what was going on. Four scribes didn't see the notes and were spared. The ones that did see the notes all had copies. And all had Soulstones. None of them wanted to give up their prizes without a fight. They were all swiftly put down.

"There were souls in all of those Soulstones," Malthael said with disdain. "From human, to demon, to more angels. Your brethren were fully corrupted."

"I don't know how many of these Soulstones were made. And I don't know if any were passed out," Tyrael growled. "Search everywhere! We need to make sure that all of them were retrieved!"

"We shall search, Wise One," an angelic scout whispered and moved off. What they didn't know was that Willis had snuck a stone out from one of the rooms. He had no idea of the danger he just put himself into. He had found it while looking for building supplies. It was left unguarded for some strange reason. The stone called to him from the table it was left on. The demon's spirit within was Baal. As to how such a powerful, dark soul was imprisoned in it, no one would ever know. But, Baal sensed that Willis was a special case. And, with the sense of danger coming to mind, he had to act.

A sickeningly sweet voice now filled Willis's mind to keep quiet and to flee. Willis was completely overcome with the sensation. He simply had no choice. Baal knew that he could use this young one to properly free him for possible possession. He didn't know that the stone could be swallowed for instant possession, but he didn't want Willis to be caught. The human was his ticket to possible freedom. The young man was almost free of the area when his father called for him for help.

"Willis! Get over here and help me out!" Harvey shouted.

"I'm busy!" Willis growled. Now his father noticed something odd.  _My son never argued with me before about work._  The man was quick to approach his son only to get punched in the gut. Then he watched his progeny bolt for it. The hit done wasn't a normal one, either. It was far too strong and forced for a normal punch. Several Horadrim members saw the whole thing and were quick to run to Harvey's aid to help him.

"My son...hit me..." Harvey winced.

"He might have one," one of the men whispered.

"Quick! Follow him!" another ordered.

"Have what?" Harvey asked.

"Something evil," a man muttered and helped Harvey to the medical tent. Tyrael was soon informed, and he ran over to where Harvey was to get the full story. At the shock of this outrage, he watched Anarius move swiftly with Imperael to track down Willis. The youth didn't get very far.

"He must be heavily corrupted to attack his own sire!" Imperael grunted as he ran.

" _SOMETHING OF INTENSE EVIL YOU WOULD THINK,_ " Anarius agreed. A mental call was sent through to Imperius from him with the help of Anaurael's mind. Imperius was quick to grant permission to have several of the newly born, powerful angels to help assist in the pursuit. The Host was already warned that their aid may be needed. This was definite proof. The Nephalem was soon running along with them with the mercenaries in tow.

"Willis actually struck down his own father," Lyndon muttered with disgust.

"That upsets you?" Kormac grunted in his run.

"You don't strike down blood relatives. You give them a chance to explain themselves first! And Willis was never the one to go against his father. Think about it!" he argued.

"He is right," Eirena said, as she evaluated everything. "He kept trying to prove himself."

"Well, if he doesn't comply, he'll end up buried," the Nephalem said, as they ran.

"But, what would be strong enough to have him do this?!" Kormac asked.

"Don't ask," the Nephalem said wisely. That got Kormac to agree completely.

"There he is!" a warrior angel said when they cornered Willis. He was holding the stone out as though ready to fling it at them. Now they saw the whole reason for his bizarre behavior.

"Willis, put that down," the Nephalem said calmly. "You'll feel better."

"No! It's mine!" Willis seethed.

"As long as he doesn't swallow it," Imperael muttered. Now Willis blinked at him and looked at the stone. The pause was long enough for Lyndon to fire a bolt right into his hand. Willis yelped at the wound, and the stone fell to the ground.

"Don't touch it!" the Nephalem ordered. Willis was just gasping in shock, as his mind cleared. Kormac was quick to haul him away now that the dangerous stone was out of his grasp. One could almost hear the howling screech of anger that came from the stone now. Anarius knelt down to evaluate the stone. He trembled with rage.

" _A PRIME EVIL SOUL IS IN THIS STONE! I DO NOT KNOW WHICH ONE, BUT THIS SOUL IS FULLY TRAPPED FOR NOW. WE NEED TO THINK OF WHAT TO DO WITH IT,_ " Anarius said. Malthael was quick to appear to study it. He snorted with amusement.

"It is Baal. I recognize the scent from the soul. If his soul is here, then the others are definitely free and roaming about. It is not safe to free him. He must remain trapped," Malthael said.

"Baal?! He is in that?!" Imperael asked. Now the Nephalem paled at the name.

"Will he get tempted again?" Kormac asked, as he helped bandage up Willis's wounded hand.

"He handled the stone. It's possible," the Nephalem sighed. "We need to tell Tyrael."

"I shall," Malthael nodded and vanished.

"It's being done now. Willis should go back to be treated," Izual said when he appeared. "I was just contacted and informed, as you can see. Tyrael will be here soon."

"What do we do with this?" Imperael asked and pointed his weapon at the stone on the ground.

" _IT CANNOT BE HELD IN HEAVEN. IT MAY CAUSE CORRUPTION. IT MAY NEED TO BE CONFINED WITH THE OTHERS. NEPHALEM, DO YOU STILL HAVE THE OTHER?_ " Anarius asked.

"The original one, no. I don't have it. But, I do have another that was confiscated," the champion nodded. "What should we do?"

" _I BELIEVE IT SHOULD BE CONFINED AND NOT DESTROYED. SUCH FORMS OF BLASPHEMY AND SACRILEGE NEED TO BE REMOVED AND HIDDEN. POSSIBLY EVEN GUARDED AWAY. SUCH DISGUST CANNOT DO TO REMAIN IN SIGHT._ "

"But, what of the stones that have angels in them?" Kormac asked.

"Let them know that I can tell which stones hold angels or demons," Malthael said when he reappeared. "I can help."

" _MALTHAEL WILL ASSIST IN DISCERNING WHICH STONE WILL BE SAFE TO TRY AND DESTROY,_ " Anarius said. " _THESE THINGS CANNOT GET INTO THE WRONG HANDS._ "

"Agreed," the Nephalem nodded. When Tyrael managed to get to them, he knelt down to study the stone. He got one whiff of the evil that seethed from it, and he grimaced.

"Yes. That's Baal. I know his scent well," he growled at the recollection from the Worldstone chamber. "Get me a stick and bag."

"Here," Lyndon said and handed over one of his own satchels.

"Giving away something freely?" Kormac smirked.

"Who's to say it wasn't yours?" Lyndon smirked back. That got a scowl from the ex-Templar and small chuckles from the others. A stick was soon found, and the stone was carefully pushed into the bag. The Nephalem dropped the other stone being carried into it, and they all paused.  _The stones merged together._ Tyrael was shocked once more.

"Separate bags for them all," Izual said. "We'll see what we can do to free the trapped angels."

"Hand me the stones with the angels in them," the champion said. "I'll get other monsters to break them open for us. I can use the Khazra clans that roam the area."

"That might work," Kormac agreed. Eirena could only nod, too. Willis was still trying to recover from the effects of Baal's influence. It was going to be a very rough night from the nightmares he would be forced to endure. Most of them would deal with the Prime Evil's glory days in battle and long nights of being trapped by Tal Rasha. The only thing the others could hope for was that Willis didn't change from this. He would be watched far more closely than before.


	109. Chapter 109

A solid two months had passed. Anaurael's pregnancy was finally starting to show, if slightly. Imperius had her with him nearly every second of his time. It was when she was ready to sleep that she was permitted to be alone in her bed or with Tyrael. Itherael was able to make small visits to her, too, to help himself remain calm. When Tyrael was ready to rest again with her, she snuggled into his warm chest with a sigh of relief.

"I love you," he chuckled and squeezed her.

"I know you do," she smiled back and kissed him softly. He closed his eyes with her and found himself pulled into her mind. She was resting against his chest from where he sat back against a mossy stone. She had her hand resting on his invisible cheek within his hood.

"I really find it a blessing that I don't dream anymore," he sighed and held her.

"You always tell me this," she smiled and nuzzled into his invisible chin. "As much as I am happy to know you don't dream, it also concerns me a little."

"Why is that?" he muttered with a sigh at her touch.

"It's...natural for a mortal to dream. To me, it would seem odd. Yes, when I'm here, I don't dream, either. When I do dream, it's a bit of a relief," she smiled. "Try this for me. Fully rest your mind here. Think of nothing. Be weightless. Let yourself seem to wander."

"Are you really trying to get me to dream?" he asked with a chuckle.

"You should attempt it," she nodded. He sighed with his own nod and let himself fully relax. Much to his surprise, a dream did start.

* * *

 

_He was walking with her in his mortal body in Sanctuary, and she was pregnant with his son. His direct heir to become what was left of Justice for the mortal Council. She was quite a bit along from how she carried herself. They were walking down a pleasant road. It was sunny and peaceful. A rather nice day from what he could tell. Then he smelled brimstone._

_"_ _Anaurael!" he shouted when the ground suddenly charred black beneath them. She screamed, as dark tendrils came up from the ground to hold her aloft. Imperius was quick to appear, but he, too, got ensnared from his hasty approach to reach her. Tyrael fought with El'druin to drive them back, but the tendrils were too great. There were too many, and they were far too swift to dodge and parry. Within seconds, he was subdued. El'druin was held away from him with a mocking taunt to get back in his grasp, but was just out of reach._

_"_ _Tyrael!" she screamed and cried out in pain when Imperius began to become assaulted from attack. Her mark flared out to show she was suffering. Wounds started to appear on her body when Imperius began to show how much damage he was sustaining._ It was as if the enemy knew her weakness.  _Then Tyrael gaped._ My child within her.The tendrils were seeking to remove my son!

_"_ _No! Imperius!" Tyrael called to him now. The world suddenly shifted to become that of the Burning Hells. Anaurael was held aloft like a sacrifice next to Imperius. Tyrael was forced to watch and do nothing. At the laughter he heard now, he knew that voice. He knew it well. "Diablo!"_

_"_ _**May my enemies die together with whatever plans they try to create! Look now at the terror and despair that will overcome you, Tyrael! I will triumph in the end!** _ _" the Prime Evil howled with glee. The body of the Prime Evil wasn't there, but the voice was emanating all around Tyrael's paralyzed form. Just as two tendrils of corrupted black spikes raced to impale both Anaurael and Imperius..._

* * *

 

Malthael's scythes slashed into the dream to free Tyrael and hauled him free of it. The Archangel's form was shivering with complete terror and rage. Anaurael didn't see the dream. None of them did. However, Malthael sensed what was going on and knew how to free him.

"Tyrael! Wake up! Now!" Malthael ordered sternly. Golden eyes snapped open and squeezed shut from the sting of sweat and tears. He found Anaurael watching him with complete concern. A cry tore from his throat, as he squeezed her to him.

"That bad...?" she whispered and held his trembling form.

"I never...want to...dream...ever again...!" he gasped amidst his shaking.

"I'm here," she said and kissed him in the desperate way that he needed it. She let him claim her with everything he had before helping him calm down. She pressed her body against his and ran her hands over his arms to soothe him and show that she was there. "Easy now. You need to tell me what you saw. If you don't, it will gnaw at you."

"I don't want to..." he shivered.

"You must," she murmured against his mouth and kissed him gently. She continued to coax him softly with her tenderness before he finally nodded. As though to ensure her closeness, he kept her against him. He felt that he had to safeguard her now.

"We were...walking down a path. You were pregnant with my son in full," he shivered. Now she knew why he was so traumatized just by this bit of information alone. "We were on Sanctuary. Everything was fine. At first. Then I saw...black tendrils come out from all over. They grabbed us. They subdued Imperius when he appeared. We were taken down into the Burning Hells. Both you and Imperius were ready to be killed. Then I heard...and I felt...Diablo..."

At her gasp, Imperius was in the room next to hear what this was all about. Anything about Diablo, he had to know of. He missed the part about what her condition was, but it was the fact that Tyrael was still trembling over what he dreamt of with Anaurael that fully concerned him.

"What else do you remember?" Imperius asked carefully and sat in a chair to listen intently.

"I was trapped down. El'druin was out of reach of me. You and Anaurael were ready to be impaled. I heard...that voice...all around me. There was no physical form to see. Just that voice," he grimaced. Anaurael continued to comfort him, and she looked at Imperius with a heavy frown.

"We know he's free. Just the fact that he found you dreaming...well...maybe he didn't. It could be memories. We don't know much of what this could truly mean," Imperius muttered.

"Tyrael, there may be another reason why you dreamt this. You found a lot of new Soulstones, didn't you? Could some of their auras have gotten to you?" she asked. Now Tyrael blinked at the possibility.  _This was highly possible._

"Regardless," he muttered thickly. "I don't want to dream of something like that ever again."

"Dreams are always different," she said softly.

"Nightmares always stay with you. Especially when it is about someone you care about and hold in high regard. Such things...I can't stand it," he said with a small shiver.

"Hush now. I'm safe. I'm right here with you," she smiled.

"I won't let you leave Heaven anymore. I can't do it. Not after seeing that," he swallowed. Imperius completely agreed with him. "And with Willis still fighting off the influence of Baal, I  _definitely_  don't want you around him now."

"What's this?" she frowned. She was never told of this. Imperius knew of it, but he had kept quiet. "Tyrael? What happened to Willis?"

"You were never told. I see. Willis had one of those Soulstones in his possession. Baal's soul was trapped within it. The stone was able to reach through to him. I don't know how. Or why," Tyrael explained. "His father was struck by him, too, but some salve healed him quickly."

"What?! Harvey was attacked?" she gasped at this. Imperius only snorted at this, but he remained quiet. All of this information he knew. When he found himself looked at, Imperius nodded.

"Yes, I knew of all of this. I did not tell you, only because it would have caused you stress."

"This was Horadric affairs, Imperius!" she said. When he reached over to neatly cup her chin to help calm her down, she sighed and shook her head.

"Remember the offspring you bear now. It is mine in full. Do you think that I would allow you to burden yourself with such stress?" he asked carefully.

"No. You would not," she swallowed.

"Exactly. Do not worry yourself, my ward. You're safe here in Heaven. With me," he vowed. She was able to reach over and hug him tight for her own bit of comfort without leaving Tyrael's side.

"Can you stay here for a bit?" she asked him.

"I can," he nodded and moved the chair to sit next to the bed. She rested her head in his lap to keep the rest of her body close to Tyrael to keep him calm. The tactic easily worked. He calmly stroked her hair while she rested, and he glanced over at Tyrael. "Tell me. Did you recognize which part of the Burning Hells you were in?"

"Good question," Tyrael sighed. "As much as I don't want to think about it, well...hmm. Not anywhere that I can recall. Unlike Heaven, since it stays the same, the Burning Hells tends to shift around. Nothing really stays the same there. That stench of brimstone! It was all around me."

"Sometimes," Malthael said when he appeared. "dream senses are enhanced. This is something I know. It may not happen right away, but it can happen. As for the dream you had...I could look into it. If you allow me. I cannot see your dreams, as I can with Anaurael. I may be able to peer into your thoughts, if you let me. Such as with Chalad'ar. Do I have permission to do so?"

"Let him," Anaurael murmured loud enough to be heard. "He can help you, Tyrael."

"Fine. Take a look," Tyrael nodded. Malthael nodded and vanished. At the gentle sensation to bring up the nasty dream, he grimaced, but he did just that. Malthael was taken by complete surprise.  _The dream was either an authentic premonition, or it was something dredged up from the depths of his subconscious and altered for a turn of events._ Something told him it was the first option. He was now determined to never let her step back on Sanctuary with any pregnancy.  _If she was with Imperius's offspring now, who knew what would be able to sense her and the growing child?_

"Decline any and all need for her to go to Sanctuary! If her parents request her, any available here must go with her. Even then, I'd say for very short stays. Less than an hour. It still doesn't sit right with her going to Sanctuary at all," Malthael said when he reappeared.

"I can stay here," she sighed and shifted to let Imperius cradle the back of her head in his hand. "I doubt that any of the Host will let me leave, anyways!"

"I can vouch for that," Imperius nodded. She smiled and felt his other hand move to rest against her belly protectively. "No movement?"

"It may be another month or two. I'm only two months along," she chuckled. He laughed softly at this with a small nod of understanding. At the sudden cry from Mal, Malthael found himself vanishing away. Anaurael was now sitting up in Imperius's lap and handed her hungry baby. "He's getting heavy!"

"Healthy eater," Tyrael chuckled when he sat up. Mal's silver hair was already starting to grow out in a sporadic way. Another ten minutes later had Mal getting burped by Izarius when he was ready to help. A rattle was soon introduced to the baby to catch his interest, and Malthael appeared to let the baby's mind get fully entertained with it. At the smell that filtered from the baby next, Darius had a changing table set up. Tyrael winced and cleared his throat.

"Your kid," Izarius chuckled at him.

"Shut up," Tyrael muttered. That got Anaurael giggling. Imperius was mildly amused. His own son would be doing the same thing.

"Izarius, feel free to toss that over the side," Imperius said at the sight of the filthy cloth diaper. Anaurael and Tyrael both found themselves laughing at this.

"We reuse them. Lilaurael washes them for us," Izarius said with a touch of mirth.

"I see. Well, scrape out what's inside and toss it, then," he said.

"Imperius!" Anaurael gasped with small tears forming. "What's come over you?!"

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "but I am curious if it would hit something."

"Oh, my..." Tyrael found himself laughing again.

"Then again, I don't want any true demon filth to find out about our son. Burn it," he said. "But, make sure it's done on Sanctuary to make others uncomfortable with the smell."

"You are not Imperius right now!" Tyrael said.

"I am the same. I just feel...odd. My full son is forming in her. I have another offspring growing in her soul. I want to protect her and cause discomfort to others. Since I cannot do the latter, I shall see what can be done in other ways," Imperius said.

"Why not let Greed handle that?" Mithus asked.

"Good idea. Call him. You need a good meal, too," he said and squeezed Anaurael.

"I haven't eaten yet, either. Oh, before you call for Greed, Anaurael should dress. I'll be fine wearing a blanket or cloth breeches," Tyrael said. Azarius was quick to hand over a light gown for her to slip into. Imperius had her seated back in his lap, and Greed was called for. Tyrael put on the cloth breeches and was given a bowl of hearty stew.

"Yes?" Gurzick asked when he appeared.

"I want you to cause some havoc on the mortals," Imperius said.

"I'm listening," Greed said from the crown. "You have my interest!"

"What can be done to cause severe discomfort without harming any?" Imperius asked. "As much as I would ask for harm to be done, I will settle with discomfort."

"Oh, that's easy. Make treasures appear to be in reach before going out of reach. Same thing with gems and various items. Such is the way it works," Greed chuckled.

"But, I want this to happen on a much larger scale," Imperius said. Now Greed was taken by surprise at this. "I want whole human dwellings to feel discomfort."

"Imperius, why does this matter to you?" Anaurael asked him. "I honestly didn't think that such a thing would matter. They all eventually die. You have been acting oddly, since your son began to form. Such things as human discomfort would usually be beneath you. And not all humans deserve this."

"Perhaps," Imperius muttered.

"I think I get it," she mused, as she thought over everything. "You're bored."

"What?" he asked her.

"Love, think about it. All you do is train troops and remain cooped up with me."

"Being with you is not boring. Training my troops is not boring."

"Then why are you insisting on causing unneeded havoc on humans?" she pointed out.

"Because they deserve it," he grumbled. She chuckled softly and moved to gently caress his cheek within the helm. Malthael was clearly amused at all of this. Tyrael rose a brow and thought over what was going on. Then his Wisdom took hold.

"It's not that Imperius is bored. He's trying to find things to help amuse you. I believe that you are the one feeling bored, and it's rubbing off on him," Tyrael said.

"Oh?" she blinked. Now Imperius found himself watching Tyrael.

"Now that his son is fully within you, he is bit more, oh, in tune with your subconscious thoughts. He's doing things without even realizing it. And, when you start to feel better, so does he. Right now, you control his actions. So, if you think about it, you want to see something happen on a grand scale. He can't voice it, but he can act for you. Anaurael, I think you and Imperius need to go flying again. The moment he starts to feel that he needs to do something odd, he would need to fly with you," he smiled. "I can watch over Mal easily."

"Can we?" she beamed at Imperius. Now the Archangel realized what Tyrael was saying. He rose up with her and flexed his wings. He did look back at Gurzick, though.

"I still want you to do what you can to cause discomfort. Think of something...original," Imperius said and held Anaurael to his chest. Izarius paused and noticed the slightly beaming grin Anaurael gave Imperius now.  _What Tyrael said was spot on. She truly was bored at times._ When the two of them left, Izarius regarded Tyrael.

"I think his intense dislike of humans has rubbed off on her, too," Izarius sighed.

"I know. I didn't say that part," Tyrael said with a nod.

"Interesting..." Malthael said. "This will only intensify. Won't it?"

"Yes. It could bode ill, if we aren't prepared. I know she won't target the Horadrim. Her necklace will ensure that. Or anywhere her parents need to go. Everywhere else is fair game," he sighed.

"Maybe I can find some places in that area called Kingsport," Greed thought aloud. Tyrael laughed, and they began to discuss what they could do. Imperius and Anaurael were completely involved in flight now. On Sanctuary, the Wizard was going over what possible bounties she could help with.

"Mai," her angelic male counterpart said.

"What is it, Tobirael?" she asked. They were situated in Westmarch right now in the Horadric quarters there. He strode up behind her to place his arms around her. She always felt that same, warm blush on her cheeks from the first time she saw him.

"I don't want you to fight so much," he muttered in her ear. "I know that I'm with you, but I would feel better about it."

"You shouldn't worry so much," she laughed and turned in his arms to embrace him. "Plenty of Wizards and Enchanters fought while carrying babies before. I'll be fine."

"You're a month along now. I just worry," he sighed and squeezed her.

"When I start to really show, I'll let you call the shots. Okay?" she smiled.

"I'm holding you to that," he said and released her. "Where do we need to go?"

"Things have been rather quiet here. Huh?" she blinked at a knock on the door. Moving to it, she was handed a letter. She blinked at the writing and sighed. "It's from one of my Masters. Let me see..."

"Hmm?" he asked and moved to her side. She opened the thick envelope and removed the spell barrier that sealed the writing. On reading it, she frowned.

"They are requesting for my help. Something is now residing in the library there. None can remove the presence. It looks like I'll need to go back to Xiansai to help them," she said.

"I'm going with you," he said sternly.

"Oh, the questions they'll have for me!" she laughed softly.

"They'll get answered with me right next to you," he said and gathered her up into his arms. "Although, I do have a big question for you now."

"What's that?" she asked with a yawn. He pushed a lock of black hair from her face and carried her to the bedroom.

"Were there any that liked you before meeting with me?"

"Oh? Oh! Nah. Not that I know of," she smiled and shrugged. "If there were, I didn't really pay attention. I was too busy with my studies."

"If any look at you wrong, I'm punching them in the face," he growled and moved to let her recline on him. She found herself laughing, and he sighed. She knew he was like this, because of her new pregnancy. _It seemed to be a tendency with angelic males._

"Don't worry," she said and reached up to pat his invisible cheek. "I honestly doubt that anyone else had ever caught my eye. You still make me blush!"

"Do I?" he chuckled.

"Mhmm. Yeah. You do," she found herself blushing again. He rested a large, armored hand over her form and let her sleep. They would have some traveling to do soon, and he wanted her as well rested as possible.


	110. Chapter 110

Tyrael was informed of the issue later the next day. He was a touch disturbed about it. He knew the Nephalem was going to help. So were any others that knew they had to assist. Kalgor was already planning on going. So was Salauriel.

"Do we have any ideas on what is happening?" she asked him.

"Not really. Just that the Wizard got a message from her homeland. That something bad happened. We have to see what it is," he said. She nodded back and watched the two Witch Doctors appear with their angelic partners.

"We must go, too," the female Witch Doctor said. "The spirits are restless there."

"Yes. They say we must help," the male Witch Doctor said. Their angelic partners simply hovered silently behind them. Vincent was soon appearing with his angelic female partner. He was glancing at her mildly.

"I'll be fine," she chuckled.

"I hope so," he muttered.

"Hmm?" Kalgor asked.

"Oh. Eh...she's apparently pregnant..." he said with a slight cough. "Not sure how..."

"Do I have to explain how it works again?" she asked. At the small glare of amusement he gave her, she laughed softly at him. "Although, I do prefer the physical explanation better."

"Stop it!" he growled and shook his head. She knew him far too well. As much as the others gave congratulatory chuckles, he just sighed. When the Monk and the Crusader began to walk over, the others noticed their angelic female partners following at a small distance behind them.

"I don't want you hurt," the Crusader said to his female.

"Byden, I'll be fine," she soothed.

"You, too?!" Vincent asked with amazement.

"What?" he asked.

"Ah! Are you also pregnant?" Vincent's angelic female asked.

"I'm...um...just a few days along, apparently..." she chuckled softly.

"I'm slightly further along," the Monk's angelic female said.

"We are lacking..." the Witch Doctor female's angelic male whispered to her.

"It will happen in time," the female Witch Doctor smiled. When the male Witch Doctor's angelic female glanced at him, he put up his hands to give the same answer. When Mai and Tobirael finally appeared, she was being carried by him.

"You can put me down now," she said.

"No," he grunted. "Nothing is touching you."

"Do I say congratulations now? Or later?" the Monk asked. At this news, Tobirael found himself chuckling. Then he learned of the others around them.

"Oh, Kalgor," Salauriel said. "That does remind me..."

"What?" he asked.

"I felt funny earlier today," she started. Now he stared at her with disbelief.

"That's how you know," Vincent's angelic female said.

"She's right," the Monk's angelic female chuckled. Now Kalgor regarded her and cleared his throat with a bit of an overprotective standpoint.

"You will fight if you absolutely must," he growled.

"I understand," she nodded back.

"Well," Byden sighed. "I guess that, if we are all going to be traveling together, names would be in order. What do you all think?"

"It would make sense," Mai nodded. "I'm Mai Ling. Tobirael is carrying me."

"And not letting you down," he said despite her eye roll.

"I go by Moolara," the female Witch Doctor said. "My mate's name is Mirdael."

"I am called Sohar. My mate is Taylauriel," the male Witch Doctor said.

"Well, she already said it, but my name's Byden. Her name is Nikauriel," the Crusader nodded.

"And I can be called by the name Jozin. She is Sylauriel," the Monk said calmly.

"Most know me now as Kalgor. She is Salauriel," the Barbarian grunted.

"Vincent here, as you all know. She's Zynaurael," he said and got his arm squeezed by her.

"Now that we are all on a good name basis," Byden said. "we need to get a move on. Where is our champion? Are we ready to move?"

"We are," Kalgor nodded.

"I am. She's staying put where she is now. I won't have her walk," Tobirael said. Mai just sighed and shook her head. When Izual appeared, they all looked at him questionably.

"Tyrael would like me to accompany you in his stead. He can see what happens through me," Izual explained. That had them all nod. Introductions were made while they walked, and Izual nodded to them all. Azurewrath gave off its chilling aura as a warning to anything that could be around them. When Malthael appeared, Izual slowed up to talk to him.

"I am going to speak with the Vecin woman about Tyrael's dream," he said.

"Good. Please do," Izual agreed. When Malthael managed to approach Myriam, she was already expecting him. And she looked very irritated.

"You should have come to me the moment that dream happened!" she snapped at him.

"So...it's a truth?" Malthael asked.

"No. But it shows that  _he_  is getting stronger. When others dream of him, it feeds him. Their fear and terror. Tyrael needs to remove such thoughts now. Any form of terror or fear from powerful figures can easily help him turn the tides in healing. Tyrael needs to remove such thoughts," she said.

"Good to know. I shall report this now," Malthael nodded. "Oh. And this new threat...in the lands of spell crafting..."

"The sooner we fix that place, the better it will be," Myriam said.

"Do you know what lies in wait?" Malthael asked.

"It is nothing that combined forces cannot handle," she said with a small smile.

"I see. Thank you," Malthael nodded. He knew that combined forces could be Xiansai's mages working with the Nephalem, or just what they had working together.  _It could mean several things._ He had studied humans for an exceptionally long time.  _There was never a straight answer to any solution._

When he reported to Izual with a soft whisper, the massive angel nodded. Then he paused. Malthael was also a touch surprised. Izual felt the small pull again and asked, "What am I feeling?"

"Anaurael is calling you. Go to her," he said. Izual nodded and vanished back up to Heaven. For some odd reason, she was alone in her room. He walked over to her, and she hugged him. Malthael did remain close by, but was soon pulled in by Mal. The baby was a touch active, and he wanted the child to sleep more.

"Thanks for coming," she said. "Everyone had to leave suddenly. I got lonely. I don't know why they all left, either."

"That is odd," Izual nodded. "But, why did you call for me?"

"No others were responding," she whimpered softly. Now he was alarmed.  _Something had to be wrong._  He shook his head and thought.

"I shall remain with you for as long as I must," he said.  _This is my little sister, after all._  She nodded and let him hug her to comfort her. He would easily protect her. After several minutes, Tyrael walked in with an apologetic expression.

"Your parents revealed something to us just a bit ago. Ah, today is a rather special day. None of us knew until they said something. Today is, oh, what? The thirtieth of April?" Tyrael mused.

"Yes. I was born today. Wait...OH!" she gasped with complete shock. "I had completely forgotten! I mean..."

"That you have," Tyrael smiled greatly. "You are now nineteen, right?"

"Yes," she blushed.

"So, that's why you all left?" Izual chuckled.

"Yes. We were planning something for her. We tried to be as quick as we could. Imperius is waiting for you. Come with me," Tyrael said and took her and Izual to the viewing chamber.

"My ward," Imperius said and pulled her into his arms. "My apologies for worrying you. We are setting up a feasting table for you. I want you to watch what happens down below, and, as my gift to you, I would like you to see about what decisions are to be done on assisting them from here. Izual shall tell them what you decide. I want you to help lead them from afar."

"I..." she blinked and couldn't believe the honor he just bestowed on her. "Imperius..."

"I love you," he whispered in her ear and kissed her gently.

"I love you, too," she swallowed.

"Happy birthday," he chuckled and squeezed her. "I'll give you another gift later in my sanctum. After all of this is seen to on Sanctuary."

She blushed at that when he laughed softly in her ear. He shared a passionate kiss with her and set her down in the regal chair that was placed before an elegant table. A roasted suckling pig dish was sent in front of her, and Tyrael eagerly joined her. Then, much to her surprise, her parents appeared with Loremy, Durlin, and her baby sister. She beamed with joy at them at all.

"We have other adopted family members, but we know how hectic it can be with so many. We had adopted in three others. Two boys and a girl. We didn't know if you could handle them here," Ilerael said with a small shrug. At this, Tyrael thought.

"Are they well-behaved?" he asked.

"They behave when I warn them," Ilerael smiled.

"As long as they understand their places," Imperius said. Lilaurael smiled and whispered softly to the baby in her arms. When the other three children arrived, Anaurael greeted them warmly, and they were informed of where they were. The girl had pretty brown eyes and blond hair. The two boys were identical twin brothers with black hair and intensely green eyes. After they settled down, and gaped at the angels around them, they were quickly fed. Tyrael glanced over at Lilaurael and chuckled at the small infant in her arms. He laughed at the small smile he got in return. She clearly liked angels.

"What is her name? I don't think you have told us yet," Auriel said with a soft laugh. The small girl looked at her and rose up her small arms to get picked up by the powerful Archangel. "Oh! Can I?"

"Sure," Lilaurael smiled and shifted the baby to be held. "Her name is Danyauriel. We call her Dany for short. Isn't that right?"

The baby laughed and happily pat on Auriel's shoulder armor. Itherael was seen next, and a happy baby laugh was given to him, too. Izual placed a hand on Durlin's shoulder with a nod.

"It's good to see you, but I have pressing business in Sanctuary. You can watch what I do from here. Learn what you can," Izual advised.

"I'll do that!" Durlin nodded. Imperael was next to appear, and he gave Loremy his own pat to the head. He squeezed Anaurael's shoulder, and she patted his hand affectionately. When the other three children saw his size, the massive Archangel laughed and introduced himself. Then he turned his attention to Anaurael.

"Anaurael," Imperael said.

"Yes, Imperael?" she smiled.

"I would like to be your personal guard when you are pregnant," he said.

"Aren't you like that, anyways?" Tyrael chuckled. Imperael chuckled back and nodded. Izarius returned with Mal when he woke up and gave him over to Anaurael. He stood in front of her to shield her when she had to nurse him. Itherael also added his form, but Anarius landed to walk over and ensure that all was well. Ilerael gave a mild glare to the three to mind their manners when they stared with awe, but Anarius only nodded. He knew his form was quite a shock to those that hadn't seen him yet.

" _MOTHER, I WISH TO SEE THIS, TOO. I MAY NOT HAVE TO GO DOWN TO ASSIST, BUT I WILL IF NEEDED,_ " he said. She smiled warmly at him.

"You're his mom?!" the girl blinked.

"Kalah, what did I say?" Ilerael warned.

" _IT IS FINE. YES, SHE HELPED ME BECOME REBORN. I AM ANU, BUT YOU MAY CALL ME ANARIUS. THERE MAY BE TIMES THAT I AM SEEN ON SANCTUARY. OTHERWISE, I AM HERE IN THE HIGH HEAVENS. TRAIN WELL, AND ONE DAY I MAY FIGHT ALONGSIDE YOU,_ " he said with a small nod. She swallowed and smiled. Then, to everyone's surprise, he leaned over to gently pat her on the top of the head to show he saw her as family. She found herself blushing. The twin boys looked at each other and grumbled. They wanted that attention now. This would force them to work hard to earn that, and Ilerael realized why Anarius did what he did to Kalah. Anarius returned his attention to Tyrael at the gesture given.

"If it's Xiansai mages, then I wouldn't go down there at all. They may think of you differently. It's best to remain here and help guide her," Tyrael said. "I met some of those mages. They have...very intricate tastes. And a completely different set of rules of how things should go."

" _INTERESTING TO KNOW. I SHALL WATCH WITH YOU,_ " he agreed. He moved now to approach Anaurael and was able to carefully hug her and get a chaste kiss pressed to his invisible mouth. When he didn't let her go, she knew he needed the contact. He had been apart from her for quite a while. He actually found himself amused, though. He was also able to taste what she had just eaten. " _MOTHER, CAN YOU TASTE THIS FOR ME?_ "

"Taste what?" she asked. He pointed at a small dessert tart, and she started laughing softly. She was able to do so and gave him another chaste kiss. Imperius chuckled and gazed down into the viewing pool to see what was going on.

Izual had just returned to Sanctuary in time to catch them before they started to leave. Mai was clearly fretting a bit. He looked at her and asked, "What is wrong?"

"Oh, I don't think we'll get there in time," she admitted. Up in Heaven, Malthael had an idea from what he saw in his mortal body's eyes from what the pool showed. Malthael was able to separate from Mal now, since the baby was preoccupied, and he whispered to Izarius. The mirror was now used.

"Yes?" Gurzick asked when he appeared.

"The ones on Sanctuary need to travel somewhere quickly. Can you help?" Izarius asked.

"Hmm. It's possible!" Greed mused. "To where?"

"Xiansai. The city of mages," Tyrael said.

"Oh! I can see what new things they have for me to find! I can do that," Greed said.

"You know," Anaurael said softly. "I do have a small request. I'll even Sing for you later."

"What is your request, child?" he asked eagerly.

"Actually, before she says something," Tyrael grinned. "today is the day of her birth."

"It is?!" Greed said. "Ah! In that case, I will consider your favor as my gift to you. Ask and it will be done. I insist."

"Oh!" she blushed softly. "Well, I was sort of hoping for a protective charm."

"A charm? What sort of charm?" Greed asked. Imperius was just as curious.

"Something to help safeguard against nasty dreams, really," she said softly.

"Anaurael..." Tyrael said gently and sighed.

"What happened?" Greed asked.

"I dreamt of Diablo. And Anaurael was about to get killed by him. Even Imperius was in danger of falling to the attack. It was...very realistic to me," Tyrael sighed. Gurzick now went completely still at this. Anarius now looked at him with shock. He didn't know about this. He was still holding Anaurael and was a touch disturbed by this. Since it was a dream, he didn't sense it.

"I'll see what I can find," Greed said seriously. He didn't want her to come to any form of harm.

"Thank you," she nodded. Her parents were now staring at Tyrael with their own shock.

"I'll see what I can research, too," Ilerael muttered. "I'm sure the Horadrim has something about this. I'll get our best scribes together. And you should have some angels do some research, too."

"I will assist with that," Itherael said. Auriel was still holding Dany and enjoying the small girl's delightful giggles. "And I see that you have claimed a new friend?"

"She is delightful," Auriel chuckled. They all redirected their attention to the pool when Gurzick appeared on Sanctuary to help.

"Hi! I help!" Gurzick said.

"You can help us get to Xiansai?" Mai blinked.

"That I can," Greed said from the crown. "I need to see what they left out for me to find, too. So, it's all the same to me. When Gurzick makes the portal, everyone should be able to go in."

"Um, I did have a small request," the Wizard said.

"Oh? What request?" Greed asked now.

"In the library that's supposedly infested," she said. "there is a very powerful artifact. I would really like to get it. It, um, used to belong to the ancient Horadric mage, Tal Rasha. He had a number of artifacts in his life, and I'm really hoping to be able to find them. They could help us."

"Ah! Hmm. That would be useful, wouldn't it?" Greed mused. "I'll have to see what my goblins can find in there."

"But, we need to get there first," Jozin said. Gurzick laughed and snapped his fingers for a portal to emerge. The Nephalem was quick to jog over with the mercenaries in tow. The group was ready and quickly went through the portal. When the last one went through, Gurzick jumped in for the portal to close behind them all.


	111. Chapter 111

They found themselves standing in front of a massive building that was elaborately engraved with chiseled stonework, inlaid gold filigree, and ancient, runic carvings in the stonework. It looked like a single, spiraling network of towers shooting up from the ground towards the Heavens, but it also reminded one of a many-tiered pagoda of archaic design. The more powerful mages lived in the upper parts. Lower ranking ones lived in the lower sections. Of course, various powerful artifacts were in rooms scattered around the tower with protective wards. Below the tower lay a maze of traps for any that dared to get beneath it. That section was considered forbidden to enter and was filled with ancient books and tomes. Very few ever got to glean its secrets.

It was actually a small town-like setting with various smaller pagodas all around the main, spiraling building in a circular pattern. The barricaded wall was neatly breached from Gurzick's portal. The gate guards never even knew they arrived for a formal greeting. The occupants inside the main tower were quickly notified, but they sensed Mai's energy pattern. However, it was now a touch of a problem. They were not expecting help so soon. That would be proven shortly.

"Tobirael, I need you to put me down. Only those with true arcane potential can open the doors. I have to show that I'm here with help," Mai said. He didn't like that, but he set her on her feet carefully. She pressed a loving kiss to his invisible mouth to show she would be fine. When she turned to face the spired structure, the doors suddenly opened of their own will. Then she smiled. "I see that the Yshari Sanctum was expecting us. The Vizjerei mages have foreseen us coming."

"So we think," Jozin nodded.

"I'll scout around and see what I can find," Greed said from the crown. Gurzick vanished shortly after to do just that. When they walked into the main chamber, several mages were in shock at the sight of the angels with them. There were at least seven of them in the circular chamber to regard them. They were not expecting this. They actually appeared to be in the middle of preparing some form of a ritual.

"The moment I got the message, I sped here. I brought help, as you all can see. Are others returning, too?" Mai asked. There was an aura in the room that gave a sense of confusion. It was a very odd thing to sense in a place that asked for help.

"None have reached us here so fast," a mage admitted from within his purple and gold cloaked form. "We sensed that something was odd just a few days ago."

"I see," she frowned. "And the rest of you? Where is my Master?"

"He is trying to contain the problem down below," another said.

"So, the problem is below us?" Tobirael asked.

"You could say that," a cloaked female said.

"Then let's go," Kalgor grunted. Vincent whistled for his wolf to leap out of the shadows to join his side. Zynaurael notched her bow, and her bluish-white tendriled wings wavered. The other angels were clearly eager to do their fair share of battle.

"The Heavens are here to help us assist in your plight. Even more may come down, if they must," the Nephalem said. "We have a very unbalanced edge in this fight."

"That may be so..." one of the mages said with a sensation of nervous indecision.

"Wait..." Izual said. "I sense something. From you."

"What?" the indecisive mage asked. He was a slender male and now seemed very nervous.

"You're nervous. Why?" Izual pressed. Now the mage's peers looked at him curiously. Now an odd sensation that something slipped was felt.  _Something gave way in the acting._  Malthael was still up in Heaven when he watched in the viewing pool. He looked at Anarius with a small glance from within his dark hood. What the angels sensed was easily felt by those watching the pool.

" _THEY ARE IN A TRAP!_ " Anarius said quickly. " _MALTHAEL, I, ANU, GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO ASSIST! GO, MY ASSASSIN OF THE HIGH HEAVENS! CLEANSE THE FILTH!_ "

"What?!" Anaurael gaped. "It was a set up?!"

"It seems to be that way. That one is giving off a vibe. I can also sense it from Izual's thoughts," Malthael said. He was a touch surprised at what Anarius called him. It actually made sense now. _I truly am Heaven's assassinator for Sanctuary's corruption._ Ilerael smiled softly. His old title was transferred to him, and it was a worthy thing, too. Mal had fallen asleep in Izarius's arms to let his spiritual part be given a full form. Malthael's weapons returned to him, and he had his weapons gripped in his hands. Then he nodded and said, "I shall oversee this now down below."

"Anaurael, I need to oversee this from up here until I can give back control," Imperius muttered to her. "This may be too much for you."

"I know," she nodded and let him kiss her. He did lift her up to settle her into his lap to sit before the pool with her. Tyrael was only watching everything carefully. Even his Wisdom senses were advising him that something was seriously wrong.  _The angels being present had clearly upset the careful planning that something, or someone, did._  Then he got an idea.

"I think they need some Heavenly assistance in the form of a spell caster. Agrius, can you join them?" Tyrael asked. His hovering guard nodded and vanished to assist.

"I'm going, too. They can't have all the fun!" Imperael smirked and vanished. He also felt a hidden need to impress Anaurael for some odd reason. He simply had to join them.

"I think we just won this fight," Ilerael grinned ruefully. Lilaurael seemed to tremble with her own hidden laughter. The moment Imperael appeared with Malthael and Agrius, the guilty mage went deathly still. _The battle had easily turned in the outcome._ The Nephalem cleared a throat and tried very hard not to smile. Jozin simply crossed his arms over his chest. Mai pressed her lips together and managed to smirk behind Tobirael's wide back. Kalgor was busy studying the different doors and wondering which one was the easiest to kick in. Vincent was still eyeing each mage carefully as though waiting for them to move. Even the Witch Doctors were ready to call on whatever undead assistance they could muster, if provoked. Byden coughed a little to show that he was ready to do an all-out attack now.

The mages in the room had a sense of complete stunned shock go through them all.  _They all seemed to be in on this._  Then Malthael was in front of the nervous mage with his scythes out. He wasn't one to delay the inevitable any further. Death came to all, and he had to prove that point.

"Tell me...carefully. Or I'll rip your soul out from your flesh..." Malthael growled at him. "I am Malthael. I was once the Archangel of Wisdom. Formerly the Angel of Death. I am now the Assassin of the High Heavens. I have been given life once again to wipe your face from your skull. What is going on? And please...be truthful. Or don't. It gives me a reason to kill you...maybe all of you..."

"Malthael?! You're called an assassin now? I guess it would make sense," the Nephalem grimaced. "Well, in any case, he can't answer if he's dead."

"Better him than you..." Malthael muttered out without glancing behind him.

"Remember your place!" Izual growled. "And remember who is watching."

"Um..." the cowering mage cringed. "I..."

"Let me handle this," Imperael said and took two steps forward. His massive, two-handed sword was gleaming with a form of joy at possible bloodshed of half demon filth.

"Now you get all the fun?" Zynaurael sighed.

"Let the big angel play," Vincent muttered.

"Ah, yes, let him," Lyndon winced. "I wonder if tile like this is easy to clean. It's hard to tell if this is stone or carpet these days."

"Demon blood can stain," Eirena agreed. "and it can corrode."

"Don't provoke the situation. Although, I do admit, this is a form of cheating," Kormac sighed with a small chuckle. "Just save something for me?"

"Maybe," Imperael chuckled back. The two did become friends from the sparring matches they did on occasion to amuse other would-be fighters. And to discourage those that would dare to attempt to join in. "Just don't slow me down."

"What?! I would never slow you down!" Kormac growled.

"Your age is showing," the massive Archangel taunted lightly.

"Enough," Malthael growled. "Don't delay the inevitable. Tell us now. Or die."

"You'll get nothing from me!" the mage in front of him spat when something vile took over. The other mages in the room held up their hands to start conjuring their spells. "We expected others to appear within weeks. Not instantly! You may have kept us from preparing what needed to be done, but we'll still prevail! We'll-!"

He got cut off when Malthael gutted him open from groin to throat in a single, seamless movement. Then he turned and leapt at the next caster in line. The slaughter was quick after that, but one mage, the female, held up her hands when a blade was aimed at her to pierce her through. "Please! Spare me! I'm not controlled anymore!"

"What happened here?" Mai asked, and Kalgor withdrew his weapons from the freed mage.

"A strange stone was delivered to us a few days ago..." she whispered. The Nephalem paused at first before hissing with disbelief.

"Containing the issue down below. Now I see," Tobirael said. "Your master may be in trouble."

"Oh, please! Let that not be the case!" Mai cringed. "We need to find him!"

"These robes almost remind me of a Cultist," the Nephalem muttered. "Mai, are these natural?"

"What?" she blinked. When she studied the outer structure of the robes, they were fine. When one was flipped inside out from a corpse, they all paused. _The etched runic markings of Hell were all through them._ "I can't...believe this..."

"We're running out of time," Jozin muttered. "If one of those vile stones was sent here..."

"And if the soul within was this strong enough to taint..." Kalgor continued, as he caught on.

"We're dealing with a Prime Evil. Or something just as strong. Great..." Byden sighed. Nikauriel rested her hand on his shoulder with understanding. "You can't fight. Go up to Heaven."

"Ah, no," she said. "That is not what I do. I fight alongside you."

"As do the rest of us," Zynaurael nodded. "We are fighters. We don't cower in safety."

"Just stay back," Malthael said. "Play as support."

"I can do that," Sylauriel nodded. Agrius now chanted lightly to cast several powerful supportive spells over them all to enhance their speed and strength.

"This will last an hour. Let us continue. You. On the ground. Where is the corruption?" Agrius asked the stunned woman on the floor. She had shed off her fouled robe to show she had short, black hair and traditional brown eyes. Her olive-toned skin looked rather healthy, but that was on the surface from what they saw. She was wearing a set of traditional mage shirt and skirts of a rather flattering Oriental design with colorful flowers, but she was far from comfortable from her new ordeal.

"I can take you," she said. Then she blinked when Gurzick appeared from his portal.

"You. Ah, here!" Gurzick said and bounded up to Mai to hand her an intricate helm.

"Tal Rasha's helmet!" she gasped. "This will help us!"

"I did not expect to find it in a hidden chamber here. A number of other things were found, too. I'll give them over when we leave here. I sense a force that I have not felt in quite a while. A powerful one, but I'm sure you all know by now. Ah. Before I forget, I do have this that was found, too," Greed mused. Then Gurzick handed over an amulet that went with the helm. She quickly donned them and felt a significant boost in her elemental energies. The helmet resembled a golden, horned face-mask with the lower jaw missing to allow her to talk. The amulet resembled a circular pattern with a cross over it with red circular lines within it. It almost resembled a target, but it was for inner energy focus.

"You are not wearing that when you're resting with me," Tobirael said to her.

"I know," she chuckled and looked at Gurzick. "But, there's five more pieces of his armor. One of them consists of his focus, like what you gave me. As much as I only need five, it would be crucial to get the complete armament. I'll need the rest in time."

"There are parts of old armors for all of us that would be beneficial. Would the libraries here have records of such things?" Kalgor asked. Mai gave a stern nod at that.

"We shall research after this," Agrius nodded. Malthael was impatient. He wanted to kill the corruption. Izual had Azurewrath in hand, and its chilling aura clearly sent a warning to the cowering woman in their midst.

"My mind was in a haze. Once the others were killed, the influence left me," she whispered.

"I can believe that," the Nephalem said. "However, you were wearing a false robe. You can become a hindrance again, so you will come with us. It's to ensure that you won't slip."

"That's fine. I know where it all started. Follow me," she nodded. "For as long as I'm in control of my mind, I vow I won't go against you all."

"I don't think I recognize you. Are you new?" Mai asked, as they prepared to follow her.

"Huh? Oh. I was still apprenticing when you left. I had just gained my rank a week ago," she said. "My name is Darania. My specialty is lightning enchantments. I was given the robe as a gift for my hard work. I had no idea of what it was. I doubt that any of us did."

"So...all of the ones out there..." Izual said.

"Were all new like me," she trembled. Mai cringed now. As Malthael passed by the discarded robe, he paused and moved to pick it up with a scythe.

"I recognize this symbol. From long ago," he mused. "You should know this, too, Izual."

"Hmm?" Izual asked and walked over. When he looked at the symbol that was pointed at, he stiffened with instinctive rage. "That's Belial's mark."

"Close. But not quite. It's a crude attempt to recreate it. So, yes, it is him. But it's not him. Someone is trying to pretend to be him. We need to find the pretender," Malthael mused. "And, if they are trying to feed him to make him stronger...we need to slice off that hand that's giving the offerings..."

"Belial?! Did I hear you right?" the Nephalem stormed over. "I killed him!"

"You may need to kill whoever is trying to feed him," Izual said. "The answer may be in what was delivered to this place. With his soul free, anything can happen. We need to go."

"That we must," Malthael muttered out and dropped the robe. Imperael stepped on it on purpose, as he walked out of the room. Darania led them to one of the doors and opened it with a glowing wave of her hand. She led the group down an elaborate hallway with golden arching spires and pillars. The walls reflected the colors of deep burgundy, rich dark purples, and intense shades of red. Splashes of blue seemed to arch along from behind the pillars to the marble tiled floor. Soft, magical lights glowed softly from their golden sconces on the walls to guide them along. Mai only sighed at the memories that flooded her mind. She did miss the place.

"Mai," Tobirael said and pulled her close. He noticed the pause in her stance. "What is it?"

"Personal thoughts," she whispered.

"Okay. We'll talk later," he nodded. She smiled, accepted his kiss, and let him keep his arm around her as they walked down the hall with the others.

"So, he's your husband?" Darania asked.

"You can say that. No ceremony, but we are together," Mai nodded.

"How strange! I never thought that angels could be with us," she laughed.

"It's true," Sylauriel chuckled softly.

"But, how is that?" Darania asked with complete curiosity.

"We will explain all after this is seen to," Jozin said wisely. He didn't want to share too much information about such a thing yet. Kalgor spat out something in his mouth and charged on ahead. When they reached another large door, Darania tried to open it. Now that her taint was gone, it didn't open. When she frowned in confusion, Imperael rushed forward and simply kicked the door down completely.

"Always one to make an entrance," Lyndon grinned.

"Stand in the way next time," Greed suggested. Mai bit back her laugh at the look on the scoundrel's face. Malthael gave out a small sound to show his approval at the suggestion, but they moved forward all the same. As they continued to break down doors, Anaurael was watching everything with the others in Heaven. She was very concerned over what was being discovered.

"Belial may be doing this?" she asked.

"No," Tyrael said. "He could be coercing others. Remember how Baal's soul was trapped? Belial could be the same. He could be trying to spread his influence outwards. Mephisto did the same thing with the Travincal. He had heavily corrupted the Paladin order that guarded over his Soulstone. I'm glad the Crusaders formed when they did and split off. From what I hear, the Paladins try to kill off the Crusaders when they meet, but they are always outmatched. Their inner rooted hatred completely corrupted them. I witnessed a couple skirmishes between a Paladin and a Crusader once. It wasn't pretty. The Crusader won. Of course, this was when I was still an Archangel. I watched from afar."

"How did the Paladin die?" she asked.

"Now that you mention it, Imperius's Heavenly attack to teleport and crush those beneath him was used. It was the same move. Hmm. We may need to ask our new friend some questions," Tyrael mused. Imperius didn't like this bit of news, but she had her hand on his invisible cheek within the helm. That kept him calm. Looking back into the pool, the large group had reached the stairs to go down.

"I remember that the odd stone was taken down here to be locked away. That was the last I saw it," Darania said. "A week later, we were given the robes."

"I see," the Nephalem nodded.

"The spirits here are enraged," Moolara said. "They cannot leave."

"They wish for vengeance. We will help them get it," Sohar nodded.

"I don't understand why there's two of them and only one of everyone else," Lyndon mused.

"The others seek to work with the bounties. That's why," Vincent said. "Now shut up and get ready to fight something."

"Oh, really?" Lyndon smirked. Kalgor, Imperael, Kormac, Jozin, and Byden sudden charged forward to show they saw something. The Nephalem was quick to react and darted between them neatly to lead the charge. The angels swarmed together and spread out to block any attempts at escape. Malthael had already neatly cornered something cowering down. Izual and Agrius were quick to assist.

"You are holding something. Drop it!" Izual ordered.

"No! I can't!" the man cringed.

"Master?!" Mai gasped.

"If I drop it..." he grimaced. Then he saw Mai Ling. Tobirael moved quickly to stand in front of her. He was far too protective of her right now.

"I need to talk to him!" she hissed.

"Not when he has that stone in his hand!" he growled protectively. "I saw how he looked at you. He is planning something, and I won't let you become his target."

"Oh..." she frowned and pressed into his back. Her old Master was already frail. It was easy for Belial's soul to corrupt him the moment he picked up the odd Soulstone. He was already getting ideas of how to force his old apprentice into taking the stone from him.  _That it would be good for her._  When he curled his lip back, his eyes widened when Malthael loomed over him.

"Demon filth!" Malthael seethed. "You are heavily corrupted! There is no more Light within you. Belial, the Lord of Lies, is within your grasp as you hold that stone. If you drop it, he may relent. If you don't, then I'll simply severe off your limbs."

"I..." the man hesitated. He wanted to drop the stone, but he no longer had control over his arm. In a rather slow motion way, the old man moved to push the Soulstone at Malthael, but it was easily dodged. Then a scythe came down and lopped off his hand at the wrist. The man screamed at the pain, but the demon's hold was gone. Zynaurael fired her bow at the hand to cement it to the floor. One never knew what could happen.

"Master!" Mai cried out and moved to help him.

"Mai..." he gasped and let her pull him away. Izual had a small jar of salve on him, and this was handed over to Eirena to let her help heal his missing limb. Jozin was able to cast a healing mantra to help with the pain. Much to their surprise, the salve let the missing hand grow back as though he never lost it. The stuff was clearly a miracle at work. "Now I have blood everywhere..."

"Don't worry about that. You're safe now," she smiled and nodded respectfully. "My friends here will help take care of that thing. What happened?"

"An odd box came to us. It was delivered to me, as it had my name on it. When I picked it up, I had...blacked out," he sighed. "I don't know the time or date of the current day."

"It was a week ago that everything really started. You had received that stone a few days prior," Darania said softly. "Of the new ones that graduated, all of us were corrupted by the robes we were given. They all...are no more..."

"I see..." he grimaced at this. "And the others? Their teachers?"

"I think they were ordered to be confined," she said.

"Were they also given robes?" Jozin asked.

"I..." the old man blinked and smoothed out his long, grey beard nervously. "I don't know."

"Then we need to find them and get those robes gathered up and burned. Quickly," Byden muttered. "You're not wearing one, but that's because the stone used you. How fast can this be done?"

"It depends on who's wearing them, you would think," Kalgor said. "and if they don't want to give them up. That is the main concern."

"The spirits say there are several still in danger. All above us. We must make haste," Moolara said softly. "Their lives are slowly slipping into the unformed lands."

"It is true," Sohar frowned. "As long as they wear the robes of a demon, their life forces are draining. We must find them."

"I am too weak to go," the old man said.

"I can stay with you," Mai said.

"No. You must help them. This is a part of your destiny," he said. Then he recognized the helmet she wore. "And...how did you come to receive Tal Rasha's parts?! They were well guarded!"

"Oh. Ah...well..." she winced. Gurzick was wisely remaining hidden, as a precaution.

"No matter. Use them well. It is apparent that these parts have chosen you, if they cause no discomfort to you," he said. "And...do be safe."

"I will watch over her," Tobirael said. "She is always safe with me."

"And...you are?" he blinked.

"Her mate," the angelic male chuckled. "She's pregnant with my offspring."

"I..." he blinked at this knowledge. The foul Soulstone was already being placed in a spare bag to be taken away. When Izual went to take it, Malthael stopped him.

"Don't. Anaurael worries," he said. "Let the Nephalem handle it. That one appears to be immune. Don't touch what we don't know."

"Understood," Izual nodded. Malthael knew that Anaurael worried for his mental health in truth.  _She mended his mind. She didn't want to do it again._

"I am curious," Tobirael said to his partner.

"Of what?" Mai asked.

"Did you have chambers here before?" he asked. "That you lived in and called your own?"

"Oh! Yeah, I did. Still do," she smiled.

"I would like to see them when this is done," he chuckled. At the blush that happened on her face next, he squeezed her. When she frowned, he said, "Don't worry. We'll rescue who we can."

"I know," she nodded. A large, protective hand was placed over her belly, and her master sighed.

"You should not delay. We shall talk more after," the old man said. She nodded, and Tobirael rose up with her to move off with the others. A couple extra angelic guards from Heaven were able to appear to stand guard over the weakened man. Now that his corruption was gone and his mind was sane, everything was well with him. That was Anaurael's idea, and Imperius had agreed to it.

"How many can you sense that are in danger?" the Nephalem asked Sohar.

"Hmm," he thought with a heavy, furrowed brow. "The spirits say less than ten, but more than five. We must make haste."

"Mai, where are the other chambers we need to find?" Byden asked.

"We need to get to the upper floors," she said. Malthael started to get impatient, but he felt Anaurael's mind lean into his to calm him. He seemed to nod to himself, and he moved with the group.

"I know a shortcut," Darania said and led them to a room that was designed to help teleport them to various levels quickly in the form of a magical elevator. It was just off the main room they originally appeared in, and she led them straight to it from the stairs to the main chamber.

"They fixed it?" Mai grinned.

"From what I know. It's either this, or we take some stairs," she shrugged.

"How about something faster?" Imperael asked. "We can fly."

"Let's do that," Malthael nodded.

"How? There are layers of floors!" Mai said. "Nothing is open."

"I hope this place has fast ways to repair. The walls look thin enough," Imperael mused. Now she paled at how they were going to reach the upper levels.

"Let's try this way first," Kormac said. "As much as I'm all for going about differently, maybe this could be faster. We don't want this place to fall apart with us in it."

"Fine..." Malthael growled out. Anaurael calmed him again, and he sighed irritably. He saw all of this as a waste of time. He'd rather level the whole building down. As he waited in the odd, circular chamber to be transported, he sought out her mind. Once his mental side had her in his arms, he muttered, "I grow weary of this."

"I know," Anaurael smiled and rested her head against his chest. "Just a bit longer, and you'll come back home. Just think of this as doing my bidding."

"Your bidding?" he asked with a touch of amusement.

"Yes. You are finding demon filth that's trapped away. And ensuring that it remains trapped and unable to feed off of the Light that the humans currently have. If all of their Light is extinguished, then they would need to be culled. Until then, you are showing me a new place that I've never seen before."

"That I am," he found himself chuckling. She pressed a mental kiss to his invisible mouth. "I miss you. I'll do what I can to get back to you quickly."

"I'm watching you carefully. Don't get hurt. Don't do anything reckless. Be on the defensive at all times," she said carefully.

"Spoken as Imperius would say," he mused. "However, I do agree. I shall remain vigilant."

"Good," she smiled and let him squeeze her. When he came back around, he realized that the teleportation had worked. Angels were used to teleporting and shifting their bodies. They didn't actually have flesh. The mortals with them were a touch in pain from the shifts, but they endured.

"Are you well?" Tobirael asked Mai.

"I'm fine," she nodded. "I'm used to this."

"I don't think I want you to do that anymore with you bearing our offspring," he said and caught her before she stumbled. "I thought you said you were well."

"Sorry. Teleporting like that seems to disorient me. If I teleport, I can handle it. I can control it. This was something a bit different," she admitted. Then she blinked when he turned his back to her.

"Hop on. I'll carry you until I know you can focus," he said. She actually blushed at this, but she nodded and got on him in a piggy-back way neatly between his wings. He was free to fight like this, and she could still use a hand to cast the odd spell. The hallway they now faced was lined with various doors. The Witch Doctors were able to discern which door led to someone they had to help. Imperael was able to break down each door that gave them problems. When the stricken humans in their robes were found, they were able to quickly remove the offending garments. Only then did they come around.

"Gather all of these up and set them ablaze," Byden said when the robes were piled outside the tower. Nearly twenty robes were confiscated. There were others that were found and quickly added to the pile. Then the Vizjerai's best fire mages were able to set them to torch.

"We will mourn for the ones that were killed when they were corrupted. We will heal from this," the wizened man said, as he watched the offending cloth burn. All could smell sulfur and brimstone in the air when the cloth charred away. The Nephalem held the bag with the Soulstone, and now the champion turned to speak with the old man.

"Was this the only stone that you saw?" the Nephalem asked.

"Yes. I saw no others," he vowed. "If another is sent here..."

"You let us know," Izual said. "Belial had possessed you. A Lesser Evil from Hell. He may not have been a Prime Evil, but he is no less dangerous as any other. The High Heaven's only knows what else is out there now!"

"So, we have Baal and Belial trapped. We'll need to see what else is out there for us to find and confiscate," the Nephalem muttered. Imperael and Malthael were simply watching the mountain of robes burn away. Agrius was helping with the occasional wind spell to further ignite the flames.

"I am worried now," Kalgor said. "That stone was sent to a prime location for heroes to train. Who is to say that these stones were sent to other places?"

"Shut up!" Lyndon warned him.

"Oh..." Vincent seemed to pale. "We need to send out our own messages!"

"How about this," Agrius said. "inform me of places that can be reached. Many of my brethren are still able to silently scout. Even Greed's goblins can do this, too."

"I also have an idea," Greed said from Gurzick's crown when the Greed Goblin appeared. "If I see any boxes that have that aura of vileness around them, I can simply take them and deliver them to another area. My goblins are immune to such things."

"And you are being so helpful...?" Malthael let the question hang.

"That girl possesses a voice that I never want to lose. That and, well...I never liked the ones that ruled the Burning Hells to begin with. I'll cause as much havoc as I can!" Greed crowed.

"Do you have the package the stone came in?" Jozin asked the old man.

"I think it's still in my chambers," he said. "Ah...I do have some questions..."

"About what?" Kalgor asked.

"The angels with you...?" he started.

"I'll talk to him," Izual said. "You all find that package."

As this now happened, Tyrael was deep in thought up in Heaven. Everyone was still around the viewing pool, and his Wisdom made a jolting recognition. "I think this is all a plot from Azmodan."

"What?" Imperius asked.

"He's a strategist. If his soul was trapped, and he reached out to someone..." Tyrael started and grimaced. "That means that it has to have been another scribe. Why did we infiltrate Kulle's rooms?!"

"Because it had to be done," Anaurael frowned. "What I don't understand is how such powerful souls were able to be caught and confined."

"It happened before. The souls may have still had marks from that witch," he sighed hard. "It's the only other explanation. It's easy to draw in marked souls."

"But, Azmodan's and Belial's souls were never marked, from what you told us!" Izarius said, as he supported a sleeping Mal. "How could that have happened?"

"They were caught before. It counted," Tyrael said. He felt tired and very weary now. A whole new threat was laid bare.  _A whole new dilemma._  When he glanced over at Imperius, he knew the golden Archangel was reflecting his thoughts. "What do we do?"

"Hunt down the stones," Anaurael said softly. "Confiscate them. Hide them. Whatever we must do. I only fear if Diablo's soul was caught and used."

"I would say the same thing," Imperius nodded. He looked over when Malthael and Imperael returned. Anarius could only nod to them both, but he didn't leave. He was waiting to ensure that the other angels down below were well.

" _MOTHER, SHOULD I GO DOWN TO ASSIST?_ " he asked.

"No, dear. That's not required of you. And I really would feel uncomfortable with you being around such a vile artifact," Anaurael frowned. He nodded and looked over at her parents.

"We'll send some Horadrim in to study what information they can. We'll get our answers," Ilerael said. She smiled at that and felt Imperius rest his hand over her belly. There was no way she could leave Heaven anymore. But, even then, she had a lingering form of silent doubt in her mind that even Heaven wasn't truly safe for her anymore, too.  _At least not until this new threat was brought under control._  Imperius was going to be monitoring her even more closely than before. He had no choice.


	112. Chapter 112

The rest of the day passed on slowly with some minor door repairs, studying in the arcane libraries, and helping various mages and humans recover from their possessions. Greed was able to find the small, discarded parcel box in the old master's room rather easily. It still had a lingering scent of Belial's vile stench on it. Gurzick clearly didn't like it. Even Tyrael confirmed what it was rather easily.

"Yes, this is definitely Belial," he muttered. He was sitting in his room in the Caldeum Horadrim section. "If I remember correctly, there were seven main Evils. Three Prime Evils and four Lesser Evils. I'm fairly sure that there are other numerous other Evils, too, but these seven are the most powerful of them all. Cain's book has all of the main ones listed. I'm sure we'll get to study each of them to find their weaknesses and strengths. However, we need to find out where Diablo's soul is. That is a primary. And Mephisto's soul, too. We have to find them. We have Baal. We need the other two. Of all of them, those three are always the most dangerous."

"That much I know I can agree with. What do we do with this?" Greed asked and had Gurzick gesture to the tainted box.

"It may lead us to the others. Baal's soul wasn't put in a box yet. It's in a bag now and hidden away. Willis had that. Hmm. I wonder," Tyrael mused. "Take the box to Willis. Don't give it to him. Just see how he reacts."

"What do you hope to prove?" Greed asked.

"I want to see how strong his Light is. If he's repelled, he should be okay. But, if he's attracted to the box..." Tyrael said. Greed nodded at this insight. "And you're sure that you and your kind are immune to the stench of these things?"

"Fallen One," Greed chuckled. "I have been finding things from both factions, since before the young human cubs were created. Such a thing does not bother us at all."

"If that's the case," Tyrael said. "I remember how you said you wanted to hide away the Black Soulstone if you knew of it. Think you can hide these new Soulstones? Just keep them all separated."

"Oh! I would be delighted!" Greed cackled.

"Just bring them to us to inspect first. You can guard over them for the safety of all," Tyrael grinned. "You want to irk the Burning Hells? This would do it."

"That it would," Greed chuckled darkly. "They are rather pretty and sparkly to look at, too."

"That they are. Just don't break them open. We want them to remain trapped," Tyrael agreed. As they continued to discuss everything at length, Izarius was alone with Anaurael in her chambers. Mal was sleeping deeply to show he was well. She was sitting in his lap and pressing into him. The need they had for each other had reached an intense high point.

"Why did we start doing this again?" Izarius mumbled in the kiss he gave her.

"Because you need it," she whispered and gasped when he pulled her fully into his lap. They were both panting after it was done, and he was able to help her shift in his lap to avoid suspicion.

"You needed it, too," he chuckled and let her recline on him. "As much as we are together all the time, it's trying to be together like this that we seem to have problems."

"It's expected," she said and lightly nuzzled under his invisible chin.

"You're going to get us caught," he muttered and found himself locking his mouth on hers again.

"You're not complaining," she said in a husky way when his hands moved over her form again.

"You won't get caught. It won't happen. I'm watching everything," Malthael said directly to him when he appeared. "You're fine. Don't worry about it."

"But I don't know...how much time..." he strained against the pleasure he felt next when she shifted back into his lap. He acted like he was talking to her, but her warmth against him forced him to go quiet. Malthael ignored his protesting remarks. He knew there was plenty of time. _Imperius was training new troops. Tyrael was in a deep discussion with Greed._ He had her other brothers working on other chores to help with the room on being stocked with food and drink. He knew that the two of them needed this time together.  _It would be a long time before they got the chance again._

"I'm sure that...when it comes time to stop..." she whispered in his ear. "we'll know."

"It's just...doing this in secret..." Izarius sighed and shivered.

"I know. It's wrong. But...what else can we do?" she frowned. He clung to her and shivered.

"Anu told me that this was fine," he muttered in her ear. "That I was worthy of this. Being with you. As much as I love you and protect you..."

"I know," she smiled and ran a hand over his invisible cheek. She gasped when his mouth possessed her neck in a fit of need.

"One more time," he growled and clamped her down onto him. "I don't know...when we'll..."

"I know it..." she panted. After the final bout of pleasure rocked them, they slowly recovered. "I think I need a bath. I'm all sweaty."

"Okay..." he nodded. He was trying to get his bearings again in being her brother.

"Imperius is returning," Malthael said lightly. That snapped Izarius back into gear. He was soon out of the chair and helping her undress. She recognized this mood rather quickly, and she watched her other brothers come in when Malthael prompted for them. As they worked in the room to fix up a table of food and drink for her, she squeezed Izarius's hands. He trembled slightly now. Since Imperius wasn't there, she hadn't truly forgotten anything.

"Let me get your back," Izarius said calmly. She nodded and turned to let him shift aside her dry hair to scrub her skin clean. At the intense massage he began to give her, she could only groan with relief. "I'll need to do this more."

"Or you let me take over," Imperius said when he walked into the room. Izarius chuckled and quickly relented now that any odd moods were completely gone. He glanced over when Tyrael appeared to find a chair and sit down.

"Greed is going to do a test on Willis with the box the Soulstone was in. The one that held Belial's soul," Tyrael said. "He is also constructing a special chamber in his realm to secure the stones we find. None will be able to access Greed's lair. This is a proven fact."

"Very clever," Imperius nodded. Imperael found his way in next and was informed on what was being discussed. Even he liked the idea. "But, what of this test on that mortal?"

"We want to see how much Light Willis has retained from his near corruption. If his Light is nearly gone, then this will prove it," Tyrael said. Anaurael heard all of this and seemed to grimace.

"If he is fully tainted, then what can heal him?" she asked.

"I'm honestly unsure," Tyrael shrugged. "It's rare for anyone to recover after such an intense proximity to evil like that. It's why I want to test this with him. To see what happens."

"Hmm..." Imperius thought aloud. "I will not let Anaurael visit with him after this. It would become too risky in any case or form."

"I would have to agree," Izarius said. "Was he tested yet?"

"Greed was doing that now," Tyrael said. Then he saw the feast set down for Anaurael and for him by several Greed Goblins. He moved quickly to sit down and eat. Imperius knew that Anaurael still need a good back rub, and he had her dress in something light after she dried off. Then he had her sit in his lap to continue massaging her spine and shoulders. At the sight of what she was eating, he had her help him taste what she was having.

"Would it be possible for her to remove the taint? Like she did for Anarius?" Imperael asked.

"I'm unsure with that," Tyrael admitted. "Think of this. She would be removing half of his bloodline. He's half angel and half demon. To remove one and leave the other would kill him."

"He would not be missed..." Malthael growled out from where he stood.

"His father would miss him," Izarius said. Malthael snorted. Imperius could only agree with Malthael's thoughts. At the sudden cry that Mal gave from his cradle, Malthael found himself vanishing back to his flesh. Within minutes, she was nursing him.

"Mama's here," she crooned and let him nurse. Tyrael chuckled at him and started to help Anaurael eat by cutting up some choice slices for her. Imperius had her settle in his lap to help feed her, as she fed Mal. "This is an interesting way to keep me fed!"

"If it helps you, then I am not complaining," Imperius said. She chuckled and let him help feed her the small morsels. As she was being cared for in Heaven with her growing baby, Greed was cautiously watching Willis. The youth appeared to be much better with a Priest's help, but he was still struggling with odd visions of violence.

"Dad, it happened again," he frowned.

"Did it?" Harvey sighed. He knew his son had to talk about it, or it would eat at him.

"Yeah. I was walking by with no problem. Then I saw a man suddenly fall apart in a mess of blood and flesh. When I blinked, he was fine," Willis shivered. "I want them to stop!"

"I know," Harvey said and gave his son a hug. "It will take time. Pray to Akarat."

"I honestly don't know if Akarat is what I need right now," Willis winced.

"Did you talk to that Crusader? Maybe the Zakarum has answers?"

"That I don't know," Willis admitted. Now Greed had an idea. He had Gurzick track down Byden. He was in New Tristram going over current bounties when the Greed Goblin waved at him.

"Oh. Hi. What's up?" he asked. Nikauriel was standing next to him calmly. She would hover at times, but only if she needed to.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Greed said. "And, yes, I would owe you a favor in return."

"Okay. I'm game," Byden said and sat down. His angelic female rested her hands on his shoulders to listen in.

"The Fallen One wants me to deliver the box that held the vile soul to the troublesome youth. To test the strength of his Light," Greed said. "As I watched him, his sire made a suggestion that maybe the Zakarum faith may help him out. Tell me. What do you think when you see this?"

"See what?" he asked. When the box was presented, he stammered and made a holy sign in front of him. "Get that blasphemous thing away from me!"

"Good! That should be what that youth does," Greed mused.

"You were going to show him that?! Oh. To test his Light..." Nikauriel said.

"And what do you think of my faith doing to help?" Byden muttered, as he warily watched the box get stowed away again. "What do you think it would prove?"

"To help him?" Greed asked, and Gurzick shrugged.

"Well..." he thought.

"Would Willis being your apprentice help?" she asked.

"I'm honestly unsure. I think it would depend on him. If he's too corrupted, I don't think I would even think of him being someone in apprenticeship to me," Byden admitted.

"You should. In case something happened to you. Of course, I refuse to let that happen. But, just in case..." she said. He reached up and clasped her hands to squeeze with his own gauntlet covered ones. "I would much rather bear a son for you to take up your place."

"We talked about this," he said gently.

"I know," she nodded. "And you know where I stand."

"I do," he chuckled softly. "You're less than a week along. I'm watching you closely."

"I know you are," she laughed a bit and accepted a kiss from him.

"Anyways, Greed," Byden sighed. "Fine. I'll approach him and see what I can help with. But, I want you to keep that box away from him first. Agreed?"

"That is fine. I shall keep it around in case you wish to test his loyalty," Greed said with complete agreement. "Oh. I thought your ranking carried other weapons."

"Ah. You mean the morning star. I do have one. I have it here. I did have a much better one, but it was lost long ago. Old battle, I think," he shrugged. "Normally, we do use flails. I just haven't found one to my liking yet. Why do you ask?"

"I can offer you a trade for a better weapon. If you like?" Greed giggled.

"But, I like my morning star mace! It suits me," he said.

"It is weak," Greed argued. Nikauriel found herself laughing softly.

"Well, it's the one I've always used. And it's used rather well," Byden grunted when he stood up tall. At a small whisper from her, he grimaced. "It is not rusting! I clean it every night!"

"If I show you what I have to offer in trade, would you accept?" Greed prodded.

"Oh...fine!" Byden sighed with disbelief. Gurzick was quick to jump into a portal and run over to the area that had all the weapons. Now various morning stars and flails were revealed for him when he walked into a different chamber. Two select weapons were chosen. One was a massive flail that had the main ball resembling a demon's head. The other was a very odd rock formation as the main ball. Several Greed Goblins hefted them both and transported them.

Both weapons were set before Byden. His eyes went wide.

"You may choose only one," Greed said from Gurzick's crown.

"I figured," he muttered. "As much as I like that Fate of the Fell, the one that has the demon head on it, it's really not my style. I think Baleful Remnant would be best for me. I can make more allies for a short time. That can help us push back the enemy."

"But, you would need to use a different skill, right?" Nikauriel asked.

"I would. And it's not hard to do. Any Crusader can become a Champion for Akarat for a short time. It's something we all learned how to do," he chuckled.

"I wonder..." she mused and whispered to him. He started to sputter with laughter.

"I...honestly would not know...what would happen if I did that while we were...eh..." he found himself blushing. He picked up Baleful Remnant and let the other get taken away. At how she was still laughing at him, he could only shake his head. "I didn't know that angels were known to think like that."

"Well, you told me that the Zakarum faith didn't frown on mating," she chuckled.

"I'm aware of it," he said. "It says nothing about it not being allowed. At least we prefer willing partners and not those that are forced."

"What about destined?" she asked. He put an arm around her armored waist and squeezed her.

"No exception for that. It's a given," he smiled. They shared a kiss and moved to follow Gurzick through his portal. They were both led over to where Willis was, and Byden sat down. Harvey actually looked a touch relieved on seeing him. "Hello. My name is Byden. I'm a Crusader. I was informed that you are still having problems."

"How did you...?" Willis frowned. Gurzick laughed and waved. "Oh. I get it."

"Right. Now, what are you still having problems with?" Byden asked.

"Odd visions of death and destruction all around me. No matter what I do...I just can't get rid of them! I mean..." Willis sighed. "what do you think you can help me with?"

"Well, that all depends on what you think I  _can_  help you with," Byden said carefully. "If you think I can't help you, then it won't work. If you think I can help you, then you may have a chance. Positive thinking. It's a very good tactic, you know."

"He's right," Harvey chuckled and clapped his son on the back. "I'll get back to work. You talk to him. And, if anything happens, I want to know."

"You will," Byden nodded, as Harvey walked off to let them talk. Nikauriel rested her hands on his shoulders to evaluate everything. "Okay. Before I can talk to you, I need to test something. Greed! Get your man over here!"

"Ah. You wish to test him?" Greed asked from the crown.

"I have to," he sighed. "Show it to him."

Greed nodded and took out the box to show Willis. Byden hissed and grimaced at the sight of it. Nikauriel put her sword protectively in front of her mate to shield him. Willis studied the box silently. Something was pulling him to it, but then he remembered the suffering he went through. As his hand went to touch the box, a last bit of reserved restraint hit.  _The box was evil. The nightmares would return and may be even worse._

"NO!" Willis gasped and cringed away from it. "Get rid of it!"

"Very well," Greed replied. Gurzick hid the box away in full. Willis was still gasping from the shock of everything. A part of him wanted to burst into tears from shock. Another wanted him to ask for the box again. Byden watched him closely, took out a small talisman, and handed it to him.

"Hold that. Tell me what you feel," the Crusader said lightly. "It's a charm that was made with holy energies. It also helps balance your inner spirit. I tend to use it after a small fight with demons."

"Oh..." Willis shivered and found himself clinging to it. He actually felt a form of intense relief.

"Good! Feel better?" he chuckled. When Willis nodded, Byden let out a small laugh. "And that charm isn't really something special. It was my own test to you on your mental focus. It's just a basic bit of string and beads. It always does the job for me when it comes to my own mental tests.  So, if you think about it, you were the one that calmed yourself down without anyone else's help. The tactic worked. Now I know you do have enough Light in you to survive your ordeals. You tricked your dark side, and it worked."

"What?!" Willis asked with surprise and gave Byden back the fake charm.

"You cured yourself," Nikauriel chuckled.

"Oh..." he blinked.

"Anyways," Byden said calmly. "I can tell you a bit of the true Zakarum faith. If you feel it will help you, I can do this."

"Please?" Willis asked. He felt an odd connection with the Crusader. "But...well..."

"What questions do you have?" he asked.

"I don't know how to address this," Willis sighed. "but...could Ana help me?"

"Ana?" Byden asked.

"He means the girl. The golden one," Greed said. "It was discussed that she cannot."

"All right, do we know why?" Byden asked now.

"We shall get an explanation," Greed chuckled and had Gurzick vanish away. Izarius soon appeared, and a chair was received for him to sit down in.

"Willis. I never thought I'd be sitting down to speak with you like this," Izarius sighed.

"History?" Byden asked.

"He grew up with Anaurael. And won't leave her alone," Izarius said. "And, Willis, you know why she cannot be with you. It was explained to you multiple times."

"Explain it again. For me," the Crusader said.

"I suppose..." Izarius chuckled. Byden now paid rapt attention. "Anaurael is Imperius's joy. She is the part of him that he lacks. If you were able to see the glowing dot on her forehead, it moves in sync with his glow, too. When they are together, he has focus and control again. If she's away from him for too long, he becomes brash and overly arrogant. She is pregnant with an offspring directly from him now. There is another in her soul, too. Any born from her will become powerful allies and brethren in our war against the Burning Hells. She also helped Anu become reborn."

"I thought only Tyrael could make kids with her?" Willis asked.

"Imperius discovered how to do something that Tyrael does," Izarius said mildly. "I will not go into any further details. And, Tyrael was able to help Malthael become reborn with her, too, in a physical way. He was the first one she gave birth to in a physical sense. Anu was reborn a month earlier from her soul. She was able to release him from her at the Crystal Arch."

"I thought she was pregnant at the same time?" Nikauriel said.

"The first physical one failed," Izarius said softly. "She was captured by demons, and Malthael took her over to save her. She had to kill them all with her bare hands. Because of her ordeal, her body could not cope with the pregnancy. I feel the offspring gave up its life to save her purity. But...that's just me. We refuse to let her lose another."

"So...she's that dangerous?" Willis asked.

"She was trained since she was ten years of age in the art of war. And Imperius trained her personally. Her parents were also combatants of exceptional degrees. She also has much of Imperius's Light, so she gained quite a few of his attacks. In fact, Byden, you have a form of attack that Imperius does. To smite down enemies in a beam of light. That is something he does to mass armies of demons."

"Can anyone learn this attack?" Willis asked.

"Not just anyone," Byden said. "If I had an apprentice, I would be training him with everything I knew. If you chose to become my apprentice, I wouldn't mind. But, such a thing is not without a price. Secrets would be shared. Your life would be forfeit, if they were revealed. If I fell in battle, you would take up my name, armor, and weapon to continue where I left off in my crusade. That is the most that I can tell you right now. Such a decision is not forced. Such is the way things are."

"You would teach me?" Willis asked.

"I could. But...you would be learning things unlike anything you ever knew. Your lifestyle would change. You could pass on early with no family under you. That's just a few of the risks. To learn the truth of the Zakarum means no rest for any reason, if needed. If you can tolerate the trials to find the rewards, then that is where it all is. We can discuss this later," he said.

"I think I need to talk to my Dad," Willis said and got up to leave quickly. Byden sighed, but he noticed that Izarius was shaking his hooded head.

"What's wrong?" Byden asked.

"It's just as well that he left. Greed, keep watch on him, please. I need to have a private discussion with these two," Izarius said and stood up. Byden was now alarmed. Even Nikauriel was surprised at this. Gurzick happily darted off to see what was going on with the youth. Izarius grabbed both hands from the ones before him and transported them to an empty room in the High Heavens.

"What's this about?" Byden asked.

"There is more about Anaurael. You both deserve to know. The news should be dispersed discreetly. I don't want Willis to know," Izarius said. "No others outside of heroes that work with us."

"I can understand that," the Crusader nodded.

"Anaurael is to help give birth to a mortal version of our Council," Izarius said. "Malthael was to be reborn to give him a body, and to be Heaven's direct Champion. But, with Imperius getting her physically pregnant, it started an old prophecy. To weed out the demon blood in humans with mortal angelic lineage. Think about it carefully."

"So..." Nikauriel said with a soft form of wonder.

"A mortal Council. Okay. I understand. The forefathers of a pure race. You said that Imperius just got her pregnant. He's what? Valor?" Byden asked.

"Yes. Itherael is the Archangel of Fate. He's...destined to be next to help create a mortal body for Fate for the mortal Council," Izarius sighed heavily. Byden's face paled. "Hope would come about with Imperael. As for Wisdom, well, Malthael may come back to assist with that. As for Justice, I am unsure if Tyrael would be enough. It may be Imperael again. As much as it could be Izual, I'm betting on Imperael. All of this is for the necessity of Heaven to triumph over the Burning Hells."

"So many?! With her? I mean..." Byden grimaced. "I know that even I go through such measures for my faith, but for her to do so much for Heaven..."

"It is a closely guarded secret now," the Archangel explained. "And, yes. Your concerns are always the same with many others."

"How is Imperael able to help?" Nikauriel asked.

"He's a special case. He has the ability to change his faction," Izarius said. "The longer he is in a certain part of Heaven, he gains that Aspect temporarily. Also, he gets certain attributes from them, too."

"Interesting," Byden mused. "But, I still feel bad for Anaurael."

"Many do. Yet, Anu also explained that this needed to be done. The prophecy is even chiseled out in stonework. If you wanted to see it, that can be arranged," he said.

"It would be good, but not right now. There is much that we are doing. And, if we do see it, we'll need to have the others with us," Nikauriel said.

"That's true," Byden nodded. "We should learn as a group."

"Sounds fair," Izarius agreed. "Just get someone to notify me. Even Nikauriel can find me in Heaven to tell me."

"I can do that," she nodded.

"Anyways, you had better send me back down there to see if I may have a new apprentice," Byden chuckled. "Never thought I'd see the day to have one."

"I wouldn't take him on," she said.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Can you wait until we see what child I give you?" she asked gently. He found himself smiling softly at this reasoning.

"Yes. I may know of another that can take him on," he nodded. "We did agree to this."

"Tell me who to look for," Izarius said. Byden was quick to jump on that offer. When they got back to where Willis and his father was, Byden paused at a familiar sensation. Izarius was still with them. "Is something wrong? You look tense."

"I sense a disturbance, and it's normally caused by a Paladin," Byden grimaced. "You know how many of them have been corrupted with hatred, right?"

"Well, this one will have the High Heavens to deal with," Izarius growled. "Lead on."

"Right," Byden said with a rather amused smile on his face. Then he blinked at Imperael appearing next to Izarius.

"Malthael sensed something. He told me to help," the massive Archangel snorted. Nikauriel found herself laughing softly. Byden bit back a laugh and shook his head. The Paladin they sought was armored much like Byden was, but his attitude showed a sense of corruption. He was already bullying others for information on Byden's whereabouts. He was almost at the point of vandalizing things. At the sight of the angels with the Crusader, the man paused.

"Hello! My name is Byden. I believe you were looking for me?" he asked calmly.

"Heretic scum!" the Paladin scowled.

"He is no heretic!" Izarius growled. "I am Izarius. An Archangel of the High Heavens. If anyone is a heretic, it is you."

"Your mind is clouded with regret and despair. You are blinded by lies," Nikauriel said sadly. "You have Light within you, but it is blocked by your hatred. Remove your hatred! You will gain reprieve! It can be done, if you allow it."

"Maybe a punch in the face would help," Imperael mused. Byden kept his face neutral, as the Paladin began the sudden conflicting fight within himself. It was something he had seen multiple times in his life. Both with his Master and in his own personal experiences.

"No! You're all demons! Every one of you for siding with the likes of him!" the Paladin snapped. Then his face paled when Imperael charged at him with a massive fist to his face.

"I was insulted by that comment!" Imperael snarled out with rage. "I am not filth!"

"His helmet protected his face. Strong steel," Byden mused at the staggering Paladin. "Either that or a very thick skull."

"I say the latter," Izarius said. He glanced over at Malthael appearing.

"Bring the filth to the High Heavens for a Court vote. Imperius insists," Malthael smirked.

"Guess what, mortal?" Imperael spat out. "You are going to have a personal vote against your life by the Angiris Council!"

"Ugh..." was all the Paladin could respond with. Imperael's fist to his head had clearly knocked around his senses. When the man came around, he found himself in the circular chamber of the Angiris Council. He found himself in complete shock. Then he found himself facing Imperius's enraged form.

"You would  _dare_  to call my brethren a form of filth?!" Imperius snapped.

"I..." the man stammered. Byden and Nikauriel were standing a bit away from the rest. Tyrael was comforting Anaurael just behind Imperius. Auriel and Itherael were watching in silent reproach. When Anarius landed next to Imperius, the Paladin's jaw dropped at the Light that shone from the powerful being. He moved to stand next to Imperius calmly. Imperael now moved to stand on the other side of Imperius. Izarius moved to help Tyrael with Anaurael.

"Imperius," Anaurael said gently. He turned to regard her. "Let him explain himself."

"Why? He called our forces demons!" Imperius scowled. She reached for him, and he found himself pulling her into his arms. She whispered softly to him, and he shivered for control. A soft kiss was pressed to his lips within his helm to calm him down a touch further, and she smiled softly. Now she looked at the Paladin with a very sad, tired sigh. Tyrael was letting El'druin shed off its Light silently to show how displeased it was at the whole situation.

"Why did you call my brothers demons? For what reason? For what proof?" she asked softly.

"The Crusader is a heretic! He left the order! I..." he paused.

"He left to help find answers," Nikauriel said from where she stood with Byden. "To help find reasons to keep the faith pure."

"I don't...understand..." the Paladin seemed to whimper.

"There is nothing for him to understand," Malthael muttered when he circled the human. "His hatred is deeply rooted. I can sense it."

"There is much corruption within you. Only you can free yourself of it," Anaurael said.

"And you all side with the unclean? The heretic?!" the man trembled with rage.

"Sacrilege..." Itherael whispered.

"It is very saddening to see this," Auriel said with a shake of her head. The man was about to say more, but he paused at the sight of Anarius bearing his sword to point at him.

" _I AM ANU REBORN! MORTAL. YOU HAVE A CORRUPTION WITHIN YOU. THE CRUSADER IN OUR MIDST HOLDS A LIGHT FAR PURER THAN YOU WILL EVER IMAGINE. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT HE IS FALSE. CAST ASIDE YOUR DOUBTS! IF YOU DO NOT, THEN YOU SHALL BE THE FIRST OF YOUR ORDER TO PERISH HERE IN THE HIGH HEAVENS. MAKE YOUR CHOICE. NOW,_ " Anarius ordered him.

The Paladin fell to his knees.  _There were no demons before me._ The Light that filtered from Anarius was pure and untainted. Then, much to everyone's surprise, Anarius leaned over and pressed a gentle finger to the man's forehead. Malthael paused at this. The man's jaw went slack for a moment before he seemed to gasp when the massive hand was pulled away. "I can...see..."

" _I REMOVED YOUR BLINDNESS. WHAT YOU DO NOW IS UP TO YOU. I CAN ONLY DO SUCH A THING ONCE. YOU HAD ENOUGH LIGHT WITHIN YOU TO LET ME DO THIS. DO NOT FALL TO CORRUPTION AGAIN,_ " Anarius nodded. " _IF YOU HAVE OTHER BROTHERS, YOU CAN TEST THEIR LIGHT WITH YOURS. YOU WILL KNOW HOW ON SEEING THEM._ "

"Thank you. For helping me see," the man swallowed. Then he looked at Byden and said, "You have no faults. I see this now."

"We are both brothers. We both share the same faith. I welcome you," Byden nodded with a smile. "There are many of our brothers and sisters out there that need answers."

"They do," the Paladin frowned. Then he looked at Imperius and said, "You have my sincerest apologies for my insults. I was blinded with hate."

"So it would seem..." Imperius growled. He was barely kept calm with Anaurael's hand on his cheek. The man then stood tall and knelt with servitude towards them.

"My name is Kaylon," he said reverently. "You have my vow that I shall use my new Light valiantly. I shall see about purging the hatred from my brothers when I see them."

"I wish you luck with that," Byden said with a hint of dismay. "They may not let it go so easily. Were there any that you held in high regard?"

"A couple that had indecisive thoughts," he said.

" _THE TOUCH I GAVE YOU WILL LET YOU SEE EXACTLY HOW STRONG THEIR INNER LIGHT IS. THOSE THAT YOU FEEL DESERVE REDEMPTION WILL PROVE THEMSELVES. IF THEY DO NOT FEEL THEY SHOULD LISTEN, YOU WILL ALSO KNOW THAT THEY DESERVE TO BE CULLED. YOU WILL SIMPLY KNOW._ "

"I shall search through my brothers. If any I know of show promise, but are reluctant, can they come here to see reason?" he asked.

" _AS LONG AS THEY UNDERSTAND THEIR REPERCUSSIONS AND WISH FOR A CHANCE TO BE REDEEMED,_ " Anarius nodded. Imperius muttered softly, but Anaurael kept him calm. Byden was only too pleased at this.  _Maybe now some of the Paladin order can regain their prior standards._ Kaylon was sent back to Sanctuary to start his new search. Imperius was still unnerved at the insults that he had to endure and took Anaurael to his sanctum.

"Well..." Byden chuckled. "Izarius, would you like me to help you track down someone that I know of for Willis?"

"Please," Izarius nodded. Tyrael was deep in thought over everything. Malthael glanced over, and they both nodded to each other. _New allies were one thing. If the Paladin order thought that the angels were demons in disguise, they would be relentlessly killed off. Such a thing would not be tolerated on any level of standards and would be closely watched for._  Even Anarius had his limits of patience and understanding.


	113. Chapter 113

The Paladin order was already torn apart in various ways. Tracking down members was going to take time. Another issue going on was at the Yshari Sanctum. A judgment was being passed on Darania. Because she wore a corrupted cloak, there were doubts that she was fit to remain there.

"But our Master held a corrupted Soulstone!" she argued. "And he is still fit to lead! When I removed that cloak, my mind was cleared. I rescued the rest of you with help!"

"We know that you were used as a pawn," an elder female said softly. "but our leader is mentally strong enough to hold back now. We do not know about your younger mind. You could fall prey again. It is simply best for you to remove yourself for the safety of all."

"I can't believe this..." Darania whispered and shivered. "I have lived here all my life. I just..."

"We will give you an hour to collect your things and depart," an older man said gently. "We are sorry that it has come to this."

"No. You're not," she muttered and brushed back the tears that stung her eyes. When she got to her chambers, she was quick to remove the robe she was given to wear as a member of the Yshari Sanctum. Such a thing felt tainted to her now. Putting on a basic robe of dark blue, it made her feel a little better, but not by much. She didn't really own anything furniture-wise in the room. Most of her possessions were small collectibles and magical trinkets that she had gained through life.

Even as she collected her things to place them in a small carry bag, she didn't know that she was being watched from the High Heavens. An angelic male from the Pools of Wisdom had happened upon one of the viewing chambers and was drawn to gaze in. Something pulled him to this exact moment. Now he saw why.

"So, it is my turn," the angel sighed from his hooded helm, as he hovered. "Very well. I shall assist her and care for her. I accept my fate and will see what I can do with her."

He used to be an Exarch, so he specialized in magical attacks. He would be highly compatible with this one, as they both shared the same lightning specialties. Something was advising him to wait, though.  _To watch a bit longer._  Then he saw why.

Darania was leaving the Yshari Sanctum with a heavy heart. She was able to reach a nearby village, but it was the most she could get to from the strength she had. At how the villagers glanced at her, they knew she was from the Sanctum. She already felt alienated and alone. She trembled and found her way into a back alley. She pondered over what funds she had, and she stopped to rest and go over her new fate. She was clearly at a loss of what to do. She was so lost in thought that she didn't see the strange, masked man approaching her from the shadows. He was one of the Mage Killers, a secret sect of assassins designated to kill corrupted humans for the safety of humankind. Just as he closed in on her, the angelic male appeared to bar off the attack.

"What?!" the cloaked man hissed with shock.

"Huh?!" Darania gasped.

"This child is innocent. And she now belongs to me. Go back to your place of safety, mortal," the angelic male said, as he hovered and held aloft his angelic one-hand sword. "I shall remove her from this realm. You can give the false tale that she is gone."

"I cannot let her live!" the man growled. "It is my duty to remove her!"

"Then I have no choice," the angel sighed. The lightning ball he summoned was quick to appear, and it was launched with a protective fury of vengeance. After the smoldering mass was effectively disintegrated to ashes, the angel turned to regard her. "You will no longer live on Sanctuary."

"Why...was this...?" she swallowed.

"Your death was ordered by your former brethren. You will now live with me in the High Heavens. They will try and fail to find you," he chuckled softly.

"With you?" she asked. Then she remembered the different angels that were mingled with the heroes.  _And now an angel wants to be with me._  She was stunned. "How...did you find me...?"

"You called to me," he said and swiftly collected her small parcel of belongings. At the sight of the dagger that was to be used on her, he collected that, too. Then he lifted her up and spirited her away to their new room in the High Heavens. When he set her down, she was trembling with a form of fear.

"They'll think I killed him..." she said.

"That is fine. They will not find you," he said. "You are to remain here with me now. For the rest of your days, if need be."

Tears welled in her eyes, and he tenderly plucked her back up to hold her. She knew she wasn't evil.  _This is my proof._  When Agrius appeared to find out where his brother was, there was a pause of confusion at first. Then he recognized the girl that they helped just the other day.

"What happened?" Agrius asked.

"Her people rejected her. I was called to her," he explained.

"Ah. I see. Good to have you with us, Darania. You will be well-cared for," Agrius nodded to her. "What happened with her?"

"She was rejected and sent away for fear of corruption. Then another was sent to cull her. Here is the weapon that would have been used," the male said and revealed the dagger.

"Give it to me. I shall have it returned to them," Agrius mused. As the dagger was handed over, the rest of the detailed situation was given in full. On learning what happened, he vanished away with the weapon to leave the new couple alone to bond properly. He went to Imperael.

"Brother?" the massive Archangel asked. He was standing guard in Anaurael's room. She was sleeping deeply on Tyrael's chest. Tyrael was mildly awake, and now he glanced over out of curiosity.

"The one named Darania has been claimed by Durzael. She was to be culled for fear of tainting. She was the one that assisted us with Belial's Soulstone," Agrius said. "This dagger fell from the one that Durzael culled to defend the female. The mortal was sent to cull her after she left."

"They tried to assassinate her?! After she displayed proof that she was well?" Tyrael asked from the bed. He groaned and shook his head.

"Humans never trust each other. Yet, they allowed the old one that got the corruption to stay," Agrius shrugged. Now Tyrael was floored. "What I suggest is an example to be made with this weapon. Do you have any ideas?"

"I do have an idea," Imperael said and took the dagger. "I'll return shortly."

"Tell me what happened," Tyrael nodded.

"We will all want to know," Izarius said. Imperael nodded and teleported to a viewing pool. He gazed into it until he found the elderly man's chambers in the Yshari Sanctum. The man was writing at his desk. Imperael chuckled to himself and teleported there.

At the sight of Imperael appearing right in front of him, the old Master's jaw dropped. Then Imperael calmly walked over and jabbed the assassin's dagger right into the table in front of him to stand it upright. And it pierced through the paper that the man was writing on.

"The girl has been claimed by the High Heavens. One of our own is seeing to her. You were wrong to wish her death," Imperael growled out. "Do not look for her. You will never find her again."

"I...understand..." the man whispered despite his shock.

"You falsely accused her of corruption. You should be the true one to worry about. Issuing the death of an innocent? Heh. You are definitely the one that should be culled. But, that is not my concern. I need to go back. You will be watched closely. Do not think for a second that you are not," Imperael warned. After he vanished away, the man could only stare at the dagger that he recognized all too well. He was writing that he was taking care of the problem. At least he knew that much held true.  _The problem was clearly taken care of._

However, he now had to write that the Mage Killers lost a man.  _I would be held responsible. There was no other choice in this._ As he prepared a fresh parchment to write on, and managed to just barely pull the dagger out of his table, Imperael was informing the others of what happened.

"We could have a couple angels rotate in shifts to watch him," Tyrael mused. "If Imperius agrees to it, I would do it."

"I'll mention it to him," Imperael nodded. "And she still sleeps?"

"Yes. That she does," Tyrael chuckled. Imperael thought and moved to stand guard in front of her door again. Then he meditated and willed himself into her mind. He found her reclining with Malthael on the mossy ground. She was simply resting against him in a gown of gold and being told what was going on. When she saw him, she was a touch surprised.

"What brings you here?" Malthael asked him. He moved to sit up lightly and kept her close.

"I find it troubling that many humans would kill their own for no reason," Imperael said and moved to sit on the nearby mossy rock. Anaurael whispered to Malthael. He gave a grunt in response, but he let her go to move over to Imperael. Then she sat in his lap massive lap and hugged him. She was so tiny in body size comparison that she resembled a tiny porcelain doll of gold in his presence. He was exceptionally careful in handling her. Even though her hug was more like her arms stretched around his neck, it was enough for him.

"It's human nature to destroy what they don't understand," she frowned and let him rest his head against her shoulder. "What more is there to say? It's just as I told Anarius. It is something ingrained in them. It cannot be helped, if they are raised to be as such."

"I just feel troubled," he admitted and sighed. He liked feeling her arms around him. It was a natural feeling now.

"What is it, Imperael? You can talk to me," she smiled. When she gently caressed his invisible cheek, he trembled and pressed into her a bit more.

"I don't know if you know about...well..." he faltered.

"She does. She forgets when Imperius is near," Malthael sighed. "I will allow you both to talk."

"Allow us?" Imperael asked.

"As in, I will keep others busy," Malthael smirked. Imperael nodded at this. When Malthael vanished away, Imperael trembled in her embrace.

"Talk to me," she said again.

"Why must this happen?" he asked. His halo seemed to glow softly, as he thought. "I mean...I know why. That it's important. That it must be done. But I just..."

"What else is there to be explained?" she asked him. "What else needs to be said? We both know why. We both know the reasons. Yes, it's for the benefit of Heaven. To help the human race as a whole. But, why should we question something that is, quite literally, set in stone? It is already happening with Imperius's offspring in me. From what I recall, Itherael is next. It...really does hurt..."

"What hurts?" he asked.

"I care greatly for all of you. I really do. But...I really only wish to be with Imperius..." she winced, and he rocked her gently with understanding. "I cannot say that I love any, save for family feelings. I have this discussion constantly! And yet..."

"Hush," Imperael said and hugged her to him. "I know of your suffering. I know I do love you as my sister. I do care for you as something more, too. Would any others need to do this?"

"Not that I know of. Thankfully..." she swallowed. The mark on her forehead glowed softly, but she was still quite calm. He thought a bit before talking again.

"Good. I will make myself be the last one, then. I'll become any Aspect I must to ensure this," he promised. "Maybe, when all of this is over, you will only belong to Imperius again."

"I think that would be impossible. Tyrael does see me as his wife," she seemed to chuckle.

"That is true. But, he understands things. As much as I was only just created some time ago, there is much that does still escape me. Erelus and I are on the same path. He is still learning things as I am in this new age. Yes, he has older knowledge from his past battles, but nothing past the Worldstone being stolen. He knew none of that."

"I'm sure he didn't."

"I'm also...worried," he admitted.

"About what?" she frowned. He squeezed her and sighed.

"I don't know if I'll...be adequate for...well..." he muttered. He was actually flustered about the subject. "I mean..."

"I don't think I follow you," she said. Her eyes were showing amusement, but he missed that.

"When it comes to offspring and making them..." he started again, and he noticed her purse her lips together to keep from laughing. "You knew what I was talking about?"

"Yes," she smiled. He sighed and chuckled at her soft giggle. "Well..."

"What do you suggest?" he asked.

"Two options," she said. "The first is...we could do something now. Nothing will happen, as I'm already pregnant, but you would know what to expect. The other option is you wait until it's time. My body would be made pure after each birth. It's...needed. Apparently. From what Imperius told me. So, you could wait. If you wanted to."

"I think I do want to wait," he nodded. "It would seem best to me."

"That's fine," she nodded back. "I can respect that decision."

"Thank you," he said. He was still resting his head against her shoulder. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, and he sighed softly. "I still feel awkward about all of this."

"Can you explain?" she asked.

"It isn't fair to you to go through this," he said.

"I know. Everyone says that. But...if even Anu decreed it, would you fight his will?" she asked with a soft frown. He shivered and continued to hold her. She caressed his cheek again, and he took her hand to study it in his overly massive one. He saw how her whole hand just barely fit over the top of his armored index finger. He seemed to shake his head. "Hmm?"

"I just find it amusing..." he admitted. "that you seem so delicate. So fragile. And you have to endure so much hardship just to help Heaven..."

"What are you asking of me, Imperael?" she murmured in his ear.

"I don't know," he shivered. She smiled softly and managed to press a kiss to his mouth. It wasn't quite chaste, but it made him pause at what he felt. "There is more to that?"

"In a sense," she chuckled. "What I gave you before was the kiss that a sister would give to a family member. This one is a bit more intimate. I can show you more to it. But...only if you want it."

"I just want to understand," he whispered. The next kiss she gave him now sent his mind spinning with sheer wonder. It was full, caring, and incredibly loving. When she broke the kiss off, he was panting from the sensations that hit him. Malthael had appeared shortly after.

"Imperius is returning. Anaurael, you need to wake. And, Imperael, you need recollect yourself quickly. Or leave the room," Malthael advised.

"I'll speak with Itherael," Imperael nodded. He did kiss Anaurael again, though. He felt that it was needed. When he came to, he felt oddly disgruntled that she wasn't in his arms. He pushed the sensation away. He did turn around to see her waking on top of Tyrael. "I need to speak with Itherael over a few things. I'll return shortly."

"That's fine," Tyrael nodded. He was now busy helping Anaurael support a hungry Mal. Imperael chuckled and left the room from one of the many windows. He went straight to the Library of Fate where Itherael was waiting for him. So was Anarius.

"Imperael?" Itherael asked from where he hovered with his Scroll. "Ah. Don't worry. Talus'ar revealed everything to me. What questions plague your mind?"

" _THERE IS NO NEED FOR HIM TO STATE THEM. HE KNOWS THE ANSWERS,_ " Anarius said. Imperael only sighed and nodded at that statement. " _THERE IS NO NEED FOR WORRY._ "

"I know that. I just...worry for her," he said.

"All of us do," Itherael said. "It cannot be helped."

"She showed me what a kiss was truly like. And I..." he sighed. "I am waiting for the right time to do anything more. I feel that it is proper."

"And it would be," Itherael nodded. "My kiss with her was accidental. She was in mid-sleep and thought I was Imperius. It was...exceptionally awkward."

"Tell me," Imperael said. "how did you feel when she kissed you that first time?"

"Likely the same as you. Lost in wonder. That I was cared for. That I was loved," he said. The large Archangel could only nod in agreement. "You care deeply now for her. Don't you?"

"I always have," Imperael replied calmly. "That never changed. She brought me here with her Song. So did Imperius. I owe her my life. My very existence. I am puzzled that I am not true kin to her, though. You would think I would be."

" _IF YOU WERE BORN FROM HER AS I WAS, THEN YOU WOULD BE DIRECT KIN. ANY CALLED FORTH FROM HER SONG WITH IMPERIUS ARE ALLIED BRETHREN. BUT NOT JUST ANY CAN PROCREATE WITH HER. YOUR CASE IS SPECIAL. IT IS UNIQUE. YOU KNOW WHY,_ " Anarius chuckled. Then he seemed to grumble and said, " _I DID WANT TO CULL THAT HUMAN THIEF FOR SUGGESTING THAT I WOULD TRY TO LAY WITH MY OWN MOTHER._ "

"What?" Imperael looked at him now. Itherael gave off a complete sensation of disgust. Then he looked into his Scroll.

"Anarius, go see her," Itherael said. Anarius nodded and flew off.

"What happened?" Imperael asked.

"When he starts to feel annoyed or upset, he gains negative emotions," Itherael explained. "We must keep that from happening. Because he is Anu reborn, we must all remember. Anu used to be merged with Tathamet as an older being. A single, perfect being of both Dark and Light balances. In the end, the two parts split. Anu would not be touched by such negativity. However, with his rebirth, there is a slight chance that he could gain a corruption.

"Just as Imperius can be thrown into despair, Anarius can gain disgruntled thoughts. Such negativity can be removed, but then the corruption would need to be culled. Talus'ar has revealed much to me. It is...something that I cannot just say aloud. I must remain in the sidelines to watch events as they happen. Much like the Vecin female and her visions, if you think on it. Even you have witnessed the removal of the corruption when he went to Sanctuary and the Burning Hells. We must simply watch for it and keep him pure."

Now Imperael got worried and flew off. He found Itherael close behind him when Anaurael's bedroom was reached. Anarius had her in his lap and getting rocked with a form of complete comfort.

"Be at ease, my son," she whispered and let him rest his head along her shoulder.

"What caused this?" Imperius asked. He had returned from training the troops. "He just came here and pulled her into his lap. What is wrong?"

"You can tell them safely," she soothed.

" _WHEN I FIRST WENT TO AID THE NEPHALEM ON SANCTUARY, THE HUMAN THIEF SAID A DISGUSTING THOUGHT TO ME. TO ATTEMPT TO LAY WITH MY MOTHER,_ " he growled. Imperius went still with a silent form of fury at this. " _I KNOW WE DISCUSSED THIS BEFORE..._ "

"Do not fret over him," she laughed softly and squeezed him. "He is not worth it."

"He should be culled!" Imperius growled.

"Lyndon is a case in himself," Tyrael sighed. "I am sure he won't try to voice such a thing again. I say this, because everyone else will kill him for us."

"You would think so," Imperael muttered.

"The Vecin woman has been keeping watch on him," Itherael chuckled.

"Good..." Malthael muttered out from where he stood near the cradle his body slept in.

"You're fine, dear," Anaurael said in her soothing tone and pressed a warm, chaste kiss to Anarius's cheek. Now that he was properly reconciled, he was able to hand her back to Imperius. He still remained in the room, though. When she was being held by Imperius, she said, "The one called Darania has been claimed by an angel. Her own sought to cull her."

"Is that so?" Imperius asked. She rested her hand on his cheek and pressed into him with a nod. "As for the mortal fool, if he makes another remark like that again, we will deal with it when we must. Hmm? My ward? Is something wrong?"

"No," she smiled and nuzzled into him a bit more.

"Our son rests?" he asked and pressed a kiss to her mouth.

"Yes," she nodded and kissed him back. He took her into his sanctum. When they were secured, Tyrael chuckled with the others. Anarius moved to sit down in the abandoned chair to think.

"Does everyone know of what I need to do?" Imperael asked.

"We do," Izarius sighed and started to clean off the table. "My other brothers know enough, but not too much. Only those that are this tightly knit with her are able to know certain things."

"A Council within a Council," Itherael chuckled.

"In a manner of speaking," Tyrael agreed. "And, yes, Auriel also knows. But Imperius does not. It would not bode well, if he does."

" _HE WILL FALL BACK INTO DESPAIR, IF HE DOES KNOW,_ " Anarius said lightly. " _IN TIME, HE MAY KNOW EVERYTHING. BUT, ONLY AFTER THINGS HAVE TAKEN ROOT. HE NEEDS TO SEE THE POSITIVE OUTCOMES. HE WILL ONLY THINK OF THE NEGATIVE. HE NEEDS TO SEE EVERYTHING IN MOTION NOW. HE WILL NOT UNDERSTAND._ "

"You are correct in that," Itherael nodded. "He needs to see the good in things that are happening for him to fully realize what had to be done."

"It's just the fact that Anaurael is being touched by others," Tyrael grimaced. "That is what really hurts him. She was only meant to be for him. All of us know this. My truce is accepted by him, because of Mal. He knows that I have to be with her, too. I even had a false wedding with her, so I know he accepts me to be at her side when he is not present. He actually told me the other day that he appreciated how I'm able to assist. As much as he hated to admit it."

"He hates to admit a lot of things," Imperael mused.

"A solid truth," Izarius chuckled. As they continued to converse, Imperius was reclining in his chair with Anaurael resting on his chest. He always savored this close contact.

"I love you," she whispered. He rested a hand in her hair and sighed.

"I love you," he said softly. "I miss this. Being like this."

"So do I," she said and gently traced down his armored chest.

"Our offspring grows?"

"Steadily."

"The one in your soul is calm?"

"Nothing yet," she chuckled. He laughed softly and continued to rest with her.

"When movement starts, you know I will want to know," he said and moved to carefully remove his helmet. She blushed at this and let him pull her up to his invisible face to kiss her passionately.

"You know you'll be the first one to know," she murmured and gave in to his advances. After their peak of pleasure, he found himself breathing hard while he rested with her. At how his breathing evened out, she gave a slow smile. "Are you asleep?"

"No," he mumbled out and lazily ran an armored hand down her back. "You should know that I do not sleep. I just feel...hmm. Content."

"Do you?" she smiled a bit more.

"I do. With you, I always do," he said and continued to keep his hand in her hair. "I never feel angry or upset. I feel a sense of peace."

"I am glad that I do this for you," she said. He gently cupped her chin with a finger to rest his invisible gaze on her own.

"Promise me that you will never leave my side," he whispered.

"There is no promise to make. There is no need to fear that I would ever leave you," she said softly. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him. "Although, I am curious of something. I was talking to Elaine the other day. She mentioned something to me."

"What?" he asked. She whispered in his invisible ear, and he actually found himself a touch amused. "Go on. What else was there?"

"Well..." she seemed to blush and whispered again in his ear.

"You have me curious," he thought aloud. Then she squealed when he moved to have her reclining against the chair with her legs around his waist. "We will see what all we can do."

"I sparked your interest?" she giggled. At the way his somewhat headless form moved to lean over her for his mouth to be just alongside her ear, he gave a small growl.

"Spark is not quite the correct word. You have ignited an explosion. And only you can quell the new flames that have risen up. And, even when we need to leave, I doubt we will ever be done in this new sense of exploration," he said and nibbled her earlobe. Little did she know that it would be several hours later that she came to from the senseless pleasure he gave her. There was only one thing she could think of when they finally left the sanctum. _He wasn't finished with me._ The very thought sent chills of excitement up and down her spine. He knew she loved it.


	114. Chapter 114

There was nothing said of any interest until two months later. Many of the angelic couples in Heaven were showing that the pairings were successful. Elaine and Erelus were now five months along. Even a few of the mortal angels on Sanctuary were enjoying the new sensations of future fatherhood and motherhood. Imperius was incredibly anxious of Anaurael, though. His offspring had finally started to move in her belly. He was, of course, the first to be notified.

"When did it start?" he asked and ran a hand over her belly.

"Just a bit ago," she blushed.

"Mal is asleep?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. He scooped her up to take her into his sanctum. "We have about an hour or two at the most. He has been waking sooner."

"That he has," he nodded and let his sanctum seal with them in it. He became his core form to hold her and rest a hand over her belly. At the strong fluttery motions he felt, he laughed softly. "I do wonder what offspring Elaine will give to Erelus. I am quite curious."

"Are you?" she chuckled.

"Indeed, I am. As much as I would not have allowed such a thing before, you and I both know how it must be for Anu's plan of weeding out the demon filth to carry on. It simply must happen. And now you are bearing a full pureblood offspring that will become just like Mal. Only this offspring will be direct from me. I can only wonder how this one will look, too."

"I wonder if Itherael or Myriam would know," she mused.

"Possibly. But, I think I would rather be shown when it happens. To know the future...it can be risky. Itherael watches much lately, but I would not tax him. He would only tell me so much."

"Such is the way things go," she smiled. He nodded at this and cradled her. "I do wonder how Mal has such a color for his hair, too. I'm starting to wonder if it came from you."

"No. Your hair reflects my Light. It may have come from Tyrael," he said.

"You think so?"

"I do. And note the eyes. His eyes are golden, but one eye turns silver when Malthael is not in control. I wonder if that eye color matches what mine is," he mused. Now she looked at him with a tilt of her head. As he cradled her, he continued to think. "You say I have a warrior's complexion?"

"From what I can tell. It almost resembles that Crusader's, now that I recall. Of course, much broader and sterner from what I can feel out," she smiled. He thought and let his armor come back to him. Settling in his throne this time instead of the chair, he took off his helmet.

"Tell me what you feel in full," he said and placed her hands on his invisible face.

"Okay," she smiled. "I could see about a little powder on your face. Then I could show you a mirror to see an outline. Did you want to try that?"

"No," he muttered and got her giggling. "I don't want that all over my armor. I like hearing you talk, anyways. I never tire of your voice."

"Is that so?" she asked. He gave her a kiss and laughed softly. As she started to explain what she felt in full, Tyrael was walking through the Silver Spire with Izual and Agrius.

"There have been reports of increased Khazra attacks. We are trying to find out more," Izual said. "They have been attacking merchant caravans. Some have gotten so bold as to attack various main city guard towers! We need to do something."

"Hmm," Tyrael frowned.

"We know that Tobirael is refraining Mai from doing anything right now. She is showing her pregnancy to him at three months along," Agrius said. Izual nodded to confirm that. "Quite a few of the heroes are being forced to move slowly from this."

"Well, the Nephalem would always do what was needed. We could ask," Tyrael said. He glanced up when Anarius landed by them.

" _I HAVE YET TO FIGHT ON SANCTUARY. I WOULD LIKE TO ASSIST,_ " he said.

"I'm actually unsure of that," Tyrael said. "When you leave the High Heavens, Anaurael has to help you when you come back. With her being pregnant, it could tax her."

" _I UNDERSTAND, FATHER. BUT, I SHOULD ATTEMPT TO ASSIST IN THIS,_ " Anarius said.

"Let us wait for Anaurael and Imperius to emerge from the sanctum. They shall help us see what happens. We can even get Itherael's advice in this, too," Izual said.

"Itherael is on his way here now," Malthael said when he appeared. Mal was sleeping contentedly, and he wanted to be a part of the conversation. When the allusive Archangel appeared, he gave off a perplexed sensation.

"Anarius, if you leave here, do be cautious. We all know of Anaurael's state. If the wrong thing is said, she can become incredibly stressed. We must remain calm. Also, Anarius, I would see what she says before you make your decision. If she wants you stay at her side, please consider it," Itherael lightly stressed. "Imperius would not wish for her to get ill."

" _YOU ARE CORRECT IN THIS KNOWLEDGE,_ " Anarius sighed. " _I WOULD NOT WISH FOR HER TO BECOME ILL, EITHER. I SHALL FOLLOW WHAT SHE ADVISES._ "

"Good," Tyrael nodded. Ten minutes later, Imperius appeared with her. He would have continued to remain in his sanctum, but Anaurael told him that something important had to be discussed. He walked in with her in his arms and sat down in her rocking chair with her.

"What is being discussed?" Imperius asked and gently rocked her in the chair.

" _I WISH TO GO DOWN TO SANCTUARY TO ASSIST IN VARIOUS ATTACKS THAT ARE GOING ON,_ " Anarius said lightly. " _IT IS FELT THAT I SHOULD NOT._ "

"I would worry greatly," she frowned. He seemed to sigh and nod at this. "However, you could watch what happens and judge if you need to truly be there. I would suggest watching from a viewing pool. If your assistance is greatly needed, then you should help. It's rare that the Nephalem would need such assistance. Just proceed with utmost caution."

" _I SHALL DO AS YOU SAY, MOTHER. THANK YOU,_ " he said. When she smiled at him, he moved to lean over and gently place a hand over her developing belly. At the kick he felt, he chuckled. " _SO, MY BROTHER IS MOVING ALREADY?_ "

"What?!" Tyrael gaped and moved to feel for himself. "And when were you going to tell us?!"

"She would have said something eventually," Imperius said mildly.

"Right," he muttered out. He did end up chuckling at the feel of a faint kicking at his palm. "How is the one in your soul doing?"

"I feel the shivers again," she admitted with a soft smile. "Everything appears to be on time now for both of them. Um..."

"Anaurael?" Imperius asked. At how her mark suddenly pulsed, he darted over to a window for her to get ill. Anarius was a touch surprised by this. None of them were expecting it. Malthael studied her condition intently before looking at Anarius.

"You need to stay here. Do not go down to Sanctuary. If you must, watch from the viewing pools and send angels down to assist. She worries too much about you," Malthael advised. Imperius would have been a touch irritated that Malthael was giving orders, but he was too concerned over Anaurael's health. She was carrying his child in full, and her health was his main priority.

"Easy, my ward," Imperius whispered in her ear. "Lean into me."

"It is because of the full double pregnancy now. Anarius, please heed what Malthael has said," Itherael said calmly. "I do not want her to suffer from worry."

Anarius could only nod, and he went to her side when she reached for him to hug tight. He sighed and said, " _DO NOT WORRY, MOTHER. I WILL NOT LEAVE THE HIGH HEAVENS WITH YOU IN THIS CONDITION. I SHALL DO WHAT IS EXPECTED AND SEND AID, IF NEEDED._ "

"Thank you," she trembled and got gently squeezed. "It is not that I don't want you to show that you can be helpful there. I just worry if you cannot come back again like before. I should be fine when I am not carrying, but when I'm like this..."

Anarius pressed a massive forefinger to her lips to gently quiet her. He pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth after that and squeezed her again with a form of family affection. " _I SHALL WATCH FROM AFAR. SIRE, DO YOU GRANT ME THE ABILITY TO SEND ANY THAT I MUST?_ "

"As my direct offspring, and Anu reborn, you need no such permissions from me," Imperius said and rose up from the chair. "However, do not let her see what happens."

" _I WOULD_ NEVER _LET SUCH A THING TAKE PLACE!_ " Anarius said in a disgruntled way. Anaurael could only chuckle softly at that. " _WHEN I RECEIVE WORD THAT THE NEPHALEM IS ABLE TO ASSIST, I SHALL WATCH DILIGENTLY._ "

"Good," Anaurael nodded and continued to let him hold her. Tyrael was already sending Izual down with the reports of what was going to happen. On Sanctuary, Lorath got the information and began to relay it out. Of course, the Nephalem was quick to respond.

"When did this start?!" the champion growled out.

"Just yesterday. We didn't get the reports in until a bit ago," Lorath said. "and it's happening all over. Something is driving them."

"What other demon souls were missing?" Eirena asked, as she looked over the papers. "These attacks look...very coordinated. Do they not?"

"I think you're right," Kormac frowned. "The times of these attacks seem to appear in waves. Timed waves. Look at this report. After an hour, they let up to regroup. Khazra aren't like that. They just attack without mercy. Something is definitely leading them."

"Azmodan..." Izual grounded out. Now the Nephalem gave a hard glare.

"Really? Another one already?" Lyndon seemed to pout.

"What makes you think of Azmodan?" Eirena asked.

"Calculated attacks were his specialty. I think he's hoping to cause confusion. We may need more heroes to balance the attacks out. To let them be the distraction. While the forces are distracted, the lot of you may have to go in and take out the source," Izual said. "I would not be able to join you, but Anarius will send down any forces needed to assist."

"And he can't just come down directly?" Lyndon asked.

"No. Anaurael's health is wavering. The offspring within her are starting to make themselves known in full with movement. She cannot afford any stress," Izual said. "And this is direct from Imperius, himself. He forbids it."

"Oh," Lyndon seemed to shrug at this. As this was being discussed, Anaurael had an idea that she sent to Izual. The massive angel actually mused over this.

"Anaurael has a suggestion," Izual said with a bit of mirth. "She wishes to send Imperael down to assist when the true culprit is revealed. If the need is dire, Malthael may also assist."

"That can work," the Nephalem nodded. "How is Malthael's body?"

"Mal is doing very well," Izual chuckled. "He grows daily, as a normal mortal would. I believe he is almost at the point that he can start sitting up on his own. He was able to roll over the other day."

"How cute!" Eirena beamed.

"So, begging would come after sitting up?" Lyndon joked. At the cold glares he got, he rose up his hands. "I jest! Honestly!"

"I am grateful that you have no offspring as of yet," Izual snorted.

"I would make an outstanding father!" he argued.

"That depends on if you can keep a woman at your side long enough to become one," Kormac smirked. He ignored the glaring response given back. "Aside of all this, where is the closest area that was attacked? Do we know for sure?"

"We need to go back to New Tristram," Lorath said. "The first attack started there. Then it was around Kingsport. After that, some areas around Caldeum were hit. Even Lut Gholein. They seem to attack within the hourly intervals, too. Kurast and Westmarch were one of the last ones hit."

"Give me a timeline," Izual said. The papers were now spread out over a table, and the times were jotted down. Izual took this parchment up and studied it. "So, it looks like New Tristram is the first to be hit again. Hmm. Unless it's changed up."

"I don't know if we would have enough time for any scouts to get through to us for a faster response," Lorath sighed. "I have Xavian posted in Westmarch. I actually have Willis and his father in Caldeum and Lut Gholein. Various others are stationed wherever an attack was reported, and everyone is quite spread out. I'm not sure what else we can do."

"I have an idea," Izual said and reached for a mirror at his side.

"Yes?!" Gurzick said when he appeared at the call.

"Khazra attacks are all over. We need to be informed to help push them back. Can Greed help?" Izual asked him. Now Lorath and the Nephalem were grinning at this tactic.

"Have the girl Sing for me, and I will," Greed replied. "I'll station my minions now. Give me a list of where to look, and I'll have them follow whatever looks suspicious."

"Sounds like an excellent plan. We feel that Azmodan may be behind the attacks," Izual said.

"No. It wouldn't be him," Greed said. "Not even he would stoop so low to use such primal things. But, we will find out. Sometimes, when desperation sets in, any demon will go to any measures to survive and reign supreme."

"This is very true," the Nephalem nodded. When two warrior angels appeared to stand with Izual, the angel seemed a touch confused.

"We are here to help rally an attack, if needed," one of them said.

"All attacked cities will get a pair of our Angelic Host to assist," the other said. Then he paused and suddenly swerved to the sound of someone crying for help. "Who is that?"

"Huh?" Lorath asked. Before Izual could ask, the angelic warrior was already moving towards the sound swiftly. The others were quick to assist and found him standing over a young girl with his sword out. A man was just gaping at the sight. He appeared to be a roguish brute of sorts.

"I may need to be replaced," the angelic warrior said. "This female has called to me."

"What happened?" Izual asked dangerously. Then Imperael got sent down to show how serious the situation was. Anarius felt that any newly claimed female or male for an angel took a complete priority if one was discovered.  _Their inner Light had to be preserved._ At the bruise the warrior angel saw forming on the girl's cheek, he glowered at the human male.

"I am taking her to Heaven. She will not return," the angelic male growled out and gathered up the frightened girl in his arms. At the sensation of complete protection that he gave her, the girl shivered and softly whispered to him. "He tried to...?!"

"Hmm?" Imperael asked. Now the man was running away.

"Cull him! He tried to force himself on her!" the angelic warrior shouted. What the man didn't expect to run into was Erelus. He had a brief discussion with Itherael over what was transpiring when it was found out. Erelus had decided to be the one to kill off any human male that dared to do this to a female. He felt it was needed from how Elaine was treated.

"Demon filth!" Erelus snarled out swiped out with his massive mace. The human dodged him easily, but stood with a form of complete, sheer terror at the sight of Malthael appearing with his scythes ready. When the human turned to flee, he ran right back into Erelus to get killed.

"A waste..." Malthael muttered. "And the girl. She is well?"

"She was beaten," the angelic warrior muttered and cradled her close.

"I see. Very well. Return to Heaven with her. We shall have another replace you," Malthael nodded. "Greed is assisting us now."

"That is fine," the warrior said and soon vanished away with her. Now Malthael moved smoothly up to the Nephalem to show he wanted to speak.

"Hmm?" the Nephalem asked.

"I need an expedition...back to Pandemonium..." he said lightly. "I need you to go to where my...body is. Was. I am unsure now. As for the reason...I have armor that I wish to recover."

"Armor from your corpse?" Kormac frowned.

"Yes," Malthael said and flicked his wings. "They may prove beneficial to my growing body. In time, that is. I would prefer to have such pieces back."

"What armors?" Imperael asked.

"Leggings. A large mace. A set of bracers. You'll know them when you find them," Malthael seemed to shrug. "I wish for my growing body to acquire them when he is able to use them."

"Well, you would know how your armor works. A trip to Pandemonium would be needed," Izual nodded. "It is doubtful that I would be able to go."

"By this time, any of your armor may have been confiscated," the Nephalem said. "We'll need to cover a lot of ground. You cannot recreate your armor?"

"Hmm. Ah. There are plans to create my bracers, but none others. Greed may be able to assist in retrieving them," Malthael thought aloud. "Or at least show us where to go."

"We can do that after this," Imperael said. "I am eager to kill some filth!"

"Hmm. What needs to be culled?" Erelus asked. They told him of the Khazra attacks, and he showed complete amusement at this. "Elaine will not miss me if I fight. She is with other females."

"I cannot fight, but I will assist in scouting," Malthael said. "Unless my body wakes and draws me away. It tends to happen a bit more now. Ah..."

"Speaking of such?" Imperael asked, as Malthael suddenly vanished away. Now that the threat was gone, Anarius had to pull Malthael back for his body. As much as Anarius had limitations physically, he was still able to do things in silent meditation around the Crystal Arch. Once he had sent Malthael down to assist, he had to stand between the pillars of Light to monitor him. Then he was free to go back to the viewing pool after Malthael was back in Heaven. On a whim, he went to consult Anaurael in her mind.

 _:MOTHER...:_  he said as a ball of Light from where she was.

"Yes, Anarius?" she smiled. The ball now seemed to settle next to her. "I find it odd that you were your full form away from me. Now you can only seem to become your true self in Heaven."

 _:HMM...:_  he thought and focused. His body came back. " _I SHALL BE LIKE THIS WHEN WE SPEAK OF IDLE TALK. I SHALL BE MY TRUE FORM FOR MAJOR DISCUSSIONS._ "

"That can work," she smiled and let him sit next to her to pull her into his lap. He rested his head against her shoulder in comfort. "Now, tell me. What do you wish to discuss?"

" _WOULD IT BE BENEFICIAL TO PLACE A VIEWING POOL NEAR THE ARCH THAT I RESIDE FROM?_ " he asked and sighed at the feel of her hand on his cheek.

"If it would help you, it's possible," she nodded. "Why do you ask?"

" _THERE ARE TIMES I NEED TO INVOKE THE POWERS OF HEAVEN. I CAN ONLY DO SO AT MY PINNACLE ARCH. IT WOULD..._ " he paused and shivered at how her arms went around his neck to lightly massage. A heavier sigh was given now.

"You have answered your own question. Do not fret. Make a viewing pool chamber as a close as needed to the Arch. It will help you and be very beneficial to your cause," she soothed.

" _THANK YOU, MOTHER. I LOVE YOU,_ " he said softly.

"And I love you, too, Anarius," she said and continued to cradle him. It was purely from a son to his mother with how it was expressed. "Now, do tell me. What do you think of these attacks?"

" _IT COULD BE FROM AZMODAN. WE ARE UNSURE,_ " he said. " _WE CAN ONLY SPECULATE, BUT WE WILL BE VERY PREPARED._ "

"That would always help," she agreed. "And speculating isn't as good as properly knowing."

" _TRUE. BUT, IT IS BEST TO BE PREPARED FOR THE WORST,_ " he chuckled softly. She beamed at that insight. A chaste kiss was pressed to her mouth, and he continued to hold her. He was relishing this form of comfort. As the buildings in Sanctuary were now being placed with an angelic watch with Greed's goblins, all they could do was wait and see where the next attack would hit. Then they would strike back with retaliation unlike anything the Khazra hordes would ever know.


	115. Chapter 115

The next attack occurred just outside Lut Gholein. It was unexpected, but the angelic watch noticed something approaching from afar. It was early morning, too, and the glow of torches was what truly alerted them. Usually the enemy attacked just as the day broke out over the horizon. This was done when it was still darkened with the night sky.  _The enemy was now testing the watch._

"Send in our warriors from all sides," Imperius said. He was rocking Anaurael in his lap in her rocking chair while she slept. "Let them close in slowly."

"Should they be invisible?" Izual asked.

"Yes. We have that ability on Sanctuary. Then, when the circle is complete, let them reveal themselves and crush the opposition!" Imperius nodded. Tyrael's body was sleeping in Anaurael's bed, but his angelic self was monitoring everything with those that were locked in her mind.

"It doesn't seem to be that large of a group, does it?" Tyrael mused.

"No, it does not," Agrius agreed. They were both going over the reports in Lut Gholein.

"And Bastion's Keep hasn't been touched yet, either. Very interesting to know," Tyrael said.

"We have scouts placed. We will know in time," Agrius chuckled. When Lorath appeared, the hovering angel nodded. "Greetings, mortal. You are well?"

"As well as I can be," Lorath chuckled. "Is Tyrael with you?"

"Yes. Speak your mind," Agrius nodded.

"I want to know if another scouting team can be sent out to the Skovos Isles for a rescue mission," he said seriously. Now Tyrael was alarmed. "I think it's needed."

"The Horadrim we sent out truly haven't returned yet," Tyrael sighed.

"So...the party sent did not return?" Agrius asked for Tyrael.

"Something was sent back in their stead," Lorath grimaced. Tyrael didn't like the sound of that. Agrius now motioned to show what was sent back. What they found was a parchment with inked writing.  _And the parchment wasn't paper._  "Um...this isn't the usual writing paper. Just so you know."

"It is...some form of skin..." Agrius muttered. Tyrael paused at this. "I cannot really tell if it is human or not. And, if it was...well...the only question is who gave over the skin for writing on."

"I don't know," Lorath seemed to shiver.

"What does it say?" Tyrael asked with a carefully controlled bit of rage.

"Have you read the message?" Agrius asked for Tyrael.

"Yes. Our scouts were caught. If we wish them back...we pay a toll," Lorath said. "They want five hundred gold coins per man. For the leader, they want twenty-five hundred."

"That's all they want?" Agrius asked.

"Also..." Lorath said and pointed at one particular line. "they will also exchange them for women. I'd rather go with the gold."

"They will  _not_  receive women!" Tyrael scowled. "Agrius, can we consult Greed?"

"I shall call upon Greed," Agrius said and took out the small mirror. When Gurzick appeared, the message was shown to him.

"This is demon skin. The scent proves it," Greed said from the crown. "I can have my minions look for the missing humans. I could even steal them away for fun!"

"Could you?" Lorath asked.

"Let him," Tyrael nodded. "For every man saved, we'll give him the gold for in payment."

"We can pay you for the men saved instead of the ones that took them," Agrius said.

"Oh! That can work!" Greed cackled. Gurzick came to, giggled wickedly, and jumped back out into his portal. Now that those men were being rescued, they could mildly relax and see to the issue at hand. Tyrael thought about everything that was going on carefully.

"Let me see what Anarius thinks. Remain here," Tyrael said. Agrius nodded, and Tyrael went back up to Heaven to stand next to Anarius. A new viewing pool was created as a slight offshoot not far from the Crystal Arch, and the demigod was watching everything very critically.

" _FATHER?_ " Anarius chuckled. " _WORRY NOT OF YOUR MORTAL BRETHREN. GREED WILL ASSIST WHEN ABLE. THEY WILL BE FINE. WE SHALL SEE THEIR STATE WHEN THEY ARE FOUND. IF THEY NEED HEALING, I WILL ASK IMPERIUS TO BRING THEM HERE TO THE HIGH HEAVENS. WE SHALL CARE FOR THEM AS NEEDED._ "

"If you think so," Tyrael sighed. Anarius nodded and flicked his prismatic wings. "Do we know what is trying to attack us?"

" _IT IS THE FOUL FILTH CALLED KHAZRA. BUT, I THINK A DIVERSION CAN BE DONE. LOOK HERE CLOSELY,_ " Anarius said and let the viewing pool shift to the forces mustering about. Then he shifted the pool to just a mile off to show another band of demons milling about. " _WE COULD GET THEM TO FIGHT THEMSELVES. WHEN THE WINNING PARTY IS WEAKENED SEVERELY..._ "

"We can go in and finish them off! It's perfect! But, how do we alert them to each other?" Tyrael asked. Anarius thought of this and quickly moved to teleport to Anaurael's chambers.

" _SIRE, CAN WE GET ONE TO CONTACT GREED? WE HAVE DISCOVERED ANOTHER GROUP OF DEMON FILTH NOT FAR FROM THE MAIN ATTACK. WE MAY BE ABLE TO LET THE FILTH FIGHT OFF EACH OTHER TO SPARE OUR FORCES,_ " Anarius chuckled. At this news, Imperius thought over it. Tyrael had appeared shortly after and explained the situation.

"I'll call Greed," Izarius said and whispered into his mirror.

"What?" Gurzick asked when he appeared.

"I had just started to transport out the humans of your order," Greed said. "Why do you call me back here? Is there something more?"

"There is," Izarius said. At the new situation laid bare, Greed was laughing like mad. He was all for causing havoc now, and his minions were being sent out to let the two vile groups find each other with carefully placed piles of gold.

"As much as I want to see this, Anaurael still needs rest. She can only sleep deeply when I cradle her now. Just keep me informed of how it goes," Imperius said. Imperael was highly amused at what was going to happen. He was making plans to watch everything unfold for sure.

"I may watch everything with Anarius," Imperael said.

"That is fine," Imperius said. When Anaurael blinked awake, he glanced down at her and squeezed her gently. He kissed her palm when she caressed his cheek under his helm, and she was carefully informed of the situation with the Horadrim in Skovos. She was then informed of the plans with the Khazra and the demons.

"It would be fitting for them to meet. And I do hope our Horadrim brethren are fairing well where they are. If they are brought here, then it should be fine. Just to assess their wounds before sending them down, right?" she asked.

"Yes," Tyrael nodded. "That would be the most that is needed."

"Hmm," Imperius seemed to grumble. "I would say only the most severely wounded. It would be better for them to not come here at all."

"If any are near death, they should come here to not cause alarm to the others," she advised. "They can stay until they are well off."

" _MOTHER IS CORRECT IN THIS. WE DO NOT NEED TO HAVE ANY HERE THAT APPEAR IN GOOD HEALTH. JUST THE ONES THAT SEVERELY NEED CARE,_ " Anarius nodded.

"I suppose..." Imperius mumbled. At the loving gaze she gave him, he could only nod. "Very well. Only those that are near death. No others. They can go in the building reserved for temporary stays to be assessed properly."

"Thank you," Tyrael said. Greed soon had Gurzick leaving through a portal to see what he could do. His minions were already plotting out where the two opposing groups would meet up.

" _Land is clear not far away. We do that?_ " a scout asked.

" _Yes. Set down shiny stuff now,_ " Gurzick nodded. Piles of gold were now neatly set up with a few coins scattered here and there to connect them. When a Khazra scout spotted a solitary coin on the ground, it was quickly claimed. Other Khazra scouts were soon finding the small bits of gold and were quick to report of the riches found. On the opposite end of the field, the unruly Fallen grunts were finding the same coins. They were consumed by the shiny pieces of wealth and now scrambled over each other to find more. When the two groups finally did meet in the center, the fight was intense. There were a good thirty to forty monsters in each group with varying strengths.

" _My coin! Mine!_ " a grunt squealed and charged at a Khazra warrior.

" _No! I find first! It mine!_ " the Khazra brayed back. The once peaceful field was now filled with snarls, braying, whimpers, and choking death sounds. When the demons showed they were the victors, the angelic warriors that were patiently waiting in the background moved in to finish them off. The goblins were quick to reclaim the borrowed wealth. As well as anything else of value the groups had on them.

"Nicely done!" Tyrael nodded from what he saw. "However, we still don't know who is organizing the attacks. I find it odd that a demon party was close to the Khazra group."

" _THIS IS TRUE,_ " Anarius thought aloud. " _THERE IS A KHAZRA STILL ALIVE._ "

"Don't kill it. Take it to the Nephalem. Information can be pulled with the champion's help," Tyrael advised. Imperael now insisted to go down to help. Imperius was able to allow it.

"Let the Nephalem pry out the information. You can help ask the questions," Anaurael told him.

"I can do that," Imperael nodded before he left. The wounded goatman was now hauled along roughly and soon dropped before the Nephalem. The champion already knew what needed to be done.

"Who is organizing your attacks?" the Nephalem asked.

"Weak! You weak!" the goatman brayed. A punch to the long, muzzled face was given now.

"Answer!" the champion growled.

"Maybe I need to help?" Imperael asked when he appeared. The goatman saw him and actually seemed to cower with a pitiful expression.

"Don't know," the goatman seemed to whimper. "Told go fight. We fight."

"Who tells you to fight?" Kormac asked now.

"Hidden. Shadows," the goatman cringed.

"So they never see who tells them to go out. Do they meet with you anywhere?" the Nephalem asked. "Is there a gathering?"

"They come. Send out," the beast shivered. It really was all that it knew.

"I'll keep watch," Greed said from Gurzick's crown. "Hmm. Ah! I may have something!"

"What did you find out?" Agrius asked.

"It is not from Azmodan, apparently," Greed mused. "One of my scouts was able to find a departing cloaked figure. The thing stinks of Belial, but we have him quarantined. This is like one of those that wore a cloak from that magic place. They appear to be reviving."

"Maghda," the Nephalem growled out.

"Her soul was trapped?" Eirena blinked at this.

"She was a servant of Belial. It's only obvious. And now I feel that, if we get the stone that has her soul in it, we should merge her with him," the champion snickered lightly. That got coughs and laughs from the others. "I think it would be a fitting punishment."

"We should do that!" Kormac nodded. "Hmm. Would Adria also be out there now?"

"If she is, we should merge her with them, too," Lyndon smirked.

"We would want to be careful, though. Remember. Malthael said that these stones were flawed. We do not know what would happen if too many souls are bound together. They could break free," Agrius said. "As much as the punishment would be justified, we must think of the possible outcomes."

"It's true," Imperael said. "What we could do is see about contacting Malthael to judge the strength of the stones. He would know."

"That he would," Agrius agreed. "I shall consult with Tyrael, too."

"I'm here. I also agree," Tyrael said when appeared in his angelic form.

"We have Tyrael's consent. He is with us in his dream self," Imperael chuckled. "And as for this thing. What do we do with it?"

"If we let it go, it will just destroy something else," Kormac snorted. At the sight of two crossbow bolts suddenly whizzing over and plugging into the Khazra goatman's skull to kill it off, Vincent was seen not far off.

"Then we kill it," the Demon Hunter smirked and shrugged.

"And now we'll have to find another one to give us answers," the Nephalem sighed. "But, it was inevitable, anyways. Anyone want to get rid of this?"

The angelic watch nearby was quick to help with that. Once the offending carcass was removed, Greed was able to tell them where the main reports were coming from.

"So, they're coming from a place near Lut Gholein. And, there are other factions stationed around the areas the attacks are coming from. We need to infiltrate their communication system," Tyrael said.

"If we can find out who is sending the messages, maybe we can send out our own," Imperael said. "If we can send out false messages..."

"We could get them to go after each other," Lyndon said with a small grin.

"That we could," the Nephalem started to grin back.

"Greed, can you see about stealing one of their messages? If there are messages being written out? We want to stir up some trouble," Agrius said. Gurzick was showing complete excitement on this, and he even jumped into a portal to see what he could do. Within the hour, several messages were found. Tyrael was awake up in Heaven to look over the notes with Imperius.

"This one instructs to attack New Tristram," Tyrael said and pointed to it. "This one wants to go after caravans going to Westmarch. How did they get these notes?"

"They were being prepared to be sent. I'm sure that they will be missed and new ones will be made. But, if we get ones to replace the new notes in their stead, my minions can easily swap them out," Greed said from Gurzick's crown.

"Then let's buy us some time before we send out the notices for them to cull each other. Swap the messages around for the wrong group to get the wrong notes. This will force them to travel around. The writing will be the same, and we will not give ourselves away. If one of us can forge the writing perfectly, only then will we make our own notes," Imperius said. That got Tyrael laughing softly, and Greed was quick to have Gurzick do just that. Now that the groups were going to set out to travel to where they had to go within a time frame, new notes were made with careful precision to match the writing. Many of them were instructions to prove their worth and take out any other groups found.

When many of the Khazra were found fighting each other, the ones that sent the notes out were in shock. They didn't know what happened. Then they checked the notes in their satchels to see what went wrong. Greed was able to watch where they went to in order to report this. What he found out was very surprising. And very upsetting.

"This was not what I sent out!" the young girl snapped.

"This is what is being reported..." the follower hissed. A slap to his face was given.

"I know what I sent out! And this is not it! From now on, all notes get checked twice. No exceptions!" she scowled. "Go do your ritual and regain control of those cretins!"

"Yes..." the man simpered and moved off in his cloaked robe. As she muttered to herself, the Soulstone glittered in her hand to show the possession in effect. The girl had to be at least in her late teens. Her brown hair was held back in a tight, coiffed up bun to enhance her thin features. Her pretty face was marred up with an ugly scowl. Even her light blue eyes showed nothing but spite and hatred, as she regarded any others that came to see her. It was easy for Maghda's soul to take control of the curious girl. Once she gained control, she had the girl's innocence used to call forth any and all surviving Coven back to her side.

The same speech was given to any others that came to report to her. When she was alone, Gurzick gave the okay for the Nephalem to appear with Kormac, Lyndon, and Eirena to appear before her. Then Imperael and Agrius showed up. After that, Malthael was sent down to assist. The girl paled.

"You've been causing a lot of trouble," the Nephalem said. "Rather glad we tracked you down. And what an interesting stone you're holding. Care to put that down?"

"You know nothing!" she seethed at them.

"And you don't...?" Malthael taunted back to her trembling form.

"I don't think she really has any powers," Lyndon sighed. "Should we help her put it down?"

"If we take out her limb," Imperael mused. "she'd have no choice."

In a brief moment of reflection, the girl's true thoughts emerged. "Help me! Please...!"

"How good are you at taking something that's not yours when it's held?" Kormac asked Gurzick. At this bit of insight, Gurzick lunged over to her and bit her hand to make her drop the stone. She screeched at this, but the stone's influence was soon gone. She sobbed her relief and blinked when an angelic male had teleported down to gather her up in his arms. Malthael seemed to nod at this, and he retreated. The problem was now solved, and he was no longer required to be there.

"She's mine now," the male said. "I will care for her."

"Good," Agrius nodded. The stressed girl was soon calmed by the protective squeeze she was given. The bite that Gurzick did to her was already healing from the salve being used. She was still in a bit of shock from everything, but the angelic male already spirited her away to help her regain herself.

"That was a pleasant surprise," Kormac admitted. "I'm sure he'll tell us her story?"

"When he is able to. But, we have another dilemma here. The Coven. What do we do?" the Nephalem asked. "Any ideas?"

"I say a nice welcoming party," Kormac said.

"We know where they are going. We can visit each one," Imperael said. At the soft pull to his mind, he sighed. "A correction. I am going back to Heaven. It's up to all of you to end the rest of it."

"I'll tell you what we did," Kormac grinned.

"Just make sure you swing properly. You kept missing me last time," Imperael said. Kormac scowled at him, and Imperael simply chuckled before leaving. Agrius, however, was quick to move over to the table the girl was at before. Tyrael was soon with him to help.

"We are going to research a bit. You all can take care of the rest," Tyrael said. A sack was retrieved to carefully shift the vile Soulstone into to hold it safely. As much as they wanted to merge it with Belial's Soulstone, they agreed it would be too risky in the end.

"I'll have this placed with the others. And you will all enjoy this! I'm hiding them under my throne!" Greed cackled. Tyrael found himself grinning. Even the others were amused at this.

"Well, after you sit on them, I wouldn't want to touch them, either," Lyndon said.

"And they still smell better than you," Greed retorted back. Lyndon pursed his lips together, as the others laughed. Up in Heaven, Anaurael was nursing Mal while she rested in Imperius's lap. She smiled at Imperael when he returned to stand guard over her.

"Is everything well?" Imperael asked.

"Yes. How did everything go?" she asked.

"The one that was tainted was claimed by one of ours when she became free of the taint," he said.

"Truly?" Imperius asked. This was surprising.

"Yes. She begged to be free of the taint while under possession. Whatever was newly made is now being neatly removed," Imperael nodded.

"Good to know," Anaurael smiled. "I would like to know how she became tainted."

"I'm sure we all do," Malthael agreed. When Itherael appeared, she smiled and nodded to him.

"Tyrael and Agrius are researching what is being found in the chamber the female was in. I have sent down one of my own to assist, too," he said. She smiled warmly at him, and he moved to press a gentle hand against her belly to feel the movement there. He was a touch excited that his offspring with her was bound to be next. He was highly curious how it was going to come about, but he knew that Anarius would likely help with that.

"Hopefully there is nothing more to this issue," she said.

"We can only hope with that," Itherael agreed. When Mal finished nursing, Izarius was able to pick him up to help burp him. He was growing rather swiftly. At the wide, toothless grin he gave Izarius, he exposed dimples on each side of his smiling mouth.

"Okay. I think he got even cuter," Izarius said. Mal blinked his mismatched eyes, and Malthael appeared to scowl at them all. Mal laughed and made happy noises when he got lightly bounced. Then he burped and laughed when he felt better.

"Definitely cuter," Imperael agreed. At the sigh and shake of a head that Malthael gave, Anaurael found herself giggling like crazy.

"You cannot argue with yourself," she smiled.

"I know it..." Malthael admitted. Then he paused when the baby looked over at him. He was taken by surprise. "He can...see me?"

"Can he?" Imperius asked.

"Yes. And he...knows who I am. Somewhat. This could make things easier. Or it could complicate things in the long run. We shall have to see," he shrugged.

"But, if you can advise yourself, it may be worthwhile," Izarius said.

"True..." Malthael said and noticed his body was still watching him. As a test, he waved a hand in front of the baby's face and watched the eyes follow it. "Yes. He can see me. And hear me. Very well. You and I are the same. Yet we are not. You will know more, as time allows."

Mal just seemed to blink at this. Then he drooled as his answer. Malthael only sighed, as the others sputtered out small chuckles and laughter. At this, Anaurael said, "He is an infant, Malthael. He does not understand right now. Give him some more time to grow and develop. The more he sees you and knows that you and he are the same, well, you get the idea."

"Yes. I know," he nodded.

"Then that is all you need to remember," Imperius said. She pressed into his armored chest, and he squeezed her gently to comfort her. At a hard shiver she was given from the offspring in her soul, he rocked her gently. "Easy, my ward. Everything is fine."

"I know," she sighed and swallowed, as she closed her eyes. She was feeling queasy again. He pulled her up gently to let her breathe in his scent. It actually did help her greatly.

"If you think you will be ill, we'll go flying. You can purge over wherever we fly over," he muttered to her in a low tone. That got her to laugh softly.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you," he whispered back. Itherael would always be amazed at the moods that were shown to him. It was still hard to grasp. He continued to rock her and comfort her. When Tyrael appeared with Agrius, Itherael turned to regard him in full. His warrior that he sent down held a small batch of papers.

"You will not believe this," Tyrael sighed. "We found out where the other Soulstones went to."

"You did?" Anaurael asked. Anarius was quick to appear to show he was ready to listen in.

"Yes. We did. A lot of them were made. We need to go to Bastion's Keep next. The Barbarian tribes that linger there are at risk. We need to let Kalgor know. Same with Vincent and the Demon Hunter lands he trained in. Even Ivgorod."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Itherael asked.

"Far more than I care to admit," Tyrael nodded.

"What of the Teganze jungles?" Izarius asked.

"There, too," Agrius said sadly. The notes were carefully laid out on a makeshift table for them to see. "It is doubtful of the Crusaders. They do not have a true sect. But, Greed is informing them all now. Vincent had his fears. They all did."

"After Mai's issue, it is proving true. We need to step in. Fast," Tyrael nodded.

"We cannot let the heroes become corrupted," Anaurael frowned. "They are helping us take care of so many demons! We must assist them."

"Bastion's Keep?" Imperius asked.

"Yes. I'd say all areas at once...but..." Tyrael sighed.

"We'll do what we can..." Malthael muttered. "in what time allows us."

" _MOTHER, YOU ARE GOING NOWHERE. AND NEITHER AM I,_ " Anarius stated. She could only nod at this. " _WE HAVE PLENTY OF POWERFUL CHAMPIONS NOW. THEY SHALL ASSIST, AS NEEDED. AGREED?_ "

"Very true," Imperius nodded to him. "Keep watch, as needed."

Anarius nodded back and gave a warm shoulder squeeze to Anaurael. She rested a hand over his to squeeze lightly. She was getting exhausted a bit too quickly, and he noticed this right away. He looked at Imperius and said, " _SIRE, SHE NEEDS YOUR STRENGTH. MOTHER IS WEAKENING._ "

"Take care of Mal," Imperius said quickly, as he rose up with her. He moved swiftly to his sanctum to seal it. With him preoccupied, Anarius now looked at Itherael.

" _YOU WILL GET TO SPEAK WITH HER. I SHALL ENSURE IT WHEN IT IS TIME TO DO SO. WE SHALL SPEAK FURTHER AT LENGTH WHEN TIME PERMITS, AS WELL,_ " he said calmly. There were too many in the room to be open about what was to be discussed, but Itherael nodded with understanding at this. At the feel of Anaurael pressing into his mind to comfort him, he paused. She hadn't done this to him before. He found himself trembling with a form of hidden relief.

"Itherael?" Tyrael asked him.

"Anaurael is able to show me her concern. She reached out to console my mind," he sighed.

"Ah. Yes, she can do that," Malthael nodded. Anarius chuckled softly with his own nod.

"She hasn't really done that to me," Tyrael frowned. Then he blinked when he felt her mind gently nudge into his. "I stand corrected."

"You can thank me later," Malthael mused. Izarius was holding a now sleeping Mal and looked over the notes with Agrius. There was much that needed to be done now. Time was clearly against them with what needed to be seen to. They all had to work swiftly to preserve what they could before corruption fully settled in.


	116. Chapter 116

Kalgor was livid when he heard of what was happening to his tribal homeland. He knew he had to assist in removing the corruption there. Vincent was even showing his worry now. Jozin was tapping his fingers on the table they were all sitting at. Byden was showing his concern for his new comrades.

"I can send warnings to my tribal lands," Sohar said. "The spirits will help."

"That's fine for you," Vincent growled. "but what about us?!"

"I worry," Mirdael whispered to Sohar. "If there is corruption, will the spirits even be heard?"

"Ah..." Sohar blinked at this. Now Moolara showed her worry. "How do we go about this?"

"We need someone with fast travel," Byden said. "Just like how we got to Mai's home place."

"Greed," Jozin said with a snap of his fingers at the idea.

"Hmm," Kalgor thought and moved to find the Nephalem. "Are you aware of what is going on?"

"Yes," the champion nodded. "I'm ready to go when everyone else is. I'm trying to figure out our travel plans right now with the local caravans."

"Can we call on Greed?" he asked. The Nephalem paused at this and moved to find Lorath.

"We need Greed's help," the Nephalem said. Lorath looked up from the papers he was sorting, pulled out the small mirror and said Greed's name. Gurzick was quick to appear.

"What wrong?" the Greed Goblin asked.

"Soulstones have been sent to all of our main factions. As in, future heroes are at risk," the Nephalem said. Now Greed took full control through the crown.

"I want locations," he said. "I want a full list of everything."

"I think Tyrael found something," Lorath said. "He should have the information."

"Good. Prepare to go," Greed said to the Nephalem and had Gurzick jump through his portal. When Gurzick hopped over to where Tyrael was, he said, "Can the girl Sing for me? I can establish the trade to assist with travel this way."

"Travel?" Tyrael frowned. Gurzick gestured to the map. Now Tyrael's eyes lit up with understanding. Itherael was now preparing a list of the places that needed to be seen to. Malthael sent the sensation to Imperius to bring Anaurael back to them. As much as he didn't want to leave his sanctum, he knew this was too important to let sit idly by.

"We are needed?" she asked when he carried her into her room.

"Yes. You need to Sing for Greed so he can assist with travel," Imperius said. She nodded and smiled at Gurzick to show she was ready. Her Song came forth to filter around the room, and Greed just sighed with delight. He would never get over how lovely her voice was.

When the Song was over, Greed spoke out, "Such a delight! Okay, the trade is cemented. Where do I need to set my minions to search?"

"We have general locations, but, if you want exact pin-points, speak with the heroes directly," Tyrael said. "They would know best on where to go."

"True. I'll do that now," Greed said and had Gurzick portal out. On Sanctuary, a map was already in the works for him. He was pleased with that. Several scouting minions were sent to study the map that was made. "I'll have my minions search for any odd behaviors and warn if everything seems fine. I can only hope that they are not attacked on sight."

"I wonder," Byden said. "If a personal token from them was given to your helpers as a way to help show they are friends, would that work?"

"I don't know," Vincent admitted. "If there is corruption going on, and if they know that we are on the way to help..."

"We need to catch them by surprise like we did with Mai's home," Tobirael said when he appeared. "I cannot have Mai assist with this. Her pregnancy is in danger, if it happens. But, another Wizard did appear on her behalf when she asked for assistance in her stead."

"Oh?" Jozin asked. A male Wizard now walked over with a stern look of determination to help. He was working with the bounties, but this was too important for him to ignore. And, with his sister-in-arms down with a developing newborn to help with Heaven, he even refused to let her fight.

"My name is Lou-yu," he said calmly and looked them over with his dark brown eyes. His black hair was clipped short, unlike the long hair of others, but it was mainly from a botched fire spell in his apprentice days. He hid that fact rather neatly under the specialized hat he wore with the strands coming down just past his ears. He wore the traditional cloth garments from Xiansai, but he also had Haedrig upgrade quite a bit of his main pieces to have the bit of steel there, too. His dye colors of choice seemed to be black and purple. His build was slender, but there was definite muscle in all the right places. He seemed a bit older than Mai, too, but he was just as versed in spell casting as she was.

"And what magic do you base yourself with?" Tobirael asked.

"Mainly with ice and lightning. I tried fire, but, eh, it didn't go so well," he sighed. "Anyways, I'm here to help! What's the plan?"

"We are going to Kalgor's domain first," the Nephalem said after walking over. "Then Vincent's place of training. Ivgorod will be next after that. The jungles will be last."

"This is fine," Moolara nodded. "The spirits can intervene to bide time."

"Good," the champion nodded. "Byden, what do you think when it comes to the Crusaders?"

"It's really hard for any of us to fall," the strong man said. "If any do, we resolve the issue in our own way. Don't worry about that. And, you are not coming with me. You can watch over me from Heaven. If you feel that I'm in trouble, you can help. Minimal access at all times."

"But..." Nikauriel started. At his stern look with a shake of his head, she sighed. "Very well. However, do not think for an instant that I will not come down to back you up, if needed."

"That's fine," Byden smiled and patted her armor covered hand. "You may not be showing, but I still want you out of harm's way."

"I think he has a good idea," Kalgor said to Salauriel. She gave a sensation of complete displeasure. "Just be my guardian angel and watch over me. You always wanted to do that, right?"

"Well..." she hesitated.

"If anything happens, I know you will appear," he said in the best soothing tone he could muster. When Jozin looked at Sylauriel, he knew she was having second thoughts, too.

"Must I?" she asked softly.

"It would be best," Jozin nodded. Lou-yu was simply amazed at what he was witnessing. And he was a touch envious, too. When Mai was seen walking out of the place she was resting, Tobirael was right at her side to show his disapproval. Lou-yu knew she was pregnant, but he did have a hidden fondness for her. He was actually a touch jealous, but he did he best to hide it.

"Go lay back down," Tobirael said.

"No! I should help!" she said. Her belly was clearly starting to reveal her pregnancy.

"She can watch from Heaven with us," Sylauriel said. "If she is needed, she can appear."

"I don't mind her watching, but I refuse to let her come down," he said.

"Tobi..." Mai sighed.

"Tyrael would agree with me," Tobirael muttered and picked her up to cradle her. "You get exhausted now. Far more than normal. You tell me that everything is fine, but even I know you are struggling here and there. You got ill just this morning, too. So, I will let you watch. You will not intervene. Do you understand?"

"Fine," she muttered and got squeezed. "Just promise me something, then."

"What?" he asked.

"If there is a lot of danger, I want you back at my side," she said.

"I don't know if I can promise that," he admitted. "I should help them. I can see how many are sent down to assist to judge that decision."

"I'll talk to Anaurael," Sylauriel chuckled. That got Mai to chuckle. At the way Lou-yu gave a slight bit of a disgruntled smile, Tobirael seemed to growl. He recognized what jealousy was. Lou-yu hid it well from everyone, but he saw right through the disguised smile.

"It's good to see you, Lou!" Mai said. "Thanks for helping out."

"Of course," Lou-yu smiled and nodded pleasantly. Tobirael was not pleased at that one bit. At the protective grumble he gave now, the Wizard in his arms frowned.

"Tobi, stop it!" Mai muttered directly into his ear. At the possessive squeeze she got back, she could only sigh. "He's a childhood friend. I see him like a brother."

"He sees you as something more," he grounded out mildly in a low tone while walking away with her. "You will remain in Heaven. And, you know what? I'll stay with you, too, and watch with you."

"You will?" she asked. At the loving squeeze she got now, she pressed her face into his invisible neck. "Thank you, Tobi."

"I love you, Mai," he said softly. "I won't let anything harm you."

"I love you, too, Tobi," she sighed. When he teleported with her to Heaven, the other angelic females followed him shortly after. Lou-yu was clearly a bit displeased with what happened.

"You liked her?" Byden asked.

"I did. I thought we were...well...she told me she only saw me as her brother. I can only guess that the angel that was holding her saw past my facade. So, yes, I wish I was closer to her. But, maybe it's better this way, too," he admitted. Jozin looked at him now with a scrutinizing glare.

"Purge your thoughts," the Monk said. "If you do not, then you will not be focused for the fight ahead. Remember this one thing. Angels watch over Sanctuary nonstop now. Prove your worth with our fight, and an angel may find a way to you."

"What?" Lou-yu blinked.

"Show off the Light aspect of yourself," Byden said with a nod.

"I suppose," he shrugged.

"I was surprised when Zynaurael came up to me," Vincent said lightly. "It was unexpected."

"I mean...how exactly do they have kids?" the Wizard asked.

"Ah," Byden said and cleared his throat. "You'll find out how when the time comes."

"It is a guarded secret," Jozin nodded. Kalgor simply snorted, spat on the ground, and trudged off to see if Haedrig was able to fix up his armor a bit more. He wasn't going to stand around for this talk. "Hmm. I believe that Kalgor has the right idea. We should fix up our gear before reporting to Greed."

"Right," Byden nodded and moved off.

"I just don't understand," Lou-yu frowned.

"You don't have to," Vincent said with a light chuckle, as he walked past. As the Wizard pondered over that phrase, the Demon Hunter moved to start foraging bark from a nearby tree. It was a good portion of how to make some of the fuses in his stun bombs, and the extra kindling could help for fires. At the sight of Zynaurael appearing, he grunted. "No. Back to Heaven with you."

"I know. But, I want to give you something," she said. He looked at her now and blinked at the sight of a crossbow and quiver set. He was speechless. "I know you have the pair from Greed, but I had Haedrig help me craft the crossbow for you. The quiver I had Greed help me find. I gave him one of my arrows for it. So it was no big loss. But...I want you to have these as a way to help me fight at your side. Since you want me to stay behind and watch."

The gold hand crossbow with glowing blue ammunition seemed to shimmer with a Heavenly glow, as he held it. It appeared to split at the top, but had a circular center with a glowing blue dot where the arrows would charge up before being fired off. Even the line that pulled back seemed to glow with the same blue as the rest of the crossbow. The quiver gave off an intensely holy aura from the blessed arrows within it. Any arrow placed into the crossbow would have a double dose of holy.

"I'll still keep Danetta's weapons," he said softly. "but I will use your gifts against any undead that I see. Hmm. You put gems in these, too?"

"That I did. A powerful emerald is in the crossbow. There's a diamond in the quiver," she nodded. She watched him hang his two dual crossbows onto his belt and neatly take up the hand crossbow and quiver. She knew he was very pleased.

"Haedrig made this?" he asked.

"Yes. He knew how," she nodded. "I was able to show him a few plans. Itherael assisted."

"Amazing. You think the others could get weapons like this?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she chuckled. Now a brow was raised at her. He hung his head and laughed. Now he understood all of it.

"So...they are all getting weapons like these?" he had to ask.

"You could say that. Your weapon is hallowed. The name of your crossbow is Condemnation," she said. "It is how we will help fight at your sides. The entire hallowed collection that we stored in our Library has been given to Haedrig to craft. The quiver's name is Holy Point Shot from a potent blessing that was placed on it by a powerful priest from long ago. I find them fitting for you to use in my stead."

"You know," he started in a light drawl, and she crossed her arms over her chest to regard him. "the new Wizard with us. He did like Mai. Do you think he could benefit with a girl from Heaven?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if one did become attracted to him," she mused. "It would definitely help Tobirael with his trust issues."

"Hah! Trust issues?!" Vincent barked out laughter at that. "I think it's more than that."

"True. Mai is pregnant now. Ah! I'll talk to Lady Auriel. She may know what to do," Zynaurael chuckled. At how he moved to circle his arms around her armored waist, she sighed and hugged him back tightly. "I will worry for you, but I'll watch over you."

"That's all you have to do," he smiled and pressed a kiss to her invisible mouth. When the kiss got deeper and more intense, he pulled away. He had to force himself to do it. "I don't...have time for this now. And you know it."

"You said the same thing when we first spoke privately," she said with a form of amusement.

"And this is the result," he reminded her lightly, as he pressed a hand against her armored belly.

"You didn't complain," she chided softly.

"That's because we had the time to spare then," he muttered.

"I don't think that anyone will miss us for ten minutes," she mused aloud.

"I thought angels detested such things."

"Do you hear me detesting anything?"

"This goes against everything I've learned."

"Do I need to teach you how things can change?"

"And how do you expect to do that?" Vincent regarded her with a small grin. This sent a shiver of excitement through her, and she moved to pull him closer.

"I can't teach you here," she growled out and took him up to Heaven to the personal chamber they claimed there. The moment they left, Jozin was admiring the new fist weapon he got with the same golden casing with a glowing blue aura. The tri-bladed fist glowed blue to show where the Heavenly energy gathered up, and it even seemed to power up a touch when it fitted over his hand. He was very pleased with the weapon he was gifted.

"I shall use this wisely," Jozin nodded. "Thank you."

"I honestly don't want to leave your side," Sylauriel shivered. She felt his strong arms encircle her armored waist to hug her close. "I will worry far too much over you."

"What must I do to show you that I will be well?" he asked her. At the soft whisper she gave him now, he was quite glad that his beard hid his blush. "Ah. Well..."

"Just for a short while?" she asked. He shook his head and laughed softly, as she took him to their room in the High Heavens. It was the same thing happening to the other heroes. A new weapon was gifted to help them fight. Then a quick retreat was done to the High Heavens. When the Nephalem was ready to go, no others were around.

"What's going on?" the champion frowned. The apprentice that Haedrig had was busy cleaning up the anvil, but he was also hiding a sheepish grin.

"I was asked to make some new weapons," Haedrig said. "Once they were given over, it's apparent that the show of appreciation was given. Elsewhere, of course."

"Show of...ah. I see," the Nephalem sighed and chuckled. The champion then noticed Byden and Nikauriel talking together and was able to listen in.

"You can call it a 'good luck and get back in one piece' good-bye," Nikauriel said to Byden.

"It is not a good-bye! I'll be fine," he said.

"It would help me cope," she insisted.

"But...I'm leaving soon! I'm needed here!" the Crusader said.

"And I need you, too," she murmured in his ear. The tone she used was one of his weaknesses with her. At the wary glance he gave her, she gave a soft chuckle.

"I am very thankful that the Zakarum faith does not prohibit this," he muttered.

"Didn't the priestesses of the Zakarum do such things? From what you told me?" she asked with a small giggle. At how he went silent, she simply hugged him and took them to their room in the High Heavens. The Nephalem was found laughing and sitting down in a chair from laughing so much.

"Just wait about twenty minutes," Myriam said when she came over. "Then they will be ready."

"That's fine," the champion chuckled. Lou-yu was trying to figure out what to do when Myriam moved over to him next to speak with him.

"If you let go of the old love, then new love will find you," she smiled.

"So it's been told to me," the Wizard frowned. "It's just...it's tough."

"I know. Such a thing can be hard to forget. But, you don't need to forget it. Just release it. Accept that the old love is no more. It can be done," she urged softly.

"I don't know," he sighed.

"You should listen to her. It can be done," a soft, ethereal tone said gently. At this sound, he turned to confront the speaker. And found himself speechless at the sight of the hovering angel with soft, blue-tinted tendriled wings. A two-handed staff was attached to her back to show she was a spell caster. She also wore quite a bit more cloth to enforce that fact, and she regarded him gently from within her hood. "I am Kylariel. I have come from the Library of Fate. Such is how it should be, you would think. You have called to me. We should speak alone while we still have the time to do so."

"And this is your new fate," Myriam giggled and left quickly to let them talk. Then she thought and mused aloud, "Hmm. May be more than the twenty minutes I mentioned earlier..."

"My fate?" Lou-yu blinked.

"Do we not share the same fate? To be with each other?" the hovering angel asked now.

"I just...didn't expect..." he swallowed.

"Will you accept your new fate? With me?" she asked.

"I feel overwhelmed..." he whispered. He wanted to stop her from moving behind him. He wanted to shrug off the comforting feel of her hands squeezing his shoulders. He simply couldn't. Even when a tear fell from the disbelief he had, he couldn't stop her from turning him to hug him tightly to her.

"Let me show you how correct our fate is now. Together," she said gently and teleported him to Heaven with her. Myriam sighed and laughed softly to herself. She reached the privacy of her cart with no interruptions. Then she paused and turned to find Imperael before her. But he only had a question.

"I sought you out, because I am troubled," he said. "Anaurael said you may be able to help."

"Ah. You will do fine," she said with a small chuckle.

"I will?" he asked.

"Yes. Just do not expect anything to happen for the first few tries. Also, make sure you go into the most closely guarded areas of Heaven for the best effects," she said sternly.

"I can do that," he nodded. "You have my thanks."

"Oh. Something important for you to share with those that need to know," she said and gestured for him to lean close to hear her whisper. "She must be pure each time. With each attempt."

"What?" he asked. "Wait. You mean...?"

"Yes."

"So...she will need the ointment after...?"

"That is correct."

"But, she'll be in pain with each new try! At least, this is what I was told with each new try..."

"A pure body for a pure offspring. It is the only way. She must be pure to the one that needs the offspring. She must be touched by that one first. The salve can be used again after, if the golden one did not touch her, but after he does, it will need to be used before and not after," she explained carefully. "I know I mentioned it before, but I am telling you now to show how serious this is."

"So, I will need to ensure she is pure first. Then, if Imperius has been with her, I will need to apply the salve to fix what was done. With any it must be done. I just..." he gave a cringing sensation. She reached over to pat his larger hand. The look she gave him showed that she understood all too well.

"It is a sad fate for her. This is true. But, it must be done for the benefit of Heaven," she said.

"I do not like this. I'm sure that many don't," he grounded out.

"It is true that many do not," she nodded. "But, for Heaven to triumph in full, it is needed."

He shook his head and went back up to Heaven. He moved straight to Itherael in his Library to whisper softly. The elusive Archangel turned to regard him with complete shock. "She said this?! I..."

"I know," Imperael sighed. "Can I research the writing that was found on that hidden wall? I will not tamper it. I just wish to study it."

"That is fine. The parchment is behind you within the wall. You can access it easily. Just place it back when you are done. As for me, I feel that I need to go somewhere," Itherael thought aloud and went to find Anarius. Now the information on what was learned from Imperael was told to him. The demigod seemed to shiver. Anu's side knew it had to be done. Anarius's side was disgusted.

" _IT IS FOR HEAVEN. WE MUST REMEMBER THAT,_ " he said.

"But, even you know of the strain that Anaurael will go through," Itherael pointed out.

" _HER BODY WILL MEND WITH THE SALVE. WE SHALL NEED TO KEEP AN ABUNDANT SUPPLY. SHE IS FULFILLING HER DUTY TO HEAVEN._ "

"And even you know that she suffers for it," Itherael said softly. The merest thought of his mother going through any form of pain or discomfort fully disturbed him. The son side of his mind won out over the divine side. Anarius found himself moving to seek her out. He simply had to do it. When he saw her nursing his brother, he moved to sit with her. She was sitting in Tyrael's lap, though. Imperius had to train the troops again.

"Is something wrong?" she frowned. He simply placed a large hand on her shoulder to squeeze.

"Okay. What is stressing you?" Tyrael asked. He was dressed in cloth for now. Izarius was cleaning his armors for him, and it was to help Anaurael stay comfortable.

" _THERE IS MUCH THAT NEEDS TO BE DONE. NOT THAT IT IS...DESIRABLE,_ " he admitted. Tyrael now saw Itherael appear to show his concern.

"You worry too much," Tyrael said to them both. "She will be fine."

"It's just what needs to be done," Itherael said. "It affects us all."

"What's this about?" Anaurael asked.

" _MOTHER, YOU CAN REMEMBER NOW THAT IMPERIUS IS NOT HERE,_ " Anarius said gently and squeezed her shoulder again. She blinked now and sighed.

"Okay. I get it now. I will forget later, but I see. I can only endure so much, you know? Yes, I don't like what needs to be done. But...it's for Heaven. What more is there for me to say?" she frowned.

" _IT IS A DUTY THAT NEEDS TO BE DONE. PERHAPS, WHEN IT IS DONE, YOU WILL HAVE WHAT YOU TRULY DESIRE,_ " he said. At her small smile, he knew that she knew he was being hopeful for her. She reached up to squeeze his large thumb to show she understood.

"I know you speak truth. That you are hoping for the best for me. If it is something that can benefit Heaven, you know I could never refuse to stop assisting when I can. If my body is needed to help stop the Eternal Conflict..." she said and let out a heavy sigh. Even Tyrael seemed to grimace at that thought. "How can I not want to do my part? If I cannot fight, then I shall help breed out new fighters."

"You'll go through more pain than any of us would care to admit," Tyrael muttered.

"That's childbirth for you!" she smiled. He found himself laughing softly and let her press her back into his chest. Anarius still had a massive hand on her shoulder, but that was fine.

"Good thing you didn't have to birth him," Tyrael said and glanced at Anarius.

"In a way, I did," she winked.

" _SHE IS CORRECT,_ " he chuckled.

"Then I take it back and will use Imperael as my example," Tyrael said. That got them all laughing and chuckling. "And where is he, anyways?"

"He is in my Library. Worry not. All is well," Itherael nodded. As they continued to talk and chat, Imperael was going over the writing that was done on the rock wall. He wanted to know everything he could on it. He was so focused on reading the copied parchment that he didn't notice Malthael sit across from him. Mal was sleeping quite contentedly with a full belly.

"Why do you let this concern you so?" Malthael asked. Imperael actually jolted a bit and glanced up. Then he sighed and shook his head.

"It disturbs me to see her like this. In this fashion. I am trying to see if there is another way out for her. She should not have to go through so much!" Imperael growled out.

"You are going down the same path as Itherael. There is no way out of this," Malthael said mildly and pointed at a particular sentence. "Look. Here is your proof."

"Hmm?" Imperael paused and read over the words. "No...!"

"Yes. The mortal Council must be birthed before this time. Or all is lost," Malthael said.

"And none can speak of this?!" he asked.

"Not until it is set in motion. And none can say anything down in Sanctuary. Demons lurk everywhere. They can exploit."

"I know this," Imperael said.

"And...now I see why you are so concerned over her. You are also in love with her."

"I have not ruled out that possibility."

"I had figured as much."

"But...the mortal Council must be in place and fully functional before thirty of Sanctuary's years are up? Are we sure?"

"That is what it states. It gives the mortal Council time to grow and develop, if you think of how mortals mature. It does not give any form of repercussions, if it does not happen, but such a thing like this..." Malthael seemed to shrug. "It has been on the mark so far."

"As even I can tell. The writings foretold of Ilerael and Lilaurael coming together. They speak of Imperius becoming whole," Imperael said, as he read the words out.

"And the words include how powerful angels...such as myself...can become reincarnated as other things. As mortals. What more is there to say about this?"

"I care so deeply about her," Imperael admitted. "As many others do. I dislike knowing that she is in any form of pain and discomfort. It...does not please me when it happens."

"All of us feel the same. We all worry for her. If Imperius falls...then everything is lost. He controls her life. His safety is now a maximum priority. It always was."

"As it should be."

"Now...tell me this," Malthael said and lightly leaned over the table. "Why do you choose to wait to be with her?"

"Because it would make no sense to me to do such a thing when it is not needed. It would be a waste. I see what Itherael goes through without her. Same with Tyrael. I do not want to end up like them," Imperael admitted. "It is not feasible and would cause problems."

"Ahh! Now I understand. You do not wish to suffer the prolonged effects of being without her."

"Yes. That is why I will not touch her until it is truly my time to do so. And I vowed that I would be the last one. I will not let her be touched by any others after me. It is unfair to her. She belongs to Imperius. No others should have the chance to touch her."

"But...you do know that...when your time comes..."

"I know," Imperael muttered and shook his head.

"And she would set aside time to help you."

"But, that is not what should happen!"

"This...talk...happens so often now," Malthael seemed to sigh.

"Even you find it unfair to her," he pointed out.

"I know. As much as Imperius knows of what I must do...what I had to do...it truly does harm him. He hides the pain of it."

"It does hurt him?"

"Yes. For her to be with so many. She does not wish for him to suffer so. She informed me."

"And how did she tell you this?" Imperael asked curiously.

"I...expressed my concern...when she could not tell me that she loved me back..." he said with a sad sigh. "She simply cannot voice such a thing. It is a vow to Imperius that she refuses to break."

"I would not wish for her to break such a vow," Imperael nodded. "Let her honor it."

"I know. Ah. She is calling for us," Malthael said. The massive Archangel was quick to hide the precious parchment away before leaving to see what Anaurael needed. When he arrived, he saw that Tyrael was dressing in his armor, and Izarius had Imperael sit down to set Anaurael in his lap. Mal was sleeping in the cradle, so Malthael was able to stand with them.

"Imperael, why do you worry so much?" she asked and got cradled by him.

"Because I must," he muttered. A kiss was pressed to his forehead, and he shivered. Tyrael thought about everything and walked over to them after he dressed.

"What is truly bothering you?" Tyrael asked.

"What she must do for Heaven," Imperael said.

"If it can help end the Eternal Conflict, then you know I will do what I must," Anaurael said. "There is no other option."

"There has to be another way!" he said. At this, she rose a finger to press to his invisible lips.

"Imperius will be here soon. I'll forget much," she said softly.

"And that's not fair to you, either, but I know that Imperius cannot suffer, too," he muttered against her finger to have her giggle softly. She began to droop when her mind seemed to shift a few memories around. Anarius was still in the room, and he knew that Imperius was on his way back.

" _HE RETURNS. YOU SHOULD EAT, MOTHER,_ " he said. She nodded at this, and Tyrael had her sit in his lap now to let her eat a bowl of stewed meat. He whispered softly to her and chuckled at her smile. Imperael knew that Imperius approved of Tyrael and would hold no ill effects at this. It was why Tyrael was comforting her now. When she suddenly turned green, Izarius was quick to grab her and help her to a window to vomit. Malthael was quick to warn Izarius when he noticed her body signs.

"I'm here!" Imperius said just as he walked in. Then he paused at what she just did. He ignored everyone and moved straight to her side to take over what Izarius was doing. "Easy, my ward. I'm here now. This just happened?"

"Yeah..." she whispered and retched again. He ran a soothing hand over her back and let Darius help her with a glass of water. Azarius and Mithus were carefully preparing a table with soft foods for her now. Imperael made no plans to leave now. Neither did Itherael. Tyrael was planning to leave to speak with the heroes before they left, but, after her illness, he changed his mind. Everyone needed to ensure that she was well. None could ignore it.


	117. Chapter 117

It took an hour for the Nephalem to ensure that everyone was ready for Greed's warp. As this was taking place, Anaurael had finally recovered enough to sleep deeply. Malthael was clearly concerned for her. So was Imperius. She was sleeping in his lap in her chamber, but they were talking in her mind.

"Do we let her see what is going on with Sanctuary?" Malthael asked.

"I would say no," Imperius muttered out, as he held her mental form. "It may tax her."

"Hmm. She may say so, otherwise."

"It may endanger her health, if she does see anything violent. She stresses enough, as it is."

"And, if she insists?"

"I don't know. I may be able to watch for her. She can mildly assist with suggestions. I would not want her to fully watch everything. She just recovered from an illness. It is easy for her to lose focus now. I worry far too much over her," Imperius admitted.

"We all do," Malthael nodded. Then he noticed something.  _She was starting to dream._ "Imperius. She dreams again."

"No! I'm waking her!" he growled.

"You will do no such thing. She does enjoy dreaming when she can. I know this. Call those that wish to see the dream. If we do this now, then we will still see what happens in Sanctuary down below when it is done," Malthael droned out. Imperius seemed to glare at him in challenge, but Tyrael was quick to appear to show he was ready to see the dream. When her parents showed up and were followed by Itherael and Auriel, he sighed and shook his head. Anarius and Imperael appeared soon after.

 _:WE NEED...TO WATCH...CAREFULLY...:_  Anarius said as a glowing ball of Light. Imperius was not happy about this at all. But, he had no choice.  _Too many were waiting._ With a heavy sigh, he cradled Anaurael close and let Malthael project the dream she had outwards.

* * *

 

_Malthael was trying to find out where to base his plan of attack. He needed a place that had the most souls. Westmarch was his prime location, but a secondary source was also required. In the end, he moved to confront his lieutenant, Urzael._

_"_ _We need more souls..." Malthael droned out. "Find a place...with more souls..."_

_"_ _Yes, Master!" the massive angel said with a nod. He teleported out of Pandemonium and hovered in the air to start his search. As much as he wanted to look for the larger towns and villages, something seemed to pull him to a quiet town about a hundred miles west of the nefarious human port town of Kingsport. He would have insisted for Kingsport to be the next area to take over, but something seemed to pull him to this small area instead. He found himself landing on the hill where a small cottage was. There was something off about the place._

_It was just about dawn, and it was easy for him to hide, despite his large size. At the sight of Ilerael leaving the house to check the crops, he paused._ This mortal had a familiar aura to me. Why was that?  _At the sight of the female that appeared next, another familiar sensation rocked him. He knew these two mortals. He found himself stepping out of hiding._

_"_ _Lilaurael, I need the rake!" the man said. Urzael paused with stunned shock at the name. Now the man looked over and did a double take. "Ah...wait. Urzael?!"_

_"_ _I..." the angel was taken by a completely rare form of surprise._ I was seen and recognized.

_"_ _It's me. Ilerael," the mortal said slowly. Now Urzael was stunned even further. Ilerael rose up his hands and said, "I know. She and I removed our wings. And...your wings are different, too..."_

_"_ _I lost mine. They were replaced. In a sense..." Urzael said. Lilaurael had her brown hair tied back and regarded him silently. "Why did you both...?"_

_"_ _Because we were, and are, in love. We have a daughter, too. She's eleven years old now. And, yes, Imperius knows of us and her. He claimed her as his ward," Ilerael said._

_"_ _Imperius..." Urzael seemed to mutter out._ I have to report this to Malthael.

_"_ _Mother? Father?" a young girl sounded out. Imperius had let her go just an hour ago to let her rest in her bed. She was trying to sleep, but the conversation easily woke her up._

_"_ _Anaurael, go back inside," Ilerael said. Urzael now paused once again at the glowing dot of gold on the girl's forehead._ It had the same color and tone of Imperius's inner Light.  _He realized that he couldn't tell Malthael about her._ If I did, then Imperius would know.  _And he also didn't know how Malthael would react to her._

_Her molten gold hair was tied back neatly to reveal her cute pout. Even he could see her angelic beauty at such a young age. Her topaz blue eyes seemed to study him with fascination, but it was Izarius that appeared to gently scoop her up. She didn't know his name yet, but he was not going to let her get into any form of trouble._

_"_ _I'll take you back to bed," he said through his helm._

_"_ _Okay," she nodded and got carried back into the small cottage. Urzael was simply floored._ Angels were in the home. The girl was touched by Imperius. _Ilerael seemed to wince now, but Lilaurael had a slightly calmer head on her shoulders from all of this. She was the protective mother now._

_"_ _Urzael, do you plan to tell anyone about us? About her?" Lilaurael asked._

_"_ _I don't know," the massive angel sighed. "I should. But, if I do..."_

_"_ _Imperius would hunt down any that steal her away," Ilerael managed mutter out. "He sees her as a part of him. That she is his missing Light. He even acts completely different with her. It's truly strange! But, he covets her greatly."_

_"_ _I see..." Urzael seemed to think aloud. "I need to go. I'll come back when I can."_

_"_ _Of course," Ilerael nodded. After the large angel left, the mortal angel couple looked at each other with worry. Their daughter was a magnet for trouble when she never wanted to be. She was far too innocent to understand what was going on now. It was going to be hard to protect her, if her whereabouts were made known to others that didn't understand the situation._

_When Urzael got back to Pandemonium, he didn't report to Malthael right away. He usually did. Instead, he found his thoughts going to the young girl. He knew she was special if she was protected directly by Imperius._ And there was an angelic guard in the home.  _It had him thinking._

_"_ _Urzael? You returned?" Malthael asked when he appeared behind his lieutenant._

_"_ _Yes. I meant to find you," Urzael said and turned to face him. "The town of Kingsport holds interest. You should know."_

_"_ _Hmm. Are you...hiding something...?" Malthael asked calmly. He noticed that something was off about his lieutenant. There was something in his stance that didn't feel right._

_"_ _What reason would there be to hide anything?" he asked back._ He was diverting the question.  _Now Malthael knew that something of interest was found._

_"_ _Urzael..." Malthael warned in a low, growling tone._

_"_ _Imperius. He has made himself known on Sanctuary," his lieutenant sighed. Now Malthael went still at this news. "His missing Light was found in a young girl."_

_"_ _Where?"_

_"_ _A small town near Kingsport."_

_"_ _Take me there. Now," Malthael ordered. He noticed that his lieutenant was hesitating._ That wasn't a good sign. _Urzael was able to lead him to the small cottage in the far distance. It was now about mid-day when they arrived. Time tended to travel differently in Pandemonium. The small cottage seemed vacant at first. When Anaurael appeared to read a book on the stone bench outside, as she always liked to do, he paused with sheer wonder. She was dressed in a plain brown dress of cotton, but that didn't matter. The Light within her easily attracted Malthael's attention. It was only too obvious._

_"_ _That is the girl in question," Urzael said._

_"_ _I can tell," Malthael said. His leader was completely fascinated with her. When Izarius appeared with his three warrior brethren, both spying angels realized exactly how protected she was. Anaurael was talking to them like family. Urzael glanced over at Malthael and noticed that his leader was tense._ Malthael wanted the child.

_"_ _Master, we should go back," Urzael said. He was completely ignored. Anaurael laughed at a tickling poke to her side from Izarius. The tinkling sound made Malthael tense even more._

_"_ _Stay here," Malthael ordered. Then he vanished. Urzael didn't know what Malthael planned. What he saw next had him speechless with a form of awe. Malthael had appeared to stand before the child. She looked up at him with a small frown. Her parents were in town and left the angels to guard her. Her angelic brothers moved to protect her, but Malthael was soon sitting by her. When he showed no threat, the angels relented, but only slightly._

_Urzael watched his master talk to the girl calmly. After an hour passed by, he began to get a touch worried._ Her parents were likely on their way back.  _But, he had another reason to be worried. Imperius chanced to look down on her in Heaven from a viewing pool. His presence had Malthael stand up to regard his ancient and powerful brother._

_"_ _Imperius!" Anaurael said with a smile. She set the book she was holding aside, trotted over to him happily, and got lifted into his arms. Intense relief hit him when she hugged him and snuggled into his form. He knew she was safe with him, and he had to appear when his brother was seen with her. He was not pleased with Malthael, and he held her to him protectively. She was completely oblivious to everything. If she was older, she would have understood more._

_"_ _What are you doing here?" Imperius asked. She patted on his massive shoulder pauldron to get his attention. Malthael was surprised that she was able to be so close to Imperius like that. Imperius would have struck down any that touched him without his consent._ She was clearly important to him, if she was able to be picked up and carried around so easily. _The shoulder patting also had him wondering at how Imperius didn't even bother to chastise her for it._ He simply accepted it, because he trusted her and protected her completely. _It was too obvious that only she would ever get away with that form of intensely close contact. Malthael could only wonder if she would ever do that to him._

_"_ _He wanted to talk to me," she said. He looked at her and back at his former leader._

_"_ _She speaks the truth," Malthael seemed to shrug. Imperius was completely untrusting. As much as he was relieved to see that his former leader was alive and well, he was exceptionally jealous over Anaurael. He didn't like seeing her give attention to anyone else other than family. Even then, he was only just tolerable of that. He preferred for all of her attention to go to him._

_"_ _Very well. You have met her. You should go," Imperius said in warning._

_"_ _And what is she to you?" Malthael asked with amusement._

_"_ _Mine," Imperius growled out and walked away with her. She gave a small wave to Malthael when she got taken behind the small cottage. She was far too innocent to see what actually happened._

_When the other angels left to follow him, Malthael could only think to himself. Then he muttered, "Yes. She is yours. But for how long?"_

_He seemed to chuckle to himself and moved back to Urzael's side._

_"_ _Master?" he asked lightly._

_"_ _The girl. Bring her to me when she is alone," Malthael said with a hint of laughter. "I want to see...exactly...how far he will go...to keep her safe..."_

_"_ _Is this wise, Master?" Urzael asked._

_"_ _No. But...I don't care..." Malthael seemed to shrug. Then he vanished away. Urzael shook his head and moved to wait. He was glad that he didn't need to worry about sitting, eating, or other mortal needs. He ended up waiting until the very early morning the next day._

_He watched her parents leave for the village to sell more crops. When only Izarius was left in the house from the other three making their rounds, he moved swiftly. It was easy to knock Izarius aside. It was easy to enter Anaurael's bedroom. But, it was difficult to walk up to her bed to steal her away. He saw her peacefully sleeping form. He wanted to watch her sleep and marvel at her perfection in face and form. He had to force himself to carefully scoop her up. Then he vanished with her._

_"_ _No!" Izarius shouted. He went up to Heaven to find Imperius. As he was informing a now livid Archangel of the news, Urzael appeared in Pandemonium with Anaurael in his arms. She was in her nightgown, so his touch didn't wake her. If he was touching bare skin, she would have woken from the icy touch of an unknown angel that was tainted with death. Malthael was alerted to her presence by the soft glow from the dot on her forehead. It was the only source of Heavenly Light in Pandemonium. It was easily sensed by him._

_"_ _Good. I'll take her," Malthael said and gestured for her._

_"_ _Are you sure?" Urzael asked. At this, Malthael gave a cold, silent glare. His lieutenant gave in and handed the delicate girl over. "You won't...hurt her? Right?"_

_"_ _My dear lieutenant..." Malthael said with a bit of surprise. "That was the last thing on my list. I merely wish to...study her. That is all. We shall return her when I am done."_

_"_ _She's very young," Urzael started, but he got silenced again._

_"_ _I am aware. Worry not. I know you also worry over this one. She is...special. Is she not?"_

_"_ _She is. Because Imperius will be here for her soon."_

_"_ _Stall him, if you can. Have others assist you, if needed," Malthael nodded and carried Anaurael into a small chamber. It was the same chamber from her first dream about Pandemonium. She was set on the bed, and he sat down in the old chair to watch her with fascination._

_"_ _Huh?" she sniffed and yawned when she woke up. Then she saw where she was and who was with her. When she saw that the familiar guards weren't there, she started to panic._

_"_ _Easy, child. I am not here to hurt you. I only wanted to talk. Just like how we were before. Then I will put you back where you were found," Malthael managed to say in a soothing tone. He didn't want her to fear him._ She was the only one that shouldn't fear the Angel of Death.  _When she only nodded, a tear did fall from her frightened form. For a full twenty minutes, he talked to her and coaxed out her answers. When she realized that he really didn't want to hurt her, she was able to talk a bit more openly. As he did this, Urzael was confronted by Imperius._

_"_ _Where is she?!" the Archangel of Valor thundered out._

_"_ _My Master has her somewhere around here. He vowed he would not hurt her," Urzael said._

_"_ _Malthael will answer to me! Take me to him_ now _!" Imperius ordered._

_"_ _I only take orders from my Master. I no longer take orders from you!" Urzael snorted. He didn't expect the sudden shove that was given to his chest. And he clearly didn't expect to get slammed into a wall. Solarion was called for, and Imperius soon found himself surrounded by Malthael's followers at Urzael's command. When a direct hit to his form was given to wound him from a Winged Assassin's blade, a shattering, wailing scream was heard next. Imperius knew that it came from her._

_He didn't know that his wound affected her. As he fought through the waves of fallen angels, Malthael could only stare in shock at the wounds that Anaurael was having appear on her body. She was in a fit of tears and scared senseless at what was happening. She was in complete hysterics, and he could no longer calm her down. Malthael had no choice._ I have to give her back.  _He plucked up her hurting, bleeding form and moved to where Imperius was. Now he realized how she was getting hurt. He issued the command to back away from Imperius._

_"_ _Master!" Urzael hissed and paused at the sight of the girl in his arms. He was in shock._

_"_ _Imperius. She shares your wounds," Malthael droned out._

_"_ _You...stole her...from me..." Imperius said in a fit of unbridled rage. His form was glowing with his fury. Anaurael's mark was reflecting the glow back from her pain and fear. Small lines of white showed where the wounds were on him, but he ignored the pain. She wasn't trained in pain tolerance._

_"_ _I did. But...I am giving her back..." Malthael said. "She will heal with you."_

_She was still crying from the pain she was going through when Imperius all but crushed her to his form. He still held Solarion, but he had to unsummon it to fully console her in his protective embrace. He rocked her and whispered softly, "I'm here, my ward. I'm here. I came here to rescue you. No one else will touch you. We're going home."_

_The wounds were quite small, but there were a number of them on her body. As he healed, so would she. It was already being proven. She was clinging to him with soft whimpers now, and he rumbled to her in another gentle, soothing tone to help calm her frightened form. He calmed her down when her hiccuping started. He whispered to her again to ease her fears. As much as he wanted to kill everything in the room, her health was his first priority. Malthael's followers were in a sense of complete surprise at this alien mood from Imperius. Even Urzael was completely speechless at what he was witnessing._ It was completely unlike Imperius in full.

_When he teleported away with her, Malthael turned to look at Urzael._

_"_ _Watch over her. The moment she is healed...I want her back."_

_At the nod Urzael gave, the dream came to a close._

* * *

 

Imperius was trembling with controlled rage. It was another dream that he clearly detested. He was about to call out Malthael, but Anaurael had awoken and rested a hand on his cheek. Anarius let her remember the dream. At her loving, devoted smile, he trembled.

"I know. It's not his fault," she said softly. "Take me to our sanctum."

"Our sanctum," he muttered and held her close. As he did just that by vanishing with her from her mental state, the others were only grateful at the control she had over him. Malthael was only shaking his head with disbelief.

"Urzael. I never would have imagined," Tyrael sighed.

"I am sure that the heroes on Sanctuary have left for the Barbarian homeland. Shall we check on that?" Itherael asked. He was trying to wipe the dream from his mind. At the mere sight of her frightened form as a child, it sent a small wave of protective fury through him. He had to remind himself that it was a dream. Even Imperael was on edge. Malthael was already hurting enough, but he felt Anaurael lean her mental mind into his. She was defending him.  _I am not at fault._

"Maybe...she should not dream...anymore..." Malthael shivered.

 _:THE DREAMS...ARE NEEDED...:_  Anarius sighed. Malthael could only nod.  _:WORRY NOT. YOU ARE NOT...AT FAULT...:_

"No, he is not," Itherael agreed. "Dreams can twist and turn any way they wish."

"We all know this," Ilerael nodded. Lilaurael suddenly vanished when Danyauriel woke. Auriel was very concerned over everyone's well-beings, but she knew that such things would take time to understand. She hurt just as much as the others, but she was also amazed at the dreams that mortals had. She would definitely want to know more when she was able.

"Why do you dream?" Imperius muttered. He was reclining in his chair within his sealed sanctum with her. She was resting on his chest with pure comfort. A hand came up to caress his invisible cheek. He had his helmet off for her.

"I am mortal, Imperius," she said gently. "The dreams simply come."

"I don't like them, Anaurael. I truly detest them," he mumbled. She worked her hands around the back of his invisible skull, and he sighed deeply. If he had any rage left, it was now wiped clean.

"I love you. All my life, you have been there for me. Protecting me. Watching over me from afar. Training me to fight to defend myself. Helping me sleep..." she murmured. At the next steady, deep breath he gave, she smiled.

"I love you," he said gently. "You truly do remove my rage."

"I would hope so," she chuckled. He laughed softly and kept his hands on her form. "Should we see what goes on in Sanctuary?"

"No. Not now," he said and ran a hand along her spine. "Anarius can watch for us. So can Tyrael. If Mal needs to be fed, he will be brought here by Izarius. I just want you here with me for now. I don't want to go out there, unless I absolutely must."

"If it deals with those Soulstones," she frowned. He placed a finger to her mouth.

"If the situation calls for us, we will go," he said with a small nod. She nodded at that and pressed into him. "Until then, we shall rest here."

"As you say," she smiled again and rested her head against his reclined chest. He kept his hands on her form, as he rested with her. He never simply did this before meeting her. He was always busy keeping up with the troops and arguing with others. He was never one to simply idle away the time. As much as he hated to admit it, he was enjoying doing absolutely nothing.

Back on Sanctuary, though, the heroes were doing anything except for nothing. Kalgor was able to confront the main tent that was constructed of heavy cloth and animal hides. Greed had teleported them all to where they had to go. And it was snowing in full with iced over plant life.

"Look," Tobirael said to Mai. They were watching from a viewing pool with the other angelic females. "They made it."

"Good. Let's hope nothing bad happens," Mai nodded. Zynaurael watched over Vincent carefully from where she was at the pool. Taylauriel, Sohar's angelic mate, still didn't show that she was pregnant yet, but opted to stay with the others just in case. She had felt a touch funny after he left. She wanted to surprise him with the news. Mirdael was still able to protect Moolara, though. The female Witch Doctor didn't give any indications if she was carrying or not.

"I am fine," she would chuckle at him.

"We are lacking," he would mildly argue with her.

"When it happens, then it will," she nodded. "Do not rush what cannot be rushed."

"We will not rush, but we will rest when all of this is over," Mirdael said. She gave a mild glance at him to get him laughing softly at her. She shook her head and chuckled again.

"I need to confront the tribal leader," Kalgor muttered. "As much as I find it odd that no other tribesmen are around, I need to confront him alone."

"Do hurry! It's freezing out here!" Lyndon shivered.

"Calm yourself," Lou-yu said and managed to mutter a small fire spell. Kylariel was able to help him control his ability over fire at long last. The small fireball he conjured was a type of familiar, and it easily warmed the air for those around it. It would also help him attack, too.

Kalgor now stepped over to the main tent and gave a warning glare to the others to stay put. Then he pushed aside the heavy hide door to let himself in.

"Kalgor?" the elderly Barbarian blinked his one good, brown colored eye at him. The other was stark white from a scar that went over his face from an old battle that he won. A heavy, matted grey beard spilled down his chest. Hides covered his muscular body, and nearby was a trusty and ancient double-bladed, two-handed axe that he would never hesitate to use. A warm, red glow was cast on the room from several bronze braziers that hung around the room. The tent was well-heated from them, but Kalgor felt a chill creep down his spine. He knew that something was wrong.

"Yes. It is I. An odd box may have reached you," he started, but the older man waved a hand.

"I have it. No, I didn't open it," he said. "I know it's evil."

"Good. I came to confiscate it," Kalgor said.

"Have you? Hmm. I was thinking to give it to some enemies."

"No! It contains a demon soul!"

"Good! All the better," the elderly Barbarian grinned a gap-toothed smile. Now Kalgor paused.  _There was an odd lump under the old beard..._

"You're...wearing it...?" Kalgor blinked. "So, you did open the box! You knew what it was, and you still opened it?!"

"You shouldn't have come back," he said with a growl and rose up to a height that was equal to Kalgor's own. "I was promised glorious victories over my enemies!"

"They were lies!" Kalgor roared and drew his own dual weapons. "You are being used!"

"The only way to remove what you want is to take my head off my shoulders," the elder smirked. The demon in the Soulstone was exceptionally clever. _If it had to be caught, it was taking an innocent with it._  Kalgor's eyes winced in pain. Then he saw his leader's eye reflect the same pain. _My leader is suffering._ He had to help end it. Kalgor could only nod. He now saw his former leader as an enemy.

"I shall do what I must to save my people," Kalgor spat and charged at him. At the sounds of fighting in the tent, the Nephalem moved to help, but Salauriel appeared to stop them.

"None can intervene in this," she said with her massive sword drawn to block them off. "This is a matter of honor now. And station. Kalgor must do this on his own."

"But, we should help him!" Jozin said.

"His people have different rules," she said softly. "He told me of this before you all left. He asked me to assist in ensuring that none can interfere, if this happened. The leader of his people is fully corrupted. He wears the stone around his neck."

"No..." Byden grimaced. Vincent could only pale at this with the others.

"I saw this in the viewing pool when Kalgor discovered it. The only way to remove it is to behead him. There is no other way," she sighed. "And, if he does this, he will become the leader of the tribes here. Even his leader suffers from this. Kalgor is helping him remove his suffering."

"Are you serious?" the Nephalem asked.

"Yes. That is why he must do this alone. It is an act of honor and leadership. Also, do you see that no others are here to stop you? They know of the corruption and refuse to assist in this. The Light is strong in these people. If the Soulstone is safely removed, their leader may be saved. But, if he cannot be saved..." the angelic female sighed. "Kalgor may have to lead the people towards a new future."

"But, we need his help here! There is much that we need his aid for!" the Nephalem sighed.

"He may lead, but he can also assign another to be here. Do not worry," she said. Then she looked at the tent to see Kalgor walk out. In one hand, he held a bag containing the Soulstone. In the other, he held the head of his former leader. He lifted the head up over his and howled. Within seconds, the tribesmen that were in hiding came out in full to honor their new leader.


	118. Chapter 118

It took two hours to fully instate Kalgor as the tribal leader. A well-known Barbarian male that was wise in his years was picked to assist and lead in his stead. There were now plans to send out more Barbarians to help work with any threats. And, as a leader, Kalgor needed to help with any other Soulstones as an act to further protect his people. With other corruption out there, a small war council was held in the main tent. Their former leader's body was tended to carefully by their customs, and the tent furs were replaced if any blood was found on them. The fouled ones were respectfully burned.

Gurzick was sitting on the table for Greed to know where to head off to next. He was also handed the stone to hide away with the rest. However, Greed noticed something that he had to bring to attention to those in Heaven. He left the war council right after the discovery. He found Tyrael working at his desk in Anaurael's room. He was mainly there to help with Mal.

"Gurzick?" Tyrael asked. A point to the crown was done. "Ah! Greed? What is it?"

"I have a small issue," Greed said from Gurzick's crown. "Now that these stones are accumulating, I have sensed a disturbance in power with so many together. Should I start to split them?"

"Yes!" Tyrael said with a stern nod. "Start to separate them out further, if needed."

"I shall do so," Greed said and had Gurzick jump back into the portal. Greed told Gurzick to leave the throne room the moment he appeared before his god. He wanted no minions around for what he had to do. And, as much as he trusted Gurzick, he had to have his most loyal minion keep others in line for him. What he had to do needed to be in complete secrecy.

" _You no trust?_ " Gurzick asked.

" _I do. I must make it seem that I do not. I need you to make sure that no others see me,_ " Greed explained. He always trusted Gurzick. Now that the Greed Goblin understood the severity of this, a nod was given and a scampering to get to another chamber was done. Gurzick would be made aware of what was going on after it happened. Now Greed got up from his throne, undid the special latch, and pulled out the first bag containing Maghda.

" _Let me out!_ " the mental voice seethed.

" _No,_ " Greed snickered and poked a hole in the wall to shove the bag in. The other stones tried to whisper sweet promises of gold and gems to him. At this he snorted and said, " _Look around. Does it appear that I need more?_ "

At the stammers and screeches that he was Greed and always wanted more, the powerful being simply laughed and continued to poke holes into the walls to keep the stones separated. The girl's Singing was likely the only thing he really wanted more of. Of course, he did like other things, but her Singing was really what he liked best.

He put certain markers up to give himself an idea of which hiding place contained which demon. The newest one to his collection held the demon soul belonging to Duriel. He had made sure to keep Baal's stone the furthest from the rest, though. He kept that one under his throne. He would rather ensure that the Prime Evils were directly guarded by him. He felt happy knowing that he was pissing them off. It made it that much more fun to him.  _They always spited me and disrespected my minions. Now they all got what was coming to them._  He even ensured that his throne had a couple air holes to let any farts he let out to go directly under his throne. He could only beam at how livid the souls got.

Now with the power threat taken care of, he had Gurzick come back. With his power through the crown, the plan was laid out. Gurzick understood. He would become a silent guard. After Greed sat down in his throne, and ensured a rather nasty odor got under his throne cushion, all attention was moved to the next area on the list of discussion. Gurzick reappeared at the war council to listen.

"So, my homeland is next?" Vincent asked.

"Yes. We need to find out what is going on there," the Nephalem nodded. "Ivgorod is after that. Then the jungles. We need to move swiftly!"

"I know we do," Vincent agreed. "We may have to appear an hour out, though. Then trek in by foot. If we just appear there in the campgrounds, it may not go well. It helps to walk in."

"If we walk in, then they see us coming. And they prepare," Kalgor grunted. "We cannot allow that at any costs."

"He's right," Byden said.

"Maybe some angels can go down first before us?" Jozin asked.

"That may be possible," Vincent said. "If they see angels and not demons, it would make them pause. Let's do that. When can we leave?"

"Right now," the Nephalem nodded. Lyndon was practically squealing with joy to get out of the frigid air. Eirena and Kormac just showed that they were ready to help. The two Witch Doctors kept back their undead assistants for now. When Taylauriel appeared to whisper to Sohar, he looked at her with complete surprise. He was now informed of future fatherhood.

"You are staying in Heaven," he said.

"I know," she chuckled.

"We are lacking!" Mirdael grumbled to Moolara. She just smiled and patted his hand. Gurzick laughed a bit and was given the coordinates. When the portal was made, any angels with them went through first. When the mortals went through, it was Vincent that took the lead.

They found themselves near the edge of the main encampment. Some tents were spotted around a basic fire pit. The Demon Hunters were known to move their encampment around when needed to keep demons off their trails. Only their most trusted scouts were able to deliver and send out items and supplies from various drop-off areas. It was completely unknown as to how something so vile got through, but everything evil had a way to get to where it had to go.

When Vincent appeared in the portal, he kept his hands up for the sign that he was an ally. At the odd whistle he gave next, it proved it even further. The four guards with their weapons drawn quickly lowered their guard and relaxed, if slightly.

"I bring friends. Allies," Vincent said calmly.

"We can tell," one of the armed guards nodded. There were three of them there, and they were all dressed in dark green, black, and brown colors to match their surroundings. All wore hoods and bore crossbows of exceptional quality. They also recognized Vincent and knew he was trusted.

"Something vile may have come here," Vincent said bluntly.

"We know. It was found and removed."

"Who removed it?" he asked. "We need to confiscate it. Even removed, it's not safe."

"A scout did. One of our own," the guard said. At the sight of Gurzick, several crossbows were raised. Vincent already stood in front of the Greed Goblin.

"An ally," Vincent muttered. "He helped us get here."

"He did?!" the guard blinked. Gurzick waved and giggled. "Oh."

"But, we are here to fully remove the vile artifact. Can we search for it?" Vincent asked.

"It's been removed, so we're not sure where it is," the guard replied.

"Do you know who took it?" the Nephalem asked. "We were sent by the High Heavens to help."

"We can tell," another guard said and only nodded to the angels with them. When more angels came down, the humans paused with complete surprise.

"We shall search for the Soulstone piece," a warrior angel said.

"Soulstone?!" the first guard seemed to ask with disbelief.

"Yes. A vile thing that contains the soul of a powerful demon," the angel explained.

"Kartha had it last," a Demon Hunter in the distance said softly. "She insisted to remove it."

"Kartha?" Vincent frowned hard. "She never does anything like that."

"We know," another Demon Hunter said on walking over. This man gave over a commanding aura. He was the leader of them. "The moment the small package appeared, I knew it was vile. I wanted to destroy it, but she vowed to remove it from the area. This was a day ago."

"What?!" Vincent gaped. "Even just by being in its presence..."

"I know," the man seemed to sigh. His features were fully hidden under the hood, but his form was just as lithe and deadly as the rest of them. "All too well."

"Where did she go?" Vincent asked.

"South. That was the last time we saw her tracks," the man said.

"I'm tracking her down. The rest of you may need to stay here. I know the lands better than any other. Trust me in this," Vincent said. When Zynaurael came down to stand by him, he growled. "Go back to Heaven! Leave this to me!"

"No," she said and notched her bow. "I'm hunting with you."

"Why?" he grunted. The older Hunter paused. A very rare touch of amusement actually reached his features. _This was a lover's quarrel._

"It deals with a female from your past. That's why," she said. "Now start moving so I can follow you. And don't try to lose me. It won't work."

"If you get hurt..."

"I have you with me. I will not get hurt," she soothed.

"So..." the man started mildly.

"My partner. She's carrying my child," Vincent sighed. Now the elder Demon Hunter went still at this news. He was not expecting that bit at all.

"You got claimed?" one of the guards grinned.

"Shut up," Vincent muttered out and began to stalk off. Zynaurael was close to his heels. When they were well away from the camp, and from earshot, he sighed hard. "You shouldn't be here."

"I know. But, you mentioned this one before. I cannot sit idly by," she said.

"I figured you wouldn't."

"She held affections for you. She could be baiting you."

"I know she is."

"So...she may have taken the stone to...?"

"Lure me to her."

"I think it's the soul of a demoness in that stone."

"If it attracted a female, then I wouldn't doubt that. We just have to figure out which soul."

"If she tries to touch you, I'm filling her with bolts."

"I know," he seemed to smirk at her. She just nodded to him and continued to follow him. He paused at something that many would have missed and crouched down to study a few roots of the large tree they belonged to. "A marker..."

"From her?" she asked.

"Yes. She's close," he muttered. Then he dodged a sudden attack for several bolts to embed themselves into the same tree he was just in front of.

"So nice of you to drop in!" a cheery voice chuckled.

"She's tainted," Zynaurael growled.

"You think?!" Vincent grunted and stood up. "Kartha! Stop hiding!"

"Now, what makes you think I'm hiding?" she responded and leapt down from the branch she was on. Her long, blond hair was usually up in a bun to stay neat, but it was loose and wild about her features. Her brown eyes were calm for now, but it was only because she was hiding something. Her body was just as lean and tough as any Demon Hunter under the cloth and leather she wore, but the small cloth pouch hanging off her side easily gave away what she carried with her. She didn't touch it yet, so she still had some control, if any. The crossbow she held in her hand was already set to be fired off easily, if she felt threatened. "And who's this?"

"My partner. As in my wife," Vincent said. Kartha's jaw seemed to drop with disbelief. "Yes, I'm getting that reaction a lot now. Anyways, the stone you have hanging off your hip is a Soulstone. It holds the soul of a demon. Let me guess. It felt you and decided to pick you?"

"What of it?" she frowned.

"Any true Hunter would know what evil is and not fall for the lies," he said with a hard glare.

"I haven't touched it yet. No matter how much it shrieks. So far, it's been truthful. It brought you to me. But, if you're truly claimed by another..." she said lightly and seemed to tilt the crossbow at the female angel. At this, Vincent bristled with protection and stepped in front of Zynaurael.

"She's carrying my child," he glowered with protection. Now she paused with surprise. "Drop the stone and go back to the camp. If you don't, I'll force you. If I kill you in the process, well...I tried to be nice with the warning."

"I thought we...had something. You know?" she frowned.

"Who was the one that decided to walk away?" he asked.

"You did," she said with a shiver.

"Yes. Because I waited too long. And I was done with waiting," he nodded.

"And how did you meet him?" Kartha asked that female angel.

"I was born and got called to him. He witnessed my birth in the High Heavens. I found my way to him, and we talked. That's how," Zynaurael said. There were no lies detected.

"It's not fair, Vincent!" Kartha finally grimaced.

"I gave you a year. You showed mild to no interest in me. In the end, I had to leave to cull the demons in the surrounding lands. I gave you one last glance to show I couldn't wait anymore. You had the option right then and there to stop me and talk to me. Instead, you looked at the ground and walked away as I did. It's not my fault in that matter. What is your fault in this matter is that you took a vile thing away from our camp to use against me. Something that you knew contained demonic energy. How can I possibly think of wanting to give you a chance after this? You went to demons for help!"

"You didn't even have to touch it. Your desire to get him back was all the stone needed. Just by you keeping it at your side was enough for it to corrupt you," Zynaurael added in. Kartha winced and looked away. "You won't even drop the stone now, will you?"

"I'll drop it if you..." her words trailed off at the sight of Zynaurael's notched bow aimed right at her. The silver arrows of Light were homing missiles. She was ready to let them fly. And, when she did, the small missiles went to the bag at her hip.

The moment the bag dropped, Vincent pierced several bolts into it to anchor it to the ground. Kartha gasped and coughed with a form of relief at last. Then she staggered over to a set of bushes to vomit. It was definitely a form of possession that happened.

"Good job," the Hunter leader nodded from where he stood watch. They didn't even realize he was there. It was why he led the Demon Hunters. "I'll take her from here and retrain her senses. That champion is here, too."

"That I am. For this," the Nephalem said and was able to pull the bag free from the ground. Gurzick appeared next to take it and jump into his portal home. "I don't know who was in that stone. We'll find out later after it is secured."

"I was told...the name...Andariel..." Kartha whispered and leaned into her leader's arms to stand. The Nephalem grimaced at that. Zynaurael was mildly alarmed. "I was just...consumed...with so much anger...that you left me..."

"And that's how she reached you," Vincent sighed and shook his head. "Anyways, I'm done here. We have to go to Ivgorod next. The place where Monks live and train."

"I understand. I'll keep watch over Kartha's recovery. As for you, you keep her safe," the elder Demon Hunter said with a point to Zynaurael. "I want to see the child that's born."

"I figured you would," Vincent chuckled.

"Maybe I'll train the child to shoot better than you, too," he said in a neutral tone, as he walked away with Kartha. At the small glare Vincent gave, as Zynaurael barked out laughter, the Nephalem was already walking back to the camp. Ivgorod was definitely next on the list of places to visit.

Up in the High Heavens, Imperius was being informed on what happened. And he was told of the soul in the Soulstone. He snorted with disgust, but he was glad that another soul was trapped. It simply wasn't one of the Prime Evils he was hoping for.

"We were lucky to get Baal," Tyrael said. They were in Anaurael's room, and they were talking while she rested in the bed with Mal. "At least we are making swift progress with Greed's help."

"I know," Imperius nodded. "As much as I hate to admit it, I am aware of it."

"Love, just trust in what they are accomplishing now," Anaurael chuckled.

"I never said I didn't," Imperius said gruffly.

"But, you were thinking it," she smiled. He gave a slow glance at her to get her giggling softly.

"I'll show you what I'm thinking of later," he promised. At her vibrant blush of crimson, Tyrael couldn't help the grin that he gave now. "So, the next mortal place is that of the Monks, correct?"

"Yes. Ivgorod. Jozin, the Monk that travels with the Nephalem now, is from there. He would know who to speak with when they arrive," Tyrael nodded.

"There are so many Soulstones out there now," Itherael said when he appeared. "I was informed of Andariel's capture. That she was the one using the young female through her anger."

"Yes. That is correct," Tyrael nodded.

"I find it odd that each particular faction seems to have their own ways of dealing with others. Save for the Wizards, at least," Anaurael frowned. "They were lucky within the domains of the Demon Hunters. They are disciplined enough to handle the minds of demons, right?"

"To an extent. It may have been the one thing that saved the girl from complete possession. She only carried the stone close. This means that she opened the box. She knew what it was. Instinct kept her from touching the stone directly, but it was her anger that gave an opening edge to the soul. Andariel was the Maiden of Anguish. A queen of demons. I'm sure that, if the girl had the stone in her grasp for another day or so, she would have succumbed to the curiosity of touching the stone," Tyrael said.

"That could be true," Itherael agreed. "At least we will never know."

"That we won't," he nodded. Imperius was mildly disturbed over this talk, but Anaurael was happy and safe. That was all that mattered to him right now. Izarius and his brothers were setting up a bath for her. Imperael was keeping watch in the room. Anarius was busy monitoring one of the viewing pools near the Crystal Arch. Everyone was ready to react the moment it was needed. Even the warrior angels that were sent down and called back were ready to assist again.

"What do you think will happen?" Mai asked.

"We'll find out soon," Tobirael said.

"I really wish I could help them," she frowned.

"I know. But, we know that they can fend for themselves right now. We are the last bastion of defense. We are always watching them," he said and gave her a loving squeeze. At the kicks he felt from her belly, he gave out a soft laugh of fatherly contentment. When Zynaurael appeared to stand with them, the others looked at her with intense amusement.

"Yes, I know I'm in trouble," she sighed.

"No, you're not. Because Salauriel went down to help Kalgor. You went to help Vincent. I'll go down next to assist Jozin," Sylauriel chuckled. That got them all laughing softly with agreement. _It was her turn next to help, after all._ _She had to ensure that her mate was well._ She looked down into the viewing pool to watch them talk to the Demon Hunters. They were being forced to eat.

"You earned it!" one of the guards said to them. "I doubt any of you had eaten yet."

"We have no time," the Nephalem sighed. At the sound of guts grumbling from the smell of cooked meat on various spits, the vote to stay and eat was unanimous.

"We don't have much," one of the other Hunters said. Then he paused at the sight of several Greed Goblins delivering whole roast animals that were fully cooked and ready to carve up. When Gurzick appeared, he was giggling.

"This was the child's idea," Greed said from the crown. "One was watching from above and had her call for me to assist. So, I had to do what I could!"

"Child?" the leader said when he walked over. Kartha was in a healing tent in a deep sleep now.

"Yes! The one that mighty Imperius has chosen for himself!" Greed giggled. "And, so you know, I am Greed. I speak from Gurzick's crown."

"I was going to say," the man seemed to shrug neutrally. "And...Imperius? The legendary Archangel of Valor? I find it a touch hard to believe..."

"No, it's the truth," Byden said, as he got served up a plate of various cuts. "I saw him, too."

"We all did," Jozin said.

"I haven't yet," Lou-yu frowned.

"You will in time," Jozin nodded. The others easily agreed with him.

"I mean, I just don't get it. Why would Imperius trouble himself over a girl?" Lou-yu asked. At this, Izarius was soon standing in their midst. One of the angels watching the group had to report.

"Oh, look! Her brother showed up!" Lyndon chuckled over his plate.

"That I have," Izarius nodded. At the sight of him, several Demon Hunters found themselves pausing with complete awe. "Lou-yu, I presume? I have been asked to retrieve you and bring you to the High Heavens. You have unanswered questions."

"Ah...well..." the Wizard found himself at a loss for words.

"May I join him?" the elder Demon Hunter asked. "I also have questions that I need answered."

At this, Vincent looked over and gave a light glare. Zynaurael would be quick to find out where they would be taken. Izarius gestured for the older man and grabbed both his wrist and Lou-yu's wrist. He teleported them both to Anaurael's bedchamber. Lou-yu was in shock at the sheer amount of wealth there. Tyrael was minding Mal easily, but he kept a wary eye on the older man watching Anaurael with complete disbelief from where she was reclining in her bed. At the sight of Imperius easily moving in front of the bed, both men trembled. Imperael was also in the room, but he was standing behind them. Ilerael was teaching him how to be stealthy. He was currently unnoticed.

"I am Imperius, Archangel of Valor. Leader of the Angiris Council of the High Heavens. I understand that you doubted my existence, mortal," Imperius seemed to sneer at the Demon Hunter in his presence. "I'm surprised that you can cull demons in that weak shell of yours."

"Love, stop that," Anaurael said softly. "If they have questions, let them ask."

"I still don't understand why you wanted them here!" he growled. At her look of hurt, he shook his head and flicked his golden wings. "Very well. I'll stand aside. For now."

"Thank you," she smiled softly. At this, he moved to lift her from the bed to carry her. She knew he got sorely irritated with humans still. She kept a hand pressed to his cheek to calm him down. "I am Anaurael. I am an angelic mortal that was birthed when my parents lost their wings to become mortal. I understand that you both may have questions for me?"

"Why don't you come down to Sanctuary?" Lou-yu asked.

"She is with my offspring. That's why," Imperius muttered. "I forbid it."

"As much as I wish to, it is not safe," she said. "Diablo's soul is free again. There have been visions of me being found. So...it is just safer for me here..."

"Yet...you don't feel safe. Do you?" the older Demon Hunter asked.

"She is safe!" Imperius growled out. "She is always safe with me!"

"Imperius..." she frowned at him. At the sharp cry from Mal, Tyrael was quick to hand him over to her. The baby wasn't hungry, but he sensed the distress. The moment he got into Anaurael's arms, he gave a happy baby coo and laughed. Imperius could only grumble. Then he paused at the feel of Mal's hands lightly patting his armored cheek. Then he noticed it was Malthael.

"Malthael...I will detest you out of this mortal shell..." Imperius warned. The baby drooled as a response, and Izarius handed over a waiting cloth to catch it. He shook his head with disbelief, but Anaurael gave a small smile to hide her laughter.

"Who's child?" Lou-yu asked.

"Mine, hers, and Imperius's," Tyrael said. "Don't ask! He is also Malthael reborn."

"Malthael?!" the older Demon Hunter asked with a very rare form of surprise.

"Yes," Anaurael nodded. "He is mortal now. It's a very long story, and there isn't much time to explain it. You can learn it in time after all of the Soulstones have been gathered. It is imperative that they are found and hidden."

"That much is true," the older man nodded. "I do want to help find them."

"That's fine. We could use the help. By the way, I am Tyrael. I was formerly the Archangel of Justice. I am now the Aspect of Wisdom. I also lead the Horadrim."

"You do? Hmm. I could see about sending a few Hunters to help. I know the bounties are something that's being offered all over," the older man said.

"Very true. We can always use the help," Tyrael agreed.

"I thought they had questions for you," Imperael finally said from behind them. Both Demon Hunter and Wizard turned and seemed to pause with complete shock and awe at the sheer size of this angel. "If they are only here to stare and act simple, then they should go back."

"I can't agree more," Imperius muttered.

"I did have only one question," Lou-yu said when he regained his wits. "Imperius, what made you decide to have a mortal with you? Aren't you, well...disgusted with us?"

"I will always be disgusted with  _you_ ," Imperius growled out. "Anaurael is different. She is not born of demons. She is a pureblood mortal angel. And she is the Light that I lost. I am done talking to filth! Take them from here!"

"Imperius! Oh!" she gasped at the mass shivers and kicks she was given. His concern moved right to her now. He turned his back to the room to show he was ignoring them all.

"Easy, my ward," he soothed and moved a hand to feel the kicks. Just by him gently rubbing her belly helped ease her and relax the growing child.

"They do help...kill filth, too..." she whispered.

"You know how I am," he whispered back.

"I know," she sighed and leaned into him wearily.

"Just rest," he muttered and squeezed her gently. As he continued to tend to her, Izarius and Tyrael regarded the other two men in the room.

"He is right," Izarius said. "The two of you should go back now. Ivgorod needs to be seen to."

"I'll go back on one condition," the older Demon Hunter said.

"And that is?" Tyrael asked. The man turned to point at Imperael.

"He needs to take us down to help me shake up a few Hunters that have doubts that the High Heavens exist," the man said calmly. Tyrael cracked a grin and found himself laughing.

"Done!" Izarius nodded. Imperael simply snorted and took out his massive, two-handed sword.

"I'm ready. You show me who to kick into a wall," the massive Archangel smirked.

"Agreed!" the man nodded. Lou-yu could only whistle softly, as they were taken back. Izarius looked over at where Zynaurael was hiding out to be a sentry. She was completely unnoticed. She nodded back and went to station herself by a viewing pool. There was no need to report to Vincent just yet. The sight of Imperael would easily let him feel reassured that nothing bad happened at all.


	119. Chapter 119

After fifteen minutes of Imperael chastising all of the non-believing humans of the High Heavens, and kicking one straight through a wall at the elder Demon Hunter's mild insistence, the group was finally ready to go to Ivgorod. However, instead of leaving, Imperael decided to stay.

"You will not go back?" Jozin asked.

"No. I may learn a new way to kick mortals," Imperael seemed to snicker. The Nephalem cracked a grin. When Gurzick appeared to show he was ready to help get them to Ivgorod, the group moved through the portal quickly. When they got there, Jozin had his eyes narrowed. Sylauriel was waiting for him with an escort of warrior angels.

"What are you doing here?" Jozin asked carefully.

"I am here to assist. What would it look like?" she chuckled.

"No. That is not what we agreed on," he said.

"But...the others helped..." she seemed to shiver. He groaned, and the Nephalem died laughing. Now they all realized what was going on.

"At least mine is staying in Heaven," Byden snorted.

"She will come down to help you the moment your life is threatened," Sylauriel chuckled.

"Keep quiet," he warned. That got her laughing softly.

"Just stay behind me," Jozin muttered. At the feel of her hands on his shoulders, he did give a sigh of relief. He did miss her contact.

"Let me help you focus," she said and squeezed his shoulders gently. At the mild glance he gave her, she squeezed again to show she understood. Nodding now, he gazed out over the wild, grassy fields that led up to the temple. It seemed to be chiseled out of the very rock it was nestled in. Braziers were always lit in the entryway. There were no locks on the doors. There were no gates to bar out any. All were welcomed and treated as honored guests. Except for today.

The doors were closed. The braziers were cold. An unhealthy chill seemed to seep out from every part of the building. Jozin's face was ashen with disbelief. The others even felt something was definitely wrong. Byden, though, was grimacing hard and shaking his head. He sensed something very familiar here.

"Someone touched the stone," the Nephalem muttered.

"I..." Jozin shivered.

"Is it locked?" Imperael asked. Kormac looked over and smirked at him. Jozin found himself recovering rather quickly. He had mildly forgotten that the forces of Heaven were with them. At the sound of someone jogging up to them, the group turned to find Zayl.

"Let me out!" Humbert said in a muffled way from the pouch he was in.

"No! This is the home of honored Monks. They may not understand you," Zayl said, as he slowed up. "Hello! I was hoping to assist with you. I was in the area, and I felt a very nasty vibe."

"Liar! Tyrael sent us!" Humbert shouted. "Now let me out!"

"It is fine," Jozin said. "I will show that you and he are allies. But...why did Tyrael send you?"

"Well," Zayl sighed. "he said that he sensed the corruption was darker here."

"It's not darkness," Byden said with a wince. "It's hatred."

"Hatred?" Eirena frowned.

"The same hatred that I sense with Paladins," he frowned.

"What would give out so much hatred?" Vincent frowned. At this question, Malthael was soon appearing next to them. His wings were flaring white. When he was there, it signified only one thing.

"We're dealing with a Prime Evil. Aren't we?" the Nephalem asked.

"The scent of Mephisto is strong..." Malthael grounded out and bared his scythes. Byden hissed at the name. Within that moment, his angelic partner came down to comfort him. "No. You need to go back to Heaven. It is the same with Sylauriel."

"But..." Nikauriel hesitated.

"They will come to no harm," Imperael vowed. "You are both with offspring."

"He is correct. We cannot allow such corruption to harm you," Malthael said. "Now go back."

"We will be watching," Sylauriel said. Both female angels nodded to each other and teleported away. Malthael refocused on the doors and let Imperael move towards them. Zayl finally got Humbert out of the pouch to ready for an attack. Lou-yu had a powerful ice storm ready to be summoned. Jozin was leading the front with the Nephalem, and he was already at the main doors. With a deep breath for focus, he lightly pushed on the doors. They both swung open easily.

"Not locked? Hmm..." Lyndon frowned and readied his Manticore.

"They knew we were coming," Malthael grunted and strode in with them.

"You think so?" Byden asked.

"This is a Prime Evil. Such filth  _always_  knows when others are coming," he grunted in response. "We are wasting time. Where is the main chamber here?"

"Follow me," Jozin nodded. He led them down the chiseled hallway that had intense, superb craftsmanship that lasted throughout the ages. From the men fighting tigers and other wild beasts to the images of various martial arts, all of it was carved out with loving care and respect. The scent of incense, jasmine, and dragon's blood smoke seemed to roll out like a thick, yet pleasant fog. It wasn't overpowering, nor was it faint. The very rock walls seemed to hold it in and release it as though they were breathing it in and out. There was only one issue that they had.

As much as Jozin would be calmed by it, he was too concerned over the situation before him. The closer they got to the central point of the temple, the heavier the hatred in the atmosphere seemed to become. They knew the enemy was aware of them.

"Jozin?" a voice whispered. The Monk recognized the sound.

"Arabil! Are you all right?" he asked. The young Monk in training walked over quickly. He was just starting to grow out his beard of dark red hair to show how young he was, and he was still filling out in various places to show his training was paying off.

"Our Grand Master is unwell. The Patriarch was fine until the odd package appeared. The moment he touched what it contained, he struggled within himself. He tried to drop it, but failed," the man cringed. "After he lost the inner battle, he began to create orders of blasphemy! To start defiling our most sacred chambers! We rebelled and locked him in his chambers, but..."

"That won't hold him for long," Kalgor growled.

"How long ago did this package arrive?" Byden asked.

"Three days ago," Arabil said. "We have no real way to give him food..."

"This situation is now critical!" Jozin hissed.

"Mortal. Where is the corrupted one now?" Malthael grounded out.

"Ah..." Arabil blinked. Jozin rose up his hand to get their attention and started to run down through the halls. Arabil watched the others go, and he moved to notify the other temple members that help had finally arrived. A ray of hope glimmered in their thoughts.

"Move," Imperael said when they approached the closed door. The door was clearly locked down, but that was no longer a problem when it was kicked in. The older man was in a meditative stance on a cushioned pillow along the floor. His room was in complete disarray from the anger and hatred the demon had him unleash. There was only one thing Jozin sensed now.  _It was complete calm._

"Jozin..." the strong man said and slowly opened his blue eyes. They were not under any form of possession. His brown hair was tied back in a regal top-knot to keep out of his face. "I have successfully quarantined the hatred. The stone is no longer in my control. I placed it back in the box where I found it. It took...some time. But I have succeeded."

"Hmm..." Malthael seemed to muse. "I think you lie."

"I do not lie," the man seemed to growl out.

"Very well. If we find the stone...and the contents are empty..." Malthael prodded.

"Empty?" Vincent asked.

"You mean...absorbed..." Byden frowned. Kormac paused in shock at this. Eirena was now hoping that it wasn't the case. Lyndon hadn't lowered his Manticore once. Even Lou-yu and the Witch Doctors were completely on edge.

"How do we know if the stone is empty?" Zayl asked from where he stood with Humbert.

"I think Malthael's right," Humbert said. "That guy didn't even greet us right when we came in. You'd think someone like him would feel irked that we entered his room."

The Nephalem went to where the package should have been and found the box. The stone within it looked very different.  _It clearly looked depleted._

"Absorbed," the Nephalem muttered.

"Him keeping himself calm is the only thing that is holding the demon at bay," Jozin said. "Can we separate the demon from him?"

"Sure. Jam the stone into his skull..." Malthael said and revealed his scythes. "Or I separate his head from his body..."

" _This one's fate is sealed!_ " a dark hiss came from the older man now. The calm was broken. The demon had full control at last. " _Die!_ "

"Maybe when Lilith's soul becomes trapped, we can put them together. She is his daughter, right?" Imperael asked. At this, the man paused in his attack. A sense of shock and surprise came out.

" _What?_ " the man asked. The hatred that Mephisto felt for his runaway daughter was easily felt now. It seemed to overshadow what he had initially planned.

"Oh! You don't know?" the Nephalem asked when the idea was caught. "Lilith was freed from the rift she was in and killed off. Her soul may be trapped soon, too."

While this information was absorbed, Malthael lunged forward with both of his scythes out. But, instead of beheading the man, his scythes neatly touched over the skin and separated out. He was able to pull the soul of Mephisto away from the human's soul. Once the vile soul was extracted, the stone glowed from where it was to suck in the horrible demon. But, it left a serious mark on the older man.

"Jozin..." the man gasped and fell over. "my time...is fleeting now..."

"Patriarch! I..." Jozin winced and ran over to help him sit up.

"When that soul was pulled...a part of me...went with it..." he gasped out.

"That's right. The half of us that was our birthright was removed," Byden said.

"One cannot survive without the other," Vincent sighed. "We need both parts to be whole."

"Hmm..." Malthael thought aloud. He looked over at where the Soulstone was and lightly tapped it with a scythe. He focused and carefully extracted a veil of red from it. "As much...as I detest this...I have been asked to try. So...I shall see what happens..."

"Anaurael asked you?" Eirena asked softly. He said nothing, but he took the strand, as it wound around the edge of his scythe, and passed it over the dying human. The red film latched onto his skin and sunk back down. At this, the man seemed to sigh with heavy relief.

"Not only can you pull out souls. You can also replace them!" Imperael said with surprise.

"It would seem so. Thanks to Anu..." Malthael nodded. "This is how my mortal body will be the most beneficial. I can...help resurrect. If I am able..."

"Good to know," Jozin said and helped his leader to his feet. The man was very weak from being malnourished, and Kormac was able to help spread the word that the evil was fully contained. The Nephalem gave the stone over to Gurzick when he appeared.

"I would not put this one near Baal," the Nephalem advised.

"I am aware. I changed my throne around to hold the pieces underneath me, but they will be in separate quarantined areas. I will not let any others guard over the three vile ones. I can only trust myself to do such," Greed said from the crown. A nod was given, and Gurzick hopped through the waiting portal. Malthael and Imperael left soon after, and the temple inhabitants were busy purifying each chamber to remove the hateful sensations in each area.

"You did very well," Anaurael smiled at them both from where she was on her bed. Malthael had become his formless state again. Imperael just nodded to her. "The jungles are next for them, yes?"

"Yes," Tyrael nodded from where he was rocking Mal in the rocking chair. Imperius was tending to troops right now. "I am relieved that Mephisto's soul has been found. I am also a touch surprised at how fast it was to bring him under control."

"Anything dealing with that filth's kin tends to stop him..." Malthael smirked. "It is a known weakness. He detests the union of Inarius and his spawn of filth more than anything."

"I'm glad I mentioned something when I did," Imperael chuckled. "I had no idea."

"That you did not," Izarius nodded. When Imperius appeared, he was informed of what happened. He only nodded that Mephisto was under control. He did not like that Diablo was still free.

"I missed you," Anaurael said when Imperius moved to sit on the bed to hold her.

"I was not gone for long," he said and squeezed her. "I can never be gone for too long."

"Good," she smiled. He chuckled at her and glanced over at Imperael.

"Yes, Imperius?" the massive Archangel asked.

"What did you feel when you were around Mephisto's presence?" Imperius asked.

"If that thing had a true body, I would have severed it into pieces!" he snorted. He saw Anaurael reaching for him, and Imperius allowed her to hug Imperael.

"Do not resort to such measures," she whispered and pressed a kiss to his invisible cheek. "Granted, such filth should be fully disposed of. But, now that same filth will go through torment from Greed. I can only imagine what is going to happen!"

"Greed is placing the Prime Evils under his throne," Imperael muttered. "He refuses to let any others watch over them this way."

"That's a good and bad thing. Good for us, since we know they will always be trapped. Bad for them, since they are, technically, sitting right underneath him," Tyrael mused. At Anaurael's blank look, he grinned. "Mal tends to let out some odd smells. Doesn't he?"

"Oh! Well, yes..." she said. Then she blinked and burst out laughing at Tyrael's grin. Imperius had no idea until he pressed a thumb to her mark. Now he found himself highly amused.

"You would think that the stench of the Burning Hells would make them immune to such things," Imperius said with a mild shrug. "But, if they suffer over this, I will not complain."

"Better than watching humans suffer?" Izarius asked.

"I'd rather them suffer equally," Imperius snorted. That got her other brothers chuckling. "However, it does make me curious as to how you can put souls back into a body after removing them."

"Ah," Malthael nodded. "I did not remove the whole soul. Only half. In a sense, I did not fully kill the mortal. But, the mortal was dying. So, it proves true. Mortals cannot live long without the other half of their souls. I do believe that there was too much taint within him."

"You would believe so. You did, in a way, severe his soul in half," Tyrael said.

"Where as yours is as pure as Anaurael's," Malthael said. "But, yours can come out."

"Don't remind me," Tyrael muttered and supported his son's sleeping form. "Anaurael's soul appears to be bound in full to Imperius."

"And I refuse to allow that theory to be tested," Imperius warned lightly. "I refuse to see her suffer for curiosity means. That would not be wise."

"No, it would not," Tyrael agreed fully. Anaurael just seemed to sigh at this and got squeezed by Imperius. As they continued to converse about where the next stone was, the same conversation was happening on Sanctuary.

"Thank you all for being here," the Patriarch said after he managed to eat what he could.

"You are very welcome," Jozin said. "We already assisted with the Demon Hunters and Wizards. Even the Barbarians needed our help. We tried to get here as quickly as we could."

"The jungles that we live in are next," Moolara said softly. "The spirits are urging for us to hurry. They are almost at their end to thwart what they can."

"Can they tell who is guiding the dark forces there?" Eirena asked. Kormac stayed quiet in this. He wasn't one for spirits and black magic.

"They wish to say, but they are being silenced. I am now heavily worried by this," Sohar admitted. "It is as though something threatens them from where they are. They are fighting back."

"What does the presence feel like to them?" Jozin asked.

"Anger. Quite a bit of anger," Moolara said, as she focused. "But, not quite like true anger. More like the anger of vengeance."

"Tyrael may know," Byden said. "Can we contact him?"

"If we get back to where Lorath is, then we can," the Nephalem said.

"Don't worry about that," Vincent said and focused. Zynaurael answered his call and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Tyrael. We need his insight."

"Oh? On what?" she asked. The elder Monk blinked at the sight of her.

"We need to know what could give out a form of vengeance in the Burning Hells," Lou-yu said.

"Sounds like a form of wrath to me," Humbert snorted.

"Are you evil?" the Patriarch asked.

"No. Allies," Jozin nodded. At this, the older man nodded. "But...wrath, you say? That could be it! Are there demons that give such wrath?"

"I think so," Zynaurael said. When Sylauriel came down, she moved right to Jozin's side to show she was there. He gave a glance at her and sighed.

"I have your answer," she said softly. Now that she was regarded, she said, "There is a demon that can do this. Zaboul, the Lord of Wrath. He was stationed in the Burning Hells, and I heard that his weapon can even be found when it was lost to him. He was slain in one of the many battles in the High Heavens, but that is the demon that may be working with the jungle clans."

"This bodes ill," the Nephalem sighed. "We will need to get there. We can't delay!"

"And, if it isn't that one?" Kormac asked.

"Then we'll find out who it is when we get there," Byden said. When Jozin rose up with them, he found himself hugged tight by his angelic female partner. At the questioning glance given now, he smiled softly and knew he had to explain himself.

"This is Sylauriel. She is my partner in life," Jozin said. Sylauriel nodded respectfully to the older man. The Patriarch's jaw dropped. "She is bearing my child. Now go back up to Heaven."

"Very well," she chuckled. A kiss was shared between them, and Vincent gave a mild look to his angelic female partner to see her sigh and nod. After they left, the older man showed his confusion.

"How...?!" he started to ask, but the Nephalem rose up a hand.

"I'm sure an angel will appear to answer your questions. We have a place to be at. We have to go. Time is of the essence, and we are slowly letting it slip out of our hands," the powerful champion said. The elder Monk nodded and rose up carefully to walk them out. Other Monks were now standing along the hallways to show silent tribute to the ones that helped them restore order and faith to their temple. Even as they left through Gurzick's portal, the group knew they would always be remembered and welcomed back to Ivgorod.


	120. Chapter 120

The moment they appeared outside the jungle village, it was around dusk. Both Witch Doctors could feel the corruption in the air. The only problem was how spread out it was.  _There seemed to be a mix of evils lingering, but many evils were not from the Soulstone._  The Witch Doctors were not happy. They couldn't pick out which evil they had to follow. The spirits around them were confused.

"We need to speak to our Elders," Moolara said.

"But...we know they will not listen," Sohar sighed. "Not many of them listen. They are blind."

"Well, there has to be someone that will listen! Something? Maybe?" the Nephalem asked. "There has to be something here that knows where to look! The longer we delay, the worse off we will all be. We have to have some form of help!"

Moolara looked at the others there to support them, and she thought. She whispered to her angelic male partner for him to nod with understanding. She was informing him of who she had to contact. Then she turned to a wide expanse of bare earth and began to chant. Sohar tilted his head at her and found himself chuckling softly. At the sight of several small Fetish warriors digging up from the ground to hoot, holler, and dance around, the others cringed. The way they waved their nasty little daggers was also something they were all quite wary of.

"Remain calm," Moolara said to her companions. She moved to crouch down to one of them to whisper in their guttural tongue. The small, undead warrior with a massive fanged mouth seemed to laugh and dart off. "They will lead us somewhere. Come! We must follow!"

"We're going to get lost in here!" Lyndon grimaced. "And I'm already sweating from the humidity of this fetid jungle..."

"Already found something to complain about?" the Nephalem snorted and gave chase.

"Never takes too long for him," Byden snickered. Lyndon's jaw just dropped at how fast he was put at the center of their jests. Zayl was still with them, and even Humbert was cackling like mad. Gurzick was all too pleased. When a Fetish warrior came up to him to chitter, Gurzick easily started up a conversation. They had a universal language.

" _The Big Summoner called us?_ " the Fetish chittered.

" _I guess. Big, bad things happen now. All over. It can hurt all,_ " Gurzick said, as they ran.

" _Oh?!_ " the Fetish seemed fairly concerned.

" _But, the girl is special! She will help!_ " Gurzick beamed.

" _Girl? What girl?_ " the Fetish chittered again and held aloft its crude dagger.

" _A girl that has a voice of beauty!_ " he giggled. The Fetish was clearly awed now. Gurzick reached into his pouch to pull out the broken farm tool she first gave him as a gift. " _She is nice! Kind! She gives me things! See? She gave me this! All for me!_ "

" _Oooh..._ " the creature paused in running to blink at the thought. When it caught back up to Gurzick, it asked, " _I can see girl? Yes?_ "

" _Maybe! If you can help us? We are trying to find a Big Evil. Something bad here._ "

" _Something always bad! But, new bad, yes. I know! Um...ah!_ " the warrior laughed, giggled, and ran up to one of the Fetish shamans in the distance. The group had just come up to one of the old desecrated temples that used to house an old Zakarum sect. Byden seem to shiver from the place.  _It still reflected Mephisto's hatred here._  At the sight of the Fetish warrior talking to the shaman on another warrior's back, Gurzick was pointed to.

"Gurzick?" Jozin asked.

"They help!" the Greed Goblin beamed and trotted over to talk to them.

"You can...talk to them?" Vincent blinked.

"Ah-ha!" Gurzick nodded and made a motion to keep quiet.

" _What go on?_ " the Fetish shaman grunted, as it maintained balance on its follower.

" _Big Evil! Here!_ " the warrior said with a jump of irritation.

" _Hmm..._ " the shaman blinked. At the sight of the Witch Doctors, it started to bark out angrily at them. At the soothing tones it was given now, it seemed to sigh. On looking at Gurzick, it asked, " _Big Evil. Which Big Evil? Always more than one._ "

" _This Big Evil kills with wrath,_ " Greed said from the crown. Now the Fetishes seemed to pause at this new voice. " _I am Greed. I help those here._ "

" _Greed?!_ " a Fetish warrior snorted.

" _You? You help?!_ " the shaman asked and started laughing. As if on cue, the other warriors started laughing and rolling on the ground.

" _For the girl, I do help,_ " Greed said slyly. Now the Fetish shaman paused and suddenly looked at the crown with interest. " _She is special. She will save all. I give her things, and she gives things back. I...share...my treasures with her._ "

" _What?!_ " another warrior seemed to go slack-jawed with surprise. Now the shaman was taken by surprise. This was unexpected.  _Something big was definitely happening, if Greed was loaning out treasures._ Now the shaman began to commune with any other shamans in the area with a spiritual chant.

"What's going on?" Kormac frowned.

"Not sure," the Nephalem seemed to shrug. "I think they know Gurzick."

"It is Greed they know," Eirena said softly. "When Greed spoke, they laughed."

"That was laughter?!" Lyndon cringed. "The horrible screeching?"

"Better laugh than yours," Humbert snorted. Byden coughed to keep from laughing out. Even the others found themselves struggling to keep quiet.

"I have a wonderful laugh!" Lyndon snapped.

"Sure. For hounds to howl to," Humbert said in a soft mutter. Zayl could only shake his head and laugh softly. As they continued to try and understand what was being spoken of, Anarius was watching everything from the High Heavens. The Fetishes weren't demons at all, but small, undead following. They were spirits given flesh long ago and protectors of the Unformed Lands. He saw no real malice with them at all.

There was one thing that he noticed that seemed to spark an interest for him.  _The land was slowly changing from day to night._  He noticed that, as the light dimmed in the sky, other lights appeared to give a completely different look to the landscape. The lights came from insects. From the glow of torches in the distance. From the dying embers of a campfire on the ground. It seemed to fascinate him on how various shades of light seemed to peek out from other places. On standing tall and looking around him, he noticed that quite a few places in Heaven could look different at night. Musing to himself, he took off and found himself in Anaurael's bedroom.

" _MOTHER, I WISH TO ASK SOMETHING OF YOU,_ " he said and walked over to where she was nursing Mal in the rocking chair. Tyrael was in his office, and he peered out to see what was going on.

"Yes, dear?" she smiled. He walked over to her to kneel at her side to regard her.

" _WHEN THE SUN GOES DOWN, WHAT HAPPENS?_ " he asked.

"It becomes nightfall on Sanctuary," Tyrael said. "You appeared there at night before, but I'm sure you didn't realize it. But, the moon comes out. The stars come out, too. It sheds a softer light on the land. It can look very pretty in certain places."

" _CAN IT?_ "

"It can," Anaurael chuckled.

"Let me show you a couple places," Tyrael said and walked out of the small workroom. Anarius nodded and took his hand to get led to a viewing pool. He was quite intrigued on what he was being shown now. Tyrael was glanced at to show a question was going to be asked.

" _TELL ME. WOULD YOU OBJECT TO NIGHTFALL HAPPENING IN HEAVEN?_ "

"Nightfall in Heaven? Hmm. The sun should never set in Heaven," Tyrael frowned.

" _MAYBE IF IT WAS HIDDEN? TEMPORARILY, MIND YOU. JUST ENOUGH TO SEE IF THE STARS WOULD APPEAR WITH THE MOON?_ " he asked.

"I don't know. I would discuss this with Imperius," Tyrael said wisely. "If he notices the sky changing oddly, he will think of false thoughts."

" _AGREED,_ " Anarius nodded. They found Imperius cradling Anaurael when they got back to her chambers. When Anarius told him of his thoughts, the Archangel of Valor was very perplexed.

"Nightfall? In Heaven?!" Imperius seemed to be in shock.

" _I AM ONLY ASKING AS IT MAY LOOK...FAR MORE SPLENDID,_ " he said carefully. At this, Imperius paused. " _WE CAN HAVE THE WHOLE HOST WITNESS THIS EVENT. IT MAY NOT HAPPEN AGAIN. WHAT DO YOU THINK?_ "

"Sometimes, nightfall holds a hidden beauty in itself. Did you not see this with me before?" Anaurael asked. "We stood outside my cottage for hours on end. Did you not notice the stars? Or how the lights appeared around us?"

"Well..." Imperius faltered. "I always watched the sky. I did see the stars. As for the rest of the surrounding...had no reason to notice it..."

"You should see her in the moonlight," Tyrael smiled softly. "When she approached me that one night long ago to ask for my aid with Chalad'ar...she was stunning."

"I..." Imperius paused again. Now he remembered how she looked. He didn't notice it before. He was far too concerned for her safety. But, now he remembered how she appeared in a moonlight setting. He actually trembled with her in his arms.

"Imperius?" she frowned.

"I think...I need to be reminded of how you look..." he muttered softly to her.

"Would you have me go to Sanctuary for this?" she asked.

"No. It would...have to be done here..." he said with a heavy sigh. "I cannot allow you to go to Sanctuary for any reason. Not while Diablo still reigns free somewhere. I cannot risk it."

"So, you would allow for the sun to set in Heaven?" Tyrael asked carefully. At this, Izarius looked over with surprise. Even Imperael glanced over from where he stood by the door.

"The sun will never set," Imperius seemed to growl.

" _IT WILL BE HIDDEN FOR A SHORT SPAN OF TIME,_ " Anarius said gently.

"The humans call it a solar eclipse. Where a shadow moves over the sun temporarily. It's a very rare event, but I'm sure something could happen if it was done like that," Izarius said thoughtfully.

"Truly?" Imperael asked.

"Yes. It's a natural event and quite harmless. It tends to last for a couple hours up to a day. It just varies on where it happens in the region for the longest effect," Izarius nodded.

"Tyrael, can you take Mal? I want to speak to Imperius in his sanctum," Anaurael said. Tyrael nodded and took Mal carefully from her. Malthael was clearly intrigued on what was being discussed, but he let Anaurael leave with Imperius.

"What do you wish?" Imperius asked and brought her into the sanctum.

"Seal this place in darkness," she smiled. He nodded and did just that. Then she had him put her down, and she moved to settle among one of the glowing trees in the room. "Does this help you see? The shimmering of the tree does give some effect."

"Hmm..." Imperius thought and gazed at how her skin was softly outlined. "It does. But...it is not strong enough. As much as I detest the thought of darkness in Heaven..."

"It is not a true darkness, though," she said softly. "and it may only happen once."

"As long as the sun does not set."

"It will never truly set."

"Hmm..." he seemed to mull the idea over in his mind. "If Anarius can pull it off, I will allow it. Briefly. It will be the most that I can do."

"Are you sure?" she frowned. At this, he moved to confront her for his form to glow out its fiery colored Light. Now he saw how her form reflected in it. Her hair shimmered with joy in his Light. Even as his large hand moved to gently cup her chin as he always did, he began to notice how her body looked in his radiant glow. He pulled her to him and hugged her tight.

"I've seen you in gold. I love seeing you in gold. But...I think...I need to see you in silver, too," he whispered softly in her ear.

"Should I wear a silver gown?" she chuckled.

"No," he said with a soft chuckle of his own. "You will wear your usual gowns for me."

"I can do that," she said and found herself getting kissed.

"As long as the sun does not set, then I think I will be fine with this," he nodded and proceeded to carry her back out of the sanctum. She smiled at him and nodded. Instead of taking her back to her chambers, though, he moved to look out over the Silver City with her.

"Imperius?" she asked. He squeezed her, as he gazed out over the city.

"I'm just...wondering...how this place would look at night..." he said gently. She looked at him with a small blush. "And I think I know where you need to be when it happens."

"Where do you think I should be?"

"At the Crystal Arch."

"I can see that."

"I also want to see you in other areas, too."

"What are you getting at?" she mused.

"If this is to be a one-time event, then I need to use it wisely. Wherever I think you will look different, I will bring you there," he said. She found herself laughing softly at this. "But, tell me. What do you think will look different?"

"I think all of it will. There will be much that glows around us, Imperius. Just think of how your sanctum is when it is in darkness. Then take that image and think of what else will glow. Almost everything will glow here. I honestly think that it would look rather pretty," she admitted. As he could only wonder what Heaven could possibly look like as a glowing city, back on Sanctuary had the small group being led into one of the ancient temples.

"Where are we going?" Lyndon frowned.

"They know where to travel. Have faith," Moolara smiled softly. Her angelic male partner was still following her. "You should watch me from elsewhere, you know."

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "I fight with you."

"You may give the wrong reaction," she warned.

"I do not care," he muttered. She rose a brow at him. "We are lacking."

She seemed to roll her eyes at him, but he rested a protective, armored hand on her shoulder. "I know we are lacking. After this is done, we shall rest."

"Very well," he nodded. Sohar was laughing quietly with amusement. The small Fetish army in front of them was still leading them. The shaman of the group was still talking to Greed. There was much intrigue about Anaurael now.

" _We want to see this one. When?_ " the shaman asked, as it got carried along.

" _You help us. Then you see!_ " Gurzick giggled. The Fetish minions really didn't like that answer. " _Girl in danger. Can't come here. We go to her later._ "

" _Danger?_ " the first Fetish warrior asked.

" _Yes. Big Evil always wants to hurt her,_ " Gurzick sighed. They reached a circular chamber now, and several other Fetish shamans were waiting a touch impatiently. It was a meeting chamber of sorts to them. The group of heroes found themselves swarmed with Fetish warriors that were dancing and hooting with their small daggers waving about on display.

"What's going on here?" Byden whispered.

"I have no idea," the Nephalem muttered softly.

"It is a council for war," Sohar explained gently. "Who better to guide us than the ones that have been here longer than us?"

"True," Kormac seemed to grumble. "I think I'll just wait outside..."

"No. You must stay," Sohar warned. "If you leave, you may be seen as one that cannot be trusted. Just remain with us and keep quiet."

"It will be fine, Kormac," Eirena smiled softly and patted his arm gently.

"If you say so," he nodded to her.

"What are they talking about?" Jozin asked.

"They are trying to see where the evil is greatest," Sohar said. "It can affect them, too."

"Can they work faster?" Kalgor asked.

"They can only go at the speed they know of," Sohar shrugged lightly. Vincent noticed that the air got heavier now.  _Something was happening._  Lou-yu even paused with complete concern at this.

"It would be nice to understand what they're talking about," Byden said.

"I can understand them!" Humbert said.

"Oh?" Zayl asked. "Then...what are they saying?"

"They wanna see Anaurael. Greed was talking about her. They'll help us track down what we need in exchange for visiting her," the skull said. Zayl was frowning now. Lyndon appeared amused at this bit of news.  _I might be able to go to Heaven again!_  At the sudden chatter from the shamans, the Fetish warriors encircled Moolara to chitter at her. She responded in kind. Now they seemed agitated.

"What's going on?" the Nephalem asked.

"They want to meet her before helping," Humbert muttered.

"But, she can't come down!" Kormac said.

"Is there a way to have them come with us?" Eirena asked.

"There was once a very famous Witch Doctor by the name of Zunimassa," Moolara said. "She had the ability to let the Fetish linger around her form for as long as needed. Her spirit was one with the Unformed Lands. That was until a wasting plague took her from us to take back what she was borrowing in full. Her armor remains. And it holds her secrets. If it can be found, then these little fighters can travel with us easily. They can bond with the armor, itself."

"Do you know what this armor looks like?" Greed asked from Gurzick's crown.

"Not truly. But, it has been drawn," Moolara said.

"We can call these small warriors and their shamans to our side, but only in short ways. The armor is needed," Sohar said. "Some can stay longer than normal."

"How many pieces is it?" Greed asked.

"It can be up to seven parts to make the whole," Moolara said. "There was her head piece. Her ring. Her gloves. Her skulls that she held in her hand. Her chest plate. Her boots. And her pants."

"We can lack two parts and still be fine. Much like Mai's set that she requires," Sohar said. "But, it is best with all of it."

Gurzick now looked at the Fetish shamans and whispered to them. They grumbled to each other and barked out orders to the warriors. The warriors seemed to cheer, and they scattered. Gurzick hopped over to them and said, "They help! They know!"

"What?" Moolara blinked.

"They were guarding these pieces," Greed explained calmly. Now she found herself speechless at the skull mask with large, golden hooped earrings given over. Even the black stripe of hair was still apparent. For all she knew, it could have been Zunimassa's skull in full. The pants were next to be carefully given over. The small ring was next. At the sight of the skulls that were attached to the spike for her to hold them aloft, she was simply amazed. She examined the gloves before slipping them on to test them. The boots were far too worn from age to be used, but the chest piece was good enough. Haedrig could easily repair what was needed. Moolara wasted no time in donning the ancient and powerful gear.

"Okay. So, how do we get back to Heaven?" Lyndon asked. At this, Gurzick vanished away to appear in Anaurael's chamber. Tyrael glanced over curiously.

"Need help!" the Greed Goblin said. Greed was quick to take over and explain the issue in full.

"I see. So, the Fetish warriors wish to see Anaurael in exchange for their aid. Hmm," Tyrael seemed to frown. "I'm honestly not sure what to think."

"We should allow it," Izual said from where he stood. "If they are assisting in finding what is wrong with the Umbaro Jungles, then we need to let this happen.

"I can get Imperius. Anaurael is still with him," Izarius said.

"Okay. Should they meet in the Council chamber?" Tyrael asked.

"That would be best," Izarius nodded. He left to find Imperius and explain the issue.

"So, I need to be seen for more help to be given?" Anaurael mused. "Then I should be seen."

"Are these demons?" Imperius asked.

"No. Completely different," Izarius chuckled.

"Very well. Let us meet them in the Angiris Council chamber," he nodded. "Izarius, bring them there after we are settled."

"Of course," Izarius nodded. Anaurael hugged him to her and pressed a chaste kiss to his invisible lips. "I'll guard over you the whole time."

"Okay," she smiled and let him squeeze her gently. He waited ten minutes before going back to her chamber to talk to Gurzick.

"I'll help bring them to the Angiris Council chamber. Or do you want to bring them?" he asked.

"I can do that," Greed said. "Give me five minutes."

"It will give us time to settle," Tyrael nodded. Izual and Agrius spread the word. Itherael and Auriel were already waiting with Imperius and Anaurael.

"I am curious of this encounter," Itherael admitted.

"We all are," Auriel agreed. When the small group of heroes appeared, it was inevitable for various angelic partners to make their way over. Even Mai was there with Tobirael. He let her appear for the small meeting, but only when it was in Heaven.

"You should really let me help them," she sighed.

"No. Lou-yu is doing fine in your stead," he muttered and squeezed her, as he held her.

"Let's get this done," Imperius muttered. Anaurael was carefully set down, and now she was examined by the many Fetish that were latched onto Moolara's new armor. There were four shamans, and the rest were warriors. Only so many could come with, but the information would be shared about her in full. Gurzick was just beaming with pride at where he stood with her to answer the questions the undead warriors had.

" _Pretty..._ " a warrior seemed to sigh.

" _She have good voice?_ " a shaman asked.

"Sing?" Gurzick asked her. She nodded with a warm smile and stood up as straight as she could. She began to Sing, and the Fetish around her seemed to be completely spell-bound with her voice. When she finished, the shamans found themselves discussing amongst themselves.

" _Big Evil want hurt her?! No! No touch!_ " the first shaman spat.

" _Yes. We help,_ " another shaman nodded.

" _Must help! Big Evil hurt all!_ " the third shaman growled.

" _Okay. We help,_ " the fourth one nodded. They turned to regard Moolara to chatter at her.

"They will grant us their aid. We shall leave now. Thank you," Moolara said and gave a nod of deep respect to Anaurael.

"Of course. If they help you accomplish your mission, I will gladly Sing for them again," she beamed. At this news given, there was excited chitters and dancing done by the warriors. Then the Fetish shamans whispered to each other. The Fetish warrior that was talking to Gurzick in the beginning was looked at and barked at with several orders.

"Ahh. It appears that they wish to leave one of their own with you. To assist with your protection. Such a thing is usually not given readily. Do you accept?" Moolara asked. Anaurael actually found herself blushing a bit with the honor. Even her necklace shimmered with delight.

"I do accept," Anaurael nodded. The small warrior danced over to her happily and seemed to swoon at the soft pat to the top of its thinly haired head. At first, Imperius was going to go against it.

"Let it stay," Malthael muttered to him softly from behind him. "This one can help see any malicious souls that try to get close to her. This one and Izarius will become a formidable team."

"Well..." Imperius thought. "if it's put that way, then fine. It can remain."

"Of course," Malthael muttered out again. Then he paused when he noticed that the Fetish folk were looking at him. Being comprised to guard spirits and see them easily, he was not unnoticed. He was actually quite amused at this. He would see if he could speak to them in time.

"Let's waste no more time. We need to get back," the Nephalem said. Lyndon tried hard not to keep glancing at Anaurael, but he knew he was noticed. Right when her Singing duty was done, Imperius had already taken her away. Izarius was able to lead the new Fetish protector to her chamber. Anarius had already made a portal for the others to go back to the jungle.

" _FIND THE SOULSTONE. WHEN YOU DO, MALTHAEL WILL INSPECT IT TO SEE WHICH SOUL IS TRAPPED. DO NOT DELAY!_ " Anarius warned. The Nephalem could only agree, and he watched the party leave quickly. Now he turned to look at the never-ending sun from one of the many windows. He was going to think on how to hide it. He really wanted to see what Heaven looked like at night. He wanted to see how beautiful Heaven was in both sunlight and moonlight.


	121. Chapter 121

It took the Fetish warriors several hours, but they finally tracked down where the Soulstone was. Or at least what it came in. It was clearly removed from the box when the small, wooden chest lined with velvet was presented to them. Moolara studied it intensely. It was left where it was for several days, from what she could tell. Mirdael was hovering over her silently to observe what he could.

"Can you tell what lingered?" he asked her.

"I cannot. This was not forced open. It is undamaged. So, it was willingly taken," she muttered.

"Where was it found?" Byden asked.

"It was discarded," Greed said from Gurzick's crown. "There is mud here that's very dried out. This was abandoned for a few days. Whoever found the box knew what held it. Gurzick does not know this scent, either."

"So it's not  _him_ ," the Nephalem muttered.

"I can see if Malthael can assist in his own way," Mirdael said. "Let me request aid."

"Go," Moolara nodded. Mirdael teleported to Anaurael's chambers and was noticed quickly.

"Mirdael?" Tyrael asked.

"Yes. We need Malthael's assistance," he said. Anaurael frowned at this. "We found the discarded box that contained the Soulstone."

"I can distract Mal," Izarius said and started to do that with the silver rattle. As long as the infant's mind was elsewhere, Malthael was free to assist in his spirit form. Imperael was given the nod to assist to help Malthael's form reach them properly. Malthael could have linked to Humbert, but he needed to make sure that his information was being told properly.  _The skull had a way to twist words, and this was not one of those times that it was needed._ Izual would have gone, but Anaurael didn't want him around the Soulstones at all. She worried for him, and he kept his distance from it all for now. At the nod from Tyrael, Mirdael teleported back down to his mortal mate's side with Malthael and Imperael.

"Hmm..." Malthael mused and bent down to the box.

"He's studying it," Humbert said. Several Fetish warriors and the shamans studied Malthael curiously. The group was very curious as to what sort of demon was found.

"It is as we thought. Zaboul, the Lord of Wrath. But...there is something else here, too," Malthael mused. "A few lesser demons were also trapped with him. This may be why there are so many different evils around. There is more than one scent here."

"So, Zaboul's scent is the main one. But there are others, too," Imperael said to the group.

"What? More than one demon was in that stone?!" the Nephalem said with shock.

"Yes. And they are scattered all over the jungles. An extensive search is needed," Malthael muttered out. Imperael relayed this, and the heroes could only cringe.

"Sure, it looks bad. But, eh...you forget who all is helping us," Humbert said with a chuckle. The Fetish warriors had already scattered. Greed already had his minions searching, too. Within minutes, an elaborate map was already being drawn out on the ground with the surrounding areas.

"I also kept this," Sohar said and took out the map that held the potion ingredients. "Let me compare what they have drawn."

"That's brilliant!" Zayl grinned.

"You need to go back," Malthael said to Imperael.

"I need to return to Heaven. If I am needed, have me summoned by a goblin. Or something," the massive Archangel seemed to shrug. They all agreed to this and watched him retreat.

"I should have one of those mirrors," the Nephalem sighed. Then a blink was given at the small mirror being handed over by Gurzick. "Thanks."

"Ooh! Can I have one?" Lyndon asked. At the middle finger he got as a retort, laughter quickly filled the air. "Well, why not?!"

"No like you," Gurzick grinned.

"And don't think of taking the one that I have," the Nephalem warned.

"You could have Kormac hold it..." Lyndon suggested.

"For you to steal it from him? No thanks," the Nephalem smirked. At the look of supposed shock from Lyndon, Gurzick only cackled. One of the tiny warriors ran up to the Greed Goblin to hoot and click. Gurzick gave a small glance at the scoundrel and responded easily. Now several Fetish warriors had their eyes on Lyndon.

"Oh, look! They want to watch you to make sure you don't steal!" Humbert seemed to giggle.

"I beg your pardon?!" Lyndon gaped. Then a shaman was hauled over to give a warning hiss at him. At this done, Humbert started laughing. "What? What did he say?"

"If you...try to steal...he'll turn you into a...a chicken!" the skull laughed out.

"I think I'll leave my satchel unlocked..." Kormac mused.

"Now see here!" the scoundrel said and suddenly found himself in the body of a clucking white chicken. For five seconds, he squawked, flapped his wings, and went to peck at anything that moved. When he became himself again, he shuddered with a deep breath for control. "That was...unpleasant."

"Do it again!" Humbert cheered. Zayl was coughing to keep from laughing so hard. Kormac was in complete tears. Eirena was trying very, very hard to keep her composure. The Nephalem and Byden were leaning on each other from their own fits of laughter. Kalgor even had a grin hidden by his massive beard. Vincent and Lou-yu were hiding their faces easily. Jozin was rather thoughtful of everything.

"Did you learn anything from this?" the Monk asked.

"What should I have learned?" Lyndon asked irritably.

"Don't beg. Even you are above that," Byden said without skipping a beat. At Lyndon's stunned look of surprise, the Witch Doctors finally gave in to the laughter. The Nephalem was trying incredibly hard to breathe. Eirena was whimpering now and covering her mouth with her hands.

"Can't...breathe...!" Lou-yu gasped and coughed.

"Keep them around you at all times," the Nephalem managed to whisper to Moolara. She was already nodding with agreement. Lyndon was clearly not happy.

"Suck it up!" Kormac smirked at him and rose up to start going over the map.

"Look. Here, here, and here," Sohar said, as he pointed out to several different areas. "These three areas, with the main in the center. They cannot get close to the central area."

"It is true. There appears to be a shielding set up," Greed said from the crown. The scoundrel only glared at them and went to tuning his Manticore when he kept getting odd looks.

"I am not detecting any old magic," Eirena frowned.

"You would not," Moolara sighed. "This is not even magic. It is from the Unformed Lands, themselves. We are...dealing with others. Like us."

"Like...you?" Vincent frowned.

"Yes," Sohar frowned back.

"How close can they get?" Lou-yu asked.

"Hmm..." Moolara thought and looked at one of the Fetish warriors. A small conversation happened and she glanced at the Wizard. "They can approach the three. Not the center."

"It has to be a shielding," Jozin said. "There is no other explanation. It was over two months ago since we assisted Mai with her troubles. This one may have had extra time to prepare. We were lucky with the others. But, we kept this one as last. They are prepared for us now."

"Too much time went by," Vincent frowned in thought. "even though we rushed it. We had no idea about what was going on, until the Khazra attacks hit. That was when we discovered all of it."

"We weren't aware of multiple souls being able to settle in one stone. Not unless they were physically merged. It makes me wonder if that is what happened here," the Nephalem sighed. "Anyways, let's get to work on chipping down those outer controllers."

"It may be difficult. There is no Soulstone to trap them, right?" Eirena asked. "Once we remove them from what vessels they reside in?"

"Just means we have to kill them," Kormac shrugged.

"She does have a point, though," the Nephalem said. "We don't know what souls are helping out the major one. Do we have a temporary way to trap the souls?"

"Hmm. As much as we detest detaining spirits, there was something," Sohar frowned. "But, it was lost long ago. I cannot really remember what it was."

"Oh! Remember that trap we found while looting that cemetery? That jar thing? We broke it, but, eh, well, maybe we can salvage it?" Lyndon said.

"That Jar of Souls! Lyndon, you actually came up with a good idea," the Nephalem grinned.

"Well, I...hey! I come up with good ideas all the time!" he argued.

"What is this?" Sohar frowned.

"It was a trap that we had to destroy. It freed a lot of souls to reanimate the dead in a crypt. We found it while searching for Leoric's crown near Tristram in the cemetery. We smashed the jar to keep it from being reused, but we may be able to salvage what's left of it," the champion explained. The Witch Doctors heavily frowned on this, but they could only agree that it would help.

"I can lead you back to where you must go, but there was something I learned. The cheerful goblin. I watched how she worked. She rebuilds things," Greed said from the crown.

"What?!" the Nephalem gaped.

"Yes. And replaces things," Greed mused. Now Lyndon's eyes lit up at the possibility of raiding a tomb. He even had ideas on how to convince that cheerful goblin to help him get more things.

"That means that every single trap is likely replaced, too!" Kormac groaned.

"As well as that jar we need," Vincent mused.

"And every single treasure chest is refilled!" Lyndon seemed to squeal.

"I should leave you in town," the Nephalem smirked at him. At Lyndon's look of hurt, there was laughter all around. "But, we do need to see about what we can do here while we are securing the jar."

"Leave that to me," Greed said. "Gurzick will need to travel with you, but I'll have my minions checking over any weak points for easy access."

"Good," Jozin nodded. Byden knew that the two Witch Doctors had to stay and evaluate what was going on in the jungles. The small Fetish warriors were already scattering around to do what they could to help. They would have the entire area scouted within the hour.

With the Nephalem traveling back to New Tristram with Gurzick's portal, Mitherael was helping a traveling wagon train move from Westmarch to one of the outlying villages around Bramwell. The large mortal angel was able to divert many raiders to keep supplies safe from theft. As he looked over the three wagons calmly, he realized that he kept directing his gaze to the central one. Something didn't feel right about it. When the animals were stopped to let them rest, he moved close to the wagon in question.

**_:You can feel me...:_ **

He paused with shock. The sheer terror and horror he got from the voice that invaded his mind almost paralyzed him. It would have in full, if he was human. He didn't know what was talking to him, but he didn't like it. Clearing his throat, he growled, "Yes. I can."

**_:So...you are a different type of mortal?:_ **

"Maybe..." he grunted. "What are you?"

**_:You tell me what you are. I'll tell you what I am.:_ **

The voice was very sly and cunning. Mitherael didn't like it. "I will not tell you what you want."

**_:Then I can find another to get answers.:_ **

He  _really_  didn't like that answer one bit. "We are at a stalemate."

**_:Apparently so.:_ **

"Where are you located?" he asked.

**_:In a box.:_ **

He blinked at this answer and now found himself moving through the caravan. When he found the small box, he paused. He was never told about the Soulstones.  _How would he have known?_  "I think I found you. But...can I trust you?"

**_:Can you?:_ **

"No," the mortal angel snorted. He did move the box, though. He didn't want anyone else to find it. But, just by touching the box, the object within it was able to glean various thoughts from a distance. And, at what the entity discovered, a rather intricate plan was now being thought out. This was a powerful demonic soul that it held.

**_:Definitely not a typical human. And...you know who Imperius is. Interesting...:_ **

"Now I definitely don't trust you!" he snapped.

**_:And you know quite a bit about the High Heavens, too. Ah, yes. You used to live there...:_ **

"I'm done!" he snarled and shoved the box along a wall in the wagon. Despite the laughter he heard, he shivered.  _I have to report this to Imperius._  But, at the same time, he knew he couldn't. The entity in the box was giving a sense of doubt that he wouldn't be believed. The entity also wanted to know more about the strange girl that seemed to haunt the mortal angel's thoughts. A definite interest was piqued now. It needed to know more. Patience was something it didn't like to do, but not much of a choice right now. Of course, the longer it was undiscovered by other forces meant it had more time to get stronger. It needed to get stronger.

With this problem starting to unfold, the Nephalem was busy trying to clear out one of the tombs in the cemetery. Lyndon was battling it out with Gurzick on various items that were being found.

"I saw that first!" Lyndon growled over a necklace.

"I touch first!" Gurzick snarled and quickly tossed the jewelry into a portal for a waiting goblin to snatch up. Lyndon scowled at his loss, and Gurzick giggled and gloated.

"Stop it," the Nephalem glared at them both. "This is too important! We need to find that jar."

"I know," Lyndon seemed to pout. Kormac clucked his tongue and moved forward with Byden to dispose of a few random undead zombies that shuffled at them. Vincent was using his Hallowed Condemnation for quick kills. When they charged through the dungeon, they cleared it quickly to find nothing in it. Byden rolled his eyes at the time wasted.

"If we find the entrance to Leoric's crown, then we know we can rule it out," the Nephalem said.

"I know," Lou-yu nodded. Lyndon was still pouting over the lost necklace, but he was happy again at the sword he found. He was even able to swipe some gold from an opened chest. Kormac just shook his head at him and trudged forward with the others.

"I think it was this one," Kormac said and led them into the crypt.

"It does look familiar," the Nephalem mused. Kalgor and Byden charged in and began to slaughter anything that looked at them with aggression.

"Oh!" Gurzick seemed to giggle and tugged on the Nephalem's leg. "Enemy..."

"Huh?" the champion blinked. There was another Greed Goblin in the distance. "So, we can kill it? It's not a friend of yours?"

"Kill!" Gurzick grinned. Lyndon was quick to jump on the chance for more gold. As this Greed Goblin was pursued and killed off, the Nephalem was deep in thought on something. The champion turned to face Gurzick. "Yes?"

"Tell me. With these Soulstones being gathered, would there be a power issue?" the Nephalem asked. "Would they try to merge?"

"That was dealt with," Greed said with a chuckle. "The stones are hidden separately."

"Okay. Tyrael also mentioned to me at one point...ah...oh! You offered Anaurael a place of safety in your realm. Didn't you?"

"That I have," Greed admitted.

"Would the stones reach out to her, if she was taken there for safety?"

"Ahh..." Greed actually found himself speechless. "You bring up a rather intricate issue."

"Where was she going to be staying?"

"Near my throne room. Where the stones are."

"That will not work."

"I know that now. I will change her room location."

"You will have to do that," the Nephalem nodded. At the sight of Izarius coming down, they regarded him curiously.

"Your conversation was noted by those watching over the ones here. Greed, I would strongly suggest that her room be set up on the opposite end of your domain and away from your throne room. Or, if you insist on keeping her room close, it should be branched out much farther off to keep her safe. Much like how Imperius has her room below his," he said.

"What's this?" Lyndon asked curiously, as he pocketed some gold.

"Not your concern," the Nephalem grunted.

"Lyndon, help me scout ahead," Jozin said. The Monk knew an important conversation was taking place. He was going to help distract the troublesome thief.

"What? Me do work?" Lyndon pouted.

"Well, if you want Gurzick to find more treasure before you..." the Monk smirked.

"I'll be right back! I'm needed!" Lyndon beamed and quickly jogged off.

"Moron," Byden sighed and shook his head.

"I don't bother with a name. I just shake my head," Kormac grinned.

"I like that," Byden grinned back, and they moved to follow him.

"Anyways," Izarius sighed. "it is important for Anaurael to stay far away from the stones. We honestly don't know how she would react to them. Especially while carrying offspring."

"I can agree to that," Greed muttered out in thought. "Gurzick would also show his concern. All of my goblins would. They all adore her."

"Do they?" the Nephalem chuckled.

"Oh, yes! Her Singing is such a complete delight!" Greed seemed to swoon. "I will never get enough of her Singing."

"I wonder how her Song would affect a Soulstone," the Nephalem thought aloud.

"No!" Izarius said quickly to kill the thought. "Her Song is life! Don't think about it!"

"Right..." the Nephalem grimaced. When Imperael came down, Izarius sighed.

"She sensed distress from you. What happened?" he asked. Now the situation was explained. "Hmm. It would not be good for her to Sing around the stones. Even if nothing happens. We don't want the enemy to know about her. I am only disgusted that the vile soul of Lilith found her out."

"She has not yet appeared in the Burning Hells. I've been keeping a few goblins there in case she did decide to become reborn," Greed said. "The moment she appears, you will all be notified."

"We found the jar!" Vincent said.

"Good!" the Nephalem called back. "I have to secure that to see if it will help us with the issue in the jungles. Several souls were in that stone, and not just one."

"As Malthael discovered. This jar may help?" Imperael asked.

"It was used to trap souls. The cheerful goblin that took us to her place brought it back. Her kind rebuilds things, it seems. And replaces things," the Nephalem chuckled.

"Really?" Izarius mused. "I still have yet to see where this place is."

"If another visit is done, I want to go, too," Imperael seemed to snicker with amusement. "I also want to see this jar."

"I have to return to her side, but, Greed, do be cautious on where you place her room," Izarius warned. Greed readily agreed to this. Malthael was able to appear next to Imperael.

"I want to study this...contraption..." Malthael muttered.

"Malthael is with me. He wants to see this jar," Imperael said.

"Okay. Let's go," the Nephalem nodded. As they walked, Malthael felt something seem to tug at him. He realized that, if he wasn't already bound to Anaurael, there was a chance that he could have been drawn into the jar.  _This was a very dangerous trap to spirits._ When they reached the circular room, the first thing noticed was the glowing jar in the center of the room. The next thing seen were the piles of skeletons heaped all around. The spirits, when triggered, would animate the gruesome corpses.

"Do not touch it yet," Malthael ordered.

"Wait," Imperael said. "He wants to look at it first."

The others nodded. Malthael moved close to the jar and studied it intensely. Then he stood up to look at Imperael. The large Archangel showed he was getting ready to talk.

"We cannot trigger this trap. If we do, it will lose its ability to draw in souls. We must remove it," Malthael said. When Imperael reported what was said, they all looked at each other.

"How do we do that?" Kormac asked.

"Hmm," Byden thought and studied how the jar was situated. "It's hard to tell if it can be lifted without touching it. What happened before?"

"I approached it to try and open it. The jar triggered. Then, after it was done, I smashed it. I wanted no one else to have to go through this again. But...if those other goblins simply bring them back..." the Nephalem sighed. Gurzick thought and blinked at an idea. He reached for the rainbow stone in his special pouch and rubbed it on the wall. At the sight of the cheerful Rainbow Greed Goblin, those that didn't see her yet were surprised. And that was Lou-yu. She waved at him, as the others laughed.

"Hi! Gurzick called me. Is everything okay?" Gahin asked.

"We need to move this trap to help us get rid of a very bad evil in the jungles. Can you help us?" the Nephalem asked. Now Gahin thought hard with a pleasant smile on her face.

"All I can do is replace what was damaged. I mean, if you try to move it, and it breaks, I can fix it. If you want to try?" she asked. She wouldn't be giving them anything, so it could be done.

"Okay. Let's try," the Monk nodded. Kalgor readied to attack anything that moved. Vincent kept a wary eye on the piles of bones that littered around them.

"I will leave, but will watch through you. I do not want Anaurael to worry for me around this thing," Malthael muttered to Imperael before vanishing away.

"Malthael will watch from afar. He is a spirit, too," Imperael said. The champion nodded and now carefully began to try and lift the jar. It took several attempts to carefully dislodge it from the base it was molded to. At each failed attempt, they had to destroy the skeletons that rose up. Only after the jar was empty and lost it's dangerous focus was it ready to be repaired. Each time Gahin fixed it, she was able to carefully alter the base a little.

"Perfect!" the Nephalem said with a small grin, as the jar carefully dislodged. "Just don't touch the glass. Okay. We need to get this to the jungles."

"So, what is it trapping?" Gahin asked.

"Demons," Imperael said. "Very nasty ones that like to possess others."

"Oh, no! Hmm. I don't think there is anything I can do," she seemed to sigh.

"What you have done was enough. Thank you," the Nephalem said. At this bit of praise, she beamed and did a twirling dance of gratitude.

"If you need my help again, just have Gurzick call me! I hope your plan works!" she giggled and left through her prismatic rainbow portal. Imperael was a touch impressed at this particular type of goblin. He would want to learn more about her kind later. Right now, they had a jar to deliver. They could only hope that the plan worked.


	122. Chapter 122

The Witch Doctors were able to figure out the best place to set the ominous jar. When they first saw it, they were disgusted. But, even they knew that a spirit trap was all they had for now. They could only hope that it was strong enough to hold the type of souls that it was to be used for.

"The closest one is through here," Sohar said while he led the way. The Fetish warriors hooted and clicked to each other, as they scrambled about him. When they hissed and got excited, it was only obvious that they found the target. They had arrived at a disheveled shack made of palm trees, bark, mud, and various vines to tie down fallen branches. An odd chanting was heard inside the weak structure.

"Now what?" Humbert asked, as Zayl held him in his hand.

"Set the trap here," Sohar instructed. The glowing jar was set down easily behind the shack. The Fetish clearly didn't like it. Mirdael hovered over his mate protectively, but he only watched.

"Calm yourselves," Moolara chuckled to the Fetish warriors. She clicked to them that it would be destroyed later. Hooting softly to them, the small warriors easily worked their way under the flooring. Kormac realized what they were doing. The tiny dagger points noiselessly made their way up to go right under the feet of the chanter. Moolara made a small whistle for the Fetish warriors to screech and shove the daggers up. The possessed man yelped and stared in dumb-founded silence when a wall crashed in from Imperael's foot.

"Great..." the Nephalem cringed. "he swallowed the stone."

"Die!" the crazed, deformed man spat out. He ran into Imperael's massive sword.

"Ah...ouch?" Byden seemed to grimace.

"Does he have anything of value on him?" Lyndon asked. "What?!"

"Once a thief, always a thief," Humbert snorted. "Who's next?!"

"Oh, come on," Lyndon grumbled.

"Let us check the trap," Sohar said. The Nephalem was quick to walk over to it. At the sight of a black dot swirling in the white misted jar, it showed the trap worked. Mirdael seemed to mutter something, but Moolara lightly touched his arm to show it was fine.

"Good," Lou-yu nodded.

"I may want to study that jar a bit more after it's used," Zayl admitted. Imperael easily wiped off his sword and moved off to where the next chanter was. Just by hearing the tone used, they all knew the stone was ingested. The jar was set down close by, and the Fetish warriors moved into position. This shack was a bit sturdier than the last, but it still collapsed in with Imperael's attack.

"That was a woman," Jozin sighed at the corpse.

"Was," Byden muttered at the disfigured form. "I couldn't even make out what that last one was. I know it was a male, but the type of demon? No clue."

"Doesn't matter. It's dead," Kalgor spat.

"Very true," the Nephalem agreed. "One more and then we go for the leader."

"Let's move," Vincent grunted and headed off with the rest. They approached another familiar shack with another chanter. But, this one was acting strained. With the other two gone, all of the shielding was done by this lone chanter. And, the deformed human male was too distracted with focus to attack the ones that finally killed him off. The moment he died, something was felt in the air. It was as though something fully shifted.  _Now was the time to strike._

"Hurry!" the Nephalem hissed and bolted after the excited Fetish following. They were led to a swamp. And it wasn't just any swamp in peculiar. Jozin tried to walk forward into the swamp with a look of determination, but Moolara stopped him with a raised hand.

"Look," she said and scattered a few blades of grass into the noxious waters. The plant matter dissolved. "This is poisoned land. One of the few left here. We cannot cross normally."

"Then what can help us cross?" Lou-yu asked. Sohar was already chanting softly.

"As the jungles are known to the undead protectors, the swamps have their own protectors," Moolara said. "We can call on them for aid."

"Well...what lives in poisoned water? I mean..." Byden frowned. Then the group paused, as the water began to churn to show a mass of vicious piranhas appear as a bridge.

"As you see, small things can live here freely. But, there is also the other that lives with them, too," Moolara explained. After this was said, a massive reptile leapt onto the bridge of fish to form the rest of the bridge. It seemed to hiss in agitation from being disturbed by the chanting, but it was intelligent enough to know that something was wrong. The group needed its help to fix what was wrong. It relaxed its massive, scaled head on the opposite shore edge, as its muscular tail settled to be walked on. The piranhas couldn't bite through the thick hide if they tried, but the massive reptile shared its meals with them. They respected the powerful beast.

"This is a Bogadile. A very intelligent creature that helps protect this land," Moolara chuckled at the speechless gazes of her comrades. "Hurry now! Sohar will keep it calmed. And, whatever you do, do not step on its head. It may think you are food."

"That thing is..." Lyndon seemed to gape with shock at it.

"I don't think it would eat you. You may not taste right from your stink," Greed giggled from Gurzick's crown. Then the Greed Goblin simply teleported across and waved at them.

"Why can't you do that for us?!" Lyndon scowled.

"I can do it for them, but not for you," Greed giggled again. Imperael smirked and teleported across next. He didn't think the reptile would have held his weight, anyways. Mirdael simply floated over the deadly waters and rested his gaze on his mortal mate. The Monk studied the muscles in the beast's back and already had a plan of where to step. At the offer of a teleport, the Monk shook his head.

"I will be fine," Jozin chuckled and easily walked across the massive reptile's back. A wary, red-eyed glare was given, but Jozin didn't give off any form of a threatening aura. Kalgor opted to go next, and Sohar maintained his calming chant to help the beast remain neutral. At the large chunk of salted meat tossed over in appreciation when the Barbarian made his way across, the beast seemed to rumble in thanks when it got snapped up. Byden was looked at now to cross.

"Okay..." the Crusader said and cleared his throat. He took in a deep breath to focus. He made his way across the living bridge quickly enough without a single threatening slip. He was amazed. Vincent simply walked across as though nothing was wrong. His wolf rejoined him from the shadows on the other side. When the Necromancer had to walk, Humbert was in hysterics.

"You'll drop me in its mouth!" the skull panicked.

"Keep talking. I just might," Zayl smirked.

"Can't you teleport us?" Humbert begged.

"If they walked on its back with no problems, then so can I."

"So, if they walked off a mountain, you'd follow, too?"

"If it saved the world, then yes," Zayl nodded. At Humbert's outburst of disbelief, the man thought. "If you say another word, I'll toss you into the swamp and let the piranhas pick at you."

"But..." the skull started. Then he grumbled and kept quiet. Zayl made it across smoothly after that, but the Bogadile seemed to hiss at Humbert in warning. The skull wisely kept quiet after that.

"Can this thing tag along with us? If it keeps him quiet, I'd love the company," Zayl grinned. The others began to laugh. As much as the Nephalem was amused, time was of the essence. The champion couldn't afford to let any more time pass, and the trek was quickly made across the Bogadile's back with no hindrances.

"Hurry up! We need to move!" the champion shouted at them.

"Go!" Moolara hissed at the others. Lou-yu managed to make it across next, though it was a bit unsteady at first when the piranhas shifted under the reptile. As much as he could have teleported, he wanted to prove that he could do this, too. Kormac muttered a bit of a prayer to himself and stepped foot on the scaly tail. At the sign of no odd movements, he made it across. Eirena easily made it over without a second thought.

"You are so cute!" she beamed at the Bogadile. It seemed to open its mouth at her, but it was in appreciation. It even allowed a small pat to its blunted snout. Moolara walked over next rather swiftly, and Mirdael was quick to hover behind her. Sohar had to be last. It was Lyndon's turn now. Imperael seemed to snort, but he was watching everything silently. He was doing this for Anaurael and Malthael.

"All right. I can do this," the scoundrel muttered to himself. The Fetish warriors chittered to each other and watched him try to cross. Then they hooted and ran across the massive reptile's back swiftly when he reached the middle of the scaly back. "Hey! Watch it! I'm trying to cross here!"

The Bogadile almost lurched with alarm at the outburst, but Sohar's calming chant kept it under control. Byden was hiding his laughter. Humbert was just sad that he didn't get thrown off. Lyndon was forced to use his crossbow as a balancing pole to finish the rest of the crossing. Sohar dropped the chant after Lyndon made it across, and the reptile quickly fled the scene. The fish soon dissipated, too.

"How will he get across?" Lou-yu frowned. Then he blinked at the Gargantuan that appeared for Sohar to carry him over the water. "Okay. Now what?"

"This way," Moolara urged.

"And, so you know, this land floats. The Bogadile is most distressed at the evil here. So, it will help in another way," Sohar said. "Where is the trap?"

"The trap? Ah...Hell..." the Nephalem grimaced. "I think we left it."

At the sight of a couple angels appearing to carefully deliver it, they all seemed to sigh with relief. Anaurael was always trying to help when she could. The angelic mates were quick to report anything that needed to be assisted with. Sohar looked around and gestured for a space alongside the main support beam of the structure before them. The trap was now set, and the angels vanished away.

The undead beast that Sohar summoned was quick to rush at the large hut in front of it to start smashing in the door. Imperael was quick to add his massive armored boot to the door to let it splinter in like paper. The Fetish warriors swiftly moved through the underside of the hut to start coming up from the floor. The sight of the once human man shocked them all.

"We knew him..." Moolara seemed to shiver.

"How?" the Nephalem asked.

"He was a respected Elder of our ways," Sohar sighed sadly. "I cannot feel him here anymore."

"His flesh was taken," she frowned. "His spirit is gone."

"Then we must take out his flesh!" Imperael said and dodged a clawed hand. The man's dark, thin frame was now overly muscled with the muscles splitting out of his skin from the rapid growth. His facial skin had peeled back from the lizard-like face that glared at them now. Horns had spiraled out to curl along the sides of the man's head. He lacked wings and a tail, but that didn't really matter. Spikes were decorating all the joints. Baleful yellow eyes with black pupils seethed at them with intense hatred. Fangs tried to snap at the massive angel before a massive fist smashed into the new demon's muzzle.

" _Kill...all of you...!_ " the mutated human snarled.

"Sure," Kalgor grunted, spat on the ground, and got into a spinning whirlwind attack. He started to pull the massive monster in to get cut down by the spinning blades. Sohar began to chant again in a back corner to stay out of the way. Moolara let the Fetish run rampant as distraction. There was one major problem with this demonic entity. It was fueled by pure Wrath. The more it was attacked, the stronger it got. Zayl was trying to keep the thing detained with walls of bone. Even though it lacked wings and a tail, it was moving by solid strength and hatred alone. Even magical attacks by Lou-yu were barely holding it back. This was a fairly powerful creature. It was even ignoring the arrows that dotted its back and limbs by Vincent's expert skills.

"The floor!" Byden gaped. It started to seep out poisonous water from the swamp. At the rumbling feeling of the floor and sounds of chewing heard, the Nephalem paled.

"Back up and away!" the champion warned. The water pooled quickly around the feet of the struggling demonic creature. Then a piranha leapt out of the water to latch onto a large calf muscle. More piranhas quickly followed suit. As the entity howled with rage, it was suddenly silenced at the sight of the massive Bogadile lurching up through the floor. The giant jaws snapped down along the malformed body easily. When the jaws fully clamped shut, the sound of crunching bones was heard. Then it shook the body to pieces before dropping it on the ground. Sniffing the mutilated body, it hissed and fell back into the floor. A few piranhas lingered to nibble at a shattered limb or two before relenting and going back down to follow the massive reptile.

"The jar! Quick!" Moolara urged. Imperael was greatly impressed by the Bogadile. He would be studying up on it for sure. He watched Vincent and Jozin appear with the jar to set it down carefully on the floor. The Nephalem dealt the final killing blow to the suffering man, and the Witch Doctors carefully watched the blackish-red soul rise up from the body. The jar began to draw it in. But, it had other plans. The soul attacked Vincent. It launched right at him and sunk down into his chest to possess him in full. If it wasn't for his training to resist demons, he would have been overcome instantly.

"No!" Eirena gasped at the Demon Hunter's sudden struggle. Imperael was quick to reach over and grab the struggling Demon Hunter. He knew that Zynaurael was not going to be happy at all about this. He did the only thing he could.

"I'll fix him! Take care of that trap!" the massive Archangel ordered. He teleported Vincent to Heaven with him, and he took the struggling human to the Angiris Council chamber. On seeing his state, Itherael insisted he be moved to the Crystal Arch. It was done swiftly to let the human get held down between the glowing arches of Light. Auriel was ready to help bind down Vincent, if it got too bad. Anarius was now watching everything closely. He would intervene the moment it was needed.

"Vincent!" Zynaurael gasped and moved to his side. But, it was Darius that held her back.

"It is not safe yet," the powerful angel said. "Think of your offspring. Anaurael will help him."

"I hope she can," she whispered. She was extremely worried that whatever made up his Dark side would be pulled away, too, but she could only hope that it wouldn't come to that. She knew what happened with the Patriarch in Ivgorod. Imperius was very wary of this, but even Anaurael knew that she had to help him. He had Solarion ready. Izarius was ready to help slaughter the demon that appeared, too. The Fetish warrior was placed to show it was ready to spot the soul the moment it was freed.

"Will she be able to remove the demon, and only the demon?" Itherael asked Auriel.

"I am unsure. We can only watch and hope that it's just the demon removed," Auriel sighed sadly. "We must do what we can."

"Of course," Itherael nodded. He watched Imperius approach with Anaurael. Even he knew that Imperius was just as skeptical over things, but his primary thoughts were for Anaurael.

"I worry for you," Imperius muttered to Anaurael.

"Just be vigilant and help me do my duty. Our offspring will be safe," she smiled softly. He hugged her and released her. Tyrael was clearly on edge for this. The thrill of a possible battle was raging in his thoughts. When she walked up to the struggling Demon Hunter, she whispered, "Vincent? Can you hear me?"

"Some..." he whispered back and coughed.

"Focus on me, okay?" she said and carefully placed her hands on his temple. He nodded and shouted in pain at her cooling touch. She entered his mind easily.

What she found was a rapidly rotting forest. The corruption was spreading fast, and she focused to let Imperius's Light flare out valiantly. Then Anarius was able to reinforce her as his presence of Anu. This helped her even further. He was able to protect her this way, too. With Anu as her new torch, she burned away the corruption that tried to assail her. She pierced the darkness that tried to surround her. When she saw Vincent's mental frame, he was trying to fight off the demon in his mind. The demon was massive, relentless, and trying to fully overpower him.

"No! It's too much!" he shouted. Then he paused when Anu's bright Light empowered him.

 _:FIGHT NOW!:_  Anu commanded in his mental state. The sensations of complete love, trust, and protective wrath filled him. Anaurael backed him up with her shining presence to weaken the demon even more. When the vile image finally left his mind, Vincent gasped from the hard fight. She hugged his mental frame like a sister to a brother.

"Wake now, my brother. Let us end this!" she said with a sharp nod. When he opened his eyes, her hair was shielding over him. Imperius was quick to kill the resurrected demon lord. The monster was no match for the entire Angelic Host bearing down on him. Anarius was able to trap the soul in a sphere of solid Light. He would protect Anaurael from the demon's presence.

The small Fetish warrior growled and glared at the imprisoned soul.  _It had to be removed from the High Heavens._ Tyrael was quick to send down Izarius and Imperael.

"Where is the jar trap? Anarius has the soul trapped to keep it under control. Anaurael was able to save Vincent from corruption," Izarius said when he appeared.

"Thank Akarat!" the Nephalem gasped with relief at this news. "The jar is over here."

"We shall keep her far from it. But, I wonder. Is the Soulstone here?" Imperael asked.

"No. It was consumed," Kalgor said.

"That's right," Imperael thought aloud and sighed.

"Should I attempt to merge the soul with a stone in my possession?" Greed asked from Gurzick's crown. "It could be done."

"It could also be very risky. A weak soul to merge it with would be best," Izarius said.

"True. Make sure the girl is nowhere near me when I bring it," Greed advised.

"We can do that," Imperael nodded and transported to Heaven to report with Izarius.

"Maghda's soul is fairly weak. Her stone could work," Tyrael said.

"True," Itherael said. "But, let us consult with Myriam."

"Allow me," Malthael nodded and vanished. Zynaurael was rocking her mate against her with complete relief. She was grateful that his birthright Dark side was not corrupted at all and stayed with him. After a while, she took him to their Heavenly chambers to help him recover further. She wanted him nowhere near the demon lord's soul.

"I'll be fine," he whispered. She only seethed with protective fury at how weak he was.

"You will be after it's gone," she growled protectively. He couldn't talk sense to her when she was in this mood. It was the same for any angel. Anaurael was already taken to her chambers.

"Remain here," Imperius told her. "You have done enough."

"Okay," she nodded. He kissed her gently and set her in Izarius's arms. He would easily protect her. When he returned to the Crystal Arch, he saw that Gurzick had appeared with Maghda's Soulstone. Itherael, Tyrael, and Auriel were all keeping a close watch on how Anarius carefully fused the intruding soul to the stone. At the flashes of red given through it, Malthael was snickering.

"They are fighting each other. Let them fight," he mused.

"I'll hide this away again," Greed chuckled.

"We have three other souls that are trapped away in a jar," Imperael said.

"I shall have another stone ready. Are they weak souls?" Greed asked.

"Very. Gurzick was there for them," he nodded.

"Do so," Malthael nodded, too. Imperius gave his consenting nod with the others. Gurzick was quick to leave. It was likely that the jar would be smashed to free the souls to be trapped again, and Zayl was already planning to take various pieces of the trap to study. It would be useful to make other soul traps to help out, if something like this happened again.

"There may still be other Soulstones out there. We still need to find Diablo's soul. I am greatly irked that he is still not found," Tyrael muttered.

"Your concern is like mine," Imperius said, as he regarded him. Anarius thought over everything calmly and turned his gaze to the sun. The test to turn day into night in Heaven was next on his list. He was now preparing how to inform the Angelic Host of this rare event to see what happens.


	123. Chapter 123

Anarius let several hours pass before sending out the mass message to the High Heavens.  _It was time to turn day into night. Or at least to attempt to._ Imperius was very skeptical, but Anaurael was optimistic of the whole thing. She was eager to see what Heaven would look like at night.

"I'm sure it will be beautiful," she murmured to him under his helm.

"Not as beautiful as you," he muttered to her. He kissed her passionately when she blushed, cradled her close, and kept a close watch on any and all that appeared at the Crystal Arch.

"Nightfall in Heaven!" Sylauriel giggled with excitement. Jozin chuckled and let her squeeze him. All of the angelic mates were able to bring their mortal partners to this event. It would likely be the first and last time for it to happen. Even the Nephalem was granted permission with the mercenaries.

"I bet a lot of areas would open up," Lyndon mused.

"If they do, don't worry. You'll be spotted," Greed said from Gurzick's crown. He was already making plans to keep tabs on the scoundrel. "Don't think that I haven't stopped watching you!"

At the sight of the small Fetish warrior making a menacing move with its sharp dagger, it only showed how keen its eyesight was in the darkness. It was a very vigilant guardian.

"You are always watched here," Imperael growled out from behind the scoundrel. Lyndon turned quickly and stepped back with shock. The massive Archangel was improving his silent techniques. This boded ill for any that he didn't like. Even Kormac was taken by surprise, but he was grinning. Eirena was just excited that she was going to be able to witness the rare event.

"Loremy! Durlin!" Anaurael waved at her adopted brothers. They were quick to move to her side and get hugged. "It's so good to see you both."

"You, too!" Durlin beamed. Her parents were soon at her side to hug her and plant their kisses on her forehead. Her other three adopted siblings were also there to take in the sights again.

"Loremy," Imperael chuckled when he walked over.

"Imperael!" Loremy grinned and got several tickling pokes before being placed on his shoulder. "I hope I'm not too heavy for you."

"You are fine," he said. At the sight of the twin boys looking at him, he thought. Then he regarded them. "You both can behave?"

"Yes," one of them said.

"Very well. Your names?" he asked.

"I'm Jurl," the one on the left said. He had a small scar under his right eye from where he fell down in his younger years. The other had no facial differences.

"I'm Damwyn," the other said.

"What do you both plan to be?" Imperael asked.

"I want to use a spear," Damwyn grinned. "A big spear!"

"I like the bow and arrow," Jurl nodded. At this, they found themselves scooped up easily by him and settled on a giant shoulder. They both fit easily on him.

"To be here is a privilege. Do not abuse it," Imperael warned. The twins were excited at this, but a warning glare from Ilerael had them calm down. Anaurael could only laugh at her brothers now.

"I feel left out," Kalah frowned. She was excelling in healing and mystical properties. She could have easily apprenticed to the Yshari Sanctum, but she was being wisely kept secret from them. After what happened with Darania, it was decided against it. The skilled Wizard even offered to progress her training. Even Mai and Lou-yu offered to help her. It was greatly accepted.

When Kalah still seemed to pout, she squeaked when Izual placed her on his shoulder. Auriel was already holding Danyauriel. She loved holding Anaurael's sister. Itherael was chuckling at it.

"Your training goes well?" Izarius asked Durlin.

"So far," he chuckled. He was starting to fill out evenly to become a promising lad. And his nasty old attitude was fully gone. He was completely caring and loyal now. The Light in his soul was simply breathtaking to the angelic female that claimed him. She rested her hands on his shoulders and got a small smile in return. She was one of the new ones from the Courts and easily guarded over him vigilantly. She was making good on her vow to wait for him to come of age. Loremy's angelic female was from the Halls of Valor. She watched where Loremy was with Imperael with a hint of delight. She enjoyed watching him be happy and carefree. She was one of the older angels, too, and she was quick to help him train. She was an expert with a sword and shield.

"So wondrous!" Myriam said from where she stood. "This will be an event unlike any other."

"Of course, it shall be," Itherael nodded in agreement with her. At the sight of Tobirael with Mai, they calmly waved to welcome them.

"Tobi, you can put me down," Mai sighed when he carried her to stand by the spires of Light.

"No," her angelic male partner said.

"Come on! I want to walk!" she said in an exasperated way.

"And then you get tired and ask me to carry you. Your request is denied," he said.

"Sounds familiar," Imperius mused. Anaurael rose a brow at him and was rewarded with a soft laugh. Erelus was walking over with Elaine in his arms now. She was getting close to her time to give birth, too. She had another month or two to go.

"So, why are we here again?" Byden asked.

"To see how much Heaven will glow," Nikauriel said and kept her hands on his shoulders.

"But...I know what a glowing city looks like," he frowned.

"This may never happen again," she said. "and it's here in Heaven. It was never nightfall in Heaven before. Think of it like that."

"Ahh. So, a rare event. Okay. I'm in," he chuckled and got his shoulders squeezed.

"Are you sure you're well?" Zynaurael asked Vincent.

"I'm fine," he insisted. "Anarius had looked me over again just a bit ago to ensure it. I'm no longer tainted by that thing."

"I still don't know why it went after you," she muttered.

"Because I was in its way," he said with a shrug. "It didn't want to be trapped. I was next to the jar. It went after me to escape. It was futile."

" _SISTER, DO NOT GIVE IN TO DESPAIR. THIS ONE IS PURE ONCE MORE. HIS MIND IS WHOLE. I ALSO MADE IT HARDER FOR ANYTHING ELSE TO MAKE A REPEAT OCCURRENCE,_ " Anarius chuckled from where he stood to regard her.

"You did?" Vincent blinked. At this, Anarius waved a hand over his forehead to let a very faint prismatic dot glow from his forehead.

"He did! He gave a very small mark to you! Nothing will get into your mind again," Zynaurael said with a tinge of complete relief and joy.

" _YOUR LIGHT WILL OVERCOME ANY OTHER DARKNESS THAT TRIES TO INTERVENE. YOU ARE PERFECTLY SAFE NOW,_ " he nodded. Vincent sighed and nodded.

"Would any others need this?" she asked.

" _NO. ONLY IF THE NEED IS DIRE. LET THEM DO AS THEY MUST,_ " he said wisely. As Anarius still waited for any others to appear, Mirdael was calmly watching over Moolara.

"I am fine," she smiled.

"We are still lacking," he muttered to her.

"No. We are not," she said. Now he glanced down at her for an explanation. "I noticed something odd just the other day. I said nothing to ensure I was not wrong."

"You fought while...?" he paused and seemed to stare at her in shock.

"If I did not, then we would not have prevailed," she said evenly. He gave out a very disgruntled sensation. "We have new allies now. Do we not?"

"Yes..." he sighed. There were still quite a few Fetish warriors around her from her armor. Even a couple shamans were able to linger. They clearly wanted to be here for the event. "You will not fight after this. I will not let you."

"As if that stopped me before?" she seemed to grin softly at him. He sighed and shook his head. He was also laughing quite softly. He knew she was right.

"Will anything bad happen?" Anabelle asked from where she stood with Zayl.

"Hopefully not. If something does happen, I'm sure it will be killed off rather quickly," Zayl smiled and squeezed her.

"Hah! Sure! Something bad happen with all of us here? Please!" Humbert snorted.

"I still say we should drop you over the side..." Malthael muttered, as he passed in front of the skull. Humbert sputtered, and Zayl cringed to keep from laughing.

"Hmm..." Kalgor brooded in thought from where he stood with his arms crossed.

"What is it?" Salauriel asked and squeezed his shoulders.

"Nightfall in Heaven. It does not sound right to me," he admitted.

"We were told that the sun will not set. It will be hidden," she said.

"It's supposed to, well, hopefully, resemble a solar eclipse," Lou-yu said when he walked over with Kylariel. "A natural event and harmless."

"It still does not feel right," Kalgor said.

"There was something that I discovered," Salauriel whispered in his ear.

"Hmm?" he glanced at her.

"Several angels found mates in your people," she chuckled. That got him smiling.

"Good! I look forward to meeting them," he nodded. Then he blinked when several other Barbarians, both men and women, walked over with their angelic counterparts. They all clasped hands and began to discuss how it came about.

"When is this supposed to start?" the Nephalem asked.

"Momentarily. Anarius has to focus," Tyrael said.

"What do you hope to happen?"

"I'm not really sure. I think it's just curiosity to see if it can even be done. Night has never touched Heaven. I think he's just curious to see how it would look," Tyrael chuckled. Then an odd hush fell over them, as Anarius began to focus. He was standing between the pillars of Light and was gently touching them to amplify his power. Very slowly, the sky began darken. The sun began to fade out to become shadowed, but there was no sense of corruption at all. It was, in fact, a rather peaceful feeling all around. Imperius was amazed.

Then he noticed how the High Heavens began to sparkle and glow. He actually caught his breath.  _Heaven was beautiful at night._ The plants shimmered and glowed in the blue energy waters. The windows were glowing with a warm, sky blue glow of their own from what was reflecting from inside them. The moon even came out lightly to give over an eerie, yet mystifying light over the marble structures, as though to make the Silver City truly resemble its name. There were even a few twinkling stars that showed in the sky. Tyrael was in complete awe.

" _I AM IMPRESSED,_ " Anarius chuckled. " _I WILL LEAVE HEAVEN IN THIS STATE FOR ONE HOUR. EXPLORE AT YOUR WHIMS. AT LEAST, SOME OF YOU CAN EXPLORE._ "

He gave a knowing glance a Lyndon. That got the Nephalem to crack a grin. Imperius moved to place Anaurael before a ledge that looked out over the Silver City. His mark on her glowed a fiery gold in response to his form. Even her hair seemed to glow with his Light. She was simply stunning.

"Amazing..." Itherael whispered, as he gazed at her.

"This is the real reason why nightfall happened," Izarius whispered lightly to him.

"I can see why," he responded. Then Imperius simply plucked her up and took flight with her. Various other angels were quick to do the same to survey the Silver City from above in this rare state.

"Can I carry you?" Nikauriel asked Byden.

"Ah...if you think you can..." the Crusader said and cleared his throat. Much to his surprise, she was quite strong. Now he was able to see the wondrous Silver City from the air. It was something he'd likely never forget. The same was now being done with other mortal and angelic pairs. Elaine was speechless from how breath-taking the sight was from above. Tyrael even let Izual help him with a short flight just to let him see what the city was like.

Imperius was busy taking Anaurael to every place he knew of in the High Heavens. He wanted to see how she looked everywhere. He had a very short window of opportunity, and he was clearly making the most of it, as he vowed he would. And he was very glad that he did.

As the last spot he took her to, it was at the very pinnacle point of the High Heavens at the Crystal Arch. Anarius lifted her up in his arms to hug her to his brightly glowing form.

" _I WILL WANT TO SEE THIS AGAIN. IN TIME, OF COURSE,_ " he chuckled.

"It is beautiful at night," she agreed.

"Wait," Imperius said. "Before this lifts, I want to do one last thing with her."

" _WHAT WOULD THAT BE?_ " he asked.

"Let me take her back to my sanctum. Grant me twenty minutes," Imperius requested. Anarius nodded, and Anaurael was gathered up to be taken away. He brought her to his sanctum and sealed it, but he left one opening available. Instead of sunlight to stream down, it was moonlight. She was set in his throne, and he gazed at her. He was trembling with how beautiful she was there.

"Imperius?" she asked with a soft, blushing smile.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she whispered back. On a whim, he carefully removed his helmet. Then she blinked with surprise. "Imperius! Your shadow! I can see an image of your face!"

"What?" he asked. She gestured to the floor, and he paused with sheer wonder. He definitely appeared to give off the strong lines of a militia man. He was very surprised. At how she moved to trace over his invisible face, he shivered and kissed her passionately. He pulled her into his arms to cradle her, and she blinked at a question that suddenly appeared in her mind. Then other things began to surface. At how her mark began to flare to show distress, she cringed.

"Imperius," she said softly. "I need to...ask you something important."

"Yes, my ward?" he asked gently. The he paused at the sudden change in her.

"If...I was forced to...forget...something...and I had no control over it...would you...despise me?" she asked. She was starting to shake. "Would you...abandon me...?"

"Anaurael?!" he gasped. She was starting to remember everything. When Anarius focused for Heaven to become night, he lost his careful control over her thoughts. Sunlight suddenly streamed down when the sun came back in full. Anarius soon appeared in the sanctum to snatch her directly from Imperius. Unlike the others, he was able to get to any part of the High Heavens, even if the area was carefully locked down for privacy. The Heavens were made from his original body. He knew this in full.

" _MOTHER! NO! DO NOT GIVE IN TO DESPAIR! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!_ " he seemed to beg, as he rocked her. At how she kept shaking, he knew there was no going back now. _Her offspring were now at risk. Her mind was on the brink of mental collapse._

"What is going on?!" Imperius demanded and placed his helmet back on. Luckily, Anarius's visit didn't harm anything at all. His sanctum was still sealed.

"I'm sorry...my son..." she whimpered in his protective embrace. "I can't...I don't want to...hide anything from him...anymore. It's not fair to him..."

" _EVEN AT THE COST OF YOUR MENTAL HEALTH?_ " he asked softly.

"He needs to know. Because...after his offspring are birthed...he will have to know..." she whispered. "It hurts...so much...and I love him so deeply..."

" _MOTHER..._ " Anarius seemed to cringe. Now Imperius knew that something was going on.

"He needs to know..." she whispered. Anarius sighed deeply. Then he nodded.

" _IMPERIUS. I CAN TELL YOU ALL. BUT, WE NEED IZARIUS HERE TO HELP KEEP HER CALM. ALSO, IF YOU DESPISE HER, JUST KNOW THIS. SHE WAS DOING EVERYTHING, BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN ORDERING HER TO DO SO. SHE WANTED NONE OF THIS. SHE WAS, AND IS, FULFILLING HER DUTY TO HEAVEN. AND SHE IS STILL NOT DONE. YOU WILL NOT ABANDON HER. YOU WILL NOT STOP LOVING HER. AS YOU HAVE DUTIES TO HEAVEN, SO DOES SHE. SHE MAY BE YOUR CHAMPION, BUT SHE IS HEAVEN'S SAVIOR. IF SHE FALLS, SO DOES EVERYTHING I HAVE PUT INTO MOTION. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?_ " Anarius regarded Imperius fully. He was talking to him as Anu right now.

"I understand," Imperius nodded. His sanctum opened, and Izarius charged in.

"What happened?! Anaurael? Anarius? What's going on?" Izarius asked.

" _MY MENTAL STRENGTH SLIPPED. SHE...REMEMBERED THINGS. SO, NOW, IMPERIUS NEEDS TO KNOW ALL. IMPERIUS, PLEASE GO TO THE LIBRARY OF FATE. HAVE ITHERAEL SHOW YOU WHAT WAS DISCOVERED ABOUT THE PROPHECY. YES, WE FOUND OUT WHAT IT WAS. BUT, WE SAID NOTHING, BECAUSE WE KNEW HOW YOU WOULD REACT. THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN TOLD TO YOU AFTER THINGS WENT INTO MOTION...BUT..._ " Anarius shook his head. Now Imperius was floored.  _They knew that something was going on and didn't tell me?!_  At how Anaurael was shaking, she knew, too. But, she was forbidden to say anything. He knew she would have told him. She was ordered to keep silent.  _And it was forgotten._

"I wanted...to tell you..." Anaurael said, as she shook violently. "They wouldn't...let me..."

"Anaurael!" Imperius hissed at her mental state.

"I don't know...if I'm...worthy of you...anymore..." she said, as tears fell.

"Anaurael, no! You know you are worthy of him! You only share your love with him. You vowed to love no others like him, and you have been keeping that vow in full! No others can share this love. No others can ever break that bond," Izarius said to encourage her.

"But...I accepted...this fate..." she whimpered. "willingly..."

" _BECAUSE YOU HAD NO CHOICE,_ " Anarius sighed. " _I AM TAKING HER TO THE CRYSTAL ARCH. IF HER MIND SHATTERS, I WILL BE UNABLE TO APPEAR PROPERLY. IT IS A PRECAUTION. WE MUST GO, IZARIUS._ "

"But..." Imperius said. He ached to hold her. To comfort her. Izarius seemed to give a sense of an apologetic gaze before teleporting away with Anarius.

When he appeared at the Library, he found himself stared at by Malthael, Itherael, Auriel, Tyrael, and Imperael. Izual would have been there, but Tyrael had him in the Courts for now. It was to protect his mind from all of this. The other mortals were taken back down when the event suddenly ended, but Myriam was still there. She refused to leave, and she looked very upset.

"Imperius..." Itherael sighed heavily and carried over the parchment. "Please read this."

"Why was this kept from me?" Imperius asked when he walked over to where the table was set up to hold the precious document. "Why has none informed me of anything?!"

"Because we knew how you would react. And Anaurael's health is now wavering in the balance. If you reject her because of this..." Auriel seemed to shiver. "None of us wanted this of her, either."

"I do not understand," Imperius said.

"You will...after you read..." Malthael said and gestured to the writings. Imperius noticed how Tyrael was watching him calmly.  _And he was holding Mal._  Imperius didn't know why this was, but he moved to the writings and began to glean what it said. And as he read, his disbelief was easily felt by all.

"No! This...this cannot be...!" he said with outrage.

"You started this prophecy with your developing offspring," Tyrael said. "Itherael is destined to make the next one. It may be Malthael after him. Imperius, please, you must understand! It's for Heaven! To end the Eternal Conflict! To fully eradicate the demon blood from the humans!"

"And Hope? What is to come of Hope?!" Imperius demanded.

"I am to assist. And I vow that no others will occur after me," Imperael said with a heavy tone. Imperius was floored. "We all fought this. But...Anu was the one that insisted that this had to happen. He hid various thoughts from you, by hiding Anaurael's thoughts from herself."

"I remember..." Imperius shuddered. "she was...trying to tell me something. That Anu was having her keep secrets from me. That she wanted to tell me. It made her suffer terribly."

"Yes. It was...possibly...remembered after I took her into my old sanctum..." Malthael said. Now Imperius glared hard at him. "Anu ordered it, Imperius. To help him be the proper champion he is now. We cannot fight his orders."

"So...she willingly let herself..." Imperius seemed to growl.

"Only her body. Her soul and love are still yours," Malthael said. The moment Imperius began to stumble and slip in his rage, the High Heavens shook.  _And it was with pain._  "NO! ANAURAEL!"

"What...?!" Tyrael gaped, as Malthael lost his form. Mal now showed that Malthael was within his body. At the sudden crying from the despair that was given, he realized that something horrible had just happened. Myriam was about to go into shock.

"Her mind! She shattered it! The moment the golden one thought of leaving her, it shattered!" Myriam seemed to wail. "He must fix this! Now!"

"What?!" Imperius asked. Then he blinked as he felt something return to him.  _My missing Light. She gave it back to me._ His clarity and reason returned. And he realized one thing.  _It was true that she had to give over her body to help Heaven. But, her soul and love were fully and completely for me._  In that single moment, she felt him despise her.  _That I couldn't trust her._   _I was ready to abandon her. She gave her life fully and completely to me, and I was ready to toss her aside._ Now his offspring were at risk of failing. It was true that they could be born, but they wouldn't be as strong as they needed to be. Without his Light to fuel them, they wouldn't develop properly.

"Fix!" Mal managed to say in his small tone. "Now!"

"You can't come out now, can you?" Tyrael asked him. At the toddler's frown and head shake, he grimaced. "Imperius..."

The powerful Archangel couldn't say anything. Itherael was actually glaring at him. "If you do not mend things with her, then the Burning Hells have won! This was something we did not want to happen! You _must_  mend this! If none of us can have our mortal offspring appear, then all of Anu's work was for naught! We were planning to never have to do this again. To let her fully be at your side once this important work was done. But...if she gave you back your Light..."

"Where is she?!" Ilerael said when he appeared. "My daughter! I felt something wrong!"

"Her mind shattered," Myriam said and walked up to him grasp his hands in hers. "We are trying to fix this. Imperius has learned of the prophecy. When Heaven turned to night, Anarius lost his control over the girl's thoughts. She remembered all and refused to let him remain in the dark. She gave him back the Light that was his. If he cannot give back the Light that she is to hold..."

"No..." Ilerael seemed to panic. Auriel was quick to move to hug him. When Lilaurael appeared, it was Imperael that moved to comfort her. Then Ilerael looked at Imperius. "Please. Save her. Fix this. Yes, I found out about this, too. But, even I was against it. I only wanted her to belong to you! But...Anu said she had no choice. That this was her fate and destiny. That after this was done that all would be well. This was...is...her primary duty to the High Heavens, Imperius! If she can't fight, then she could at least assist with bringing forth new warriors to fight for us! I can't...I don't want to think..."

"Husband..." Lilaurael whimpered, and he moved to hug her tight. "I can't stand the thought...of her suffering like this! She doesn't deserve this!"

"No. She does not," Imperius nodded. "I will fix this now."

"Go now!" Myriam urged. He needed no further convincing. He loved Anaurael dearly, and he knew that she loved him.  _I wronged her by letting the thought in that I couldn't trust her. Everything she did was for Heaven. And for me._

He found himself at the Crystal Arch, and he paused at the scene before him. Izarius was standing in a frozen time shield with his hands in hers. Anarius was holding Anaurael close to his chest. Then he noticed her hair. _It was the mortal shade of golden blond._  And he saw something else that almost made him stumble to his knees.  _Her mark from me was nowhere to be found._

He started to panic, but he felt his missing Light charge forth to calm him.  _I had to fix this. I_ can  _fix this._ As he regained himself, he realized that not all of his Light had returned to him.  _Anarius froze time around them right before the last of my Light had a chance to flee from her._ Taking a deep breath, he reached into the time sphere bubble. When he touched where her mark should have been from within the circlet, he got pulled in.

What he found in her mind confused him. There were no lush gardens anymore. There was no scenery. It was an endless stretch of inky blackness that threatened to swallow him whole. But, he knew she was here. The small amount of Light left in her was calling to him. _It was the faint echo of my Song._ He chased after the sound without another moment of hesitation.

"Anaurael?!" Imperius called out. There was no response given. He continued to move to where he was pulled. He found himself in front of a dirt mound. Her inner mental sanctum. He wouldn't know it, though. Walking around it, he found no entry in. Steeling himself, he charged into the wall of dirt. And he found himself inside it. It sealed up behind him.

When he walked deeper into the small cave, he found Izarius standing alone. But, he was holding a small ball of Light. "Come no further, Imperius. If you do, I might lose what's left of her."

"What? No! I never...meant to..." he started.

"Anarius brought her to the Crystal Arch where he would have more control. He needed me with him to help stabilize her. To protect her. The moment she felt you slipping away...that you despised her and wanted to fully abandon her...she said one thing. 'I want to forget him. It's too painful.' The moment it happened, the Light within her fled back to you. Her mark sputtered out. Her hair is...normal birth hair now. Anarius froze time around us. He ordered me to bring her here. To her inner mental sanctum. As I held her, I felt her mind split and shatter. You were a full part of her life, Imperius. She would have...forgotten everything. Her parents. Me. The High Heavens. All of it."

"No..." Imperius trembled.

"Don't order me to give her back to you. I simply can't. Her Light is too weak. You'll absorb what's left of her, and we'll have no chance to help her. You have to restore her memories first. Then you need to give back what was given back to you. Only then will she be strong enough for you."

"How...are you able to...?"

"I am her best friend, Imperius. She...trusts me fully. Completely. I will  _never_  give up on her. I have been there for her, since the beginning. I found her first. I took care of her as an infant. I gave her comfort when she needed it most, and I still do that to this day. And, you want to know something else? Anu told me...that I was worthy of creating offspring with her. But...I knew how you would have reacted to it. No, I'm not part of that prophecy. It's just..."

"I know," Imperius admitted with a sigh. "And...you are worthy of making at least one mortal champion with her. I understand how this is her duty. She cannot fight with any weapons now. But, she can assist with strong champions to help Heaven fight. Maybe, in time, she can fight with her children. To fight at my side again, as she did in Pandemonium. None of this is her fault. It was...wrong of me...to even think of rejecting her. I...I need to fix this. I have to fix this."

"We must treat her mind like Izual's. The mental needs to heal first before anything else. Her memories are scattered everywhere. And, as you find them...you will see everything from her eyes. She will be watching you, too. The moment you falter..."

"All is lost. I know," he nodded. "Let me get to work. How much time do we have?"

"Anarius froze time here. The world still moves elsewhere. I don't know how much longer he has to do this, but please hurry! She suffers so much..." Izarius whispered with a form of pain. The glowing ball of Light in his hands pulsed heavily.

"Show me where to start," he said.

"Walk outside of the sanctum. I'll try to get her to show where her memories are. I'm not sure what they'll look like, but you should be able to gather them and sort them."

"A question, though. Would this also...include the ones that were forgotten? By me?"

"It may be possible," Izarius nodded. "I'm not sure."

"Very well," Imperius nodded back. When he moved to leave the dirt mound, he realized the entrance stayed open. Anaurael was watching him now. And he sensed that she didn't know who he was. It actually hurt him far worse than any wound he ever gained. "I am sorry, my ward. Let me help you. Please, let me fix this! I vow...I will never falter my thoughts about you ever again..."

At this, he saw a spark flitter in front of him. It was much like that of a firefly. When he touched it, he saw her memory of gazing at him as an infant. He felt the protection she felt when he held her. He felt ill at how he let such doubts hit his mind about her. Another flicker was seen and touched. Another memory was gained. When he had touched a few more, a whole field of flickering lights was before him. He had to touch them all.

He lived her life as she did now. He felt how proud she was to be under his care and guidance. He realized how much she truly did love and trust him with all of her being. When he got to the memories with Itherael's accidental kiss, he could only shake his head.  _She would remember this, but all was forgiven long ago._ She would also remember that she fell from Heaven, but she would know that he rescued her and brought her back. When he found the hidden memories of what Itherael had to do, a shock of rage did hit, but then it was quelled swiftly at how Anu was the one that ordered it.

As much as he would be upset at Anu, he learned why it had to be done. _That Myriam discovered that it was all needed for Anu to develop at full strength._ As he learned more and more, any doubts he had were removed by the proof that he was shown through her.  _She defended my honor fully._

He watched the memory of Malthael begging for her to say that she should love him, too. And he felt humbled at how she defiantly refused. Her love for Imperius was her vow. _No other would ever gain the same level of devotion and pride that she had for me._ He felt ashamed of himself for doubting her.  _She didn't deserve that at all._

When he finally reached the last few parts of her memories, he felt how shamed she was on all of it. How rejected she became when she felt that he no longer wanted her to be a part of his life.  _She would have become a simple living shell to care for her current offspring._ He didn't want that. _I need her in my life._   _I want her to hold the Light that was rightfully hers._ He didn't want to have this part of him unless she was there to help him.

"Oh, my ward! The lost part of my Light! Please forgive me. Take back from me what you have given me. You are worthy of being at my side. I vow to you, my ward, that I will always see you as I always have. You are my ward and champion. The mother of my current and future offspring. I know that you are fulfilling your duty to the High Heavens. That you wanted no part of this. I know that you never wanted to be a part of this. It was thrust upon you without any say-so. I will never doubt you again. And...I know of the prophecy. The importance it holds. I will allow this mortal Council to form. If we are to remove the demon filth in full, then it must form. Please...hear me..."

"Imperius," Izarius said when he approached. "I'm going to give her to you now. I am going to risk it. If your words are true, then she will know. But, if they are false..."

"Give her to me," he said, as his hand stretched out to retrieve her. Izarius hesitated at first, but then he nodded and carefully handed over the glowing ball of Light. Imperius held it to his chest and rocked it in his usual, loving way. "My ward...I love you..."

 _:You abandoned me...:_  she fretted in his thoughts.

"A mistake. A vile mistake. I slipped. I had no focus. You are my focus. I was wrong to do so. It will never happen again."

_:But it will...:_

"Do not hold doubts of me. As much as I dislike what you have to do, I know that you have no choice in this matter. Our offspring needs you. Heaven needs you. I need you, too."

 _:I loved you so much! I did_ everything _for you! And for Heaven! I had to do my duty, Imperius! When I felt you slip...how you wanted me in no part of your life...I hurt! What am I to think now? How am I supposed to react to you? I was your faithful servant. I was your missing Light...:_

"You still are my missing Light!" he growled out and squeezed his hands around the ball of Light. "I will never hold anymore doubts of you! I will always hold you in the highest regard! I promise you this! I vow!  _I cannot lose you!_ "

 _:Imperius...!:_  He heard her cry out. He felt his Light pull from him to fuel the ball in his hands. The landscape returned in full. Her soul appeared as a golden Aurora once more before him. When he felt her hand gently touch his armored cheek, he gazed at her topaz blue eyes when she regarded him. His mark on her was flaring in sync with him once more. Her hair was that shimmering color of molten gold that he loved to see on her. And, as he did in the beginning, he sealed the gap to kiss her.

Outside of her mental mind, Anarius was finally able to drop the time lapse. Imperius came to and watched Anaurael's hair shimmer back from blond to molten gold. When he removed his finger from her forehead, his mark on her flared out in full sync with his form. Anarius nodded with intense relief and let Imperius take her from him to cradle against his chest. When she wanted to speak, he pressed a finger to her lips. She burst into tears and let him crush her carefully to his form.

"I hope I don't have to do that again," Izarius sighed.

"If you do, I would trust no other with the task," Imperius said, as he cradled Anaurael. "Anarius, I have a request of you. If you can?"

" _SPEAK YOUR MIND,_ " he said.

"As the Burning Hells have minor Aspects, I would like Izarius to become one. But, he should hold the title of Truth. He always knows what is going on. He never lies. He should become a minor Aspect of Truth. He can still belong to Valor, but I feel this is important," Imperius said softly.

" _I DO AGREE. BUT, INSTEAD OF TRUTH, HE SHALL BECOME HONOR. TRUTH CAN BE RESERVED FOR ANOTHER THAT IS WORTHY OF IT,_ " Anarius chuckled. Izarius found his body glowing as the Song of the Arc filled his being. Once again he was honored for protecting Anaurael. As he embraced her, he knew there was only one thought on his mind.  _I will be able to have an offspring with her after her duties were done to create the mortal Council._ And, like Imperael, he would ensure that no others would happen unless they came from Imperius after the mortal Council had come to pass. She deserved that much from them all.


	124. Chapter 124

A week had passed after the incident happened. Anaurael was fully recovered in both body and mind. At least to a point that she could do things on her own again. Malthael was able to leave his body again once her mental strength was back. But, those that had touched her mark before had to do it once again. That was easily done. Malthael was able to have his flesh press a tiny hand to her mark to make the contact. He was done first. Then it was Izarius. The others followed as they did before in the order they made contact with her. After their imprints were safe once more, everyone was able to relax.

The first twenty-four hours after Imperius gave her his Light back was incredibly rough for her. He kept her in his inner sanctum to hold her and comfort her. The only ones allowed in were Izarius and her brothers when Mal needed to nurse, or to help her eat the meals she needed. Her parents were able to visit her whenever they could to ensure her mental health was healed and to give her support, too.

They were very surprised at Izarius's new title, too. Even his look had changed drastically. He had gained a tassel of gold that was gilded with silver etchings to appear along the front and back of his waist. His armor became far more elaborate with gilded gold decorations, as well as gaining more of a tank-like appearance to show he could now ram things down if he had to with a speedy sprint to catch the enemy unaware. It was as though he had gained four inches of extra plated angelic steel to his already armored body. His halo had become a touch larger to show his new importance to Heaven. His height also gained an extra foot in size and stature. His spear even gained a double-edged split in the point to deal far more damage when it was needed. He was a true force to be reckoned with now, but he would only attack any if the need called for it.

"We need to discuss a few things now," Imperius whispered to Anaurael, as he cradled her in his sanctum. He knew that the time had come to finally leave it. There were questions he needed answers to.

"What things?" she asked. He had his hand against her cheek, and she was pressing into it. He knew she was still hurting over everything. From the forgotten memories coming back, to what nearly happened with her shattered mind being lost, she was still recovering.

"I need a timeline of who needs to have offspring with you. And I need to know what needs to be done. I may also need to train the troops again," he said. He knew she hurt over the thought of it, too, but he knew it was also her duty to Heaven. And, as much as she didn't like him leaving her to see to the troops, it couldn't be helped. _It was a double-edged sword._  When she trembled and threatened to cry again, he held her close. "Easy, my ward. I know. You are far more in touch with my mind now. I wouldn't be surprised if I gave you even more of my Light."

"You think so?" she asked weakly.

"I know so," he chuckled. "And I do know that it's needed. You need as much of me as possible to ensure the champions will thrive. Worry not."

"Okay," she said. "And...are you serious...about Izarius? About an offspring with him?"

"He defends your honor. He upholds my laws. He protects you when you are at your limit. He is every bit of what his new Aspect is. He is the very definition of Honor. I wanted him to become Truth, but Anarius was correct in Izarius being Honor. He holds the very core of what Honor should be. He displays it valiantly with everything he does. So, I will allow him to have an offspring with you to help champion Heaven with the mortal Council. His offspring will be very beneficial to all of us here. He has also earned that right," Imperius nodded. "I will not mind if he comforts you, either, if I need to leave your side when no others are there. As Tyrael does, I can be tolerant of Izarius. I am still...unsure of Itherael. And Malthael. I know Imperael could assist, too, but..."

"I know. Izarius has fully earned your trust."

"Exactly. That is very correct. I will fight alongside them and trust their judgment at all times, but, when it comes to you, I know you understand my thoughts."

"Of course, I do, Imperius. It only makes perfect sense to me. Oh! Do you feel the need for Darius, Mithus, and Azarius to have minor Aspects, too?" she smiled.

"I do! But, they do not need to create offspring or comfort you in other ways," he said.

"I know," she agreed. He knew that she didn't want to be with any others.  _She would refuse it._

"As long as I know that only I have your love..." he whispered.

"I could never give it to any other," she vowed. He kissed her passionately and carried her out of his sanctum. Several times on his way to the Angiris Council chamber, he found himself stopping to kiss her and comfort her. But, he did find himself pausing when he ran a hand over her belly. He laughed when he felt the healthy kicks. She giggled and said, "He's overly active today. Isn't he?"

"That he is! Come. Let's tell the others so that they know our offspring is well," he chuckled and carried her the rest of the way to the Council chamber. At the sight of Tyrael and Imperael there, he said, "My son is rather active today. Quite a bit of movement."

"Is he?!" Tyrael asked with a grin. "It's not often he gets so active now."

"Yes. This much is true," he nodded. "I do have a stronger connection with her now. From...all of what happened. I wouldn't be surprised if I was able to sense the one in her soul. That one has been moving on occasion, too. They both appear to be very healthy."

"Good!" Imperael chuckled. When Izarius appeared at her call, he was quick to see if he could feel the strong kicks. Of course, there wasn't much he could feel from the one in her soul, but the physical offspring was definitely kicking around. He found himself laughing at it.

"It has been a little over three months. It's good to know that they are being so active," he mused. Izual was next to appear to check for the overly active movement. When Itherael and Auriel appeared, they were able to catch the strong movement, too.

"How have you been?" Anaurael asked Itherael.

"A touch worried for you," he admitted. "All of Heaven trembled in pain when your mind shattered. It was a very close call."

"I figured as much," she sighed. Anarius appeared soon after to assess her. He even pressed his finger to her mark to check her mental state.

" _YOU ARE STILL UNBALANCED. THIS IS NOT GOOD,_ " he sighed. " _WE CANNOT HAVE YOU FORGET ANYMORE, EITHER. IT WOULD CAUSE TOO MUCH PAIN._ "

"I don't think I want to forget anymore," she shivered. "I don't want to harbor anymore secrets."

"You will not," Imperius vowed gently. "There is no need to keep any secrets."

"It hurt enough...not being able to tell you..." she whimpered and got cradled by him.

"Hmm..." Itherael thought and looked through his Scroll. "All of us need to go into her mind. I have an idea. I'm hoping it will work."

"Very well," Imperius nodded. Malthael was waiting for them all at the mental spire. Itherael nodded to him and led them all to where her mental inner sanctum was. "What's this place?"

"It's her mental inner sanctum. I had to bring her here before," Izarius said. "Why are we here?"

"Imperius, take her into it. Help her, ah...redecorate?" Itherael chuckled. At this idea, Imperius mused and began to carry her into the grassy hill. When she saw where she was, a form of instinctive fear struck her. She began to panic, as a chill went down her spine.

"I don't...want...to be here...!" she gasped in his arms. Now he looked at her with concern.

"Anaurael? Wait. I see. You think...that by coming in here..." he thought aloud, as he pieced it together. When his form stiffened with what he recalled from her memories, she cringed. Then he thought and glanced down at her with a gentle, yet protective manner. "My ward, do you trust me?"

"I do," she nodded and trembled hard. He squeezed her to him and moved swiftly into the cave. It sealed up behind them, and the others waited outside patiently.

"You will no longer forget in here," he said soothingly when he stood with her in the center. "This will become  _our_  place of retreat. As I have my sanctum for us for our physical bodies, you will have yours here for our mental bodies. You can choose to only come in here when you are with me. Or with those your fully trust, but it can always be with me, if that is what you wish. Will this work for you? Your sanctum should not be a place of fear. It is always a place of safety. And this sanctum will now be our place of safety in your mind. I never knew of this place until I found you with Izarius. I'm sure that you kept forgetting about it, too, or you would have shown me this place. So, from now on, I will be with you, if you find yourself needing to come back here."

"I love you!" she whimpered and burst into tears. He simply cradled her and rocked her. When she calmed down again, he kissed her softly.

"I love you, too," he soothed gently.

"I would have...told you of here...but..." she sniffled.

"I know. Now, tell me," he mused and looked around at the walls. "This place. It looks rather plain, don't you think? Let's change it up."

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"I believe that what you mean is..." he said with a soft laugh. "what do  _we_  have in mind?"

At her blush, she could only nod. Outside the sanctum, they saw the small mound shift and change into a building that almost resembled her old cottage home. The only difference was that it was embellished to have much of Heaven's silver walls, gilded windows, and a slender, towering spire for a chimney. When he walked out with her from the double doors made of polished diamond, they all gave their approvals.

"This looks much better," Izarius chuckled.

"She included furniture. This includes a reclining chair in the bedroom," Imperius said. "And a bed. As well as other things."

"Good to know," Itherael nodded.

"No longer will she forget in here," Imperius said with an edge of warning. "There is no more need for it. Now, we need to discuss something of vast importance."

"Should we discuss it here?" Tyrael asked.

"No. The Angiris Council chamber is where we must go," Imperius said. Anarius was able to bring them all around gently from her mind and transport them all there. Izarius was holding Malthael's sleeping body and paid rapt attention. "I need to know who is next for the mortal Council. As well as what is required. I believe, Itherael, that it is you?"

"Yes," Itherael nodded. "Also, her body would need to be purified with the salve. Myriam had discovered that it takes a pure body to create a pure champion. She foresaw this."

"I see..." Imperius seemed to sigh. "She would be in pain each time."

"We know," Imperael nodded with understanding. "The mortal female had informed me first. I told Itherael after. None of us are pleased by this knowledge."

"I would have only one request," Imperius said.

"And what would that be?" Tyrael asked.

"After the...offspring has formed, I would require for her to be given the salve again. I want to be the one to show that her body is still mine. But, only after the offspring has taken root. Would this harm anything?" Imperius asked. Itherael now had his Scroll out to read through it.

"It appears that all will be well. However, the offspring needs to fully take to ensure that no other damage will happen. Once the offspring is thriving will it be safe for her to receive the salve," Itherael explained. "That is when it can be done."

"Imperius, why would you wish such a thing?" Auriel asked.

"Because she is mine. That is why," Imperius grunted and squeezed Anaurael lightly when she pressed into him. "She did not ask for this. She only wishes to belong to me. Even though this is her duty for Heaven, this will ensure that I will be claiming her body back as mine."

"Is this to be done...for each time she gains comfort...?" Malthael had to ask from where he stood. "Such as if Tyrael assists her in your stead?"

"No. Only for her pregnancies," Imperius said.

" _THEN I SHALL SUGGEST THIS. THE MOMENT HER BODY READIES FOR OFFSPRING WILL BE THE TIME TO USE THE SALVE. OR, AFTER SHE HEALS, IMPERIUS CANNOT TOUCH HER AT ALL IF WE HEAL HER WITH THE SALVE AFTER HER BIRTH,_ " Anarius said.

"Ugh..." Imperius seemed to grumble.

"Wait," Anaurael said. "It took about two weeks after I healed that I became receptive. I think that, if Anarius catches my body in time, that Imperius can be with me safely with no ill effects. His Light and strength is still needed for me to ready myself for other offspring. If you think of it that way."

"Hmm..." Izarius thought. "You may be right. And he would need to impregnate your soul again, too. It helps to keep everything timed this way. The mortal born would have to have an angelic brother or sister. A related guardian angel. So, Imperius, you could have a daughter from her soul."

"A daughter?" Imperius seemed to pause at this idea. "A female offspring..."

"Imperius?" Anaurael asked with a small smile.

"I'll be happy with two sons. If the one for the Council is to be a son," Tyrael chuckled.

"It should be. I can help ensure it," Malthael mused. Izarius was actually lost in thought on Anaurael bearing a daughter for him. It seemed far more fitting than a son, but he wouldn't mind either sex if it happened. He simply found it amazing that he was granted the opportunity to do so.

"I'm getting hungry," Anaurael sighed. She was starting to feel depressed from the way she was being talked about. At her soft frown when Imperius gazed down at her, he squeezed her gently.

"I know, my ward. These are things I simply must ask and feel ensured of. You know why," he said gently. At how a tear slowly formed, he realized that it was mainly from the hormones. He turned quickly with her and moved to look out one of the large windows to gaze out at the Silver City. He rocked her when she began to cry out her frustrations. "Easy. Hush now. All is well."

Izarius walked over to stand next to them, and he squeezed her hand when she placed it on a large shoulder. "It's fine. You said you were hungry? Did you want to eat in your room?"

"I don't know..." she shivered and whimpered. Tyrael walked over now and glanced out the window. She caught him studying the land below. "What are you looking for?"

"I think we're over Westmarch. I was just thinking that we could throw something out and see what it lands on," he said. Izarius chuckled at her small giggle. "Maybe we can target the one that used to be a noble. Then again, I don't want him to think he's getting attention."

Imperius was mildly amused at that thought. He felt her press her face between his helm and chest plate to nuzzle into his neck. "Come now. Let's help you get something to eat."

"Okay," she whispered. At her soft sigh, he was able to feel out her thoughts.

"And do not doubt me," he muttered in a low tone. "There is no need for that."

"Of course..." she said in a strained voice. At the kiss he gave her next, she found herself calmed and soothed. "I love you, Imperius. I can't bear...being away from you anymore..."

"I see. Hmm. Itherael, when the time comes for your offspring, you may need to be close to her for your energies to fuel your offspring properly. I'll be needed for the offspring in her soul. I will always be needed, anyways, to keep her calm and balanced," Imperius said. At the sudden, heavy kiss she caught him up in, he found himself giving in to it rather quickly. "You know I need to train the troops. It must be done."

"Take me with you," she whispered and kissed him again. "Please..."

"I am bringing her with me to the training halls," he grunted and teleported away with her. Tyrael and Izarius were laughing softly at what happened.

"She really does need him right now," Itherael said. "It will be the same with me, too, when it happens. As disgruntled as he will get, there is no choice in this. We must be prepared the moment the opportunity presents itself."

"I feel awful for her. I know we all do," Auriel sighed. Anarius placed a large hand on her shoulder and nodded. "But, everything she is doing is for Heaven."

"Much like my situation," Tyrael seemed to grimace and shake his head. When Izual appeared, he was mildly embraced. "Hello! How goes things with the Horadrim?"

"Oh, the same old stuff. You know how it goes," Izual chuckled. "How is Anaurael?"

"Her mind still seems to suffer," Izarius said. "We're trying to help. Oh! I need to help her."

"Of course," Izual said. He was about to leave, but he noticed there was a sudden commotion. Auriel found herself confronted by another angelic female of her faction. The angel appeared to be on a complete mission to reach her, and for good reason.

"Lady Auriel! Elaine is about to give birth!" she said.

"Truly?! I will assist right now!" Auriel said.

"I'll report to Imperius," Izual said.

"I'll take you to his side, too, Tyrael," Imperael nodded. Itherael showed he was ready to follow them. Imperius had just seated himself with Anaurael in his lap when the news was given.

"How wonderful!" Anaurael said. "I do wonder what her baby will look like."

"When she has rested after the birth, we will see to her," Imperius nodded lightly.

"I would like that," she smiled. He kissed her to taste a portion of the roast she was eating. When the kiss got deeper and a touch longer, Tyrael had to mildly clear his throat to bring them back around. They were all in the training halls, after all.

"Imperius?" Titharius asked from where he was. He was actually quite amused.

"Say nothing," Imperius warned his lieutenant. "Her mind is in a fragile state. I am merely calming her. She is carrying my offspring in full."

"I am aware," his lieutenant nodded. Izarius seemed to tense around Titharius, but it was only from an overly protective standing with Anaurael.

"Izarius?" Anaurael frowned. At the mention of his name, the lieutenant paused with shock. He didn't realize how much Izarius had changed. Anarius watched him calmly from where he stood with the others. It was one of the reasons why he was there, too.

"I'm fine," Izarius reassured her. "I'm only protective of you right now."

"Okay," she nodded. He chuckled and moved to press a kiss to her cheek. She shifted lightly to press a direct kiss to his mouth, but it was chaste. She wanted him to taste what she was eating.

"That's a new flavor!" Izarius laughed softly.

"It's supposed to be a roast that was smoked as it cooked," she beamed. She laughed when Tyrael bent over to try a piece. "And it's good to see that you're eating."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked to get her giggling again.

"Great Imperius," one of the angels in training said. "can we train with your champion?"

"No," Imperius said. "She is with offspring. I will not have her strain herself."

"I can train her lightly," Izarius said. At her hopeful look, Imperius had to relent.

"Very well. But, I will be standing with her," he nodded. He rose up with her in his arms and teleported to the center of the training hall floor. Izarius was able to retrieve her spear for her, but Imperius shook his head. "Something lighter. Not her spear."

"I think I should use it," she said and took it from Izarius.

"Anaurael..." Imperius warned.

"What?" she frowned.

"You are not even wearing your armors," he pointed out.

"I will be careful," she said. Itherael was now watching Imperius rather closely. And it was now that he saw what Anaurael was truly afraid of.

"It is not that I know you will not be careful," Imperius said lightly. "I just..."

Anaurael frowned when she saw him tremble. The others missed it, but she saw it clearly. She gave the spear back to Izarius and moved quickly into Imperius's arms. She placed her hand on his cheek under his helm to calm him. "I know, love. I know. Regain yourself. Maybe I can watch others train and learn from them. I had done so before. As much as I miss training, I know how you are now."

"You did train lightly while Mal slept. Before you became pregnant again," he muttered into her palm. "You are bearing my offspring in full now..."

"I'm okay," she smiled warmly and kissed him softly. "I know it worries you. I don't want you to worry over me. You don't need to do such a thing."

"I am very protective over you. Once again, I nearly lost you..." he whispered.

"Remember, love. You are in front of your troops. Speak your thoughts to me when we are in your sanctum," she soothed.

"Our sanctum," he corrected. He regained himself quickly and looked at Izarius. "As much as she should train, I cannot let her. So, she will watch others train and learn from it."

"Of course," Izarius nodded.

"Are you well, Imperius?" Titharius asked.

"I am as well as can be expected," Imperius said to him.

"Oh. For a moment I had thought..." he started. Then Anaurael gave him a rather protective glare. It stopped him in his tracks.

"He is fine. He only worries slightly, because I am not wearing my armor. He did not wish for any harm to befall me while training," she said. "I am carrying his offspring in full. His direct heir to Valor in a mortal form. Of course, he will worry over my safety! Why shouldn't he?"

"It is part of a prophecy," Itherael said. "She is to bring our Court Aspects to Sanctuary as mortals. All of this is to help end the Eternal Conflict, and to remove the blood of the demon filth in the humans. The more pure blood we can give to them, the less the demon blood in their bodies will be."

"So...we plan to purge them of demon blood with our own blood?" Titharius asked with a form of understanding awe. "It would be effective."

"Of course, such things do take time to take effect," Tyrael said. "But...what is time for us?"

"Or for you," Titharius seemed to smirk. Then he paused when Anarius gave a small glare at him. It was a touch of warning.

" _DO NOT BLAME HIM FOR WHAT HE HAD TO DO TO SAVE THE HIGH HEAVENS!_ " Anarius warned and pointed at him. " _I HAVE WITNESSED WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY CHAMPION ONCE. YOU ALMOST MADE IT SO THAT I COULD NOT BE REBORN! CURB YOUR THOUGHTS OF DESPAIR. NOW._ "

"Of course!" Titharius said and quickly backed down. Tyrael hid the small smile he had when Anarius placed his hand on a shoulder.

" _MY CHAMPION HEALED YOU OF YOUR CORRUPTION. EVEN THOUGH THE TAINT WAS REMOVED FROM YOU, THE THOUGHTS OF TYRAEL, MY FATHER, HAVE NOT. SPEAK NO MORE ILL OF HIM FROM THIS POINT FORWARD. OR YOU WILL ANSWER TO ME!_ " he warned again.

"My son, I'm sure he understands his place now," Anaurael said gently. He nodded to her and watched her let Imperius teleport them back to where he would watch the troops train. Izarius stayed where he was on the training hall floor.

"I challenge you again for the honor of Tyrael!" Izarius said to Titharius and struck his spear into the floor. "I defended Anaurael's honor from you before. Now you slander Tyrael once again in front of me. I am now the Aspect of Honor! If you feel that you were justified in calling out the one that helped Anu become reborn to aid Heaven, then come down now and face me!"

"No. It was wrong of me. It will not happen again," Titharius said. He knew that Izarius would easily win this battle. The aura that Izarius gave was completely just and challenging. He retrieved his spear, and Anarius let the floor seal back up to its flawless state of polished diamond. Izarius found himself hugging Anaurael with a sense of relief.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No need to thank me," he whispered back and gave her a gentle kiss. Imperius only nodded. He trusted Izarius like Tyrael now. Imperael noticed this and chuckled softly.

"Elaine's daughter is born!" a female angel said when she approached them.

"A girl?!" Anaurael asked with delight. Tyrael found himself grinning, and Anarius was quick to get them all to where Erelus and Elaine were.

"You all arrived?" Erelus chuckled and rose up from the chair he sat at.

"You know we had to," Itherael chuckled back. Elaine was gently cradling her new daughter with an exhaustion that Anaurael knew all too well. Her daughter had a shock of fine, white hair, and a set of silvery-blue eyes. She seemed to have the facial look that Erelus possibly had.

"Have you named her yet?" Anaurael asked.

"Not yet," Erelus said. "We want to let her grow for a couple days and see what her personality is like. It would be best."

"I wonder how Mai is doing," she mused.

"Well, Mai is about eight months along. We know that Tobirael is very protective of her," Tyrael said. "It would be a given for her condition."

"I would hope so," Erelus said. When Gurzick appeared with a couple soft baby toys, he waved at the others in the room.

"Hi!" Gurzick grinned.

"Any word on the Burning Hells?" Tyrael asked him.

"Not that I can find as of yet," Greed said from the crown. "However, there is something that you need to know. One of my minions found it by pure chance."

"What's this?" Imperius asked.

"Another Soulstone box on a caravan going to the human town of Bramwell was found. It was empty, too. And it...smelled of, oh...complete terror..." Greed said carefully.

"That can only mean...!" Tyrael gaped.

"Diablo!" Imperius seemed to hiss. "Tyrael! Who was working with that caravan?!"

"I don't know. I'll have to check," he said.

"Should I do this?" Izual asked.

"No. You need to stay here," Tyrael said gravely. "Anything dealing with a Prime Evil needs to be seen to by others. I need to notify the Nephalem. I'll talk to Lorath and find out who was assisting with the caravan escort."

"Should I bring the box here for you to see?" Greed asked.

"Yes," Imperius said. Then he squeezed Anaurael and said, "I don't want you near it when it comes to Heaven. I think I would rather have you in Greed's lair. Izarius will be with you."

"I have secured a place for her far from the stones I hold," Greed said.

"Good to know," Izarius nodded.

"Love," Anaurael said gently. Imperius looked at her now. "I don't think you should pursue Diablo just yet. I will worry so much about you right now..."

Imperius actually seemed to shiver. _Her mind had shattered and was pieced back together._ He couldn't afford to see her worry so much anymore.  _There was a chance that it could happen again._

"I should at least see the box that this stone was housed in. That will tell me right away just by the scent. I may not have to pursue him, but I should at least know for sure," Imperius said.

"I don't want you to slip," she trembled.

" _I WILL ENSURE THAT HE WILL NOT,_ " Anarius vowed.

"Did something happen?" Greed asked now.

"I'll tell you," Imperael said. Imperius nodded and carried Anaurael away to his sanctum. Izarius went to her chambers to wait patiently and tend to Mal.

"I cannot see you slip," she worried her lower lip when he became his core.

"I know," Imperius said and held her to him.

"We are both recovering, in a sense."

"That we are."

"I worry so much for you..." she said and traced a finger over his glowing cheek. The kiss he gave her now showed how much he needed her. He also knew that she needed him just as much. They had to console each other once more in full before he would be able to see to the possible box that held Diablo's Soulstone. He had to be fully focused and in control to assess it properly. There was no other choice for him in this matter.


	125. Chapter 125

Anaurael was in her chamber when the goblin sentry guarding her mirror appeared to escort her and Izarius into it. He had been waiting on the opposite side to ensure that none could try to get through. It worked far more effectively. If any tried to get through an unguarded mirror, they would be quickly running back from the large, hulking figure ready to stick a large spear into them.

" _Is her room ready?_ " Greed asked.

" _Yes! Lots of sparklies and soft stuff,_ " a goblin beamed.

" _Good. Food stuff, too?_ " he asked. At the stern nod, he seemed to grunt and moved down the spindly path from his main treasure vault room. Several portals were here for him to move through, and each one could lead to other locations to safeguard Anaurael in full. The portals could even drop someone back onto Sanctuary in a fully random location. Only he, and other goblins, would know where to go. As long as they played out as being the guides, then all would be well. However, only Greed and Gurzick had direct portal access to Anaurael's new chamber. They didn't need the portal maze.

Her room here was what he now considered the heart of his realm. Any important artifacts, other than the Soulstones, were placed here. There were weapons and armors that he was finding that were far more ancient than the ones he knew. That meant they held more power. He was planning on letting her decide on something that would work best for her.

He did have a few unique dresses set aside for her, though. It would give her something to do, and they would work quite well for her pregnancies. Once he knew that everything was good, he sent the signal to let Anaurael appear in his realm.

"I am still able to sense all from your mind," Malthael said gently. "The moment all is clear, I shall let Izarius know when to bring you back."

"Okay," she nodded. Imperius was incredibly tense. Anything about Diablo always put him on edge. She had clung to him before he let her go with Izarius.

"I will not slip," he vowed to her. "If I do..."

"Just...do not doubt me..." she frowned.

"I could  _never_  doubt you!" he grounded out and kissed her hard. "Stay safe with Izarius. We'll have this done as quickly as we can."

"I will," she nodded. "And...if I do feel you slipping...I may be able to let my mind reach yours. I'll do all I can to help you."

"You do that," he nodded, squeezed her again and gave her over carefully to Izarius. He watched her walk through the mirror in her bedroom, and he trembled with complete worry.

" _DON'T WORRY, SIRE. SHE WILL BE FINE,_ " Anarius said confidently.

"I know she will be. Anyways, I need to see this through," he said and teleported to the Angiris Council chamber to wait with the others. Anarius followed shortly after.

"Child! So good to see you," Greed greeted her with a small chuckle. "Come this way."

"I'm not leaving your side," Izarius vowed and picked her up to carry her. She only nodded and pressed into him. "We should have brought Mal with us. I hope he'll be all right."

"You're right. We need him with us in case I need to feed him," Anaurael said. They both looked down at Gurzick. He was able to get Mal for them, and Anaurael soon had him cradled in her arms with relief. "Thank you, Gurzick."

"I have a cradle installed for him. Come now," Greed gestured to them. As they walked through his vault, Izarius noticed that Anaurael was pressing more and more into him.  _She could sense the other Soulstones. It was disturbing her greatly._

"Greed, we need to speed this up!" Izarius growled. "She can sense the stones!"

At this, Greed snapped his fingers to make a portal for them. Once they walked through and found themselves in a well-lighted room, she showed a lot of relief on her face. She was set down in a gilded gold rocking chair, and Mal was gently settled in a nearby cradle. There were tables heaped with various foods and drink. A plush bed was settled along one side, and Izarius was already straightening out the sheets and organizing the pillows. The goblin sentry that was guarding her mirror was also in the room, but he stepped out to give them some privacy. The little Fetish warrior was waiting in her chamber in Heaven. It would defend her area diligently.

"He sleeps?" she asked Izarius. He moved to check on Mal.

"Yes. He's sleeping," he said. He looked over at her to see her ready to burst into tears. Within seconds, she was rocked in his arms. "Hey. It's all right. Everything will be fine."

"I worry so much over him..." she trembled. "I know how he gets now..."

"Hush," he soothed and pressed a kiss to her mouth. "I am with you now. I'm protecting you. Nothing will touch you while I'm here. I vow."

She looked at him and seemed to hesitate. Now he paused at her with surprise. He gasped when he realized she wanted to say something. _And it was something she only told Imperius. She was instinctively fighting herself._ When she seemed to be frozen, he said, "No. Don't say it. Keep your vow to Imperius. I love you, too, Anaurael. You know I do. I would always lay down my life for you to keep you safe. If you lose your vow to Imperius, you know your mind would only shatter once again from the guilt. And, if it does...I don't think I'd be able to save you in time. If that happened...I just..."

"Izarius..." she whispered, and he pulled her close to kiss her deeply. He wasn't sure what happened after that, but he easily guessed when he came back around to find himself on the plush bed with her. She was sleeping contentedly on top of him. He gave out a heavy sigh and let her sleep.

In the Angiris Council chamber, Imperius was glaring at the small, ornate wooden box that was shown to him. The purple velvet lining showed where the stone would have sat within it from the indentations. _It stank of Diablo._  He was definitely not thrilled.

"Lorath, who was escorting the caravan?" Tyrael asked. Both Lorath and Xavian were there to assist with this intense matter. Auriel and Itherael were hovering silently to see what they could do.

"You won't like it," Lorath grimaced. "Mitherael was escorting it."

"No..." Itherael seemed to whisper.

"Do we know where he is now?!" Imperius demanded. His age old bitterness began to return. A form of rage began to consume his mind. Then he paused when he felt Anaurael's mind press into his. He shivered and regained control. His focus came back to him with a sense of complete relief.

_:I love you. Don't worry. I'm here...:_

He heard the words as clearly as though she whispered them in his invisible ear.  _She truly did gain more Light from me._  On a whim, he thought back. : _My ward, Mitherael may have the stone.:_

_:This bodes ill.:_

_:I know it does. We are working on it. Are you safe?:_

_:Yes. Mal is with Izarius and I.:_

_:Good. Stay safe. I'll be with you soon. I love you, too.:_  He mentally sighed. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her again. He couldn't risk a third time. Then he went still at the loving, mental kiss she gave him. If he was in his sanctum, he would have staggered. He caught himself just in time.

"Imperius?" Imperael asked from where he stood.

"I'll explain later," he muttered. He felt her all around him now. Since he shared his missing Light with her now in full, it made her that much more of a part of him.  _I can easily train my troops without her, but I will always want her physical presence with me._ This new talent they shared would keep him in check for a while, but he preferred to have her directly in contact with him.

He was so lost in thought over everything that it was easy to tell that he was distracted.

"Imperius, what do you think we should do?" Tyrael asked him directly. It jolted him back to reality to address the issue. Itherael noticed the odd change. Even Auriel sensed that something was off.

"Hmm? Oh. Track down Mitherael. Find his location," Imperius said. His tone wasn't as stern as it should have been. He was still mildly lost in thought over his new discovery with Anaurael.

"Imperius...?" Malthael asked.

"She can...talk to me now. Anaurael, that is. In my mind..." he muttered. Anarius looked at him with a sense of pleasant surprise. Everyone seemed to glance at him with a silent form of shock. "I cannot focus without her anymore. I need her here."

"With the box here giving out this aura? Are you sure?" Tyrael frowned.

"I have no choice," Imperius said. Darius was standing nearby, and he called for Greed. When Gurzick appeared, Imperius turned to him. "I need Anaurael to come back here for me to regain full focus over my thoughts. After what happened...I cannot focus for long."

"You think this is wise?" Greed asked. He wasn't going to complain about it. He was genuinely concerned for her health. At Imperius's nod, Gurzick went back into his portal. He found Greed waiting for him with an air of intense concern.

" _I do not like this, My Greatness of Greats,_ " Gurzick admitted.

" _I know. I agree with you. But, I have noticed that the golden one seems...different now. I had heard how the child was almost lost. That her mind damaged itself. I think...I may be wrong...but I think the same thing happened to him, too. When he healed her, he gave more than he should have. It could be damaging all around. What do you think?_ " Greed asked.

" _We should make new guards for her,_ " Gurzick said thoughtfully. " _Stronger guards! Better guards! Think we can?_ "

" _Hmm. We could!_ " Greed nodded. " _Let us see to her getting back to her soul-half. Then I shall speak with them about this._ "

Gurzick nodded and made the portal for them. Izarius had just helped Anaurael dress when they appeared. Mal was in her arms, and Izarius nodded to regard them. "What's going on?"

"Imperius needs her. I was asked to bring her to him," Greed said.

"Was that box removed?" he asked.

"No. He needs her for...ah! Focus," Greed said.

"I don't know. She sensed the stones here. I don't know about that empty box," Izarius said.

"I should be fine," she smiled. "If he needs me for focus, then I need to be with him. I know I'll be safe with him. He vowed to me."

"That was before..." he said.

"No. He told me so just now. He and I...our Light is truly one. We can speak our thoughts to each other. I can assist in keeping him calm from afar, but for only so long," she said.

"Wait. Did he talk to you in your mind?" Izarius asked.

"No. He talks to me as though he is here standing next to me," she said with a small blush.

"Very interesting! If that is the case, I should take you back to his side," Greed said. Izarius was stunned. Mal seemed to whimper and got picked up by Anaurael. Then she saw it was Malthael.

"Ma?" he managed to say. She beamed and kissed his forehead.

"Amazing that you can get him to talk," Izarius chuckled.

"Some. Hard now," he sighed.

"You'll get better at it," she soothed and kissed his cheek to make him blush. "Normal babies wouldn't be talking this much."

"Well, it  _is_  Malthael. He used to be so quiet!" Izarius mused. Malthael gave him a dirty look and gave out a sudden laugh at the tickling poke to his side.

"No!" he scowled and pushed his large finger away. Izarius found himself laughing. He pulled Anaurael to him and seemed to pause at how he was hugging her, as she was holding Mal. It sent an odd sensation that she would be doing this with his possible offspring.

"Izarius?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later. We need to get you to Imperius," he said. She nodded and walked through Greed's portal. It led directly to Imperius, and he was quick to scoop her up into his arms. Mal gave a happy laugh at the swinging motion.

"We may need to invest in a playpen," Anaurael smiled softly. She moved her hand to caress his invisible cheek within his helm, and he sighed with complete relief at her touch.

"I have to assess that box again. Keep your face as close as you can to mine. I will protect you. Izarius, can you have Mithus take Mal? I want my son nowhere near this filth!" Imperius growled protectively. Izarius nodded and Mithus was quick to appear to take the small child.

"No!" Malthael pouted in his body.

"You could always come out of this body," Mithus said.

"No. Stay," he said adamantly. He appeared briefly outside of the small body to explain himself.

"I need to see how my flesh reacts to the presence of filth. I need to work with it. I must know what happens. If it gets to be too much, then I shall need to leave. This is important," Malthael said.

"Hmm. Fine. Mithus will hold you, though. To leave quickly," Imperius nodded. Malthael nodded and vanished back into his body. He clung to Mithus and nodded to show he was ready. He had a lot more control over his body, but he knew it may get difficult when the mind began to become aware. He was trying to prove that he was an equal now to make it more acceptable later.

When Imperius walked into the Angiris Council chamber with her, she pressed her face as close as she could into the opening of his armor along his neck. She could sense the demonic aura emanating from the box from so far away. He stopped at fifty feet away from it. Any closer would have caused her to get incredibly ill. Itherael was quick to move to her side to help shield her. Even Auriel assisted with this to add her powerful presence. When Malthael slapped down on Mithus's shoulder pauldrons, it signaled that he needed to leave the room. Once his flesh was taken away, he reappeared to assist. It proved that his body was too young to tolerate such a thing right now.

"It's  _him_. Isn't it?" Tyrael asked.

"Yes. We need to track down Mitherael. We need to discover his whereabouts. Tell me. Usually, the Soulstone needs to be embedded into flesh for corruption to occur. How is that not the case here? Do we know?" Imperius asked and moved away from the box to ease Anaurael.

"The stones are flawed. That is how. They only need to be carried for partial corruption," Malthael said. "Think on this. When Diablo was first found, the mortal King Leoric was plagued with nightmares. He did not have the Soulstone. Diablo was able to try and break his mind from afar. Such is the way it seems to be here. Even when the Black Soulstone happened...I did not have to embed it directly to my skull. I merely absorbed it. These new stones are not perfect.

"Just by being held, they cause corruption. The demons are always at risk of breaking free. I am still quite concerned with the ones in Greed's domain. The stones may wear down after a time. I would say, as much as it disgusts me, to make empty stones to place them with the ones in Greed's possession."

"So that, if one fails, another is waiting nearby to absorb what tries to escape?" Izarius asked. Tyrael was letting Lorath and Xavian know what was being discussed. As humans, they still couldn't see or hear Malthael.

"Yes," Malthael nodded.

"Then, how did the head of the Monks get controlled?" Tyrael asked. "The stone was empty. Wasn't it? Or am I mistaken?"

"Ah. When I placed my scythe on the stone, I noticed odd chip marks. As though Mephisto had tried to get his stone to be eaten. Just by it attempting to be consumed was enough to have him come forth. The mortal was also starving. He could have given in to the promise that it was a form of edible nourishment. When the lie was seen through, it was too late for him. But, he did not eat the stone, so his body was saved. The possession still happened.

"As I have stated, these new stones are flawed. Anything could have allowed the demonic filth a chance to escape. What more can be expected with stones that are not up to par? Even the Black Soulstone was flawed, but it was stronger than these new ones combined. Kulle was able to perfect it. These were made out of complete haste to keep from getting caught," Malthael seemed to shrug. Itherael could only sigh at this news.

"Well," Tyrael seemed to grimace. "we still do have a few scribes that made the stones. They were being held for questioning."

"Would it be wise to have them make new stones?" Xavian asked.

"We would have to test this carefully. Maybe with a stone with an angel locked in it. Have it broken open with an empty stone nearby. Or a very weak demon soul," Tyrael said.

"I would prefer not to have angels used," Imperius grumbled. "Let it be a form of filth."

"I can agree to that," Tyrael nodded quickly with full agreement.  _Anaurael would have been hurt by it._   _It was safer to use a demon soul and not an angel soul._

"There was something that I would like to ask," Greed said from Gurzick's crown. "It was suggested, by Gurzick, to try and make powerful guards. A touch more advanced than the usual goblins I have. What do you all think of this? I would, likely, have them guard over the girl. I may even have them collect things for her to store up."

"And where would this take place?" Imperius asked.

"Well, it can only be done in my realm. I can bring you all to her chamber there," he said.

"Very well," Imperius nodded. Gurzick took up the offending box to set back in his home realm first. Then he reappeared to escort them all to Anaurael's chamber. Imperius gave a criticizing glance around, but he seemed to nod. He did eye the dresses hanging along a wall with interest. He'd want her to try them on for him in time.

He lifted Anaurael up to let her press her face into his invisible neck. He knew she was still affected by the aura from the box. Because it affected him deeply, it was also affecting her just as much. When he calmed himself down on being away from the foul object, she was able to recover faster. This was what he had to do with her.

"You are the only one for me," she whispered to him. He chuckled softly and kissed her.

"I know," he whispered back. "And you are the same for me."

At the sight of several goblins appearing, all attention was directed to them. Greed focused his power on one of them, and it seemed to grow slightly. It turned stark white and chittered with complete excitement. Greed seemed to muse at this. " _You get gems for the girl. That's all you need to focus on._ "

" _Yes! I get sparklies! For her!_ " the goblin giggled and bounded off.

"So, what does that one do now?" Lorath asked. He was rather impressed with where he was. Even Xavian was, too. It was the first time they were able to see Greed's lair, even if it was a single chamber. The wealth that littered the wall edges, and what few nooks and crannies the walls held, made the entire room appear to be made of gold. Lyndon would have been too speechless with joy, if he saw the place.

"This one will only focus on getting gems for me and the child. If it works well, I'll make others like that one," Greed said. He focused on another goblin for it to grow and turn a dark, emerald green in color. " _You get stuff to make more stuff. Okay?_ "

" _Yes!_ " the new goblin said and bounded off.

"He will focus on getting things that one can use to make more things. Like the one that fixed my Bopping Stick," Greed said. They were confused, but Tyrael caught on with his Wisdom.

"Oh! He would collect materials," Tyrael said.

"That is correct," Greed nodded. The next goblin was looked at and quickly changed to appear to be made of solid gold. " _You get only gold. Go and find gold for me._ "

The goblin seemed to beam at him before leaping off into another portal. Xavian said, "I guess that one just needs to collect gold, right?"

"Of course!" Greed nodded to him to show he was right. Another goblin seemed to shiver with a form of genuine delight, as he got looked at to get shifted around. The upper part of him appeared to be a bright yellow, and his legs were a dark, blood red. " _You can call for help if attacked. Okay?_ "

" _Yes! I get help!_ " he seemed to cackle darkly and disappeared in a portal.

"What does that one do?" Lorath asked.

"Oh, just gathers odds and ends like a normal goblin. But, he can call for help if he gets attacked by anything. He can summon guards from my domain here," Greed snickered.

"I would request for that one to help guard Anaurael's chambers. If he can call out for assistance, it would be a better way to protect her," Imperius said. Greed couldn't argue with that logic. Gurzick was quick to find the new goblin to bring him back. On being told of a special request, the goblin looked at Greed with rapt attention.

" _Guard this girl. Very important!_ " Greed told the new goblin. He nodded and quickly teleported away. With a sentry on one side, the smaller goblin would be on the other. And, to make matters worse for any would-be intruders, he was already making friends with the Fetish warrior. The small warrior actually liked how he could summon more allies. It wanted to be able to do the same.

"How many more do you plan to upgrade?" Tyrael asked.

"A few more," Greed chuckled and pointed at another waiting goblin. This one turned into a jelly-like blue consistency and hopped about with surprise. " _If you get attacked, you do not die. You split! If you live, you can rejoin later._ "

"Oooh!" he actively said. As a test, the waiting sentinel quickly attacked him. When he split into two, Xavian coughed with shock and laughter.

"You know that Lyndon needs to try and hit him now, right?" Lorath snickered. That got them all chuckling and laughing softly.

"Have him carry the gold crossbow," Anaurael grinned. Imperius gave a rather pleased sound. Greed was going to have to consider that in the future. Another goblin was looked at and transformed. It became the color of dull brown with a slight yellowish glow.

" _Only find special items. Not regular. Must be special,_ " Greed commanded. The goblin nodded and left to start searching right away. "That one will only find items of exceptional quality."

"Just don't let him find things in Heaven," Itherael said.

"I vowed I wouldn't touch Heaven anymore," Greed snorted. "If you do see others that are finding things, then they belong to that Baroness. Feel free to kill them."

"Good to know," Imperael nodded.

" _IF THEY DO NOT ACKNOWLEDGE US, THAT WOULD BE THE TRUE WAY TO TELL,_ " Anarius mused. Imperius nodded to him in full on that notice.

"Hmm..." Greed thought. Then he snapped his fingers at an idea. He pointed at a goblin for it turn a solid blood red. " _Those odd red sparklies. You get them for me._ "

" _I get red sparklies!_ " the goblin agreed and teleported away.

"One of the females likes certain red things, right?" Greed asked. "In exchange for things?"

"Kadala and her blood shards," Lorath muttered.

"Yes. That one will only get those for me. And, I do believe that I am done for now," Greed said. "I will monitor my new goblins closely."

"Good. Just have the one that can call for assistance guard my ward," Imperius said.

"Already done!" Greed chuckled.

"I don't want any to get into my room," Anaurael frowned.

"I highly doubt that anything would get through, unless they roll down the steps from our sanctum in pieces," Imperius snorted. That got her smiling softly. "Although, these dresses have caught my interest. Let's take a few of them with us."

"Oh?" she asked.

"You need to try them on in our sanctum," he growled lightly in her ear. That got her to blush hard, and the others could only laugh. "And, as you do that, Mitherael needs to be tracked down."

"Remind me of what this one looks like," Greed said.

"I can do that," Tyrael nodded. Now that plans were being made to track this one down, Imperius was able to take a few of the elaborate gowns with him to make good on his word. Of course, she wasn't wearing them for very long after one was placed on. It was only a given.


	126. Chapter 126

Mitherael's mind was in turmoil. He didn't know why he took the stone. He didn't physically touch it, but he knew he couldn't leave it for others to find. He knew that a powerful demon was in it. He was fighting with the conflicting thought to give it to the High Heavens.

**_:Let's face it. You don't want to leave me behind. I could even help you.:_ **

"Shut up!" Mitherael growled at the small bag. "I already know that I'm being hunted down."

**_:I am shielding you from being seen. Yes. I have that power. I know how the High Heavens work. The only way we can be found is if we let ourselves be approached. The further we are from the rest, the harder it will be for them to find us. I can help you.:_ **

"And then what? For what purpose? Okay. You help me. Then what?"

**_:The girl in your thoughts. Who is she?:_ **

"Someone that cannot be touched," he grunted, as he trudged through a forest thicket.

**_:I find it...odd...that she reminds me of Imperius...:_ **

"That's enough out of you!" he snapped and got ready to throw the stone away.

**_:I can help you get close to her.:_ **

At that said, he stopped himself. And now the demon found a way into the mortal angel's desires. "It's impossible. She's always watched and guarded."

**_:But, you have yet to answer my question. Who is she? Why is she so important?:_ **

Mitherael narrowed his eyes and shivered. "She belongs to Imperius. She is his ward."

**_:Imperius has a...:_ **

At the howling laughter he got now, he made ready to fling the stone far off. "I will not let you touch her!"

**_:Whoever said that I was the one who wanted to do that? I was thinking that you could touch her. To be with her at long last.:_ **

"No. I will refuse it. And I'm turning you in to Imperius."

**_:I doubt you can. Think on it. Don't you want to create something with her? Something on a grand scale? I'm sure that it would be possible.:_ **

"And you think on this," Mitherael growled. "The  _entire_  Angelic Host is protecting her. Because she belongs to him, she is  _always_  watched! Don't you get it?!"

**_:Do we know what is transpiring now?:_ **

"No. I've been out of the loop for some time. I know that things may have happened. It's...been a good year and a half, at least. So I do not know much. I have been purposely kept busy."

**_:Then we need to find a way back in. You could set me aside, and I can shield myself. We can find out what is going on. Learn the ways in and out of the High Heavens. We need to find out what is happening to keep with current events.:_ **

"Why should I let you help me when you won't even tell me who you are?" he asked. At the silence he got now, he smirked. "Thought so."

He continued to move along the old woodland path. When he came to a small clearing, he sighed and rested against a tree. He was clearly at a loss on what to do.  _I don't want to endanger Anaurael. I don't want to endanger Heaven. I'm being hunted now for abandoning my post with the Horadrim._ He could only hope that the box he left behind wasn't found.

"He's over here!" a voice shouted in the distance. "I can sense him!"

"What?! Impossible!" Mitherael gasped. The scouting group had made a lucky choice in direction and began to close in on his location. Now that they were getting closer, the shielding was wearing off. He had to put distance between his pursuers quickly to reestablish the shielding.

**_:You have to run! They are on to us! The closer they get, the more they can sense you!:_ **

"Your name first," Mitherael said and stood firm. He heard the horrible sound of demonic swearing, but he wouldn't budge. "Say it. Or I give you over willingly."

**_:Diablo.:_ **

His eyes widened, but he cringed, too. He knew exactly how deadly Diablo was. And he also knew that Diablo could help him gain another way to access Heaven undetected. He fought with himself for less than half a second. He made his choice.

"I sensed him over here!" Ikarius said when he plunged forward. He found the area empty. Mitherael was being shielded by the strong demon soul, as he retreated away. The further away he got, the harder it would be for them to trace him. Only Imperius would have been able to spot him fleeing the area. The Archangel always detected his rival. The lesser angels couldn't sense him. Even as mortals, the angels had this handicap.

"He got away again! Why is he running?!" Borithius growled out.

"Because he knows what we may do to him, if he's caught," Sithus sighed and shook his head.

"Well, he's not that far out. He has to be close. We need to keep searching," Ikarius said. "And...do you feel that? There's a presence here! It's fading now, but it was here. Likely with Mitherael. A vile one, too. I mean...what could cause that? Is this why he's running?"

"But...what could cause such a feeling unless it's...a demon..." Borithius began to pale. "And it would have to be very strong, too."

"He must have found a Soulstone. Or something like it. And he probably doesn't know about it! Much less what it may be that he has in his possession!" Tytherius gaped. "None of us told him about them. How could we when he was always off on patrol? We have to warn him!"

"And it has to be a strong one, if we can sense it. It was rumored that Diablo's box was found," Sithus said. "And it was...oh, Hell. It was along the same route Mitherael was last on!"

"And, if Mitherael has the stone..." Ikarius said with a grim look. "We have to find him! Now!"

"One of us has to report to Tyrael," Borithius said.

"Let me," Ikarius nodded. "You three need to find Mitherael. I'll see if we can get some of the Host to help us find him. They can still fly."

"Go!" Sithus nodded. Ikarius nodded back and bolted back to the main Horadrim camp. He knew that time was of the essence now. He was panting when he finally made it back.

"Tyrael...! Where...is he...?!" Ikarius panted and coughed to catch his breath.

"What happened?" a Horadrim man asked and helped him to sit down.

"We need Tyrael! Now!" Ikarius seemed to beg. At the sight of Mauriel walking over to him, he seemed to shake his head with despair. She smoothed back his white hair to try and calm him down.

"What happened?" she asked and sat next to him. He put his arm around her and shivered.

"Mitherael. We...we think he has Diablo's Soulstone. We need the help of the Host," he whispered softly. At her horrified look, she bolted from him and sent a message to Lorath. From her spot near Bramwell, he easily got the message from a carrier pigeon with a quick five minute flight. On reading the message, he ran swiftly to Tyrael's chambers. An angelic guard opened the door for him.

"We need Tyrael! It's confirmed that Mitherael may have Diablo's Soulstone. The mortal angels are having problems tracking him down. They hope that angels from the Host can help scout," Lorath explained quickly. At this, one of the guards quickly went up to Heaven to find Tyrael and relay the issue at hand. He was in Anaurael's bedroom, and he gave a look of complete shock at this news.

"I'm getting Imperius!" Izarius nodded and quickly left the room to find him in his inner sanctum. Anaurael had already alerted him to what was going on.

"So, he does have Diablo's Soulstone," Imperius sighed and shook his head with disgust. "If he hasn't given it over by now, then he has likely gone rogue."

"I hate to admit it, but that would be the case," Izarius nodded.

"Consult with Myriam," Anaurael said. Izarius paused at this idea and went to find Darius. He couldn't leave to find her now, but Darius could. When the Vecin seer was found, she had a grim look on her face. She didn't like it any more than anyone else, and she regarded Darius critically when he stood before her. He didn't even need to tell her why he was there.

"This does not bode well," Myriam sighed and leaned heavily on her staff. "If he is running, then he knows what demon is in his grasp. He got the demon to admit what it can be called. And it is the very one we all fear. It may be too late for the fallen angel by the time the day is out."

"What do you mean?" Darius asked.

"He will be convinced to let the Evil help get that which he desires," she said gently and squeezed his large hand. "Time is against us."

"What does Mitherael desire?" he asked.

"Why did the fallen one remove his wings?" she asked evenly. He shook his head at this.

"How long do you think we have?" Darius asked.

"It depends on how much he can curb himself from temptation," she sighed. "Some will go through any measures to get what they wish for."

"Sacrilege..." Darius whispered. She nodded to him and released his hand. He went straight back to Heaven to report what was told to him.

"I should search for him! I need to..." Imperius started. At Anaurael's hand to his cheek, he paused with sudden reason. "No. I need to stay. He would try to come here. To reach you..."

"You would think so?" she frowned.

"I do. Diablo is one that I would not underestimate. If he finds out that Mitherael used to be an angel from Heaven, he will try to convince him to find a way back here. And he may use you as the reason. We know you were desired by him. I can only hope that Diablo did not learn about you."

"And, if he did?" she asked with a small wince.

"You're never leaving my side," he vowed and squeezed her. "I cannot risk it now. With this threat revealed, there is simply no way that it can happen. I will escort you everywhere. You will be with me wherever I need to be. It cannot be helped. And if I cannot search..."

"Let Tyrael send down some of my old following," Malthael said when he appeared. "They can scout effectively without being seen. They know how."

"Do so!" Imperius nodded. At the sight of Anarius appearing with Imperael, it was only too obvious that Anaurael was going to be guarded to the teeth. When Izarius walked back into Anaurael's room, he saw Malthael talking to the small Fetish warrior. He was speaking in the language of the dead.

" _Yes. You can talk to me. That is good. I need to tell you something,_ " Malthael said. The Fetish warrior listened with rapt attention. At the news given, it was not happy.

" _How keep safe? I work hard!_ " it said.

"Eh?" the specialized Greed Goblin asked. The warrior chittered in response to relay what was going on. The goblin was pissed. He hopped over to the mirror and sent a message. Greed was now notified in full. Gurzick was soon in the room with them.

"Leave it to me to find this one," Greed said through the crown.

"Do be careful. We don't know what Diablo will pull," Izarius cautioned.

"I'm well aware. Shall I notify the powerful one? The one that I help assist for the girl?" he asked. "I think it may be needed."

"The Nephalem? Yes. Let the Nephalem know," Izarius nodded. "Let all of the heroes know."

"I will," Greed said and let Gurzick vanish away to spread the word. Izarius looked over at Imperius and Anaurael. Tyrael began to make plans to leave, but Anarius stopped him.

" _FATHER, YOU ARE NEEDED HERE. MOTHER NEEDS TO BE KEPT CALM. IF YOU LEAVE, THEN YOU WORRY HER. REMAIN HERE. AS MUCH AS YOU ARE NEEDED THERE, THIS IS MOTHER. SHE IS WITH OFFSPRING,_ " Anarius said and rested a hand on his shoulder. Tyrael sighed, but he nodded with understanding. " _LET YOUR FOLLOWING IN WISDOM ASSIST. THEY KNOW HOW TO SCOUT UNSEEN._ "

"This was another reason why you wanted them back, didn't you?" Izarius asked.

" _POSSIBLY,_ " Anarius chuckled. That got them laughing softly.

"I am worried, though," Anaurael admitted. "If Mitherael succumbs to temptation..."

"He will not last long, if he comes here," Imperius growled out. "And he will have to go through  _me_. He will have no chance."

"As long as he does not do anything foolish with the Soulstone..." Malthael said.

"Let me send a few scouts," Tyrael said. He was quick to contact Agrius to explain what was happening on Sanctuary. His lieutenant was completely enraged. Izual was quickly notified, and he even planned to see what he could do to help rally the Host. Itherael was next to appear with Auriel. His Scroll had revealed something important.

"We cannot allow Anaurael to be discovered by Mitherael at any cost," Itherael said gravely. "The moment she is seen by him, her life will be in danger."

"Greed's lair. It's the only way. But, only if Heaven is breached," Izarius said.

"As if it will," Imperael snorted.

"We should do another Lightsong. We need more warriors," Anaurael said.

"Do you feel well enough?" Imperius asked her.

"I do. I honestly think that we need more now than ever. I'll be with you when you train them, too. As you have said, I am safest with you," she said with a soft smile.

"That you are," he nodded and squeezed her gently.

"I shall inform the Host," Auriel nodded and left to do just that.

" _THIS IS A GOOD DECISION. LET US DO THIS NOW,_ " Anarius agreed in full.

"Should I assist...?" Malthael asked.

" _YOU ARE BOUND DOWN TO YOUR FLESH. BUT, IF YOUR BODY SLEEPS, THEN IT MAY BE POSSIBLE. HOWEVER, I THINK IT MAY NOT HAPPEN THIS TIME,_ " Anarius said and watched Mal play with a rattle from the cradle. Izarius was quick to gather him up, but it was Mithus that agreed to hold him. Azarius would help tend to Mal's needs, too, if he was needed.

"Should I join with the Lightsong?" Izarius asked.

"As you are now a lesser Aspect, I would recommend it," Itherael nodded. "You can assist with bringing in honor-bound warriors. All are, but you will help ensure that even more."

"Then I shall," Izarius nodded.

"I'll do what I can, but I may want Izual to help with Justice," Tyrael said. "Hmm. Should we have Inarius help? He's also Justice."

"No. Let him stay far off," Imperius said. "Izual should be enough."

"I shall join for Wisdom," Agrius said when he appeared. "I was informed of what is planned. I shall prepare the Crystal Arch now."

"Thank you," Tyrael nodded. Now that they were heading to the Crystal Arch to perform a much needed Lightsong, the Nephalem was being informed of what was going on. If displeasure had a better word, there would be no description to it. Gurzick was actually nervous.

"I need to get there now!" the powerful champion demanded. "I need to help track him down!"

"What's this?" Byden frowned when he walked over.

"Mitherael found Diablo's Soulstone," the Nephalem said. "He's one of the mortal angels."

"Great..." the Crusader winced.

"When do we leave?" Vincent asked calmly from where he stood by a tree. The other heroes were alerted and showed eagerness to help with the search.

"You should not fight," Mirdael growled to Moolara.

"And who will help with tracking?" she asked. The Fetish warriors around her hooted and hollered with excitement as they danced around. "Do not worry. I will be fine."

"As you say..." he muttered. She chuckled at him. At the sight of Sylauriel, Jozin seemed to regard her calmly. She was only there to deliver a message.

"A Lightsong is being performed. Heaven is going to create new forces," she said. "I am only letting you all know."

"Good," the Nephalem nodded. "Let's move."

"Okay!" Gurzick said and made the portal for them. Jozin gave his angelic partner a hug and let her return to Heaven. Then they went through Gurzick's portal. The hunt for Mitherael was on. The only question they had was how far off he had managed to get. With Diablo shielding him, it was doubtful they would find him right away. Mitherael was already ten miles ahead from where he last was. At the sight of something in the distance, an idea suddenly sparked.

A rogue Greed Goblin was in the distance. It was one that belonged to the Baroness. Mitherael knew that the goblins were famous for their teleporting powers. He glanced down at the bag at his hip that held the stone.

"Tell me," he asked. "What do you know of the Greed Goblins?"

**_:Disgusting whelps that are a waste of time.:_ **

"Do you think you can get one to help us get somewhere else?" he asked now. There was now a pause, as the idea was thought over critically.

**_:Your idea may hold merit. Try and approach it.:_ **

He nodded and carefully crept up to the giggling goblin. It was a basic white one to show it only gathered the usual treasures. He crouched low to the ground and charged it to catch it in his arms. It screamed and cast a portal to escape. Mitherael was pulled into it. He was now in the rival goblin's main home, and an alarm was sounded. At the sight of all the goblin sentries there holding spears at him, he was forced to pause. At the shrieking heard next, he was confronted by the Baroness, herself.

**_:I have an idea. Keep them busy. Or should I say...keep her busy...:_ **

"How?!" Mitherael grunted and avoided a spear jab. He didn't like how the fat female was eyeing him. Now he realized exactly how he was to keep her busy. His day just got even worse.


	127. Chapter 127

Mitherael's tracks had gone completely cold. The only thing that they found that gave them a solid clue as to where he went was from the scattered remnants of gold coins all over the place. There was only one way that the gold would have been there untouched. There were even traces of cloth where a bag was torn. Gurzick recognized the cloth. And he recognized the scent on it. He brought the evidence to the Angiris Council chamber where Itherael and Izarius were. Of course, he collected the coins, too. He couldn't leave those behind, and they could help trace where to go next.

"A rival scout may have been there. Or a minion of the Baroness, for better clarification," Greed said from Gurzick's crown. "He may have been teleported away. This does not bode well."

"Is there a way to get into that realm to check?" Itherael asked.

"I may be able to send a lesser scout to infiltrate in that used to belong to her group. I know where she is. She does not know where I am. I can do something about it," he said calmly.

"A precaution, then," Izarius said. "Spread out the Soulstones a touch more. Just in case your goblin is caught and forced into your realm. We don't want Diablo to find any of them. We don't know what he can do now. He's already in a realm with goblins that can teleport anywhere. Think about it."

"So he's in the possession of a mortal angel...and the Baroness is female..." Itherael seemed to pause with a sensation of disbelief mixed with horror. "We remember what happened with that witch."

Izarius now found himself cringing with complete disgust and recollection. _Anaurael would be in serious danger, if Heaven was breached._  Then he said, "I don't know if the Baroness can breed out..."

"She can. She has daughters," Greed seemed to growl. "She has replacements. And she can only birth females. Males like myself can only be risen in ranking. Females cannot be done like that."

"If he finds out about the prophecy and decides to breed out..." Izarius shivered with horror.

"Sacrilege...!" Itherael breathed out and was soon flying off to find Anaurael. He was scared for her now. Izarius was right behind him. She was safe enough for now, though. She was in a deep sleep on top of Imperius in his sanctum, and it was sealed off in full. He was reclining with her in the chair to guard over her. He was resting one hand on her back and the other in her hair to cradle her.

"Hmm?" he glanced up at the sudden requests to enter.  _They felt urgent, too._  Grumbling a touch, he knew he couldn't let the others see him in the state he was in. As much as they wouldn't mind, it could have been seen as a sign of weakness. He had to stand tall and at least be sitting in his throne to regard them. He tried to get up as gently as possible, but she woke up in the end.

"What is it, love?" she asked softly. At the feel of her hand on his cheek, he sighed and kissed her palm in a loving way to make her blush.

"My presence is needed. Let me sit on my throne with you," he said. She nodded and let him move to stand. He felt her belly to chuckle at the healthy kicks he got. "My son moves strongly."

"He does," she nodded and yawned. The moment he sat down, he had her recline in his lap with a cradling embrace. Her eyes started to droop with comfort, and he laughed softly.

"Rest, my ward. You're safe with me," he said and willed the doors to open.

"Imperius!" Izarius said when he charged in. "Diablo and Mitherael reached the alternate Greed Goblin realm with that Baroness!"

"What?!" he asked with shock. Now Anaurael was wide awake at this news. She sat up fully in Imperius's lap to assess the situation in full.

"We worry now," Itherael said when he appeared.

"How do we know for sure?" she asked.

"Greed recognized a scrap of cloth left behind when we traced Mitherael's steps. And there were coins littered everywhere. There were also no other footprints of his to find past that. They escaped through a portal," Izarius seemed to sigh and shake his head.

"And they're not really demons, so it's harder to track them," Imperius growled. "We need to tighten our defenses. Anaurael, we should do another Lightsong. The extra angels we call can help."

" _MOTHER, I WILL HELP ENSURE THIS HAPPENS, TOO,_ " Anarius said when he walked in. " _I CAN INCREASE MY AWARENESS TO TRACK ANYTHING THAT COMES HERE. I MAY NEED TO SPEND MORE TIME AT THE ARCH OF HEAVEN, BUT IT CAN BE DONE._ "

"We may not have a choice in it," Anaurael frowned. She shivered from the offspring in her soul, and Imperius soothed her with a light back rub. "I really need more rest, though."

"Well, if he was just arriving there, then plans would need to be cemented. We are on borrowed time," Imperius said. "Let her rest for a time. We'll perform another Lightsong afterwards."

Even as they were talking, she was already sleeping again. And Malthael pulled them all into her mind. At their questions, he only chuckled. "She dreams again."

"No," Imperius grunted and held her sleeping form close. He was getting ready to wake her up. Itherael rose up his hand quickly. Auriel was also present and wanted to stop him in full, too. Tyrael and her parents managed to arrive, and they would get filled in on what was going on shortly. He seemed to scowl at the small audience. Anarius, Izarius and Imperael were soon present to watch.

"You know we need to see this," Tyrael said. "She can give us premonitions."

"Or disturbing thoughts," Imperius muttered. As much as he disliked it, the dream had already started up to let it happen.

* * *

 

_It was over. The battle had ended. Malthael won. All of the humans were dead. The Nephalem was in a crumpled heap on the ground before him on the floor in Pandemonium. The mercenaries were in the same state. When Sanctuary was visited, it was eerily quiet. Some animals remained, but they were left unchecked now and ran around aimlessly. Westmarch was a smoking husk of what it once was. A soft weeping was heard, and the sound was sought after. Tyrael was beside himself with loss, as he stood over Lorath's contorted corpse._

_"_ _Why?! This is...?! I mean...why?!" the mortal angel could only ask Malthael's floating form._

_"_ _Because. It was needed," Malthael seemed to shrug. He turned to look at the floating Black Soulstone in the distance. It surged with a form of electricity and death. It shivered and pulsed with a life of its own. The only question now was what to do with it. If he shattered it, then the demons would be free again. He'd have to hide it away for all eternity, it seemed._

_A glance at something scurrying showed a Greed Goblin still alive and well. They weren't true demons, so they lived through it. They were looting with glee, but Gurzick was incredibly sad over this. No new items would be made. No fresh food was going to be found. Haedrig and his apprentice were gone. So was Myriam. Shen was, actually, still alive to show that he wasn't a mortal at all._

_"_ _Oh! This is terrible!" he mourned. "So terrible!"_

_"_ _What happened?!" Ilerael asked when he managed to run over from where he was brought to them by Izarius. "Everyone's...oh, no..."_

_"_ _All of the filth is dead. The Eternal Conflict is over. We have won," Malthael said with his arms crossed. His following slowly began to filter out from where they were. Urzael was even present to show how pleased he was with it._

_"_ _But...what are we to do now? If all of the demons are gone...what are the angels to do with their time? I mean..." Lilaurael whispered hoarsely. Izarius seemed to shiver from where he stood. When Imperius came down with Anaurael, she was in shock at what she saw. Malthael turned his attention to her with complete surprise. He didn't expect to see her again. Imperius set her down to stand and survey the empty city around them._

_"_ _Why did you kill them?" Anaurael asked when her eyes fell on Malthael. She saw the Black Soulstone in the distance, and she felt complete disgust with it. Imperius was pleased that the humans were gone, but he remained quiet with his hands on her shoulders in an act of claim._

_"_ _They were demons," Malthael said._

_"_ _But...there were angels in them, too. And you killed them all," she said in a soft, frightened whisper. Now Imperius paused at this thought. "How am I to survive? Who will help grow food and help make supplies? Sure, things will work for now, but when it's gone..."_

_"_ _We can only do so much on our own," Ilerael winced and moved to his daughter's side._

_"_ _When all of it is gone...I don't know what will happen..." she said and gazed out at the dead bodies that simply dropped where they stood._

_"_ _The filth had to die! They were an abomination!" Urzael argued to support Malthael's cause. "I witnessed this in full!"_

_"_ _You only saw what was here. Not out in the farmlands where they helped others," Anaurael said. "The town I came from was good. Some were bad. But most were good. There were others that wanted to help and defend each other. To protect the sick and young. To only live their lives and do what they could for where they were. And now they're all gone. Many of them still held Light! It may be true that they were also part demon, but they had Light! They were angels, too! And now it's gone! All of that Light that could have been saved...it's gone..."_

_"_ _Anaurael..." Imperius whispered and squeezed her shoulders when she broke down into tears. He lifted her up to cradle her and comfort her._

_"_ _He...killed them...all of them..." she whispered among her tears._

_"_ _I know that re-population could be possible with us," Ilerael swallowed. Then he noticed Malthael. He was staring with silent disbelief at Anaurael. Something she said struck a chord with him. He seemed to look at the floating Soulstone with a sense of disdain._

_"_ _Imperius, what are we to do?" Izarius asked._

_"_ _We'll hold a Council meeting. It's true that...Tyrael, Anaurael, and her parents cannot survive without sustenance. We will work on something," Imperius said lightly._

_"_ _And what of me?!" Shen asked. "What will happen with me?!"_

_"_ _Well, you clearly aren't a mortal. You didn't fall," Izarius said._

_"_ _I don't care about that! Who will make my meals now? Who will be my next wife?! And my gems? Who will buy them? Who will steal them? Who is left to even do this for me?!" he seemed to rage. Malthael would have slaughtered him, but something else was happening. He actually began to regret what he did. Only because Anaurael told him that he killed angels._ And it upset her.  _He didn't know why that bothered him._

_"_ _We should...bury the dead..." Tyrael seemed to mutter out. Lilaurael moved to hug him tight to comfort him. Ilerael was next to hug him to show that he understood._

_"_ _Master?" Urzael asked. Malthael was still standing straight and tall, as he thought over everything that happened. No longer did he seem proud of what just happened._

_"_ _Imperius...what do we do now that all of the demons are gone? What is our purpose?" Izarius asked softly. "We know nothing other than fighting."_

_"_ _I know. We'll figure something out," Imperius said. Anaurael was still shivering and trembling in his arms. "At least the mortal, Willis, is gone."_

_"_ _But...Xavian was honorable," she frowned. He squeezed her gently and nodded at that._

_"_ _We'll go back to Heaven. We'll see how it goes. Maybe some of these...mortals...can be reborn as angels, if they held enough Light. Stranger things have happened," he whispered to her. She didn't know that she could Sing yet, but she could only nod at the thought of hopefulness. Right after they left, Izarius moved to pull Tyrael, Ilerael, and Lilaurael back to Heaven with them._

_Malthael was left alone. At first, he thought it was a triumphant victory. He had succeeded where Heaven had failed. Now he realized that his victory was quite hollow. As much as Urzael was trying to tell him that all was well, Malthael now realized that all of his work...was for nothing..._

* * *

 

Anaurael woke after that and gasped. All were expelled from her mind, and Imperius was now cradling her to his chest when she burst into tears. "Hush, my ward. Hush now. It wasn't real."

"I don't...like that...!" she choked out through her tears.

"It did not happen," Malthael soothed gently when he stood at her side. "I was stopped."

"But...if it did...all of that...Light...would have..." she shivered.

" _MOTHER, DO NOT FALL INTO DESPAIR. THE LIGHT WITHIN THEM WAS SAVED. ALL OF IT IS BEING MADE STRONGER,_ " Anarius said and knelt down to see her. She nodded and reached over to hug him tight. A gentle caress was given to her back to fully calm her down. She gave out a deep sigh of relief and smiled. At his nod, Imperius took her back to hold her.

"Now, tell me," Imperius said, as he rose up with her from his throne to walk out of his sanctum. "Does anyone else know of the current problem with Mitherael? Of where he is now?"

"I can make it known," Itherael nodded. "I shall consult with Auriel."

"I just let Izual know," Tyrael said when he appeared as his angelic self. "He is warning the rest of the Horadrim now."

"Ah! There you all are," Greed said when Gurzick appeared. "I do have an idea on what we can try. But, it could be tricky."

"What do you have in mind?" Izarius asked.

"That rainbow place we went to. There was a rather interesting creature that helped us get out. I wonder if he can be contacted again for assistance. None of my minions could reach that other place. But, maybe he has an idea?" Greed asked.

"That cow thing?" Tyrael mused. "I hadn't seen it yet. I was told about it."

"Byden and his partner have seen it," Izarius said. "So have the Nephalem and the others."

"I wonder if we can go see this place, too," Anaurael chuckled.

"No," Imperius grunted. "It involves you going to Sanctuary."

Gurzick thought and beamed at an idea. He took out the rainbow rock and rubbed it on the floor for Gahin to appear with a giggle. Anaurael blinked at this with surprise. Izarius was even a touch amazed at this goblin.

"Hello! I was called?" the colorful goblin asked.

"Yes!" Gurzick giggled. " _They want that cow thing to appear for them. The girl cannot leave here. She is special. Can you help?_ "

"Oh. I wouldn't know," she seemed to frown in a happy way. "Um...how did it appear before?"

"Hrm. Oh! Big one! Stick! Waved!" Gurzick said with recollection.

"What?" Imperius asked.

"He's talking about me," Kalgor said when he strode over with Salauriel walking behind him. "She heard you all talking at a viewing chamber. I have a staff that can summon the Cow King. He helped us get out of that weird place."

"Is that so?" Imperius seemed to snort. "Can you call this Cow King again?"

"We aren't sure," his angelic partner sighed. "We found ourselves back on Sanctuary."

"Well, that won't work," Izarius said. "Anaurael can't leave Heaven."

"Then what are we to do?" Anaurael asked. "Kalgor, is it?"

"Yes," the Barbarian nodded.

"I'm going to ask you for a favor," she said.

"Name it."

"Can you go back to Sanctuary and see if you can summon the Cow King? To speak to him on my behalf and explain our problem?" she asked.

"Well...what problem?" he asked.

"Mitherael, the one that holds Diablo's Soulstone, has found a way into a rival goblin's lair. The same rival place that Greed left behind," Izarius said. Kalgor blinked at this.  _He didn't know this._ "We fear that Diablo may find ways to learn how to teleport around."

"I'm going to Sanctuary to find the Cow King!" he grunted. "Salauriel, can you please send word? I'm sure we'll need another scouting party."

"I can do that," she nodded. They left shortly after, but Gahin just realized something that was said. And, for the first time since anyone had seen her, her smile seemed to vanish briefly.

"Wait..." Gahin seemed to pause. "You said Diablo?!"

"Yes," Anaurael nodded. Gurzick even nodded at this with a frown.

"And...he's  _free?!_ " she gasped.

"He is," Izarius sighed. "In a sense. Not fully, but it can become highly possible."

"Oh, no! I must warn my home!" she said and made a rainbow portal. Right before she closed it, a large pink unicorn with a green mane and matching tail charged out of it. It looked rather happy to see a new place, but Gahin was not impressed. "NO! Go back in! You can't come out!"

It whinnied sharply as though to respond that it would behave, and it paused at the sight of the angels before it. Then it saw Anaurael and perked its ears forward. Trotting up to her lightly, it leaned its muzzle out to sniff her. She was simply amazed at it. When it moved to nibble her hair, it backed away with surprise at a chipped tooth.

"I'm sorry about that," Anaurael smiled softly. It tilted its head at her in a way to show that it understood her. It even seemed to nudge her hand to tolerate a small pat. They knew it was only behaving, because Gahin was there to monitor it. But, there was something else there in the unicorn's eyes.  _It was intense intelligence._  This was one of the main guardians of its realm. It seemed to like the golden female. It didn't know why, but it did.

"Kill it..." Malthael growled from behind her. When Anarius walked over to study the unicorn, the creature paused with complete surprise. Then Imperael appeared. That was too much, and the unicorn charged back into the portal. Gahin only sighed and seemed to shrug before hopping in after it to close the portal up. Anaurael was quite amused at what happened.

"A very interesting creature, indeed," Itherael seemed to chuckle.

"I thought it was very cute," Anaurael beamed.

"I wonder how far I can make it fly if I kick it," Imperael mused. That got Tyrael snickering slightly at the thought. Anarius was deep in thought about it. Then, much to their surprise, Gahin came back in her portal. She looked rather puzzled in a happy way.

"Um, something funny happened," she giggled.

"What was that?" Izarius asked.

"Well, the one that was just here wants to stay!" she laughed.

"What?" Imperius asked.

"The unicorn likes her! And she wants to stay to protect her," Gahin beamed.

"She?" Imperael asked.

"Oh, yes! All of us are girls. Except for the Cuddle Bears. They tend to be boys," she giggled.

"Well, as much as I would be pleased of this, I'm not sure that I can support her," Anaurael frowned. "Oh! She can be my personal escort if I ever visit. Will that work?"

"Hmm. Let me ask!" Gahin beamed and skipped back into the portal. This time the portal stayed open. Anaurael was able to peek into the portal with Imperius. The odd, colorful world truly caught them by surprise. At the sight of the unicorn's large, pink muzzle peeking back at her, she found herself laughing at the healthy, sloppy lick given. Imperius really wasn't amused at that, but Anaurael was laughing even more.

"So, what is her name?" Izarius asked.

"Oh! Her name is Midnight Sparkle," Gahin nodded. "She is one of the guardians in the realm."

A far larger unicorn that was a much darker shade of purple with a darker pink mane nudged over to sniff Anaurael now. Imperius was a touch surprised that she was being studied by them. Then he asked, "And...what is this one?"

"Ah! She is Nightmarity!" Gahin beamed. "Super Awesome Sparkle Cake is around, too. I don't know why they like you so much, but they do!"

"Well, I like them, too," Anaurael smiled and gave a final pet to the muzzles of the powerful beasts. At the sight of her belly moving from the small kicks, Midnight Sparkle sniffed her. "I am pregnant. Bearing another life, you see."

Both unicorns looked at her with surprise, and then at each other. They snorted and pulled back as though to talk. They both looked back at the portal. Now they started to rub their horns together to shed off a few pieces. After that was done, they whinnied at Gahin.

"Wow! They never did this before! Um, here," Gahin said and gathered up the horn shards to hand to Anaurael. "If you need them, drop these in water! They'll find you and help you."

"Oh..." Anaurael blinked.

"Thank you. Your help is appreciated," Izarius nodded. "Although, we did have some, ah, friends go to your home once before..."

At this, the unicorns laid their ears back.  _They remembered them._  Anaurael smiled and said, "I'm sure that, if I visited, I would come to no harm?"

Their ears perked forward again, and they nodded their heads deeply. She nodded back, and Gahin was able to close the portal.

"A very interesting conversation. But, if they are going to lend you their aid, I'd accept it," Tyrael said wisely. "We need all of the protection we can get for you."

"I know," Anaurael smiled. She yawned and found herself getting pulled against Imperius's chest. He hadn't set her down once.

"Let's perform the Lightsong. After that, you will eat," he said. She nodded and got carried away. Greed was completely floored at what happened. Now he wanted to get unicorn horn pieces. As he thought over everything now, Gurzick was quick to move to Sanctuary to watch the heroes ready themselves to search for the Cow King. He was very curious as to how this was going to play out.


	128. Chapter 128

"So, we're looking for that cow again?" Byden asked from where he stood in New Tristram.

"Yes," Kalgor nodded. "I remember where we saw it before."

"As do I," Eirena nodded. "It was by the Old Tristram road."

"That's right," the Nephalem nodded back. "Gather up any that want to help."

"I do worry for you," Mirdael sighed to his mortal mate.

"I know. But, I will be fine," Moolara soothed him and pat his gloved hand. The Fetish following around her were all too ready to protect her. Gurzick had told them of her new state of health.

"Do you think you can call that, ah, Bogadile to us, if we need it?" Lou-yu asked Sohar.

"It may be possible. I know that it does want to help," he agreed.

"It can't simply walk with us?" Kormac asked.

"It cannot. It needs to swim at all times. I was given this," the old Witch Doctor said, as he removed an old, rubbery scale from one of the many pouches at his hips. "The beast removed it for me. As long as I hold it, I can call it forth."

"Don't lose it," the Nephalem said. Sohar only chuckled softly and put it back in his pouch.

"You would think that Zayl would be here," Jozin said.

"He's with his wife," Lyndon smirked. "Sort of odd that she doesn't have any sign of having brats, er, children yet..."

"I'll tell Zayl of how concerned you are of that," Vincent muttered, as he walked past him.

"No need!" Lyndon said quickly. Byden rolled his eyes with Kormac, as they moved to the mage that would help with transportation. Before they reached their destination, Gurzick appeared.

"Let me help get you there faster," Greed said from the crown. A portal was made and quickly used. When he appeared, he chuckled. "I am most curious of this! I have to be here to see everything."

"Greed, were you able to find out about Mitherael?" the Nephalem asked.

"I have a very minor scout infiltrating the lair of the Baroness as we speak. Her main doors are locked. In order for my spy to gain access, he has to go up in the ranks, so to speak. He needs to earn their trust. He's playing out being a base goblin to gather treasures right now. He knows what to do and what to look for, so he'll be able rise up quickly. Don't worry. We'll know more when we can. I'm not getting any reports of anything different right now," Greed assured them all. At the sight of Izarius coming down, they all looked at him curiously.

"Before you all find the Cow King, Anaurael had a question for Sohar. Will you accompany me to Heaven?" Izarius asked the Witch Doctor.

"I can," he nodded.

"We shall return," Izarius said. He grabbed Sohar's hand to bring him to the Angiris Council chamber where Anaurael was waiting. Imperius was holding her, and even he was quite curious to her request to see the Witch Doctor. Tyrael, Auriel, and Itherael were also there to witness it. Taylauriel was there, and she moved to rest her hands on his shoulders. He knew she missed him.

"Thank you for appearing," Anaurael smiled. "Um...can you summon your companion?"

"My companion?" Sohar frowned.

"She means that beast that helped us before," Imperael chuckled. "She wants to see it. I told her about it, and she is quite curious of it."

"Oh! Hmm. I suppose I can," he nodded. "Just make a clear spot."

" _EASILY DONE,_ " Anarius chuckled and had the floor cleared. Sohar smiled and moved to start chanting softly. At the pool of toxic water appearing, Tyrael was even a bit surprised. When several piranhas began to skitter around the water's edge, Anaurael showed complete interest. At the sight of the Bogadile leaping out through the floor by the watery portal, she had Imperius set her down.

"My ward..." Imperius growled with protective concern.

"I am fine," she smiled. The Bogadile regarded her calmly and seemed to tilt its head at her small nod of respect to it. A sniff was given to her before it went back into the water before it dried up. "A truly amazing beast! Thank you for letting me see it."

"You are welcome," Sohar nodded. He also felt something else through the scale.  _It was a sensation to let it come back._ "Hmm. It wishes to return."

"To return?" she frowned. He was already in a chant to bring the Bogadile back. In its mouth was an egg, and it nudged it at her feet. Sohar was very surprised at this. None of the others knew what to make of this, either.  _The egg was also hatching..._

"I do not think it can survive here," the Witch Doctor frowned. "It will need to be in water most of the time. I am clearly puzzled by this!"

"I can have Greed collect a tub for us," Izarius said.

"Why did it give over an offspring?" Itherael asked.

"It knows of her importance, I think," Sohar thought aloud.

"Those odd beasts from that colorful world also gave me their aid, too," she said.

"They did?!" Itherael asked with surprise. At her nod again, he was quite perplexed at this. Malthael was calmly listening in from her mind. Auriel was simply fascinated by the cracking egg.

"The egg is hatching," Imperael said. The adult Bogadile had left, but now the infant was soon sprawling on the ground at three feet in length and weighing in at fifty pounds. It looked up at Anaurael and was quick to lurch forward to rest on her feet. It easily claimed her.

"I cannot move now," Anaurael seemed to blush.

"It has imprinted on you as its mother," Sohar sighed.

"What?" Imperius asked.

"What can it eat?" Tyrael asked.

"Anything," Sohar chuckled. "I will inform Greed when I go back."

It gave an odd sound that was mixed with a cluck and a chirp when Darius moved to gather up the infant reptile. It still had the egg sack on its belly, and it was taken to her chamber to be set in a spare bathing tub. When fresh water was placed into the tub, it started to turn green. Now they realized how the water in the swamps became poisoned. The Bogadile's skin naturally exuded the toxins into the water. It was doubtful the spare tub would be used for bathing after this.

"You will be careful?" Taylauriel asked Sohar.

"You know I will," he nodded and accepted the kiss she gave him. He was taken back down, and he explained what happened in full.

"It gave over an egg?!" Moolara asked with disbelief.

"It did. I find it strange the Sanctuary's beasts are flocking to her now," Sohar admitted.

"You may be right," Kalgor thought aloud. "It's almost as if...Sanctuary knows."

"What's this?" the Nephalem frowned.

"Just an old tribal belief that, one day, Sanctuary will assist in defending itself," he shrugged.

"Sort of odd," Byden frowned. "I mean, why didn't this happen when that Black Soulstone happened? You would think that it would have happened then!"

"I don't think that the situation was right," Kalgor seemed to mumble. "Even I still have certain doubts. We all know how events can be slow to come about."

"True," the Nephalem sounded puzzled on all of this. "Anyways, let's contact the Cow King. We'll talk about this later."

"Oh..." Byden said and moved to whisper softly to the Nephalem. Now disbelief was shown.

"When were you told that?!"

"Some time ago, unfortunately. We can look in on it after," Byden promised.

"I will want to see it," the Nephalem nodded sharply.

"Hmm?" Kalgor asked. Now he was whispered to, and he thought. "I should bring what I know, too. It's carved into an animal hide back in my homeland."

"Itherael would want to see that," Byden nodded.

"What is this about?" Greed asked curiously through Gurzick's crown.

"Nothing of too much relevance," Byden chuckled. He only said that to keep Lyndon's curiosity down. He didn't want any that didn't need to know anything to remain clueless. Greed would likely be informed in time. He was doing much to help them.

"I have the staff," Kalgor said and took it out to show them. "I...don't know what to do with it."

"I did see a skeleton of an animal on the ground," Eirena said. "It saddened me. Ah! There it is."

She gestured to where it was next to a cliff, and Kalgor moved the staff near it. The ghostly form of the Cow King rose up to acknowledge them all.

" _Greetings! You have rung a bell for my assistance?_ " the Cow King asked.

"We need your help," the Nephalem said. The problem was now laid bare, and the Cow King thought over everything very carefully.

" _I do see that it is needed for me to provide such aid. But, it does not come freely. So, you help me with my pastures, and I will help you with yours,_ " he said.

"What do we need to do?" the Nephalem asked.

" _Some of my herd has gone astray. They need to be rounded back up into their proper enclosures. My queen seems to have gone mad cow, too. I am unsure what to make of this,_ " he said sadly. " _If you help me restore order and rebuild the fences, I shall be indebted to you._ "

"And...if we get attacked by those we are trying to help?" Byden asked.

" _The symptoms of being a mad cow may not have only afflicted my queen. If my followers do show discontent with you, do what you must. Try and mooOOoo! Ahem. Excuse me. Move them to proper pastures. Let's just hope they don't have a lot of beef to pick with you,_ " the Cow King chuckled.

"Then let's go," Vincent nodded. He had Danetta's weapons ready. His wolf was ready, too. At the signs that the others were ready to go, the Cow King nodded and activated a flaring red portal before vanishing. They all tensed and moved through it. What they found was very strange.

It was a large plot of farmland. Acres of it, in fact. There were cows grazing everywhere, but many of them were outside the main buildings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until they found a dead farmer. At how the man seemed to be gutted open, Jozin stood up and readied to fight.  _Something felt very wrong now._ Gurzick was quick to take a hint to hide and watch for Greed. Even the Fetish that surrounded Moolara began to jump and chitter on edge. Mirdael hovered over her protectively, too. He sensed that something was far from ordinary now.

"Um...they killed the one that looked after them?" Lyndon frowned. "Does he have any gold? Oh! He does! My day just got better!"

"Quiet," Kormac grunted. Then he blinked when one of the cows stood up. "What in Akarat's name is that cow doing?!"

"What?" Lou-yu frowned. Now he saw other cows stand up and pluck up weapons and armor from the ground. Then they all turned to see them.

"It looks like we've been noticed," the Nephalem said and readied to attack. At the angry braying and moos given now, the group was charged at.

"Fight for us!" Eirena commanded to hypnotize a few cows to attack each other. Kalgor got into his spinning whirlwind of death. Vincent had a massive bundle of arrows launched into the air to rain down on them all, while his wolf howled to help them attack. Lou-yu called down several icy meteors to help slow down the crazed beasts. Sohar and Moolara had their undead summons appear to help hold back the mob of angry cows. After a bit more slaughter, the cows suddenly relented at the loud mooing from the back of the farm. They abandoned the heroic group to answer the call.

"That must be the queen," Jozin muttered.

"You think?" Lyndon grumbled and was quick to refill his bolts. At the sight of a several cows coming over, their weapons were raised. But, these cows didn't attack.

" _We have no beef with you,_ " one of the cows said. " _Our Majesty queen has gone mad cow._ "

" _We have tried to feed her greener grass, but she refuses. We do not know how to tie her down,_ " another said somberly. The other cows could only nod in agreement.

"Your king wants us to kill her. If we must," the Nephalem said.

" _We understand. May she find greener pastures than the ones here. We will help you get to her,_ " one of the heavier cow warriors nodded. There were a good fifty cows that moved in front of them. Their weapons were raised up, they brayed out their battle cries, and charged forward.

"I'm starting to feel hungry," Kalgor sighed when he saw the different cow carcasses on the ground. "I think I'll eat a steak when we're done here."

"You feel that way, too?" Kormac grinned and helped spear down a rogue cow. As they followed the herd of good cattle, they all grimaced at the sight of other slain farmers on the ground.  _Something nasty had to have happened._  When they finally reached the queen, they paused with shock.  _She was massive._ She towered over them all and brayed out her defiance. Even her crown looked overly large to suit her stature. And she had a very crazed look in her eyes, as she glared at them.

"Mad cow," the Nephalem seemed to mutter out.

"Too bad Imperael isn't here," Byden smirked. Sohar was already chanting to call the Bogadile forth to help. Moolara clicked to the Fetish around her, and they darted forth to cause havoc around the large bovine's feet. The shamans were busy spraying blasts of poison into the fray to further cause havoc. Sohar was also able to call another shaman to help turn various cows into chickens for a time to make them easier to handle. The battle was intense and very brutal.

"Look out!" the Nephalem shouted when the queen called forth the cows that still obeyed her.

"This is worse than unicorns!" Jozin grunted and did several dashing kicks to multiple cows around him. Byden seemed to glance over at him.

"Ah, no. This is  _nothing_  compared to that place!" the Crusader snorted. He activated his charge with Akarat's champion and barreled through a mob of the cows. Two lesser champions had materialized alongside him to help clear the path again for temporary assistance.

"We should go back there," Kalgor grinned and leapt into a fray of cows to whirlwind through them all. When he stood tall after the slaughter, he was still grinning. "It was fun."

" _Fun?!_  You call that fun?!" Lyndon gaped and kept firing his multiple arrows. "Are you mad?"

"Are they easy to kill?" Lou-yu asked. "I haven't been to that place yet."

"We were unprepared the first time," Jozin chuckled and looked at the now wounded Cow Queen. She was staggering from several blows to her legs and one to her head. She had massive bite marks from the Bogadile's attack, and it even managed to severe a front leg to take with it for the piranhas to share it. Smaller cuts and wounds from the Fetishes were easily seen, too. It was a bit hard to make out her form from all the arrows, bolts, gashes, and other wounds caused by the heroes on her body. When she finally fell to the ground, she saw the Cow King appear.

" _May your pastures let you roam far and wide,_ " the Cow King said gently. The madness left her eyes, as her life finally left her. In that single moment, he knew that she felt remorse in what happened.  _There was a chance that she could come back._ His world worked differently. He just hoped that the madness she bore wouldn't return with her. Now he turned to the heroes and said, " _As you have helped me regain my herd, I shall lend you what aid I can. Give them the summoning stick!_ "

Several cows mooed and trampled off before coming back with a type of bardiche spear. The Nephalem took it and studied it critically. "What does this do?"

" _It will summon a part of my herd to help you for a time. It is the most that I can do,_ " he said regally. " _Roam free and beware any picket fences!_ "

"Ah...sure. Thank you," the Nephalem nodded. Gurzick reappeared and giggled. He was able to loot a few corpses, and he had found a few items to hand over. He waited for them all to leave through the same portal, and then he gave over his findings.

"Wow..." Vincent blinked at the new set of boots he was given. They would easily enhance his walking speed, and they bolstered his endurance. Jozin was given a ring that amplified his attack power. As the others got small items to help them a bit more in the fight, the Nephalem was talking to Byden.

"I need to see that prophecy," the Nephalem whispered.

"I know. I don't know about the mercs," the Crusader sighed.

"Although Lyndon is questionable, he can be bribed to keep quiet. However, he has been trying to keep his mouth shut when he knows it's best," the champion smirked. At the sight of Itherael coming down to see them, instant attention was granted.

"Greetings! I was hoping to find out what transpired in that new realm," he admitted. His floating wings hovered over his frame calmly. "I would have sent another, but I needed to know personally. What was done?"

"We gained some assistance with the help of a spear," the Nephalem said and showed it to him.

"Oh! Would it be safe for Anaurael to keep this relic in her chambers? In case she truly needs it? She does know how to use a spear, too. She is trained in handling this particular weapon," he said.

"That's fine," the champion said and handed over the spear. _It was to help protect her, after all._ Itherael took it to hold onto for now. "Oh. A question. I was told there was a prophecy. A very important one. I need to see it."

"Ah. Yes, you do," Itherael nodded.

"I also heard of something else that happened," the champion continued. "We were suddenly taken back down from Heaven after nightfall was done."

"Oh..." Itherael said with a heavy sigh. "Imperius...learned of the hidden prophecy. The very same one you wish to know of. And, because of it, he was ready to abandon Anaurael. Her mind...it had shattered. Without his presence in her life, she would not have been able to bear it. She also gave him back his Light when this happened."

"Is she okay now?!" Byden asked with complete concern. Lyndon's jaw actually dropped at this.

"Of course, she is. So, you can calm yourself. Imperius realized his mistake. He healed her mind. He gave her even more of his Light to further cement her to him. Worry not," Itherael chuckled.

"How did her mind shatter?" Vincent asked.

"She wished to forget about Imperius. He had to help her remember him again," Itherael said softly. Small gasps of shock were given in response. "Once her memories were restored, so was her full faith in him. All is well now. Anyways, you wish to see something of vast importance. I need your vows in full that this information will not be shared to any outside sources."

"I vow," Jozin nodded. Other promises were also given. Byden had already agreed when Izarius told him. Even Lyndon gave his promise. That surprised Kormac, but he held his thoughts to himself. Gurzick was already giving his vow of secrecy with Greed. This was something he had to know of.

"Itherael," Kalgor said. "I wanted to find something in my homeland that spoke of a different legend that may be coming about, too."

"Truly?! Can you fetch it?" Itherael asked.

"Where is it? I will find it," Greed said from Gurzick's crown. The locations were given, and Gurzick vanished away. When he came back, he handed over the delicate skin. Kalgor nodded and let Itherael take it to hold onto in his own careful way. Itherael nodded to them all and had a portal made for them to walk into.

They found themselves in his Library. Izarius already had a table set up with the ancient writings ready to be seen. Translations were carefully written out to be set nearby. Kalgor's animal skin was carefully placed on another table for Itherael to study in full.

"So...where is Anaurael?" Lyndon asked curiously.

"She is safe," Izarius said calmly. He refused to give out any further information. She was closed off with Imperius in his sanctum. He wanted her nowhere near the party. She also knew how much he would always detest them coming to Heaven.

"Itherael will tell us what is learned," Imperius only snorted when his sanctum sealed them away.

"I know he will," she smiled. As they relaxed in the privacy of the sanctum, Itherael was amazed at the legend he was reading from Kalgor's tribe.

"Sanctuary's beasts would rise to defend the true savior of Sanctuary? Well...as much as Anaurael is Imperius's missing Light, I am unsure of her being Sanctuary's true savior," Itherael admitted. Then he looked over with shock to find the baby Bogadile running into the room. And on its back, and clinging with a form of joy, was Mal!

"Come back here!" Darius said when he chased the speedy reptile.

"What is this?" Itherael asked. Malthael was quick to appear to report.

"My body was crying. The beast heard the cries and decided to escape its own confines to help," Malthael shrugged. "I am unsure why..."

"So...Mal was crying in his cradle, and this infant Bogadile heard him?" Itherael asked carefully. "You know, Malthael was to be reborn as both Heaven's and Sanctuary's champion..."

"You think...the beasts are for...?" the Nephalem blinked at this. Now Malthael was pleased. At the sight of Anaurael appearing with Imperius, Mal looked over and whimpered at her.

"Come to mommy," she said warmly. The baby Bogadile hissed and turned to approach her. It was something completely unheard of. The beast seemed to be completely in-tune with the baby's thought process. And now Sohar realized why an egg was given to Anaurael.  _The Bogadile was going to grow up with her son. They going to be a form of brothers, in a sense._

"How is he not hurt by the reptile's skin?" Darius asked.

"Only in water does the poison spread," Sohar said calmly. "In the air, it is simply skin."

"Was that baby riding on that thing?" Lyndon asked.

"He was," Darius nodded. Mithus and Azarius had soon appeared to see if they could collect the infant Bogadile, but Anaurael only chuckled and waved them down after Mal was safely in her arms.

"It is fine. If it feels that it can follow on its own, then it can," she nodded. "Where is Tyrael?"

"He had to check on the Horadrim," Izarius said.

"Oh..." she frowned.

"My ward?" Imperius asked. He was completely ignoring the other heroes. Izual was able to sense her worry and had Tyrael quickly appear.

"What did I miss?" Tyrael chuckled. On being told what just happened, he was in shock. "My son...was riding on that?!"

"He was," Itherael chuckled.

"And it will be ridden into battle..." Malthael mused.

"A steed of battle..." Imperius mused. Now Sohar's jaw dropped. Moolara was just as surprised.

"Nothing is going to touch my son," Tyrael chuckled. Imperius only nodded and was able to carry both Anaurael and Mal away from the Library. The infant Bogadile happily followed.

"This is getting weirder and weirder," Byden sighed. At the sight of his angelic female partner appearing behind him, he found himself sighing with relief at her hands on his shoulders.

"I missed you, too," she soothed.

"What do you make of this?" he asked her.

"I find it amusing! If Sanctuary, itself, rises up to assist in the fight, why should we stop it? I also have a theory," she mused. When she was glanced at by the others, she said, "I was told that Sanctuary was made from Anu's eye. I wouldn't be surprised if animals that grew up on the landscapes had a small touch of Anu in them, too. Think about it."

"That is...a very interesting concept!" Tyrael blinked. "But...why would such a thing happen now? I mean..."

" _I BELIEVE IT IS BECAUSE OF ME,_ " Anarius said when he appeared. " _I AM REBORN. SO, THE OLD LAND KNOWS. EVEN THOUGH THE WORLDSTONE IS DESTROYED, SANCTUARY WAS CREATED FROM IT. NOW THAT I AM HERE, IT IS REACTING IN VARIOUS WAYS. IT MAY BE WHY ALL OF THIS IS HAPPENING NOW._ "

"You would think so," the Nephalem thought aloud. Greed was actually quite intrigued by all of this. But, at the small alarm he got from something in the Burning Hells, he was quick to check it out.  _One of the strong demons managed to become reborn._  Now he had to figure out who it was to report it and cause more havoc. That was always considered fun to him!


	129. Chapter 129

The report was done and given within the next day. Azmodan's realm was lit up once more to show he made his reappearance. And even more excitement was being given out that he had claimed a trophy in a fully suspended state over his throne.

" **You have not won,** " Azmodan said, when he heaved his massive bulk to stare up at the splayed figure of Lilith. " **Your sins shall be used to fuel my needs now. Your father would not give you such a kind fate. You should be...grateful. For your new role.** "

"A new role?" she seemed to smirk at him. "This is hardly a role. You have me before you like a trophy on a spit. This is an act of lust. Speaking of lust...where is she? Your concubine?"

" **Preoccupied.** "

"You mean dead?" she grinned. The glare he gave her was easily smoldering the air around her, and he grabbed a lever at the base of his throne to pull on it. A knobby spike came up and impaled her cruelly between the legs to force her to scream out in agony. It didn't pierce all the way through, but just enough to leave a shameful feeling through her that left a wake of painful pleasure coursing through her body. He left the room with a smug form of amusement to let her hang there in her semi-impaled state, and she shuddered at her predicament.

She had been searching her old rooms in her father's domain when Azmodan's forces found her. They were performing a raid at Azmodan's orders to search for weapons that were left behind. She was able to charm a couple of the demons, but it wasn't enough at all. And her charms wore off quickly. She was weakened from her rebirth. If she was reborn before Azmodan was, the spells would have held from her being stronger to maintain them.

She was quickly bound, gagged, and brought over to Azmodan's throne to be dumped at his feet. Thinking she was harmless, he had removed the bonds, but, when she moved to attack him, he simply backhanded her weakened form into a wall. She had blacked out when he loomed over her slumped form. When she woke, she found herself like this. She could only shiver at what he may have done to her first before putting her in this state. She didn't see any signs of physical abuse, but that was only from the surface.

The four tendrils on her back were each bound in chains and held aloft to keep them from being used as weapons. Her tail was in the same state. The chains on her chest were even clipped with chains that bound to the wall. If she fell, it would be excruciatingly painful.  _I could get torn apart._  And now, with this spike in her, she didn't really know what all she could do. Every time she twitched, it sent a stab of pleasure and pain through her. It was a feeling she wanted and didn't want.  _He really was using me to help fuel his need for sins for his army._

She suddenly glanced up and over with her burning orbs to see a Greed Goblin skitter across the room. She bared her teeth before wincing at the shock of pleasure she got from trying to twist her body. It was one of Greed's scouts, and it seemed to stare up at her with fascination. On seeing the lever, it ran over to it and studied it with intense curiosity. Now she had an idea.

"Hey," she managed to voice out a touch weakly. "Pull that, will you?"

"Eh?" it asked and reached out to yank down on it. The spike began to recede, but the sound was so horrible from the rusty chains that the goblin let go of the lever for the spike to rise back up and impale her again. She gasped and cringed at what she felt next. She almost gave in to the feeling. If she did that, then she would have never forgiven herself. The Greed Goblin saw this reaction and mused about it. She swore out her frustration and shrieked when the lever was pulled and released again. Now the goblin was simply having fun at her expense.

Another Greed Goblin showed up and was talked to by the scout. Both goblins leered at her, but the lesser one was quick to report to Greed. When Gurzick showed up, the scout gave over control of the lever to him. Greed was quick to take over to speak.

"Why, Lilith! What an...interesting surprise," Greed chuckled darkly from the crown. " _As for you two. Make sure the Evil does not come back here._ "

" _Okay!_ " the other two goblins said and quickly scampered off.

"Who...?" she asked weakly.

"Answer my questions. If you do, I may be able to help you down," Greed said. "A good exchange, yes? You work with me. I help you."

"Who the Hell are you?!" she snapped. Then she squealed when Gurzick pulled and released the lever. "Stop! Don't...do that...!"

"Are you willing to work with me now?" Greed asked slyly.

"Yes..." she shivered. This was why Greed didn't want Azmodan here.  _If this weakness of hers was discovered, it would be exploited._

"Your father is imprisoned once more. The High Heavens is searching for you to ensnare you once again. You almost killed a rather valuable piece of the High Heavens, too. As much as I want you to suffer here, I feel it may be needed for you to suffer your fate elsewhere," Greed seemed to smirk.

"Father...is trapped...?!" she gasped and winced when Greed pulled the lever to have the spike just barely leave her body. "But...Inarius..."

"He lives. Fully healed," Greed seemed to shrug. "And he is adapting rather well. I had vowed to find you and report of your existence. With the information that another is here that is also being hunted...well...other visitors may be appearing shortly."

"I'll be killed again..." she trembled. Greed snickered lightly at this.  _She was trying to play off as being the weak female._ Greed knew better, but he decided to play her game.

"It's possible," he seemed to sigh. "Not much else to say about it."

"Can't you release me and let me go?" she asked hopefully.

"As much as I want to, I cannot," Greed said lightly. "Your chains are too tightly bound. You will need to see about freeing yourself. You're a succubus! You should be able to seduce your captor."

"He's immune to me."

"Because you are weak."

"How do I get stronger?" she asked with a form of despair.

"How do you usually get stronger?" he asked with a hint of knowing. Gurzick's hand was still on the lever. She looked at her predicament and cringed inwardly.  _Giving in to unwanted pleasure would definitely help me get stronger._  Then she paused with shock.

"I see now..." she whispered. "He...did this...fully knowing that..."

"Hush," Greed said and rose up Gurzick's hand. "There is a chance that, if you gain strength, so does he for his army. Right?"

"Yes," she said and shook her head slowly. Now he studied where the chains were latched in the stonework over the throne. _It was impossible to chisel them out. She would have to be freed by Azmodan in order to get rescued. There didn't even seem to be any locks anywhere, either._

"My minions cannot stall him from coming back any longer. So, I'm going to do something to you to help you get his attention. Only he can free you. Are you ready?" Greed asked, and Gurzick tightened his grip on the lever. She steeled herself and nodded. She gave in to what she felt next. For a full five minutes, the sensations rocked her, but the aftermath of power they gave her was what she needed. Now she was strong enough to attempt what she had to do.

Azmodan lumbered over heavily on his spidery legs. He glared around, but there was nothing off about what went on. Gurzick had already left. The most that Azmodan thought was that one of his own minions decided to come in to sneak a chance at tormenting her. He had no problems with that.  _The pleasure she gave out from my little trap would bolster my army._  He would even see about other minions doing this later on.

It was just Lilith's luck that the pleasure gained from it also empowered her. He actually had no idea on this. He only thought that a powerful demoness like her would have given an intense power boost to his army. Mephisto knew, but why would he spill secrets about his family unless they gave him an edge? She was also the Queen of the Succubi. If she couldn't gain power from any pleasure she gained, then there would have been something wrong. She still retained that talent.

" **I trust you find your place of rest comfortable?** " Azmodan snickered.

"I'd find it even more comfortable in other ways. Preferably around you instead of a cold spike," she crooned sweetly. He knew what she was implying. And the scent she gave out next drew him in. If his old consort, Cydaea, was there, he would have been fully immune to Lilith. But, Cydaea was not there. And it had been far too long since he had such an opportunity. He would also be using her to empower his army even more.

Now that she was being let down in an eager way, Greed had Gurzick in the Angiris Council chamber to report what was going on. Imperius was not pleased at all.

"We need to stop him! Both of them!" he ordered out.

"We are aware of this," Itherael said.

"So, now we have Azmodan and Lilith in the Burning Hells. Diablo and Mitherael are being held by that Baroness. What more is there for us to do now?" Tyrael grimaced. "How do we go about this?"

"I am keeping watch on the Baroness," Greed said from Gurzick's crown. "I would suggest removing the coming threat from the Burning Hells first."

"Diablo is more of a concern than Azmodan!" Imperius insisted.

"Love?" Anaurael asked when Izarius brought her to him from her chambers. She sensed him slipping and had to return to his side. As much as he wanted her to rest, she simply couldn't when he got this upset. Imperius turned to regard her and scoop her up to cradle her. : _You are far too tense.:_

 _:Much of this is about Diablo. I must be tense.:_  He seemed to shiver. At her warm, loving smile, he only sighed and shook his head. "You know...how I am..."

"I know," she soothed and circled her arms around his neck. "You are protecting me. Our offspring. The High Heavens. There is much you are doing right now. But, if you cannot be focused through all of this..."

"I know..." he sighed again, but in a much calmer way now that she was at his side. Now he regarded the others and said, "What do we know so far?"

"I have convinced Lilith to entice Azmodan to free her of the bonds she was in," Greed said. "I am unsure if he'll hang her back up again."

"Hang her?" Itherael asked.

"Yes. He had her suspended over his throne. Like a prize. When she misbehaves, a spike would come up to impale her in such a way..." Greed started, but Tyrael rose up his hands with disgust. "It's controlled by a lever. It was fun to get her to listen!"

"Quiet! Please!" Tyrael scowled out. "Just disgusting!"

"Filth will do such to each other," Malthael muttered when he appeared in his ghostly state. "They leech off the other when they have no others around."

"And they make weapons out of each other. As I believe what may have happened to one such demon," Itherael said thoughtfully of the demon brothers he referred to.  _While one still lived, the other became a massive sword with a beating heart._

"What options do we have?" Auriel asked.

"I should request the presence of the Nephalem," Imperael said. "We may gain more insight."

"Myriam should also appear," Itherael added.

"I will fetch them both," Izarius nodded. He accepted the warm arm squeeze that Anaurael gave him before he vanished away. When he appeared on Sanctuary, the Nephalem was actually talking to Myriam. It made his job easier. "I need you both to come to Heaven with me. We have news to discuss. And, yes, it's very urgent."

"I know this," Myriam frowned. "Two Evils on either side of the scope. I did have an amusing vision come to me just a moment ago. We need to discuss this."

"What's going on?" the Nephalem frowned. Izarius reached over to grab the champion's wrist and Myriam's wrist to teleport them to Heaven. Once there, the situation was fully explained. "Tell me where to go to kill Azmodan. I'll gladly do it again!"

"We know you will," Tyrael smirked.

"Ah!" Myriam said sharply. "Before that happens, I need to speak."

"Please do," Itherael nodded.

"There was something done with two parties of the same side meeting together," Myriam said calmly. "It was done some time ago to weaken them."

"Two parties meeting?" Auriel asked.

"It was done before?" Tyrael frowned.

" _FATHER,_ " Anarius said when he flew in. He was listening in from Anaurael's mind. " _REMEMBER HOW WE HAD THE KHAZRA AND THE DEMONS MEET AND FIGHT?_ "

"Yes! Now I understand," Tyrael nodded.

"We can do the same with the false goblins," Myriam chuckled. "If they see that an Evil has come back to report it..."

"Diablo may go after Azmodan, himself!" Imperius stated quickly. At Myriam's nod and chuckle, he found himself thinking. "But...how are those goblins to know of him? Much less send the reports out about Azmodan?"

"I have an idea," Greed giggled. "I have taken a few choice items of interest from the Baroness. I can set these items in view for demons to gather and show off. My scouts can hint things to the rival ones. Such hints will be reported easily. I can simply leave a trail to where Azmodan is. Let his minions pick up and carry the items around his domain. Once those scouts report that these items are being found, I'm sure she will be quick to act. I'll even have my scout deliver the first item!"

"That will work," Tyrael grinned.

"How soon can we start this?" Imperael asked.

"Right now, if you desire," Greed giggled.

"Oh. We have no way to spy in on the Burning Hells, do we?" Anaurael asked. "Other than with Myriam and her visions, that is."

"You could spy on them from your chambers in my domain with the mirror," Greed said with a rather sly chuckled. "You could even see what my scout sees from the Baroness's domain, too."

"And when were you going to tell us this was possible?!" Imperius asked with a sensation of surprise. Greed only laughed from the crown.

"Greed, you know how important this information is," Anaurael frowned with a sad, worried sigh. That had Greed sigh right back with understanding. "We need to be a step ahead of them."

"I do understand, child. You know how my nature is!" Greed seemed to pout.

"I know I do," she smiled softly now. "But...this is to protect me, too."

"And you are correct in that," Greed admitted. "I'd say to use the mirror in your chamber, but it must be tuned in from my realm to be between realms to see everything easily."

"That is true," Myriam nodded.

"But, I do have something for you," Greed said towards Myriam. A scout appeared to hop over to her and press a small amulet into her hands. She studied it and gasped with shock.

"This charm! Oh! It increases my vision focus!" she said with awe.

"Yes. I found it in that library. I was going to give it to the Fallen One, but I think this is a bit better," Greed said. Tyrael walked over to study the amulet, and he grinned widely.

"Yes. She can use this to help us. It is fine," he nodded.

"What is it?" the Nephalem asked.

"An ancient Horadrim relic that our casters used to broaden their mental scopes," he explained.

"For this gift, I have a vision for you, Greed," Myriam mused. "The next item you find will be something of intense importance to all."

"Oh! I will have to keep myself aware!" Greed said. "Do you, ah, know anything else?"

"Such visions are not always free," she warned. Then she blinked at the powerful staff offered to her by another goblin. "I see you know how this works..."

"You would think I do," Greed chuckled. Anaurael found herself giggling. Imperius seemed to ignore everything around him at the moment. He was too concerned with the pending battles. He needed to see what was going on. And he needed to do this now.

" _I CAN WATCH WHAT HAPPENS FROM MOTHER'S MIND. THIS WAY I CAN PROTECT HEAVEN,_ " Anarius said. Imperius glanced over to nod with full agreement. Anarius moved to Anaurael's side to get hugged tightly with appreciation. He sighed and relished her gentle touch.

"You are doing well, my son," Anaurael smiled and pressed a warm, chaste kiss to his lips.

" _I LOVE YOU, MOTHER,_ " he whispered.

"And I love you, too," she beamed and let him squeeze her again before releasing her. Imperius let her rest her weary form back on his large shoulder pauldron, and he turned to look at Greed.

"I want to watch what your scouts do," Imperius said. "I need to oversee this."

"Of course, of course," Greed said. Gurzick came to and had his portal appear. When they were ready to go through it, Anarius actually showed a touch of worry for his mother.

"She will be safe," Myriam vowed to him. "I shall stay with her for you."

" _THANK YOU,_ " he said. The Nephalem frowned at this, but Tyrael turned to face the powerful champion to speak directly.

"You can either join us, or you can see what the others want to do," Tyrael said.

"I'm joining. I need to see what happens to help stay ahead of things," the Nephalem said. Imperius simply snorted at this, but he went through the portal to Anaurael's chamber in Greed's realm. Izarius decided to stay to watch over Mal. If the baby needed Anaurael, he would use the mirror.

As they waited for Greed to set the stage, a passing male angel from the Courts of Justice was walking past a viewing chamber. He was one of the older ones and quite powerful in his ways. He had just rejoined the Courts now that they were being habitable again. For a long time, he was lost in a form of limbo-like slumber. He was one of Tyrael's trusted followers, and he chose to sleep away the time he was gone. He was glad that he did. The moment he felt the Courts become empowered again, he was quick to wake and inhabit his old chambers. He was brought up to speed and was now wandering the familiar halls as though to refresh his memory.

He was a rather robust, yet slenderly built male angel with an impressive set of bluish-white tendriled wings, and now he paused and glanced over at the pool from his white-hooded form. His burnished silver armor and white cloth garments glinted and moved with a grace that only strong angels held. On his back was a massive and dangerous-looking crossbow of elegant designs with leaves, spindly vines, and it was a sleek, burnished silver with gold finish. Even the ends of the crossbow appeared to fold in for easy carrying. He had no bolts for it. There was no need for a quiver with this menacing weapon. When he looked at the pool a bit more, he noticed that it was beckoning to him. Something had to be going on that caught his interest.

"I wonder. What's going on down below?" he muttered with amusement and glanced into the pool. His voice was deep, but also a touch lighter to show how he usually was. At how the pool now focused in on the Demon Hunter lands, he tilted his hooded head with a sense of confusion. Then he found himself gripping the edge of the pool with a form of intense jealousy and concern. He was fighting the urge to go down and interrupt what was happening.

Kartha was working on her target practice in the forest. She was using her dual set of basic hand crossbows neatly and firing at each moving target with dead-on accuracy. When she finished the refreshing sprint, she moved back idly to reset the traps and collect her bolts. If any knives were thrown, those were just as easily collected, too. It was a basic practice run to keep her senses sharp. It revitalized her to do such a thing.

And yet, as she moved, she found her thoughts going to Vincent. She grimaced. She had to kill those thoughts.  _He was no longer available. I let him go._  Taking in a deep breath, she turned and found herself face-to-face with another Demon Hunter.

"Colk?" she frowned. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just thought I'd check in on you," the figured chuckled. Now showing the presence off as a slender male, he walked out of the trees he was hiding in. She gave a neutral glance at him, but inside she was cringing.  _He was watching me all this time._  "Look. I know you had a rough scrape..."

"You're new at this," she said bluntly and set her bolts back into their protective quivers. "So, yes. I had a falling out. It's a scar now. I've healed. I'm stronger from it."

"As I can tell..." his eyes roamed over her form without any form of shame.

"You've only been here for a few months, if that. You don't know the true meaning of being a Demon Hunter. You have yet to kill your first major demon. Small ones don't count," she said flatly. "Stick to your training. And keep your eyes on your surroundings."

"For what purpose? I've already found my quarry," he grinned dashingly. His light brown hair was dyed black to keep him disguised. His blue eyes seemed to display a form of romantic mischief at her when she looked at him with disdain. At the sudden poke he got in the center of his back, he turned quickly and paused with shock. The elder man was crouched right over him and wasn't pleased. Colk didn't even hear him approach at all.

"You were too locked on to your quarry," the Demon Hunter leader growled at him. "You left yourself vulnerable. I could have killed you easily and without regret. And, once again, you abandoned your post. Get back to it. Now."

Noiselessly, Colk simply nodded. But, he did glance over at Kartha with a small grin before walking away. She shuddered with revulsion and looked at her mentor. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," he nodded. At what just happened, he decided to try and keep her mind preoccupied with basic chores. "Come. Let's go back to camp. We need to sharpen some arrowheads. There's always something that needs to be done."

She nodded back and followed him. Then they both found themselves darting away from several knives thrown at them in a purely instinctive fashion. Colk wasn't going to give up his prize so easily. He was turn-coating. When the Demon Hunter leader was trying to quickly scramble from his jump to get back to her side, Colk was swift to pin her to tree with a poisoned dagger at her throat.

Then he paled at the sight of the massive, angelic crossbow that expanded out when ready to fire with a glowing bolt of Light that instantaneously appeared right in his face within mere inches. The superb artisan craftsmanship of the crossbow showed an arch of gold spirals elegantly twisting around each other from the tips of the bow shaft to the central part where the bolt groove was set. And the dead center circle was glowing from where the bolt of Light formed. It was ready to fly the moment the trigger was pulled. The bolt of Light was glowing so strongly that Colk's sight was momentarily blinded by being so close to it. That was the intent.

"Let. Her. Go. Now," the angelic male said with a seething form of protective hatred. He was there the moment he saw the knife drawn. He knew he couldn't watch any further. He had to act. Kartha had pulled him to her.  _Like Hell am I going to allow this human the privilege of stealing what was now rightfully belonging to me._

"Sure..." Colk swallowed. The crossbow practically dwarfed the man in size. The bolt would have easily left a massive hole where his face was. The dagger was slowly drawn down. At the gesture for it to be dropped with the slight dip of the massive, elegant crossbow, that was easily done next. Then the angel used his boot in an incredibly skillful way to kick the dagger far off out of reach as it fell.

"And you're here for...?" the leader asked, as he pulled Kartha to safety.

"For her. She called to me. I am claiming her. Any questions?" the angelic male asked calmly.

"None," the leader nodded. "I'd rather see her with you than him, anyways."

"I figured as much," the male chuckled. "I'm known as Xypherael."

"But...she's supposed to be...!" Colk started. He never finished. Both Xypherael and the Demon Hunter leader shot him dead. Kartha was just a trembling mess when she saw the massive, silver and gold crossbow fold in on itself to be placed back on his back in the hidden carry seat. Xypherael stood up tall and gave off the sensation of a job well done. The leader was already impressed with him. He also liked the crossbow.

"How does it fire?" the leader mused.

"With Heavenly Light. It auto-fills. No need for true bolts," he chuckled. Then he nudged the corpse with a silver boot and asked, "Need help disposing of that?"

"No. I have my ways," the leader nodded. "He was acting very out of sorts, anyways. One of us was bound to put him down. Him using weapons against me only sealed it faster."

"Understood," the angel nodded. Now he looked at Kartha and offered an armored hand to her. "Will you join with me and live with me in the High Heavens? You'll be kept safe there."

"I'll want to train and hunt..." she started. He rose up a finger to her lips to quiet her.

"There are always demons to hunt. Don't worry. I'll be there to help you hunt them down," he said with a confident air of pride. "I've been killing demons for a very long time. I'll even teach you some new techniques. And...ah. Your weapons. We'll need to get you better ones."

"They are only training crossbows," the leader snorted. "She does not waste her real weapons on mere training runs. I taught her better than that."

"Good to know! Hmm. And you should tilt your body up the next time you jump away. You'll land on your feet better," Xypherael said to him. This had the leader pondering at that news.

"Do you think...you could...oh...train me?" the leader asked. "I'm wise in my years, but I will always listen to a fellow killer of demons."

"We can arrange something," Xypherael nodded. Kartha seemed to shiver and didn't even stop him from moving to pluck her up and cradle her.

"Before you go, I'd like talk to you," the leader said.

"Sure," Xypherael chuckled and walked with him. Not once did he set Kartha down. That was how she knew that she was finally home and fully protected.


	130. Chapter 130

Greed was having fun placing items wherever he wanted near Azmodan's realm. Word was quickly spreading of the unique treasures being found, and Azmodan even started to claim a few of them for himself in a small treasury he had. Many of the Baroness's older treasures had intense magical value, and none of it was going to be lounging around for very long. Greed was making careful notes as to where each treasure was taken. Now he pulled out a small knife of gilded gold and gems. The knife had an old property to make the bearer strike true every other time. This was the one the Baroness coveted the most. It was the first item she ever had, and he had found it by pure chance in his younger years as a scout. All this time he had it, and she never knew.

" _I need one of you to do something brave. And stupid,_ " Greed said, as he addressed his minions.

" _My Greatness of Greats?_ " a scout asked.

" _This needs to be given to the one I have in the realm of the Baroness. Or to one that can give it to her directly. It needs to be taken to her to get her attention. Who is willing to do this?_ " he asked. There was a shuffling of feet and small whimpers. None of them wanted to. When Gurzick moved to rise up, Greed shook his head. " _Not you. You help with the girl. You are too important._ "

"What are you doing, Greed?" Anaurael asked. She was with Imperius in her chamber there, since he was watching everything that was going on. She saw Greed talking to his minions in the mirror, and Izarius was with her to ensure her protection. She wanted to help him out. She reached out to him to the mirror he was holding, and he was quick to respond.

"I need one of them to take this dagger to the Baroness. They don't want to," he smirked.

"Can they understand me?" she smiled. He nodded, and she addressed them. "Whoever is brave enough to do this will get a hug from me when they come back!"

"What?!" Gurzick seemed to mope. She smiled and gestured for him to reach her. He did and got a small hug from her to show he was exempt. That made him happy. At the mob of goblins that now wanted the same hug she gave Gurzick, they began to jump up and down with impatience to be given the dagger. Greed looked over each goblin carefully and picked one of the fastest ones he knew of to do the job. That was one of his higher scouts. After studying the goblin again, he nodded and handed over the dagger.

" _Drop the sparkly and come back. Do not get caught,_ " Greed warned.

" _Okay!_ " the higher scout said and quickly portaled out. He was actually quite nervous. He didn't want to be seen by a rival higher scout. He knew what to look for, though, and he started his search quickly. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't seen by anything, and he stuck to heavy shadows.

Sure enough, he entered one of the harder to reach parts of an underground cave system to find a rival goblin there. The higher scout blinked, took the dagger, and carefully launched it to land alongside the goblin. Then he quickly portaled away to get his well-deserved hug.

The other goblin jumped at first from the disturbance, but then it saw the beautiful dagger. It was snatched up, and the goblin was quick to return to report the new find. When the dagger was shown, one of the sentinels grabbed it quickly. The dagger was recognized.

" _Who give you?! You say! Now!_ " it snapped.

" _Found! All found!_ " the goblin whimpered. It got shoved aside, and the sentry moved to the main chamber the Baroness was in. She was busy getting fed grapes by a rather disgusted Mitherael. He had to dress in what she wanted him to wear. And that was practically nothing, save for a golden scarf around his waist. Diablo's Soulstone was encased in a gold chain and was now hanging from a ledge in a rather protective way. He was able to infiltrate the Baroness's thoughts to a point to want to keep his stone protected. He was also filtering out his thoughts to start corrupting the goblins there.

Of course, only Mitherael wanted to handle the stone, but he always used a cloth to shield his flesh to avoid corruption. He didn't want Diablo to possess him, and he knew he would be safe if he didn't touch the stone directly. Diablo was only amused at this, but he was incredibly patient.

At the sight of the dagger, though, the Baroness gave out a shriek of disbelief and rose up to relieve the mortal angel's lap of her unruly weight.

" _Was found,_ " the sentry said and gave the treasure over. She snatched it from the sentry quickly.

" _FIND OTHERS! NOW!_ " she screamed at him and waved her mace menacingly.  _If my dagger came back to me, then this meant my other missing treasures would be found next!_  After an hour of having Mitherael scrub her skin down with gold coins and treasures with the other goblins, a report was given. One of the treasures was found, and it stank of the Burning Hells. It also stank of something else. It was taken from a certain treasure chamber, and it was taken before it could be hidden away.

**_:I know that scent!:_ **

"What's that?" Mitherael frowned and looked at the hanging stone.

**_:It comes from my brother, Azmodan! This means that he is alive! This also means that he may have other treasures, too. I have to wonder now...:_ **

"What does that have to do with us?"

**_:He knows how to find me. We have to confront him. If he gets stronger, then he will know where to look for us. He will be able to sense me. We need to remove him before this happens.:_ **

"Ah, and how do you suppose we do that?" Mitherael asked. At how the Baroness looked at him, he said, "I know where the other treasures are. They are in the Burning Hells around the realm of Azmodan. But, he lives again. I am not sure what else to say."

"You know? How?" she grunted out harshly.

"The stone speaks to me," he said and pointed to the Soulstone. "The stone knows where they can be. And I wouldn't advise for you to touch it. Only I should work with it. You know this."

She seemed to laugh and simply grabbed the stone.  _I am the Baroness!_ Nothing was ever denied to her, and she seriously doubted his warnings. She was going to prove him wrong.  _It was only a stone!_ Now she found herself screaming from the pain the moment her fleshy, clawed hand pressed against the blackish-red stone from within the gold chain confinement. Diablo was quick to infiltrate her body. After a moment of silence, the Baroness turned to leer at him. Mitherael knew the inevitable had finally happened. After another moment of silence passed, Mitherael had to ask out loud, "You took her over. Didn't you?"

" ** _That I have. And I will use this new power to my advantage,_** " Diablo snickered. " ** _First course of action, we will infiltrate Azmodan's realm. She has treasures that could prove useful. So, I will have her minions scout for them and map out the grounds. And...as for you..._** "

"What are you...?!" he gaped and found himself crushed to the ground by the Baroness's heavy bulk. He had always convinced her not to do such a thing to him, but this was Diablo now. His time had officially run out on keeping himself safe.

" ** _This female breeds out other females. Then those females can spread out and create males like nothing. My influence will spread. But, it is unknown on what a mortal will do with a female like this. So, we are going to test a theory..._** "

"No!" Mitherael hissed. There was only one problem. Diablo had control of the leader of this realm.  _And her word was the law._ The gold chain with the stone was now converted into a necklace for easy maneuvering, and an interesting gaze was given to the mortal angel.  _It was time to test the theory._ Sentries poured in at a voiced command to bind him down. They fed him a special aphrodisiac to arouse him against his will. He wanted to scream.

As this was happening, Greed's hidden scout was watching and witnessing all of this. He was quick to portal away to make his report. Imperius was informed. And, of course, he was not happy.

"The Baroness touched his Soulstone?!" Imperius asked with complete disbelief.

"That she has," Greed sighed. "She was warned not to. Now she is taken over, and  _he_  is doing as he likes. He intends to breed out with her body."

"Oh..." Anaurael frowned heavily. Imperius was quick to turn and scoop her up into his arms.

"Easy, my ward. He will not touch you," he vowed. She only nodded with understanding. He consoled her mentally to see her smile. Then he turned to Greed. "How long do you think we have?"

"I have noticed that, with her corruption, there is a lack of focus in her domain. I can send in more minions to infiltrate and find out more," Greed said. "However, Azmodan is now made known. Goblins from her realm are already searching out the Burning Hells."

"Good. I'm overlooking all of this," Imperius nodded.

"Should I tell the others?" Izarius asked.

"Yes! Go to them and inform them!" Imperius said with a strong nod of his head. Izarius nodded back, and he did give Anaurael a tight hug to comfort her before leaving through the mirror. He found Tyrael tending to Mal, and the news was given.

"No!" Tyrael gaped. Then he winced and shuddered. "This bodes ill for all of us."

"I know," Izarius sighed. "But, Azmodan will be sought after."

"And this will be done as Diablo uses the Baroness's body for breeding. Ugh!" Tyrael shook his head. "We need to know what Itherael can tell us. And Myriam, too."

"Imperius is still watching from Greed's realm," Izarius said.

"It's a Council meeting. Oh! Anaurael will talk for him through me. He can see what happens in the mirror. Let's prepare," Tyrael nodded. He kept supporting Mal's sleeping form, though, to take with him. He had a feeling that Malthael was going to require it, and he was quite right.

"This does bode ill..." Malthael muttered out when he reappeared. "We must act."

"What do you think we're doing?" Tyrael asked him, as they walked. Malthael was still very disturbed. He sought out Anaurael's mind.

"Malthael?" she frowned. He found her sitting by the mental waterfall, and he moved to pluck her up and settle her into his lap. She could sense his distress now.

"Diablo...he is a cunning foe..." he muttered. At her sad smile, he squeezed her gently. "As much as he is not one for patience..."

"Sometimes, patience is all one has," she said. "What is time to angels or demons? They can simply do what they need and leave it at that. I'm still unsure what time will do to me. If I grow and age like a normal mortal. I mean..."

"No," Malthael said gently. "Imperius fused so much of his Light within you now that I have already seen your aging process halt. As much as I...hate to inform you of this...you may outlive your parents. But, they do have their imprints in your mind. So, they could...possibly...come back through you. We have yet to see how it can be done."

"I don't want to think about that," she shivered. He squeezed her again.

"I know. So, we shall speak of something else. Your mental sanctum looks delightful. Yet, I have not seen you within it. Why is that?"

"Oh. I only like to be in there with Imperius," she smiled. "It's a preference."

"Would you...go there with me...?" he asked curiously. At her small smile and nod, he easily rose up with her in his arms to carry her there. He did set her down to let her open the door to admit him in. That was out of respect for her. One could never force another sanctum to open. It had to be done willingly, and it helped her remain calm. Only Imperius had the right to open the door for her.

On glancing around, it truly did resemble much of her cottage home. When she began to lead him into the main bedroom, he stopped her. When she looked at him, he took her into the smaller room that resembled her old childhood room. "I will not go into a space you share with Imperius. So, we shall go into the place that resembles your original space."

"I understand," she nodded. Now she found herself cradled by him on the bed in the room. She sensed his worry. She reached up to caress his invisible cheek. "Talk to me."

"There is too much to say," he whispered and planted his invisible mouth on hers. He needed her for comfort as well as simply being away from her for too long. A short time later had him coming around again to feel her resting against his chest. As much as he wanted her to linger with him, he sensed Imperius ready to call back her thoughts. He gently roused her. "You will be called on soon."

"Oh?" she asked and yawned. He nodded and let her fully wake before carrying her outside her sanctum. When she physically opened her eyes, it was to find Imperius' helm close to her face.

"Where were you?" he asked. "I called for you, and there was no answer."

"Malthael wanted to see my mental sanctum. I let him in," she said. He nodded at that. "He worries over what is happening now."

"We all do," Imperius said lightly. He shifted her to let her rest her face within the space of his helm to get kissed gently. "You will not leave my side. Even after this is over."

"Please don't leave me alone," she shivered. He ran a large, armored hand up her back to soothe her with a small sigh. "I want to go to our sanctum."

"Which one?" he asked. At the look in her eyes, he took one final glance in the mirror. As much as he wanted to see what else was happening, she needed his physical presence even more. "Very well. Can it wait until after the Angiris Council meeting?"

"I already told Tyrael that I would tell him what you thought," she murmured. He kissed her in a feverish way before moving through the mirror to reach his sanctum with her. The moment it sealed up, he became his core form to hold her tight against him. She pressed her face into his glowing neck and sighed with complete relief.

"No one shall touch you!" he growled and continued to cradle her as close as he could against him.  _:_ _I refuse to allow any thought of you coming to harm to haunt us!:_

 _:Then change your thoughts, love.:_  She smiled at him and kissed him in a wanting, needy way. When the meeting started, Tyrael could only sigh and chuckle.

"What is amiss?" Itherael asked.

"Oh, not much. Anaurael and Imperius are currently locked away," he said.

"Ah! Good. Let her remain safe with him. I was told that something has happened?" Itherael asked. On learning what was going on now, Itherael had to retrieve Talus'ar to search through it. Auriel was ready to send word to the Host. But, Tyrael rose up his hands to calm them.

"Anaurael has just informed me what Imperius is saying," he said. "We will do a few more Lightsongs. We need far more warriors now than ever. As they are preparing to infiltrate the Burning Hells, we will prepare Heaven for war. The forges will come back to life. The training halls will be widened for more capacity. Also, he would ask for Anarius to do something to confuse the enemy when they manage to breach Heaven. And, yes, he said 'when'. We know it will happen."

"He may be correct in that," Itherael sighed wearily. "But, what shall Anarius do?"

" _YES. DO INFORM ME!_ " Anarius said when he flew in to land heavily in the chamber. At the sight of Mal suddenly waking and reaching for him, the demigod chuckled and took up his brother carefully to let him cling on his shoulder. Tyrael found himself grinning at the sight.

"Well," Tyrael said with a smile. "he wants you to turn Heaven into night again."

"Oh! It would be unexpected!" Itherael said with surprise.

"Yes. When they get overconfident in the dark, Anarius can lift the night," Tyrael said.

"To stun them!" Auriel said with understanding.

"Our wings would give us away, though," Imperael said from where he stood.

"Not if we prepare to ambush with invisibility," Tyrael said. Now Imperael found himself laughing at the idea. "As much as they can sense us, they won't know where we are."

"True," Itherael said. "We should fetch the Vecin female."

"I shall retrieve her," Izarius said. He vanished away to find Myriam already leaving her wagon. At her rushed movement, he knew he was expected. She grabbed his large hand and found herself in the Council chambers. She rose up her hands before any of them could start to talk.

"I know," she said calmly. "We must not give away the upper hand. In time, Heaven will come to attack. But, your Anu is right. If we prepare now, we will have all the power to harness. Those from Sanctuary will also benefit from this. Heaven and Sanctuary will go to war together."

"Will our efforts be in vain?" Imperael asked.

"No. Not if we prepare now," she said. "There is much that you wish to do. I would not delay. Also, I would have all of the fallen ones here to help. They will hide better in darkness."

"Because they lost their wings!" Tyrael said. "They won't glow!"

"Yes," she nodded. "And remember this. The girl will be safest away from both Heaven and Sanctuary. To be between worlds."

"You speak of Greed's realm," Izarius said. At her nod, he nodded back. "I would only ask this of you. Do you know when Heaven may be breached?"

"Ah,  _celsa_! Such is a thing I cannot say," she sighed. "But, I will say this. If the ones in the Burning Hells are a fight to be had, then we will have some time yet."

"And what are we to do of Diablo trying to breed out?" Itherael asked. "My Scroll does not tell me much of this. Only that it may happen."

"Sometimes," she mused. "things only happen, if they are willing."

"So...if Mitherael continues to fight against it..." Auriel said.

"There is a chance that it may never happen!" Imperael finished.

"There is also a chance that Mitherael will be killed if he is not useful," Itherael said lightly. "If he is threatened with that, he may start to become willing."

"That may not be for some time yet," Myriam advised. " _He_  is going to war with his brother. Such a thing is...experimental. Not really taken seriously."

" _NOT UNTIL THE WAR IN THE BURNING HELLS IS OVER. THEN SUCH A THING WILL BE TAKEN INTO COMPLETE PERSPECTIVE,_ " Anarius said with a shake of his hooded head.

"It is disgusting," Malthael said when he appeared. "And all we can do is wait. Hmm. I wonder now. Could it happen...?"

"Could what happen?" Tyrael asked.

"I still have following in Pandemonium. Maybe...demons could be lured there to buy us more time," Malthael thought aloud. Now the others looked at each other.

"Ah! It may be useful!" Myriam said as she focused. "Greed has more treasures."

"And I know where to have them placed," Malthael said.

"Can we draw out a map?" Tyrael asked.

"Fetch Agrius. And Telanya. They both can combine their thoughts to make what we need," Malthael advised. Myriam was making plans to go nowhere for now. She knew she was needed to help with plans. "Oh. The Nephalem. Where did...?"

"The Nephalem had to go back to Sanctuary to strategize with others," Izarius said.

"Izual was with them for me," Tyrael said.

"We need a war room here," Myriam said.

"I shall designate a part of my Library for this," Itherael nodded. "All knowledge gained shall be recorded there. It will be kept safe."

"Good!" Myriam nodded her approval.

"Ah. Imperius has just suggested something," Tyrael said. "He will be in constant monitoring with Greed's mirror. Anything that he finds of importance will be brought to attention. And he recalls something else that may be beneficial. Remember how Imperael resembled the statue in the square of Anaurael's town of birth? He wants more statues constructed outside the Diamond Gates. Various warriors can pose as statues while it is nightfall for deceit. To intermingle with them. It will help with ambush. Especially if the glow of Heaven flows from where the wings should be."

"Do it!" Imperael laughed.

"That would be something to take note of," Itherael nodded. "I can have several warriors begin with the construction."

" _ALLOW ME TO HANDLE THAT. SUCH A THING WILL BE SIMPLE TO DO. HOWEVER, I DO HAVE AN INTENSE QUESTION TO ASK. FROM WHAT WE KNOW, THE BARONESS CAN ONLY BREED OUT FEMALES. WITH ANOTHER LIKE MITHERAEL, WILL THERE BE MALES?_ " Anarius asked. At the small frown Myriam gave, heavy sighs were all around.

"If we keep them preoccupied, then such a thing will not be attempted too often," Izarius said. "Also, the mortals here with their angelic halves. Will they need to be moved?"

"Only if the fighting spreads," Myriam nodded. As they continued to talk, Telanya was being confronted by Agrius. Darius had reached Agrius first to tell him what had to happen. Agrius took it upon himself to contact his sister.

"We need to act," Agrius said lightly to her. "Wise Tyrael is in a war council right now."

"For what purpose?" Inarius asked.

"Lilith has been reborn," Agrius said.

"WHAT?!" Inarius fumed.

"She is being held in Azmodan's realm. There is much you need to know. And there is a plot to get another to confront her to conserve our resources. Telanya, you and I must build a map of what we know of Pandemonium. It is to lure the battle there."

"Then let's go," she nodded. "Inarius, promise me this. You won't go after Lilith. Not unless I am at your side. Do you vow?"

"I do," he nodded and kissed her gently. "Let's do what we can."

With maps being drawn out, ambush sections plotted, and another Lightsong in the works, the High Heaven's was going to be very busy. It was already proven that, once again, the High Heavens was going to war.


	131. Chapter 131

"What can we see?" Lilith asked from where she rested in her small bed of hot coals. Azmodan had her outfitted with a chain to the wall, of course, but at least she wasn't hanging off a spike!

" **I have noticed an influx of those notorious Greed Goblins infiltrating the Burning Hells,** " Azmodan snorted. " **They have not gone unnoticed.** "

"What's driving them here?" she frowned.

" **Newly acquired treasures. But...I have noticed something of interest. One of them was caught. And I actually scented something from it. Something that I haven't come across in a vast millennia. Not since my higher Three brothers were locked away after the war here.** "

"I have heard that my Father's soul was found again and locked away."

" **WHAT?!** " Azmodan suddenly reared up and faced her with shock. " **And you failed to bring this to my attention?!** "

"I had only just learned of this, too!" she growled back.

" **You speak the truth. Very well. But...** " he thought aloud. " **my thoughts may be correct. The youngest of the Three is returning. I need to find him and cull him! Before he gets too strong! And I think I know where he may be.** "

"Where would that be?" she asked.

" **In a realm I can only imagine on getting to. The only question is how to force myself into a place that can never be breached. I did have that little cretin in my grasp, but, of course, it got away. They are impossible to catch alive.** "

"Maybe I could help entice one..." she mused. Now he looked at her with amusement. "Put a few treasures around me. We'll see if it works."

" **I will have to go with some of the new treasures we have been acquiring. Those treasures seem to be the ones these goblins are going after. Very well. I'll strap some of the found armor on you. If you get taken to their location, I will be able to follow.** "

"Good! Let's get to work," she nodded. But, instead of releasing her, he simply left her chained form where it was.  _He didn't trust me._  She could only roll her eyes at this, but she sat down to wait. As she waited, she saw one of his minions trudge in to dump various armors at the base of the coal bed.

"Put on," the grunt snorted.

"Want to help me?" she said with a sly smile. He was just about to give in, but he was incinerated to ash when Azmodan returned. At the seething glare given to her, she sighed.  _I was his item. He didn't like to share._  Now that he proved exactly how much she belonged to him in his own way, the Greed Goblin spying for the High Heavens in the distance was able to carefully skitter over and lock a small coin in a section of a piece of armor. Then it hooted and hollered, as it grabbed that particular piece and bolted. Azmodan was livid.

" **Bring that back!** " he thundered and charged after the goblin. At the middle finger retort given, he launched a fireball. But the goblin was already gone. He did notice the image of Pandemonium as the location the goblin went to. It was meant to be seen. He roared out his orders to the mustering troops down below his domain and opened a portal for them. They now marched into the opened portal to Pandemonium. Even as they marched, Greed Goblins were busy planting loose treasures that were stolen from the Baroness.

"You can all gain redemption!" Telanya urged her maddened brethren from within Malthael's old fortress. "It has happened to me! It can easily happen to all of you."

"So we see..." an Exarch hissed. "But...we have no leader..."

"Tyrael is now Wisdom," she said softly. "Our old Master is being reborn as a mortal. He will hold both Tyrael's aura of Justice and Imperius's Valor. Yes, he is made up of both of them."

"Not possible!" a large, floating Seraph hissed out. It had a very rotund body that seemed to give off a chilling aura, but it was all fear that was used to paralyze mortals.

"She speaks the truth," Agrius said when he appeared to hover behind her. When a few more of the old following appeared to show that Anu had forgiven them, many of the maddened angels were in shock. Then, very slowly, a few began to step forward. The ones that approached them saw reason at long last. The madness finally left their minds to let them see the truth. "You may go to Heaven. When you return, we need to lay a trap."

"For who?" a Death Maiden asked.

"Azmodan. And Diablo," Agrius muttered. Hissing sounds of anger and shock was given now. He rose up his gloved hands. "We know. The High Heavens is preparing for war. I came here with our sister to show how dire this is. Others will be here, too. We ask for your alliance."

"And, if we return to Heaven and come back?" an Anarch asked.

"You can still join the fight," Telanya nodded. Those that were still touched with madness simply slunk back into the depths of the fortress. They still had to choose. But, for those that now saw that forgiveness was in reach, they left quickly to seek Anarius at the Arc of Heaven.

" _HELLO, MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS!_ " Anarius said, as he regarded them all.

"Who...?!" a Winged Assassin asked.

" _I AM ANU REBORN! YOU MAY ALL REFER TO ME AS ANARIUS. MAY YOU ALL GAIN REPRIEVE AS OF NOW! YOUR HELP IN THIS DIRE TIME IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED._ "

"Anu..." a Death Maiden trembled. Then the small crowd watched Anarius focus between the crystal pillars of bone and Light. Before they would have lined up one at time. There was no need for it now, and time was of the essence. His form glowed vibrantly before he folded his prismatic wings around his form. Then he stretched them out with his arms to let a wave of purifying Light roll out from him to coat over the fallen ones in front of him. They screamed and howled with pain, as the essence of death left them at long last. The misting Light infused to their bodies to heal them and revive them back to what they were before.

"I'm healed..." an Exarch turned angel whispered. His wings flared out in their pristine white way once again. Anarius gave out a sensation that each angel was welcomed back home. The reactions were those of complete relief and contentment.

"Who do we report to?" a healed Winged Assassin asked.

" _YOU ARE TO REPORT TO MY FATHER, TYRAEL. HE IS WISDOM NOW. MY OTHER SIRE, IMPERIUS, IS ONE YOU ARE TO OBEY AT ALL TIMES, AS HE LEADS THE ANGIRIS COUNCIL AS VALOR. YOU COULD SAY THAT EVEN ITHERAEL IS A FORM OF SIRE TO ME, TOO, YET HE PREFERS TO REMAIN UNATTACHED TO THE TITLE. TYRAEL HAS ASKED ME TO REFER TO HIM AS FATHER. SO, I HONOR HIS REQUEST. MY CHAMPION, ANAURAEL, IS ALSO MY MOTHER. SHE IS CURRENTLY WITH IMPERIUS. HOWEVER, SHE WILL SHOW UP SHORTLY TO ASSIST WITH A LIGHTSONG. FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT WISH TO ASSIST, PLEASE REMAIN. YOUR AID IS GREATLY NEEDED._ "

They understood this, and Tyrael soon found himself greeting his new brothers and sisters when they found him in Anaurael's chamber. A special warp was used again to bypass Imperius's sanctum, but it was always for instances like this. The warp would be closed off for emergencies, and it would not be able to be used by just anyone. Imperius couldn't allow his sanctum to be used as a traffic area. It was his personal retreat and Anaurael's last line of defense in the High Heavens.

"When should we perform the Lightsong?" Anaurael asked from where she was reclining on Imperius's chest. He was lying back on the chair and enjoying her presence. His helmet was off, and her hands were wrapped around the back of his head to give him a light massage.

"Very shortly," he nodded. At her small blink, he looked at her.

"Izarius needs to speak with us in my mind," she said.

"Focus with me," he said and held her close. She rested her face against his invisible neck and closed her eyes. She found herself being held by him, and Izarius was quick to gain a tight hug from her in her mental frame. "What do you need to report?"

"Azmodan's forces are heading to Pandemonium. Malthael's old fortress is being turned into a trap. Any of Malthael's prior following that have not yet rejoined us are waiting for the war to reach them. They have agreed to a temporary alliance to cull the filth. I have also been told that many of them are purposely wearing small pieces of treasure to lure the filth in as far as they can to ensure their demise," Izarius said. "Myriam also hinted to have many of the ancient beasts lurking out in the Pandemonium fields ready to attack, too."

"Aren't there abandoned tunnels and structures that many of them call home?" Imperius asked.

"Yes," Izarius nodded. "The goblins are setting up treasures within them, too."

"I also heard that we had some very...intricate weapons out there. They were left abandoned. Can they be salvaged to use from afar?" he asked now.

"I think the Nephalem should be up for that challenge," Izarius chuckled. "The heroes of Sanctuary did want to see what they could do to help cull the demons that appeared."

"They should also be culled..." Imperius grunted. At Anaurael's frown, he sighed. "However, they can be useful in this. I will not help them."

"That's fine," she smiled and pressed into him. "Let them help us even the odds with the Burning Hells. Besides, the Light in many of them only shows that they are more angel than demon."

"I am aware of that," Imperius admitted. "You know how I am around them."

"All too well," she chuckled. She snuggled into him to calm him down and looked at Izarius. "Do we know how many are in Azmodan's forces?"

"It can range up to the thousands," Imperius grunted.

"Love, the demons I fought there before. They were left behind, right?" she asked.

"They were."

"I wonder...how they would feel...if they saw Azmodan coming back," she mused. Now Izarius looked at her with amusement. "Would they want revenge for being left behind? Would they tell others of his army that they may get left behind, too? I wonder...if his army would turn-coat."

"I'll inform Greed to let the word be spread," Izarius seemed to snicker. Imperius was  _very_  pleased with Anaurael's insight on this and gave her a loving squeeze. Izarius left her mind shortly after to find Tyrael talking to Imperael. He told them what Anaurael suggested. They were both laughing with complete and solid amusement.

"We know how this needs to work. The sooner we get started, the better," Tyrael said. When Izual appeared, he was now informed of what was going on. He was shaking his own hooded head with laughter. He could only agree with everything.

"If we can cause inner turmoil within their own rankings, then we should pursue this," Izual nodded. "Demons always fought with each other."

"That we should," Imperael agreed. When Imperius arrived with Anaurael, she was quick to hug everyone there that was present. Then she paused at a gentle nudge in her mind.

"Ah! Anarius is requesting for us to go to the Crystal Arch. He has something that needs to be done," she said. At this, they were all quick to head there.

" _GREETINGS! I NEED TO SEE DARIUS, MITHUS, AND AZARIUS, PLEASE. I WANT TO CEMENT SOMETHING NOW BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE,_ " he said calmly. Anaurael blinked and found her brothers answering the call. Anarius had them kneel before him. " _AS IZARIUS HAS BEEN GIVEN THE TITLE OF HONOR AS A LESSER ASPECT, IT HAS BEEN DECIDED TO GRANT YOU THREE TITLES, AS WELL. DARIUS, I AM GIVING YOU THE TITLE OF TRUTH. AZARIUS, YOU ARE NOW KNOWN AS ORDER. AND, MITHUS, YOU SHALL NOW RISE AS WILL._ "

"Will?" Anaurael asked.

" _YES. AS IN STRENGTH OF WILL. A SOLID WALL OF DIVINE FAITH THAT CAN ACT AS A BARRIER TO PROTECT YOU,_ " he explained. She nodded at this explanation.

"I approve," Imperius nodded.

" _IZUAL! IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU, TOO. I AM GIVING YOU THE LESSER ASPECT OF TRUST. UPHOLD IT WELL,_ " Anarius nodded. Izual was stunned at this, but he nodded deeply. Tyrael had to move and embrace his best friend.

"If there is ever a way for me to become your lieutenant again..." Izual started and paused when Tyrael rose up his armored hands.

"I never retired you from the position," Tyrael said with a soft smile. The large angel sighed with complete relief at this. "Granted, I may now represent Wisdom, but it is not frowned on to have more than one lieutenant. Besides, everyone knows that you used to be under me, anyways."

"I honestly would not feel the same, if I had to report to another," he admitted. "When your son comes of age, it may be better. But, for now..."

"I know," Tyrael chuckled. "As Agrius can assist with spells, you can assist with your sword."

"We shall make an excellent team," Izual nodded. Anaurael was giving them both a glowing smile of approval at this.

" _MOTHER, WE SHOULD DO A LIGHTSONG. ARE YOU STRONG ENOUGH?_ " Anarius asked. At her consenting nod, Imperius moved into position with her. Itherael and Auriel were quickly called for to help, and she embraced them both in greeting. Many of the newly reformed angels were surprised at the sight of Anaurael, but they were in further surprise of how many angels came forth. And, with four new lesser Aspects joining this one, they were even stronger than before. After an hour, and over two hundred more angels joining the fight, Titharius was seen walking up to Imperius.

"Great Imperius, we need the training halls enhanced again. I fear that...for the first time that even I can remember...we have no room to train!" he said with a touch of mirth. It was also a rather serious thing, too.  _If angels couldn't train, they couldn't prepare._

"How is Mal?" Imperius asked Izarius.

"Content," Izarius nodded.

"Sleeping..." Malthael muttered when he appeared to prove it.

"Good. My ward, we are going to fix the training halls," he said to her. She nodded and let him carry her away. He could have left her in her chambers, but he wanted her to watch what was going to happen. Even Anarius was following them for this. They reached the training halls shortly after that, and Imperius held her in the crook of his arm. Letting her lean into him, she watched him focus and start to expand the floor. Anarius soon assisted with his own focusing thoughts.

"I noticed that Anaurael would use practice targets when she trained in her youth," Itherael said. He had to follow them for this, and even Auriel was still there to rally the training angels.

"We could do something like that," Imperius mused.

"There was also something I wanted to inform you of," Itherael said lightly.

"Oh?" Imperius asked.

"We could be looking at a few of Sanctuary's years before a true war is able to break out. Such is the way things may go," Itherael said.

"It's fine. It gives us more time to prepare. Besides, Hell may be warring on itself," Imperius said. At Itherael's sense of a puzzling glance, Imperius said, "Anaurael made a rather delightful thought come to us. For the demons left behind to see Azmodan returning. How would they react to this?"

"Oh..." Itherael actually found himself lost in intense thought. "I fear that they would not react very kindly. And it is rather doubtful that they would rejoin his forces unless pressured into it."

"I also thought of, well, would they tell others of their fate if left behind?" Anaurael smiled.

"The Lords of Hell will have much to answer for," Itherael could only agree. "But, it is doubtful they would care to give such an answer."

"They wouldn't spare the thought," Auriel said from where she hovered. "They simply expect to be obeyed. Such is how they are."

Anaurael yawned and pressed her face against Imperius's neck from within his armor. At this, he asked, "Are you exhausted?"

"I am. But not tired. I'm simply drained," she whispered. He nodded slightly at this.

"Do you thirst or hunger?" he asked. At how her hand came up to lightly caress his jaw, he pressed a kiss to her palm and sighed.

 _:Tell me.:_  She whispered in his mind. : _What do you think will happen with Pandemonium?:_

_:I believe that all of the demon filth there will hesitate on seeing each other. The lost ones would be wondering if they should attack or stalk the new ones to see what it's all about. Demons don't trust each other, nor do they confide in each other. I am predicting an all out war.:_

_:Do you think it would be safe for me to watch such a thing with you?:_

_:It may be possible. Your offspring with me is far different than the prior pregnancy you had. We will see if such a thing can be done.:_  He chuckled softly and continued to cradle her. He enjoyed being able to speak with her like this. He could show his quiet, stern attitude and still give her the comfort she needed. He actually felt himself swallow when her finger trailed down from his jaw to his neck. : _I am trying to oversee the troops. What are you attempting?:_

 _:Should I attempt something? Or should you attempt something?:_  She seemed to ask with a slightly wicked tone. He gave a mental growl at her at first. Then she found herself rather grateful to be hiding her face from the massive blush she gave when he nibbled on one of her fingers.

 _:I already am.:_  He seemed to smirk at her. At the mental and physical kiss she gave him next, it had him go silent. And, if it wasn't for Tyrael lightly nudging his foot against Imperius's foot, it would have been even more awkward in front of the troops. Even as he came back around, he realized that he didn't mind what other angels thought of this.  _This was expected. Anaurael is my equal and bearing my offspring in full. And we had a mild ceremony in front of any and all there._

And, with that thought in his mind, he kissed her again. : _My ward, we are going to retire for now.:_

 _:Love?:_  She giggled softly in the kiss. When he simply teleported away with her, Tyrael had to cough to hide his laughter. Anarius could only nod and look over the training angels.

"I will want to know," Izual said mildly. "How much time do you think we have to prepare?"

"I think it really depends on who makes the first move. Will it be Azmodan? Or Diablo?" Tyrael said seriously. "Because, if Diablo makes the first move to find those treasures..."

"Let's hope that Greed hid them well," Imperael muttered.

"I'm sure he has them hidden in places that would need to be searched very thoroughly. Furthermore, I wouldn't doubt that he placed them in enemy factions in the Burning Hells, too," Izarius said. "Although, I wonder if there would be a trade-off."

"How so?" Itherael asked.

"If he's corrupting goblins, would they be easier to catch and kill?" Izarius asked, as he thought aloud. "Their minds would start to split to act more like demons than goblins. True goblins aren't demons. Could Diablo turn them into demons?"

"And...would they lose their ability to teleport if under pressure...?" Tyrael seemed to ask out loud. There seemed to be a pause in all of them now.

"Can we catch one to study?" Auriel asked. "If Diablo's influence is reaching them, can we monitor one? Would that be possible?"

"I know that when Malthael left a sliver of that Black Soulstone behind, we were able to watch it change. It was still connected. I'm not sure if it's possible with a goblin. Izarius, can you call on Greed?" Tyrael asked. "He may know."

"I can!" Izarius said and was quick to whisper into the mirror. When Gurzick appeared, they told him what they wanted to do. Greed was amused.

"We would need to catch one completely unaware," Greed said from Gurzick's crown. "As much as I could hold one in my domain, I do not wish to be discovered. I'd say that place of colors, but I lost connection with Gurzick. The cow place, though, I did have connection to him. Perhaps, we can use that place to assist with this?"

"It wouldn't hurt to ask and see if it would be agreed on," Tyrael said.

"I can inform the Nephalem," Izual said. "Allow me."

"Only if Darius goes with you. Or Agrius," Tyrael said. "We need to show our importance."

"Let me go with him," Imperael smirked. That got Tyrael clearing his throat from the laugh that tried to come out. "If any object, I'll kick them through a few walls."

"Go," Itherael nodded. Once they left to warn the heroes below, Itherael left to a viewing pool to watch what happened. He needed to keep track of what was going to record it properly for future records.


	132. Chapter 132

When Izual appeared with Imperael, the issue was quickly laid bare. Vincent was already making a net. Kalgor was going over what he had to help club a goblin with. Greed had his minions scouring Sanctuary for any he could find to help give them a solid lead.

"So, can we loot it?" Lyndon asked. Kormac rolled his eyes.

"After we go over it first," Imperael grounded out. "If it is carrying anything we can use to lure others in, then we need to utilize that."

"Oh, I'm sure I would easily hand over..." the Scoundrel started. Then he stopped at the menacing glare that Byden gave him. The Crusader knew it wouldn't happen.

"Thanks for stopping while you had the chance," Byden muttered. "I almost mistook you for the Greed Goblin we had to capture."

"What? How is that?" Lyndon frowned.

"Well, we're supposed to knock them out. Then cage them and study them. Maybe even poke them with hot branding irons to make them talk," he said calmly. Lyndon cleared his throat. A nod was given after that, and the Crusader gave a light hint of a smile at Kormac's wide, grinning face.

"We won't be hunting demons," an angelic male voice was heard a bit far off.

"It doesn't matter. I need to do something. I don't like being cooped up for a long time," a female voice said. Vincent looked over with disbelief.  _I recognize that female voice!_ But, he didn't know about the male. When Zynaurael came down to stand behind him, he paused at her gentle caress to his shoulders.

"It's fine now," she soothed.

"Is it?" he muttered. He saw Kartha walk over and pause to see him with a touch of surprise. Then the angelic male rested a hand on her shoulder. Vincent noticed it was an act of claim. He instantly became far more neutral.

"I am Xypherael. Kartha is mine," he said with a nod.

"Good. Zynaurael claimed me," Vincent nodded back.

"I was just born when I found him. He called to me," Zynaurael chuckled.

"And, I saved her from another that was going to harm her within the vicinity of her camp," Xypherael snorted. "A crossbow to the face does wonders to make another back down."

"What?!" Vincent blinked. At his angelic partner's tensing up, he said, "No, Zyn, it's not about Kartha that way. Just the fact that someone tried to attack another within the forests I know."

"It was Colk. He found me to be his quarry," she said and wrinkled her nose with disgust.

"Is he still alive?" Vincent growled.

"No," Xypherael said with a touch of mirth. "My crossbow never left his face."

"Good to know," Vincent nodded.

"He also tried to attack our leader. He abandoned his post," she muttered.

"Yeah. He should be glad he died then before I found him," Vincent growled darkly.

"Rightly so," the angelic male nodded. Then he paused. "Is that a...mark...?!"

"Yes. By Anarius," Zynaurael said. "A lesser demon lord tried to possess him."

"What?!" Kartha blinked. Xypherael only sighed and shook his hooded head.

"At least you're safe now. Anyways, we came here to help with the hunt," the angelic male said.

"Good. We are looking for rival Greed Goblins. Apparently, if you haven't been told, they are being corrupted by Diablo," Vincent said.

"Disgusting!" Xypherael scowled.

"We know. We hope to catch one to see if we can learn more about the corruption," Zynaurael said. Then she seemed to pause and sigh. "Vincent..."

"Hmm?" he asked. She bent down slightly to whisper to him. He looked at her with surprise. "I can't let you fight now. You know this."

"I know," she seemed to chuckle. Then she looked at the others. "I felt movement."

"Did you?!" Xypherael said with a soft laugh. "Good! And, ah, yeah. Stay in Heaven. We don't know what any demonic influence will do."

"I do find it odd that you're finally feeling movement," Vincent admitted.

"Well, our child may develop differently, since I'm not a mortal," Zynaurael seemed to shrug. "Anaurael felt shivers from the one in her soul. It feels...almost like that. But, with me not having flesh, the offspring may have had to get stronger."

"It's been...what? Around six months now?" Vincent asked.

"You could say that. Tobirael told me that Mai is a little further along," Zynaurael said. "As she is mortal, the movement was right on time for her."

"I thought she was further along than this," Vincent frowned. "By eight months or so."

"No. She was impregnated a month after Anaurael was. Your timing is off," his partner smirked.

"Shut up," he muttered to get her laughing. "So, you're about that time, too. I have no idea how you're going to deliver our child."

"I feel it may be with a Lightsong. Angelic females may give birth to different offspring, you'd think. But, we'll have to see," she said. Kartha was just a bit surprised at this. At the sight of Byden walking over with Nikauriel, it only showed that his partner was on the same schedule.

"She told me about her condition," Byden sighed.

"I have to wonder if we should wait to catch up," Xypherael mused. At how Kartha looked at him now, he found himself laughing at her.

"You know what? We rearranged the furniture in our room, but I'm not happy with it. So, you need to help me rearrange the furniture in our room  _again_ ," she growled at him. Vincent cracked a grin when the two of them left.

"We could do the same thing," Zynaurael purred in his ear. At the glance he gave her now, they were quick to leave. Byden found himself chuckling.

"You know," Nikauriel mused. "you never did try to become your champion form with me yet."

"Ah..." Byden seemed to pause. Then he coughed. "No."

"Why not?" she had to ask.

"I don't know what it will do to what is currently there," he said calmly. "I'll tell you what. Let's wait until after everything is done. We can test it when we know it's safe."

"Okay. I can do that," she nodded.

"And I won't let you fight," he added.

"I was aware," she mused. When they walked back over to the others, the Nephalem was readying to head off in pursuit of a located goblin.

"What do we do when we catch it?" Eirena asked.

"We knock it out to keep it from teleporting. Then we find the Cow King again and ask for help," the Nephalem said. "I can only hope that's possible. We only want to see how it changes."

"Well..." Kormac thought aloud. "how  _do_  they teleport exactly? Maybe, if we know how they do it, we can stop it?"

"Greed," the champion said when Gurzick reappeared. "Kormac made a rather interesting point. If you can tell us how goblins teleport, we may be able to simply stop the process."

"Oh!" Greed seemed to muse from the crown. "It's usually instinctive. A simple snap of the fingers and done. That's what normally happens."

"So...if they can't snap their fingers...?" Lyndon asked.

"It's not just that. It's more like a gesture. It's much like simple thoughts. Much like yours," Greed seemed to shrug. At the small snickers given, Greed continued, "When it comes to trying to put how we teleport into words, it's something not that simple. It's just...a birthright, per say. Some goblins have a gesture. Others simply make it. Ah! I have an idea."

A portal appeared for the goblin with golden skin to appear and wave. Lyndon was already staring at it with complete shock. Then he scowled at the middle finger given to him. "Why do they do that to me?! I don't do anything to them!"

"Lies," Imperael snorted and shook his hooded head. The golden goblin giggled and waited patiently for an order to be given.

"Chase the goblin and study how he teleports," Greed said.

"You think I take orders?!" Lyndon asked with disdain. Then he paused at the golden crossbow the golden goblin held. "That...isn't fair..."

"If you can catch him...then it's yours..." Greed snickered. Lyndon couldn't resist. He dove after the goblin and snarled when the portal was opened and hopped into.

"Did you see that?!" the Nephalem asked. "It focused on the air!"

"So...if we blind them?" Imperael asked.

"A bag over their heads, you think? Or just the eyes?" Byden asked.

"Many of my goblins are mostly immune to such things. But, I am unsure of the newly tainted ones. It would need to be tested. If they cannot see where the portals are forming...hmm! You may have found out what needs to be done," Greed chuckled. "If they cannot see how they are forming the portal, it cannot be created. I will chance something. Do you have something to cover the eyes with?"

"I do," Jozin said from where he was standing. He always practiced using a blindfold in his training. A basic Greed Goblin appeared and stood still while the cloth was tied over his eyes. He seemed to squeak and panic now. "Easy, little one. Can you make a portal?"

"Eh..." the goblin seemed to grind out. He couldn't make the portal. They were used to running and jumping into the portals that appeared. If they couldn't see where to run and place the portal in front of them, or alongside them, they were handicapped. The blindfold was removed, and the goblin quickly portaled away to a form of safety.

"We may not need the Cow King's help after all," the Nephalem mused.

"I'd still ask for aid," Greed said wisely. "We never know how they can assist."

"True," Byden agreed.

"Sorry I'm late. What happened?" Vincent asked when he returned. They told him what they found out, and he pulled out a few grenades. "These are stun bombs. I can throw them and stun the goblins for a short time. Byden, can you flash a light with your shield?"

"I can!" the Crusader nodded.

"I can also blind with some light and a kick of sand," Jozin said.

"If we can stun them long enough to get close and cover their eyes, we may have a chance," Vincent said. "It all depends on how quickly we move."

"Let's talk to the Cow King," the Nephalem said. Gurzick made a portal for them to go to, and Kalgor was waiting for them.

"I got here just a bit ago," the Barbarian said. They told him what was planned, and he smirked. "I can pull one to me easily with my stomp. That tends to stun them, too."

"Good. The more ways to stun them, the better," the Nephalem nodded. Kalgor took out his staff to wave over the cow corpse on the ground to watch the Cow King appear.

" _You have disturbed me once again from grazing with my herd. What do you require?_ " the Cow King asked rather regally.

"We're sorry for disturbing you," the Nephalem said. "but...we need your aid once more. Diablo, the Lord of Terror, is free in Sanctuary once more."

" _WHAT?!_ " the Cow King thundered. " _Speak what needs to be done!_ "

"He has been gathering power by corrupting the small creatures that teleport. The goblins that work for Greed," the champion continued. "He reached their leader. The one with us is free of taint and belongs to another form of Greed. But, there are others that will bode ill for all of us. We have learned that we may be able to catch one to study. To see what happens, and to see how fast Diablo gains strength. We weren't sure if you could help us."

" _Hmm,_ " the Cow King thought. " _And the realm of sparkles and happiness cannot help?_ "

"I am Greed," Greed said from Gurzick's crown. "When my minion went down there before, I was cut off from him. It may happen again to another."

" _Ah! Now, an idea does come to mind,_ " the Cow King chuckled. " _If such an influence cannot reach another, will that one be freed?_ "

"That's...a very good question...!" Byden blinked.

"We'll need to catch two. One to study. Another to test," Jozin said.

"Also, would that link come back, if they left that place?" Vincent chimed in.

"Looks like we need to run a few tests," the Nephalem sighed. "Okay. Let's see how fast we can catch them. If we catch one, do we bring it to you?"

" _Yes. I shall prepare a pasture for one. Call on me when you have what is needed,_ " the Cow King nodded and vanished away. With new plans underway, Byden was deep in thought. He was also incredibly worried. At the feel of Nikauriel's hands on his shoulders, he turned to look at her.

"Can you take me up to Heaven? I want to talk to Anaurael about something," he said.

"I can," she said. She was a bit puzzled as to why, but she took him the Angiris Council chamber. When she got there, she requested for Anaurael.

"Why do you seek her?" Izarius asked when he appeared. "She's resting with Imperius."

"I have a favor to ask of her," Byden said.

"A favor?" Izarius asked.

"I know. Just...please?" Byden asked. Izarius nodded and sent the mental message. In Imperius's sanctum, there was a bit of disgruntled mutters now.

"Love, if he wishes to ask something of me, I should see to it," Anaurael said.

"It had best not be your presence on Sanctuary," he growled.

"I doubt that," she smiled warmly at him. He sighed and moved to rise up with her smoothly in his arms. As he carried her out of the sanctum, she took up his hand to study.

"What is it?" he asked. He watched her trace over each armored ringlet to the micro-chainmail that made up the palm of his hand.

"I was just wondering," she said aloud from her thoughts. "if your gauntlets can be removed like your helmet. I don't see where they could separate, though."

"You seem to forget that my armor is like my skin," he reminded her lightly.

"Oh, I am well aware," she beamed. "I was just curious."

"My helmet is separate for movement. My armor is fully sealed. If it can be removed, then it may cause weakness. It is risky with my helmet."

"Izarius removed his before, and it did not hurt him. This was before he changed his form."

"That may be true, but I only want to do such a thing for you in the privacy of our sanctum," he said gently. She smiled and pressed into him now. "But...you do have me curious..."

"I do?" she smiled again.

"A really large chance that it may not work, but...if I can..." he pushed the thought around.

"I would never ask you to remove all of your armor. It would include your wings...and..." she shivered. He pressed a large finger to her lips to quiet her.

"I will  _never_  remove my wings. If I do that at any given time, it may kill you. And I refuse to ever become mortal. Rest assured, my ward. Such a thing will not happen."

"I love you," she trembled. A kiss was locked to her mouth shortly after to help ease and soothe her. At the feel of his hands gently rubbing over her back, she sighed.

"I love you, too," he chuckled. "As for your idea, I believe that my hands would be worthy to test. But, no more than that. I cannot risk all of my armor."

"I would never ask that of you," she said and traced over his armored chest. At how he tensed, she grinned slightly. "I would think that this is enough, anyways."

"If the experiment goes through," he growled out. "I  _will_  get even with you."

At the brilliant shade of red she became, he found himself laughing softly at her. He kissed her again and carried her the rest of the way to Council chamber. He set her down carefully and rested his hands on her shoulders. Now Anaurael smiled and asked, "Byden? What do you wish to ask?"

"I understand that angels can, possibly, be reborn if they touch your mark. Ah, what I would like to ask is...well...if Nikauriel can do this, too, to be safe," he said. Nikauriel was in complete shock at this request. "I honestly don't know what I'd do if she was lost to me. I mean..."

"It's all right," Anaurael smiled warmly. "Sister, I cannot force you to do this. It must be done willingly. I am perfectly fine with this. You'll be able to see Malthael, too, and help report to me even faster, if needed. What do you think?"

"I..." Nikauriel was at a complete loss for words. Byden now took her hand and gently pulled her hovering form over to rest her palm on Anaurael's forehead. Her mark flared, and Nikauriel seemed to sigh with complete relief. "Thank you."

"Of course, sister," Anaurael smiled. Then, on a whim, Nikauriel took Byden's hand and pressed it to Anaurael's mark. When her mark flared out to show it was accepted, Imperius was the one in shock this time. "Ah...wow! I didn't think..."

"Why?!" Imperius thundered. Byden seemed to gasp with a form of intense relief now.  _I will not lose my name if I fall._ There was a chance he could come back to pick up where he left off in his Crusade, and he may be able to carry it out even further.

" _SIRE!_ " Anarius said when he landed. " _ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN. HE MAY BE REBORN AS AN ANGEL UNTAINTED BY DEMONIC FILTH, IF HE FALLS IN BATTLE. IN FACT, IF IT WORKED WITH HIM, THEN ALL OF THE HEROES SHOULD DO THIS. THEIR PURE FORMS WILL BE SAVED. I APPROVE OF THIS IN FULL._ "

"Hmm..." Imperius thought now.

"I have to wonder now," Byden said. "I heard of the one called Deckard Cain. He was revered by us and taken away from us untimely, from what Tyrael told us. Can he be called to Heaven and be reborn? Surely, there has to be enough Light that is with him! We need his insight."

" _HMM. I HAVE HEARD MUCH WHILE WAITING TO BE REBORN. I AM VERY UNSURE IF SUCH A THING CAN WORK. BUT, I SHALL ATTEMPT THIS. PLEASE GATHER ANY THAT NEED TO BE HERE TO BEAR WITNESS._ "

Izarius was quick to move. The Nephalem with the mercenaries was soon present. The other heroes were quick to appear and settle in. Tyrael simply had to be there for this with Izual. Myriam was now standing with Imperael with a broad smile on her face.

"I do not think it can be done..." Malthael muttered out.

"Why do you think that?" Tyrael asked.

"Think of it. He died as a mortal. His soul is...different than a true angel. It is of both Light and Dark. Perhaps I shall be proven wrong. We shall see," he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And yet, Byden was able to touch Anaurael's mark," Izarius said.

"He still has flesh. It was physical contact. It is far different than a spiritual one. But, as I have stated, we shall see," Malthael droned out again. Anarius was now touching the spires with complete focus, and everyone that gathered hushed down.

"I hope he succeeds," Itherael admitted.

"My thoughts echo yours," Auriel said.

"If he does, we'll regain a massive collection of lost lore," Ilerael said from where he stood with Lilaurael. They left their children home for this to ensure that there would be no interruptions.

"If it fails, what should we do?" Zayl asked Tyrael.

"Not sure. If Cain is truly a ghost...well...maybe we can summon him..." Tyrael sighed.

"Hush!" Myriam scolded mildly. Both Zayl and Tyrael gave sheepish smiles and returned their gaze to Anarius. After another moment of silence, the demigod seemed to sigh and shake his armored, hooded head with a sense of loss.

" _I THOUGHT I REACHED SOMETHING. I HEARD A SOUND. A VOICE. TO TRY AND REACH OUT IN ANOTHER WAY. AS MALTHAEL HAS STATED, THE SOUL IS COMPRISED OF BOTH ANGEL AND DEMON. I'M NOT SURE IF I ACTUALLY HEARD HIM. HE WANTED ME TO...STAY FOR A WHILE AND LISTEN TO A TALE..._ "

"That was Cain!" Tyrael gaped. The Nephalem gave a small smile, but any could see the sadness etched in the eyes of the champion. Cain was greatly missed by all.

" _GOOD! THEN I DID HEAR HIM. BUT, I COULD NOT BRING HIM FORTH. HE DID TELL ME THAT THERE WAS A WAY TO CALL HIM. HE HAS BEEN...SEARCHING. LOOKING FOR A WAY TO REACH US FROM WHERE HE IS. I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO BRING HIM AS AN ANGEL, BUT, PERHAPS, HIS SPIRITUAL FORM CAN MANIFEST?_ "

"I have seen this happen," Malthael mused. "If ghosts are provoked, they can come back to whisper their secrets. They are simply souls that are untouched."

"If Deckard Cain can't rest, then we could reach him," Zayl said.

"He may never rest, if Diablo is still free. We avenged him with Maghda and her death, but, since she's back as a soul that's trapped, it could also have done it, too. We'll have to see if we can pull him to us in a stable way," the Nephalem said. "His insight is always valuable."

"And, if his soul does hold more Light than filth, then...maybe?" Imperael asked.

" _WE SHALL SEE IF HE CAN EVEN BE REACHED,_ " Anarius nodded.

"We shall help," Moolara nodded with Sohar. "Zayl, we will converse with you."

"Right. Let's talk somewhere a bit more quiet," the Necromancer nodded.

"You can use my Library," Itherael said.

"If he comes back, you should give me a body!" Humbert said.

"No. You're already annoying as you are right now. No one needs to chase after you," Zayl smirked. "Besides, the bodies I make would only fall apart."

"Aww!" Humbert pouted. The others chuckled, and now traps were being prepared to snare a few Greed Goblins with that weren't of the allied kind. And, off in the distance in another place between worlds, there was another set of eyes watching with amusement that belonged to neither faction. And yet, those eyes would belong to one they all knew well. And despised just as much.


	133. Chapter 133

The rogue Greed Goblin was settled on a path and rather content at the time. It suspected nothing out of the ordinary. It almost had a heart attack when Kalgor rushed it with a massive stomp of his boot to pull it towards him to catch it.

"This makes the third one," Kalgor grunted, as the eyes were blindfolded. It was bound up quickly, and its bag was taken to be examined.

"Anything you don't need?" Lyndon asked a touch eagerly.

"Here's your share," the Nephalem smirked and tossed over a coin.

"What?! There's  _always_  more with them!" Lyndon argued after he caught the coin.

"Well, the Horadrim needs it a little more for funding," Byden explained carefully.

"You're saying you're going to give back your share?" the Nephalem asked now. Lyndon opened his mouth to retort and ended up scowling instead. Knowing smiles were given back and forth behind Lyndon's back, as the rogue goblin was prepped for travel.

"Where is this one going?" Jozin asked.

"We need Greed to help us find Gahin. Gurzick, actually, can help us," the champion said and pulled out the mirror to talk into it. When Gurzick appeared, he showed instant dislike for the other goblin. The stench of Diablo was clearly detected. Like the others caught, it was heavily corrupted.

"He bad!" Gurzick growled.

"We know. Can you call Gahin for us?" Vincent asked.

"Ah! To test? I can do that," Greed giggled from the crown. Gurzick took out the rainbow rock and rubbed it on another stone nearby. A rainbow portal appeared for the cheery goblin to come through.

"Hi! I was called on?" she asked.

"Yes. We want to see if Diablo's influence can be removed from this goblin," the Nephalem said carefully. Gahin's eyes widened slightly. She was actually a touch uncertain.

"I don't know if the guardians of my realm will tolerate it," she admitted.

"We want to see if this one regains its thoughts," Jozin said.

"Oh! To break the hold?" she asked.

"Exactly," Byden nodded.

"Okay. Um...how did you want to get it into the portal?" she asked.

"Can we toss it in?" Kormac asked. She thought about it and seemed to shrug.

"How do we get it back out?" Eirena asked.

"Not too sure," the Nephalem sighed.

"Tie a rope around it, keep this hole open, and pull it back out," Lyndon said. "It's what thieves do all the time when in tight spots."

"Tell me about it..." Kormac muttered.

"His idea may work," Vincent said. More rope was found to do just that, and the bound goblin was tossed into the portal. Gahin remained outside the portal to ensure it stayed open.

"Ow!" the goblin grunted when it landed on the soft, bright green grass. Then it gasped and convulsed, as the link with Diablo was severed. A demon had actually appeared next to the goblin. It was much like how Anaurael's hair would sever off a demon from inhabiting a host.

"Pull the goblin out! Now!" the Nephalem said and tugged on the rope.

"Pull out? Where have I heard that before...?" Lyndon mused. Then he winced at the smack he got to the back of his head from Byden. The goblin was pulled out just as the guardians of the colorful realm appeared to slaughter the intruding evil. Now the unicorns brayed at Gahin for an explanation. She responded with laughter and giggles. The unicorn guardians glanced at each other. The one called Nightmarity snorted and whinnied out.

"Oh! They said they will happily play with any demons that come through. They say to send others like that one in whenever you need to. Just call on me," she nodded. Then she vanished away.

"Good to know. What do we know about the one with the Cow King?" the Nephalem asked.

"Last we checked, it was still somewhat tainted. Hey. You okay?" Byden asked the recovering goblin. It was still blindfolded to keep from portaling away. It seemed to be recovering from a daze.

"Help..." the goblin seemed to whisper.

"Help who?" Jozin asked.

"Us..." the goblin said. "We know. Bad. Stuff bad. Need help."

"Oh..." Lou-yu frowned from where he was listening in. "They know they're in trouble..."

"And they can't do anything about it," Vincent frowned hard. "This makes it harder for us."

"If we let you go, can you come back to let us help?" the Nephalem asked.

"Um..." the goblin shivered. "Not sure..."

"Let me try to talk to him," Greed said from Gurzick's crown. " _I am Greed. The one that left your Baroness. If you are able to keep yourself free of the taint, do you think you can report to us? We do want to help. As much as I do not like your leader, it is not fair for you to go through this._ "

" _Ah! Yes. Please help? I try help. Can search for others,_ " the goblin seemed to squeak with hope. Gurzick now moved over to remove the blindfold. "Here..."

The freed goblin handed over an oddly shaped rock that was colored a dark red. It was the first thing it ever found, and Gurzick knew the importance of this. "Okay. I keep."

"What did it give you?" Lyndon asked.

"First thing found. Special. Not gold. Just something," Gurzick said.

"When a goblin gives over the very first thing it ever found, you could say that it's an act of trust to fulfill something to get it back. It's our code of conduct," Greed explained. "It's also why the Baroness was so pissed off and happy to get her dagger back. She couldn't make such deals while it was gone. But, such a thing is a trifle now."

"It may still be needed. Can we get that dagger again?" Lou-yu asked. "If we can use that to bargain with what's left of her, then we should try and get it again."

" _Can you take an item belonging to the Baroness?_ " Greed asked. The other goblin hadn't left yet. " _Is it possible to do this?_ "

" _Maybe. If none are watching,_ " the goblin said.

" _A dagger was returned to her. We want it back,_ " Greed said carefully.

" _Oh! I know! Okay. I try,_ " the goblin nodded. A portal was made, and the goblin was soon gone. It was now said what the goblin was going to attempt. They were all in agreement with this.

"We have that one last goblin that we're studying. To see how much the corruption spreads. Do we know anything?" the Nephalem asked. "Can we check?"

"We have it caged and blindfolded. Come," Jozin nodded and the small group went to where the goblin was bound up in New Tristram. The one in the Cow King's realm still seemed to look normal when they last checked in on it. This one was clearly starting to change in the small cage it was held in. The goblin's usually grayish-white skin was starting to become black with red overtones. Claws that could resemble large razors were already forming. It was even starting to form a rather elongated tail. It was clearly changing from the taint.

"It looks very different. Doesn't it?" Byden grimaced. "I'm half-tempted to toss this one into the happy realm of death, too. Just to free it."

"But, we need to watch this one change," Jozin frowned.

"All die..." the goblin seemed to growl out. "I get free. Then all die."

"And, exactly, who are you to tell us this?" the champion asked. The changing goblin just hissed out a dark laugh. Then it seemed to go quiet.

"This was just a scout," Greed said. "Imagine what the sentry guards can become."

"Oh, Hell..." Lyndon winced.

"It almost reminds me of the angels we fought against Malthael," Eirena said. "How they were twisted. If Diablo falls, will they become normal again?"

"I'm not sure," the Nephalem sighed. "But, if they are evolving, then we need stronger weapons. We need better armor. But...what can help us?!"

"Funny you should ask..." a familiar sinister and hollow tone rolled out in the distance. The Nephalem gaped over with shock to see Kulle's ghost. Dust and sand filled the outline to show that he was very much there. He no longer needed any part of his physical form to manifest. He was able to simply come and go as a true ghost at long last.

"I killed you!" the champion spat out.

"And you were sloppy," Kulle smirked. "No matter. I knew such a thing was...inevitable. I prepared myself for such a thing. As you all can easily see. But, I couldn't help myself on eavesdropping from your conversation. I know of an artifact that you need. It's something that I've searched for, too, but I am unable to reach it on my own. If you accept, I can tell you where to go to retrieve it. It can give you the beneficial weapons, armors, and items to aid your cause. Interested...?"

"No," the Nephalem said flatly.

"I am!" Lyndon piped up and got glared at. "What? I am interested! And, if he betrays us, we'll just kill him again, am I right?"

"What is this item?" Jozin asked now. Kulle seemed to chuckle.

"Wait," Eirena said softly. "How did you come about again?"

"I don't know who he is, in truth, but I'm curious, too, on how he's here," Lou-yu said.

"Such a thing does not matter," Kulle warned. "Just know that I have returned to...guide you all to something useful. That is all you need to know."

"I think I know what you're talking about. A revered artifact guarded for centuries by my people," Kalgor said. At the nod Kulle gave, he spat on the ground. "It's lost."

"It is not. It is simply well-hidden. And I know where its location is at long last. You just...need to find it..." Kulle said. "If I tried, I would be rejected. I can assist in working the artifact for you. I know how it would work. It is as ancient as I am, if not a touch older. And I would assist with this in return for your aid in retrieving it..."

"If you're lying to us..." the Nephalem warned.

"Seek your Tyrael. He will know the truth," Kulle seemed to shrug and vanish away.

"Damn him!" the champion growled out.

"I'll have my partner talk to Tyrael," Kalgor grunted. She was already there from where she watched over him to nod with understanding.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him," she said. He nodded to Salauriel and watched her teleport away. When she learned that Tyrael was in Anaurael's chamber, she was able to head there to talk to him. "Tyrael, something of grave importance came up."

"And what's that?" he asked when he walked out of the small work room he was in. Imperael was already listening in with Izarius. As usual, Anaurael was with Imperius in his sanctum.

"It involves Zoltun Kulle," she said softly. "He came back."

"WHAT?!" Tyrael gaped with shock. "He's dead! How did he come back?!"

"He found a way. He is a spiritual form, though. Not physical. He also wishes to guide our heroes to an artifact that could help them," she said. Tyrael scowled and shook his head. "Do you know what this is? Kalgor has an idea..."

"I know what it is. He's sought it before," Tyrael growled. "It was the original cube that was hidden away. The Horadric Cube was designed after it. As much as this artifact is powerful, one like Kulle should be nowhere near it! Dead or alive!"

"What is this artifact?" Izarius asked.

"It's called Kanai's Cube," Tyrael sighed and shook his head. "It's power is so vast that it was nearly removed completely from all Horadric texts. I can only wonder how Kulle came back..."

"I have an idea," Imperael said. "Anarius was searching for Deckard Cain..."

"And you think Kulle heard the call and learned how to come back?!" Tyrael gaped at him. He walked over to where Mal was playing in the cradle and realized that Malthael was watching him.  He was in his body and trying to keep control of it.

"He right," Malthael nodded in his small body. "Kulle heard. Came back."

"How would his soul know?" Izarius asked.

"Don't know. Killed once? Yes? Maybe learn?" Malthael seemed to shrug. As much as he could have come out to talk, he had to practice being in his flesh as much as possible. "It hard to know."

"He could have learned how to perfect his method to come back," Tyrael muttered. "I can believe that rather easily."

"Up!" Malthael said and raised his small arms. Tyrael gathered him up to hold him. "Where Kulle? Where now?"

"He's on Sanctuary," Salauriel said. "Who was Kanai?"

"He was the last Barbarian King. One of the greatest ones that ever lived," Tyrael said. "He was given the cube to protect it. And I know where it is, too. But, I vowed not to reveal the information. It would have to be Kulle to lead them on where to go. Yes, the item will help. It's just...Kulle's alive?!"

"The Nephalem was also in much shock," she sighed.

"I have only one concern," Izarius muttered. "If Kulle was called to us by Anarius, then he may have glimpsed Anaurael..."

"No!" Malthael seemed to squeal and started to pound on Tyrael's covered pauldrons.

"Hey! Don't hit me," Tyrael warned. Malthael frowned and huffed. "I know. And remember that he's not physical. He can't touch her."

"Still bad," Malthael frowned again. "No hurt her."

"And no one will," Tyrael soothed and rested his hand on his son's back to calm him. As much as Malthael was stressed, he actually found it comforting. "That's it. Don't worry. We'll tell Imperius everything so that he knows. Okay?"

"Okay," Malthael nodded slightly.

"Salauriel, go back down and tell them to let Kulle lead them to where the cube is. As much as I detest having to rely on someone that tried to betray us again, we really have no other choice. Just...tell them to be on guard. With everything," Tyrael warned. "And, if that cube is found, I'll want to see it, too. I'm sure Itherael would want to study it when he could."

"I shall report for you," she nodded. She was about to leave, but Izual had appeared when he came to inform Tyrael of what was being done on Sanctuary for the Horadrim. Tyrael had her wait, and he told Izual what was being discussed.

"Kanai's cube?! I haven't heard of that artifact for so long!" Izual was clearly surprised. "I'll want to see it, too, if it's discovered again. And I want to know how Kulle can make it work."

"Just be careful. We don't know what Kulle would plan," Tyrael warned.

"In my opinion, I don't think he can do much as a ghost," Imperael said. "He couldn't do anything until he was flesh."

"He was still able to give us all headaches," Tyrael grumbled. "and I don't want Anaurael to meet him. I don't think it would bode well."

"But would her necklace want to see the cube?" Izarius asked. Tyrael seemed to grind his teeth together at that thought. "We'll have to see. Won't we?"

"Yeah. We will," he muttered.

"Imperius will have her wait until she gives birth," Imperael pointed out. "And the cube may have to be brought here."

"I am well aware," Tyrael nodded. Malthael was sleeping quite deeply now, and he was quick to appear in full to let his flesh sleep soundly.

"I am greatly concerned over this...Kulle..." Malthael grounded out.

"You are?" Tyrael asked.

"What?" Salauriel asked.

"Ah. You can't see Malthael. He's also wary of Kulle," Tyrael explained. "We just have to be on guard when it comes to dealing with him. As a matter of fact, as much as I shouldn't, I want to talk to Kulle to see if he knew about his notes being copied and used."

"Oh? You think he might take offense?" Izual asked.

"I think he would be...perplexed..." Malthael seemed to muse aloud.

"He would be perplexed. And possibly very irked. He may be able to help lead us to where the other stones are. If he can, it would cut down our search drastically," Tyrael said.

"They would be from his notes. He would know the components that made the stones," Izarius agreed. "But, let's see if he can guide us to this artifact first. What do you think?"

"He led us to the Black Soulstone, but then he tried to use it against us. As a spiritual form, it's doubtful he can do anything. Spirits are also bound by rules, if I remember what Zayl told me before. We can have him talk to Kulle  _before_  allowing any form of access to the artifact. Zayl will know how to bind a spirit by contract. If it's broken, then Kulle can be punished by other means. Is Zayl still in the Library of Fate?" Tyrael asked now. At the confirmation, Izarius took Malthael's sleeping body to watch over, and Tyrael had Izual take him there. "Zayl! We need to talk. Ah! Moolara and Sohar. Good to see you both, too."

"Something amiss?" Sohar frowned.

"Zoltun Kulle is back as a ghost," Tyrael said. The three of them stared at him, and the story was explained. Now Zayl was thoughtful.

"So, this is the same one that tried to wipe out both sides to empower people, right?" Humbert asked. "Oh. Hell,  _I'm_ more trustworthy than that thing!"

"I know," Tyrael smiled. "But, what do you think of a possible contract?"

"It may work," Zayl thought aloud. "I'll want to go with them, though. The moment they plan to leave, I want to know."

"We can fetch you," Izual nodded. Then Sylauriel appeared to talk to them.

"You're with Jozin, right?" Tyrael asked.

"I am. There was something else discovered that you need to know," she said in a sad, soft tone. "The rival goblins. When one was tossed into the colorful realm, it was freed. It asked for help. They all know Diablo is controlling them. They can't break free."

"They are aware?!" Izual asked with surprise.

"Yes. This goblin...it was so sad!" she sighed and shook her head. "It agreed to help us. The cheerful one also informed us that we can use her realm to help free any other goblins."

"That is wonderful to know," Tyrael nodded.

"And one other thing. The goblin in the realm of the Cow King is still connected to Diablo, but nothing changed on its features, so we could hold them there. But...the one caught in New Tristram...it's changing into that of a true demon," she said seriously.

"Now that is  _not_  good!" Tyrael winced. "And, as much as I know we shouldn't, we need to see how far the change goes."

"We know," Sylauriel nodded. "If the change looks complete, maybe we can use the colorful realm to see if it can separate?"

"Only thing we can do," Tyrael muttered out. "I may be able to join you all in this. If rather briefly. Anaurael is always comforted by Imperius now. As long as I'm not brought to any real harm, she'll be fine with me away in small outings. Let's see what we can pull together for a map. If Kulle can help us...well...we have no choice."

They all agreed at this. When they got to Sanctuary, Kulle's ghost was already waiting. Tyrael charged right up to him, but the ghost only laughed and said, "Ah. What a cruel turn of events. Isn't it? Once again, you need my assistance. But, it is mutual now. I cannot do anything, unless you agree to aid me. So...shall we go?"

"I cannot go with you," Tyrael said. "But, you will vow to stick to your bargain this time."

"Of course. This time I will," Kulle smirked.

"Sure you will. But, don't worry. You'll have to this time!" Humbert snickered.

"Oh? Ah. A weak spell to carry a mortal soul? Interesting..." he muttered with boredom.

"Not just any soul! I'm important! You're just a pain in the ass," Humbert said bluntly.

"Humbert..." Zayl warned.

"What?! It's the truth!" the skull said.

"No matter. We are wasting time. Do we go?" Kulle asked. Then he paused when Malthael's spirit appeared. That actually surprised Kulle.

"I have flesh. You do not. I have the ability to leave my flesh at will to hunt down any and all that must be hunted. I know how your soul is bound. As well as where it comes from. And, if you can see me, then you  _know_  that I can undo you. And I can make it so you cannot return," Malthael droned out. "I've had more time to study souls than you. Keep...this information...in mind..."

"We might not need a contract..." Zayl muttered to Tyrael.

"Still should have one," Tyrael muttered back. "You never know with Kulle. Threats rarely do anything to him. We need a form of insurance."

"Got it. When the artifact is found, we'll work on it," Zayl agreed. After Malthael left, it was within the hour that the Nephalem was ready to go. Kalgor, Jozin, Lou-yu, and Byden showed their eagerness. As much as Moolara was glancing over at Mirdael when he hovered over her, she knew that was inevitable. Even with all the Fetish warriors around her to ease his thoughts. Sohar was already set with the scale from the Bogadile. Gurzick was called for, and Kulle stared at the Greed Goblin.

"And what are you to do for this group?" Kulle smirked.

"I help!" Gurzick growled and flipped him off.

"Oh, good! He's not doing it to only me anymore," Lyndon muttered. Kulle wasn't amused at all, but he found himself pausing at the portal made.

"I am Greed," he said from Gurzick's crown. "Where is this artifact's location? I'll have my minion get them there quickly."

"Is that so?" Kulle asked with amusement. "Very well. It's at the place where one of the Three Evils, Baal, first stepped foot to claim the Worldstone..."

"It can't be...!" Kalgor seemed to gape. "The artifact was there?! This whole time?!"

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Kulle seemed to shrug.

"Where is this place?" the Nephalem frowned.

"In Sescheron. Where Kanai, our last true King, is resting. I have...never been there. It's considered sacred to my people. Only the most honorable and worthy of us have ever set foot there. It's also been overrun with other things. It actually worries me. But...if the cube is there..." Kalgor sighed. Then he nodded. "Let's go."

"I'll be watching you all," Tyrael nodded. When they all went through Gurzick's portal, Kulle vanished away to watch from afar. Tyrael only shook his head and let Izual take him back to Heaven.


	134. Chapter 134

Kalgor was very correct in his worry. The first thing the group saw was the ruined entrance to the once sacred stronghold of the Barbarians. Even more saddening to him was the spot that still held old traces from where the last guard was before he was slaughtered by Baal. Crows were pecking at dried remains before flying off at the disturbance. There was no other sign of life. But, that was outside the old stronghold.

When they walked into the mangled chamber of the main hall, they seemed to pause at the sight of a lost Barbarian ghost walking aimlessly past them. Kalgor shivered and shook his head.

"If this is too painful for you, you could go back," the Nephalem said softly.

"No. I need to see this through. For the honor of my people," Kalgor said and steeled himself. "If there is anything left here that is desecrating this place, then it will be killed!"

"Then let us go!" Jozin nodded and readied himself. As they walked through the chamber, Tyrael was paying close attention to the viewing pool. Mai was there with Tobirael. She looked very worried.

"I do hope that everything will be all right," she said.

"I'm sure it will be," Tyrael said. "I told them I'd watch over them. I have to keep my word about it. I'd go down there, too, but I have no idea if Baal's old influence still lingers."

"We can only hope that it won't be that way," Tobirael said. Then he paused and chuckled. "Looks like Kartha and Xypherael just showed up to help."

"Good! Hmm. I wonder if Imperael wants to go down there," Tyrael mused.

"If he does, nothing will be able to survive!" Zynaurael chuckled. "I could ask him."

"Please do," Tyrael grinned. She nodded and teleported away to find Imperael in Anaurael's chamber. Anaurael was also there in Imperius's lap and eating a meal.

"Imperael, do you think you could help with the expedition to find the cube?" she asked.

"Cube?" Anaurael frowned.

"Ah! You don't know yet," Zynaurael chuckled softly and explained the issue. Now Anaurael's necklace shimmered with excitement. "What was that about?"

"My necklace! It...wants to see the cube!" Anaurael gasped.

"What is this?" Imperius asked.

"Let me fetch Tyrael," Zynaurael said and vanished away. When she came back, Tyrael looked very worried about this.

"I was afraid of this," he admitted. "Kanai's cube is a very ancient artifact. The necklace that Anaurael wears may be as old as the cube. I had a fleeting hope that it would not know of the cube. But, since it does, there is no choice in it. The cube will need to be brought here for her to see."

"That's if it is found," Imperael said. "I will join them in the fight to find it."

"Do be careful," Anaurael said softly.

"If you wanted to watch with me, you can," Tyrael smiled.

"Do you think we can watch?" Anaurael asked Imperius.

"Hmm," Imperius thought aloud. "It has been some time since you last ate and watched what happened below. And you do not need to be around much death now. Very well. Let us watch."

"Tyrael, if my parents worked with you, they should watch, too. They may be able to help find the right paths," she said. Tyrael could only agree with that. Izarius went to fetch them and brought them to the viewing pool where the others gathered.

"Kanai's cube," Ilerael sighed and sat down to get served a meal with Lilaurael. "I can't believe it. We hid that thing from...well...all of us!"

"And it was Kulle that found it?!" Lilaurael seemed to shiver. "That alone makes me worry."

"He may have finally found it in death," Tyrael said. "Most answers are revealed by then."

"You would think so," Imperius nodded. "As much as I am curious about this cube, I will likely know more as time goes on. If it can truly create new items and weapons, it does make me wonder."

"About what?" Tyrael asked.

"If it can do the same for our weapons and armors here," Imperius said. Now Tyrael found himself a bit speechless at the thought.  _The cube simply had to be found now._ As Imperius sent small orders to various angels to check over the armory and weaponry sections, the Nephalem was fighting off a stronger Khazra group that seemed to give off an icy aura. Even worse were the massive monsters that resembled large, hairy, lumbering beasts that threw massive snowballs at them.

"We're getting overwhelmed!" Lou-yu snarled and threw an arcane ball at one of them.

"Just keep fighting!" Kartha said and aimed true at several Khazra warriors. Xypherael's Light bolts were making holes in a large monster that barreled towards them, and it surprised them all when it simply reverted back to ice and shattered when it fell.

"What the Hell was that?!" Lyndon grimaced and fired his Manticore at more oncoming Khazra. "It was an...ice thing?!"

"I have no idea," the Nephalem grunted and dodged a swipe from another beast. Then there was a pause when the attacking monster got thrown back by a massive fist to the face. The attacking monsters paused at the sight of Imperael standing tall with the group. Within several minutes, the area was clear.

"Need some help?" Imperael snorted and kept his massive sword ready.

"Why not?" Byden smirked. Xypherael nodded with approval and chuckled at Zynaurael when she appeared to help out. Vincent narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'll remain in the center," she said. Vincent sighed, but he mildly slumped with a touch of relief at her touch to his shoulders. "I missed you, too. If the others had a way to be here, they would be here fighting. Mai is already throwing fits that she can't be here!"

"She's too heavy with her child," Jozin said. Moolara gave an odd look at Mirdael when she sensed him looking at her.

"I do not yet show," she said.

"But you will," Mirdael said. "And, when you do..."

"We shall see," Moolara said.

"You did get ill not long ago," Sohar said.

"Do not change the subject!" Moolara scowled lightly at him. Mirdael was only in full agreement with Sohar. Kalgor cracked a grin. He would refuse to see his angelic partner come down. She was a fighter, and he didn't want her to charge into the enemy in her condition.

"Perhaps, when we find the cube, we can have them come down," Byden mused.

"You know," Imperael chuckled. "Anaurael is watching over us now. She just agreed to your suggestion. I hope you understand."

"What?!" Byden blinked. Then he sighed when Nikauriel came down.

"I am a spell castor. I will stay with Zynaurael in the center," she said and chuckled at his look. Taylauriel and Kylariel came down next. They were also casters, so they were safe to fight with them.

"I can already hear Salauriel sulking," Kalgor sighed. He actually felt a touch lost when she couldn't come down. It was hard to focus on fighting.

"You are not the only one," Jozin sighed. Sylauriel was also upset that she couldn't be there. "They will see us again soon."

"I know it," Byden chuckled. As they began to move again, Kalgor suddenly turned to see Salauriel appearing to walk up to him. She knew his thoughts were in turmoil.

"You shouldn't..." he started, but she rose up her armored hand.

"I know. I am here to do only one thing," she said in a reassuring tone to him. She closed the gap between them and hugged him tight. "Do what you can. Fight well. I'll be watching over you."

"I just...never expected this place to be so..." he swallowed and hugged her back. Everyone remained silent.  _Usually, Kalgor didn't show any form of emotion. This was a part of his homeland. Such a thing was inevitable._

"Do you want me to fight with you? To be a part of your strength?" she asked softly.

"You're...with my child...I..." he sighed.

"You need me here. I do have supportive techniques. Do not worry. All I will do is back you up," she vowed. At this, he nodded. He really did need her with him. They shared a kiss, and she regarded him. "Good. Now regain yourself. We need to continue fighting to cleanse your birthright."

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then he turned and charged forward with her on his heels. The others were quick to follow. When they heard the sounds of calls for help, the group paused. Kalgor narrowed his eyes in a small rage.

"Who's shouting?" Humbert asked, as Zayl held him ready.

"I have comrades that are locked up!" Kalgor seethed.

"Then let's free them," Imperael said and charged forward with him. The guarding Khazra warriors had no chance at all. The cage was ripped free from its hinges, and the freed warrior was quick to help fight. They found several others that were caught, and, after all were freed, they were quick to disperse to help clear the ancient grounds. When the slaver that caught them appeared after that, Imperael was the one to punch it in the face to bring it down.

"Hail..." a rough man said in the distance. He had orange hair, a rather trimmed beard, and was bound down in armor of Barbarian quality. "Thank you for helping my men. I will help you fight for a time. My name is Skular."

"I have heard of you! You were there when the attacks happened!" Kalgor said with surprise. "I am Kalgor. I am the new chief of the Double Blade tribe. My leader he was...corrupted."

"I have heard of your tribe. And a corruption?! Impossible!" Skular grimaced. "Your tribe was one of the most honorable of us all!"

"It's true," the Nephalem said. "There are stones out there. Black ones. They can hold powerful demons within them. We've been tracking them down. We are searching for Kanai's cube to help us. We have information that the cube may be here."

"I see. I have had speculation of the cube also being here," Skular frowned. Then he paused at the sight of Imperael. "And I have yet to have realized that you were with them..."

"It happens," Imperael chuckled. "I am Imperael. An Archangel of the High Heavens. I have come to help them fight."

"The situation must be dire, if angels are working with us at long last," Skular said.

"Not just working with us," Byden chuckled. Nikauriel chuckled with him and nodded.

"Am I missing something?" he asked.

"I am his partner," Nikauriel said. "That is what he means. I am bearing his child."

Skular's jaw actually dropped. He tried to find the words, but Kalgor only shook his head.  _It was something that simply couldn't be explained._ Skular cleared his throat and nodded. He was sure such things would come to him in time. As he turned to walk, he said, "As much as I need to be here to guard this place, I need you to tell me what is going on."

"I can do that," Kalgor nodded. They gave him a complete rundown of what was going on with the Greed Goblins, the Soulstones, and what was going on with Heaven's forces. Skular was in shock that several attacks had already happened in various parts of Sanctuary. At the happy sound of Gurzick finding something just off the path, Skular narrowed his eyes.

"That goblin is a friend," the Nephalem said. "He helped us get here."

"You said the goblins were corrupted," Skular said.

"Not all of them. This one is from a completely different faction. It's...complicated to explain," Lou-yu said and hurled a fireball at an approaching Khazra.

"What did you find?" the Nephalem asked Gurzick.

"This!" the goblin said and held out a ring. It displayed the Horadric symbol.

"Tyrael should see that," Byden said, and the Nephalem took the ring.

"Tyrael? The Archangel of Justice?" Skular frowned.

"He's mortal now," the Nephalem said. "He is the leader of the Horadrim, and he's the new Aspect of Wisdom for the High Heavens. I'm sure you will meet him in time."

"I may have to," Skular said. "There is much that I appear to be missing. But, my duty must come first here. Before I do anything else."

"Of course," Kalgor nodded. Salauriel placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he patted her hand gently. Skular paused at that. "Yes, Skular. She and I are equals."

"I'm finding this harder and harder to believe," he muttered.

"It's hard to grasp," Xypherael chuckled. "But, it works out. At least, I hope it does."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kartha scowled at him and got rewarded with a chuckle.

"Quiet..." Vincent muttered to Zynaurael's softly laughing form.

"Don't you start," Byden said with a half-smile to Nikauriel.

"Why should I do that?" she replied with a tickling whisper to his ear.

"No," he said with a slight glare at her. She laughed at him now. "If you keep it up, I'll send you back to Heaven. Where you should be, anyways."

"And miss out on traveling with you?" she seemed to pout.

"He has the right idea," Vincent grinned. Then his eyes went round at the slight touch he felt to his back. Zynaurael acted innocent when the glared at her. "Quit that!"

"You're not complaining," she murmured to him. He gave her a look that had her laughing at him now. The Nephalem just shook a head and gestured that they had to keep moving.

"Hah! Feeling left out, Lyndon?" Humbert jibed.

"Oh, shut up!" the scoundrel grumbled. Kormac pursed his lips together and hid his blush from how Eirena beamed at him. Skular found himself sighing, but he was quick to help in the charge against a new onslaught of monsters. At the sight of some kind of maggot feasting on a corpse, Kalgor leapt onto it and squashed it flat. Then more showed up.

"It's an ambush!" Jozin growled and began to do his lightning-fast moves to knock several of them back. Skular and Kalgor were quick to jump into the mass of them to hack them apart. The moment the path was clear, they headed down it.

"Help me!" a voice shouted. The group paused at this.

"It was over here!" Eirena said and jumped to the sound.

"Wait!" Kormac said and went after her. The Nephalem sighed, and the others trudged after them. Who they found was something they clearly weren't expecting. And they couldn't get close until the Khazra around the man were neatly removed. After it was done, and the cage lock was broken open, the man stumbled out with a slight cough. He appeared to be a citizen of Kurast and wore the traditional turban and cloth garments. A slightly torn pack filled with papers and writing supplies in various stages of use was the next thing noticed, while it slung along his side. And, with how worn his shoes were, it was quite clear that he was a bit more than the usual adventuring type.

"Ah! So good it is to be out of that dreadful cage! I thank you all for assisting me..." the man sighed and now found himself gaping at the sight of Imperael. The Archangel simply snorted at him and shifted his weight. He was clearly not impressed.

"How much further do we have?" the Nephalem asked Skular.

"I'm not sure. I've never found the artifact you're looking for. Your guess is as good as mine," Skular seemed to shrug. Imperael moved to trudge past the stunned human. Then the human was in even more shock at seeing the other angels there.

"Did he piss his pants yet?" Humbert asked. "Ouch!"

"Shut up," Zayl muttered. "Unfortunately, I know who he is."

"Who is he?" Byden asked.

"You may have heard of a scholar by the name of Abd al-Hazir," Zayl continued to mutter under his breath. "He records any and all animal life on Sanctuary. Including places of interest."

"I don't think we want him to record Heaven..." Xypherael grunted.

"My thoughts exactly," Byden agreed and rolled his eyes when the historian now tried to pry for answers. And he was asking Imperael his questions while jotting things down expertly on a pad of paper. They all knew it was  _not_  a good idea.

"Can we put him back in the cage?" Imperael now asked the Nephalem. That got the champion choking back a hard laugh. "Half of the questions he asks are redundant! Angels do not bathe! Nor do we need mortal comforts like nourishment and sleep! It is getting annoying."

"I am only asking things for the benefits of recording!" the thin man said. "And another question I have, ah, how do you reproduce?"

"Quiet, mortal!" Imperael warned with a heavy growl. "I'm half-tempted to bring you before Imperius! Maybe he will know how to quiet you!"

"Do not dirty Heaven with him!" Xypherael scowled. "And Imperius wouldn't be happy with us, even if we did send him up. Think about it."

"How old are you?" al-Hazir pressed on now.

"Well, I'm only a few months old," Zynaurael chuckled. She had to help out Imperael to get some of the strain off of him. He clearly appreciated it.

"I could be as old as Tyrael," Xypherael said. "What, Kartha?"

"So, you're telling me," Kartha mused. "that I now belong to an aging old man..."

"And I belong to an infant?" Vincent picked right up.

"Well, as they say," Xypherael now moved to mutter in her ear. "Aged old men do know how to get certain jobs done..."

"And infants are always there to learn new things," Zynaurael murmured in Vincent's ear. Now that both Demon Hunters found themselves coughing and blushing, the angels snickered.

"I think we win," Xypherael nodded.

"As always," Zynaurael chuckled and paused at the slight-of-hand grab that Vincent did to her. He made sure to aim for a particular spot that always got her. "That is cheating..."

"No. That's called playing my card," Vincent smirked at her.

"Oh, this is fascinating! Am I going to witness a form of reproduction?!" al-Hazir asked.

"And you all thought that  _I_  was annoying?" Lyndon mused.

"You have a birthright trait," the Nephalem said to him. Then the historian was nodded to. "I'm very sorry, but we have pressing business..."

"Oh, no! I will stay with you until we reach a place where I can recollect my thoughts," the man said. "This place is too dangerous for me to wander about with no escort."

"So, you just need a place of safety? Like a town?" Byden asked. At al-Hazir's nod, he suddenly shouted with alarm at Imperael grabbing him by the scruff and teleporting away with him. When he came back, they all started laughing freely.

"I took him to the town of Westmarch. They may appreciate him more there," Imperael smirked. He didn't mention that he dropped him off at the nude bathing section, either. That was sure to get things quite riled up with a bit of an aftermath.

"I doubt we've seen the last of him," Kalgor grunted. "Anyways, let's keep going."

"Agreed," Skular nodded. The group was able to recollect themselves and press on. When they reached a large chamber with various seating arrangements, they saw that the path before them led up to a throne. On the throne sat a large, skeletal figure of a Barbarian. Kalgor instantly dropped to one knee to swear fealty to the figure. Skular did the same.

"This...is Kanai. Our king. No other will ever replace him. Tales of his bravery are legendary, and his fighting prowess is...was...unheard of. So was his leadership. To pay homage to him like this...it's a very deep honor for me," Kalgor muttered with a heavy sigh.

"I need to remain here," Skular said. "There is a chamber not far from here. I never ventured into it, but you may be able to."

"We will. Thank you," the Nephalem nodded. Skular nodded back and kept his head bowed in respect. Right after they left, though, a ghostly visage of his king appeared. Skular's jaw dropped. The image of Kunai pointed at him. Then the ghost pointed to where the group left.  _I am being ordered to help them further._  Even he knew what was at stake now.

"I shall return when I am no longer needed at their side," Skular said reverently. The ghost nodded and vanished. When he managed to trace their steps, he saw his former king granting them access to the powerful cube. It was the first time he had ever seen the device. He was amazed.

"Good. Now we'll have to see if Kulle upholds his end," the Nephalem sighed. "Skular?"

"I was ordered by my king, Kunai, to aid you all. So, I shall until this is over," the Barbarian said and nodded. "The need must be great, if I am told to assist."

"It is. We told you what was going on. I look forward to fighting longer at your side," Kalgor grinned and clasped hands with him.

"He should come up to Heaven," Imperael nodded.

"What?" Skular blinked.

"We do need to bring the cube. Now would be the time," the Nephalem agreed.

"I'll inform them of our new guest," Imperael chuckled and teleported away. When they prepared to leave, Kulle only watched silently from where he was. He was impressed. But, even he saw Kanai glare at him from where he was. He was being watched closely. The cube belonged to him. He was transferring guardianship over it, but he would continue to guard over it and follow it while it was out of its resting place. He would definitely ensure that it wouldn't ever be abused.


	135. Chapter 135

The moment they appeared in the Angiris Council chamber, Itherael was already there with Tyrael to study the cube in full. The cube was set on a small pedestal for complete examination. When Skular appeared in the Council chamber, he could only stare in vast wonder of the High Heavens. At the sight of Imperius appearing with Anaurael in his arms, he was speechless once more.

"That is the cube?" she asked softly.

"It appears to be," Imperius nodded. Then he directed his gaze to Skular. "And what are you doing here, mortal? What business do you seek?"

"I was...only brought here..." Skular said, as he tried to find the words.

"Love, do not question him so," Anaurael whispered softly. "He came here to help us fight the demons. Demons destroyed his homeland, too! He is as much a victim of them, as so many others. We need to do what we can for his people now. Barbarians are always allies to us. Just think of Kalgor and Salauriel. And who knows? Maybe this one will find a female, too. It can happen!"

"What?" Skular blinked at this.  _Everything was far too hard to grasp._  He was looking at a girl that could rival the beauty of any woman he ever knew of in his life. He was talking to beings of legend and lore. His head started to hurt from everything that was transpiring. He did notice Itherael and Tyrael, though, as well as how they were studying the cube.

"This is fascinating!" Itherael said. "I cannot believe that such a thing of creation was made by mortals from so long ago! Surely there must be an easy way to work with this?"

"Kulle said he knew how," the Nephalem frowned.

"That I do..." Kulle said when he appeared. Then his gaze fell on Anaurael's face and form. He was clearly baffled by her existence. "And...what are you...?"

"Nothing of your concern!" Imperius snarled out protectively. "My ward, go to the cube. Find out what your necklace wants. Then we need to leave."

"Of course, Imperius," she smiled. He let her down gently, but he walked behind her. Her pregnancy was very evident now, and it was hard enough for her to walk alone.

"You're two months away now," Itherael said and helped her to the cube. "Just be very careful."

"I know," she nodded and took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Lean into me," Tyrael said and stood at her side. Then he looked at her necklace and asked, "May I assist with you? You know of her current state."

The necklace shimmered, and Tyrael was able to move it closer to the cube in a careful way. At the shimmering that both necklace and cube did, Kulle was actually amused. "Interesting! They appear to be a sibling pair..."

"Siblings?" Itherael asked. "And I was curious about you, Kulle."

"No," Anaurael winced and moved to hug him. "Don't...involve yourself..."

"Anaurael?" Itherael asked gently. "Ah. I see. Your necklace does not trust him from his past actions. You seek to protect me from the thoughts it is giving you. Very well. I shall remain at an arm's length from my curiosity."

"I would answer your questions..." Kulle mused.

"But at what cost?" Tyrael growled out. Imperius rested his hands on her shoulders and glared at the spirit. When Anarius appeared, Kulle seemed to smirk. He made no move towards the cube, though. He was there to ensure that his mother was well. But, the Barbarian among them was awestruck.

"What...are...?!" Skular gaped at him.

" _I AM ANARIUS. I AM ANU REBORN. IT IS GOOD TO MEET WITH ONE LIKE YOU! YOU HAVE A VERY BRILLIANT LIGHT WITHIN YOU. PERHAPS, WE SHALL FIGHT SIDE BY SIDE ONE DAY. IF IT HAPPENS, I WILL LOOK FORWARD TO IT_ ," Anarius chuckled. Then he rested his gaze on Kulle's spiritual form. Nothing needed to be said. It was only obvious as to what was being done.

"You are being watched..." Malthael growled when he appeared. "My flesh sleeps. While my flesh sleeps, I shall remain here."

"Your flesh?" Kulle asked. He was genuinely curious about this now.

"Yes, his flesh..." Tyrael started. Then Malthael swerved to regard him.

"Say nothing to him," Malthael warned when Tyrael was about to explain. "There are reasons."

"What will not be said will only be found out in time," Anaurael sighed and shook her head.

"What's going on?" Lou-yu frowned. Kylariel whispered to him softly. His eyes went round. He agreed that he wouldn't spill the thought, too. Byden was now seated and calmly watching the others. Nikauriel was gently rubbing the back of his neck. When she bent down to whisper in his ear, he gave a slow glance at her and cleared his throat.

"Not yet," he said calmly. She chuckled and nodded back.

"Oh! Tyrael," Xypherael said when he walked over.

"Yes, brother?" he asked and they clasped hands.

"My, eh, twin brother, Xypherius, may feel a calling. He told me when I got here. He's as good as pointing swords in faces, as I am with crossbows. But, I just wanted to let you know," he said.

"Really? Does she have a name?" Anaurael asked.

"Ah...yes! He told me heard the name Tal...um.. Oh! Talarine. Yes. That's right. And, I think he said she was able to change her form..." Xypherael muttered in thought.

"Like a Druid?" Vincent asked.

"Yes!" he nodded. "That's it. He said he might need my help."

"That's fine. If he does call for you, do what you can. Just be cautious," Tyrael said.

"I was planning on that," he agreed. Then he looked at Kartha and said, "Yes, I know. You'll be coming with me, if he asks for me. I know I can't leave you behind."

"I would hope not," she said and crossed her arms over her chest. Then he scooped her up into his arms to hear her squeak. He always relished that sound from her.

"I think we need to change the furniture around again," he growled and teleported away with her. Small coughs and chuckles were given.

"Amusing..." Kulle seemed to snort with boredom. Humbert seemed to snicker, but Zayl grimaced at something. He had given his wife a small talisman to contact him with. He just felt the call from her. She needed him back at her side.

"I need to get back to Anabelle. I'll be back when I can," he said.

"What?! You're leaving the party now? Just let me stay here," Humbert said.

"No. They'll toss you out a window," Zayl smirked at him and teleported away with Darius's help before the skull could complain.

"I am curious about this cube," Auriel said. "It can change weapons?"

"Yes. And much more..." Kulle nodded. "There is an ingredient book somewhere..."

"I have it," Itherael said and presented it. "It was with some old Horadrim items that were delivered not long ago. Some of these ingredients are...distinct."

"Let me see," Tyrael said and scoured through the book. "Interesting. I've seen a few of these around some of our storage sections. I'll get some of our members to start pulling what we can."

"Can any be replicated?" Anaurael asked, as she got pulled back into Imperius's arms. She rested her hand on his cheek under his helm to feel him sigh with relief. She didn't fail to notice how Kulle seemed extremely amused at this. It completely unnerved her.

"We can attempt that," Tyrael said with a nod.

"I shall see what we can do. Bring me the items," Itherael said.

"Let's get it back to Sanctuary for now," the Nephalem said. "Lyndon, get away from it. Now."

"What? I just wanted to see it!" the scoundrel frowned.

"Sure. Maybe you'll turn yourself into a female..." Kulle snorted laughter.

"Humbert would  _never_  let him live it down," Byden grinned.

"You would think so," Jozin agreed. Sylauriel chuckled and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm still very confused," Skular sighed.

"It does take time to let it sink in," Kalgor nodded. "You know, if you wanted to get some fresh air, you could walk on the walkways here. The view is very nice."

"Perhaps," Skular said.

"I'm being ignored?" Kulle mused.

"Easy to do..." Malthael growled at him. "But, I am not ignoring you."

" _NOR I,_ " Anarius said with a small nod. Kulle simply chuckled, but he vanished away. Right after he vanished, Skular decided to take Kalgor's advice and walk along one of the many ledges. He looked down at the dizzying heights and sighed.

"Much has happened now. My King has tasked me to do this. I will see it through," he muttered to himself. "There is no other option."

"Even you cannot fight alone, you know."

He turned at the sound and paused at the sight of a female archer from the Halls of Valor. The bow on her back burned with a thread of Light, and the arrows were also tipped with a Heavenly Light. She tilted her white, hooded head at him and moved to look out over the lands. Her armor was as sleek and silver as the rest of what she wore, and it was layered with heavy cloth of white and gold etchings. Her wings were wavering with large, blue tendrils, and she seemed to regard him silently. She was a few of the older ones, and she had been watching him the moment he appeared in the travels of the Nephalem.

"Who...?" he blinked. He didn't know why he felt a kinship with her.

"I am Milauriel," she said. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Now she regarded him in full with a soft, warm chuckle. "I suppose the view of the Silver City no longer impresses you?"

"I...um..." he tried to clear his throat. "I am known as Skular..."

"I know. I've been watching from afar. You called me to your side. Shall we find out why?" she asked. He rubbed a large, calloused hand to his forehead.

"My King, is this why you had me go with them?" he mused aloud. She laughed with him in her soft way. He let her take his hand and vanish with him to claim their new room in the High Heavens. Tyrael was soon whispering to Kalgor from a report he just got.

"Good," Kalgor nodded. "Maybe now, things will make sense for him."

"Or throw him for a loop," Byden chuckled. "Oh. What's going on with the goblins?"

"Funny you should ask," Izarius said when he walked over. "Lilaurael and Ilerael are asking for us to go to the viewing chamber. Something is happening right now as we speak."

"Is it?" the Nephalem frowned.

"Are we all to see?" Vincent asked.

"Yes. It's important," Izarius nodded.

"Keep an eye on him," Imperius muttered to Izual about Lyndon.

"Understood," Izual nodded back.

"Mai!" Lou-yu chuckled when he saw her with Tobirael at the viewing pool. She waved at him and chuckled back. "Wow. Are you fat? Hey!"

"Shut up!" she scowled at him. Tobirael chuckled and ran a hand over her belly. "You should know better than to piss me off right now."

"Well, you're not barefoot yet..." Lou-yu shrugged. "Ah...don't do that..."

"Why not?" she smirked, as she held the floating fireball in her hand. Tobirael muttered in her ear to make her blush, and the fireball was quickly extinguished.

"What am I looking for?" Imperius asked. He kept Anaurael close to his chest, as he hugged her, and a chair was soon brought to him to sit down with her. "Are you hungry, my ward?"

"I think I'm okay," she murmured and nestled into his protective form.

"She's at the point that she tires quickly," Tyrael sighed. "and we should have Skular here."

"I'll keep him informed," Kalgor said when he settled to watch the pool. Anarius was quick to stand watch over the pool now. He had to keep watch on battles like this. As much as he would go down to assist, he knew his mother's health required for him to stay safe. When Gurzick appeared, he made a small gesture to a certain area that was viewed. The grey landscape with desecrated constructions and old skeletal demons and angels was now in full view.

"This is Pandemonium, as you all know," Greed said from the crown. "My scouts have revealed that the tainted goblins are being forced to start infiltrating everywhere. They are finding the treasures that I left behind on purpose. Ah! Look! Azmodan's forces are now there! Hmm..."

"They haven't seen each other yet," Tyrael muttered.

"They will now..." Greed chuckled darkly when more treasures were scattered closer together. "My minions are ready to snatch up any stunned goblins. Gahin is ready with her portal, too."

"Wait! We need a way to pull them out of that place! Or, can you put them in the Cow King's realm for now instead?" the Nephalem asked. "It would buy us time to get there to help."

"Ah! Yes. We can do that. Can one of you notify him?" Greed asked.

"I'll go. I have the stick," Kalgor said.

"Is there a way to make more of those?" Lou-yu asked.

"I'll ask the Cow King," Kalgor nodded and let his angelic partner teleport him away. The rest of them watched, as demons and goblins descended on each other. The goblins were already changing into small demons before their very eyes. In Pandemonium, the changes to them were twice as fast as that on Sanctuary. Anaurael was heart-broken over it.

"Die!" a large demonic berserker spat out and lunged at a larger goblin sentinel. They started to slaughter each other without mercy, but, when the fighting started to get to be the thickest, the twisted angels in the fortress came out of hiding. They charged into the fray to kill off both sides.

"For Malthael!" a Death Maiden shouted and summoned up her undead minions to rush in. An Executioner leapt out with several others to barrel into the mix. Various groups of the older demons that were left behind were soon learning of Azmodan returning to Pandemonium. Now they lay in wait to ambush the fresh troops with complete hatred.

All the while, the normal goblins were rushing in, grabbing the corrupted goblins, and taking them into the Cow King's realm. The moment the first goblin was caught, the Nephalem rose up. At the sight of this, and at the Nephalem gesturing that it was time to go, the other heroes were quick to follow suit. Tyrael understood this all too well.

" _There are many appearing now! Hurry! Build another pasture!_ " he brayed to his followers. They worked quickly to accommodate what they could. When it almost seemed to be too much, the Nephalem appeared with the others.

"Tie them off! Get Gahin ready!" the champion said quickly and picked up several lengths of rope. Gurzick was quick to call on her.

"Yes?" she beamed. Then she paused at the situation. "Okay! We're ready!"

The portal was made, and the infected goblins were tossed in. The moment they were freed, they got pulled out. The demons in the portal were killed. It was the most fun the beasts in the colorful portal ever had! One goblin almost got trampled, but it got yanked out in time. When the freed goblins came to, they were quick to start helping in the havoc to get more of their comrades freed.

"Well, well, well..." Tyrael smirked at who he saw appear in the viewing pool. When the troops appeared from the portal, the older demons that were waiting to ambush attacked. The fighting was intense and incredibly bloody. Then Azmodan appeared and hurled a fireball at everything in front of him to kill off any of the turn-coated opposition quickly. The moment he appeared, the word was spread to where Diablo was resting.

" ** _Keep him sedated!_** " Diablo ordered. Mitherael was chained down with links of gold and was at the end of his strength. No offspring happened yet, but that would be seen to later. Right now, he had to confront his brother. He recalled the Baroness's memories on how to call forth more goblins. After amassing another fifty of them, he simply recruited them up the ladder to sentinel ranking. Then he charged them through. He was enjoying being in her body. He had instant troops at his command.

" **Slaughter them all!** " Azmodan snarled out. At his side in a cage was Lilith. He couldn't trust her to leave her alone. Why should he? Then he looked over at the golden portal that appeared. He seethed at the fresh wave of corrupted goblins that launched out of it. Then he paused at the sight of the Baroness appearing. When he sensed his brother in her, he started snickering.  _Once again, he was in the body of a female._ That amused Azmodan to no end.

" ** _Ah. Azmodan. The_** **lesser** ** _evil. How kind of you to show your ugly face,_** " Diablo sneered.

" **What's wrong, Diablo? Hmm. I see. You don't like true females anymore? Is that why you chose another female to inhabit?** " Azmodan goaded. " **I always knew there was something...different about you. As always, you are still a failing leader, but...** "

" ** _Silence!_** " he roared. He took the Black Soulstone shard that hung from his neck and jammed it into the forehead of his host. The Baroness's body twisted and convulsed. Spines erupted from her back. The bloated flesh became a cocoon before it burst free to reveal him in a heavier body build. He screamed and charged into the battlefield. His newly formed, spiked tail whipped about to tear any demons that came at him in complete half.

"Oh, man..." Lilith cringed and braced herself in the swinging cage. Her body was chained back up to keep her from attacking her captor. She was also kept a bit back from the battle to ensure her cage wouldn't be damaged. She expected the fighting to be kept on the field of battle before her. She didn't expect the sudden swarm of Winged Assassins to jump onto the cage to get at her. "A little help here?!"

" _Protect the toy!_ " a grunt shouted out.

"I beg pardon?!" she glowered and shouted from the sudden swinging the cage did. Back up in Heaven, Inarius was quickly called for and shown what was going on. Telanya was quick to follow him.

"I should be there to catch her soul!" he insisted.

"No!" Telanya said. "You'll revert!"

"I will not. I vow," he promised. "Is it possible to separate her from the others? So I can finish it in full and trap her soul?"

"We'll see what we can do," Tyrael nodded. "For now, you watch where she goes."

"Done!" Inarius growled and hunched over the pool to keep his own watch over her. Imperius watched everything calmly with Anaurael sleeping in his protective embrace. As much as he wanted to go down there to help kill off everything, he knew that she would worry too much about him. He also couldn't afford to get wounded.

"How many strong champions do we have?" Imperius asked mildly.

"Plenty to spare," Izual said.

"Good. Send them down," he ordered. "I would join in the battle..."

"Do not!" Itherael warned.

"I know. I said I  _would_  join in the battle, but you did not let me finish. Anaurael's health is my primary concern. So, we will send down the others that have been called. Do so," Imperius nodded.

"Do I join them?" Imperael asked.

"Not yet. You are needed her to guard her," he said. Imperael nodded and stood aside. After that decision was done, the order was given. And the new angels descended into Pandemonium. At the sight of them, Azmodan paused with disbelief.  _These angels were stronger. They hit harder. They were the true champions of Heaven._ And they were quick to race towards their targets with a vengeance.

"For Anu and the Crystal Arch!" a female angel shouted and released her volley of arrows. Diablo snarled with hatred at them all. He tried to make more goblins, but he realized very quickly that it wouldn't work.  _I have to be back in the goblin realm to do that._ He also realized his error with his transformation. _I lost the ability to make a portal out._ When various other goblins became fully corrupted, they also lost that power. He did the only other thing he could do. He charged at his enemy with his remaining forces.

" ** _I will not grant the Heavens the ability to destroy you before I do!_** " Diablo seethed and launched himself at Azmodan. " ** _You will wish that Ghom still lived to clean up after what I leave behind! Mark my words!_** "

" **Bring it, my failure of a brother!** " Azmodan spat out and launched at him with a fireball in front of his form. Heavy blows were now being done to each other with fiery scratch marks, claw gashes, and bite wounds. By the time the angels got to them, Diablo had ripped Azmodan from his armored lower body. He howled his victorious battle cry and launched himself at the Angelic Host.

"Death to you, filth!" an angelic warrior shouted and charged with his brethren.

"The moment he is subdued, I shall go down to chain him," Auriel said. "Only my bonds will keep him restrained. Then we shall see what needs to be done."

"We can have the Nephalem remove the Soulstone shard. That would be the safest thing to do," Tyrael said. "And, Imperius, do not get the idea to slay him this time!"

"I should!" Imperius growled out.

"Love..." Anaurael said when she woke with a soft frown. At the feel of her hand on his cheek, he shivered for control. "I felt you slipping."

"I am sorry, my ward," he sighed. "The urge to...cull that one..."

"I know. Maybe you should not watch anymore?" she asked.

"I must. He is my enemy. He was the one that wounded me! He wounded us!" he muttered out.

"And, if he wounds you again..." she winced. He squeezed her to him with understanding.

"I know this. It would be too much for you and your pregnancy with me. Even the one in your soul would become hindered. Don't worry. If he decides to invade Heaven, then that is the only time I will have to confront him. You are safe. You are with me. I will watch from afar with you. Worry not, my ward. I am not leaving your side," he nodded and gently stroked her hair when she hugged him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he said gently. Then he reverted his gaze back to the battle. Tyrael could only sigh with amazement at everything.  _Only she would ever be able to keep his rage in check._  He now saw how the angels swarmed around Diablo. He saw how they were ready to pin him down. He was not expecting to see the rest of Diablo's forces swarm together to make a portal for him to escape through. The corrupted goblins were able to channel the last of their goblin reserves together to let him retreat and recover. The instinct to protect the Baroness was too strong to ignore, and they let themselves get slaughtered by the Angelic Host when it was done. Imperius was furious at this.

 _:Love, do not give in to your rage.:_  Anaurael whispered in his mind.

 _:He has escaped! I failed to protect you! I...:_  He started and paused when she took his hand to run over her belly. He felt the healthy, happy kicks of his growing son. He felt the shivers from the one in her soul. He sighed hard and shook his head. "I fear that I failed to keep you safe once again."

"You  _are_  keeping me safe. You are keeping our offspring safe, too," she smiled at him, and he sighed again. "I'm sure it will be some time before he can appear again. We will be better prepared now that we know what to expect."

"Do we?" he muttered. At the soft massaging she now did to the back of his skull, he couldn't think anymore. The lull of relaxation she gave him was too much.

"I have documented everything," Itherael said. "He has changed, but, if you noticed, he could not summon any others. They had to pool together their reserves to help him escape. As for now, we have Azmodan's body in our grasp! We need to trap his soul safely. And we have Lilith's cage, too."

"Let her be joined with Mephisto," Tyrael smirked. "As for Azmodan, I'm not sure who we can merge his soul with. It's doubtful that we have an empty Soulstone shard."

"Should we attempt to forge empty ones?" Itherael asked.

"I don't know," Tyrael admitted. "Granted, there are a couple of the scribes left that still have the knowledge of how to do so. I thought all of them were corrupted, but two of them resisted the urge to succumb to it. I just...it's a gamble."

"Then we should take that gamble," Auriel nodded. "We cannot hold them anywhere else."

"True. Very well. I'll speak with the Horadrim and call a vote," he agreed. "As for Lilith's cage, where do we place that?"

"Not in Heaven," Imperius warned.

"Put it in the chamber the Worldstone was once in. I brought her back there. I shall finish it there," Inarius said. "I'll need a stone ready for her. I would also advise not to free her from it."

"I wouldn't free her!" Telanya muttered out.

"Nor I," Tyrael said. Then he looked at Gurzick. "Can you bring Mephisto's Soulstone there?"

"I will ensure it! But, for safety, none should hold it," Greed advised. "I have no clue how the stones absorb such things. So, we shall set it nearby for it to naturally grab onto her. I am also unsure if the Soulstone used by that Evil can be shared from how powerful he is. We should have a spare nearby."

"That's a good idea," Tyrael nodded. When Malthael appeared, he gave off a sensation that he was very perplexed about something.

"I saw that Lilith was brought with Azmodan. I did not see Mitherael with Diablo," he pointed out. That got them all to blink at that. "Mitherael is still trapped."

"As much as we shouldn't, I think we should try to free him," Anaurael said. "It would be the right thing to do. Wouldn't it?"

"I don't know," Ilerael sighed. "But, being in service to Diablo to do...something disturbing...I think he paid for his crimes. As long as he doesn't eye you anymore, that is."

"If he does, he goes back," Imperius snorted. "I am still quite pleased with our forces. We lost very few in that battle. They have been trained well."

" _MOTHER SHOULD SING AND REBUILD OUR FORCES NOW. DIABLO KNOWS WE ARE ON TO HIM. I BELIEVE HE WILL ATTEMPT ANOTHER ATTACK. WE MUST BE PREPARED,_ " Anarius advised. He moved to Anaurael's side and accepted the chaste kiss and hug from her. " _WE ALSO NEED TO GRANT REPRIEVE TO MORE LOST ANGELS. MANY ARE BEING SPOKEN TO AND ARE RETURNING TO HEAVEN._ "

"Then we shall go to the Crystal Arch," Imperius nodded and rose up with Anaurael. "My ward, do you feel well enough to Sing with me?"

"Love, I am always ready to Sing with you," she smiled, let him kiss her softly and carry her off to where the Crystal Arch resided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Druid, Talarine, is a character creation from a lovely gal on this site known as ShadowArtemis4456. This story has already been several years in the making, and she wanted me to include this character in the story. She's also a great writer, too, so feel free to check out her work! :) Also, I can easily add any characters to this story from other people's imaginations, as long as they fit within certain boundaries. Hit me up! We can figure something out! ^^


	136. Chapter 136

Diablo was pulled back into the goblin lair he claimed by the goblins that were standing by. His wounds were quickly seen to, and all he could do was rest.  _I narrowly escaped my fate. Next time, I will be better prepared._ But, now he had a small dilemma. The body he was in now could no longer summon more goblins. It was twisted and warped.  _I need a fresh goblin body._  He gleaned the memories of his host and snorted. _I need to find one of her daughters and entice her to hold the stone._  He would prepare better.

" ** _Have him ready for me! When I have a new body, I shall ensure that he is the only one able to test what needs to be done,_** " Diablo grunted at where Mitherael was still recovering.

"Why?" the mortal angel asked weakly. "For...what purpose...?"

" ** _That is for my own knowledge. You are simply a tool. We shall see if you survive what needs to be done. Until then, all you have to do is recover yourself. I'm not killing you. At least, not yet. You should be grateful for that._** "

Mitherael could only look away now. If he knew that plans to rescue him were in motion, he would have felt a lot better about his situation. He was on borrowed time once again with Diablo hunting down one of the Baroness's daughters. Up in Heaven, another confrontation was happening.

"I seek a meeting with Anaurael," an angel with a massive, two-handed sword said.

"Oh? For what purpose?" Izarius asked. Then he saw Xypherael walking over with Kartha.

"Xypherius! There you are. I thought you were with your mate?" he asked.

"Well, I want her to meet with Anaurael. I think the meeting would be good for her. Can they meet?" Xypherius asked. At this, Izarius gave off an indecisive sensation.

"Imperius has her in his sanctum. You know how he feels about mortals," he started.

"Please? I think this one needs to be met. And here is my proof," he said with a stone tablet handed over now. Izarius paused and looked at it.

"Interesting! You know that Itherael will want to see this," he said.

"I know. It's why I brought it," Xypherius said.

"Hmm..." Izarius now thought to Anaurael. "Go bring who you must to the Council chamber."

"Very well," he nodded and teleported away.

"Must we?" Imperius sighed with disgust.

"Love, Izarius said a prophetic tablet was given. That alone is enough for me. Come! I'm sure it will be fine," she soothed. He shook his invisible head and replaced his helmet. "And it's a Druid! We have yet to meet one! And they live for a very long time, so they are not completely mortal."

"Do not sway my thoughts into accepting them," he grunted. Then he laughed softly when he gave her a light tickle to her side. "Very well. But, I will not set you down."

"I know," she smiled and let him kiss her before taking her to the Council chamber.

"Mah!" Mal said from where he was with Izarius. Imperius was able to let her cradle him, as he cradled her now. Mal now sucked on his thumb with contentment, and she chuckled when Tyrael walked over to show he was there. Itherael was studying the tablet with intense curiosity. When Malthael appeared next to Mal's body, he was amused.

"The seer wishes to be here..." Malthael droned out.

"I can fetch her," Izarius nodded. Imperael was soon there to stand tall and ready for anything to happen. When Myriam appeared, she nodded to them all there. Anaurael smiled back at her and looked over to where Malthael was standing. He was studying the tablet, and he was quite intrigued. Auriel was next to arrive to see it.

"This is a very interesting prophecy!" Itherael said. "So many appear to be coming known now."

"That they have been," Auriel agreed. Imperius simply snorted and held Anaurael and Mal. Tyrael had to look at the tablet, and even Izual was called on. When they looked at the center of the room, Anaurael was surprised. She was looking at one of the largest wolves she had ever seen.

"Anaurael, sister, this is Talarine," Xypherius said and rested a hand on the wolf's back. She was easily the size of a large pony. Possibly even larger.

"I thought she was human?" Anaurael blinked.

"She has a human form, but she is not allowed to reveal it right now," he chuckled.

"Greetings, Talarine! I am Tyrael. Anaurael is my wife on Sanctuary, and she is holding my son, Mal. And that is short for Malthael. It's a long story. I am also the head of the Horadrim. If you see any of us, you are more than welcome to come to us to help us clear out the demons that infest the land," Tyrael chuckled. The wolf nodded at him.

"And it is good to meet you, too, Talarine. I am Anaurael. My parents were angels once, but they removed their wings to become mortal," Anaurael smiled. The wolf paused at her intense beauty at first. It was completely unexpected, but the sight of her molten-gold hair was even more surprising, too. "And Imperius is the one that is holding me. It is a pleasure to meet with you."

"Hrmph..." Imperius grunted.

"Love..." Anaurael chuckled and pressed into him. "Oh! Your son is kicking again!"

"Is he?" he asked and was able to rest a hand on her belly. "So he is."

The wolf looked at her mate, and he chuckled. "Yes, Talarine. She is very pregnant with Imperius's son. An important prophecy is happening now. For the Angiris Council to be birthed in a mortal form. I'll tell you more about it in depth later on."

"Why do that?" Imperael finally asked from where he stood. Talarine looked at him and actually showed widened eyes at the sheer mass and height of this Archangel. Now she knew that, if she did have a problem, she could, quite possibly, request for that one to appear to help.

"He likes to kick things," Xypherael chuckled from where he stood with Kartha.

"And why not? I'm good at it," Imperael chuckled and hefted his massive, two-handed sword up with one hand easily. "I'm good at killing off filth, too."

"That you are," Tyrael grinned lightly.

"You are very different, are you not?" Myriam mused, as she studied the Druid's wolf form. "Definitely more than what you appear to be. Ah!  _Celsa_ , you should come by my wagon when you can. I may have more insight for you."

"Can't you share it now?" Xypherius asked.

"I would, but you are holding something, too, that should not be spoken mildly about," Myriam said knowingly. She spoke of a dagger he kept. This had him go quiet, and she nodded.

"I am most curious about this tablet. Talarine, you cannot speak with us?" Itherael asked.

"She will in time. She has to know that she can trust us first," Xypherius said. Malthael smirked at that, but he only watched in his own hidden way.

"Why wouldn't she? We are all on the same side," Anaurael frowned. Then Mal looked over at the wolf and waved. In a surprising way, Talarine huffed a greeting right back. Now she found herself confused as to why she was responding that way!

"Mal is to be Sanctuary's champion. All manner of Sanctuary's beasts know him as an ally," Xypherius said softly. "He will champion all in the end."

She gave him a puzzling look, but then paused at the sight of Anarius's prismatic form landing in from an open window. He looked at her with his invisible gaze and nodded.

" _GREETINGS! I AM ANARIUS. I AM ANU, REBORN. REST ASSURED, YOU HAVE A VERY STRONG LIGHT WITHIN YOU. I AM SURE THAT MANY OTHERS OF YOUR KIND WILL BE SEEN AND SOUGHT OUT. DO NOT WORRY. YOU HAVE A GREAT DESTINY, INDEED! IF YOU NEED OUR AID, XYPHERIUS WILL CALL ON US. I SHALL GRANT YOU A GIFT,_ " he said and strode over quickly to place a forefinger to her forehead.

"You are marking her? Why?" Imperius asked.

" _SHE WILL KNOW WHO IS OF TRUE LIGHT THIS WAY. SHE WILL KNOW HOW TO TELL IF ONE HOLDS LIGHT WITHIN THEM OR NOT. IF SHE CAN HELP US FIND THOSE PURE IN THE LIGHT, WE CAN SEND ONE DOWN TO CLAIM THEM TO BOLSTER HEAVEN'S FORCES. WE MUST BE DILIGENT IN ALL AREAS NOW. WE SHALL HAVE TO CHECK IN WITH THE PALADIN ORDER, TOO. FROM ALL SIDES AND FACTIONS. WE CANNOT IDLE ABOUT IN THIS,_ " he explained. Imperius just shook his head and grumbled.

"Trust in our son, Imperius," Anaurael smiled warmly.

"I know. It's just..." Imperius started. Then he paused when Mal put a hand on the edge of his helmet to pat on it. "Stop that!"

Mal only drooled as his response, and that got the others snickering and chuckling. Imperius shook his head again, but he chuckled quietly enough for only Anaurael to hear him. Then she thought and said, "Is that baby Bogadile still okay?"

"Oh! That one is doing fine. Growing very swiftly, though. For now, we had to take it back to Sanctuary to let it grow. But, we do have angels guarding over it at all times," Izarius said.

"Good," she smiled. "Oh! Talarine, if you want to do something fun, the next time you eat something, let Xypherius kiss you to taste it. You'll be surprised!"

"Hmm..." Xypherius mused and looked at Talarine. She was getting some ideas, too.

"I am taking her back to her chambers," Imperius muttered out and turned to carry her off with Mal. Tyrael just sighed and shook his head. Anarius stayed, though. He wanted to see what was happening around them all.

"He will always get annoyed with us. Bah!" Myriam snorted. "I need to retire, too. And I expect to meet with you both at my wagon."

"Very well," Xypherius nodded. Izarius was quick to take her back and return to help Anaurael.

"Let's go move some furniture around," Kartha nudged Xypherael.

"Again?" he asked her.

"Saying you're tired?" she smiled. Now he seemed to lower his head and laugh. Then she squeaked when he scooped her up and teleported away with her.

"Let's go," Xypherius chuckled to Talarine.

"Wait. You should try to meet with Haedrig, too," Tyrael said. "Xypherael said that Talarine was a blacksmith. They should get together."

"Oh! You're right. We could do that," Xypherius mused.

"And we could use your help with the Greed Goblins. If you find any that give off a dark aura, stun them, blind them, and bind them up. Send them here so we can get them to where the Nephalem is. The faster we try to corner them, the faster we can save them. We don't know what Diablo is going to pull next. We have to be on guard," Tyrael said sternly. At the sight of Talarine's ears going back with a heavy snarl, he knew what that meant. "Yes. Diablo is free and causing intense havoc. He has infected various Greed Goblins with demonic taint. We know how to remove it."

She snorted with a small nod. She would see what could be done. Right after that, she left with Xypherius. Itherael was a bit upset, though. "I was hoping we could learn more about the tablet."

"I'm sure we will. Right now, we need to go to a viewing pool. Inarius is getting ready to kill Lilith again. Gurzick has a Soulstone set up and ready to pull in her soul," Tyrael said.

"Oh? Does it contain her father?" Izual asked. At Tyrael's smirk, he started laughing. When they got to the viewing chamber, Imperius was already seated with Anaurael. At the suckling pig dish in front of her, Tyrael was quick to sit down to help her eat it. Itherael and Auriel appeared to stand watch and witness once more, too. They simply had to do this.

"I do hope he'll be all right," Anaurael sighed. When Anarius appeared, she pressed a chaste kiss to his invisible lips, and he paused. She had just eaten a bit of the meat, and he was amused.

" _MOTHER, TASTE THIS,_ " he said and pointed to a large, succulent piece of the pork meat. She laughed and did that to let him get a taste with another chaste kiss. He clearly liked it. They looked down below in the pool and saw Inarius walk back into the chamber. The cage was already set up with Lilith inside it. The only difference was that Telanya was with him.

"Hello, again," Inarius said and brandished his sword.

"What? I don't get a fighting chance this time? Too weak to fight me without this shell holding me down?" Lilith smirked. At the sight of the female angel, she grinned. "Got a new whore for yourself? Good! Maybe she'll pick up after you, too!"

"You will not speak of her as such!" Inarius spat out.

"Stop," Telanya said gently to him. "She is only baiting you. She will get her fate shortly."

"That she will," Inarius nodded and regarded Lilith again. "And you call Telanya something fit for demons? Look at you! You are already at a point that anything can simply come up to you and give you a form of sin right away. Disgusting."

"Are you saying you would be the next thing?" Lilith crooned out. Her seduction had no more hold on him now. He actually shuddered with revulsion.

"No. That would be worthless to me," he said. "A complete waste of my time."

"How about you, girl? You want to help me out?" Lilith grinned. "He can watch..."

"Filth!" Telanya spat. "My love, I grow weary of this thing before us."

"You're right. Well, Lilith, I hope you can give your father our regards. You'll be meeting him soon enough, as it is," Inarius smirked at her.

"What?" Lilith blinked. Now Inarius pointed at a Soulstone lodged into the wall.

"Your father is trapped in there. Your soul will go into that. And I hope you have a very...ah, touching reunion. I have no idea what will happen in there..." Inarius said and readied his sword.

"No! You can't! You don't know what he will do to me!" she shrieked.

"That I don't. Shall we find out?" he asked and ran her through. She screamed and tried to lash out, but she was bound down. Three times, he stabbed her heart to ensure she had died. When he backed away, he saw the dark blot of her soul try to pull away from the stone in the wall. It was no use. She was absorbed neatly into the powerful stone.

Inside the stone, Mephisto saw his daughter. His eyes narrowed with hatred when he flung himself at her. The conflict between them raged with streaks of red and slight vibrations. When it went silent, it was thought that she may have perished. Instead, her father had her in a tight grip. He had a possible idea that he wanted to try. He knew his brother had bred himself out to make a vessel. He was thinking of using his daughter to make the stone unstable with possible new growth. Then he thought against it. As much as he could have, it was simply more fun to beat her senseless. She was tainted to him, anyways, by laying with an angel. He despised her that much.

Besides, he was gleaning on the idea of slamming her against the walls hard enough to see if the stone walls could possibly start to crack and shatter away. It was a way to idle away the time of boredom, too. They were, quite likely, going to be together for quite some time. He may as well make the most of it and amuse himself with her suffering.

"You have the stone?" Inarius asked Gurzick.

"Yes! I have!" he nodded.

"This one will have a special place in my domain. If it breaks open, I shall have other stones ready. It will be the same with any other stones that have multiple souls," Greed said. Inarius nodded and teleported away with Telanya. With Lilith finally crossed off the list, Greed looked at the other Soulstones that dotted out his domain. Azmodan's soul was neatly merged in with Duriel's stone for now. He liked being the one that guarded such vile things. _And they were pretty to look at, too!_

" _My Greatness of Greats!_ " a goblin said on running up to him. A dagger was in its hands. _The same one the Baroness had as her first item._ Greed grinned and took it up to place in his belt for now. He liked it when his things were returned to him. He liked that a lot. He was also curious of the new Druid tribe. He wanted a closer look at them. Musing to himself, he moved to where the odd artifacts he collected over the years were. Glancing through them, he found one thing. It was a sword, and it was stamped with a mark that the Druids may know well.

" _Give this to the one that knows how to make things. The female that can turn into that thing. Go!_ " Greed commanded one of the scouts. The sword was taken up, and it vanished away. Another weapon was found that would be recognized for the Paladins. That was also sent away. He didn't know why he was doing this. But, if they were going to start helping in fixing the other Greed Goblins, he felt that this small bit of acknowledgement was the best way to start to show that he wasn't all bad.  _And, if the items were rejected, or lost, I'll always get them back._  That had him grin.

Back on Sanctuary, though, the Demon Hunter clans were being talked to by Vincent. They were giving over the goblins they caught that were possessed. The same thing was happening in Ivgorod and Xiansai. Everyone was trying to get as many goblins under control as possible. Even the unicorns were finally feeling the strain from so many. But, once the goblins were freed, they were quick to help track down the others. It made it go much faster.

There were even bounties put up to assist in the capture. That made it go even quicker. Before long, there were hardly any being found by the end of the day. If they only knew that the goblins were being called back. Another attack was readying itself. And another of Diablo's allies was being sought out by the goblins at his command. This would prove incredibly troublesome when they find out who it is. That wouldn't be revealed for some time, though. Diablo was being very crafty in this. He simply had to be, if he didn't want to get lured out into the open again.


	137. Chapter 137

A full month passed by now. Anaurael was, once again, in labor. This time it was twice as bad. Her soul was reflecting the pain, too. The moment she found herself clinging to Imperius when he held her, he knew what was happening. The worst thing was that it started in a Council meeting over Horadrim affairs with new trade supplies to reach certain areas. Her sudden shout of pain was quick to end it. Tyrael was concerned, at first. Then realization struck when she began to pant.

"Take her to the Arch!" Itherael instructed. "She must let the one in her soul come forth first!"

"My ward, I'm here," Imperius muttered in his soothing tone to help calm her. "Our offspring need to be birthed. Don't worry."

"Should I get the others?" Tyrael asked when he moved with them.

"No," Izarius said. "It will be too stressful."

"Understood," he nodded and let Izual help take him to the Arch to fully keep up. The angelic partners in Heaven, though, were quick to retrieve their mates. They gathered in a small meeting chamber to talk about everything.

"She is in labor now?" Jozin frowned.

"She is. We shall wait until it is over before seeing her," Sylauriel chuckled.

"I actually need her help," Xypherius sighed when he appeared. "My partner is wounded."

"What?" Xypherael asked with surprise. "How?"

"A rival pack, I think. She's withdrawn into herself. I mean..." he seemed at a loss.

"She will not be tended to until the births happen," Milauriel said from where she was with Skular. "Can she be brought here safely?"

"I may be able to bring her," he said. Xypherael was ready to help. As they underwent the retrieval of Talarine, Imperius was soothing Anaurael at the Crystal Arch.

"Don't let me go," Anaurael whispered.

"I am not," Imperius vowed. "Place your hand on the Arch. Focus inwards for the mental spire."

"Okay," she gasped and closed her eyes. When she appeared in her mental state, Malthael was already waiting for her to help her. The pain was almost too much to bear.

"Try and focus," Malthael soothed when she managed to get into her mind.

"I'm trying..." she whimpered. He squeezed her and helped guide her to the spire in her mind. When she finally touched it, the doors flew open. It was just like what happened when Anarius was born. The angel that appeared was as golden as Imperius was. He was clearly a male and bore his own two-handed spear. His wings resembled those of Imperius's own, and a smaller halo was over his hooded head of gold. The only odd thing about his hood was that he seemed to have an armored mouth piece that covered half the interior of the hood. It showed his hood could become a helmet this way. His armor almost matched his fathers', and his height and stance was just a touch shorter to show he was swifter with his weapon and flight. When he turned to see his mother panting from the other labor pains she had, he was quick to hand over his spear to Izarius and move to her side.

"I'm here, Mother," he said gently.

"What is your name, my son?" Imperius asked.

"Itherius," he said and nodded. Anarius was soon appearing to follow them. The two brothers looked at each other and chuckled. When they got into Anaurael's bedroom, Imperael was quick to approach Itherius to greet him fully. At her cry of pain, Auriel was already there.

"Give me space to work with her!" she said quickly. Izarius and Darius were already retrieving the items she would need. Lilaurael was there to help comfort her daughter, too, and Ilerael was talking to Itherius with complete delight.

"You could call me your grandfather," Ilerael shrugged.

"I could?" Itherius chuckled.

"Of course, Anarius doesn't need to do that," he grinned.

" _INDEED!_ " he nodded. Anaurael shouted and clung to Imperius's hand when the birth waters finally spilled. They were quickly cleaned up, and Auriel was able to guide her breathing once more.

"Mah?!" Mal whimpered from his cradle. Tyrael was forced to move over to him to gather him up and comfort him. Malthael was not in the body to show this was all Mal.

"It's okay. She's going to give you a brother soon!" Tyrael smiled. Mal tilted his head at him, but he frowned again when Anaurael cried out with pain.

"This one isn't as fast, is it?" Izarius sighed.

"No. This one will take time. I shall remain here," Auriel said.

"I think we all will," Itherael said and checked over Talus'ar. When Xypherael appeared in the chamber, it was Imperael that moved to block him from seeing Anaurael.

"I know she's in labor, but my brother's partner is in trouble," he explained quickly.

"How?" Itherael asked and moved over to him.

"Her mental state is simply...well..." he tried to find the words. "She's withdrawn into herself."

"Not good," Tyrael said from where he was.

"She will not be able to tend to anyone until after she recovers," Imperius grounded out.

"Love..." Anaurael whispered softly to him. "I'm sure the salve will help me heal. I should help her. We'll see how I am after the birth."

"Anaurael..." Imperius seemed to grimace.

"Trust in me. Okay?" she smiled warmly and gasped at another contraction.

"Very well, my ward. Focus on the birth of our offspring," he said gently to her.

"I'm trying," she winced and cried out another contraction.

"They're getting closer together," Izarius said.

"That they are. Anaurael, start to push for me," Auriel urged gently. Anaurael clung to Imperius and began to push. It took another painful ten minutes for her, but Imperius's son was finally born. The blood was cleaned up quickly with fresh sheets placed on the bed. The strong salve was applied to her hips next to heal her. His son was cleaned up gently and handed over.

"He has your hair," Imperius chuckled at the molten-gold coloring.

"And your eyes," she smiled lovingly at the silver eyes that gazed back at them.

"Is that a chin cleft?" Tyrael grinned. Imperius gave off a protective sensation to back down. Tyrael chuckled and continued to comfort Mal.

"Imperius doesn't have a chin cleft. It's a small wrinkle. See? It will even out, as he grows," Anaurael laughed weakly. "Let me nurse him."

"Of course," Izarius said with nod and the others were quick to secure the room.

"After he nurses, I should see to Talarine," she said.

"Are you sure?" Imperius asked.

"I must," she said softly. "She is a powerful ally."

"I will not let you go," Imperius said. "When my son is sleeping, we shall check on the mortal."

"What will you name him? Your offspring?" Itherius asked.

"Ah..." Imperius seemed to pause.

"It could be a mix of mortal and angelic. It would be easier," Tyrael suggested.

"Arthurius," Ilerael smiled. "Arthur as the mortal name."

"Very well," Imperius nodded. Lilaurael was helping set up another cradle, and her husband was quick to help her. Itherius was soon assisting with the task with the others. Anarius stood tall in his own protective way to keep silent watch. Imperael was very much the same. When Gurzick appeared, Greed was delighted to hear that the births happened.

"I shall provide what I can!" Greed giggled from the crown and had Gurzick vanish away.

"So, we can't kill that?" Itherius asked.

"Not that one. Certain ones, yes. That one is an ally. And he's not a true demon," Tyrael said in a wise tone. Itherius nodded and was able to reclaim his spear. He was going to be extremely protective of his mother at all times. All of her children would be.

Of course, the small parade of angels had to appear when it was safe. Xypherius, though, waited along the wall of her room. As anxious as he was, he knew that Anaurael had to recover some of her strength first. He did pause when Myriam came over to him. As always, she insisted to be there to monitor the others around a new birth.

" _Celsa,_ " Myriam sighed and patted his large hand. "do not worry so. All will be well."

"Will it?" he asked.

"Of course!" she grinned. "Just give the golden child a little more time to recover. She will tend to your partner in life. Just relax now."

"I wish I could," he admitted. "I just feel so helpless..."

"Such a thing will always happen. That is natural," she soothed. "It shows you do love her."

"Of course, I do!" he retorted to get her chuckling.

"Then go to her side. Be there for her. The golden child shall be there soon," she nodded. Xypherius could only agree and was gone from the room after that. It was an hour later that Anaurael was judged well enough to be moved. Arthurius was sleeping happily in his new, plush cradle. Darius was going to guard over him and Mal with Mithus.

"Do you think you are ready?" Imperius asked her.

"I feel I am," Anaurael smiled. "Just be with me."

He nodded and rose up with her in his usual gentle way. She rested a hand on his cheek to show that all was well. He was told where the Druid was, and he teleported to her with Anaurael. In the small room the Druid was resting in, a chair was brought over for Imperius to sit in with Anaurael in his lap. She was too weak to stand, but she was strong enough to focus.

Much to her surprise, Talarine was human right now. She hoped it would be all right. She had rather pretty blue-black hair, too. Imperius was still very wary of this, but Anaurael's smile reassured him that she would be fine.

"Be careful, my ward," Imperius said. Anarius was quick to appear to show that he was going to help back her up. Itherius was next to appear to show his support. Xypherius was grateful for the support there, but he kept his focus on his partner. Anaurael moved to carefully place her hands on the sides of Talarine's sleeping face. Then she focused and closed her eyes.

She saw Talarine standing on a marble balcony. There was a field of pale moonflowers before her that seemed to be reaching for her. It was a twinkling night sky with a full moon here. It was clearly mystical and beautiful. Anaurael was a touch surprised to find herself standing next to Talarine, but, unlike the dark sapphires and obsidian stones that decorated her, Anaurael's golden presence was much like the sun appearing in a nightfall setting.

"Everyone is worried about you," Anaurael said with a soft smile, as she walked over to the banister to rest on it. "You sleep so deeply right now."

"What?!" Talarine blinked and gaped at the sight of her. Anaurael's glowing mark of molten gold seemed to flare out like a small sun of itself. Talarine was surprised to see it.

"Xypherius was frantic to get you to me. Even when I was giving birth to Imperius's son!" Anaurael laughed softly. She knew she had to remain cheerful here.  _Everything was so gloomy!_

"But, how are you here?" Talarine asked.

"I am the ward of Imperius. The mother of Anu reborn. A healer of angels. Even I don't know how I can get here. But, here I am!" she smiled. "Come now. Don't you want to see Imperius's son? I'm sure that Xypherius would be relieved to see you wake."

"But...I'm hurt! I'm wounded!" she started.

"A salve was given to you. Your body is mended," she soothed like another sister would. "Your mind is clearly in turmoil. Tell me what is wrong. It will help."

"I don't know if I can. Only because I don't even know what is wrong," she sighed hard.

"Then...maybe you should wake to speak of it with Xypherius," she suggested.

"How do I wake?" she frowned.

"Like this," Anaurael said and waved her hand to reveal a stairway behind them. The marble stairway seemed to lead up and away. "Are you ready to climb?"

"I...I don't know if I am..." she trembled.

"Then talk to me," Anaurael said and led her over to a marble bench to sit. "It's why I'm here."

"Well..." she frowned. "Apparently I'm the last of an ancient line of moon wolves. There are others, but I'm different."

"Truly? How fascinating!" Anaurael beamed.

"And it's why I'm hunted..."

"Oh? By what?"

"Other things. I mean..." Talarine sighed hard. "It's so hard to explain!"

"Well, think of it like this," Anaurael mused. "What do you do as a hobby?"

"I make things. I'm a blacksmith."

"Okay. Can you make something to counter this problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sure, blacksmithing is all about metals. But, sometimes metals aren't enough. Sometimes you need more than that. Words can also be weapons, too. Anarius marked your mind, so nothing vile can get in. But, you think you cannot get out? Your mind is your own! You can make whatever you wish here! I made the stairs, because you let me. You can make something even more. This place can become your place of safety. Not your prison. Let me show you."

"Please..." she seemed to beg. Anaurael took her hand to raise her up to her feet and over to the balcony again. She gestured out to the field of moonflowers.

"This place lacks a lake. Make one," she said.

"Make one?!"

"Yes. What do you want it to look like? It can be anything at all. Try it."

"Okay..." she frowned and focused. Very slowly, a rippling pool of water emerged. The land shifted, and she found herself floored that it worked.

"Beautifully done! Now, do you want something by the lake?"

"Ah...well..." Talarine frowned. She focused again for a small, elegant gazebo to appear.

"You see?" Anaurael chuckled. "Your mind is your safe haven now. Not your prison. And, if you so choose, Xypherius can also be brought here to be with you. The two of you share an unbreakable bond.  _Let him in!_  Trust in yourself."

"I see now..." she whispered.

"If you cannot trust yourself, then you only limit yourself."

"But...I'm a creature of the night!"

"And what type of creature do you want yourself to be?" Anaurael asked carefully. "You can be one that protects. Or one that can harm."

"I protect!" she growled.

"Then protect yourself from your own thoughts," she said in mild warning. "You can make this place your sanctuary. Or you can make this place your prison. It can also become a poison, if you let it get that far. What is your choice?"

"My mind should not be a poison or a prison. It should be..." Talarine whispered out. Now Anaurael smiled and nodded. When the Druid finally opened her eyes and sat up, she looked over with surprise to find Anaurael being cradled by Imperius. The two girls blinked at each other before hugging. "Thank you, sister! Thank you so much!"

"Of course, sister," Anaurael smiled and watched Xypherius walk over now to get hugged by his partner next. Now that the two girls could finally heal both mentally and physically, another mission was being undergone on Sanctuary.

"Why are we here again?" Lyndon grumbled, as he stood outside the spider caverns near New Tristram. Moolara was there with Mirdael and many of the Fetish following with her. The Nephalem was nearby with Kormac and Eirena as back up.

"For once, my thoughts agree..." Kormac said with a small cringe at a spider web.

"I need to do a study," Moolara said, as she had them walk into the ancient tunnels with her.

"What type?" the champion asked.

"The spiders here are very intelligent. I noticed this before when I had to come here for venoms. I wish to train a few to help us," she explained. She clicked to the Fetish around her, and the small warriors giggled and began to pounce on any small spiders they found to fill up a jar. Other jars were set down to be filled up, and these were carefully sealed and stowed away. At the sight of a larger spider skittering over to them, they readied to attack. "Wait!"

"Just step on it already!" Lyndon scowled.

"Not this one," Moolara said with a wry smile and carefully walked up to it. "Ah. It is wounded. I shall heal it."

"What? Why?!" Kormac frowned.

"Odd friends in odd places remember such acts of kindness," she chuckled and carefully bandaged up one of the mangled legs. The spider remained perfectly still for her. "Ah. You are a young queen, are you not?"

A chitter was given with a small foreleg placed on her shoulder. Kormac was clearly showing his discomfort. Eirena thought the whole thing was cute. Mirdael simply hovered behind his partner in his usual, silent fashion.

"If that's a queen, we should kill it," the Nephalem frowned.

"This one is...different," Moolara said and rose up to stand. The spider didn't budge. Instead, the purplish spider queen moved to where an empty jar was and filled it with eggs. "Ah! So, when they hatch, there will be more! Very good! I know that Sohar uses such pots, but I may request for him to lend me the weapon he has, if this young queen is to help me."

The spider chittered again and seemed to follow Moolara out of the cave. A path of webbing seemed to spin out to trap any unsuspecting victims behind her, as she moved. At the sight of an enemy spider appearing, the spider queen was quick to attack. Moolara took up a jar and threw it to let it shatter and spread the little spiders all over the larger one.

"So...they eat each other?" the champion seemed to grin.

"Yes," Moolara chuckled. The spider queen skittered right back over to Moolara happily. "I thank you for your help. I shall call on you, if I need you."

A small fang was given over with gratitude before she skittered off. Moolara placed the fang in a special pouch. She would make sure to leave several empty jars around to get filled. The spider queen would likely be lurking nearby to help. New allies were always appreciated. As much as Kormac was clearly repulsed by the creature, any bit of help was welcome now.


	138. Chapter 138

Arthurius was nestled securely in Anaurael's arms, as Imperius held her. Only a few days went by, and more births were happening from other mated pairs. Tobirael was in a complete state of guard mode now. Mai was due any day. The moment she coughed or sneezed, Tobirael was quickly hovering over her. She started to get annoyed.

"Tobi..." she sighed.

"Do not argue with me," he said gently and massaged her shoulders. "You know how I am."

"I know," she chuckled and couldn't fight him from the massage. At the mild twinge of pain she felt in her abdomen, she coughed. When the pain got stronger, she gasped and clung to his hands.

"This is why I didn't leave," he muttered and quickly lifted her to take her to where the rooms were for this particular situation. Auriel was notified and on her way. Whenever a new birth happened, she had to ensure it was done right. It was to help strengthen the cause of the Heavenly Host.

"When did it start?" Auriel asked.

"Just now," Tobirael nodded. Clean sheets were set up. Basins were ready for collecting birth waters. Everything was prepared.

"She is truly going into labor now?" Anaurael asked with delight from where she was in her room. Another female angel was sharing the news.

"Yes! Tobirael was quick to bring her," the angel nodded.

"I look forward to seeing their offspring," she beamed. Imperius simply grunted, but she knew he was curious, too. When Itherael appeared, she waved at him.

"Greetings, Anaurael. You are well?" he asked pleasantly. Imperius seemed to grumble, but he knew that Itherael was patiently waiting for the right time.

"Yes, I am. Mai is giving birth," she chuckled.

"Truly? Many births have been happening. I believe the mortal angels down on Sanctuary are starting to have their births now, too. Quite a few, in fact," he mused.

"And down there, they will stay," Imperius muttered.

"I do hope we have enough room for other angelic pairings," Anaurael sighed.

"All we need to do is make new buildings," Itherael chuckled. "Here in Heaven, there are no boundaries for making room. Anarius has been assisting with that."

"Of course," she chuckled. When Mal bounced upright in his cradle, Izarius was quick to gather him up to hold him. That was Mal's signal that he wanted attention. Malthael was currently on Sanctuary. He was incredibly curious about the cube. Tyrael was also with him.

"What do you think?" Tyrael asked.

"It is...very complex. You would think it runs on souls...but it does not. And...it is aware. To a certain point. I am very curious as to how Kulle empowers it," Malthael mused.

"You could ask me..." Kulle smirked when he appeared. Then he paused at Malthael's sightless glare. "When I learned of its existence, I scoured the libraries. I dredged up every scrap of information I could find on it. Every carving in the walls. The floors. I searched through every loose paper that came into my hands. And to think I discovered it by accident while researching ways to improve my creation. The Black Soulstone..."

"Speaking of that Soulstone," Tyrael said now. "it was recreated."

"WHAT?!" Kulle gaped at him. "That is impossible!"

"I can show you proof," Tyrael said calmly. Kulle was clearly livid now.

"It is a...flawed...reproduction..." Malthael chuckled darkly.

"You would think it would be, if it was done by half-wits that have no idea of what they are doing!" Kulle fumed. "I want to see this. I need to judge this...blasphemy...of my life's work!"

"Several were created," Tyrael said. At this said, Kulle was not happy. Gurzick was contacted, and Tyrael explained what he needed. The Greed Goblin snickered and left quickly. A moment later, a small stone was being displayed. It was set down carefully on the ground, and Kulle was now scrutinizing it. He was livid.

"Flawed. Weak. Disgusting," he snarled.

"It's functionable..." Malthael agreed.

"We wondered if you could help us trace where others could be," Tyrael said.

"How many of these were made so far? And I want to see how they are reproduced!" Kulle demanded. "To think that my life's work has been reduced to...this...disgrace!"

Malthael simply smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. When Gurzick moved to reclaim the stone, he subconsciously moved towards the cube. When the stone got to within five feet of the cube, the ghost of Kanai appeared and used a spiritual force to fling a spear at the goblin. This forced Gurzick to jump back three feet with an instinctive form of panic. The spear landed with a near-miss of a half-inch away from his skin. Malthael veered his attention to the powerful ghost silently. Kulle wisely vanished away. After the ghost disappeared, Malthael regarded Tyrael with calm reflection.

"I was...informed...that the stone will corrupt the cube. We cannot let anymore stones be near the cube. The spear was a warning. Next time...the spear will hit," Malthael said. Gurzick was completely unnerved, and he was quick to vanish away in his portal to put the stone away. Even though he couldn't hear Malthael, he was now on edge. He would be told why it was done in time.

"We'll make a note of that," Tyrael nodded gravely. "Just knowing that Kanai is watching over the cube, too, makes me feel  _much_  more at ease."

"Indeed," Malthael agreed. "Ah. Anaurael is requesting my presence."

"I'll be with you shortly," Tyrael nodded. Malthael retreated to her mind and found himself holding her with a sense of complete relief.

"Itherael waits for me," she sighed.

"I know. He has...hmm. A week. Then his offspring with you can be attempted," he nodded.

"I really want this to be over with," she shivered. He simply squeezed her gently.

"I know you do. We all want you to be happy. But...I do not make you happy?"

"Malthael...must you ask such a question? You are reborn as my son now."

"It is my flesh, and when I am in my flesh I see you as my rightful mother. But here...like this..." he muttered and ran a hand in a gentle caress down her arm. "You are the one I love here. And our time together now is...disturbingly less and less as time goes on."

"Well, you need to learn how to be my son," she said softly.

"And that may happen in time. But...it will not be fully focused on until you birth a mortal child of Wisdom. I do not know if I will be needed or not. So, my affections for you...will remain in full."

"Until a mortal child is made?"

"Even then...I am unsure," he admitted. "I truly doubt...that I will ever...release my love for you. I simply...no...I know I cannot. I refuse to do it."

"Why?"

"Because you are the only one that can see me in a new light," he said and tilted her face to his hooded one. "No other...has ever done so. Only mere equality. You see me...as something more."

"Malthael..." she sighed and let him kiss her softly. He was soon reclining on the mental, grassy ground with her to simply hold her against his form. It was all he wanted for now.

"That Druid female. She is...perplexing," he droned out.

"She has been taking a bit of our focus of late. Hasn't she?" she smiled.

"True. We should be focusing on where Diablo is," Malthael growled. At the feel of her hand moving over one of the cloth lines of his hood, he stiffened. "Cheating..."

"Is it?" she giggled. He growled and moved to fully pounce her. When she finally blinked her eyes awake, she was being cradled by Imperius in the Council chamber. Malthael had appeared next to them. They were going over what they knew of what was happening on Sanctuary.

"All of the goblins we caught have been spared," Izual said. A holographic map of Light now appeared before them. "Look. We are still finding a few here and there, but they appear to be dispersed. As though they are looking for something. What do we know?"

"Didn't Greed have a spy there?" Anaurael asked, as she remembered.

"I think he did," Tyrael said from where he was standing. "Oh, Imperius. Gurzick brought a Soulstone to show to Zoltun Kulle. He was not happy, and he may be able to help us find the others."

"As long as Anaurael is no where near them," Imperius snorted.

"I wouldn't have that happen," Tyrael said evenly. When Imperius caught how Itherael was now standing rather close to them, he gave out a shudder.

 _:Love. Do not fret so.:_  Anaurael sighed.

 _:He means to claim you the moment he can. I know it must be done. It just...discourages me.:_  He admitted. He felt her squeeze her arms around his neck to comfort him.

_:Once it is done, it is done. This is for Anu's works.:_

_:I know it is. It doesn't mean I have to like it.:_  He stood up taller and helped her adjust to rest on his large shoulder pauldrons easier. At the feel of her hand on his cheek, he sighed and shook his head.  _:_ _When all of this is over and done, you are mine in full. No more excuses.:_

 _:That is exactly what I want, too.:_  She sighed and snuggled into him. He shared a soft kiss with her and redirected his attention to the image. At the sight of Skular appearing with his angelic partner, he was regarded quickly.

"Sescheron may have other resources we can use," the powerful man said. "I recall many ancient chambers that were, thankfully, untouched. Many contain quite a few powerful relics."

"We'll set up teams to go in and claim them," Tyrael nodded.

"I have yet to see what one of these Soulstones look like," Skular said.

"I am taking her from here, if you intend to show him," Imperius said. "We know how my ward reacts around such things of disgust."

"True," Izarius nodded. "Oh! Do you think the Druids could also help us find the stones, if they have a scent? Do you think we can find out?"

"That..." Imperius thought. "Feel free to ask. I'll leave that to you."

"Of course," Izarius nodded. "You know, I did have a thought."

"Oh?" Imperius asked.

"If you could forge something with that Druid..."

"No."

"Imperius," Anaurael smiled. "Izarius may be onto something."

"From what I do understand, their forge was destroyed. And she does work with some unique metals," Tyrael seemed to shrug. "It may be beneficial."

"I refuse to work with...!" Imperius started. Then he saw Anarius fly in and step forward.

" _ATTEMPT IT ONCE. SEE WHAT HAPPENS. AND YOU SHOULD ASSIST IN REBUILDING THE FORGE THEY HAVE. YOU WILL KNOW HOW TO ENSURE IT WILL NOT COME UNDER ATTACK. IT IS FOR THE ANGELIC HOST, AND THE LIGHT WILL SHINE THROUGH. MANY OF OUR ANGELIC HOST ARE FINDING MATES WITHIN THEM, TOO. TALARINE IS BECOMING THE LEADER OF THIS NEW, SACRED PACK. WE SHOULD ASSIST TO PROTECT OUR OWN."_

"Well..." Imperius muttered.

"You can make something to further protect me and our offspring," Anaurael beamed. "You will not need to train her. Just...see what happens. I can even be with you now."

"Hmm..." he rolled the thought around.

"You can teach me how to blacksmith, if you wanted to," she giggled. "I won't be fighting, and you'll be training me in something new."

"I..." he paused at that. "I shall ensure you have proper gear to keep yourself from being harmed. I refuse to see you in any form of discomfort."

"That's why we have the salve," Tyrael smiled. At the slow turn of Imperius's helmed head to glare at him, Tyrael found himself laughing softly.

"Regardless, I refuse to see her injured," he growled.

"None of us would wish that," Itherael agreed. "As for what you have suggested, Skular, if there is anything of historical notation, I would wish to see such things."

"I can arrange it," Skular nodded. Imperius was starting to get irritated. He still couldn't fathom working with mortals that were not of pure angelic descent. He finally had to turn and walk away from the Council chamber with Anaurael. Auriel just shook her head softly. Malthael seemed to smirk, but he remained to keep Anaurael informed.

"I cannot stand it," Imperius muttered to her and held her close. He turned to gaze out at the Silver City stretched out before him. She continued to caress his cheek to soothe his irritable mood. "I cannot see why I have to work with mortals. Even if they benefit us. Even if they help us cull the demons that plague us. I know that Anarius ensures that all will be well. But..."

"I know," she whispered. "For a millennia, all you have done was wait and try to do things to pass the time. You were born for fighting and killing demons. Not working with half-breeds."

"Yes. It is...beneath me."

"It may be easier, as the demon blood gets bred out."

"Possibly. I am still unsure."

"Do you sense it is less in Elaine's offspring?"

"I have. By a small margin. So...it does appear to be benefiting."

"Then think of this," she mused. "After several generations, you can find yourself fighting alongside them. If the demon blood in them is nearly gone, it won't affect you."

"Hmm. I am unsure. But...we will see," he nodded. She nodded back and let him kiss her fully. He sighed and returned his gaze out to the Silver City again. He saw the building in the distance that housed the mortal and angel parings. He gave out another shudder. He suddenly turned to find Erelus approaching them. "Erelus? Is all well?"

"I have a concern," the angelic male said carefully. "I have heard how the mortal, Byden, was locked away in Anaurael's mind. Can we...do the same with Elaine?"

"What?" Imperius asked warily.

"I honestly cannot stand the thought that she will be lost to me if she dies," Erelus sighed painfully. "Can we please do this? Her Light will be stored."

"Imperius, let's see if it works," Anaurael beamed. "If Elaine does perish, the demon blood in her will be lost. She may be reborn as a pure angel for the Angelic Host."

"Hmm. Very well. If it works, we'll set up a place in your chambers for any others. As much as I still detest it, I will refrain from stopping this. If the demon blood does die, the Light will still shine through. We shall try," Imperius nodded. "Bring her to Anaurael's chamber."

"And my offspring?" Erelus asked.

"If the offspring is able...ugh. Very well..." he muttered. Anaurael gave him a rewarding squeeze of genuine affection. "After this is done, we are retreating to our sanctum."

"Okay," she nodded. He teleported with her to her bedroom and set up a small meeting area. He sat down with her in his lap, and Izarius was summoned. The experiment was laid bare to him, and he was quick to direct his brothers on what to do. Erelus had brought Elaine and his daughter to Anaurael. "Hello, sister! Please touch my mark."

"Are you sure?" Elaine frowned.

"Try," Erelus urged gently. Elaine took a deep breath and pressed her palm where the mark would be if she saw it. She felt something pull from her to get locked away. She gasped from it.

"It worked?" Izarius asked.

"I felt something split!" Elaine said. Erelus was elated now. He had his daughter press a small hand to the mark with a bit of support. At the shiver and whimper the baby gave, he knew it went true for her, too. Imperius nodded to the small family and let them leave. Now that word was spreading, other angelic parings were quick to appear. Auriel soon appeared to watch the small procession with delight. Even Anarius had to arrive to show his complete agreement with this.

After the pairings were done, Auriel voiced out, "Do you think the mortal angels down below can also do this? To let them be reborn?"

"No," Imperius grounded out.

  " _AS MUCH AS I WOULD AGREE, MY SIRE IS A TOUCH CORRECT. THEY CHOSE TO REMOVE THEIR WINGS FOR FALSE PRETENSES. HOWEVER, IF THEY PROVE THEMSELVES WORTHY, I SHALL BE THE ONE TO GRANT THEM THE REQUEST,_ " he said calmly. At the sight of Kalgor and his partner coming in, they were regarded.  

"Why are we here?" Kalgor asked Salauriel.

"Because I want you to touch Anaurael's mark," his partner said calmly.

"What?" the Barbarian blinked at her.

" _IT IS FINE. PLEASE DO SO,_ " Anarius chuckled. Kalgor saw Anaurael's small nod and found himself reaching over to place his palm over where he mark would be. He let out shuddering gasp from what he felt. Salauriel did the same thing after him.

"Good," Imperius muttered.

"What...happens after this?" Kalgor asked.

"Well, should you fall in battle, I may be able to let you become resurrected as an angel," Anaurael smiled warmly. "I still am not sure how it would work."

"I don't think I want him to test the theory," Salauriel admitted.

"None of us would," Izarius agreed. Imperius trembled a touch and squeezed Anaurael's form gently. At the sight of Arthurius waking and whimpering from hunger, Darius was quick to retrieve him for her. Imperael was quickly summoned to help bar off the sight of her nursing her son. When Mal started to bounce in his crib, Izarius gathered him up to walk over with them. Imperius gave off a rather proud sensation. Itherius was quick to appear next and stand with Anarius.

"This is our family, Imperius," Anaurael whispered to him.

"That it is. And I will have many more with you," he chuckled and squeezed her. He wanted to get more intimate with his family, but the announcement that Tobirael's son was born was soon heard. And he was a strong boy with bronze-colored hair and silver-green eyes. He didn't have any of Mai's features at all, but that could change, if he became magically adaptable. Plans were soon made to visit the new family. Right now, Imperius was tending to his own little group. As he doted on her and his offspring, Gurzick was able to contact the spy in the Baroness's domain.

" _What did you find?_ " Gurzick asked at the contact point.

" _Another one being found. Another Baroness. The corrupted one has trouble now. Can't do anything. Her daughters are warned. Freed goblins are helping,_ " the scout reported.

" _Good. Let us hope they flee,_ " Gurzick nodded. " _What of the trapped one?_ "

" _We are attempting to free him. We will get the corrupted one sleepy. Only way,_ " the scout said. When another goblin appeared, it was jittery with excitement.

" _New Baroness! She wants to fight! Kill corrupted one! We join her!_ " it seemed squeal. Gurzick thought over this and seemed to frown.

" _If fight, then okay. But...be careful. The stone. It bad. All bad. No touch. Let me get it. Okay? This important. If stone freed, I must get,_ " Gurzick said carefully. " _I can hold it._ "

" _Okay. We see if bad one dies. Then you get it,_ " the goblin agreed. It knew the others wouldn't want such a thing to hang about their realm! Gurzick nodded, but even he knew that the new Baroness could be goaded into taking it for herself.  _She was still a form of Greed._ Gurzick had many doubts that she'd give up the prize.  _Diablo would definitely be taking further precautions if he got transferred, and he may even let the new Baroness kill off the body, anyways, just to get what he wanted._

" _I am worried,_ " Gurzick admitted when the other goblin left. " _They may warn. She may agree. But she may forget. I cannot get the stone if not safe. I cannot be caught. Oh! You can get stone! Yes! Have our Greatness of Greats make you good!_ "

" _You think I can?_ " the scout asked. Then Greed poked his trusted adviser mentally.  _The option was declined. The scout could gain ideas on taking other stones._  It would have to be placed in a bag. Then it could be given to Gurzick.

" _Oh. No. It not work. You put stone in bag. Then give me. No touch stone,_ " Gurzick sighed.

" _Awww. Okay. I do what I can,_ " the scout agreed. Gurzick nodded and watched the scout vanish. He was still worried. He felt that the new Baroness would give in to Diablo's demands. The only thing he could hope for was for the imprisoned mortal angel to be freed.  _If that happened, then maybe something could be salvaged._ Even Greed shared his doubts. When that happened, nothing was good at all.


	139. Chapter 139

Mitherael was at the edge of his strength. And his sanity. His constant torture was chipping away at his last bit of reserve strength. When he finally felt the chains leave his limbs, he looked over weakly at the goblins chittering at each other.

" _Quick! Bad one sleeps! Hurry!_ " the scout urged. Mitherael had a rag shoved in his mouth when he tried to yelp, but it was only to keep him quiet. The scout pressed a clawed finger to his lips. At this, Mitherael nodded in understanding. "We help. But. Quiet. Okay?"

He nodded again and let himself get carefully carried out into a waiting portal. Ikarius and Iltherael were the ones ready to retrieve him. He was laid out on a stretcher, and they both grimaced at the state he was in. Iltherael muttered, "This is bad."

"I know. I can only wonder about his mental state. It looks like he's been kept fed, but..." Ikarius sighed. At the thoughtful look Iltherael had, Ikarius was quick to say, "And Anaurael can't help him. We don't know how he is."

"True," his brethren sighed. "Let's get him back to town."

"He'll...come for me..." Mitherael seemed to whimper. "He's in my head..."

"He's losing it," Ikarius mumbled. Iltherael only nodded, and they quickened the pace. When Gurzick appeared with a portal to Westmarch, it was quickly used. Mitherael was taken to the city's main healer. The older man studied his symptoms and sighed.

"Intense fear in him. Complete traumatization. What happened to him? I don't see any physical wounds at all. This is all in his mind. All I can recommend is complete relaxation with no stress," the healer said. The mortal angels could only grimace at this news. _That would be impossible._

"Let me talk to one of the stationed angels," Ikarius said. "Keep watch on him."

"That I will," Iltherael nodded. Ikarius moved quickly to where Tyrael's quarters were and knocked on the door. At the sight of the angelic warrior, he showed who he was. He was let in.

"Tyrael is not in," the warrior said.

"I know. But, we saved Mitherael. His mind is...I don't know if it's broken, or if it's just on the brink of full mental collapse! He keeps thinking that Diablo is going to come back for him," Ikarius said.

"He will not be allowed up in the High Heavens. He may get culled," the warrior warned.

"I know. But, we don't know what to do with him here."

"I see. Let me seek advice for you," the warrior nodded and teleported back to Heaven. As he waited patiently for an audience in the Angiris Council chamber, the other powerful angels were locked in Anaurael's mind. She was dreaming again, and Imperius was cradling her close in his sanctum.

"I am waking her up!" Imperius growled.

" _LET HER DREAM,_ " Anarius advised. " _YES. MANY OF HER DREAMS BODE ILL. BUT, THEY DO PREPARE US FOR VARIOUS THINGS. DO REMEMBER THIS._ "

"Sire, I have yet to see Mother dream," Itherius said softly. He was able to touch his mother's mark not long ago, and he loved being with his family in her mind.

"If she becomes unstable..." Imperius started.

"We will wake her," Malthael agreed. Imperius gave out a shudder. He hated watching her dreams most of the time.  _Some were good. Most were not._ With the others there ready to watch, he could only relent once again.

* * *

 

 _Imperius was standing alongside the Crystal Arch with a sensation that something was wrong._ That something was missing.  _Realizing that he missed Anaurael's presence, he moved to where her chambers should have been. When he moved to the wall her door would be at from within his sanctum, he realized it wasn't there. Then he paused with shock when he searched for her in his special, mental way._ She wasn't in Heaven at all.  _He couldn't even sense her!_

_Thinking hard, he went to Sanctuary where he usually visited her. Something told him that she may be there, instead. He saw her working on the garden. It was during the day, and he was expecting her to be running to his side. Instead, she simply looked up and stared at him with surprise._

_"Can I help you?" she asked. Her mark from him was missing. Her hair was blond. She was still a mortal angel, but she held none of his Light. And she didn't know who he was. She appeared to be in her late teens here, but he knew that something was completely wrong with this._

_"Anaurael?" he asked carefully._

_"Um...yes?" she said softly. "Am I supposed to know you?"_

_"I thought...you were my ward...my champion...I..." he was struggling to find the words._

_"This is the first time I've ever seen you. I'm sorry...but...I have to get back to work..."_

_"No. You were in Heaven with me!" he said. "You belong with me! Surely, you know this!"_

_"I beg pardon?!" she said with shock when he moved to grab her. She dodged him and backed away with a heavy frown. "Look. I don't appreciate what you're trying to pull! I don't know you! And, with how you're treating me now, I don't think I want to know you."_

_Her words hit him deeper than any known wound he ever had. This was his worst nightmare..._

* * *

 

Before the dream could progress any further, Anarius shattered the dream. Anaurael gasped herself awake, Imperius was beside himself with his own personal form of shock, and the others didn't know what they could do to help him. Anarius was the one that transported them both into her mental sanctum. Imperius couldn't speak. Neither could she.

"I..." he started. All she could do was rest her hand on his cheek and smile with the devotion he always knew she had for him. After a few minutes went by, she was able to talk again. She knew what she had to say to destroy this negative moment in full.

"It's a dream," she said in the gentlest way she could. "I will  _never_  forget you. You are my life. You are my reason to live. It always was. It still is. It will never change."

"I love you..." he whispered and crushed her to him.

"I love you, too," she whispered back and let him kiss her fiercely. In her mental sanctum, he knew they were safe from everything. When they came around in the physical sanctum, he was holding her dearly to him. His helmet was already removed, and he was pressing his invisible face into her neck.

"Please...don't dream...anymore..." he whispered, as he cradled her.

"Imperius..." she frowned and continued to hug him close.

"That one...I just..." he started. She pressed a finger to his invisible mouth now to quiet him.

"Wake me up, if you ever see my hair like that again. Don't let the dream continue. I don't want to dream any dreams that have me like that ever again," she said softly. "That will tell you right away how the dream may turn out. Can you do this?"

"You have my vow," he muttered and kissed her with the raw passion he held for her. "When I...heard you say...how you never wanted to..."

"Hush, love," she soothed. "I always want you in my life. That I can vow to you."

He finally gave a sigh of deep relief. She continued to run her hands over his head to comfort him. After a bit of time, he finally said, "I know that Itherael is to be with you soon. However, I will feel upset over this. I know it must be done..."

"You can still be with me in your core form. I still need your offspring in my soul. We just cannot be like this as we are now until the physical one takes."

"It will always be on my mind..."

"You can train the troops to distract yourself."

"Hmm...that I can..."

"And, the moment the offspring takes, I will call for you."

"And, when I can have you this way again, I will give you the salve. Your body will be mine again," he muttered against her ear. At the glowing smile she gave him, he gave out a soft laugh. She knew he still felt uneasy from the dream. She had to remain with him now to ensure he regained himself. Then she had an idea, and she looked at him lovingly.

"Imperius...do you want me to look inside your mind?" she asked.

"In...my...?" he seemed to pause at that. "Focus with me. Let us see if you can."

"I will," she nodded and did just that. When she closed her eyes, she felt herself pulled in somewhere. As her mental eyes opened, she could only stare with awe.

A golden waterfall of Light was what greeted her. It fed a pool at the very bottom that seemed to be an endless well of his Light and valorous wrath. On looking around herself slowly, she realized that she was actually in a room that appeared to resemble the Angiris Council chamber, and all around her were the glowing blue plants of Heaven. They seemed to line around the back of the circular pool and the walls of the chamber in a very neat, even way.

The white, gilded gold walls had wide, open windows to allow maximum sunlight to stream through. The diamond tile floors looked like polished mirror glass under her feet. She was warm here in his mental room. She felt safe around the massive, sword-bearing angelic statues. However, the untainted, pure Light of the water from the vibrant falls was the only thing that truly dominated here. It seemed to spill out from a diamond-glass, cliff-like ledge that was lined with the same angelic sculptures that graced Heaven. These same statues graced either side of the roaring waterfall of Light in a valorous and regal way. At the top of where the waterfall started stood Imperius. The waterfall started where he would stand in the Angiris Council chamber.

He gazed down at her with a form of love that warmed her body and soul at once. He jumped down in a wave of his own Light and slammed down to reform at her side. His body glowed with a molten, golden glow that matched her hair rather briefly before fully reforming. She was simply speechless when he reached down to pluck her up in his arms to regard her gently. "It appears that this is my mental sanctum with you. Isn't it?"

"It would...appear to be so..." she said softly. "It looks almost like the Angiris Council room! I would have thought to have seen a landscape..."

"I have no need for that."

"Apparently you don't," she smiled.

"What do you think?" he chuckled.

"It's beautiful, Imperius," she whispered. He kissed her gently and continued to hold her close. Now that he was completely reconciled with her, the angel waiting in the true Angiris Council chamber was confronted by Izarius.

"Brother, how can I help you?" Izarius asked.

"Mitherael was saved. His mind is...broken, it appears," the angelic warrior sighed.

"I'm not sure if Anaurael should attempt to fix him," Izarius admitted.

"Your concern reflects mine," the angel agreed.

"I would almost wish that the salve we have can fix mentality as well as physical flesh. It is a shame. Imperius would not allow her to be near him, either," Izarius said in heavy thought.

"Neither would any of us," Imperael said when he walked over. "He was around Diablo."

"He also desired her," Izarius said.

"What?" Imperael asked. He didn't know this.

"You are not aware of the mortal angels that removed their wings to see if they could seek Anaurael?" Izarius asked. A form of rage seemed to filter from Imperael now. "Let me explain."

"Yes. Please tell me before I start hunting down our mortal brothers..." he growled.

"Mitherael had befriended many of our forlorn brothers. They did not know that Mitherael actually planned to keep Anaurael for himself. He saw her when Imperius left a viewing chamber, as she was growing up. Mitherael saw who Imperius was watching. He began to desire her. He made his own following here and convinced them to remove their wings. They are paying the price for it now," Izarius said carefully.

"This...Mitherael. He was the one with Diablo's Soulstone?" Imperael asked.

"He was."

"And he ran from those that wanted to help him?"

"He did run."

"I am going to talk to him. Now," Imperael growled.

"Do be careful," Izarius warned. "You are a valuable asset to Heaven. And you are also locked in Anaurael's mind. If anything happens to you..."

"Nothing will happen to me. I am Heaven's bastion of defense! Anything that threatens her, I must see to it. This is also a direct threat to Heaven, too. I will return shortly," he muttered. He teleported down with the angelic guard, and Izarius moved to a viewing pool to watch calmly. At the sight of Itherael, he explained the issue.

"I shall watch. You stand guard in Anaurael's chamber," Itherael said.

"Very well," Izarius nodded and did that. Itherael now moved to pay critically close attention to all that transpired in the viewing pool.

When Imperael appeared down on Sanctuary, the angelic guard advised for him to wait.

"We need to see where he is. It will not do for us to be seen easily," he said. "I shall go invisible and look for him."

"Very well," Imperael nodded. After five minutes, the guard came back.

"As I thought, he is in a healing tent. There are others with him. Ikarius is going to try and have him moved to another location. He is convincing the main healer that Mitherael's mental state will cause too much trauma to the other patients," the guard said. "We are trying to get him moved to be outside the city walls for safety. It may be easier to take him to New Tristram. Westmarch is far too populated with mortals."

"Good. Let me know when he is moved. I will follow you wherever you go," Imperael nodded. It took an hour for this to be accomplished, but he didn't mind. He was good at waiting patiently. He kept himself preoccupied by studying the inside of Tyrael's room here. He clearly didn't like mortal tastes. He was used to the glorious buildings that Heaven held. Not basic dirt and wood flooring of this room.  _It was too dark. There weren't enough windows. The candles barely shed off enough light._

When the angelic guard came back, he let Imperael follow his teleport imprint to the smaller house in New Tristram. This house was purposely set far off near the edge of town for quick meetings in the woods. Imperael could only grumble at the lack of light in it, but it was done so to keep prying eyes out. Mitherael was now set up in a tent that was safe for him to be seen to. The move took some time, but it had to be done.

When the door opened to the smaller dwelling that Imperael waited in, the angelic guard walked in with Ikarius. At the sight of Imperael, the mortal angel's jaw simply dropped with surprise. They hadn't met yet.

"This is Ikarius. He is a bit of the leader to guide the other mortal angels when Tyrael is not here. Ilerael would also assist, but it is this one that does the most to guide them," the angelic guard said.

"Is that so?" Imperael growled. He clearly didn't trust him. "Take me to the one that was stolen away. I need to evaluate him personally."

"Sure. Ah, this way..." Ikarius said nervously. Imperael went invisible, as he followed him out. "So...when did you come about?"

"Anaurael and Imperius were doing a Lightsong. I was called forth," Imperael grunted.

"Anaurael?! She was able to assist?" Ikarius blinked.

"Yes. She has a Song. And it matches the Song that Imperius has. Nothing will touch her, if I can help it," he growled dangerously. Ikarius could only agree to that in full. When Imperael finally saw the suffering man in the solitary tent, his defensive stance was clearly present. "He is heavily corrupted!"

"We figured that," Ikarius said. "We just don't know what to do."

"Please...kill me..." Mitherael seemed to gasp out.

"If we kill him, whatever is in him may get released, too," Imperael muttered. "If Imperius sees him, he  _will_  get killed. The taint of Diablo is strong on him."

"Don't...take me...to Heaven..." Mitherael seemed to plead. "He'll...find me..."

"Delusional..." Ikarius winced.

"No. He's being honest," Imperael sighed. "He can get tracked. He has been in a rather...close proximity to that one. As long as he didn't touch the stone..."

"Never..." Mitherael coughed and sat up at last. His hunger gnawed at him, and he managed to take down a mouthful of flavorful stew meat ready for him in a small bowl.

"I wonder..." Imperael mused aloud. "Malthael discovered that he has the ability to remove the demonic essence from a body. Anu granted him that ability now."

"Did he?!" Ikarius said with shock. "Do you think he could help Mitherael?"

"I will ask," Imperael nodded and teleported back to Heaven. He appeared in Anaurael's bedroom where Tyrael was tending to the children. Arthurius had just woken up and started to cry his hunger. "Tyrael, please let Izarius assist with him. I need to speak with you."

"Oh? Very well," Tyrael nodded. Izarius was curious on what was going on, but the baby needed to nurse. He was quick to deliver Arthurius to Anaurael and Imperius. Tyrael was soon lifting Mal from the cradle, and he saw it was Malthael. "You want to listen in?"

"Yes," Malthael nodded. "Um..."

"What?" Tyrael asked.

"I think...um...food?" Malthael blinked.

"Ah. You're hungry? I thought you'd be able to talk normally," he chuckled.

"I'm...forming words. It's...different," the boy said carefully. He was doing remarkably well for lacking the proper teeth, but he was getting there.

"Now that I can understand. If you like, we'll try to have various conversations later to help with that. Okay?" Tyrael smiled. Malthael nodded at that. He was carefully fed some strained meat and vegetables that would work with his small body. As much as he still needed to nurse, he was finally starting on the solids. "What is your concern, Imperael?"

"Mitherael was rescued. His mind is...questionable. He does not want to be brought here, but Malthael did have the ability to do something with that one mortal's soul. We think he may be able to assist again to draw out the demonic essence. This way, Anaurael does not need to intervene," Imperael explained. Tyrael now looked at Malthael. The boy had on a rather thoughtful look.

"Make me happy," Malthael said. He was placed back in his crib with his mound of toys. Several of them had shakers, and that easily distracted the mortal mind for Malthael to appear. "I'm ready. Let me see him..."

"Of course," Imperael nodded and teleported back down. Malthael easily followed and now studied Mitherael with intense scrutiny. "What do you think?"

"Who's with you?" Ikarius asked. Then he paused when Anarius was able to grant Malthael flesh. Of course, he had to stand within the two pillars of the Arch to do so, but he was also able to watch everything carefully this way.

"Let me see him..." Malthael muttered out again to be heard by the mortal angel.

"Of course..." Ikarius swallowed and backed away. Malthael smirked at him and bent down to study Mitherael. He was not pleased at all.

"Heavy corruption. Diablo's scent is...intense. Imperius will kill him if found. Hmm..." Malthael thought intensely. "I can attempt...but..."

"I'm ready to kill whatever appears!" Imperael growled. Then Imperius slammed down behind them. They all turned to regard him.

"I have to be here. Anaurael understands. Tyrael and Izarius are with her. Malthael, try and pull whatever is there out of him. If it does not work..." Imperius said carefully.

"I understand..." Malthael nodded. Imperius called on Solarion and glanced over when Itherius appeared to help his father.

"No! You need to go back!" Imperius ordered.

"I cannot, Father," he said solemnly. Ikarius blinked at what Imperius was called. Of course, he never know about Anaurael's offspring. "I need to kill my first demon. Why not this one?"

"Hmmm..." Imperius sighed hard. "Your mother will worry."

"My Mother understands," Itherius chuckled. Imperius muttered to himself and shook his head.

"Well...he is your son..." Malthael smirked.

"As your flesh is my son, too," Imperius retorted. "Very well. But, if anything goes wrong..."

"Mother won't let me hear the end of it. I know," Itherius nodded. Imperius nodded back and looked at Malthael to proceed. His scythes were soon out and slowly passed over the body.

Mitherael screamed in pain, as his soul was slowly extracted. At the film of red that seemed to intermingle with it, Malthael carefully let the red mist curl about one scythe, as the other pulled it taught. He sheared away the red mist from the white silken thread carefully. While the white thread was allowed to sink back into the mortal angel, the red mist was tossed away. It formed into a terribly powerful demon and lunged to merge back with Mitherael. It seemed to resemble Diablo in form. It showed how exactly how bad the corruption was in him.

"Anaurael is not here to shield him! Hurry!" Malthael growled and was quick to attack with Imperius. Itherius was swift on his feet and impaled the demon's neck. As it howled with rage, Imperius and Imperael advanced as one. Malthael was neatly dismembering it. When it turned to glare at Ikarius, Imperael punched it in the face.

"Get out of here! Take Mitherael with you!" Imperael ordered. Ikarius was quick to grab Mitherael and haul him up and out of the area. When the other mortal angels appeared, they were quick to help take Mitherael to safety.

"His taint was removed, but the demon is still here. Imperius and a few other angels are attacking it," Ikarius explained quickly. "We'll wait until it's over."

"I'm still...not safe..." Mitherael shivered.

"Shut up," Ophyrael growled and ran a hand through his short, spiked, black hair. He looked over at Sithus with his deep blue eyes and asked, "What do we do with him?"

"We'll figure it out," Sithus sighed. When they saw Imperius's signature Light imprint leave, they were quick to head over to find Imperael burning the limbs. Malthael was gone the moment the demon was dead. Itherius was also gone. He had dealt the killing blow with Imperius's guidance. Those that didn't see Imperael yet were in shock at his sheer size and stature.

"Keep watch on Mitherael. Ensure his safety," Imperael ordered lightly. The men nodded and watched him leave. As Anaurael was applauding her angelic son's valor in the kill, Imperius was still quite worried.  _Diablo was able to corrupt a mortal angel. He could easily do so again._


	140. Chapter 140

Several of Sanctuary's days passed before anything else would happen. Itherael was on complete edge now.  _My time to be with Anaurael was drawing closer._ He would have only a short window of time to fully claim her as his own. But, even as he watched over the ones in his Library, another conversation was taking place along the bridges to the Silver Spire.

"A hidden cathedral?" Xypherael mused. "You found one?"

"Yes," Xypherius chuckled. "Talarine and I were going to explore it."

"It would be interesting," Xypherael said. "We should set up an expedition.  All right. Meet you in the Angiris Council chamber?"

"Of course. I'll bring her there," Xypherius nodded and vanished away.

"I'm curious," Kartha chuckled. Xypherael looked over his shoulder at her.

"Of what?" he asked and moved to her side.

"Oh..." she sighed and leaned into him. "how would you feel if I told you...to expect another apprentice to your arts of killing demons?"

"I wouldn't mind training this one. When would I meet him?" he asked.

"Well, you have to wait nine months, since I won't know if it will be a boy or a girl you'd be training..." she said with a small grin. Now he paused. Then he looked right at her with a form of completely pleasant surprise. "We were moving so much furniture..."

"That we were..." he muttered and scooped her up into his arms. "and I am retiring you from doing such a chore. Leave it to me."

"So, you're saying you're going to do all the work from now on?" she grinned wickedly. Then she shivered when he moved his invisible mouth over her ear.

"You'll be lucky if I save you something to kill," he muttered with a touch of wicked mirth. At her beet red blush, he laughed and carried her to the chamber.

"There you both are," Tyrael chuckled when he waved at them. "I was told to be here."

"Were you now?" Xypherael asked.

"If it deals with an abandoned cathedral, you know I need to know," Tyrael said. At the sight of the large wolf appearing with Xypherius, he nodded respectfully. "Hello, Talarine. It's good to see you."

She snorted and sat on her haunches. Xypherius chuckled and said, "She's rather eager to see what lies within. How soon can we get an expedition team set up?"

"We can do that shortly. It does make me think of Cain, though. How he would always be the first one to dive into old knowledge! I hope we can reach him again," Tyrael sighed sadly. At the sight of Talarine lowering her own head and huffing out her sadness, he paused. "Why is she doing that?"

"Apparently, she also knew Cain. And Leah, too. I'm not sure about Leah being reached, but you think Cain may be found again?" Xypherius asked.

"Zayl, a Necromancer in our Horadrim, has been working with the Witch Doctors to see what can be done. Anarius did reach Cain. His soul was trying to find a way back to us. We have been trying to see if we can help him reach us," Tyrael explained. Talarine suddenly looked up at Xypherius and wagged her tail at a sudden idea she had.

"Dreams? You think he could attempt to come back through our dreams?" Xypherius mused. "It is definitely something that we can attempt."

"My flesh sleeps. If this...Cain...can be found and brought forth through dreams...much like how I can traverse in rare circumstances..." Malthael mused when he appeared. "Such an option should be put to good use."

"We'll definitely research the possibility," Tyrael agreed. He managed to communicate with Itherael through Anaurael's mental link. This idea was now being shared eagerly. When Itherael appeared to speak with them, he was given instant attention.

"The Vecin seer may be able to help us with this. Can she?" Itherael asked. "She works with visions and dreams all the time."

"She has different ways to see things. She only sees visions. Things that may happen. Not truly current events. But...we don't really know, do we?" Malthael seemed to shrug. Tyrael relayed what was being said by Malthael for any that couldn't see him. Talarine seemed to whine.

"Can we ask her, anyways?" Xypherius asked.

"Let me see..." Malthael nodded and vanished. When he appeared at Myriam's trailer, she was already writing out something. "I see you saw me approaching?"

"That I have. I am too busy to leave right now. New ones will be approaching me soon for help," she said. Then she gaped at the sight of Anarius appearing. Malthael swerved to look at him with complete surprise at this. He did not expect this, either.

" _I HAD TO APPEAR. I FEEL THAT YOUR WORDS BEING STATED ALOUD RATHER THAN ON A PARCHMENT MAY PROVE TO BE BETTER UNDERSTOOD,_ " Anarius said.

"You listened in to me?" Malthael asked.

" _YES, I DID. THIS IS TO BENEFIT THE HIGH HEAVENS. AND I AM ASKING YOU PERSONALLY, MYRIAM OF THE VECIN. WILL YOU ASSIST IN OUR CAUSE TO BRING BACK ONE SUCH AS DECKARD CAIN?_ " he asked calmly.

"Since you have asked," she smiled politely and turned to let the parchment she wrote on fully burn away in a brazier. "I shall go with you."

" _THANK YOU. YOU SHALL BE RETURNED. THIS IS FAR TOO IMPORTANT,_ " Anarius admitted. At the sight of the Nephalem suddenly walking over, he diverted his attention quickly. " _THIS FEMALE NEEDS TO APPEAR IN THE HIGH HEAVENS. I HAVE PERSONALLY ASKED FOR HER AID. SHOULD OTHERS LOOK FOR HER, PLEASE REDIRECT THEM ELSEWHERE FOR NOW._ "

"And why is she needed?" the Nephalem asked calmly.

"It deals with the wise one we are trying to find," Myriam said with a soft smile. At this, the Nephalem grimaced and nodded. "I will be back the moment I can."

"Take your time. Don't rush this," the champion said. She beamed at the Nephalem and was quickly taken to Itherael's Library. Anarius wasn't on Sanctuary long enough to feel tainted by anything. It was why Myriam agreed to work with him. She knew that Anaurael couldn't afford to feel any type of negativity right now.  _Even though she wasn't pregnant, it would hurt anything that tried to occur._

"You have been brought here?" Itherael asked

"That I have," she chuckled. Zayl was busy drawing various schematics on several parchment sheets that were spells for summoning ghosts. Moolara and Sohar were grinding odd herbs and blending powders together in other bowls that were used to help keep spirits around longer. They were going to explore every avenue that they could.

"To be safe, we won't try to summon Cain here. We'll be on Sanctuary. We don't know what this stuff will call forth right away. Sometimes, it takes a few tries before we get it right," Zayl said.

"Oh! Remember that last time we tried this? How we called that one ghost wench, and she tried to vandalize you?" Humbert snickered. "She almost got the better of me!"

"You had botched the chanting at the last moment on purpose!" Zayl growled.

"I was just trying to see if it would work," Humbert pouted.

"Well, you're not allowed to do that here. This is far too important. It took me a month to finally drive off that ghost, too! She was insane!" Zayl grimaced.

"I could silence him again..." Malthael mused when he appeared.

"I actually need him to help build the spell. But, if he messes up again, I think a day of silence would definitely be needed," Zayl chuckled. The Witch Doctors also grinned. They had touched Anaurael's mark and were finally able to see Malthael.

"You know," Sohar said thoughtfully, as he set down a finished bowl of finely ground powder. "we could put him in a body."

"Can you?!" Humbert asked with excitement.

"But, it would be old. Likely require a lot of care to keep it alive," Sohar grinned slightly.

"Eh..." the skull seemed to say indecisively. Zayl was biting the inside of his cheek to keep focused on his sketching. Myriam was rather thoughtful.

"You know, maybe it would be good for you to become an animal?" she suggested. At the sudden burst of outrage the skull gave, Zayl finally put the pencil down to lean back and laugh hard. The Witch Doctors couldn't focus now from the tears they were shedding, too. It was why she did it.  _They all had to laugh from the stress of everything going on._  "Oh, come now! Can you imagine being in that large reptile? I can see that!"

"What? Well...hmm..." Humbert actually considered.

"No, he's not going into a Bogadile," Zayl said when he recovered. "He stays as a skull."

"But this is boring!" the skull pouted. "Oh! Maybe I can be put in another skull..."

"No. Too confusing and a waste of time," Zayl snorted.

"Oh! We could paint him different colors," Moolara said. "Like a mask."

"Um..." Humbert seemed to act a touch nervous about that.

"Or we put face paint on him. The kind the noble ladies use in Westmarch," Zayl snickered.

"No! That won't work! I mean...I may get attention, but not the kind I want," Humbert said. "I want to see the world with pride! Not be embarrassed in it."

"I'd just toss him over the side," Malthael shrugged. Zayl shook his head and laughed. "He'd get a nice view of everything on the way down..."

"Oh! Maybe we can tie a string to him!" Sohar said. "He can look for things for us first. Much like a lantern."

"But, he'd be a talking, annoying one," the Necromancer muttered.

"Maybe we can toss him ahead of us to see if there is a trap," Moolara said thoughtfully.

"Now, wait a minute!" Humbert scowled. Malthael was quite amused on all of it.

"Quiet, all of you!" Zayl finally said and picked up the pencil again. "We need to finish these designs. The sooner the better."

"That you should. Ah! After you finish here, you need to see to your wife," Myriam smiled. Zayl now looked at her with surprise. "She will be calling for you soon."

"I'm almost done here," he said and went back to work.

" _I NEED TO CHECK ON THE REST OF THE HIGH HEAVENS. I WILL RETURN WHEN I CAN. I MUST...HMM..._ " Anarius paused. Then he looked at Itherael. " _THE TIME HAS COME FOR YOU! QUICKLY! BEFORE IMPERIUS TAKES OVER!_ "

"What?" Itherael asked. He checked his Scroll before going still with what was being said. He moved quickly to his inner sanctum to take out the most potent healing salve they had. "Where do I need to be? Must I go to her?"

" _WAIT FOR HER HERE. I MUST EXPLAIN TO IMPERIUS THAT SHE MUST BE WITH YOU NOW. OF COURSE, SHOULD HER CURRENT OFFSPRING NEED TO NURSE, HE WILL BE BROUGHT TO YOU BOTH._ "

"I can understand that," Itherael agreed. "I will never keep her from her children."

Anarius nodded, and Myriam was now in a deep discussion with Moolara about how a spell may turn out in various visions. He took that time to quickly fly off to find Anaurael in her bedroom. She looked up at him and smiled. Izarius was rocking her in the rocking chair, as she nursed Arthurius.

" _YOUR BODY IS NEARLY READY FOR ITHERAEL. I WILL INFORM IMPERIUS OF THIS,_ " he said. Izarius could only sigh, but Anaurael was nodding in agreement.

"Do you know how long I am to be with him?" she asked.

" _IT MAY BE FOR THREE OF SANCTUARY'S DAYS. ONCE HIS OFFSPRING HAS FORMED, THEN IMPERIUS CAN CLAIM YOU FOR HIMSELF AGAIN. AS LONG AS IT FORMS, THEN THERE WILL BE NO OTHER INTERRUPTIONS._ "

"He'll have to keep himself busy with the troops. There's no other way. He'll be pining over her far too much," Izarius said. "I can help keep him busy."

"I will assist in guarding you," Imperael said from where he stood by her doorway. "The essence of Fate will aid me. I will see things before they happen."

" _GOOD! I SHALL SPEAK WITH IMPERIUS NOW,_ " Anarius nodded and quickly made his way to the training halls. When Imperius saw him, he nodded. " _ANAURAEL WILL BE WITH ITHERAEL SOON. A FULL THREE DAYS FROM SANCTUARY MUST PASS._ "

"What?!" Imperius asked with surprise. He had lost track of the time. "I should be with her before she leaves for him."

" _YOU MAY COMFORT HER, BUT YOU CANNOT TAKE HER INTO YOUR SANCTUM. THE TIMING IS FAR TOO CLOSE,_ " Anarius warned. Itherius was watching how his father was training the troops. On watching his father start to sulk on not being able to be with his mother, he had an idea.

"Sire, if you see Mother now, then you'll be fine. And you should see her before she goes to Itherael. But, to pass the time, I was wondering if we could start setting up something for her to learn in the form of weapon making. Even armor making would be good for her. You did say you were going to show her how to do this, right?" the golden, youthful Archangel asked.

"Ah! Yes, I did say that I would show her..." Imperius mused.

"And you can also teach me how to do this, too," he added on. "I want to make my own weapon! I think it's something that I need to do."

"And you should, as my direct offspring. Hmm. Perhaps you could make something for your mortal brother, too," Imperius mused aloud. Anarius was chuckling now.  _This was why Itherius had to be with his father. He would ensure that Imperius's mind was always focused on something else. He was a part of Anaurael, too, and he would easily know how to keep Imperius sated while being away from her._

"Let's go see Mother now. Besides, what is three days to us?" Itherius chuckled.

"You know how I may get," Imperius warned.

"And, we both know how you are when you are focused on something else," he reminded him.

"Do not chastise me. I may forget you are my son," Imperius warned. "Only Anaurael can get away with something like that. I can punish you."

"How? By making me kill demons?"

"No. By making you spar against me. Or, if not me, maybe a mortal on Sanctuary," he smirked.

"I'd rather spar you than a mortal..." Itherius seemed to pout. Imperius gave a light chuckle at that. Anarius was highly amused by all of this, but he did accompany them to Anaurael's bedroom. Arthurius was just set down in his cradle to sleep off his meal. When Imperius saw her letting Mal snuggle into her arms, he was quick to move and gather her up with him.

"I don't like how you'll be kept from me," Imperius sighed. At her hand to his cheek, he gave a small shiver. "I had vowed that I would never leave you alone."

"Love, don't forget that there is another way we can be together," she smiled warmly.

"I know. I just...what do I do if I crave to hold you? To touch you? We both know that it must be done. I mean..." he started and found himself looking at how Mal started to pat on his chest. Then he saw that it was Malthael regarding him. "Malthael?"

"Um. Play?" he asked and beamed a toothless grin.

"What?" Imperius asked with confusion.

"If you miss me, you can always play with him," Anaurael chuckled. "He is also a part of me."

"But..." he started and saw Malthael's large-eyed, pouting face. "Very well. I shall attempt to...eh...play with you."

"It would be good for you to bond with your son. Even if it is Malthael, it may also be Mal, too. He needs this encouragement from you," Anaurael said in soothing tone. Imperius could only nod at this reasoning. "It will help occupy you, too."

"I know what he likes to play with," Izarius chuckled. "Leave that to me."

"Good," Imperius sighed. He wasn't one to sit down and play with children, but this was his son. He had to show he was trusted to be around and make this important exception. When Anarius gestured to finally take Anaurael away, Imperius began to hesitate. He had left her side for a full week before. He was clearly worried over three days being away from her.

 _:My love, why do you worry so?:_  She asked and leaned into him in a mental and physical way.

 _:I recall the nightmare you had before. When I was gone for so long.:_  He admitted.

_:It is very different now. I know what needs to be done. I didn't before. The situation is laid bare to both of us. Don't worry. Three days will be nothing to us, if we are kept busy.:_

_:You mean it should be that way to me. I worry for you.:_

_:Itherael may have me read books.:_

_:Ah...so he might...:_ He mused.

 _:Don't worry so much, my love. I'm sure I will be more than happy to read to you, if you check on me.:_  She giggled softly in his arms. At the invisible gaze of care he gave her now, she found herself smiling back in full to him.

 _:I think...I would prefer for you to read to me like this, if I feel myself slipping.:_  He sighed and cradled her closer. : _I know I would need it.:_

 _:I can do that for you. If I feel you slip, I'll be right here with you.:_  She blinked her topaz blue eyes at him slowly. If it wasn't for Malthael in her arms, he would have crushed her to him. Izarius was quick to take up the small boy to let Imperius do just that. "I will only love you, Imperius. The moment you know I am returning to you, I want you to have the salve ready."

"It will be ready," he vowed and branded her with a kiss that he always gave her. "I already miss you so dearly..."

"I am always with you," she whispered and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you," he muttered back. Only after one more kiss was given to her did he let Anarius take her up gently into his arms.

" _DO NOT WORRY, SIRE. I SHALL KEEP CONSTANT WATCH OVER HER FOR YOU,_ " Anarius vowed. Itherius was able to get a hug from her next.

"I'll keep him busy, Mother," he chuckled and got a chaste kiss from her.

"I know you will," she chuckled back. "I'll still be in Heaven."

"You will always feel farther than that from me, if I cannot see you at my whims," Imperius muttered. "I shall need to keep myself highly preoccupied."

"As will I," she said with a small smile of her own. When Anarius took her away, Imperius was already starting to regret her leaving his side. Then Izarius took out the small toy chest that was used for Mal's toys. Imperius now sat in a chair to have Mal in his lap. It was time to learn what his son liked to play with to start keeping his mind preoccupied.

"Where are we going?" Anaurael blinked when she found herself in another chamber. Auriel was waiting here. It was a last-minute decision by Anarius.

" _AURIEL WILL ASSIST WITH THE SALVE. WITH THE WAY ITHERAEL WISHES TO BE WITH YOU NOW, IT IS SAFEST THIS WAY,_ " he explained. That had her blush and nod with understanding. She was set down to undress and let Auriel apply the oily substance.

"There. I will be the only one allowed to do this for you," Auriel said with a light chuckle.

"Thank you, sister. You may need to do this for me again before I see to Imperius," Anaurael sighed. The soft laugh of agreement given back was all she needed to show she was correct in that thought. A bathtub was filled for her to scrub herself clean the moment the bubbling salve began to dissipate from her skin.

"Tell me," Auriel mused. "do you feel any different after it is applied?"

"Not that I know of," Anaurael said, as she thought aloud. "I feel no different. I'm sure it's very different, if I was wounded. Of course, that's if I get wounded, since I share Imperius's wounds. But, like this, I really feel no change at all. It's after the fact that I do."

"Oh? Can you describe it?" Auriel asked with a touch of curiosity.

"Ah. Well..." Anaurael blushed a bit. "I can try."

"Please do," Auriel nodded and listened with rapt attention on what Anaurael felt when it came to losing her virginity. When she finished talking, Auriel was quite perplexed. "So, this pain is only supposed to happen once?"

"Yes. If it wasn't for this salve, I'd never have it again. But, it gets reversed each time. Imperius wants me to use the salve after Itherael's offspring takes form to reclaim my body as his."

"I wonder why, though," Auriel admitted.

"You know how he is around me. I belong to him in both body and mind. He wants no other to fully claim me. It was fine with Tyrael. But, now that the salve can do this, he needs this done to keep me as his. I do believe it helps with his focus away from me, too," she said. Auriel moved to gently squeeze her shoulders in her sisterly way.

"I will always be amazed at how you are able to keep him calm amidst all of this chaos."

"What would he normally be doing?"

"Likely raging about Heaven and ordering an attack on Pandemonium to cool his wrath."

"I can see that happening," Anaurael giggled softly.

"Oh, yes! It was something he always did. Brooding. Scheming on how to slip back into the Burning Hells to slaughter all that he can. Talking about the wars and victories he did for the High Heavens. He was truly lost to all of us when Sanctuary was formed. He had a lot of pent up rage within him. It was very hard to seek his council at times."

"Yes. He told me much when I was first brought into his sanctum. He told me quite a bit of his secrets and thoughts. I did vow not to repeat them, but I do know he told me much of how bitter he was at everyone and everything. He seemed to despise a lot of things that started to happen around him. He had no true way to vent his wrath properly. He even admitted to me that he came down to kill me on the night I was born. He didn't know what I was."

"Did he really?!" Auriel was shocked on hearing this.

"Yes. But, when my Mother had him hold me, it showed that I was something that actually calmed him. He said...for the first time he ever knew...a form of peace had finally reached him. He didn't want to set me aside at all."

"I would have berated him, if he thought any other way," Auriel said with a hard sigh and a shake of her head. "I am very glad that he realized this."

"So are my parents," Anaurael sighed with her. The conversation became more general now with how the Host was doing before Anarius came back for her. She dressed in her gown of golden stretch velvet, and Auriel helped with the corset piece. Right after that, Anaurael was taken to the Library. The moment she was set down, Itherael was quickly alerted.

"You have come..." he said lightly.

"That I have," she smiled gently. A complete change had taken over him now. _He knew my body was ready for him._  His desire for her had peaked to a completely new height. And, for the first time he could ever remember, he was feeling overly jealous of her. He couldn't let her idle in his Library for long. He actually felt that other angels would start to covet her as much as he did.

"I would take you into my sanctum, but there is another place I was thinking of. It's almost as though it could be an extension of my sanctum," he said, as he floated over to her. He knew he was rambling now. Anarius had brought her to a part of the Library that no others were in. He knew how Itherael was going to be. It had to be done in this discreet way.

"I look forward to seeing what you have in mind," she smiled pleasantly.

" _I WILL BE KEEPING CLOSE WATCH ON EVERYTHING,_ " Anarius nodded. Itherael could only nod back with understanding. " _I SHALL BRING YOU TALUS'AR WHEN YOU ARE SETTLED._ "

"Thank you," Itherael nodded again. Now he gathered up Anaurael into his arms and took off with her. Where he took her to was a small building that resembled a gazebo from the golden-gated ledges that surrounded it. It was hovering on its own with its own energy from the Arch. Many various, smaller structures did this, including various potted trees. Anaurael had seen them before, but it was fleeting from how Imperius flew with her. She didn't know that various buildings floated around in their own way. It completely fascinated her.

"What place is this?!" she asked with surprise when he set her down at the single opening to the floating building. "It's beautiful!"

"It hovers just inside my faction. This is where I tend to go when I need time to myself," he said. He let the door seal up now to hide them within it. She had enough of Imperius's Valor within her to sustain her for a little under a week this way. She wouldn't need to forget anything, so her energy would still be kept for a long while.

"And none knew of this place?" she frowned. As she looked around the small, circular chamber, she noticed that Itherael had moved his chair into this hovering building to be in the center of the room. A small table was stocked with food and drink for her. Izarius would likely be tending to the basin, and that would be set outside safely after each use. He had to know where she would be in case there was a problem. There was plenty of light for her see with from the slitted windows at the very top of the chamber. She was greatly impressed by it all.

"This building was made fully by me. As much as I do hate to admit this, Auriel does not even know of this place. When Imperius raged and stormed about, I would come here to remain elusive from them all. I simply cannot stand to be around the two of them when they argue. Such a thing..." he sighed and shook his hooded head sadly. "I would only appear at a Council summons."

"Well...hopefully you won't have to do that so much now," she said and moved to hug him tight.

"There was another reason I brought you here," he whispered gently in her ear.

"And what is that reason?" she asked.

"I cannot become my core form here. As much as I want an offspring from your soul, that is reserved solely for Imperius. So, no matter how much I try, it will not happen. It is to safeguard you from that. I will be content with a mortal child from you. And, with Itherius claiming a touch of my name combined with that of Imperius, it does pacify me a touch," he chuckled.

"He already feels a touch of regret on me leaving. The week he left me alone in my youth..." she sighed and got squeezed by him. "I had a rather intense nightmare that week."

"You did?" Itherael asked. He had heard something about it, but he didn't pry.

"That he had abandoned me," she winced. He trembled for her and tilted her face to his.

"I know that it was Auriel and I that kept him here. He went against a vow that he, himself, had made long ago. In a sense, it was our faults at that. But, I vow to you that it will never happen again."

"Thank you," she whispered. At that, he finally kissed her fully to let his passion take over for her. He needed to have her start carrying his child. He couldn't keep her from Imperius for too long. He had just vowed to keep that from happening, and he had to keep to his vow.


	141. Chapter 141

Tyrael was able to help Zayl find a decent location to attempt to summon Cain. They had to choose a place that was sacred and just. In the end, they decided to go towards the ancient Nephalem temple grounds where they discovered the second part of Tyrael's sword. Even as they walked into the place, they paused at the sight of the ancient Nephalem ghost that guarded the sacred location.

"You have returned?" the blue ghost asked. At first, the ancient spirit thought it was the Nephalem from the power that was sensed.

"It has been a long time since I saw you, Alaric. You have done well in guarding this place," Tyrael said. At this said, the ghost was a touch surprised. He sensed what Tyrael really was.

"Tyrael?! Can it be?" he asked.

"It is. I have become mortal of my own free will. I have brought allies here to see if we can call forth one of our brothers that was lost in battle. Will you allow this?" Tyrael asked.

"For you, of course. You have guided us so long ago with our Heavenly brothers and sisters. I shall stand aside and let you use this place of refuge as you see fit," Alaric nodded and vanished away. He knew that the temple would come to no threat with Tyrael visiting.

"Good. We have the clearance we need. Where do we set up?" Zayl asked. Tyrael walked into the opened door. Ever since the temple was breached before, the doors have remained open. Bandits did try to get into the temple at long last, but Alaric's unwavering duty quickly thwarted them off. He refused to let the temple become desecrated at any time. They trudged through the water-covered floor of the place and made it to the back chamber where angels used to appear to guide the mortals long ago. It was the perfect place to try and call for Cain.

Zayl was quick to set up a calling circle with lit candles, a few skulls, and small markings on the rocks. They would make sure to clean up everything when they were done. Tyrael planted El'druin in front of him calmly. He wanted to ensure that everything would be quick to clean up, too. At the sight of the Witch Doctors, they were quickly waved over. Mirdael was calmly floating behind Moolara. His presence only assured Alaric even further that they were there for purely good intentions.

"We should get a few more angels to come down. I don't know what will be called on when we look for Cain," Tyrael sighed. At the sight of Imperael appearing with Malthael's ghostly form, he let out a small chuckle. _Nothing was going to intervene._

"I can see the souls of any that attempt to intervene. Nephalem souls seem to...be immune to me. The one here was strong to resist my initial call. And he seems to be fond of this place. We shall leave him be. For now," Malthael mused. Tyrael now turned to glare at him.

"You leave Alaric out of this," he ordered. "He is the guardian of a sacred place. He is letting us use it to call on someone to regain the knowledge we lost. You know this."

"I am aware," Malthael snorted. Then he paused at a sensation he got from Anaurael. He sighed. He now agreed to fully back down and to assist, if needed. "Very well. I shall...watch for unknown spirits that arrive."

"There is no need," Sohar chuckled. "If you need to return to Heaven, then it is fine. We have our own ways to ensure no unknown spirits will intervene."

"I have been asked to stay. Until my flesh pulls me back, I shall remain," Malthael droned out. He didn't like that they could see him now, but he kept those thoughts to himself. He was a touch concerned about Anaurael, though. Being locked away in Itherael's secret sanctum was troubling. He would ensure the offspring developed, though. And he knew that Itherael was correct in being with her outside of his primary sanctum.  _He couldn't impregnate her soul. That would be treason to Imperius._

"You are distracted," Imperael muttered.

"How long has it been...since Itherael took Anaurael away?" Malthael asked. "The days...mean nothing to me now..."

"Ah. It is almost time for her to come forth. It has been nearly three days. It took that long to find this place again. Imperius is...well...you know how he is now," Imperael sighed.

"Itherius is feeling the strain, too. All of Heaven is. Hmm. Ah. Anaurael is finally being released from Itherael's presence. Good. And...I see now. The offspring...it has started. Now it only needs to take. I shall ensure that it does," Malthael nodded. And, as he watched the small ritual circle being built, Itherael was cradling Anaurael close one final time.

"I will need to be close to you. It is needed to ensure that our offspring will form with my energies," Itherael sighed and squeezed her. He had enjoyed her presence immensely while he had her. He was already starting to miss her. "I love you."

"I know," she smiled and kissed him again. "Will you take me back to Imperius?"

"I should, but I must be cautious. He is...unpredictable. It is safer for Izarius to return you to him. Even Anarius. Either one will help pacify his thoughts. I shall see you after his temper has cooled," Itherael promised. When he took her outside to the railing, Anarius was already waiting for her.

" _MOTHER, THE CHILD HAS FORMED. IT IS TIME TO HAVE THE ONE MADE IN YOUR SOUL COME ABOUT. LET US GO TO IMPERIUS,_ " he said and gestured for her. Itherael squeezed her and let her settle in her son's arms. Anarius was quick to take off back to her chambers. But, when he sensed that Imperius wasn't there, he veered to the training halls.

"Look, Sire! Mother has returned! I told you she would," Itherius chuckled. Imperius didn't seem to hear him. He had to completely tune out any distractions around him to keep himself going. Blacksmithing did help, but even that began to hurt when he knew it was for Anaurael. He had been in constant contact with her when it got to be unbearable, but he seemed to be a shell without her now. He had stopped responding to any, unless it was her mental call. He was far too focused on watching how the angels were training to point out any mistakes. When Anaurael walked over and placed her hand on his arm, he even failed to notice that.

 _:Love. Look at me. I am next to you now.:_  She gently urged.

 _:You always say that.:_  He grunted.  _:_ _I know you are with me mentally. I am waiting for you to be here physically. Even you know this.:_

 _:I am touching your arm right now.:_  She giggled. Now he looked down. He actually froze with disbelief that she was there. He carefully reached out and traced her cheek with a large forefinger.

"You...came back..." he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes," she smiled softly. He was able to gather her up into his arms. "Take us to our sanctum."

He had to obey her. He had no choice. Her voice was a cooling waterfall of relief to his ears. Her very touch on his armored chest sent a sense of vigor coursing through him. The moment the sanctum sealed up, he simply cradled her. He had her help him remove his helmet after a few precious minutes passed. And the kiss she branded him with fully sealed her love for him all over again.

"I missed you...so much..." he seemed to gasp.

"I know you did. And I missed you, too," she whispered and let him kiss her in his own branding way. "Please...Imperius..."

He pulled out the chair swiftly and positioned her in his lap. "I wanted you...to be mine...all over again...but..."

"This needs to happen first. I know," she said lovingly. She shouted when he finally claimed her. He relished in the sensation she gave him. There was no time to think. He had no other focus. Even after it was done, he could only hold her against his chest while she rested on him. Even she knew that only he would ever be able to leave her so breathless. At her small whimper of relief from being back with him, he squeezed her to his form.  _She had suffered as much as I did._

"Don't leave me again..." he muttered.

"It will need to be done. For the others. But...after it's done...you have my vow," she whispered. He pulled her up a touch to kiss her gently. "Can you become your core for me?"

"After the salve is applied. I shall contact Izarius for this. I feel it is important," Imperius said in a rather serious way. "And, if you are here, then this means that Itherael was successful."

"That he was. He will need to linger around me for his essence to be near. It cannot be helped," she murmured out. He was disgruntled at that, but he knew he would survive without her for three days. He could go no longer than that.

He held her for another ten minutes before rising up with her. He set her on the chair, replaced his helmet, and called for Izarius. "She needs to bathe. And I need the salve."

"Of course! I shall retrieve them now," Izarius nodded. Imperius simply stood there in silence to wait. At the feel of her arms moving around his waist, he glanced down and sighed. She had gotten up to give him comfort. She knew he needed it. And she knew he needed to speak out his thoughts.

"Three days without you. It was an...eternity. Just knowing you are back at my side...it should be enough. I thought it was enough. But, I still feel that something isn't there," he admitted.

"I know what it is," she said softly. "I'm not pregnant from you yet. I need to have your offspring in my soul take form. And it needs to be done quickly."

"You think that is what it is?" he asked and lifted her into his arms.

"I know it is," she said and rested on his larger shoulder pauldron. He clearly missed this form of contact from her. "I love you, Imperius. To be away from you like that...I thought..."

"Hush now, my ward," he whispered and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I love you, too. It has been a hardship on both of us. And, for now, it is over. At least Itherius was able to somewhat preoccupy my thoughts. As short-lived as most things were."

"And did Malthael help? Or Arthurius?" she frowned.

"Our sons did bond a bit more with me. So, yes. They did help. Even Greed tried to show me different gems in various necklace settings. Ah. That does remind me of something. I shall see to it after our offspring forms. Hmm?" Imperius looked over at the sight of Darius with Arthurius.

"My apologies, Great Imperius. He was hungry," he explained. Anaurael reached for him to let him nurse. She crooned to him softly, as Imperius cradled them both. Now he seemed to be at peace.  _I have my family with me._  He calmly watched his son finish nursing. Darius was able to take him up to help burp him and let the small boy rest. Izarius walked in with the salve right after it was clear to do so.

"Here's the salve. Do you need help applying it?" Izarius asked.

"I should be fine. Thank you," Imperius nodded and let him leave. The powerful salve was now applied to Anaurael's hips the moment she was set back down on the chair. He didn't want any of the oil to get on his throne. After it was applied and started to foam over, Izarius came back with Mithus to fill up a bathtub for her. They had brought in a portable one just for this purpose.

"I'll leave some soaps and towels here for her. Does she need nourishment?" Izarius asked.

"She does," Imperius nodded again. More trips were made quickly, and Azarius showed up with various foods to set down. She knew her brothers did want to embrace her on seeing her again, but they were waiting. And she could feel how relieved Izarius was to see her with Imperius once more.

"I'll be here, if you need me," Izarius said and moved to tend to her chambers.

"Many will wish to see me again," she sighed and watched the foam start to dissipate.

"I am sure," Imperius agreed. The moment the foam was done, he helped bathe her in the warm water the bathtub held. Once she was toweled off, he lifted her into his arms. Nothing more needed to be said when his core form emerged. Her body was pure for him once again. He was going to be the one to fully claim her as his own. He wanted her to start bearing an offspring in her soul. It needed to be done, and he was quick to show how much he needed her now.

In the Angiris Council chamber, Auriel was silently going over a small list of concerns that other angels were bringing to her.  _Many felt a touch divided on how angels were mingling with mortals now. And a few were even outraged at what Inarius and Telanya were doing. They had succeeded in creating something together. Much like the other female angels, she started feeling small shivers of something developing within her._  Auriel needed a form of advice. She went to the Crystal Arch.

"Anarius, can you hear me?" she asked the pillars of crystal bone. When Anarius flew down to confront her, she turned to face him. "Inarius and Telanya have created something together. There is a lot of uncertainty within the Host."

" _I AM WELL AWARE. I HAVE ALSO BEEN WATCHING THIS CLOSELY. I SHALL SEND A MESSAGE TO THE HOST DIRECTLY TO NOT GIVE IN TO DESPAIR. WE SHALL SEE HOW THIS NEW OFFSPRING TURNS OUT. WE WERE TOLD IT COULD BE SOMETHING TO DESTROY, OR IT WILL BE SOMETHING BENEFICIAL TO HEAVEN. WE WILL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE,_ " Anarius said and focused on the pillars to send the message out. When he knew it was received by all of the Heavenly Host, he easily sensed disdain from Imperius.

"Anarius? Is something wrong?" she asked.

" _MY SIRE IS VERY...DISTRESSED OVER THIS NEWS. BUT, MY MOTHER IS WITH HIM. SHE WILL KEEP HIM CALM_ ," Anarius nodded to her.

"Oh! Itherael's offspring has taken?" Auriel asked.

" _THAT HE HAS. AND I KNOW IT WILL BE A MALE. MALTHAEL IS EVEN ENSURING THIS. AH! YOU ARE BEING REQUESTED IN THE GARDENS,_ " Anarius chuckled. At this Auriel was quick to head there. She found Xypherius waiting for her.

"Sister, I have a request. And, ah...I'm not sure how to bring this about," he sighed.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"I wish to have a true ceremony with Talarine. Can we...have one here? I mean..." he tried to explain, and she rose up her hands to calm him down.

"To be wed here is something that was only done for Imperius. Tyrael also had a small event here, but that was false. Surely there is a place on Sanctuary for such a thing?" she asked gently.

"I fear that her enemies may come for her," he admitted.

"I see now. Hmm. We may be able to arrange a small place for such a thing. Even for future ones, too. I shall speak with Itherael about this. You could even ask Greed for assistance in finding a full gown for her. He did assist with Anaurael's gown," she chuckled. Xypherius could only nod in agreement to that. Now that he had some ideas, Anarius was also thinking over what could be done. At the same time, he continued to sense Imperius's discontent. He reached out to his mother to find out why.

"Imperius, what ails you?" Anaurael asked and nuzzled him.

"I already allowed a place of breeding here in Heaven. Now they are insisting for a place of ceremonial bonding!" he growled. At her puzzled look, he sighed. "Recall how you and I spoke of our love for each other when Tyrael wanted to have you as his wife."

"Oh! A place of marriage?" she frowned.

"Yes. I don't like it," he muttered.

"Hmm. Malthael has informed me of the old temple that was found. From the days of the Nephalem. Couldn't they use that as a place of ceremonial vows? It would give the temple a new purpose, and it would still be held sacred. Our Heavenly Host can once again show that the temple is truly needed once more," she smiled. At this, he pondered over it. "And it would keep them from being in Heaven..."

"Ask Malthael to see if the temple can be used for such a purpose," he nodded. She giggled and gave in to the kiss he gave her. She thought to Malthael swiftly, and now, back on Sanctuary, he turned to Tyrael to whisper to him.

"To make this temple a form of a Heavenly wedding chamber..." Tyrael thought aloud.

"Imperius does not wish for such a thing to happen in Heaven. He is already letting much come about. And it would assist in keeping this temple safe," Malthael said.

"Alaric," Tyrael called out.

"Yes, Tyrael?" the ghost asked. The situation was now explained, and the ghost was extremely thoughtful over this. "If we can protect the temple this way...hmm. And angels would come through here once again, too. It would give this temple a new form of purpose."

"So, you approve?" Tyrael chuckled.

"I do! See what you can do. I shall continue to protect the surrounding areas," Alaric nodded and vanished again. Tyrael was already making plans for the Horadrim to visit and make repairs. _If it was to become a new wedding hall for angelic pairings, then it would need to be made beautiful and fully restored to its former splendor._ Tyrael was able to mentally report to Anaurael to let other angels make the order happen. Once that was done, he refocused on the event before him.  _The summoning of Cain was getting ready to start._

"I should see if the Council should watch this," Tyrael thought aloud.

"They could, but Imperius is currently with Anaurael. Itherael's offspring needs to take root. Her soul is gaining the essence of Imperius as we speak," Malthael droned out.

"I see. Good! Maybe now he'll finally act a bit more like he should," Tyrael chuckled. "He was suffering for some time."

"As was she," Malthael nodded. Imperael started to walk over, but he paused at an odd sound. On turning to see what it was, he saw a small commotion at the entrance of the temple.

"Tyrael, something is amiss," Imperael said.

"Is it?" Tyrael frowned. Agrius and Izual were quick to come down to assist Imperael. Agrius was quick to cast his defensive spells around them, and Izual was able to match his stride with Imperael.

"You are not worthy to be here!" Alaric thundered at the four thieves that tried to get past him.

"Alaric, we are here to help prove that fact," Izual said and readied Azurewrath. The ghost looked over, laughed, and vanished away. At the sight of Imperael charging over with his massive sword drawn, they ran off quickly.

"They will return," Alaric sighed when he reappeared. "This is most distressing. Ever since the temple has opened, there have been more and more attempts to come here."

"I can assist in closing the doors. The artifacts that opened them have angelic signatures. I can use them to create a way in and out," Agrius said. "Izual, were you here when this temple was built?"

"I was," Izual nodded. "Hmm. So was Ilerael. He should come and see this place, too, when he can. But, as for the two keys, I believe I remember how to remove them. Once I do, you two will need to take them from the shrines."

"Should they go back where they were found?" Alaric asked.

"That is fine. If we need to come here, we can make the correct arrangements," Agrius nodded. Izual agreed to this and moved to the first part of the temple where one circular key was inserted. He focused and pushed in a small lever that would force the pillar it sat in to come up. He went and did the same thing to the other one on the opposite side of the entry bridge.

"I have one!" Imperael said.

"And I hold the other," Agrius said when the large sphere was retrieved.

"Imperael and I can deliver these to their original resting places. Look. The door is already rising," Izual said at the sight of the stone door rising up. Even the bridge seemed to fall back into the water. Agrius had an idea, and he moved to put in careful runic inscriptions that would react to any angel.  _If the heroes brought their angelic mates with them, the temple would open in a friendly way. For any mortal angels, there would be other guarding angels nearby to let them in._ By the time he was done, Imperael and Izual had returned.

"I shall collapse the bridge to the path of the keys," Alaric said. He was quick to do just that. Now he felt much better with the temple being inaccessible to any unworthy ones there.

"We're ready," Zayl said. "And, Humbert, don't mess this up!"

"I already told you that I wouldn't! I know this is important, too," the skull snorted.

"The temple is secure," Izual nodded and stood with Tyrael. "And don't worry. You'll see her again. She knows we all miss seeing her."

"I know," Tyrael sighed and chuckled at the brotherly shoulder squeeze he got. Imperael now watched the Witch Doctors chant. Humbert began to vibrate, as though to send out a small signal. Zayl focused and sent out a small tracer. A thick mist rose up from the circular section of candles, artifacts, and arcane drawings. A green glow, much like a doorway, slowly began to open. Once the door seemed to be opened a good part of the way, Zayl readied himself.

"Deckard Cain! I call on you! Come forth to us!" Zayl commanded. Imperael made himself ready to attack anything that was coming out uninvited. Even Malthael watched in his calm, cold way. A swirling mist now seemed to step out of the door.

"That is not him," Malthael warned.

"If you are not Deckard Cain, you have no permission to appear!" Zayl said in his stern tone. The soul seethed with mistrust, but Moolara's soft chanting urged it to retreat back to the safety of the other world. Several more spirits arrived, but Malthael knew they were not the right ones. Zayl gave one more push, and, at the spirit that appeared, Malthael did not react.  _This was Cain._  The door was closed, and a charm was now pushed into the ghost's misting form to give him an anchor in the world. Zayl was quick to claim it to keep it on him. It would be strengthened later.

"How long...have I been...gone?" the ghost asked in a wavering way. He had a staff, a long robe, and his beard even gave off a sense of intense age. He gave off a smell of old books and ink. It was the scent of an ancient scribe.

"Too long, old friend," Tyrael smiled and nodded. "And it's good to have you back."


	142. Chapter 142

Cain's ghost was weak and wouldn't be much help until a proper tether could be made. Zayl and the Witch Doctors were already working on it. It was a good three months before Cain was solid enough to hold a decent conversation from what they were able to make for him to remain. Itherael was balancing his time between talking to Cain and remaining at Anaurael's side. He needed to be around her for his energy to keep her balanced. They were currently in her chambers, and Cain had argued his point to finally meet with her. Anaurael knew it was time, too, as much as Imperius detested it.

"I am surprised to have not known of you sooner," Cain said to Anaurael when he saw her for the first time. "And, from what I was told, you had my book delivered to you, too! Heh! If I knew that, I would have easily traveled to where you lived and found you."

"It was important for her to not be found," Izarius said. "It would have compromised many things. I was the one that brought your book back to you. I had to make sure that you were in a deep sleep before I could put it back in your travelling pack."

"Did you now?!" Cain asked with amazement. "Ah, if only I knew that, too! So much knowledge I could have gained!"

"We know," Itherael chuckled.

"It is good to see you again, though," Tyrael sighed. "There is much we have been trying to tell you so far. I hope you got everything."

"I have small understandings. The Prime Evils are bound in various stones again. And Greed! Oh! I never expected him of all creatures to assist like this. But...my heart still aches for Leah. Surely she must be out there like I was! Can we search for her? I mean, it is true that Diablo may have damned her soul in the end, but she had no recollection of this at all. She was an innocent."

"I know," Tyrael said with a grim look. "Zayl? What do you think?"

"I don't know, in all honesty," the Necromancer frowned. He had to be around for Cain to appear, since he held the binding artifact. It was much like how Malthael needed others around to appear where he was needed. "I wish I had an answer for you. It was a risk to find you, Cain. And, if it wasn't for Malthael, we wouldn't have fully found you. He was able to identify you."

"I have seen Malthael. He is as curious of me as I am of him. It is a shame that he did such to humanity. Or attempted to, I should say. Anaurael was correct that much of humanity's inner Light would have been vanquished. It would have been a waste," he sighed.

"What did you think of Anarius?" Anaurael asked with a small smile. Imperius was holding her in his lap while she ate. He wasn't pleased with the meeting, but he endured it for her. Cain was clearly fascinated with Imperius and had quite a few questions, but even he knew that it wasn't time to really ask anything of the moody Archangel.

"He is truly Anu reborn. I am...humbled on meeting him. To know that such Light is still as pure and undiluted as it should be within his form is something I could never have dreamt of to have witnessed firsthand! And I do remember him reaching out to me. I did want to talk to him, but he couldn't stay. And, when I did see him a bit ago, he did ask me a few questions on attempting to try and become reborn as an angel. As much as I would be delighted to the task, I also feel a bit of uncertainty. It is a shy form of a miracle that I am here and able to remember my long life. It is another to feel that I may be lost again if such a thing was tried. New forms may give way to new memories. I may be reborn, but it may not be me, too."

"And that is always such a risk," Itherael agreed with him in full. "But, as many mortals have proven, sometimes risks must be taken in order to see the full value of the goal."

"Quite true! Well, let's see what I can do as a ghost first. The rest can come later," Cain chuckled. "There are certain benefits to being a ghost."

"As well as dangers," Zayl frowned. "At least my contact with you can shield you from most of them. Humbert is good at monitoring such things."

"Nothing's gonna steal you!" Humbert said confidently.

"And I appreciate that," Cain said. "However, we are running out of time. If Diablo has truly returned, it's just a matter of time for him to appear again. You encountered him before. He survived your attack. He may have learned what he did wrong. We need to see what forces we currently have available. I understand that the High Heavens have been rebuilding. Would it be possible for me to witness this event? Or has the time passed?"

"We should do a Lightsong," Anaurael said to Imperius. "Now that I am with offspring again, we should get this done. I do feel it's important."

"Very well," Imperius said.

"Oh. Before we go, Cain, do you recognize the necklace that Anaurael is wearing?" Tyrael asked. At this, Cain frowned and leaned forward on his ghostly staff to study it. At how her necklace shimmered at recognizing him, he was was surprised.

"I do! I had only seen it once before it was locked away! This relic was quite coveted, you see. It took great skill to craft it and enchant it. Only the most powerful of our Horadric mages were able to-"

"It's time to do the Lightsong," Imperius grunted and rose up with her. He didn't like hearing the old man banter off. Anaurael just pursed her lips together and laughed quietly.

"Tell me what the necklace is about later. I am curious of its history, and I look forward to the conversation," Itherael said to the disgruntled ghost. Tyrael was laughing softly and shaking his head. Even Zayl was trying to keep quiet about it. Humbert was snickering, though.

While Cain witnessed his first Lightsong, Willis was trying to focus on the statue he was repairing in the old temple. At the sudden tap he felt to his shoulder, he looked up to find Byden looking down at him. "Hello, Willis! I have someone you need to meet."

"Do you?" the youth asked and wiped off his hands from the coarse dust.

"I do. And, on meeting him, you'll have a pretty big choice to make. Are you ready? It took him some time to get here. He was halfway across the world when he got my message," the Crusader chuckled. Willis nodded and was gestured to follow him. Another Crusader with blond-brown hair touched with grey was standing in the distance. His armor looked standard for any other Crusader, but his flail looked a touch more massive in size. Even the shield he bore looked intense, and his face was lightly marred with scars. He was a much older man to show how lucky he was to have kept himself alive for so long. Even the armor looked relatively ancient, on a closer inspection, but it was kept in excellent repair.

"Greetings. My name is Torsin. I heard you wanted to speak with me?" the tall, broad man nodded and sat down. Even his voice was strong in tone and seemed to be filled with a wary form of caution. "Come and sit with me. I'm a touch weary from all the travel. I came here as quickly as I could."

"Oh. Of course," Willis said and sat down. "Um...what were you told?"

"That I had a possible apprentice. And, should you accept it, you cannot back out of it. If you did, I'd be forced to kill you. And it's only because I will be sharing secrets with you, as I teach you what I know. So, you see why I have to be cautious about this, and it's why I have to be so blunt and to the point on this matter. I do hope you understand and choose to decline my offer.

"Now, if you did agree, here is what would be expected of you. You would carry my very name to your death. So, if I fell in battle, your name would become Torsin. You would wear my armor, bear my weapon, and continue my Crusade from where I left off. It's the same thing I did from my Master before me. And it was done from his Master before him. I'll teach you all I know. Various secrets will be granted for you to train with under my guidance. You will eventually need an apprentice of your own to teach, if you ever come across one, but that's if I should I fall in battle and you take up my place. And the apprentice must be male for it to be viable for your cause. Female Crusaders get female apprentices. I hope it makes sense.

"If you fall with no apprentice to take your place, everything my name represents falls with you. And, should you accept, you will be leaving your whole life behind. You may never see anyone ever again. It's a big choice to make. It's why I am telling you all of this now. I want you to think it over very carefully," he said in a calm and gentle tone. "As eager as I am to have you as my apprentice, this decision cannot and will not be a forced one. You must accept it as your own, as I have long ago."

"Maybe he shouldn't have to think it over," a feminine voice said from behind him. Torsin turned, and his jaw dropped at the sight of the hovering angel that had appeared for him. Byden ran an armored hand over his face. He knew that Nikauriel was watching him from the pool and must have sent word out to see what would happen. "You have called to me. So, here I am."

"He was in the process of claiming a possible apprentice..." Byden sighed.

"He can still train the young one, if he wants. That is fine. But, I shall be with him from now on. My name is Lisaurael, and I have just been born for the Gardens of Hope. I specialize in fortification benefits," she said and revealed her intricately made two-hand staff of ivory and gold. She was a defensive spell caster and healer. She would compliment him well.

"I see. Well..." Torsin looked over at Byden's perplexed face. "Is there something I'm missing? You apparently know something."

"I do. Ah, we need to talk. Willis, think over his offer. It is a permanent position for the rest of your life, if you do decide to do it," Byden said and had Torsin rise up to follow him to a secluded area to talk. Lisaurael simply moved to hover behind her chosen mate to listen calmly. When Torsin felt her rest her armored hands on his shoulders, he felt oddly comforted.  _As though I fit with her._

Now that he was getting filled in, Willis had walked over to where his father was fixing up another statue. "Dad, can we talk?"

"While you help me, we can talk just fine," Harvey said and chiseled out an imperfection. "What's going on?"

"Um...the Crusader came by to show me another had come about. To be an apprentice to him," Willis started. At this news, Harvey put down the tools to stare at his son to continue. "If I agree, I might not get to see you again. You or Ma. Um...I don't know..."

"I figured that much. It's a life of risk, from what I heard. And it's up to you. You can either live out your life at my side to repair wondrous things, or go off and search for something that may never exist. I'm sure you'll make something of yourself. And, who knows? Maybe you'll send me some odd thing from another land! But, it's true. I might not get to see you again. And, if you're not sure, then you shouldn't go with him," Harvey advised.

"An angel just came down for the new Crusader, too," Willis frowned. At that, Harvey crowed with laughter and slapped his knee. "What's so funny?"

"Willis, I get to keep you for a bit longer while another one shows up for you!" his father grinned and pulled his son close to hug him. "I doubt he'll take you on as an apprentice with a new wife!"

"But...ugh..." Willis sighed and gaped at the knuckle-rub he got to the top of his head next. "Stop that! Geez, Dad!"

"Now get back to work on that statue, boy!" Harvey grinned and picked up his tools again. He was secretly relieved that his son wasn't going anywhere. He worried over his son enough, as it was. Willis just scowled at his father and looked over at the two Crusaders. At the sad look Torsin gave the youth now, he knew his father was right.

"I'll tell him. These angels are pretty adamant that they give us the apprentices we need," Byden laughed softly. Torsin could only sigh and agree in full.

"You can teach us your skills, and we can pass on your knowledge to your offspring with us. All of your teachings will be safe and kept secret," Lisaurael promised.

"I made a vow to only teach my apprentice," Torsin said and gave a light stretch to his back from sitting for so long. Then he winced. It appeared to be from pain. Now Byden took complete concern at this. Lisaurael now hovered over him protectively.

"Are you wounded?!" Byden gaped.

"Perhaps..." the older Crusader grunted. He was hoping to avoid any form of talk about this. "There was a pack of demons that I encountered in my travels. A year back, that is. It's an old wound that comes back now and then. I had made sure the area was cleared before setting up a camp near Caldeum from my travels, they always charge far too much at their inns, and I got jumped from the waiting pack of Lacuni demons. My armor was off. I had to clean it. They must have been wandering through looking for food. Luckily, I was able to blind them all and take them out."

"Take him to Heaven, and ask for the salve," Byden said to the protective angel. She nodded, wrapped her arms around Torsin's waist, and teleported them away. At the sight of Nikauriel appearing, he shook his head. "You saw all that?"

"I did," she nodded. "And you were correct in assuming that I had Lisaurael look in the viewing pool. She told me she felt called by someone. I wanted to help her out. I am glad she found him. But, for Torsin's wounds, did you want me to help out with him?"

"Please do. He's an older one of our Order. I don't want him lost," Byden admitted. She nodded, gave his cheek a soft caress, and vanished away. Lisaurael had already claimed a Heavenly room for her chosen mate, and he was helped out of his armor. At the mottled scarring across his back, she could tell why it gave him so much pain.

A Lacuni huntress had clearly leapt onto him and managed to tear into him. Most of the flesh healed, but the mottled scarring was deep and hindered quite a bit of his movements. He was lucky to be so resourceful in his fighting prowess to have kept such an injury hidden away. Healers did try to help him, but the wounds were very deep when they were fresh. They were also likely infected from the creature's claws at the time.

Nikauriel was quick to appear with an intense healing salve, and she nodded to Lisaurael to give her the privacy needed to help him heal. She needed to bond with him, too. Now Lisaurael asked, "So, you were camping? I just want to make sure of what happened. Talk to me."

"I was camping one night. Cleaning my armor, as I said. I had to wade through some muck in the deserts. I thought I was heading to Dalgur Oasis, but it was just a long stretch of mud flats. Of course, my armor was getting weighed down. That night, I found a shady spot among some trees and set up a small camp. I thought I had secured the place down thoroughly," Torsin sighed and winced at the salve being rubbed over it. When he felt something tingling, he became a touch alarmed. "What is that stuff you're putting on me?"

"A powerful healing salve," Lisaurael chuckled, as the foaming started. "Do not worry. You will heal perfectly fine. Just rest now. We shall get to know each other after you heal."

"I was really hoping to get an apprentice," he sighed and felt drowsy from her pleasant massaging. The healing sleep was starting to affect him. "I'm...starting to feel my age. In truth."

"And, with me, I will ensure to help you get your apprentice. Likely in the form of an offspring," she said gently. Now he looked at her with surprise. "You were told what to expect?"

"Yes, but..." he faltered. Now she leaned over him to regard him in a stern, gentle way.

"We have a connection. A bond. Shall I prove this to you?" she asked. He swallowed, but he nodded. At the kiss she shared with him next, he realized that she was right.

"I never thought there was someone out there for me," he whispered.

"Your inner Light burns so brightly. It is what brought me to your side. Do you have any doubts about us now?" she asked with a hint of worry.

"None," he muttered and pulled her close. "But, now I have to wonder. All of the Crusaders...we all share the same Light..."

"Let us find them. I am sure they will call other angels to their sides," she chuckled and sat down on the bed to let him rest his head in her cloth and chain mail armored lap. She rested an armored hand in his hair. "Rest now and heal."

"Yes..." he sighed and managed to drop off into one of the deepest sleeps he could have ever remembered. Back on Sanctuary, Byden was apologizing to Willis.

"I am sorry," he sighed. "I can have another Crusader show up for you."

"No, it's fine. Something tells me that, with every one of them found, an angel will just come down and swoop them up," Willis said with a small chuckle. "Maybe it's for the best that I stick to this line of work. It's honest work, and I can still see the world this way."

"Now that's an excellent way to see it," Byden nodded. And it also gave him an interesting idea. "And I do wonder if you're right about my other brothers and sisters of the Crusade. If other angels will find them attractive. Something tells me they just might. I may be able to bring it up to Nikauriel. She can find out for sure."

"Nikauriel?" Willis frowned.

"That's the name of my partner. She's due to give birth to my offspring in a month. Could be sooner than that, now that I think about it. Um...actually...I think I need to get back to Heaven now. We'll talk more later," Byden muttered. At this said, it was Izarius that came down to retrieve him.

"We need to go!" the Archangel said. Byden was already nodding and let himself get taken to the Crystal Arch. He saw Nikauriel there standing among the pillars. Vincent was there and watching Zynaurael with complete concern. Even Jozin and Kalgor were watching their mates. They had started to act strangely just moments ago. Sohar was concerned for his angelic mate and had her join them for now. He couldn't see what was going on, but he hoped for an answer like the others.

" _THEY ARE READY TO GIVE OUT THE LIGHT THAT WAS CREATED IN THEM FOR SO LONG! WE MUST ASSIST THEM! IT IS TIME FOR THEM TO DO JUST AS MY MOTHER DID TO GIVE ME NEW LIFE,_ " Anarius explained.

"So...she is ready to give birth! I thought so," Byden frowned.

"At least it's not life threatening. They will all pull through," Kalgor nodded.

"Good," Vincent muttered. Jozin nodded with complete agreement. Lou-yu was there with his partner, but she had only recently begun to show the signs of pregnancy. He still wanted to know what she would go through, and she was hovering next to him with complete attention.

"Can we get our Champion here?" Mai asked from where she was with her son in her arms. Tobirael was with her to help her if she needed it.

"I will fetch the Nephalem," Izarius nodded and vanished away. Anarius was standing with the readying female angels to show he was there to give his full support.

"I had to come with!" Myriam said when she appeared with Izarius and the Nephalem. Lyndon, Kormac and Eirena had insisted to appear, too, and they were brought along by Darius.

"I get to see children! Oh, I hope they are cute!" Eirena beamed.

"Ah, I doubt they will be children, if being summoned like this," Kormac chuckled.

"I think he may be right," the Nephalem nodded. "They could be fully grown."

"Well, let's stop idling about and see what happens," Lyndon beamed.

"Quiet!" Myriam scolded at him. It was another reason why she was there. It was to keep a sharp eye on him. When Gurzick appeared to wave, Tyrael walked over to him.

"A very special event is starting. Just stay out of the way, and you can watch," he said.

"Oh! How delightful!" Greed giggled from the crowd. "And how is your old friend?"

"Cain is doing better now. Thank you for the artifacts you found to help stabilize him," Tyrael nodded. "I'm sure you were quite happy when he was able to start telling you of the various items you brought him? I know you were quite pleased."

"Of course, of course," he seemed to dismiss it. "Anything for the girl to Sing! And, eh, yes. Yes, I was quite pleased with how he was able to help me sort some of my treasures."

"Ah, can I ask you for a favor?" Byden asked when he approached Greed with his idea in mind. "Wait. You actually owe me a favor."

"Drat! I was hoping you would forget. But, yes, I will grant you the returned favor," Greed sighed and chuckled. "What is on your mind?"

"I'd like you to find the rest of my brothers and sisters. The others of the Zakarum faith of the Crusader march. Angels may be able to pair up with them, and I'd like to see how many are still left alive," Byden said. Now Tyrael's eyes lit up with the idea.

"Oh..." Greed mused. "That would be a worthy favor. Okay. I shall do this for you."

"Thank you," the Crusader nodded.

"Should Talarine be here?" Anaurael asked Imperius.

"Hmm. This event does not truly concern that one. She is busy enough. We have already taken away too much time. We need this to happen now," Imperius said and started to Sing. Anaurael nodded and began to Sing with him.

Zynaurael was the first to show signs of stress, and Vincent's eyes were locked on her the whole time. She shouted, and a brilliant Light burst forth from her. It solidified into a tall, female angel that was just as lithe and deadly as her parents. Her wings had an odd tinge of darker blue with the silvery blue to show she was going to be a lethal fighter for the High Heavens. Her hood had a sharp, upwards angle to it that was gilded with gold. Her form looked like it was made in hard leathers and tough cloth, but her legs were skirtless to be exposed to show she would be an excellent runner, if needed. She even had an odd, cloak-like form of a tabard that was white with gilded gold embroidery coming off her back that attached at her shoulders with an elegant form of warning. She was clearly his daughter.

"Sire," Vincent's new daughter said with a nod. Her tone was soft and very dangerous to hear, if anyone was her prey. She recognized him by the Light she shared with him. This was how the new angels knew who their fathers were.

"Do you have a name yet?" Vincent asked.

"Not yet. I was hoping that you would name me," she said. When Zynaurael walked over with a touch of exhaustion, Vincent nodded with relief.

"We'll name you later," Vincent said and let his angelic mate rest against him.

"And that is the difference! The ones birthed this way need to have names chosen for them. I also see that they lack weapons," Cain mused with fascination in his ghostly form. "It's as though they can choose what they favor to use the most and specialize in that particular choice."

"So it appears to be," the Nephalem smiled at the sight of Cain. Their attention was diverted to Salauriel now, and Kalgor was on edge when she trembled with a slight form of pain. She shouted right after that for a brilliant Light to form from her and materialize into a large, male angel that looked just as massive as Imperael. Heavy armor that seemed to be made of gold mixed with steel decorated his form. He actually wore a helmet to show how armored he was meant to be. Even his wings seemed to burn like a fiery form of molten-white rage to show he'd charge into the enemy without any form of hesitation. He turned on his massive, armored boots to see Kalgor's grinning face of approval.

"Sire! Who are we to crush?!" he grounded out.

"When we know what you wish to fight with, we will find out. And I will help train you in the ways of honored fighting," Kalgor nodded. His son did help his mother move to stand with them now. It showed he would only be gentle and warm to his friends and family. He was extremely honorable.

"Do I want to know what his daughter could look like?" Lyndon muttered under his breath.

"Shut up," the Nephalem growled at him. Attention was now diverted to Jozin when he saw Sylauriel start to shiver with control. The Singing got louder to comfort her, and she cried out when the Light now spilled from her. It reformed into a well-built, slender male angel that was covered with heavy, white cloth with gold lining. He appeared to be nimble, quick, and able to dance through his enemies just like his father. Even his wings were a beautiful, brilliant sheen of white, but they also flickered with orange to show how powerful he was when at full capacity. He turned his cloaked head to where Jozin was and nodded with recognition.

"Sire. I am now here," he said in a rather gentle tone.

"As I see. And I am proud to see you," Jozin smiled and welcomed his son to stand next to him. Sylauriel now moved to stand with them and lean against her mortal mate to rest. Myriam was simply grinning widely at all of this, but, when her eyes settled on Nikauriel, the others followed suit.

Byden's angelic mate gave a hard shout when the Light spilled from her next to reform into a seemingly muscled angel covered with gilded gold steel. He did bear a hood, though, and his wings were the purest form of white that anyone would ever see. A white tabard with gilded gold lining, much like the style of Tyrael's from his Archangel self, was seen next to go down his chest and waist. When he turned to walk over to his father, his movements were straight with a sense of purpose and full of a sense of urgency to show he knew what had to be done.

"Sire, train me in what you can," his son said. Byden rested a hand on his arm and nodded.

"I will teach you all I know," Byden vowed. Nikauriel now walked over a bit unsteadily, and their son moved to help her stand by them to rest. Sohar was calmly watching his angelic mate start to tremble. But Anarius stopped the Lightsong.

" _SHE IS NOT READY TO GIVE BIRTH TO HER LIGHT JUST YET. SHE IS STILL A MONTH OFF. WE DO NOT WANT YOUR OFFSPRING TO ARRIVE EARLY. IT MAY CAUSE COMPLICATIONS,_ " Anarius said softly. Taylauriel only hovered with a sense of relief. The early birth would have caused her far too much pain. There was some pain for the others, but hers would have doubled from the Light that was still trying to finish manifesting within her.

"Come. We can rest," Sohar said and led her away. She only nodded and had to lean on him a touch, as she hovered next to him. She was fully drained from the ordeal from keeping her offspring within her. She was able to fight off the urge to let it come forth early. Anarius would monitor her from afar. In the meantime, the newly born angels were introduced to Anaurael and Imperius to show support and get fully claimed into the Angelic Host as a form of kin. Titharius would help them train and let them choose what weapons would work best for them. Names would need to be decided on, and that would also be done in due time.

For now, Cain was still showing a touch of worry. He feared that Diablo was already getting stronger.  _The longer it took them to figure out what was happening with their forces, the more time Diablo had to strengthen his new forces._  And, if he knew that his fears would be correct, he likely would have said something of utmost urgency. Diablo had learned what he could do and what he couldn't do. He improved the defects he had. Diablo had also let his newly possessed body have a touch more free reign to ensure that when the time came that there would be no hesitation when he took over. He could talk from the body and do everything else just like the last one. He just didn't have the Soulstone jammed into the forehead again. That was now a last-ditch resort.

He also had his goblins hunting down Greed's goblins. But, Greed was already aware that this would be done. He would have his goblins run right into other monsters, heroes, and other hazards rather easily. Diablo didn't know how a Greed Goblin truly worked. That was his primary handicap. At the same time, he was having the goblins explore wherever they could. There was only one thing that they came across of that had his complete interest. They found one of the flawed Soulstones.

When it was brought to him, in a carefully bundled bit of cloth to keep from touching it, he had hunched over it from the fattening form of the new Baroness. He caught the scent and smiled.

" ** _Adria. My most loyal servant. I have found you again at long last. I have a new purpose for you, and you will do my bidding. Do you understand?_** "

The stone shimmered to show he was heard. She was waiting to hear what needed to be done. She would serve her master without any complaints. He had a new plan in motion, and he had to ensure it was fully underway before he was found out and stopped.


	143. Chapter 143

As much as Diablo wanted Adria to possess someone right away, he knew he couldn't have just anyone hold her soul. He needed another witch. He needed one that wasn't pure in the Light, and the only places he could look for were in the slums of the most popular cities. He found a lead.

It was a young girl that was tired of being taken advantage of. He had a goblin spy on her for a good week before making the decision that she was the one he needed. The only problem he had now was that Adria couldn't bond with her properly. _She needed to be introduced to black magic. She had to be enticed and willing to accept the older witch._   _The others failed, because they forced themselves into their new hosts. If the host was willing and completely loyal to the one that was offering to assist them, then it was a more permanent and fruitful transition._

He knew that he did need some form of a host for Adria, though.  _Something temporary and able to be killed off quickly when I didn't need the host anymore._  He wanted a powerful, demonic entity for this.  _It would help Adria's soul recover faster._  He had the demons scour through the Burning Hells, and he found a succubus lounging around out of boredom. She would work.

" ** _Take this to the succubus. Make sure she sees it. And put something...pleasing around it. Go!_** " Diablo ordered the small goblin. It was given Adria's Soulstone in a carefully wrapped cloth of gold filament. A sparkling diamond and gold tiara was found to place with the bundle when it was left just out of sight of the lounging succubus. It would be easy for her to see if she chased it, and it pondered how to catch her attention. She was lying among a set of super-heated coals and appeared to be completely relaxed. It needed to irritate her.

The goblin now tossed a coin at her lounging form to make her glare back at it. But, she didn't rise up to chase it. The goblin frowned at this and tossed another coin at her. Another glare was given, but that was it. A rude gesture was displayed, and it did irritate her, but she didn't feel truly threatened. She ignored it. Now the goblin walked over to her and kicked her hoofed leg. She just smirked and gave a lazy twitch of her tail.

" _Why do you bother me?_ " she growled.

" _Why no chase?!_ " it scowled.

" _You are no threat to me. So, I don't care,_ " she shrugged.

" _I have a sparkly for you,_ " it said casually now.  _Maybe playing up to her would get her interested._  Instead, it only confused her. She was a touch older than most of her other sisters. She had more experience with odd dealings. She was a worthy host.

" _For me? Why?_ " she asked warily.

" _Gift! You no want?_ " it asked with a small grin.

" _I never said that. I want to know why._ "

" _Follow me and see._ "

She really didn't like that answer, but it was trying hard to get her attention. She found it a bit cute that something was trying to get a response from her. The only problem was that she was too comfortable where she was. She twitched a wing and said, " _No. Bring it here. To me._ "

The goblin scowled at this. It wasn't used to just bringing things to others. But, its master said this had to be done.  _If I don't do it, I might get killed off._  Sighing with defeat, it trudged over to where the stash was. It paused.  _The items were missing._  " _It gone! Taken!_ "

" _What?!_ " she seethed and rose up now. If something was meant for her, she clearly wanted it back! She moved over to where it was and took in a deep sniff of the scent. She narrowed her glowing red eyes.  _It was my rival that took my gifts. Another succubus that took up territory near me dared to do this. It was time to kill her._

Diablo watched with complete amusement through the goblin.  _Whoever made it through the fight would be a willing, temporary host for Adria._ He watched the succubus storm over to where the other one was. He watched the fight that happened.

" _What's wrong, Xyphorias? You clearly didn't want it!_ " the rival succubus sneered.

" _IT WAS MINE!_ " she screeched and finally pounced on her rival with a bloodthirsty fury. When it was over, she was scratched up, bleeding heavily from a couple torn arteries, and one of her wings was broken. She collapsed onto the ground weakly and coughed, but she was triumphant in the end.

Diablo had several goblins go to her location to bring her to him. Adria's Soulstone and the tiara were carefully collected to bring with them. This succubus needed to get patched up. A few healing potions were found and given over. It would take at least a whole day for this demoness to become fully stable enough to accept the Soulstone. And, now that she was in the safety of the goblin realm, if she needed more time to heal, she could take the extra time from the severity of her wounds. _She may not need to be killed off when her use was done._

" ** _Make sure she is fully healed and well fed!_** " he ordered the goblins. " ** _And secure the Soulstone once more. I will not have it compromised._** "

The stone was taken and set up in the main chamber where it would be constantly watched over. The goblin spying for Greed noticed this and was not happy. It had to report what it saw. It picked up a bag to feign getting more gold, and it jumped into a portal for Sanctuary first. Then, to avoid suspicion, it did gather a few things up with other portal jumps before heading to Greed's lair.

" _My Greatness of Greats!_ " it squealed and ran over to him quickly.

" _Yes? You look bad. What happened?_ " Greed asked.

" _He has new allies!_ " it said with worry. It explained what it saw with complete detail, and Greed was now very distressed at this. Then he paused at something his minion mentioned.

" _Back up! You said a shiny stone was found?!_ " he asked with surprise.

" _Yes. One he knew, I think. Um...said it had a powerful female in it. Someone he trusted..._ "

" _I know who it is,_ " Greed growled. " _I wanted that one found! I need to tell the others. I will call on Gurzick for help. Keep an eye on that shiny stone! I need to know where it goes. And what allies did he gain? You mentioned a new ally?_ "

" _Yes. A hurt demon female. He brought her to him._ "

" _Likely for the shiny stone. Not good. Hmm. Yes, I must report this,_ " Greed muttered and focused on Gurzick. The trusted adviser was now moving swiftly to the High Heavens to find Imperius. He was in Anaurael's chambers with her, as her illness had taken effect again from her pregnancies, and he looked over with a touch of annoyance.

"What do you want?" Imperius asked.

"We have a problem," Greed said from the crown. "and it deals with your rival."

"Imperius, call a Council meeting," Anaurael said. "I will be well as long as I am with you."

"Done!" he agreed and sent the word to the Host. Within a few minutes, she was being cradled in his protective embrace while he stood in the Council chamber, and the others were now gathering to hear what Greed had to say. The Nephalem was told to appear, as it did deal with a common foe. As much as Imperius would always be against humans being in Heaven, Anaurael did convince him that it was important. Myriam was also there to help lend her support. She found this heavily disturbing.

"Diablo has found one of his old allies in the form of a powerful female," Greed started.

"Adria?!" Tyrael asked.

"Ah! Yes, I think that was the name. She is in a shiny stone. He may have found one to take it up for now. It's still unclear, but this is what we know," Greed said.

"Not good at all," Cain said from where Zayl was standing to let him be there. "If another is needed to provide a way for her to come back, then we may still have time. Can one of you go in and fetch the stone? Is there a way to do this?"

"Hmm. I could try..." Greed pondered this.

"It's too risky," the Nephalem said. "The last thing we want is for him to hide her stone."

"True," Greed muttered out in thought. "I can keep my spy there to watch over it. To ensure of where it goes. If it's taken, we'll be found out. It is being watched over all the time. We could be seen."

"We don't want to risk that," Itherael said.

"Keep your little one there," Myriam said. "It may be able to give false information to help thwart. But...hmm..."

"Do you see something?" Auriel asked.

"I do. One of you must go to Kingsport. Someone there needs our help. And it must be done before it is too late," she frowned. "I...cannot reveal too much. I wish I could..."

"What you can provide is all we need," Itherael nodded. He understood how it all had to be, too.

"Do we know what section of Kingsport?" the Nephalem asked.

"Lyndon will know best," she mused.

"Great. And, if we know him, he won't help us without a form of incentive," the champion groaned. Greed now had the perfect idea.

"Tell him that, should he help us, I will relinquish to him the golden weapon he wants," Greed giggled. That got Tyrael clearing his throat from the laughter that came forth. "I can even have Shen decorate it with gems!"

"That will do it," the Nephalem grinned.

"Then we're set! Let's see what mayhem we can pull!" Humbert cackled.

"Just remember to use caution, too," Anaurael said softly. "All of you are valuable to our cause. We don't want anyone hurt. Don't do anything too reckless."

"If you need a door kicked in, just let me know," Imperael snorted. Anarius was deep in thought about everything, and his angelic brother nudged him.

"What's on your mind?" Itherius asked.

" _I AM CONCERNED ON HOW DIABLO HAS GAINED A SOULSTONE. AND THAT IT IS ONE OF HIS OLD ALLIANCES. IT WORRIES ME JUST A TOUCH,_ " he admitted.

"And it worries all of us, too," Cain said in a sympathetic way.

"I still think that you need to be made into an angel," Tyrael said to Cain. "It would simplify a lot of things. Yes, you may lose some memories, but I truly do believe that you need to try and do this."

" _FATHER, IT WILL BE DIFFICULT TO DO. HIS LIGHT IS MERGED WITH DARK. WE COULD ATTEMPT IT, BUT HE MAY BECOME LOST IF IT FAILS,_ " Anarius warned.

"Not entirely," Zayl smiled. "His energy imprint is bound to a talisman that I have. He won't be fully lost. We can still retrieve him."

"It's still risky," Cain wavered and sighed. "and I'm not sure if I would be properly dressed."

"That's true. You were...on a pyre when you..." Tyrael winced. Anaurael sent over a calming thought to him to help comfort him. He nodded to her and regained himself.

"As an angel, your armor is your skin. You would be dressed," Izarius chuckled.

"And that is true! But, before we attempt this, I would like to further record my knowledge," Cain said. "I know this will be important."

"That will take too much time," Imperius grunted. "We need to act now!"

"His wisdom is needed," Anaurael whispered to him within his helm to calm him down. "and Greed is watching over all of the events in the other realm for us. Do not worry so."

"There is much that is happening now. I cannot let you become the source of anyone's worry. I shall remain with you," he said and kissed her gently. "Our children are still growing. Malthael is becoming interested in weapons now. Even the animals that flock around him are starting to show off their war-like ferocity. As much as I dislike the thought of  _him_  getting stronger in the side lines, I know that we must do the same. It's a stalemate right now."

"I know it is," Tyrael agreed. Imperius looked over at him and showed reflected concern all too well. "But, if we can get Cain to become an angel, then it will free Zayl and allow us to focus more freely on other events. I feel that this is too important of an opportunity to pass up."

"Tyrael," Anaurael said with a small frown. "do you hope that this will work for Leah, if it works with Cain? Is this why you want to try this so badly?"

"Anaurael..." Tyrael sighed and grimaced.

"So, that's why," the Nephalem frowned.

"It is true that my niece can be of great assistance, if her soul is found and freed. But, because she was Diablo's direct heir, it will be hard to find her," Cain said. "But...maybe we need to look for her another way. Hmm..."

"What do you mean?" Itherael asked. Myriam started to smile at this idea.

"She was sired by Diablo, but he was in the body of King Leoric's son, Aidan, too. Technically, he was a prince. So, if we look for royalty among the spirits..." Cain mused aloud.

"Leah was a princess!" Tyrael said with recollection.

"Correct!" Cain chuckled.

"So, if we focus on finding recently deceased royalty..." Zayl blinked.

"We can try!" the Nephalem nodded. "It will definitely narrow down our search!"

"We should do this before attempting to turn me into something else," Cain strongly advised.

"Very well. I can only agree. If we can find Leah's soul and see if she can be redeemed, then I'm all for trying!" Tyrael said. "We can try to reach her in the temple, as we did for you."

"That is fine," Cain nodded.

"I am sure that Malthael can assist again," Itherael said. "And, Cain, I will definitely record anything you wish to say."

"This means I'll be sitting through several long hours worth of story telling," Zayl sighed a bit sadly. Humbert was just as upset. He was the one that was holding Cain's token to keep him with them.

"Can't you leave Humbert with us?" Anaurael asked.

"I can't. He's my focus. As much as I could, I would be defenseless and offenseless. I would have to be with him at all times," Zayl explained. "And I can't leave the token here, either."

"He has it bound to me of all things!" Humbert grumbled.

"Well, of course! You are the most dangerous thing to have around," Zayl grinned.

"What do you mean by that?" the skull asked.

"You have a big mouth..." Malthael said when he appeared. That got Tyrael and Izarius laughing. Zayl was only nodding with complete agreement. "I am curious as to what this new soul would look like. So...I will agree to assist."

"Thank you, Malthael," Anaurael smiled.

"Also, my flesh needs nourishment," he said. "It was...amusing. My body was able to tell me to find you. It is learning how to reach you quickly."

"That is an excellent tactic!" Tyrael said. Izarius was telling the others there that couldn't see Malthael on what was agreed to and discovered.

"I'm here," Anaurael crooned to Mal once she was back in her chambers with Imperius. He wasn't quite weaned from her yet, and she had to tend to Arthurius, too. Imperius was letting her rest in the bed to tend to them, and he was clearly the protective father when he turned to see Izarius appearing in the room. After he nodded with respect, Imperius nodded back to show he was clear.

"Are you well?" Izarius asked her.

"I am. I do worry for Cain. He appears to feel that he still has such a heavy burden to carry. I do wonder why that is," she frowned.

"He knows of the war that happened. He was one of the last true Horadrim. Now that Tyrael is here, we know that he can help teach any new ones. But, Cain can be the real teacher once again. There is only so much that Tyrael can do. He's always called back to Heaven. He has to be here for you. Cain can help take his place. It will allow Tyrael to be here a bit more often for you. You know how he will be when it comes time for Justice to become mortal," Izarius said. She could only sigh at that. "He will also want to start training Mal in the art of warfare."

"I know how to fight!" Malthael said from his body after he fed. "Ow!"

"Ow?" Izarius asked.

"My mouth!" he frowned.

"Oh! You're starting to teeth," Anaurael smiled and cuddled her son. "Yes, that can be painful. We'll get you something to help."

At his small whimper of pain, Imperius now had to act. He teleported to the Council chamber where quite a few still lingered. He found Myriam. "I..."

"You need my help?" the large woman mused.

"Regretfully, I do," Imperius muttered. "Mal is teething."

"Ah! Of course! How could I forget?! Hmm. He needs something cold to help. Ice will work," she nodded. "Soft baby rings made for this also help, too."

"I'll get Izual," Tyrael chuckled and sent the call for him.

"You asked for me?" Izual asked and clasped hands with him.

"I did. Mal is teething. We need some ice," he smiled.

"And you called on me for that?" Izual asked in a puzzled way. At a glance to Azurewrath, he found himself laughing. "I see! And it would be a pure form of ice, too. Very well. I shall assist."

"Just make a small block. We can cut it down easily," Tyrael nodded.

"I can also assist," Greed chuckled from Gurzick's crown.

"That you can! We need some really good baby teething rings. Do you think you can acquire some for us?" Tyrael asked. Gurzick nodded with a large grin and jumped through his portal. He was also going to see about restocking the baby clothes in Anaurael's room, too. As the children grew, they were going to need new clothing. He was going to ensure that they had enough to go around.

"Now that they're fed, I'm a bit hungry," Anaurael chuckled. Imperius was quick to pull her into his arms after the children were taken away to sleep off their meals. He gave a heavy sigh of relief at the feel of her arms around his neck. He would never tire of the sensation. "I love you, Imperius."

"And I love you, Anaurael," he chuckled and squeezed her gently. "Let me help you eat."

"Okay," she nodded. A passionate kiss was shared between them, and he let her sit in his lap to start eating the succulent roasted meat dish delivered to her. When Itherael appeared, she smiled at him. "Are you well, Itherael?"

"As well as I can be. Tyrael and Zayl went down to the old temple to start another summoning search. I may join them to see how it goes," he said.

"You should not stray too far. She is with your offspring now," Imperius warned.

"I am aware. The moment she needs me, I shall return," Itherael nodded.

"And, if you cannot return in time?" she frowned. Itherael now moved to place a hand over her belly. On doing this, she gave a small cough, but it was with complete relief.

"I see. You need my essence at times. It appears that I shall remain at your side," he said gently.

"You had best see to that promise," Imperius warned him. "I will not watch her suffer, if you neglect her. You see how I am with her. And you saw how she was when pregnant with my direct offspring. She still needs me from the offspring I gave her in her soul. You must remain at her side. As much as I may detest it..."

"Tolerate him for me," Anaurael softly whispered into his helm.

"I shall," he agreed and squeezed her gently. They looked over at the sight of several Greed Goblins appearing with various baby supplies, and Izarius was quick with Darius, Azarius, and Mithus to sort them out. With her chambers getting a much needed restocking of baby needs, the Nephalem was talking to Lyndon back on Sanctuary. Most of the heroes were there, thankfully, as they needed to know what was going on, too.

"We have to go to Kingsport. You are the guide. Myriam said it was important," the champion said. "And, yes, we know you may want a form of incentive."

"I'm glad we have an understanding!" Lyndon beamed.

"Your incentive," the Nephalem smiled. "is the crossbow you wanted."

"What?" the scoundrel blinked.

"Yes. Greed said to all of us that he will agree to give it to you at long last. But, that's if you help us out willingly," the champion said. Kormac was extremely skeptical on hearing this. Even Eirena had her doubts. Lyndon was thinking over everything rather hard now.

"If Greed is finally offering me the crossbow..." Lyndon frowned. "Who are you looking for?"

"We don't know. At least, not just yet. Myriam said that you were the one we needed to help us find the person. As to why," the champion said in a grave way to get everyone's attention. "Diablo found Adria's Soulstone. A host is being looked for."

"What?!" Kormac gaped.

"This news is most distressing!" Eirena cringed.

"I see why Kingsport would be looked into. Quite a few could have taken rough turns here and there," Lyndon muttered aloud from his thoughts. "And, yes, I can see why this is important."

"You're being serious for once?" Byden asked from where he was standing.

"This is Kingsport. I have no choice," Lyndon admitted. "Fine. I'll be your guide. But, I want a form of payment up front."

"No!" Greed scowled from where Gurzick appeared to regard him. "You will get your prize after you fulfill the bargain. That's the deal."

"You don't understand. I need something to use as possible bribery measures for other encounters," he hinted. Now Greed had to grumble that the scoundrel was on to something.

"I can easily bribe our jeweler friend for a small bag of gems. You can safely hand one over at a time. Will that work?" Greed asked. Lyndon shook his head.

"I may have to appeal to some old friends," Lyndon said. "They want me dead."

"Ah, you forget something," Byden smirked. "You have the High Heavens looking down on you. You want incentive? We can call for Imperael to punch someone out for sport."

"So we can!" Lyndon said with a bark of laughter.

"And you will be with us. I think none will want to touch you," Jozin nodded.

"Well, some of my dealings will need to be done alone," the scoundrel said.

"You will still be watched," Sohar chuckled. "When the Heavens are involved, very little escapes their eyes. You should know this."

"True at that," Lyndon nodded. "We'll chance it. When do we go?"

"We can go now," the Nephalem nodded. Gurzick now made the portal for Kingsport, and the group moved into it to see what they could do. Time was of the essence. They couldn't risk anymore time to be lost.


	144. Chapter 144

Kingsport was a bustling port town with one main fact. The air stank of fish. Whether it was fresh or old, wet or dried, it was in the air. Kormac was wrinkling his nose. Eirena was waiving a mildly perfumed handkerchief in front of her face. Lyndon was taking in a deep, appreciative breath of fresh air with a nostalgic sense of complete joy.

"Ah. So this is where your stink comes from. Makes sense," Greed snickered from Gurzick's crown. The Nephalem pretended to sneeze to cover up the hard laugh.

"Not a word from you! And you'd better stay hidden. There are a lot of men here that wouldn't hesitate to try and kill you. And that can be the same for the women, too," Lyndon warned in a rather serious way. Jozin was a touch surprised at the change that came over the usually carefree scoundrel. "For now, I feel there is only one person I  _have_  to find to get the information we need. And I know it won't go well at all."

"Who must we find?" Byden asked. Lou-yu had managed to join them on this outing, as his angelic mate insisted on it. He was quite perplexed on all of this, and he paid close attention.

"Rea," Lyndon said softly.

"You mean...the one that killed your brother?" the Nephalem asked slowly.

"The very one. I can't explain it, but I think I'll find most of my answers with her," he admitted. "So, we need to stop by her place first. I do wonder how the kids are."

"Then let's go and see," Vincent nodded.

"Where is she located?" Kalgor asked.

"Not far. She's near the lower part of the town. It's a small walk, so we'll be there quickly," Lyndon said. Now that they moved through the port town quietly, and Gurzick was forced to hide away from them to watch from afar, another goblin was watching the group. The woman they were going to visit was the one that Diablo picked to bear Adria's Soulstone.

She had already sent the kids away to one of her relations when she saw the book of arcane magic on her table. It was actually Adria's personal tome of spells and secrets. It was bound in tough demon hide, woven together with human sinew, and written with words of black demon blood. There were no other embellishments on it, but the book looked fairly old and well-used.

The book opened at her soft touch of the cover, as though daring her to glean its secrets. The moment she opened it, her interest took hold to learn more. And, of course, she didn't want her children to tamper with the book. She was just glad that she had sent them away while she waited for Lyndon to appear. She knew it was just a matter of time for him to show up. She didn't want her children to be around the scoundrel, anyways. She had plans for him if she saw him.  _With this book, some of those plans could become realistic._

As she turned each page, her interest in the dark arts grew more and more.  _I didn't know that I could twist the air around me and poison someone with their own breath!_ A keen gleam now settled in her blue eyes, and she pushed aside a strand of lightly curled blond-brown hair away.  _There was even a spell to change my look and voice!_ Just as she turned the page to see the spell for eternal life and youth by stealing it from other girls, she paused at a disturbance.

Diablo had ordered his goblin to issue a distraction to get her away from the book. When she had moved away from it, the Greed Goblin was quick to take up the book, holler at its prize, and bound off. Now she chased after it to get the book back. The whole point of this was for her to be led away from the heroes when they walked up to the house. She was led out a back way. They came up to the front of the small house. Of course, no one answered when they knocked on the door.

"Hmm. Odd. Usually someone's here," Lyndon frowned. "Ah! The door is open!"

"You picked that lock just now," Byden muttered.

"It got us inside, didn't it?" the scoundrel smirked.

"We must make haste," Sohar frowned. "I sense something bad."

"How?" Lyndon asked.

"Something dark was here," the Witch Doctor said and moved to the table where the vile book once rested. "Yes. It was here. Not long ago."

"What was here?" the Nephalem asked. Lyndon was just surprised that the children were nowhere to be found. He was still searching the home without touching anything. He didn't want to let himself get detected. His searching did come up with a reward, though. He saw the note that the kids were sent to a relation for now. As pleased as he was that his family ties were safe, it also disturbed him.  _She sent the kids away._ _Why did she do that...?_

"The air smells...rotten..." Vincent said with a narrowed gaze. "As though demons were in the house. Lyndon, did you know about anything odd?"

"You're right. It's like brimstone," Lou-yu frowned. He turned his gaze to the scoundrel.

"She killed my brother. A lot of things were odd," he said back when he walked over. "She sent the kids off to be with other family. If there was anything I understood about her, it was her protectiveness for her children that really stood out about her."

"She could have seen to their safety first before dealing with whatever was here," Byden said. "If she had any self-preservation as a mother, then I can see that happening."

"It just makes no sense to me on why she would..." Lyndon started. Gurzick interrupted him when he appeared from his portal.

"She go! Leave! I follow! You follow! Come!" Gurzick said quickly to wave at them. The Nephalem was quick to race after the Greed Goblin. Lyndon was beside himself with confusion, but he was soon being pulled along to race after her. On realizing she left the back way, he was floored.

"I think I see her!" Jozin said and quickly sped up with the power of the air around him. Vincent whistled for his ferret companions to bounce out of the shadows. They helped give him a playful boost of speed. Kalgor was charging and leaping to keep up with them. Sohar was able to bring forth his undead dogs to help him keep pace. Lou-yu was lagging behind a bit, but he was conserving his energy for a tough fight. Byden, though, was summoning his ghostly steed to ride ahead of them all.

"I want a horse!" Lyndon pouted.

"Sorry. I don't do gift horses. You never know what's in their mouths," Byden smirked and continued to stampede forward. Lyndon scowled at that remark and ignored the chuckles around him. The Crusader expertly jumped at the right moment before the celestial beast disappeared, and he found himself staring at Rea's surprised look. At the sight of the reclaimed book in her hands, he said, "You know that book will only get you in trouble, right? It says 'I want to kill my owner' all over it."

"What's it to you?!" she growled.

"It's because of that book that we are here. Please set it down and hear us out," the Nephalem said. "We don't want any form of trouble."

"They don't want trouble. But, I do," Lyndon said when he finally made it over to them. Rea's face paled slightly, but she remained stern in her pose. "You killed Edlin. My brother. Your husband. Why? For what purpose?!"

"Your family was so weak! And your brother...hah! I knew you wanted me, Lyndon. I know that you still long for me. Don't you, Lyndon? Or should I say...Lynnie?"

"Don't you  _ever_  call me that again!" he seethed and raised up his Manticore to aim at her. "I care about my nephews. I care about those that fight with me for various causes. But, I don't care about you. Now that I see what you truly are...heh. Half of the women I've danced with have danced much better than you ever would have."

"You think I care about those floozies?! You can't hurt me," she smirked.

"No! I have to deal with this!" he said when the others started to move forward. She made herself ready to bolt. She turned and was soon staring at Imperael's massive form. He was clearly blocking her only escape route. She was effectively trapped.

"Finish your fight properly. Or I'll finish you off for him," the Archangel glowered from his hood. Mortal men and women were equals to him. He would easily crush her, if she was too much of a threat. Lyndon usually gloated at this, as he had the upper hand, but he didn't. He simply couldn't.  _This was my childhood crush. The one I thought was worth keeping._  He will never know why she picked his brother over him. He knew he didn't want to know why.  _At least for right now._

"What...are you...?!" she gasped.

"He's currently your wall to block off your escape," Vincent said with a cold chuckle.

"Lyndon, what do you wish to do now?" Jozin asked.

"I honestly don't know. But, she can't stay here. My senses are already tingling that we may be getting ourselves into even more trouble. We have to do something now. As much as I should kill her..." he winced. "I'm just at a loss."

"I can understand that," the Nephalem nodded. "For now, we need to take her away from here. So, you're right about that."

"Or ya can stay an' play..." a heavy snicker was heard in the distance.

"Nigel Cutthroat..." Lyndon sighed. "I'm sure his band of rats aren't too far off."

"You boys might want to leave..." Byden started before Izarius, Erelus, and Agrius appeared to assist Imperael. Then Itherius came down to have his first chance to kill corrupted mortals. "Never mind. Nice meeting you, and now I'm waving good-bye."

"There is a room prepared for the tainted female! Take her away now!" Agrius said.

"I'll do it," Izarius said. Rea was quick to try and bolt away, but Imperael was already there to catch her. The scent of the book was incredibly vile to him, and he wanted to destroy it, but it may also hold keys to various demonic weaknesses. It would have to be confiscated and stored away. Izarius was also worried about the essence the book was giving off. He didn't know how it was going to affect Anaurael. As much as he didn't want to take it to Heaven, there was no other choice.

The moment he left, the others looked at the new situation before them.

"Okay. She's gone. Now what?" Vincent asked.

"Let's deal with the new threat," Lyndon smirked and shifted his Manticore over to where the thieves started to jump over. Itherius called forth his father's Wrath and unleashed a blinding Light to stall them. The heroes were unaffected from their protective ties with the High Heavens, and the enemy was quickly cut down. When only Nigel was left, he was quickly bound up.

"Ya don't...scare me none..." the lead thief grounded out.

"I don't, I'm sure. But...what about him?" Lyndon asked when Erelus charged forth with his massive two-handed mace. Nigel's jaw dropped in a speechless form of horror and awe. Then Imperael lopped off the man's head as a surprise attack. Blood was sprayed all over the ground, and Lyndon had to quickly back away. He wasn't fast enough. "Ew! Now I have blood on my boots!"

"And you care about that?" Kormac smirked.

"These are good boots, damn you!" Lyndon scowled.

"You can wipe them clean. Anyways, we have to figure out what is going to happen right now. Rea was taken to Heaven. So was that book. What are we going to do?" the Nephalem asked. As they conversed about the event, the running goblin was beside itself with fear.  _I lost the book and the girl. And I must report this._  It vanished away to do just that.

Up in Heaven, Izarius was first able to drop Rea off to a secured chamber that was closely watched over by Greed. Then he teleported to the Angiris Council chamber with the book. As he pondered on what he could do with it, Gurzick appeared. Greed had the perfect solution.

"Give me?" Gurzick asked.

"Oh? Ah! Yes! You can hold this safely away until it is ready for us to see it! We don't know how it will affect Anaurael. I know Itherael will want to see it, but, right now, he is needed for her. We can't have his energies tainted," Izarius explained.

"I know. It's why I sent Gurzick. I'll keep it like a shiny stone, and I know we will want to glean its secrets in time. Even I can feel how much of the Burning Hells it contains. So, I will watch over it," Greed said from the crown. Izarius nodded and gave over the vile book. Gurzick was quick to hop back into his portal, but, unknowing to them, an event had already occurred.

Because the book was bound to Diablo and filled with his servant's vile thoughts, the essence of the book was quick to seep out like a poisonous, invisible fog. When Rea opened the book, it triggered a spell to attack whoever wasn't deemed to hold it. She was safe, as the book was chosen to go to her. When Izarius touched it, the spell triggered in full. It couldn't attack an angel, as the Light was too strong, so the spell simply lingered silently. His Light also warned it to remain dormant that much longer. Once the book was given over to the goblin, it was able to react and form itself into its own entity. Izarius's Light no longer hindered it, and the spell formed itself into the form of a small Terror Demon.

As it wasn't really a demon, Izarius couldn't detect it. And, with Heaven being mainly comprised of, well, air, it easily shifted and moved through various rooms to search for a victim. On sensing Imperius, it seemed to move on instinct towards him.  _This was Diablo's direct enemy._  It had to try and do something. Anaurael was sleeping in his lap in her chambers from how drained the new pregnancy was making her. The vile mist couldn't go after Imperius. Of course, it went after the next best thing...

* * *

 

_Heaven was always beautiful, but she secretly loved it when it was nightfall. The warm, blue glows from the buildings made her feel so wonderful! Even as her mark flared out in a peaceful way, she always felt safe. She gazed up at the Silver Spire with a form of sheer delight from where she stood on a floating terrace. She was happy and at peace._

_But...something went wrong. A black mist was quick to encompass over her dear home. It spread out like an inky, dark muck that seemed to cling and mold to the pillars and floor around her. She watched with horror at how the corruption began to coat all over everything before her. In an act of instinctive desperation, the sky went from night to day to try and sear out the darkness, but black clouds quickly covered the clear, blue skies. They trapped out the sun. She started to feel suffocated._

_Graceful buildings with golden spires suddenly split and shattered apart. The floor began to crack and crumble away, and it forced her to start running for safety from the floating building she was on. She just barely jumped to a nearby ledge when the building fell underneath her, and she pulled herself up to safety with heightened gasps for air. The blue pathways of energy she ran over started to turn ash grey, as the energy solidified into dead stone. The stench of brimstone and demonic filth filled her nose, and she forced herself to keep from vomiting._

_At the sound of someone pleading with pain, she turned to stare with complete outrage and sorrow at the sight of an angelic warrior stuck to a broken marble pillar. His blue glow was weak, and his wings were coated black from the corruption that seared through him. Like a form of twisted cement, he was pinned where he was from his corrupted Light. She rushed right up to him, and he regarded her weakly through his helmet._

_"_ _You need to wake up..." he barely whispered out._

_"_ _What?!" she asked. "No! I should help you!"_

_"_ _Anaurael, wake up!" the dying angel gasped and reached for her shoulders to shake her._

_"_ _I can't! I can heal you!" she said. "I need to try!"_

_"_ _**You can't heal that one. He's already dead! And soon, you will be joining him...** _ _" a sinister voice snickered behind her. When she turned to face the owner of the voice, she found herself speechless at the massive bulk of Diablo as he now bore down on her..._

* * *

 

"Something is wrong! She's not waking up!" Imperius growled outside her dream. He noticed her mark was in a furious state of panic, and he had no idea that the corruption that assaulted her was keeping him from waking her in full. He was trying to shake her awake, but there was no response. Her dream was holding her captive.

"Go! In mind!" Malthael said from his small body. He definitely sensed what was wrong, and now he feared for his mother. "Bad dream!"

"What?!" Imperius growled. Now he realized why he couldn't wake her up.

"She's suffering! Get in her mind! Now! Only you are strong enough to help her!" Izarius said in a pleading way. "I can't reach her, Imperius. I'm being blocked out!"

"You can't...?" he started. Then he paused. He tensed with rage. He sensed what was wrong. Now he gave out one word. "Diablo!"

"Should Anarius help her?" Itherael asked with concern.

"No. Just me. I can handle this," Imperius nodded.

"Don't delay any longer!" Itherael said with complete worry for his offspring. "Help her!"

"I am," Imperius said with a growl and focused on keeping her body stable in his arms. Now he settled himself to charge forth into her dream.  _I need to save her!_

* * *

 

 _"_ _Anaurael!" Imperius shouted and rushed to her side. He was able to pierce the black veil that held her in. She needed him now, and he was right there to aid her in full. As much as Anarius could have helped her, this was_ his _battle. He had to best Diablo to show who was fully guarding her._

 _"_ _Imperius!" she called out. Diablo howled with laughter at this, but it was short-lived when Imperius rammed into the massive bulk to drive him away from her. He didn't think that Imperius would be able to touch him. Now he knew how strong Imperius's Light burned within this female's soul._ If she still lived, so would Imperius. They both had their lives linked together. They both had to die together.

_"_ _Get out of her mind, filth!" he snarled and called forth Solarion. She watched him and Diablo fully battle it out for a solid ten minutes. The massive Prime Evil was still weak from the ordeal he went through, but he was still quite formidable. When the demon was seething and curled up into a ball to launch himself at his enemy to retaliate, Imperius went to her side swiftly for a quick counterattack._

_"_ _What's happening?" she shivered in his arms._

_"_ _He's trying to corrupt you. Focus with me, my ward! Together, we shall drive him out!" Imperius said with a raw confidence. She nodded, and they both focused together. A brilliant burst of golden Light filled her mind. Diablo screamed, as he was quickly cast out from the combined attack. The corruption was finally burned away to leave her free of it. A moment later, Heaven was healed and pristine once more, and the wounded angel she saw appeared to have nothing wrong with him at all. She gazed at Imperius now, and he kissed her..._

* * *

 

"Anaurael..." Imperius sighed and hugged her to him.

"How...did...?" she shivered and pressed herself into him. "What was...Heaven...?"

"You saw how he corrupted Heaven when he attacked," Imperius muttered. "That is what Heaven looked like when he stormed the Silver City. I didn't...want you to see that..."

"It's all right," she said now and ran a hand over his cheek from under his helm. "You were there. You made it right for me again."

"And I always will," he vowed and cradled her. Now that she was soothed and protected in full within the High Heavens, Diablo was quite amused at what he learned.  _Adria's corruption let me see everything. It let me invade the dreams the girl had._  It may not happen again, but he had what he wanted. He had vital information on his enemies.

" ** _I have been in her dreams. I know her weakness. She may not be prone to corruption mentally, but physically...I have to wonder. Her mind is quite strong. But...I know who she is now. And I know her name. Interesting. She is the same golden female that plagued the mortal Mitherael's thoughts. Her life and vile Light is bound to my eternal enemy. She can die if he dies. And...he can die...if she dies..._** " he snickered and seemed to gloat on this small victory. It would still take time for him to fully invade the High Heavens again, but he knew he would slowly have that chance.

" _Master!_ " a goblin hissed when it came over to him. It was the same one that was helping with the book. " _Book gone!_ "

" ** _What?_** " Diablo hissed out.

" _They took book!_ " it whimpered.

" ** _And what of the girl chosen for the book?_** "

" _Gone! Taken..._ " it cringed.

" ** _Where were they taken?_** "

" _Um...Heaven...yes. They taken there. New ones came down. I hide. They take all._ "

" ** _So...that is how I was able to see her dreams. Hmm,_** " he thought carefully. Then he turned his gaze onto the sniveling creature before him. He waved the Baroness's fat hand. Several seconds later, a mess of goblins were cleaning up the blood and corpse pieces of the destroyed minion. Now Diablo rested his gaze on a lone goblin far off. " ** _You. Get my book back. Or you will meet the same fate._** "

It whimpered and found itself portaling away. He could easily flood Heaven with his goblins, but he had to keep a low profile, too. He was able to invade Anaurael's dreams using an outside source. On glancing at the Soulstone that held the witch's soul, he now thought of other uses for her. He was going to have to run some new tests to see if his theories worked. He was going to enjoy it. Immensely.


	145. Chapter 145

"Why are we here again?" Kormac muttered. The scoundrel had convinced them to enter the main guild hideout. And, of course, it was located in the sewers under the city.

"Because there are important artifacts here. With Nigel dead, we can safely plunder what they have before they realize what hit them," Lyndon said calmly.

"I doubt we will find a cure for your stench here," Greed snickered from Gurzick's crown. He had Gurzick join up with them the moment the vile book was secured away. "In fact, I'm sure it will only spread to us in a nearly permanent way."

"I can agree to that," Byden muttered lightly. Imperael was still with them, and even he was disturbed by the smells and looks of the passages before them. He knew that humans could be messy, but this put it at a whole new level of disgust.

"Don't think about it," Vincent said. He did have to ignore the sight of a bubbling spot in the waters below them. The stench that the popped bubbles gave out alone was horrific enough. A few of the party members cringed at the sight of the pile of dead bodies in a heap near the edge of a set of planks. That clearly added to the smell and decay of the place. As well as the heat from the decomposition they gave off.

"So...you had to leave them there for everyone to see?" Lou-yu frowned.

"Where else are we to put them?!" Lyndon seemed to shrug at the glances given at him. "We couldn't bury them. And those were supposed to get dumped into the water. Someone was being lax on the job. Anyways, come on. I know where we have to go. Ah, we may also need to visit the hideout in Westmarch, too. Yes, it's in the main sewer there, too..."

"Is there no form of spell you can use to fix this?" Kormac seemed to plead at Lou-yu.

"I wish there was. Trust me. If I could cast one, I'd be using it," he frowned hard. "Even now, if I used a form of fire spell, I may turn this whole place into an explosion!"

"What do you...oh. Never mind," Byden sighed.

"Are we really resorting to fart jokes?" Lyndon groaned.

"Not surprising," the Nephalem smirked.

"He is correct, though, in all seriousness," the Monk frowned. "It would be rather dangerous. The only time such a spell should be cast is when we know it is safe."

"There is enough methane gasses built up here that a lit match would easily turn this place into an inferno!" Lou-yu said. "Let's just hurry up and be done with this. I need fresh air."

"Preferably outside of this town," Greed snorted.

"Agreed," Imperael nodded and trudged forward. At the sight of something scurrying around alongside them, he stopped them. "Who is there?!"

"Stop!" Lyndon said to keep them from attacking, and he moved quickly to where the small motion was trapped in a corner. "I don't recognize you. You're new here. Aren't you?"

"I..." a small voice came out. It was clearly that of a young boy and quite scared.

"It is all right, child. We will not harm you. What is your name?" Jozin asked.

"Um...Lamb..." the boy shivered and stepped out of hiding. He looked like a young, scrawny boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He bore a small shield and a short, copper sword. His pants looked torn and dirty. It was the same with his tunic and boots.

"Lamb? Hmm. That's...an interesting name," Lyndon mused.

"Are you an orphan, Lamb?" Byden asked.

"Yeah. The ones here found me. After my parents died, I was lost. They said...if I did what I was told...that I could be one of them. I just did mild stealing. But..." he frowned. "it felt wrong, too."

"You were being raised in a justified way. I can understand how stealing did not feel right to you. You do not need to do that anymore," Jozin said sternly.

"Here. Wash your face a bit," Byden said and offered the boy a flask of water with a rag. Now that it was done, likely for the first time in a few months, a rather striking condition revealed itself.

"You have a bruise!" Kalgor growled at the boy's cheek. "They hit you?!"

"Sometimes..." Lamb shivered. Now he blinked at Kalgor moving stand next to him.

"I'll care for this one. Salauriel will understand," the Barbarian nodded. "I will train him how to fight with true honor."

"I approve of that decision," Imperael nodded. Lamb stared at the massive Archangel and actually blushed a bit when Imperael bent down to give him a fond tussle of his dirty hair. That strengthened the boy's resolve to join them in full. It was why Imperael did it.

"Or we could all care for him. If he's been here, then I'm sure he knows how to fend for himself, if we get into small fights," Lou-yu chuckled. Vincent was already nodding with agreement.

"Who has been training you?" Eirena asked Lamb.

"Um...Nigel was. He taught me how to pick-pocket really good," the boy said.

"You know," Byden mused. "try to pick-pocket the monsters we come across. It's not really stealing from people, and it will help us in the end."

"Oh! I can do that!" Lamb grinned. Then his belly rumbled. When he started to look around for something to scavenge, the Barbarian stopped him with a small shake of his head.

"Here. Eat this," Kalgor said and handed over a lump of salted meat. "It's not much, but it will hold you over for now. You likely haven't had much to eat. That will change."

"I'll get him something. New clothes and good food, of course," Greed said. "After we leave this nasty place, that is. Even I have standards!"

"But, you send your minions down here all the time!" Lyndon scowled.

"And, now that I know you lived in these places, they'll be here a lot more!" Greed laughed. "I'll  _always_  steal something from you before you can steal it back! I'll always find things from others, but I'll gladly steal from you!"

"Oh, boy..." the Nephalem sighed. Sohar was only chuckling softly and was making his way over to a pile of rags. When he saw something moving, his interest had clearly peaked. Pulling the rags away, he discovered a small cat. Even more odd was the power that seemed to come from it.

"Oh! And what are you?" he mused at the black and white cat. Clearly a male and trussed up in an unusual harness, he mewed at him and purred around his legs. "You have been imbued with a rare power! Ah! You have a name-tag. Henri. You shall stay with me now."

"He was likely chasing the rats down here," Byden said.

"Like the scoundrel?" Imperael muttered out softly. The Nephalem coughed to hide a laugh at that. Kalgor smirked with a slight nod.

"There are a few chests over here," Vincent called out. Gurzick was quick to scamper over to inspect them. Then he jumped back when one of the chests snapped back at him!

"You found Nigel's personal Mimic!" Lyndon blinked. "It usually hides about and does a bit of guarding over his things. But, now that he's dead..."

"Huh?" Byden blinked. The Mimic seemed to glance at Lyndon with surprise. If Nigel was dead, then it needed a new owner of sorts. Now it had to figure out who to choose to follow.

"Interesting! And it's not even magical," Lou-yu said and crouched down to study it. The small, wooden chest blinked an eyeball at him from the keyhole, seemed to stand up on two shadowy legs, and trotted over to him rather happily. It liked this one! "Ah..."

"I think you made a new friend," Jozin chuckled. The chest yawned with a form of inky blackness within it and gave a small glare at Lyndon. Greed already liked it. The Mimic was now ready to follow the Wizard around. It clearly didn't want to stay any longer than it had to.

"Okay. Um...I guess you can come with me," Lou-yu smiled. He got nudged in the leg. "Do you carry anything?"

"It can guard things in one place, but, when it's traveling with us, it's good at finding gold for you. It's...what I was trained to do, too," Lamb said.

"Oh! I see. Okay. Sure! I can definitely keep you around," the Wizard laughed softly.

"Find gold if you want to," Kalgor told Lamb. "I will not force you."

"You're getting me out of here! It's the least I can do," the boy smiled.

"Don't let them come to my lair!" Greed muttered with a touch of a pleading tone. That got them all laughing. As they continued through the guild, other items and artifacts were quickly found and claimed. Many of the pieces were clearly stolen by various means. As much as they wanted to look everything over, they were only on borrowed time.

"I can hear them coming back," Lyndon frowned. "A new leader is bound to be voted on. We need to get out of here."

"Can you take us somewhere that has a bath?" Kormac asked.

"And a place for laundry," Jozin sighed. His clothing was clearly saturated with the smell and various dirty splashes of fouled water.

"I know where to take you all," Greed said and made a portal. The party went through it and found themselves in the High Heavens.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Imperius growled. He was in the middle of a meeting with the Council. Anaurael was safely tucked away in her chambers with Izarius, Mithus, and Darius. Azarius was with Imperius to help out with any quick messages. Tyrael looked over now, and he coughed at the stench the group gave off. They were trying to figure out where the rival Greed Goblins tended to congregate. They were being far too secretive now. There was also another issue that had come about that had Tyrael a touch concerned.

"We were playing in this scoundrel's home. They need a good scrubbing, so I brought them here," Greed seemed to chuckle from Gurzick's crown.

"We found a various number of rare artifacts that we need to go over with you. But, before we do that...um..." the Nephalem sighed. "A bath? Please?"

"I shall have them tended to," Auriel nodded and called for her supporters.

"Give me their clothing and armors. I shall have them cleaned," Azarius said.

"Ugh..." Imperius seemed to shiver. "Just...keep an eye on them all..."

"It shall be done," Itherael nodded. Anarius looked over at them and seemed to chuckle softly. He knew that the group was going to be fine.

"I am looking forward to see what all they have acquired," Cain's ghost said with amusement. "Much of it may prove useful to bringing down our enemies."

"What was being discussed?" Imperael asked. The sunlight had bathed him with pure Light to effectively remove any foul odors from him. It was a benefit to being an angel of Heaven.

"I received a rather interesting notice from Lorath. A Khazra scout bore a white flag. He wanted to talk to us. He approached one of our outposts near New Tristram. And, yes, he's under careful guard right now," Tyrael said calmly. "He was trying to ask for help."

"Hmm. Well...we'll have to see," the Nephalem said. "As of right now, though, I need a bath."

"The Khazra scout isn't going anywhere. Take your time," Tyrael nodded.

"Tyrael, Anaurael is asking for you," Izarius said when he appeared in the chamber. Then he paused and looked at the group. "Ah...I'll refrain from asking where you all were..."

"Thanks," Vincent muttered. His angelic mate had already appeared to retrieve him. The others with their respective angelic mates had appeared to fetch them to take them away. The ones without such partners were taken to various rooms of privacy to bathe and get their armors and clothing cleaned.

"I am worried," Anaurael said softly to Tyrael when he appeared. He had agreed to sit with her and share in a roasted suckling pig feast with a form of enthusiastic pleasure.

"How is that?" he frowned.

"The Khazra scout that you told me of. I really hope it isn't a trap to catch us unawares," she sighed. "At the same time, I do know that Itherael told me they were enchanted. That the Coven had used them against their will."

"He told you?"

"Yes. I had asked him about the origins of the Khazra. Even Cain had confirmed this, too. They used to be human, and a demon changed them. To me, as much as I know the damage they did, I also feel a lot of pity for them."

"I know there are some Khazra that don't need to be enchanted. They just...do what they can because they can. Like on the outskirts of various roads and trading pathways. It sort of reminds me of the rogues and bullies that inhabit other places. It has been said that they were usually lethargic and kept to themselves until recently. The ones around New Tristram, that is. In other places, they would run rampant here and there. For the more docile ones, well, it would make sense, if they were enchanted," he frowned and moved to press a kiss to her forehead. "We'll find out in time."

"Take Imperael with you," she smiled.

"I think he would insist on joining us," he laughed softly and let her lean into him. "How is Itherael's offspring? Any movement yet?"

"Tyrael, you know that doesn't happen for a bit more time. Yes, three months have passed, but it may be another week," she blushed at him. He tilted her face to his to give her a gentle kiss.

"I know. I just like the way you blush," he chuckled. She blushed again, and he gave her a fond squeeze. "I understand that I've been a touch lacking to you. We are all doing what we can to ensure that Heaven will be protected. Not only that, but you need protection, too. I was told of the attack on your dreams. I fear we may need to consult with Myriam. Maybe even Talarine, if we can find her."

"I think we should, too," she nodded. " _He_  knows my name now. I'm sure of it."

"I know that all too well," he growled and shook his head. "Let's finish eating."

"Okay," she nodded and let him kiss her in a loving way before diverting his attention to the rest of the meal before them. When it was demolished, he gave out a loud yawn. "You haven't been sleeping very well. Have you?"

"Not really," he admitted.

"I need to rest, too," she smiled. He gave her a small grin to show how he was going to rest with her. In New Tristram, however, Lorath was getting a plate of food ready for the captured Khazra scout.

"If he came to us peacefully, then he will be treated as a mild guest," Lorath said to the guard.

"Shouldn't waste anything on him," the guard scowled.

"Tyrael's orders. You going to complain to him?" he asked. At that bit of news, the guard frowned hard and kept quiet. "I thought so. Move aside, please."

The guard shuffled over to give just enough access to the small cell the Khazra was held in. All of his weapons were confiscated, of course, but any Khazra was still dangerous, if they needed to be. When Lorath was seen with the food, the goatman all but ran up to the bars from hunger. It was shoved under the grating, and the food was quickly wolfed down. A mug of water was given next. The goatman looked up at him and said, "Thank you."

"How can you speak to me?" Lorath asked and pulled up a chair to sit down. It was the first thing the scout said, since he was placed in the cell. He had tried to talk to the outpost watch, and he waved the white, tattered cloth when they wouldn't listen. Now he knew he could talk freely in what broken sentences he could muster. _If this human fed me, then he could be an ally._

"Practiced. Raiding parties. My clan. Need help," the scout shivered.

"How do you need help?" Lorath asked gently.

"Spells. Control us. Hurt us. Help," he seemed to plead in his goatish voice. Now Lorath frowned hard. "We know where. Can show you!"

"You know where it's all coming from?"

"Yes!" he brayed.

"Can you draw a map?" Lorath asked. At the sharp nod the scout gave, Lorath rose up to fetch a parchment with a lump of coal to draw with. He pushed those under the bars, and the scout now drew out a crude map. It took some time, but the map was carefully pushed back under the bars. Lorath studied it and narrowed his eyes. "You made two maps. So, two different locations. One of these areas looks like the Southern Highlands. The other looks like...the fields. Where the farmers would grow their crops."

"Yes. Spells there. Come from there," the scout nodded.

"As for the Highlands, well...hmm," Lorath frowned.

"Cave there. Find it. Moon Clan. Need help," he shivered.

"Are you from the Moon Clan, too?" Lorath asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "Want peace. No fight."

"I can get that. You used to be somewhat peaceful. Certain tribes, that is," Lorath sighed.

"Yes," he nodded again. "Want peace."

"Okay. We'll figure something out," Lorath said and rose up.

"You help us. We help you. We have power. Magic. Can help," the scout said.

"That's true. Your shamans are very powerful. We'll see what we can do to help you," he smiled. The scout rose up and sighed. He knew their kind was making a bad reputation, and he lost himself in his thoughts.  _I want to show that there were some Khazra out there that didn't want the wars. Before the enchanting of my kind, my clan simply hunted and lived peacefully by themselves. When the Coven came, I watched my whole family get enchanted and later slaughtered for trying to attack other places meaninglessly. Even I was also enchanted for a while, but my clan shaman was able to resist the spell and free a number of us._

 _I was picked to help try and bridge a way of trust. I had learned most of the basic language humans spoke rather successfully. I was the clan's last hope._   _I want to avenge my family. The best way to do that was to kill off the Coven members that were still trying to maintain the spells. I vowed to my dying brother that I would do this._   _Right before they died, the spell would wear off._   _They would recall what they did. They died with complete shame and regret._ He knew that he  _had_  to succeed in getting help to keep his promise. He had no choice in it.

"What are you thinking of?" Lorath asked softly. He could tell the scout was upset.

"Family. All dead. From spells," the scout shivered. "When die, spell leaves. They know all. See bad things. Never wanted..."

"That's harsh," Lorath agreed. He reached through the bars and placed a hand on the hairy shoulder. A few tears fell from the scout's muzzle.

"Made promise. Would kill them. Avenge family."

"We'll make sure you get the killing blows," Lorath vowed.

"Thank you. For hearing me."

"You're welcome," he said and now moved quickly to find one of the waiting angels in Tyrael's chambers. He knocked on the door and was let in. "I got more information from the scout."

"You seem troubled by it?" the angel asked.

"Yes," Lorath sighed and relayed the entire conversation. The angelic warrior was clearly intrigued over what was going on. He also felt a touch of remorse, too. He had an idea on how to help the scout claim vengeance.

"Let us bring this one to Heaven. We need to evaluate him," he suggested.

"You'll need to bring someone down that can convince the guards to let him go," Lorath said. The warrior nodded, vanished away, and came back with Imperael.

"Who needs to be convinced?" Imperael growled out dangerously. Lorath coughed to hide his bark of laughter and led the Archangel to where the Khazra was being held. At the glare given to the guard, the man cleared his throat and quickly walked off. Any other guards that were hanging around the cell were quickly off on other errands. When the Khazra saw the massive Archangel, he seemed to cower and fold his ears back with fear and submission. "Don't worry. I am here to help you. Come with me."

At that, he simply ripped the cage door off its hinges. The scout shivered, but he moved over to get a massive hand placed over him. He was quickly teleported away to the Angiris Council chamber. At the sight of Imperius glowering over the Khazra scout, the poor goatman wanted to faint dead away, but he forced himself to remain calm. If anything, he was hopeful.

"Your situation was explained in full to us," Imperius started.

" _SIRE, BEFORE YOU QUESTION THIS ONE, I WANT YOU STUDY THE AURA COMING FROM THIS CREATURE. CAN YOU NOT SENSE IT?_ " Anarius asked.

"Hmm..." Imperius thought aloud and studied the scout. "This one...does seem to have more Light than others we have seen..."

"Imperius?" he heard in the distance, and he turned to see Anaurael walking over with Tyrael.

"She insisted to be here," Tyrael said. Imperius sighed, but he moved to scoop her up into his arms. She smiled softly at him and blushed at his gentle squeeze.

"You should be resting," he said.

"I know. I missed you," she said. He gave a deep sigh of relief at her tight hug around her neck. Then he turned with her to assess the Khazra. "So, you are the one that has asked for aid?"

"Yes..." the scout said weakly. He looked away, but then paused when she had moved in front of him to smile softly with comfort. When one of his ears perked up, she giggled. That seemed to convince him that she wasn't there to tease him or slight him.  _She clearly showed her concern._ To her, this goatman could easily be in his late teens. He had that look and sensation about him. Even his horns were still growing in and weren't at full mass.

"Can you tell us what you can?" she asked. He nodded and began to tell them what he could in his broken language. In the middle of his story, the Nephalem appeared with a quick teleport from another angel to see what was going on. At the sight of the Khazra, a weapon was raised, but Anaurael stepped in front of the scout with her arms spread out to shield him. "Stop! This one has Light!"

"What?" the champion paused and put down the weapon.

"He came to us for aid," she said calmly. "Please brief the Nephalem."

"I will do so," Tyrael said. She nodded and turned to the scout to have him continue his story. The goatman was just in shock that she defended him. He felt completely humbled.

"Thank you..." he said weakly.

"You're welcome," she smiled and gestured for him to continue. Imperael now moved to ensure no further attacks would happen to the scout. The goatman could only sigh with relief. Once his sad tale was told, Anaurael turned to look at Imperius. He held his arms out to her, and she was quick to head into them to get held again. "What do you think, love?"

"Tyrael, find out where these foul cretins are. Imperael...do as you must," Imperius seemed to smirk. Izarius looked over when Malthael appeared in his ghostly form for those that could see him.

"I wish...to hunt..." Malthael droned out.

" _I CAN ALLOW IT THE MOMENT THE TRUE ENEMY IS FOUND,_ " Anarius nodded. Malthael nodded back in kind. He felt that his presence was needed. He wasn't sure why.

"I'm sorry for attempting to attack you before. It won't happen again," the Nephalem said.

"Is okay. It happens," the scout shrugged.

"A Khazra? Here?!" Kormac growled. Then he paused at the glare that Imperael gave him.

"This one is different," the Nephalem said. "Yes, I was the same way as you."

"Better warn the others before they come here," Tyrael muttered to Agrius.

"Of course, Wise Tyrael," his lieutenant nodded and was quick to send the word. When Gurzick appeared, he was a touch surprised at the scout, but he hopped over to talk to him at length. They spoke easily in the odd dialect the goatman knew well. On hearing the scout's tale, Gurzick was furious. Greed was already sending out goblins to start scouting around.

"What you name?" Gurzick asked the goatman.

"Boryak," he said in his braying tone.

"I always wondered about the Khazra," Byden chuckled.

"Indeed! Now would be the time to learn of their cultures. Maybe we can even merge our strengths together to fight for the common good," Cain chuckled from where he stood. The scout was simply beside himself with disbelief.  _I was successful in my mission. I made the bridge of trust. It was very narrow, but it was there._ Once their enemies were dead, that bridge could continue to grow.


	146. Chapter 146

Greed's scouts easily found the first cave in the fields. It was the same place that a part of Tyrael's sword had landed and struck down. With a thorough search done first, they found the Coven man, Urik, busy finishing off the scripture of another spell.

"Hmm?" he looked over with blood-shot eyes that showed a severe lack of sleep. He had been bent over his tome and scouring through it to make stronger spells and bindings. He was one of Maghda's stronger lieutenants at the time. He wore a yellow robe with a pointed hood, and he had on black and white armor that seemed to flow out from his hips, up his chest, and over his shoulders. When he turned, the yellow robe actually seemed to be a coat of extra padded armor over the usual black robe the Coven wore. His main weapon was a gauntlet on his right arm, and it formed into two deadly claws over his hand. As much as he liked using his spells, he would swipe at anything that got too close for comfort to show he was able to defend himself.

He saw one of the Greed Goblins poking about through his personal books. Scowling, he drew back his thin lips into a sneer on his pasty, white face. He did have two enchanted Khazra guards with him, and they were quick to jump over to skewer the little goblin. However, it was already gone with one of the books. That didn't make Urik happy at all. The defenses would surely be tightened.

Up above ground, the heroes had made their way to the first area. They paused to check over their weapons and to come up with a plan.

"What's happening?" Lamb asked from where he stood behind Kalgor. The boy was scrubbed clean of filth and looked much younger than he already was. He was also given better clothes, but he still kept his sword and shield. They were sturdy enough to help him, and he was being trained here and there by Kalgor while they traveled about. He desperately needed it.

Boryak was given a sash of white with gold lining to prove his alliance with Heaven. If anyone tried to attack him, they would have to deal with the wrath of Heaven's forces. The goatman didn't know how to express his gratitude for the protection and help he was getting from them. He planned to make it up to them the moment his problems were resolved.

"Spells. Can smell them," the goatman said and shook his head.

"You can smell magic?" Lou-yu blinked. The Mimic chest creaked loyally behind him and watched them all with a form of curiosity.

"Yes. All can," he nodded.

"This may help us," Eirena beamed. "Can you see if you can find any more of your enchanted people? Do you know what can break their enchantment?"

"Hmm..." Boryak seemed to pause.

"What are you getting at?" the Nephalem asked.

"I remember how we put the other goblins into that mystical place. It broke their enchantment. If this one knows who is enchanted, and we break their enchantment to help us..." she said with a smile.

"We can gain our own help and overwhelm the one enchanting them!" Jozin grinned. Eirena nodded with a glowing smile. "You think we cannot rush in?"

"I wouldn't," Byden said. "I think she's onto something. We need to have our own little army. I mean, sure, we have Imperael..."

"That you do," the massive Archangel smirked from where he stood behind them all. He was mainly there to ensure Boryak's safety at Anaurael's request.

"But, I think we want to cause a shock factor that the spells lost hold," the Crusader chuckled.

"It would be a good lesson for me," his son said. Byden had agreed to let his angelic son start to travel with him to apprentice in his arts. He was an incredibly fast learner, but it was also because of the Light he was naturally born with. His father was always pleased with the results.

"That it would, Bediverius. Did any of you want your kids here?" Byden asked.

"My son, Epinogrius, is learning the way of traditional honor in my homeland," Kalgor said calmly. "But, I know he will be here if he's needed."

"I have Elyaurael training with the Demon Hunters, too," Vincent frowned. "My leader insisted on that. He wanted to teach her how to use our weapons. To see if it was possible."

"Durnarael is training with my Patriarch," Jozin nodded.

"Hmm. My mate has yet to give birth. I am well," Sohar nodded.

"Not far off for you, though?" Kormac smiled.

"No. A few days more," the Witch Doctor chuckled.

"Kylariel told me she was starting to feel odd signs earlier today," Lou-yu sighed. Now he was congratulated with soft chuckles and hand shakes. Lyndon appeared a touch bored, but then he remembered something that had him grinning a touch wickedly. He walked right over to where Gurzick was and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" Gurzick frowned.

"I recall Greed saying that I could have something for my help with Kingsport," Lyndon said with a slow drawl in his tone.

"I said something? What was this?" Greed asked from the crown.

"Oh, that I would get a golden crossbow for my assistance," Lyndon said with a smile.

"Ah! I did say that, didn't I? Let's take care of this problem first. Then I'll see about making good on my word. I wouldn't think that holding such a heavy weapon would be wise. Don't you?" Greed said slyly. The Nephalem wisely kept quiet. Even Byden said nothing. They all knew that Greed was going to keep delaying on giving Lyndon the crossbow. _It was only evident._

"I think I should have it now," Lyndon said.

"And give us away with the shine? Come on!" Kormac said with a roll of his eyes. "Wait until after we're done. You know he has it, and he knows he has to give it to you. Besides, you'd be complaining about how heavy it is within the first hour of holding it!"

"And none of us will carry it for you," the Nephalem added with a small nod. Lyndon seemed to pout, but they also were right. Sighing to himself, he gestured for them to continue with the mission.

"Sire, can I cull him?" Bediverius asked with a soft whisper. Lyndon nervously glanced over.

"Don't waste your strength," Byden said with a small smile. "As much as even I want to smack him, he can be used as bait."

"Ah! Distraction?"

"Exactly."

"Understood," his son nodded. Lyndon now looked over at them to gape with disbelief.

"Distraction for what?!" the scoundrel demanded.

"There!" Boryak brayed out and pointed at a small group of Khazra. "Shaman. We help!"

"I see!" Sohar mused aloud. "Yes, there is one in the middle there not far off. He...is controlling the others. Likely strengthening the spell?"

"Yes. Can't help it. Must help him!" Boryak pleaded.

"Lyndon, lure the others away from that shaman," Vincent said and began to set up some sentry turrets. "Lead them right to us. My sentries will attack them, as you run past them."

"Why can't you get a goblin to do it?!" Lyndon growled.

"Because they need something slow and simple to follow. You will work," Vincent nodded. At the scoundrel's dropped jaw, the others tried hard to keep from laughing outright. "Don't argue. Just do it. It has to be done."

"I won't do it!" Lyndon said.

"A shame. All those women thinking of how brave you are. How disappointed they would be to find out that it was all a scam to get into their skirts," Byden clucked his tongue.

"That's not true! I am brave!" Lyndon puffed out.

"Prove it," Kormac smirked. "And the goblins won't work, because they are seen all the time around here. They aren't seen as a threat. Think about it."

At the reasoning with the goblins, Lyndon seemed to sulk. But, he now knew that he had to prove himself to them all. "Fine! I'll lure them."

"Just stand downwind. They'll smell you easily!" Greed giggled from Gurzick's crown. Lyndon now flipped him off as a silent retort and had Greed laughing like crazy.

"You had better put a gem in that crossbow!" Lyndon grunted. Now Greed had a rather wicked idea, and simply had Gurzick nod with agreement. It was mentioned that the crossbow would be rather heavy. He was going to ensure that it was. He had the idea from before, and now it was fully cemented on what he wanted to do.

"Hurry. The sentries don't last for long. I have to replace them, if they idle from the mechanisms locking up. Move it!" Vincent growled. Lyndon nodded and began to slink over to where the unruly group gathered. The rest of them hid behind a set of rocks to lie in ambush. Lou-yu even went so far as to call up a soft mist to shield them further. It definitely helped. The Demon Hunter began to replace the sentries methodically, but he sighed, since he couldn't have too many out at a time. He simply didn't have the space to keep any extras, and he had to constantly fix the sentries if they idled for too long. They worked great when used quickly, but it was a hassle when he had to wait.

"Sire," a soft, whispery voice reached him from behind.

"Ely, you should be training," Vincent grunted.

"I am here to help. I also have a gift for you," she chuckled and slipped him a quiver. His jaw dropped at the Bombardier's Rucksack given to him. It would let him hold two more sentries on him from his usual three space capacity. It was originally made by a famous Demon Hunter that used to work on clocks. A bit more of an apprentice, but the turrets could be modified to be smaller, more compact, and work just as accurately as any other.

"Your mother was watching me again?" he smirked and began to fix up the turrets swiftly.

"She always watches you," she giggled. "What do you hunt?"

"Khazra. The one containing magic is one we must help."

"I understand. I shall assist."

"Fine. Hide off in the shadows."

"Of course, Sire," she nodded and did as he said. He didn't fail to notice the two hand crossbows at her hips.  _She was able to successfully learn how to use them with incredible accuracy._  But, if he knew she had taken a liking to the older leader of the Hunters, he was sure to show his complete disapproval.

"Okay, my good man, let's see what trouble we can start up," Lyndon mused to himself and managed to sneak up rather closely to one of the large, brutish Khazra. He had almost found the perfect position when he heard a small, seething snarl right next to him. He looked over lightly and found the beady, red eyes of a brown-skinned scavenger glaring at him. Also known as leapers, they could have resembled small, nearly hairless wolves, but they were twisted for faster running with small jumps for speed. These monsters were known to leap at their prey and swipe out with armored arms of scales with a nasty set of claws.  _And they never traveled alone for that matter._  "Oh, come on!"

The pack of scavengers unburrowed quickly and leapt at him. He shot one dead and was forced to run. When he ran, he knew his cover was blown from the angry brays of the Khazra that spotted him. As he ran for the safety of the others, they easily saw what happened and braced for a battle. Sohar had been chanting and sent his summoned undead dogs right out at them to meet them head on. Lou-yu called down a meteor when Kalgor pulled in several of them with a sucking stomp of his foot, and it was done in close range of the Vincent's sentries. The sentries began to fire the moment the monsters got in range. Jozin was trying to get to the enchanted Khazra before any damage came to him.

"No! Don't hurt!" Boryak brayed out and ducked away from a swinging club.

"I know, young one! Help me!" Jozin said. Then he paused at the sight of his son appearing to dance through the mob of monsters effortlessly with an elegant, two-handed staff for balance. When he stunned one with a flying kick, Elyaurael tagged the stunned monster with a killing bolt between the eyes. Bediverius was able to stun a few others with a bright flash of brilliant Light before knocking them away with his heavy flail. The Nephalem took advantage of the new opening to run at the Khazra shaman to stun him with a quick attack. Only after the shaman was safely subdued did Imperael charge in to help wipe out the rest of the mob.

"Not bad," Byden chuckled.

"Our target is secure?" Bediverius asked and put away the massive flail he carried.

"Yes. And make sure to clean your weapon. A dulled weapon won't do you any good," he said.

"Sire, it's already dull. If anything, it just lacks a shine," his son pointed out.

"Blood can still soften a good blow. It can coat over it. That and, eh...it won't smell good," his father smirked. His son sighed and had to agree.  _Any odd smell could mean the end of any strategic hunt and blow my cover completely._

"If you want an example, just look at the one in our midst," Greed said and had Gurzick gesture to Lyndon. That got Bediverius chuckling with agreement.

"I don't smell bad!" Lyndon scowled.

"Ah, yes, you do. It was how you were found," Greed pointed out and had Gurzick point at a dead scavenger. Lyndon glared at him and ignored the soft giggles and chuckles around him.

"Anyways," the Nephalem smiled. "I think we have our target neatly secured?"

"Yes. Bound down and ready for whatever you need," Vincent nodded, as he took up his discarded sentries. He'd be working on them even further with his new quiver. It would definitely be used in his arsenal of weapons.

"Good. I don't know how to see the enchantment," the Nephalem sighed.

"I am here now," Malthael said when his form appeared with a flare of white wings. Then he turned and gutted open a scavenger that leapt at him out of nowhere. "Filth..."

"Always," Imperael snorted.

"Can you see the enchantment?" Eirena frowned.

"I shall attempt to while my flesh sleeps," Malthael droned out. He knelt down to study the comatose Khazra before noticing an odd collar. "I see now..."

"Yes? Can help?" Boryak asked.

"This collar holds a blood enchantment. If it is cut, this one will die. But, there is a way to alter it to at least destroy the thread that controls it. Only after the one that controls the true thread is gone can this collar be removed. Until then, we can at least remove the leash that holds it," Malthael said.

"You mean, to snip the tie to the controller?" Sohar mused.

"Correct..." Malthael nodded.

"Hmm..." Lou-yu thought and studied the collar. That was when the saw the runic symbol. He summoned up a flame to char it out of existence. That made an instant change in the Khazra shaman.

"Boryak...?" the elder Khazra wheezed out and sat up. The younger Khazra was quick to run over and mutter in their language to explain that he was successful in getting help. Both goatmen looked up at their saviors and nodded deeply with respect.

"We are not yet done," Kalgor said and spat out a bit of blood off to the side.

"No, we are not," Greed said from Gurzick's crown and had a minion drop off the book it stole. "Read this. And there are others with the caster."

The Nephalem was quick to snatch up the book to open and read silently. A glowering look was given now. "Maghda chose this one to lead the march on the Khazra. To enchant them and force them to fight. How could I have missed him?"

"What's his name?" Byden frowned.

"Urik. He's some kind of prophet for them. I don't know what else I can make out, but he dies today!" the champion growled. "Lyndon, I'm going to ask you to do what you did again."

"Only don't get caught this time," Greed jabbed out.

"You had better make that crossbow absolutely amazing!" Lyndon growled at Gurzick before following the others back to the cave. He readied himself to go down it to draw them out.

"Don't kill any of them that have collars," the Nephalem warned.

"Right. I'll do what I can to lure them out," Lyndon nodded and moved towards the cave.

"You plan to finish this with us?" Jozin asked his son.

"Yes. I feel it is best, Sire," Durnarael nodded. A small pat to his back in a fatherly way was given as full approval. "Mother also wishes to see you after this."

"Can it wait until after the other is found? There were two casters, if I recall," Jozin frowned.

"Yes. She may wish to join us, too," he chuckled.

"As long as she knows to stay back when needed," Malthael warned.

"I shall ensure that," Imperael agreed. As they continued to discuss what to do next, Lyndon was stealthily making his way down into the cave. He stuck to the shadows and paused at the feel of stepping in something soft. At the smell that infiltrated his nose next, he swore softly and vowed to give his boots a good scrubbing. He found a vantage point and carefully aimed his Manticore at one of the Khazra brutes in the distance. Then he paused.

"Collars. Damn! I can't kill them," he muttered. On looking around, he aimed at a pile of debris and fired a bolt into it. That definitely startled them, and they got lured out easily to where the others were waiting. Lyndon continued his game of careful cat and mouse until all but three of the Khazra were left.  _These were the main guards. They wouldn't leave._  He made his way out alone.

"Where are they?" Lou-yu frowned.

"Stubborn. That's where they are," Lyndon grunted.

"So...we need to take the fight to them?" Byden smiled.

"It looks like it," the scoundrel nodded. The Wizard had already burned out the runic marks on the collars from the others. They were ready to help attack and claim vengeance for the deaths of their kin. The Khazra brutes howled and let their shaman empower them. They charged into the cave to free their trapped brethren at long last.

"Stay back," Imperael said to Boryak. "I know you want to help, but you are the bridge of trust they need for us to work with them. Stay with us."

"Yes," the young goatman nodded. Malthael nodded, gripped his weapons, and went down next.

"Stop! No! I command you!" the Coven spell caster shouted at the freed Khazra. At the sight of Malthael appearing to kill him, he panicked and began to summon forth what demons he could.

"Filth like you...is not worth my time...but...I am here..." Malthael simply smirked and slaughtered everything summoned. "I'll make you worth my time..."

"We promised the young one to let him take vengeance!" Jozin said and moved with his son to dance around the summoned monsters effortlessly.

"True..." Malthael seemed to shrug.

"You can't stop me!" Urik scowled and bolted. Then he found himself gaping at the sight of Epinogrius. Kalgor grinned savagely at the sight of his son sucker-punching the human back into the fray. His gilded gold, two-handed hammer was now ready to swing into anything that got too close. Imperael was quick to team up with him to make a formidable wall of angelic might.

"Glad I appeared before the fun was over," the large angel snorted.

"Didn't want you to miss it," Kalgor snickered, and they all bore down on the hapless Coven man. When he was cornered, it was Boryak that brayed out his war cry and threw the spear to impale the man's head. Then Malthael gutted the human open.

"One down. Let's go to the other," the Nephalem nodded.

"Yes. Let's do that," Lyndon said. "I want my crossbow!"

"Oh, Lyndon, if you do swap out your weapon, could I have that Manticore? It may actually prove useful to me," Vincent said. Lyndon seemed to pause with indecision.

"If he agrees, I'll accept that as a trade," Greed said from Gurzick's crown from where the Greed Goblin was looking through some odd rubbage. "You'll likely treat it better than him, anyways."

"What are you talking about?! I take excellent care of my weapons!" Lyndon growled.

"I'll be the judge of that, if I get yours," Vincent grinned slightly.

"Fine. But, if the crossbow I want isn't good for fighting with,  I may need a backup weapon," Lyndon said. Now Gurzick seemed to giggle for Greed.

"One weapon. One trade," the goblin snickered darkly.

"But, if it's too heavy, then I can't use it!" Lyndon pouted.

"We'll discuss this later," the Nephalem said. "Help me remove the collars from the goatmen."

Once they were fully freed, the goatmen were ready to help out even more. Boryak was able to tell the heroes that his people wanted to continue with them until the other enchanter was killed. At this said, Malthael retorted, "I shall remain in Heaven until the filth is found."

"You'll know when to reappear," Imperael nodded. Malthael nodded back and vanished.

"He's making a few more appearances than normal, isn't he?" Byden frowned.

"Anaurael wishes it. He's also Heaven's Champion for now. He has to be like this until his flesh can fully take up the mantle," Imperael explained. "Come. Let's go to the next place."

"If I recall, we need to go to the Southern Highlands," the Nephalem said. Gurzick nodded and made the portal for them to all walk through it.


	147. Chapter 147

They found themselves arriving at the familiar bridge right before the mainland. Several rogue Khazra were neatly dispatched the moment they rushed at them. Boryak seemed to frown, but his newly freed clan simply moved past the carnage. They wanted to kill off the other one that was controlling their clan, and they set off to scout ahead.

"It is all right," Jozin said softly to Boryak. "Were the ones we killed of your family?"

"No. Still sad," the Khazra youth sighed. "No one trusts."

"That is true. Because of ones like these, it would be hard to trust. Maybe your kind can wear something to show they are trusting?" Eirena asked.

"I wouldn't," Byden said. "Others may catch on and use it for trickery. The only way this would work is if we knew where to meet with them discreetly for assistance."

"That would be something," Lou-yu admitted. "I wonder if I can talk to your shamans. I may be able to help them devise a special meeting spell."

"Yes?" Boryak asked hopefully. Lou-yu was already walking over to the Champion to whisper softly. The Nephalem rose a brow and took out Greed's mirror.

"No need! I here!" Gurzick said and hopped over. He caught the reflecting light and waved.

"What do you need to discuss?" Greed asked from the crown.

"Is there a way we can meet up with the good Khazra without giving them much notice?" Lou-yu asked. "I could try to help them devise a spell of sorts for recognition, but I'm not sure."

"Hmm. I know the Vizjerei mages always had some form of illusion spell that could be locked to an amulet. I may be able to acquire one," Greed mused aloud.

"That would help us. Especially if there is a specific illusion we are looking for," the Nephalem nodded. They all glanced over at Moolara appearing to help them. Her angelic mate was not happy.

"They need me," she said softly.

"You are bearing offspring," Mirdael muttered at her. "You are showing."

"I do not mind," she smiled.

"We don't know if corruption can affect those in the womb," the Nephalem said lightly.

"We are not in the Burning Hells. The spirits told me that I will be fine. We need our guides," she said and gestured to the excited Fetish around her. "I remained in Heaven for the first part. I cannot stand aside for the latter. I am not the only one with these thoughts."

"She is correct," Zynaurael chuckled when she appeared. Her daughter slipped over to her side, and Vincent sighed with a shake of his head.

"You're sure?" Vincent had to ask.

"I'm here. Aren't I?" his mate chuckled softly. Elyaurael crossed her arms over her chest.

"How is your training, Ely?" he asked.

"Well enough. I will be taught some intricate stun bomb techniques next," his daughter replied.

"What?" Vincent frowned. "Not even I was taught that! He always said that he trains that particular skill to...wait..."

"What?" she asked.

"I'm punching him out!" he growled.

"Vincent?" Zynaurael asked.

"He's taking her on as a personal apprentice. Without consulting me. He has a very unique stun bomb attack that is almost like a signature move. If he teaches that to her..." he said with narrowed eyes.

"What if I asked him to teach me?" Elyaurael said calmly.

"You...asked him...?" Vincent now glared at her. "If you like him, I am spanking you."

"What?!" she gasped.

"Elyaurael!" Zynaurael now said to her. "Is this true?!"

"Maybe..." she seemed to shrug.

"We will talk later. All of us," Zynaurael nodded. Vincent only growled, but he calmed down at his mate's squeeze to his shoulders. She understood him more than he knew. Byden only whistled softly from where he stood with his son. At the feel of Nikauriel's hands on his shoulders, he could only sigh with a touch of relief.

"I wanted to tell you this," she said softly in his ear. "Every Crusader found is gaining a mate."

"Are you serious?!" Byden gaped at her.

"Yes. They will all meet with us soon to talk," she nodded. Bediverius found himself chuckling softly. Jozin was soon walking over with his son next.

"Do we have a strategy?" the Monk asked.

"We need to find out where the enchanter is," the Nephalem said. "Boryak, you said you can smell them? The enchanters?"

"Yes. So can clan," the goatman nodded.

"Hmm..." Malthael thought when he appeared near them. Imperael was still with them, too, to guard over Boryak. "I sense...more blood magic..."

"Where does it originate?" Sohar asked.

"Ahead. Some is there. But...it also seems to have shifted...to the west of this place..." Malthael tilted his head slightly in thought. "We must hunt...now..."

"Then let's get started," Bediverius nodded. Malthael nodded back and began to lead them out.

"Good thing he acknowledges them!" Lyndon muttered out.

"Better not let him notice you, then, eh?" Kormac smirked. When a large, massive, charging beast rushed at them, Epinogrius charged forward quickly to punch it in the face. His direct fist stunned the beast so hard that Kalgor was quick to jump onto it and kill it.

"Hmm. We should cut this up," the Barbarian grinned. "We have some good cuts of meat here."

"Is there?" Lamb grinned from where he followed. "Oh! Here. This was in its stomach."

"Gold was in its guts? Interesting!" Kalgor laughed. "We'll wash it off. I can make a small bag out of its hide for it for now."

"Gross..." Lyndon cringed.

"You raid from crypts and cemeteries...and this is gross?" Byden asked.

"For one thing, they are dead and dust. This is fresh, bleeding, and...are you really pulling out the heart of that thing?!" Lyndon gaped at Sohar.

"Yes. It may be used to help us later," the Witch Doctor nodded. The heart was still beating, and there was something carved into it to keep it beating. It was stowed away carefully in a protective sack at his side. Moolara was collecting some blood in a small leather flask. Greed sent his goblins to help carry off the dead beast to the nearest Horadrim butcher shop. This would be done for any charging beast that they encountered and killed.

"Hmm?" Lou-yu looked at the Mimic when it snapped at him for attention. It ran off a bit of a ways and came back with an odd bunch of stones. On realizing that they were coins with mud on them, the Wizard laughed and nodded. Lyndon was just gaping at how effective Lamb and Mimic were.

"Maybe I should do something. Oh, wait. I can," Vincent grinned slightly and called forth his two ferret companions. They were also good at sniffing out gold.

"We are wasting time," Malthael droned out. He saw where the allied Khazra were, and they went down a cave system. Boryak seemed to tremble.

"What is it?" Imperael asked him.

"Some family. Here. Trapped," the goatman said with his ears back in sorrow.

"Where?" Malthael asked in a rather light tone. He was only showing neutrality to this one, because Anaurael was right about the intense Light within him. _A Khazra may not be suitable for an angelic mate, but this one was a very valuable ally._

"Not alive. But, can feel. Sense," Boryak tried to explain. Gurzick hopped over to talk to him directly to get more information for them.

"He says he can feel the dead from his family being resurrected to fight us. To the west, from where you felt. But, my minions have found other family of his being held down in the caves. The clan has split from living to dead. What do you think?" Greed asked from the crown.

"I shall handle death. They can handle life," Malthael droned out and began to head west. This was why he felt he was needed. He had to handle any spirits that were to be used against them. He knew exactly how to stop them and cut them down.

"The one that started the mess here is where you are going," Greed hinted.

"And the one in our midst must make the kill. I see. Imperael, escort him," Malthael nodded.

"Come," Imperael nodded to Boryak.

"So, we are going into the cave?" Vincent asked.

"It appears to be that way. I'm sure Malthael can handle the rest up here," the Nephalem seemed to shrug. Durnarael looked at his father with a touch of an amusing shrug, too.

"Then let us dance in the depths!" Jozin grinned and nodded to Sylauriel when she appeared. She wielded her spear to show she was ready to help. Moolara already had the Fetish around her chittering with excitement, as they ran forth to start the charge. As they entered the cave of the Moon Clan, Malthael was approaching the one summoning the dead.

"Pathetic..." Malthael said with amusement at the Coven member. The man was chanting to bring back the souls of the mummified, dead Khazra warriors that were in a circle around him. Imperael nudged Boryak and gestured to another path behind the man. The young goatman nodded and was quick to slink off to prepare the ambush. He was going to go off of his hunting instincts. They never failed.

"You are too late! Bow down to me! The Lord of Goats!" the man shouted. At how Imperael cleared his throat to keep from laughing, the man scowled. "It doesn't matter what I call myself now! These Khazra are now mine to command! Attack, my minions!"

The ghosts of the dead Khazra appeared to bray and rush forward. They were cut in half by Malthael's scythes. All of the man's work was destroyed in less than five seconds.

"I was the Angel of Death!" Malthael seemed to hiss out in a roar. "You...are a pathetic piece of filth...and I am glad to be rid of you!"

"So you think!" the man snorted. Then he found himself staring at the impaled spear that Boryak did from behind that was now right through his gut. The clever goatman waited for just the right moment. Then Malthael lopped off the man's head.

"Well done!" Imperael laughed with mirth and kicked away the rolling head. "We should join the others now. Let us go."

"Yes!" Boryak nodded and was quick to follow him. With them clearing out the cave, Anaurael was being told of what was happening in her room up in the High Heavens.

"It appears that our new ally is able to avenge his family," Itherael said and bent down to rub a hand on her belly. "Is there movement yet?"

"Not yet. Likely not for another month or two. It could be sooner, but I cannot tell," she smiled. She gave a small sigh of relief at his touch, and he paused in thought. He had a small idea.

"I think I know how I can help you further. Let me speak with Imperius. He is training the troops?" Itherael asked gently. At her nod, he nodded back and flew off to the training halls. Izarius was with her, so he knew she was safe.

"Hmm?" Imperius glanced over at him.

"I wish to speak with you," Itherael said.

"Speak then," Imperius nodded. He was still minding the troops while they sparred, but he was also paying close attention to Itherael.

"I have a way to help Anaurael," he said. "Can we build a place that overlaps Valor and Fate?"

"Hmm..." Imperius thought aloud. "You believe this would be needed for her?"

"For all of us to help her," he nodded. "It may ease some stress, should it occur. That and you may come and go freely, as can I. We will not move her bedroom. It will simply be a place to take her to, should the pregnancy become more intense. A temporary retreat. We have witnessed this."

"True. Very well. Oh. Another idea. Just in case you are unable to reach her in time, as much as I want Izarius to do this, it would need to be Imperael. From his...talent. Have Imperael gain much of the essence from your Library of Fate. He can be used to help buffer when you are not there. I may see if he can do the same in my Halls of Valor."

"That is an excellent idea!" Itherael said with a bit of surprise. "I shall contact him the moment he returns. This will be crucial, and he can assist with guarding her."

"Good. Let it be done," Imperius nodded. "Oh...how is she?"

"She rests well enough," Itherael said. As they continued to talk about what was to come, Anaurael was feeling restless. She knew she was overheating, but she felt the need to walk.

"Are you sure?" Izarius asked.

"I do. Tyrael is handling Horadrim matters on Sanctuary. Imperius has to mind the troops. I just...I feel cooped up!" she sighed. "And I'm getting too hot. A nice breeze would be good for me."

"As long as I am with you," he said. He let her squeeze him in a tight hug before letting him teleport her to one of the many bridges in the Silver City. The breeze definitely relieved her.

"I am getting thirsty," she admitted.

"Hmm. I'll take you back," he said.

"No," she smiled and shook her head. "Just a quick trip. I'll be fine. Just go and come back."

"I cannot," Izarius said gently. "Ah! I'll have Darius assist with Mithus and Azarius."

"All right," she said. When he didn't call for them, she frowned. He seemed to go still. He was glad he didn't leave. He sensed that the heroes had come back triumphantly with treasures for Cain to help them sort through.  _I don't want her to get approached. Imperius wouldn't like it one bit._ Being a lesser Aspect of Honor gave him a large benefit. "What is it?"

"They came back. I can't leave your side," he said.

"Who? Oh! The Nephalem and the others? Can we see them?" she smiled.

"Hmm. Well...as long as I remain with you," Izarius sighed. She smiled and let him teleport her to the Angiris Council chamber. The Nephalem was quick to wave at them.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"It went well! Boryak was able to claim the honor of his family. His clan would like to see us, as in me and the others, later on in their camp. To thank us personally. I'm...rather curious of it all," the champion admitted with a small smile.

"That's good to know," she beamed.

"Where is Imperius?" the Nephalem asked now.

"He is training the troops. I'm sure he'll be around shortly," she said and blinked at Lyndon walking over with a small smile and a nod. Izarius tensed, but he knew she wouldn't be touched.

"Hello, my dear! Have you come to hear of my wondrous exploits?" he grinned dashingly.

"No," she smiled. "Everyone worked well enough together."

"You mean, you don't want to know of how I single-handedly lured those brutes out to be saved?" he frowned. "Surely, you must be curious!"

"I am fine. Thank you," she nodded lightly. Izarius was getting irritated now.

"Lyndon. Stop it," the Nephalem warned. Lyndon was about to argue, but Izual was soon present with Azurewrath out to give off its warning chill.

"Back. Down. Now," Izual warned. Lyndon cleared his throat and nodded with agreement. Anarius appeared next and seemed to look at Izual with curiosity. "Yes, Anarius?"

" _I MAY HAVE TO MAKE A DECISION ABOUT YOU SOON. YOU DISPLAYED MUCH JUSTICE JUST NOW. IT DOES MAKE ME WONDER..._ " the demigod mused and chuckled. " _MOTHER, YOU ARE WELL?_ "

"Of course, my son," she smiled and let him move to hug her.

"Can we take her back to her chamber?" Izarius asked. Anarius nodded and teleported the three of them away. Izual was still there, and he was puzzled over what Anarius said.

"Are you well, Izual?" Eirena asked him.

"I am only confused with what Anarius said," Izual admitted.

"Well...Tyrael has become Wisdom. Perhaps, if you are to become Justice," she started. At this, he suddenly paused with realization.  _Now I know what Anarius was talking about! But, wasn't Malthael to take over Justice? I must think on this further..._

"I...need to go..." Izual said quickly and teleported away to think over a rather big decision that may just happen for him. It would be a lot to bear, and he'd want to talk to Tyrael over it.

Tyrael, however, was at the Nephalem Temple on Sanctuary. He was watching Zayl, Sohar, and Moolara drawing out an intricate circle in the ground. Alaric was quite curious over it, but he knew they always cleaned up what they had made.

"What do they hope to accomplish?" Alaric asked.

"We hope to find another lost soul. One that was heavily corrupted by Diablo. They are applying specialized blood wardings to help," Tyrael sighed. Alaric wasn't pleased by this news, but he simply watched calmly to bear witness.

"I'm here!" the Nephalem nodded. Anarius was able to teleport the Champion and the mercenaries to where Tyrael was. The moment it was told what was happening, the Nephalem needed to be there to bear witness to the event. Alaric was seen, and a nod of respect was given. The ancient ghost chuckled and nodded back. "Have you heard of one called Orek?"

"Orek?! I have! He is awake now?" Alaric asked with surprise.

"He is. I'll tell him about you," the Nephalem smiled.

"Please do! I'll be happy to catch him up on various events," Alaric chuckled.

"Black magic..." Kormac cringed at what he saw on the ground.

"We were told it was to help find Leah. Do not worry so," Eirena soothed and patted his arm. Lyndon was with them, but he was sorely lost in his thoughts. He was paying attention, though, as it was clear enough at his outburst at what was happening.

"Is that why you carried that thing?!" Lyndon gaped at the large, still-beating beast heart being set carefully in the circle of blood that Moolara had collected.

"Yes," Sohar chuckled.

"You will not remain close?" Mirdael asked his mate.

"For safety, I will not. But, I will let my companions be my guards," Moolara soothed. The Fetish there would clearly make any ghost or demon pause before attacking her. The three Fetish Shamans with her began to chant to activate the powerful searching spell. They were looking for corrupted royalty of the female kind. They already had a lock and were pulling the lock to them.

"What do you think?" Humbert asked Cain when his ghost wavered with them.

"I am unsure," Cain admitted. "but, it's effective! Even I can feel the pull of this spell..."

"Back away," Sohar warned Zayl. The Necromancer nodded and quickly heeded that. A red mist began to envelop the heart, as it beat faster and faster. The smell of sulfur and brimstone was quick to fill the air. A young woman's sharp crying was heard now.

"Leah!" Cain said with a touch of worry. The mist seemed to settle in the form of young girl with short, reddish brown hair that was tied back. She was crouched down in a rather pinned way, but it looked like she was chained up to the floor to keep her from escaping. Zayl wanted to speak out, but Tyrael put a hand on his shoulder to let Cain do the talking. Even the Nephalem was glanced at to remain silent.

"Uncle...Deckard...?!" she gasped and looked up. A spark of hope now reached her tear-stained eyes. She knew she didn't have much time.

"Leah...my dear niece..." he said.

"Uncle...I'm trapped! I..." she gasped with a harsh sob.

"Where? Where are you trapped, my dear?" he asked. "You can tell me."

"In the place...Tyrael fell. Where we...we found him. I...am not alone here! I want to...go to you...but I can't! I'm caged! I..." she tried to speak. Then she screamed at a horrific pain that assaulted her before the spell lost hold. Something kept her from talking, but it was a touch too late. The crucial information was given. Her spirit vanished, and Cain was just beside himself with loss.

"Where I...fell...I see..." Tyrael grimaced hard. "I can't join you for Anaurael's sake."

"Where is she being held?" the Nephalem asked. Eirena, Kormac and Lyndon now watched Tyrael's face. Tyrael was trembling hard, but he swallowed and looked at them all.

"The place where it all started when King Leoric's youngest son went missing. The very place that Aidan had to travel to in order to band together with others to slay his own father's corpse. He had to kill his father's adviser, Lazarus, too. He even had to kill his younger brother, Albrecht, when Diablo corrupted him. The birthplace where this Hell started..." Tyrael said in a rather calm, yet slightly shaky voice.

"The Tristram Cathedral," Cain said and shook his head. "It was inevitable for her to be held captive down there. But...how far down is she held?"

"Only one way to find out. Isn't there?" the Nephalem said grimly. "We'll rescue her."

"You know I have to go with you. Someone has to carry her out," Zayl said. "Right, Humbert?"

"Well..." the skull mused. "At least she's pretty! Okay. I'm in."

"I know you'll also have Cain with you, but it would be the only way," Zayl sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. It's fine. I'll manage!" Humbert said confidently.

"Let's set up an expedition," the Nephalem nodded. Moolara and Sohar began to clean up the floor and remove the now, fully dead heart. It was charred through and turned to ash at their touch. They knew exactly what that meant, and Moolara knew that Mirdael would keep her from going. At the touch of understanding to her shoulder, she could only agree.  _They didn't want their offspring to fail._

"Very well. I will stay behind," she said. "Sohar, I will gift you with two pieces of my armor. It will be enough to let the guardians of the Unformed Land assist."

"Good. I shall gladly welcome their help," the male Witch Doctor nodded.

"Let's rescue Leah," the Nephalem smiled softly with a stern nod.


	148. Chapter 148

Preparations were done almost immediately. Talarine was contacted, and she was eager to help save her lost friend. As they went over their equipment, they realized one thing rather quickly.  _They were a bit under-geared. They needed stronger armors and weapons._ They settle about in New Tristram's coming sunset, but the Nephalem didn't want to proceed any further to ensure that nothing would go wrong.

"Damn!" the Nephalem growled. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

"What do you mean?" Byden asked from where he was sitting and working on Baleful Remnant.

"I have no idea what we will be encountering there. What we have now is good, but..." the champion frowned and sighed. "I wanted to leave now! What we have just won't do."

"Well...what can Greed do for us?" Vincent asked from where he was leaning against a tree nearby. "He helped us before. Right?"

"He did, didn't he?" the Nephalem mused and reached for the mirror in a side pouch.

"Ah-ha?" Gurzick asked when he appeared from a portal.

"Gurzick, thanks for appearing. Greed, we have a problem," the Nephalem sighed.

"Oh? What problem?" Greed asked with a pique of interest.

"We need stronger weapons. Better armor. We need upgrades all over. I have no idea as to what we are going to encounter when we finally step into that monastery. Do you have any ideas?" the champion asked. Gurzick gave a look of intense thought.

"How many of you will be going?" Greed finally asked from the crown.

"A lot of us," Byden said from where he sat.

"Even your other companions?" Greed asked.

"If you mean Kormac, Eirena, and Lyndon, then I'm sure of that, too," the Nephalem nodded.

"Hmm. Well, there is one thing I could do," Greed mused. "I can set up a temporary vault that will have very specific items of interest. You would need to trade me the items you plan to exchange out. We can do it that way. When you are done with the 'loaned' items, you can come back and swap them back out for what you left behind. What do you think?"

"A form of collateral. Okay. I can work with that," Vincent nodded. "You did give me the items I'm using now for weapons. I'm just concerned about the gems in them."

"I can get the gems removed and replaced, if it comes to that. That is simple to do," Greed snorted. "Gather who you must."

"A question for you," Tobirael said when he came down. "Yes, I was watching. Mai is doing very well with my son. My question is, if they can't fight, can they still get upgrades?"

"Oh, there is no problem with that. But, ah, I did have a small favor to ask," Greed chuckled.

"And that is?" the champion asked. Tobirael crossed his arms over his chest to listen in.

"That cube. The powerful item here. Can we try to...change some of my items?" he asked hopefully. "I know such a thing won't be done for free, so, if I don't need the item that emerges, I'll give it to you to use."

"Really? Hmm. That's an...odd request," the Nephalem frowned.

"But it may be beneficial!" Greed giggled.

"I have a few of the components needed. I don't have a lot. It would take time to get the necessary materials to use for the cube. And I know that time is what we don't have," the champion admitted. At the sight of a stark green goblin, there was pause all around.

"I have had this one collecting such things for me. My Odious Collector of odd things. Tell him what you need," Greed chuckled. The green goblin chittered and opened up a bag to show he was ready. With materials now being given over to see what could be done, Byden was suddenly alerted to someone appearing in the distance. He was actually a touch concerned.

"One of my brothers is here. He's...different. If anything. Let me talk to him," the Crusader said and rose up to stand. He felt his angelic partner rest an armored hand on his shoulder to show she was there. He nodded to her. Even she felt his unease. "Nikauriel..."

"I am fine. I will only be here for you," she nodded.

"And Bediverius?" he asked.

"He is watching above us just in case. If you need him, he will gladly come down," she said gently. He nodded with a sigh and rose up to confront his fellow brother in the Crusades.

"Fowke? Is that you?" he asked. The other man's black hair streaked with grey came into view before his eyes did, though it was cut incredibly short. He was also nearly as tall as a Barbarian. As he walked closer in his white armor lined with a golden edging, the odd scars along his face and the back of his head came into view. The scar along his forehead resembled a cross. Even odder was how the scar along his face looked, and that was what always had Byden on edge. _It was a form of a sealing to hide away the man's true inner Light._

Even the man's eyes were small with red glints in them, yet evenly spaced apart. His nose was sloped with a slight, broad bump in the middle of the bridge, as though it was broken before, but a bit pointed at the tip. His mouth was small, but only because it was pursed shut. The odd scar on his face would actually trace to where the seal was on his back and hidden under all the armor. It was as though the seal had stretched out to 'cage' the victim down in various ways.

Behind the tall man was a white, furry creature that resembled a yeti, but it was much smaller in stature. It followed him obediently without fail. When the man finally reached them, he set down his heavy shield and sighed. His flail was settled on his back neatly. He looked at Byden and nodded.

"He does not speak?" Nikauriel asked.

"He's not one for much talk," Byden muttered and regarded the man. "So, you're here to help?"

"Yes," Fowke finally muttered out.

"You would think that an angel would have sought him out. But, at the same time, I can see why none have found him suitable," she whispered softly to Byden.

"You see it, too?" Byden sighed. "Well, I won't decline a brother that's willing to help. How's Bumble doing? I see he's doing rather well."

Fowke only nodded at that and smiled slightly at the furry bundle behind him.

"How did you hear of us?" the angelic female asked him.

"I can answer that," Talarine said, as she walked over in her human form. "I came across him in my travels. We became friends, and I told him about the evil down below the cathedral. He wanted to help right away. I felt we could benefit from it."

"I know we can. If anything...well...we'll see how it goes," Byden nodded. Tobirael noticed something odd right away with how Byden was reacting. He walked over calmly.

"I wanted to talk to you a bit over what we need to do," the angelic male said.

"Sure," Byden smiled. He didn't expect to have a heavy hand set on his arm to teleport him to Heaven. Now that he was in a private chamber with Tobirael and Nikauriel, the glance was given to talk. "Okay. Fowke...is a very odd case. He was tormented by Templars in the past."

"Hmm. And that scar. It's not a scar," Tobirael said.

"No. It's a seal. It binds in his inner Light. It's why I have...questionable means about him," Byden hung his head and shook it slightly. "He means well. But..."

"Is there a way to break the seal?" his angelic partner asked.

"There is. Either through a Templar ritual, or if he really wants to break it. He has the Light within him that's enough to overpower it. It just...makes me wonder if he really wants to keep the seal. Any Crusader can overcome any curse. We have the will and the training for it. We saw how Willis cured himself of his nightmares. He overcame his ordeals. Fowke knows how to do this, too. But, he is not utilizing the training that was given to him. And it's intense training, too. To me, he doesn't want his burden lifted. His full name is Fowke Traitor."

"Traitor?!" Tobirael said with a bit shock.

"Exactly. I don't know why his Master Fowke picked him to be an apprentice. I don't recall this one ever having a name before Fowke, though we no longer are known for our original names when we take up our places to replace those in the Crusade. I can see this man has potential. But, I don't think he has a Light that's strong enough to repel the hatred that's branded on him. I doubt even Anarius would want to see about helping him. If anything, I do want to see what he can help us with. He has the training. He has the focus. But, I don't think he lacks the discipline to hone his Light properly," Byden said with a bleak look.

"Why the name Traitor?" he asked.

"From what I was told long ago, he tried to stop an apprentice Paladin from beating another innocent child. Of course, he was held accountable for 'saving a demon', and the branding was placed on him in his youth. Early teens, I think. He found his Master while trying to steal for survival. That may be why he was quickly trained in the Crusader arts. I believe his Master recognized the seal and wanted to help him find a way to remove it on his own. But...I feel that..."

"He wants to keep the seal," Tobirael seemed to shake his head with disgust. "Well, we'll see how this goes. I'll be watching over all of you. And, you know I'm going to want to see this new vault room! Mai needs new weapons."

"She has you, doesn't she?" Nikauriel chuckled.

"True. But, she does want to try and help as backup, if need be," he chuckled back.

"Now that I can understand," Byden grinned slightly. He was taken back down to New Tristram after that, but Malthael was close by to ask his questions now. At how he was glanced at, he winced. "Ah, yes, Malthael? How can I assist?"

"I am only...curious..." Malthael said and sided next to him. Nikauriel looked over to show that she was able to hear and see him, too, and she nodded to keep silent. As Byden's mate, Malthael allowed her in on the discussion. "As you have touched Anaurael's mark, you can see and hear me. But, I am only speaking with you to be heard by you alone. Say nothing about me being here. Mutter, if you must, as I can hear you perfectly. I want to know. This...companion of yours. He is corrupted by Mephisto. And...you trust him?"

"His Light is bound. He can find a way out on his own," Byden muttered lightly.

"But...he chooses to cling to hate?" Malthael asked with amusement.

"I'm hoping this mission will help him through that," Byden admitted.

"But, you hold doubts. I should cull him."

"No. He has no apprentice. The name of Fowke will be lost."

"Hmm. Fine. If he does not let go of the hatred after this mission, then I am sure the Angiris Council would like to...vote...on his life."

"Great..." Byden grimaced.

"He is tainted with the power of a Prime Evil. Do not think that any of us in the High Heavens would let such a thing go unnoticed. He should have remained hidden. The wolf girl was unwise to bring him here. But, we will judge his actions," Malthael droned out and vanished away.

"I'd say that all angels see us as demons, but...he has a point," the Crusader mumbled.

"He is correct. He would not be able to be around Anaurael, if he was truly tainted with the power of a Prime Evil. You know how you react around him even now. You cringe at this one's very presence. So, we will have to hope that he will be able to reach into his own inner Light to overcome his ordeals. Now, come. We should get some better weapons and armors," she said and pat his shoulder.

"I really do wonder if Anarius could help him. I want to see this mission through first. And, why are you poking at my armor like that?!" he growled at her.

"You have a broken chain link here. I think you need to be upgraded. Heavily," she said.

"I don't have a...oh. I guess I do! Drat! All right. You win. Let's go," he sighed and shook his head once again from everything. Vincent gave a small glance at Byden to nod. And Byden didn't fail to notice how the Demon Hunter completely ignored Fowke. Even when Jozin appeared at the call for new possible gear, he gave a glance of surprise at the new Crusader. He sided over to Byden swiftly to show his complete concern.

"Why does he appear to be bound down with hatred?" the Monk asked Byden softly.

"Youthful romp with Paladins. I am hoping he will overcome it," Byden muttered back.

"Ah. If you need help, I shall assist," Jozin nodded.

"Thanks," Byden smiled and nodded back. When Kalgor appeared, he took an odd glance a Fowke, spat on the ground, and trudged past him. At the sight of Lamb following him, the Barbarian gave a small glance to 'pay the new Crusader no mind' to the boy. Lamb only nodded with a small frown and followed his benefactor. Even Lou-yu seemed to pause with a bit of surprise, and his Mimic seemed to chitter with confusion at what it sensed. Finally, after Sohar appeared and gave his own look of shock, Talarine walked over to Byden.

"Why are they acting like this?" she frowned. Byden sighed and whispered to her about the seal. Her jaw dropped, and she soon found Xypherius standing behind her.

"I told you so," he muttered in her ear. "You knew it. You just didn't want to believe it."

"He's a good person! I mean..." she trembled.

"I know. But...we'll see what happens," he said and squeezed her shoulders with affection. Only after they left the area did Fowke walk over to Byden with Bumble at his heels.

"You...told them?" Fowke asked.

"You know I had no choice in it. When dealing with the High Heavens, there is never a choice. They think you are tainted with the hatred of Mephisto. I am...trying to buy you time to prove yourself," Byden said carefully. "The angels want you dead."

"Why?! I do no wrong!" the man growled.

"You don't, but, at the same time, you have not tried to lift the seal from yourself. Your Master would have trained you in how to do it! You haven't yet. That's why."

"I..." Fowke swallowed and looked away.

"And that's why you won't lift it. Until you can prove to yourself that your Light is pure and untainted, you will  _never_  lift that seal. And I doubt a simple ritual can help you. And don't think about running. The angels know about you now. They will hunt you down easily. The taint of hatred will always lead them to you. What I'm hoping for is this. I want this mission to help you. It's a rescue mission. Not an ordinary one, either. Just keep that in mind. Many of our Order have always seen you differently. It's time to prove to them, and to yourself, that you can overcome your ordeals."

"I'll...I'll do what I can," Fowke nodded.

"You say you are a man of your word. You can keep a promise to others. This I know. But, can you keep a promise to yourself? A vow to find a way to lift this seal?"

"Yes. I can."

"Good. Because, I would hate to see the name of Fowke crossed off our list of brothers and sisters," Byden said bleakly. "We've lost too many already."

"If you can overcome your seal, I am sure an angelic female of the High Heavens will find you suitable. It's what happened with me when I saw Byden," Nikauriel chuckled softly.

"Um...?" Fowke gave a puzzled look.

"She's my wife," Byden smiled a bit tightly and nodded. "No, I'm not going to explain it. Break your seal. Then you'll find out."

Fowke frowned hard at this.  _My life will be over, if I can't find a way to be rid of this damned seal!_  Moving to pick up Bumble, he carried his companion over to where the portal was waiting from Gurzick and followed the others in. When his eyes adjusted, he could only gasp at the massive display of wealth that littered the small cave.

What Greed decided to do was empty out one of his massive vaults to make the room. Of course, not all of the items were removed. Coins still covered the floor. Gold necklaces and chains hung from every corner and rock crevice of the room. Jars filled with more coins, gems, and jewelry pieces seemed to line the walls and stack up along them, too. In a pile in the center were a bunch of various armors and weapons for them to sort through. As Kalgor moved to pick up a massive sword, the Nephalem glanced over at the three mercenaries close by. It was a wary glance to ensure that nothing was stolen.

"This has got to be the best wet dream ever!" Lyndon said with shivers and jittery movements of excitement. Then Kormac leaned over to smack him on the back of the head. "Ow! Stop it! Why did you do that?!"

"Because we have to focus!" the large man snapped at him. "I don't think it would be easy to steal from here, anyways. I just want to get a better sword and shield."

"I could use a new ring," Eirena beamed. "I still have my staff. It's the best!"

"Byden! I found your shield," Nikauriel said and handed him a shield that appeared to be a solid gold angel in an compact form. Gurzick was quick to appear and giggle.

"That is called Frydehr's Wrath. That Deckard fellow was kind enough to tell me!" Greed said from the crown. "And, no, I will not join you here. I'll have Gurzick continue to work for me."

"You need a new chest plate, too. Ah! I think this is part of an intricate armor set. Is it not?" she asked and pulled up an intricately made gold breastplate for him. Byden's jaw dropped.

"Akkhan's breastplate. By the Light..." he said with a small gasp.

"And it goes with your Champion skill. You know..." she said and whispered to him. Once again, he blushed a vibrant crimson.

"Later!" he said quickly and coughed. "Anyways, there are six pieces of his armor in full. I'm not sure if we can find the rest."

"There is too much to sort through. No, don't try to help," Lou-yu frowned at the Mimic when it clacked at him. At this said, several Greed Goblins portaled in to quickly part out the tricky pile into an easier way to view them. Mai was soon there to help look things over, and she was quick to pick up a set of gloves that belonged to Tal Rasha. Tobirael was quick to help her claim them. He knew their son was fine up in Heaven, as he was being watched with Anaurael's children, but he knew that Mai would worry over him soon enough.

Talarine was quite pleased with a sword she found. At the electrical current it gave off, she was told it was called Fulminator. Vincent found himself going over two pieces of armors that clearly went to different sets. One was a set of distinctly black pants. The other was an intricate shoulder piece that looked like demonic spikes were coming from them with an eerie, red glow.

"Hmm. This one...would make me better at throwing knives, but I like my bows," Vincent mused aloud. "This one...yes. The shoulder piece. I'll need to find more parts of the Marauder's guise. Not only would it help with my sentries, but it would help my companions, too. I think my clan at home has another part. I'll have to check. There are a few sets like these made, but the parts were scattered for safety. I know there are various parts and pieces from the other sets that I'll want to keep. Each one is beneficial to me. Zyn. No. Go to Heaven."

"No. I'm here to help you. Greed," Zynaurael said lightly to get his attention. "I really think that Vincent needs a complete set of armor to help with. What would we need to do?"

"I can make an arrangement," Greed chuckled. At the sight of Izarius appearing, all attention was given to him quickly.

"Greed, Anaurael will Sing for you, if you let them keep what they need," Izarius said.

"Oh! Well...we had an agreement..." Greed seemed to grumble.

"It's fine. I can stick to the agreement. I'll see this as a bit of a personal storage chest, and I'll even leave what I don't need here. Where else would it be safer, other than in Heaven?" Lou-yu chuckled. The others quickly agreed to this.

"Then she will Sing to ensure that you can help them find the other parts," Izarius said.

"That can work! Tell me when she will Sing!" Greed said quickly.

"And, as for you," Izarius said to turn to glance at Fowke. "You had best figure out where your loyalties lie. Byden will not be able to protect you forever. Until you can prove to yourself that you are truly one with the Light, you may find yourself with Solarion at your throat. You have been warned. The taint of a Prime Evil is on you. Find a way to remove it. Quickly."

"I know," Fowke mumbled.

"Oh. What was created from the cube?" Jozin asked.

"Ah! We have created a number of items!" Greed said with excitement. Various swords, armors, and even a few jewelry pieces were carefully brought in. Eirena was able to claim a ring called Krede's Flame that gave her more power if she was immersed in fire. Kormac was able to swap out his sword for a powerful, silver sword that sparked lightning.

"I think this one will work," he chuckled.

"Good choice! That one is called Thunderfury!" Greed giggled. Then he seemed to pause. "I never knew where that sword really came from. It looks something unlike one would find here. I must think on it more later. I did get it created from the cube, so it could be something else. Hmm..."

"And this shield! Sure, it's not much to look at, but I know it would work," the ex-Templar grinned, as he pulled out a shield made of boards, steel nails, and heavy chain links under it all.

"Yes. That one...eh...ah! Denial. Not too bad of a creation," Greed giggled.

"That shield would even help me out! So, if you find something better, or if I do for you, we can trade," Byden grinned. Kormac laughed and nodded heartily. As the pile was sorted through a bit more, a very intricate shield was revealed that caught the new Crusader's complete attention.

"That shield!" Fowke gaped. "I..."

"Yes?" Greed asked while Gurzick regarded him. The shield that was found looked like leather wrapped around spikes. But, there was one section of the upper left that was formed into an opened circle. It was made in an angled way to help cut through the wind on a horse. The only difference was that it looked older. And a lot more powerful.

"I...have looked for...um..." he sighed hard.

"You need the shield?" Byden smiled slightly.

"Yes. Can I?" he asked.

"You would have to leave your old shield here, as part of the trade," Greed said. "This shield, as that Deckard fellow told me, is called Shield of the Steed. It's part of a sister set."

"I have the other part. My flail," Fowke said.

"Ahh!" Greed said and had Gurzick hop over to take the shield away. "Then...let's do a bargain. Yes? Are you interested?"

"What bargain?" Fowke had to ask. The others now looked over curiously.

"I know I have been overhearing about your...condition," Greed chuckled. "So, if you remove your curse, I shall give you the shield. Granted, you could trade it, as you have a lesser version, apparently. Unless I'm wrong. But, if you want to simply keep it as a parting gift of trust, I could do that. Anyways, that is my bargain."

"I already vowed to do what I can," the Crusader muttered. At the small poke to his leg from Bumble, he found himself smiling. "Okay. It will be done that much more."

"A vow will mean nothing, if it is not honored. Just remember that," Izarius said calmly from where he still stood. "Prove to yourself on what you want to prove to us."

Fowke simply nodded now. Then he looked over at the small jar of many eyes that Sohar found. Henri mewed from where he was carried, as though to remind him that he was there. At this, the Witch Doctor chuckled and said, "Do not worry, my friend. You will always be of value. This can help me with distances from where I cannot see. The gaze from these eyes will benefit us."

"You should leave the animal here in trade," Greed hinted. At the sad, wide-eyed look that Henri gave, Sohar found himself laughing softly.

"I have another item that I can trade," Sohar said and withdrew a long stick that showed it was a home to a nasty nest of stinging locusts.

"Now...who in their right mind would take that nasty, oozing, vermin-filled nest and think 'This was exactly what I was hoping to carry around all day'?" Lyndon asked with disbelief.

"The same one that keeps a Lyndon outside of a Bogadile's gut," Sohar grinned. At the look Lyndon gave next, they all had to stop and laugh outright.

"Oh...whatever!" Lyndon sighed. "Where is my crossbow?"

"Oh, it's here. But...can you carry it out?" Greed giggled and had Gurzick gesture to where it was along the wall. Lyndon now moved and stared at how the solid gold crossbow, nearly as long as his arm, was encrusted with all sorts of gems. When he tried to lift it, he nearly stumbled over himself. Greed had clearly made it nearly impossible to move around with, much less wield as a proper weapon.

"I can't use this as a weapon!" he whined. "I can hardly move it! Why is it so heavy?!"

"Well, it  _is_  solid gold. It was made as a decoration. Did you want it hollow?" Greed snickered.

"I can't even display this, much less use it!" he argued. "I want it, but I can't take it! Ugh."

"I may be able to help you. But, you'll owe me a favor," Mai said with a small smile.

"Oh? And, ah...what favor...would this be?" Lyndon asked with a dashing smile.

"I may need a babysitter every now and then..." she started. At his look of hurt, Tobirael seemed to glare at him. "Then again, I wouldn't want my child around you! So, you would have to help me steal something when the time comes. You're a bit of a thief, right? I'm sure you could do it."

"Oh? That's all? What would I steal?" he asked.

"You'd have to travel back to the Yshari Sanctum. And it won't be an easy theft," she warned.

"What would you have him steal?" the Nephalem asked.

"It's a weapon called Wizardspike. It's a very powerful dagger that can give off the same effect as my Frozen Orb spell. It's ingrained into the dagger. It would help me out a lot if you could get it. Also, because it's a dagger, nearly anyone can use it and have a Wizard class spell," she smiled softly. Izarius was quite intrigued by this dagger now.

"And...how would you help me?" Lyndon asked.

"I can inscribe a levitation spell on the crossbow. It's easy to etch in the spell. Gold is a soft metal, so it may hold the spell just fine. If it was silver, it would hold it even better. But, it will still work. So, you help me, and I'll help you. Deal?" she asked.

"Oh, very well. I suppose I can help you out in exchange for a solution for my...trouble," he said with a forced smile. "Of course, if there was something else I could readily supply..."

"It will be declined," Tobirael warned and placed a hand on Mai's waist. Lyndon pursed his mouth shut and nodded to wisely back down.

"Now, why don't you just ask me to do it?" Greed seemed to pout.

"I want to see how far he'll go for help first," she winked at the Greed Goblin. That had Greed howling with laughter in agreement.

"And remember. You said I could have your crossbow in exchange," Vincent smirked. "Hmm?"

"Here!" Gurzick said and handed him another Manticore that was much, much older than the one that Lyndon had. That meant it had a lot more firepower. Vincent was stammering with surprise. Then a large emerald was handed to him to put in the old socket it had.

"What would he leave in trade?" Zynaurael asked.

"He could leave the sister pair I lent him long ago," Greed said.

"I've grown attached to them. They really do help me. I'd leave the one that Zyn had made for me, but that one also works for me, too. I'm at a loss," the Demon Hunter frowned.

"Can he find something to give you in trade later?" Zynaurael asked.

"Hmm. Well...very well. I'll accept that," Greed said.

"But...if I don't find something..." he frowned.

"Haedrig could make something," she whispered to him. That had him raise his brows at the idea. "Then we could see if the cube could do something with what he makes."

"We'll do that," he nodded. "But...if it makes something that I could use..."

"As long as we have the items, it will work out," she chuckled. He nodded and continued to test the weight of his new crossbow. Jozin and Kalgor were testing out what weapons they found. Lamb spotted something and pulled out a set of greaves.

"I think this can help you!" he said to Kalgor.

"Hmm. I don't...yes! Yes, it could!" Kalgor grinned and studied them. "This is part of the attire from one of our Immortal Kings. Our first Immortal King. His name was Worusk. He was a great leader, and well-worth his respect from how he united us for a brief point in time. He was just as respected as Bul-Kathos. In fact, his armor was supposed to have been crafted with the ability to call forth the three warriors that defended our people long ago. I think I need to find the rest of it. If we could call my ancient brethren down to help us, we would be unstoppable!

"His weapon was a massive axe called Boulder Breaker. His belt was just as impressive. All of his armor was. As I am now a leader of my tribe, it would be fitting to get the rest of his armor. If I can find the pieces, it will show that I may be able to unite them together once more. Time has spread the pieces apart, though. It will be hard to find them."

"The child will Sing for me to ensure that I can do what I can for you. Leave that to me," Greed said calmly. "And, ah, you? What did you find?"

"I have found the impossible!" Jozin said at the glowing blue daibo in his hands now. "This is from one of my thousand gods. Her name is Inna. She is one with the sky and with our very world. She can assist me with granting more aid to all of you with the calling of elemental allies."

"And is the armor of the same color?" Greed asked.

"I believe so," Jozin nodded.

"Good. Easy to find, then. And what of you?" Greed asked Lou-yu.

"I was never good with fire. Not until Kylariel came along. But...um...I may get even better, if I can find the rest of this set," he said and displayed the floating, spinning, flaming ball that was contained in his hand. "You could say that this orb is a form of a super-spun energy gyre. It can contain thermal and arcane energies for very long periods of time, as it spins. If I reverse the spin, then I can unleash all of this energy at once for drastic effects. It may also save my life, if I can find the rest of the armor that can help disperse the energy safely."

"That's from the Firebird archives!" Mai gasped with delight. "I read of them when I was a little girl! It truly does exist?! I mean...wow!"

"Yes. It appears to be the case," he chuckled. "I also heard of a master Mage named Delsere. He crafted armor for one of our most powerful Mages, a woman named Li-Ming. That armor would also help us, if we could find it."

"Delsere. He was almost as mad as Kulle!" Mai shivered.

"No.  _Nothing_  is madder than Kulle," the Nephalem smirked. "Well...Malthael could take the cake, now that I think about it."

"Quiet!" Kormac scowled at the Nephalem's grinning face. "We don't need him coming back around here! Huh?"

He turned around quickly, but it was to see Kartha appearing with Xypherael. She waved at them all and moved to help sort through the weapons. Glancing at the two pieces that Vincent found, she was in complete shock. "You found those here?!"

"Yes," he grinned at her. "It was agreed that I could take them and give over other things in return. I'm sure I could find something else."

"Well, I'm sure I can find something," she huffed and moved to look along the jars that lined the walls. It was here that she paused and pulled out a ring. "Oh...my word..."

"What did you find?" Xypherael asked.

"Vincent, do you remember Natalia?" she grinned.

"Ah...I've heard of her. Wait...no!" he said with disbelief.

"Yes! I found her ring!" she said with excitement.

"Damn! Well, maybe we can exchange things, if we need to," he mused. "We would both benefit from anything we find."

"You would wear a woman's cloak?" Kartha grinned at him. Now Zynaurael looked at him.

"Shut up," Vincent warned his angelic partner. "And cloaks can be altered."

"Why do that? I think it would amusing-" Zynaurael started before pausing at the slight touch he made to that little part of her back that always made her go speechless. Now she turned to give the sensation of a heated glare at his small grin. "That's cheating."

"I know," he grinned a bit more.

"And now we are done here," she growled and grabbed him before he could complain to teleport them to their room in Heaven. Kartha barked out laughter at the whole thing.

"You're starting to show a bit. So, we'll be backup support like Mai," Xypherael chuckled.

"He didn't leave something in trade!" Greed scowled from Gurzick's crown.

"I'm sure he will later," Izarius laughed softly. "We find items all the time, too. So don't worry. All right, I need to head back. Let me know when you plan to continue the rescue mission."

"We will," the Nephalem nodded. After Izarius teleported away, Greed mused over everything that was happening. He did look over at Sohar's sigh of disappointment.

"I cannot find anything of means for me," the Witch Doctor said with a shrug. "Hmm. Ah! I do have an idea. Moolara gifted me with her power to reach those of the Unformed Land."

"Huh?" Gurzick asked. Then he giggled with delight at the sight of the Fetish warriors appearing with the two pieces of old armor donned. Sohar hooted to them at what they were to find, and they tackled the armor to search it. They knew what to look for, and they soon gave him a helmet that they discovered at the very bottom of the pile. He was in complete shock.

"Moolara may benefit from this more than I. This helmet belonged to one known as Jeram. He sought vengeance against all that slew his family using the very beasts and creatures around him. He used evil to defeat evil. It was a terrible cost to those that crossed him. And a cost to himself," Sohar sighed with a shake of his head. "I mainly focus more with spirits than animals."

"And what of the Bogadile?" Byden asked.

"An exception," he chuckled. As they laughed and continued to sort through the pile, Greed was already ensuring that Lyndon's mission for Mai was going to be extremely challenging by raising the alarm the moment the scoundrel attempted anything. He also had the shield that Fowke wanted hung up high on the wall as a constant reminder of his bargain. When Sohar found a set of green jade gloves that greatly amplified his magic for spiritual harvesting, it showed what armor pieces his minions would be looking for to help out. He liked being busy. It meant he was going to be getting some new things soon.

When it came to the attention of Fowke, he was curious as to why a man would keep hatred from a Prime Evil. While the new Crusader was busy paying attention to Bumble, he knew he was going to be watched. Even now, he was trying to recall his prior trainings.  _It was like Byden said._   _There was no choice in it. Nothing can hide from the High Heavens for long once they are aware of a problem ready to arise._  Even now, he felt the seal like an itching burn in his back. If there was a way to remove it, then he had to find out. Fast.

**Author's Note:**

> This story started before the Greed Goblin vault runs. As new content from the game is added, the story adapts to the changes. As always with my stories, there is usually a reason for the madness and it's explained further along. Feel free to add any form of commentary, as I do enjoy hearing thoughts on all of my works. :) Enjoy!


End file.
